Equus
by ShenLong1
Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world. Equine Arc 4
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: www. gundam-wing-diaries. 150m. com. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 1

Catching movement from the corner of his eye, Duo looked up from the client file he was reading to see Heero coming down the hallway of the surgery, papers in hand and a thoughtful look on his face. "What's up?" he asked as Heero entered the reception area.

"Nothing, really," Heero replied and studied the top paper again.

Setting the client file down on the desk top, Duo turned his full attention to Heero. "That wasn't much of an answer. Something's got your attention, care to share?"

Pulling up the other chair, Heero sat down and ordered his thoughts. "There's nothing really up per say, I've been going over these and I'd like your input when you have the time."

"I can take a look now," Duo stated and held out his hand. Heero handed over the papers.

Duo perused the paperwork, his mind following the words and calculations with relative ease. Once done, he sat back and fixed Heero with a thoughtful gaze. "It all seems in order to me, and what's more, it's all perfectly feasible too. I don't think the bank will have a problem with any of it."

"I was pretty certain it was all okay, I just needed a second opinion," Heero stated and ran a hand through his unruly bangs.

Well, we both think it's fine, I guess it's now up to the bank manager to agree."

"Yeah." Heero glanced at his watch. "Best get organized, our appointment is in two hours."

"I'm almost done here. Why don't you go on back to the house and gather everything we will need together? As soon as I'm done I'll be right on up."

"Okay." Heero stood and took back the offered papers. Bending at the waist, he pressed a kiss to Duo's lips. "Love you," he said.

"Love you to, Heero," Duo replied with a twinkle in his eye. "Now get moving otherwise we will be late."

With a smile, Heero turned and exited the reception area to prepare for their meeting with the bank manager.

Watching him go, Duo let his mind turn to their up coming meeting with the local bank.

#

Once they had settled back into their routine after returning from the Olympics, Heero had thought more on Duo's proposal regarding the Ferguson farm. Heero had contacted old man Ferguson and arranged to pay a visit the following week. The pair had turned up at the farm and explained their reason for being there; namely their interest in the farm if Ferguson was still serious about selling the property.

Heero had explained what he was interested in purchasing the place for and Ferguson had been quite pleased to hear the young man's plans. He had confirmed he was going to sell the property and was waiting for the local real estate agent to call around and do an appraisal on the property. Once he had an idea of a price, he'd contact Heero and Duo and they could work from there. Ferguson also granted Heero's request that they be allowed to have a look over the place and figure out if it would be suitable for what Heero wanted.

The pair had spent over an hour wandering around and checking out the buildings, paddocks and lay of the land. Heero had come armed with pencil and paper, took many notes and drew up a rough plan of the farm as it was so he could take it back home and sit down to draft out a plan of what changes he would need to make to the farm to have it suitable for his purpose.

All had worked out well with there only being minimal renovations needed to turn the property into the training facility Heero envisioned. Once Ferguson had the appraisal from the real estate agent, he'd contacted the pair with his price, one slightly lower than what the estate agent had given, and as they were very interested in purchasing the place he agreed to give them a month to arrange finances. Should Heero and Duo for whatever reason not be able to raise the asking price in that time frame, Ferguson would engage the estate agent to put the property on the general market.

Heero had looked at all the facts and figures, combined income versus outgoing, projected income, costing for renovations, on going maintenance and so on. It was all drawn up into a neat, comprehensive and easily understood series of documents. The local bank manager had been contacted and an appointment made to speak with him in relation to obtaining a mortgage through the bank.

Today was the day of that appointment.

Finishing off with the client file, Duo set it to the side, stood up and stretched. Leaving his white coat hanging on the back of the consulting room door, he locked up the surgery and headed back to the house.

# # #

"Stop fidgeting," Duo hissed under his breath.

"I'm not," came the quiet reply.

"It's not a nervous tic or any other related medical problem so it has to be fidgeting," Duo muttered back.

Heero did his best to keep his feet still.

"Mr. Yuy, Doctor Maxwell? Mr. Stevens will see you now," said the pretty service officer. "If you would follow me?"

"Thank you," Duo responded and followed the slender woman along the short passage to the indicated open door. Stepping inside with Heero right behind him he smiled at the bank manager who stood to greet them both with an offered hand.

"Doctor Maxwell, Mr. Yuy, a pleasure to see you both. Please, take a seat." Stevens waved his now free hand to the two chairs in front of his desk and resumed his own. "Now, I believe you wish to talk to me about securing a mortgage? "

"Yes, that's correct, Mr. Stevens," Heero began. "The property behind Doctor Maxwell's is about to come onto the market and we would like to purchase it with the intent of turning it into a training facility for showjumpers..." Heero proceeded to outline their proposal, explaining what they intended to do with the property, the renovations that would be necessary and concluded by presenting his file with all the facts and figures in it.

Stevens took the offered folder and opened it up. He slipped a pair of reading glasses on and scanned over the pages. Heero and Duo sat back in their seats and waited patiently. Heero did his best to remain still, although the urge to fidget ran strong through his body. He couldn't help being nervous, his whole future lay within that folder.

Duo couldn't help the amused smile on his face. He was equally as nervous, knowing just how much this meant to Heero and not only would it enable Heero to continue on with his dreams and goals, it would also benefit Duo too. With the practice still growing the securing of the Ferguson property would allow him to expand the large animal side of his practice further, the facilities could and would be extended not just to cope with Heero's side of the business, but to allow Duo to take on more of the equine side of things veterinary wise.

But it all remained a dream for the moment, the one person who could make that dream a reality sat across from them reading Heero's summary of all things financial. Heero did have a bit of financial backing, money saved up from his competing with Shinigami and what he earned from working with Treize, but if he were to be successful in getting the property Heero would have to leave Treize's employ, there wouldn't be the time to run his own business and work for Treize too.

Duo owning his own practice and the property associated with it would also be a sound back up. Duo proposed they go into this deal as a partnership, the fact that he owned his place would stand as surety for the loan needed to purchase the other place, not to mention the funds Duo also had to add to Heero's for a deposit.

"I must admit, gentlemen, this is a very sound financial outline," Stevens said as he lowered the papers to the desk and removed his reading glasses. "I wish all our applicants were as prepared as you two are, would make things a lot easier in the long run."

"Heero is an accountant by trade," Duo informed. "A damn good one too."

"I can see that," Stevens chuckled. "Now, let's get down to serious business and see what we can do in regards to a mortgage." Stevens turned to his computer and typed in a few commands. Bringing up the program he wanted, he began to go through a series of loans, repayment rates, time lengths and so on.

Duo could follow some of it, other parts went completely over his head. In all reality though, all Duo really wanted to know was would the bank loan them the money? And if so, how much deposit would be required, what the monthly repayments would be and how long would the term of the loan be. Heero followed all Stevens was saying with relative ease. Facts and figures were second nature to him and the different options easy to follow.

After much discussion and working out of finances, a loan with suitable repayments and a time factor was agreed upon. With the verbal confirmation, it was time to move onto the paperwork side of things to make it all legal.

Stevens shook both men's hands and wished them the very best of luck, handing them over to another of the bank's financial advisers to finalize all the paperwork.

An hour later, with a copy of the paperwork in hand, the two left the bank. All that was left now was to contact Ferguson and let him know they had the funds approved to purchase the property and arrange to meet with Ferguson, the bank representative and the settlement agent to complete the paperwork. Once all that was done and a settlement date set, it would simply be a case of waiting for the funds to transfer across, collect the keys and take ownership of the farm.

"Let's go celebrate," Heero suggested as they left the bank.

"Sounds good to me," Duo replied, the grin permanently on his face.

Walking down the main street of Salsbury, they soon located a cafe and went inside to celebrate over lunch and coffee.

# # #

Within three weeks the payment had been made, settlement put through and now Duo and Heero held the keys to the Ferguson farm in their hands. During the waiting period, Heero had contacted several contractors in the local area and gotten further quotes for having the farm's outer buildings turned into stables, yards, feed and tack rooms. Knowing that Trowa and Quatre had dealt with several contractors when building the new animal shelter, Heero had been quick to seek their advice on who was reputable and who wasn't. Trowa had given Heero a list of those people he'd used and recommended, Heero thanking the man and going ahead with contacting them for quotes.

The former cow shed would be transformed into a stable block capable of housing up to ten horses. The barn would be cleaned out, checked and repaired where necessary and then used to store hay and other feed stuffs. Heero figured it would be cheaper in the long run to purchase his feed in bulk and store it in the barn. He could buy his hay from the local farmers, thus saving himself a small fortune and supporting the local business' at the same time.

The raceway between the paddocks on Duo's property was extended down into the Ferguson land. The farmhouse and out buildings had been built at the back of the property which meant they were very close to the border of Duo's property. Once the raceway had been extended it would only take Heero a matter of a couple of minutes to walk from Duo's cottage to the new stable block.

It had been three months since the work had started and now, at last it was complete.

"Heero?"

"Hai?" Heero walked into the lounge room and set the two mugs of hot chocolate on the small coffee table before joining his lover on the couch.

Wrapping an arm around Heero's shoulders, Duo drew the rider closer to him. "You thought about what you're going to call this place?"

Heero's face took on a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we can't keep on calling it the Ferguson place, or the Maxwell Veterinary Practice for that matter as it's not part of the practice at all even though the two properties are pretty much combined; and if you're going into business for yourself you need to have a name for it."

"Ah. I hadn't really given it much thought," Heero replied.

"Then I suggest you do," Duo chuckled and snuggled closer to Heero's side.

"I suppose so. Treize's place is called the Khushrenada Stables, Relena has the Peacecraft Stud, what do you suggest we call it?"

"I wouldn't suggest the Zero Stud, might give people the wrong impression," Duo snickered.

Heero laughed. "You could say that." Heero sipped at his hot chocolate and lost himself in thought, beside him, Duo did the same.

"What about the 'Yuy Showjumping Stable'?" Duo suggested.

"Not bad," Heero said. "Or we could have the 'Yuy Training Stable' or 'Yuy Stud.'"

"Training stable, yes; Yuy Stud, no way. Mine!" Duo growled and captured Heero's lips in a torrid kiss. "You go calling it the Yuy Stud and whilst _I_ know you're a stud they might get the wrong idea. You're my stud and mine only," Duo stated firmly once their kiss broke.

"Your stud, hey?" Heero smirked.

"Yes, and I don't like to share."

"Possessive, much?"

"You'd better believe it!"

Heero smiled and placed a tender kiss to Duo's lips, placating the vet for the moment. "What about calling it the Salsbury Stud and Showjumping Stables?"

"That's not a bad title, Heero," Duo replied after giving it a little thought.

"Then that's what we will call it."

"Good, I'm glad that's all settled." Duo returned to watching the television for a few minutes before speaking again. "What time did you say the others were coming over tomorrow?"

"Ten."

"Good, I'll get the chance for a lie in then."

Heero shook his head in amusement.

# # #

The following morning saw both men up and about early, despite Duo's insisting he was going to have a lie in. Once Heero had gotten up, Duo couldn't see the point in staying in bed without his huggy toy so he reluctantly got up and went about the task of cooking breakfast whilst Heero was busy putting the horses out in their paddocks and cleaning the stables.

Today would be the official opening of the newly named Salsbury Stud and Showjumping Stables. Well at least in a sense it would be, Heero had yet to take in any horses for training and register the business name. Today was more a fun day, time to let their friends all pay a visit and see the new facilities. Heero would be moving his horses into their new stables as of today, leaving Duo's stable block free for what it was designed for; treating sick and injured equines.

Duo had never objected to Heero's horses being stabled or using the paddocks, it had never been a problem before, but lately the equine side of the practice had begun to grow and Duo needed the stables and paddocks for his clients' animals. Several times over the recent weeks, Heero had left a couple of his horses out overnight as the stables had been needed for a sick horse.

The only reason the pair could think of for the increase in the equine side of the practice was that Duo had been the team vet for the Olympics. That in itself was an honor, but as Duo soon found out, it had a follow on effect. Whilst he'd always been a popular vet, known for his excellent skills and caring manner, it was mainly the small side of the animal world that put the pennies in his bank account. Once word had gotten around that he'd been selected as the official team vet for the Olympic Showjumping team, many of the equine owners in Salsbury and surrounding areas had decided they wanted Duo to treat their horses too.

Duo hadn't objected in the slightest, if anything he found it very amusing; but the larger animal work cost more and with the increase in that side of the practice, his bank account had also increased. That was just as well seeing how they'd bought the Ferguson property together.

Now Heero's horses would be moved permanently into their new 'home' and Duo would be able to treat more equines without having to turf any of Heero's out into the cold, cruel world as he'd put it.

"All done?" Duo asked as Heero entered the kitchen, toeing his boots off and taking them through to the laundry.

"Yeah. I'll get the other stables set up properly later on once all the 'formalities' are over with," Heero replied and washed his hands.

"There you go," Duo said and placed a plate of toast and omelet in front of Heero.

"Thanks." Heero picked up his silverware and started to eat.

"You know, if you're smart, you'll set those stables up whilst the others are here."

"Huh?" Heero looked confused.

"Think about it, Heero. We will have Trowa, Quatre, Zechs, Treize, Hilde and Catherine all here for the grand opening. Take advantage of it and give them each a job to do. One can fill water buckets, another can cart the bedding into the stables-"

"Duo!" Heero interrupted. "It's not polite to ask or expect one's guests to pitch in with the work."

Duo snickered. "It's worth a try."

"Maybe you're right."

# # #

"I have to hand it to you, Heero, you've done a marvelous job on renovating and setting everything up," Treize said as they stood in the breezeway of the new stable block.

"Thanks, Treize, but the credit really goes to the contractors," Heero replied.

"I think it's great," Quatre enthused. "Not just because Heero's now got a proper facility for training, breeding and such; no offense to your set up Duo, yours is great too..."

"No offense taken, Quatre," Duo interjected.

"What I'm trying to say," Quatre continued, "is that with the extra space, not only can Heero take in outside horses to train and agist mares during the breeding season, but if we should get any further cases of equine neglect, I'm hoping you will be able to take them in and treat them too, just like Trowa does with the smaller ones, you know what I mean? I'm not really explaining this well, am I?"

Duo chuckled. "I know exactly what it is you're trying to say, Quatre and I'd be more than happy to have any of the society's rescued horses stay here for treatment whilst they require it."

"Thanks, Duo. I really appreciate that and so does the society. As you know, it's really hard to try and find places to put the larger animals we rescue while they are going through their treatment."

"Yeah, ain't that the truth. I know Trowa is much better equipped now with your new place than before, but it will make it much easier for me to treat them if they are on the property, then once they're over the need for vet care they can go to Trowa's for rehabilitation."

"What are you doing with the other buildings, Heero?" Catherine asked as she stepped back out of the stable block.

"The barn will be used to store bulk feed," Heero began, "The other couple of out buildings have been converted into a feed room and tack room. I've got another for general storage and a spare couple of sheds I can convert into more stables later on if I should need them," replied Heero.

"What about the chicken pen?" asked Hilde with a smile.

"I hadn't thought about that," Heero replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Guess I'll find a use for it later on."

"I think you should get some chickens. Just imagine, fresh laid eggs every day," Hilde hinted.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Duo mused.

"If you want chickens, Duo, you're more than welcome to have the coop, only I draw the line at a rooster," Heero said.

Duo raised an eyebrow in question.

"They're too noisy."

Duo snickered. "Okay, I'll think about it."

"What have you done with the house, Heero?" Zechs asked and started to walk towards the stone building, everyone else following along.

"Nothing really," Heero replied and stepped forward to open the door. "I had it cleaned and then got the rest of my furniture and stuff out of storage. Seemed silly to be paying for a storage unit when it could all go in here."

"Are the two of you going to move into the house? It's much bigger than Duo's cottage," Trowa said as he appraised the kitchen area.

"We had thought about it, but we'd both prefer to stay where we are, there's just something about the cottage," Heero said quietly and gave his lover a soft look.

It was true, they had thought about moving into the farm house; Heero thinking that Duo would like the extra space, although he would prefer to remain in the cottage, and Duo thinking that Heero would rather move to the larger building and also reluctant to leave the cottage. When they had finally been honest with each other they had to laugh at the situation, each only agreeing to move because they thought their partner wanted it and they only wanted to keep their partner happy, when in reality, neither of them wanted to leave the cottage.

The cottage was special to Duo as it was the first place he'd been able to call his own, bought and paid for by his own hard work. Heero had wanted to stay as the cottage was where he and Duo had become such close friends and then lovers. It held many happy memories for Heero, it was warm and cozy and ultimately, Duo.

"I can understand that," Trowa replied softly. He'd been reluctant to move from his animal shelter when Quatre had inherited his father's estate. If not for the fact that he would have larger and better facilities to enable him to care for a larger volume of animals – something he desperately needed – Trowa would have remained at his own place. Now Cathy lived there so it was still in the family and could always be used as an overflow should the need arise.

"What are you going to do with it then?" Zechs asked as he wandered around.

"We're not sure yet. Probably rent it out," Duo said. "It's a shame to leave it unoccupied. Later on, when Heero really gets established and needs to employ staff to help him with the stables, we can always use it as accommodation for the grooms and stable hands."

"Have you got any horses coming in for training then, Heero?" asked Quatre.

"Not as yet. I've only got my own horses and I plan to put Angel back in foal this breeding season. Then I'll also have Zero standing at stud so I'll be able to take mares and agist them here if necessary which will open the field up a little for mares further away," replied Heero.

"Then how do you plan on making a career out of training showjumpers if you haven't got any outside ones? Surely you need to have some form of income?"

"Yes, I do. Quatre, I'm still working for Treize and schooling horses there for now. I will be putting the word out that I've opened up my own training facility and hopefully I will get some people interested enough to send me their horses," said Heero.

"Oh." Quatre looked a little uneasy, glancing from Heero to Treize and back again, unsure if he'd put his foot in it or not.

Having an idea of what was going through the young Inspector's mind, Treize stepped in to ease the tension in the blonde. "Heero will continue to work for me until such time as he has enough horses in his own stable to take care of and support him financially. While I will be sorry to lose such a good pupil and employee, there really isn't anything further I can teach Heero. Personally, I hope it takes a while for him to get enough horses," he said with a grin and a wink.

"Treize!" Heero blushed with the compliments and managed to look a little miffed at the same time over his boss' comments regarding the time he hoped it would take for Heero to become his own boss.

"I'm only teasing, Heero. I will be sorry to lose you though but I do understand why you need to do this and I will support you one hundred percent."

"Thanks, Treize."

"Getting back to this charming house," Zechs said with an amused smile on his face. "Any idea what sort of tenant you would be looking for? What amount of rent you'd be asking?"

Duo frowned. "Hadn't really thought about it, Zechs. Why? You know someone who might be interested? That would be good if you could recommend someone, far better to have someone renting it that we know is trustworthy and will look after the place."

"Actually, I was interested in it for myself."

Both Heero and Duo, along with Treize, all stared at the blonde vet. Treize was the first to find his voice.

"You? But don't you already have somewhere?" Treize questioned.

"I do, but the lease is coming up for renewal in a couple of weeks and the owner is putting the rent up again. I'd really like somewhere a little larger and closer to Oakford," Zechs replied.

"Well, if you're interested, Zechs, I'm sure Heero and I can work something out with you as far as rent and such goes," Duo said.

"I don't expect you to rent it to me for peanuts either," Zechs stated. "We might be friends and colleagues, but this is strictly business."

"We wouldn't dare insult you like that, Zechs," Heero said.

"I know you wouldn't," Zechs chuckled.

"How about we give you a guided tour, that way you can see the remainder of the house and then if you're still interested we can talk about rent costs and the like over lunch?"

"Lunch? Now that sounds like a great idea. If I recall correctly, you did say you were going to feed and water us at this little 'shindig' of yours," Hilde snickered.

Heero rolled his eyes. "Come on, we'll finish the tour and then you can eat. I do warn you, I'm going to have you working for that lunch though."

"Oh? And what do you mean by that?" Hilde asked in a mocking tone.

"There's stables to be gotten ready for the horses. Each stable needs to be bedded down with shavings, there's water buckets to be filled and placed inside, not to mention sorting out the feed room..."

"Okay, okay, I get the picture," Hilde moaned. "Whose idea was it to have the visitors working for their lunch anyway?"

Heero smirked. "Duo's."

With six sets of eyes narrowing in on him, Duo licked his lips nervously and tried to gaze innocently back at their friends. "Errr... Lunch anyone?"

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 2

Heero moved his horses into the new stable block and was pleased to see that they accepted their new accommodations without any fuss. With the paddocks on the new property having been re-fenced into smaller pastures there was no chance of over grazing either. Duo's stable complex and paddocks were freed up for those sick equines that needed them and everything began to settle into a new routine.

Zechs had been very interested in renting the farmhouse and after discussions with Heero and Duo, a lease agreement was drawn up and Zechs moved in a couple of weeks later.

Shinigami had been turned out for a much deserved rest after the Olympics which gave Heero a little more time to work with young Wing. The colt hadn't completely forgotten his lessons and after a couple of training sessions, remembered everything he'd been taught. The colt was eager to please and a pleasure to handle. He had inherited his mother's gentle temperament, not that Zero was a nasty horse, but Wing was a lot less head strong than his half brother, Shini. Although he was docile to handle and did everything he was asked, Wing also had a mischievous streak in him. It was that streak that often saw the young colt get into trouble.

He was naturally curious about everything around him and felt compelled to investigate anything and everything. He'd very quickly learned how to get out of his paddock – much to Heero's annoyance and Duo's amusement. Returning home from Treize's one day, Heero had gone out to get the colt only to find he wasn't in is paddock, the gate wide open and no sign of the dappled hide. At first Heero presumed that Duo maybe had taken the colt out of his paddock for some reason. That thought sent a mild dose of panic through his system. Duo wouldn't have taken Wing out if there hadn't been something wrong. He quickly hightailed it back to the surgery stables to see if Wing was there and being treated.

Sprinting into the stable block there was no sign of Wing or his lover. Turning, Heero headed for the surgery, knowing that would be the only other place he'd fins his lover considering Duo's car was parked up and he hadn't been in the house when Heero had gotten home. Hearing the tinkle of instruments as he entered the surgery through the back door, Heero aimed for the operating theater.

"Hey, Heero," Duo said when he spotted his lover. "I'm just about finished here." Seeing the panicked look on Heero's face, Duo paused in his stitching. "Is everything okay?"

"Have you seen Wing?" Heero asked, trying to keep the agitation out of his voice.

"He's in his paddock, isn't he?"

"No, he's not. I thought maybe he'd had an accident or something and you'd taken him out to treat him."

Duo frowned. "No, I haven't taken him out, he was fine earlier when I checked at lunch time."

"The paddock gate is open and he's gone," Heero replied.

"Shit!"

"I think I should call the police, he could have been stolen," Heero replied in a grim tone.

"Hang on a minute, Heero," Duo said, his logical side coming to the fore. "Have you looked for him? He could be somewhere on the property. Maybe he's in with Shini or one of the others?"

"He's not in with any of the others. I haven't checked the rest of the property though."

"Look, why don't you go and start searching the property? I'll finish up here and join you in a couple of minutes. If we can't find any trace of him I'd suggest we ring around and see if anyone has seen him. You never know, he could have gotten out if the gate wasn't latched properly and gone for a bit of a wander. Most people around here are pretty good and if they see a horse wandering around loose, they will catch it and put it in a paddock or something and try to find the owner. You could also try ringing Quatre and Trowa to see if they've had any reports of a horse being found. If we still can't locate him after all that, then ring the police."

"Okay. I'll go start searching around the stables."

"I'll be with you shortly."

"Thanks." Heero left the vet to finish up and headed back to Wing's paddock to try and trace where his horse may have gone.

Within ten minutes, Duo had joined him and the pair were busy scouring around the buildings searching for the colt. He wasn't in the stables and the hoof prints Heero had found by the paddock gate didn't give him any clue as to which direction the colt could have gone in.

Another ten minutes passed before Duo gave a shout, Heero immediately sprinting towards where his boyfriend had called from. "Duo?" he called as he approached the barn.

"In here, Heero. I've found him."

Heero entered the barn and stopped dead. "How the hell did he get up there?"

Duo stood with his hands on his hips, staring at where Wing was currently standing and happily munching away oblivious to the commotion he'd caused. The barn was stocked with hay bales, the bales being stacked almost to the roof at the rear. Near the front, where Heero had been taking the bales from the stack was a little lower, rising steadily towards the back. About half way up the stack stood Wing, his front feet firmly planted on a hay bale, his hind a couple of tiers below and his face buried in the middle of another bale with his jaws working methodically.

"I'd say he climbed up," Duo replied and cocked his head to the side. "I thought he was a horse, not a mountain goat?"

"I need to get him down," Heero growled. "God knows how much hay he's eaten."

"I think it would be a good idea to get him down too. I'll check him over for you, depending on how much he's eaten, he could get colic."

"Thanks, Duo."

Between the pair of them they managed to convince Wing to leave his feasting and come down from his position – easier said than done. It took a lot of cajoling, pushing and pulling followed by a couple of near misses with wayward hooves before Wing was safely back on the barn floor.

"I hope it's only the hay he's gotten into," Duo muttered as he assisted Heero in getting the gray down.

"So do I." Heero returned with a grunt.

With Wing now back on firm ground and still trying to nose around for scraps of hay, Duo disappeared to the section where Heero stored his grain and hard feed for the horses. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noted all bags were still stacked neatly and none showed any signs of being opened or 'attacked'.

"Looks like he's confined himself to just the hay," Duo reported when he returned.

"That's one thing to be grateful for, I guess."

"Come on, let's get him up to the surgery and into the crush so I can check him over properly."

Wing didn't seem all that concerned about the fuss the nice humans were making, but he was a little disappointed that his feast had been taken from him.

Once safely in the crush, Duo went about checking the horse over from head to hoof. "He's lucky, there doesn't appear to be anything wrong with him at all. The main concern is colic of course, gorging himself like that could easily bring about an attack, but his insides sound just fine, gurgling away quite merrily in fact," Duo reported with a grin.

"That's good news then," Heero sighed. "What I want to know is how did he manage to get out of the paddock in the first place?"

"Are you sure you closed the gate properly?"

"Hai. I'm always particular about that," Heero huffed.

"I know you are, but I had to ask," Duo said as he attempted to soothe his partner's ruffled feathers.

"Someone must have let him out."

"I haven't seen anyone around the property," Duo said and scratched his head. "In any case, if someone was going to let the horse out, why not let them all out? Why just the one? If it's someone who has something against you for whatever reason, surely they would have gone for Zero or Shini, they're the more valuable ones given their history; no offense to Wing." Duo gave the colt a pat.

"You do have a point," Heero stated. "I'll check all the paddock gates twice in future. If it is someone trying to get at me through the horses or just an idiotic prank, it might pay for me to get a watch dog or set up some sort of security surveillance."

"I'd put Wing back into his paddock for now, meanwhile, we can try to keep a closer eye on things and if anything should happen again, then we look at other measures, including letting the police know we may have an offender on the loose."

"Okay." Heero took his horse back to the paddock and double checked he'd locked the gate.

Two days later, Wing was missing again, this time they managed to locate him in one of the old sheds nosing around some sacks. Heero was not amused, Duo even less so when he saw how dusty and moldy those old sacks were. Another check was done and Wing non the worse for his adventures.

Heero disappeared into Salsbury later to purchase a couple of security cameras and spent the remainder of the day and the following one setting them up. He rigged the cameras to point down the raceway between the paddocks and another on the back of the house to pick up anything from the yards. He figured if someone was letting his horse out those two spots would pick up on any activity.

A week later the pair had their answer to Wing's escapades.

Having returned the colt to his paddock after finding him in the feed shed this time, Heero quickly brought up the recording of the past twelve hours. Sitting in the lounge room with Duo on the couch, the pair scrutinized the recording carefully.

Wing stood by his paddock gate, head hanging over and looking up and down. Shifting a little, he dropped his muzzle to where the chain came through and looped over the catch. Dexterous lips began to play with the chain and slightly larger 'loop'. After a couple of minutes, Wing managed to snag the chain in just the right spot and pull it back up and over the 'catch'. Once the chain was swinging free of the catch he put his chest to the gate and pushed. The chain slid through the hole in the gate as the gate opened. Once it was wide enough, Wing walked through and made a beeline for the feed sheds.

"Well I'll be," Duo muttered.

"Crafty bugger," Heero growled.

Duo began to laugh. "He's certainly a smart horse, Heero. Maybe you should rename him, call him Houdini."

"I'll have to see what I can do about re-enforcing that gate. I can't have him getting out all the time."

"All I can say is good luck."

Heero attached a second chain to the gate, a little further down and with a bull-nose clip on it, one Wing wouldn't be able to manipulate. The colt did continue to try to escape his paddock, but although he could get the top chain undone, he couldn't open the clip on the second chain, much to his frustration.

"There, that's fixed him," Heero smirked after two weeks and no further escapes.

The next morning Heero found Wing wandering up and down the breezeway of the stable block, having managed to open his stable door...

# # #

The stud season was upon them again and Heero had put an advert in the local paper and 'Hoofbeats' magazine offering Zero's stud services. This time, after the success of Shinigami at the Olympics, he'd put the service fee up to four thousand as Relena suggested in the past. He'd contacted the woman again to pick her brain in regards to having mares stay on the stud property whilst being served. He needed to have some form of legal paperwork drawn up to protect both himself and the mare owner.

Relena had helped as much as she could, reiterating that Heero should increase the stallion's stud fee. Heero had and the adverts duly appeared. Within a week, Zero had eight mares booked to him, three of those would be coming to stay on the property to be served, the others would visit daily once they came into season.

With this being Zero's second season at stud, and given the success of Shinigami, Heero had decided to increase the number of mares for Zero to serve to ten maximum. He fully intended to put Angel back into foal as well once the mare was ready.

Having gained valuable experience during Zero's first season as a stud stallion, both Heero and Duo felt a lot more confident about handling and serving the mares. Heero had the necessary paperwork drawn up, modifying the previous forms from last season to suit the increase in Zero's stud fee. He still asked for fifty percent of the stud fee up front with the balance to be paid once the mare was confirmed in foal.

Agistment papers were also drawn up in readiness for the mares that would be staying on the property and Heero was all set for the breeding season.

As yet, Heero hadn't done anything about taking in horses to educate, still content to work at Treize's and gain further experience. Whilst Treize was more than happy to keep Heero on, he couldn't help but wonder what the rider planned to do.

"I think that's enough for him today," said Treize. "He's working really well."

Heero patted the bay neck and relaxed the reins, allowing the horse to stretch out his head and neck as he walked around to cool off. "I think he would be ready for his show debut in a couple of weeks," Heero said as he circled his boss.

"I was thinking the same thing. There's a small show coming up in three weeks, it's got a novice jumping class in it which I think would be suitable for him and also Peacemaker."

Heero thought on Treize's words for a moment. "Sounds good. Where is it?"

"It's not too far away, Clarkson I think it is," Treize replied. "I'm sure I've got the schedule up in the lunch room."

"Okay."

"Bring him in and we'll take a look."

"No problem." Heero turned the bay towards the schooling paddock gate and back to the stable yard. Joe came out once he heard hooves and took over settling Dollar, leaving Heero free to talk 'shop' with Treize.

"Now where is it?" Treize muttered as he searched through a pile of papers on the table in the small lunch room. Heero wandered in and put the kettle on to boil, making them both a hot drink and sitting himself down.

"Thanks, Heero," Treize said as Heero set the mug down. "Ah, here it is." Picking up the paper, Treize also sat and scanned over it before passing it to Heero. "Class three, Novice jumping. Should suit both of them as it's only a maximum height of three foot which means the first round will most likely be anywhere between two foot six and two foot nine."

"They're both jumping three foot six in training so the height shouldn't worry them," Heero said as he studied the entry form along with the show rules.

"The height won't be a problem to either of them, it's the atmosphere and keeping them focused that will be the problem," Treize said with a grin.

"Yeah, first shows can be like that." Heero thought back to when Shini had attended his first show. The stallion had been totally stunned by all the activity and had proven to be a handful. But that's how it went with horses. You couldn't expect an animal that worked calmly and quietly at home in the paddock to be the same when faced with all the hustle and bustle of a show. It took time for them to accept it and settle properly.

"Perfect way to start them off, I think."

"I'd say so too. You want to go ahead and enter them then? Did you want me to ride both or would you prefer to ride one or both yourself?"

"I think we should ride one each," Treize mused. "Which would you prefer?"

Heero thought about that for a moment. Dollar was a bay stallion, a five year old Peacemillion son who was showing a lot of promise and stood just shy of sixteen hands. Peacemaker was also by Peacemillion, but a chestnut mare, also a five year old and stood just fifteen two hands. She could be headstrong at times, but generally listened to her rider. For a small horse, or small by show-jumper standards, she made up for the lack of height in her powerful hindquarters. She had one heck of a jump on her as Heero had found out one day when she'd put in a huge leap over one of the training fences and literally jumped Heero off!

"I'll ride Peacemaker if that's okay."

"That's fine. I'll ride Dollar then. I'll fill these entries out and post them off tonight. Once I have confirmation of the entries I'll work out with you what time to be at the show and such."

"Thanks, Treize."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Treize couldn't contain himself any longer. "Heero? Pardon me for asking and you can tell me to shove off and mind my own business if you like, but have you done anything about taking in any horses to educate and jump yet?"

"No, I haven't," Heero replied. "I've been so caught up in getting the property all set up that I've not really given any thought to how to go about getting any clients yet. I suppose I really should."

"It might be an idea," Treize said, his tone amused. "That's why you bought the property and spent all the money on renovations for. No point in having all those facilities and not do anything with them."

Heero grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess so." He scratched the back of his neck. "Ummm... I'm not really sure how to go about it."

"Ah." Now Treize could understand that. Heero's situation was a little different to Treize's, he had an arrangement with Relena that saw his stables constantly filled with future showjumping prospects. "May I suggest something?"

"Feel free. I'm open to any and all suggestions seeing how I haven't got a clue what I'm really doing here."

"It's not that hard, Heero. Look, I'd suggest putting an advert in the horse magazines, like what you did for Zero." Seeing the blush appearing on Heero's cheeks, Treize thought he'd better clarify his words. "Not and advert for stud services; although I'm sure you would have plenty of takers."

"Treize!"

"I'm only teasing you, Heero," Treize chuckled. "But seriously, you are one hot guy-"

"And I'm happily involved in a relationship, thank you!" Heero growled.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop with the teasing."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it."

"Getting back on topic, I'd place an advert in the horse magazines, something that states you are now taking in horses to educate and train, and, or are accepting horses to not just educate, but compete on for their owners too. There are a lot of people out there that have good, top quality jumpers going to waste because the owner doesn't have the time, experience or confidence to take the animal to the top. They are on the lookout for someone to do all that for them."

"Sounds a bit complicated."

"It's not really. Have you thought about teaching?"

"I don't think I'd have the patience for it."

"I don't know. You could always take on a pupil or two. Maybe agist their horses on your property and give them a few lessons each week. It would be another way of improving your bank balance and believe it or not, you do have an aptitude for teaching, Heero."

"I'll think about it."

"Heero?"

"Hai?"

"Why don't you give Michael a call? He's doing exactly what it is you _want_ to do and I'm sure he would be able to advise you a lot better than what I can. He'd also give you a better idea on what sort of fees to charge for the various services too."

"That's not a bad idea, Treize. I think I'll do that."

"Good. Now that's settled, we really should get back out there and carry on working these nags, although god only knows what I'm going to do when you leave."

"If you'd rather I didn't-"

"Heero, don't you dare. I'll admit I will be really sorry to lose you, but this is your big chance to make even more of yourself, establish yourself in the world of horse training. The equine world already knows how good a rider you are and the rapport you have with your horses, now it's time to add more to your name. Just remember one thing, if for whatever reason this venture doesn't work out, there will always be a position here, at my stables for you."

"Thanks, Treize, that means a lot to me."

# # #

"Duo?"

"In here, Heero."

Heero wandered into the lounge room where Duo's voice had come from and stopped in the doorway, a smile on his lips as he took in the sight. Duo was lying on the couch; Heero assumed from his lover's position the vet had been trying to take a cat nap, but that's where the problem lay. Smokey, the cat, had obviously decided that Duo would make a nice cushion and had sprawled herself half on the couch and half across Duo's stomach and unless Duo wanted to disturb the cat's sleep, he hadn't a hope in hell of moving.

"Got a bit of a problem there?" Heero asked as he entered the lounge room.

"You could say that," Duo snickered.

"I think she likes you as a pillow."

"No shit. I've got news for her though, she's gonna have to wake up and move otherwise I'm likely to have a bit of an accident."

"Ah."

"Yeah, I'm kinda getting a bit desperate for the bathroom."

Snickering softly, Heero walked over and picked up his wayward cat, Smokey giving a meow of protest but soon settling again as Heero wrapped her up in his arms.

"Thanks." Duo made good on his escape, aiming quickly for the bathroom and relief for his screaming bladder. A few minutes later he was back, a much relieved look on his face. Plonking back on the couch next to Heero, he stole a kiss. "How was work today?"

"Not too bad. Treize is planning on entering Dollar and Peacemaker in a novice jumping class at the Clarkson show in a couple of weeks time."

"You going to be riding them?"

"I'll ride Peacemaker, Treize will ride Dollar. It should be a good first show for them, give them the chance to get used to the atmosphere without a lot of pressure."

"Sounds good then. Now, tell me what else is on your mind."

Heero smiled. "Can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Nope," Duo grinned. "Now, spill."

Heero explained about his conversation with Treize earlier in regards to his starting out in the world of equine training and Treize's suggestions for how to get started.

"I was wondering when you were going to get around to putting those facilities to use and chasing your dream," Duo said with a smile.

"It's not that I don't want to, I wasn't sure about how to start off, what sort of fees I should charge and so on," Heero defended himself. A gentle hand rested on his arm and he looked into the warm violet of his boyfriend and lover.

"Heero, it's okay to be scared."

"I'm not-"

"Hush," Duo cut him off. "You are, I can tell. No, not scared as in terrified type of scared, but worried you won't succeed, that you won't make it. Fear of failure happens to us all, Heero and it's nothing to be ashamed of. When I first bought this place and set the practice up, I was so worried I wouldn't do any good. Many people had told me I was an idiot to set up a practice out in the bush, that it would fail within the first year and I'd be back in the city, tail between my legs and licking my wounds. Despite all that, I had to try. The fear of failure is always there, Heero; it's how we meet it, challenge it and overcome it that matters. Yeah, the practice was slow in the early stages, but look at it now. I now have a full time receptionist and another vet on the payroll; if things continue the way they are I may have to look at putting on a third vet and possibly an assistant for Catherine."

Duo paused for a moment. "It's going to take time, Heero. You have a good reputation already from your success with Zero and now Shinigami. Once word starts to get out that you're accepting horses to train and jump I'm sure they will be beating down the door just to get a spot with you and you'll end up having to take a waiting list as well."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you, I know what you're capable of and believe it or not, there's many people out there who would jump at the chance to have you ride, educate and jump their horses. You're an excellent rider who is sympathetic to his horse and knows how to get the best from any animal. You also love what you do."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Heero said softly and leaned in to press his lips in a tender kiss to Duo's.

"Fell into my life?" Duo returned as the kiss broke. "Literally?"

Heero chuckled. "I love you so much. Thanks for having faith in me, Duo."

"I love you too, Heero, and it works both ways. You support me too when I need it."

"I'll call Michael in a minute and see what I can learn from him."

"Good idea. I'd like to cuddle a little first though."

"Me too." Easing Smokey from his arms and placing her on the couch, Heero drew Duo into his embrace instead, snuggling close and feathering kisses all over Duo's face and lips.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 3

After several minutes of friendly groping and kissing on the couch, Heero reluctantly got up and went to make his phone call. Zoe answered after four rings. "Hey, Zoe, it's Heero."

"Hi Heero, how are you and Duo?"

"We're fine, what about you and Michael?"

"Doing really well, especially since the Olympics. Michael's had a lot more interest from clients in his stables and we're pretty much flat out. What about you? Treize keeping you busy?"

"Yeah, he is. Actually, it's Michael I wished to speak to."

"Oh? Nothing wrong is there?"

Heero gave a soft chuckle. He had to hand it to Zoe, she was quite subtle in her fishing for information. "No, there's nothing wrong. I wanted to pick his brains if I could..."

"I don't think you'd have much luck there, he doesn't have a lot to start with," Zoe snickered.

"Zoe!"

"Just kidding."

"I'm seriously considering going into business for myself, along similar lines to what Michael is doing and I was hoping I could talk to him and get some pointers, suggestions and such, if he wouldn't mind?"

"Heero, that's wonderful news. I know you would be successful at it too. Trust me, there's a lot of people out there screaming for someone to take on their horses and educate them. You have a natural gift so I know they will be beating down your door to secure a place if you go ahead with this venture."

Blushing at the woman's kind words, Heero managed to find his voice again. "I don't know about that, but I'd like to get as much information as I can before I proceed and I thought that Michael, well with his experience might be able to help me out a bit."

"I know he'd love to, Heero. Look, he's out back in the paddock right now working one of the youngsters. How about I let him know and when he comes in tonight and he can give you a call back?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you, Zoe."

"My pleasure, Heero. Now, tell me what else has been going on since I last saw you."

Heero chatted with Zoe for a little while longer, exchanging news before finally hanging up with the promise of Michael calling back later that evening. Wandering back into the kitchen he spotted Duo just putting the finishing touches to their drinks.

"Tea?" Duo asked as he placed a cup on the table and took a seat, his own cup cradled in his hand.

"Thanks." Heero sat opposite his lover and picked the cup up.

"What did Michael have to say?"

"He wasn't available, I spoke to Zoe as Michael was out working a youngster."

"Ah."

"I explained to Zoe what I was calling for and she said she would let Michael know and get him to call back later."

"I'm sure he will be able to advise you, Heero."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

Duo glanced at the clock. "I'd better shift, I'm on evening consults and they start in half an hour."

"I think I'll go do a little work with Wing, see if I can't tire him out enough that he stops trying to get out of his stable."

"Did you get that other bolt for the door like I suggested?" Duo asked as he got up and went to rinse his mug out.

"I've got it in the tack room. I was going to put it on later, after I've finished working the rogue. The drill needs to charge up a bit so I'll ride Wing whilst it's doing that."

"Okay. I think that should stop him."

"I hope so, he's getting far too good at getting out. If I don't stop him soon I'm afraid he might start to let the others out as well and that will cause a big problem," Heero sighed.

"That it would," Duo agreed. "Last thing you need is to have Wing, Shini, Zero and Angel all running around loose in the stable block."

Heero rinsed his own cup through and stole a kiss. "I'll come up to the surgery later, once I've finished off the nags and give Catherine a hand with the filing and accounts."

"Okay. Thanks."

# # #

Straightening his back, Heero let the drill hang in his hand as he studied the new bolt. "Let's see if you can get out of that one, Wing," he muttered. With Wing able to manipulate the stable bolt with his lips and get the door to open, Heero had tried to come up with a way to stop the colt. He'd slipped the clip of the lead rope through the bolt at one end in an attempt to stop the gray, But within a week, Wing had managed to learn how to undo the clip and jiggle the door bolt. Duo had suggested putting a second bolt on the door, this one three quarters of the way down, that way Wing wouldn't be able to reach it with his mouth. Even if he got the top bolt undone, he wouldn't be able to get the door open without undoing the bottom bolt. It was either that or put a padlock on the stable door and Heero refused to use a padlock. If they were to have an emergency, he would need to get the horses out quickly and a padlock on the stable door would take up extra time, time that could mean the difference between life and death. No, as a safety measure, Heero refused to use a padlock.

The second bolt was now firmly attached to the stable door and Heero hoped this would put an end to the gray's escapades – or at least slow him down for some time.

Chore completed, Heero took the drill back to its place of residence and set about putting in the night feeds and getting his horses brought in and settled.

# # #

"Just continue with the course of antibiotics for the next seven days, Mrs. Palmer. If there is no improvement after three days or Sandy takes a turn for the worse, bring him straight back."

"Thank you, Doctor Maxwell."

"My pleasure. Catherine will see to you." Duo placed the dog's file on the shelf at the little window as Mrs. Palmer passed back through the door and into the waiting room.

Catherine picked up the file and turned to the woman after handing Duo the next client's file.

Sticking his head inside the waiting room, Duo called for his next patient. "Mr. Marks?" A middle aged man stood up and leading a large rottweiler, began to approach Duo. "This way, please."

The three entered the consulting room, Duo placing the file on the counter and turning to face his patient. "What can I do for you and Butch today?"

"I noticed a bit of a lump coming up on Butch's side. I didn't think too much of it at first, but it's getting bigger and it's starting to affect his walking. He also seems to be in a bit of pain with it too."

"I see. How long ago did you notice it?" Duo began to write down notes in the dog's file.

Mr. Marks scratched his head. "Let's see now, would have been about three weeks ago I think."

Duo frowned a touch but decided against letting the client know he should have brought the dog in sooner. What was done was done, but the earlier he'd been able to see the dog, the easier it would have been to treat. "Okay. Do you think we can get him up onto the examination table?"

Both Marks and Duo looked from the big dog to the table and back to the dog.

"Okay, maybe I can treat him where he is." Duo knew here wasn't any way he would be able to lift the dog by himself and it looked like Mr. Marks wasn't too keen on flexing his muscles either. "Can you hold him still for me, please?"

Marks bent down a little and took hold of the dog's collar. "Okay, I've got him."

"Where exactly is the lump?"

"Just on his rib cage by the right front leg."

"Ah, I see it." Duo crouched low and eased the dog's leg forward. There was the sound of a low growl from the dog's chest and a light fluttering of the dog's lips. Duo swallowed. "Hold him tight would you? I need to feel the lump and I don't think he will like it much. I'll be as gentle as I can."

"Right you are." Marks took a firmer hold of the dog's collar. "I'm ready."

"Thanks." Duo eased forward again, eyes scanning over the lump as a hand inched forward. He could hear the low rumble again and kept part of his attention on the beast, the rest on examining the lump. As his fingers found the lump and began to gently probe around, all his attention turned to what his fingers were telling him.

Butch suddenly decided he didn't want to play this game.

The lips curled up in a snarl, a loud growl rose menacingly from the chest followed by a flash of white teeth. It all happened so fast that neither man saw it coming. Butch pulled his massive head free from the restraining hands on his collar and whipped around, sinking his teeth into Duo's right wrist.

"Ow! Shit!" Duo yelled as the dog's teeth sank home in his flesh. The jaw locked on and refused to let go.

"Butch!" yelled Marks. "Bad dog! Let go!" Mr. Marks tried to pull the dog off Duo's arm, but Butch wasn't having any of it and bit deeper.

"Oh, fuck!" Duo growled as the pain in his arm and wrist increased. His eyes began to water and in a desperate attempt to free himself he raised his left hand, made a fist and brought it down sharply on Butch's nose.

The sudden blow caught the rottweiler off guard and his jaw suddenly opened. It was all the space Duo needed to pull his arm free. Back pedaling away from the dog and cradling his arm to his chest, Duo was only interested in putting a lot of distance between himself and the dog as quickly as possible.

There was a sharp knock on the consulting room door followed by it opening rapidly, Catherine and Heero both stepping inside with concerned looks on their faces.

"Sorry to barge in but we heard... Oh shit, Duo, are you okay?" Heero had begun to apologize for the intrusion when he spotted his lover sitting on the floor in the corner, clutching his arm to his chest and his white coat rapidly turning red.

"Ah, I think I need some help here," Duo managed to get out.

"Doctor Maxwell, I'm so sorry," Mr. Marks began to apologize as he grabbed the dog once more by the collar and hung on tight.

"It's okay," Duo cut the man off. "Would you mind taking Butch into the other consulting room for a moment whilst I deal with this?"

"I'll take you through," Catherine offered and opened the door for the client.

"Doctor Maxwell, I really am sorry..."

"It's okay, Mr. Marks, really. I'll be with you again just as soon as I've sorted this out," Duo replied through gritted teeth.

The man practically dragged the dog through the door and into the other consulting room where Catherine assured him that Duo would be okay and they would be with him very shortly.

As soon as Marks and the dog were out the door, Heero was on his lover. "Duo? What happened? Here, let me see." Heero managed to assist Duo to stand and gently coaxed the injured limb away from Duo's chest. He gave a low whistle through his teeth. "Fuck, he did bite you."

"No shit," Duo replied and grimaced.

"Come on, over to the sink and let's clean that up so we can see the full extent of the damage." Heero pulled his partner across the consulting room to the small sink and turned the faucet on, putting Duo's arm underneath the gentle flow.

Catherine returned and immediately went to help Heero. "What happened?" she asked as she fetched some swabs, gauze and betadine.

"Butch decided he didn't like me examining him," Duo replied and grimaced as Catherine tried to wash the blood from his wrist.

"If he's going to bite like that he should be muzzled," Heero stated and took over cleaning the bites.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to put one on him before I continue my examination."

"You're not going to try again?" Heero said, pausing in his washing of Duo's arm.

"I have to, Heero. He's a patient and needs to be treated. Unfortunately, this is all a part of the job. Ouch, could you be a little more careful, that stings."

"Sorry." Heero eased a little with his wiping of the wounds.

Catherine held out a towel and gently wrapped Duo's arm and wrist in it, drying it off and then taking a proper look at the damage.

There were two deep puncture marks on the top of Duo's wrist and another two underneath, all four were still bleeding sluggishly. Catherine probed around with gentle fingers, trying to feel if those teeth had connected with any of Duo's bones or other vital parts.

"I really think you should take a trip to the doctor's or the hospital and get this looked at, Duo. Whilst I don't think there is anything damaged inside, you really need an x-ray to confirm that." Catherine gave her boss a firm look.

"I have an x-ray machine here, I can take one myself and see if there's any damage, I don't need to go to the hospital," Duo grumbled.

"I agree with Catherine. It's a nasty bite and should be looked at by a medical professional," Heero said as he took in the sight of the wrist which was starting to swell a bit.

"I am a medical professional," Duo huffed in his defense.

"Duo, you're a vet, not a doctor," Heero replied in a tone that clearly told his lover he would be putting him in the car and taking him to the hospital regardless of any protest and Duo could just get over it.

"Fine, fine," Duo muttered. "I need to finish consults first though. How many more clients?"

"Two after the current one," Catherine informed.

"I'll help you with both of them, and this one too," Heero stated firmly.

"Okay, okay, I surrender." Duo gave a sigh and flopped into the chair, holding his injured arm out for Catherine to swab with the betadine and Heero to finish up with the gauze and bandage.

"That's it all done," Heero said and tossed the rubbish into the bin.

"Thank you both," Duo said. "Now, I'll get back to my patient."

"Shall I clean the consulting room up a bit? Oh, and you might want to change your coat," Catherine said.

Duo looked down at his blood stained, white coat and the spatters of blood on the consulting room floor. "Um, that might be an idea." Carefully he shrugged out of the coat only to find that some of the blood had penetrated through the material and onto his shirt. "Damn."

"Don't worry, this will cover it for now," Heero said and held out another white coat for Duo to shrug into.

"Thanks."

"Come on, the sooner we get this rabid beast treated, the sooner you can finish off consults and go to the hospital."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Fine. Follow me." The pair went through to the second consulting room, leaving Catherine to clean up the blood stains from the floor and return to the reception to reassure the waiting clients that Doctor Maxwell was all right.

#

Butch growled and squirmed, snarling as best he could, but it didn't matter what he did, there was no way he could get his jaws free to bite again. Heero had muzzled the dog and now held it in a firm grip by the scruff of the neck. Duo returned to his examination of the lump and concluded it was possibly a form of benign cancer.

"I'll know for certain in a minute. All I need is a small sample from the growth so I can check under the microscope," he told Mr. Marks.

"Okay, you do whatever it is you need to, Doc," replied Marks.

Duo managed to get a scraping of the tumor and quickly placed his sample on a slide and added a couple of drops of chemical to it. Placing it under the microscope, he adjusted the sights and stared into the microscopic world of cells. Moments later he raised his head and looked at his client.

"It is a type of benign cancer, a rather aggressive one too."

"What can we do about it?"

"Butch will need to be operated on to remove it, and the sooner the better. If we do nothing, it will continue to grow rapidly and very soon he won't be able to walk at all. As you've noticed yourself, it's growing very fast and I'd say in a matter of a couple of weeks he won't be doing much of anything."

"I see. When could you do it?"

"I'd like to book him in for surgery tomorrow, if that's okay with you?"

"That's fine, Doc. Do you want me to leave him here tonight or bring him back in the morning?"

"Leave him here, Mr. Marks. I'll pop him in a kennel tonight and then we can monitor him, make sure he doesn't have anything more to eat or drink after nine tonight in readiness for the anesthetic."

"Thank you, Doc. He really doesn't deserve this after biting you." Marks gave the dog a glare.

"It's fine, Mr. Marks. Unfortunately, it comes with the territory," Duo replied with a grin. "I'll have Heero take him through to the kennels and Catherine will speak to you about the operation."

"Thanks."

Heero duly led the rottweiler out and into a kennel, leaving the muzzle removal until the last possible second. Closing the kennel gate, he heaved a sigh of relief.

Catherine spoke with Mr. Marks and gave him the run down on the procedure, the recovery time, cost and so on before the man left.

Gingerly picking up the next client file, Duo was pleased to see it was a kitten vaccination. Right now all he felt up to dealing with were creatures that were soft and docile, preferably pet snails.

# # #

Once consults were finished, Heero took his lover back to the house, Catherine having insisted she would be perfectly fine to clean up and lock the surgery. She made Heero promise to call her later and let her know how Duo was. She also promised to let Hilde know of Duo's 'accident'. With the business side of things taken care of, Duo was ordered to take a shower, put on clean clothes and once Heero had re-bandaged his wounds they would be making a trip to the emergency department of Salsbury Memorial Hospital.

Too tired and sore to argue, Duo meekly obeyed his lover and headed directly for the shower. His arm was sore and throbbing and despite not liking hospitals all that much, he did know it was for the best that he go get checked out.

Whilst Duo was in the shower, the phone rang, Heero answering it quickly and hoping it wasn't a call out.

"Maxwell Veterinary Practice."

"Heero? It's Michael. Zoe said you'd called earlier."

"Michael?" With the excitement of Duo's accident, Heero had completely forgotten all about Michael's calling back.

"Um, is now not a good time?" Michael could sense there was something up.

"Ah, yes and no. Look, Duo's had a bit of an accident with a patient."

"Nothing serious I hope?"

"He got bitten by a rather large dog and I'm going to take him to the hospital for a check up just to be sure."

"I hope it isn't too bad."

"So do we," Heero replied. "Actually, I don't know if Zoe told you what I was calling for-"

"Yes, she did, Heero," Michael interrupted. "Look, there's quite a bit involved and really it would take quite a while to discuss it all over the phone. I was going to suggest that maybe we could meet up, either you guys come here, or we could come to you, have a bite of lunch and talk all about it then."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"That's settled then. I know you will want to be going to the hospital so I won't hold you up, Heero. How about we meet next Sunday? What time would suit you?"

Heero did some quick mental thinking, the show with Treize wasn't until another two weeks and as far as he could remember he didn't have anything on this coming Sunday. "Sunday would be fine. Why don't you two come here for around eleven or twelve? I can show you around the new property too and get your input on that, if you don't mind that is."

"Heero, I'd be happy to help you out all I can. Okay, Sunday between eleven and twelve it is. Give Duo all our best and I hope the bite isn't serious."

"Thanks, Michael. I'll pass that on. See you Sunday."

"Take care, Heero. 'Bye."

"Same to you. 'Bye." Heero hung up just as he heard the shower water turning off. With a thoughtful look on his face he went to assist Duo to get ready for their trip to the hospital.

# # #

"I hate hospitals," Duo grumbled for the tenth time and they'd only just reached the parking area.

"I know you do, I don't like them much either, but you really need to get that bite looked at," Heero soothed yet again.

"Don't see why it couldn't have waited until tomorrow. I could have gone to Doc Po's surgery."

"Duo, it's starting to swell up and who knows what infections could be setting in. It's better to have it looked at and treated now rather than wait. If there is an infection starting they can give you antibiotics and stuff the fight it off."

"I guess so. But I still don't like hospitals."

Heero sighed and gave up.

#

Walking into the Emergency section of the Salsbury Memorial Hospital, Heero glanced around and spotted the nurse's station. He made a beeline for it, a disgruntled Duo in tow.

"Sister Clarke, how lovely to see you again," Heero said as they sat across the desk from the nurse in the emergency department.

"Mr. Yuy, and Doctor Maxwell," Sister Clarke responded, a smile lighting up her face. "It's nice to see you both again too. What may I ask brings you to the emergency department? No more falls from horses I hope? Oh, that woman isn't around either is she? Just so I know whether or not to call for security now."

Duo scowled at the mention of Relena.

Heero smiled. "No, Relena isn't here and it's not me that requires assistance. I've brought my partner, Doctor Maxwell here in. He's had a bit of an accident when treating a patient this evening."

"I see." The sister became all business, reaching for a form and clipboard. "Okay, I'll need some details first," she said as she passed over the pen and clipboard to Duo.

"Errr, Heero? Would you mind filling that out for me please? I'm a little incapacitated here," Duo said and waved his bandaged hand and arm under his partner's nose.

"Of course. That's okay isn't it, sister?"

"Yes, that's perfectly fine, although if Doctor Maxwell can hold a pen long enough and steady enough to sign his name at the end of the form, that would be good."

"I'll see what I can do," Duo replied.

Taking the clipboard, Heero began to fill out the form. It was just the basic requirements, name, date of birth, address, contact phone number, any known allergies and so on. Once Heero had finished, he passed Duo the pen and held the clipboard steady for him. Duo did his best to sign his name, which took quite a bit of concentration but he did manage it. The clipboard was passed back and the men took a seat in the waiting area.

#

Heero picked up a magazine and began to flick through it, only to put it down a few minutes later. Sighing, he picked up another, then another. Duo watched, the amusement showing in his face as Heero rejected magazine after magazine. Feeling his partner's eyes on him, Heero turned to look at Duo.

"What?"

"Can't find anything to read?"

"They're all womens' magazines," Heero huffed and tossed the latest one back to the table. He sat back and folded his arms instead.

Duo chuckled. "Did Michael call back at all?"

"Hai, he did whilst you were in the shower."

"What did he say?"

"He's coming to lunch next Sunday with Zoe so he can see the new place and discuss things then. He said it would be easier that way as there was quite a bit involved."

"Ah. I suppose I'd better do some grocery shopping then if we're having guests."

"I'll do it, Duo. You'll need to rest that wrist. Besides, I'm the one that invited them so it's only fair I do the lunch preparation."

"Okay, I won't protest."

"Doctor Maxwell?"

Duo looked up as his name was called. "Yes?"

"Could you come this way?"

Duo stood, Heero following a second later. "Do you want me to come in there with you or would you rather I wait here?" Heero asked.

"I think I'd prefer it if you came with me. I really don't like hospitals."

With a snicker, Heero followed his lover into the examination cubicle.

# # #

"You are very lucky, Doctor Maxwell," said the human doctor as he studied the x-rays. "Those canines just scraped the side of the Trapezoid and Scaphoid bones of your wrist. One has nicked the tendon, but the others went cleanly between the tendons and muscles."

"I see." Duo had studied the x-rays as well, understanding most of the anatomy as it was similar to that of the animals he treated.

"What does all that mean?" asked Heero. He'd prefer things in simple, layman terms if possible.

"Minor damage," Duo stated firmly.

"Hn."

Doctor Stanford turned the light board off and faced his patient and friend. "That wrist will need to be immobilized for a couple of weeks to allow the tear in the tendon to heal. There's gong to be quite a bit of swelling there and it will be very tender for a few days. I'll put you on a course of antibiotics to prevent infection in the bones and tendon and give you some mild pain killers too. I'll send a copy of my notes through to your own doctor and you will need to see her in a couple of days to check on the wounds."

"Okay, Doctor Stanford," Duo replied.

"I'll give you a shot of pain killer and antibiotic now to kick start things, then I'll write up the 'script and fetch the nurse to clean the wounds and bandage you up." The doctor moved across the treatment room and fetched the prescribed drugs, Duo rolled his sleeve up and the injections were given. "I'll be back in a moment," the doctor said and left the pair alone.

"Well that's going to put a damper on things," Duo muttered. "How the hell am I supposed to work with this?"

"Duo, the doctor said you need to rest it for a couple of weeks," Heero said in his 'patient' voice.

"I know what the doc said, but I can't leave all the consults and surgery to Hilde, that's not fair."

"I'm sure she will understand."

But Duo wasn't listening, his mind was already at work, figuring out ways he would still be able to work and rest the wrist at the same time.

The doctor returned with the prescriptions and handed them over to Heero, explaining to both men that the antibiotics were to be taken twice a day with food for ten days. The pain killers were to be used at Duo's discretion. The nurse came in with a kidney dish, swabs and antiseptic which she set down next to Duo and began the task of washing out the bite holes. Once done, she packed the bite holes with antiseptic cream, covered the wound sites with gauze and bandaged the entire lot.

Once she was finished, Duo tried to move his fingers and wrist, but found he couldn't. The bandage was on firm enough to prevent movement, but not restrict the blood flow.

"All done, Doctor Maxwell," the pretty nurse said with a smile.

"Thank you. Can I go now?"

At Duo's side it was all Heero could do to hold the snickers. Duo did sound like a naughty school boy who had just been reprimanded by the headmaster.

"You have your 'scripts and Doctor Stanford has explained everything to you?"

"Yes, he has." Duo did his best not to fidget.

"Then you are free to leave. Take care of that wound."

"Thank you, I will." Duo stood and before Heero could blink, the vet was out of the treatment room and well on his way to the sliding doors.

The nurse chuckled. Heero shook his head and turned to the woman.

"Sorry. Thanks for all your help, guess I should go catch up to him."

The nurse nodded and smiled as Heero left.

"I guess he really doesn't like hospitals," Heero muttered as he jogged to catch up to his disappearing boyfriend.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 4

The drive home from the hospital was a true test of Heero's patience. Duo grumbled about his wrist and the problems it would now cause for him and his practice. Heero did his best to soothe the grumpy vet but nothing would pull Duo from his annoyed state. In the end, Heero decided it was probably best to simply shut up and let Duo get on with it. He would have to run out of steam at some stage – eventually – Heero hoped.

They called at the chemist on the way home and Heero dutifully went inside and had Duo's 'scripts filled, taking note of the pharmacist's instructions regarding the medication. Pill bottles in a paper bag, Heero returned to the car and his complaining partner.

Once they were home, Heero settled Duo in the lounge and went to make them both a coffee, Smokey busy entwining herself around Heero's ankles and looking hopeful. "Come on, I'll top up your biscuits," Heero said to the cat after she'd almost tripped him up for the fifth time.

Watching intently as Heero filled her biscuit bowl, Smokey gave a contented meow as the bowl was placed back down for her. Humans were so easy to train.

Returning to the lounge with the coffees, Heero handed one over to Duo and took a seat next to the vet. "How is the wrist feeling?" he asked politely.

"Pain killer is working well, it's not throbbing much at all at the moment," Duo replied honestly. "I'm more concerned about how I"m going to work with this all strapped up the way it is. I can't move my fingers much at all."

"Duo, that's the whole reason for the tight bandage, so you can't move it. You heard what the doctor said, it needs to be rested so the tendon and bones can heal. If you don't it will take twice as long to heal up and you could even end up doing more damage," Heero stated.

I know," Duo sighed, "and I'm sorry to be such a pain, but I can't afford to have the time off work, Heero It's not fair to ask Hilde to do all the consults either. I know she wouldn't mind, but she did them all whilst we were in London and with the client base as large as it is and the practice consults pretty much booked solid, it's simply too much for one vet to handle on their own. The surgery side isn't so bad as I can still help out with that, monitoring the patients and such whilst Hilde does the actual operations, but it's the consults that really need the two vets, otherwise one on their own will get burnt out too quickly. I _have_ to work, Heero."

Heero could see Duo's point, but it still didn't solve the dilemma for them. "What about a locum? You know, like the time we had Zechs as a locum when you had that bad dose of the 'flu?"

"I suppose it's worth a thought, although..." Duo's voice trailed off as his mind took over.

Heero's eyes narrowed a touch as he took in his partner's expression. "Duo? What's going through that head of yours?"

"Heero? Getting a locum in isn't a bad idea, but when I think about it, the practice really could do with a third vet, more so a part time one I think. I'm not really sure though, it would need looking into, you know sort of a time and effort, income and expenditure..."

"Duo, slow down a little and explain a bit clearer what it is you're trying to say." Heero had a rough idea, but wasn't too sure exactly where Duo was going with this.

"You remember ages ago when I was running the practice by myself?"

"Hai." Heero could clearly recall that time. Duo had been working himself into the ground, trying to do consults, surgery and the reception all by himself with the practice growing steadily. Heero had suffered many a time the vet's short temper caused from overwork. He'd eventually persuaded Duo to take on a second vet, which hadn't been easy and he'd done a complete study of the practice and put it all into facts and figures for Duo to be able to see for himself that a second vet would be a viable option.

"I'm thinking that maybe it's time to expand again, take on another vet, maybe full time or part time, also another part time receptionist might help Cathy out too. Problem is, I don't know if the practice could support any more employees."

"Is this your way of saying you'd like me to do another study of time and motion, income and expense thing to see if it would be both viable and profitable?" Heero couldn't help the smirk on his face.

"Uh, yeah, if you don't mind." Duo's face looked a little sheepish.

Heero put his mug down and wrapped Duo in his arms. He feathered kisses along the sweet neck and licked at Duo's ear. "Of course I don't mind. I'd be happy to do it for you. I can get started on it tomorrow if you like?"

Moaning softly, Duo closed his eyes and let Heero's mouth worship his skin. "Thanks, Heero."

"We do still have a slight problem of consults for the moment though," Heero murmured against Duo's neck, eliciting a shiver from the vet.

"I'll call Hilde in a minute and have a chat to her," Duo groaned.

"Might be an idea," Heero whispered, his breath ghosting across sensitive skin and causing further shivers. Heero's hand dropped from around Duo's shoulders to land on the vet's thigh where it began to stroke lightly up and down the denim clad flesh. Kissing Duo's neck again, Heero moved his hand upwards to cup at the swelling hardness appearing at Duo's groin.

"Ahh, lovely bedside manner you have there, Heero," Duo groaned out as his rising need was gently squeezed.

Heero declined to reply, instead his fingers found Duo's zipper and eased it down, fingers worming inside and through the flap of Duo's boxers to release the stiff organ. Once Duo's cock was free, Heero eyed it hungrily. With a smirk, He completely released Duo's shoulders and slid down his lover's body to press a kiss to the swollen crown.

"Oh, god." Duo's eyes slipped shut, his head falling back and body surrendering to Heero.

A light chuckle left Heero's lips before he put his mouth to better use. Sucking the organ in deep, Heero began to lave Duo's cock with the attention it deserved. His tongue swirled around the head, flicked across the tiny slit and then swallowed the entire length down his throat.

"Ah... Uhhh... Sweet Jesus..." Duo's head tossed from side to side, hips undulating softly as his body was set on fire. That knowing tongue and mouth drove him to distraction, the need burning fiercely inside.

Continuing to suck, Heero was encouraged by the soft moans and whimpers coming from his lover's mouth. He could feel the tension rising in Duo's body and knew the end was near for the vet. Taking Duo's cock as deep as he could, Heero began to hum softly, the vibrations of his vocal chords signaling the end for Duo.

"Oh, shit... Gonna..." Duo's hips thrust up, his eyes squeezed shut and he bit his lip in an effort to stop from screaming. A distorted cry escaped his lips as his body stiffened, balls drew close and his cock began to pump his seed forth into Heero's waiting mouth.

Every bit of Duo's offering was sucked down greedily. Heero's mouth working overtime to cope with the large amount of Duo's essence. Once the organ had spent itself and began to deflate, Heero's tongue licked carefully over and around the organ, cleaning his lover up completely. Once he was satisfied that Duo was as clean as he could be, Heero removed his mouth and tucked Duo back inside his boxers, zipping up those jeans a moment later. Sitting back, he gave his lover a satisfied smirk.

"If I wasn't so damn boneless right now, I'd kiss you senseless. Thanks, Heero, that was incredible."

"Trust me, it was my pleasure."

#

Catherine and Hilde were both contacted in regards to Duo's wrist. Catherine was relived to hear that no serious damage had been done, she'd been quite worried when she'd seen the depth of the holes the teeth had made. Hilde had similarly been relieved with the news. Catherine had informed her of the bite and ensuing aftermath, Hilde concerned for her boss and wanting to call the practice to see if Duo was okay. Catherine had explained that it wouldn't be a good idea as both men would be at the hospital so she wouldn't get any news until they returned.

Hilde had been on tenterhooks waiting for the call to come through and gave a sigh of relief when Duo finally did call and put her mind to rest. Being the kind hearted person that she was, Hilde had immediately offered to cover all the consults until Duo was fit again.

Whilst he was touched by the offer and let Hilde know that, he also explained that after some thinking he'd decided to continue on with the consults as best he could with the use of only his left hand. He would still manage to carry out most of his duties, it would be things like vaccinations, treatment that required needles and the like that would be the stumbling block for him. He hoped to have most of those consults transferred to Hilde or have Catherine assist when injections became necessary.

Whilst the women remained skeptical, they both agreed to at least let Duo try. Knowing how much Duo's pride meant to him, Heero also agreed and offered to help out as much as possible.

Duo also sounded the women out about taking on a third vet and possibly another receptionist come vet nurse. Hilde agreed the idea had merit and there was no doubt they could use the extra pair of hands, but it would depend on the facts and figures that Heero was yet to come up with. Catherine had objected to the need for a second receptionist. She felt she was more than capable of handling everything as it was and whilst she appreciated Duo's idea and concern that she not overwork herself, she was more than happy with the current arrangement. She did however agree to wait and see what happened with the study Heero would put together. Duo had also suggested that they could compromise; if the study showed the practice could comfortably support another receptionist they could look at getting someone in on either a part time or casual basis.

Catherine had been happy with that.

# # #

"The local vicar is set to burn people at the stake next week for practicing witchcraft. First bonfire will take place at noon on Saturday. I said we would be there to cheer the flames on." Treize looked to his partner, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"That sounds nice," Zechs mumbled.

"I also volunteered us to dress up in short skirts and sell popcorn to the masses."

"Mmmm... okay." Zechs blinked and then frowned. "What did you just say?"

Treize laughed. "You haven't been listening to a word I've said, have you?"

"I'm sorry." Zechs gave a wide yawn.

Treize pulled his lover closer and ran his hand down the long, blonde locks. "Zechs, you can tell me to shove off if you like, that it's none of my business, but you're working yourself too hard. You need to slow down before you collapse from a nervous breakdown or exhaustion."

"I know and I'm sorry that I'm not getting to spend much time with you lately." Zechs tried to stifle another yawn.

"Talk to me? I can't help if I don't know what's wrong," Treize said softly and pressed a kiss to the crown of Zechs' head.

Zechs sighed and snuggled deeper into Treize's embrace. "I wish I could stay here like this forever," he whispered.

"I'd be more than happy to have you here like this forever too," Treize replied. "I don't get to spend much time with you lately."

"I know and I'm sorry." Zechs shifted slightly. "It's work," he said softly.

"Oh?" Treize knew there was something wrong, Zechs had been working long hours lately and they had hardly spent any time together. Treize wasn't about to interfere in his lover's working life though, he had no right to do that, but he did have a right to see that Zechs took care of himself and right now Zechs was completely worn out. "Is there something wrong at work? I know you've been working hard, long hours and all that."

"Yeah." Zechs traced idle patterns with his finger on Treize's thigh. "We seem to be flat out all the time lately. Everyone is working long shifts trying to keep up with the demand. I don't mind that so much, but..."

"But what?" Treize coaxed.

"It seems I can't even enjoy my rostered day off lately." Zechs gave another, deep sigh. "As you know, we get two days off a week, but recently I've been called in to work on those too."

"Why don't they put another vet on if the work is getting too much?"

"I've asked the same question," Zechs muttered. "I asked Doctor Anderson about it, about getting another vet employed to help with the work load, but he doesn't seem to think we need one. His answer was that we're coping just fine, we're all in the same boat so get used to it. They weren't his exact words, but close enough."

"That doesn't sound very fair." Treize frowned.

"It isn't, but I guess I can see where he's coming from. Doctor Alves is a specialist and as such he earns a higher wage. I've done a little of the figures in my own head and once Anderson has paid me, himself, the vet nurses, Alves and the expenses associated with the practice, it wouldn't leave a whole lot to employ another vet with."

"I see." Treize thought on Zechs' words. "But if you keep gong in this way, you're going to end up getting sick and having time off too, then that's not going to be any better for the practice either."

"Better hope I don't get sick then."

"I still think Anderson is being selfish though."

"It's not his fault, Treize. Oakford is an equine only practice, we specialize in the care of horses. Anderson has to employ vets that are also specializing in that field and when a vet specializes he expects to be paid more for his services, after all, it has cost that vet more to gain the knowledge, not just the practical, but also the mental experience too."

"I can see what you mean." It did make clearer sense to Treize when Zechs put it that way. "Then I guess we're stuck with the situation," Treize stated. "Unless you decide on a career change."

Shaking his head, Zechs snorted. "No chance of that happening. Look, I'm going to put in for a couple of weeks holiday, I could do with the break and I have three weeks annual leave owing to me. I could seriously use the time to recharge."

"What about me?"

"What about you?" Zechs teased.

"If you're taking a vacation I thought you might like to spend some of it with me."

Chuckling, Zechs pressed a kiss to Treize's lips. "I kinda hoped I could spend all of it with you."

"I'd be more than happy to accommodate you," Treize replied and deepened the kiss.

# # #

Duo returned to work the day after his 'accident', and whilst Heero wasn't all that happy about it, he could understand Duo's reasons for doing so. The practice was busy and getting busier with the extra equine work coming in and Duo couldn't really afford to have the time off. He vowed to start on working out if the practice could viably support a third vet as soon as he got home from work.

Catherine had also been a little annoyed that Duo was at morning consults, especially when Hilde had offered to cover them for him. Duo had patiently pointed out yet again that not only was it unfair to Hilde, the practice couldn't support itself with just one vet on duty. He did ask for Catherine to help him out though when and where it would be necessary.

The clients were all sympathetic to Duo's injury and held no objections to Catherine stepping in to assist the vet when he needed her. As for the more intricate and demanding cases, Hilde made sure she took all of them, ignoring any protest from Duo.

Trusting his lover to know his limits and the two females to keep an eye on him, Heero left for work at Treize's.

#

"Did you manage to speak with Michael and Zoe?" Treize asked as the pair of them rode side by side to the schooling paddock.

"I did call Michael and he's coming to lunch with Zoe on Sunday. He said he would be happy to help me out with advice and explain what it is that he does. I thought it would be better if they came to us then they can have a look at the facilities and take things from there."

"Good idea." Treize shortened his reins and pushed Dollar into a trot, Heero followed suit on Peacemaker.

Conversation stopped for a little while as the pair warmed the horses up on the flat. Once they were happy with the way the respective equines were traveling, Treize pulled back to a walk and allowed Dollar to stretch out and relax for a moment. He had noted a slightly distracted air about Heero when he'd arrived for work that morning and assumed it was to do with meeting up with Michael and Zoe, but the distraction seemed to still be there so Treize wasn't sure any more. Deciding to take a chance, he spoke again. "Is there something else bothering you, Heero? Anything I can help with?"

Heero ran his hand along the mare's sweating neck. "Not really. Duo had a bit of an accident during consults yesterday evening and I'm a bit worried about how he's coping."

"Nothing serious I hope?" Treize was quick to reply, the concern evident in his tone.

"A dog decided it didn't want to be examined and bit him," Heero said and then went on to explain about the bite, the trip to the hospital and resulting treatment and recommendation from the doctor.

Treize could well imagine how Duo would react, the vet was a determined man and considering the practice was his job, he would feel compelled to continue to work. "Ah, I see."

Heero frowned and bit his lower lip. "I really wish he would take some time off and let the injury heal, but I can also understand that there's too much work on for Hilde to be able to cope by herself. It's a sort of vicious circle."

"I know what you mean," Treize stated with a sigh. "Zechs seems to be having a similar problem."

"Oh?"

Treize gave Heero a brief outline of Zechs and the problems he was currently having at Oakford with the volume of work. "He really needs to have a break, slow down a bit otherwise he's going to end up getting sick."

"Not easy is it?" Heero said softly.

"No, it isn't. We can see what's happening and so can they, but there's not a lot they can do to stop it. Zechs did say he was going to put in for a couple of weeks vacation. I hope he does as it will do him the world of good to have a break."

"I wish Duo would hire a locum for a couple of weeks and take some time off too. Actually, I'm going to go through all the practice finances, work out if it would be viable to take on a third vet. Since word has got out that Duo was the team vet for the Olympic showjumping team, the equine side of the practice has increased by over thirty percent. If the client base is going to continue to grow like that, then I'm pretty sure the practice could expand to accommodate a third vet. It would also ease the load a lot on Duo and Hilde."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I said pretty much the same to Zechs, that Doctor Anderson should put on another vet at Oakford and ease the workload there, but Zechs seems to think that Anderson can't afford to do it yet." Treize didn't want to go into all the details, he figured Heero would have a pretty good idea of what he was referring to.

"A catch 22 situation for both our partners by the look of it," Heero muttered.

"You could say that. Best we forget about that for now though and give these two some jumping practice. The Clarkson show is a week on Sunday and we want them both to at least clear a couple of the jumps in the ring."

"Right with you, Treize."

# # #

That evening, while Hilde was doing consults, Heero took charge of Nrobbuts, downloading all the financial files for the practice to a thumb drive. Once he had all the information he would need, he took the thumb drive back to the cottage and fired up his laptop.

Having already risked Heero's displeasure once that day by attending consults, Duo gave his partner a wide berth and left him to doing whatever it was Heero was doing. Besides, knowing how Nrobbuts reacted to his presence, Duo had no doubt if he were to pass within ten feet of Heero's laptop, the thing would go on the fritz. It was as if anything electronic could sense his presence and deliberately set out to make his life hell.

Heero still scoffed at Duo's insistence that computers or anything computerized seemed to have it in for him, but he did admit defeat when Duo had a major issue with the ATM at the bank in Salsbury.

~Flashback~

Duo had not bothered with using an ATM before, he usually went into the bank and dealt with a 'human' teller if he had any need for financial assistance. But this time, the bank had been closed and Duo was a little short on cash. Heero had persuaded his lover to try using the ATM outside the bank. Duo did posses both a credit card and debit card and when asked by Heero if he could remember his pin number, Duo had huffed and answered of course he did.

Duo was still doubtful that a machine could and would help him out but after Heero demonstrated how easy it was, he decided to give in and try it for himself. "I warn you, Heero. Anything electronic like this has a personal vendetta against me."

"Just do as I tell you and it will all be fine, Duo." Heero resisted the urge to shake his head.

Duo reluctantly pulled the card from his wallet and inserted it into the machine. He entered his pin number as prompted, then selected the account and transaction he wished to perform. He duly keyed in the amount of his withdrawal and things went downhill from there.

The machine buzzed, beeped and made a few noises, then politely told Duo it wasn't going to release any funds at all, despite him having more than enough in his account. "Look you fricken piece of shit, all I want is fifty dollars of _my_ money. Now do whatever it is you have to do and give it to me!"

The machine changed screens and came back up with the select account message. Heero deducted that Duo may not have entered the correct account and passed on verbal prompts. Duo duly stabbed his finger at the button that said 'savings'.

"Now push the one that says withdrawal," Heero prompted. Duo did. "Okay, now push the one that says fifty dollars." Duo poked the correct button and the machine again began to whirr and click away.

"See, it's easy," Heero started to say when the machine suddenly made a weird noise. Both men turned to look at it, Heero's mouth opening in shock. The ATM made several grinding noises, hissed a couple of times, beeped and then the screen went blank.

"See, I told you all things electronic have it in for me. Damn thing didn't give me my card back either," he snapped. At that, the machine gave another hiss and Duo's card was ejected rather forcefully from the small slot, shooting through the air and bouncing off Duo's arm to the pavement. "I stand corrected," Duo snickered and bent to pick up the card. "What the?"

The card was slightly damaged, actually, the entire magnetic strip on the back had been shredded. To make matters worse, the bank contacted Duo the next day to let him know his savings account had been 'attacked' and money disappeared to who knew where. The bank apologized to Duo and got down to the task of sorting out where his cash had gone to. It took a week, but finally Duo's bank account returned to normal, the missing funds having been tracked down, (they had somehow, mysteriously shown up in a completely new account, one Duo had never opened and the bank knew nothing about either!) and once located, deposited back where they should be.

Duo cut his card up that night.

Heero finally believed his lover and assisted him in the ritual.

~End Flashback~

Heero continued to work at the laptop, pulling up facts and figures, working diligently with the spread sheet and listing everything relevant. He didn't realize he'd been at it for three hours until he caught movement from the corner of his eye and looked up. He chuckled to himself at the sight. A white surgical glove sat on the end of a spatula and was being waved back and forth around the door jamb. "You can come in, Duo," he said with a smile.

The vet's head and body followed the 'white flag' into the lounge room. "I hope you saved your work," Duo said as he shuffled across the lounge room and sat beside his lover on the couch, tossing the white 'flag' to the coffee table.

"Duo, it's fine, the laptop won't crash on me just because you're in the room," Heero replied and leaned over to pinch a kiss.

"Mmm, nice. Wha'cha doing?" Duo glanced at the screen to see a heap of figures there and scratched his head.

"I've been working out the financial side of the practice, doing a sort of study of it like you mentioned the other day. I want to see if it would be possible and profitable to take on another vet."

"And?" Duo quirked an eyebrow.

"You can see for yourself," Heero said and waved his hand at the screen. "All the figures are there in black and white. The practice can afford to put on another vet. Things will be a little tight for the first six months, by that I mean the profit margin of the practice will decrease, but after that, should the client base continue to increase at the current rate, the prediction is that the profit margin will return to what it was and after another six months it should increase by around twenty percent."

"Wow. You were thorough," Duo replied as he took a quick look at the screen. "Any chance you could print that off onto paper for me? I'd like to have a good look at it, study it for a day or two and settle things in my own mind before making a decision. I don't trust myself with your laptop, Heero. Given my track record I'm likely to fry its circuits just by breathing near it."

Laughing, Heero shook his head. "You wouldn't, Duo, but yes, I'll print off a copy for you to study."

The paperwork was printed and Duo spent a day looking it over, checking figures, looking at projected outcomes and such. He even fiddled around with it, adding in extreme case scenarios, but in the end it still came back that to take on a third vet was not only affordable for the practice, but would also be profitable in the long run. Knowing how he'd preached to Heero about being scared in regards to business the other day, he thought it best to take his own advice, give in and look for another vet to join the practice.

With the decision made, Duo agreed to work out an appropriate advert to put in the 'Situations Vacant' column of the Salsbury main paper and also the Veterinary News Magazine for the following week.

# # #

Opening the front door to admit Zechs into his home, Treize's smile soon turned to one of concern when he took in the sight of his lover's expression. "Zechs?" he questioned as the blonde vet stepped inside.

"I need a drink, then I'll explain," Zechs growled.

Knowing better than to question his partner, Treize took Zechs' coat and led the man through to the lounge where he poured them both a glass of wine from the bottle he'd opened earlier in readiness for their evening together. Passing a glass of the red liquid to Zechs, Treize sat down next to his lover on the couch and waited.

Taking a long drink, Zechs let the alcohol burn along his esophagus and take the chill from his body. Another drink and he felt a little more comfortable. Draining the glass and setting it on the coffee table, Zechs felt ready to let his lover know the reason for his sour mood.

"What's wrong?" Treize asked. Aside from the look of thunder on his boyfriend's face, the way Zechs had downed the wine told him this was something serious.

"Damn Oakford and damn Anderson to hell," Zechs growled.

"Ah. Trouble at work?"

Blazing blue eyes turned to locate Treize's. "Damn right there is. I've a good mind to hand in my notice. Fucking Anderson," Zechs snarled.

Placing a soothing hand on his lover's shoulder, Treize tried to calm his partner down a touch. "What happened?"

"I put in for my two weeks vacation like I said I would and Anderson refused to let me take it! He said the practice is far too busy for me to be taking time off now. I asked him when I could take it off and he told me it wouldn't be for a while yet, if ever. He owes me my vacation time! I've worked myself into the ground for that practice and I deserve to have my time off. It's not like I'm asking for a fucking month! All I wanted was a couple of weeks; hell, I even said I'd settle for a week but that still wasn't good enough."

"Ah." Treize enveloped the angry form in his arms and pressed a kiss to Zechs' temple.

"I need that time off, Treize. I'm so damn tired and worn out." Zechs knew he was whining, but he couldn't help it. "I've a good mind to do what I said and hand in my notice, effective immediately, but then I'd probably lose what benefits he owes me."

"If you feel that strongly about it, then why don't you put your notice in, resign and at least you will be able to have a bit of a rest."

"I wish it were that simple," Zechs sighed. "I can't afford to be without a job, Treize. I have rent and bills to pay and only minimal savings left. I used most of my savings up when I went to London; not that I regret that in the least, I loved every minute of it," he hastily added when he saw Treize's face cloud a touch. "No, I'm stuck working there until I can either have my vacation time or find another job."

"You could always move in here with me," Treize suggested.

"Thanks, not that I don't appreciate the offer, but could you imagine what the rumor mill would be saying? Before we know it, the entire town and probably the state too would be of the opinion that we're a couple and no doubt we would be ostracized. You'd find it hard to compete and I'd not have to worry about working at Oakford or anywhere else for that matter. Sorry for the defeatist attitude, but it's true. Not that I would mind living with you, but it would be easier for both of us if we didn't. I don't think I'm saying this quite right."

Treize chuckled. "It's quite okay, Zechs. I do understand exactly what you're trying to say and I thank you for your concern regarding my reputation, and your own too. May I suggest something?"

"Feel free, I'm not having much luck by myself. Maybe I should chuck it all in and become a garbage collector or something like that. Less stress at any rate."

"Somehow I can't envision you emptying the bins of the Salsbury district. Besides, you're far too talented a vet to be doing something like that."

Zechs snorted. "I guess you're right, about the garbage bit, not the talented vet bit, although it is nice of you to say so." He blushed a little with the unexpected compliment.

Letting that slide for the moment, Treize continued. "Why don't you continue to work at Oakford for now, but keep your ears and eyes open for another position. I'm sure there must be something going out there for a vet of your talents."

"Easier said than done, Treize. Yes, there are jobs out there for a vet, but it all depends where the practice is located. I'm not going to take a job in a practice if it means I've got to commute miles to work, and there isn't a lot in the way of vet practices out here in the 'sticks'."

"I suppose. Promise me you'll think about it though?"

"Okay. I'll think about it."

"Thanks. Now, come here and let me help you to forget all about Anderson, Oakford and working yourself into the ground."

"Ohhh, Treize, do that again."

"It will be my pleasure."

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

**Happy 2012 to all - Let's celebrate the year of Heero and Duo 2x01x2 !**

"Equus"

Chapter 5

Having done all he could to help Duo with the financial side of the practice, Heero was pleased when Duo decided to go ahead and employ another vet. Duo also decided to wait until after the new vet had been with the practice for a while before looking into getting some help for Catherine. With three vets in the practice, it would mean more work for Cathy and it wasn't fair to expect her to work more hours; she already did over her fair share in the practice as it was.

Catherine agreed to see how things went once the extra vet was in residence and couldn't help but feel very pleased with the compliments Duo had paid her for her work.

Having made his decision, Duo soon had an advert drawn up and once Heero had checked it over too, the advert was sent off to the Salsbury Times and also the Veterinary News for placement in their 'Situations Vacant' column the following week.

Duo continued to struggle on with the use of only his left hand, fortunately most of the consults he did, didn't require too much effort, and those that did soon saw Cathy helping him out. Hilde did all of the call outs and in return for Catherine assisting where necessary in the consults, Duo insisted on playing the role of 'vet nurse' to Hilde for the surgical bookings they had in the afternoons.

Butch underwent surgery to remove the tumor growing on his side, Heero insisting that he be present to muzzle the dog and bring him into the operating room. Duo readily agreed, having only his left hand to use didn't give him much in the way of flexibility to apply the muzzle anyway, and he flatly refused to let Hilde or Catherine deal with the dog.

Heero had muzzled Butch, much to the dog's disgust and brought him in for Duo and Hilde. Hilde injected the anesthetic and as soon as the dog went under - albeit with quite a bit of growling – Heero lifted him up onto the operating table and left the pair to it. The operation took just twenty minutes, Hilde doing the clean up whilst Duo checked the tumor again under the microscope.

Butch was pronounced completely free of any further tumor cells and Mr. Marks picked his dog up that evening. The poor man was still full of apologies to Duo, more so when he saw the bandaged state of the vet's wrist. Duo assured him he would be fine and not to worry about it anymore.

Marks dropped a large donation into the animal shelter tin that was a constant presence on Duo's reception desk as a way of redeeming himself and Butch.

Duo paid a visit to Doctor Po as he'd been instructed to do by the hospital and the woman had checked his wrist over. The swelling had started to go down a little and the bite wounds were beginning to heal up nicely. Doctor Po cleaned them again and re-bandaged the wrist, not quite as tightly as the nurse had done and Duo found he had more movement now.

He was given strict instructions not to overtax the wrist, just light, gentle exercise to start with and to make another appointment to see the doctor a week later. If all was going well, the bandage would be removed and Duo could start to utilize the wrist a lot more.

The week was drawing to a close and the impending visit of Michael and Zoe was uppermost in Heero's mind. He sat down one evening with a note book and pen, scribbling away as different things came to him. Duo watched from the corner of his eye, an amused smile on his lips.

"What are you doing, Heero?"

"Ah, just writing down notes, things to ask Michael and Zoe when they come over on Sunday. There's such a lot I don't know and I'm bound to forget something important. I figured if I wrote down any questions I can think of at least I should be able to remember to ask the majority of things."

"That's a good idea," Duo replied. "I suppose it's things like what to charge and do you charge weekly or monthly? Then I guess there's the factor of what exactly you're doing with the animal in relation to what fees to charge."

"Yeah, there's quite a bit to it and I keep thinking of more things, hence the notes."

"I'm sure Michael will be able to answer pretty much all your questions and even if you miss some, I'll bet he won't mind if you call him from time to time."

"I know, but I don't want to have to keep on bothering him," Heero sighed.

"Don't worry, it will all work out, Heero. Once you have a couple of horses in the stable to work with I'm sure you'll figure out the best way to go about things."

"Thanks." Heero stole a kiss. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably panic," Duo chuckled.

"Most likely," Heero grinned. "You keep me grounded, help me to stay focused and not stress out. I love you, Duo."

"Love you too, Heero."

# # #

"He's jumping just fine," Heero reported as he brought Dollar back into the stable area and dismounted.

"So he should be," Treize replied, a little short and continued with his saddling up of Romeo.

Heero gave a small frown. "Should I work Peacemaker next?"

"Yes. You can bring her out to the paddock, I'd like to see how she tackles the grids."

"No problem." Heero left Dollar to Joe to finish unsaddling and went to get the mare. He couldn't help but notice Treize seemed a little distracted and short tempered. He only hoped it wasn't something he'd done.

By the time Heero got out to the schooling paddock, Treize was busy working Romeo. The big bay was feeling a bit full of himself which was to be expected considering Treize had only had the stallion back in work for a week. Riding the mare forward, Heero put her on a circle and began his warm up exercises. Occasionally his eyes wandered to where Treize seemed to be having quite the battle with Romeo.

The bay seemed reluctant to listen to Treize and didn't want to settle into a working trot. Treize appeared to be riding the stallion forward but not with his usual skill. Romeo was taking advantage and evading the work by hollowing his back and cutting his circle. Normally Treize would have anticipated this and been there with his seat and legs to stop the horse before he could start, but today, today there was something definitely 'off' with Treize.

Heero began to think about it, if he remembered correctly, Treize hadn't been quite himself for a couple of days now. Maybe he was getting sick? Peacemaker took advantage of Heero's distraction with his thoughts and began to slacken off in her work.

"Heero, how do you expect her to jump and get a clear round if you can't keep her working forward and on the bit when on the flat?" Treize called out.

"Sorry." Heero cleared his head and concentrated on the mare once more.

After an hour of solid work in the paddock, Heero was exhausted and so was the mare; but she was listening intently and clearing the grid with ease. Heero patted the sweaty neck and let the horse stretch out as he walked her around to cool off. He switched his attention back to Treize who was still battling with Romeo. The bay was treating the low grid as if it were a predator and likely to bite him at any moment. Treize was being tossed around in the saddle quite a bit with the bay's shying and uneven gait.

"That is enough!" Treize yelled, finally snapping and losing his patience. He brought the whip down hard against the bay's side, Romeo leaping forward in shock with the sudden smack.

"Treize!" Heero called out, his friend and mentor pulling up sharply to look at Heero. "What the hell are you doing?" Heero didn't mean to snap at his boss like that, but he couldn't sit back and watch the horse get punished for something that was the rider's fault.

The yell from Heero seemed to snap Treize from his angry state and he brought the bay to a halt. Heero rode over to apologize for yelling at him.

"Treize, I'm sorry for yelling at you, it wasn't my place to question you or your riding skills," Heero said softly.

Treize sighed. "No, it's not your fault, Heero and you have nothing to apologize for. Actually, I appreciate you questioning me and jolting me from my anger. I shouldn't have smacked him, it's not his fault." Treize ran a soothing hand along the bay neck.

"What's wrong, Treize?" Heero asked quietly.

Treize slumped in his saddle. "I guess I'm just stressed out." He raised his head and stared off into the distance. "I miss Zechs," he said so softly that Heero almost missed it.

"But, Zechs hasn't gone anywhere, has he? You two didn't have a fight and split up, did you?" Heero was a touch worried. If they had broken up it would explain Treize's state.

"No, we haven't split up and he hasn't gone anywhere. Although he may as well have for all the time we get to spend together lately. I can't remember the last time we spent a night together, went out for dinner or just watched a movie."

"I thought he was taking a couple of weeks holiday?"

"So did he," Treize growled.

"Ah. What happened?"

"Oakford won't give him the time off. Anderson, that's the head vet and owner of the practice, told Zechs he can't take any vacation time at all for a while yet. They're too busy."

"I see."

"Heero, it's not fair. Zechs is working himself into the ground, I'm worried he will end up collapsing from exhaustion. All he does is work, go home, eat and sleep, then work again. We don't get to spend any time together and a phone call just doesn't cut it." Treize looked positively miserable.

"What does Zechs have to say about it?"

"He's fed up with it, but unfortunately, he's stuck with it for now. He can't afford not to work and as you know yourself, jobs out here, away from the city and the suburbs are hard to find."

Heero's face lit up in a smile, Treize caught the grin and frowned.

"I don't think it's anything to be smiling about," Treize huffed. "What if it was Duo who was working non stop and you never got to spend any time with him? You would also be short tempered and irritable. I can't even remember the last time we were intimate together."

Heero blushed. "Ah, that's a little too much information there, Treize."

"Well it's true!"

"I'm not saying it isn't," Heero began slowly. "Look, I might have a solution to this problem of yours."

"How? I don't see how you can solve it, that's something only Zechs can do really."

"Treize, you remember me telling you about Duo being flat out too and how he's thinking of expanding the practice and taking on another vet?"

"I remember you saying something about doing a financial study on it all for Duo a few days ago."

"I did and I have. The practice can afford to employ another vet and Duo has gone over all the financial side of things to make sure it would all work. He's decided to advertize for another vet; in fact, the adverts will be going into the Salsbury Times and the Veterinary News next week."

"I see."

"Treize, do you think Zechs would be interested in applying for the position?"

Treize sat in stunned shock for a moment. Finally he found his vocal chords. "I – I don't know. I think maybe he would."

"Excuse me if I'm being forward here, but Zechs has worked at the practice before, he knows how Duo works, the set up of the practice and the client base. He gets on well with Duo and Hilde so I can't see there being a problem there. I know Duo respects Zechs as a fellow vet and values his opinion and skills. The only thing I'm not sure of is the wages department. Duo can't afford to pay above the award rates for a vet and I don't know if Zechs is earning higher than the award or not, and if he is, would he want to take a cut in wages?"

"I can't answer that, Heero, only Zechs can; but I tell you what, I'm going to call him just as soon as we take these nags back in and let him know. It will be up to him then to contact Duo and go from there." Treize looked a lot happier than he had a few minutes earlier.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Heero smiled.

"Thanks, Heero."

"My pleasure, Treize."

# # #

"You in here, Duo?" Heero called out as he entered the cottage and placed his boots by the back door.

A braided whirlwind came flying out of the lounge room, almost knocking Heero flat. Arms wound around a torso and Heero found his lips hijacked.

"Wow, not that I'm complaining or anything, but what brought that on?" Heero asked as he was let up for air.

Duo positively beamed at him. "Heero, you're a lifesaver," Duo said and kissed his partner again.

"I am? What did I do?" replied Heero, a dazed look on his face and a warmth stealing over his body.

"I had a phone call about an hour ago."

Heero quirked an eyebrow.

"Zechs called. He's interested in the vet position here. He's dropping by after evening consults for a formal interview." the grin almost split Duo's face in two.

"That's great then."

"And it's all thanks to you."

Heero smiled and blushed. "I didn't really do anything, Duo."

"Well, all I know is I got a call out of the blue from Zechs, he said you'd mentioned to Treize that I was going to be advertizing for another vet and he wondered if he could apply for the position. Of course I said he could. What did you say to Treize?"

Heero recounted the conversation he'd had with Treize earlier, explaining about Treize's short fuse and the reason why. "I suggested he might want to mention to Zechs about the position, but I didn't know if Zechs would be interested or not. I suppose it will all come back to money and what he expects to get paid for the position."

"Yeah, I guess so. But that's something we will have to talk about in the interview. It would be neat if he did join us here, he's a very talented vet and I know the practice could sure use his skills, especially with the equine side growing as rapidly as it is."

"I hope he does seriously consider the position. It could benefit you both."

"Amen to that. You gonna sit in on the interview?"

Heero shrugged. "If you want me to."

"Heero. May I remind you that you are also a part of this practice. You may not be as active, but you are a silent partner and have just as much right as I do to interview prospective employees," Duo stated firmly.

"I know that, but I'd prefer to leave the practice to you and just work on the financial side of it. I did tell you that when I bought into it, I wanted to stay out of the limelight so to speak."

Duo snickered. "Yeah, you did. I still think it would be good to have you there though for the interview."

"Then I'll make sure I'm there with you. Now, I'd better shift and give Wing some work, I still have to start on Shini again too and he's not going to like coming back into work after his spell."

"Rather you than me then."

Heero stood up and pressed a fleeting kiss to Duo's lips. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay. I'm gonna see if I can convince Gertrude to do a load of laundry."

"Good luck."

# # #

Zechs raced into the house and through to the bathroom, shedding clothes as he went. The water was turned on and he shot into the shower just as soon as the temperature had warmed up enough. A quick scrub and rinse and Zechs was toweling off within minutes. With the towel secure around his waist, he left the bathroom and made a beeline for the bedroom. Drawer were yanked open, boxers being pulled up lean legs. The closet was raided and a pair of black slacks and a charcoal button up shirt soon pulled on. Grabbing his brush, Zechs pulled it through the long mane of blonde, sorting out the tangles.

Glancing at the clock he swore under his breath. "Fuck! Of all the days to be kept working back late it has to be today." after Treize had called him to let him know of Duo's intention to employ another vet, he'd gotten straight onto the phone and arranged an interview with Duo. Anderson though had handed him another case to attend right on knock off time. Zechs hadn't wanted the case but had no choice but to attend. He couldn't tell Anderson his real reason for wanting to leave on time.

Tossing the brush back onto the dresser, wallet and keys were placed in his pocket, briefcase picked up and with one last look in the mirror, Zechs deemed himself ready. Slipping his shoes on, he exited the house and began to walk along the raceway towards Duo's property and the vet practice. Skirting the cottage, he walked towards the surgery, slipping around the side and entering through the front door.

Catherine looked up and smiled when she recognized Zechs. "Good evening, Doctor Merquise."

"Good evening, Catherine. I believe Doctor Maxwell is expecting me?"

"Yes, he is. If you wouldn't mind taking a seat I'll let him know you're here. I'm afraid he's running a little behind time."

"Thank you and no problem." Zechs turned and took a vacant seat in the waiting room. There was one other client in the waiting room, a cat carrier at her feet and a small child beside her. Zechs gave the pair a smile.

The door to the waiting room opened and a man stepped in leading a dog. Behind the reception desk, Catherine had a quick word with the vet and then turned her attention to the client and his dog. The waiting room door opened again and Duo's voice could be heard calling the name of the next client.

"Mrs Chadworth? Consulting room one, please." Duo smiled and held the door open for the woman to step through, the cat carrier in her hand and small child toddling along beside her. Before turning to attend to his client, Duo looked across to Zechs. "I'll be with you very shortly."

"No problem," Zechs replied.

Duo disappeared to attend to his client, the gentleman and his dog having departed. Zechs looked around the waiting room, noting the magazines that were scattered around. With nothing better to do whilst he was waiting, Zechs got up and began to tidy up.

"You don't have to do that," came a voice.

Zechs looked up to see Catherine's amused eyes watching him. "I know, but I feel like I'd rather be doing something other than just sitting here."

"Duo won't be long, it's just a health check on a cat."

"Thanks." Once he'd tidied up the waiting room, Zechs sat back down again and began to gaze around. A minute later the waiting room door opened again and the woman stepped back through. She spoke to Catherine, paid her account and left. The door opened once more, this time it was Duo.

"Hey, Zechs, sorry to keep you waiting. Care to come through?"

Standing, Zechs grabbed his briefcase and followed Duo through and into the reception area where Duo was in the process of removing his white coat and hanging it up.

"I thought we'd go on up to the house, more comfortable there," Duo announced.

"That's fine with me."

Duo led the way along the corridor and out the back door of the surgery, following the path to the house. "I've asked Heero to join us for the interview, he is a silent partner in the practice and it's only fair he be there too. I hope you don't mind?" Duo said as he let them into the house.

"Of course not," Zechs replied.

"Take a seat, Zechs. Would you like a tea, coffee or something cold to drink?"

"Something cold would be fine," Zechs replied and took a seat at the dining room table as indicated.

Duo fetched a couple of sodas from the 'fridge and sat down after passing one to Zechs. He reached for the folder he'd left sitting on the table earlier and opened it. The sound of the back door opening had both men looking up to see Heero entering.

"Sorry I'm late," Heero apologized.

"It's fine, Heero. We've only just got here ourselves, consults were running a bit behind," Duo replied.

Heero made his way across and took a seat next to Duo. "Shall we start then?"

"Might as well, but before we do, let's drop all this formal crap. We're friends here so how about we relax and just talk about it?" Duo gave both Zechs and Heero a smile.

"Suits me," Zechs smiled back.

"Good. Now, this is what the practice needs..." Duo went on to explain why he needed another vet, roughly what the working hours would be, how the roster system worked, the call out system he and Hilde currently worked and the basic outline of where the practice was currently at and where Duo expected it to be given the current rate of increase in clientele.

Zechs followed it all easily enough and had to admit, Duo had a sound knowledge of how to run his practice. The hours all sounded a lot more workable than the ones he was currently doing, even with the two nights and every third Sunday he would be expected to be on call.

"I'll be honest with you, Zechs. I have no idea what Anderson is paying you at Oakford, but I can only afford to pay the award rates. Naturally there are the overtime and penalty rates too and once it's all added up, it isn't too bad as far as the wages go." Duo looked at Zechs, trying to gauge how the blonde was taking all this so far. He seemed to be thinking quite deeply.

"Having said all that, do you have any questions? Is there anything you would like clarified before we move on?"

"It all seems very clear to me," Zechs responded. "Actually, Oakford does pay a little higher, but money isn't the issue here. The wages are more than adequate to cover my living expenses and after doing the math, I would actually be in front as far as money goes." Seeing Duo's confused look, Zechs elaborated. "If I am accepted, all I have to do is walk up the raceway and I'm at work, that saves both time and gas money. Call outs and outside consults are paid as per the mileage which is the same as what I currently get. The hours I'd be working are less than I'm currently doing and that all adds up to my stress levels dropping, I can spend more time relaxing and save on doctors bills." Zechs grinned with the last bit.

Duo laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right there. Without being forward, would you mind telling me why you want to leave Oakford? I have a rough idea, but I'd like to hear it from you."

"No problem." Zechs gave Duo the entire story, the amount of hours he was currently working, the lack of leisure time, the fact that he couldn't take any vacation time. He didn't sugar coat it, simply stated it as it was. "I can't do it anymore, the long hours are killing me. I'm afraid that if I don't stop soon I'll end up collapsing of exhaustion, that and losing the one thing that is really dear to me." Zechs' eyes took on a dreamy look.

"I take it by that you mean Treize?" Duo asked softly.

Zechs lowered his head. "Yes. I haven't spent much time with him at all lately. All I seem to do is work and when I've finished work I'm just so damn tired all I want to do is sleep."

"Zechs, I know you are an excellent vet, I don't need to see your qualifications to verify it. You've worked in my practice before and whilst a few things have changed since then, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't take long to pick things up. You're kind and compassionate not only with the patients, but the clients too and that is of the utmost importance in my practice. Zechs, if you're happy with the set up, the hours and pay rate, I'd like to offer you the position." Duo sat back and waited for Zechs to respond.

Raising his head, Zechs looked into the violet eyes across from him first, then took a look at Heero. "Would you be happy for me to work here?" he asked Heero.

Heero smiled. "It would be a pleasure to have you on board."

"Thank you. In that case, I'd be more than happy to accept and join your practice, Duo."

Duo smiled, stood up and extended his hand which Zechs carefully took. Duo's wrist was still bandaged, the bite wounds still healing. They shook hands to seal the deal and sat down again. "It's good to have you with us, Zechs. I'm certain you will be an asset to the practice. Now, Heero will organize all the necessary paperwork and have it ready for you to sign in a couple of days. The next question is; when can you start?"

"I'll need to give Anderson two weeks notice. I can write up my resignation tonight and give it to him tomorrow. If all goes well, I can start two weeks tomorrow."

Duo thought for a moment. "Tomorrow is Friday, how about you put your notice in, finish with Oakford two weeks on Friday and start with us on the following Monday? That way you will have the weekend to sort yourself out, have a bit of time to yourself to relax and recover before starting the new job?"

Zechs smiled at Duo's thoughtfulness. "That sounds great. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Duo grinned.

"Oh, why?" Zechs raised a pale eyebrow.

"There's a little matter of a certain computer you will need to tame."

Zechs snorted. He knew all about Duo's problems with Nrobbuts, how the vet couldn't seem to master the computer and yet no one else appeared to have a problem with it.

"I think I'll be able to handle that machine," he replied.

"Knowing my luck it will work perfectly well for you, it does for everyone else around here, it's just me it hates," Duo grumbled.

Laughing, Zechs shook his head. "Don't worry about it, there's far more that you are talented at, Duo."

"I suppose so, but don't say I didn't warn you."

The three stood up, exchanged another round of handshakes before bidding each other good night. Duo and Heero went back inside the house after Zechs promised to call them the following day and let them know what Anderson had said.

Zechs walked back along the raceway between the paddocks, the moonlight filtering through and lighting his way. Suddenly he jumped up and punched the air. "Yes!" he yelled.

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 6

Once Zechs entered his home he headed straight for the 'phone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Khushrenada stables, Treize speaking."

"Treize, it's Zechs."

"Zechs! It's lovely to hear from you. I take it you have some news for me?"

Zechs couldn't keep the excitement from his voice. "I've just come back from the interview with Duo."

"And?" Treize held his breath.

"I start two weeks on Monday."

"Zechs! That's fantastic news, I'm so happy for you."

"I must admit, it's a relief to me too." Zechs went on to explain all that occurred during the interview and finishing up with how happy he was that he would at least be working more reasonable hours again and get to spend some time with his boyfriend.

"When do you plan on letting Anderson know?" Treize asked.

"I'll write out my letter of resignation tonight and give it to him first thing tomorrow morning. I plan on giving him two weeks notice which means I'll finish up in a fortnight's time. Duo kindly told me to enjoy the weekend off and start work there on the Monday."

"That sounds good to me. Zechs, I'd like to take you out to celebrate. If you're not busy tomorrow evening, can I take you to dinner?"

"I'd like that, Treize."

The pair continued to talk for a while before Zechs said he really had to get going if he wanted to write out his letter of resignation and still get to bed at a reasonable hour. With Treize promising to pick him up the following evening at seven-thirty, Zechs said his goodbyes and hung up the phone, the smile on his face wider than it had been for some time.

# # #

Duo broke the news to Hilde the following morning, the female vet just as happy and excited as Duo was to have Zechs joining their ranks. Catherine was already pretty certain Zechs would be the practices' third vet after the previous evening, but she'd promised Duo she wouldn't say a word to Hilde and she'd kept that promise.

With the addition of Zechs, the other two vets would now be able to enjoy a little more time off, Duo letting Hilde know that once Zechs joined them he wanted to call a full staff meeting so they could discuss and work out the new roster system. Everyone was happy with that and the morning's work got underway.

Heero arrived at Treize's for work at his usual time and was pleased to see his boss in much better spirits. Treize thanked Heero again for his role in Zechs getting the job at the Maxwell practice, Heero shrugging the thanks off and telling Treize that Zechs had gotten the job on his own merits.

With the discussion over, the two moved on to working the horses Treize had in his stable.

# # #

It was with mixed feelings that Zechs arrived for work at Oakford on the Friday morning. He'd sat up for quite a while the previous night writing out his letter of resignation; he hadn't thought it would be as hard as it had. Not that he was regretting his decision to move on and leave Oakford, no, it was more the trying to find the right words to put on paper. He wanted to let Anderson know that whilst he'd enjoyed working at the practice, lately the pleasure had gone and he found he could no longer work the hours demanded of him. Eventually he'd managed to put the words down and before he could change his mind, he'd put the letter into an envelope and sealed it up.

Walking into the office at Oakford, Zechs spied Sarah, one of the vet nurses behind the desk and walked over to her. "Morning, Sarah."

"Good morning, Doctor Merquise," Sarah replied with a smile. "You're looking a lot happier this morning than I've seen you look lately."

Zechs blushed a little. "Yeah, well, there's a reason for that. Is Doctor Anderson around?"

"He's consulting at the moment, a horse with an abscess I think. He shouldn't be too much longer though. Did you need to see him now or can it wait until later? I've got your list of appointments for today and it's quite extensive," Sarah said and handed over a piece of paper.

Taking the paper, Zechs studied it and felt the anger starting to rise again. Judging by the number of appointments listed he wouldn't be finished until eight at the earliest. He gave a low growl. Dammit! He had a date with his boyfriend at seven-thirty and Zechs was damned if he was going to miss out again.

"Doctor Merquise? Are you okay?"

Zechs turned to look at the vet nurse who was regarding him with worried eyes. "Did Anderson write this list up?" he asked.

"Yes, but..."

"Then he can damn well change it. I have another appointment at seven-thirty that cannot be canceled. I will be finishing my appointments at six-thirty today whether he likes it or not," Zechs stormed.

"I see." Sarah shrank back in her seat a little, the outburst from the normally charming vet being most unusual.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, I didn't mean to take it out on you," Zechs apologized.

"Errr, that's okay."

"Look, I'll wait around until he's finished, I really need to speak to him on another matter of importance, I can get him to change this list as well."

"Okay then."

Zechs turned and after consulting the list went through to the drug store to fetch what he would need for the consults he had. He loaded everything into his car, double checking before going back inside the equine hospital. He took a look through into the consulting area and noted that Anderson was just finishing up with the client. As the other vet came through to the office, Zechs greeted him.

"Morning, Doctor Anderson."

Anderson frowned when he spotted Zechs standing there. "Morning Merquise. You should be out on consults by now, were you late?"

"No, I wasn't late and I've just finished stocking my car for the list you gave me. I need to talk to you about that list-"

"Not now, Merquise. You have your work for the day and I suggest you stop dilly dallying around and get started. I need to give this client their bill and move on with my own consults." Anderson made to push past Zechs, but Zechs stood firm.

"I'm sorry Doctor Anderson, but I really need to talk to you on a matter of some urgency as well as the list."

"Fine! Let me finish with my patient first." Anderson stormed past, Zechs moving to the side to let him but not leaving the immediate area. The letter in his pocket seemed to burn against his skin, but Anderson's attitude only made Zechs firm in his resolve to quit.

Another ten minutes passed before Anderson was finished and returned to the office. "I have five minutes, Merquise. What is it that has you demanding my attention? If you're going to complain about your vacation time again, like I told you before, we are flat out right now and I can't afford to have anyone taking time off."

Swallowing his anger, Zechs reached into his pocket and grasped the list. "Firstly, this list of consults you've given me for today, I don't think I'm going to get through it all. I have an appointment at seven-thirty that cannot be canceled. I will be leaving work at six-thirty regardless of whether the consults are finished or not."

Anderson looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel. "Do I need to remind you that when you accepted the position here at this practice you were fully aware that you would have a list of consults each day and that sometimes those consults run over time. You were also made aware at the time of your employment that this job does not run at a nine to five schedule. There are times when you will be required to work back and sometimes work late."

"I am well aware of that and I accepted that at the time of my employment, however," Zechs swallowed and narrowed his eyes. "However, I was not informed and neither is it a part of my employment contract that I be required to work seven days a week, or to be working twelve, sometimes fourteen hour shifts, often without a break. Neither was I told I would not be able to take vacation time owing to me when I want or need it."

"Merquise, suck it up. We're all putting in long hours here."

"Then you really need to look at putting on another vet."

"I can't afford to employ another vet!"

"With the way we're snowed under with clients it seems to me you'd be making more than enough to employ another _two_ vets," Zechs shot back.

"Merquise," Anderson growled. "I'm warning you. You'll get your vacation time if and when I say so, as for your list of consults, you'd better have them all completed before you finish up for the day."

"Or what?" Zechs snapped. "You'll fire me?"

The two vets stared each other down before Anderson broke the moment. "You're wasting time, get out there and get moving. I expect all consults completed, failure to do so and you will leave me with no option but to give you a written warning."

"Don't bother, I'll save you the trouble." Zechs pulled the envelope from his pocket and handed it over. "That is my resignation, Doctor Anderson. I think you will find it all correct and well within the parameters set down by the Veterinary board in relation to resignations. I am giving you the mandatory two weeks notice, effective from today. I will be finishing up in two weeks time." Zechs spun on his heel and walked quickly from the office. He noted the shocked look on Sarah's face as he walked out of the building. Obviously the vet nurse had heard the entire conversation, but Zechs was in no mood to talk right now. The look of thunder followed by disbelief on Anderson's face as he'd said his piece and handed the vet the letter was something Zechs wanted to savor for a little while.

Reaching his car, he got in and drove to the first of his consults for the day, still determined that he would be finishing at six-thirty for his date with Treize regardless of whether he'd finished the list or not.

# # #

"Hi honey, I'm home," Heero whispered into Duo's ear. Heero had finished a little earlier than normal. The horses had all been worked and Treize explained he was taking Zechs out for dinner to celebrate that night and had let Heero leave early. He'd come home and walked into a silent house. Padding through to the lounge room, he was surprised not to find Duo there. A further search of the house located his missing lover, curled up fast asleep on their bed.

Duo had been called out during the night to assist a dog that was having trouble giving birth. After checking the dog and determining that the only way to deliver the pups would be with a cesarean section, he'd called Hilde and brought the dog back to the surgery to operate. With his wrist still bandaged and it being another week before he would be able to use it properly again, he'd had no choice but to wake the other vet.

Hilde had met him at the surgery and the pair had operated. The end result was four healthy pups and a very proud mother, not to mention grateful owner. By the time Duo had made it back to bed it was four in the morning - and he was rostered on for morning consults.

Seemed his lover was grabbing a much needed nap while he could.

Heero snuck onto the bed and nuzzled Duo's neck, his sleepy lover slowly wakening. "Hard day?" Heero whispered as he pressed a kiss to the nape of Duo's neck.

"Busy. What time is it?" Duo yawned and stretched, turning over and stealing a kiss.

"It's a little after two. Treize let me finish up early."

"Mmm. I could do with a bit more sleep," Duo mumbled, his eyes closing and body wrapping around Heero's.

"And I'd love to stay here with you, but I can't."

"Why not?" Duo asked, his voice a little muffled as his face was currently pressed against Heero's chest. "I like my huggy toy."

Heero chuckled. "I need to go into Salsbury and do some grocery shopping. In case you'd forgotten, we have Zoe and Michael coming on Sunday and the pantry is looking a little bare."

"Oh, yeah. I had forgotten." Duo rolled over to his back, releasing Heero. He scrubbed at his tired eyes and yawned again. "Just gimme a minute and I'll come with you."

"Duo, you don't have to. You can stay here and sleep some more, I'm quite capable of grocery shopping by myself."

"I know you are, but if I don't come along all you'll get is that healthy shit. You need someone to add in the snacks and stuff, you know, turn it all into a balanced diet."

Heero's eyebrows raised. "I do not just buy all healthy shit! I buy meat, vegetables, fruit, bread-"

"Exactly. All healthy shit. A man need a touch of the wild now and again, Heero. What's wrong with good old pizza, some fries, hotdogs or hamburgers? You need to learn to live dangerously, where's your sense of adventure?"

"I think it's about to be found," came the dry reply.

Duo snickered. "Come on, I'll teach you how to shop."

Heero gave a long suffering sigh but allowed himself to be pulled from the bedroom.

#

"I think that should be enough," Duo stated as he looked at their laden trolley.

Heero looked a little more skeptical. Whilst he'd managed to get the meat, vegetables and other 'healthy' things into their trolley, he also noted quite a few other items had somehow 'found' their way in there as well. "I guess we should head for the checkout, it's getting late and I still have the horses to bring in and feed."

"Lead on, Heero." Duo gave his partner a smirk and grabbing the trolley, nudged his boyfriend in the back of the legs.

Taking the hint, Heero shook his head and aimed for the checkout.

The girl behind the register scanned their purchases as Duo unloaded them, bagging them as she went and passing the filled bags to Heero to load up in another trolley. As she scanned the products, she flirted outrageously with Duo. The vet did his best to dissuade the woman, but it didn't have any effect, she continued with her forwardness.

Heero couldn't help but glare at the woman from time to time, the green monster rising in his chest. Oh, Heero knew Duo wasn't interested in the woman, but he couldn't help being annoyed with her for pushing herself at his lover. In the end, Heero couldn't take it any longer. "I'll be right back," he said to his partner and took off back into the store.

Duo was left a little bewildered and miffed that Heero would leave him at the mercy of this 'vulture', but he was soon snickering to himself when Heero returned.

Strolling back to the checkout, Heero noted the young woman was just scanning the last couple of items. Duo looked harassed and relieved to see him return. With an evil smirk, Heero strolled up and waved something under Duo's nose. "I forgot this," he said and placed the tube of lubricant down for the girl to scan. "We're almost out," he added with a lick of his lips. Locking his eyes with Duo's he gave a wink and moved back to packing the last of the bags into the trolley.

The girl seemed to get all flustered as she picked up the lubricant and scanned it. Her eyes kept darting from Heero to Duo and back again. It was clear she was having trouble coming to terms with what she thought had been hinted at.

It did stop her from flirting further with Duo though.

Having scanned everything through, Duo handed over the cash and doing his best not to blush red to the roots of his hair, he turned to follow Heero and the trolley out of the supermarket.

Heero maneuvered the trolley around and glanced back at the checkout girl. She was watching the pair of them. Feeling even more daring, Heero let one hand slip from the trolley and brush lightly over Duo's rear, adding a smirk and mouthing 'mine' as he turned back to continue walking out.

The girl covered her mouth and turned back to her next customer.

"Heero! I don't believe you did that!" Duo scolded as they reached Henrietta and began to put the bags of groceries in the trunk.

"It stopped her from flirting with you," Heero smirked.

"I know it did, but there were other ways you could have stopped her!"

"Next time I'll just grab hold of you and kiss you senseless in the store, shall I?"

"Heero!"

"Mine," Heero growled and with a glance around, he snuck in and stole a brief kiss.

"Come on, time to hit the road before we get arrested or something," Duo muttered, but his eyes held a spark to them.

# # #

Zechs worked flat out to try and get through all the consults on his list, snatching a bite of lunch as he drove from one appointment to the next. Luck was on his side and several of the appointments were simple cases and easy to treat. He took a quick glance at his watch, the time reading five-forty five. He had one consult left to attend and the list would be complete.

Pulling into the yard of the address, he spotted a young woman coming out of a barn type stable towards him. He cut the engine and got out. "Miss. Stanhope?"

"You must be the vet," the woman replied and shook Zechs' hand.

"Yes, yes I am. Doctor Merquise from Oakford, I believe you have a horse that requires stitches removing?"

"That's right. He's inside the stable. I've just fed them all so he shouldn't be any trouble."

"Good. I'll just get my bag." Zechs reached back into the car and pulled his bag out. Inside were his basic tools of the trade, everything else he might need locked safely in the trunk.

"This way." Miss. Stanhope led the way into the barn and stopped at one of the eight stable doors. "He's in here."

Zechs took a look over the stable door and swallowed. The horse stood around seventeen hands and was of a very solid build. There was a bandage around the off hind cannon bone, a hind leg that was well muscled with a dinner plate sized hoof attached. _'I hope he's quiet,'_ was all Zechs could think. If he wasn't, it could become very interesting very quickly.

"He's rather large, isn't he?" Zechs said.

The woman laughed. "Yes, he is. He's a Thoroughbred Clydesdale cross, built like a barn and has the stamina to go all day. I bought him to train up as an eventer and he's doing very well so far. At least he was until he hit one of the last fences in the cross country phase at the Brambley One Day Event just over a week ago," replied Miss. Stanhope as she opened the stable door and stepped inside.

"Hopefully the damage wasn't too bad and he will be okay again."

"He was lucky. The cut wasn't too deep, but it was long and really needed stitching. Doctor Alves did a good job in stitching him up for me and he was of the opinion that Hugo would be back out and competing again in another six weeks."

"Hugo?"

"Yeah, that's the name of this big lump." The woman pulled on the horse's ears affectionately. "If you're ready to remove the stitches, I'll just grab a lead rope and hold onto him for you."

Zechs swallowed. "Okay." He rummaged around in his bag and came up with the thin nosed scissors and tweezers he would need to remove the stitches.

"Don't worry, he'll be perfectly fine, Doctor Merquise."

"Thank you." Zechs still wasn't all that sure and would have preferred to have had the horse in a crush, but there wasn't one available so he was on his own. Moving forward slowly, he placed his hand on the gelding's rump first to let the animal know he was there. The horse ignored him, preferring to keep his nose buried in his feed bin. Gently running his hand down over the gaskin and hock, Zechs reached the top of the bandage. Hugo never moved.

The scissors soon took care of the Elastoplast securing the bandage and Zechs began to unravel it. The bandage came away easily along with the gauze to reveal a neat row of seven stitches. The wound was a healthy pink color, the skin having knitted back nicely. "It's looking very good," Zechs told the woman.

"That's good. I have been changing the bandage every second day and washing the area with betadine as Doctor Alves instructed."

"It shows too. The wound has healed up perfectly and I don't think you will have much in the way of a scar there either," Zechs commented.

"Thank you."

With his attention fixed firmly on the row of stitches, Zechs began to lift them one at a time with the tweezers and snip, pulling the now cut stitch away. Reaching the final one he stood up, taking one last look at the leg and noting that the horse hadn't moved a muscle in all the time he'd been working on him. He smiled and gave the horse a few pats. "All done and he was a very well behaved boy."

"Despite his size, he's a big softie," the woman smiled.

"I wish all our patients were as easy to treat as he is," Zechs sighed.

"I can imagine you must have some rather hairy times and a few good stories to tell."

"You could say that," Zechs smiled. "Now, keep an eye on the wound but leave it open to the air, it needs to start to dry out a bit. Continue to wash it with the betadine solution for another couple of days, then every second day for a week. After that it should be fine and require no further treatment. "Do you still have antibiotics left?"

"Yes. I've got another couple of days worth of injections to go before the course is finished."

"Make sure he has the rest then and finish the course. If there's nothing else, I'll be on my way."

"Thank you, Doctor Merquise."

"It's my pleasure." Zechs picked up his bag and placed the tweezers and scissors inside a paper bag and then back into the bag so they could be sterilized later. He walked quickly out to his car and dropped the bag to the passenger seat. "Oakford will send out the account at the end of the month."

"Thanks." Miss Stanhope waved as Zechs drove off.

Another glance at his watch and Zechs couldn't help the smug smirk. It was six-fifteen and he'd finished. By rights he should drop back to the surgery and report in regarding his cases for the day so they could be logged into the computer and the patients' files brought up to date, but after his words with Anderson that morning, Zechs didn't feel like another confrontation. No, he'd head back home and get ready for his date with Treize. Anderson could wait until tomorrow morning for the list.

# # #

Treize's eyes lit up when they caught sight of Zechs. "You look so handsome," he complimented when Zechs opened the door to his knock.

Zechs blushed. "Thank you, so do you," he replied and added a lick to his lips at the sight of Treize. The man was so regal looking in his black slacks, blue button up shirt and gray jacket.

It was Treize's turn to blush. "Come on, I have reservations at the Fountain for eight o'clock."

"The Fountain?" Zechs asked as he stepped outside and locked the door, following Treize to the car and getting in.

"It's a new restaurant that's opened up on the outskirts of Salsbury. I've heard good things about it so I thought we would try it out," Treize informed as he drove them into the night.

"I look forward to it."

#

"Now that was a meal to remember," Zechs said as he reclined back in his seat and patted his full stomach.

"Yes, most delicious and satisfying," Treize stated. "Would you care for coffee and dessert?"

"Coffee, yes, but I think I'll pass on the dessert, I couldn't fit another bite in."

Treize ordered their coffees and as they sipped on the hot beverage, Zechs gave Treize the full run down on what had transpired at Oakford that day. "I really wish I'd had a camera, the look on Anderson's face was priceless," Zechs said as he recalled the look of anger that had suddenly turned to one of disbelief.

Treize chuckled. "I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall. Did he accept your resignation?"

"I really didn't hang around long enough to find out. I just handed over the letter and walked out. I haven't been back to the surgery all day, I didn't even call in once I'd finished the list of consults to drop the paperwork off. Personally, I don't give a damn what he thinks, whether he accepts the resignation or not, I've handed in my notice and as far as I'm concerned that's it. I will be finishing up in two weeks time and Anderson will just have to suck it up as he likes to say."

"I hope for your sake he doesn't take it out on you for the last two weeks, you know, give you impossibly long lists of consults to complete, work you even harder," Treize said.

"I'd like to see him try. No, Treize, I'll be working to time regardless of what he gives me to do. If I'm not finished the list by knockoff time then too bad; whatever is left will have to wait until the next day. If Anderson doesn't like it, too bad."

"The sooner you're working for Duo, the better I think."

"Yeah, me too. I'm really looking forward to working with Duo and Hilde. He has a good practice there, nice client base and both of them are skilled vets. It will be a pleasure again to go to work." Zechs smiled and finished his coffee.

"At least we will be able to spend a lot more time together," Treize said softly.

"Amen to that. I've really missed you, Treize."

"I've missed you too, Zechs. If you're finished, how about I get the bill and we go back to my place so I can show you how much I've missed you?"

"I'd really like that, Treize."

"Then let's get going." Treize paid the bill and the pair left to go back to Treize's where the rider proceeded to give Zechs a night he wouldn't forget any time soon.

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 7

Sunday dawned clear and dry, a gentle breeze blowing which promised a fine yet not too hot day ahead. Heero was up early, Duo preferring to snuggle back under the blankets for a while longer. Zoe and Michael weren't due to arrive until around noon, so Duo couldn't see any point in losing his lie in.

Heero padded out to the kitchen and put the kettle on for a morning cup of tea. Smokey greeted him enthusiastically, winding her form around his ankles and doing her best to trip him up in the process. "Come on, you starving beast," Heero muttered and picked his cat up, carrying her through to the laundry where her bowls sat on the floor. He rinsed out and refilled the water bowl, grabbed the packet of biscuits from the shelf and filled the cat's biscuit bowl. Smokey sniffed at the water and turned her golden eyes to her master. She gave a pitiful meow.

"Okay, okay, stop with the kitten eyes," Heero sighed. Returning to the kitchen, he grabbed the milk carton from the fridge along with an open tin of cat food, Smokey hot on his heels. He poured a generous amount of milk into another bowl and set it down, Smokey immediately pouncing on it. While the cat was busy with the milk, Heero scooped out some of the food and put it into another bowl. He ran his hand along the soft fur of the cat's back, eliciting a purr of pleasure from the feline. "You're spoilt rotten, you know that?" Heero mumbled.

Smokey simply gazed at him with her soft eyes. She knew she had it good, it had taken a little while but now she had her human trained perfectly – well, almost perfectly. There was still the case of being able to sleep on her master's bed, when he was in it. She was still working on that.

The kettle boiled and Heero dutifully made his partner a coffee, leaving the tea bag to steep in his own mug whilst he took the coffee through to Duo. Leaving the coffee on the night stand, Heero finished making his tea and carrying the mug with him headed out to the stables to attend to the horses and get as much of his stable work done as possible.

Sliding the door across, he was greeted by the smell of horses and hay along with several wuffles and a squeal from Shini. "Morning all," Heero greeted as he walked through the breezeway to the small feed room at the end. Picking up the feed buckets, Heero carried them out to the paddocks and deposited the feeds into each feed bin. Empty buckets in hand, he walked back to the barn to put the horses out.

Zero was first, being the senior stallion Heero gave him special treatment. Zero walked calmly beside his master, eager to be in his paddock. Letting the gray go, Heero closed and secured the gate. Shinigami was next, the younger stallion prancing alongside Heero as he was led out. "Settle down you big lump," Heero scolded. Shini didn't take any notice, his breakfast was out there and he wanted it now!

With Shini safely in his paddock, Heero went back for Wing. The young colt was growing rapidly. Wing now stood at sixteen hands, his coat having lightened up a little and the dapples starting to stand out more prominently. Heero had broken him in and done quite a bit of flat work with him. He'd just started to teach Wing to jump, taking the colt over low grids and cavaletties to start him off and get his striding. Wing was only four and had a lot to learn before he'd be any good as a show jumper, but so far he was showing a lot of promise and Heero had high hopes for the colt.

Letting Wing go into his paddock, Heero secured the gate, double checking the clips were in place so the colt couldn't do any of his escape tricks. Returning to the barn he went to get Angel, the mare standing patiently with her head over the door.

Heero slipped her a carrot, rubbing the mare between the eyes as she crunched on the treat. "You're a good girl, Angel," he murmured softly. Angle wuffled and rubbed her muzzle against her master's chest. "Come on, time for your breakfast." The mare was duly placed in her paddock and Heero began his tasks of cleaning out the four stables, filling up water buckets and preparing the night feeds.

A good hour had passed by the time Heero was finished, but all the stable work was done. Putting the rake back in its place, Heero cast his eyes around, pleased with his work. The stables looked neat, clean and tidy; very professional if he did say so himself. He hoped it would make an impression on Michael and Zoe. A glance at his watch told him he'd better shift his ass if he wanted breakfast. There was still a lot to do before their guests arrived.

#

"Horses all okay?" Duo asked when Heero walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, all present, correct and accounted for." Heero moved to where his lover was sitting at the kitchen table, still in his sleep pants and stole a kiss.

"Good."

"Breakfast?"

"Is the Pope catholic?"

Heero chuckled. "Would you like something cooked or cereal?"

"I think I might have cereal," Duo replied and pushed his chair away from the table to get up.

Whilst Heero fetched bowls, milk, sugar and the cereal, Duo made them both a fresh coffee. With their breakfast in front of them, both men began to eat.

"What are you planning on cooking for lunch?" Duo asked.

"I was thinking about making a chicken casserole, but seeing how the weather is quite nice, I might cook some steaks on the grill and make up a salad instead. What do you think?"

"Steaks and salad sound good to me. Anything I can help with?"

Cocking his head, Heero thought on that. He knew Duo wanted to be useful, but his still bound wrist was the problem. "If you could wash all the salad vegetables that would help a lot."

"No problem. I'll take my shower after breakfast and do some tidying up. If you put out what you want washing, I'll do it once the house is straight."

"Thanks."

# # #

"It's just up there a little way," Zoe told her husband as the pair turned into the street that Duo's practice was on.

"I see it," Michael replied and slowed the car down. The surgery appeared and Michael turned into the driveway beside it. Bypassing the car park for the surgery, he continued on towards the back and past the house where he could see Duo's stable complex up ahead. Approaching the stables, the drive opened into a large parking area, both Heero's and Duo's cars parked up and Heero's horse float off to the side. Michael steered his car over and parked beside Duo's.

Stepping out of the car, they turned at the sound of a door opening and spotted Heero and Duo coming out of the back door to the house to greet them.

"Duo! Good to see you again," Zoe cried and hugged the vet.

"Heero," Michael greeted and shook hands with his fellow horseman.

Duo and Heero returned the greetings, welcoming the pair to their home.

Michael was looking around, taking in the set up he could see.

Noting where Michael's eyes were traveling, Heero did some explaining. "This is Duo's set up here. It's where he treats the equines and any other large animals he has come in. The new property with the stables, paddocks and other facilities is just down the raceway there." Heero pointed in the direction of his barn and paddocks.

"I see. Looks pretty impressive from here," Michael replied.

"Come on inside and have some refreshments, we can go take a look at the property afterwards. You must both be thirsty after such a long drive," Duo said and led the way to the back door of their home.

Once everyone had a cool glass of lemonade, water or coffee according to their preference, Zoe inquired about Duo's still bandaged wrist.

"I heard from Michael that a dog bit you," she said as she reclined in her chair.

"Yeah, a whopping big rottweiler decided he didn't want me examining him and latched on. I had to thump him pretty hard on the nose to get him to let go," Duo replied.

Zoe shuddered. "What was the damage?"

"Four puncture wounds to the wrist, a couple of teeth scraped two bones and a nicked a tendon," said Duo. "It could have been a lot worse so I count myself as being pretty lucky."

"Jeeze, if you call that lucky I'd hate to see what you think of as unlucky," Michael muttered

"Unfortunately, it's all part and parcel of the job. My doctor is happy with how it's all healing up though and the bandage will be off next Friday. I can start using it again pretty much straight away which will be a relief; poor Hilde and Catherine have been working flat out to assist me and keep the practice running. I owe them a lot."

"Might be time to take on another vet," Zoe teased.

"Actually, it's funny you should say that," Duo began and smiled as he watched the woman's jaw start to drop. "The practice has been getting busier and busier, especially the equine side of things since I was the team vet for the Olympics. I was planning on advertizing for another vet, but before I could, I had an unexpected applicant. The new vet starts in a couple of weeks." Duo looked rather smug.

"Who did you get? Is it anyone I know?" asked Zoe. She could tell by the way Duo's smile sat on his lips that there was more to this.

"I think you know him quite well."

Zoe was looking very impatient. "Come on, tell me," she demanded.

"It's Zechs."

"Zechs? You mean Mr. Tall, blonde and gorgeous? The one with the hot body and husky voice? The one that had Noin almost drooling all over herself for?"

Michael poked his wife in the ribs. "Hey! Remember me? Your husband?"

Scowling at the poke, Zoe turned her eyes to her husband. "Of course, Michael. Don't forget, Zechs is happily in a relationship with Treize no less. Anyway, nothing wrong with admiring another man, as long as I look but don't touch."

Michael snorted.

With an amused smirk on his lips, Duo thought he'd better speak again before the pair started a domestic. "Yes, Zoe. Zechs is joining the practice here."

"That's great! I'm sure he will be an asset to you and the practice."

"Thanks, I think he will fit right in."

Michael decided it was time to switch topics and turned the conversation to Heero's phone call and reason for their being here. "You're planning on going into business for yourself, Heero?"

"Hai, I am. It's something I've always wanted to do aside from competing at the Olympics. I've achieved that dream, although it would be nice to be selected to compete for my country again in another Olympics, but meanwhile I'd like to try running my own stable; problem is, I'm not too clued up on how to go about it. Treize has offered a few ideas which have been helpful, but I thought if you didn't mind I could ask you some questions, talk to you about the best way to go about it, amongst other things." Heero trailed off, a little uncertain.

"Heero, I'd love to help you out. You're a fine horseman and have a way with horses. I know you can be successful at this and heaven knows, there's a lot of people out there that are crying out for a good rider to either teach them or take on horses to school and jump for them."

Heero began to blush a little at the compliments, he'd never been comfortable with praise. He didn't see himself as anything out of the ordinary, he was just lucky to have had good horses and a damn good teacher himself. "Thanks for the confidence boost," he replied. "Thing is, I don't have a clue how to get started, what to do, what sort of horses to take in, do I teach as well or just school horses? Do I jump them in competition or leave that to the owner? And then there's the problem of money; how much do I charge and so on."

Setting his empty glass down, Michael leaned forward. "How about we start at the beginning? Let's go take a look at what facilities you have first and then we can start to make a plan outline from there."

"Sounds good to me." Heero stood up. "If everyone's finished their drinks, shall we go out and look the other property over?"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Zoe grinned and stood. Duo also stood up and the four of them made their way back outside and along the raceway to Heero's section of the property.

# # #

"It's a very nice set up, Heero," Michael commented.

They had been given the grand tour, starting with the paddocks and the obligatory stop to pet Wing, Shini, Zero and Angel. Heero had pointed out the other paddocks he had set aside for horses that would either be coming in for training or the mares booked to Zero and requiring agisting for that time. Heero had shown them his schooling paddock, complete with a nice set of jumps, the spare sheds and out buildings, the barn which was now a hay and feed storage shed and finished up inside the airy cow shed he'd had converted into stables.

Gazing around the stable area, Michael gave a low whistle. "I take it you have your own four stabled?"

"Hai, I do."

"That leaves you with six spare stables then. That should be just right for what you plan on doing. The mares you get coming in for serving by Zero, I'd suggest you maybe leave them paddocked."

"Can I make a suggestion here?" asked Zoe.

"Of course." Heero gave the woman his attention.

"Just behind the barn you have a couple of sheds and a bit of open land. Why not convert those sheds into shelters and put up a couple of yards connected to them? A sort of walk in – walk out arrangement? That way you can put any mares in there. They will still have the stable area to get out of the elements and yet have a large enough yard to walk around and exercise in. Then you won't be tying up any stables or paddocks you could be using for more permanent horses."

Heero thought on Zoe's words. "That sounds like a pretty good idea, Zoe. I think I'll look into that a bit more, thank you."

"No problem."

"As I said before, I'd take six in, Heero. That should still leave you with enough time to continue to work your own two."

"That seems fair enough. What about shows though? If I have to take a clients horse to a show and I also want to take my own?"

"I think we will need to look at buying something like what Treize has, a goose-neck," Duo said with a grin.

"I suppose so," Heero replied.

"Heero, I'd suggest maybe taking on three horses to school and jump for clients. The other three stables you could easily fill with clients that wish to agist their horse and have regular lessons with you. If and when you do go to shows, the maximum number of horses you'd be likely to take would be five – your own two and the three clients'. You can pick up a four horse goose-neck at a reasonable price and still hang onto your own float. One of you can transport the clients' horses in the goose-neck and the other tow your own two in the double float."

Heero sighed. "Now you know why I wanted to pick your brains."

Michael laughed. "Don't worry so much, it's really not all that hard. Come on, let's go back to the house and we can talk more on facts and figures."

"Bugger the facts and figures, I'm feeling hungry. I suggest we go back and eat lunch first, then we can discuss business," Duo stated.

"I'm with Duo," Zoe grinned. "My figure needs a bit of feeding."

"Okay, lunch first, discussion after," Heero relented.

The four made their way back through the raceway to Duo's property and the lunch that awaited them.

# # #

Lunch was a huge success, the steaks were cooked perfectly and the salads went down a treat too. Duo had managed to sneak a pre prepared cheesecake into the trolley when shopping and everyone enjoyed that for dessert. With lunch taken care of, Heero grabbed his notebook and the four sat comfortably in the kitchen to continue their discussions from earlier.

"How about we start with taking in horses to school and jump first?" Michael suggested.

"Fine with me," Heero replied.

"Okay, as I said earlier, three would be a good number to start off with, that way you still have time to work your own two. I take it you are planning on jumping Shinigami again and bringing the younger one on?"

"Hai, I am. I've just brought Shini back into work and I hope to have him fit enough to start competing in another month. Wing is still at the basic stage so I'd be guessing about six months before he's even ready to try his first show jumping competition."

"Aside from working and training the horses you accept – the basic routine of which you would be familiar with having worked for Treize - there's also the stable work side of things you need to consider. I'm assuming you're not taking on a groom or stable hand at this point to help out?"

"No, I wasn't planning on it. I really couldn't afford to employ someone for a while, if at all. It will depend on the success of the stable itself."

"Good idea. I've been in the business for just over four years now and we've only just employed a stable hand to help out. I could have employed someone after a year, but Zoe and I were able to cope very well between us so it seemed silly to waste money on paying someone when we were fine doing it all by ourselves. These past six months the business has grown a lot and it was getting harder and harder to find the time to do all the usual chores and work the horses to the level they deserved and was expected. We have a young girl employed with us, she's a stable hand but also a working pupil too, I'd say something along the lines of what you're currently doing at Treize's. It works well for her and for us. If you do take someone on later down the track, you could always look at the possibility of a working pupil."

"How many horses do you have now?" Duo asked.

"We have Zoe's three: Lion, Periwinkle and Shortcake, although Periwinkle is retired now, then I have Crackerjack and a youngster; Jester. Aside from our five, there's another six currently being schooled and jumped for clients and I have another six agisted; three of those are taking lessons from me."

Duo gave a low whistle. "That would certainly keep you busy. I can see why you would take on an extra pair of hands."

"It can get hectic at times," Michael chuckled.

"What about rates and charges? Obviously there would be different fees for the different horses, correct?" Heero asked, consulting his notebook and some of the questions he'd written down.

"Very true. I base my rates on what the client wants doing with their horse, what current level of education it is at and how far they wish to take it, also if they want me to ride it in competition or if they wish to do that themselves."

"It can get rather complicated, can't it?" Heero said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"You should be okay with the facts and figures though, Heero. You are an accountant by trade," Duo couldn't help but put in.

"True, but I need base line figures to start off with," Heero replied.

"It's not too hard, Heero. First up, you need a figure per week to keep a horse, that is the cost of feeding, water, pasture and your time in looking after the animal. A horse in full work will require two hard feeds a day and hay, not to mention the pasture. I work off a base figure of a hundred and seventy five per week per horse. On top of that is the time you spend schooling the animal. Assuming the owner wants the horse taking through the grades to its full capabilities, I ask three hundred per week per horse. For that the horse is fed and cared for, ridden and educated – it does not include shoeing, worming and any veterinary treatment the animal may require. The owner pays for registering the horse with the EFA and its grading card, also they pay the entry fees to the shows. I get to keep any and all prize money from the shows, the owner gets to keep the ribbons, rosettes and any cups or the like."

Heero nearly fell off his chair with Michael's words. Duo's eyes had widened considerably; doing a few simple sums in his head told him that Heero should be able to earn a reasonable wage from this venture. Providing all went to plan that is.

"Having Duo's vet practice right here on the property too will also be an advantage to you. Should a horse get sick, you have immediate access to treatment. I'd actually have that put into the contract, something along the lines of if you are to take the animal on, it is with the understanding and consent of the owner that the Maxwell Vet Practice will be the consulting vets should the horse require treatment."

"That would make perfect sense," Heero agreed.

"What about agisting horses and teaching?" Duo questioned.

"Again, I'd be offering the agistment at one hundred and seventy five, lessons starting at eighty dollars an hour for a one on one lesson, or sixty an hour if there are two pupils together."

"Now I know why you wanted to talk to Michael about all this," Duo muttered. "I assume if someone wants to have private lessons with Heero but not agist their horse on the property, Heero should charge the same per hour?"

"Actually, I'd charge more. Say around ninety or a hundred an hour for a private lesson. By doing that, you're sort of offering a discount to those that wish to agist with you. Get what I mean?" Michael responded.

Heero nodded, it made sense to him.

"I think I'm in the wrong business," Duo stated. That comment earned him a laugh from the other three.

"It's really up to you what figures you want to put on things, Heero; but don't do it too cheap. People are prepared to pay if they know they are getting a good rider on their horse, and let's face it, you will be doing a lot of work on their animals so you need to charge the appropriate rates. I think if you were to ring around other stables you'd find the fees and charges are pretty much the same across the board."

"This would all need to be drawn up into a legal contract too, wouldn't it?" Heero asked.

"Yes. I would strongly advise you to have contracts drawn up for both elements; the agisting and the educating. Once you have a basic contract, run off several copies, that way when someone decides they want to bring their horse to you, you have all the paperwork printed up and ready. All they have to do is sign on the dotted line. If it would make things easier, I can email or fax you across a copy of the documents I use."

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all. I can get Zoe to send them through once we get home if you like?"

"Thank you, that would be really helpful."

"I'd suggest we do like we did with the copy of the stud contract that Relena gave you, go over it and make any changes relevant to your venture, then we can take it to the solicitor for him to look over and come up with the final draft. Once it's all legal and watertight, go ahead and print off what you need," Duo said.

"Good idea," Heero replied.

"Heero? Have you registered your business yet?" asked Zoe.

"Partially. I've registered the business name, but I still have to register the business itself. I thought I'd do that once I'm ready to open for business."

"What is the business name?" Michael inquired.

"Salsbury Stud and Showjumping Stables," Heero informed with a smile.

"Nice," Zoe said.

"What would be the best way for Heero to start this venture off? Should he advertize in the papers and magazines or just try word of mouth?" Duo asked.

"That's a good question, Duo. I would suggest that Heero puts the word out at shows that he is going to be taking in horses to educate and jump, also teaching and taking a limited number of agisters too. It wouldn't hurt to pop an advertisement in the horse magazines either. A lot of people looking for instruction check out the horse magazines as opposed to the paper. Likewise, people attending shows are always keeping their ears open and looking for potential riders to take on a horse. I'm sure you have been approached yourself at shows before, Heero?"

"Hai, I have on a few occasions."

"That's what I would suggest, try the magazines first. I'm betting that once the word gets out you will have a stable full and a waiting list as long as your arm within two weeks."

"I don't know about that," Heero frowned.

"Trust me, Heero, you'd be amazed at just how many people there are out there that are searching for people such as yourself to train their animals." Michael sat back and finished off his drink, his throat quite parched after all the talking.

"Thank you, Michael, you too Zoe for all your advice and help. It really has given me a lot to think about and enlightened me at the same time." Heero glanced at his note book.

"I hope we haven't scared you off," Zoe smiled. "Once you get a couple of horses in and get started, it's really not that hard."

"No, you haven't scared me off at all. In fact, you've made me even more keen to see if I can make this work. Now I have a guideline to work from, I'm sure I can figure it all out from here on."

"Then my work here is done," Michael chuckled. Turning to his wife, Michael spoke softly. "I think we'd better get going, it's still a long drive back and there's horses to be attended to when we get home."

Zoe glanced at her watch. "I didn't realize the time. Guess that's what happens when you're having fun."

Michael and Zoe stood to take their leave, Heero and Duo following them outside to their car where they exchanged handshakes, a kiss to the cheek from Zoe and the promise to keep in touch and let Michael and Zoe know how things were going.

"If you need any further help or advice, ring me any time, Heero," Michael said as he got in the car.

"Thank you, I will. I really appreciate all your time and effort in coming over and explaining everything to me."

"I'll send those forms through tonight, Heero."

"Thank you, Zoe, that's very kind of you."

"No problem. Thanks for a lovely lunch, guys. You take care of that wrist, Duo." Zoe said as she buckled her seat belt.

"I will. You behave yourself too," Duo grinned back.

"Where's the fun in that?" Zoe shot back.

"Well, if you can't behave, just remember to name it after me," Duo fired off.

Zoe's eyes went wide at that comment and unfortunately, she couldn't come up with a suitable reply. Michael snickered and started up the car. It wasn't often his wife was rendered speechless. Heero rolled his eyes.

"Drive carefully," Duo called as the car reversed and then pulled onto the driveway to head back to the road.

"See you later, thanks again for having us," Michael called out.

The car drove out of sight, Heero and Duo waving until it disappeared. Once the car was gone, Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist and pulled the vet to him, pressing a kiss to Duo's lips. "I love you, Duo," he murmured softly to the vet.

"Love you too, Heero. Did you manage to understand all Michael was saying?"

"Hai. I've got a much clearer idea now of what to do and how to go about it."

An evil smirk lit Duo's lips and he reached down to cup Heero's groin with his good hand. Massaging gently, he whispered huskily into the rider's ear, "I think _you_ already know what to do, and _I_ certainly know how to go about it. But just to be sure, would you like me to give you a refresher course?"

Heero moaned as his need began to rise. "I'd love a refresher course from you."

"Then follow me."

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

**Warning: For those that have requested (demanded) there is some much awaited Lemonade ahead! ~_^**

"Equus"

Chapter 8

Heero found himself following that mesmerizing braid as it swayed back and forth across that enticing rear end. Before he knew it, they were inside the cottage, the door closed and Duo was kissing the living daylights out of him – not that Heero was protesting, no way.

Feeling his own need rising rapidly, Duo pressed their bodies together, rubbing erotically against Heero and causing enough friction to burn them both alive.

"B– b- bedroom, now," Heero managed to stutter out.

"Really?" Duo questioned and batted his eyelashes. "And why would you want to go to the bedroom?"

"Because, in case you hadn't noticed, you have a problem and so do I," Heero said with a squeeze to Duo's hard cock, "a problem that needs taking care of; and you know what they say about problems?"

Gasping softly with the much welcomed contact to his nether regions, Duo managed to reply, "No, what?"

"A problem shared is a problem halved," Heero whispered along with another caress to Duo's groin. "And I really want to share my problem with you and have you share yours with me."

"Oh, fuck," groaned Duo.

"I think that just might be the answer to this problem." Heero gave a chuckle and releasing Duo, he took off for the bedroom.

Adjusting himself slightly, Duo was quick to follow.

Clothing was removed in rapid time, both men soon naked and embracing once more. Lips sought out each others and kissed until neither man could stand up any longer. With soft groans they fell to the bed, arms and legs entwining around each other.

"God, the things you do to me, Heero," Duo moaned when he was let up for air.

"I haven't done anything yet," Heero said with a wicked smirk. "But I can think of lots of things I'd _like_ to do to you, starting with this..."

Lips kissed and nibbled their way along Duo's jaw and neck. Soon they were blazing a trail towards the vet's chest where they soon located a nipple and latched on and began to tease the nub to a stiff peak. Duo brought his uninjured hand to thread through chocolate locks as Heero continued to pay homage to his chest.

Having tormented one nipple, Heero moved across to the other and began to lave it with just as much attention. Beneath him, Duo squirmed and wriggled, thrusting his hips from time to time in frustration. Heero smirked to himself and finally released the nipple to kiss his way across a taut abdomen. He licked around Duo's navel and followed the treasure trail of chestnut hair to where it thickened at Duo's groin.

Taking a brief moment to appraise his lover, Heero was again overcome with emotion. It never ceased to amaze him just how much Duo loved him. He wasn't anything special, Duo could have his pick of anyone he wanted; and yet he'd chosen Heero. The rider was both humbled and grateful and fully intended to show Duo just how much he cared for his long haired partner in return.

Another thrust of those creamy hips soon had Heero's attention focusing back on Duo's need, a need that rose elegantly from its nest of curls, engorged and leaking slightly from the tip. Heero darted his tongue out for a quick swipe over the head and licked up that droplet.

"Ohhh, yesss," Duo hissed through clenched teeth. "More."

Happy to comply, Heero began an oral worship of Duo's cock, licking around the crown and along the shaft, tonguing the balls beneath before returning to suck lightly on the head. His partner shifted beneath his ministrations, soft moans and gasps coming from that sweet mouth. Heero's own need pulsed between his thighs, a need that was becoming harder and harder to ignore.

He wanted Duo inside him, filling him, claiming him and taking him to the stars and back. Keeping his lover distracted by sucking enthusiastically on his cock, Heero managed to find the tube and flipped the cap open. Duo's right wrist was the injured one and with that being his dominant hand, Heero knew his lover might have a few minor problems with prepping him for their lovemaking. He decided to take matters into his own hands; or rather, fingers.

Squeezing some of the gel out, he managed to get most of it on his fingers and dropped the tube to the bed. Reaching behind himself, Heero located his entrance and began to tease the tight rings of muscle. Slowly they began to loosen and he managed to slip a finger inside to wriggle around. Still sucking on Duo's swollen need, Heero kept his lover distracted long enough to have his passage well and truly lubed and stretched. Deciding he was ready, Heero released Duo's cock and crawled back up his lover's body.

They shared a tender kiss, Duo tasting himself on Heero's tongue and it only made him even more aroused.

"Need you," Duo moaned.

"I want you, Duo; want to ride you," Heero whispered as he nibbled on Duo's earlobe.

"Please."

Spotting the tube where it had been discarded on the bed, Heero grabbed for it and squirted a large amount onto his palm. He reached for Duo's length and began to spread the slippery gel along the shaft, Duo watching him through hooded eyes.

With his partner now completely coated, Heero pulled himself up to his knees and straddled Duo's hips. Grabbing the base of Duo's cock, he held it still and began to lower himself, only to have Duo's hands rest lightly on his hips and gently stop him. Heero could see the unspoken question in those amethyst jewels and was quick to lay his lover's fears to rest.

"I'm ready for you," Heero said in a husky tone.

Lust and love filled Duo's eyes and his hands eased their grip, just resting lightly and easing Heero down.

The head came up against the slick entrance, Heero working on relaxing as much as possible. The muscles gave a slight resistance, but Heero continued to slowly lower himself. His eyes closed in concentration as the head finally slipped inside.

Duo had to bite his lip to stop from screaming out. Heero was so hot and tight. No matter how many times they made love, Heero's passage was always welcoming, always tight and always just perfect.

Pausing for a moment, Heero opened his eyes and watched his lover's face. Duo's eyes were slightly glazed, his lips parted a touch as soft pants came from his mouth. His skin held a healthy, pink glow to it; the flush of arousal suited his lover well.

Feeling a little more comfortable, Heero resumed impaling himself. Duo's cock slid inch by inch into that warm sheath until his balls were pressed against Heero's backside. The pair paused and drew in a few shaky breaths, each determined to calm themselves down and make this last.

"You feel so good," Heero groaned

"Hot, tight and perfect," came Duo's moan.

"You ready for more?"

"Ride me, Heero."

Powerful thighs eased Heero's body upward, the pace slow to start with as Heero was still adjusting to his lover's thick length. Muscles bunched and flexed as they began to find a rhythm, the years of riding his horses having toned and developed Heero's body well.

Eyes fluttering shut, Duo continued to rest his hands on Heero's hips, gently guiding and assisting where they could with the rider's rise and fall. The tight sheath he was encased in, the torturous slide of Heero's inner walls against his slick length were driving him slowly to madness.

With each slide of Duo's cock inside his body, Heero's passage relaxed and stretched even more allowing Heero to speed up a bit. The thick shaft opened him up and teased along his sensitive walls, awakening sleeping nerves and bathing him in pure pleasure.

Bodies came alive with sensation as each man gave and took from his lover. Words became non existent, soft moans, pants and groans for more the only form of communication currently taking place. The pace increased, Duo's hips thrusting upwards to meet Heero's downward push and allowing him to sink even deeper into paradise.

Twisting his hips slightly, Duo managed to strike Heero's prostate, the dark haired man crying out as he was flooded from head to toe with a pleasure rush unlike anything else.

Heero's eyes also closed as he relied solely on his sense of touch. Duo had made love to him countless times and yet it always managed to feel different. He couldn't get enough of Duo.

Sweat began to run down his back and thighs, it plastered his bangs to his forehead. Muscles began to protest and scream from the continuous up and down movement, but Heero didn't care. He could feel himself reaching the pinnacle and longed to fall from the top into oblivion. As if sensing his partner's closeness, Duo's hand curled around his erection and began to stroke firmly.

Tossing his head back, Heero's mouth opened in a cry of pure bliss, his stomach fluttered and the heat in his balls began to flare stronger. Another brush of Duo's penis against his prostate and Heero felt himself teetering on the edge.

"Ah, gonna cum," Duo groaned as his own orgasm began to swell inside. A couple of thrusts and Duo slammed himself deep into Heero's passage, his cock erupting with his seed.

Feeling Duo's cock swell and pump his release inside his channel, the final thrust hit his prostate one last time and Heero joined his lover in nirvana. Milky fluid spilled from the small slit and coated Duo's hand and belly as Heero rode his orgasm to the very end.

Once the tide of passion had begun to wane, Heero slumped against Duo, the vet's arms wrapping securely around his partner and holding them close. It took several more minutes before either man was capable of speaking again.

"That was fantastic, Heero," Duo mumbled as he nuzzled Heero's neck.

"I have to agree with you," came Heero's sated tone. "Love you."

"Love you too, Heero." Duo gave a soft sigh, content to lie there with Heero in his arms for as long as possible.

# # #

After having such an intense discussion with Michael and Zoe, Heero did a lot more thinking on his future in the equine business world. He sat with his laptop during the evening and spent hours looking at all angles, costs involved, profits, working hours and anything else he could think of. The figures added up quite well and it all pointed to Heero being able to draw a reasonable wage from what he loved to do.

When Duo had looked over the facts and figures at Heero's insistence, he could clearly see that Heero should be able to make enough from his business venture to easily meet his share of the repayments for the mortgage on the farm and still have a healthy bank account.

Everything was there in black and white, now all Heero had to do was convince himself he was capable of doing this.

"How is it coming along?" Duo asked, stepping into the kitchen and searching for his car keys.

Heero sighed. "Not all that well."

"Problems?" Duo grabbed his keys from the hook beside the back door and walked over to the kitchen table, glancing over Heero's shoulder at the paper on the table.

"You could say that. I'm just not good with words."

Duo chuckled. "I can see that. Would you like some help?"

"If you have the time it would be appreciated."

"I've got my appointment with Doctor Po in fifteen minutes and that shouldn't take too long. I can help you with it when I get back if you want?"

"Thanks, Duo. You okay to go by yourself or would you like me to come with you?"

"I'll be fine, Heero. All she's going to be doing is taking the bandage and dressing off and giving me the low down on what I am and aren't allowed to do with the wrist for a while. I think I can manage that by myself." Duo added a smile to his words. "But thanks for offering to come with me and protect me from the big, bad doctor."

Heero shook his head. "In that case, I'll go give Wing a little work. He's starting to show a lot of promise over the cavaletties and I'd like to start him on some low grids."

"I'll come down to the schooling paddock when I get back." Duo leaned in close and partook of a tender kiss. "See you soon."

"You can count on it. Good luck," Heero returned.

Duo gave a wave as he disappeared out the back door to his car and his appointment. Heero shuffled the paper around a little more then dropped the pen to the top and went to find his boots. Working on Wing for a while would help to clear his head a bit.

# # #

"It's all healed up very well, Duo," Sally Po said. Turning the wrist around in her hands a little she applied gentle pressure to a couple of areas. "Does that hurt?"

"No, it's fine."

The doctor bent his wrist in several directions, had Duo open and close his fist, wriggle his fingers and finally rotate the wrist in both directions.

"Excellent. There's no muscle damage and the tendon sheath has healed up perfectly. I want you to take it easy with the wrist for a few days, just work it back in gently. If you do too much too soon with it, you will know about it. Better to take it slow and let it rest as much as possible. The muscle tone will only take a few days to build back up and along with that so the range of movement will improve too. I'd say you will be back to full capacity within a week to two weeks."

"Thanks, Doc."

"My pleasure, Duo. Any questions?"

"Nope, you've pretty well covered everything."

"Good. Off you go then and no offense, but I hope I don't see you again for some time."

"None taken, Doc. Thanks again."

Sally Po smiled at the vet as he left her consulting room. With Duo as a patient, her normally dull routine was kept on its toes.

Duo paid the receptionist for the consult and headed back out to the parking lot and his car. Whistling lightly he gave his wrist a few experimental twists and turns, pleased with how it was responding. All that was left from the dog bite were four, fast fading, small puncture scars.

Hoping into the car, Duo headed for home to help Heero with his advert for his new business.

#

"Good boy," Heero praised and patted the dappled neck. Wing lowered his head and took advantage of the lengthened rein to stretch out and catch his breath as he walked around the paddock cooling off. Heero was pleased with the gray's work, Wing having approached the new grid with caution, but still willing to listen to Heero's aids.

A few more lessons over the grids would soon have Wing listening intently to Heero and help with the gray's striding. It was all a part of the education process and if Heero wanted a calm, willing and excellent jumper at the end of it all, he was best to take the lessons slowly and make sure his horse completely understood what was being asked of him before moving to the next stage in their schooling.

"How did he go?"

Heero spun around in his saddle when he heard the familiar voice and looked across to where Duo was standing, resting his arms on the top spar of the fence. Turning Wing, he rode over to the vet. "He went very well. He's really picking things up easily and I don't think it will be too much longer before I can start to put him over some low courses, introduce the different types of fences and such to him."

"That's great." Duo patted the gray neck and did his best to ignore the soft muzzle that was searching his person for the carrots he usually had hidden in his pocket.

Wing nosed around the nice human, he could smell the scent of those orange things there and just needed to pinpoint their exact hiding spot. His sensitive nose soon homed in on one of the vet's pockets and he blew softly through his nostrils.

"You want a carrot?" Duo teased, pulling gently on a gray ear. "Have you been a good boy? Do you deserve one?"

Wing wuffled and applied the liquid eyes – it never failed.

"Okay, I think you can have one." Duo reached into his pocket and pulled out a carrot, feeding it to the colt who crunched the treat eagerly and began to politely ask for more.

"What is it with your horses and carrots?" Duo muttered without any malice as he continued to feed Wing.

Dismounting, Heero ran his stirrups up and loosened the girth. "I have no idea, but it seems to be more of a craving than anything," Heero chuckled.

"Sheesh, you may need to invest in a carrot farm the rate this lot go through them." Duo stilled for a moment, a flash of something passing through his eyes.

Heero caught the flash and body freeze and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"What are you going to do if the horses you take on all have the same obsession with carrots? You'll be broke instead of making a profit." Duo looked positively horrified with the thought.

Heero shook his head as he laughed loudly. "I don't think that's ever going to happen. But to be on the safe side, I'll put in an extra vegetable patch down here somewhere and just plant carrots."

"Might be an idea, especially seeing how we never get to eat any of the ones we grow in the other patch," Duo replied.

The vegetable patch out back of Duo's stable block was producing a good amount of vegetables for their needs, however, it didn't matter how many carrots they seemed to grow, none ever made it to their table.

Heero remained silent, knowing full well where all those carrots were going. Taking Wing back into the stables, he quickly unsaddled the gray, gave him a brush down and put his light rug on. Popping Wing back into his paddock, the pair continued on up the breezeway and back to the cottage to tackle the problem of the advert for Heero's business.

#

With cups of coffee within reach, Heero picked up his pen and papers – and stared blankly at Duo.

A roll of violet eyes greeted him. "How about we start at the beginning? What exactly will you need to have in this advert?"

Heero shrugged. "I suppose I should have things like who I am, what I'm doing, things like that."

"Okay." Duo thought for a moment. "Got any magazines or papers handy where we can take a look at what other people have in their adverts?"

"That's a good idea." Heero got up and went to fetch a coupe of papers and a few magazines.

The pair poured over them for a good fifteen minutes, by that time both had a much better idea of what needed to go into Heero's advert. Another fifteen minutes and they had a rough draft drawn up.

"That looks pretty good," Duo said and lay down the pen he'd swiped from Heero.

"Care to read it out to me?" asked Heero. Duo had taken charge of the writing and wording side of things whilst Heero simply offered input and he was keen to hear the result.

Duo shuffled the papers for a moment and cleared his throat. "I'd suggest you put the business name across the top of the advert."

"Okay."

"Alright, here we go. 'Salsbury Stud and Show Jumping Stables. Limited vacancies currently exist for the schooling, educating and campaigning of clients' horses by a dual, Olympic gold medalist. Private lessons and full board agistment also available. Rates, fees and charges by request. Inquiries, please phone...' How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me," Heero replied. Actually, it sounded damn good, far better than anything Heero had been able to come up with earlier.

"I think it covers the basics and if people are interested enough they will call to discuss things further."

"Makes sense. Thanks, Duo."

"My pleasure."

Glancing at the clock, Heero noted the time. "If I call the paper now I might just make the deadline for tomorrow's issue. I can call or email Hoofbeats later as their next magazine isn't due out for another three weeks."

"I'll leave you to it and start dinner."

Standing up, Heero picked up the paper with the proposed advert on it and bent to give Duo a gentle kiss. "What would I do without you?"

"Hire a secretary?" came the cheeky reply.

With a smile, Heero left the kitchen to make his call.

# # #

"You know, I could get used to this," Duo commented as Heero drove through Salsbury and on towards Clarkson show.

"But I always chauffeur you to shows," Heero stated.

"I know, but we usually have the float on the back and I'm flat out trying to cram all the gear into Henrietta, not to mention panicking in case I've forgotten anything. This time all we have to do is get up, get ready and leave, Treize and Otto have all the joys of transporting the horses."

Heero snickered. "I have to agree, it is a nice change."

The rest of the drive passed peacefully and soon enough they were pulling into the show grounds. With them not having the float on the back of the car, Heero parked in the car park and the pair walked down a short grassy drive to the area designated for the floats. The spotted Treize's goose-neck over to one side and aimed for it.

"Morning, Heero, Doctor Maxwell," Otto greeted, spotting the pair as they approached the goose-neck

"Morning, Otto," Heero replied.

"Nice day for it, Otto and please, call me Duo."

Otto gave a nod. "Boss is just inside getting Dollar."

Moments later Treize appeared leading the bay stallion. "Heero, Duo, good to see you got here okay," Treize greeted as he took the bay to the back of the goose-neck and tied him up.

"Anything we can do to help?" asked Heero on behalf of Duo as well.

"We need to find the secretary and get our numbers and the draw, plus see if there is a course plan around. We also need to find out what time our class is on."

"Okay."

"I'll stay here and give Otto a hand," Duo said.

"Be back soon then," Heero replied and set off with Treize to locate the secretary.

With the two riders gone, Duo gave Otto a hand with the two horses, fetching water buckets and brushing Peacemaker. Both horses were a little on the flighty side, this being the first time either had attended a show. Otto seemed to have a little more trouble with Dollar who was inclined to move around a lot whilst being brushed and continuously neighed to the horses all around. Peacemaker was a little more settled, her eyes and ears taking in everything and only occasionally giving a loud neigh.

Once the horses were brushed, Otto produced the saddles and bridles, asking Duo is he wouldn't mind saddling the mare up. Taking the gear, Duo made sure the saddle blanket sat up a little on the withers before placing the saddle on top and sliding it all back a touch into the correct place. He wanted to make sure all the hair was lying flat underneath. He buckled the girth up, not too tight though as he wasn't sure just how long Heero was going to be and then picked up the mare's jumping boots.

Peacemaker stood quietly whilst Duo put the boots on her legs. She was a calm and sensible horse by nature and although everything around her was new, she was a little shy and overawed by it all.

"There you go, girl, almost ready," Duo said and patted the chestnut neck. He spotted a familiar head of chocolate walking back and his face lit up into a smile. "What's the news?" he asked once Heero had rejoined him.

"There's twelve entries all up, I'm jumping eighth and Treize is fourth. The course isn't open for walking as yet as it's currently being used for another jumping class. Once that's finished they will change it a it and then we can walk it. Judging by the course plan though it looks to be a fairly decent one."

"That's good then. How do you think these pair will go?"

Heero walked over to the mare and gave her a pat. "They should both do fine if we can keep their attention fixed on their rider and the course."

"You'll both do just great." Duo gave a big smile. "Where's Treize?"

"Ah, he should be here in a minute. Zechs found us whilst we were getting our numbers."

Duo gave a knowing grin. "I see. I suppose you want to get madam here warmed up?"

"It might be an idea."

Duo handed Heero the mare's bridle while he checked the jumping boots and tightened the girth. Treize returned with Zechs and finished getting Dollar ready. With both riders in the saddle and walking off to warm up, Duo, Zechs and Otto followed along to watch.

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 9

Both Dollar and Peacemaker were on their toes. With neither horse having been to a show before it was only natural they would want to take in everything around them. Heero was expecting it, as was Treize and neither was disappointed. Both horses walked out with long strides, ears moving back and forth whilst eyes were constantly on the move. Dollar would jog every now and then, snatch at his bit and give a loud neigh. Peacemaker kept her walk steady, but she also watched everything going on around her and despite Heero keeping a light feel on the reins, she would snatch at the bit and try to turn her head and walk off in the direction of something that caught her attention.

Remaining calm, Heero pushed the mare into a trot to start his warm up, the chestnut obeying but still preferring to concentrate on her surrounds as opposed to her rider. Taking a touch more contact with his reins, Heero pushed a little harder with his seat and legs, the mare starting to listen a bit and lowering her head.

Dollar was still doing his best to snatch the reins and jog off wherever he wanted to, but Treize sat firmly and insisted the stallion listen to him and his aids. After several minutes, both horses switched their attention to their riders and began to concentrate more.

"Looks like they're settling down," Duo commented.

"They're young and inexperienced, it will take a while before they become accustomed to shows and the atmosphere, but there's nothing nasty in either one of them," Otto replied.

"That's one thing I'm grateful for," Zechs muttered. He preferred his boyfriend in one piece.

"How do you think they will go once they get into the ring?" Duo asked, continuing to watch Heero as the mare settled further.

Otto shrugged. "Anyone's guess. Both are quite capable of jumping the course, all they need to do is remain focused on their rider. It all depends on Treize and Heero to a point. If they can keep those two nags listening then there is no reason why both of them can't come out with a clear round."

"I think I'd be happy for them both to finish the course in one piece – both humans and equines," Zechs said.

"They will," Otto chuckled.

The three continued to watch in silence, the two horses having settled quite nicely by now and each was working reasonably well. Once the riders were happy with their respective mounts, Treize thought it time to put the pair over the practice jumps. That would soon let them know if their mounts were listening or not.

#

They rode side by side across the warm up area to where the two practice fences stood. There were two or three other riders warming their horses up over the practice jumps so Heero and Treize waited their turn off to the side. Once the jumps were clear, Otto checked them and lowered one fence by several inches. Both horses were competing in the novice class and the jumps wouldn't be any higher than three foot six.

Heero brought Peacemaker forward and cantered the mare in a circle. Her attention was still apt to wander a bit and Heero had to ride hard to keep her together. He brought her up to the low cross bar first, Peacemaker spotting it at the last minute and putting in a huge leap. Somehow Heero managed to stay with her, his jumping 'style' quite different to normal. Once they landed, Heero scrambled back into his saddle and collected his reins, riding the mare forward and in a sweeping half circle to bring her around for the upright fence.

"Shit!" Duo exclaimed as he watched his partner get almost jumped off.

"She's certainly got scope," Zechs mused.

"I'll bet she listens to Heero from now on," Otto stated.

"I hope so," Duo muttered.

The sudden appearance of the jump had shaken the mare and she was careful to listen to her rider. She spotted the new jump ahead and waited for the signals to tell her what her rider wanted her to do. The pressure on the bit was light, the weight of her rider shifting forward a little and pressure increased against her sides. Peacemaker lengthened out a bit.

Heero guided the mare forward, using his seat and legs to drive her together and keep the impulsion. This time they cleared the jump without any incident, Heero quick to pat and praise the mare.

Treize watched from the sidelines, an amused smile on his face. Once Heero had done both practice jumps a couple of times, he rode Dollar forward for his turn. The bay had settled quite a bit, but his attention was still apt to wander a touch, especially when another horse was reasonably close.

"He's showing off," Heero stated as he brought Peacemaker to a halt beside the three watching.

"Treize doesn't show off," Zechs defended his boyfriend.

"Not Treize, Dollar," Heero clarified.

"Oh. Sorry."

Heero snickered and continued to watch the bay.

Dollar was indeed showing off. There were a couple of other horses standing off to the side awaiting their turn to try the practice jumps and one of them was a mare. Dollar had scented her on the light breeze and couldn't help but try to impress the pretty creature. He kinked his tail and pranced forward.

"Settle down you big lump," Treize muttered and used his seat and legs to try and get the stallion's attention back on him and not the other horses.

They cantered a circle and Dollar settled a little more. Turning, Treize lined up the cross bar jump and rode the bay towards it. Dollar spotted the jump ahead and eyed it off suspiciously. Treize continued to ride the horse forward, legs, seat and reins all working in harmony to keep the bay on track. Deciding the jump wasn't going to bite him, Dollar lengthened out his stride and clear the jump with ease.

"Good boy," Treize praised and patted the bay neck.

Arching his neck and tossing in a couple of small bucks, Dollar continued to show off.

A quick glance over his shoulder and Treize determined they were far enough away from the jump to make a turn and attempt the other practice fence. Dollar responded and the pair cleared the upright without any fuss. Treize put the stallion over the jumps a couple more times before bringing the bay to a walk and joining the others.

"I think that's enough for now," Treize said, bringing Dollar to a halt.

"Shall we take them back to the goose-neck and go see if the course is ready for walking yet?" asked Heero.

"Yes. The course should be ready by now," Treize replied.

The two horses and three 'grooms' headed back to the goose-neck.

# # #

"It's not a bad course," Heero informed Duo as they prepared Peacemaker for their class. "Lots of room between fences and all the jumps are pretty low and inviting."

"Then you should do okay?"

"In theory, yes. Both Dollar and Peacemaker are jumping courses higher than this at home so the height won't worry them. It will all come down to concentration. If we can keep their attention on us and the course then there's no reason why both shouldn't go clear."

"Well, as long as you do your best that's all that matters," Duo replied with a smile.

"All we can do is try," Heero shrugged.

The steward ticked off both Heero and Treize as they arrived in the collecting ring to await their turn to jump. There were several other competitors milling around, chatting to one another and discussing the course and their respective mounts. Heero and Treize nodded to a few people they recognized amongst the competitors but didn't stop to chat to anyone. They kept their mounts walking around, allowing the horses to look about but not lose focus on their rider.

The judge blew his whistle and the loudspeaker sprang to life calling for all competitors in the Novice jumping class to present to the collecting ring if they were not already there as the class was about to commence. The first rider entered the arena, Treize and Heero drew rein and watched.

Being a novice class, the jumps were set between two foot six and three foot for the first round. It was, as Heero had said, a flowing course with lots of room. Nine jumps in total with a double as jumps five A and B. The first fence was a simple cross bar, set low and designed to encourage the horse to jump in the center. It would also give the animal a confidence boost. Jump two followed on ahead; an upright of three rails. A sweeping, right hand turn followed to jump three; a small spread. Four was dead ahead before another right hand turn to bring the horse into the double. The course designer had been lenient and set part A as an upright fence followed by two strides to part B which was a spread. Turning left brought the horse to jump six; the wall. Another left turn to the oxer and following straight on from that was the off set rails. A final, left turn would bring the rider to the last fence - the triple.

Having followed Heero's description of the course, Duo found it easy enough to track the current rider and try to figure out if any of the jumps would prove to be difficult. Heero hadn't said if there were any 'traps' and Duo wanted to try out his own knowledge and see if he could pick up on any without having to ask Heero.

The first rider approached the course calmly, her horse moving steadily forward and taking a good look at the jumps as it came into them. It didn't refuse anything and looked certain to have a clear round when it came into the triple wrong and had a rail down.

Duo frowned at that. The pair had seemed to be in harmony all the way around the course so it was hard to figure out why they suddenly got out of tune and had a rail down.

The second rider went in to try their luck. The big chestnut looked the part, prancing and snorting, but Duo had seen enough jumping competitions by now to know that what you saw wasn't always what you got.

Sure enough, the chestnut fought against his rider throughout the entire course – and that resulted in eight faults.

The third rider to go remained calm and his horse responded well. They flew over everything and came out with the first clear round. Then it was Treize's turn.

With calls of 'good luck' following him into the arena, Treize collected Dollar up and rode between the jumps to where the judge awaited. He saluted, picked up his reins again and pushed Dollar back into a trot, heading for the start flags but allowing his horse to trot past several jumps on his way there.

"Smart move," Heero muttered.

"Huh?" Duo questioned and turned his attention to Heero. Zechs also caught the mutter and looked in question at Heero.

"He's taking Dollar through the jumps towards the start instead of around them and letting him have a bit of a look at them before he jumps them; all on the pretense of aiming for the start."

"Why can't he show the horse the jumps first anyway?" Zechs asked.

"It's against the rules and results in elimination if you are caught doing that. It would give you an unfair advantage over the other riders. But you are allowed to ride between the jumps to get to the start."

"Ah, sneaky," Duo chuckled. "You planning on doing the same thing?"

"Of course," Heero smirked.

Duo shook his head and returned his attention to where Treize was starting his course.

Dollar passed between the start flags with his ears pricked and eager to jump the first fence. They sailed over it easily and were steaming ahead for the second jump. Treize was concentrating hard on both his horse and the course. Dollar was apt to let his concentration waver, preferring to focus on what was going on around him instead of the course, but Treize had expected this and wasn't overly concerned.

Jump two was cleared and the pair started their turn for fence three. Heero was watching intently, knowing how the bay liked to be ridden as he was the one schooling him. Treize was more than familiar with Heero's way of educating a horse, it was very similar to his own so there wasn't any problem there in regards to confusing the horse itself.

Jumps three and four were similarly cleared, Treize guiding the stallion around to the right for the first true test of the course; the double. "Steady, Dollar," Treize soothed, sitting deeper into his saddle and trying to collect the horse up a bit.

Dollar was half listening to his rider, the rest of his attention wandering around the place he was currently in. He was used to jumping courses and was always willing to please, but the setting was the distraction. Dollar suddenly realized there was a jump coming up.

Knowing his horse wasn't completely focused on him, Treize sat down harder and used his legs strongly against the bay sides in an effort to push the horse together and have enough impulsion to clear both elements. Fortunately, they weren't too high otherwise he would have had no hope.

Deciding he'd better keep his attention on his master, Dollar shortened his stride a little and gathered himself together. They cleared the first part, landed and took two strides before the second element was upon them. Dollar managed to get his hind quarters underneath him and shoved off the ground, belly and hind legs just skimming over the top poles and rocking them slightly in the cups. Luckily they didn't fall.

"Maybe now you will keep your mind on the job and not the fillies," Treize muttered and sat deep, turning the horse towards jump six.

In the collecting ring, Heero watched with an amused smile on his face. Dollar wasn't a nasty horse by any means, he just didn't have a very long concentration span and as his rider, one needed to try keep his attention at all times.

Jump six was cleared, Dollar seeming to have settled down into his rhythm and focus on the job at hand. A left turn and the pair were coming into jump seven, the oxer. Dollar didn't like the look of the jump ahead and gave a loud snort. Treize pushed harder with his seat and legs. Dollar tossed his head and began to slow down. Treize wasn't about to let the horse refuse though and gave a sharp kick. Dollar lurched forward and tried to cut out to the left.

Treize used his whip.

Seconds later the pair landed safely over the oxer, Dollar having cleared it by a good six inches!

"Shit! That was a huge jump," Zechs exclaimed, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"I think he was making sure it wasn't going to bite him," Duo snickered.

"Only two more to go," Heero stated.

Having recovered from the huge leap, Treize shortened his reins and drove his legs against the bay sides. The off set rails were next and Treize was determined to have Dollar listening to him and going forward. The bay spotted the jump, the rails sloping down towards the inside of the arena and he naturally aimed for the lowest part of the jump. Treize had other ideas. Using his hands, legs and seat, he rode the horse for the center of the jump.

Dollar didn't want to jump the higher part, he wanted to jump the lowest bit and did his best to ignore his master and sidle over to the left.

The jump ended up being a compromise. Dollar jumped further right than he'd wanted to and more to the left than Treize had aimed for. The jump remained standing and all that was left to clear now was jump nine; the triple.

Using his inside leg as they turned to the left, Treize did his best to push Dollar out further to the right. He needed to have Dollar further over if they were to come into the triple on the right stride. Dollar did move over a little, but not quite enough and they came into the jump half a stride out. It was either get right under the jump to take off, or take off half a stride extra away. Dollar's current level of education hadn't reached the stage where Heero was teaching him to shorten and lengthen stride quickly.

Treize elected to go for the earlier take off.

Dollar pushed himself into the air and stretched as much as he could for the far pole, but that half a stride had added a good deal of width to the already wide triple. His forelegs tipped the pole, back ones clobbering it soundly and sending it flying.

"Four faults for Treize Khushrenada and Dollar," the commentator announced.

"Damn!" cursed Zechs.

"Very unfortunate," Heero agreed.

Duo remained silent for the moment, doing his best to figure out why Dollar had come into the fence on the wrong stride. He thought back to the earlier rider who had done the exact same thing. Glancing back at jump eight, Duo studied it carefully, drawing on all he'd learnt from Heero to try and work it out for himself rather than ask Heero – if he could.

A small light bulb went off in Duo's head as he studied the two jumps and followed an invisible line between them. Feeling pretty sure he had the reason why figured out, he decided to test his theory. "Heero?"

"Hai?"

"Both Treize and another rider had problems with the wrong stride for jump nine and scored faults, correct?"

"That's right." Heero watched his partner carefully, seeing Duo's mind ticking over and knowing his lover was trying to work out why.

"I may be totally wrong, but, it seems to me that when they jump fence eight, the horses are aiming for the lowest part of the jump which happens to be towards the inside in this case. By jumping the lower end, it's causing them to come into jump nine on the wrong stride."

Heero's face lit up into a big smile. "That's exactly right, Duo. To come into the triple on the correct stride, you need to jump the offset rails in the middle and not the lowest end. It's a crafty piece of designing by the course builder."

Duo beamed at having figured something out for himself. Otto and Zechs looked impressed with the vet's knowledge. Before anyone could say anything further, Treize exited the arena and joined them in the collecting ring.

The usual congratulations and commiserations were passed around before Treize also confirmed Duo's logic; the offset rails had been their downfall. Over all, Treize was pleased with Dollar's performance, the horse would make a very good jumper in the future, all he needed was further education and experience.

The 'trap' on the course caught many horses and riders out, no one having a clear round other than the third rider when it came time for Heero to jump.

"Be careful," Duo said and squeezed Heero's calf as his lover prepared to enter the arena for his turn.

"Don't worry, I plan on taking it easy. We're only here for the experience," Heero replied and collected up his reins.

Echoes of 'good luck' followed Heero into the ring, the dark haired rider pushing everything from his mind other than the horse beneath him and the course ahead. Peacemaker felt a little flighty, but nothing Heero couldn't handle. He was sure the mare would settle down once they started their course. Locating the judge, Heero saluted and then moved off between the jumps towards the start flags. Peacemaker kept a steady trot but was sure to take a good look at the jumps as she moved between them. Reaching the start flags, Heero pushed the mare into a canter and circled around. The whistle blew and Heero passed between the flags.

The cross bar appeared before them, Peacemaker's ears went forward and she jumped it easily.

"Good girl," Heero praised.

The second jump lay straight ahead, Heero keeping his hands light on the reins and pushing the mare together with his seat and legs. The chestnut was taking a good look at the fences as she approached, something Heero was pleased to note. She was a sensible horse and usually listened well to whatever Heero was asking with his aids.

The stride lengthened out and the mare drew her hind quarters underneath, pushing off the ground and clearing the jump with inches to spare. Once all four feet were back on the ground, Heero used his legs and hands to ride the horse forward and begin a sweeping turn to the right where jump three awaited. It was a small spread – well, small by Heero's standards – but still large enough to test a novice horse out. It didn't prove to be any problem for Peacemaker; she sailed over it with her ears pricked. Jump four waited a few strides away, Heero pushing his horse together and riding forward.

"So far, so good," Duo muttered, doing his best to keep his fingernails away form his mouth. They had only just begun to recover from the assault of his teeth gnawing on them at the Olympics.

"She's a honest mare and a pleasure to ride and teach," Treize said from where he was standing beside Zechs and watching. Otto had taken charge of Dollar and was walking the stallion around, keeping one eye on his charge and the other on Heero in the ring. No one knew if they would be needed for a jump off or not at this stage.

"Now for the first test on this course," Heero said to himself.

Peacemaker cocked an ear back at the sounds of her rider's voice. She was enjoying herself, the jumping efforts all well within her capabilities and the rider on her back was kind and sympathetic with his aids.

They turned to the right, Heero sizing up the double ahead and working hard to keep the impulsion contained within the mare's hind end. Spotting the jump, Peacemaker began to pull a little. She was more than ready to jump.

"Steady," Heero soothed, keeping a tight hold on the mare's mouth. Judging his striding, Heero gradually came forward and eased off on the reins, allowing the mare to stretch out her head and neck, balancing her body as she drew her hind legs underneath and pushed from the ground.

They cleared part A, landed safely and Heero was right there with his legs and a steady hand on the reins, giving the mare all the assistance he could. Two strides and Peacemaker was again launching into the air, her forelegs tucked neatly up as her hind followed over the jump.

"They're doing well," Zechs remarked as the pair in the ring landed safely and cantered away from the double.

"Yeah, they are," Duo replied, his eyes still glued to his lover. "The real test is still to come though."

Zechs frowned. "The real test? I thought the whole damn course was a test."

Snickering softly, Duo gave the other vet a brief explanation on the possible problem of jump eight if the horse didn't listen to the rider.

"Clever," Zechs mused.

"I just hope that Heero manages to keep that mare together and listening to him, otherwise he just might end up with faults as well."

Having cleared the double, Heero made a slight, left turn and was riding for jump six; the wall.

Peacemaker hesitated a little, the wall up ahead and she wasn't too sure about it. It looked solid enough, perhaps too solid. Feeling the hesitation, Heero used his seat to push the mare on, keeping his contact on the reins steady and the mare straight. Peacemaker snorted, Heero pushed with his legs. The chestnut gave in and lengthened out her stride, leaving the ground, putting in a large leap and soaring over the jump.

Knowing what the mare was capable of, Heero was prepared for the larger than normal 'leap' and dug his knees into the saddle flaps – grabbing a good chunk of mane didn't go astray either. He managed to stay with the horse, only slightly off balance as they landed and quickly centered himself again.

Another slight left and jump seven, the oxer waited ahead. Peacemaker started to pull again, wanting to race ahead and jump the fence. Heero had other ideas and kept the mare to a good, steady canter; he knew the biggest problem on the course was coming up and he wanted to have the mare listening properly to him and give her the best chance to clear the jump and be on the correct stride for the triple.

The oxer flashed beneath the chestnut belly, front legs cutting into the grass as the mare landed. Taking up a firm contact with the reins, Heero used his seat and legs to guide the mare forward and towards the center of the off set rails.

Peacemaker had spotted the rails ahead and picked up on the sloping end, naturally she gravitated towards the lowest part of the jump. Heero's eyes were fixed firmly on the center of the jump and he did his best to ride the mare at the middle. With the slope being downwards to the left, Heero applied a harder left leg to the mare's side in an effort to push her across a touch to the right.

The horse wasn't interested in listening though and continued on her current course. Heero used a harder left leg and applied pressure to the right rein, keeping his left rein steady in support so the mare wouldn't simply turn to the right. Peacemaker wasn't educated enough at this stage to completely understand what was being asked of her and knowing there was a jump ahead which she was probably supposed to jump, she continued on her course.

Heero did manage to get the mare to move slightly across, but they were still further to the inside than he would have liked.

"Seems Heero's having the same problem as the rest of us," Treize mused as he watched the rider and horse.

"Looks like it," Duo replied. "I hope he can sort her out before the triple."

"Guess we will have to wait and see."

Both Duo and Treize watched as the horse and rider in the arena cleared jump eight.

Knowing his striding would be out for the triple, Heero did his best to compensate but pushing the mare out towards the arena boundary and hopefully picking up an extra stride or two. Unfortunately, it didn't work and Peacemaker came into the triple half a stride out.

Keeping a firm contact on the reins, Heero pushed the mare together as much as he could and held her back. The mare put in a short stride, scrambled a bit and launched into the air. Having taken off so close to the jump, the chestnut caught the top rail with her forefeet and sent it flying. Luckily she still landed over the jump okay, although she was a little shaken from the hard rap the pole had given her cannon bones.

Running a hand along the sweaty neck, Heero guided the horse through the finish flags, praising her for her efforts at the same time. Once they were through, he brought the mare to a trot and rode towards the exit.

"That's four faults for Heero Yuy and Peacemaker," the commentator boomed out.

Once he was back in the collecting ring, Heero dismounted and faced the rest of the group, knowing the questions would be asked. Once they had traded comments, questions and answers, Heero ran his stirrups up and loosened the girth.

"Despite the four faults, I'm very pleased with how they both went," Treize commented, watching the remaining competitors attempt the course.

"For their first time out, I think they both did very well," Heero replied. "At least now we know what areas to work on with them both for the next time."

"True. It's always a good thing to bring them out early like this, that way we can see how they are coming along and work out the areas we still need to concentrate on. Ouch! That's gotta hurt," Treize said.

All eyes turned to the arena where a brown horse had decided it didn't like the look of the oxer at all and had slammed the brakes on at the last minute, skidding into the jump and sending the poles flying everywhere.

Once the last rider had completed the course, Treize and Heero waited patiently for the results. There was still only the one clear round that they were aware of which would mean that rider was the winner, but there were a few of them with four faults and that would mean a jump off for the minor placings.

The judge did his tallying up and passed his information over to the commentator, leaving him to make the announcement whilst the judge went out to raise several fences for the jump off.

The loudspeakers crackled into life. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a jump off for the minor placings in the Novice Table AM3 event. Would the following riders please return to the collecting ring to be advised of the jump off course and walk the course. Rider numbers one, four, five, eight and eleven."

"It seems we will be having that jump off, gentlemen," Duo grinned. Treize was rider four and Heero eight.

"I suggest we move on over to the steward then and find out what the jump off course is going to be," Heero said with a smile.

"And may the best man win – or come second I suppose," Treize snickered.

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 10

Leaving the horses in the capable hands of Otto and Duo, Treize and Heero walked over to the steward and with the other competitors learned what the jump off course would be - and took advantage of the ten minutes the judge had allowed them to walk the course and figure out their strategy. Treize and Heero discussed their options and laid their plans. Having checked their planned route once again, they exited the arena and returned to the group awaiting them.

"Well?" Duo demanded once they returned. "What is the jump off course?"

Giving his lover a smile, Heero replied quietly, "It's jumps one, five A, five B, eight and nine."

Duo's head swiveled back to the jumping course and he ran his eyes over the stated jumps. He let go a low whistle. "Tight course and that horror trap is still in it."

"That's what will make it interesting," Heero replied as he tightened the mare's girth.

"How are you and Treize planning on tackling it?"

"We're both going for clear rounds rather than speed. Neither horse is educated enough to try short cutting and angle jumping yet so we intend to play it safe. I plan to ride a track through on the inside of jump two and swing around for the double. If I pass on the inside of both six and seven, I should be able to keep Peacemaker over a bit and take the off set rails in either the center or to the right and hopefully that will bring us into the treble on the correct stride."

"Sounds complicated to me," Duo muttered as he tried to follow Heero's explanation with his eyes over the course.

"It isn't really." Heero swung himself into the saddle and found the other stirrup iron with his foot. "I'm just going to loosen her up a bit."

Duo nodded and watched his lover ride a little way off to settle the mare once more. Zechs appeared at his elbow, Otto joining them both a second or two later.

Heero noted the other three competitors also loosening their horses up and did his best to try and figure out if they would be going for speed or a slower, clear. He wasn't worried abut finishing in the placings, the mare was still very green and had a lot to learn. As long as she listened to Heero and gave him her best, he would be happy regardless of where they finished.

The steward began to call for them to marshal and both Heero and Treize turned their mounts.

The first rider in the jump off entered the arena and saluted. Moments later they were approaching the start. The whistle blew and they were off. The girl seemed happy to take a longer course, not pushing her horse at all and the horse seemed very content with the arrangement. They cleared jump one and went around the outside of jump two, the girl allowing her horse plenty of room to come into the double on the correct stride.

The double was also cleared, the horse appearing eager but calm. Both Heero and Treize watched carefully as the pair approached jump eight and noted she was riding the horse more to the outside and attempting not to repeat her mistake of the first round.

They did jump it more to the center and once it was cleared the pair were aiming for the triple. This time the horse came in on a better stride and cleared the triple easily. Heero couldn't help but admire the horse and his sympathetic rider. The woman had given the black all the help she could and it had paid off in a clear round.

"Clear round in a time of 42:54 for June Bailey and Orion," the commentator announced. "Our next rider is Treize Khushrenada on Dollar."

Everyone wished Treize good luck as he rode into the arena and passed on congratulations to June as she rode out. The woman looked very pleased with her horse and patted him enthusiastically.

Treize rode over to the judge and saluted, collecting his reins up and moving off towards the start flags. The whistle blew and Treize was on his way.

This time Dollar was more settled and listening to his rider. They approached jump one and cleared it easily, the raised height not affecting the bay in any way. Once the horse had landed safely, Treize rode a line to the inside of jump two, making a sweeping turn and bringing the stallion into line with the double. Dollar was a little confused when his rider asked him to bypass the jump ahead, he'd thought he would be jumping it again, remembering the course from earlier, but he played it safe and followed his rider's aids.

The first part of the double was approaching, Dollar lengthening out and picking his takeoff point. Hind quarters pushed the bay body into the air, arcing over the fence and landing clean. Treize kept the contact with the bay's mouth and as soon as they landed his seat and leg were there to push the horse together for the two strides before the second element was upon them.

Once more Dollar surged into the air, stretching for the width of the jump as well as the height. Forelegs reached out and absorbed the impact of landing, hind legs following behind and pushing away from the jump. Immediately Treize was there with his weight, seat and leg, asking the horse to turn to the left and cut inside jumps six and seven.

Trusting his rider, Dollar made the turn, the off set rails appearing ahead of him. Instinctively he was aiming for the lower end, but this time Treize was ready for him and used his inside leg hard to push the stallion back out towards the arena fence and the center of the jump. As much as he didn't want to jump the higher end, Dollar had no choice, he came into the jump in the middle, tucking his legs up neatly and clearing it.

"Good boy," Treize praised the stallion, eyes fixed on the final jump.

With the successful clearance of the middle of jump eight, Dollar was on the right stride for the triple and met it perfectly. Hind legs once more sent the body into the air, Dollar making sure to keep his legs well clear of any poles. Hooves bit deep into the turf as they landed, Treize sitting deep and giving the horse more rein as he encouraged him to stretch out and gallop for the finish.

Dollar was only too happy to comply and shot forth with a burst of speed. They passed between the flags, Treize shortening the reins and bringing the reluctant stallion back to a more sedate canter and riding for the exit.

"Clear round for Treize Khushrenada on Dollar in a time of 38:06," the commentator informed them all. "That puts Treize into second place at this stage of the competition."

Treize exited the arena, very pleased with how his horse had handled the jump off. He accepted the congratulations of the next rider as he entered and passed on his own good luck wishes. Moments later he was back amongst his friends and showered once more with congratulations.

Heero was eager to learn how the course had ridden, if there were any places he should pay extra attention to.

"The turns from one to five are simple enough, likewise the one from five to eight, but be aware, there is still loads of room for her to try and take the lower end of jump eight. Dollar tried it so you're still going to need to ride hard with that inside leg to get her to jump in the center of eight if you want to meet that triple on the correct stride," Treize informed Heero.

"Thanks, I'll make note of that," Heero replied.

"How do you think she will handle it now you have that extra information?" Duo asked, watching his partner who was currently running his eyes back over the jump off course.

"She should do just fine," Heero said and gave a pat to the mare's shoulder.

Duo couldn't help himself, he rubbed the mare between the eyes and slipped her a slice of carrot. "You're going to be a good girl, aren't you?" he said in a low tone.

Peacemaker rubbed her nose against the nice human. Being a half sister to Angel, she was similar in nature to Heero's gray mare – and also liked carrots.

A groan went up from the crowd, instantly everybody's eyes swiveled back to the arena and the rider currently on course. They had just had a refusal at jump eight. Seemed the rider had pushed his horse towards the outside of the offset rails, attempting not to make the same mistake as before and end up on the wrong stride for the triple, but he'd pushed too far and the horse had ducked out at the last minute. The rider brought the rangy bay back around and jumped it the second time, but the damage was done.

"Four faults and a time of 30:25 for Gerry Sauvage and Pipeline," the commentator announced almost gleefully.

"I'm next," Heero said and collected up his reins.

"Be careful," Duo whispered and gave Heero's calf muscle a squeeze.

Intense blue eyes gazed back at his lover. "I'll be careful," he promised and nudged the mare forward.

Calls of good luck followed him into the arena and then Heero put everything out of his mind other than the mare beneath him and the course ahead.

Having saluted the judge, Heero rode to the start flags, a look of determination on his face. The whistle blew, Peacemaker moved into her smooth canter and they were off.

"Steady, girl, it's a bit different this time," Heero muttered to the mare who cocked back an ear to listen.

They sailed over the first jump, Heero using his left leg and right rein to guide the mare past jump two and make a sweeping turn. Peacemaker followed her rider's aids as best she could. She loved to jump and liked to please. Currently she was enjoying herself and eager for more.

They made a neat turn and came into part A perfectly. The chestnut collected herself together and surged into the air, the extra height not making a bit of difference to her. They landed clean and Heero was there to ride her forward again. Part B appeared within the two strides and once more those powerful hind quarters pushed the mare from the ground and over the jump.

_This would be the crucial part_, Heero thought to himself. He didn't want to push the mare too far over and risk a run out like the previous rider, but he didn't want the mare jumping more to the inside of the jump either. Keeping a firm contact with the reins, Heero made the left turn on the inside of jumps six and seven, a strong left leg making sure to push the chestnut across and line up for the center of eight.

Like Dollar before her, Peacemaker didn't want to jump the higher part of the jump, but this time her rider wasn't taking any disobedience. The pressure to her left side increased and reluctantly she moved away from it and therefore across the arena.

Once he had the mare balanced and listening properly to him, Heero lined them up for the center of jump eight, pleased when the mare responded to his aids. He risked a moment to give the chestnut neck a gentle scratch. "Good girl," he murmured.

Resigning herself to having to jump the bigger part of the jump, Peacemaker lengthened out, reached her takeoff point and shot into the air. They made a graceful arc over the jump, Heero following the movement with his hands and body, dropping his weight back into the saddle as soon as they landed. His legs and seat came back into play and rode the chestnut together for the final jump.

Heero had no idea as to his time, and right now he really didn't care either. All he wanted to do was have the mare go clear. "Last one," he whispered.

Duo was almost bouncing on the spot. His hands were in his pockets to stop him from chewing his fingernails and Zechs had a hold of his braid so he couldn't abuse that either. Unable to keep still with the tension, he'd started to move from foot to foot.

Treize gave an amused smile and a rise of his eyebrows to Zechs. Zechs rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to tug on that braid.

The triple sat ahead, glistening poles standing three feet three inches with a spread of four foot. Heero's legs pushed the mare together, his hands held the impulsion until the last moment. Reaching their takeoff point, Peacemaker dug deep with her hind end, forelegs coming off the ground and tucking up against her body as she left the ground completely. The poles passed beneath, those forelegs coming back out and reaching for the landing. Moments later all four feet were back on the ground and Heero gave the mare her head, urging her forward and through the finish flags.

"Yes!" Duo crowed from the collecting ring, unable to hold his excitement any longer. He went to jump up and punch the air, but as he did so, a sharp tug on his braid prevented him. He yelped and whipped around to see Zechs still holding his length of hair. He'd forgotten about the other vet keeping his hair out of harms way. "You can let go now, it's not a leash," he stated.

Zechs gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry."

The commentator cut in then with his announcement. "Clear round for Heero Yuy and Peacemaker in a time of 37:23. That puts them into second place!"

Riding for the exit, Heero heard the announcement and a wide grin formed on his lips. He rained pats down on the chestnut neck before him and praised the mare. "Good, girl. That was great."

Peacemaker gave a soft snort. She'd enjoyed herself and was feeling pretty smug, she knew she'd been good from the pats and praise she was getting. Her smugness increased as she entered the collecting ring and received some of those lovely orange treats from that nice human.

"Great round, Heero!" Duo congratulated, his eyes shining as he petted the mare and fed her a few carrots.

"Yes, an excellent round, Heero," Treize said with a smile. "I think these two are ready to start competing on a regular basis now."

"Thank you," Heero replied, a blush on his cheeks as he dismounted and patted the chestnut neck some more.

"The last rider is in," Zechs announced, watching the arena where the final rider had entered and was making his way to the start. "Well done, Heero," he added once the others had switched their attention back to the ring.

"Thanks, Zechs."

Duo sidled up to his partner, bumping their shoulders together. "I'm sure you will be second," he said in a low tone.

Heero shrugged." Anything can happen, Duo. I'm really pleased with how she went though so whether we place or not I'm happy with the round."

The rider currently on the course was aiming for a fast round. He started out at a good, fast canter, increasing the speed as he landed over the first fence and spun the horse around inside of jump two and bringing the animal in on a very short run up.

"He won't last long if he tries to keep that speed going," Treize muttered.

"His horse is going to flatten and make mistakes," Heero agreed. Seeing the look on Duo's face, Heero elaborated a touch. "The horse is still green, like these two are and it's not ready for sharp turns and short approaches yet. If his rider continues to push him like that, he will lose impulsion and end up either refusing a jump or taking the poles with him."

With Heero's words in his head, Duo took a closer look at the pair in the arena. He could see what Heero meant, the horse wasn't as agile on its feet and despite being willing enough, there was only so much it could do. The approach to jump five A was very short and the horse barely scrambled over the top of it, having only two strides before part B wasn't enough for the horse to regain its impulsion and although he gamely tried to jump it, his front legs clipped the top pole, back legs completely dislodging it.

The rider didn't seem too concerned though and once the horse was back on all four feet, he rode him on the inside of jumps six and seven, still keeping a fast pace. Somehow they cleared jump eight and were closing in on the triple.

"He really should slow down," Treize said.

"I agree. He's a nice horse and doesn't deserve to be pushed beyond his limits at this stage," Heero ground out. It really annoyed him when people would take advantage of a horse's willingness to please and put them into situations that would only end up ruining the animal's confidence in the long run.

"And that's what you get for asking for too much too soon," Treize said over the sounds of falling poles.

The horse had literally run out of steam by the time it got to the triple. All its energy had been spent on trying to maintain the speed his rider had demanded and thus there was nothing left in the 'tank' when he needed it to clear the jump.

"Eight faults in a time of 29:48. That was the last competitor in the Novice Table AM 3 competition. I will have the final results for you all in just a moment."

"You should both mount up and be ready to go in and collect your ribbons," Zechs prompted the pair.

"Might be an idea," Duo agreed with Zechs and looked pointedly at Heero.

"But they haven't announced the final placings yet," Heero protested. "We may not have finished in the final six."

"Bullshit! We all know you two are in there now shut up and get on."

Treize shook his head, his laughter barely contained as he watched Heero sheepishly mounting up. He followed suit just as the commentator came back on 'air' to announce the results.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the results of the Novice AM 3 Jumping class. First place with a clear round, Anthony Poole riding Subterfuge. In second place with four faults and a time of 37:23; Heero Yuy riding Peacemaker. In third place with four faults and a time of 38:06; Treize Khushrenada riding Dollar. In fourth place with four faults and a time of 42:54 June Bailey riding Orion..." The commentator continued on until he got to sixth place, but the guys weren't listening, they were all too busy congratulating their two place getters.

The steward motioned for the riders to enter the arena to be presented with their rosettes, Anthony leading the way followed by Heero, Treize and the remaining three riders. They formed a line and the judge came along, placing the respective rosettes on the horses' brow-bands and shaking hands with the riders. Once everyone had their rosette, Anthony led them in a lap of honor, the spectators clapping as they rode past.

Heero slowed Peacemaker as they approached the collecting ring, Treize doing the same with Dollar. Another horse appeared on Heero's right and he turned slightly to see who it was. The fourth place getter, the black horse and his rider appeared at Heero's side.

The woman looked directly at Heero as she brought her horse to a walk. "Could I have a word with you once we're in the collecting ring, please?" she asked politely.

Heero nodded, unsure of what it was the woman wanted with him. Once they were back in the collecting ring, instead of riding with Treize across to where Duo, Zechs and Otto awaited, he brought Peacemaker to a halt and turned to face the woman. "What can I do for you, Miss...?"

"Bailey, Mrs. June Bailey. Excuse me for asking, but you _are_ the Heero Yuy who won two gold medals at the London Olympics aren't you?"

Heero felt his cheeks redden. "Ah, yes, I am."

"Mr. Yuy, you placed an advert in the equestrian notices of the Salsbury Times advertising that you are taking in horses to educate and campaign, correct?"

"Yes, I did." Heero's curiosity was even more aroused now.

"I know this probably isn't the time to discuss this, but I wonder if you still have any vacancies, would you consider taking on my boy, Orion here and educating him further? I think he has the potential to make a decent A grade horse, but I don't have the time to put into him right now and it would be a shame for him not to reach his full potential."

Heero felt a little stunned for a moment, then recovered his faculties. "Mrs Bailey - "

"Please call me June."

"June, I do still have vacancies and I'd be interested to discuss this further with you. Would you be able to give me a call this evening? We can talk about it further then and once we've covered the basics, if you're still interested in me taking him on we can arrange for a day and time that's suitable for both of us for you to come over and inspect my facilities."

"Thank you, that would be ideal. I'll call you tonight around seven if that's convenient?"

"Perfect. I'll talk to you then." Heero offered his hand which the woman took and shook, the pair separating, June riding off to her float whilst Heero rode over to where Duo was giving him curious looks.

Waiting in the collecting ring with Otto and Zechs, Duo frowned when Heero halted to chat with a woman on a black horse whilst Treize rode over to them. "What's Heero up to?" Duo asked as Treize halted Dollar beside them and dismounted.

Glancing back, Treize saw Heero chatting to the woman on the black horse. "I don't know," he replied honestly.

Accepting the answer, Duo congratulated Treize again on his third placing, his eyes constantly darting across to where Heero was still talking to that woman. He wasn't jealous, Duo knew Heero well enough by now to know his partner and lover was gay through and through so he had no reason not to trust him; but his curiosity was piqued and like a dog with a bone, he wanted to know what was going on.

After a couple of minutes chatting, Heero shook hands with the woman and rode Peacemaker over to where everyone was waiting, a smile on his face.

Having congratulated Heero again on his second placing, Duo couldn't wait any longer to find out what was going on. "What did that woman want, Heero?" he asked in his direct way.

"I think I may have my first client," Heero grinned.

That caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look at Heero.

"You do? That's great!" Duo cheered.

The other three all offered their congratulations as well and Heero filled them in on the conversation as they walked back to Treize's goose-neck. "I'll know more tonight once she's called and discussed things further," Heero finished.

"I sincerely wish you all the very best, Heero," Treize said. "I suppose I should start to look for a replacement rider then. If you do take this horse on, any idea how long before you will be leaving me?"

Heero shook his head. "I should know more tonight after we've spoken. Treize, if it's going to be a problem..."

"Heero, stop right there. Don't you dare start down that track again. This is something you've always wanted to do and now is the right time to be doing it. I'll cope just fine with my lot so no feeling guilty about leaving my employ. I will miss you and your talents, but it's time for you to start branching out and making your own mark in the equine world. I'll always be here to help out in whatever capacity if you need me to; and as I've said before, if it doesn't work out for you then there will always be a job for you at my stables." Seeing the impressed faces around him, Treize thought he'd better shut up now.

"Thank you, Treize, that means a lot. I'll be sure to let you know when I will be finishing up just as soon as I know myself."

Treize gave a nod. "That's fine. Now, I suggest we get these beasts unsaddled and ready for the trip home."

# # #

It was past seven-thirty when Heero finally got off the phone to June and wandered through to the kitchen where Duo was sitting reading the paper. Dropping his note book to the table, Heero put the kettle on to make them both a drink. Duo glanced up at Heero's arrival but opted to wait until his partner sat down before asking how the conversation had gone.

With a mug of coffee in his hand and a few swallows to whet his parched throat, Heero fiddled with the note book for a moment before looking up into amused violet.

"How did it go, Heero?"

"Fine. It seems that June bought this horse, Orion, about a year ago. He was just broken in when she purchased him and she's been schooling him up with the view to competing in A grade competition. Today was his third show at Novice level and he's showing a lot of promise. Unfortunately, she doesn't have the time to continue his education and whilst she doesn't want to part with him, she doesn't want to leave him out in the paddock either."

"Why buy a horse to compete on if you know you're not going to have the time for it?" Duo asked. It seemed a bit silly to him.

"I didn't want to pry too much into her reasons, but she did tell me," Heero said with a smile. "Apparently June has only been married for a couple of years and was planning on competing in A grade competition for a few years before retiring to start a family. It seems her husband and nature had other ideas."

"Ah," Duo said as he twigged. "She's pregnant?"

"Got it in one. She wants me to take Orion on, educate him further, bring him up through the ranks to A grade and by the time he's there and consistent, the baby will have been born and probably at the toddler stage. Once the child is old enough that it isn't demanding a lot of her attention, she hopes to take him back again and continue her career."

"So that would mean you'd have the horse for roughly two to three years?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, that's a pretty good start to your business venture I'd say," Duo congratulated.

"She seems really keen for me to take him and wasn't put off by the fees or the conditions of the contract. I told her to pay us a visit and check out the facilities. Whilst she's here she can have a look at the written contract and if she's still happy to go ahead we can sign the paperwork and arrange to have Orion brought over."

"Great! When is she coming over?"

"Next weekend."

Duo pushed his chair back, walked around the table and plopped himself down in Heero's lap. Winding his arms around Heero's neck, he pressed his lips to Heero's and kissed the rider. "Looks like it's all starting to come together for you, Heero."

"I hope so, Duo. I really hope so."

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 11

The following Saturday saw June arrive at Duo's cottage where Heero greeted her and took her down through the raceway to the stables. He gave her a tour of the facilities, starting with the stable complex, the feed and tack sheds, schooling paddock and finally the paddocks themselves. He explained the basic outline of the work he would do with Orion and asked several questions in regards to the horse's current education.

June seemed very impressed with the set up, not only was it comfortable and practical, but it was obvious that Heero cared for his animals. She met Zero and Shinigami and had nothing but kind words to say about the pair. Heero introduced Wing to her as his up and coming jumper and finished off with Angel. June fell in love with the gray mare.

With the guided tour finished, Heero took the woman back to the cottage where she was introduced to Duo who made them all some refreshments and had put the paperwork out on the table. Reading through the paperwork, June was again impressed by the professionalism of Heero. She asked a couple of questions and queried the clause of the Maxwell Veterinary Practice being the consulting vets. Heero explained about Duo's practice being right there on the property along with Duo and also Zechs in residence in the house by the stables.

Seeing the logic in that and agreeing it was by far more practical, not to mention reassuring that should the need arise for vet treatment it was right there on the doorstep, June agreed to the terms and conditions and signed the paperwork. Heero also signed and Duo followed up with his own signature as a witness. Taking the paperwork through to the surgery, Heero quickly made a couple of copies and brought them back, handing one over to June and filing the other one away.

It was arranged for June to bring Orion over the following day, along with his gear – rugs, saddle bridle and such. With the final arrangements in place, they bid the woman farewell and returned to the cottage for a celebratory glass of soda.

"When will you be finishing up at Treize's?" Duo asked, sitting himself down in Heero's lap and winding his arms around the rider's neck.

"Not sure," Heero replied. "This is only one horse and it will take a couple of days for him to settle in before I can start to do any serious work on him. The advert has appeared in the Salsbury Times and I've got another couple of inquiries from that which I will be speaking to the people about; one this afternoon and the other tomorrow. The advert in Hoofbeats is due out in another two weeks and I may get some interest from that too. Meanwhile, one horse isn't really enough to keep me going so I'll need to stay on at Treize's for a while. If either of these other two I'll be talking with later happen to work out and I take them on, I guess I will have to look at quitting Treize's within a week or so, although I really should give Treize two weeks notice."

"I'm pretty sure Treize will be understanding, he knows what it's like," Duo said as he nuzzled Heero's neck.

"Yeah, he's been a great boss and mentor, not to mention a loyal friend too."

"Speaking of friends, Zechs starts with us on Monday."

"That's right, he does. I'd completely forgotten about that with everything else that's been going on."

"Lucky one of us is on the ball then," Duo chuckled.

"It will be nice to spend a little more quality time together," Heero replied and kissed his lover's lips.

"Mmm, I agree. I'm gonna have a staff meeting Monday after morning consults so we can work out a roster. Care to sit in on it? It is your day off from Treize's."

"I should be able to manage that."

"Good, now kiss me some more."

# # #

The last two weeks working at Oakford had been strained and Zechs would be more than happy to walk out the door for the final time. Since handing in his notice, Anderson had tried to talk him out of leaving, but Zechs had stood firm. When the offer of a pay rise, and granting his vacation time hadn't swayed the blonde vet in any way, Anderson knew Zechs meant business.

The work load hadn't decreased though and Zechs found himself covering just as many, if not more consults during his last couple of weeks. Whilst the workload may have still been horrendous, Zechs didn't let it get to him. Instead he played his boss at his own game. If Zechs hadn't finished the list of clients he'd been given by the end of his usual working hours, he made certain to put the remaining time down as overtime. When Anderson questioned him about the extra hours, Zechs had informed his boss that he was quite within his rights to be paid overtime for any work outside his agreed hours of employment. He gave Anderson a choice; either he paid the overtime or Zechs would knock off at his normal time regardless of whether or not he'd finished his list.

Anderson knew he was beaten. If they didn't complete the day's work then the backlog of work would continue to build; if he didn't pay the overtime he could be in serious trouble with the Department of Employment. Grudgingly he agreed to pay the overtime, but Zechs did note he ended up with all the really awful cases to attend.

Saturday finally rolled around and Zechs was looking forward to finishing up that day. He'd agreed to work the Saturday and finish up then as opposed to the Friday when he should have left. There were a lot of cases still on the books to be seen and some of them were clients Zechs had formed friendships with and he did want to let those people know he was leaving and where he would be practicing in the future. He'd let a lot of his clients know already and many had expressed their dismay at his leaving. Once they knew where he was going to though, several told him they would be moving their business to the Maxwell Veterinary Practice as well.

Zechs had been touched by the number of clients who wished to retain his services and he hadn't in any way tried to influence them into changing their vet practice as not only was it unethical but also against the law. However, he was free to tell them where he would be practicing and it was the clients' right to choose what vet they wished to treat their animals. Zechs had a funny feeling that Oakford wasn't going to be quite as busy in the future, but the Maxwell practice would be seeing a further increase in their client base.

Dusk was starting to close in when Zechs finished with his last client – an abscess drain. Packing away his gear into his black bag, Zechs shook hands with the owner and promised that the bill would be sent out in due course. The owner passed on their best wishes for Zechs' move to the new practice and waved the man off. Heading back out onto the road, all Zechs had left to do was return to Oakford, hand over all the information on the cases he'd attended that day, empty out his car of all drugs and equipment that belonged to Oakford and sign off. Then he would be a free man; well, free for a day at least before he started work with Duo and Hilde on Monday.

Walking back into Oakford's office, he passed over the client data to Sarah, pointing out a couple of things she would need to know. With that part done, Sarah offered to give him a hand to empty his car, an offer he gratefully accepted. He had a dinner date with Treize, sort of a celebration at finishing up with Oakford and the start of his new life at Maxwell's. With Sarah helping, it only took fifteen minutes to empty the car.

"Leave it all there, Zechs. I'll put it all away later," Sarah told the vet.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Sarah looked up at the blonde. "Zechs, I just want to say it's been a pleasure working with you and whilst I will miss you terribly, I wish you all the best in your new job." Sarah paused to wipe at her eyes. Picking up a small, wrapped box off her desk, she handed it to Zechs. "The other nurses and I had a bit of a whip around and although it's not much, we'd like you to have this as a sort of farewell present from us."

Zechs was touched. "Oh, Sarah, you and the others didn't have to do anything like this. It's been a pleasure working with you nurses too. You're all professionals and I'll miss all of you." He took the offered box and began to open it. Once the wrapping was removed he was left holding a red velvet box. Carefully he lifted the lid and peered inside. He gave a soft gasp as he studied the item.

It was a chain and pendant set in silver. The pendant was a solid silver horse, standing to attention and looking into the distance. Two small sapphires were set for its eyes, the silver having been delicately crafted in loving detail. It was exquisite.

"It's beautiful, Sarah. You all shouldn't have done this though, it's way too expensive."

"It's our pleasure, Zechs and we hope that when you wear it or look at it you will have fond memories of your time here with all of us at Oakford." Sarah gave a sniffle and wiped at her eyes.

"Thank you, it really means a lot to me." Zechs took the pendant and chain out of the box and placed it around his neck. "Would you mind?" he asked Sarah, indicating for her to do the clasp up as he was having a bit of a problem with his larger fingers.

"Of course," Sarah chuckled. "Turn around." Pushing Zechs' hair over his shoulder, Sarah did the clasp up and then pulled Zechs' hair back into place. Moving to stand in front of the vet she admired the way the pendant sat against his throat. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks," Zechs whispered and pulled the nurse into a hug. "Thanks for everything."

Sarah returned the hug before pulling away. "You'd best be going I suppose. Don't be a stranger and drop in on us from time to time."

"I'll be sure to do that." With a smile, Zechs put the empty box in his pocket and turned to leave. Stepping outside the practice he walked swiftly to his car and paused. He turned back and took one last look at the place he'd worked at for a few years now, surprised when he saw Doctor Anderson step out and walk towards him.

"Merquise," Anderson began with a nod of his head and offer of his hand.

Zechs took the offered hand and shook it.

"I know we haven't always seen eye to eye and I'm not the easiest person to work with, but I would like to say thank you for all the time and effort you have put into this practice over the years. Despite people thinking otherwise, I do appreciate your skills and I wish you all the best." Anderson's tone was calm but firm.

To say Zechs was shocked would be an understatement, but he could appreciate the effort it had taken for the other vet to say those words and he really didn't want to leave on bad terms. He decided to forgive and forget. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to broaden my skills. It's been a good learning curve in my career."

Anderson grunted, gave a last nod and turned on his heel, walking back inside the practice.

Zechs watched him go and once the man was inside, he let go a soft whistle. "Guess there's hope for him after all." With a smile on his lips, Zechs got into his car and drove away from the Oakford practice for the last time. As the pages closed on one chapter of his life, so a new chapter was awaiting him.

# # #

"What time is this other person calling around?" Duo asked as he put on his shoes.

"About four-thirty," Heero replied.

"Is this the one who has a horse they want educating or the one looking for agistment?"

"The one looking for agistment."

"Ah. Good luck then. I'm off." Duo swooped in and stole a kiss from his lover.

"Will you be okay or would you like a hand with the consults this evening?" asked Heero when the kiss broke.

"I should be fine. Catherine is on and although we're fully booked I don't foresee anything unusual happening. But of course, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to swing by the surgery once you're all done with the horses and the client." Duo gave his lover a secret smile.

"I'll come up as soon as I'm finished down here." Heero partook of another, quick kiss. "Don't go getting bitten by any more patients," he teased.

"I'll try not to," Duo shot back as he dashed out the door.

Heero snickered, shook his head and returned to reading the paper.

There was a knock on the door at precisely four-thirty, Heero opening it up to see a man who he guessed to be in his late twenties standing there.

"Mr. Yuy?" asked the man.

"I'm Heero Yuy," Heero replied.

"Frank Lowe. I called in regards to agistment for my horse?" Frank offered his hand which Heero took.

"Yes, Mr. Lowe, I've been expecting you. Please, come inside whilst I put on my boots and I'll take you down and show you the facilities. We can discuss exactly what it is you're looking for while you're taking a look around."

"Thank you." Frank followed Heero into the cottage and waited whilst Heero put his boots on. Minutes later Heero was taking the man along the raceway towards the stables.

As they walked, Heero explained about the two properties being joined and the top property and stables being the Maxwell Veterinary Practice whilst the stud and stables were situated on the rear property. Walking between the paddocks, Heero pointed out the ones that were available for agisters and clients horses he was educating. Frank asked a few questions which Heero answered.

Passing by the paddocks where Heero's horses were currently grazing, Frank couldn't help but comment on the excellent condition they were in. They paused to say hello to Zero and Angel, Shinigami preferring to continue grazing as he couldn't scent any carrots and Wing was just too lazy to leave his shady spot under the tree.

Frank was shown the schooling paddock, jumping course, stables, feed and tack rooms. "What type of horse have you got and what is it you're currently doing with it?" Heero asked as Frank appraised Heero's jumps.

"He's a bay stallion, warm-blood and stands seventeen hands," replied Frank. "Royal Park Jester is his name but I call him Jester for short. He's currently competing in B grade and I'm hoping to have him upgraded to A grade by next year. I must say, you have a very impressive set up here, Mr. Yuy."

"Call me Heero and thank you."

"I think this would work out just fine for Jester. You say you only do full board?"

"That's correct. I do have a written contract which itemizes everything that is included, but as a rough guide, full board means your horse is stabled at night, paddocked during the day and receives two hard feeds and hay. All stable work, rugging and such is also included. Pretty much all you need to do is come over whenever you want and ride the horse."

"Sounds ideal for what I want. Do you by chance give lessons, or know of someone close by with a similar level of experience as yourself that does lessons? I know Jester is good and has the ability to go further, but there are times when I'm not completely sure if I'm teaching him the right way." Frank shook his head. "You would know what I mean."

Heero smiled. "Actually, I am going to start giving lessons. They will be at a reduced rate for clients who agist with me, so if you're interested in that side of things as well, I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement."

"That's great. Look, Heero, I'm very happy with everything you've shown me and if you are okay with myself and my horse, I'd like to agist him here and arrange to have a weekly lesson with you."

"If you're sure you're happy with everything I suggest we go back to the cottage where we can talk a little more on your horse's dietary requirements and you can read over the paperwork. If you have any questions I can answer them for you too." Heero began to walk back towards the cottage.

"Thank you, Heero."

# # #

"Just give him one tablet per day with his dinner, Mr. Swann. You should start to notice an improvement after three or four days. Continue the course until all the tablets are gone. If he doesn't show any improvement after four days or suddenly gets worse, bring him straight back," Duo said as he handed the middle aged man a packet with the tablets and instructions written on them.

"Thank you, Doc. Much appreciated."

"You're welcome, Mr. Swann. Be a good boy now, Rusty." Duo gave the red setter's head a gentle pat and received a tongue bath to his hand for his trouble. Opening the door, Duo let the client walk out ahead of him and handed Catherine the file. Whilst Catherine took charge and settled the client's account, Duo disappeared back into the consulting room to clean up. Rusty had been his last consult for the evening and he was looking forward to dinner and snuggling with Heero. He was also curious to know how Heero had gotten on with the person interested in agistment.

"Speak of the devil," Duo said as Heero walked into the consulting room. "I was just thinking about you."

"Nice thoughts I hope," Heero smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover, pressing a kiss to Duo's neck.

"Of course. Now kiss me properly."

Heero was happy to oblige. "You all finished?"

"Yup. Just got the waiting room to tidy up and check that Catherine has managed to get all the clients' files loaded onto Nrobbuts and I'm all yours."

"I'll give you a hand." The smile was still on Heero's face and Duo couldn't help but notice he looked a little smug.

"How did it go with the person who was looking for agistment?" Duo asked as he finished wiping down the consulting room table.

"He was very impressed with the set up." Heero said and left it at that. He knew Duo would want more information.

"Heero! Stop teasing me and tell me what happened," Duo demanded, holding the spray bottle of disinfectant and wipes up a little higher and aiming at Heero.

"Okay, okay," Heero chuckled and held his hands up in surrender. "His name is Frank Lowe, he has a warm-blood stallion that's currently in B grade competition. He's very happy with the set up and has signed a contract to bring his horse in on full board agistment. He also wants a minimum of one lesson per week, two if time permits for both of us. He's bringing his horse over next Saturday."

"Yes! That's two now, Heero. Pretty soon I'm betting you will have a stable full and be your own boss. I'm so happy for you." Duo flung his arms around Heero and hugged him close, planting a kiss to those sweet lips. "I think this calls for a celebration. I know, we'll go out to dinner, my treat."

Knowing any protest he made would fall on deaf ears, Heero decided it would be far easier to just give in. "Where shall we go?"

Duo thought for a moment, then his face lit up in a big smile. "We haven't been to the Chang Palace for a while. Fancy Chinese?"

"Chinese is fine with me."

# # #

Meiran greeted the pair as they entered the Chang Palace. It had been a little while since she'd seen them both and smiling broadly, she escorted them to a booth in the corner. "How are you both?" she asked politely as they took their seats.

"We're fine, thanks for asking. How are Wufei and yourself?" Duo returned.

"We're both well. Business is really busy lately which is a nice thing. How is the practice?"

"Keeps me out of trouble," Duo grinned. "Actually, it's getting very busy, to the point where I'm taking on a third vet just to be able to cope."

"That is excellent. I hear you're starting up your own business, Mr. Yuy?"

Heero blinked at that. He didn't realize just how fast the grapevine could work at times. "Yes, yes I am."

"I wish you all the very best. Now, can I get you something to drink while you look over the menu?"

"I think I'll have a soda," Duo said.

"Make that two, please," Heero added.

Having taken their drink orders, Meiran left them to peruse their menus. After a short while she returned and took their food order. Whilst waiting for the food to arrive, Heero explained a little more about Frank Lowe and his horse, the man's current level of competition and his hopes for the future.

The food arrived and the pair began to eat with enthusiasm, Wufei's cooking was second to none and although the pair didn't get out as often as they would have liked for dinner, when they did manage it, the Chang Palace was one of their favorite places to dine. It seemed it was also very popular with a lot of Salsbury's residents if the packed state of the place was anything to go by.

As the evening wore on, many of the patrons left, a lot of them having dined earlier. Given Duo's hours at the practice it was rare for them to make a dinner reservation before seven-thirty. As the restaurant crowd thinned, the noise level also dropped and Meiran managed to stop by their table and see if they would like any dessert. Both men declined, feeling rather full from their meal, but they welcomed the offer of coffee.

Meiran returned with their coffees and set them down. "Excuse me for being forward, gentlemen, but Mr. Yuy, if you are not in any rush, would you mind staying for a little longer, please? My husband, Wufei, would like to have a word with you if it's no trouble."

Heero wondered what the Chinese chef could possibly want with him and he glanced across at Duo. The vet gave a shrug of his shoulders to indicate he didn't have a clue either, but nodded that it was fine with him if they lingered over their coffees. Neither one had to be up early for any reason so retiring a little later in the evening wouldn't be a problem.

"That would be fine, Mrs. Chang," Heero said.

"Thank you. I'm sure he will be out very shortly." Meiran cleared the last of their dishes away and left them in peace to enjoy their coffees.

"I wonder what he could possibly want," Heero mused after the woman had left.

"No idea," replied Duo. "I guess we will soon find out though."

The pair finished their coffees, speculating on what Wufei could want to talk to Heero about and not coming up with anything. Meiran returned to clear away their coffee cups and brought them both a refill. "On the house," she'd said.

After another fifteen minutes, a Chinese man in a white chef's uniform stepped out of the kitchen and approached their table. The restaurant was almost empty by now, just a couple of other tables remained finishing off desserts and coffees.

"Mr. Yuy, Doctor Maxwell, thank you for waiting," Wufei greeted and offered his hand.

Both Duo and Heero shook the man's hand and indicated for him to take a seat. Once Wufei was seated, he took a brief moment to order his thoughts before speaking.

"Mr. Yuy, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you about a business proposition I'm thinking about. I've done a little research and I have a rough idea of what I want to do, but I thought if you could spare the time to talk to me, you would be the best person to offer advice and tell me if what I'm thinking of is a good proposition."

Now Heero's curiosity was even more piqued, along with Duo's.

"My business is is getting, shall we say, very busy and looks to continue along that way. I have been looking at ways to cut back on taxes and sort of advertise at the same time. I have spoken to a few other business people and one thing a lot of them seem to have in common is the way in which they manage to reduce their tax. Several of them have gone into partnerships involving racehorses and use the expenses as a tax deduction."

"I see," Heero said. He had a reasonable knowledge of how what Wufei was talking about worked, he'd handled several clients' files during his time as an accountant who claimed expenses such as a racehorse to reduce the amount of tax they paid. "It is a way of reducing your tax, although managing to purchase or go into a partnership with a successful racehorse is very difficult to do. For every good racehorse, one that will win or place consistently, there are around another twenty that don't."

"I realize that, Mr. Yuy and I propose to do something a little different. I was thinking more along the lines of purchasing a good competition horse, a show jumper to be precise and paying someone to train it, ride it and compete on it."

The light bulb in Heero's head began to shine a little brighter. "Ah."

"I had thought of approaching Mr. Khushrenada with my idea, but when Meiran informed me of your venture into the equine business world, I thought that maybe you would be interested."

The wheels were turning rapidly in Heero's head and he could envision how this proposal could work to both their benefit. "Mr. Chang, I am interested in what you propose, but it would need a lot more discussion before an agreement could be put in place. There are quite a few questions to be asked and answered first."

"Of course," Wufei replied. "I would expect nothing less. Would it be at all possible for us to arrange to meet at a convenient time to go into it all more deeply?"

"I'm sure we could arrange something."

"Thank you. I will have Meiran pass on my business card to you with my personal number on the back. If you would be so kind as to check your appointments and contact me at your earliest convenience with a date and time that would be suitable for you, I would appreciate it."

"No problem. I will be in touch in a day or two."

"Thank you again. Now, I will leave you to finish your coffee." Wufei stood up and gave the pair a bow before disappearing back into the kitchens.

Duo couldn't help the shit eating grin that adorned his face. "I told you this equine adventure would pay off for you, Heero."

Heero shook his head. Maybe he should listen to Duo more often.

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 12

Heero had just finished washing the dishes from their lunch and joined his partner in the lounge room to watch a movie when his cell phone went off. Frowning, he fished in his pocket and pulled the small machine out. Duo paused the movie and took a moment to sip at his coffee.

"Yuy speaking," Heero said when he flipped the thing open. He didn't recognize the number displayed on the screen.

There was the sounds of someone talking on the other end before Heero replied. "No problem, I'll be down there in a couple of minutes to meet you." Closing the phone, Heero looked to his partner. "That was June," he stated. "She will be arriving in the next five minutes with her horse."

"Ah. I'd forgotten about him arriving today."

"I knew she was bringing him, I just didn't know what time." Heero gave a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" asked Duo.

"We were going to watch a movie together."

"We still can. Look, we go down the stables and sort this new arrival out, pop him in a paddock for now as it will take a couple of days for him to settle in. Once we've spoken with June and sorted out the horse's gear we will still have time come back up and watch the movie before you need to go back down and start bringing the horses in for the night."

Heero smiled. "Want to come with me?"

"Of course."

The pair made their way down the raceway to the stables, pausing to pat Zero on the way. Shini and Wing were too busy in their grazing to come up to the gate for a pat and Angel was snoozing at the far end of her paddock.

Within a couple of minutes the pair heard the sound of a car approaching, the sound growing louder and then pulling into the driveway and past the house to the yard area where Heero and Duo waited. June cut the engine and got out.

"Mr. Yuy, Doctor Maxwell," she greeted.

The pair exchanged pleasantries for a moment before June went to the back of the float and with Heero's assistance, lowered the tail gate. Heero released the tail chain and June led her horse out of the float and into the sunshine.

The black warm-blood stood sixteen hands and practically shone in the sun. His head was up, ears moving back and forth, nostrils flaring as he took in the scents on the air. From the paddock came a loud neigh, one that Orion answered. Soon there was a concert of neighs passing back and forth.

"I think we should put him in his paddock for a while. He can talk to the others without getting hurt out there and that should help to settle him down a bit," Heero said when he could be heard over the noise.

June nodded and began to follow Heero towards the paddocks. Orion seemed to 'grow' as his mistress led him along the raceway. He could scent the other horses at first and once he was in the raceway he could see them too. His nostrils flared and he arched his neck, prancing a little as he walked. For all his showing off though, Duo noted the big black remained calm and obedient, telling Duo that this animal was well trained.

Reaching the paddock Heero had designated for Orion, he opened the gate for June to lead her horse in. Once inside the paddock, she showed Orion where the water trough was and unclipped the lead rope, letting the black go to wander around and introduce himself. Stepping back out of the paddock, Heero closed the gate and the three stood back to watch.

Heero's four horses were on one side of the raceway, Heero deciding to keep his animals separate to the clients' horses. The clients' horses would all take up residence in the paddocks opposite. At least they could see each other and talk to one another without coming into direct contact and possibly end up getting injured, especially with Zero and Shinigami being stallions and possessive over Angel. Although Wing was also a stallion, he was young and Wing was yet to discover all this macho stuff of protecting his mares and the like.

Zero was arching his neck over the fence and blowing through his nostrils at the new comer. From time to time he would let out a loud neigh. He could scent this new horse was a gelding and as such wasn't a direct threat to his family, but Zero was still protective. Shinigami had kinked his tail over his back and was strutting around his paddock showing off, tossing his head in the air and letting fly with loud snorts. Wing gave a couple of squeals but left the direct threatening to his father and half brother. Angel simply stood at the fence and watched, her ears pricked as her eyes took in the black form.

After several minutes, Zero returned to his grazing, although he kept a watchful eye on the new horse. Shinigami continued to prance around and show off whilst Wing lost all interest and found the shade under the tree to be far more comfortable than exchanging calls with the new horse. Angel remained standing and watching.

Orion took stock of the new paddock and the other horses and after exchanging grunts and neighs, he decided he would rather investigate his new home. Turning his back on the other four, he wandered off around the paddock, snatching a mouthful of grass from time to time as he walked around.

"I think they will all be just fine," Heero said as he watched the horses returning to their grazing.

"I'm glad Orion seems to have settled down. I don't think you will have any trouble with him, Heero. He's got good ground manners and is a nice tempered horse," June said as the three of them walked back towards her car and stable area.

"I couldn't help but notice that as you led him to his paddock. It's nice to see an animal well trained and obedient but still retaining their spirit," Duo said.

"Thank you," June replied. "He's so big and I'm not all that tall myself so he has to be well behaved," June laughed.

"Would you like a hand to bring his gear into the tack room?" Heero asked.

"Yes, please."

The two men gave the woman a hand with Orion's gear. June hadn't brought a lot with her, just the basics Heero would need such as his saddle, bridle, rugs and grooming kit. Heero had allocated space in the tack room for the clients' gear, keeping his own in a separate, smaller tack shed that ran off the larger one. Once all the gear was put away, Heero took note of Orion's diet, pleased to note that the gelding was fed the same feed stuffs as Heero's horses were.

Once June had checked the stable Heero had assigned for Orion's use, she handed over a photo copy of the gelding's EFA registration card, grading card and his performance card. Heero would need the details of those to put on the entry forms when he intended to take the gelding out to compete.

Checking her horse once more and pleased to see the black was happily grazing, June bade her farewells and promised to keep in touch with Heero. It was arranged for June to call Heero once a week for an update on Orion's progress, Heero also letting the woman know she was free to visit her horse at any time, but it would be appreciated if she would call first so Heero could make sure he was there to speak with her.

Once the car and float had left the property, Duo wrapped an arm around Heero's waist and pulled the rider to him. "It's all starting to happen now, Heero," he said with a smile.

"Hai, it is," Heero replied and kissed his lover.

"Now, how about that movie?"

"Let's go."

# # #

Monday morning arrived and after seeing Heero off to tend to his horses, Duo put on his shoes and made his way to the surgery for morning consults. Both Zechs and Hilde were also rostered on to work and Duo intended for the pair to share the morning's clients between them whilst he observed; not only how they coped, but to also work out exactly how many more appointments they would be able to take on for morning and evening consults. Then there was the roster to work out too.

Heero had indicated he was willing to sit in on the staff meeting and planned on having all his stable work done and at least one horse worked before morning consults finished. Duo had insisted Heero take his cell with him so they could contact each other should anything out of the ordinary happen to prevent either the meeting or Heero attending.

Stepping into the reception area, Duo picked up the appointments book and scanned down the list of bookings. The entire morning consults were booked out, something that pleased Duo and now with an extra vet it looked like he should be able to add another fifteen or so appointments to the current number and still be able to handle the number comfortably.

Putting the appointments book down for a moment, he reached for the surgery book and flipped through it. There were two cat spays and a plaster removal booked for the surgery and one outside visit to remove stitches from a horse Duo had attended almost two weeks ago.

"You're in here early."

The voice startled Duo for a moment and he almost dropped the book. "Catherine! Shit, can't you make a bit of noise next time? You almost scared me into next week!"

"Sorry," Catherine chuckled. "I thought you would have heard the door open and shut."

"Nah, I was busy checking what's booked for today. Where's your shadow?"

"Hilde stopped off at the kennels to check on that dog with the broken leg she operated on last Friday."

"He's doing really well. Should be able to go home today," Duo replied as he put the surgery book back in its place.

Catherine placed her bag under the reception desk and prepared to start Nrobbuts up.

"Ah, I think I'll go get a coffee," Duo said and backed warily out of the reception area. Catherine's chuckles followed him. Pausing in the small staff room to put the kettle on the boil, Duo then continued to the kennels where he found Hilde talking to and petting the dog with the broken leg.

"Morning, Duo," she said as she closed the kennel door.

"Morning, Hilde. Charlie's doing really well and should be able to go home today. You did a great job on setting that break."

"Thanks, Duo." Hilde blushed with the praise.

"Come on, Zechs should be here in a moment and we have just enough time for a coffee and briefing before morning consults start," Duo said and turned to leave the kennels.

"Right with you, oh fearless leader," Hilde replied as she followed him out to the staff room.

Duo rolled his eyes.

#

With both Zechs and Hilde doing the morning consults, the appointments were finished an hour earlier than usual which enabled Duo to take a few extra consult bookings that came in over the phone that morning. The clients all welcomed the new vet and the feedback Duo got from them was promising. Several clients remembered Zechs from when he filled in as a locum whilst Duo was sick and were pleased to see him back at the practice in a permanent capacity.

Duo's only concern was that Catherine was busier than usual with the extra clients. Catherine assured him she was quite capable of handling the extra work, but Duo wasn't convinced. He didn't like to take advantage of the woman's generous nature. He still wanted to employ another receptionist, only on a part time basis. That way Catherine could have a regular couple of days off and when things got busy as they tended to do during certain seasons, the work load could be spread a little more evenly.

Catherine relented, seeing where Duo was coming from and agreed to the help. Now all Duo had to do was find someone to fit the bill, someone who would fit in with their happy 'family'.

With morning consults finished, Duo called his staff meeting. Heero managed to join them and once everyone had a beverage in hand and was sitting down and comfortable, he began the meeting. Starting out with officially welcoming Zechs to the practice, Duo moved on to see if anyone had any problems or items of interest that needed to be discussed. When nothing was forthcoming, Duo moved on to the main reason for the meeting – the working out of the roster system.

The practice was open six days a week for both morning and afternoon consults with surgery being performed in the break between the consulting hours. This time was also used for any 'home' visits. The practice was closed on a Sunday for anything other than emergencies and Hilde and Duo usually took it in turns to be on call for the Sundays.

"I've worked out a roster system which I think will suit everyone," Duo began. "I'll tell you what it is and if you have any questions or aren't happy with the way it's currently set up we can look at changing things if and where necessary." Duo picked up the piece of paper he'd written the roster out on and glanced at it.

"Everyone will have two days a week off and be on call every third Sunday." Duo glanced at Hilde and Zechs, both nodded in reply. "Okay, Mondays and Saturdays are my days off, Hilde, you have Thursdays and Fridays off, Zechs has Tuesdays and Wednesdays off. As I already said we also have the Sunday off unless it's your turn to be on call. Any questions?"

"What about the surgery and call outs during the week?" Hilde asked.

"I'm coming to that," Duo replied with a grin. "Mondays and Saturdays both of you will do morning and afternoon consults; Hilde, you can take care of any surgery on those days and Zechs will be on call and attend any house visits booked. Tuesdays and Wednesdays, you and I will do the consults, Hilde, I'll do surgery and you can do the call outs. Thursday and Friday, Zechs and I will do consults, Zechs can do surgery and I'll cover the call outs. Does that sound fair to everyone?"

Both Zechs and Hilde thought about the roster and agreed it all sounded perfectly fine to them.

"I like it," said Zechs. "It gives us each a bit of a break, a change in routine and still experience all the aspects of the practice. One question though."

"Yes?"

"What happens if we have a call out or surgery that requires two vets?"

"If and when that happens, the other vet on duty that day can assist, or if that's impossible for whatever reason, the vet who is on their day off could be called in to help out. Naturally they would be paid overtime or they can take the time off in lieu. Most surgical cases that are going to require two vets are normally booked in advance so we can work out who will be operating and the like when those cases occur. If it's an emergency then whoever is available can step in. Everyone okay with that?"

"Fine with me," Hilde said.

"I'm happy with that," Zechs replied.

"If there's nothing else then I'll have this roster drawn up properly and I'll put a copy of it here in the staff room and another in the reception area."

"Sounds good to me," said Hilde. "Oh, one more question, when will the roster come into effect?"

"If everyone is happy with how the roster stands we can start it from today, otherwise we can begin with it as of next Monday."

Hilde looked to Zechs who gazed back at the woman. "I'm quite happy to start the roster from today if you two are."

"I'm okay with it too. What about you, Duo?"

"Suits me just as long as you're both willing to follow it."

"Okay, we'll start it from today then. Oh, one last question if I may?" Hilde said.

Duo gave a shake of his head. "Yes?"

"The Sundays. It is supposed to be my Sunday for being on call this week; am I still on call or are you going to change it?"

"I think we will leave it as it is considering how we've both probably already made plans for the weekend around that. You do this Sunday, I'll do the following one as per the current arrangement and then Zechs can do the one after that; from there we can continue on. Sound okay?"

"Yep, that works well for me," Hilde replied.

"What about you, Zechs?" Duo asked.

"That's great." Zechs was still having a bit of difficulty coming to terms with the fact that he was getting two permanent days off a week, two Sundays and only having to be on call for every third Sunday. After the horrendous shifts he'd been working at Oakford this was like a holiday. He was really looking forward to being able to spend a lot more time with his lover. "I'll be able to go to a lot more shows and watch Treize now," he added.

"One of the perks," Duo grinned. "Now, if no one has any further questions I'd just like to say thank you to both of you for the efforts this morning. All the clients were really happy and the feedback I've had so far in relation to you, Zechs, has all been positive. Welcome to the practice and I hope you stay with us for many years to come."

Zechs couldn't help the blush from tingeing his cheeks with the praise. "Thanks, Duo. I've really enjoyed my morning and it's a pleasure to be able to work for you and the practice."

"Okay you two, time to stop with the mushy stuff. If we're adopting this new roster as of today I've got a couple of cat spays to do and a plaster to remove," Hilde said with a grin.

"In that case, I suggest we all get moving. Zechs, there is a call out this afternoon, a stitch removal..."

The meeting broke up and everyone returned to their respective duties.

# # #

The new roster worked well, each of the vets settling into the routine easily. Heero returned to work at Treize's on the Tuesday and brought his boss up to speed with the clients he was taking on himself. He also let Treize know he would probably be leaving somewhere in the next couple of weeks. Treize told him not to worry about giving the two weeks notice, he quite understood how things worked in the equine world. As long as Heero could give him two or three days notice, that would suit Treize.

Heero had also thought a bit on Wufei Chang's proposal in regards to purchasing a show jumper as a tax deduction. He was well aware of many people doing similar things, but they usually involved thoroughbreds for racing. He'd decided to look into it a bit deeper and consulted both his accountancy books and did quite a bit of research on line.

Duo had found it all to be quite amusing. When Shinigami had been born the vet practice had become a sponsor of sorts and Duo used that as a tax deduction. He knew a person could save a bit on their tax in this way, but he'd never thought about owning an animal outright and what tax benefits there could be. After seeing the lengths Heero was going to in order to have all the necessary facts, Duo thought it would be better for the practice to simply stick with the sponsorship it currently offered to Heero and Shini.

Once Heero had a much clearer picture of all that was involved, he gave Wufei a call and arranged to meet with both Wufei and Meiran the following week and discuss things further.

Orion soon settled in and after a couple of days, Heero decided he would start to give the black a little work. The gelding was a pleasure to handle on the ground, his manners perfect. Duo arranged to give Heero a hand in the evenings when he wasn't on consults or needed in the surgery to bring the horses in and feed up. When Heero announced he would saddle Orion up and try him out on the Wednesday once he got back from Treize's, Duo insisted he be there to watch – and pick up the pieces if necessary.

Orion was brought in from the paddock and given a good brush down. The saddle and bridle followed, the black standing patiently whilst Heero checked that all the gear was fitting correctly and sitting right on the horse. Fetching his helmet and whip, Heero checked the girth again and led the horse out to the schooling paddock.

Duo followed his partner, he had about forty-five minutes before he needed to get back to the surgery for the evening consults, but he didn't want to miss anything. If Orion decided to play up for any reason, Duo figured it would be a good idea to have someone around to help out. Not that he expected the black to do anything nasty and he had no doubts as to Heero's skills in the saddle; but it paid to err on the side of caution.

Heero pulled the stirrups down and checked the length, letting the stirrups down a couple of holes as his legs were longer than June's. Taking up the reins, Heero put his left foot in the stirrup and swung himself into the saddle. He took a moment to settle himself then gave the horse the aid to walk. Orion seemed happy enough and moved off into a steady walk.

"So far, so good," Duo called out from where he was sitting on the fence to watch. "How does he feel?"

"Calm and willing to please," Heero replied, keeping most of his concentration on the horse beneath him. Having walked around the schooling paddock a couple of times, Heero pushed the horse into a trot, the long, black legs striding out easily and covering the ground with effortless strides. A couple of circuits at the trot and Heero changed rein, the gelding responsive to his light aids. Several circuits later and Heero deemed them ready to try the canter.

As soon as the aid was given, the gelding slipped smoothly into the canter, his stride even and steady. He was a comfortable horse to ride, a little more bouncy than Shinigami yet smoother than Wing, not that Wing was uncomfortable, he was still learning and gaining his balance and would even out as his education progressed. Sitting deeper, Heero decided to see just how much education the black had on the flat. He applied a little more seat and leg, hands steady on the reins and preventing the horse from moving faster. He was asking for the horse to shorten the stride up a bit and add more impulsion and elevation to the gait.

The gelding responded, his outline shortening and the energy concentrating more in the hind end. Pleased with that result, Heero lengthened the rein a touch and allowed the horse to move back into a working canter. A few strides later he brought Orion back to the trot and settled him down into a rhythmic, forward going pace. Coming along the longer side of the schooling paddock, Heero again sat deep and used his seat an legs, but this time he gave a little with his hands to allow the horse to stretch out. Orion began to lengthen the stride, powerful hind legs driving deep under the body and propelling him forward.

Watching his partner, Duo couldn't help the chuckle as Orion began to stride out into a very forward going, extended trot. Those black legs propelled him forward, eating up the ground effortlessly and even Duo could see the power coming through from behind. It wasn't hard to see as the amount of 'push' coming from the horse's rear end was tending to push Heero up and out of his saddle.

The sheer power in those hind quarters took Heero by surprise and he found himself being pushed literally out of the saddle with each stride the gelding took. Zero, Shini and Wing all had a terrific extended trot, but Orion left them for dead in the sheer power stakes. With muscles and energy like that in the 'motor' end of the animal, Heero had no doubts the horse had the capabilities to become a very good A grade horse. Just how long it would take to get there all depended on the animal's education, ability to date and his aptitude to learn.

Having warmed up enough, Heero thought he'd better put the gelding over a few jumps and get an idea of his scope, striding and jumping style. Drawing rein, he slowed the horse back to a working trot and finally a walk, heading back to where Duo still sat on the fence, an amused smile on his face.

"He looked really good from where I'm sitting, how did he feel to you?" Duo asked as Heero brought the horse to a halt.

"He's willing enough, comfortable and has a powerhouse of energy in those hind quarters," Heero replied.

"Yeah, I could see that in the way he was pelting you out of the saddle," Duo snickered.

"If he's got that much strength in his hind end he should be really good over the jumps and I can't see any reason why he couldn't go on to be a very good A grade horse."

"You're the one that would know." Duo fished a carrot from his pocket and fed it to the gelding. "You gonna try him over the jumps now?"

"Hai. I'll leave them at the height they're set at. I think three foot should be high enough for me to get an idea of how he jumps."

"Okay. If you want any of them raising, just let me know." Duo hopped down off the fence and moved across the paddock to where Heero's jumping course was set out. He found himself another spot to watch from where he wouldn't be in the way but still close enough to see and be of assistance.

"Time to see what other secrets you have, boy," Heero muttered and put the gelding into a canter, circling him around before bringing him into the first jump.

Orion's ears pricked up when he spotted the jump ahead and his stride lengthened out a touch. Heero sat quietly on the gelding's back, not interfering in any way. He wanted to leave the horse to his own devices and see what he would do. That way, Heero would have a much clearer idea of how the horse liked to jump, if he relied on his rider to set him up with the take off points or if he was capable of deciding for himself. He also wanted to see if the horse would slow down, speed up or try to run out.

The black was a little unsettled by the lack of input from his rider, but decided to take matters into his own hoofs. He was used to having a light contact there to guide him, along with his rider's seat and leg, but this time he had nothing to tell him what to do. He eyed the jump up, lengthened out his stride and picked his take off point. He sailed over the jump with ease, landed and found his rider taking control again. He followed the signals, changing direction when asked, lengthening and shortening his stride as his rider demanded and jumping whatever came in front of him.

They completed the course without any mishap, Heero's face lit up into a smile as he brought the gelding back to a walk and joined his lover. He patted the black neck and praised the horse for a job well done.

"Well?" Duo demanded. "He looked fine from where I was standing."

"He was a good boy," Heero began. "He's got brains and is able to figure things out if left alone, if you pick him up and guide him, he's equally as responsive. He's also got a terrific jump on him." Heero patted the gelding some more. "I think he's going to be quite easy to bring along. Whoever broke him in and did the ground work on him should be complimented, they did a great job. He hasn't been rushed or over faced and I think he will go on to prove June's faith right."

"That's great then," Duo said and fed the black some carrots.

Orion was feeling quite pleased with himself. Nothing had been asked of him that he wasn't capable of doing and whilst this new rider was a bit different to his mistress, he found him to be sensitive to his needs and clear in what he wanted of him. Orion thought he should be comfortable with this new master.

Duo glanced at his watch. "Shit, I'd better shift this ass, consults start in ten." Feeding the last couple of carrots to the black, Duo patted the gelding's neck. "I'll see you later for dinner."

"I'll have it all ready for you for when you finish," Heero replied and leaned down over Orion's shoulder to place a hand on Duo's shoulder and pull the vet close. As Duo looked up, Heero stole his partner's lips in a warm kiss.

"Mmm, nice," Duo mumbled as the kiss broke. "I want more of that later."

"You got it."

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 13

Heero continued to work Orion along with Shini and Wing, pleased with all three of the horses' progress. Shini didn't need much in the way of schooling, he was educated as much as Heero could teach him; with Shini it was more keeping the gray fit, revising and refining his skills. Orion was coming along well, eager to learn and Heero happy to teach him. Young Wing was also progressing well and Heero decided to start looking for a couple of shows reasonably close to home that he could enter both Orion and Wing in.

Wing would start out in the Novice class, as would Orion seeing how the horse needed a couple more placings before he could be upgraded into D grade. Wing had also been registered with the E.F.A. and like Orion, would start out in the Novice classes until he'd accrued enough points to really begin his career in D grade and work up from there.

Heero hoped there would also be an A grade event or at the least, an Open event which he could enter Shini in. The gray had been given a long break since returning from the Olympics and whilst Heero would dearly love to qualify the stallion for the next Olympics, it would be another two years before the selectors would start looking at potential candidates. In the meantime there was the Nations Cup again and as a bonus, the World Cup was also being held in Australia which meant Heero could try for that too.

Frank had brought Jester over on the Saturday as arranged, Heero meeting him in the yard and showing the man which stable and paddock had been allocated for the horse. Jester was a bay stallion and as his full name suggested, he had a royal air about him. If Heero and Duo had thought Orion was tall at his sixteen hands of height, Jester towered over him. A full seventeen hands of bone and muscle, reminding Heero of Romeo in a lot of ways. He was also what Heero termed a little on the 'hot' side, but nothing vicious about him.

The usual exchange of neighs, grunts and snorts had taken place, Zero puffing himself up even more as he scented the other stallion. Angel had watched with curiosity, the new arrival had piqued her interest. He certainly was a handsome fellow with clear lines, but she much preferred the gentle nature of her gray companion.

Zero had let the new horse know in no uncertain terms that this was his herd, his territory and he wouldn't stand for another stallion trying to muscle in on his mare! Angel had been quite impressed with the squeals, grunts and roars that had been exchanged between the two, her gray partner standing his ground and winning the first round.

Duo had also been impressed, as was Heero. Zero hadn't tried anything physical at all towards the other stallion, the closest he'd come to that was stamping his hoof and shaking his head. The exchange and warnings had all been verbal.

Jester soon settled into the stable routine and despite exchanging squeals and grunts with Zero every morning and evening when they were put out or brought in, nothing further happened between the pair.

The other call Heero received in relation to his advert in the paper fell through, the person unwilling to pay the price Heero was asking for educating his horse. Heero didn't worry over it though, he had enough to cope with at the moment and his advert in Hoofbeats was due out that week too.

The breeding season was in full swing and two of the mares Zero had booked to him had come into season and paid their respective visits to the stallion. Zechs had kindly given both Heero and Duo a hand with serving the mares and both had been served three times by the gray. Now all that was left was to wait a couple of months for a pregnancy test to be done.

The remaining mares booked to Zero were expected any time, Heero knowing that a phone call could come any day to signal another mare would be arriving. Angel had come back into season and Heero, along with Duo's assistance covered the mare, Heero marking down the dates on his calendar along with the date for Duo to do a pregnancy test.

Life was starting to get quite busy for Heero.

The meeting Heero had arranged with Wufei and Meiran rolled around, Heero taking his folder with all the information he was able to gather with him to discuss what Wufei was interested in. Duo had wanted to accompany his lover but hadn't been able to as he was working the evening consults with Zechs. Once the consults were over though, Duo had made a beeline for the house to see if his lover was back and what had transpired.

Unfortunately for Duo, Heero was still out and didn't return until just after eight-thirty in the evening. As soon as he saw the headlights sweeping down the driveway, Duo had the kettle on and cup of coffee in hand by the time Heero stepped into the kitchen.

"How did it go?" Duo asked, unable to contain his curiosity any longer.

"Thanks." Heero took the offered coffee and dropped the folder with all the paperwork in it to the kitchen table. "It went very well," he answered and took a sip of the beverage.

"Well?" Duo demanded.

Heero chuckled, leaned forward and stole a kiss. "If you want to sit down I'll give you the brief run down."

Obediently, Duo sat, eyes fixed firmly on his boyfriend.

"We had a good talk about everything," Heero began and proceeded to tell Duo all about the discussion he'd had. He'd pointed out all the details involved in having a horse of the level Wufei was thinking about; the costs of training, agistment, registration, entry fees and so on. He'd gone through exactly what Wufei could and couldn't claim back on his tax, listed all the facts and figures and presented them to Wufei along with the bottom line figures of what he would stand to gain or lose from it all.

Wufei had been impressed with the result, the professional way in which Heero had set it all out. It was easy to follow and understand, leaving Wufei with just a couple of questions.

"What were the questions?" Duo asked.

"The first was would I be willing to take the animal on and train it, ride and jump it for him. Naturally I said I would," Heero replied with a grin.

"And?" Duo prompted.

"The other question was where would he be able to purchase a quality animal from?"

Duo snickered. "That's what I like about Wufei, he has to have all the facts first before he makes a decision. Did you have any suggestions?"

"I did. The first was does he want something that's already out there and competing at A grade level? Or would he prefer to purchase a horse that's already started on the basics and if so Treize might have something suitable in his stable? The other would be to look at purchasing something that's either unbroken or has just been broken."

"What did he decide to do?"

"He's thinking about getting something that already started off, already graded around the C or B grade."

"Does Treize have anything in his stable right now that would be suitable?"

"No, most of Treize's are either just starting out or already at A grade level. that's the problem. He's asked me to keep my eyes and ears open, if I hear of anything or see anything that I think would suit, to let him know and we can go from there."

Duo got up and moved around the table to sit in his partner's lap. Winding his arms around Heero's neck he brought their faces close together and whispered. "He's made a wise decision in asking you to look out for something for him. I know you will come up with a good horse." Closing the distance, Duo pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"Mmm, I hope so," Heero murmured. "I plan on letting Treize know what Wufei is looking for and put the word out there; you never know, we might get lucky and find something suitable."

"Why don't you give Michael and Zoe a call too, they may know of something going," Duo suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. I'll do that tomorrow." Heero shifted slightly underneath his partner, letting his awakening interest push against Duo's rear end.

"Got a bit of a problem there, lover?" Duo teased and swooped in for another kiss.

"Maybe," Heero huffed out, his eyes slightly glazed as Duo squirmed in his lap.

"I suggest you come with me and let the doctor examine this problem a little better. I just might be able to find a cure for it."

Heero moaned and stood up when Duo got off his lap. "I hope you can cure me," he groaned and followed his teasing lover to the bedroom.

# # #

Heero's advert appeared in the Hoofbeats magazine and it wasn't long before he'd had several more inquiries; some were for agistment, others in relation to him taking on horses to educate and jump. Rather than be wasting time with those that weren't genuine, Heero explained a little of his terms and conditions, including costs involved when a person first made their inquiry. If the person was still interested after that, he arranged to speak personally with them and show them around the facilities on the coming weekend.

Having agreed to take on a horse for Wufei when the man found one suitable, Heero only had room left for one more horse to take in and educate. Keeping Michael's advice in his head, he also decided that one more agister would be enough. That way he'd have three horses to educate, two agisting that would require looking after daily and one definite lesson each week with Frank, possibly a second if whomever else agisted with him was interested. He also had Shini and Wing to work, plus Zero and Angel to look after. Not to mention the last couple of mares that were yet to arrive to be served by Zero.

The Sunday rolled around, Heero's day off from Treize's and he'd arranged to see four people that day in regards to his advert. Three were looking for agistment, the fourth wanted a horse educating. It was Duo's turn to be on call and he hoped he wouldn't get much in the way of work that day as he also wanted to be present when Heero spoke with the prospective clients.

"Are you coming, Duo?" Heero called out from the back door.

"Yeah, just trying to find my pager," came the reply.

Heero shook his head. Duo seemed to be always misplacing his pager lately. Idly he glanced around the kitchen, moved across to the dresser and shifted a few papers. He spotted Duo's pager sitting to the side. "It's out here," he called to his partner.

Moments later Duo appeared in the kitchen. "Thanks. Maybe I should chain the damn thing to my wrist."

"Knowing you, you'd probably still lose it," Heero chuckled.

Duo huffed and gave Heero's backside a swat. "Not my fault if I put it down and someone else moves it."

"I didn't move it," Heero retaliated.

"I suppose it grew legs and walked then? I know I put it on the table Friday night after consults," Duo retorted.

"Ah." Heero turned a little red. He remembered moving the pager from the table to the dresser when he'd set the table for their dinner Friday evening. "You wouldn't have this problem if you put it in the same place every night, preferably your bedside drawer."

"But then I'd have no one to blame for moving it," Duo replied with a grin and kissed Heero.

"Baka," Heero muttered. "Come on, we'd better shift, the first client is due any minute."

Still grinning, Duo followed Heero out the back door and along the raceway to the stables.

Within five minutes of the pair arriving at the stables, the first client pulled in. Heero showed the woman around, explaining about his routine with the horses and what service she would be getting for her money. After looking around thoroughly and talking a little more with Heero, the woman decided not to go ahead with agisting her horse with Heero. She thanked him for his time and complimented him on his business skills, but at the end of the day where Heero's stables were situated was a little too far for her to commute each day and she as she was a keen rider and wished to ride every day, it would end up costing more than she could afford.

Heero accepted the woman's explanation, quite understanding what she was saying and wished her all the best. Rather than head back to the house, the pair waited around the stables as the second potential client would be arriving somewhere in the next half an hour. They busied themselves by putting in the night feeds and sweeping the floor.

A brown sedan pulled into the yard and a tall, pale faced man got out. Heero propped the broom by the door and went out to greet the man.

"Carl Emery, Mr Yuy. Please to meet you," said Carl as he shook hands with Heero.

"Please, call me Heero, Carl. This is my partner, Doctor Duo Maxwell," Heero said as he introduced Duo. He didn't bother to elaborate on the use of the word 'partner', he figured Carl could take it any way he wanted to.

"Pleased to meet you, Doctor Maxwell."

"Likewise, Carl, and call me Duo," Duo returned as he shook hands.

"I must say this is quite an impressive set up you have here, Heero," Carl remarked as he looked around the yard.

"Thank you. I'll give you a tour of the facilities. You have a mare you want educating and jumping, correct?" Heero led the way into the stable block to show Carl around.

"Yes, that's right. She's a nice natured mare, fifteen-three, chestnut thoroughbred. I've had her for three years now. I got her from a trainer who was going to send her to the knackers as she wasn't fast enough on the track," Carl informed them as he inspected the stables.

"It's awful how some trainers and owners just cast a horse aside if it isn't fast enough," Duo stated. He really hated that. A lot of cast off racehorses were fortunate enough to find a second chance in the equine competition world, being bought by people who wanted them for hacks, dressage or jumping; but there were an awful lot that weren't that lucky and did end up at the knackery.

"I understand exactly where you're coming from," replied Carl. "Unfortunately though, it's a part of life and there isn't anything we can do about it."

"As much as I hate it too, you do have to remember that it costs the same to feed a horse that's hopeless as it does to feed one that's winning. Fortunately there are some people out there that do buy ex-racehorses and a lot of them have gone on to be top animals in the show ring."

"That they do. Lunar is a lot like that. I think she has potential, and even if it turns out that she's not a top animal, I can always breed something from her," Carl said.

Duo felt himself beginning to warm to this Carl fellow.

Heero showed Carl the schooling paddock, the jumping course, paddocks and his own horses. They finished up by visiting Orion and Jester, Heero explaining about the pair and what they were there for.

Carl seemed very impressed with Heero's professionalism and liked the way the horses on the property looked. You could soon tell if the horses were being well treated simply by observing them. Carl could tell that Heero was a serious man when it came to his horses.

Arriving back at the stables, Carl took one last look around before getting down to business. "Heero, I'm impressed with everything I've seen here and I must say the way you look after your horses is excellent. I think Lunar would be very happy here, I know I will be happy if you agree to take her on and see how far she can go through the grades."

"What grade is she currently?" Heero asked.

"She's not long upgraded to C grade. I think she has another six points to get before she can go up to B grade."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you want me to take her on and jump her for you?" Heero was curious, as was Duo to know why the man didn't want to take the horse further himself. In June's case, she was pregnant; Wufei's reason for having a jumper was purely a tax saving, but Carl appeared to be a man who knew horses well and was completely at ease around them. They already knew he rode, having told them he'd gotten his horse as far as C grade.

"It's okay," Carl lowered his head for a moment. "You'll probably think this is a weak excuse or something, but I've lost my nerve."

"Ah," Heero said softly. "Actually, no, it's not a weak excuse and in fact, it takes a lot of courage to admit to it."

Carl looked relieved that Heero understood. "I had a bad fall during a practice session, took me several weeks to recover from it and although I'm fine again physically and I have been back on Lunar since, I just find myself breaking out in a cold sweat, shaking and all that when I try to jump anything over two foot. At first I thought it was just nerves after the fall, but it didn't get any better even when I did force myself to jump higher. Lunar started to pick up on my nerves and it was starting to affect her jumping and that's not fair to her. Rather than continue on and ruin any chances she has of making it through the grades, I thought it would be best to look for someone to take her on for me."

"I can understand where you're coming from." Heero gave Carl a brief outline of what happened to him and Zero several years ago at the Salsbury show. "In my case it was more having to overcome the fear of that jump as opposed to actually getting back on and jumping again. It's a similar thing I guess, so I have an idea of what you must go through each time."

"Thanks," Carl said softly. "I do think Lunar has the ability to be a good B grade horse, maybe even A grade and it would be a shame for her not to have that chance because I'm not comfortable with jumping the heights. I'm hoping that she does do well enough that once she retires, I can breed her to a top stallion and sell the resulting foals."

Duo couldn't help the grin that lit up his face. "Well, we just might have the answer to that too. You see Zero over there in the paddock?"

Carl nodded.

"He was a Nations Cup team member and shortlisted for the Olympics. Unfortunately, he had an accident so he can't be ridden anymore, but he has sired several foals now and all are turning out to be something special. Shini over there was the first of his offspring and he's the one that Heero took two gold medals on at the London Olympics. Young Wing in the next paddock is Heero's future jumping prospect. Zero is still standing at stud and I'm sure if all works out with Heero training and riding your mare that later on when you do wish to put her in foal, Zero will still be available. It's just something you might want to think about for the future." Duo closed his mouth, thinking he'd said more than enough. Heero was blushing red and Carl looked very impressed.

"It certainly bears thinking about," Carl replied slowly, "But I think we should start with having Lunar further educated first. There will be loads of time for all that sort of thing later on." With a smile, Carl turned to Heero. "If you're happy to have Lunar here and educate her, when would be the best time for me to bring her over?"

"Why don't you come back to the cottage and we can go over the paperwork and arrange things from there?" Heero said.

"No problem."

The three headed back to the cottage to finalize the arrangements.

# # #

"Well, that's another one, Heero. Pretty soon you're going to be full up," Duo said as they walked back inside the cottage after waving goodbye to Carl.

After going through the paperwork and answering any other questions Carl had, it was decided that Lunar would arrive the following weekend. The week would give Carl the opportunity to let the people know at the place he was currently agisting that he would be moving the horse and to get all his gear sorted out and packed away.

It suited Heero too as he would now be able to give Treize a full weeks notice and finish up working there on the following Friday. In one way he was still sad to leave Treize's, but if he wanted to move on with his life and succeed in something he'd always wanted to do, then he needed to break away now.

"What time is the next person coming?" Duo asked, breaking Heero from his somber thoughts.

Glancing at his watch, Heero was surprised at the amount of time that had passed. "Should be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Not enough time for a coffee then."

"I don't think so, but if you want one, by all means go ahead, I can wait down here and show the next person around."

"It's okay, I'll wait with you." Duo wound his arms around Heero's waist and pressed several kisses to his lover's neck.

"Mmm, that's nice," Heero replied as he closed his eyes and savored the contact. The sounds of an approaching car had them pulling apart rather quickly.

"He's early," muttered Duo, not very happy with having his snuggle time interrupted. Sadly it was going to be a part of their life now though. Duo knew he shouldn't risk a kiss or cuddle with Heero around the stables any more, just in case a client was around. One never knew just how another person would react to their being a couple.

"I'll make it up to you later," Heero promised with a soft smile.

Duo melted.

The car came to a stop and the man got out, walking over to meet Heero and shake hands. He introduced himself as Kevin Shaw, reiterating that he was here to look at possible agistment for his horse.

Once more Heero went through the motions of showing the man around, talking to him about his fees and charges, what services he could expect for those fees and finished up by taking him through to see the other horses on the property, his own and those belonging to his current clients.

Kevin asked several questions which Heero answered to the best of his ability. Kevin seemed impressed with the set up, but was a little wary of Heero's fees. Heero also mentioned that it was a condition of the stables that the Maxwell Veterinary Practice be the treating vets should a horse require treatment. Kevin didn't seem to be too happy with that clause and questioned Heero why it was part of the contract.

Heero explained about the vet practice being right there on the property with three, skilled vets employed, two of those vets living on the property as well. Kevin still baulked though; he had his own vet and wasn't keen to change. Heero couldn't see what the problem was; Duo, Hilde and Zechs were all excellent vets in his opinion, but Duo could understand where the man was coming from. It wasn't easy to change your vet if you'd had that vet treating your animal for several years.

After bringing the tour to an end, Kevin thanked Heero for his time and let him know he would like to think it over. Heero agreed that would be fine and if he could let him know either way as soon as possible, Heero would appreciate it, especially as he still had another prospective client coming in half an hour to see the facilities.

With business concluded, Kevin got in his car and drove off, Heero and Duo made a beeline for the cottage and a much needed refreshment break.

#

The kettle had just boiled when Duo's pager went off. Groaning, he checked it and went through to the 'phone to call the number displayed on the unit. Heero finished making their drinks, wondering if Duo would have time to drink his or not before he had to attend whatever the 'emergency' was.

"What is it?" Heero asked when Duo walked back into the kitchen.

"A horse that's had a bit of an altercation with a gate post. Sounds like it will be a big stitching job," Duo sighed.

"Do you need a hand?"

"It's okay, I can manage by myself; thanks for the offer though. You have your last prospective client coming shortly and you can't let them down by not being there."

"I'm sure they would understand."

"I'll be fine, Heero. Owner is bringing the animal in now, should be here in about another ten minutes or so. I'll put the horse in the crush and stitch it up there. Depending on the damage, I may keep the horse in for a few days, or if it's okay it can go home."

"As long as you're sure you will be okay?"

"Heero, not that I don't appreciate your help, I do, but you have a business of your own to run now and a prospective client arriving in another twenty minutes. If I'm finished before you I'll come down and see how things are going. If you've finished before me then feel free to join me in the surgery stables."

"Okay, but if you do need help, just call me and I can be there in a couple of minutes."

Duo couldn't help the chuckle. "Alright, I promise to call you if I need help. Now, I'd better move it and get things opened up and ready for the patient."

Duo set off for the surgery stables to prepare for his emergency, Heero went in the opposite direction to the other stables to await his next, prospective client.

#

The horse arrived for Duo to stitch up – and it was quite a large stitching job. Duo whistled through his teeth when he saw the damage. "Wow, what did she do?" he asked the client as the woman put the mare into the crush.

The woman filled Duo in whilst he checked the wound and flushed it out with saline. The woman had been putting the mare back out in her paddock when another horse had reached across the fence and tried to take a chunk out of the mare's backside. As a result, the mare had jumped forward and caught her shoulder on the edge of the gatepost, tearing the skin open across the shoulder blade.

"She's very lucky," Duo muttered as he probed the wound. "There's no muscle damage, just this flap of skin. It actually looks a lot worse than it is."

"Can you fix it?" asked Clare, the mare's owner. "She might be old, but she's part of the family."

Duo gave a warm smile. "Yes, I can fix it, but there may be some scarring."

"That's fine, I'm not worried about scarring."

Duo fetched the equipment he would need and infiltrated the area with a local anesthetic. Once the area was numb, he began the arduous task of stitching the skin back into place. As he worked, Clare chattered away, telling Duo all about the mare's life, how they had started out together, Clare learning a lot from the mare over the years and sharing a special bond through to how Clare's children had learned to ride on her.

"She's retired now and has the run of the property," Clare finished up.

"How old is she?" Duo asked, still stitching.

"She will be thirty on her next birthday."

"I have to say, for her age she's in excellent condition and health."

"Thank you. I do try to keep her happy and comfortable."

A few minutes later and Duo was finished. "Just need to give her a shot of antibiotic. When did she have her last Tetanus booster?"

"She's due for her next one this month."

"Okay, I'll give her that shot as well."

The mare looked a lot more comfortable once Duo had finished and the wound was no longer a torn triangle of flesh, a neat row of stitches down both sides of the tear the only evidence of the once horrible looking wound.

"There, all done," Duo said and patted the mare's neck. During the entire course of the treatment the mare hadn't moved other to rest a hind leg. She'd dozed pretty much all the way through it. Duo found a couple of carrots for her and she politely accepted the offering.

"She can go home but keep a close eye on her. Here's a course of antibiotic for her, administer ten ml twice daily, intramuscular for seven days. Give me a call towards the eighth day and I'll book her in to have the stitches removed."

"Thank you, Doctor Maxwell."

"My pleasure." Duo gave Clare a hand to put the mare back onto the float and went back into the stables to write up the case notes and clean up. With everything done, he glanced at his watch noting the time. Heero hadn't fronted up at the stables so Duo guessed he must still be busy with the last prospective client. As he'd promised earlier, he went to catch up with his partner at the stables and meet the prospective client.

#

The last client on Heero's list had arrived ten minutes late and apologizing for his tardiness. A tall, sandy haired man of around Heero's age, slim build and tanned skin. He introduced himself as Stefan Graves, recapping that he was looking for agistment. Heero took him on what was now becoming a familiar tour of the property, showing him the other horses along with the facilities.

They were currently in the stable block discussing feeding when Duo walked in.

"Ah, Stefan, I'd like you to meet Doctor Duo Maxwell. He's my business partner and the owner of the vet practice here on the property."

"Pleased to meet you, Doctor Maxwell," Stefan greeted and held out his hand.

Duo took the hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Stefan. Please, call me Duo." Duo wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not, but those green eyes seemed to linger over his form a little longer than what seemed appropriate. The handshake was genuine though and the man released his hand a moment after the handshake was finished.

"Stefan is interested in agisting his horse here," Heero said, bringing Duo up to speed. If Heero had noticed anything out of the ordinary, he didn't say or give any indication. Duo mentally shook himself and dismissed the thought from his mind, Stefan wasn't looking at him any longer, his attention back on Heero.

"What type of horse do you have, Stefan?" Duo asked, keeping the conversation flowing.

"A brown mare, thoroughbred, warm-blood cross. She's sixteen-one and just graduated to B grade. I'm hoping she will make A grade and be a possible contender for Olympic selection," Stefan replied easily.

He had a relaxed manner about him, calm and peaceful, but Duo felt a touch uneasy in his presence. Although the man hadn't given him any reason to think otherwise, Duo still couldn't shake that feeling.

"If you still have that vacancy, Heero, I'd very much like to take it and agist Comet here," Stefan said, seemingly ignoring Duo.

"Hai, I still have the one vacancy and if you would like to come up to the cottage we can go over the paperwork and answer any questions you might have whilst we sign it all," Heero replied.

"That would be fine."

"This way." Heero led Stefan out of the stables and towards the raceway, the pair still talking as they went. Duo followed on a touch behind Heero and to his left. He still couldn't shake the feeling of Stefan's eyes roaming his body.

tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 14

Heero smiled at the sight of his lover still nestled under the blankets and padded silently across the bedroom carpet, coffee mug in hand and set it down on the bedside table. Sitting himself down on the edge of the mattress, he gently shook what he assumed to be his partner's shoulder. "Duo, time to wake up," he murmured.

There was a soft snort followed by what sounded like a grunt and Duo burrowed deeper into the cocoon of the bed clothes.

"Duo, time to wake up," Heero tried again with a little more force to his shaking.

"Don't wanna," came the muffled reply.

"Come on, sleepy head. I made coffee," Heero coaxed, amusement rich in his tone.

Disheveled bangs followed by sleepy, violet eyes and a nose poked out of the covers. "Wanna sleep some more."

Before Duo could duck back under the bed clothes, Heero picked up the coffee mug and blew gently on the contents sending the aroma in Duo's direction. "I brought coffee..."

"Coffee?" came the tired tone.

"Hai."

"Gimme." A hand managed to worm its way out, reaching for the mug as the rest of Duo's body slowly surfaced. Pushing himself up, Duo sat in the bed reclining against the headboard and took a sip of the hot liquid. "Ahh, nice. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Hard night?" Heero reached forward and pressed a kiss to his lover's lips.

"Yeah, you could say that," Duo replied as he covered the yawn with his hand. "What time is it?"

"Just after eight thirty."

Duo closed his eyes as he rested against the headboard. "I could sleep for a week."

"What was the call out?" Heero asked. He'd woken up when Duo's pager had gone off at one that morning, his lover departing and not returning until around four.

"Calving," Duo replied. "Calf had big shoulders on it and was stuck. Took a while and a lot of expended energy, but I managed to deliver a healthy calf and the cow is doing just fine too." He took another sip of the coffee and winced as sore muscles let him know of their presence. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"I've fed and put the horses out and cleaned the stables. I'll work Orion and Wing later this morning, Shini this afternoon. I've got another mare coming to be served later today and I thought I'd give Michael and Zoe a ring to see if they might know of anything for sale that might be suitable for Wufei's tax dodge."

"Wufei's tax dodge?" Duo snickered with a raise of his eyebrow.

"You know what I mean," Heero huffed.

Duo continued to snicker as he finished off his coffee. Finally feeling a little more awake and human, he began to shuffle himself out of the bed. "I'll go take a shower," he mumbled. "I had a pretty good wash down last night after the calving but I still feel like I've got gunk on me."

"I'll go start breakfast then."

"Okay."

Duo did feel much better after his shower, the hot water easing his sore muscles. He was glad he didn't have to attend consults today, Hilde and Zechs were rostered on which meant he was free to potter around and catch up on laundry and the other endless jobs that always awaited him.

Once breakfast was finished, Heero disappeared to make his call, Duo tackling the washing up after putting a load of washing into Gertrude. Dishes done, Duo was contemplating getting Fido out and vacuuming when Heero returned, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Any luck?" Duo asked, noting the distracted air around his partner.

"Sort of. They don't know of anything around at the moment that's remotely like what I'm looking for, but Michael did say he knew of a goose-neck up for sale and was going to ring me about it, only I beat him to the call."

"Oh? Care to share?" Duo plonked down in one of the kitchen chairs; Fido could wait for a moment.

"There's someone he knows not too far away from Salsbury who is downsizing. He's got a four horse goose-neck he's going to be putting on the market. Michael said it was in good condition and a fair price if I'm interested."

"Michael wouldn't recommend something if he didn't think it was worth it or good enough," Duo said.

"I know that. He gave me the address and phone number if I want to go take a look at it."

"Then why don't we? You're gonna need something bigger than the double float if you're planning on taking Wing, Shini and Orion to any shows in the near future."

"You'd come with me?"

"If you want me to."

"Thanks. I was hoping you would. I'll go call the guy up now and arrange a day and time to go see it."

"No problem." Duo got up and went to get the washing out of Gertrude and put it on the line, Heero stepped back into the lounge to make another call.

Within five minutes Heero had finished his call and went outside to the washing line to give Duo a hand and let him know what had happened. Pegging a pair of boxers onto the line, Heero told his partner that Gary, the man who was selling the goose-neck, had been very informative and Heero had arranged to go out and take a look at the float that afternoon. He would need to rearrange his schedule for working the horses, but that wouldn't be hard to do.

Having finished putting the washing on the line, Duo shooed Heero out of the cottage to go work his horses, promising to join him later in the schooling paddock once he'd finished vacuuming.

# # #

"This should be it," Duo said and put the map down. He'd been navigating for Heero and it hadn't taken long to get to Hawksbury where the goose-neck was for sale.

Heero indicated and pulled off the road onto the driveway. A white house stood just up ahead, the gardens beautifully manicured. Bringing the car to a stop, Heero cut the engine and the pair got out, at the same time the front door to the house opened and a middle aged man stepped out, accompanied by two spaniels.

"Gary Rivers?" Heero asked as he approached the man.

"You must be Heero Yuy, Michael's friend," replied the man and shook hands with Heero.

"Hai, I am. This is Doctor Duo Maxwell, my good friend."

"Pleased to meet you," Gary said and shook hands with Duo.

"Likewise," replied Duo. "And who are you two?" he continued as he bent to pet the spaniels who were wriggling around at his feet.

"That's Cocoa and Butter," Gary said. "They are a little enthusiastic."

"Lovely dogs," Duo complimented. "Beautiful examples of their breed."

"Are you into dogs then, Duo?"

"I guess you could say that," Duo chuckled. "I'm a vet."

"Ah. I'll bet you have some tales to tell," Gary laughed.

"Several," Duo grinned.

"The goose-neck is around the back of you want to come and see it," Gary said bringing them all back to the reason for their visit.

"Thanks."

All three walked around the back of the house where the yard opened up. There was a large undercover parking area and the goose-neck sat parked in the middle, a double float to the one side and a land-rover on the other. Behind the parking area Heero could see a pathway leading to a barn type stable and several paddocks.

"There she is," Gary said. "As Michael probably told you, I'm downsizing my stud and I no longer have any need for the goose-neck The double float will suffice for any transportation of horses that I need. It doesn't have a lot of mileage on the clock, drives well and has been regularly serviced. The full log books and history are in the glove compartment." Gary stepped up to the cab and unlocked it. "Feel free to take a good look all around it and inside. If you have any questions, just ask."

Heero's eyes had lit up when he saw the goose-neck. It was similar in design to Treize's, small bunk compartment up the front, tack and feed area just behind and then the four bays set on an angle for the horses.

The pair spent a good fifteen minutes looking all over the goose-neck, going through every compartment, checking the interior, tires and general condition of the body work. It was clean, neat and tidy, obviously well looked after. Although he wasn't mechanically minded, Heero did take a look at the engine and from what limited knowledge he had, it all appeared fine to him.

"Would you like to take it for a test drive?" Gary asked when the pair had finished with their inspection.

"If it's no trouble that would be great," Heero replied and took the offered keys. Slipping into the driver's seat, Heero buckled up and started the engine, Duo sliding into the passenger seat. Putting the goose-neck into gear, Heero eased out the clutch and the vehicle rumbled forward at a slow pace. They traveled down the driveway and out onto the road, Heero planning on driving the thing around the block and back.

"How does it handle?" Duo asked as they rolled along.

"Good. It's not heavy on the steering like I thought it would be and the brakes are very responsive."

"I like the layout of it. Given it has that small sleeping section with a kitchen in it we can take the horses to even more shows, you know, go to ones that are further away that we couldn't attend before because of the distance as we could stay overnight in this."

Heero had to agree. One look at his partner's shining eyes told him Duo was just as excited as he was and he liked how Duo had used the term 'we' as opposed to 'you'. "Guess we should head back and talk cost," Heero said with a grin.

"You really going to buy it?" Duo's face was lit up.

"Hai, I think so if I can get it for the right price."

"Great." Duo sat back and watched the landscape roll by as they made their way back to Gary's stud.

"What do you think?" Gary asked once Heero had returned and cut the engine.

"It definitely drives well and seems to be sound in all aspects. I think it would suit me and my purpose quite well. I think we should talk price."

The pair went into a huddle, Duo opting to stay out of it and let Heero negotiate, after all it was Heero's deal, not his. He petted and played with the spaniels whilst the two talked money. After a few minutes of haggling, the deal was struck, Gary accepting a couple of thousand less that he'd wanted and Heero spending a couple of thousand more than he'd anticipated, but the deal was a good one.

Heero arranged to have a bank check written and would collect the goose-neck the following Saturday. Gary was happy with that as it gave him time to organize the necessary transfer papers and such. Heero would also have the opportunity to speak with his insurance company and have the vehicle covered before he picked it up.

After thanking Gary again, Heero left a holding deposit and his contact details with the man and bid him farewell. Getting back into Henrietta, he drove home, arriving five minutes before the mare that was booked to be served by Zero.

# # #

"Morning, Heero," Treize greeted as he stepped into the stable area where Heero was saddling up Dollar.

"Morning, Treize," Heero replied. "Treize, do you have a minute?"

"Of course. Come into the lunch room." Treize had a pretty good idea of what Heero was gong to be talking to him about and whilst he was sad to lose such an excellent employee, he knew Heero had to break out on his own.

"Treize, I've had quite a good response to my advertizing and as of next weekend I'll be pretty much booked up with horses to educate. I'd like to give you the week's notice and finish up this Friday if that's okay." Heero thought it best to come out and say things directly.

I won't say I'm not sorry to lose you, Heero and I will certainly miss you around here, but if you wish to finish up on Friday, that's fine."

"Thank you, Treize. I really do appreciate that. You've been a great boss and mentor and I will miss working here."

"You will be welcome here any time, Heero, the door is always open to you and Duo too."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me."

"Tell me, what animals have you got coming in," Treize said, interested to know what Heero had planned for his future.

Heero proceeded to tell Treize about the two that were to be educated and the two agisters. "Once we find a horse to Wufei's specifications, I'll have three to educate plus Wing and Shini so I think that's going to be more than enough. Oh, I bought a goose-neck too."

Treize was curious about the goose-neck, Heero happy to fill him in on the details.

"Sounds like you're all set then, Heero. I really wish you all the very best of luck and hope you make a success out of your business, which I'm sure you will."

"Thanks, Treize. I hope it all works out too."

"Heero, I don't know what yours and Duo's plans are for Friday night, but if you're not busy I'd like to take you both out for dinner, a sort of farewell thing and to thank you for all the time and effort you've put in here over the years."

"You don't have to do that, Treize," Heero replied, blushing at the kind words.

"I know I don't have to, I want to."

"Then I'll speak with Duo tonight and let you know tomorrow. As far as I know we haven't got anything planned."

"Good. I'll wait for your answer tomorrow before I book anywhere."

# # #

The week flew by for Heero and before he knew it, Friday had rolled around. He had accepted Treize's generous offer of dinner and his boss had booked them a table at the Fountain Restaurant where Zechs and himself had dined before and thoroughly enjoyed the food and service. With both Zechs and Duo working the evening consults, Treize had booked for seven-forty-five, giving both vets enough time to finish up and change for dinner.

Zechs traveled to the restaurant with Heero and Duo, he planned on going back to Treize's afterwards and his lover would drop him back home sometime later. They pulled into the car park just before the booked time and approached the restaurant doors. Stepping inside they were greeted by the Maître-d who took their coats and escorted them to their table. Treize was already there and stood as his guests arrived.

"Good evening, Heero, Duo," Treize greeted. "Zechs," he murmured, eyes softening as he looked upon the elegant form of his partner. The greetings were returned and the four sat down. Treize had already ordered wine and the waiter poured glasses for the three arrivals, reciting the specials for the evening before leaving them alone to peruse their menus.

Having ordered their food, the four sat back and enjoyed the wine and company of good friends. The conversation flowed easily, Heero's new business venture taking up a large portion of the chatter. Treize was keen to know what training regime Heero had planned for the horses he had taken on to educate and offered advice where it was warranted. The discussion changed to the two horses agisted with Heero.

Heero explained that Frank and Jester were already in residence and so far he'd had one lesson with Frank. Jester was a keen jumper and apt to be a little too enthusiastic at times. He reminded Heero a lot of Taurus, although Jester wasn't quite as 'hot' as Taurus had been.

"I plan to work both of them over grids, get the horse thinking a bit more before switching to courses that are deliberately set off stride," Heero informed the group.

"Good idea," Treize returned.

"How will that help?" Zechs asked.

"If the horse is inclined to rush at things and not listen to his rider it could be very dangerous, by putting a horse over grids, he has to think, to listen to his rider as he won't be able to clear all the obstacles if he doesn't, and that will end up causing him to hit the jumps and give himself a few nasty raps to the legs. By deliberately setting a course off stride, the animal will again need to listen to his rider otherwise he will be face with jumping too close or too far away. I suppose you could say they are a sort of 'gymnastic' exercise for horses that not only build the muscle tone of the body, but the muscle known as the brain as well," Treize supplied.

"That actually makes sense in a strange way, thanks," Zechs muttered. Duo snickered.

"What about the other two?" Treize asked.

"I don't really know as neither has arrived yet. Lunar, that's Carl's horse, arrives tomorrow morning so I'll be able to work her on the Monday and get an idea of what she's like." Heero paused to take a sip of his wine.

"Is he the one who has lost his nerve?" Treize questioned.

"Hai, he is, but he seems confident his horse has the ability to make B grade. She's currently not long upgraded to C and needs around another six points to make B grade. I'll know more about her once she arrives and I've had the chance to work her a bit," Heero finished.

"And the other one?"

"Comet is due to arrive on Sunday morning. She's currently B grade and Stefan thinks she will be an A grade horse and possible Olympic contender. At least that's what his aims are."

At the mention of Stefan's name, Duo's face soured a touch. Zechs noticed the change but declined to comment for the moment. Instead, he watched Duo a little closer.

"He's aiming high then. This horse of his will need to be very fit and educated if he wants to compete in the Olympics. You know yourself just how hard it is to be selected," Treize said.

"I'll know more about their potential once the horse arrives and I've had a chance to observe them together."

"He's also planning on taking lessons with you?"

"Hai, he is. He wants a minimum of two lessons a week."

Duo frowned at that information. He wasn't aware that Stefan wanted lessons as well, probably because he'd made himself scarce when they'd returned to the cottage to fill out paperwork. He still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling around that man.

"You okay, Duo?" Zechs asked when he spotted Duo's reaction to Heero giving Stefan lessons.

Startled, Duo looked up, noticing everyone's attention was on him. "I'm fine," he said softly.

Heero looked at his lover closely and could read the slight unease in his body language. "What's wrong, Duo?"

"Your meal is okay, isn't it?" Treize asked, concerned it might be the food that was affecting Duo.

"There's nothing wrong and the food is wonderful," Duo stated.

Still concerned, Zechs pushed on. "You seem to be a little uncomfortable when Heero started talking about this Stefan fellow."

Duo scowled.

"What's wrong with him?" Zechs began. "Ah, I see, getting a little jealous maybe?" Zechs teased, thinking he was on the right track for Duo's discomfort with the other man.

"Have you been flirting with your clients, Heero?" Treize snickered, picking up on what Zechs was assuming was the reason why Duo was annoyed.

Heero's eyes widened. "No!" He lowered his voice when he realized he was getting a little loud. "No, I haven't. This is purely a business arrangement," he insisted. "I have eyes only for Duo," he added softly.

"There, see? You have no reason to be jealous, Duo," Zechs continued to tease.

"I know Heero only has eyes for me and I trust him explicitly," Duo growled. "It's Stefan I don't trust. There's something about him that makes me uneasy." Duo hesitated, unsure if he should reveal his thoughts on the man and then decided against it. He really didn't have anything substantial to claim, the man had simply shaken his hand and glanced him over – granted Duo was sure the glance had been more like a 'checking out' of his body, but that didn't warrant his expressing concerns regarding the man's intentions.

"He seems to be okay to me and he hasn't done anything that I know of when he came around last weekend for a tour of the facilities. Did he say or do something to you, Duo?" Heero asked, a touch concerned now.

"No, no he didn't." Duo shrugged. "I just don't feel all that comfortable around him."

"I think you're just feeling a little out of sorts because you won't get to cuddle as much around the stables any more," Heero said, trying to lighten the situation. "But I'm sure we can snatch some moments alone."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

The conversation changed to how Zechs was finding his new job and Stefan was forgotten for the moment.

The evening wore on, all four enjoying the good food. Dessert arrived and along with it their coffees. Having gorged all they could and noting the growing lateness of the hour, Heero and Duo decided it was time to leave. Heero still had horses to get up for in the morning, although Duo had his day off and could sleep in if he wished, he usually got up and gave Heero a hand.

They bade their farewells, thanking Treize for an excellent evening and headed home to the cottage.

# # #

Heero had almost finished his stable work when the sound of a car and float arriving in the driveway greeted his ears. Putting the rake back in its place, he wiped his hands on his jeans and stepped outside the stable block to greet Carl and the new horse.

"I hope I'm not too early," Carl said as he got out of the car.

"No, not at all," Heero replied. "You did say you would be here around nine and it's almost that now." Heero followed Carl around to the back of the float and helped lower the tail gate. A chestnut rump greeted him and Heero waited whilst Carl went back into the front of the float to untie the mare.

"I'm ready," Carl called out from inside the float.

Heero released the tail chain and stepped to the side. "Okay, you can bring her off now."

The chestnut mare stepped quietly from inside the float, her ears pricked and eyes looking about her as she scented the air. Out in the paddocks the other horses had picked up on the new comer and were standing either at their gates or fence line trying to see and get a scent of the new horse.

Lunar gave a loud whinny, a series of calls coming back from the paddocks to her. "Looks like we're about to have the usual symphony," Heero chuckled.

"It does kind of sound like an opera gone wrong, doesn't it?" Carl agreed with a laugh.

The horses all continued to exchange greetings. Zero could scent the new horse was a mare and he puffed himself up. Jester was similarly doing his best to impress as was Shinigami. Angel looked on with excitement, she was happy to know there was another female on the property, currently there was far too much testosterone flying around for her liking and another mare would suit her perfectly. Wing didn't stand a chance with all the other posturing going on by the stallions so he didn't even bother and Orion watched with interest the antics of the other horses.

"I'll show you to her paddock," Heero said. "This way."

Carl led the mare along, keeping a firm hold on the lead rope as Lunar tossed her head around and continued to snort and neigh.

"I've put her in this paddock opposite Angel and next to Orion. I've got another mare coming tomorrow and she will go on the other side of Lunar. That way the gelding is between the mares and Jester," Heero informed Carl. It really wasn't a good idea to have a mare in a paddock next to a stallion, and even more so when they were clients' horses. Zero was fine next to Angel, the pair knew each other and Angel was a part of Zero's 'herd'; plus the mare was in foal – or so he hoped - which meant she wasn't receptive to Zero in the sexual way.

"Thanks," Carl said as he led the mare into the paddock. Unclipping the lead rope he let Lunar go and stepped back out for Heero to close the gate. They stood and watched for a few minutes as Lunar took a look around and then sauntered across to the fence to say hello to Orion.

Orion had his ears pricked and grunted softly through his nostrils. Extending his muzzle he touched noses with the mare, blowing softly. Lunar gave a squeal and shook her head, touching noses with the gelding once more before taking off around the paddock at a gallop, bucking and kicking out as she went. That set the others off, Orion following along his own side of the fence, Jester squealing and tossing in a few bucks of his own as he tore around his paddock. Shinigami kinked his tail over his back and with his nose in the air began to strut around his paddock, showing off. Zero gave a few screams of his own and went into a very elevated trot around his paddock. He knew he looked good, his tail flowing out behind him and body bouncing along with his neck arched and the wind catching his mane. He wasn't silly enough to go bucking and cavorting around though, he was much older and wiser than that. If one wanted to catch the attention of a pretty mare one was by far better off simply showing her what nice lines and movement one had.

Wing wondered what all the fuss was about.

Angel gave a snort and shook her head, watching all the antics with amusement.

After a few minutes of showing off, the horses began to settle down again and return to their grazing or finishing off their breakfasts.

"They should be fine now," Heero commented after watching the goings on. He'd been quite amused to note the stallions all trying to out do each other. Returning to the car, Heero gave Carl a hand to unload Lunar's gear and put it away in the tack room. He double checked the mare's feeding program with Carl and took possession of the copies of her jumping card and registration, noting the mare's registered name was Lunar Eclipse.

Carl stayed for a while and gave Heero a hand to finish off the remaining stable work, brushing off Heero's objections that the man was a client, not an employee and should not be doing the work. Carl insisted on helping, he liked to do it and it gave him a feeling of self worth. In the end Heero gave up and let him help.

With everything finished off, Carl said his farewells, promising to call Heero in a couple of days to see how Lunar was settling in and find out how Heero found the mare under saddle.

Once Carl was gone, Heero went back to the cottage for a coffee before saddling up Orion and working the gelding.

tbc...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 15

"Bring him around again and this time try to keep the pace even," Heero called out.

"Okay," Frank replied and turned Jester in a circle, settling the horse's canter before approaching the grid again.

Sitting on the fence, Duo watched the pair. Heero had been working with Frank and Jester for just over half an hour now. The grid had been set at three foot six and Jester had yet to clear the entire grid. The bay was keen to jump but wasn't really listening to Frank, preferring to charge at the grid instead of steadying and maintaining his impulsion.

"Keep the contact and sit a little deeper, don't let him pull away from you. That's better, a bit more leg but don't give an inch with the reins," Heero instructed.

This time Jester sailed over the first three fences of the grid in fine style, but by the time he got to the fourth he was pulling hard and losing his impulsion.

"Sit deeper and drive his hocks under him," Heero called.

"Listen to me you swine," Frank muttered to his horse who was still trying to pull his arms out of their sockets. "Take it easy, Jester." Frank did his best to do what Heero was telling him, dropping his weight down and using his seat and leg to drive the bay together while keeping a firm hold on the reins.

The pair cleared the fourth fence, but only just. The fifth and sixth jumps were knocked down yet again.

"Why can't you listen?" Frank growled as he brought Jester to a trot and approached Heero. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm doing wrong," Frank said, bringing the horse to a halt beside Heero.

"It's not all you, Frank and you're really not doing anything wrong. You're just not quite strong enough in your seat and leg yet to drive him together plus you are sometimes a fraction too late with your aids and he's managing to evade you."

Frank sighed. "I guess I just need to keep practicing."

Heero chuckled. "Yes, that's something we all need to do. Look, if you don't mind can I hop on him for a minute and put him down the grid, that way I'll have a better idea of exactly what it is he's doing to you and how to get him to stop?"

"I have no objection," Frank replied and began to dismount. He handed Heero his helmet and stepped back so Heero could mount up.

Having adjusted the stirrups, Heero gathered up the reins and rode the stallion forward, working him in a circle at walk, trot and finally the canter as he felt the horse out. He was quite smooth in his paces, Heero noted, but there was no way a rider could relax for a minute on him. Feeling confident in his skills, Heero turned them for the grid that Frank had reset while Heero had been warming up.

"Okay you big lump, let's see exactly what is going on with you," Heero muttered to the stallion.

They approached the grid, Heero keeping a very firm hold on the reins and sitting deep into his saddle. Jester was keen and eager beneath him. Three strides out from the first jump in the grid and Jester began to pull hard. Heero refused to give an inch with the reins, using his seat and leg to drive Jester's hocks underneath him and lighten the forehand.

They cleared the first jump easily enough, landing and taking three strides before the second jump was there. By the time they got to the third jump, Heero was pretty sure he knew what was going on with Jester. Dropping his weight as deep as he could get it, Heero applied his legs as hard as he could, using his seat bones to drive through Jester's back and bring the horse's hind quarters right underneath the body. A firm grip on the reins prevented Jester from running off and he had no choice but to gather himself together and clear the jump.

They managed to clear five out of the six jumps in the grid, Frank resetting the last jump and Heero bringing the stallion down once more. This time Heero was there every stride of the grid, His hands were firm, not allowing the stallion anything other than what was necessary for him to extend his head and neck as they jumped. Seat and leg were a constant driving force, pushing the horse together and keeping him focused on the grid.

They managed to clear every fence.

Patting the stallion, Heero rode back to where Frank was standing with a look of admiration on his face.

"That was great, Heero," Frank said once Heero brought the stallion to a halt beside him.

"He can do it alright and he has tremendous spring in those hind quarters, he just needs to settle more and not be so exuberant," Heero said as he dismounted and handed the reins and helmet back to Frank. "You need to keep a very firm hold on the reins and use a really strong seat and leg to drive him together."

"I see."

"Right now he's managing to get his weight onto his forehand and therefore evade you and your aids. Although he's not rushing as much, he's still trying to set the pace. By deepening your seat and using a much firmer leg with him you will drive his hocks underneath, soften his back muscles and take the weight off the forehand, then he can't rush away or ignore you," Heero informed.

"It's obvious I'm not as strong in my seat or leg as I need to be," Frank sighed. "Any ideas how I can improve in that area?"

"I know of one way to strengthen your seat, although it won't be easy," Heero said with an amused smirk on his face.

"And that would be?" asked Frank.

"Lots of work without stirrups."

"You're right, it won't be easy," Frank muttered. "I hate work without stirrups."

"Don't we all, but if you want to improve and strengthen your seat and leg, then that's the best way to do it. Without the stirrups you'll be able to sit much deeper into the saddle and have a greater effect later on when you use your seat bones."

Frank sighed. "I guess I'd better start doing that then."

"I don't want you to put him down the grid again today, he cleared it all the last time we did it so let him finish that part on a good note. We'll move back over to the flat and do a little work without stirrups to finish with."

"Okay." Frank mounted up and the pair moved across the paddock to the area Heero used to work the horses on the flat.

Duo continued to watch from his perch on the fence. He could see the problems Frank was having with his horse and although he had no clue into the intricacies of it all, he had faith in Heero that he would be able to help Frank sort the horse and himself out. He was very pleased to see that Heero managed to get he horse to slow a touch and clear the grid successfully at their second attempt. Watching the pair move over to the flat, Duo debated following along when he heard the sound of a car pulling into the stable area. With Heero occupied with his lesson, Duo thought he'd better go and see who had pulled in.

Wandering back into the yard by the stables, Duo gazed curiously at the car and float that had parked there. Spotting the person getting out of the car, Duo scowled and thought about turning around and high tailing it back to the paddock, but it was too late.

"Doctor Maxwell?"

_Bugger, sprung._ Doing his best to keep his face neutral, Duo continued walking towards Stefan. "Afternoon, Mr. Graves," Duo returned and stopped a few feet away from the man.

"Call me Stefan." Stefan extended his hand towards Duo who had no choice but to take it and shake it. A soft smile lit up Stefan's face as he shook hands with the vet, allowing his thumb to briefly brush across the back of Duo's hand as the handshake broke.

Duo did his best not to jerk at the handshake but was quick to pull his hand away, unsure if he'd felt that fleeting touch or not. _I need to put some sanitizer in the tack room, _he thought to himself.

"Is Heero around?" Stefan asked, bringing Duo back from his thoughts.

"He's in the paddock just finishing up with Frank's lesson," Duo replied, keeping his voice as neutral as possible. "If you would care to come this way?" Duo turned and headed back the way he'd come, not bothered if Stefan followed or not. All Duo wanted to do was get back to Heero and put as much distance between himself and Stefan as possible.

Stefan wasn't one to be put off that easily though and he quickly fell into step beside Duo. "How is your practice going?" Stefan asked in an attempt to make light conversation.

"It's fine," Duo replied.

"Has Heero taken on any more horses?"

"No, yours is the last."

"I'm really looking forward to having Comet here and taking lessons with Heero. I watched him on the telecast of the Olympics. He's one heck of a horseman and seems like a really nice guy."

"Yes, he is," Duo replied, unwilling to say too much.

"Have you two been in business together for long?"

"No. Actually, this is Heero's business, not mine. I have my practice to run and that keeps me pretty busy. I only manage to get down here from time to time," Duo said, hoping he was giving the man the hint that he wouldn't be there all that much.

"Ah, I see. You and Heero, you live together?"

Duo did his best to hold the scowl and keep his temper in check. If he didn't know any better he'd say this Stefan was fishing for information; and Duo wasn't about to give up too much if he could help it. "Yes, Heero and I have shared the cottage for a while now. He's the accountant for the practice and a _very_ good friend." Duo hoped that his answer would put an end to Stefan's interest. The man could take it whatever way he wished, but the intent had been to let Stefan know that Duo wasn't interested.

"Sounds like a good arrangement."

"It is," Duo replied a touch curtly. "Heero's over there. Looks like he's just finished," he added, and not wanting to spend any more time alone with Stefan, Duo ducked between the fence rails and started to walk across to his lover.

Spotting the movement from the corner of his eye, Heero turned and noted Duo coming across the paddock, the form of Stefan right behind him. "I think that will do for today, Frank. You're starting to sit a bit deeper now so we will continue along this line in our next lesson."

"Thanks, Heero," Frank said and slid from the saddle. "God, my legs feel like chewed string."

Heero chuckled. "That's a good sign, means you're starting to use them better."

"I just hope I can walk tomorrow," Frank replied with a laugh.

"Duo, Stefan," Heero greeted as the pair walked up.

"Good to see you again, Heero," Stefan said and offered his hand.

Heero shook the man's hand. "Stefan, this is Frank Lowe. He's also an agister here. Frank, this is Stefan Graves who is bringing his horse in on agistment today."

"Pleased to meet you, Frank," Stefan said and again offered his hand.

"Likewise, Stefan," Frank said as he shook hands with the man.

Duo watched the exchange of handshakes, noting that Stefan didn't seem to brush his thumb over anyone else's hand. Maybe he had imagined the whole thing?

"You have your horse with you?" Heero asked as the group began to walk back towards the paddock gate.

"Yes. Comet is in the float and I've brought all her gear with me as well."

"Fine. I suggest we go get her off that float and settled into her paddock. Once she's sorted out we can get your gear unloaded and put away," Heero stated.

"No problem."

Duo made sure to stay beside Heero for the walk back to the stable block. He was still uneasy around Stefan and wondered if he was reading more into this than was actually there. Stefan hadn't said or done anything more to give him reason to doubt the man's intentions, but Duo decided to err on the side of caution.

Arriving back in the stable area, Frank took Jester inside the stables to unsaddle and brush the stallion down. Duo was about to offer to help Frank when Heero pulled him up short.

"Duo? Could you give us a hand for a minute please?"

Pushing the scowl from his face, Duo went to assist Heero with the tail gate of the float.

Comet came down the ramp with a clatter of shod hooves, her head darted about, nostrils flared as she took in the sight and smells of her new home. Moments later she let fly with an ear piercing whinny, several neighs coming back to her.

"Time for the opera again," Heero snickered.

Once again all the horses on the property were exchanging neighs, grunts and whinnies. Heero indicated for Stefan to follow him and take the mare to her paddock. Duo followed along at a discrete distance and stopped by Angel's paddock to watch the horses' antics.

Once the residents had scented the newcomer was a mare, all the posturing and showing off started again.

"They're all idiots, Angel," Duo muttered as he petted the gray neck of the mare.

Angel blew softly through her nostrils and rubbed her muzzle against the nice human. She was quite pleased to have yet another female on the property. Now with there being three of them, Angel had company she could relate to. She was starting to get a bit fed up with all the showing off the other stallions were doing. With both mares being paddocked opposite Angel, she was looking forward to sharing some 'chat' time over the paddock fence.

As before, Zero and Shinigami were strutting their stuff around their paddocks. Orion was showing a friendly interest whilst Lunar was busy exchanging squeals and grunts over the paddock fence. Wing was left behind in the dust and didn't even bother. Just as the horses started to settle down, Frank brought Jester back out to his paddock and the stallions all started again.

"Jeeze, I wish they would all just get over themselves," Duo mumbled. "What is it with these males and their constant posturing?"

Angel wondered the same thing.

After a few more minutes the horses all settled again and began to graze. Heero, Stefan and Frank began to walk back to the stables.

"You coming, Duo?" Heero asked as they reached where Duo was still standing and petting Angel.

"I think I'll grab the grooming kit and stay here with Angel for a bit and give her a good brush down. She's not had much attention lately," Duo stated.

Heero frowned slightly but didn't argue. "Okay, she could do with a good grooming."

Duo waited for a moment to allow the other three to get ahead of him before heading for the tack room and Heero's grooming kit.

# # #

"There's a show coming up over in Tilbury in three weeks time," Heero said as Duo joined him in the kitchen.

Duo helped himself to a coffee from the pot and sat down opposite his lover. "More information?"

Setting the show program down that he'd been perusing, Heero filled his lover in. "There's a novice class and an open class. I think both Wing and Orion would do well in the novice and it's time Shini had some competition time too."

"What about Lunar? Is there anything suitable for her? What I mean is, if you're going to be taking the other three and the goose-neck takes four horses, why not take Lunar too if there's a class for her? That's if you think she's ready," Duo asked.

Heero thought on that for a moment. He'd been working Lunar for two weeks now and the mare was coming along nicely. Heero thought she would make a good B grade horse but wasn't too convinced that she had the makings of an A grade jumper. Time would tell though. "That's a good idea. I was going to wait for a few more weeks before taking her out, but if there's a C grade class then I can't see it would do any harm to take her. At least I'll get a good idea of what she's like in competition."

"Have a look at the schedule."

Heero picked the schedule up and glanced through it. "There is a class for C grade," he announced.

"Then why don't you take her too?"

"I'll give Carl a ring and see if he's happy with that. I spoke with June yesterday and I know she will be okay with Orion competing as I did say I was looking out for a show to take him to. Duo?"

"Yes?"

"It's going to mean a lot of work for you though if you're coming as my groom."

"Of course I'm coming with you and don't worry about me, I'm sure I can handle four horses. I've managed before with Shini and Zero at shows."

"I know you have and I'm not doubting you at all. I just don't want you running yourself ragged, that's all."

"I'll be fine, although it is nice to know you care about me," Duo said softly, his violet eyes warm with love.

Heero stood up and made his way around the table, pulling Duo to his feet and enveloping the vet in his strong embrace. "God I love you so much," Heero whispered and pressed a kiss to Duo's lips.

Duo returned the kiss with just as much love and devotion, his tongue sliding inside Heero's mouth to tangle with its counterpart. "When do the entries have to be in?" Duo murmured as they broke for air.

"Entries close in ten days," Heero breathed out and dove in for another kiss.

"Then it won't matter if we're distracted for an hour or so?"

"Not in the least."

"Good." Duo claimed Heero's mouth in a searing kiss, deepening it until both men were about to pass out from lack of oxygen. "Bedroom," Duo managed to huff out.

Heero didn't object and holding firmly to his lover's hand, he led them to the bedroom.

Kisses were again exchanged, clothing slowly disappearing as the kisses increased. Once both men were clad only in their underwear, they fell to the bed, limbs entangled as mouths continued in their tasting of each other. Fingers began to roam over exposed flesh, exploring and seeking out known sensitive spots. Soft moans and pants filled the air as each gave and took in their pleasuring of each other.

Duo located the lube and divested them both of their underwear. With fingers slick with the slippery substance, Duo began to prep his lover. Heero positioned himself on the bed to give Duo easy access to his body, moans leaving his throat at regular intervals.

"Ah, good, that feels so good, Duo," Heero panted as Duo added a third finger to Heero's passage and began to scissor them.

Heero was hot and tight and Duo made certain to prep him well. It had been a little while since they had been intimate together, with Heero's business taking off and Duo's practice so busy both men had been too tired to even think about anything other than falling into bed and sleeping. Likewise, the days when they usually managed to sneak a little afternoon romp between the sheets were also becoming fewer mainly due to Heero having four horses in full work and the two agisters to look after.

Heero knew it would take a little time to start to get into a routine, but as the weeks progressed he was managing to get some resemblance of a routine going.

"Ahhh," Heero groaned loudly as Duo connected with his prostate. "Need you."

With a loving smile on his face, Duo removed his fingers and grabbed the lube once more. Spreading a generous amount along his length he watched as his lover spread himself open for him on the bed. Not wanting to waste any more time, Duo tossed the tube to the side and settled himself between Heero's thighs.

The gentle pressure against his entrance had Heero relaxing as much as he could. The blunt head of Duo's cock was insistent and finally his body relented and allowed Duo to penetrate him. Once the thick head was inside, the shaft followed easily, Duo pausing once he was completely sheathed for them both to adjust.

"You feel so hot and tight," Duo murmured, kissing and nipping at Heero's neck.

"And you feel so good inside," Heero groaned. "I need more," he moaned a moment later and clenched his muscles causing Duo to cry out.

"Ah, you keep that up and it will be over before it starts," Duo growled softly.

"Then move," Heero prompted, adding another squeeze of his muscles to back up his words.

"Okay, okay, I get the message." Duo began a careful withdrawal, pausing once he was almost all the way out and then pushing back inside. He continued to repeat the strokes, the act becoming easier with each thrust as Heero's passage loosened further.

Very soon the two were moving in unison, Heero's hips rising and falling to meet with Duo's inward push and backward retreat. The pace began to speed up, bodies glistened with sweat as each man found the pleasure building deep inside. Somehow, Heero managed to work a hand between their heaving bodies and curl around his cock where he began to pump. Occasionally Duo would connect with his prostate and send a wave of pure bliss skittering across his nerves.

Duo's breathing became harsh, his body straining with each thrust. Heero was alternating between moaning and grunting as he was continuously assaulted with pleasure. Knowing neither one of them was about to last much longer, Heero began to use his anal muscles to provide even more stimulation to his partner and increase his own.

"Gonna..." Duo groaned a moment before his body stiffened and he thrust in as deep as he could get. His orgasm tore through him, wave after wave of pleasure bathing him completely and making his toes curl.

Seconds later, Heero found his own end. His climax ripping from him as he gave a keening cry and coated his hand and both stomachs with his passion.

Duo had collapsed against Heero, his body shaking as he fought to draw air back into his lungs. Beneath him Heero wasn't much better. As their heart rates settled and breathing became easier, Duo rolled off to the side, arms pulling Heero with him and cuddling his lover close. Soft kisses were exchanged as they lay together just enjoying the feeling of being sated and close.

After several minutes, Duo began to move. "I think we should clean up a bit and get back to those entries you were talking about before we got distracted."

"Mmm, might be an idea. Shower or wash down?"

"I think a shower might be in order. I don't know about you, but I'm sticky in all places."

"Then a shower it is." Blue eyes watched as a very naked Duo got up from the bed and moved to the dresser to fetch clean boxers. "Nice view."

"It's not bad from here either," Duo returned and blatantly ogled his partner sprawled on the bed.

Heero chuckled and eased himself from the bed. "Come on, I'll wash your back if you wash mine?"

"It will be my pleasure."

#

"What did they say?" asked Duo when Heero reappeared in the kitchen from making his phone calls.

Taking the offered beverage, Heero sat down and took a sip before speaking. "June is more than happy for Orion to compete and said she would come to the show and watch."

"Great. What about Carl?"

"Pretty much the same. He's fine with it and said he'd also come along to watch and offered to help out with the groom side of things."

"That's very kind of him," Duo said. "I don't mind if Carl wants to help."

"I thought you might appreciate the assistance so I told him it would be fine."

"Thanks." Duo grinned and passed over the entry form and a pen. "Might as well get this filled out now then."

Heero gave a shake of his head but took the entry form and pen, duly filling out the entries.

# # #

The following three weeks passed quickly for Heero. He'd managed to get himself into a routine with the horses and their work. Once all the stable work was completed in the morning, Heero would saddle up Wing and give the youngster a good hours work in the schooling paddock, alternating the lessons between flat work and jumping. He'd then take a tea break, going back to the cottage and sitting with Duo for a coffee and catching up on the practice if Duo was back from consults.

Once he'd had his morning tea break, Heero worked Shinigami, the stallion not needing a lot in the way of education, more keeping the animal fit and fine tuned as Heero put it. Some days he'd take Shini out for a bush ride and if Duo wasn't working that day, he'd ride out too on Angel. Duo was pretty certain the mare was in foal again and the pregnancy test he had planned in another four weeks time would tell for sure, but so far Angel hadn't come back into season. The rides were kept light for Angel, mainly just basic exercise to keep her reasonably fit. Once she started to get bigger with the unborn foal, the work load would decrease until it would come to a complete stop.

In the afternoons Heero would work Orion and Lunar, both horses having settled in well and eager to learn. Heero was especially pleased with Orion, the black moving ahead in leaps and bounds. Secretly Heero thought Orion had the makings of a possible Olympic horse.

Frank came over every second evening to work Jester and had a lesson each Saturday with Heero. Frank was a keen pupil and it showed in the way his riding improved. Jester was also settling more into his work and wasn't as inclined to rush his jumps quite as much now that Frank's seat and leg had strengthened.

Carl dropped over every weekend and watched Heero working Lunar, impressed with the mare and how she was developing in her jumping skills. Carl also insisted on helping Heero out around the stables on the days he was there, something Heero had refused at first but eventually given in. He didn't feel right having a client doing work.

Duo and Carl got along like a house on fire and became good friends. Duo was usually around the stables in some capacity when he wasn't at the practice and the pair had hit it off. Duo usually tried to help Heero out as much as possible on the weekends as he had the added extra of lessons, although Heero rested his own two horses on the weekend and only worked Orion and Lunar. Once Carl was aware of Duo's work around the stables, that's when he insisted on helping out and the pair chatted comfortably on just about any topic. Sometimes Carl would bring his girlfriend Marie out to visit and the three would swap stories as the chores were done.

Stefan showed up just about every day to work Comet and had two lessons a week with Heero; one on a Wednesday and the other on a Saturday. Duo avoided the stables as much as possible when he knew Stefan was there. Although the man had not made any moves on Duo and was always polite when he spoke with Duo, the vet still felt uneasy in his presence. Week nights weren't a problem for avoiding the man as Duo was working most of the time, but the weekends and Mondays were slightly more difficult – especially during the day on the weekends. Monday evenings Duo left Heero to feed up and bring the horses in himself whilst he cooked dinner.

If Stefan happened to be around when Duo was in the stables, the vet made certain to hang out with Carl. He'd made a mental note to try not to be left alone with the other man if he could help it. Duo had also thought about explaining more of his uneasy feelings about Stefan to Heero, but then decided against it as he really didn't have anything concrete to back up what he felt. And that was the crux of the matter – it was all just a gut feeling with nothing tangible there. There really wasn't any reason to worry Heero over something that was most likely his overactive imagination.

So Duo kept quiet and avoided Stefan where possible.

tbc...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 16

"You know, I could easily get used to this," Duo commented as he carried an armful of gear out to the goose-neck.

Heero gave his lover a confused look. "I don't follow."

Duo tucked the grooming kit away underneath the saddles that were hanging up on the small pegs. "This," he said with a wave of his hand around the area of the goose-neck allocated for the gear. "It sure beats the hell out of trying to cram everything into Henrietta."

A soft snicker came from Heero when he understood what Duo was referring to. "Hai, there is a lot more room for everything."

"And just because there is I don't want you getting any ideas on cramming it full of stuff we don't need. At least I'll be able to locate everything easily enough." Duo observed his packing so far. "Just gotta put the spare haynets in and the carrots and it's all packed." He jumped as a pair of arms encircled his waist and a nose nuzzled at his neck.

"Thank you, Duo. I don't know what I'd do without you." Heero pressed a soft kiss to the nape of Duo's neck.

"You'd probably get pulled over and booked for being overloaded," Duo snickered and turned around in his lover's arms to partake of a gentle kiss.

"What's left to pack?" Heero asked when they broke apart.

"As I said before, just the spare haynets and carrots for in here. Don't know if you want to put the other haynets inside now for the horses to munch on tomorrow or leave that until the morning."

"I'll put them in now I think, that way if we do have a problem with any of them loading it's one less thing to worry about."

"Okay. I'm gonna pack a few things into the kitchen area too." When Heero raised an eyebrow in question, Duo elaborated a touch. "I thought I'd take some tea, coffee, milk, that sort of thing and some snacks. That way we can make our own lunch and not have to pay the exorbitant prices those food vendors want; it will also be healthier," Duo said.

"Sounds good to me. I'll go put the haynets in now and give you a hand with the food stuffs afterwards."

"Thanks."

# # #

The sound of the alarm clock broke through the very interesting dream Heero was currently enjoying and his hand reached out to slam the thing off in disgust. He took a moment to orientate himself, blinking sleepy eyes and yawning widely. Beside him, Duo remained an oblivious lump under the bed clothes.

Another yawn and Heero decided he'd better get up and get moving, he had quite a bit to get through before loading up the horses and leaving for the show. Tossing the covers aside, he slipped from the bed and grabbed for his sweat pants and a sweater; it was a little on the chilly side.

"Wha' time is it?" came Duo's mumble from deep under the doona.

"Just after five-thirty."

"Crap, that's way too early." Duo burrowed back under the covers.

Heero snickered. "You sleep some more, I'm going to go feed up and get started on the stables. I'll wake you when breakfast is ready."

"Mmhmmm."

Still snickering to himself, Heero left the bedroom and made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself and wash his face. Dawn was just breaking as Heero stepped outside with his mug of tea in hand and headed for the stables.

By seven Heero had all the horses out in their paddocks - or yards in the case of those that were going to the show – fed and had completed his stable chores. All he had left to do was put the night feeds in and fill the water buckets. He figured that could wait until he got back from the show as it wouldn't take long to do. Grabbing an armful of rugs, he went back out to the yards and changed the horse's heavy rugs for something lighter to travel in. The heavy rugs were put back inside the stables, draped over the door of their respective 'owners' and Heero once more went back out, this time with a stack of floating boots in his arms. He dropped a set of the boots next to each horse's yard to be put on before loading them up into the goose-neck.

With everything done for now, Heero grabbed his empty mug and walked quickly back to the cottage to start on breakfast. He was looking forward to the show, not only for being able to get out and compete again, but to see how the goose-neck handled and how the new horses would go in competition. He was especially curious in regards to Wing, the youngster not having competed at a show as yet; although Heero had taken him to a couple as a companion for Shini and to get the youngster used to the atmosphere of the show and all that went with it.

Today would be a true test of Wing and his abilities.

Putting the kettle on to boil again, Heero rummaged around in the fridge and emerged with bacon, eggs and sausages. Depositing the foods to the counter, he grabbed a fry pan and set about getting breakfast on the go. He could hear the shower running and knew Duo must be up already. The kettle boiled and Heero made them both a coffee, setting Duo's on the kitchen table along with flatware and condiments.

By the time Duo emerged, dressed and hair neatly braided, Heero was in the process of plating up their food.

"Thanks, Heero," Duo said and kissed his lover before sitting down to his meal.

Heero took his own place and began to dig in.

"You manage to get all the stable work done?" Duo asked, his tome a little guilty at leaving his lover to do all the work whilst he took the chance to get in a few extra 'z's'.

"Everything is completed other than the filling of the water buckets and putting in the night feeds," Heero replied around a mouthful of sausage.

"The horses?"

"All in their yards and fed. I've changed their rugs and only have their float boots to put on before loading them up."

"Okay." Duo finished his breakfast, running a mental check list over the gear he'd packed. Whilst he knew he had everything packed that they would need, it didn't hurt to check. Having finished his breakfast, Duo took his plate to the sink and ran the hot water to wash the dishes. Heero brought his dishes over and went to grab the tea towel to start drying, but Duo pushed him away. "Leave it, Heero. You go grab your clothes and boots, I'll finish the dishes and meet you down at the stables in a few."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Duo snorted. "Go on, go get your stuff, I'll be along in a couple of minutes."

Leaving his partner to fetch his clothes, Heero also ran a mental check list that he had all the horses' paperwork with him.

#

One by one Heero loaded the horses into the goose-neck. He put Shini in first, then Wing and Orion. Lunar went on last and had the gelding between her and the two stallions. The ramp was put up and secured, Heero and Duo climbing into the cab and settling in for the drive.

Tilbury wasn't all that far away and it took just under an hour and a half for Heero to arrive at the showgrounds. The goose-neck had handled well, the horses never moving in the back as Heero had navigated his way along the roads. Duo had kept a close eye on the road map and given Heero directions as necessary and they arrived with plenty of time before Orion and Wing's class.

Driving carefully across the grass, Heero found a nice place to park, close to the ring and under some shady trees. Once the engine was cut the pair climbed out, Duo stretching to ease the kinks from his spine.

"You want to get them off first or take a look around?" Duo asked.

Heero stuck his head in the side compartment and checked the horses. Four sets of calm eyes gazed back at him. "I think we'll leave them inside for the moment. We'll go find the secretary and pick up my numbers. Hopefully they will have an idea of what time the classes will be on and when the courses can be walked. I'd also like to get a look at the draw too."

Duo snickered. "Don't want much, do you?" he teased.

Heero chose to ignore the jibe and opened the grooms compartment to remove the water buckets. "Come on, we can fill these while we're at it," he said and began to walk off in the direction of a building he assumed would hold the show secretary and the answers to his questions.

#

Fifteen minutes later they trudged back across the grass carrying the four water buckets.

"Remind me to see if we can't fit a second, larger water tank to the Drumstick. It would make water bucket fetching a thing of the past," Duo muttered as they arrived back at the goose-neck.

"Drumstick?" Heero asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah, the goose-neck," Duo replied in a tone that clearly said Heero should have known that.

"You called the goose-neck; Drumstick?"

"Well, you can't keep calling it a goose-neck, that sounds horrible," Duo replied.

"And how is calling it Drumstick any better?"

"Everyone likes a drumstick, Heero, not many people like goose necks." Duo disappeared inside the small living area.

Heero shook his head and closed his eyes in frustration. "First it's Nrobbuts, then Gertrude, if that's not bad enough we have to have Fido and Daisy, not to mention Camel and Henrietta. Jaws I can understand, but Drumstick?" he muttered to himself, reeling off several of the names Duo had given to various appliances and inanimate objects he used in his daily life. "What's next? Martha for the microwave?"

"The microwave is called Myrtle." Duo's voice wafted on the breeze from inside the goose-neck.

Heero nearly choked.

# # #

"Hello, Duo."

Duo almost jumped out of his skin and spun around to see June standing before him, a smile on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she apologized.

"That's okay, I wasn't paying attention to anything around me, just watching Wing over there," Duo replied.

June stepped forward and patted Orion's neck. Duo was holding the black while Heero finished warming up Wing. Orion had already been warmed up and now stood with his rug tossed over the top of his saddle and resting while Heero worked on the gray.

"How long until his class?" June asked.

"Another fifteen minutes and the course should be open for walking; the class should start about ten minutes after that," Duo said.

"Good, I haven't missed anything then. Traffic was horrendous, a car had broken down on the freeway and sort of held everyone up. I'd hoped to be here for when you guys got here and give you a hand with Orion. I know Heero's got a lot on his plate today with jumping four of them."

"That's fine," Duo smiled. "Heero's already warmed up Orion and once the Novice class is finished there's the D grade event before Luna's C grade class so he'll have enough time to warm her up. Shini's not on until the last class so he'll have a good hour or two to loosen him up before competing in the Open event."

"I'll still help you out if you like," June said. "I know Heero said Carl was coming along to give you a hand, but I can't just stand here and do nothing, not in my nature I'm afraid."

Duo laughed and June laughed with him. "No problem, actually, it will be nice to have some help, especially as Heero's jumping the two of them in the Novice."

"Then feel free to boss me around," June returned with a grin.

Heero had finished warming up Wing, pleased with how the gray had settled into his work. He wasn't quite as headstrong as Shini, but still had a streak of independence in him. So far the gray had done everything Heero had asked of him, listening to Heero's aids and keeping his attention on his master. When Heero had put him over the practice jumps, Wing had approached them eagerly and cleared them with several inches to spare. Deciding the gray was ready, Heero brought Wing back to a walk and rode over to where Duo was waiting with Orion. He spotted June there too and gave a warm smile.

"Hello, Heero," June greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm well, and yourself?" Heero returned politely.

"I'd be a lot better if this morning sickness would go away," June groused.

"How far along are you?" asked Duo.

"Two and a half months. How do you think Orion will go today, Heero?"

"I think he has every chance of finishing in the top four," Heero replied. "I'll know more once I've walked the course though."

"What did you draw and how many are in the class?" June began to walk back to the goose-neck neck with the pair.

"There's ten in the class, Orion is fourth to go, Wing ninth."

"I'm sure you will do well. Orion has improved a lot since he's been with you, Heero. I don't think I could have gotten him as far along in his education as you have in that amount of time."

Heero turned an interesting shade of red with the praise, Duo snickered.

"Come on, let's tie these two up and go walk the course, they're saying it's open now," Duo said as he heard the information over the public address system.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on the horses if you like?" June offered.

"Thanks, June, that would be wonderful. I was hoping I could walk the course with Heero, but didn't want to leave these four alone for long," Duo said.

"No problem."

Leaving June to watch the horses, Heero grabbed his whip and helmet and with Duo by his side, set off to walk the course.

Five minutes later they were back out the ring and discussing the course. With Tilbury being a relatively small show, the course would remain the same for all the classes, only the heights and widths would change. That suited Heero just fine as it meant he only had to remember the one course for all four horses and by the time he came to jumping Shini, he should know the course well enough to know where to take short cuts.

"What do you think?" Duo asked as they made their way back to the goose-neck. It hadn't looked all that difficult to Duo; well it was, any course looked hard when one didn't jump, but it didn't look as terrifying as a lot of the courses he'd walked with Heero in the past.

"It's quite a nice course, especially for the Novice class. Lots of room between jumps to settle the youngsters into their stride and yet once it gets to the higher grades it will become more demanding as the jumps will be a lot higher so it will be harder to keep the impulsion there between fences."

"Ah, okay." Duo wasn't quite sure he completely understood but knew he'd have a better idea later on once the course was raised and the higher grades had their go.

By the time they returned to the goose-neck, Carl had arrived and was busy brushing Lunar. Greetings were exchanged again and Carl filled in on the course, the draw and what Heero thought about it in relation to each of the horses he would be competing on. Heero was quietly confident that Orion should finish in the top four, Wing he wasn't worrying about placing – he'd be happy if the youngster managed a clear round and got into the jump off.

The commentator came over the airwaves, calling for all competitors in the Novice jumping to make their way to the collecting ring. With Orion jumping before Wing, Heero mounted the black and gave him a few minutes warm up before catching up to the others on their way to the ring.

Once inside the collecting ring, Heero informed the ring steward he was there and moved to the side to watch the first rider. Duo stood with him holding onto Wing, June and Carl standing alongside Duo. As Heero had said, the course was flowing and gave the horses enough room to settle and didn't ask any serious questions until around the fifth jump.

The first rider was unlucky and caught a refusal at jump seven; the wall. They cleared it on their second attempt and left the ring with four faults.

"Not enough impulsion," Heero muttered to Duo. "That's what I meant earlier when I said it was a good course in the way that you can get your horse settled into a stride, but you need to continually ride them together otherwise you won't have the impulsion needed to clear the jumps."

"Ah," Duo nodded. "I see what you mean."

The second rider rode a careful round, seemingly crawling along for most of it, but came out with a clear round. Duo was surprised they didn't get any time penalties, he was sure they had gone over the time allowed. Still, they would need to move faster than that if they wanted to finish in the ribbons in the jump off. _Providing there was a jump off_, his mind told him. There would need to be more than one clear for a jump off to take place.

The third rider appeared to be doing quite well until they approached the double. The horse came in on the wrong stride and although he managed to clear the first element, he was completely wrong for the second part and sent poles flying in all directions. This upset the horse somewhat and he refused the next jump. The rider did his best to soothe the horse and they cleared the jump at the second attempt, finishing the course with no further mishap but a score of eight faults.

Then it was Heero's turn. With calls of good luck following him, he rode Orion into the ring and saluted the judge. The bell rang and Heero was on his way.

Orion felt calm and relaxed beneath him and that gave Heero further confidence. They passed through the start and were quickly clearing the first jump. The upright rails were next, Orion meeting them perfectly and sailing straight over. A left turn brought them into the first spread fence, Orion lengthening out his stride and jumping cleanly.

"Good boy," Heero praised and collected the black up for another left turn. The barrels lay ahead and Orion pricked his ears when he spotted them. "Nothing to worry about, they're just barrels," Heero reassured and pushed harder with his seat.

Orion grunted, picked out his take off point and pushed his body into the air.

"I can't believe how well he's jumping," June said, her tone excited as she watched Heero and her horse clearing jump after jump, in perfect harmony with each other.

Having cleared the barrels, Heero rode the black towards the parallel bars. The double would follow and Heero fully intended to have the gelding completely between hand and leg for it. Muscles bunched and flexed as Orion launched himself into the air and cleared the jump with inches to spare. Immediately he touched down, Heero was there with his seat and leg, driving the hocks underneath and collecting the black together. They made another left turn, Heero looking ahead for the first element of the double and riding his horse for the center of it.

"Doing well," Carl murmured, his excitement showing in his eyes. June nodded, her eyes fixed on the pair in the ring.

Duo was doing his best not to bite his fingernails which had not long recovered from the abuse he had inflicted on them at the Olympics. Instead he was pulling at the tufted end of his braid and reminding himself not to start chewing on that either. Wing gave the nice human a sidelong look and shifted slightly. He didn't fancy having the human chewing on his mane.

Orion's ears went forward when he spotted the jump ahead. Lengthening the stride, he bounded up to it and sailed over the first part. Forelegs took the brunt of the landing, his rider immediately there with seat and leg to push him together. Orion drove his hocks underneath, took a stride and launched into the air again.

The second element was cleared and it took Heero a couple of strides to get the black back in hand. Orion was feeling rather pleased with himself and wanted to put on a bit of speed. "Save it for the jump off," Heero muttered to the black and made a right turn to bring them into jump seven; the wall.

Spotting the wall ahead, Orion decided it was probably a good idea to listen to his rider and settled down. Strong, black hindquarters pushed the big body into the air, the gelding clearing the wall with ease.

"Only two to go, keep it going, Heero," Duo mumbled to himself. Carl was watching intently and June was hopping from one foot to the other.

The oxer was next, Orion jumping it as if it wasn't there and once all four feet were back on the ground he was turning right again and lining up for the final jump, the triple.

Heero dropped his weight and kept a firm hold on the reins, checking Orion's stride. With the gelding's full attention on him, Heero used his seat and leg to build the impulsion, driving the hind legs deep under the body and containing the energy. Three strides away and Heero was moving forward, allowing Orion to stretch out a touch. Reaching their take off point, Heero went completely forward in his saddle, pushing Orion's hocks well under.

The black responded perfectly, powerful hind legs digging deep into the dirt and sending the body upwards and forwards. Front legs came up against the belly, poles passing beneath and then stretching out to meet the fast approaching ground. Once the black had landed, Heero gave him his head and rode him forward between the finish flags.

"Clear round for Heero Yuy riding Orion," the commentator announced.

Back in the collecting ring, Duo was grinning from ear to ear, pride shining in his violet eyes. Carl was equally as excited and cheered loudly with the commentator's words. June was almost in tears, she was so proud of her horse and grateful to Heero for all the time and effort he'd put in.

"Well done!"

"Congratulations, Heero, that was fantastic."

"That was a great round, Heero."

Heero patted the black neck and blushed with all the praise. "Thanks, " he said, "Orion was such a good boy, he did all the hard work and deserves the credit, not me."

"You were a good boy, weren't you," June praised her horse and fed the black a few apple slices.

Duo had some carrots tucked away in his pocket and decided to leave them there for now; Orion was doing pretty good in the reward stakes as it was.

Heero slipped from the saddle and ran the stirrups up before loosening the girth. Duo produced the black's light rug which was tossed over the top to keep Orion warm whilst they waited for the jump off.

"I'll walk him around for a bit if you like, Duo," June said, knowing Duo also had Wing to tend to.

"Thanks, you sure you don't mind?" Duo really did want to stay and watch the other riders go through, plus Wing would be on very soon as well, but he didn't want to neglect his duties as groom either.

"Of course I don't mind," June scoffed. "I told you, I'm here to help out where I can."

"Okay then." Duo handed Orion's reins over to June once Heero had finished securing the rug and the woman led her horse away to walk him around just outside the collecting ring. With Orion taken care of, Duo quickly removed Wing's light rug and did the girth up a bit. He handed the reins over to Heero who proceeded to check the girth again and then mount up.

"I'm just going to loosen him up a little," Heero told Duo and turned the gray around to do just that outside the collecting ring.

"I'll keep watch on the rest of the riders and get you when rider seven goes in if you like?"

"Thanks."

With Heero off working Wing, Carl and Duo turned their attention back to the remaining riders.

#

"Rider seven is half way through," Duo informed Heero as he beckoned his lover back into the collecting ring.

"How did the others go?"

"There's three of you into the jump off so far," Carl stated. "Rider two, you on Orion and rider five also went clear. This one seems to be having a few problems."

Heero glanced at the rider currently in the ring and saw what Carl meant. The pair were at war with each other. The chestnut was fighting for his head, the rider hanging onto the reins with a steely grip. Consequently, the chestnut was going around the course with his head in the air and hollowing his back and that meant the rider couldn't sit into the horse, collect him up or keep any impulsion there. Although the horse continued to jump, everyone could see he was barely scraping over the fences.

"He needs to go back to basics, start with trotting poles and cavaletties to get him to soften, lower his head and neck and round through his back," Heero muttered.

"I agree," Carl said as he continued to watch the pair.

When the chestnut approached the double it was clear to everyone watching that he wasn't going to clear it. Still fighting for his head, the chestnut got in too close to the first element and sent poles flying in all directions. Despite that, the rider insisted the horse jump the second element. There was no way possible that the horse could regain his balance and any impulsion at all to even attempt the jump. Consequently, the horse did the only thing he could do – he slammed on the brakes and refused. Unfortunately, the rider hadn't anticipated the refusal and he continued on over the jump - minus his horse.

The chestnut tossed his head in the air, spun around and with a defiant neigh, trotted towards the exit. The rider managed to pick himself up and after being checked by the medic and found to be okay, was allowed to leave the ring and collect his horse from the steward holding him.

Once Duo knew the rider was okay, he couldn't help but voice his opinion. "Serves him right if you ask me. He's not at all sympathetic to his horse."

"As much as I might agree with you, Duo, I don't think it's really fair we judge the rider so harshly. It may be a case that the rider simply doesn't know enough himself to understand what he's doing wrong," Heero said softly.

"I suppose so," Duo conceded, "but if that's the case and he's serious about jumping, surely he should find a good instructor and get some lessons?"

"That would seem the logical thing to do, although not everyone thinks like you do, Duo," Carl said with a smile.

Duo sighed. "Yeah, I get where you're coming from."

The subject was dropped as rider eight entered the ring for her round.

Rider eight looked nervous and as she rode around the course, that nervousness grew. Unfortunately her nervousness was transmitted to the horse. The equine mind is a funny thing and in the bay's case, it began to work overtime, trying to figure out why his mistress was so nervous. He concluded that there must be something really nasty hiding out amongst the jumps and if she was so worried about it, what the hell was he doing out here and jumping?

The bay refused the barrels, digging his hooves in determinedly and flatly refusing to budge.

With riders seven and eight both being eliminated, Duo could only hope and pray that it wasn't a case of things coming in threes as Heero and Wing were next.

"Good luck, Heero," Carl said with a smile.

"You'll be great," June offered from where she was standing with Orion.

"Take care of your master, Wing," Duo muttered to the gray as he slipped him a carrot.

Wing nuzzled the nice human and asked for more treats.

"Not now, Wing. You be good out there and do everything Heero asks you too and I'll have a bucket load of carrots waiting for you when you get back." Duo gave the neck a soft pat and turned his eyes to Heero. "Be careful."

"I will."

"Good luck, you will do just fine. I have every faith in Wing."

Heero gave his lover a secret smile, one he reserved for only Duo. "If Wing goes clear I'll be more than happy."

"Heero Yuy?"

"I'm here," Heero replied and rode towards the ring marshal.

"In you go."

Carl, June and Duo all stood together as Heero rode into the arena and Wing's debut as a show jumper.

tbc...

AN: The goose-neck Heero has bought and uses is not the traditional one that requires a 'truck' to pull it,. I've based it on a sort of 'converted' type where the truck is actually a part of the overall item. For a better idea of what Heero's transport looks like, click on the link below. (just remove the spaces) This is what I've based his goose-neck on. http:/ / www. majesticmotorhomes. com/ articles/ case_studies/ float_conversion/


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 17

Wing walked calmly into the ring and broke into a trot as Heero asked him too. Coming to a halt, Heero saluted the judge and turned Wing to ride for the start flags. Wing looked around him curiously at the many colorful jumps. His little ears were pricked and his eyes bright with excitement.

"Just listen to me, take it nice and easy and we will be just fine, Wing," Heero murmured to his horse and ran a hand along the gray neck in a soothing motion. The bell rang and Heero collected up his reins, nudging Wing into a canter and making a small circle.

They broke through the start flags and were on their way.

Wing settled into an easy rhythm, all his training showing through in his trust and acceptance of whatever his master wanted from him. A jump loomed ahead and Wing blew through his nostrils. This was more like it! He loved to jump.

Keeping a firm hold on his reins, Heero rode the gray at the first fence, Wing responding perfectly and meeting the fence dead center. He cleared it easily and pricked his ears, looking for the next jump.

The second jump was cleared in similar style, Heero turning the gray slightly left for the first spread jump on the course.

"Are you sure he's never competed on Wing before?" Carl asked, unable to hide the doubt in his voice.

"Nope, never. This is Wing's first time out in competition," Duo confirmed.

"Could have fooled me," Carl muttered. "He looks like a seasoned veteran."

Duo snickered. "That's what makes Heero so good at what he does. He takes his time with a horse, gets to know it, finds its strengths and weakness' and never asks for more than the horse is capable of giving. He spends a lot of time working and educating them at home in the paddock so when they do come out to compete, they're as calm and relaxed as they are at home." Duo felt quite pleased with his little speech. Aside from it all being true, he was just happy to have been able to remember most of it from what Heero had taught him over the years they'd been together.

"Well, whatever it is Heero does, I'm really glad I answered his advert and he took Lunar on. If he can do that with a youngster, then he should be able to take Lunar through the grades as far as she's able to cope." Carl looked suitably impressed with Heero in the ring.

Duo was quite proud of his lover too. Heero did have that 'knack' with horses; but he worked damned hard as well to get where he had.

Wing listened to what his master was asking and shortened his stride a touch, bringing his hind quarters deeper under his body and concentrating the energy in his hind end. Reaching the take off point, Wing dug deep and pushed himself from the ground to soar over the fence and land neatly on the other side.

"Good boy," Heero praised as he sat deep and collected his horse up.

They continued to turn left, the barrels lay ahead and Heero didn't anticipate any problems. He'd had Wing jumping over anything and everything he could think of. When Shinigami had first been confronted with hay bales as a jump in competition and wanted to stop and snack on the jump, Heero was certain he would never make that mistake of not teaching his horse to jump anything ever again. Wing had found himself jumping all sorts of weird things, from hay bales to barrels, planks to sacks, witches hats and even old car tires. If it had been possible to make it into a safe jump, Heero had done it and jumped Wing over it.

The barrels weren't even looked at, Wing sailing over them in his own style.

"He's doing really well," June commented. "I really hope Wing goes clear too, then Heero will have them both in the jump off."

"I don't think Heero's even thought about the jump off. He'll be happy if Wing listens to him and goes clear," Duo chuckled, but he couldn't help but hope Wing also went clear and through to the jump off. It would be a really exciting one if that were to happen.

The parallel bars followed the barrels and Wing also cleared them, settling down and building his impulsion as they turned and headed for the double. Heero wasn't taking any chances, he wanted Wing on the right stride, forward going and full of impulsion to clear both elements.

The young stallion was really enjoying himself. The jumps weren't hard, all well within his capabilities, his master wasn't asking him to do anything he wasn't sure of and the grass felt good beneath his hooves. It was also a lovely change of scenery from his paddock at home. So many new smells and different horses. Wing's attention was swiftly brought back to the here and now when Heero began to apply his leg a little more firmly.

Wing lengthened out his stride and launched into the air over the first element. Gray forelegs bore the brunt of the landing, hind legs touching down a second later and driving the body forward again. Heero was there with his seat and leg, pushing the horse together and maintaining a steady contact with the reins. Wing took two strides and once more shoved off the ground.

"Shit, I can't watch," Duo moaned and shut his eyes. Carl snickered, June went for the more maternal approach.

"Are you alright, Duo? Don't worry, Heero's doing really well and Wing isn't showing any sign of not wanting to jump." June didn't say anything further, but her mind was very busy tossing various ideas around.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just get really nervous when Heero's jumping," Duo replied and did his best to avoid eye contact. He knew all too well that his eyes tended to reveal what he was thinking.

"That's understandable," June stated. "Most of my friends that used to come and watch me jump were in a similar situation, worried for my safety."

Duo gave the woman a small smile and tucked his hands into his pockets as the nail nibbling was becoming a temptation he was finding increasingly difficult to avoid.

June glanced at him from the corner of her eye once Duo's attention was back on the ring and Heero. She couldn't help but notice how his eyes would soften when he looked at Heero.

She had her suspicions regarding the pair and their relationship and seriously thought there was more to the two than simply good friends and house mates. But June was no gossip and believed in a fair go for anyone and everyone. If they were a couple then as far as she was concerned that was fine with her and really none of her business. Heero had been nothing other than a complete professional in his dealings with her and her horse; and Duo had always been polite and friendly to her. No, June couldn't care less if the pair were together, it would make no difference to her and her friendship or business arrangement with them.

Wing cleared the double and landed safely, Heero sitting into his horse and collecting him up. The double had taken a little out of the gray so Heero was sure to take Wing on a slightly longer track to jump seven; the wall. By the time they were three strides away, Wing had recovered his energy and was eager to jump. The wall lay ahead and with a grunt, Wing launched himself into the air once more.

"Nice jump," Carl commented.

"Only two to go and he's home safe," Duo muttered.

The oxer arrived pretty quickly and Wing never hesitated. His muscles rippled under the gray hide, bone, muscle and sinew all working together to push the young stallion into the air and clean over the jump.

"Last one, Wing," Heero mumbled. His concentration never wavered. Despite this being the last jump, Heero knew it was also the most important one. Too many riders let their concentration lapse at the last fence and that could mean the difference between a clear round and four faults.

Keeping a light contact, he used his legs to drive Wing together, they would need a lot of energy to get over the triple and Wing was starting to tire. Gamely the youngster dug deep and with a surge of energy, he lifted into the air and reached for the spread of the triple. Blue and white poles passed beneath a dappled belly, Heero sitting quietly on top and preparing for the descent. Once Wing's front legs were on the ground, Heero's fingers closed on the reins and he dropped his weight. With the hind legs touching down, Heero's leg was applied and Wing bounded forward and through the finish flags.

"Clear round for Heero Yuy riding Wing Zero."

In the collecting ring, Duo, Carl and June all let fly with loud cheers, Duo adding a whistle to the noise.

Heero was so happy he couldn't help the grin that adorned his face from ear to ear. He was so proud of Wing, the stallion had done everything he'd asked and then some. Bringing the horse back to a steady trot, Heero rode for the exit as the last rider rode in.

"Congratulations, Heero," Carl offered as soon as Heero was back in the collecting ring.

"That was a great round," June offered as she smiled warmly at Heero.

"I'm so proud of you," Duo whispered to his partner when Heero brought Wing to a halt beside him. "You were a really good boy, Wing, Fantastic round, Heero," he continued in a louder voice and reached into his pocket to produce the carrots he knew Wing would be looking for.

Sure enough, the gray muzzle pushed gently at Duo's shoulder, liquid brown eyes asking for his reward.

"Here you go, Wing. You were a good boy and deserve a treat for that." Duo fed the youngster several carrot slices, all the time patting the gray neck and wishing he could hug Heero.

"Thanks, everyone," Heero managed to get out once he had the chance to speak. Slipping his feet from the stirrups he quickly dismounted and patted Wing. "He was such a good boy for his first time out."

"He looked great from here," Duo said, still feeding carrots to Wing who was eager to crunch them up.

"He did everything I asked, listened to me the entire way around and never put a foot wrong. If he keeps this up and continues to respond as well as he did today as his career progresses, then I think he's going to be just as good as Shinigami, if not better," Heero said with a smile.

Duo knew then that Wing had really performed well if Heero thought he could be better than Shini. "I think they're all just wonderful, but they wouldn't be half as good without you in the saddle." Duo took a quick glance around and lowered his voice to a husky whisper. "What I wouldn't give to be able to hug and kiss you right now."

Heero's eyes softened. "I'd love that too, but unfortunately, we can't. Maybe when we get back to Drumstick we can sneak a couple of moments alone inside?"

Duo snickered when Heero called the goose-neck by the pet name he'd give it. "I'll hold you to that."

Carl and June moved closer to congratulate Heero again and make a fuss of Wing so any further conversation between the pair was put on hold.

#

The last rider had a rail down at the triple which gave him four faults. That left four of them in the jump off. Rider two and five, plus Heero on Orion and Wing. The judge took a couple of minutes to raise the fences for the jump off course before allowing the riders five minutes to come back in and walk it. Duo held Wing, June had Orion and Carl busied himself by removing rugs, checking girths and generally getting the horses ready for Heero to hop on for the jump off whilst Heero walked the course.

"What's it like?" Duo asked when Heero returned.

"Could be worse." Seeing Duo's frown, Heero snickered. "Actually, it's not bad. You can take a long or short track between the fences depending on how experienced your horse is."

"What is the jump off?" June asked.

Heero took Orion's reins, checked the girth again and mounted the black. "It's fences one, two, six A, six B, eight and nine."

"Ah." June squinted as she looked at the jumps in the arena. "Kinda flowing if you want a longer track."

"Hai, it is. I'm not pushing for speed though. Orion will be fine, he can take a shorter track, but I'll be going the longer way with Wing, he's not up to short runs into a jump yet."

The commentator interrupted then by calling for those riders in the jump off to present themselves to the gate marshal. Heero rode over on Orion and let the steward know he was there and also his second horse was present. With all riders and horses now waiting by the entry, the steward sent the first rider in the jump off into the ring. The rest all watched with baited breath.

It was clear that the rider currently on course wasn't planning on breaking any speed records. They went at a steady pace, similar to their first round.

"Aiming for a clear rather than a fast time," Carl stated.

"Looks that way," Heero replied.

Duo fidgeted. It looked way too slow to him, especially after he was used to seeing jump offs that were very quick with only hundredths of seconds separating the placegetters. He had to remind himself that this was a novice class and not the A grade or Olympic level Heero usually rode in.

The first rider came out with a clear round in a time of 45:26. There was a smattering of applause from the spectators.

"Our second rider in the jump off, Heero Yuy riding Orion."

"Go show them all, Heero," Duo said softly and managed to squeeze Heero's calf as his lover prepared to enter the ring. He was rewarded with a loving smile.

"Good luck, Heero," Carl and June said together.

Gathering up his reins, Heero rode into the ring and to where the judge waited. He saluted, picked up his reins and rode Orion towards the start flags. "This is question time," Heero muttered to Orion, the black flicking back an ear to listen. "All I want is for you to listen to my aids and give me your best, Orion," Heero continued and ran a hand along the black neck. The bell went and Heero circled the gelding around before passing through the start flags and riding at the first fence.

Despite the jumps having been raised by a couple of inches, Orion sailed neatly over the first element, the extra height not meaning anything to him. With the first jump behind them, Heero maintained his contact and rode Orion at the second jump.

Jump two was cleared and once Orion had all four feet back on the ground, Heero was sitting deep, taking a firm contact and driving Orion's hocks underneath. He needed to make a relatively sharp left turn, one that would leave him with about four strides to the take off point of part A of the double. He knew Orion should be able to handle the turn and short run up, providing Heero could maintain the impulsion in the black's hind quarters.

Orion responded admirably, shortening his stride and turning neatly. He kept his hind legs well underneath and had plenty in reserve for the double. Heero knew he was taking a risk and asking a lot of the black gelding, but he had confidence in the horse and his abilities, confidence that was well founded.

Orion's ears went forwards when he spotted the first part of the double coming up on them rather quickly. Luckily he'd listened to his rider and the energy he would need was concentrated in his powerful back legs. He grunted and dug his hooves deep into the dirt, muscles straining under the black hide and pushing the body into the air. They landed clean, Heero right there with his seat and leg, encouraging the gelding forward. Once more they launched into the air and soared over the second element, Orion pecking a little on landing but managing to keep his footing.

"Fuck, that's a tight turn," Duo muttered and bit his lip.

June didn't say anything, her voice had deserted her for the moment, replaced by her heart that felt like it was about to pound its way right out of her mouth.

Carl simply watched in both awe and nervousness.

Wing dozed, oblivious to all the excitement going on around him.

"Good boy!" Heero said and gave the neck a quick pat. Orion flicked back an ear and continued his steady pace.

Shortening his reins, Heero had the black turning inside jump seven. Seat and leg drove the horse forward towards jump eight. Heero had no idea what his time was and right now he didn't care either. He simply wanted Orion to go clear and hopefully the time would take care of itself.

The oxer was cleared, Orion starting to get a little tired from the exertions but still listening to Heero and plodding forward.

"Last one, Orion," Heero muttered. The black seemed to sense what Heero was saying and he gathered himself together for the final jump, the triple.

Duo held his breath, willing his partner on. June's lips were moving in a silent prayer. Carl was completely fixated on the pair in the ring, hoping they had enough left in reserve to clear the last jump.

Digging deep, Orion flew into the air again, legs tucking up against his body and arcing over the three, staggered poles. The ground was rushing to meet them, forelegs unfurled and reached for the turf, hooves biting in deep and lurching forwards as the hind legs came down to take the place of the front legs. Heero aimed for the finish flags and urged the gelding on, Orion happy to sprint for the finish. They passed between the flags and Heero had his hands full in bringing the black back to a sedate canter.

"Clear round in a time of 33:06 for Heero Yuy riding Orion," the commentator announced.

"Yes!" Duo shouted and punched the air startling Wing from his doze and causing the gray to jump and pull back. "Sorry, Wing," Duo quickly soothed and moved with the stallion so as not to hurt him by pulling hard on the reins. Wing settled and allowed the pats to soothe his fright away.

Carl was bouncing on the spot. "That was fantastic!" he cheered.

June was in tears, she was so proud of her horse and Heero.

Smiling broadly, Heero rained pats down on the black neck, praising the gelding for his efforts. With Orion now back at a steady trot, he rode out of the arena towards the equally happy group awaiting him. Once he reached them, Heero accepted the congratulations as he quickly dismounted and handed the reins to June who fussed over her horse and fed him apple slice after apple slice. Heero wasn't trying to be rude or ignore the happy group, but he had Wing to get ready as he was in again after the current rider.

"That was great, Heero," Duo said as he held Wing while Heero checked his girth and mounted up.

"Thanks, he really did work hard and listened to me the whole way. I'm really pleased with him and how he's coming along," Heero replied and collected up his reins. "I'll just take Wing over there and trot him around for a minute or so."

"No worries. I'll sort Orion out," Duo replied and turned to help June.

Both Carl and June knew Heero wasn't trying to snub them, that he had to get Wing ready so they didn't bother him with wanting to know any details of the round; that could come after the class was finished. Carl tossed Orion's light rug over him to keep him warm while Duo undid the nose-band and let the girth out a little. June continued to pat and praise her horse, tears glistening in her eyes as she made a fuss of the black.

Heero loosened Wing up, keeping part of his attention on the current rider in the ring. He knew he'd set a time to beat with Orion and it looked like this rider was having a damn good go at bettering it. The pair had set off at a steady pace, the rider keeping his impulsion even when asking the horse to stride out more.

So far they were clear and had managed to pull off a pretty good turn into the double. Heero didn't think it was as tight as Orion's turn, but one never knew – it would all show up in the final time. Riding back over to the group, he brought Wing to a halt beside Duo and watched the pair take the last two jumps.

"It's going to be close," Duo muttered and gnawed on his thumbnail.

Heero continued to watch and wait.

The horse put in a good effort and cleared the last two fences easily, galloping for the finish as soon as they landed over the triple. The rider sat down hard and brought the horse back to a sedate canter as the public address system crackled into life.

"Clear round in a time of 35:42 for Norman Watts riding Calypso. That puts him into second place behind Heero Yuy and Orion. Our last rider is coming into the ring now and it's again Heero Yuy, this time riding Wing Zero." There was a smattering of applause from the spectators.

"Be careful," Duo said as he managed to get a light squeeze to Heero's calf.

"I will. I'm not trying for any speed records, I plan on taking it steady and giving Wing plenty of room to move. He's got loads of time to develop in his training and I'm not about to put any of that in jeopardy for the sake of a fast time and a ribbon."

Duo gave his partner a loving smile and patted Wing. "Be good and look after your master, Wing."

Wing wuffled and rubbed his muzzle against Duo's arm.

With calls of good luck following him, Heero rode into the ring and towards the judge.

The bell sounded and Heero settled Wing into a steady canter. They circled around and came through the start flags towards the first jump.

Lengthening his stride, Wing took the jump easily, clearing it and looking for the next. He was enjoying himself again and more than ready to have another go at the fences.

Keeping in mind that Wing wasn't as seasoned or experienced as Orion or Shini, Heero didn't ask for anything more that the gray was able to give. His hand was light on the reins, seat and legs a constant presence in keeping Wing balanced and forward going. Jump two was also cleared, Heero riding his horse a little further forward than he had Orion before asking for the turn to bring them into the double.

Knowing Wing wouldn't be capable of clearing the double with a short run up like Orion, Heero made certain to give Wing a good six strides before the first element was upon them.

"Take it steady, that's it, nice and easy," Duo muttered under his breath, eyes firmly fixed on his lover and Wing.

"He's doing good so far," Carl said softly from beside Duo.

"Yeah, he is. I just hope Wing can keep it up."

"He will. Heero's a sympathetic rider and won't ask for anything more than Wing is capable of doing." Carl gave a shrug of his shoulders when Duo looked at him. "I've watched him when he's been working Wing and the other horses too. He has an uncanny knack of knowing just how much he can push an animal."

Duo smiled. "I know, but it's nice to hear someone else say it too."

The first element of the double appeared before Wing and with Heero's careful riding, the gray was full of impulsion and met the jump on the right stride. He sailed into the air, landed and took two strides, pushing his hind end underneath and soaring into the air again.

"Good boy," Heero praised when they landed again. Wing snorted, he knew he was good and he wanted more of those carrots so he was determined to try and do everything his master asked him to.

Allowing the gray to take a sweeping turn and regain his energy from the double, Heero brought the horse around to jump eight. Wing eyed it up, calculated his take off point and dug deep with his hind hooves. Powerful muscles drew taut as they worked to fight the gravity of earth and push the stallion over the jump.

"One to go, keep it together," Duo whispered and crossed his fingers.

Lining up the triple, Heero kept his contact light and rode the gray forward. Wing responded and bounded up to the final jump. He calculated his take off and launched into the air. The poles passed beneath his belly as the pull of gravity brought the gray and his rider back to earth.

As soon as they were safely back on the ground, Heero gave Wing his head and urged him forward through the finish flags. Wing was eager to comply and flattened out, zipping through the flags and tossing in a buck when Heero asked him to slow down.

"Clear round in a time of 37:28 for Heero Yuy riding Wing Zero," the commentator happily announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, that concludes the Novice jumping class. I will have the final results for you all in just a moment."

Back in the collecting ring, Duo was grinning from ear to ear, his excitement bubbling over. He was so pleased for Heero and proud of Wing. For his first event the gray had managed two clear rounds and finished in the placings. Duo knew Heero would also be thrilled with that result.

Carl and June were also ecstatic, their joy showing through in the cheers and applause they offered with the announcement.

Exiting the arena, Heero found himself surrounded by his lover and friends, all congratulating him and making a big fuss of Wing. He accepted the congratulations with a soft smile, blush on his cheeks and an admission that it was all Wing. As Carl pointed out though, Wing couldn't have done it by himself and therefore Heero was just as important and deserved some of the credit. That shut Heero up much to Duo's amusement.

The commentator came over the address system again, this time with the announcement of the placings. Eagerly everyone held their breath.

"The results of the Novice jumping class. In first place with a time of 33:06, Heero Yuy riding Orion. In second place with a time of 35:42, Norman Watts riding Calypso. In third place with a time of 37:28, Heero Yuy riding Wing Zero. In fourth place with a time of 45:26, Greg Tempest riding Harrington."

The applause sounded out and Heero quickly changed mounts, hopping onto Orion and leading the other place getters into the arena for their ribbons. He was going to lead Wing, but decided against it as the youngster hadn't really been led from another horse all that much and Heero didn't want to risk anything happening to either Wing or Orion. He asked Duo if he would kindly lead Wing in for him. Duo was stunned at first, then accepted, taking a firm hold of Wing's bridle and falling into place behind Calypso.

The four rode to where the judge stood waiting with the rosettes and lined up. The judge went down the line, shaking hands with the riders, offering a comment or two and placing the rosette on the horse's bridle. When he got to Duo, he smiled and shook Duo's hand. "That's a nice horse with lots of potential," the judge commented as he placed the rosette on Wing's brow-band by his ear.

"Thank you. Heero's done a lot of work with him and we're really pleased with how he went considering this is his first competition," Duo replied politely. He was quite proud of himself for being able to converse in a knowledgeable manner.

"His rider should be commended, excellent job and I know I'll be seeing more of this horse in the future." With a nod, the judge moved on to the fourth place getter.

Once all the rosettes were handed out, the judge indicated for Heero to lead the line in a victory lap of honor, Heero setting the pace at a steady canter. Duo kept Wing to one side and led him from the arena, there was no way he'd be able to lead Wing and keep up at a canter on his own two feet. He knew he was in reasonable shape, but that was just asking too much!

With the lap of honor over, everyone exited the ring and the ground crew moved in to raise the jumps for the D grade event. Heero knew he had about an hour or two before the C grade would start so they all headed back to Drumstick to settle the two horses and discuss the rounds.

Heero was also looking forward to snatching a couple of minutes private time with Duo; he wanted his congratulatory kiss.

tbc...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 18

Returning to the goose-neck, June and Carl gave Duo a hand to unsaddle and brush down Orion and Wing, putting their light rugs over them to keep them warm. Heero checked on Lunar and Shinigami, both were dozing contently and resting a hind leg.

Shinigami wuffled and searched Heero's pockets for carrots. Well and truly seasoned by now, the atmosphere of the shows didn't affect him any more; he knew he would be jumping soon and was quite content to wait patiently until then. Why waste energy when you didn't have to? At least that's what Shini thought.

Once he'd completed his tasks as groom, Duo thought it would be a good idea to enjoy a cup of coffee and a snack before they had to get Lunar ready for the C grade class. He also hoped to get Heero alone for a few minutes in the goose-neck so he could really congratulate his partner.

Spotting Heero coming around the back of the transport, Duo smiled. "Got time for a quick coffee before you need to get ready again?" he asked, unable to keep the hope from his voice and the hunger from his eyes.

Blue eyes twinkled with mischief. Heero knew exactly what Duo was offering and he ached to have his lover in his arms and share in a few kisses and cuddles. "I've got time," he answered.

"That's a great idea, Duo. I'd love a coffee too," Carl piped up.

Fortunately for Carl, his back was to Duo at that point and he didn't see the look of disappointment befall Duo's face with his words. June did though and she felt sorry for the pair. She decided to help them out a bit.

"Carl, I was hoping you would walk back to the ring with me and see what the order for the C class is going to be and get an idea of just how much higher the jumps will go and how long before Heero will need to get saddled up and warm up for the class."

"Oh, okay, no problem," Carl replied.

"I'm sure we can get a coffee on the way. Besides, it's not fair to expect Duo to make us coffee too, although I know he wouldn't mind," she added in a softer tone.

Carl gave a sheepish grin. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry about that." Carl turned to Duo and spoke again. "I'll go with June and see if we can find out what the draw is for the C grade class. Be back soon."

Both Duo and Heero heaved a sigh of relief, Duo giving the woman a soft smile and grateful look. He was surprised when June winked at him, gave a small wave and dragged Carl off in the direction of the secretary where the draw would hopefully be available.

Duo mused over the unusual events as he stepped inside Drumstick. _Did June know?_ He shook his head and then promptly forgot all about June, Carl, the horses and even his own name as Heero's arms wrapped around his waist and his lips were locked with his lover's in a deep kiss, one that made his toes curl.

"I've been wanting to do that since we got here," Heero whispered, his hot breath ruffling Duo's bangs.

"I suggest we make the most of the short time we have then. Heaven knows when we might get the chance to hold each other again today," Duo breathed and locked their lips again.

They spent the next several minutes sharing kisses, Duo letting Heero know just how proud he was of his partner and Heero letting him. Eventually they pulled apart, unsure of when exactly June and Carl would be returning. Duo quickly made them both a coffee, setting them down on the small table and stealing another kiss.

Smiling warmly at the vet, Heero sat and took his coffee, sipping at it as he contemplated the two events still to come.

"Do you think June knows?" Duo broke the silence.

Heero frowned into his coffee. "I'm not sure," he replied slowly. "I think she might have an idea."

"I think so too, but we've been really discreet."

"I know. I guess it's something about the female mind, they seem to be able to sense these things. Remember Zoe and her suspicions?"

"Yeah," Duo chuckled and then sobered. "If June does know, do you think she will be as accommodating? You think she will keep it to herself?" Duo couldn't help the small worry line that formed between his eyebrows.

"I can't honestly answer that, Duo. Maybe we should ask her?"

"Uh, no, no way. I'm not going to say a word," Duo said.

Heero chuckled. "Let's just play things by ear and keep an eye on her. Who knows, we may get a hint or two that way and if it does look like she knows, we can always approach her then."

"I guess so. Although..."

"Hai?"

"If she does know, wouldn't you think if she was against a same sex relationship, she would have made some sort of disgusting remark or let it be known how much she dislikes that idea?" Duo scratched his chin. "I'm inclined to think if she does know she's not bothered by it. Look at how she took Carl off for a bit so we could be alone."

"You do have a valid point."

"You guys in there?" June called out, bringing their discussion to an end for the moment.

"Yeah, come on in," Duo returned. "We'll continue this later," he whispered to Heero who nodded back in affirmation.

The door opened and June and Carl stepped inside, each carrying a take away cup of coffee.

"Nice," Carl said as he looked around. He'd seen the goose-neck before but never actually been inside the living quarters section of it. He was suitably impressed.

"Thanks, Duo," June said as Duo moved across a little to make room for her to sit down. Carl rested a hip against the small sink and sipped on the plastic lid of the coffee he was holding.

"Did you manage to find out anything?" Heero asked and finished off his coffee.

"Yes, we did. The class should be starting in an hour. You're sixth to jump and there's twelve in the class. I took the liberty of picking up your number for you whilst we were there." June handed Heero the number. "I hope that was okay?"

"Thanks, that's fine," Heero replied. "I guess I should start to get Lunar saddled up in about fifteen minutes and then make a start on warming her up."

"Jumps are going up by around six inches," Carl informed and tossed his empty cup into the small trash bin he spied.

"That's still well within Lunar's capabilities," Heero stated.

Duo finished his coffee. "If we've all finished I suggest we get mobile and prepare this horse."

"Good idea," June said.

# # #

"What are the scores so far?" Heero asked as he brought Lunar to a halt beside the three waiting for him in the collecting ring.

"One clear round, two with four faults and one with eight faults. Rider five is in now and you're next," Duo supplied and bent to check Lunar's jumping boots.

"You be a good girl out there, Lunar and look after Heero," Carl said to his horse as he petted the mare.

Lunar was calm and relaxed, the excitement of the show not getting to her in the least. Whilst that was a good thing, Heero also knew Lunar needed to have a bit more spirit than what she was currently displaying if she were to become a top show jumper.

A soft groan from the crowd and the sounds of falling poles told the story of the current rider on course. Moments later the bell went and the rider exited the ring having been eliminated at jump eight when his horse flatly refused to jump anything further.

It was Heero's turn and with the usual chorus of voices wishing him 'good luck', Heero rode into the ring for the fifth time that day. He saluted the judge, collected Lunar up and cantered towards the start flags. The bell rang and Heero's attention fixated firmly on the horse beneath him and the course ahead.

The pair passed through the start flags and approached the first jump. The course was higher than it had been for the Novice event which was to be expected, but Heero still rode with skill and precision. Lunar pricked her ears and cleared the first jump. Upon landing, Heero kept a light contact with the mare's mouth and used his seat and leg to retain the impulsion and keep her balanced. The second and third jumps were also cleared.

Lunar was a tidy jumper, keeping her legs tucked close to her body and not putting in any more effort than was required.

Even to Duo's inexperienced eye he could see the difference in Lunar and her jumping as opposed to Orion, Wing and Shinigami. Lunar was neat, precise and economical; but she lacked that 'spark'. Orion, Shini and now Wing all seemed to have that little bit more. Although it was clear Lunar didn't mind jumping, she wasn't as enthusiastic as Wing and the others appeared to be. Duo couldn't really explain it, it was as if Wing, Shini and Orion's eyes lit up when they were in the ring, their paces had an extra bounce to them and they all seemed to jump for the sheer joy of it.

Now Duo could clearly see what Heero meant when he'd said that for a horse to succeed and make it into the top, International levels, they had to have that desire to win. Lunar just didn't seem to have it.

Jumps four and five were cleared, Lunar listening to Heero and doing exactly what he asked of her. With the double being the next jump, Heero was sure to sit deep and build as much impulsion as he could in the mare's hind quarters. Part A loomed ahead and Lunar strode up to it, dug her hooves in and soared over the first element. They landed and she took the two strides before pushing off the ground again, Heero riding her forward and maintaining a steady contact with her mouth.

"He's doing really well," Carl commented, his face a beaming smile as he watched his horse and Heero in the ring.

"He sure is," June agreed. "He's a damn fine rider, especially when you take into consideration that all the horses he's riding today are different. It wouldn't be easy to adjust to each one."

Duo didn't say anything, he was already well aware of just how special his lover was.

Landing over the double, Heero sat deep and checked the mare's forward momentum. He took her on a slightly longer and wider track to give her the chance to regain some impulsion before attempting the wall. Lunar recovered well from the double and cantered calmly forward. When she felt the pressure from her rider's legs against her sides, she lengthened out her stride. The wall lay ahead and Lunar approached it with caution.

Three strides out and Heero began to drive the mare with his legs and seat, Lunar pushed her hocks underneath her body and launched into the air. The wall passed beneath them and once more the ground was rushing upwards.

"Two to go," Carl muttered.

Not letting his concentration waver for a second, Heero kept his horse together and rode for the center of the oxer. Chestnut ears flicked back and forth, Lunar's eyes sizing up the jump ahead and preparing herself for the leap. Gathering herself together, she drove her hind quarters right under and rose into the air. Heero followed the movement with his hands, allowing them to slide up the neck and not restrict the horse in any way. His body came up and out of the saddle, knees tucked in tight and balancing through his stirrups. With Lunar's descent, Heero's body returned to the saddle, arms moving back towards his stomach as he maintained the contact through the reins and bit.

The final jump lay ahead and Heero was determined to clear it. Focusing intently on the blue and white poles, He rode Lunar with all the skill he had. The mare grunted as she took off, the jump being the highest and widest of the jumps in the course. It would really test the horses out as the grades advanced. Being the last jump and the hardest, by the time most horses got to it they would be fairly tired from the rest of the course and likely to make mistakes.

Heero had no intention of becoming one of those mistakes.

He held Lunar until the last moment, making sure there was as much impulsion in her hind quarters as he could get. He heard the soft grunt as the chestnut dug deep and rose out of his saddle in time with her, attempting to keep as much of his weight of her back as possible.

The mare's back cannon bones scraped across the last pole, rocking it slightly in the cups. In the collecting ring all three of the 'support crew' held their breath, eyes locked onto the rocking pole and the same mantra going through their minds.

'Do not fall... Do not fall... Do not fall... Do not fall...'

Luck was with them and the pole decided to stay where it was.

"Clear round for Heero Yuy riding Lunar Eclipse."

June and Duo were both thrilled with Heero's performance, Carl was simply grinning like a loon. As Heero joined them in the collecting ring, he found himself being congratulated all over again. He accepted the congratulations with good grace and managed not to blush too much. Carl was overjoyed with the mare's performance and couldn't thank Heero enough for riding her in the event. Heero had responded with something along the lines of it was his pleasure and that this was what Carl was paying him for after all.

With six more riders to go before the jump off, Heero dismounted, Carl taking the mare from him and insisting he walk her around whilst the others watched the rest of the competition. Duo loosened the girth and tossed the mare's light rug over her to keep her from catching a chill.

#

The course was raised for the jump off, a total of four riders having made clear rounds. Heero would be second to ride off and having loosened Lunar up once again, he stood with Duo and the others as the first rider went into the ring.

It was clear to everyone that these horses and riders were a lot more seasoned than those in the Novice class. The first rider saluted and set off for the start. The bell rang and the young man set a pretty good pace, increasing the speed as he cleared jump after jump and maintaining the horse's impulsion. A round of applause and a few cheers indicated a clear round, a fact confirmed by the commentator a moment later.

"Clear round for James Marshall riding Spitfire in a time of 32:15."

"Good luck, Heero. Stay safe," Duo said and squeezed Heero's calf. He was standing on the other side of Heero, June and Carl the opposite side so they wouldn't see the warm gesture.

"I don't plan on taking any risks," Heero replied with a soft smile.

"Good luck," Carl and June both said as Heero prepared to enter the ring.

The judge was saluted, Lunar turned for the start and encouraged to canter. The bell rang and Heero settled himself into the mindset of clearing the course in as fast a time as possible.

Lunar did all Heero asked of her, lengthening and shortening her stride, driving her hocks completely underneath and maintaining impulsion throughout the course. Heero asked for a tight turn on the inside of jump seven, similar to what he'd asked of Orion earlier. The mare responded, although she wasn't quite as quick as Orion had been and it took extra effort for her to clear jump eight. The triple was met on the right stride, this time Lunar made sure to pick her feet well up and only the cool rush of air brushed the poles this time.

Once they were back on the ground, Heero gave the mare her head and they galloped through the finish.

Carl was cheering, June smiling broadly whilst Duo was trying hard not to bounce on the spot.

"Clear round for Heero Yuy riding Lunar Eclipse in a time of 32:20."

Duo let go a whistle. "Wow, that's only five hundredths of a second slower," he noted.

Heero also heard the time and although it meant he was currently in second place, he was still pleased with the mare and how she had performed. He rode out to the collecting ring and was immediately 'attacked' by what he was now calling his 'support crew'.

Carl was thrilled with the mare and couldn't stop petting her and thanking Heero. June also thought Heero deserved a lot of congratulations, Duo just waited silently by Heero's side, his eyes telling Heero just what Duo thought.

The next rider went in and also cleared everything, much to Duo disappointment. He wasn't trying to be unsportsmanlike, but he couldn't help but wish someone would knock something down.

"Clear round for Joshua Lewis riding Tigerlily in a time of 30:26."

"That puts you in third spot for the moment, Heero," June said as she listened to the time.

Heero wasn't all that worried about where he came in the placings. Lunar had gone well for him and that was all he'd wanted. Now he had a better understanding of the mare and how she functioned in the show atmosphere and that would help a lot when it came to the next show Heero took her to.

The final rider went into the ring, a determined look on her face. They too set off at a fast pace, increasing the speed as they went around the course. The woman also took a couple of risks, cutting in close to jump seven to try and shave a few seconds off her time. Even though Heero had already competed, Duo was still nervous as he watched the final rider tackling the course.

The pair cleared the final jump and galloped through the finish flags, the crowd cheering and applauding their efforts.

"Clear round in a time of 31:52 for Katie Banks riding Chancellor. I'll have the final placings for you in a moment."

The collecting ring was abuzz with chatter as people were congratulating each other and pondering the out come of the jump off. They didn't have to wait long though, the commentator was soon back with his announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the results of the Grade C Table A competition are: In first place with a clear round and time of 30:26 seconds; Joshua Lewis riding Tigerlily. In second place with a clear round and a time of 31:52 seconds; Katie Banks riding Chancellor. In third place with a clear round and time of 32:15 seconds; James Marshall riding Spitfire. In fourth place with a clear round and a time of 32 :20 seconds; Heero Yuy riding Lunar Eclipse. Would those four riders please enter the ring and present to the judge for the presentation of ribbons."

"Well done, Heero," June offered as Heero picked up his reins.

"That was a great effort, Heero. Thank you," Carl said, the smile on his face almost going from ear to ear. "I'm absolutely over the moon with that."

"Go get your ribbon, Heero, you deserve it," Duo said with a soft smile and a pat to Lunar's neck.

Thanking everyone, Heero rode into the ring behind the other three to receive his ribbon and prize money.

The judge handed out the ribbons, congratulating each person and saying some encouraging words to each of the riders. Heero accepted the small envelope with a soft 'thank you' and nodded to the judge when he commented on how close the placings had been. When the judge stepped back from Heero and gave the nod, Joshua turned his horse and led them in a lap of honor.

With Lunar's class now completed the mare was taken back to Drumstick, unsaddled, brushed down and rugged up. Carl in particular made a big fuss of his horse, feeding her carrots and petting her. He was really pleased with the way she had performed.

Heero took the opportunity to have a few minutes break and swallow a couple of glasses of water. Whilst it wasn't hot – the weather staying mild, sunny and with a light breeze – he did tend to sweat a lot when riding and was careful not to let himself dehydrate.

With June giving Carl a hand, Duo ducked inside on the pretense of getting himself a glass of water and shared a few kisses and cuddles with his partner.

Once Lunar was settled the four decided to take a walk back to the ring. Heero needed to go to the secretary and pick up his number for Shinigami's class and see where he was riding in the draw. Duo, naturally, wanted to be wherever Heero was and followed his lover to speak with the secretary. June and Carl waited ring side, opting to watch some of the B grade jumping.

# # #

There were fourteen entries in Heero's class, Heero having drawn tenth to compete. He grinned when he noted the draw. Duo also smiled, fully aware of how much Heero preferred to be towards the end of the class as opposed to the beginning.

With Heero's number safely in his pocket the two walked back to the ring to locate June and Carl. They had another hour up their sleeve before Shini's class would be starting and another half an hour after that before Shini would be needed.

They found the pair watching a very nice brown horse currently in the ring. They stood and watched for a little while before Heero decided he'd better start to get Shinigami ready for his class. The jump off for the B grade would be starting soon, there only being another three competitors to go, and that would take another half hour to get through according to Heero's reckoning. The course would then need to be raised and walked before the A grade class could start. With Heero being tenth the ride it left him with plenty of time to saddle up and warm the gray up.

Leaving Carl and June to continue watching, Heero and Duo set off for Drumstick and Shinigami. Walking past the warm up area, Heero glanced across at those horses either getting ready for the A grade event or loosening up for the B grade jump off. Something caught his eye and he paused, Duo walking on a few steps before realizing that Heero wasn't with him. He stopped and turned around, noting Heero's distracted air and retraced his steps.

"What's up?" he asked the rider.

Heero nodded in the direction of a few horses. "Look at the bay."

Frowning, Duo turned his eyes in the direction Heero had indicated and located the bay amongst a couple of other horses.

Riders were working their animals around, most settling and moving along quite well. At first the bay appeared to be doing the same. "What about it?" Duo asked and scratched his head. "Ah," he continued a moment later.

The bay in question would work quite nicely for a few strides, then it would start to fight the rider, tossing its head and side stepping. The longer Duo watched, the more the bay appeared to be at war with its rider.

Heero's critical eye wandered over the animal. It had nice lines and a fine hind quarter. From what he could see, the horse looked like it was a warm blood and had a good conformation, one suited to jumping. The problem seemed to be that the horse didn't want to listen to the rider. Heero's attention switched back to the rider and he studied the man carefully. To any, everyday person, the rider sat his horse well and seemed to be doing all the right things; but Heero could see different.

He wasn't sure exactly _what_ the problem was, but he knew the rider wasn't helping it any. He had the horse in an almost brutal hold, the reins so tight Heero wouldn't have been surprised if they didn't 'twang' if you were to pluck at them. The rider's body was rigid, shoulders stiff, arms set and his seat and leg all but frozen. Given the rider position and the tension through it, it was no wonder the horse was also stiff and tense, fighting the rider every inch of the way.

Taking careful note of how the horse was working and responding to the rider, Heero began to get a pretty good idea of what the problem could be; and the way the rider was going about things, was only making that problem worse.

"It's a nice looking horse, shame it seems to be difficult," Duo commented.

"I agree, although it's not all just the horse's fault," Heero replied. When Duo looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Heero explained a little more. "The horse seems to have a problem, I'm not sure exactly what, but the rider isn't helping their cause any. He's holding the animal that tightly there's no way the horse can move forward freely. It's as if the rider is scared of the horse, frightened that if he gives it an inch of rein the horse will do something like take off or buck or whatever."

Duo shrugged. "It's clear there's something wrong there, but just what that is, is anyone's guess. Come on, we'd better get Shini ready."

"Hai, right with you."

The pair turned and resumed their walk back to Shini and the other horses.

# # #

The B grade jump off had finished, the course was raised and open for walking. Heero walked it again with Duo at his side, not that he needed any reminder of the course itself as it hadn't changed, remaining the same for all the grades, but he wanted to see how the height difference would affect his way of riding the course.

Quietly confident, Heero returned to the collecting ring where Carl waited with Shinigami, June having left him for a few minutes to pay a visit to the toilet. They all exchanged a few words relating to the course and June soon joined them again. Heero opted to stand beside Shini and watch a few of the other riders go through before he'd take the gray off and loosen his muscles again. Shini had already been warmed up and was traveling well. Heero had been pleased with how the gray was responding, if anything he was fitter and better than he'd been for the Olympics. Heero was hoping to finish in the top two for this event.

The first two riders in the competition didn't do anything spectacular, one coming out with four faults, the other eight. With the raise in height, Heero knew the tricky parts of the course would be the turn from three to four and then from part B of the double to seven. A rider needed to have the horse full of impulsion and listening if they were to go clear. A nudge to his ribs drew him from his thoughts as Duo hissed in his ear.

"There's that bay again."

Heero focused on the ring where the bay he's been watching earlier entered. Despite the rider having worked the horse almost non stop, the pair still out in the warm up arena when Heero had shown up to loosen Shini up, the bay was still on its toes and fighting for its head.

"Christ," Carl muttered when he took in the sight of the pair. "They just been for a swim or something?"

The horse was soaked in sweat and a small amount of foam could be seen around the mouth and a lot more on its flanks and between the back legs. The rider looked very pale and uncomfortable.

"This should be interesting," June commented. "They look like they're about to go into battle; against each other."

Heero couldn't have said it better himself.

The bell rang, the bay pranced and leapt forth in the air as they made their way towards the start. Heero hoped and prayed that they wouldn't come to any serious harm.

tbc...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 19

The bay and its rider managed to make it to the start flags without incident, the bell went and the pair passed between the markers and started their course. The rider still held the animal on an extremely tight rein, the horse in response was tossing its head and fighting to be free of the relentless grip.

The first jump was upon them, the bay managing to jump it, but it was awkward. With the horse unable to stretch its head and neck out properly, it couldn't utilize its body in the correct way and pretty much cat leaped the fence.

"They aren't going to get far jumping like that," Carl said.

"No, they aren't," June replied absently.

Heero and Duo declined to offer any input, both occupied with their own thoughts as the scene unfolded. Duo's heart was in his mouth, he couldn't see anything good coming of this at all. Heero was also worried, but he was concerned that both parties were going to harm each other.

The second fence was also jumped in the same manner, the horse fighting to be free and the rider equally determined to have the animal on a very short rein. The horse plunged, bucked and leapt as it moved between the fences, the rider being tossed around on its back. The only think keeping the rider there as sheer will power and a damn strong grip with his knees.

Jump three approached and again the horse was surging forward in leaps. Just when everyone expected the horse to jump, it slammed on the brakes and literally skidded into the jump. Poles, wings and greenery went flying everywhere. The rider fortunately avoided being tossed off amongst the debris, more by pure luck than skill.

Heero was convinced the rider would retire, it was obvious to everyone that the horse was thoroughly upset and wouldn't jump properly. To continue on would be a very high risk, a risk to the horse, but more importantly, a major risk to the rider.

The stewards rushed in and quickly rebuilt the jump, the rider circling the horse around and trying to get it to settle – all to no avail. Much to Heero's surprise, the riser opted to continue in his suicidal pursuit.

"Shit! He's asking for some serious trouble," Duo remarked.

"Hai, he is. I thought he would have retired." Heero watched the pair, his heart in his mouth.

Both June and Carl agreed, they were also of the opinion that the rider should withdraw now before anyone got hurt.

Stubbornly the rider continued on, turning the horse around and approaching the jump again once the judge rang the bell for the all clear.

The horse gave several half rears as it approached, striking out with its front legs and refusing to listen to its rider at all. The jump was upon them and this time the horse decided to jump it. Scramble over it was more the term Heero would have used. It managed to get its hocks underneath and push off the ground, but it was an awkward jump, front legs catching the back rail and dislodging it from the cups.

The pole went crashing to the ground, the horse stumbling on landing and pitching its rider forward. Luckily the rider managed to stay in the saddle and as the horse righted itself, the rider made a desperate attempt to reel in the loose reins.

Feeling the restricting contact with its mouth gone, the horse was quick to take advantage of the situation. It scrambled to its feet, shook its head and took off at a wild gallop. The rider managed to haul in some of the contact, but the horse was thoroughly upset and completely ignored the frantic tugs of the rider. Spotting the exit to the arena, the bay galloped for it.

Watching the events unfolding and noting the horse aiming directly for the collecting ring, Heero could see what was about to happen. "Everybody move!" he yelled and pulled strongly on Shini's reins to have the gray side step closer to the ring ropes. Duo, Carl and June all scrabbled for the ropes and ducked under them, safely out of the 'war' zone. Likewise, all the other competitors scattered, leaving a clear path through the collecting ring from the ring entry to the exit.

The bay ignored everyone and everything, shooting through the exit and into the collecting ring. It galloped past the waiting horses and riders, upsetting several of them as it charged on regardless and left the ring to gallop across the warm up area and disappear in the direction of the floats.

Shini jumped and gave a half rear as the other horse tore past, his nostrils flared and he gave a squeal. Heero held his horse well and kept the gray under control. His eyes tracked the bay as it passed through and he couldn't help but see the terror in its eyes along with specks of blood amongst the foam around its mouth.

Once the horse had departed, the riders in the collecting ring managed to bring their own animals back under control and all started to discuss the actions of the bay and its rider amongst themselves. Duo and the others slipped back under the ropes and stood by Heero again.

"Well, that was fun," Duo said in a sarcastic tone.

"Damn lucky no one was hurt," June said, her eyes traversing the people and animals still waiting for their turns to jump.

"Poor horse," Carl stated. "If you ask me, it looked absolutely petrified."

"I agree; with all of you," Heero said, his brow furrowing. "It is lucky no one was hurt, but that horse, it had a look of terror in its eyes."

The three standing all looked at him in question, Carl the one to break the silence and ask what they were all thinking. "Why would it be terrified? Obviously it wouldn't be in A grade if it hadn't jumped properly to qualify."

"That's true," Heero said slowly. "Without knowing anything about the horse it's hard to say exactly what the problem is, but I'd hazard a guess that it's either been over-faced, pushed too hard too soon or there's possibly a bit of cruelty going on."

At the mention of the word 'cruelty', all three spectators reacted strongly.

"Surely not," June said quietly.

"It would explain the horse's current state," Carl said in a thoughtful tone.

"If you ask me, it looks like a possible combination of things, cruelty being one of them," Duo muttered.

"Shame as it's a really nice animal and I'd go as far to say that it could be a damn good jumper if given the right chance." Heero gazed off to where the horse and rider had disappeared.

"I suppose we will never know," Duo surmised. "Better get your mind back on the competition, Heero. The fourth rider is in."

With that, everyone's attention went back to the ring and watching the other competitors; in the back of Heero's mind, he continued to think about the bay.

#

By the time Heero's turn came, there had been two clear rounds. Riding into the arena with the usual calls of good luck following him, Heero rode across to the judge and saluted. The judge gave him a smile, recognizing him from the earlier events. Collecting Shini up, Heero turned the gray and rode for the start flags. The bell went and the pair were off.

Shini gave a snort and tossed his head. He knew all about this jumping business now and was more than happy to be back out in the arena and competing. Like his sire – Zero – Shini loved to jump. He enjoyed the feeling of his own muscles and fitness as he soared in the air over the many and varied obstacles. Given there were usually several pretty mares and fillies around to show off to as well didn't feature in the equation.

The stallion was almost vibrating with energy and eagerness, to the point where Heero had to take a really good contact with Shini's mouth. The first jump was cleared with ease, the second scoring a flick of Shini's tail and a snort as if to say 'Where's the big ones?'

"Don't go getting too confident, Shini," Heero muttered as they turned for jump four.

By the time they reached jump five, Shini had settled into a good rhythm, listening to Heero and doing all he was asked.

"You can sure see why they made the Olympic team," Carl said, his eyes never leaving the pair.

"He's damn good and so is Shini," June remarked. "I'm just happy he took Orion on. I couldn't ask for a better person to continue his education and competition career whilst I'm unable to."

"He's worked damn hard to get where he has," Duo said with a soft smile. "It hasn't all been easy either."

June picked up on the unsaid words, Duo's tone giving him away and noting Carl focused on Heero and Shini, she took the opportunity to move a little closer to Duo. Resting her hand on the vet's arm, she smiled into his questioning eyes. "He seems to be a really caring and considerate person. You're lucky to have him, Duo, and he you."

Those few words answered all Duo's questions from earlier and he gave June a warm look. "Thanks. He is special and means the world to me. I'd do anything to protect him."

"Don't worry, I'm no gossip. Both of you have always acted in a professional manner and as far as I'm concerned anything else is none of my business. I wish you well."

"That means a lot to me, and Heero too," Duo replied and felt his heart lighten a touch. He knew June meant what she said and it gave him some comfort to know that slowly but surely society was starting to come around and begin to accept things that were not usually perceived to be 'the norm'.

The parallel bars appeared ahead and Shinigami lengthened out his stride. Hind quarters provided the energy and Shini cleared the jump with minimal effort.

"Good boy," Heero said and sat deep to make the turn to the first element of the double. His seat and legs pushed his horse together, shortening the stride a touch but adding elevation to it as he built the necessary impulsion.

Gray ears were pricked and Shini flew over the first part, landed and took the two strides, his master remaining calm on his back. The second element was cleared in similar style, Shini landing safely and comfortably on the other side. A light touch of Heero's left leg and minimal pressure to the right rein had Shini turning to the right and coming up on the wall.

They met the jump on the perfect stride, muscles bunching and flexing as the stallion launched into the air and over the red bricks. Forelegs took the force of landing, hind ones coming through and pushing the pair away from the jump.

With there only being two jumps left in the course, Duo was doing his best to keep his hands away from his mouth, the urge to bite his fingernails even greater than before. Deep in his heart he was hoping Heero would pull off another clear round. Shinigami was jumping as good as Duo could ever remember the gray performing and that gave him hope that Heero would stand another chance at being selected to represent his country in the Olympic Games.

"Two left, Shini," Heero mumbled to the gray. Beneath him Shini felt full of energy, the jumps and course not having affected him in any way.

The oxer was the next fence, Shinigami striding up to it and popping over neatly. Now all that remained was the triple. Keeping both his own and his horse's concentration on the jump ahead, Heero used his legs and seat hard, pushing the stallion's hocks deeper under him and taking the weight off the forehand.

Shinigami adjusted his stride, eyed up the jump ahead and calculated just how much effort he would need to put in to clear it. Three strides away, Heero gave the horse his head and rode him forward. Shini bounded up to the jump, pushed off hard from the ground and soared into the air. The blue and white poles became a blur as they passed beneath. The soft thudding of hooves saw the gray return to earth and sprint for the finish flags.

"Clear round for Heero Yuy riding Shinigami," said the commentator.

"Yes!" Duo cried and punched the air.

Both Carl and June were in similar, excited states, cheering and applauding loudly as Heero brought his horse to a trot and exited the arena to stand amongst them once more.

"Good boy, Shini," Duo praised and petted the gray. A soft muzzle began to nose around his pockets, Duo laughed and pulled out the expected carrot which Shini crunched happily.

"Great round, Heero," Carl congratulated and clapped Heero on the back.

"Yes, it was a wonderful round," June added and smiled warmly at Heero.

"Thanks," Heero muttered, his cheeks turning a little red with all the praise. "Shini did all the work though." Heero patted the gray neck.

"I'll walk him around a little, keep him warm for the jump off," Duo said and ran Heero's stirrups up before loosening the girth a little. With Shini's reins in his hand, Duo took the gray away and began to walk him around, leaving Heero with June and Carl to discuss his round. "You were such a good boy, Shini. Now you have to go back out there and do it again, only a shorter course this time. I know you can do it, you can go clear again with a fast time."

Shini listened to the nice human, unable to understand what was being said but he knew it was something good as the tone the human spoke in was soft and comforting. Shini asked for another carrot.

"There you go, you can have lots more after the jump off," Duo said with a chuckle, feeding the gray his loved carrots.

#

The remaining four riders went through with only one going clear which meant there were four into the jump off in total with Heero riding off third. The course was raised, Duo leaving Shini with Carl whilst he went with Heero to quickly walk it and warning Carl of the stallion's tendency to try and bully his handler if he didn't know them all that well. Carl remained alert, which was just as well as Shini did try to get a soft nip in here and there and ended up with a sharp smack for his trouble. The gray eyed Carl with a new respect.

"Did he behave himself?" Duo asked as they returned and went to take Shini's reins from Carl.

"He was okay. Tried to get a couple of nips in but I was ready for him. Takes a lot for a horse to put one over on me," Carl boasted. "Ow! Shit!" Carl jumped and whirled around, Shini stood regarding him with a completely innocent look on his face. "He bit me!"

It was all Duo, Heero and June could do to stifle the snickers. Seemed Shinigami had had the last 'word'.

With the girth tightened and stirrups ready, Heero mounted up and took the gray to the side to loosen him up for the jump off. Carl and June watched the first rider enter the arena, Duo split his attention between Heero and the ring.

The first horse set a steady pace, the black's long legs covering the ground easily. His small rider was like a pea on a pumpkin so Duo thought. They managed a clear round, although no one was sure how good the time was until the commentator enlightened them.

"Clear round for Charlotte Weaver riding Coal Miner in a time of 32:06."

"Not a bad time," Duo muttered.

"It's going to be a close competition," Heero stated, bringing Shini to a halt beside the vet and staying to watch.

"Yeah, sure looks like it," Duo replied.

The second horse in the jump off, a large chestnut, entered the arena and after saluting the judge, was soon on their way. Despite its large size, the chestnut was quite agile and managed to nip between the fences and save some time whilst retaining its impulsion.

"Clear round for Greg Conrad riding Valentino in a time of 30:46. That is the new time to beat!"

Gathering up his reins, Heero prepared to enter the arena. Carl and June both wished him good luck, Duo stepping up once the others had stepped away.

"Be careful." Duo gave Heero's calf a squeeze.

"I will." Heero leaned over to adjust the stirrup iron and whispered softly., "I love you, Duo."

The warm words and accompanying breath drifted across Duo's face and the vet gave a grin. "Love you too," he whispered back. "Now, go show them all just how good you are."

With a shake of his head, Heero rode into the arena.

The bell rang, Shini surged forward and the pair passed between the start flags. Jump one was cleared easily, Shini pulling hard against Heero. He knew this was the time to go fast and by all that was hay, Shini wanted to stretch his legs!

"Steady, boy, there's some big ones ahead and some sharp turns if we want to win this," Heero growled softly and brought his wayward horse back under complete control.

Jump two was cleared in Shini's effortless style and as soon as the gray landed, Heero was there with his hands, seat and legs. He brought the stallion almost to a stop before asking him to pivot on his hind quarters and move forward again. Shini listened, slowed and dug his hind hooves into the dirt, swinging his body around to the left and pushing forward again. Keeping one eye on the first part of the double and one eye on his track, Heero picked his point and spun his horse to the left yet again. Shini responded perfectly, swinging his body around and taking four strides to meet the first part of the double dead on.

"Fuck!" Duo muttered under his breath.

"Shit! That's a damn tight turn," Carl exclaimed.

"I hope he pulls this off," June said, her concentration never leaving the gray in the ring.

Shini bounded up to part A and popped over it easily. He landed and took two strides, powerful hind quarters pushing him into the air again and clearing the height and width of part B. Once his horse had all four feet back on the ground, Heero again sat deep, shortened his reins and drove his horse together. They ducked inside of jump seven and straightened up for fence eight.

Gray ears came forward, stride was judged and take off point picked. Shinigami soared into the air again, his body arced over the jump and then began the decent. Front legs came out and took the impact of landing, his master there with a guiding hand and Shini cantered on.

"Last one," Heero said to his horse, Shini cocking back an ear to listen. Keeping the contact light, Heero drove his legs against the stallion's sides, riding him forward at the triple. With a grunt, Shini launched into the air once more.

Duo closed his eyes, ears straining for the sound of hooves to indicate a safe jump or the sound of falling poles. The soft thudding of hooves was all he heard and he opened his eyes to see Heero riding Shini flat out for the finish flags.

The pair passed through and the spectators all began to applaud.

"Clear round for Heero Yuy riding Shinigami in a time of 28:12. We have a new leader!"

"Yes!" cried June and Carl together. Duo closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh of relief.

"Good boy, Shini," Heero praised and patted the gray neck enthusiastically before slowing the stallion down and heading for the collecting ring where he knew his happy support crew would be waiting.

Sure enough, as soon as Heero was back amongst his friends and lover, he was congratulated, accepting the praise and comments in his usual, humble style. Shini was fed a lot of carrots, much to his delight, Duo more than happy to keep stuffing the gray until all the orange treats were gone.

Turning his attention back to the ring, Heero watched the final competitor very closely.

They were quite experienced which showed in the way the rider handled his horse, starting off at a good pace and increasing it as they made their way around the course. The rider did his best to emulate Heero and Shini's turn from two to six A, the bay digging deep and producing a good turn, although Duo didn't think it was quite as tight as Shini's had been.

The rider rebalanced his horse and managed to cut on the inside of jump seven, keeping his horse steady until they were three strides away from jump eight. With eight cleared all that remained was the triple. Heero had a feeling it would be very close, Duo wasn't too sure either way whilst June and Carl were confident Heero had won.

The bay approached the triple, took off and cleared it with a couple of inches to spare. Once they were back on the ground, the rider urged his horse forward and through the flags. The crowd appreciated the efforts of the pair and began to applaud.

Just as the rider was making his way out of the arena, the commentator spoke up. "A clear round for Paul Ainsworth riding Serenity in a time of 29:34. I'll have the final placings for you all in just a moment."

"You've won, Heero," Duo said, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

Heero grinned, not wanting to confirm he thought Duo was right just in case something untoward may have occurred.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the results of the Open Table A Jumping competition. In first place with a clear round and time of 28:12; Heero Yuy riding Shinigami. In second place with a clear round and a time of 29:34; Paul Ainsworth riding Serenity. In third place with a clear round and a time of 30:46; Greg Conrad riding Valentino. In fourth place with a clear round and time of 32:06; Charlotte Weaver riding Coal Miner."

The cheers and whistles almost drowned out the applause with the announcement. Many people recognized Heero and Shinigami from the Olympic coverage and they were more than happy to show their support and pleasure in the pair's win. Heero quickly remounted and entered the ring, the other three placegetters following behind.

The judge placed the blue rosette on Shini's bridle and handed Heero a silver cup and an envelope. "Well done, that was a great round. It's good to see you both out again after the Olympics. Are you going to be trying again for the short list?"

"Thank you. I hope to be selected again for the next Olympics," Heero replied politely.

"I wish you all the best. It's my opinion that this fellow has got several more years in him yet at top level competition. Well done."

Heero felt the tips of his ears turning red with the judge's words and he muttered another thank you as the judge moved on to place the rosettes on the other horses. Once the formalities were finished, Heero led the lap of honor, a smile gracing his features as the crowd showed their appreciation. Returning to the collecting ring, Heero was relieved the day was finally over. He was tired and looking forward to getting home, settling the horses for the night and enjoying some serious snuggle time with Duo.

Once he made it back to the collecting ring, not only was Heero surrounded by Duo and his friends, but several other competitors and spectators alike, all eager to have a word with Heero or get an autograph. Duo took charge of Shinigami, leaving Heero free to deal with his adoring fans, much to his chagrin. June took sympathy on the man and stayed beside Heero to fend off some of the more 'aggressive' fans and offer support. Luckily most people left within a few minutes, having gotten their autograph or managed to congratulate the rider.

Once the crowd thinned, Heero was able to make his escape. He spotted Duo to one side with the gray and aimed for his lover. "Thanks for leaving me to the vultures," he chided.

"Aw, Heero; that's no way to talk about your fan club," Duo teased.

"I don't want a fan club. I just want to get Shini settled, the horses all on the goose-neck and go home," Heero all but whined.

"Add a pout to that and you'll almost convince me," Duo chuckled.

Heero opted to glare at his lover. Duo just laughed and began to lead Shinigami back to the goose-neck.

Weaving their way between floats and across the grass to where Drumstick was parked, Duo's attention was suddenly caught by a commotion off to the side. Heero's ears also picked up on the noise and he turned his curious gaze in the same direction Duo's had gone. Behind them, June and Carl also paused to see what was going on.

Off to the side and a few floats over a person was having a battle with a horse. The man insisting the horse go on the float, the horse equally determined it wasn't going to budge an inch. It looked like they had been fighting each other for some time, the bay neck was drenched in sweat and it appeared the rest of the horse was too, although they couldn't really tell seeing how the horse was wearing a light travel rug.

"Looks like someone's having a spot of bother," Carl muttered.

"That's no way to get the horse on the float," Heero growled and shook his head.

"There's going to be a serious problem there in a – ah shit." Duo's words were cut off as the man, obviously getting more and more frustrated and angry with the horse, suddenly snapped and lost his temper.

Yanking on the lead rope, the man pulled the horse savagely to the side, the bay almost losing its footing when it was spun sharply. The guy reached for something sitting by the wheel of the float but Duo couldn't tell what as it was out of his line of sight. Next minute, the guy had swung the animal around again to face the float ramp and as the horse baulked, he raised the item he'd picked up and gave the horse a sharp smack with it.

It was a whip, a dressage one by the length of it, Heero surmised. Whilst whips in general were not a cruel item, if used in the wrong hands or the wrong manner, they could be quite nasty, more so in the case of a dressage whip as they were longer and thinner than the standard whip used in showjumping and could inflict serious welts, pain and even split the hide if used severely.

Neither Heero or Duo could stand back and watch as the man raised the whip again and brought it down smartly across the horse's flanks. Despite the light rug it wore, Duo knew the force of the blow would hurt the horse. Without thinking, Duo shoved Shini's reins into Carl's hands and told the man to hang on to him. With Shini taken care of, Duo spun on his heel and charged across the grass.

Heero had been thinking the exact same thing as his lover and was only a step behind the vet as they raced across to the stricken horse and furious groom. Completely blinded by his anger, the man began to wield the whip again, landing several sharp blows to the horse's hide wherever he could reach. The horse – panicked by pain – began to spin around in a desperate attempt to get away from the man and the biting whip.

Just as he was about to strike the horse across the face, the man felt his wrist grabbed in a very strong hold. Eyes blazing he turned to see who had dared to intervene. A pair of icy blue eyes met his own brown.

"I don't think so." Heero squeezed his hand as tight as he could, forcing the man to drop the whip or suffer a broken wrist.

"Let go of me, this is none of your business," the man snarled and attempted to shake Heero from his wrist.

"I think it is our business," Duo snapped. "Beating up an innocent animal is commonly called cruelty and I think the R.S.P.C.A would be most interested to hear about this."

"You don't know nothing," the man hissed. "This horse is a stubborn, head strong and dangerous animal. It will attack you and kill you if given half a chance."

Both Heero and Duo looked at the bay, the poor animal was standing still enough, but both could see the tension in the muscles. The horse was ready to flee or fight if it had to. "Isn't this the horse that was eliminated from the A grade event?" Heero asked as he studied the horse and recognized it from earlier.

"So what if it was," the man growled. "Damn thing is more trouble that it's worth. The only thing it's good for is stuffing in a can and that's exactly what I'll be doing with her when I get her home, call the knackery to come and get her."

"That still doesn't give you the right to lay into it like that," Duo said rather forcefully. His eyes were running over the animal, checking the various welts and evidence of the beating.

"So you're just going to sell her for pet meat?" Heero said, an edge to his voice.

"Yeah, although she'll probably end up choking some poor mutt with her tough hide," the man sneered and jerked on the lead rope.

The horse jumped and rolled its eyes, the whites clearly showing whilst the body began to tremble in fear of being beaten again.

"Sell her to me then."

"Eh?" Duo turned to look at Heero, the confusion clear in his face and eyes.

"What would you want with a mad animal like this?" the guy said, his eyes glaring.

Ignoring the question and his lover, Heero's eyes narrowed and he stared straight at the man. "You said you're going to sell her to the knackery; if I remember correctly, they will give you around three hundred for her. I'll buy her off you for four hundred."

The man's eyes began to glitter as his brain processed the request. With a sly smirk, he looked at Heero. "A thousand."

"Four hundred. That's a hundred more than you'll get from the knackery and she will be out of your hair for good," Heero stated firmly.

"Nine hundred and you got a deal." The man could sense he could make some money here.

"Four hundred and I won't report you to the R.S.P.C.A. Trust me, I have proof." Duo waggled his cell phone at the man to show him.

"Fine! Four hundred cash and you can take her right now. I'm done with her."

"Deal," Heero snapped.

tbc


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 20

As soon as the words 'Deal' left his mouth, Heero went cold all over. Not that he regretted his decision, no, not at all. It just suddenly hit him he now had a whole new set of problems to deal with.

"You don't have the cash, do you?" the man snarled. "Thought as much." Yanking on the lead rope, the guy pulled the horse around to attempt to load it onto the float again.

"I have the cash," Heero snapped. "If you can wait for a few minutes I'll go get it and be right back."

The guy shrugged. "Okay. I'll give you half an hour. If you're not back with the money by then the deal is off."

"Tie the horse up and don't touch it again. I'll be back shortly," Heero said and spun on his heel.

"Um, Heero?" Heero turned to look at Duo. "Not that I'm questioning you or your decision, but where in the hell are you going to get four hundred cash in the next thirty minutes? I've only got around sixty on me, I know you've got about the same and it's not fair to ask June or Carl to chip in."

Heero sighed. "I know, I wasn't thinking straight when I said I'd buy her. All I could think about was getting her away from that bastard. Not only do I have to find the cash and quick, there's also the problem of getting her home. The goose-neck only carries four horses."

Duo shook his head. "Oh well, I always did like a challenge," he said with a grin. "Come on, we need to fill June and Carl in and make plans."

Both June and Carl had waited to the side, Shinigami behaving well for once and not trying to nip anyone. He could sense there was something up and the scent of the other horse on his master and that nice human only confirmed Shini's thoughts. She was a mare – and scared. Shini wuffled when Heero and Duo returned.

"What's going on?" June asked once the pair were back.

Heero quickly filled the other two in on what had transpired.

"Excuse me for asking, but do you have that sort of cash on hand?" June questioned.

"Um, yes and no."

"I don't know about Carl, but I have about fifty dollars on me that you're more than welcome to borrow if it will help."

"Thanks, June, but that won't be necessary. I don't have the cash on hand per say, but I can get it. I have enough in my bank account, but the problem is, getting to a teller machine to get it out. I'm sure there would be a machine in the town, but it's going to be a little hard to park the goose-neck anywhere and it's too far to walk and get back in time."

"I can run you there in my car," Carl offered.

"Would you?" Heero asked, the hope shining in his eyes again.

"Of course. Come on, we can go get the money now if Duo and June don't mind settling Shinigami."

"No worries. Heero, you go with Carl and get the cash. June and I will stay here and get the horses ready to travel home and we can also keep an eye on our friend over there to see he doesn't try to take off with the horse or lay into it again," Duo said.

"Okay, thanks." Heero ached to lean in and give his lover a kiss of gratitude, but it would have to wait.

"Come on, Heero, there's no time to waste. Car's over this way." Carl turned and began to jog off in the direction of the public car park, Heero right behind him.

Once Heero and Carl had disappeared, Duo and June continued on their way to the goose-neck to get Shini unsaddled and comfortable. June carried Heero's cup and envelope, Duo led the gray. As they busied themselves preparing all the horses for the ride home, Duo gave June a deeper insight into what exactly had gone on between himself, Heero and the guy abusing the horse. The more he spoke, the angrier June became.

"I'm glad Heero said what he did, the sooner that horse is away from that guy the better."

"Yeah, I agree. We still have a problem though."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Even if Heero does make it back in time with the money, there's still the small problem of getting the horse back to the stables. Drumstick only carries four horses and we're fully loaded."

"That does pose a bit of a problem." June finished putting on Orion's floating boots, her face scrunched up in thought.

"We need to get hold of another float," Duo muttered. "I wonder if there is anyone here that's going our way that wouldn't mind an extra horse."

"Duo? Might I suggest something?"

Duo finished clipping up the leg straps to Shini's rug and gave the woman his undivided attention. "What is it?"

"Would it help any if I were to go back to the stables, hitch up my float and come back to pick up the horse?"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Duo mused. "One problem there though."

"What problem?"

"You're pregnant and you shouldn't be doing anything strenuous that could harm you or the baby."

June snorted, she didn't think backing up to a float and hitching it up was strenuous, but then Duo did have a point. If she couldn't get it lined up exactly, she would need to push or pull the float across in order to hitch it to the car. "What about if I took Carl, or Heero, or you with me?"

"Heero shouldn't go, he'd need to stay here with the new horse," Duo stated. "Look, that is a damn good idea and I think we should run it by Heero when he gets back – providing he makes it in time. We may yet not have a horse to transport."

"No problem, the offer is there."

The pair returned to finishing off the horses and begin the task of loading all the gear back inside the grooms compartment for the trip home. Much to Duo's delight, it all went back in very easily.

_Finally I've conquered the breeding problem with the gear,_ Duo thought to himself as he hung the saddle up and surveyed the neat state of the compartment. During the course of their getting everything ready for the trip home, both Duo and June had been sure to keep an eye on the guy with the bay. Duo was pleased to see the guy had tied the horse to the float and had disappeared off somewhere. With everything packed away and only the horses left to load on, Duo and June slipped inside Drumstick where Duo made them both a cup of tea to sip on whilst they waited for Heero and Carl to return.

# # #

Carl drove down the streets to the town and managed to locate an ATM for Heero. He kept the engine running whilst Heero darted out, used his card and made a withdrawal. Within a minute he was back in the car and Carl was pulling away. Going as fast as he dared without breaking the law, Carl concentrated on getting them back to the showground within the half an hour.

"Have you thought about how to get the horse back to your place?" Carl asked in an effort to break the silence and heavy feeling in the car. Heero had given him a little more information on the altercation as they drove into town and Carl backed the man one hundred percent.

"I wasn't thinking clearly at all when I said I'd buy the horse," Heero admitted with a sigh. "I'm not too sure what to do. The goose-neck only takes four so I'm going to need to find an alternative way to get her home."

"Heero, this is just a suggestion. If it will help you any, I can go back to the stables, hitch up my float and come back with it. Then you can put her in there to get her home."

Heero frowned as he thought on the suggestion. "Actually, that's not a bad idea, but it wouldn't be fair to you to travel all that way, using your gas. Also, what if this horse decides to be difficult and damages your float whilst traveling?"

"I don't think she would, and as for the gas, don't worry about it."

"Thanks for the offer, I'm not trying to be difficult or ungrateful, but I think we should wait until we're back at the showgrounds and purchase this horse first. Then we can run the suggestion by Duo and see what he thinks."

"Fine with me, but the offer is there."

"Thank you."

# # #

Glancing at his watch, Duo noted that twenty-five minutes had passed. He still couldn't see any sign of Heero or Carl and was beginning to get a little worried. If they didn't make it back in time, Duo knew he'd report the man for cruelty. "Come on, June. I'm gonna head over towards that bay and see if I can't get a registration number for the car and float just in case Heero doesn't get back in time. If the worst should happen at least I can pass on the vehicle details along with the video footage on my cell to the R.S.P.C.A."

"Good idea." June rose and rinsed her mug through before following Duo out and towards where the bay horse still stood, tied to the float. The grounds had cleared a lot now that most of the events were finished and it was much easier to walk across the area to the other float. They spotted the bay's owner also coming across the grass just as they stepped up to the vehicle.

"Got the cash?" the guy asked as he stopped by his car.

"Heero should be back with it any second," Duo replied, doing his best to keep his tone civil and steal a glance at the number plate of the car.

"He's almost out of time," the man sneered.

With the words barely out of the man's mouth, Duo spotted Heero and Carl jogging across the grass. "He's here now," Duo snipped.

June and Duo stepped back to allow Heero to approach the guy. "Here, four hundred dollars," Heero said and handed the money over to the man.

With a scowl, the guy took the cash and began to count it. "Fine, she's yours."

"I want a receipt and any papers she may have including her EFA registration and performance cards," Heero stated in a cold tone.

"Do I look like I carry a receipt book around with me?" the man snapped.

"You can write one out on a piece of paper," Heero returned.

June reached into her bag and pulled out a note book and pen. "Here, you can use this."

Heero took the offered items and turned back to the man. "A receipt, please."

Still muttering under his breath, the guy snatched the items and leaning on the car's hood, he wrote out a receipt, asking Heero for his details. Once done, he handed the book and pen back.

"Her papers and card?"

Still scowling, the guy unlocked his car and reached inside. "Here, that's her EFA registration and her performance card. I don't have her breeding papers with me."

"I'll give you my address and you can send them through, along with the transfer of ownership papers for the EFA," Heero replied.

"Fine!"

Heero duly wrote his details down and handed the paper over to the man, asking for and getting the other guy's address in return. Whilst the exchange was taking place, Carl had slipped back to the goose-neck and fetched a spare halter, lead rope and Lunar's rug. He figured his mare would be okay without the rug for a bit, the bay needed it more and he couldn't see this guy letting them have the rug, halter and rope as well as the horse.

With the paperwork taken care of, the guy moved to where the bay was standing, her eyes growing large and fearful as he approached. "I hope you got a halter with you, 'cause you ain't getting this one," he snarled.

"It's fine," Carl said with a smug smirk and handed Heero the halter and lead rope.

Heero took the items, a grateful look on his face. "Move away from her," he ordered the other guy. "I'll swap the gear over."

With a dark look, the guy did as requested, moving to the side.

Heero approached the mare cautiously, not knowing how she would react. She snorted at him through wide nostrils and trembled a bit. "It's okay, sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you," Heero murmured. The bay stood her ground, nervous twitches of her skin indicating her unease. Heero managed to lay his hand upon her neck, the mare flinching a little and then settling when she found she wasn't about to be hit.

Still talking softly, Heero managed to slide the halter on and remove the other one. Once the task was complete, he continued in his soft tone. "Duo, would you mind removing the rug, please?"

"Uh, sure, Heero." Duo was wary as he approached; the mare equally so. With Heero continuing to talk in soft tones and gently stroke the mare's neck, Duo kept his movements slow and his voice soft as he joined in with Heero's soothing of the frightened animal.

The mare didn't try anything, although her ears and eyes were constantly moving and her body ready to spring into action if needed. Duo slowly unclipped the leg straps and then the chest strap, sliding the rug from the bay hide. His eyes turned hard when he saw the damage the rug had been hiding and he had to fight to keep his anger in check. Several welts criss-crossed the bay hide, the hair a matted mess of dried sweat, foam and what Duo thought was a bit of blood too. He really wanted to string this man up by the balls for what he'd done to such a fine animal. Duo vowed then that regardless of what deal had been done with the guy, Duo would be letting Quatre know of this incident.

Once the rug was removed, Duo brought it around to the man and threw it at him. "Here, take it and fuck off," he snarled.

The man was about to protest, but the looks on the other four's faces convinced him it would be better to bite his tongue and simply leave. Still grumbling under his breath, he got into his car and started it up.

Heero began to lead the bay towards the goose-neck, the mare following well enough, even if she was still very wary of these new humans.

Once they were back at Drumstick and the discussion on the many different ways they could have sliced and diced the guy for his cruelty had been brought to an end, Duo informed Heero of June's suggestion for getting their new acquisition home.

Heero couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Duo asked, clearly confused. He'd just offered his partner a solution to their problem and Heero was laughing?

"Sorry, Duo. It's just that Carl offered the exact same thing, only with his car and float."

Duo scratched his head and snickered. "Well stuff me."

"I think it might be best if either you or I go back with Carl or June and pick up my car and float. I'd feel much better if I were to use my gas for the trip and if the mare does get upset and does damage, it will be my property she damages."

Duo couldn't argue with that logic. "Okay, no problem there. Now, which one of us should go and which to stay?"

"I think it might be best if I go," Heero replied. "If you stay here with the mare you can give her a check over and see what treatment she's going to need once she's back home." Heero hadn't fooled himself into thinking the mare wouldn't need some form of veterinary care.

"Good idea," Duo said.

"Can I make another suggestion here?" June said.

"Sure, go ahead," Duo replied.

"How about I take Heero back to get his car and float? Then whilst he's on his way back here to you guys and you're all on your way back to the stables I can get a head start on putting the feeds in and bringing the other horses in for the night."

"But that's not fair-" Heero began but June cut him off.

"Think about it, Heero. By the time you get back here with the float and get her on, then make the trip back to the stables, it's going to be dark. The horses are used to being brought in and fed whilst it's still light. I can get a head start on all that so there won't be anything for you to worry about when you get home; other than tending to that mare."

What June said did make a lot of sense and reluctantly, Heero agreed. "All right, you win."

"Good. I suggest we get our butts moving then. You have no idea how long it will take to get that mare on the float and then it's another hour's drive home."

"Thank you, June." Heero turned back to Duo. "You sure you will be okay here until I get back?"

"I'll be fine. Carl is more than capable of helping me out with a preliminary check of the mare and I'll treat as much of her as I can while we wait."

"Okay then." Seeing he had a minute's opportunity, Heero grabbed Duo's wrist and pulled his lover into Drumstick, quickly closing the door and wrapping Duo up in his strong arms. He pressed a kiss to Duo's lips, devouring his lover as much as he could. "Thank you, Duo," he managed to get out when they broke for air.

"Mmm, I like," Duo returned and stole a kiss of his own. "You'd best get moving Heero if we want to be home before midnight."

"Hai, I suppose so. I'll be back as quickly as I can."

"Just drive carefully and safely," Duo insisted.

"I will." Partaking of one last kiss, Heero reluctantly let his partner go and stepped back out to locate June.

# # #

With June and Heero heading back home to pick up Henrietta and Tank, Duo rummaged around in the goose-neck for the first aid kit he knew he'd packed in there somewhere. Finally locating it, he stepped back out with the case under one arm and closed the door. Heero had tied the mare up next to Lunar and Orion. Shini and Wing were on the other side, both stallions on their best behavior. They knew something was going on, aside from what they could scent in the air, the extra hay that had appeared also pointed in that direction.

Heero had hoped that another mare might help the new one settle a bit. Lunar was a sweet mare in herself and Orion, being a gelding, was also calm and reliable. It seemed Heero's theory had worked a bit. The bay was standing quietly, although her eyes and ears were in constant motion.

"Does she have a name?" Carl asked as Duo stepped back out with the first aid kit.

"I suppose she would, but I couldn't tell you what it is," Duo replied. "I never thought to ask and I refused to speak to that low life bastard again."

"Heero got her EFA registration card, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Her name will be on that."

"Smart thinking, Carl." Duo's face lit up into a grin. "I think Heero left the paperwork on the table inside. Want to grab it and take a look?"

"Sure." Carl disappeared inside, reappearing a moment later.

"Well?" Duo asked.

"According to the paperwork, her registered name is Nataku," Carl informed.

"Ohh kayy. I think I'll let Heero translate that one," Duo chuckled.

"Yeah, good idea. I have no clue what it could mean. You want a hand?"

"Please. I'm not sure how she's going to react and I'd really like to check her over and treat anything I find while I can, if that's possible."

"No worries. I'll see if she will let me near her." Carl approached the mare with caution, his voice was low and soothing, his stance soft and non threatening. Nataku watched him carefully, her instincts on high alert. Just when Carl thought he was getting close enough, he raised his hand to pet the bay neck and Nataku shied away.

Not one to be deterred easily, Carl tried again, and again... and again. Each time the result was the same, the mare would let him get so close and then pull away from him. After half an hour, they decided to give up. They didn't want to cause the bay any undue stress and it was clear she was starting to fret so it was agreed to leave her and wait until Heero got back. Duo would just have to be patient and wait until the mare was back at the surgery and in the crush for him to treat her.

From what he'd seen so far there were a couple of areas of concern. The flanks had specks of blood on them which Duo thought were most likely caused from the guy using his spurs way too hard when he'd been riding the mare. There was also a little blood around her mouth; possibly from rough use of the bit. As far as he could tell, the hide hadn't been split from the beating with the whip which was a good thing.

Deciding to leave her alone to settle down a bit, Duo and Carl checked the other horses and went back inside to chat over a hot drink while waiting for Heero to return.

#

June gave Heero a hand with the float, guiding him back to the tow hitch and assisting with connecting all the various safety chains, and light plug. Once the float was set to go, Heero thanked the woman again for all her help and tried to persuade her to leave the animals until he got back. June was adamant though and insisted she would be fine to put the feeds in and bring in the other horses. She didn't think she would have any trouble with the horses, having handled many in her life so far. If any horse was going to give her trouble it would be Jester, and only because he was a naturally high spirited creature.

With strict instructions to leave Jester out for Heero to handle if the bay stallion showed any inclination to be difficult, Heero drove out of the stables and back to the show grounds.

An hour and a half after Heero had left with June, he was pulling back into the grounds. The parking area was almost empty, the goose-neck and a handful of other floats all that was left as the show had concluded. Driving carefully across the grass, Heero brought the car to a stop alongside Drumstick and cut the engine.

Hearing the car pulling up, Duo and Carl packed away the deck of cards they had been playing with and went out to speak with Heero and get the horses loaded for home.

"How do you want to do this?" Duo asked.

"I'm not sure," Heero replied honestly. "I don't know whether it would be a good idea to put another horse in with the bay or leave her by herself to travel home. I have no idea how she travels in the float and it could be a bit of a risk if she's a scrambler. I don't want any of the other horses to get injured." [1]

"I think we should load up the other four into the goose-neck, bring your float a little closer to the side of this one and then if we run a lunge rein or something down the other side it will make a sort of raceway and the only way the mare can go is forward into the float. I'm not trying to be awful or anything, but you do need to get her home as soon as possible if Duo is to treat her," Carl said and then shut up, unsure if he'd said too much and offended anyone.

That's a pretty good idea, Carl. Thanks. I did grab the tail rope when I stopped to get the float so that should help as well." Heero looked happy with the suggestion.

"Okay, now we have the plan, let's put it into action," Duo grinned.

Duo quickly explained to Heero that he hadn't been able to treat the bay as she was still too upset and wouldn't let Carl hold her. By leaving her alone for a while, they hoped she might have calmed a bit. Heero had agreed that what they'd done was probably a good thing.

"I"ll see if she will let me near her. I'll take her to the other float and tie her up there. Then we can put the other four on."

"Okay, Heero." Duo went to give Carl a hand to empty out the water buckets and put them in the tack compartment. Heero went to approach the bay and see if he could cajole her into coming with him.

Ten minutes later, Carl and Duo had the four horses safely inside the goose-neck and the ramp thrown up. Heero had soothed the mare and untied her, walking her around whilst the other two loaded the horses. Once the goose-neck was ready to leave, Heero handed the mare over to Duo to hold whilst he maneuvered the float next to Drumstick.

"Easy, girl," Duo said as he spoke softly to the mare. She was trembling but not making any effort to try and bite Duo or hurt him which made Duo even more suspicious that the only reason the guy would have said the mare was vicious was because she was trying to defend herself from the cruelty. Looking into the liquid, brown eyes, Duo could see the fear there and his heart went out to her. "It's going to be okay, girl. You won't be beaten at all where you're going now. You'll have the very best of everything, lots of love, care and attention, good food, companions and Heero's a really good rider, he won't abuse you."

Nataku didn't understand a word of what was being said, the soft voice was soothing and she relaxed a touch. Her eyes and ears were still on the alert though, so used to suddenly receiving a blow or cut with the whip – what for, she never knew.

"Okay, Duo. Everything is ready now. If you could just hang onto her for a moment longer while I slip the tail rope on then I'll take her and see if we can get her into the float," Heero said, keeping his voice low as he approached.

Nataku shied away when Heero went to slip the rope over her back, Duo doing his best to calm her. It took a good five minutes, but eventually Heero managed to get the rope around her rump and fed it through the halter. Nataku stood with a wild look in her eye and limbs shaking.

Taking the lead rope from Duo, Heero explained that he was going to try walking her up to the ramp of the float and then inside, using the tail rope to assist in his pull on the lead rope. Duo and Carl moved right out of the way and left Heero to his task.

Still maintaining a soothing voice, Heero slowly walked the mare towards the float. He kept a gentle pressure on the lead rope and a light touch on the tail rope. The bay stepped forward, hesitated, stepped again and then stopped. Heero let her take her time, confident she would give in and walk into the float – eventually.

Step by step the bay approached the float, still unsure but she hadn't received a cut with the whip as yet. Steadily she drew closer, the man talking to her keeping a soft tone which gave her a little confidence. Unable to scent the man who had beaten her anywhere around and only the scents of horses and the man leading her lingered on the float, Nataku decided to give in and walked into the float.

Once the mare was inside, Duo and Carl moved calmly and quietly to hook up the tail chain and lift the tail gate. Inside the float, Heero was praising the mare and gently petting her. Nataku was sweating and shaking, unused to the soft pats – but she could get to like them.

Opening the front of the float, Duo stuck his head in. "Oh good, you're still alive," he snickered.

Heero snorted softly. "Of course I am." Securing the lead rope, Heero ducked under the hay net and exited the front of the float, securing the door. "Okay, now we need to drive this lot home. You okay to drive Drumstick or would you prefer the float?" Heero asked Duo.

Weighing up his options, Duo made his decision. "I think I'd prefer to drive Henrietta and Tank. I've not driven Drumstick before and don't fancy a crash course with four valuable animals on board."

"Henrietta? Tank?" Carl scratched his head in confusion.

"The car and horse float," Duo informed him absently.

"Oh, kay..." Carl gave Duo a look that clearly translated into 'you must be on something'.

"That's fine," Heero said, ignoring Carl's confusion. "I'll lead the way. If you have any problems, flash your head lights at me and I'll pull over."

"When we get back home, I'll stop up by the surgery stables with her, you carry on down to the other stables. I'll leave her n the float for a little bit and come give you a hand with the others. I think Nataku should stay up at the surgery for a couple of days. I'm still not sure what injuries she has and how bad they are," Duo stated.

"Okay. I'll just unload and put the others in their stables. The unloading of the goose-neck can wait until tomorrow," Heero replied.

"If it's okay with everyone, I'll come and give you a hand," Carl offered.

"Thanks, Carl. If you're sure you don't mind and you have the time that would be a real help," Heero said.

"Happy to be of assistance."

"Good, now that's all settled I think we should make a move, it's starting to get dark."

Everyone piled into the various vehicles, starting the engines and pulling slowly out of the deserted showgrounds.

tbc

[1] Scrambler. Sometimes horses can't balance properly when traveling in a horse float (mainly around corners – rarely on the straight) and tend to have their legs going in all directions as they try to keep their footing. This is commonly called scrambling, hence the term for a horse that does this is a scrambler. Not only can they do damage to their own legs against the inside of the float, but they can also damage the horse in the float with them if their hooves happen to pass under the middle partition. It's also very scary for the person towing the float as when they do it, the float tends to rock around quite a bit!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 21

Not knowing how the bay mare traveled in a float, Duo made sure to take it very slowly with her. He eased out the clutch and let the car roll gently forward, following Heero and Drumstick. Carl had gone back to the car park to fetch his car and would follow behind Duo.

The two vehicles made their way across the grassed area of the show grounds and out onto the road. Turning onto the road, Duo was on a knife edge, ears straining for any sounds coming from the float that would indicate a problem with his charge. There was nothing at all unusual to be heard and Duo heaved a sigh of relief. If the mare was a problem floater it usually showed up when turning a corner.

Heero continued to check his mirrors for any sign from Duo that he needed to pull over. Carl was similarly glued to the back of the 'convoy', eyes monitoring the back of the float to see if there was a problem with the bay. So far the top of the rump he could see above the tail gate had barely moved.

Once they were on the open road, the three began to move a little faster, still remaining around five kilometers below the speed limit though. Duo was a careful driver when floating a horse, understanding the difficulties the animal had with retaining its balance and adjusting to the various movements the float made as it traveled along. He always took his corners at a crawl, accelerated slowly and decreased his speed in plenty of of time to make whatever maneuver he had to.

#

It took another hour before they reached the familiar road that would take them to the practice and stables. Dusk had settled in and the light was rapidly fading, all vehicles had their head lights blazing as they negotiated the small road to the practice and stables. Duo turned off into the driveway that would lead him to the surgery stables, Heero continuing on a little further to the one that would lead to the showjumping stables. Carl followed Heero.

Pulling into the parking area behind the cottage, Duo slowed down and brought the car to a stop. Cutting the engine he breathed a deep sigh of relief and closed his eyes for a moment. His nerves were almost shot, the drive home had been made on the edge of his seat, not knowing if the horse was going to suddenly start scrambling around, fall over or do any one of many other things a horse could possibly do in a float. He hadn't felt the float moving any more than what it usually did with a horse in it and assumed that the bay must have been okay in there. Carl hadn't flashed him or indicated for him to pull over either so all things pointed to the bay still standing and in one piece.

Opening the door, Duo shivered as the cool air hit his sweaty skin. He rubbed his bare arms for a moment and then ventured towards the small door on the front of the float. Preparing himself for the worst, he opened the small door and eased his head in.

The mare gave a snort and flinched at his appearance. Duo ignored it for the moment in favor of running his eyes over what he could see of the mare. As far as he could tell in the dim interior, she was still in one piece. The hay net was still half full and the mare appeared to be okay so Duo didn't think she would come to any harm by staying in the float for a little while longer. "I'll be back soon," he said to the horse in a soft tone.

The mare snorted again and shifted slightly backwards. Duo removed himself from within and shut the door carefully. Knowing June would have most of the horses in for Heero and with Carl giving his lover a hand, Duo decided to open up the surgery stables and get things ready there for the mare.

The door slid across, the lights were turned on and Duo set about fetching a water bucket and filling it up. Putting it into a stable, he unlocked the drug room and gathered together the items he though he would most likely need to treat the mare. With the items on the bench, he opened both ends of the crush. Other than making up a feed for the mare, he'd done all he could for the moment. Pulling the door closed again, Duo jogged down the raceway towards the other stables.

#

Heero was relieved to see the driveway come into the sweep of the headlights. He noted Duo turning off into the surgery driveway and moments later he pulled into the one that would take him to his own stable block. Bringing the goose-neck to a stop, he noted the stable lights were on and June's car still parked off to the side. As he cut the engine, June appeared.

"Everything is ready for you, Heero," June informed him as Heero got out of the cab. "All the others are in, eating and I've changed their rugs. I've also put the feeds in for these four."

"Thanks, June," Heero replied with a smile. "I guess we should get these four off and settled then."

"Where's the new horse?"

"Duo's taken her directly to the surgery stables. He'll join us shortly," Heero replied and turned to help Carl who was getting the ramp ready to lower.

June took Orion and led him into his stable, removing his float boots, changing his rug and settling him for the night. Carl took charge of Lunar, popping the mare into her stable and leaving her for a moment so he could go back and lead Wing in for Heero who had taken charge of Shini.

Duo arrived when the three were about half way through settling the horses and immediately went into Wing's stable to sort the youngster out. All four horses were more than happy to be home and in their comfortable stables again. The day had been a long one for them all and they were tired.

Zero hung his head over his stable door and wuffled at Heero. He knew there was something going on, other than the fact that his master and several of the other horses had been gone all day. He could scent another horse on his master and was curious as to whom it belonged. Having finished settling Shinigami and giving the gray a couple more carrots for being a good boy, Heero exited the stable and bolted the door. He detoured to the feed shed and grabbed a few more carrots, aiming for Zero's stable next to check his stallion over.

"How are you, boy?" Heero said softly as he held out his palm with a carrot on it for the gray. Zero lipped the orange treat up and crunched it happily. Heero slipped inside and straightened the rug, petting the strong neck and feeding the horse several more carrots. Zero snuffled over his master's form, noting the new scent as that of a mare. Zero was a little puzzled though, he hadn't seen another horse anywhere.

Having an idea of what his horse was thinking, Heero chuckled quietly and rubbed the gray between the eyes. "Don't worry, Zero, your nose isn't lying to you. We do have a new horse and she is a mare. She will be staying at the other stables for a little while though. Duo needs to look after her and once she's well we will be bringing her down here to join in with the rest of you."

Zero snorted and nudged his master. He knew there was another carrot hiding somewhere.

"Zero okay?"

Heero turned to see Duo walking up behind him. "Hai, he's fine."

"Wing is all settled and I've done up both bolts on his door. If that's everything done here, I'd like to get back up to the surgery stables and treat this mare."

"I'll just lock up the tack room and slide the door across. That will only leave the goose-neck to lock. I'll unpack it all and clean it out in the morning," Heero said.

"Okay. I'm going to head back up then." Duo gave his lover a warm smile.

The pair turned, Heero to close up everywhere for the night and Duo to make his way back to Nataku. June and Carl waited by the tack room door.

"You need a hand with anything else?" Carl asked. "I'm happy to stay and help you with the new mare if you need another pair of hands."

"Thanks for the offer, Carl, but I think we should be fine to take it from here. Besides, you've already done more than enough today and I'm really grateful for all your help. Yours too, June," Heero added as he smiled at the pair.

"My pleasure, Heero. I will get going now though otherwise I think my husband will be sending out a search party for me," June chuckled. "I'll stop over tomorrow and see how the new acquisition is."

"Thanks, June. I really do appreciate all your assistance."

With a wave, June left.

"I'll get going too, Heero. You sure you and Duo will be okay with that new mare?"

Heero nodded. "Hai, Duo is a very skilled vet and once the mare is in the crush he'll be able to treat her without any fuss. Thanks for all your help today, you and June. I'm sorry for all the inconvenience, after all, you're paying me to educate and ride your horses, not help out as grooms."

"Don't sweat it, Heero. It's what friends do for each other and I'd like to think of you and Duo as friends."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." Heero shook hands with Carl and the pair walked out of the stable block, Heero turning off the lights and Carl sliding the door across.

"I'll see you sometime tomorrow, Heero." With a wave, Carl got into his car and drove off into the night. Heero waved and set off for the surgery stables.

Duo pushed the door open and double checked the items he'd put on the bench. Everything was as he'd left it. Now all he needed was his patient and he could start. Duo headed back out to the float and spotted Heero walking up the raceway.

"Everyone gone?" Duo asked with a glance around.

"Hai, June and Carl have both left," Heero replied and without wasting any more time, he reached for Duo and wrapped the vet up in his strong arms. Lips gravitated together and a tender kiss was shared.

"Now that's much better," Duo sighed.

"You have no idea just how much I've wanted to hold and kiss you all day," Heero said and stole another kiss.

"Almost as much as I've been wanting you too?" Duo questioned with a smirk. "You know, whilst it's great to have the help with the horses at a show, I miss being able to sneak a few minutes alone with you."

"I know exactly what you mean," Heero muttered. "I thought the goose-neck might have given us the chance to share a little alone time at shows, but if we're going to have the help with us, I think it's going to be a case of ducking into the gents again."

Duo snorted. "We'll worry about that later. Right now we need to get this mare off and into the crush so I can get a good look at any injuries she has."

"I'll lead her off if you like?"

"I think that would be best. She seems to be a bit better with you handling her, not as skittish," Duo said.

"You okay with the tail gate and chain then?"

"Yup, I'm fine. You just let me know when and I'll release the chain." Duo moved to the back of the float and prepared to let the tail gate down, Heero opened up the small front door and cautiously slipped inside.

Nataku was standing patiently, still nibbling on the hay net. She started when Heero appeared in the doorway and tried to move back. Heero spoke in a soothing tone, taking his time to reassure the mare that he wasn't about to try and hurt her. After a few minutes the bay relaxed enough for Heero to enter the front of the float completely.

Still talking in soft tones, Heero undid the lead rope. "Okay, Duo. I'm ready whenever you are," he said, still in the quiet tone.

"Tail chain is free," Duo returned in a similar, quiet tone.

"Okay, girl. Time to back up," Heero said and applied a gentle pressure to the lead rope. Nataku stood there for a brief moment, unsure of what to do. Heero began to move a little closer and Nataku took a step back. "Easy, that's it, one step at a time," Heero cajoled, still applying a firm, backward pull on the lead rope.

Nataku took another step back and felt the brush of the cool air. Seconds later she rocketed back out of the float with a clatter of hooves. Heero's instincts kicked in and he ducked under the chest bar, following the mare and keeping a light pressure on the lead rope.

Duo had ducked to the side, he didn't fancy being run over by a bay express train. He was quite relieved to see Heero still on the other end of the rope.

Once all four feet were on solid ground, Nataku stopped her backing and stood, trembling in the moonlight. Her eyes darted about, fear still lodged in them and waiting for the beating that usually came when she shot off the float so quick.

"Steady, girl," Heero soothed and stood still, letting the mare get her bearings first. He could see how terrified she was and noted how she flinched when he attempted to move closer to her. Taking his time, Heero slowly inched forward, all the while keeping up a steady, soothing monologue. The mare stood still, watching him but letting him approach. Once he was by her shoulder, Heero slowly raised his hand and rested it against her neck. Nataku shivered and shook, cowering slightly as if awaiting the blow that was sure to come.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," Heero crooned. He gently ran his hand along her neck, careful to keep the movement slow. "See, nothing but nice pats," Heero said as he continued to run his hand lightly up and down her neck. Gradually the bay relaxed a little.

"See if you can get her into the crush, Heero," Duo said softly, not wanting to upset the apple cart, especially when Heero had managed to get this far with the mare.

"Okay." Heero turned and picked up a little more contact with the lead rope. "Come on, girl, let's go get you checked out and then you can have some dinner." Heero began to move, pulling lightly on the halter. Nataku kept a wary eye on the man, but followed.

Leading the bay into the stable block, Heero walked her towards the end and turned her around, moving towards the crush and stepping into it. He continued to walk through it as if it wasn't there, Nataku following. Once the bay was in the crush, Heero began to close the front gate, Duo moving from the side to close the back one and effectively restrain Nataku inside.

"Good," Duo said with a sigh of relief.

"What do you want me to do?" Heero asked.

"I'll need her rug off so I can get a good look at her. Whilst I'm examining her I want you to stay by her head and talk to her. I want to try and keep her as calm as possible," Duo replied. "Here." Duo shoved a handful of something at Heero.

Looking down at what Duo had given him, Heero chuckled. "Carrots?"

"Yeah, well, they always seem to work," Duo grinned.

It took Heero a couple of minutes to get the rug off Nataku, the bay cowering and flinching each time he raised a hand. It tore at both men to see just how frightened the mare was. Once the rug was removed, Heero went back to the mare's head and began to talk to her again.

With the bay hide now exposed to him, Duo wasted no time in checking out the mare. He deliberately kept his movements slow, noting that even with Heero talking to her, she still had most of her attention on him and what he was doing. She cowered and tried to move away when Duo approached, but the crush was solid and there was no where for her to go. In the end she gave up and stood there, her body shaking from time to time as a tremor of fear went through her.

"Poor girl," Duo soothed. "You have been through a rough time of it, haven't you?" Duo started at the mare's shoulders, only finding a couple of welts there and no broken skin. His eyes moved back over the shoulders to the girth and back, noting nothing wrong there. When he got to the mare's flanks, his earlier suspicions of possible blood being there were confirmed. The skin had been broken in a few places, the blood having dried and congealed, matting the hair. From what he could gather, they looked like spur marks. Moving further back to the rest of the flank and rump area, there were several more welts, one or two looking like the hide may be broken underneath. Duo would know for sure when he got the chance to bathe the welts.

Experienced eyes traversed the legs of the mare and noted a little puffiness in the cannon bone of the off fore, the left fore had a small gash just above the knee. Duo thought it most likely they had happened when the mare had either slid into the jump, or when she'd knocked it down and stumbled in her landing. Moving towards the mare's head, Duo studied her mouth carefully. There was a little dried blood around her muzzle. "Heero, can you hold onto her for a second? I want to try and look or feel inside her mouth."

"Okay, I'll do my best." Heero took a firm hold on the halter, Nataku trying to pull her head away but not succeeding. "It's okay, Duo's just going to check your mouth," Heero said quietly.

Doing his best to be gentle, Duo brought his hand towards the mare's lips and carefully felt around her mouth. When he got to the corner of her lips, she flinched. "I'm sorry, girl," Duo said and removed his hand. "She's got a bit of tearing there on the corners of her mouth, most likely from the way that brute was holding onto her whilst riding. They will take a few days to heal and settle down. There's nothing much medically I can do for them as they're not too bad, but I'd suggest keeping her feed soft for now until that mouth heals."

"Okay. What about the rest of her?"

"She's got some swelling on the right fore, a small cut on the left knee, several welts of which a couple appear to have broken the skin. There's also damage on her flanks from where the spurs have cut into her."

"I see. What can we do to help her?"

Duo gave a soft chuckle. "I'll bathe the wounds with betadine and see if the knee one needs stitching. I don't think it will though. The rest will probably heal by themselves, but she will be getting a course of antibiotics and they will need to be dressed daily with penicillin powder and cleaned if necessary."

"You're the vet so you should know."

"Yes I am and you'd better not forget it," Duo replied with a grin. "I'll get started. She's not going to like it much as it will probably sting when I wash the wounds. Just keep talking to her and see if she will eat those carrots." Duo disappeared back into the dispensary to fetch a bowl of warm water. With the water, betadine and swabs in hand, Duo approached the mare again, sighing when she flinched away from him. Knowing there was nothing he could do to alleviate her fear, he decided to just get on with treating her. The trauma she'd suffered for who knew how long would take a lot longer than a couple of hours to undo.

With Duo working diligently cleaning the wounds, Heero did his best to keep the mare calm. No easy feat. He soothed and stroked, keeping his voice low and his movements slow. Gradually, Nataku settled a bit more. She seemed to have realized she couldn't go anywhere and had given in, accepting her fate. That saddened Heero as she was a lovely mare, nice conformation and from what he could tell, she should have a calm nature.

It would be a long road to recovery for her and not in the physical injury side either. Heero knew he would have his work cut out for him in winning the mare's trust. But like Duo had said earlier; he liked a challenge. Heero offered the mare a carrot, unsure if she would be able to eat it with her sore mouth; that's if she even knew what a carrot was.

Nataku scented something under her nose and she lipped listlessly at it. Having played with the item for a moment, she lipped it into her mouth and rolled it around. Her teeth found it and she began to chew. The taste hit her tongue and it was unlike anything she'd had in her life before. It was crunchy, juicy and slightly sweet. She decided she liked it – very much.

Seeing the softening in the mare's eyes as she chewed the carrot, Heero smiled to himself. "You like that, girl? I'll bet you've never had a carrot before, have you? Here, there's lots more if you want them." Heero pulled out another carrot slice and lay it on his palm, offering it to the mare who took it a little hesitantly.

Nataku was lost and confused. She didn't know what to make of her situation. She was used to being forced to do things she didn't understand and when she didn't do whatever it was her master had wanted, she'd been beaten and whipped. She didn't know how long she had spent with that master, it seemed like forever to her. There was a long forgotten memory in the back of her mind, another place where the sun shone and the master that had broken her in had been kind and gentle. There had been no beatings there when she'd made a mistake, her master had patiently tried to explain to her through his legs, seat, hands and voice what he wanted her to do, and when she'd managed to figure it out and done what was wanted, she was given lots of praise and pats.

Then it had all changed.

The new master wasn't a patient or kind man. He had pushed her to her limits of education, forcing her to try and do more and more things that were beyond her capabilities at the time – and when she didn't do what he wanted, the beatings had started. Over time she had gotten used to them and tried to fight back several times – but it was useless. If she showed so much as any form of defiance, the whip came out and she would hurt for days after.

After a while she stopped trying to fight back and gave in – to a point. No, she no longer tried to bite or kick her master when he got too savage, she tried in different ways to avoid being hurt. Those big obstacles she was expected to jump used to be a pleasure to her, now they only made her tremble in fear. She would try to gallop around and get over them as fast as possible just to make the torment on her sensitive mouth and flanks stop. Whenever the float was hitched up she would shake in fear, knowing it meant more pain for her as the float meant another of those jumping things. She would dig her toes in, refuse to walk on the float, try anything she could think of to avoid getting inside. But the master always won in the end and she had several new sore spots to try and recover from for her trouble.

Crunching on another of those orange things, she thought about where she was now. It was confusing. She'd been doing her best to avoid going back on that float when this other master had stepped in. Before she knew what was happening, the whipping had stopped and she was tied up amongst new horses. They seemed calm enough and quite happy with the fussing that these new humans made of them, but she was wary. When one of the humans had tried to hold her, she automatically went on the defensive and was surprised when the man stopped and went away.

Not long after she was again being handled by this new man, the one who smelt of horse, hay and saddle soap and the scent of one of the other humans. He radiated a feeling of calm about him and certainly knew how to deal with a skittish horse. Her attempts to avoid the float had resulted in soft words and gently coaxing, not the whip and beatings, the master didn't give up easily – and he didn't lose his temper either. The combination of the gentle persistence and rope around her rump had persuaded her to walk into the float.

Now she was here in this strange place with these two humans and not sure what to make of it all. So far, nothing bad had happened – well nothing like a beating or flogging. She wasn't too sure what the other human was doing. He'd been as gentle as he could in his exploration of her body, but even so, she'd flinched when he'd touched a sore spot. Whatever it was he was using to wash her wounds with stung a little, but once he'd finished they did feel a lot better. Something firm was wrapped around her front legs and she stamped one hoof in annoyance. She had to admit to herself that whatever it was, it helped her sore legs a lot.

Scenting another of those orange things, she turned her muzzle and lipped it up. The master before her was still murmuring in a soft tone and the steady sound was lulling her to the point where she could have fallen asleep.

"That's all I can do for the wounds for the moment. I'll give her that shot of antibiotic now and then it's up to nature," Duo said softly as he straightened up from bandaging the mare's front legs.

"Thanks, Duo. She seems a lot calmer now," Heero replied as he continued to gently stroke the bay neck.

Returning with the antibiotic, Duo swabbed the spot he wanted and inserted the needle. Moments later he was capping it and rubbing the spot to soothe away any sting. "If you ask me, I'd say she's so used to being beaten and abused she thinks it's all a part of everyday life. I swear, some people don't deserve to have an animal."

"I can't help but agree with you. I'm hoping we can overcome her fear with gentle handing, lots of praise and rewards of the petting and carrot kind. It's not going to be easy and it will take a while before she will ever trust us, but I'm sure going to try."

"Me too, Heero. Okay, she's all finished with so I'd suggest we put her rug on and make her up a nice feed, something soft and damp that won't irritate her mouth."

"I'll make up a bran mash for her and put some molasses in it."

"That would be perfect for her Heero."

Heero fetched a rug from the 'old' tack room and aside from some cowering and a few flinches from the mare, he managed to get it on her without any fuss. The other rug he'd take back to the stables in the morning as it was Lunar's rug and Carl had been kind enough to loan it to them. Leaving the mare in the crush for the moment, Heero went into Duo's feed room and began to make the mare up her dinner. He added some warm water to a bucket and put a dipper of molasses in it. The rich, treacle like substance soon dissolved and Heero poured it over the feed he'd made up. Carrying it out, he located the stable Duo had set aside for Nataku and put the feed in, mixing it up thoroughly. Next step was to get the mare and put her in for the night.

Stepping back out of the stable, Heero paused and watched for a moment. Duo was standing by the mare's head and talking to her in a low voice, one hand was feeding the bay carrots whilst the other one was gently stroking her ears. What was even more surprising to Heero was that Nataku was not only allowing Duo to touch her without her flinching, but she seemed to be enjoying the attention. He stood and watched for a few moments longer, a small smile on his face.

Eventually Duo felt the prickle to the back of his neck and turned his eyes to see Heero watching him. He gave a smile. "It's going to take some time, Heero, but I think we will be able to turn this mare's life around."

"I think so too, Duo."

tbc...


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 22

With Nataku safely in her stable and eating her dinner, Duo locked the drug room and turned out the lights. Heero gave him a hand with the sliding door after Duo had set the monitor.

"Let's go get cleaned up and have something to eat, I'm bushed," Duo said as he turned and began to walk tiredly towards the house.

Heero's stomach chose that moment to growl – loudly. Duo snickered as he heard the noise.

"Sorry, it seems I'm a little more hungry than I thought," Heero said sheepishly.

"Why don't you go ahead and take your shower whilst I get dinner on the go. Once you're finished I'll take mine and you can keep an eye on dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Heero said and wrapped an arm around Duo's waist. Duo reciprocated.

Wandering up to the back door of the cottage, Duo fished out his keys and unlocked the door, stepping inside he fumbled for the light switch and promptly went flying, crashing to the floor.

"Duo? Duo? You okay?" Heero said as he did his best to locate the light switch and find his lover at the same time. The lights went on and Duo could be seen in an undignified heap on the floor. "What happened?" Heero asked as he quickly went to his partner's aid.

"I'm okay, Heero," Duo told the rider. "Something tripped me up."

Heero looked around and spotted a gray feline peeking out from behind the dresser. She hadn't meant to trip up the nice human, she'd just been so ecstatic to have her masters home she'd tried to show it by rubbing and winding against the first pair of legs she came into contact with; unfortunately, Duo hadn't been able to see her in the dark and with her wending around his ankles it had given him the fright of his life followed by the loss of his balance.

"I think it was Smokey," Heero said as he assisted his lover to rise.

"It's okay, Smokey. I'm not hurt and I'm not angry with you," Duo said in a soothing tone to the cat as Heero helped him up. "Come here," he cajoled and Smokey cautiously made her way from the dresser and across to her two humans. Duo picked her up and cuddled her. "Poor girl, you were only trying to say hello, weren't you?" Smokey began to purr and butted her head against Duo's chin.

"I guess we can't blame her," Heero sighed. "She has been left alone all day and we're back later than usual due to the unforeseen events."

"Yeah, poor girl."

"Here, I'll take her and get her dinner for her, then I'll take my shower," Heero said and reached out with his arms for Duo to deposit the cat in them.

"Thanks, I'll get started on our dinner."

#

"I don't think I'll be sitting here for very long," Heero said as he sipped on his coffee. They were cuddled up on the couch together and trying to watch a movie – only problem was, they were both so tired their eyes kept drifting shut.

"Me either," Duo replied and stifled a yawn. "I hope Nataku is settling in okay."

"I'm sure she is. It's going to take a lot of time to win her over, but I think we can do it."

"I know we can. All we have to do is be very patient with her and show her lots of love and kindness. If she makes a mistake, don't get angry with her, just continue to ask for what it is we want and then lots of praise when she gets it right."

"I agree. Thank you, Duo."

"What for?"

"For helping me out with her, for backing me up." Heero pressed a kiss to the top of Duo's head as the vet was cuddled against his side with his head resting against Heero's shoulder.

"There's no way I would have left her there in that bastard's care," Duo snarled. "Speaking of which, I really should contact Quatre."

"I thought you weren't going to do that."

"I wasn't, but after I saw the injuries to her and the way she trembles all the time I can't let it go. My conscience, not to mention my morality won't let me. I became a vet to treat and help animals and I wouldn't be much of a vet if I didn't do something to stop this sort of cruelty. Who is to say he doesn't have more horses on his property that he's abusing? I don't know if Quatre and the society will be able to press charges against him or not, but at least they should be able to go to wherever he lives and check on the welfare of any other animals in his care."

"Good point." Heero could see exactly where Duo was coming from.

"I've got a bit of his actions at the show on my cell and I did manage to get the license plate of his car so I'm sure Quatre will be able to trace it and get the guy's details."

"Smart thinking," Heero praised. "I think you'd better leave calling him until tomorrow though, it is getting a little late now."

Duo glanced at the clock and noted it was just after ten. "Yeah, I think I'd better leave it until tomorrow." He yawned again. "Not that I'm questioning you, well, I suppose I am, but I don't mean it in a nasty way..."

Heero moved a little so he could see the vet's face and gave him an amused smile. "Just what is it you want to ask, Duo?"

"Well, I was wondering what you plan to do with this mare? You already have Wing and Shini in work, Angel is in foal again and Zero standing at stud. With the other horses you have to work as well, I didn't think you'd have time for another jumper of your own. Not that I don't think you'd be successful with her, I know you would, and I'm starting to ramble, aren't I?"

Heero snickered and stole a kiss. "Mmm, I like your rambling, gives me the excuse to kiss you to shut you up."

"You don't need an excuse to kiss me, Heero," Duo replied with a grin, "but it is effective." Duo reached to seal their lips again.

"Nice," Heero said when they broke for air.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the attention because I am, but to get back on track, what are you planning to do with the mare?" Duo asked again and settled against Heero once more.

"Believe it or not, I actually do have something in mind for her. At the show, I wasn't thinking straight other than to get that mare away from the guy. It came to me when we were driving home. It will take some time to get her to trust again and that will be the biggest obstacle. I have no doubt she is a good jumper, I saw enough of her in action at the show to work that out."

"You mean you could actually see something other than her trying to tear around that course as quickly as possible?" Duo chuckled.

"Well, yes, I did. If I'm correct in my assumption, the only reason she was tearing around the course was because of fear. It's my theory that if that guy beat the living daylights out of her on the ground for not doing what he wanted, I'm betting he also did the same when on her back to get her to jump."

"I'd say you're probably right there, Heero. Those spur marks and the tearing of the corners of her mouth pretty much confirm abuse," Duo agreed.

"I think she may have been pushed too far, too fast. She looks like she's been over faced and then when she found the jumps too big and difficult, she started to stop. The guy wouldn't have liked that and so he beat the living crap out of her to get her to jump which is why she now tries to jump as if her backside is on fire."

"You have an elegant way with words, Heero," Duo snickered.

Heero turned a little red. "Sorry, it just seemed the easiest way to describe what I think."

"I think it worked."

Deciding to ignore his teasing lover for the moment, Heero pressed on. "I still think she can and will make a damn fine A grade jumper, but again, it will take time. She will need to go right back to basics, trotting poles and such, building her confidence up as we build back up to actual jumps. That brings me to the next part."

Duo raised an eyebrow.

"It's not going to be fair to spend all that time on her, winning her trust and helping her to start over again just to sell her off once she's competing successfully."

"You wouldn't sell her to just anyone, Heero. I know you and I know how fussy you would be."

"That's why I already have someone in mind for her. I think she could be the horse that Wufei has been looking for as his tax dodge."

The words hit Duo and he had to stop and think for a few moments. What Heero said made perfect sense. Wufei needed a horse he could use as a tax deduction. Nataku needed careful and gentle handling to gain her trust and then she'd need expert handling and re-educating to bring out her full potential – something Heero was capable of doing. Whichever way you looked at it, it was a win – win situation.

"If Wufei doesn't want her, or she proves to be too much of a challenge, I'll just keep her and use her as another broodmare to breed with Zero. Either way, at four hundred, she's a bargain." Heero waited for Duo's comments.

"You know, I think that is an excellent idea, Heero. Everybody wins, the mare, you and Wufei. Like you say, if Wufei doesn't want her she will still be a good broodmare and you can always sell the foals off and make a few extra dollars that way."

"I suggest we go to bed now and sleep on it. We can contact Wufei and Quatre in the morning with the respective details."

"No worries. I'll go lock up." Duo got up to lock up the cottage, Heero wandering through to their bedroom to turn the bed down.

# # #

"Steady, girl. That's it, I'm not trying to hurt you," Duo crooned as he checked over Nataku's injuries. The bay had survived the night and had cleaned out her feed bin, much to Duo's delight. If she was eating well then half the problem was solved. He'd coaxed her into the crush and checked the wounds, pleased with how they appeared to be healing so far. Another treatment with penicillin powder, a clean and re-bandage of the knee followed by another shot of antibiotic and the mare was all done.

"How is she?" Heero asked as he entered the stable just as Duo was finishing up. He'd been down at the other stables putting the horses out and feeding them all. He'd left the stable work until after he'd checked on Nataku and had breakfast.

"She's doing well," Duo replied and disposed of the used items. "She can go out in the paddock if you like, no point in keeping her locked up in here."

"Do you think she will let us catch her again later to bring her in?"

"It may be a little tricky, but I think we'll manage," Duo chuckled.

"Okay then. I take it another soft feed for her?"

"Yes, her mouth is much better but it will still take a few days for it to completely heal. I'd keep her on the soft mashes for another two days, then she can have the harder feed but dampen it down a bit for her."

"I'll go make one up now and she can have it out in the paddock." Heero disappeared into the feed shed to make up the feed.

"Good girl," Duo said and raised his hand to pet the bay. Nataku shrank back from him, her body shaking a bit as she expected a blow. "Easy, I'm not going to hurt you." Duo kept his voice low and soothing, slowly moving his hand to the mare's neck and gently petting her. Gradually, Nataku relaxed a little. "See, nothing but soft pats."

Heero emerged with the feed bucket in hand. "I'll go pop this into a bin in the paddock. You want to lead her out or would you prefer me to do it?"

"I'll let you do it, I'm not as confident or skilled with a strange horse as you are."

"Back in a moment then."

Nataku didn't give Heero any trouble when he led her out to the paddock. She remained calm and walked beside him, only flinching away on a couple of occasions Once she was in the paddock, Heero took her over to her feed bin to show her where her breakfast was and then unclipped the lead rope. He'd decided to leave the halter on her to make it a bit easier to catch her later should she prove to be difficult. Leaving the bay to her food, Heero went back up to the cottage to find Duo and his own breakfast.

# # #

"When do you plan on contacting Wufei regarding Nataku?" Duo asked as they finished their breakfast.

"I thought I'd wait until you've spoken with Quatre and we have more information on what he can do about her being abused," Heero replied

"Good idea," Duo mused. "I don't know what the procedure would be in this case. I know the society usually removes an animal from the owner's care if it is being abused, but in this case, you've already rescued her so I'm not sure what will happen."

"That's why I thought it better to wait until Quatre knows and has seen her."

"I'll give him a call once the dishes are done."

"Okay. I'm going back to the stables. I've still got all the stable work to do and a lesson later on with Stefan. I won't have to worry about working the other four as they're having the day off from the show yesterday."

"I'll come down and let you know what Quatre has to say. I'll also need to check in at the surgery and let Zechs and Hilde know what's going on. I'd like Zechs to take a look at Nataku later as well, just to confirm her injuries and abuse. It would look better for Quatre if two of us are of the same opinion and Zechs has had a lot more experience with horses than I have."

"That is fine with me. I'll see you a little later then," Heero said and kissed his lover.

"You can bet on it."

Once Heero had left to do his chores, Duo gave the cottage a quick tidy up. Once everything was straight, Duo headed for the phone to call Quatre.

The call didn't take long, Duo briefly explaining what had happened the previous day, including Heero's buying of the mare and his own recording of the 'evidence' on his cell phone. Quatre was very interested and assured Duo that the society should be able to pursue charges against the guy, providing all the evidence stacked up and they could get an address for him. Duo gave Quatre the license plate details, Quatre promising to track it down with the assistance of the police. With there being nothing further they could do over the phone, Quatre thanked Duo and let him know he would drop over around early afternoon to speak further, see the horse and collect the evidence.

With his call to Quatre taken care of, Duo headed up to the surgery to see how the consults were going and fill the others in on the current state of events.

As predicted, Zechs, Hilde and Catherine were all horrified by the story Duo told of the mare and her abusive, former owner. Catherine had suggested Duo call Quatre and report the man, Duo informing her he'd already taken that step and that Quatre would be stopping by later. Both Hilde and Zechs wanted to see the horse for themselves, Duo letting Zechs know he'd prefer it if the other vet were to examine the horse too and give a report to Quatre on his findings.

"That way, if Quatre needs to go to court with the case, he will have an independent vet's report on the condition of the mare. I'm not sure if he would be able to use mine or not seeing how I was there at the time Heero purchased her and as I'm, well, in partnership with Heero," Duo said.

"No problem. I'll take a look at her once consults are finished if you like," Zechs replied.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that." Duo turned to Hilde. "No offense to you and your skills, Hilde."

"None taken," Hilde replied. "It would be better for Zechs to do up a report anyway as he's more the equine expert here."

Duo felt relieved at that. He'd not wanted to hurt Hilde's feelings by asking Zechs to be the consulting vet on the case as Hilde had been with the practice longer, but Zechs was more experienced in the equine side.

"I'll come back up for the closing of consults then and take you all down to meet Nataku."

"Nataku?" asked the three.

"That's her name," Duo chuckled.

"Okay."

Leaving them to their work, Duo left the practice and aimed for the stables and Heero to bring his partner up to speed.

# # #

The morning passed fairly quickly and before Heero or Duo knew it, Zechs, Hilde and Catherine had hunted them down in Heero's stables and were demanding to be shown the new acquisition. After explaining that the mare was in one of the surgery paddocks they all made their way back to the surgery stables. Heero thought it would be better if everyone waited in the stable block whilst he went to fetch the mare. He had no idea how easy or difficult she would be to catch and having a lot of people around wouldn't help his cause any. Seeing the logic there, the rest all agreed to remain in the stables; they could grill Duo some more whilst they waited.

Heero set off for the paddock, a bucket with some oats in it in his hand and a few carrots. Nothing like using a bit of friendly persuasion. Nataku looked up from her grazing when she heard the sound of the new master's voice, but she didn't move from her place. She watched warily as he made his way into the paddock and towards her. In her old place her old master had kept her in a stable which had a small yard attached to it and that had made it difficult for her to evade being caught. Now she was in a green pasture with lots of room to run around and that meant she could easily dodge this new master and any attempt to catch her.

Heero walked across the paddock slowly, calling to the mare as he went. He kept the bucket beside him and watched the horse's body language very carefully. He'd had some experience with horses that were difficult to catch and found that in pretty much every case, taking food with him had been the best thing. Very rarely would a horse ignore food. He was hoping that Nataku would be the same.

Every muscle tensed in the bay hide as the human got closer. Nataku wasn't sure whether to run or stand her ground. This new master hadn't done anything at all to hurt her, but then she'd trusted before and that had ended up in her getting beatings for what, she didn't know. She let him get to almost touching distance and when he raised his hand, her fear was too much and she spun around, trotting off a little way before turning to watch the human again. Much to her surprise, he didn't start to yell at her, he just resumed his quiet talking and approached again.

Watching the mare spin and trot off didn't really surprise Heero. He'd expected this and was prepared to be patient. Once the mare stopped and looked at him again, he resumed walking and talking to her in a soothing voice. He also decided to try out the bucket trick. Grasping the rim of the bucket, he gently shook it so the oats inside rattle a bit.

Nataku's head went up and her nostrils opened as she tried to scent the air. She'd heard what sounded like food in that bucket. The human stopped and swished his hand around inside the bucket, pulling it out and holding it towards her. She stared hard at the human's hand and sniffed the air again.

Oats!

Heero started to walk again, keeping his steps slow and measured as he spoke softly, cooing and calling to Nataku, his hand outstretched with the oats on it.

The bay was torn in two. She really wanted those oats, but she wasn't sure if the new master would beat her for having run away.

"Come on, girl. There's oats and carrots for you. I'm not going to hurt you, just want to catch you and have Duo and Zechs check you over again," Heero cajoled.

This time Nataku stood still and allowed Heero to approach. She was shaking with fear, but the human didn't make any sudden moves and the smell of the oats was really calling to her. She began to extend her quivering muzzle out, her master stopped but kept the hand extended. Feeling a little braver, Nataku lipped up a few of the oats and pulled her head back. The master made no attempt to grab at her or even move closer. He just stood there, still talking softly and reached back into the bucket for some more of those yummy oats.

Sensing he was on the verge of a breakthrough, Heero made sure to take things extra slow. He carefully pulled his hand back and dipped into the bucket again. He brought the hand back out and extended it again, taking a small step forward at the same time. Nataku reached out again and lipped up the oats. Steadily, Heero managed to move right up to the bay until he was holding the bucket for her to eat out of. With the lead rope clip in one hand, he moved that hand to the rim of the bucket and when Nataku lifted her head out he quickly snapped the clip onto the halter ring.

The sound of the clip snapping closed startled the mare and she jumped back. Heero went with her, careful not to put too much pressure on the rope, just enough to let her know he was there and would remain so. The bucket of oats also followed and Heero kept his voice low and soothing. "It's alright, girl, it's just the lead rope. Nothing is going to hurt you and I'm not angry with you. See, here's some carrots for being a good girl and letting me catch you." Heero held out his hand with the carrot slices on it.

Cowering and waiting for the blow that was sure to come, Nataku blinked when all she felt was a slight pulling on the rope and soft noises coming from the new master. Warily she watched as the master put something on his hand and held it out to her. It was those orange things. Unable to resist, Nataku snuck her head forwards and quickly took the offered carrots.

"Good girl," Heero chuckled and continued to feed the mare the oats and carrots until they were all gone. He managed to get a couple of soft pats in to the mare's neck as well and was quite pleased when she didn't flinch. "Come on, you have a party awaiting your presence in the stables," Heero told the bay and began to walk across the paddock.

Nataku followed easily enough. She couldn't sense anything other than calm coming from this new master. So far she'd not been beaten once, even if she had given this new human many a reason to. All she'd received so far were kind words, gentle patting and nice food to eat. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all,_ she thought to herself and slowly let the flame of trust burn a little brighter.

#

"Heero, I was starting to get a little worried about you. Thought I'd have to send out the search party for you," Duo teased as Heero finally walked back into the stables with Nataku.

"It took me a little while to catch her," Heero explained, "But I'd expected to have a few problems, not that she did anything nasty, just kept her distance. Shall I put her in the crush?"

"Yes please."

The other three had been standing to the back of the stable block and once the mare was safely in the crush, they approached with caution. None of them wanted to upset the mare so they were sure to keep their voices low and move slowly.

Nataku flinched when she heard all the new voices and she began to tremble when the new people approached. She didn't sense any anger radiating from them though.

"Poor thing," Cathy murmured when she saw how intimidated the mare was.

"It makes my blood boil to see such a fine animal reduced to this because of some mindless idiot," Hilde snarled, doing her best to keep her temper in check lest she upset the mare any further.

Zechs had stepped up next to Duo and was examining the mare's injuries. Once both vets had finished checking the mare over and Hilde had also had a chance to take a look, Duo set about treating the mare. Zechs had agreed with Duo's diagnosis and course of treatment, stating he also thought the mare would make a full recovery from her physical injuries. Her psychological ones would be a different story.

Again, Zechs could see no reason for the mare not to recover from her harsh treatment and after Duo had explained how he and Heero intended to try and win the mare's confidence and trust back, he couldn't help but agree that it was the best course of action. Simply keep their manner soft and reassuring around her, lots of pats and praise combined with gentle understanding and many rewards should soon have the mare relaxing around them.

That was the plan anyway.

Hilde and Catherine raided Duo's feed shed for carrots and once the bay was finished with her treatment, the two women were stuffing her full of carrots and making a huge fuss over her. Much to Heero and Duo's amusement, Nataku seemed to be lapping up the attention.

"You know, she doesn't seem to be half as terrified with those two as she does with any one of us," Duo mused.

"I don't know whether to be offended or not," Heero said with a shake of his head.

"It's strange how she seems to accept those two much easier than any of us," Zechs said and scratched his head.

"There's a very simple explanation for all that," came another voice from the stable entry.

Duo, Heero and Zechs whirled around at the same time.

"Quatre!" Duo all but yelled, stopping himself at the last minute as he didn't want to upset Nataku. "Shit! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I thought you would have heard the car when I pulled in," Quatre returned as he strode into the stables.

"Where's Trowa?" asked Heero. It was unusual for the blonde inspector not to have his shadow with him.

"Trowa's back at the kennels, he's got a couple of puppies in; a case of neglect," Quatre informed them all.

"I see. What was it you meant when you said there was a simple explanation for why Nataku is more at ease with those two?" Duo asked, putting the subject back on track.

"Well, most animals seem to react better to women than men, women appear to have a softer way about them and animals can sense that. I suppose it's something to do with the mothering instinct or nurturing thing that females are supposed to have that us men don't."

"That certainly inspires confidence in my skills," Duo muttered.

Quatre laughed and put a hand on Duo's shoulder. "I wouldn't let it worry you. It's just another of those mysterious things about women we men will never understand."

"All I can say is thank god I'm gay then," Heero said with a roll of his eyes.

Those words caused a chuckle amongst the rest of the group who all agreed with him, other than Hilde and Catherine that is, they were still too busy fussing over Nataku and had missed the entire conversation.

"Now that you're here, I'm guessing you want to get down to business, Quatre?" Duo asked.

"Yes, that would be good. I take it, that's the mare in question?"

"Yes, she is. Come and take a look at her for yourself and I'll explain my findings, diagnosis and course of treatment. Zechs has also had a good look at her and is of the same opinion as me," Duo said as he started towards the crush and waiting mare, Quatre following along behind him, camera at the ready.

tbc...


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

**Many thanks to all for reading and warm hugs for the kind reviews. Bella; in regards to your suggestion, the muse already has a little something up his sleeve planned. *grin***

"Equus"

Chapter 23

Quatre was very thorough in his checking of the mare. He noted the injuries and photographed them. He asked Duo several more questions, making notes in his small book as he proceeded with his investigation. It upset the blonde inspector to see how the mare flinched and trembled when anyone made a sudden move around her.

Having decided he'd gotten enough evidence in the form of photos for now, Quatre managed to gently pet the mare without too much trouble. "Don't worry, girl. Things will take a turn for the better for you now," he said in his soft tone. Turning to Heero and Duo, Quatre spoke again. "I'm so glad you did what you did, Heero and bought her from that person."

"So am I," Heero replied.

"I've finished with my preliminary investigation and won't need the mare any more for now. Thanks for letting me take my pictures, Heero."

"No problem. I'll go put her back in the paddock for a while. I need to get back down to the other horses shortly as I've got a lesson to give and both Carl and June are going to be calling in later. That reminds me; Carl and June were also witnesses to the abuse Nataku suffered and I'm sure they would be willing to give statements to that effect if you need them to, Quatre."

"Thanks, Heero. If you could let them both know that I will be investigating this case and if it is alright with them could I have their contact details please? That way I can get in touch with them and get statements in a day or two."

"I'll be sure to tell them."

"Duo? You said you also had evidence on your cell phone?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Good. Would you mind if we went back up to the cottage to view it? I'll need to download it from your cell onto my laptop for evidence that can be used in court for if and when we progress to that stage."

"That's fine with me, Quatre, only you'll have to do whatever it is you need to as I wouldn't have a clue when it comes to computers and electronic gadgets like that," Duo said with a sheepish look.

Everyone around all snickered at Duo's admission; they were all well aware of Duo's 'problems' when it came to computers and electronics.

"Don't worry, Duo, I'll be able to handle it all without you needing to do a thing," Quatre reassured with a smile.

"Good," a relieved Duo replied.

Hilde and Catherine took their leave, Hilde heading back to the surgery as she was rostered on for any surgical cases they had that day. Zechs also left after promising Quatre he would write up a report on the mare for him and send it through to the Inspector's email. Heero led the bay back out to the paddock and left for the other stables to continue with his work there. Duo took Quatre back up to the cottage.

#

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Quatre hooked his laptop up and set to work. Duo produced his cell and Quatre began to download the evidence. Whilst they waited Duo made them a much needed cup of tea.

"Did you have any luck with the license plate number?" Duo asked, sipping on his tea.

"I did pass it on to the police and explained why I needed the trace. They were looking into it for me and I should have an answer this afternoon. Thanks for thinking about getting it, the evidence we have wouldn't be of much use if we couldn't get an address."

"You're welcome. Originally I wasn't going to do anything about it, I actually told the guy I wouldn't report him if he let Heero buy the mare, but my conscience wouldn't let me stay silent."

"Well, I'm glad you did speak up. Don't worry, it won't come back on you. When the society gets a report like this and of this nature, the details of the person who contacts us are kept confidential. Going on what you've already said, there would have been many people at that show that would have witnessed this act of cruelty and any one of them could have recorded the details and contacted the society."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It doesn't bother me though that I went back on my word – not in this case anyway. I can't help but hope he doesn't have any other animals in his care that he's abusing too."

"That is something the society will be looking into, I can assure you." Quatre gave the vet a warm smile. The laptop beeped.

"I swear, I didn't touch a thing!" Duo exclaimed.

Quatre laughed. "It's not anything bad, Duo, it's just letting me know it's finished downloading the evidence."

"Oh, okay then." Duo rubbed at the back of his neck.

Quatre worked diligently for a couple of minutes and then unhooked Duo's cell from the computer and handed it back. "Thanks." He continued to work in silence for a few more minutes before turning the laptop slightly so Duo could see the screen. "I'll play that footage you took now."

The pair watched the screen as it flickered and then settled. The images were a little on the 'jumpy' side as Duo hadn't held the cell as still as he'd thought, but the picture was still clear enough to make out facial details and see exactly what was going on.

Duo felt his blood heating again as he watched the scene unfolding. Quatre had to bite his lip and flinched when the whip struck the bay hide. His face became a grim mask as he fought the inner rage. The footage came to a stop with the still shot Duo had taken of the guy's car and float.

"Do you think you will be able to use it in court?" Duo asked when they had both recovered their composure somewhat.

Quatre's face was a grim mask. "Most definitely," he told Duo. "This is a case of cruelty, no doubt about it and I will be sure to push for a conviction on those grounds. Thank you for being alert enough to record this, Duo. It will make the difference between a win or a loss; you can't refute video evidence."

Duo let go a long sigh. "That makes me feel a whole lot better, Quatre."

There was the sound of a cell phone ringing and Quatre fished in his pocket, pulling the gadget out a moment later and checking the caller ID. "Excuse me for a moment please, Duo." Quatre got up and moved to the lounge room to take the call.

Duo picked up their empty mugs and rinsed them through whilst he waited for the Inspector to return. Quatre was only a minute or two before stepping back into the kitchen and scribbling down something in his notebook. Closing the cell, he sat again and began to shut down the laptop. Duo wandered back over and sat opposite.

"That was the police," Quatre said after a few moments of silence. "They have traced the number plate and I now have a name and address for our horse whipper."

Duo raised an eyebrow in question, knowing the blonde wasn't really allowed to divulge any details but hoping he would give him some information.

"I can't give you his address, but I can tell you his name is Leroy Saunders."

"I understand and thanks," Duo replied.

"No problem, Duo. I'll be on my way then as I need to get back to the office and start to compile this case. I'll also be paying our Mr. Saunders a visit to check on the welfare of any other animals he has in his possession. Whilst I can't give you specific details on the case, I will keep you informed of the basics." Quatre stood and placed his laptop back in the bag.

Duo escorted his guest back to his car, thanking the blonde for his help and wishing him all the best in getting a conviction. Once he'd waved Quatre off, Duo thought he'd take a wander down to the stables and see what Heero was up to, plus bring him up to speed on what Quatre had told him.

# # #

Heero was in the jumping paddock setting the jumps at various heights when Duo got to the stables. Spotting his lover, Duo sauntered across to the paddock. "Need a hand?" he asked.

Heero gave his partner a warm smile. "If you want to help, that would be nice. I'm going to raise these three jumps by a couple of inches each," Heero informed and pointed to the jumps. Knowing his lover hadn't just come down to help him out, Heero asked the burning question. "How did it go with Quatre? Did he look at the evidence?"

Duo filled Heero in on what had happened up at the cottage, letting Heero know that Quatre now had a name and address for the man in question and would be paying him a visit to check on the welfare of any other animals he may have. He also let Heero know that Quatre seemed pretty confident in regards to laying charges and having them stick.

"That's good then," Heero said. "Once I see June and Carl I'll ask them if they are willing to give statements and if it's okay to give their numbers to Quatre for him to contact them."

"I'm sure they will do whatever they can. I know June was pretty cut up to see how Nataku was being abused and once she knows I've reported this guy to the R.S.P.C.A. she will be more than happy to give a statement."

"I'm betting Carl will do the same."

"At least she's out of that situation now. Any idea on when you plan to approach Wufei with this suggestion of yours for him becoming Nataku's new owner?"

"I thought I'd give her a week or so to settle down first. Once I know Quatre is going ahead with the case and it's okay with him for me to do so, I'll approach Wufei with the idea," replied Heero.

"Smart thinking."

"Ah, there's Stefan now," Heero said as he looked up from slotting the cup into place on the last of the jump wings.

Duo gave a glance out the corner of his eye and spotted the other man entering the paddock leading his horse. "If you're okay now I think I'll head back on up to the cottage, I've got a few things I need to do," Duo said, trying to keep the scowl from his face. He really wasn't all that comfortable around the other man.

"I'll be fine, " Heero replied, completely missing Duo's discomfort.

Striding across the paddock, Duo gave Stefan a curt nod as he passed, a small shiver passing down his spine when Stefan nodded back with what Duo could only describe as a lustful look on his face. Shaking his head, Duo tried to push it from his mind.

# # #

June arrived at the stables a little later in the afternoon just as Heero and Stefan were finishing up with their lesson, Carl driving in a few minutes later. Both were keen to see Nataku and hear how Heero and Duo had gotten on with her the previous evening. Stefan caught snatches of the conversation and with his curiosity aroused, he had to ask what was going on.

Heero let Carl and June do the explaining whilst he just added a few words in here and there. Once the tale was told, Stefan let go a soft whistle.

"Seems like you guys end up in the thick of things regardless of where you are or what you're doing," Stefan commented.

"Both Heero and Duo were wonderful," June continued on, "You should have seen them stand up to that creep."

"I can imagine," Stefan replied, a small smile on his face.

"How is Nataku today, Heero? Did Duo manage to treat her okay last night?" Carl asked.

"She's fine and seems to be settling down a bit. Still skittish which is to be expected and Duo treated all her injuries last night without too much fuss. That reminds me, Duo did contact a friend of ours who is an Inspector with the R.S.P.C.A. and he is going to be investigating this case of cruelty against the mare. I told him that both of you had also witnessed the beating the guy was giving Nataku when he was trying to get her onto the float. I hope you don't mind, but I said you would most likely be happy to give him statements to what you saw going on," Heero stated.

"I'd be more than happy to give a statement," June growled.

"Same here," Carl said. "Anything if it will mean that asshole doesn't get to beat up on an innocent creature again."

"Thanks. I said I would ask you and if it was okay with both of you, I'd pass on your contact phone numbers to him and he will get in touch with you in a day or two to get those statements."

"Fine with me, Heero," June said.

"Feel free to give him my contact details too." Carl gave a genuine smile.

"Where is this new mare? I haven't seen an new horse in the paddocks or stables," Stefan questioned.

"She's not down here yet. She's up at the surgery and will remain there until her treatment is finished, then she will join the rest down here," Heero told the rider.

"Any chance we can see her, Heero?" June asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. "I brought her a couple of treats." June held out a bag with some apple slices in it.

Heero couldn't help but chuckle. "Sure you can. She's out in one of the surgery paddocks right now and I don't know how hard she will be to catch, but you're more than welcome to come and see her." Heero glanced at his watch. "Actually, if you have the time to wait a bit, I'll need to catch her and take her up to the stables for her treatment in about an hour before putting her in for the night. It might be easier for you to see her and give her those treats once she's inside and in the crush."

"Sounds good to me. I don't have to dash off anywhere," June said.

"I'm not needed anywhere for a while either," Carl said.

"I wouldn't mind having a look at this mare either and I've got time," Stefan stated.

"How about we give you a hand to bring all the horses in and feed up? If you want, I'm sure we can change all the rugs to free you up to get a head start on trying to catch Nataku, Heero?" June offered.

"But that's not..."

"Heero, take my advice and don't bother to argue with a woman, it won't get you anywhere. Believe me, I've tried several times with my girlfriend and she wins every time. Best to quit now," Carl said with a snicker.

"In that case, thank you, your help would be appreciated."

With no further argument, the four set about bringing the horses in, feeding up and getting them settled for the evening.

# # #

Duo glanced at the clock and noted more time had passed than he'd thought. He'd need to shift his ass as Heero would have Nataku in the crush soon. Checking the pot he had simmering away on the stove, he deemed the contents ready and turned it off. It wouldn't do to have their dinner burnt.

Looking out the cottage window, he could see the vacant paddocks further down and knew Heero must have brought the horses in for the night. That meant he'd be out catching Nataku if he hadn't already succeeded. Locating his boots, Duo slipped them on and made his way to the surgery stables, relieved that Nataku wasn't already in the crush.

Unlocking the drug room, Duo fetched the items he would need and set them up on the bench. He'd check the healing wounds and wash them down with Betadine again, another injection of antibiotic, a dusting of penicillin powder and a re bandage of the knee and Nataku would be all set for the night. Humming softly to himself, Duo didn't hear Stefan enter the stables until the man was right behind him and Duo thought he felt a hand brush fleetingly over his rear.

"Do you need any help, Doctor Maxwell?" came Stefan's husky voice over Duo's right shoulder.

Duo jumped, both from the words and the action – although he wasn't too sure the other man had touched him on the rear as it was such a soft and quick caress. "Stefan!" he growled. "Next time make more noise, it isn't wise to sneak up on a vet, especially when I have a needle and syringe in my hand," Duo continued and spun around with said needle in his hand.

Stefan held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, I thought you would have heard me," he said.

"I didn't and next time you might just find yourself with a needle stick," Duo stated, his voice a little harsh. "Where's Heero?"

"He's catching Nataku. Carl and June are on their way up too, they want to see how she is settling in."

"And you?"

"I'm curious to see the mare after what I was told happened at the show yesterday."

Duo backed up a little, putting some distance between himself and the other man. He really didn't trust him at all.

"Anything I can help with?" Stefan asked and sidled a little closer.

"No, thank you. I have everything ready that I'll need," Duo replied and discreetly moved to the side.

Fortunately, Duo was saved from further 'dancing around' as Carl and June walked into the stable block. Immediately they began asking Duo questions about Nataku's injuries and what he was doing to treat her.

#

It didn't take Heero quite as long to catch Nataku as before. He'd taken the trusty bucket with oats in it with him and although he still had to walk across the paddock to the mare, she didn't try to run away from him this time. Instead, she stood and watched him approach, her body taut and ready to move if necessary. Heero took his time and offered her the oats like he had earlier, holding some out on his palm which the bay eagerly took.

Gradually he moved closer until Nataku was eating from the bucket quite happily. This time when he clipped the lead rope on the halter, she flinched and took a couple of steps back, stopping quickly and looking at Heero.

"Easy, girl," Heero cajoled. "I'm not going to hurt you. Here, more oats for you."

Nataku stretched her neck out and took the oats, relaxing a little moments later when nothing bad happened. Once the oats were gone, Heero led the mare back to the gate and up to the stables where Duo would be waiting to treat her.

"Didn't take as long this time, Heero?" Duo asked as the rider walked into the stables and led Nataku into the crush.

"No, she seems a little more relaxed and trusting than before."

"That's good." Duo turned to fetch the betadine solution he had made up and almost collided with Stefan.

"Sorry," Stefan apologized and moved to the side.

Duo's eyes narrowed but he let it slide and reached for the bowl and swabs. Whilst Duo cleaned the splits on the bay hide the other three had cautiously edged closer to the crush and the now trembling mare.

Heero remained by Nataku's head and spoke softly to the mare, Carl decided there was enough people around her head for now and stepped up beside Duo to offer his assistance there and check out the mare's injuries. The vet filled Carl in on what he was doing and accepted the offer to pass him things as he needed them. Stefan had taken a couple of steps back and looked the mare over, appreciating her lines and agreeing with Heero that she did have a good conformation for jumping. June waited until Nataku settled a little before moving closer to her head and offering her a couple of apple slices.

"I don't know if she's had apples before," Heero said. "I do know she likes carrots though."

Nataku sniffed at the treat on the woman's hand; it smelt sweet. Gently she lipped up the offered slices and crunched them up. The sweetness of the apple teased her tongue and had her salivary glands working overtime. Her eyes took on a look of pure bliss.

"I think she might like them," Heero said in an amused tone as he watched the bay face.

"I think so too. Here, girl, there's more if you want them," June said and offered her hand again. This time Nataku didn't hesitate, she reached forward and brushed her muzzle across June's palm, picking up the apple slices and savoring their taste. Once they had been chewed and swallowed, Nataku extended her head again, this time she rubbed her nose against June's arm as if thanking the woman.

Heero noticed and his eyes softened. "I think she might be starting to trust us not to harm her. I've not known her to show any sort of affection or acknowledgment since we brought her home."

"Then that's good," June replied absently. She fed the mare another slice of apple and whilst the bay was chewing on it, June carefully and slowly raised her hand, placing it between the mare's eyes and rubbing her forehead. "You're such a sweet thing."

Duo finished with his treatment and watched as the other four made a big fuss of the mare. Duo could see a slight difference in her, she didn't flinch quite as much when someone raised a hand around her and her eyes appeared brighter.

Having decided Nataku needed some peace and quiet, Heero led her out of the crush and into her stable for the night. June, Carl and Stefan bade their farewells and left the two alone to settle Nataku. Once she was fed, Duo locked up whilst Heero pulled the door across and with their hands entwined, they walked slowly back towards the cottage, discussing the small improvements they had each noticed in Nataku.

Just as they reached the back door, Duo's cell went off and the vet fished around in his pocket for the thing. "Doctor Maxwell."

Whilst Duo took his call, Heero opened up the door and stepped inside, giving Duo some privacy. Smokey was waiting for him and he took the cat through to the laundry to feed her, making a big fuss of her as he went. Returning to the kitchen, a bright eyed and smiling Duo was there waiting for him. Heero quirked an eyebrow.

"Good news, Heero."

"Oh?"

"That was Quatre. He's been out to that guy's place, the one who had Nataku to check him out, but the guy wasn't home. Quatre did take a look around the property whilst he was there, just in case the guy was out back or something. It looks like I did the right thing though in notifying Quatre about his cruel streak. Apparently he's got a couple of other horses on the property and Quatre's not impressed with their state of health. He wants the practice to supply a vet to go back there tomorrow with him and do a complete health check on all the animals on the property. Once he's got a vet report he can decide what is the best course of action to take in regards to the animals still there. He's hoping the guy is also there so he can serve him with papers for cruelty against Nataku." Duo gave a smug grin.

Heero couldn't help the grin that adorned his face either with Duo's words. "Who are you going to send?"

"I think it would be best if Zechs went. He is more experienced in the equine side of things, besides, I'd better not show up otherwise the guy will know immediately who was the one to report him."

"That makes sense," Heero said and wound his arms around Duo's waist. "I sincerely hope that Zechs finds enough evidence of cruelty to charge this guy with and prevent him from having a horse ever again."

"I hope so too, Heero."

tbc...


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

**Many thanks to all who are reading and warm hugs for the kind reviews. I know this is a little late, but I hope all the moms out there had a lovely Mothers Day!**

"Equus"

Chapter 24

Despite the Tuesday being Zechs' day off, when Duo approached him by phone on the Monday evening in relation to Quatre's request for a vet to attend Leroy's residence, Zechs was more than happy to accompany Quatre to the man's place and give what animals they discovered there a thorough health check.

Quatre called by the practice and picked Zechs up just after nine in the morning. Duo had a few words with both the Inspector and vet before they left, mainly insisting that they keep him informed in relation to the condition of the animals – especially should Quatre feel the need to remove them from this Leroy's care and need somewhere to keep them. He offered the practice stables for that purpose should any of the animals be horses, knowing Trowa's shelter would take care of any other animals, an offer Quatre appreciated, but the final decision would be made by the Society itself.

With there being nothing further to discuss, Zechs and Quatre left, Duo returning to his consults along with Hilde.

Heero had also requested that Duo or Zechs let him know what was happening once they had some information. He had assisted Duo with Nataku's treatment that morning before consults, pleased that the mare wasn't showing as much fear and had actually looked quite happy to see them. With Nataku taken care of, Heero had disappeared off to his own stables to commence his work there. He was kept quite busy with all the stable work and the horses to ride as well. He didn't mind the hard work though, in fact, Heero enjoyed it. He knew if a person wanted to succeed in anything it could only be achieved through hard work and dedication.

With those thoughts in his mind, Heero led Orion out to the schooling paddock to begin his lessons with the equines.

# # #

Zechs was already familiar with Nataku and her part in the case against this Leroy fellow, but there were other aspects to the case that Zechs wasn't clear on. He'd not attended any cases for the R.S.P.C.A as yet so this was all new to him.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Quatre said, noting the slight look of discomfort on the blonde vet's face and knowing what must be going through his mind.

Zechs gave a soft sigh. "I'm not sure what to expect, what exactly you want me to do," he said honestly.

"Do you think I would just throw you in at the deep end?" Quatre chuckled.

"No, not really."

"It's actually quite simple. All you need to do is remain in the background so to speak. Once we arrive I'll see if our perpetrator is home. If he is, I'll serve him with the papers that will allow me to enter the premises and inspect any and all animals he currently has. I will also inform him of the Society's intention to prosecute him for cruelty to Nataku, those charges could be increased depending on what we find."

"What if he's not home?" Zechs interrupted.

"If he's not there I will enter the premises anyway and we will go ahead with our business. Depending on what we find and the result of your checks on any and all animals we locate, then we will decide what to do and how to proceed from there. You don't need to say anything at all, Zechs. I'll do all the talking, all you will need to do is give any animal we find a proper health check. Just do what you would normally do for someone that wishes to have a check up done on their pet. I will need your opinion as well as the results of the check to determine what to do next. If we should find an animal that shows signs of abuse and in your opinion the abuse is likely to continue, then I have the power to remove that animal from the premises."

Zechs felt a little better after Quatre's explanation, but still a little nervous.

"Don't worry about it, I'll talk you through it." Quatre gave Zechs a warm smile.

They continued to drive in silence, each man lost in his own thoughts of what lay ahead.

Another fifteen minutes passed and Quatre started to slow down. Zechs looked out at the landscape, noting they were out in what appeared to be farming lands.

"It's just up here on the right," Quatre said in a soft tone.

Curiosity got the better of Zechs and he stared intently at the area surrounding him as Quatre pulled off the road and along a drive. Up ahead lay a house and behind it what appeared to be stables or sheds. Quatre brought the vehicle to a stop by the front door and cut the engine. Reaching over to the back seat, he snagged his briefcase and rifled through it, producing a sheaf of official looking papers.

"You ready?" he asked Zechs.

Nodding, Zechs grabbed his bag and exited the car, following Quatre to the front door. The ringing of the doorbell was met with the sounds of barking, a medium sized dog given the tone of the bark both men guessed. The door however, remained firmly shut. Quatre tried another three times before admitting defeat in relation to the house.

"Come on, we'll take a look out the back, he might be out there somewhere."

Zechs nodded and followed along. Quatre walked around the side of the house and into an overgrown back garden. At least Zechs thought it was a back garden, given the height of the grass he wouldn't have been surprised to see a lion or three hiding in it. "Doesn't this guy believe in a lawn mower?" Zechs muttered.

With there being no sign of a human anywhere around the house, Quatre proceeded down the weed infested path towards the outer buildings. As they approached it was clear that several of the buildings were in disrepair, one wasn't looking too bad though and it was towards this building that Quatre aimed.

Getting closer, Zechs could see the building had been converted into stables and yards; or at least that's what he assumed. The fences weren't all that strong and there were piles of rubbish scattered about. A deep frown formed between blonde eyebrows when Zechs noticed several pieces of corrugated tin lying around and in some cases, tack nailed to the base of the fences. Tin was a very dangerous item to have around horses, Zechs had done more than his fair share of stitching jobs caused by tin.

"Hello! Hello! Anyone around?" Quatre called out.

A dark shadow flitted out of the stables and disappeared into the shadows. Zechs blinked and after thinking about the shape of the creature, he assumed it had been a cat.

"Doesn't look like there's anyone out here either," Quatre stated.

"There's a horse float over there," Zechs pointed out, Quatre turning to look in the direction Zechs indicated.

Parked to one side was indeed a horse float, the license plate matching the one on the picture Duo had taken. Quatre got his camera out and took a few more photographs. "I'd say he's off out somewhere," Quatre stated, alluding to the fresh tire tracks that could be seen in the dirt of the yard. "I have no clue if or when he will be back so we may as well get started. I briefly saw a couple of horses in the stables when I stopped by yesterday so we may as well begin our inspection there and move through the other buildings afterwards."

"Okay, you're the one in charge."

Moving towards the stables, Zechs wondered what he would be greeted with.

# # #

"How do you think they are getting on?" Heero asked, sitting down with Duo at the kitchen table for a quick snack.

Duo shrugged. "No idea. I've not heard diddly squat from either of them."

"Diddly squat?"

Duo gave his partner a sheepish grin. "Yeah, diddly squat as in nothing, nada, zip."

Heero shook his head. "I wonder if and how many other horses that guy has and if he's as cruel to them as he was to Nataku?"

"I'm hoping he doesn't have much at all in the way of animals. Not only is it a concern regarding any other horses he might have, but what about any dogs, cats or goldfish?"

"How can one be cruel to a goldfish? Dogs, cats, horses, goats, sheep and other animals I can imagine many ways in how they could be mistreated, but a goldfish?" Heero wasn't trying to be smart, he was genuinely curious.

Snickering to himself, Duo elaborated a touch. "Think about a goldfish, Heero. It lives in an aquarium and swims around all day. Now, you can be cruel to it by not changing the water when it needs it. Imagine a fish trying to swim around or breathe in filthy, algae riddled water. Then there's the case of feeding. Too much and you'll bloat the fish until it pops, not enough and it will end up floating fins up." Duo knew it wasn't technically the proper way to explain things, but he figured Heero would get the general gist of what he meant. "Just because it's a fish and lives in water doesn't mean it can't be mistreated too."

Heero decided to quit while he was behind. "Okay, I believe you. I think I might give Wufei a call this afternoon and talk to him about Nataku," he said, changing the subject.

"She seems to be a lot less nervous today. I noticed she didn't flinch half as much when we were treating her earlier."

"I think she's beginning to trust us and realize that we aren't going to beat her," Heero responded with a smile.

"I hope so."

"I'll go make that call."

"I'll make us a drink then come and eavesdrop."

Heero rolled his eyes and kissed the smug smirk off his lover's lips.

# # #

Zechs followed Quatre into the assumed stable building, his eyes adjusting to the dim interior. Once he was able to make out things clearly, he noted Quatre had moved to stand at one of the stable doors. With his bag in hand, Zechs walked over and took his first look at his 'patient'.

"I noted this horse and one a couple of stables down when I stopped by yesterday," Quatre informed him. "I'm not sure if there are any others on the property, there weren't any in the stables although one other stable looked like it was in use. I'm guessing that was the one Nataku was kept in."

"Makes sense," Zechs replied.

"I'll get you to check these two over first, once we're done we can take a look out back in the paddocks and see if there are any other horses or animals around."

"No problem. Do you think you could hold the horse for me, please?"

"Of course." Quatre had come prepared and pulled the lead rope out of his back pocket. The horses were both wearing halters so that wasn't a problem. "Which one would you like to start with?"

"Might as well go with this one first." Zechs motioned towards the stable that held a chestnut.

It took Quatre a few minutes to actually catch the horse. Each time he got close the animal would try to move away until Quatre managed to grab it more by sheer luck than skill. Leading the horse into the stable from its yard, Quatre waited for Zechs to join him inside.

"Either this horse is difficult to catch or it's been mistreated to the point where it associates being caught with pain," Zechs muttered.

"Going on personal experience, I'd be more inclined to go with the latter," Quatre said.

"Same here. I'll need to remove the rug to properly assess the animal, will you be okay to hold onto him?"

"I'll be fine," Quatre replied.

With Quatre holding onto the lead rope and speaking in low, soothing tones to the horse, Zechs removed the rug with minimal fuss and set about his examination. He went over the chestnut from the tips of its ears to the last hairs of its tail. Whilst Zechs was examining the equine, Quatre was making his own assessment. He watched the horse carefully, noting the body language, how the horse reacted to Zechs and the careful probing of skilled fingers. He took note of each and every flinch, tremble or attempt to avoid contact, filing it away in his mind to write up in a report later.

Zechs used Quatre's camera to take several pictures during his examination, knowing the Inspector would also need photographic evidence to back up any charges.

"Okay, I'm done with this one," Zechs said and picked up the horse's rug to put back on. Once he'd finished, Quatre let the horse go and the pair exited the stable.

"Would you like to give me your findings now or wait until you've examined the other horse?"

"I think I'd rather wait until I've looked at the other one."

"Okay. Hopefully this one will be a bit easier to catch."

The second horse, a bay, was a lot harder to catch than its chestnut counterpart. In the end, Zechs stepped into the stable and gave Quatre a hand. With the two of them cutting off escape routes, the horse gave in and allowed Quatre to catch it. Once more Zechs removed the rug and began his examination, Quatre holding onto the animal and doing his best to keep it calm and still.

With his examination and photographs complete, Zechs replaced the bay's rug, Quatre released the horse and the pair moved out of the stable and locked the door behind them. Moving to the outside of the stable block, Zechs took a clean breath of air and cleared his mind.

"Here's what I've found," he began. "Both horses are in okay condition body wise which means they aren't being starved or mistreated in that area. Both appear to be fed well enough and they have access to clean water. The stables are also showing signs of being regularly cleaned so I don't think there is cause for concern in regards to neglect. However I am concerned about the state of repair the stables are in. That tin tacked up in odd places is a disaster waiting to happen and that needs to be fixed as a priority."

"I agree with you there, Zechs," Quatre said with a nod of his head.

"As for the condition of the animals in regards to mistreatment." Zechs took a breath and ordered his thoughts. "I have found evidence on both horses that suggests there is mistreatment occurring. Both animals are showing signs of having welt marks on their hides consistent with a whip being applied. There is also evidence of healed wounds which appear to have been made by the excessive use of spurs, and I'd even go so far as to suggest that those spurs are not the usual, blunt ones permitted to be used, but rather the rowel kind."

"Rowel spurs are banned unless the ends are blunted off," Quatre growled. "For spurs to inflict injury they would have to be used with a great deal of force, or be sharp."

"My point exactly," Zechs replied with a grim look.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. Both horses have bruising around the rib and flank areas, also around and in their mouths. One, the bay, also has a freshly healing tear to the corner of its mouth, consistent with an ill fitting or ill used bit."

Quatre's eyes were growing darker by the minute.

"It is my professional opinion that both these horses have been and currently are being subjected to physical abuse to the point of cruelty. It would be my recommendation that the Society removes the animals from this person's property and take them into care." Zechs gave the Inspector a long look. "Is that the sort of report you wanted?"

"It couldn't be better, Zechs. Thank you. I will need you to put all of that into a written report if you could. Given the photos you've taken as well, I'm sure we will be able to successfully prosecute this man."

"Glad to be of service." Zechs gave a smile. "Shall we take a further look around and see if we can find any other animals?"

"I'll just get a few photographs of the stable building and those areas of concern with the tin first,' Quatre replied and moved to do that, leaving Zechs to ponder what kind of a man could be so cruel to an animal.

Once Quatre was satisfied he had enough photographic evidence, the pair wandered deeper into the property, checking the paddocks first. There was no sign of any other animal presence in the paddocks and both men were relieved at that. They passed what this Leroy fellow obviously used as his schooling paddock on their way back to the stables and other buildings. Several jumps were set up, most of them quite high and Zechs frowned.

Both Treize and Heero had impressive looking courses of jumps in their schooling paddocks, but rarely were they set at heights like the ones he was looking at now. If he remembered correctly, both riders had said there was no point to jumping a horse continuously over the maximum heights, all it served to do was stress the horse, put unnecessary strain on fine ligaments and tendons and sour the horse from jumping.

"What's up?" Quatre asked seeing the frown.

"I was just looking at his jumps. Both Treize and Heero have always said it's far better to practice the horse over smaller jumps to keep them educated and teach them new things. They don't need to be constantly jumping the big heights. Looks like our friend doesn't think along the same lines."

Although he was no expert in the jumping field, Quatre could see the logic in that line of thinking. "Makes sense to me. Why continue to put an animal over a big height when you know it can do it, sort of like making an athlete who is a high jumper continuously practice over the maximum height. Eventually something is going to give."

"I agree." Zechs paused. "Look, there's that cat again."

Both men watched as a shadow slinked into one of the other buildings.

"Come on, let's see if we can catch it and check it over," Quatre said and made a beeline for the building.

Ten minutes later they emerged without having caught the cat. Both were covered in a fine layer of dust and Quatre had a couple of cobwebs in his hair.

"I don't think there's too much wrong with that cat if it can run away and evade us like that," Quatre laughed.

"I'd have to agree with you," Zechs said and then coughed to rid his lungs of the dust.

"I don't think there's any further animals on the property other than the dog in the house," Quatre stated as he pulled his cell phone form his pocket. "I'll give headquarters a call and let them know what we've found and the results of your examinations along with both yours and my recommendations to remove those two horses from the property."

"Okay." Zechs turned and then froze. "Quatre? I think our missing person has just returned, and he doesn't look too happy."

Quatre paused in his actions of calling headquarters to look in the direction Zechs was. He swallowed when he spotted the man. A car had indeed pulled into the yard and a tall, well built man had gotten out of it, said man now walking towards them both with a very dark look on his face.

# # #

Picking up the phone, Heero dialed the number to the Chang residence. He listened as the call connected and the sound of ringing came through the ear piece. He gave Duo a smile when the vet entered carrying two cups in his hand, setting one down by Heero and taking a seat opposite his lover.

"Chang residence, Meiran speaking."

"Hello, Meiran, it's Heero Yuy here. I hope I haven't called at an inconvenient time."

"Not at all, Mr Yuy. What can I do for you?"

"Would it be possible to speak with Wufei, please?"

"Of course. If you could wait a moment, I'll go fetch him."

"Thank you." Heero picked up his cup and took a sip of the hot liquid. Moments later, Wufei's voice came down the line.

"Mr Yuy, what can I do for you?"

"Please, call me Heero. Actually, it's more along the lines of what I can do for you, Wufei."

"Oh? May I ask what?"

"I think I may have found a horse that will suit you for your tax deduction."

"Ah, please, tell me more."

Heero went on to explain all about Nataku, how they had seen her at the show, her performance and Heero's thoughts about it. He went on to explain how they had seen the man abusing her in the floating area, the way he'd taken to her with the whip and the mare's reaction along with how Heero had intervened and ended up buying the horse and bringing her home. He explained Duo's treatment and what the vet thought about her before letting Wufei know his ideas on the mare and her potential.

"Have you ridden her yet?" Wufei asked.

"No, I didn't want to try her out until Duo gives her the all clear from her injuries," Heero replied honestly.

"Then how do you know she will be any good?"

It was a fair question, one which Heero answered in all honesty. "I can't say for sure that she will be, but based on what I saw of her in the jumping ring and her conformation, I'm pretty much convinced she will be a good A grade jumper."

Wufei fell silent for a moment. "You know I trust your judgment, Heero and I don't think for one minute you would be trying to sell me something that wouldn't be any good."

"I wouldn't do that to you, Wufei," Heero said quietly, a little shocked that the Chinese man could even think such a thing, but then when Heero thought about it, had the shoe been on the other foot, Heero would have said the same thing.

"I know you wouldn't, Heero."

"Why don't you come out and take a look at her? It won't cost you anything other than the fuel to get here to see her for yourself and make up your own mind. If you are interested in buying her then I'm sure we can come to a fair deal. If she doesn't turn out to be any good for whatever reason, I will buy her back off you, I can always use her as a brood mare."

Wufei couldn't argue with that logic. "That sounds fair enough to me, Heero. If it suits you, Meiran and I can come out tomorrow to take a look at her?"

"Tomorrow would be good for me. What time would suit you?" Heero glanced across to where Duo was making hand signals at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"See if he can come out around lunch time. I'll be done with consults by then and I've only got a cat spay booked for the afternoon surgery which I can do later," Duo whispered.

"I think the afternoon, early if possible," Wufei said.

"How about one o'clock or thereabouts?" Heero suggested

"That would be suitable for me."

"Okay. We will see you and Meiran tomorrow at one then. Thank you, Wufei."

"Thank you, Heero. Please pass on my regards to Duo. Good bye for now."

"I will. Good bye, Wufei." Heero hung up the phone and turned to face Duo.

"Well? I take it he's interested," Duo said.

"Hai, he is. He's going to come over at one tomorrow to see Nataku. I really hope he likes her, she deserves a second chance."

"That she does. I think Wufei will like her though, once she turns those baby browns on him he'll be lost," Duo snickered.

Heero laughed.

# # #

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing on my property!" snarled Leroy as he approached the two men he'd caught on his land.

"Yes, definitely not happy," Zechs muttered and wondered if he would get into a lot of trouble should he sedate the man if necessary.

"I'll handle this, Zechs," Quatre said beneath his breath. Pulling himself up to his full height, which still left him several inches shorter than the other man, Quatre stepped into his diplomatic role of Inspector. "Are you Mr. Leroy Saunders?"

"So what if I am? You're still trespassing on my land. I'll call the police to remove you if you don't get off my property now."

"Mr. Saunders. My name is Quatre Winner and I'm an Inspector with the R.S.P.C.A. This is Doctor Merquise, an equine specialist vet. I have legal papers that allow me to enter your property to check on the welfare of any and all animals currently in residence. As you were not home at the time I could not ask for your permission or cooperation. However, you are here now so I can give you the papers." Quatre handed over a couple of papers which Saunders took and glanced at.

"Just what the fuck is all this?"

"Mr. Saunders, the society has received a complaint in regards to your handling of your horses. It is the Society's job to investigate any and all complaints to verify if there are grounds for such a complaint and if so, to investigate further."

"What a load of bullshit! There's nothing wrong with my animals," Saunders stormed.

"I'm afraid I beg to differ." Quatre handed over another couple of papers. "Mr. Saunders, the Society intends to prosecute you in regards to cruelty to a bay mare at a show a couple of days ago. These are the papers with the charges and all details on them. After having an equine specialist inspect the other horses you currently have in your ownership, I also find them showing signs of cruelty. The Society hereby gives you notice that these horses will be removed from your care immediately and further charges of cruelty will be pressed. Do you understand?"

"Like fucking hell you will!"

Quatre didn't get the chance to blink before Saunders launched himself at the smaller man.

tbc...


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 25

Zechs had done exactly what Quatre had asked him to do and remained silent in the background. He watched the other man very carefully as Quatre informed him of the reason for their presence. His body began to tense when Mr. Saunders let his displeasure be known.

When Quatre handed over the legal papers that outlined the charges against Saunders everything seemed to go into slow motion. One minute Saunders was standing still, the next he was lunging for Quatre.

Quatre didn't have time to duck or get out of the way, Saunders was on him before he could register the man moving. The initial punch caught Quatre in the side of the face, snapping his head around and causing him to stagger backwards. He tasted blood in his mouth. Something inside Quatre snapped him out of his dazed state and he looked around to see Saunders about to send his fist again into Quatre's face. This time, Quatre didn't hesitate. He ducked under the punch, bringing his own closed fist up and lodging it into Saunders' stomach, knocking the wind out of the other man. With Saunders gasping to gain his breath, Quatre moved forward and with a sharp kick, knocked the man to the ground. With his opponent flat on his back, Quatre jumped forward and rolled him over, shoving his knee into the small of his back while pulling an arm back and up behind his back.

"You can add a charge of assault to those cruelty charges as well," Quatre snarled. "I'm going to take you to court you bastard and see that you never get to own another animal ever again."

Zechs watched the entire drama unfold before him. When Saunders launched himself at Quatre, Zechs was ready to jump in to haul the other man off the Inspector. He hadn't been quick enough though. Just as he was moving to help, Quatre had delivered a solid punch to the guy's mid section. Zechs watched, wide eyed as the small blonde took complete control over the situation and had the man on the ground and whimpering within seconds.

Seemed the Inspector was a lot tougher than he looked.

"Are you okay there, Quatre? Do you need a hand?" Zechs asked politely, making a mental note never to piss off the Inspector.

"Actually, I could do with a little help. Would you be so kind as to find me something I can use to secure this idiot with, please? I will need to contact the police now as well as Headquarters."

"Ah, yes. Just give me a moment and I'll see what I can find." Zechs was having a bit of a problem associating the polite Inspector with the snapping, snarling 'warrior' he'd just witnessed in action.

"Get off me, you asshole, you have no right to be on my property or restrain me," Saunders growled and began to try and fight his way free.

"Do you want me to help..." Zechs began and then stopped as he watched Quatre force his knee harder into Saunders' lower back, wrenching his arm up higher at the same time. The other arm was also grabbed and joined its partner behind Saunders' back.

"Stay fucking still and I won't break your arm; continue to fight me and I'll break both of them," Quatre snapped, and to prove he wasn't joking, he pushed both arms just a bit harder, causing Saunders to howl in pain. "What were you saying, Zechs?"

"Errr... Nothing. I'll continue to see if I can find something to use as a restraint shall I?" Zechs headed for the stables and hopefully some binder twine, his mind still trying to come to terms with the Jekyll and Hyde Inspector he was seeing.

"Will this do?" Zechs asked a few minutes later and held out several pieces of twine and a length of rope he'd found.

"Perfect. Could you give me a hand, please?"

Between the two of them they managed to get Saunders' legs tied at the ankle and his arms at the wrists, not before Saunders managed to get another hit in though. This time he'd kicked out and caught Zechs a glancing blow to the arm as he'd tried to secure the man's ankles. Before Zechs could react, Quatre had given Saunders a solid punch to the jaw, knocking the man out cold.

"Wow," Zechs said and gave a whistle. "Remind me never to tangle with you."

"Um, sorry about that. These sorts of idiots really get on my nerves."

"So I see," Zechs said with a touch of amusement. "Did you by chance take self defense classes?"

"Actually, yes. It's all part of the training course in becoming an Inspector. You have to be prepared for all types of situations including ones that can and do get violent. Usually we have the police attend with us when we think there is a possibility of the client becoming violent, but in this case I didn't think we would have any trouble with him. Seems I was wrong. Just as well they did train us in self defense for a situation like this."

With Saunders now restrained and still unconscious, Quatre straightened his clothes and once more pulled his cell phone out to make his calls. Within minutes he was done and pocketing the phone.

"What happens now?" Zechs asked.

"The Society is sending out a horse float and driver to collect these two horses. I'm pretty sure they will be going to Trowa's now that he has the facilities to take larger animals. I'm hoping that's the case as it's not too far from Duo's practice. With you being the consulting vet in this case, I'd prefer it if you were to continue to treat the animals, unless you have any objection?"

Zechs shook his head. "No, I have no objection at all. Actually I'd be most interested to continue to work with them and see how they improve."

"Good. We still need to get into the house and take a look at that dog we heard earlier. If it is suffering from mistreatment of any kind we will take that too. I don't suppose we've got much chance of nabbing that cat?"

"I think our chances are pretty much zero on the cat," Zechs chuckled. "From what I did see of it, it seemed okay."

"I suppose so. I'll see if I can get a cat trap down here and set up, at least once we trap it I can take it in for a thorough check and if it's okay it can be returned, if not it will also go to Trowa's."

"How are we supposed to get into the house?"

"Ah, I'm afraid we will need to wait for the police for that."

"I see. Breaking and entering not in your repertoire? Just assault and battery?" Zechs couldn't help but tease the smaller blonde.

"Zechs!"

The vet dissolved into fits of laughter at the look on Quatre's face. Once Quatre realized he was being teased, he joined in with the mirth.

"Actually, I do have the authority to break and enter as you put it. If I have reason to believe an animal is in danger then I can enter the premises, although we usually prefer not to do that ourselves but rather enlist the assistance of the police, that way we are completely covered in case any accusations of wrong doing are brought up."

"That does make sense. How long until the police arrive?"

"They should be here in the next fifteen minutes or so, the backup from headquarters should be here in about another hour."

"I'll give Duo a call and bring him up to speed on what is happening so far, I'm sure both he and Heero are foaming at the mouth by now waiting for news."

"Yeah, I think you'd better," Quatre agreed.

# # #

Duo had finished the cat spay he'd had booked in for surgery and with nothing else to do had wandered down to the paddock to watch Heero working Lunar. His mind was constantly drifting back to Zechs and Quatre, wondering how the pair were getting on, if they had found any further evidence of abuse and cruelty, were there any other animals involved and if so, was Quatre going to remove them?

"Stop thinking so hard."

"Sorry," Duo replied with a sheepish smile. "Can't seem to help it."

"I'm sure Quatre or Zechs will call as soon as they are able to and let you know what is going on." Heero dismounted and ran his stirrups up.

"I know you're right, but it's not easy waiting for news." Duo petted the chestnut muzzle and slipped the mare a carrot.

"You need a distraction," Heero stated as he led Lunar out of the schooling paddock and towards the stables.

"I do?" Lucky for Heero he didn't see the evil smile that graced Duo's lips.

"Yes, you do. Something to keep your mind off Zechs and Quatre." Heero tied Lunar up and almost jumped out of his skin when a pair of solid arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a kiss was pressed to his neck.

"What sort of distraction are you offering, lover of mine?" Duo purred and nuzzled Heero's throat.

Heero could feel himself stirring in his nether regions, but decided a little teasing was in order first. "I do have some saddlery that needs cleaning, then there's the water buckets that could do with a scrub out, not to mention several saddle blankets that really need a good wash."

"That's not exactly what I had in mind," Duo growled softly and nipped Heero's ear lobe. "I'd prefer something that _really_ takes my mind off things. Something more like..." Duo let his hand wander down the front of Heero's person until he reached the rider's groin. He gave the slight swelling a gentle squeeze. "Yeah, something more like that," he breathed.

Moaning softly, Heero closed his eyes and tilted his head back to rest on Duo's shoulder. "Not that I don't appreciate what you're doing, but I do have a horse here that needs attending to."

"Then will you distract me?"

"I'd be more than happy to." To be honest, Heero needed the distraction himself just as much as Duo. He'd also done nothing but think and worry about what Quatre and Zechs would find. Lucky for him, he had no choice but to concentrate on the horses as he was working them which meant he hadn't had quite as much time to fret as Duo had.

Duo released his partner and set about giving him a hand to unsaddle Lunar, brush her down and rug her up. The sooner Heero was finished, the sooner he could enjoy his diversion.

The mare was taken care of in record time, finding herself back out in her paddock within minutes. Duo was too impatient to walk all the way back up to the cottage and when Heero walked back into the tack room he found himself pounced on and locked in a kiss so deep he thought Duo was vacuuming his tonsils.

"Now, about that distraction," Duo murmured when he broke the kiss. Heero was still too dazzled to be able to form any sort of coherent speech, not that it bothered either him or Duo.

A slick tongue traced around Heero's ear lobe followed by a gentle nipping of teeth; meanwhile, Duo's dexterous hands were sliding over the fabric of Heero's t-shirt, locating a nipple and teasing it through the cloth.

"Nice," Heero managed to breathe out.

The kisses and nips continued along Heero's neck, the dark haired rider enjoying the ministrations very much and deciding he needed to reciprocate in some form. He allowed his hands to slide from Duo's waist to the vet's hips where they met with Duo's low riding jeans. He could feel the press of Duo's excitement against his own and with a soft groan, he ground his pelvis forward to give them both some much needed friction.

"I think we should close the door," Heero managed to get out through the fog of arousal currently crowding his mind.

"Why? Expecting company?"

"No, not right now, but you never know if Carl or June or one of the others might call in unexpectedly." Heero groaned. "Ah, that's good."

Duo ground his own pelvis hard against Heero's. "I suppose it would pay to err on the side of caution. Wouldn't do much for the world's best rider to be caught out with the world's best vet in a compromising position, now would it?" Duo gave Heero a cheeky grin and pulled away.

"World's best rider and vet?" Heero questioned with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"If we don't give ourselves the praise, then no one else will," Duo snickered and locked the door. Turning back to Heero his eyes lit up with a feral glow, a predatory look came over his features and he stalked slowly back to Heero.

A deep swallow and shudder passed through Heero's body along with a tingle of excitement. They had never done anything like this in the stables before, preferring to keep their affections for each other confined to the cottage. There was an element of risk involved and that sense of danger, the risk of being caught was what fueled Heero's desire until he thought he would burst with frustration. "I need you," he said desperately once Duo was back in his arms.

"Need you too, Heero," Duo moaned and thrust hard against his lover. Duo was also well aware of what could happen should they be caught, but he really didn't care right now. The mere thought of someone walking in on them was enough to almost send him over the edge prematurely. His hands managed to locate the fastenings to Heero's jodhpurs and he was quick to release them. Getting the things undone was the easy part; getting the damn things to shift from Heero's hips was the hard bit!

Between the two of them they managed though and Heero found himself bent over the saddle horse, a very aroused Duo behind him and stroking along his cleft. "We need something to make it easier," Duo whispered, still teasing Heero's entrance. "I don't know about you, but I'm not in the habit of carrying around tubes of lube in my pocket, and I refuse to take you dry."

"There should be a bottle of vegetable oil by the door. I brought it down earlier and haven't taken it through to the feed shed yet. That would probably do," Heero replied.

"It's either that or the saddle soap," Duo snickered, looking around for the oil Heero had mentioned. He spotted it on top of the cabinet by the door.

"I think I'll pass on the saddle soap," Heero muttered and looked over his shoulder when Duo's warmth left him. He watched as the vet fetched the bottle of oil.

Knowing they didn't have a lot of time, Duo quickly drizzled some oil along Heero's crevice, following it with his fingers and thoroughly coating them. The oil was worked around Heero's entrance, slicking the hole and allowing the vet to slide first one then a second finger deep inside.

"Aa, deeper," Heero groaned and thrust his hips back towards his lover.

A third finger soon joined the others, Duo working them in and out, loosening Heero up enough to take his length. In his own pants, Duo's cock was hard and aching, the vet knowing he needed to find both friction and relief very soon.

"Need you," hissed the rider.

"Patience, Heero," Duo whispered and pulled his fingers free to release himself from his pants and apply the oil to his length. It was Duo's turn to hiss as the cooler air met with his heated flesh. The oil was spread along his length, the vet careful not to touch himself any more than necessary. He was so highly aroused that it wouldn't take much at all for him to lose it. Grasping the base, he squeezed tightly in an attempt to cool some of his ardor whilst guiding the tip to Heero's entrance.

Circling the tight hole for a moment, Duo began to push forward, the head of his cock pushing through the restricting muscles and sliding completely inside Heero's hot, tight sheath. He paused, bit his lip and closed his eyes, fighting his body's desire to simply thrust with abandon and achieve his release.

The penetration was quick and took Heero a little by surprise. It didn't hurt though, just the usual burning sensation he always felt when Duo broke through his tight muscles. He could feel every inch of Duo's length inside, gently pulsing with life and it threatened to send him over the edge prematurely. It didn't matter how many times they made love, it always stirred the emotions in Heero. Feeling his passage relaxing, he grunted and began to move his hips, squeezing his inner muscles to let Duo know he was ready for more.

Taking the hint, Duo began to withdraw, slowly pulling out only to plunge back in a moment later. The silky passage stroked his length, the muscles caressed every inch of his shaft and the heat sent shivers dancing across his nerves.

"More," Heero demanded and pushed back against his lover.

Happy to comply, Duo began to snap his hips, each thrust driving him deeper and deeper into Heero's body. The pace began to speed up, Duo angling slightly and locating Heero's prostate.

The brushes against that small gland had Heero moaning his pleasure to the four walls. His body came alive, every nerve ending on fire with unadulterated passion. His own cock swung heavy between his legs, weeping desperately from the tip and craving some form of friction. With Duo's hands clasped tightly to his hips as he rocked in a steady rhythm, Heero knew he would lucky to get any assistance from the vet.

"Good, so good," Duo moaned, eyes closed as his hips continued in their pounding of Heero's channel. He was rapidly losing control and knew it wouldn't be long before he shot his load into Heero's willing passage.

Managing to retain some of his sanity, Heero let go of the saddle horse with one hand, bringing that hand underneath his body to grasp his neglected cock and stroke. His fingers curled tightly around the shaft and made a tunnel, his hips began to move in synch with Duo's, thrusting back onto the cock that impaled him then forward into his own hand to stroke himself.

The desire was building rapidly and Duo could barely hold his orgasm. He felt Heero's slight shift and knew his partner was stroking himself. Right now Duo was too lost in his own pleasure to have been able to help his lover out. He struck Heero's prostate once more and felt the body beneath him begin to tense up.

Hand moving at a frantic pace over his length, Heero squeezed his eyes shut and let a shuddering moan escape his throat. When Duo struck his prostate again, he all but screamed. His body felt on fire, the pleasure overwhelming him as his release found him. A primal cry left his throat as his seed left his cock to spray against the legs of the saddle horse and coat the floor. With his fall into nirvana, his passage clamped down harder on Duo's length, making it difficult for the vet to continue his thrusting.

As Heero reached his end, Duo suffered through the tightness surrounding his cock. It was sheer torture to have that passage clamping down on him, stroking his length and sending his system into overdrive. With a guttural cry of his own, Duo snapped his hips forward one last time and froze as his orgasm was torn from him.

Neither man was aware of a person standing outside the tack room door.

Duo's cell phone suddenly began to ring.

#

Stefan had finished work an hour earlier and decided he would make use of the extra time by giving his horse a long workout. He stopped by his home and changed before driving out to Heero's stables and his horse. Idly he wondered if he would get to see the enchanting vet at all that day.

From the moment Stefan had laid eyes on Duo he had been smitten. He wasn't completely sure if Duo was gay, although he was pretty certain that living with Heero was a pretty good indication. He was in two minds regarding Heero as well. The pair seemed close, but there hadn't been anything other than general friendship shown between the two. Stefan was bisexual himself and after meeting Duo, he knew he had to have the vet for himself.

He'd tested out the waters a little and from the response he'd gotten thus far, it was a safe bet to say the vet was gay. It seemed he wasn't interested in Stefan though; he'd hinted at being in a relationship already, something Stefan was sure he would be able to break up. Once the vet had experienced what Stefan had to offer, the man was certain Duo wouldn't want anyone else.

It was just going to take him a little time to convince Duo of that.

Stefan always had liked a challenge.

With thoughts of possibly seeing the lovely vet in his mind, Stefan turning into the driveway that took him past the stone farmhouse and into the larger area behind. Parking the car, he got out and looked around. He couldn't see any sign of Heero anywhere, which didn't bother him, he knew Heero was a busy man with his business. He could see the horses out in the paddocks and decided he may as well do what he came for.

Locking the car, Stefan began to walk towards the stables and tack room to fetch his gear. It was easier to get his saddle and bridle out and ready before fetching Comet in. Still thinking about a certain long haired vet, Stefan wasn't really taking much notice of his surroundings until he was moving towards the tack room. Suddenly he froze in his tracks, unsure of what it was he'd heard. He strained his ears.

He was sure he could hear something coming from the tack shed. Keeping his footsteps as light as possible, Stefan slowly made his way forward, listening intently as he went. The sounds grew a touch louder, although they were still a bit muffled the closer he got to the door. The door was closed which Stefan found to be unusual. Heero normally only closed and locked it once all the stable work was finished for the evening.

Then there came a sound which if he wasn't mistaken was a definite moan of passion. Curiosity aroused, Stefan took a look around and with there being no one else anywhere in sight, he inched closer to the tack room.

There it was again and this time Stefan was convinced it was a sound of pleasure. He managed to sneak as close as he dared and noted a slight crack between the door and its frame. It wasn't very wide, but wide enough for Stefan to see what was going on inside. His eyes alighted on the pair and immediately he felt himself react. A touch shocked, he pulled back for a moment, then leaned in again for a better look.

His lovely vet was most definitely gay, the evidence was right there before his eyes. Stefan smirked to himself. Seemed his suspicions were correct. Now he knew for sure that Duo was gay and involved in a relationship, with his housemate no less, just as Stefan had thought might be the case.

There was no denying the vet was very alluring and the sight of him coupled with Heero only made Stefan want the man even more. He reached down and adjusted himself, the soft cries from within not helping his erection any. Unable to tear his eyes away, Stefan remained silently outside, watching as the pair rose to their completion. His cock strained painfully against his jodhpurs when Duo found his release and he knew he would be having a date with his hand tonight, the scenes before him would fuel his dreams for months!

Just then a cell phone rang and jolted Stefan back to the here and now. With one last look at the pair, Stefan crept from the stables and headed to the paddock to fetch his horse and calm his own libido down.

#

"Shit!" muttered Duo through his post orgasmic haze. He really didn't want to move right now. But he couldn't ignore the phone either in case it was an emergency. With his softening cock still in Heero's body, he managed to work a hand into the pocket of his jeans that were caught around his thighs and pull the contraption out.

"Doctor Maxwell," he said, his tone a little hoarse.

"Duo? It's Zechs. Are you alright?"

"Ah, Zechs. Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"It's just that you sound like you've been running or something."

"No, no I haven't." Duo flushed red. "I'm helping Heero down at the stables with some of the gear."

By now Heero had recovered from his orgasm and wriggled his hips causing Duo's softened cock to slip out; Duo gave a soft moan.

"You sure you're okay?"

Duo closed his eyes against the sight of a half naked Heero cleaning himself up and swallowed hard. "Um, I'm a little short of breath but nothing that I can't handle." Duo paused, opened his eyes to see a smirking Heero right in front of him waving a handkerchief. Next minute Heero was cleaning Duo's cock with that handkerchief. Duo shuddered. "I take it you have news for me regarding this cruelty case?" he squeaked out, trying to change the subject and push a tormenting Heero away from his very sensitive cock at the same time.

With an evil grin, Heero paused for a moment in his ministrations.

"Actually, I do. Both horses are showing signs of physical abuse and Quatre is having them removed from the property. There's someone from the Society on their way now with a float to pick them up and take them to Trowa's."

"I see."

Heero snuck in again and began to fondle Duo, still wiping away the evidence of their joining.

"Duo, were you aware that Quatre is one mean son-of-a-bitch with a nasty right hook?"

"Errr... no." Duo barely managed to hold the gasp as Heero gave his penis a quick kiss before tucking him away in his jeans.

Zechs proceeded to fill Duo in on what happened between the Inspector and Leroy. Duo listened and did his best to straighten his clothes at the same time, noting Heero was also now fully dressed again. They discussed the situation a little more, Duo still quite stunned at what Quatre had done and making a mental note to tease the Inspector the next time he caught up with him.

Once Zechs explained the reasons for the horses going to Trowa's, Duo agreed it was the best idea. He really had his hands full with the animals he was currently dealing with and Heero didn't have the time to spend with another two horses. At Trowa's both Trowa and Quatre would be there to look after and rehabilitate the two horses whilst Zechs would continue to monitor and treat the physical side of the injuries.

"I'll be a little while yet, Duo. We're currently waiting for the police so we can enter the house to check on a dog there. Once we're finished here, I'll go back to Trowa's and treat the horses."

"No problem, Zechs. Take all the time you need and once you're done, come over and give me a full rundown over coffee."

"Okay, Duo. I'd better go, it looks like the police have arrived."

"Good luck, Zechs and make sure they don't arrest Quat for assault." Duo couldn't help the dig at his friend.

Zechs chuckled. "I'll see what I can do." With that the call was cut.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to talk an keep a level tone when you're insisting on teasing me like that?" Duo demanded, trying to give Heero a glare which failed miserably.

"Hai, I do," Heero replied smugly. "How did Zechs and Quatre get on?"

Unlocking the door and stepping out into the stable area, Duo passed on all that Zechs had told him in relation to the visit thus far. Just as he was finishing he heard the sound of hooves approaching and looked up sharply.

Heero also looked up, worried in case a horse had gotten out. The reason for the hoof beats became apparent a moment later when Stefan walked into the stables leading Comet.

Stefan gave both men a nod. "Heero, Duo, nice to see you both. I got off work early so I thought I'd come and give Comet some extra work." Stefan decided to keep his little secret to himself for now.

Who knew, a little blackmail just might come in handy down the track.

tbc...


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 26

Duo scowled when he spotted Stefan, Heero nodded to the rider.

"I didn't hear you pull in," Heero said as he busied himself with getting the water buckets ready to scrub out.

"I got here about ten minutes ago. I wasn't sure if anyone was around, but I didn't bother to look either, just went ahead and caught Comet up," Stefan replied, omitting a lot of the truth. He gave the pair a look over, a satisfied smirk on his face when he noticed the slightly flushed features and hair a touch askew.

Feeling the gaze rake over his body, Duo couldn't repress the shudder of revulsion. A jolt of fear shot through him. _Had Stefan figured out what they had been doing?_ He dismissed that thought though, neither one of them had heard anything until Stefan and his horse had approached. "I'm heading back up to the practice, it will be evening consults soon and I want to treat Nataku before I have to start on them."

"I'll come and catch her for you if you like?" Heero said, unaware of Duo's discomfort but feeling a little on edge himself in regards to Stefan's sudden appearance.

"Thanks, that would make it a lot easier for me." Duo turned on his heel and left the stables, aiming for his practice ones to get things ready for Nataku.

Heero rinsed out the buckets and left them to the side ready to be filled. He cast a glance over at Stefan, the man busy with getting his horse saddled up. Heero's eyes narrowed as he did his best to scrutinize Stefan without the other man knowing. _Had Stefan been telling the truth?_ Heero had no way of knowing when the other man had arrived or if he'd noticed anything. He appeared to be completely ignorant of what Heero and Duo had been up to in the tack room and Heero had to accept that. "I'm going to give Duo a hand with Nataku, I'll be back soon," Heero said to Stefan as he left the stables.

"Okay. Good luck with her," came the voice from under Comet's belly where Stefan was busy brushing.

Still wondering to himself, Heero went to catch the bay mare.

# # #

Zechs tucked his cell phone back in his pocket and joined Quatre who had moved to greet the police and bring them up to speed with what was going on. Saunders was starting to return to the world of consciousness just in time to see the presence of the law. He tried to clear the fog from his mind, recalling what had transpired and feeling his anger rise again.

He knew he could be in serious trouble here and needed to try and come up with some sort of viable story to explain his actions. Right now though he wasn't having much luck as all he really wanted to do was wipe the smile off that blonde Inspector's face.

"Thanks, Mr. Winner," the younger Constable said once Quatre had finished explaining all that had happened and shown the police officer the paperwork from the Society. He added a couple of notes to his book and turned to Zechs. "Did you witness everything that went on, sir?"

"Yes, yes I did. Doctor Zechs Merquise from the Maxwell Veterinary Practice," Zechs introduced himself to the Constable and his superior. "I was asked by Inspector Winner here to accompany him on this case as the consulting vet to check any and all animals we found on the premises."

"Inspector Winner, Doctor Merquise, I know you are both busy men so I would suggest we continue to assist you in gaining access to any further animals. Once that is taken care of I would appreciate it if you could both call in at the police station and give full statements. Once we are concluded here, Constable Verity and myself will take the offender back to the station and charge him," the Sergeant informed the pair.

"As you wish, Sergeant. We would both be happy to stop by and give our statements," Quatre replied. "For now though, I would appreciate any help in getting inside the house. There is a dog in there that I need Doctor Merquise to check on."

"No problem," the Sergeant replied and nodded to his Constable.

Verity moved across to where Saunders was propped up against a tree. "May I have your house keys, sir?" It was always best to try the polite approach first.

Saunders gave the officer a sullen look.

"Trust me, it will be far easier if we use the keys, avoids a damage bill if we have to break a window or door. Rest assured, we will be entering the house with or without your assistance," the Constable tried again.

Seeing how he was defeated, Saunders gave a grunt. "Left pocket."

Verity searched the pocket and located the keys. "Thank you, sir. Now, is that dog likely to attack anyone?"

Saunders shrugged. "She might, she might not. I can't say for sure."

Feeling a little frustrated with the lack of cooperation, but knowing it was a part of every police officers life, Verity just shook his head, gave a sigh and with the keys in hand, walked back to his Sergeant and the other two men.

"Thank you, Verity," the Sergeant said and took the keys. "Did he say anything about the dog?"

"Not really. He wouldn't give a straight answer, just said the dog might or might not attack."

"That's fine, officer," Quatre piped up. "Both Doctor Merquise and myself are used to dealing with dangerous animals. If you wouldn't mind unlocking the door I'm sure we can handle the dog from there and secure it."

The Sergeant nodded. "Okay, as long as you're sure."

"Just let me grab a couple of things from my land-cruiser first." Quatre turned and jogged back to his car, returning a minute later carrying a pole with a rope attached that Zechs recognized as one used to restrain difficult and vicious dogs. The fire extinguisher he also carried was what had him foxed though.

Seemed the police were equally as stumped.

"If you don't mind me asking, what the hell do you want with a fire extinguisher?" the Sergeant said, voicing the question for everyone.

Quatre grinned. "It's quite simple. This pole and rope are often used to restrain a vicious or dangerous dog, giving us leverage and distance but complete control over the animal without putting ourselves at risk. The problem here is when that door opens, we don't know if the dog is going to attack or not and we need a little room to lever the pole around to catch the dog. There won't be that much room given by the door. That is where the fire extinguisher comes into play. As soon as the door opens a fraction I will set the extinguisher off at the dog. The foam will cover and confuse it, also causing it to back off. That will give us the leverage we need to catch it with the pole leash. Don't worry, the foam will not harm the dog at all."

The Constable scratched his head. "Well I'll be, I've not heard of that trick before."

"The society has been using it for years with no ill effects to either animal or human."

"I think we will have to remember that trick. Sometimes we do get called out to a situation involving a dangerous dog. It could be the thing we need to bring the situation back under control," said the Sergeant.

"Just remember to use the right one," Quatre chuckled. "I'll give you the details after, for now I need to see that dog. You okay to handle the pole leash, Zechs?"

"I'm fine," Zechs replied and took the offered item from the inspector. Truth be told, he'd not heard of the fire extinguisher trick either and was just as curious to see how it worked as the police were.

As soon as their footsteps approached the house, the dog began to bark again. Quatre took a moment to position everybody where he wanted them. The officer just in front and to the side to open the door, Quatre ready to aim the extinguisher and Zechs right behind him with the pole leash. The Constable waited behind Zechs as a back up if needed.

"On my count," Quatre said. "One, two, three..."

The Sergeant opened the door, Quatre turning the fire extinguisher on and aiming it in the direction of the dog. The sudden barking stopped immediately and was followed by a loud whine. Quatre moved to the side so Zechs could come in and secure the dog with the pole leash.

It was all over in a matter of seconds.

Zechs pulled the dog from within the house and across the garden to a hose pipe. Quatre followed along and turned the water on, gently hosing the foam from the dog. The dog was medium sized as both men had thought judging by the bark on it. It appeared to be a staffordshire cross, brindle in color and female. Once the foam was gone, the dog seemed to settle down. The tail went between its legs and it cowered when Quatre tried to approach it.

"It doesn't look like it's vicious," Zechs said, "more like terrified."

"I agree with you there," Quatre replied. "Come on, girl, I'm not going to hurt you," Quatre wheedled as he carefully approached.

The dog eyed him warily, dropping her ears and then her entire body to the ground, rolling over and offering her belly in a sign of submission. Still erring on the side of caution, Quatre reached out and let the dog sniff his hand. When no aggression was forthcoming, Quatre gently rubbed the dog's belly.

"Like I said, I think she's more frightened than nasty," Zechs repeated in an amused tone as he watched the Inspector make friends with the dog.

"It looks like it." Quatre removed his hand only to have the dog jump up and wriggle her way towards him, tentatively licking at his hand. Quatre chuckled. "You just want a bit of attention, don't you?" he said and ruffled the dog's ears. "Do you think you could take a look at her, Zechs?"

Zechs removed the pole leash and took the normal one offered to him by the Sergeant. The Constable held his bag and handed that over once Zechs had clipped the leash to the collar and handed it to Quatre. All through it the dog simply continued to rest her head on Quatre's thigh, licking at his hand whenever she got the chance.

Being as gentle as he could, Zechs examined the dog, checking her temperature, heart and breathing rates, looking over her pads and palpitating her abdomen. He looked in her mouth and checked her eyes and ears, all the time remaining silent. The dog suffered through the examination without making a sound, although she did move from time to time. Once he was finished, Zechs sat back on his heels with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Zechs?" Quatre asked, bringing the vet from his thoughts. "Care to share?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"I noticed," replied the Inspector with a tilt of his head. "What is your opinion of the dog?"

"The dog isn't malnourished or dehydrated so adequate care on that front has been provided. There is however a couple of areas that concern me and I'd like to do a further examination to confirm or reject my suspicions."

"May I ask what those suspicions are?"

"I couldn't help but note there were a couple of unusual lumps or bumps; one on the left back leg, the other on two of the ribs. They indicate to me that there have been fractures sustained in those areas. If I can take an x-ray and ultra sound of the areas I will have a much better idea of how they could have been inflicted and what sort of treatment they received."

"I see." It made sense to the Inspector. One couldn't just jump in and accuse Saunders of being cruel to his dog when the fractures could have been sustained by a car or even a kick from a horse. Zechs would know more once he had the 'pictures' he needed. "In that case, I will take the dog into temporary care of the Society until the injuries, causes and treatment they received has been determined."

"Would you like me to inform the defendant of this latest development?" asked the Constable, the look of satisfaction in his eyes that this miserable excuse for a human would be getting all his animals taken from him. The Constable was a soft hearted man by nature and could sympathize with the Inspector.

"If you wish, I have no objection. Actually, Sergeant?" The Sergeant looked up. "I need to check the rest of the house to make sure there aren't any other animals in there. Would you mind accompanying me, please?"

"Of course, Inspector."

"Zechs, I'll leave the dog here with you whilst I'm inside. If I find anything else I'll call for you, okay?"

"Sure." Zechs gently took the dog's collar and pulled her across to him where he began to pet her and make a fuss of her. "I'll see if I can find out her name."

"Thanks." Quatre and the Sergeant disappeared into the house.

No further animals were found in the house, something that Quatre and Zechs were both relieved at. The horse float and promised assistance arrived from Headquarters and now all they had to do was try to get the horses into the float so they could transport them to Trowa's shelter.

During Quatre's inspection of the house, Zechs and Constable Verity had managed to get the dog's name from Leroy. She was called, Mutt.

Zechs decided that was something that had to change, and now. He renamed her Lucky.

The police had locked Saunders into the back of the police wagon ready to take to the station and charge him. Knowing the others might have trouble with the horses, they offered to stay and help if they could. Quatre gratefully accepted the offer, unsure of how much trouble they could or would have. Heero had explained the problems he'd had with Nataku and what he'd ended up doing; trying hard to remember that information, Quatre thought he'd try the easy way first.

The float was opened up, tail gate lowered and the inviting scent of fresh hay wafted out on the light breeze.

"I suppose we should get started," Quatre said and began to walk back towards the stables, Zechs following.

"Have you had much experience with horses, Quatre?" asked the vet as they approached the two stables and their occupants.

"No, not a lot," Quatre confessed.

"Would you like me to try and get them to load? I've had quite a bit of experience with them on the ground, although not nearly as much as Heero or Treize."

"I think that would be a really good idea, Zechs. Thank you."

"No problem. First up, we have to catch them again."

It took several minutes, but eventually the two horses were caught. Zechs decided to leave the rugs on them as he wasn't sure if Trowa had any and the weather was turning a little cool for them to be without when they were used to being rugged. The society could always return them once they'd purchased new ones.

"Could someone hang onto this one for me for a second?" Zechs asked when they led the pair out into the yard. "I'll go take a look in the stables for some floating boots for them, unless one of you thought to bring a couple of sets with you?" A shake of the head and sheepish smile were his answer. A quick check of the tack shed produced one set of floating boots and a set of bandages that would have to do for the second horse. Noting the other two assistants and the police looking a little lost, Zechs thought he'd better put them on the horses himself.

Ten minutes later, the two horses were set to travel.

"Now for the fun part," Zechs muttered and took hold of the chestnut's lead rope. "Come on, fellow. Let's take a walk into the nice float and get you both to somewhere you will be looked after and treated right."

~ An hour later ~

"I think we should call either Heero or Treize to come and give us a hand. There's just no way either of these two are going in there without expert help." Zechs didn't want to admit defeat, but it looked like the horses had won this round.

Quatre wasn't sure what to do. Zechs was looking a little worse for wear, covered in dust and dirt. Both horses were getting upset and had broken out in a sweat. Zechs had tried everything he could think of, all to no avail. The horses shied away from the float, danced from side to side, pulled back and had even gone so far as to throw in a couple of rears as well. No amount of soothing, cajoling or bribery had gotten the horses within five foot of the tail gate.

No one wanted to admit the horses had won, but something had to be done. It would be dark in another three hours.

"Do you think Treize would come out?" Quatre asked. "I'd ask Heero but I know Duo will most likely be in consults and Heero in the middle of bringing his own horses in for the night and he doesn't have anyone else to help him with that. I know Treize does have stable hands so it might not be as hard for him to get away."

"I'll call him for you," Zechs said with a smile. The thought of seeing his lover warmed him and he knew Treize would come and help if Zechs asked.

The call was made, Zechs informing Quatre that Treize would be with them in about half an hour. The police decided to leave, taking their 'prisoner' with them to be interviewed and charged. They promised not to release him until Quatre called to let them know they had left the property. The horses were tied up and left to settle down, Quatre, Zechs and the other two assistants from the Society sat around and discussed the case amongst themselves.

Twenty-five minutes later, Treize arrived with Otto. Zechs greeted his lover and gave him the run down on both horses, their mistreatment and what had transpired so far with trying to get them onto the float. Treize had Zechs lead one of the horses to the float to show him exactly what the problem was, the chestnut obliging by digging his hooves in and flatly refusing to move.

Treize was also aware of Heero's rescuing of Nataku and given what he knew of the bay mare, he had a pretty good idea of what Heero had done to get her into the float. It was something he'd used himself in the past. "Okay, just take him back for a moment, Zechs," Treize said when he'd seen enough. The chestnut was returned to the stables and tied up once more.

"Firstly we need to move the float," Treize said as he looked around to find a suitable place. "Over there looks like it will do. Back the float in so the fence is down the one side. That will act as a barrier and stop the horses from moving off to that side."

With Treize doing the guiding, one of the assistants moved the car and float around, carefully backing it up where Treize wanted it.

"What about the other side?" asked the Inspector.

"Quite simple, Quatre." Treize produced a long rope, one end of which he tied off on the side of the float. Handing the other end to Otto, he had the groom walk away a little. "Now it is like a corridor and the only way the horse can go is forward. I will have a tail rope on the horse as well and as we get closer to the float, Otto will bring the rope across. Most horses usually aren't quite smart enough to figure out that it's only a rope. They think it's a solid barrier – or at least I'm hoping these two haven't figured that out yet."

"Well, I'm game to try anything if it means we can get them back to Trowa's shelter soon. It's getting late and it's not fair to Zechs here either."

"I'm fine, Quatre. It's not your fault, these things happen. I'm still off tomorrow so I can have a lie in and recover if need be," Zechs said with a grin.

"Okay, I'm ready so shall we try again?" Treize said with an amused smile.

"Why not," Quatre stated.

The chestnut was once again led towards the float, only this time he also wore a tail rope. He tried to move away from the float, but Otto was there with the rope and blocked any attempt to move to the side. The rails along the other side were a similar deterrent. Grudgingly the chestnut gave in after ten minutes and walked into the float. Zechs put the tail guard across whilst Treize petted and made a big fuss of the horse.

"Now for the other one," Zechs said and accompanied his lover back into the stables to fetch the bay.

With the chestnut already in the float, the bay only tried twice to shy away. Feeling the tail rope and spotting the other rope along the side, he quickly gave in and walked into the float to stand beside his stable mate.

"There, piece of cake," Treize said as he helped to put up the tail gate once the rope had been removed.

It had taken all of fifteen minutes to load the two horses in.

"I can't thank you enough, Treize," Quatre said and shook hands with the tall man. "Please let me know how much I owe you and I'll have the Society send you out payment for your assistance."

Treize snorted. "It has been my pleasure, Quatre, I don't require any reimbursement at all."

"But..."

"No. I do not want paying for my help. If you do I will only donate it back to the Society so if you would prefer, tell the Society that I've donated my time."

"That is very kind of you, Treize. I'll be sure to let them know. Now, I really need to get these two and the dog back to Trowa's shelter so Zechs can treat them and then get himself off home. Oh, we've got to stop at the police station too and give statements. Damn!" Quatre was looking a little flustered by now.

"Quatre, why don't you and Zechs stop at the police station on your way back to Trowa's and give your statements. By the time you've finished and continue on to Trowa's the float won't have arrived much ahead of you. I'll go along and give Trowa a hand to get the horses off and settled if it will help any? And before you say it, no, I do not mind in the least."

Quatre thought on those words for a moment; they did make sense. "Okay, we'll do it your way. Thanks, Treize."

"You're welcome."

The float and horses were soon on their way to Trowa's, the animal shelter having been contacted and notified of the incoming residents. Treize and Otto followed along behind the float, taking the dog with them too. Once everyone was on the road, Quatre and Zechs climbed into the Inspector's land-cruiser and headed for the police station to give their statements.

# # #

"That's the last one, Duo," Catherine advised as Duo stepped out of the consulting room.

"Thanks. Hilde done yet?"

"She's with her last client now." Catherine turned to speak with the client Duo had just finished with.

A moment later the door to the second consulting room opened and Hilde stepped out. "Just continue with the course of antibiotics and Puss should be fine. If you have any concerns or if he takes a turn for the worse, bring him straight back."

The woman holding a cat carrier nodded and thanked Hilde. She stepped out to pay her bill, Hilde returning to her consulting room to clean up. Duo followed her in and gave her a hand.

"Have you heard any more from Zechs or Quatre?" asked the female vet as she swept the floor.

"No, nothing," Duo replied. "I'm getting a little worried as Zechs did say he'd let me know what was going on and I last heard from him early afternoon."

"I'm sure he will contact you as soon as he can, Duo. Look, why don't you go on back to the house, Catherine and I can finish up here and who knows, maybe Heero has heard something."

Duo gave the woman a grateful look. "Thanks, Hilde, I think I will. I know I'm probably just fussing over nothing, especially after what Zechs said about Quatre's self defense moves; but that guy was one mean bastard. I sincerely hope that Quatre managed to seize any other animals he has on his property without any bloodshed."

"I'm sure he will," Hilde replied in a soothing tone, although she couldn't help but chuckle with the thought of Quatre flattening the other guy. Duo had brought her up to speed earlier when she'd arrived for consults. "Now, go, scat. I'll find out what's going on from Catherine. No doubt we will be stopping at Trowa's on the way home tonight."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning. Thanks again." Duo took his white coat off and hung it on the back of the consulting room door. He dropped his stethoscope to the top of the cabinet and prepared to leave. Moments later he was striding up the path to the back door of the cottage, something delicious teasing his nostrils on the light breeze.

"Hi honey, I'm home," Duo sang out as he entered the kitchen.

Heero stood at the stove and hearing the call, turned his blue eyes to his lover and shook his head at the choice of words. "How were consults?"

"Busy," Duo replied and wound his arms around Heero's waist, nuzzling the rider's neck. "Mmm, something smells delicious."

"It's just a stir fry. It's almost ready." Heero tuned his head slightly to capture Duo's lips in an awkward kiss.

"You heard anything from Zechs or Quatre?" Duo asked.

"No, nothing. Have you?"

"Nope. I'm getting a bit worried, it's been a while since we heard anything."

"I'm sure if there was anything wrong they would have contacted us by now."

"Yeah, You're right. Zechs might be having a problem treating the horses, especially if they are as skittish as Nataku," Duo conceded and took a seat at the kitchen table, leaving Heero to plate their dinner.

"And I'm sure if he needed any help he would have been right on the phone to you," Heero said as he set their dinner down on the table and took his own seat.

"I know." Duo picked up his silverware and began to eat. Just then his cell phone rang.

"Doctor Maxwell speaking."

"Duo, it's Zechs. Sorry I haven't been in touch earlier, but I've been a bit busy. I thought I'd better bring you up to speed though as I know you'd be starting to worry."

"Nah, I've not been worried at all."

Heero almost choked on his food.

tbc...

AN: The trick with the fire extinguisher is sometimes used here in West Aussie by council rangers who have to deal with a difficult dog. I'm not sure exactly of the effects it has on the dog, although they appear to be perfectly fine once the foam is washed off them. I wouldn't recommend trying out yourself though.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 27

Once Duo had finished his call he brought Heero up to speed with what had transpired, including Treize being called in to help with the loading of the horses. Zechs hadn't gone into too much detail over the phone, having only just finished treating the horses. It was getting late and Zechs was tired and hungry, Duo understanding completely. The blonde vet did promise to give Duo all the exact details the following day as he would need to bring Lucky into the surgery for x-rays.

The pair arranged a time between them for Lucky to come in as Zechs wanted Duo to be present and offer his input into the dog's condition.

"I'm glad Treize could help out," Heero said as he continued to eat his meal.

"Me too," Duo replied.

"Did he say much about what charges would be laid?"

"Not a lot. There will be the cruelty charges against the guy for the horses - Nataku included - and depending on what we find with the dog there could be further charges in that area. He's also being charged with assault; he took a swing at Quatre and connected."

Heero winced. "Ouch. Much damage?"

"I don't think so, Zechs didn't elaborate much other than to say that Quatre can take care of himself and not to tangle with him if you value your skin."

Heero gave a chuckle at that. "Somehow violence and Quatre just don't seem to go together."

"Nah, they don't," Duo grinned. "But blondie is more than just an innocent face. He does know some pretty good moves in the self defense line, although he prefers a peaceful approach wherever possible." Duo fell silent for a moment, thoughts passing through his mind before the side of his mouth began to curl up in a smile which soon became a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Heero asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Nothing much, just that when Trowa finds out he'll be having fifty fits. He's very protective of Quatre."

Now that brought a smile to Heero's face too. Heero could just picture Trowa fussing over the blonde. "They say paybacks a bitch."

"Yeah, they do and I'm sure Trowa will be fussing over Quatre ten times worse than what Quatre does when looking after Trowa."

Knowing just how much of a mother hen streak the Inspector had in him when it came to looking after his sick friends and lover, it seemed only fair that the tables be turned.

"I'll give Trowa a call in the morning and see if I can pop over and take a look at those other horses," Heero said as he finished his dinner.

"Don't forget you have Wufei coming at one to see Nataku."

"I won't."

# # #

Trowa had two stables all bedded down and waiting for the horses when they arrived. Full water buckets sat in the corner of the stables and sweet smelling feed filled the feed bins. Trowa had kept the feed simple, just chaff, bran and lucern for now. He'd get a better idea of what to feed them once he knew what their injuries were and consulted with Heero in that area.

The horse float rumbled into the yard, Trowa noting Treize's car pulling in behind. He was curious as to why the rider would be there too but knew he'd have his answers soon enough. The most important thing for now was to see to the animals.

When the two assistants from the society got out, Trowa frowned. He'd been expecting Quatre and Zechs.

"Ah, Trowa," Treize said as he approached the animal shelter owner. "Quatre will be here shortly..." Treize went ahead and let Trowa know that Quatre and Zechs needed to stop off at the police station to give statements and wouldn't be too far away.

Trowa paled when he heard his lover had been attacked and despite Treize's reassurances that Quatre was fine, he knew he would worry until he'd seen the damage for himself. With there being nothing he could do in regards to his partner, Trowa turned his attention back to the horses and the dog Otto was holding on a leash.

The two horses were unloaded and taken to their new stables. Both had traveled well in the float but were looking scared and flinched when anyone tried to pat them. It broke Trowa's heart to see them react in this way and he vowed to work hard with both of them to restore their trust.

With soothing words the two were soon settled in their stables and left to eat in peace. Lucky was taken through to the kennels and placed in one along with a bowl of water and a dish of meat. The dog seemed happy enough and was quickly eating away.

Once the horses had been off loaded the assistants had taken their leave, driving back to Headquarters to drop off the float. Treize and Otto remained. Trowa offered the pair a coffee whilst they waited for Zechs and Quatre to show up. There wasn't anything more Trowa could do for the animals until the other men joined them. Treize and Otto accepted the offer and took the time to let Trowa know all the details of the case that Treize was aware of, his earlier explanation only having been brief.

By the time Treize had finished and Trowa had asked a few questions the distinct sound of Quatre's land-cruiser could be heard pulling in. The three men went outside into the dusk to greet the pair.

Trowa made a beeline for his lover, intent on checking out the damage and learning what the police were going to do about it. Treize also headed for his lover and more information.

"It's fine, Trowa, just a bit of bruising which will settle down in a couple of days," Quatre protested when his lover pounced on him and demanded to know exactly what had happened and insisted on inspecting the damage himself.

"It doesn't look fine," Trowa growled. "It needs an ice pack on it." The skin on Quatre's cheek was starting to turn a mottled blue color as the bruising made itself known. It was a little red around the edges and Trowa thought he could see a split to the blonde's lip too. "I'd love to get my hands on that bastard."

"Don't worry, I already took care of him. He's been charged with assault by the police along with the cruelty charges from the Society. I'm afraid the ice pack will have to wait a while though, I do need for Zechs to take a further look and treat those two horses tonight. The dog can wait until tomorrow."

Trowa conceded to his partner once he'd gotten the promise that Quatre would allow himself to be treated once the horses had been taken care of.

With Treize and Otto both there to help out, Zechs was able to treat the horses fairly easily. He went over their injuries again, checking that no skin was broken on any of the wound sites. The wounds were all in various stages of healing, indicating that the abuse had been going on for some time. Quatre took more pictures as Zechs continued in his examinations and treatment. Each horse was given a course of antibiotics, Zechs giving the first injection and leaving enough of the penicillin, needles and syringes for Trowa to be able to continue the course. The chestnut's mouth was slightly worse than the bay's, Zechs cleaning out the still open wounds to the gelding's lips and applying a little antibiotic cream. He advised putting both animals onto soft diets for a couple of days to assist in the healing of their mouths. Treize recommended bran mashes and filled Trowa in on how to make them up.

With there being nothing more that could be done for the horses that night, Zechs accepted the offer of a lift home from Treize and bade Quatre and Trowa good evening. A time was arranged for Zechs to call around to check the horses the following day and also collect the dog to take to the surgery for further investigation into her injuries.

Once the car had departed, Quatre gave a long, drawn out sigh. "What a day," he muttered and raked his fingers through his blonde hair.

"It certainly does sound like you've had a rough one," Trowa replied and pressed a soft kiss to Quatre's lips. "Come on inside and I'll take care of that bruise for you."

"Oh, just the bruise?" Quatre asked with a pout.

"Once I've treated the bruise I'll check the rest of you over in minute detail to make sure there aren't any further injuries," he said in a husky tone, one that went right to Quatre's groin.

"Mmm, I think I could do with a full physical," Quatre murmured.

"Then come into my parlor..."

# # #

Once the morning consults were finished, Duo hightailed it down to the stables where Heero was just finishing up with Wing. They had planned to pop over to Trowa's and take a look at the two rescued horses. Wufei would be calling around one to look at Nataku and Duo wanted to be present when that happened which didn't leave a whole lot of time between the end of consults and Wufei's expected arrival.

Also Zechs would be bringing the dog in later that afternoon to do his x-rays and wanted Duo's opinion in that regard. All in all it was looking to be quite the busy day for the vet. Normally Duo would be doing surgery and Hilde on the evening call outs, but with everything that was going on, Duo had asked her to swap and she'd been more than happy to.

"Okay, okay, Duo, I'm coming," Heero chuckled, turning Wing back out into his paddock and checking the gate was securely closed.

"Sorry, I don't mean to rush you," Duo apologized.

"I know you don't, but time is limited. Come on, let's get going." Heero slid into the driver's seat and soon had them on their way.

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling into Quatre and Trowa's place, driving around the back to where the kennels and barn stood. Duo spotted Trowa over in one of the runs and waved as he got out of the car. Trowa returned the wave and left the kennels to greet his guests. Hearing the car pull up, Quatre came out of the house just as Heero and Duo were being greeted by Trowa. Spotting the blonde, Duo gave a smile.

"Hey, Quatre, I didn't expect you to be home." Duo gave a low whistle through his teeth as Quatre approached and he was able to see the damage done by Saunders for the first time. "Shit! He really did clock you one."

"It looks worse than it is," Quatre replied and tried to smile, although a grimace made it's way to his features as the muscles let him know they were far too bruised for smiling.

"It looks pretty spectacular. I hope you gave back as good as you got," Heero stated, taking in the livid black, red and blue mottling over Quatre's normally pale cheek. "Lucky you didn't end up with a black eye too."

"Yeah, I guess I am. I did manage to get a couple of my own hits in though, and rest assured, he's a lot worse off than I am. Any bruising is going to be the least of his worries for a while." Quatre's face darkened a touch with his words. "I've not exactly got the day off, I'm writing up my reports for the Society so they can prosecute this guy."

"Ah, I see. Well, I really hope they throw the book at him," Duo said with a smile.

"I'm sure we will get a conviction, especially with your video evidence to back everything up. I take it you wish to see the other two horses?"

"If it's no trouble."

"None at all. Actually I'd be interested to hear Heero's opinion of their condition in relation to Nataku's. I'm pretty sure the injuries and such are very similar and that will make it even easier to present our case and get a prosecution," Quatre stated and began to lead the way to the stables.

Trowa, Heero and Duo all fell into step with the blonde.

With the horses being confined to stables, they were much easier to catch, although they still managed to evade Trowa for a couple of minutes. Both Heero and Duo took a good, long look at each equine, noting the injuries, welts and healing wounds and comparing them to Nataku's. It wasn't surprising that most were very similar.

Trowa filled Duo in on the treatment Zechs had prescribed for the horses as Duo still hadn't had a chance to talk to the other vet face to face. It had been getting very late by the time Zechs had finished the previous evening and Duo wasn't about to insist the other man call around to the practice and give him all the details something Zechs had been grateful for. Had it been Oakford, Zechs had no doubts he would have been expected to report in and fill out a complete report on all his findings before they would even consider allowing him to go home.

Duo agreed with the treatment, it was just the same as he was prescribing for Nataku and the bay mare was doing well on it. Heero agreed with Treize's advice to keep the horses on a bran mash for a couple of days to give their mouths the chance to heal up. Having seen and done all they could for the moment, The pair made their excuses to leave, Duo promising to let Quatre know later on what he thought about the dog's condition when Zechs brought her in to be looked at.

Trowa felt a lot more confident in handling the horses now Heero had taken a look at them. Knowing that what he was doing was the same as what Heero was implementing with Nataku and the mare's response to the treatment only served to make him more determined to give these horses the second chance they deserved.

Waving the pair off, Trowa returned to his kennels and the many jobs that awaited him there whilst Quatre went back into the house to continue writing up his report and preparing the case for the courts.

# # #

Arriving back at the practice, Duo was pleased to note they had about half an hour before Wufei was due to arrive which meant they could grab a quick bite to eat. He hastily grabbed a loaf of bread whilst Heero rummaged around in the 'fridge for something to fill the sandwiches with.

"What do you think about those other two horses, Heero?" Duo asked as he buttered the slices.

"If Trowa and Quatre continue with the treatment prescribed, then I think they will both make a full recovery. A lot will depend on their mental state though. I don't know how long they have suffered that abuse for and it could have an impact on their healing in that way."

"I agree. Getting them to trust again is going to be the really hard part, but I have faith that Trowa and Quatre will be able to get through to them."

"If anyone can it will be Trowa," Heero replied. "He has a way about him with abused animals."

"It's his soft manner. The animals don't feel threatened by him and he keeps himself calm and relaxed at all times around them."

"Hai, I'd noticed that, especially with Shinigami," Heero chuckled.

Duo snorted. "Yeah, well, we all know about the feud between those two."

"All Trowa needs to do is be firmer with him and he wouldn't try to bite him," Heero replied in defense of his horse.

"Somehow I don't think that's gonna happen. Here, eat." Duo passed a plate of sandwiches over to Heero and grabbed his own, joining his lover at the table.

Silence followed as both men ate their lunch, each locked in their own thoughts regarding the abused horses. Finally Heero broke the silence. "I really hope Wufei likes Nataku."

"I'm sure he will. Once he gets a look at those liquid brown eyes he'll be smitten," Duo snickered.

Heero rolled his eyes. "There's more to her than just her eyes you know."

"I know, but Wufei doesn't. He always gets suckered in by the eyes. How else do you think he ended up with Xander?" Duo returned referring to Wufei's beloved dog.

"That's not a dog, that's an oversized rat," Heero snorted.

"Don't let Wufei hear you say that. Xander is a pure bred chihuahua; he does have papers for her too."

Heero stood up and took his empty plate to the sink. "I think I should go and start to catch her."

"I think you should wait until Wufei's here. He really needs to see her for what she is at the moment, that way he can make an informed decision." Seeing Heero's mouth about to open, Duo continued on. "I don't mean anything nasty by that, I just mean if Wufei can see her as she is, it will make it easier for him to accept why she's so distrustful and what we plan to do to rectify that. We can also let him know of the small improvements she's made since arriving here."

Heero thought on those words for a moment. Duo really did make sense with his suggestion. "Okay." He glanced out the window. "I think we're going to be catching her very shortly anyway, Wufei has just pulled in."

"Shit!" Duo jumped up from the table and shoved the last of his sandwich into his mouth, moving across the kitchen at the same time to drop his plate in the sink. Giving his hands a quick wash, he smoothed his shirt and prepared to meet the Chinese man.

Heero smirked at his lover's antics but kept quiet.

Wufei held the door open for Meiran to get out and then locked his car. Turning he spotted Heero and Duo stepping out of the cottage and walking across to them. "Mr. Yuy, Doctor Maxwell," Wufei greeted with a small bow.

"Mr. Chang, Mrs. Chang," Heero replied with a bow himself. "Please, call me Heero."

"Then you must call me Wufei and my wife, Meiran," the Chinese man replied.

"It's good to see you both again, Wufei, Meiran," Duo greeted with a small bow of respect.

"And you too, Duo," Meiran replied with a smile.

"How is Xander?" Duo asked politely.

"He is well, thank you for asking," Wufei said.

Heero decided to get the meeting back to what they were all here for. "I appreciate you taking the time to come out and see Nataku," he began.

"Nataku?" Wufei questioned with an interested gleam in his eye.

"Yes, that is the mare's name," Heero replied.

"You wouldn't by chance happen to know what it means, would you?" Duo said, asking the question both he and Heero were keen to know the answer to.

"Actually, I do," Wufei replied. "It's from Japanese mythology and means God without Soul."

"Ah." Duo turned to look at Heero and narrowed his eyes. "I would have thought you'd have known that, Heero seeing how you're part Japanese."

"I might be part Japanese," Heero defended, "but I was born and raised here in Australia. I haven't studied anything in regards to my Japanese heritage or the like."

"I'll forgive you this time then," Duo teased.

Heero rolled his eyes. Focusing back on the amused gazes of their guests, Heero cleared his throat. "Well, I know the guy that had her was mistreating her so he certainly didn't have a soul, but Nataku is quite sweet."

"What exactly happened to her, Heero?" Meiran asked.

"How about you both come inside the cottage and I'll make us some tea. Heero can tell you the entire story whilst we enjoy a little refreshment," Duo offered.

"Thank you, that would be most pleasant," Wufei replied.

Duo led the way back to the cottage.

~ Half and hour later ~

"There was no way I could sit back and let her suffer like that anymore so I bought her and brought her home. Since being here, her wounds have started to heal very well and she is starting to show a little trust," Heero finished up and took a long drink of his tea to whet his parched throat.

"If that's how she was being treated than I'm glad that you did what you did, Heero. It must have taken some courage to stand up to a man as cruel as that," Meiran said softly.

"I wouldn't be able to call myself a horseman if I hadn't done anything," Heero said quietly and blushed with the woman's words.

"You say she is starting to trust again? How long do you think it will be before she is able to trust fully? And for that matter, how do you know she will be any good in the competitions?" Wufei asked. "I'm not trying to be difficult, but I need to know if I am going to be investing money into such an animal."

"I would expect nothing less," Heero replied. "I can't say for sure how long it will take for her to be comfortable around people. It all depends on how much psychological damage has been done. All we can do at this stage is treat her with kindness and love and hope she responds to that. As for competing - I saw her in the ring at the show and whilst it was evident her rider wasn't a good one and really didn't know how to handle her, she did show she has a lot of potential and ability. I'm willing to bet my career that with the right handling, training and rider on her back, she will be a good quality A grade horse."

"You seem very sure," Wufei stated.

"I am," Heero replied.

"Why don't we go and take a look at her before we make any decisions at all," Meiran suggested.

"That is why we're here," Wufei answered.

"I thought you'd forgotten that for a moment there," his wife teased and gave Duo a wink.

Duo had to stifle the chuckle.

"As I said on the phone, if you do decide to take her and for whatever reason she doesn't live up to your expectations than I'm more than happy to buy her back off you," Heero said.

"That's a fair deal," Wufei mused.

"Then let's go see this horse," Meiran said again and to end the conversation she stood up.

Heero led the way out of the cottage and towards the practice stables. "She's out in the paddock at the moment so I'll just get some feed and her lead rope to catch her." Heero disappeared inside the stables and returned within a couple of minutes, items in his hands. Once more the four set off, this time towards the paddocks.

Nataku could hear the humans approaching and immediately went on alert. There were a couple of scents she hadn't smelt before and that made her cautious. She raised her head from her grazing and stared off towards the paddock gate where the humans were gathering. She recognized the nice human that fed her and the other one who was gentle in his touching of her injuries, but she wasn't too sure about the other two.

Seeing the tense lines to the mare's body, Heero advised the others to remain on the outside of the paddock whilst he went to fetch the bay. The three agreed and leaving Duo to look after their guests, Heero set off across the paddock, praying that Nataku wouldn't be too difficult to catch.

Both Wufei and Meiran watched the mare and her reactions to Heero, noting how tense she was and wary. Knowing what she had been through, neither one could really blame her. She shied away from Heero the first time, the second time she allowed him to get closer and feed her some of the oats before she moved away a touch. When Heero tried for the third time, she allowed him to clip the lead rope to her halter. She relaxed further when Heero had nothing but more food, gentle pets and soft, soothing words for her.

Gradually she was starting to trust this human. So far he'd not raised his voice or made any attempt to hurt her, even when she'd given him cause to. She was still very wary around humans she didn't know, which was to be expected, but slowly she was regaining some of her confidence.

Heero quietly led her back across the paddock to where Duo waited with Wufei and Meiran. The Chinese couple didn't move or say anything until Heero and Nataku were standing a few feet away from them. Once Heero brought the mare to a halt, he asked if they would care to step inside the paddock to meet the mare.

Moving quietly so as not to startle Nataku, Duo opened the gate and let Meiran and Wufei enter. Once inside the paddock the pair took their first proper look at the bay. Duo explained the bay's injuries and how he was currently treating her, the injuries having already started to heal up very well.

"How soon before you can ride her, Heero?" Meiran asked as she slowly extended her hand out with a slice of carrot on it that Duo had given her.

"I'm hoping I will be able to put a saddle on her next weekend. Her mouth should have healed up by then so a bit won't cause her any discomfort. The areas on her flanks are almost healed now and I won't be using spurs on her so there isn't any reason why I shouldn't be able to try her out."

Nataku couldn't sense anything other than compassion coming from the woman in front of her; that and the scent of one of those yummy orange treats. Cautiously, Nataku stretched her neck out so her muzzle just brushed across Meiran's palm and lipped up the carrot.

"Is that nice, girl?" Meiran said, her voice soft. Meiran fed the bay a few more carrots, Nataku becoming more and more confident with each treat.

Heero suddenly realized that Wufei had yet to say anything in regards to the mare and he turned to look at the other man, pausing to nudge Duo. The vet turned to stare at Wufei too and couldn't help the quiet snicker.

"I told you the eyes would sucker him in," Duo whispered.

Heero wasn't sure if it was Nataku's eyes or something else, but Wufei had a completely lost look on his face.

With the silence growing, Meiran turned to see what was going on and froze.

Wufei was staring at the mare, taking in all the details about her. Nataku was likewise staring at Wufei. The pair looked for all the world like they were sizing each other up. Completely ignoring everyone and everything around them, the world narrowed to just Wufei and the abused mare.

Wufei stepped forward. Nataku blinked but stood her ground. Wufei moved closer and began to extend his hand. Nataku stretched out her head and neck, sniffing the offered hand.

Heero, Duo and Meiran held their silence, all simply watching and wondering exactly what was going on. None wanted to break the spell that seemed to be consuming the Chinese man and the equine before him.

Wufei moved closer still until he was right in front of Nataku, their eyes locking. It seemed that something passed between the pair, although what that was, no one could have said.

Wufei slowly raised his hand and placed it on Nataku's cheek. He ran it down along the cheekbone to the mare's muzzle then up her nose and rubbed gently between her eyes. Nataku never flinched or made any move to pull away. In fact, she seemed to move closer to the touch, lowering her head and rubbing it against Wufei's chest.

The other three stood in shocked silence at what was happening.

Wufei continued his caressing of the mare, moving his hand over her face and gently pulling on her ears. Nataku returned the affection, resting her chin on Wufei's shoulder and letting him do whatever he wanted.

Finally, Wufei spoke. "Thank you, Heero. I think she will be perfect."

tbc...


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to all who are reading this fic and big hugs for the kind reviews. My apologies for not having answered the reviews on Chapert 27 personally, I have been away on vacation for the past couple of weeks with limited Internet access. I do thank you all for your kind words and I will be responding to reviews personally once more now I'm back and have Internet access again. Now, without further delay, here's the next part. <strong>

**Enjoy!**

"Equus"

Chapter 28

Heero, Duo and Meiran all continued to stare at the man and the mare, simply stunned by what they had witnessed - _were_ witnessing. Neither Heero nor Duo had ever seen anything like it in all their years of working with equines.

Nataku let her eyes drift half shut, simply enjoying the caresses and attention the softly spoken man was giving her. She didn't know what it was about this human that called to her, but she knew instinctively he wouldn't ever harm her. A sixth sense told her he could be trusted completely, that he would protect and look after her.

"How much do you want for her, Heero?" Wufei asked softly as he continued to gently pull at the mare's ears.

Having taken into consideration the original cost of the mare, plus Duo's treatment of her thus far and what still remained of her medical treatment, Heero figured eight hundred was a fair amount. "Eight hundred," he told the Chinese man.

Meiran couldn't help it, she snorted and caused all three men and one mare to look in her direction. "What?" she asked.

"Snorting is very unladylike," Wufei sniffed.

"And eight hundred dollars for a mare like this is way too low," Meiran returned.

"And just how would you know that?"

"You only have to look at the quality of her."

"Since when did you become such and expert on horses?"

"Ever since _you_ decided you wanted to own one as a tax dodge."

"I beg your pardon."

"I figured at least one of us needed to know a little more about horses if we are to be owning one so I took the time to do a little research," Meiran replied with a smug expression.

"When did you plan on telling me?"

"Now?" Meiran gave her husband a sweet smile.

Heero and Duo watched the entire exchange pass between the Chinese couple, heads swiveling first one way and then the other. It was kind of like watching a tennis match only the ball was verbal.

Eventually, Heero looked across to Duo who gave his partner a look of complete confusion and raised an eyebrow, Heero shrugged his shoulders in response.

"In that case, if you're so smart, what price do you think is a fair one for a horse of this caliber?" Wufei questioned with an arch of his eyebrow.

Meiran frowned as she thought. "Given her current state of health, what she has been through, the further required treatment and Heero's predictions, I'd say around twelve hundred would be a fairer price to put on her."

The Chinese man thought about his wife's words for a moment then slowly nodded his head. "I agree."

"Excuse me," Heero interrupted. "Do I get a say in any of this?"

"Ah, Heero." Wufei jumped and blushed a little. "My apologies. My wife and I have had a bit of a discussion- "

"Maybe argument would be a better term," Meiran muttered under her breath and then gave Wufei another sweet smile as he turned to glare at her, obviously having heard her soft words.

"As I was saying, Meiran and I have discussed this and we both feel that the price you are asking is far too low for a horse of this caliber. I would be happy to have her provided you will accept twelve hundred dollars as payment for her."

"Wufei, Meiran," Heero began, taken aback by the generous offer. "Whilst I appreciate your concern and offer, you need to remember that she still requires veterinary treatment and is as yet to be ridden. She may well turn out to need to be completely re-educated."

"Are you trying to tell me that what you said earlier about her being a potentially good A grade horse was nothing but a lie?" Wufei asked with a smirk.

"Errr, no, but..."

"Then I suggest you accept the twelve hundred and we have a deal."

Duo couldn't help the soft snicker seeing his lover caught between a rock and a hard place. "Might as well face it, Heero; you're beaten."

With a sigh and shrug of his shoulders, Heero gave in. "Okay, you have a deal." Heero extended a hand which Wufei took and shook firmly.

Nataku stepped back a little, her eyes wary once more as the humans around her shared words and touches. Unable to sense anything other than calm and peacefulness radiating from all of them, she allowed herself to relax.

"Thank you, Heero," Wufei said quietly. "Would you mind if Meiran and I were to spend a few minutes with Nataku by ourselves before we go back and sign all the necessary paperwork and I write you out a check?"

"Of course not," Heero replied and handed over the lead rope. "Duo and I will wait up by the stables for you both." With Wufei now holding the mare's lead rope, Heero and Duo took their leave.

# # #

"I have to say, that went a lot better than I'd thought it would," Heero said as he stood next to Duo and waved the Chinese couple off.

"I'll admit, I was quite stunned by Nataku's reaction to Wufei. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it."

"Me either." Heero took Duo's hand and the pair walked back into the cottage together. Picking up the paperwork, Heero began to sort through it, putting those papers to one side that needed to be mailed off to the various societies in regards to Nataku's new ownership.

Standing by the kitchen sink, Duo gazed out the window to the paddocks, eyes finding a bay form and watching as the mare moved slowly around the paddock as she grazed. "I'm glad Nataku took to Wufei, he'll be a great owner for her. With you as her rider I think she will go far," he said softly.

Heero paused in his task, the soft words taking him completely off guard. "It's going to take some time before she's going to be anywhere near the standard of Shinigami."

"I realize that, and whilst I have every faith in her and you, I don't think she will be quite as good as Shinigami."

"I guess time will tell," Heero replied as he stepped up behind his lover and placed his arms loosely around Duo's waist.

"Look at it this way, Heero. There's no way she could possibly be any worse than what she was with Saunders riding her."

"That's one consolation," Heero snickered. "Nice to know you have that much faith in me."

Duo snorted and turned in his partner's arms. "You know what I mean," he growled softly. Leaning close, Duo took Heero's lips in a soft kiss.

"Mmmm, I do," Heero replied, eyes half closed as he savored the touching of their lips.

"A quiet sigh escaped Duo's mouth and he sagged slightly in Heero's arms. "Why do we always get interrupted when things are starting to get interesting?" he groused.

"Huh?" Heero opened his eyes and gazed out the window where Duo's attention had wandered. He noted the car that had pulled in and the man getting out of that car.

Zechs.

"Guess I'll have to take a rain check," Heero muttered.

"Sorry," Duo apologized.

"Not your fault," came the reply along with a tender kiss. "We will pick this back up later."

"You can bet on it," Duo groaned.

Pulling apart, Heero went to put his boots back on and return to his working of his horses whilst Duo went out to greet Zechs and the dog he was bringing with him for x-rays.

# # #

"Easy, girl," Duo soothed, trying to keep his manipulations as gentle as he could. "Definitely feels like it's been broken at some stage to me. I'm not that happy with its healing either. It doesn't feel like it's been set properly."

"That's what I thought too," Zechs said and ruffled the dog's ears. "I'm pretty sure an x-ray will tell us more."

"That it will." Duo left his examining of the dog and went to wash his hands. Rummaging around in the cupboard a moment later, he returned to the consulting table and dog with a needle and syringe in his hand. "I think it would be best to sedate her a bit to take our x-rays."

"No problem." Zechs grabbed the small clippers and quickly clipped away a patch on Lucky's front leg. With the hair gone, Zechs swabbed the bald patch with betadine, tossing the wipes into the trash and grabbing the dog's front leg just below the elbow. He applied pressure which in turn raised the vein for Duo. The needle was slipped in and the contents injected into the dog's blood stream. Duo capped the needle and tossed it into the sharps container, the syringe going into the trash.

"You were a brave girl, Lucky," Zechs said as he petted and praised the dog.

It only took a couple of minutes for the sedative to start kicking in, Lucky starting to droop a little and wanting to lie down.

"Good. Let's take her into the other room and get our x-rays," Duo said and went to pick up the dog. Zechs moved ahead to set up the table and machine.

Half an hour later they had managed to take enough pictures. Duo went through to develop the films leaving Zechs to take Lucky into the kennels and settle her before returning to see what the x-rays showed.

"Definite fracture of the tibia and fibula. The fifth and sixth rib too," Zechs stated as his eyes roamed over the images before him on Duo's light board.

"Looks like the ulna and radius were also fractured at some stage," Duo muttered. "The injuries are consistent with a kick from a horse or a human."

"They are also consistent with being struck by a car," Zechs stated.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, it doesn't look like we are going to be able to pin anything on him regarding the dog's injuries, there's too many variables. However, if you take a good look at the breaks themselves, although they have healed up, they are not completely in line. The ribs and the front limb are reasonably close, but the hind leg isn't. I don't know about you, Zechs, but I feel confident in saying that hind leg was never seen by a vet, rather it was left to heal by itself."

Zechs took a very close look at the image. "I agree. The ends of the bones are no where near in the proper alignment. The original break shouldn't have been difficult to line up and set in place, even a vet student could have done it."

"How long ago would you say the injury would have occurred?" Duo mused as he studied the x-ray.

"Somewhere in the last eight months I'd say given the amount of calcification."

"That's what I thought. If you also take into consideration how the dog walks and what muscle groups she's using, I think it's a fair bet she wasn't treated for that break."

"So what now?"

"I think we should have Quatre find out just how long this guy has had the dog for. If he's had her for longer than twelve months I'd say it's a safe bet he's the one responsible for the break and not getting her the proper treatment. Quatre may not be able to pin the actual break on him, but he can charge him with neglecting to have the dog properly treated."

"At least that's something."

"Better than nothing." Duo tilted his head from side to side as he studied the x-rays further.

"What's up?"

"I really think this dog should undergo surgery and have that leg fixed up properly. If it isn't then this calcification is only going to continue to thicken, the leg muscles will also alter in their function to try and cope and ultimately the dog will end up unable to use the leg. If we go in now and re-break the leg, then set it properly, the dog will have a much better chance at a decent life."

"Would Quatre go for that?"

Duo grinned. "You bet. If there's a chance for fixing this you can safely say the society will give the go ahead for the operation. Besides, I'll only charge them for the drugs, not the labor. You want in?"

"Of course," Zechs smiled back.

"Good. I'll go contact Quatre and let him know of our findings. I'll also see when he wants us to perform the surgery."

"Okay, thanks, Duo. I'll go check on Lucky and meet you in reception."

#

Duo was just hanging up the phone when Zechs stepped into the reception area. "What did he say?"

"Quatre wants us to write up a report on our findings and pass over the x-rays as evidence. Before we do the surgery he wants to get the dog on video, record her way of walking, how that leg is moving and the effect it is having on her gait. He's hoping to do that tomorrow. Once he has that on record, then we can operate. He said to take Lucky back to Trowa's, he'll video her in the morning before heading back out to the property tomorrow to see if the cat trap has worked."

"No problem."

"I'll get my report done up tonight, that way Quatre can have it tomorrow. If you want to take Lucky back now, you're free to do so."

"I think I will, then I'll write up my reports afterward. I've still got to treat those two geldings at Trowa's before I can go home so I might as well do it all at once."

"I'll be in touch tomorrow, Zechs."

"Thanks, Duo."

# # #

The following morning saw Quatre get his required video tape evidence of Lucky and the way she was currently walking. Duo had done up his report and had Heero send it through by email to the Inspector. Originally he was going to drop the report over to Quatre, but Heero suggested he copy it and email it through to save time. Duo agreed on the condition that Heero was the one to do the emailing. Duo still had an issue with anything electronic and wasn't about to push his luck with Heero's computer. Knowing his effect on anything electronic the damn thing would probably send out smoke signals before disintegrating into a pile of melted chips and circuits!

Quatre returned to the Saunders property where a cat trap had been set the night before. Saunders was still in jail, the police having yet to set bail for him which suited Quatre just fine. Trowa accompanied his partner and was a touch disappointed that Saunders wasn't there, he'd been hoping to have a few words himself with the man that had dared to touch what was his.

After a quick check of the yard, Quatre walked with purpose towards one of the out buildings that the trap had been set in. He opened the door quietly and took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the gloom after the bright sunshine of outside. The cat trap sat over to one side and Quatre gave a relieved sigh when he noted the furry body within.

"Hey, kitty," he said as he approached.

The cat gave a couple of low yowls and hissed in annoyance.

"It's okay, kitty," Trowa said as he stood next to the Inspector and studied their captive.

"Not very happy, is she?" Quatre said.

Trowa bent down and studied the cat. "No, _he's_ not."

"Ah. Sorry, I guess I should have checked."

"I don't think the cat is going to mind too much, I think he's more annoyed at being caught."

"Come on, let's get him outside and back to the shelter. Once he's there we can put him in a kennel and hopefully he will settle down after an hour or two. I'd like Duo to check him over once he's settled," Quatre said and bent to pick up the trap.

Quatre did his best to carry the trap as gently as he could. The trap itself was very similar to a cat carrier so it wasn't too awkward to handle. The cat didn't appreciate the movement though and let his displeasure be known by keeping up a continuous howling and miaowing.

Settling the cat trap and occupant into the rear of the land-cruiser, Quatre closed the door and prepared to get in.

"I hope he's going to shut up soon," Trowa muttered as he got into the passenger seat.

"Don't worry, cats usually go quiet once a vehicle starts to move," Quatre replied with a smile.

The engine started up and the cat went quiet. "See? All peaceful," Quatre stated as he slipped the car into gear and drove out onto the road to head back to the shelter.

No sooner were they on the road than the howling and yowling started up again; this time the volume had increased ten fold and was a continuous, steady stream.

"You were saying?" Trowa said as he stuck his fingers in his ears.

#

"I thought we were going back to the shelter first?" Trowa yelled over the howling of the cat. Quatre hadn't made the turn into the road that would take them back home.

"We were. Change of plans. I'm going to stop off at Duo's surgery first and get him to check him over," Quatre yelled back.

"Any chance we can get Duo to sedate him as well?"

Quatre glared.

"Just a thought," Trowa muttered.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the line of anesthesia."

"Quatre!"

Quatre simply shrugged and gave an unrepentant grin. "It's either that or we borrow a ton of cotton wool for our ears."

"Anesthesia it is."

The cat howled louder.

#

"What the hell is that noise?" Duo said as he exited the consulting room with the patient he'd just finished seeing.

"I'm not sure," Catherine replied with a frown.

"Sounds like someone is being murdered," Mrs. Billings stated with a look at the front door of the waiting room.

"I think I'd better go and see," Duo said and moved through into the waiting room. He gave the other clients currently waiting a confident smile as he passed through and opened the front door. He shut it quickly behind him and glanced around with a frown. Spotting Quatre's land-cruiser pulling into a parking bay, he couldn't help but notice that the noise was getting louder and was obviously coming from said car.

The car's engine was cut, Trowa and Quatre both exiting the vehicle rather fast. A moment later – silence.

Trowa looked at Quatre who in turn looked back at Trowa and shrugged. Duo looked from Quatre to Trowa and raised an eyebrow. Trowa nodded in Quatre's direction and folded his arms across his chest. Duo looked at Quatre through narrowed eyes, the Inspector holding his hands up in the air in surrender. "I didn't do anything," he said.

"What the hell was that noise? It sounded like you were murdering someone. I take it the noise was coming from your cruiser," Duo said as he stepped forward.

"Sorry about that," Quatre apologized. "I went back out to the Saunders property to see if the cat trap had worked."

"It had," Trowa said dryly. "We were going back to the shelter first, but once we were on the road the blasted animal decided to serenade us."

"I thought it would be better to come straight here for you to give it a check over, then I'll take it back to the shelter," Quatre carried on.

"Preferably with a dose of anesthetic in its system," Trowa added.

Duo couldn't help it, he broke out into deep laughter. "Sorry, guys, I know I shouldn't laugh at your expense, but it really is just too funny."

"I didn't think so," Trowa sniffed.

"Me either," Quatre huffed.

Getting his mirth under control, Duo faced the pair again. "Go get the cat and bring it in. I've got a couple of clients ahead of you to see but they shouldn't take too long. So if you don't mind waiting a few minutes I can take a look at the cat and see what we can do about making the trip back to the shelter a little more easier on your ears."

"Thank you, Duo. I'll get the cat and wait inside." Quatre turned back to the Land-cruiser.

Duo shook his head and went back inside the surgery, explaining to Catherine what all the ruckus had been about.

#

"What is the verdict?" Quatre asked once Duo had finished, his hand stroking over the cat's head.

Trowa held the animal in a gentle yet firm grip, enabling Duo to check the animal over thoroughly without the cat being able to get away or harm anyone. The cat hadn't been too pleased and began to hiss and spit when the examination had started. Once he realized that he wasn't about to be hurt, the cat settled a touch, although there was a low, menacing growl from time to time from that throat.

Leaning against the cupboards lining one side of the small consulting room, Duo turned his gaze from the cat to meet Quatre's eyes. "He's very underweight for his size and estimated age. Temperature and other vitals are all normal; there is a touch of mange which can be treated pretty easily. Overall, he's in pretty good shape for being half starved. I'd recommend several small meals a day for a few weeks and a course of antibiotics for the mange. I can't see any reason why he shouldn't make a full recovery."

"Thank you. In your opinion, would you say this cat is a domestic one, left to fend for itself by the owner, or a feral cat?" Quatre asked.

"Most likely a domestic cat that has started to turn towards being feral due to lack of care from the owner. If it were a completely feral cat there is no way it would allow any of us anywhere near it without more of a fight than we've seen. I'd say after a few days of good food and gentle handling he will return to his domestic state. Oh, castrating him would also help."

Both Trowa and Quatre subconsciously crossed their legs.

"That's a relief," Trowa said. "Poor puss, for a moment there I thought we may have to have him put to sleep. If there's a chance he can be rehabilitated then it will be a lot easier to re-home him."

"I take it the Society is going to seize him then?"

"Yes, most definitely. Saunders will also be charged with neglect and starving an animal. Once the Society has both yours and my reports the case can go to court. If we are successful, which I'm positive we will be, then I will arrange for you to de-sex the cat."

"What about the dog?" Duo asked.

"I have submitted both yours and Zechs' reports along with my own and the recommendations from all three of us. I will be calling into the society later today to speak with the lawyers and pass on all my evidence so far on the case. I'm sure they will give the go ahead for you to perform the necessary surgery on the dog within the next few days," Quatre said.

"Okay, just keep me informed if you don't mind, Quatre."

"My pleasure, Duo and thank you so much for seeing the cat for us."

"No problem. Now, did you say something earlier about sedation for this cat for the trip back to the shelter?" Duo couldn't help the snicker that followed his words.

"Ah, that would be appreciated."

"If the cat isn't sedated then I'm taking a load of your cotton wool, Duo," Trowa stated bluntly. "No way am I subjecting my ears to another round of that caterwauling."

It took Duo all his self control not to break out into laughter at Trowa's choice of words. Managing to keep a straight face he moved across the consulting room to fetch the drug he would need to sedate the cat. With Trowa holding onto the cat, Duo managed to clip a small section of hair from the animal's front leg and raise the vein. A moment later the drug had been injected and Duo was tossing the used items into the sharps container and trash.

"That won't completely knock him out but it will make him very sleepy," Duo informed them both. "It should last roughly an hour so that will give you more than enough time to get back to the shelter and settle him into his new home."

"Thanks, Duo, we really appreciate it," Quatre said for both of them.

Feeling the cat starting to slump a little, Trowa gently picked him up and put him back in the cat cage for the trip to the shelter.

"I'll be in touch, Duo," Quatre said as the pair made their way back out of the consulting room and through the waiting room which was now empty.

"Drive carefully," Duo said and stood on the front steps of the surgery to wave the pair off. Catherine came out and stood beside him, having caught up on all that was going on, courtesy of Trowa, whilst the pair had been waiting to see Duo.

"Did you sedate the cat?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, I did," replied the long haired vet.

The land-cruiser started up, Quatre reversing out of his parking bay and turning for the driveway that would take him back to the road. The car was just starting to disappear from sight when the sounds of a high pitched yowling came on the breeze.

Catherine snickered. "I don't think you gave him enough."

tbc...


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 29

The remainder of the week passed quickly for everyone. Wufei and Meiran called around a couple of times to see Nataku and spend time with the mare, getting to know her a little better. Heero was quite happy for the Chinese couple to tend to the bay. Meiran always brought a treat of some sort with her for the mare and would hold her and talk to her whilst Wufei took great pains and delight in brushing her from head to hoof. Combined with the treatment Duo was giving her the mare was making a fast recovery.

Both Heero and Duo were always amazed when Wufei came to visit his horse. It was like you had thrown a switch on the mare. Nataku would leave her grazing and walk eagerly over to the gate as soon as she heard Wufei's footsteps. The Chinese man could do anything with her, but she still remained extremely wary of anyone else.

Heero and Duo were slowly being accepted by her, neither man having done anything to hurt her in any way and she was slowly starting to trust them too. Heero became more and more confident that Nataku would make a full recovery.

Quatre contacted Duo to let him know the court date for Leroy Saunders had been set for the following week. After further investigation, the Inspector had learned that Saunders had owned the dog now called Lucky for a little over eighteen months. Whilst they couldn't prove that Saunders had inflicted any injury on the dog itself, Quatre was fully intending to prosecute him for not having the animal's previous injuries treated properly. Lucky had also been booked in for surgery the following week to re-break and fix her leg.

The two geldings that had been removed from Saunders' property were also coming along well. Zechs was continuing to treat their injuries and Trowa had spent quite a bit of time with both. His naturally quiet demeanor had served him well and the two horses were starting to trust him. Catherine and Zechs gave Duo regular reports on how the horses were coming along.

The cat, which Trowa had dubbed 'Yowzer' due to his persistent howling when in a vehicle, had also settled down a lot. He was starting to fill out with the good food he was getting. Trowa was also careful to spend time with the cat in an attempt to have the cat return to a more domesticated state. So far it was working well and Yowzer was beginning to show signs of affection when gently petted.

With Nataku finally healed in the physical sense, Duo gave her the all clear to resume being ridden. After discussion with Wufei, Heero decided to saddle the mare up and try her out on the Sunday, that way Wufei could be there too and watch how things went.

Heero wasn't expecting miracles, his whole intention was to simply let the mare move around at the various gaits so he could get a 'feel' for her and see exactly what problems he would be dealing with that she had picked up through her rough treatment.

The Sunday was also Duo's day off and he was more than ready to be on hand to 'pick up the pieces' as he put it.

Heero was hoping there wouldn't be any pieces to pick up.

It was with mixed emotions that Heero fetched Nataku from the paddock and into the new stable block to saddle her up. Duo and Wufei were both there to help out if and where necessary. The mare was a little flighty, sensing something different was going on, but not detecting anything to fear.

Wufei took over the task of brushing Nataku while Heero fetched a saddle and bridle for her. The saddle was easily fitted, the bridle needing to be let out a couple of holes before the bit sat snugly in the mare's mouth. Heero was using a plain snaffle bit on the mare, it was the kindest bit in the equine world other than not using one at all and Heero figured it would be gentle on Nataku's mouth and also allow him to feel through the reins what her reactions were going to be.

He recalled Saunders having used a Spanish snaffle bit at the show, which in itself wasn't a harsh bit; it was all in how the rider used the reins. Yes, it was a stronger bit than what Heero planned to use, but in the wrong hands it could also be very cruel.

Nataku played nervously with the bit in her mouth. It wasn't uncomfortable, they never were until the human got on her back and started hauling on it. It felt slightly different to the one she usually had in her mouth, but Nataku had no doubt it could and possibly would hurt her once the human was on her back.

It took a little longer than usual for Heero to saddle up, mainly due to Nataku moving around a bit. Heero had expected this though and didn't chastise the mare, instead he kept his voice soft and encouraged her to stand still, following her all the time with the saddle and eventually getting it on her back and girthed up.

Both Duo and Wufei watched, feeling their respective hearts cracking as they witnessed the mare's attempts to evade being saddled. Whilst neither of them wished to put the mare through any distress, it was unavoidable. She had to learn that she wasn't going to be hurt and the only way to do that was by persisting in what they were doing and making sure they didn't raise their voices or show any form of temper.

Once Nataku was ready, Heero put his helmet on and led the mare out to the schooling paddock. Duo held the gate open for them to pass through, closing it firmly behind them. He checked he had his cell phone with him too, just in case he needed to get assistance from anywhere in a hurry should anything happen.

"It's okay, girl. Nothing bad is going to happen. We're just going to take a bit of a ride around the paddock and see if we can work out what type of education you have and what needs work on," Heero soothed and petted the bay neck.

The mare was sweating, despite the cool day. She was fully expecting the usual, rough treatment to start as soon as the human got on her back. Her muscles were tense, ears moving back and forth rapidly. Even when Wufei stepped up to her to give her a few reassuring pats, she couldn't help but fret.

With Duo holding her as still as possible, Heero let down the stirrups, put his foot in one and sprang into the saddle as quickly and softly as he could. Pushing his other foot into its stirrup, he gathered the reins and let Duo know he could let go.

Reluctantly Duo released his hold and stepped away to watch with Wufei from the fence.

Settling himself into the saddle, Heero kept his hands light on the reins and waited for Nataku to stand still. The mare was shifting a little underneath him, not quite sure what to do and waiting for the pain that usually accompanied her rider to start. Remaining still for a moment longer, Heero decided he needed to have Nataku walking if she was to start to settle at all. So far he could tell she was tense, waiting for him to jab her in the mouth or dig at her sides with sharp spurs.

Heero had made sure not to wear spurs or even carry a whip. He wanted Nataku to relax and begin to trust him, not fear him or the work that came when being ridden. It saddened him to know that the mare feared her work, he was used to his horses enjoying what they did. Lowering his weight a touch, Heero gently brought his lower leg to the mare's sides and squeezed. His hands were soft, giving the mare rein to enable her to move forward. Hesitantly, Nataku took a step forward.

"Good girl," Heero encouraged and squeezed again.

This time Nataku began to walk, her mind still puzzled and waiting for the sharp pain she knew would soon be coming to her mouth. She chewed on the bit, trying to get it into her teeth and away from the sensitive corners of her mouth, but she couldn't. The bit had been fitted properly and was sitting in the right place so there was nothing she could do. Tensing, she continued to walk, tossing in a couple of jogging steps.

"Easy, girl. Just walking," Heero said in his calm voice, lowering his weight and letting his legs move away from her sides so he didn't accidentally give her the aid to move faster. His hands still remained soft on the reins, although he did shorten them a touch, enough to apply a little pressure to Nataku's mouth, but not enough to harm her.

Nataku felt the weight lowering on her back and the gentle pressure to her mouth. She tossed her head but stopped jogging for a moment and began to walk calmly again. As soon as she was walking, the pressure on her mouth was gone. Nataku jogged again, the pressure returned, but it wasn't painful, just constant. She stopped jogging and started to walk again. The pressure immediately went.

This new turn of events had the mare confused. Usually when she started jogging she suffered several hard tugs on the bit in her mouth which cut into the corners of her gums. That was usually followed by a couple of hard kicks to her flanks, the sharp things her rider normally wore cutting into the sensitive flesh. This time there was none of that.

"So far so good," Duo commented as he watched his lover and the mare.

"I agree, it is good that he is still on Nataku's back," Wufei replied. "I'm not too sure that I follow what he is trying to do though."

"I'm not all that clued up myself, Wufei, but I'd hazard a guess he's trying to get her to walk and let her know that she's not going to be hurt if she jogs," Duo said as he continued to watch.

"I'd say you are right," came a voice directly behind them followed by a soft caress along Duo's spine.

Duo jumped about six foot into the air with the words and fleeting touch. He whirled around, unsure if he'd felt a hand along his spine or not and frowned when he came face to face with Stefan.

"Sorry if I startled you," Stefan apologized.

"Make a bit more noise next time," Duo growled and moved slightly away from Stefan and towards Wufei.

The Chinese man watched the interaction and kept his face neutral. He wasn't sure what was going on, but it seemed as if Duo wasn't all that comfortable with this other man.

"I take it Heero is trying out the new horse?" Stefan said, ignoring Duo's snappiness.

"Obviously," Duo muttered under his breath and then realized he really should introduce Wufei. "Ah, this is Chang Wufei, Nataku's new owner. Wufei, this is Stefan Graves, he agists his horse with Heero and takes lessons from him," Duo introduced.

The two men shook hands.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Graves," Wufei said with a small bow.

"You too, Mr. Chang." Stefan released the Chinese man's hand and turned his attention back to where Heero was still getting Nataku to walk calmly for him. "It looks to me like Heero will probably need to go right back to basics with her, completely re-educate her. I'd say she will come good though and make a good jumper."

"Thank you. My wife and I thought so too. We respect Heero's judgment and experience and when he said he thought she had potential, we decided to give her a chance. So far we have not been disappointed."

"If Heero does go back to basics with her it could be a while before she is ready to compete again," Stefan warned.

"Heero is well aware of that, as is Wufei," Duo snipped. "Heero has been riding and training horses for years and he knows just how long it can take to educate a horse from scratch so he would know how long it will take to re-educate one that has had a nasty experience. Don't worry, Heero is a very patient man," Duo finished.

Stefan gave Duo a lustful look and licked his lips. "So am I," he murmured.

Duo couldn't help the shiver of revulsion that traveled the length of his spine and he turned his attention away from the other man.

Completely oblivious to the pair, Wufei spoke. "I take it that Heero is trying to show Nataku that she can do what he wants without fear of being harmed?"

"Something along those lines," Stefan answered, redirecting his attention from Duo to the Chinese man. "Heero will probably be able to explain it in better terms than what I can."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I think I'll go get Comet and give her a good brush down before I ride her." With a lick of his lips and a wink at Duo, Stefan turned and left the pair to continue watching Heero and Nataku.

The moment Stefan left, Duo visibly relaxed. Stefan seriously gave him the creeps. Duo made himself a promise that he would talk to Heero that night about his concerns regarding Stefan. He really didn't care if he was overreacting, the guy gave him the willies with his lustful looks and suggestive touches.

"Are you okay?"

Duo blinked and shook his head. "Sorry, Wufei, I was miles away."

Wufei smiled. "I noticed. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine."

#

Heero continued to work Nataku for another half an hour. By the time he called a stop to the work, Nataku had started to settle down and walk without jogging. Heero had tried the trot and canter with the mare, just to see what she would do and hadn't been disappointed with his assumptions. The trot had been fast and unbalanced; the canter...

Both Wufei and Duo had thought they were having simultaneous heart attacks when Heero had asked for the canter and promptly got a buck followed by a tearaway gallop. Resisting the urge to pull on the reins, Heero had to figure out how to slow the mare down without causing her any pain as that was what she was running from. A very tricky situation.

Heero remained calm and dropped his weight as deep as he could get it. He collected the reins up a little, applying a steady, even pressure to the mare's mouth, not several hard, yanks as she'd been used to getting, but a light but firm pressure that wouldn't cause pain. Keeping an eye on where the mare was galloping and steering her away from trouble, Heero didn't ask for anything from her other than the steady pressure on the bit to try and slow her speed. His voice was also brought into use, soft words cajoling the bay to 'steady up' and 'slow down'.

"Easy, girl. You don't have to run away, nothing is going to hurt you. Come on, slow it down a little, there's a good girl," Heero coaxed as he continued with the constant, even pull on the reins. The wind was whipping past him and causing his eyes to sting – Nataku certainly did have a turn of speed on her! It brought another, long buried memory to Heero's mind, a memory of a chestnut gelding that had also galloped wildly with him.

_But this was different,_ he told himself. _Taurus had bolted from sheer fright. Nataku was simply trying to run away from cruelty._

The soft words slowly began to seep into Nataku's mind. She'd been expecting to feel the cruel bite of the unforgiving bit against her tender lips and gums, the sharp and painful jabs to her flanks from the spurs and the cursing and yelling in her sensitive ears.

But none of it happened.

Instead, her rider remained calm and still upon her back. She could feel his weight settling against her back muscles, enabling him to stay balanced with her lurching gait, the light resting of his legs against her flanks and nothing more than a steady, constant pressure on her mouth. The noise that came from him was soft and soothing, doing much to calm her frazzled nerves.

Confused by the turn of events, Nataku began to yield to the pressure and slow her mad gallop. The steady pressure to her mouth remained, as did the soothing words. She slowed some more. The pressure eased a touch and so it continued for another full circle of the schooling paddock. As Nataku slowed, Heero eased with his hands until the mare was trotting and then walking again.

"That's better, Nataku. A slow walk is all we want," Heero praised as the bay came back to hand and settled into a walk. Conscious of his hands and the pressure to Nataku's mouth, Heero kept his hands light, using just enough seat and leg to keep her moving forward and engaging her hindquarters, but not enough to push her out of her natural cadence.

The mare began to relax further, the fear of getting a sharp jab in the mouth receding. Slowly but surely her early lessons from when she'd first been broken in and properly schooled and ridden were starting to come back to her.

Having ridden her around at a walk for a good ten minutes, Heero thought she'd cooled off enough to bring the lesson to a stop. Turning her head, he rode her towards Wufei and Duo. A lowering of his weight, light squeeze of his legs and a soft pressure to the reins brought Nataku to a smooth halt before the two men. Relaxing and releasing the reins, Heero gave the bay neck several pats. "Good girl," he praised.

"How was she?" Duo asked as his lover and the horse came to a halt. "Well, I mean I know what I saw, but how did she feel? What's you're opinion?"

Heero dismounted before replying and when he did, he made sure to look at both Wufei and Duo. "She did pretty much what I expected. She's frightened of her mouth more than anything."

Wufei frowned, clearly not understanding. Duo had a little bit of an idea of what Heero meant, but wasn't too sure he was on the right track.

"Do you think you could put that into simple, everyday human speak?" Duo asked with a smile.

"Sorry, I tend to forget at times. Basically, it means she's so used to being jabbed in the mouth and hurt, that she's frightened of the bit. She thinks that every time a rider takes up the contact on the reins that it's going to hurt, thus she tries to run away from that pain."

"I follow what you're saying, Heero. Can she be trained out of that?" Wufei questioned.

"Hai, I'm sure she can. All I was doing today was getting an idea of what she knows, what she doesn't know and exactly what it is she's afraid of. Now I know all that, I can start to work with her to get her to overcome those fears and begin to trust her rider again."

"Then she is worth persevering with?" Wufei found a carrot piece in his hand and looked at Duo who had put it there. Duo nodded towards the mare and Wufei offered her the carrot.

Nataku took the offered treat and crunched it up.

"I think she has a lot of potential. It is going to take some time to gain her trust and re-educate her, but I'm still certain she will make a good A grade jumper. I intend to go right back to basics with her. I tried a little of that out with her today and she was responding favorably," Heero explained. "All I'm asking her to do is to walk forward in a calm and balanced manner. Every time she jogs, I apply a gentle pressure to the bit to get her to slow down. Once she slows back to a walk, I released the pressure. I'm hoping she will begin to figure out that by doing what I want the pressure is gone and even if she tries to run away, jog or ignore my aids, there won't be any pain, just the constant pressure to do what I ask. I'm pretty sure she's had a decent education, now it's just a case of trying to get her to remember that education."

"I'm sure she will prove you right, Heero," Wufei stated and petted the mare.

"I certainly hope so," Heero said. "She's done enough for today though. Now I know what I'm dealing with, I'll be working with her just about every day. For now, she's earned herself a rest and lots of carrots." Heero gave the mare another pat and began to lead her from the paddock and towards the stables.

Walking along the breezeway, they met Stefan coming the other way with Comet all saddled up. Heero exchanged a few words with the other rider, Duo opting to continue on ahead and ignore the man. With Nataku unsaddled, rugged and put back out in the paddock for a while, Wufei departed, promising to contact Heero during the week to see how the mare was progressing.

Heero still had a couple of horses to work, Duo decided he really didn't want to be around the stables when Stefan came back, or out in the schooling paddock where the rider currently was, so he made his excuses to Heero and headed back to the cottage to catch up on some chores.

The unusual behavior of his long haired lover didn't escape Heero's notice, but before he could question his partner, Duo had left.

# # #

Smokey whizzed around the kitchen floor, skirting the table legs and diving behind the trash bin. Seconds later she shot out again and pounced on the mop for a moment, clawing furiously, then took off running to hide behind the trash bin once more. The entire procedure was repeated again and again.

Shaking his head at the cat's antics, Duo continued to try and mop the kitchen floor, occasionally sending Smokey skidding under the table when she pounced at the wrong time.

"Maybe I should attach you to the mop handle," Duo mused. "Either that or put rags on your paws so you can clean the floor for me with all that energy you have."

Smokey ignored him, she was having far too much fun chasing the mop around the floor. Eventually the game came to its end, mainly as Duo had finished his moping. Smokey sauntered through to the lounge room and curled up on the sofa for a well earned rest. Duo emptied out his bucket of water and rinsed the mop through before setting it against the outer wall of the cottage to dry.

It didn't take long for the floor to dry and soon Duo was getting a head start on their dinner preparations. As he peeled and chopped vegetables, his mind ran through what he wanted to talk to Heero about. He knew he would have to approach the topic carefully, Stefan was a client of Heero's and Duo still wasn't completely sure that Stefan had crossed the boundaries. The last thing Heero needed was to be losing clients due to a wrong accusation.

But Duo wasn't convinced about Stefan's motives. He was pretty sure the other man had touched him, maybe not in a sexual way but touched him none the less. Then there were the double meanings to his words and the looks he'd been giving Duo. Whilst Duo didn't want to do any damage to Heero's business, he couldn't stay quiet any longer either.

He gave a soft sigh. Probably the best thing to do would be to tell Heero everything that had happened since Stefan joined the stables, let Heero know of his concerns. Then they could come up with a solution together.

A familiar head of chocolate hair appeared, still slightly in the distance walking up the raceway between the two properties and Duo smiled to himself. Minutes later the back door opened and Heero entered the cottage, padding in socked feet to where Duo still stood by the kitchen window, chopping vegetables.

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around a slender waist and Heero pressed a kiss to the back of Duo's neck. "Need a hand?"

"Nah, I'm fine," Duo replied. "Dinner should be ready in about half an hour so there's time for you to take your shower first."

"You saying I smell?" Heero did his best to sound affronted.

"No, _you_ did," Duo replied with a grin.

Heero took a whiff of his armpits and scrunched up his face. "Ah, I am a little ripe. Sorry." He pressed another kiss to the nape of Duo's neck in apology. "I'll go shower then."

Duo couldn't help the snicker.

By the time Heero had taken his shower Duo had almost finished cooking their dinner. Wandering back into the kitchen and rubbing a towel through his damp locks, Heero sniffed the air appreciatively. "Smells good."

"Be an angel and feed Smokey will you?" Duo asked as he tripped over the cat yet again.

"Sure." Heero dropped the towel to the back a the kitchen chair and scooped the cat up. Smokey head butted her master under the chin. "Come on, you, time for dinner." Opening the fridge door, Heero removed the small portion of wrapped chicken meat and carried both it and the cat through to the laundry to feed the feline. Returning the the kitchen he found Duo plating their meals and quickly set the condiments and flatware on the table.

As they ate they discussed Nataku and the other horses, Heero doing his best to explain to Duo the work program he thought would suit the bay mare the best. He also stated he thought Nataku could be ready to compete again at the start of the next season. Given they were roughly around half way through the current season it would be around six to eight months before Heero would attempt to take the mare out and compete.

That was all dependent on how she came through her retraining.

As they chatted, Heero couldn't help but notice that Duo seemed a little 'off'. He couldn't put his finger on it exactly, but his lover seemed distracted in some way. With the meal finished, Duo went to take his shower before Heero could question him on what was wrong, leaving Heero to do the dishes.

It was another hour before the pair were cuddled up on the couch in the lounge room watching the television and thoughts of Duo's distraction had temporarily left Heero's mind. Duo, however, was still trying to sort his thoughts into some sort of order and figure out how to start the conversation he needed to have with Heero. Eventually he gave up and decided to simply 'go with it'.

"Heero?"

"Hai?"

"I need to talk to you."

Heero switched his attention from the television to focus completely on his boyfriend. "What's wrong?"

Picking up the remote, Duo turned the volume down to a low buzz and took a deep breath. "Look, I don't know if I'm overreacting, seeing things that simply aren't there or if there is something to it. I just know it doesn't feel right and I'm worried."

"Err..." Heero was feeling a little confused. "Duo, what exactly is it you're trying to say here?"

"I'm not explaining myself properly, am I?" Duo gave a sheepish smile.

"Not really," came Heero's response with a wry grin. "What is it that's bothering you so much?"

"Stefan."

tbc...


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

**Many thanks to everyone for reading and big hugs for the kind reviews!**

"Equus"

Chapter 30

"Stefan?" Heero echoed.

"Yeah."

"Has something happened? Has he tried to hurt you or one of the horses?" Heero felt his heart rate increase. If anyone tried to harm one of his horses he'd gut them. If anyone had so much as tried to harm a hair on his lover's head Heero would personally dismember them - and then gut them.

"No, no," Duo hastily replied, seeing Heero's temper beginning to rise. "No, he's not tried to hurt me in any way or any of the horses that I'm aware of."

"Then what is it?" Heero calmed a touch.

"Like I said before, I'm not sure if I'm seeing things that aren't there but the guy seriously creeps me out."

Heero's eyes narrowed as his mind scrambled. He jolted as he remembered the other day when he and Duo had been in the tack room enjoying a little 'extra'. He recalled Stefan bringing his horse into the stables just after they'd stepped out and his thoughts in regards to if Stefan had seen anything or had an idea of what was going on. So far Heero had to admit he'd not seen the other man try anything at all in regards to Duo.

"I could swear he's trying to come on to me, and although I'm not one hundred percent certain, I think he's been trying to touch me too." There, he'd said it, put his concerns on the line. Now it was up to Heero to state what he thought.

"Touched you?" Heero growled, the sound coming from deep in his throat. "How so?"

Duo swallowed, he'd not seen this side of Heero before. Yes, he'd seen his lover when he'd been angry or upset, but this... This was something completely primal. "At first I wasn't certain if I'd felt his hand or not, but I'm pretty sure he's just touched me as in a brief caress of his hand along my shoulder, arm and today, my back. As soon as I turn around though, his hands are by his side and it's been nothing more than a fleeting brush, to the point where I wasn't sure if I'd felt it or simply dreamed it," Duo replied honestly.

"I'll rip his fucking hands off!" Heero's eyes had taken on a deep blue color, to the point where they were almost black. The fury and rage could be seen in every line of his face and body, muscles trembling with the force of holding himself still and not giving in to his natural instinct to beat the crap out of anyone or anything that tried to touch what was his.

"Easy, Heero," Duo soothed, trying to get his partner to calm down a bit. Heero was beginning to frighten him. "You can't go out there and rip the guy apart, you don't have anything concrete to prove against him and I don't want you behind bars for rearranging his limbs."

Heero moved forward and wrapped his arms around the vet, holding him close against his chest in such a tight grip that Duo thought his ribs would crack. "Mine," Heero stated fiercely. "You're mine and I won't allow anyone to try and touch you or make unwanted advances towards you."

Feeling his insides turning to mush with the obvious depth of Heero's love and need to protect him, Duo managed to press a kiss to Heero's neck. "Think you could ease up a little on the choke hold there, buddy?"

"Aa, sorry." Heero released his grip a little but continued to hold Duo in his arms. "You said you thought he was coming on to you? How exactly do you mean?"

Snuggling deeper into Heero's embrace, Duo thought for a moment before speaking. "He keeps saying things to me, things you wouldn't really say to someone who is just a friend or an acquaintance. Oh he say's hello and all that sort of stuff, acts like a normal person whenever anyone else is around, but if he happens to catch my eye when no one else is looking he leers at me, licks his lips and earlier he even winked at me and gave me what seemed to be a lustful stare." Duo shuddered at the thought. "He speaks in terms that can have a double meaning and I know he's insinuating the _other_ meaning as he looks directly at me when he says these things. He really gives me the willies."

Even though he didn't want to hear it, Heero knew he had to. "What did he say earlier?" Heero asked through gritted teeth.

"Wufei and I were talking about Nataku and how it would take some time before she would be ready to go out and compete again, Stefan said it would take a lot of re-educating before she would be any good. I told him that you knew what you were doing and that you were a patient man," Duo hesitated for a second and felt Heero's arms squeeze him gently in encouragement. "He said he was a patient man too. That's when he gave me a lustful look."

Feeling Heero needed to know it all, Duo didn't give his lover the chance to speak, he continued on. "When he first started agisting here he made a few suggestions, sort of like testing the waters so to speak. I told him I was already seeing someone and I thought that would stop him, but it hasn't." Duo gave a sigh. "It's not like I've tried to encourage him or anything," he added quickly. "I really don't know what else I can do other than to tell him outright to piss off and leave me the hell alone, but he's a part of your business, your livelihood and the last thing you need is for me to be rude to your clients and for you to lose business or even worse, have him spreading nasty rumors around."

"Oh, Duo." Heero drew his lover closer and raised the vet's head. Leaning forward he placed his lips against Duo's and kissed his partner deeply. "You think I care about stupid gossip? Look at what Relena tried to do to us, what she put you through; did it work? No, it didn't. Duo, I appreciate you trying to protect me and the business, I think that is very noble of you, but I won't let Stefan ruin my business or our relationship. Our love is strong enough to overcome anything and we will overcome this – together."

Feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, Duo gave a loud sigh of relief. "Thanks, Heero."

"For what?"

"For believing me."

"Duo, why shouldn't I believe you? You've never lied to me, you've always been up front and honest, even when you knew it would be painful to say and for me to hear. Of course I believe you." Heero's face turned pensive. "Just wait until I see that low down, sniveling little piece of horse shit. I'll soon let him know he's not welcome around here." A soft touch to his arm had Heero looking into concerned amethyst.

"I don't think that is such a good idea, Heero."

"Why not? That bastard should think himself lucky I don't rip him to shreds."

"There's only one problem, Heero. We don't have any proof. If you go and start accusing him of coming on to me, or tell him to leave because of his interest in me, all he has to do is deny it. It's his word against mine. Plus if you do that, he's going to know we're together, that we're both gay and he could do a lot of damage to your reputation," Duo said, pleading for Heero to think things through and not go off half cocked.

A loud sigh escaped Heero as he weighed up Duo's words. "You're right," he said and slumped down a little in the chair, pulling Duo with him. "I don't give a damn about my reputation, hell, Relena did her best to destroy both mine and yours and look what happened. Many of our friends and those people that are important to us career wise don't care; actually, the majority of them support us."

"Yeah, I know," Duo smiled.

"In any case, how would he come off trying to ruin me by spreading rumors that I'm gay? All I'd have to do is countermand it by letting people know that yes, I am gay and so is he as he tried to come on to my boyfriend," Heero said with a snicker.

Duo laughed. "That is a good point, but I still think we should be careful."

"What would you like me to do, Duo?" Heero asked. He knew what _he_ wanted to do, but logic and Duo's reasoning dictated otherwise.

"I'm not sure. I know that I don't want to be alone with him at all."

"Do you want me to take him to one side and have a word with him? Tell him that you are off limits? Or should I simply kiss the living daylights out of you in front of him?"

"Actually – Pardon?" Duo wasn't quite sure he'd heard Heero right.

Heero chuckled and repeated what he'd said.

"As much as I'd love you to do that, I don't think it would work; he'd probably ask to join in," Duo replied, the sarcasm in his tone. "I think it would probably be best to play it cool for now."

"Okay, I'll respect your wishes. If Stefan is around I'll make certain that you're not left alone with him at any time. I'll be keeping a much closer eye on him from now on too." Noting Duo's mouth about to open, Heero hastily continued on. "I won't touch him or let him know I'm onto him. I'll just watch him closely and if I see him try anything at all, then all bets are off."

Duo knew he really couldn't ask for any more than that and he reached for Heero's lips, kissing his lover deeply. "Thanks, Heero. I really do appreciate you keeping an eye out for me with him. He just makes my skin crawl. Like I said, I'm not completely certain it isn't my imagination, but I feel a lot better for having talked to you about it."

"You know you can come and talk to me about anything at all, don't you, Duo?"

"Yeah, I know. God I love you so much."

"Want to show me just how much?"

"Mmm. Now that's a come on I don't ever want to refuse."

"Good because I want to _come_ on you."

"Heero!"

The rider laughed and after stealing a sensual kiss, pulled his lover to his feet and dragged them both to the bedroom.

# # #

Duo didn't get much time to spend with Heero in his stables for the next few days, the practice was very busy and with the end of the financial year fast approaching, he also had all his books to finalize, stock take to do and all the other countless items associated with taxation time. Lucky for Duo, Heero still kept the books for him so there wasn't as much to do in that area, but he still needed to get other things in order ready for Heero to do their taxation returns.

Saunders was due to appear in court on the Tuesday, both Zechs and Quatre promising to let Duo know how the case went. It was Zechs' day off and the vet was planning to attend the court case. Although he shouldn't be required in regards to the cruelty charges as he'd already submitted his reports, he figured he may as well attend as one never knew. There would also be the charge of assault against Quatre to be heard and Zechs felt certain he would be needed in that part of the case.

Normally an assault charge would be heard separately and in a different court, but as it was tied into the cruelty case, both the police and the court had agreed to have it heard at the same time.

"It won't move any faster."

"Huh?" Duo blinked owlishly and focused on the female.

"I said, it won't move any faster," Hilde repeated with a nod in the direction of the clock that sat on the wall in the reception area.

"I wasn't watching it, just staring off into space," Duo replied.

"Sure you weren't; pull the other leg, it plays Jingle Bells," Hilde quipped.

Duo snorted.

"How do you think it's going?" Hilde asked in reference to the court case. "You want a coffee?"

"I have no idea, I've not heard anything at all from Quatre, Zechs or Trowa. Yes, I'd love a coffee please."

Hilde made them both a coffee and after handing Duo his, she plunked down in the spare chair and fixed her boss with her blue eyes. "I'm sure it will all go in the Society's favor," she said in reassurance.

"I think it will too. Actually, given the reports and the video I took at the show of how he was abusing Nataku, I'm positive he will be found guilty of cruelty. Just what the judge will do about it though is what I'm more interested in."

"What sort of penalties could he be looking at?"

"There's many. Penalties range from jail time to hefty fines. There's also the possibility that the judge can ban him from ever owning an animal again."

Hilde let go a soft whistle. "Wow. I hope they chuck him in jail, ban him from owning an animal ever again and toss in a fine of several hundred thousand dollars too."

"Don't want much, do you?" Duo chuckled.

"After what I've seen and heard of this guy I think that's going easy on him," Hilde huffed. "Assholes like him shouldn't be allowed to keep a pet ant. Maybe they should turn the tables on him, put him in the animals' place and see how he likes being treated the way he's treated his animals."

"I hate to remind you of this, but slavery is no longer legal." Duo was doing his best to keep a straight face.

"More's the pity."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the ticking of the clock the only signal that time was passing before Hilde broke the silence again.

"Aren't you operating on the dog that was rescued from this guy tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Trowa is going to bring Lucky over tonight if he gets time, otherwise he'll bring him first thing in the morning," Duo replied absently, his mind still focused on what was happening in the courts.

"Would you like a hand?"

"Catherine is going to help out in the nurse side of things and you're on call."

"So? We don't usually get much in the way of call outs or home visits in the afternoons and I'd like to assist. If we do get a call out I can always leave you to carry on."

"You sure you wouldn't mind?" Duo had to admit, the operation would go a lot quicker with two of them operating.

"Of course not. I'd like to get some more experience with the finer side of surgery. I take it you will need to pin and plate the leg?"

"Yeah. If it's to heal properly this time it will need pinning and plating."

"I've not done a lot in that area so it would be good experience for me."

Duo couldn't deny that. "Okay, you're in."

"Thanks, boss." Hilde gave Duo a wide grin.

Duo's cell phone chose that moment to ring, causing the vet to jump slightly in his seat. Fishing in his pocket, Duo pulled it out. "Doctor Maxwell."

"Duo? It's Trowa."

"Trowa? How's it going? What's happening? Did you guys get a conviction?" Duo had sat bolt upright in the chair when Trowa's voice came over the line. He put the phone on speaker so Hilde could listen in as well.

"Whoa! Slow down there a little, Duo," Trowa chuckled.

"Sorry, I've been thinking about the case all afternoon and wondering how things were going. Hilde's here too and I've put you on speaker."

"Well, it's all over now. Judge has just handed down his findings."

"And?" Duo couldn't help the impatience in his voice.

"All good news. In relation to the charges of cruelty against the horses, the judge found him guilty and fined him ten thousand dollars. In regards to the dog, he was found guilty of not providing adequate veterinary care and fined two thousand dollars. As for the cat, he was found guilty of not providing proper food and care, that's another fine of two thousand. He's also received a suspended jail term of two years and ordered to perform a hundred hours of community service. He's also been banned from owning another animal and having anything to do with horses in a capacity that would require him to ride or handle them."

This time it was Duo who let go the whistle. "That's great news, just what he deserved. Seems Quatre got a good judge this time then?"

"Yeah, he did. Judge Featherstone is a great believer in the punishment fitting the crime." Trowa let a small laugh escape.

"Trowa? What's so amusing?" Duo asked.

"Just something the judge said when handing down his sentence. He told Saunders he should be grateful that the laws had changed. If he'd had his way, Saunders would have been publicly flogged for treating his animals, especially the horses, in such a manner."

"Shame they have changed the laws," Hilde muttered. Duo mouthed 'Barbarian' at the female vet and Hilde simply shrugged. She wasn't apologizing for her feelings, those animals hadn't had the chance to protest their treatment so why should he get off lightly. A flogging was still to light a punishment in Hilde's book.

"That video footage you took at the show of him beating up on Nataku really sealed the guy's fate, Duo. The Society had a good case going into court, but having that footage meant it was an excellent case. Quatre's really over the moon about it all."

"Speaking of Quatre, where is he? I thought he would have been the one on the phone, not you; no offense," Duo said.

"Trust me, he would have been but he's needed to sign paperwork and tie up any loose ends with the case. Zechs is also with him as he's got to sign some papers too."

"What about the assault charge? Has that been heard yet?"

"Yes, it has. Saunders was charged with assault and obstructing an Inspector. The judge found him guilty and gave him a suspended sentence of a year, plus a fine of one thousand dollars. Oh, he also has to pay all court costs."

"Sounds like this creep got what he deserved then."

"Pretty much. Once Quatre's finished we will be on our way home. I'll still bring Lucky over tonight if that's okay?"

"That's fine. How about you and Quatre come for tea? We can have a bit of a celebration," Duo offered.

"That sounds good. I'll have to check with Quatre first, but I can't see why not."

"Good, that's settled then. I'll see you guys around seven-thirty?"

"Look forward to it. Thanks, Duo. Bye."

"Bye." Duo ended the call and slipped his cell back into his pocket. He noted Hilde looking at him with an amused smile on her face.

"What?" he said.

"You only invited them to dinner so you don't have to explain everything that went on to Heero."

"What can I say? You caught me out," Duo snickered.

"Cant say I blame you, I'd have a shit load of trouble remembering all that too," Hilde said with a giggle.

"Lesson one, Hilde. There's always a method to my madness."

# # #

Groaning, Duo rolled over and pulled the blankets over the top of his head. "Too early," he mumbled.

"Too early? It's nearly eight, Duo," Heero chuckled and reached to pull the covers back a touch.

"Mornings should be banned," came the muffled reply.

"It's your own fault," Heero reminded him and picked up the mug of coffee he'd brought in with him. "I brought coffee."

"Coffee?" A bleary eyed Duo poked his head out and yawned. Shoving himself up, he managed to grab the mug from Heero and take a couple of sips.

As the caffeine hit his system, Duo began to wake a little more. "What time did I end up making it to bed last night?"

"A little after two this morning," came the dry reply.

"Why didn't you chase me off to bed earlier?"

"I tried, but you were having such a great conversation with Quatre that you waved me off."

"Oh yeah." Duo pondered on that for a moment. Dinner had been successful, Quatre explaining in detail the entire court case to both Heero and Duo. After dinner they had retired to the lounge room to talk some more and had continued on for some time.

Heero had made his excuses around ten and gone to bed, after trying to get Duo to wind the evening up. Trowa had similarly been yawning and showing signs of fatigue, likewise doing his best to subtly get the blonde to call it an evening; but Quatre and Duo had been far too involved in their conversation and waved the other pair off. In the end, Heero had dug out a pillow and blanket for Trowa who had ensconced himself in an armchair to doze and gone to bed himself.

Now Duo was paying for his late night and Heero had no sympathy for his partner.

"Breakfast is in the oven keeping warm, I'm heading down to the stables to get the work done and start on the horses. Don't forget you have consults in an hour," Heero said as he stood up and leaned in for a kiss.

Returning the kiss, Duo was still doing his best to wake up. "Yeah, thanks. Sorry about last night, guess we got too carried away with our chatter."

"It's fine, Duo. Trowa's the one I feel sorry for."

"Huh?"

"After sleeping in that armchair for a few hours he's going to have a stiff neck this morning."

Duo chuckled. "I see what you mean."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

Heero left to carry on with his horses, Duo managed to drag himself from the bed and take a shower.

#

Arriving at the surgery with five minutes to spare before consults started, Duo was met by Hilde and Catherine and a barrage of questions. Duo fended the pair off, promising he would fill them in on all Quatre had to say after consults were finished. Despite wheedling and cajoling, Duo stood firm and the two women had no choice but to wait.

Consults flew by for both vets, most of them being routine things that were easily dealt with. Soon enough the final client was leaving and Duo was turning the sign around to closed. Once the consulting rooms were cleaned up, the waiting room tidy and all the information stored on Nrobbuts' hard drive, the two females rounded on Duo and demanded to be filled in.

Over a cup of coffee Duo explained everything that Quatre had told him the previous evening. Both Hilde and Catherine knew the rough outline; Hilde from having been present when Trowa made his call and Catherine because she'd called her brother and demanded the basics, but neither had all the facts. Once Duo had finished recalling all he could they felt much better about the entire situation.

Normally none of them got this involved in a case. Usually when they were called to assist in a cruelty or neglect case, they treated the animal, filled out their report and then carried on with their lives; Quatre and Trowa were left to tackle the other side such as the court proceedings and rehabilitation of the animal. But this time it was different, this time they had witnessed first hand the type of cruelty inflicted when Heero had set eyes upon Nataku at the show and bought her.

This time they had a vested interest in the outcome.

Although Hilde still grumbled it was a shame that public floggings were no longer an option, everyone else was happy with the result.

"Trust me, the society will be keeping a close eye on this fellow to ensure he never has dealings with an animal again that could result in cruelty. I guess you could say he's a marked man." Duo finished his coffee and looked to the pair.

"At least the horse population can rest easy," Catherine said.

"Yep, they can and you can bet that Heero and the others will be sure to spread the word around of what's happened in regards to this guy."

"Shame we couldn't publicly name him and his crimes," Hilde muttered.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong," Duo said in a smug tone.

"How so?"

"The R.S.P.C.A. will be notifying the EFA of the charges and result against this fellow. He's a registered member and as such the EFA needs to be informed. You can bet that they will also be wiping him from their membership list and keeping an eye out for him should he try to re-join."

"But what if he decides not to join but compete again anyway?" Catherine asked.

"He won't be able to compete officially, you need to be registered to do that and that would tip off the EFA immediately. If he tries to compete unofficially the R.S.P.C.A. will soon find out and come down on him. Basically he's screwed." Duo couldn't help the grin.

"All I can say is he got what he deserves." Catherine collected the now empty mugs.

Duo stretched and stood up. "Amen to that. I guess we should go get started on this operation then."

"Right with you, Duo." Hilde stood. "I'll go get the patient and meet you in the operating theater."

"Thanks."

tbc...

All information on animal cruelty and penalties for such were taken from the R.S.P.C.A. web site : htpp : / /

kb. rspca. org. au/ What-are-the-penalties-for-animal-cruelty-offences _271 .html

and: www. austlii. edu. au/au/legis/wa/consol_act / awa 2002128/ (Just remove the spaces)


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 31

"Bring her through, Trowa," Duo said and held the door to the consulting room open for the animal shelter owner.

Straining against the lead Trowa held in his hand was Lucky, the dog having suffered through the last six weeks since her operation with a plaster cast on her leg. Now it was the moment of truth, time for the cast to come off and see if the leg had healed correctly.

"How has she been?" Duo asked as Trowa lifted the dog onto the examination table.

"She's been good. Eating like a horse and taking weight on the leg even with the cast on."

"That's good." Duo checked the dog's vitals, doing his best to avoid the tongue bath that Lucky seemed equally as determined to give him. "Everything is normal."

"That's good." Trowa ruffled the dog's ears.

"I'd like to get an x-ray of the leg before I remove the cast. More to check on how the bones have healed and how the pins and plate are holding up."

"No problem."

"This way then."

Fifteen minutes later Duo had his x-rays. Slotting them onto the light board he studied the images intently, Trowa hanging over his shoulder and taking a look. Although he wasn't as well versed in x-ray images as what Duo was, Trowa knew a little bit about them. He could clearly see the pins and plate that Duo and Hilde had put in when they'd re-fractured the leg, the small bits of metal ensuring the bones healed the proper way this time.

"It's all looking really good," Duo said with a smile.

"From what I can make out the bones appear to have healed up well," Trowa affirmed.

"Yes, they have. In fact, they've healed much better than I'd expected. That cast can certainly come off today and I'd say the pins and plate could come out in about another twelve months."

"Wonderful news. You hear that, Lucky?" Trowa bent down to pet the dog. "That stiff, awkward cast can come off today and you'll soon be building the muscles back up in that leg."

"Woof!" Lucky had no idea of course of anything Trowa had said, but the man's voice radiated warmth and happiness so Lucky took that to be a sign that something was good. She licked Trowa's hand.

"Okay, I'll need her back on the table to remove the cast. I don't know how she will react to the noise of the saw, but I will need you to keep her perfectly still. If she's going to move around or is scared, I'll sedate her," Duo said and turned to the cupboards where most of the equipment was kept.

Trowa duly lifted the dog back onto the table and lay her on her side. Lucky wasn't too keen on that and wanted to get up and play, but Trowa held her firm and spoke in a soothing tone to the dog. Lucky soon settled.

"I'll turn it on first and see how she reacts to the noise."

Trowa nodded and Duo turned the small saw on. The room was instantly filled with noise, not too loud but loud enough to cause an animal a little discomfort. Lucky squirmed and tried to climb into Trowa's arms, but a few soft, soothing words soon had her fears banished and she lay on her side once more.

"I think she will be okay now, Duo."

"I"ll be quick," Duo promised and moved closer with the saw. Grasping the dog's leg in one hand he brought the blade to the cast and deftly cut down it. Seconds later the saw was turned off and silence filled the room.

"That's it?" Trowa asked and blinked. He wasn't sure if Duo had cut the cast or if there had been a power failure, it all happened so fast.

"Yup, I've cut the cast. Now to remove it." Having placed the saw back on the bench, Duo returned to the dog. "Just hold her tightly, I'll need to put a bit of pressure on both sides of the cast to pull it apart and get it off."

"No problem."

Once Trowa had Lucky in what Duo could have sworn was a half nelson head lock, he grasped both sides of the plaster cast and began to pull it apart. After a bit of effort, the cast gave and split neatly into two halves. The gauze bandage that had been placed over the wounds after surgery to act as a barrier between the plaster and the skin was peeled off gently to expose the hind leg in all its glory.

Picking up the Betadine, Duo washed the area over and then proceeded to take a good look at how the incisions had healed.

The dissolving stitches had done their job well, the skin having knitted back beautifully and the stitches now gone. The hair was also starting to grow back and Duo estimated it would be about another two weeks and the hair would be the same length as the rest of the dog's coat.

"Well?" Trowa asked.

"It's all looking great, Trowa. Wounds have healed beautifully and the hair is already starting to grow back. Let her stand up for a moment and then we can pop her on the floor to see how she goes once I've had a feel of that leg."

Trowa did as requested, standing Lucky up on the table where Duo went over the entire length of her hind leg with his skilled fingers. Satisfied, he gave Trowa the nod to put her on the floor.

At first Lucky was a little reluctant to put the paw to the ground. Having been in the cast for six weeks she had gotten used to the extra weight of that leg and her body had compensated for it. Now that extra weight was gone and she was feeling a little unbalanced.

"It will probably take her a couple of hours to get used to not having the cast on," Duo informed Trowa, "but everything appears to be just fine."

Both men watched the dog for a few more minutes, Lucky deciding that a sniff around the consulting room was in order. As she wandered around and made snuffling noises she began to take more and more weight on her leg.

"Are you going to re-home her?" Duo asked as he cleaned up the consulting room a bit whilst Lucky continued to sniff around and get used to her leg again.

"Yes. Now that the cast is off I'll give her a couple of weeks to get settled and once I'm sure she's okay with it all I'll start to look at possible homes for her," Trowa replied.

"I don't think you'll have much trouble at all in finding her a new home."

"I don't think so either. She's a sweet dog, genuinely affectionate and intelligent too. I've done a little basic training with her and she's quick to learn. I think she would suit a family myself."

"Well, you would know. Once she does have a new home please let the owners know that she should be brought back in roughly twelve months for those pins and plate to be removed. There won't be any charge for the operation, it's all been covered already by the R.S.P.C.A. If they can't bring her here they are welcome to take her to another vet, but they will need to advise the other vet of what has happened so he can call me for the case history."

"No problem, Duo. Once she is re-homed, I'll let you know who the new owners are anyway."

"Thanks, Trowa."

"Any further news on the two horses and the cat?"

Trowa chuckled. "Yowzer is settling into his new home really well, to the point where he's ruling the roost."

The cat had been adopted by a childless couple just three weeks ago. After contacting the R.S.P.C.A. in regards to locating a cat that needed a home, the Society had put them onto Trowa who had quite a few cats looking for homes. The couple had arrived on the Saturday morning and Trowa had shown them the cats that were currently looking for a new home. Once they spotted Yowzer and heard his history, they were smitten. The paperwork had been dealt with, a cat carrier produced and Yowzer was off on his way to his new home.

"Did he?"

Trowa shook his head in the negative. "Rotten swine never made so much as a murmur when they drove off."

Duo couldn't help the laugh. Yowzer had howled all the way back to the surgery when Trowa had brought him in to be de-sexed, the animal shelter owner having resorted to a couple of thick wads of cotton wool in his ears to keep his sanity and hearing intact. The trip home had been much quieter, mainly as Yowzer was still feeling groggy from the anesthetic.

"The two geldings are doing really well and I don't think it will be too much longer before the Society places them in new homes as well," Trowa said.

Zechs had finished with the veterinary side of the treatment, the equines' injuries having healed very well. Now it was just the mental scarring that had to be fixed. Duo hoped that whoever took the horses was as sympathetic to them as what Heero was being with Nataku.

"They could take a little longer to place as their needs are a bit more special and the Society will be certain to pair them up with the right type of owner," Trowa said, understanding where Duo's thoughts had strayed.

"Yeah, it could be a bit of a challenge there, but I know the society will do the right thing by them both."

"If they can't find a suitable home for them the Society will just take them out to the farm and retire them there."

The R.S.P.C.A. had a large property out in the country that everyone referred to as 'the farm' where any animals that couldn't be re-homed for whatever reason, but were still well enough to live happily, were sent to finish their days in 'retirement'.

"Well, I'd best be on my way. Looks like she's a lot more comfortable on that leg now and we've taken up more than enough of your time, Duo. Thank you again for all you've done for Lucky." Trowa bent and clipped the leash to the dog's collar.

"You're welcome, Trowa. It's always nice to see this end of the cases though," Duo returned with a grin and opened the door.

Having bade their farewells, Duo returned to the surgery to finish the morning consults.

# # #

"Hey," Duo said as Heero entered the cottage. "I was just about to make some lunch. You want a sandwich?"

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Duo's waist and several kisses were placed upon the back of his neck. "I'd rather have you but I guess a sandwich will have to suffice."

Duo couldn't help himself and moaned softly as he rubbed his backside against the bulge in Heero's jodhpurs. "I'd love to accommodate you too, but I don't think we really have the time right now."

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with you there. If we do start something I'd at least like to enjoy it and not rush it."

"Mmm, same here. How about a rain check?"

"That's a promise." Reluctantly Heero let his lover go and went to wash up. Returning, he found a plate of sandwiches on the table and a cup of coffee ready for him.

Taking his seat opposite, Duo helped himself to a sandwich and took a bite. Chewing and swallowing he reached for another. "How is everything coming along down in the stables?"

"All on schedule," Heero replied.

"You need a hand with anything?"

At the moment I'm okay, but if you could spare some time a little later I could do with a hand to sort out the gear and get it all packed into the goose-neck, please?"

"Ahh, the gear that grows," Duo snickered.

"Yeah, well," Heero began and then gave up and shrugged sheepishly. He couldn't help it if he tended to pack too many spares.

"Are any of the others giving you a hand?"

"Both Carl and June are washing their horses, Frank's doing his own thing with Jester and I haven't seen Stefan at all as yet."

Since Duo's talk with Heero regarding Stefan, Heero had made certain that Duo was never alone in the other man's presence. He'd started to keep a much sharper eye on the other man and had noticed how Stefan's eyes would follow Duo whenever the vet was around. He'd also noted Stefan trying to get closer to Duo when he thought the vet was alone or with company that wasn't taking any notice of him. Heero had soon stepped in though and if he wasn't mistaken, he could swear he'd seen a look of frustration on Stefan's face on more than one occasion when he'd been thwarted of spending time alone with Duo.

Not that Heero disbelieved his lover, on the contrary, Heero had no reason to doubt Duo's words. Since he'd been paying closer attention to Stefan, he'd also picked up on the subtle advances towards Duo.

It made his blood boil and his vision turn green.

"Just as long as he doesn't turn up and offer to help me with the gear," Duo growled.

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you."

"How do you think they will all go tomorrow?" Duo asked, changing the subject.

"Each one of them has a good chance of finishing in the top three, it all depends on the courses and how the horses are feeling."

"They're all gonna go out there and knock everyone's socks off," Duo stated with a grin.

"I hope so," came Heero's reply.

Heero had entered Orion, Lunar and Shinigami in the Baxendale Show. Orion had upgraded from Novice and was now in D grade. The gelding had only competed at this level at one show so far and done well to finish in fifth place. Heero had been pleased with the black's result as the course had been quite a demanding one. Luna was consistent in her jumping and only needed two more points to upgrade to B grade; Heero hoped to have those two points at tomorrow's show. Shini was still in top form and regularly placing in the top three whenever Heero took him out. Unfortunately there wasn't a Novice class which meant Wing would be staying home.

In one way Heero was glad of that. It got quite tiring 'juggling' horses and courses as Heero had found out. Wing was coming along nicely, Heero pleased with the colt's progress so far. With Shinigami still jumping well and likely to continue to do so for another three or four seasons yet, Heero saw no reason to rush Wing through the grades.

Frank and Jester had improved in leaps and bounds under Heero's tutelage. The stallion was still quite a 'hot' horse but Frank had listened carefully during his lessons and applied what Heero was teaching him. Consequently Jester settled more readily for Frank and the pair were forming a strong connection together. Heero had no doubts the pair would be A grade by the next season.

Finishing his sandwich, Heero swallowed the last of his coffee and decided he'd better get his ass back to the stables to start on sorting through the gear. He got up and moved around the table to where Duo still sat, finishing his coffee. Heero lowered his head and stole Duo's lips in a warm kiss. "I'll see you down the stables shortly," he whispered against Duo's lips before kissing his partner once more.

"Mmm, yeah. I'll be down in about another hour or so," Duo replied with a soft smile.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Duo."

#

The stables were a hive of activity when Duo finally made his way there just over an hour later. June had washed Orion and was busy brushing the black coat until it shone. The woman was now four and a half months into her pregnancy and starting to show. Duo had heard of the saying that women seemed to glow when they were pregnant, but in June's case she was positively radiant.

June still came to the stables on a regular basis and liked to help out with things in general. At first Heero had protested loudly that she shouldn't be doing any work as she was a paying client. The woman had soon dismissed that and continued to help out, stating she enjoyed feeling useful. In the end, Heero had given up.

With June now showing in her pregnancy, Heero had once again voiced his objections to her doing chores around the stables, this time he had the back up of Carl and the fact that her pregnancy was advancing. It amused Duo to no end to watch the pair of them around June and he'd often shared a quiet snicker on the side with June herself as to the guys' overprotective streak.

June was no fool though and didn't attempt to do anything that she knew she wouldn't be capable of or would put either her health or her baby at risk.

"Hey, June," Duo greeted as he entered the stables. "How long have you been brushing him for? He looks like patent leather," Duo teased. "I'm sure I can see my face in his coat."

"If you can then I've done the job of grooming him properly," June fired back with a smile. "Can't have him going out and competing without looking his best."

"Yeah, I guess he's gotta do his excellent rider justice," Duo continued to banter with the woman and then ducked as she tossed the curry comb at him.

"Hey! No fair, I'm unarmed," Duo retorted.

"No you're not, you had two arms the last time I looked at you," June quipped.

Duo rolled his eyes.

"If you two have quite finished, Heero asked if you could give him a hand in the tack room, Duo," Carl said with a smirk.

"Suppose I'd better go help him out, that's why I'm here after all," Duo said.

"You might want to say a prayer or two before you enter; last I saw, Heero was almost buried by a mountain of gear," Carl said with a shake of his head.

Duo made a tsking sound. "You'd think I'd have trained him out of that by now. Guess not. Oh well, if I'm not back out here in another hour, send in the sniffer dogs would you?"

"You got it," Carl said with a grin. "Nice knowing you."

With a snort, Duo turned and headed for the tack room and his over zealous partner.

Reaching the door, Duo stopped and peered around the jamb. In the middle of the tack room stood Heero, surrounded by gear. Saddles, bridles, brushes, saddle blankets, lead ropes, halters, buckets all sat in a pile. Duo rolled his eyes and stepped into the mess. "Is it safe?" he asked.

"Duo, thanks for coming to give me a hand," Heero said. "I think I've got all I need but I'd be grateful if you'd do a double check for me." Heero sighed as he looked over the pile of gear.

"No problem, leave it all to me. I'll have you sorted out in a jiffy," Duo replied and approached the pile that seemed to grow the nearer he got to it. "Stand back and let the master work," Duo stated and after another look over the pile, he got to work.

Fifteen minutes later, Duo had reduced the pile down by a good half. Dusting his hands off against his jeans, Duo stepped back and surveyed his handiwork. "Much better," he proclaimed. "Okay, Heero, that's it. There's just the haynets to fill up but the rest is ready to load into the goose-neck."

Heero eyed the newly sorted pile of gear and had to admit that Duo had done it again. He smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'll start ferrying this lot out and pack it all away whilst you go fill up the haynets if you like?"

"If you don't mind, that would be great. I'll come and give you a hand once I'm done with the hay."

"Okay." Duo turned back to the pile and started the first of several trips out to the goose-neck.

Duo was on his third trip, arms full of saddlery when a low whistle stopped him in his tracks. He peered over the top of the pile to see Frank grinning at him. "Hey, Frank," Duo greeted.

"Hi, Duo. Shit, Heero does believe in taking a ton of gear with him, doesn't he?"

"You should have seen the pile before," Duo replied. "If Heero took all he thinks he will need there wouldn't be any room for the horses in there!"

Frank laughed. "You sure he wasn't a boy scout?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but he might as well have been," Duo snickered.

"Compared to that, I travel light," Frank stated with a pointed look at the trunk of his car where his gear for the show was packed neatly. There didn't seem to be much at all.

"Don't let Heero see that or he'll be trying to talk you into taking spares for spares."

"Who's taking spares for spares?" came Heero's voice as he appeared with three haynets in his hands.

"No one, we're just chatting in general," Duo replied. "I'd better shift if I want to have all this packed in before dark. I'll see you later, Frank."

"You can count on it. You're coming to the show, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Someone has to play the part of sanity keeper," Duo chuckled.

Frank shared in the laughter.

#

"That's everything," Heero said as he hung his jacket in the suit bag and zipped it up. The bag was hung on the back of the kitchen door so Heero wouldn't forget it in the morning.

"Got your boots?" Duo asked from where he was plating their dinner.

"Already by the door."

"Good, now come and eat."

They ate their dinner in companionable silence, Heero running a mental check that he had everything he would need for the show, Duo doing a similar thing only adding his pager to the list.

"You sure you don't mind coming to the show tomorrow?" Heero asked, breaking their thoughts.

"Of course not. I'll have my pager with me and I'm taking my own car so if there is an emergency I can be contacted and leave if necessary."

It was Duo's rostered Sunday to be on call. The practice didn't get much in the way of call outs or emergencies on a Sunday and Duo hoped it would remain that way for the 'morrow. If by chance he was needed, he would have his own car and be able to leave the show and attend the emergency. It just meant that Heero would have to cope by himself.

"I hope you don't get called away."

"So do I, Heero, but if I do I'm sure you can handle things by yourself. Although you will have Carl and June there too."

"I know, but I prefer to have you."

"Heero, you say the sweetest things." Duo blushed at his lover's words.

With a smirk on his lips, Heero finished his meal, eyes watching Duo intently.

Duo knew his lover's gaze was upon him and he did his best not to squirm and ignore it. Eventually it got to him too much. "What?" he asked as he placed his flatware on the plate, meal finished.

"Nothing," Heero replied, his gaze turning sultry.

Duo felt the heat beginning to rise from his chest and creep up his neck. "Uh, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you want me for dessert."

"Maybe I do," came the husky tone that immediately went to Duo's groin. "You promised me a rain check if I remember correctly."

"Oh, fuck," Duo groaned, his cock swelling in his pants.

"I think that can be arranged."

Heero was up and around the table before Duo was aware he'd moved. Lips crushed against his own as Heero's tongue begged entrance. When they broke for air, Duo was so hard he hurt. "Bedroom," he managed to breathe out.

Somehow they managed to stumble their way from the kitchen, along the passageway and into the bedroom. Heero's hands were roaming over Duo's body as they continued to kiss, almost tripping over each other's feet in their haste to meet the bedroom.

Smokey had been curled up on the comforter amid the stuffed animals when she heard her masters approach. The cat took one look at the pair and high tailed it out of the room. She'd been almost squashed a couple of times and had learnt her lesson well.

Neither Heero nor Duo were aware of the cat and her hasty departure.

Hands slipped underneath Duo's shirt to caress the warm skin, Duo's fingers finding their way over Heero's jodhpur clad rear and tracing patterns across the fabric. Soft moans and panting escaped mouths as the desire was driven ever higher.

Clothes were gradually removed, even Heero's usually skin tight jodhpurs peeling away with little resistance. With both men finally naked, they fell to the bed to continue their explorations of each others body.

Fingers roamed across heated skin leaving goose bumps in their wake. Lips and tongue went on journeys of discovery, mapping out familiar territory while the musk of arousal hung thickly in the air.

Slick fingers found their target and preparation soon followed. Once muscles were compliant, a golden skinned back was pressed into the mattress, blue eyes hiding behind lids as the body experienced the coming home of its lover. A moment to adjust, sharp breaths in an endeavor to steady nerves already taut with need and desire before a steady rhythm was begun.

With each inward thrust, Duo was pushed higher and higher, beneath him, Heero was also experiencing unadulterated pleasure, his moans and pleas for more echoing around the bedroom walls. Duo began to speed up a little and somehow retained enough of his mind to reach between their straining bodies and curl around Heero's erection.

Each man lost himself to the pleasure of loving and being loved.

Knowing the end was rising rapidly to meet him, Duo angled his hips and managed to strike Heero's prostate. The rider cried out with the extra stimulation and with another couple of pumps to his cock, he exploded over Duo's hand and his own stomach.

Heero's fall into nirvana triggered Duo's and the vet screamed his passion as his seed erupted into Heero's channel. The wave of orgasm hit both men hard and it was a couple of minutes before either one began to return to the real world. Duo collapsed against Heero who cuddled his lover close and feathered kisses along the sweaty neck.

Content to simply hold and be held, they soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

tbc...


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 32

"Good boy," Heero said as Shinigami followed his master into the goose-neck. Stepping back out, Heero bent to raise the ramp, Duo right there to help him.

"Got everything?" Duo asked as he slid the bolts of the ramp into place.

"Gear, hay, clothes, water buckets, horses... Hai, I've got everything," Heero replied as he listed the items verbally and mentally.

Duo snickered. "I guess it would help if you had the horses, beats the hell out of jumping those obstacles on your own two feet."

"Something tells me I wouldn't clear much if I had to jump by myself," Heero deadpanned.

"I'll follow you to the show," Duo said and checking no one was around he pressed a quick kiss to Heero's lips.

With a warm smile, Heero turned to get into the cab of the goose-neck, Duo heading back towards the cottage to pick up his own car. Frank chose that moment to arrive and gave Heero a friendly wave. Heero waved back and rolled the window down to speak with Frank as the other rider brought his car to a stop beside him.

"You all loaded and ready to go?" Frank asked.

"Hai. My classes start a little earlier than yours so I need to get going now."

"Okay. If I don't see you before Orion's class, good luck."

"Thanks. You be okay to load up by yourself? Duo is going to follow me down to the show but he's still here if you need any help," Heero said.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for the offer though. I'll see you at the show then."

"No problem. Catch you there."

Frank moved his car out of the way and Heero let the clutch out on the goose-neck. Moments later he was pulling onto the road and heading for the Baxendale show.

# # #

June and Duo stood in the collecting ring with Orion whilst Heero was walking the course. Duo was carefully studying the many jumps, trying to figure out which could pose a problem to Orion. June was busy petting her horse and talking softly to the gelding.

Stopping to take one last look around the course, Heero satisfied himself he knew the order and was happy with his intended line and track. Returning to the collecting ring he smiled at Duo and June.

"How is it looking?" Duo asked as soon as Heero was within hearing range.

"Not bad. It's fairly well flowing, although there are a couple of questions asked and those are mainly between ten which is the triple and twelve, the oxer."

"How do you think Orion will go?" June asked.

"There's no reason why he shouldn't clear everything. The way he's been progressing at home, this course is well within his capabilities. The hard part will come in the jump off if we get that far."

"How so?" Duo demanded.

"Well, the jump off is jumps one, two, four A, four B, six and twelve. It's between six and twelve where you could lose it. If you look at the jumps, six and twelve are both jumped in the same direction which isn't a problem in itself, the problem lies in the fact that the jumps are offset to each other."

June squinted at the jumps in the ring, Duo following her example and studying what Heero had just said.

"I see what you're saying," Duo muttered. "Jump six is several feet off to the left of jump twelve."

"That's right. As soon as the horse lands the rider is going to need to get the horse to leg yield across to the right in order to get to jump twelve in the center; and there's only seven strides between the fences to do it in."

"Well, that could be fun," June stated with a grin. When both men turned to look at her, she cocked her head to the side. "It will soon sort out those that have been educated and schooled properly to those that haven't."

Heero shook his head. "You do have a valid point there."

"No point in asking if Orion can do it, if I know you two he's had all that sort of education and then some," Duo sighed.

"Hai, he has, but that doesn't mean he will be able to do it in the strides we have between the jumps. In any case, I suggest we concentrate on getting a clear round first and worry about the jump off if we get there."

"Too true. You'll be a good boy though, won't you, Orion," June insisted as she petted the gelding some more. Orion wuffled and gave his mistress a gentle nudge with his nose.

"They will be starting in another five minutes so I'd better finish warming him up," Heero said and took the reins from Duo.

"If you're not back already I'll come get you when the fifth rider goes in," Duo informed his lover.

"Thanks." Heero turned the black and rode away to finish his warm up.

#

"Heero Yuy? You're next," the steward announced.

Heero sat astride Orion and watched the seventh rider. So far there had been one clear round and lots of four faults. Most riders appeared to be collecting the faults at jump eleven, Duo had a theory as to why and decided to run it by Heero and see if he was correct.

"Heero? Most people are getting faults at jump eleven, would that be because they have just jumped a triple and haven't got enough impulsion to clear the wall?"

Heero smiled at his lover, impressed with Duo's improved knowledge of the sport he loved so much. "Yes, you're pretty much correct. By the time the horse has cleared parts A, B and C of the triple, it's running out of energy. There isn't a large number of strides between part C and the wall to get that energy back. The wall is a pretty impressive jump and with the lack of impulsion the horse is having a hard time clearing it."

Duo looked quite pleased with himself.

Rider seven completed his course with a total of eight faults, his horse having taken a dislike to jump nine and given his rider a refusal followed by knocking the top rail down when he approached it the second time.

The usual calls of good luck followed Heero into the arena and then it was just him, the horse beneath him and the course of jumps. Saluting the judge, Heero turned for the start flags and once the bell went, he rode through and began his course. Back in the collecting ring, Duo and June watched the pair intently, Duo doing his best not to nibble on his fingernails and June rubbing her slightly swollen stomach and trying to remain calm.

Orion was enjoying himself and settled into a steady canter. The rider on his back was calm and well balanced, the aids he gave were easy for Orion to interpret and the gelding was more than happy to do whatever was asked of him. The first three jumps were cleared easily, the double being the first challenge on the course. Heero kept the black balanced and brought him into part A on the perfect stride. Orion sailed over part A, took two strides and cleared part B with a good couple of inches to spare. He was rewarded with a quick pat and encouraging words from his rider.

"So far so good," Duo muttered.

The confidence that Orion was projecting had transferred to Heero and the pair were in fine tune with each other. Jumps five, six and seven were also cleared, jump eight, the Swedish oxer demanded a little more 'reach' from the gelding and as soon as they landed Heero was there with his seat and leg to drive the horse together and build up some of the impulsion they had lost. The barrels were ahead of them and following that was jump ten; the triple. If they were to have any chance at clearing the triple and following wall, Heero needed to get the energy back in Orion's hindquarters.

Fortunately Orion was a good pupil and had paid attention in his lessons. He allowed Heero to shorten his stride a little and pushed his hindquarters underneath his body, effectively gaining more energy where it would be needed the most. The barrels appeared before him and Orion pushed off to clear them with ease. Once he was back on firm ground he felt his rider's weight dropping deep and lightened his forehand. His stride shortened again and once more the power was building in the hind end.

"Please clear it, please clear it, please clear it," June muttered.

Duo gave the woman a glance fro the corner of his eye and could sympathize with her. His stomach felt like it had a hoard of migrating butterflies inside.

Orion sized up the jumps ahead and lengthened out his stride when Heero gave him the aids to do so. They flew over part A, landed and took a stride before leaping into the air and over part B. That was also cleared and another two strides before Orion was launching into the air again. The big black made the jumps look easy, but to those that knew horses, they could see there was a very experienced hand guiding the horse.

Both June and Duo heaved sighs of relief when Orion landed cleanly over all three elements of the triple. With just the wall and oxer left, it would be a tension filled few minutes for the pair.

"Steady," Heero soothed and brought Orion back to hand. The triple had taken a bit out of the black and Heero was determined to give the horse as much room and opportunity as he could to recover and build the impulsion again. The wall sat ahead and Orion lined it up perfectly. The black body lifted into the air and passed over the jump, front legs taking the brunt of the landing From the wall it was a left turn to come into the final jump; the oxer.

Heero took the horse out wide and gave him every chance to recover. "Last one," Heero said under his breath, concentration never wavering as they bore down on the final fence. Orion lengthened out and shot into the air, his body made the perfect arc over the jump, hind legs clearing the fence with a couple of inches to spare. The sound of thudding hooves could be heard across the arena before the crowd started to applaud and cheer.

"Nice way to start the day off."

Duo went six foot into the air and spun around. June also jumped, although not as impressive as Duo in her leap.

"Shit! Carl! Don't sneak up on me like that, you just took several years off my life," Duo groused.

"Not to mention nearly made me go into early labor," June growled.

"Sorry, guys. I didn't realize you hadn't seen me," Carl apologized.

"It's okay," Duo said feeling his heart rate return to normal.

"Clear round for Heero Yuy riding Orion," the public address system announced.

Heero rode out of the ring and into the congratulations of his lover and friends.

#

The jump off for the D grade event was hotly contended. Besides Heero's clear round there were four others and Heero was second to go. The first rider in the jump off had ended up with four faults, his horse having run out to the left of jump twelve. As Heero had stated earlier, that would be the big problem on the course – getting the horse to leg yield across to bring it in line with jump twelve.

With the wishes of good luck in his ears, Heero rode into the ring, determined to have his horse listening to him all the way. Orion could do this, if Heero kept his wits about him. They saluted the judge and waited for the bell to ring. Once it did, Heero sent Orion through the start flags and on course.

Jumps one and two were cleared easily enough, Heero making a sweeping, right hand turn and passing between jumps three and nine to bring Orion into jump four A with plenty of impulsion. The gelding was eager and had a pretty good turn of speed on him. Heero had been working on taming that speed and combining it with sharper and sharper turns. Orion was steadily improving in that area and now was when all that education came to the fore.

Orion didn't hesitate, he dug his hind legs into the ground and made a lovely turn to bring himself into part A on the correct stride. They flew over the first element, the black full of impulsion and eager for the second part. That was also cleared and Heero took a gamble in riding the black on the inside of jump five and not around it as the previous rider had done.

The gelding responded well to Heero's aids, turning when asked and shortening his stride. Jump six, the hedge, rose before them and Orion put in a huge leap. He had no intentions of letting his legs get caught up in that rough looking brush!

Immediately they landed, Heero dropped his weight and applied a strong left leg, making sure to keep his right leg resting lightly against Orion's other side. A slightly firmer inside rein with the outside one supporting it told Orion he wasn't to turn but rather move across to his right.

"Come on, Heero," Duo muttered as he gnawed on a thumbnail. "Push him over."

"That's it, Orion, do as Heero's taught you," came June's quiet voice.

"That's it, guys. Shift on over and show them all just how it should be done," Carl encouraged in a slightly louder voice than the other two. Both June and Duo turned to look at the man who stared back at them both and gave a sheepish grin along with a shrug of his shoulders.

Obeying the aids his rider gave him, Orion began to move to the right whilst still moving forward. Heero's eyes were on the jump ahead and once he felt Orion had moved over enough he leveled his reins and leg pressure. Keeping a light feel on the gelding's mouth, Heero pushed those powerful hind quarters underneath the body to build the impulsion.

Orion grunted as he took off, tucking his legs against his body as he sailed over the oxer. Seconds later he was touching down and once all four hooves were back on the grass, Heero aimed for the finish flags and urged the black into a gallop. They flashed through and stopped the clock, the crowd immediately cheering and applauding. Duo, June and Carl three of the loudest.

"Clear round for Heero Yuy on Orion in a time of 43:22. That puts Heero Yuy into first place with three more riders to go."

"Good boy," Heero praised and patted the black neck as he brought Orion back to a steady canter and aimed for the arena exit. Once he was back in the collecting ring he was surrounded by his very happy 'support crew'.

"Great ride, Heero."

"Orion has improved so much with you, Heero. I'm so pleased I asked you to take him on and that you did," June said, her eyes suspiciously moist as she fed her horse several carrots.

"That was just wonderful to watch, Heero. Even I can see how much Orion has improved and I don't know all that much about horses and their schooling," Duo said, the warmth in his voice genuine and the heat in his eyes telling Heero he would be congratulating him further once they were alone.

Blushing from all the praise, Heero dismounted and mumbled about it all being Orion and what a great horse he was to ride.

The group waited in the collecting ring for the remaining three riders to complete their jump offs and what a tight competition it was. In the end the third rider scored four penalties, the fourth and fifth riders both going clear with times of 40:36 and 44:10 respectively.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the results of the D grade Table A event. In first place with no faults and a time of 40:36 seconds, Tom Witherspoon riding Ohio. In second place with no faults and a time of 43:22 seconds, Heero Yuy riding Orion. In third place with no faults and a time of 44:10 seconds, Amanda Shingle riding Cressida."

The spectators showed their appreciation as the placegetters rode into the ring to collect their rosettes and prize money. June was simply over the moon with her horse and promised him a truck load of carrots for being such a good boy.

#

The course would remain the same for the C grade championship in which Lunar was entered, the only change being to the height and width of the jumps. Heero knew he'd only need a quick walk around it to double check his line and track before the event and took advantage of the few minutes he had between events to grab his lover and drag him into the goose-neck on the pretense of making a quick cup of tea. No sooner had the door closed behind them when Duo found himself enveloped in a warm, strong embrace. He turned around and located his lover's lips, sealing their mouths in a hungry kiss.

"God, I love you so much," Duo whispered when they broke apart.

"I love you too, so much it hurts," Heero replied. "I just wish I could hug and kiss you out there and not have to sneak off to do so. I want the world to know I love you, Duo."

"You say the sweetest things, Heero," Duo replied, his eyes shimmering and body melting at the loving words. "I wish we could too, but it's just not possible, or practical."

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it though." Heero stole another kiss.

"I'll make it up to you when we get home," Duo said with a saucy wink.

"You'd better," the rider growled.

There was a knock at the door followed by; "Hey, any chance of a cuppa for a poor, pregnant lady?"

Heero shook his head. "There goes our privacy."

Duo snickered. "At least she knocked."

# # #

"All set?" Duo asked as Heero brought the chestnut mare to a halt beside him in the collecting ring.

"As ready as we will ever be," Heero replied. "How are the scores looking so far?"

"Two clear rounds and quite a lot of four faults. Most faults were accrued in the same place as the D grade event," the vet stated with a grin.

"You be a good girl and listen to Heero," Carl told his horse and gave the mare a carrot. Luna crunched it up eagerly and politely asked for another. "No more until you come out of the ring," Carl informed the horse. "How is she feeling, Heero?"

"Fresh, eager an raring to go," Heero replied honestly.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

The rider on course finished his round with eight penalties and Heero was called to enter for his round. The usual cries of good luck followed him into the arena and once more he was facing the course of jumps.

Lunar was a different type of jumper to Orion and Shinigami. Orion was bold and forward going, Shini the same, although a little cautious too, but that was the experience of years behind him. Lunar tended to want to look at the jumps as she approached and relied heavily on her rider to let her know where the take off point was. Whilst she was a clean jumper, she didn't have that vital 'spark' or competitive spirit to make a top class jumper. But that was okay, Carl wasn't interested in International competition, he was happy enough in knowing the mare was giving her best and enjoying competition.

Heero rode a careful and precise round, bringing Lunar into each jump on the correct stride and giving her every opportunity to clear the jumps. The mare was attentive to his aids, lengthening and shortening her stride as asked and taking off at the exact point Heero asked her to.

They came out with a clear round.

Carl was overjoyed and showered the mare with pats, praise and several carrots. Heero also heaped praise on the mare and hoped that Duo had managed to put away a few carrots for Shinigami later. The gray would not be happy at all if he didn't get his orange treat for jumping.

"Great round, Heero."

Heero turned in his saddle to see Frank standing there with a smile on his face. "Thank you. I see you arrived safely."

"Yeah. Jester's tied up and munching. He was no trouble at all to float here, I just hope he stays calm in his class and listens to me."

"He will. He's improved a lot these past few weeks and so have you. There's no reason why you shouldn't go out there and win today," Heero said in a confident tone.

"It would be nice to win, then he'll only need another three points to be upgraded to A grade."

"This course is well within his capabilities." Seeing Frank's interest grow, Heero dismounted and began to explain the course in more detail to Frank, letting the man know where the areas of concern were and what to look out for. Whilst Heero and Frank chatted, Carl took Lunar and walked her around to keep her warm. Duo went in search of June who'd said she'd smelt donuts on the air and had gone to track them down.

Frank appreciated Heero's sharing of information and made a note to watch as many riders as he could jump the course and also the jump off course. The C grade came to a close with there being four riders in total making it through to the jump off; Heero was the third rider to go clear.

The first two riders were clearly out to win, unfortunately the first rider had four faults at Jump twelve, the rider not having gotten the horse to move over quite enough and the bay had done his best to jump but knocked the top pole flying. Their time wasn't too bad though, 42:29. The second rider went clear and in a fast time of 39:18.

Then it was Heero's turn.

Knowing Lunar wasn't a horse that could cut corners or spin on her hind legs very well, Heero opted to go for a steady pace and give the chestnut all the help he could. They started out at a good canter and cleared jumps one and two easily. Following the same line he'd taken with Orion earlier, Heero passed between jumps three and nine, keeping the mare balanced and forward going. They cleared part A of the double and scraped over part B.

With the real test coming up, Heero sat deep and drove the mare together.

"I don't think I can watch," Carl moaned.

"Here, have a donut, it will give you strength," June said with a smile and offered the man the open bag.

Carl blinked and Duo had to hide the smile on his face, even Frank snorted but managed to turn it into a cough when June looked at him.

Heero rode the mare around the outside of jump five to give her that little bit extra room to come into six correctly. Using his seat, leg and hands, Heero held her together until the last second and then let her go.

The mare dug deep and launched into the air, soaring over the jump and landing clean on the other side.

Carl was almost turning blue with excitement and Duo had to remind him to breathe.

Using his legs and hands, Heero asked Lunar to move across to the right whilst still traveling forward, the mare obeying after a moments hesitation. Heero could see jump twelve and did his best to line them up straight for it, but Lunar hadn't moved across as quickly or as much as Orion had and they came into the jump slightly to the left and half a stride out. Lunar did her best and shoved gamely off the ground, reaching for the height and width of the jump. For a moment it looked like they would pull it off, but then the mare's hind fetlock grazed the pole and sent it rolling out of its cups and to the ground.

"Unfortunately that is four faults and a time of 41:32 seconds for Heero Yuy riding Lunar Eclipse," the announcer informed everyone.

Arriving back in the collecting ring, Heero was full of apologies for his mistake, but Carl dismissed it completely, telling the rider it wasn't Heero's fault, or Lunar's, it was just one of those things and the mare would improve further as Heero continued to ride and train her. Despite the four faults, Carl was as proud as punch with the mare and Heero had to agree that she had done pretty much everything that Heero had asked of her.

The fourth rider in the jump off went in and completed a clear round in a time of 41:16. Once the scores and times were added up, Heero had finished in third place. In one way he was pleased as it meant Lunar would get to stay in C grade for a little longer and that could only be a good thing in building the mare's confidence.

With the C grade over with, Heero could relax and watch for a while. He wasn't required until the A grade event and that meant he could watch Frank compete and spend a little time with his lover.

#

As soon as they stepped inside the goose-neck and closed the doors, Duo pounced. He wrapped his partner in his arms and proceeded to kiss him senseless. "You have any idea how damn proud of you I am, Heero?"

"If that kiss is any indication, I'd say you're pretty proud," Heero returned and swooped in for a kiss of his own.

"Mmm, nice," Duo murmured and rested his forehead against Heero's. Nibbling along Heero's bottom lip, Duo closed his eyes and leaned into his lover. "You're going to knock them for six with Shinigami," he murmured.

"I hope so," Heero moaned and rubbed his swelling groin against Duo's. "Much more of this and I won't be able to go back out in public for a while."

"I can take care of it for you," Duo suggested with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Oh shit," Heero groaned and closed his eyes as thoughts of exactly what Duo would do to take care of it surfaced in his mind. They didn't help his cause any.

A knock at the door had them pulling apart.

"Are you in there, Heero?"

"Treize?" Heero said and glanced quickly out of the tiny window to see his former boss and good friend standing outside. "Hang on a moment, Treize." Heero did his best to smooth out his clothes whilst an irritated Duo looked on.

"This is starting to become a habit," Duo muttered. "Every time something gets interesting, someone interrupts us. Maybe I should hang a 'Do not disturb' or 'Back in five minutes' sign on the door in future."

"I'm sorry, Duo," Heero apologized and pressed a quick kiss to those pouting lips. "I will make up for this later, I promise."

"I'll be holding you to that promise too."

With a soft smile, Heero turned and opened the door to the goose-neck to admit Treize.

"Heero, Duo," Treize greeted as he stepped inside. "I hope I wasn't disturbing you," he added when he noted the slightly flushed appearance of the two men.

"Nah, just taking a few minutes between classes to unwind," Duo replied. "It's good to see you again, Treize."

"I didn't know you were competing, Treize," Heero said as he motioned for the other man to take a seat at the small table.

"It was kind of a last minute thing. I decided last week to enter as Romeo could do with the outing. His skills are getting a little dull I think."

"That's the problem when they're at this stage in their jumping careers. You don't want to work or compete with them too much in case they sour off, especially when the selectors will be out, but if you don't they seem to lose that edge," Heero stated.

"Exactly," Treize replied. "With the selectors coming out in the next month I really want Romeo to be at the top of his game."

Heero frowned. "I didn't know the selectors were coming out this soon. I didn't think they would be out until next season when they'd be looking for possible combinations for the short list for the next Olympics and Nations Cup teams."

An amused smile graced Treize's lips. "They will be out looking for candidates for the World Cup."

A look of dawning passed over Heero's face. "Shit! I'd forgotten about that. I do remember hearing that the World Cup was coming up and that Australia was aiming to have a representative there this time, but with everything that's going on right now I'd completely forgotten about it."

"What's the World Cup?" Duo asked, clearly in the dark. [1]

"It's another big event with the final usually held in Europe somewhere. It started off back in 1978 as a competition between the worlds best show jumpers. There are several preliminary competitions held in which a rider and horse need to compete and be the best in their field to be selected to go to the finals. The finals are usually made up of approximately 20 riders from Europe, 15 from the States, 5 from Canada and 5 from elsewhere. Australia hasn't had much in the way of representatives as the traveling is a major factor," Treize advised.

"Ah, I see." Duo thought on those words for a moment. "It would be a huge expense to go to just to travel for one event."

"It is and that's why I'm not really interested in the selections for it," Heero stated. "If I were lucky enough to be picked, I think I would decline as I really can't leave the business at this stage of its development and besides that, I couldn't afford it either, especially after the Olympics."

"You wouldn't be the first to decline, Heero," Treize said. "It is a large expense."

"Anyway, it's neither here nor there, but right now I think we'd better go back ring side and offer moral support for Frank. His class is due to start." Heero stood up and with the other two following, they left the goose-neck and made their way back to the ring.

tbc...

[1] For more information on the World Cup Show Jumping competition, take a look here:

(http): / / en. wikipedia wiki/Show_Jumping_World_Cup (just remove the spaces and brackets)


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 33

The trio found Frank in the collecting ring with another two riders to go before him. Jester looked alert and eager beneath him, eyes bright with anticipation. Spotting Heero and the others walking towards him, Frank smiled and waved.

Heero introduced Treize to Frank who was in awe of meeting yet another of the Olympic gold medal winning team and a rider he had admired for some time. Treize had sensed the man's feeling of being overwhelmed at meeting him and instantly put Frank at ease with his easy manner and friendly chatter.

"How is it looking so far?" Heero asked, attention fixed on the ring.

"Two clears at this stage," Frank replied. "I only hope we can go out there and also go clear."

"You will," Heero replied in a confident tone.

"I don't want to let you down," Frank said. "You've put a lot of time and effort into working with Jester and me."

"You will be just fine. Jester has settled a lot with you and you're riding a lot better too, there's no reason why you can't clear this course," Heero stated.

It was the confidence booster Frank needed. "Thanks."

The current rider exited the arena with six faults, two of them being time penalties and then it was Frank's turn.

Treize asked Heero a few questions about the rider whilst Frank was saluting the judge, Heero explaining about Jester's problem of rushing and how he'd been working with Frank and the stallion to get him to settle more. Treize agreed with Heero's methods before falling silent to watch the pair as they started their course.

Duo could see a marked difference in the pair as they cleared the first three jumps. Jester appeared a lot more relaxed and ready to listen to his rider. The stallion was still a handful, wanting to go faster than Frank would allow, but overall he was a much more settled horse in himself.

"That's a very nice combination," Treize commented. "They obviously need more work yet, but there's a solid foundation there and I think they could become very real contenders for the next Olympic team and Nations Cup."

"I thought so too," Heero mused. "When I first started working with them there was this underlying spark. Now Frank is a lot more skilled he has better control and Jester is starting to listen more to him. I thought they had the potential to be Olympic material, nice to know you agree with me."

"There's no doubt they can go to the top with the right coaching. You're doing an excellent job with them, Heero."

Feeling the blush rising up his neck and covering his face, Heero felt secretly pleased with the compliment, even if it wasn't true in his opinion. "I had the best teacher myself," he returned.

Listening to the conversation, Duo couldn't help the grin that graced his features. He knew just how good his lover was when it came to horses and jumping and it was nice to know others thought so too; but it still amused him that Heero had trouble accepting compliments regarding his riding skills. Really, he was just too cute when blushing.

June and Carl joined them, the pair having spent a little time with their respective horses back at the goose-neck, brushing and rugging them before stowing gear, leaving only Shinigami for Duo to have to worry about.

Frank and Jester were still moving around the course at a steady pace and had cleared the double along with jumps five, six, seven and eight. They were approaching the barrels and following that was the triple. Frank did his best to remember all he'd learnt so far from Heero and checked his horse back a touch. Jester didn't want to be restrained, he could see the jump ahead and wanted to jump it, but his master was insistent.

Dropping his weight deep as Heero had taught him, Frank kept a firm feel on the reins to prevent the horse from rushing forward, applying a little leg at the same time to drive the stallion's back legs under the body. Given how his master's seat and leg had strengthened and improved, Jester had no option but to shorten his stride and use his hind legs.

A soft smile played on Heero's face as he watched. He felt pleased that Frank had heeded his words in their lessons and also listened to him when he'd explained about the course and where the difficulties lay.

The big bay soared over the barrels, Frank having a bit of a tussle with him to bring him back to hand for the triple, but he managed it. In the collecting ring, Heero, Duo and the others all held their collective breath as the pair bore down on the triple.

Frank's face was a mask of concentration as he steadied his horse. Jester eyed off the triple ahead and did his own calculations. They met part A on the correct stride and cleared it with inches to spare, the moment Jester landed Frank was with him and using his seat and leg to drive the stallion together. They surged over part B, landed safely and with a couple of strides, launched into the air for part C.

All in the collecting ring heaved sighs of relief when the pair cleared the last element.

Still concentrating hard and fully aware that the next jump was the one that most riders had been caught out at, Frank rode his horse with all he had at the wall. Jester responded perfectly, listening to his rider and taking off at the right moment. They landed clean and were heading for the last fence, the oxer.

"Clear round for Frank Lowe and Royal Park Jester," the commentator announced.

Cheers and applause rang out, Frank not bothering to hide the wide smile on his face as he brought his horse back to a trot and exited the arena.

# # #

Stefan brought his car to a stop and exited the vehicle. Pocketing his keys he whistled to himself as he entered the stable block and headed for the tack room and his gear. He wasn't surprised that no one was around, he knew they had all gone to the Baxendale show and wouldn't be back for some time. Setting his saddle and bridle down on top of the stable door, he grabbed his lead rope and went to catch Comet. He'd promised himself a bush ride that afternoon and was looking forward to it.

Comet whinnied when she spotted her master and began to walk towards the gate. Wing glanced up from where he was grazing, noted the human and went back to his eating. Angel stood dozing under the gum tree in her paddock, her belly starting to swell a little with the unborn foal she was carrying. Zero raised his head when he heard the mare whinny and looked to see what was going on. He spotted the human approaching her paddock and caught the scent on the breeze. He lowered his head once more to continue grazing; the scent was familiar and posed no threat.

Comet was soon inside the stables and being given a good brush down. The saddle and bridle followed, Stefan leading the mare out into the sunshine once more to mount up. Once settled in his saddle, Stefan turned the mare's head towards the drive and rode out of the yard and onto the side road, aiming for the bush tracks a little further down.

Riding along with the sun on his back, Stefan let his mind wander, specifically in the direction of a long haired vet who had sparked his interest. He frowned when he thought about his obsession, he'd not had much luck at all in spending any alone time with the vet of late. It seemed whenever he managed to find Duo by himself, Heero or one of the others would show up within moments.

It was seriously beginning to frustrate him.

Riding along the bush tracks, Stefan pushed Comet into a steady canter. He needed to feel the wind against his skin, clear his head and try to come up with a plan of sorts to sway the vet his way.

# # #

"I think I'm going to be sick," Frank muttered.

"No you're not. It's just the nerves," Carl told the rider.

"More like watching June devour that hot dog and chase it down with a ton of cotton candy," Duo offered with a grin. "I thought I had a pretty tough stomach, but that even gives me the willies."

"Tasted fine to me," June shot back and licked her fingers.

"Pregnant women, I'll never understand them," Carl stated with a roll of his eyes.

"You will be just fine, Frank," Heero told the rider, ignoring the other three. "All you need to do is remember to sit deep and keep a firm hold on him. He will do the rest. He's more than capable of completing this jump off with no penalties."

"I hope you're right," Frank mumbled.

Six riders had made it through to the jump off and Frank was third to go. He was nervous, but had to have faith in himself and his horse. He wasn't worried so much about himself – more like he didn't want to let Heero down. The man had spent a lot of time with him and Jester, and Frank felt he owed it to Heero to put up a good performance.

The first rider went clear in a time of 38:10 – a good round by anyone's standards. The second rider came to grief over the double, having turned a little too sharply and finished with four faults and a time of 40:26. Then it was Frank's turn.

Feeling confident in himself and his horse, Frank rode towards the judge and saluted. Collecting up his reins, he pushed Jester into a canter and rode towards the start flags. The bell sounded and they were on their way.

Keeping in mind what Heero had said about jumps six and twelve, Frank was determined to have his horse steady and listening to him all the way. Jester soon settled into an easy rhythm, knowing it was easier for him if he listened to his master and did what was requested. The pair easily cleared the first two jumps, Frank managing a reasonably tight turn between jumps three and nine to bring Jester in line with four A.

In the collecting ring, Heero watched very carefully, Treize had moved off to speak with a couple of other riders he knew, but the man was still watching Heero's pupil from the corner of his eye. June and Carl had fallen silent and kept their eyes trained on the pair in the ring. Duo had sidled alongside Heero and now stood with his shoulder brushing his partner's from time to time.

Jester cleared both elements of the double with style and once he had all four hooves back on the ground, Frank asked for the stallion to shorten up and build impulsion. The aids were clear and concise, Jester understanding and obeying after a brief hesitation. They passed around the outside of jump five and Frank lined his horse up for the hedge. Gazing ahead, Frank could see just how far off line jump twelve was and knew Heero hadn't been joking when he'd said Jester would need to be brought up short and pushed to the right immediately they landed. With that in mind, Frank rode his horse at the hedge.

The bay grunted with the effort, but managed to push off the ground and into the air. They brushed over the top of the jump but didn't dislodge anything, Jester's front hooves biting deeply into the turf as he landed. Returning to the saddle, Frank took up a strong contact and sat down hard. He checked the bay and whilst building the impulsion again, he nudged the horse to the right.

Jester obediently came back to hand, lowering his nose and softening through his back, the weight shifting more to his hind end where the energy could be built back up. Moving forward he heeded the legs against his sides and moved across to the right.

Three strides away from the jump, Frank equaled the pressure of rein and leg before driving the horse forward to the final jump. Jester bounded forward, eager to tackle the oxer. They flew into the air, Jester putting in such a big leap that Frank had one heck of a time staying with the horse. They landed and Frank didn't dare look back to see if they were clear, he looked for the finish flags, gave Jester his head and pushed the horse into a gallop.

Cheers and applause rang out around him as he tried to bring the stallion back to a canter. Jester didn't want to stop and tossed in a couple of bucks to let his displeasure be known. Frank was more determined though and soon had the stallion back under control and exiting at a sedate trot.

"Clear round for Frank Lowe riding Regal Court Jester in a time of 37:04. We have a new leader in the B grade competition!"

Frank was assaulted with well wishes and congratulations once he was back in the collecting ring and couldn't help the smile that almost split his face in two. Accepting the congratulations, Frank dismounted and made a big fuss of his horse. Noting Heero waiting to congratulate him, Frank turned and smiled at his teacher.

"Well done, Frank. That was an excellent piece of riding," Heero said and shook his pupil's hand.

"Thanks to you it was. I can't say how much I appreciate you having taken Jester and myself on, Heero. After that round today, I know we are improving and it makes me want to work even harder to get better still."

"That's good," Heero said, trying to hide his embarrassment at the kind words. "At the end of the day though it doesn't matter how good the teacher, the pupil has got to want what they are working for. And you showed that out there today."

It was Frank's turn to blush.

"Okay you two, can we stop with the ego boosting now and get back to watching how the rest of them go?" Duo teased.

"Uh, sure." Heero shook his head but turned his attention back to the ring and the last of the riders to attempt the jump off.

No one managed to beat Frank's time and he won the B grade event.

# # #

Returning to the stables, Stefan was in a much better mood. His head was clear and he felt refreshed. He still wasn't sure how he was going to convince Duo that he was the man for him, but decided he wasn't going to spend any more time thinking about it. He'd simply watch and wait, if and when the opportunity arose, then he'd consider his best options.

Dismounting in the yard, Stefan noted the goose-neck and Frank's float still missing which meant the others were all still at the show. He wondered how they were going, if they'd managed to pick up any placings at all and knew he'd find out soon enough.

It was a little cooler inside the stables and Stefan took his time in unsaddling Comet and giving her a really good grooming. With the gear put away and Comet's light rug on her, Stefan led the mare back out to her paddock. Securing the gate, he hung the lead rope on it and spun on his heel, intending to clean his gear before leaving.

Strolling back down the raceway between the paddocks, he glanced across at Wing when the young colt gave a sudden snort and took off at a mad gallop around his paddock. The sudden movement of the colt startled Nataku who was in the paddock across from Wing and next to Comet. The bay mare gave a snort of her own and deciding that the colt must be running away from something terrible, she also broke into a gallop and went careering around her paddock.

Watching the pair and noting it was only high spirits causing Wing to gallop around, Stefan shook his head. _Youngsters_, he thought to himself. The thundering of hooves soon drew his attention back to Nataku and Stefan's mouth dropped as fear settled in his heart.

The mare was galloping flat out towards the gate and fence and didn't look like she intended to stop either. Stefan swallowed as things went into slow motion.

Nataku continued to gallop, not knowing what it was she was galloping from. Suddenly her vision picked up on the fence and gate ahead. It was too high for her to jump and too short a distance for her to have much of a chance at stopping either. The bay mare dug her hind legs into the ground, her front ones following suit as she tried to stop her headlong rush.

The ground was well grassed and didn't aid the mare's attempts to stop in any way. The gate was rapidly approaching, Nataku tried to prop and turn at the last minute and lost her footing. Hind legs slipped out from underneath her and she crashed heavily onto her left side, body still skidding across the grass towards the gate and fence.

"Shit!" Stefan yelled and took off running towards the paddock gate.

Nataku came to a sudden stop when her legs and body hit the fence and gate. She gave a shrill whinny of fear, Zero immediately answering her. Her legs folded against her belly and once she was still, she did her best to throw out her front legs and get back to her feet. Her off hind fetlock had jammed under the gate and as she tried to rise, it pulled taut and caused her to fall back again. Another whinny of fear and Nataku tried to kick out with her trapped leg to free it from the monster that held it.

"Easy, easy," Stefan tried to soothe as he approached the frightened mare.

Nataku didn't listen though and began to thrash around. Somehow Stefan managed to get the lead rope from the fence and darted in to clip it to the mare's halter. Just as he was jumping back out of the way of those thrashing hooves, Nataku wrenched her fetlock free and staggered to her feet. Stefan hung onto the lead rope and managed to keep the mare from running away and doing further damage to herself.

"Steady, easy girl, that's it, no one is going to hurt you. Whoa there, steady girl," Stefan cajoled and managed to settle the trembling mare. Running a gentle hand along her neck, Stefan did his best to try and see what damage the mare had done to herself. She had a few bits of skin missing here and there from her slide along the grass and collision with the fence, but it was her right fetlock that had Stefan worried. There was some blood staining the dark hair and the joint was swelling. "Damn it," Stefan said under his breath and gazed around. He had no idea when Heero would be back.

Mind made up, Stefan pulled gently on the lead rope. "Come on, girl. Let's get you up into the stables and hose that leg off so we can see exactly what damage you've done to yourself."

Feeling sorry for herself, Nataku limped quietly beside the human.

# # #

"It's as tight as I can get it," Duo said and settled the saddle flap back over the girth buckles he'd just finished tightening.

"Thanks." Heero petted the hard, gray neck. "He does like to blow his tummy out if given the chance."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Duo blew a puff of air up towards his sweaty bangs, ruffling them slightly.

"I think we should head for the collecting ring, they shouldn't be too far off calling my number by now."

"Right with you, Heero."

The first thing they noticed when they entered the collecting ring was Treize, the tall man sitting easily astride Romeo. Heero and Duo wandered over.

"How is Romeo feeling?" Duo asked as he gave the bay neck a warm pat.

"Very well, thank you Duo. "

"I haven't seen Zechs with you today," Duo commented. Usually the blonde vet was in attendance at the shows Treize went to.

"Unfortunately he had a prior engagement. I hadn't originally planned on entering the show so Zechs made arrangements to go with Relena to visit another stud farm; it was a little unfair to ask him to change them just to accompany me to this show."

Whilst Duo held his tongue on the comment that wanted to leave his mouth in regards to the pink menace, he could also appreciate how Zechs would honor his promise. "Looks like I'll have to act as a double cheer squad then."

Treize laughed.

"What are the results so far?" Heero asked, lowering his stirrup and mounting up. Shinigami gave a couple of side steps.

"One clear and the rest with mainly four faults," Treize replied. "I'm in after this current one and I believe you're about five after me."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Treize was soon riding into the arena, Romeo looking fit and well beneath him. Carl and June joined Heero and Duo, Frank still finishing off settling Jester before he'd be along. The group all watched the Olympic medalist as he rode a careful and accurate round. It was easy to see why he'd been selected for three Olympic games, the man was an excellent rider, in tune with his horse and had a knack for knowing exactly where to turn to get the best results in the shortest time.

Romeo was attentive to his rider and looked like he was really enjoying himself over the jumps. As he'd grown, Romeo had matured into a lovely stallion. His once lanky frame had filled out and although he was still tall, he had the bulk to go with it. Not that any of it was fat; it was all pure muscle.

No one was surprised when Treize rode out with a clear round.

Five more riders went, three having four faults, one, eight faults and one going clear before Heero was called to enter the arena. Duo wished his partner good luck and did his best to hide his nerves. He'd stuffed the end of his braid into the back pocket of his jeans in an attempt to stop himself from destroying it.

Frank arrived in the collecting ring just as Heero was saluting the judge. He joined June and Carl who were standing by Duo and offering moral support.

The bell rang as Heero was cantering a circle, the gray feeling fresh beneath him. Turning, Heero rode for the first jump. Shini's ears pricked up and his stride lengthened out, with shining eyes, the gray cleared the first fence and looked eagerly for the second.

"Clear so far," muttered Carl.

"He's only done one jump," June pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, but he did clear it."

"Sometimes I wonder about you," June said with a roll of her eyes. Frank couldn't suppress the grin.

Jumps two and three were also cleared, Shinigami settling into his stride and enjoying himself. The double appeared in their line of sight, Shini lining it up and picking his take off point. Heero sat calmly on his back, a slight movement of his body weight, a light touch of his leg or close of his fingers on the reins all that was needed to keep the gray focused and working hard.

The first element was cleared, Heero using his weight to drive the hind legs back under his horse and maintain the impulsion. Shinigami took two strides and launched again into the air. The spread on part B didn't affect Shini, the stallion clearing it easily. Following the line of the left hand circle, Shini soon cleared jumps five and six.

Sitting deeper, Heero shortened the stride and built the energy back up. They took a sharp turn to come into jump seven, the rustic rails. They didn't pose any problem to Shini, the gray having found his rhythm and loping along whilst still keeping the impulsion where he needed it.

Jumps eight and nine were also cleared and Shini knew the next one was going to be tough by the way his master's weight sank deeper into his back and the pressure on his mouth increased. Heero dropped his weight deeply into the saddle, hands checking the forward motion of his horse whilst Heero's legs applied enough pressure to the gray's sides to push his hindquarters right underneath him.

Coming into the triple, Shinigami was like a stick of dynamite ready to explode just as soon as Heero lit the fuse. Continuing to hold onto his horse, Heero rode at part A, concentration never wavering, eyes on the jump ahead. Three strides out and Heero eased on his reins and drove the stallion forward. Shini bounded up to part A and sailed into the air. He cleared the jump and landed safely, immediately taking note of the second element that was right in front of him. With a grunt, Shinigami gathered himself together and sprang into the air once more, his front legs tucked up against his body, hind following over the jump. Landing, Heero drove the horse together again and within two strides they were facing off against part C. Driving his hing legs right under him, Shini launched off the ground and arced over the jump, front legs connecting with the ground moments later and absorbing the impact of landing.

"Two more to go, Shini," Heero mumbled and risked a quick pat to the now sweaty neck. Shini tossed his head and pricked his ears. He was still full of going and wanted to jump more!

Jump eleven waited for them, the one jump that many people had managed to score faults at. Heero planned on not letting the jump claim him as a victim too. He pushed his horse together, trying to get as much impulsion as possible into those hindquarters. The wall was a formidable obstacle, even more so now as it stood an impressive five foot four inches.

Shinigami had no qualms though. He eyed the wall, lined it up and picked his take off point. One more his powerful hindquarters pushed his body into the air and over the jump.

"It's a good idea to breathe, Duo," June said with a nudge to Duo's ribs.

Duo drew in a long, deep breath, unaware of when he'd stopped performing that vital function.

"Only one left, boy," Heero said quietly and rode the gray forward before asking for a left turn that would bring them into line with the final jump.

Once again the gray lengthened out his stride and with pricked ears, cantered at jump twelve. The feeling of cold air rushing past his face was exhilarating. Combined with the adrenaline rush he got when the horse sailed into the air beneath him and Heero felt hard pressed to come up with anything that could compare to it. Well, sex with Duo was about the only thing that _could_ beat it.

With all four feet back on the ground, Heero gave Shini his head and urged the gray into a gallop and through the finish flags.

"Clear round for Heero Yuy riding Shinigami," the commentator announced over the sounds of cheering and applause.

Duo was bouncing on the spot with excitement. The moment Heero and Shini returned to the collecting ring Heero was inundated with congratulations from everyone around, including people he wasn't familiar with. Duo opted to wait and give his congratulations once everyone else had finished, instead he found himself with a gray muzzle searching his person for the treat he knew he'd earned.

Digging into his pocket, Duo produced the expected carrots. "There you go, boy, all for you. You were great, Shini," Duo praised and gently pulled on the stallion's ears while Shini crunched up his treats and asked for more. "Great round, Heero," Duo finally managed to congratulate when the crowd had thinned a bit.

"Thanks," Heero smiled and dismounted. "He was a good boy." Heero patted the gray neck whilst Duo loosened the girth a little and tossed Shini's light rug over him to keep him warm.

"That's four of you into the jump off," Duo noted as he stood by Heero, his eyes full of warmth.

Giving his partner a loving smile, Heero agreed. "Hai, there is. Could be more yet as there's still another four riders to go."

No more clear rounds were forthcoming though and the commentator gleefully announced those riders that would be taking part in the jump off. There were two that neither Heero or Treize were familiar with as well as themselves. Treize would be second to go and Heero the coveted last.

# # #

Stefan tied Nataku up and fetched the hose. Turning it on to a slow stream, he carefully ran it over the mare's fetlock to wash away the blood and try to see what damage had been done. He silently thanked Heero many times for the persistence the man had shown when handling the skittish mare. Since Heero and Wufei had been spending regular time with the bay she had become a lot less wary and would let most people catch her and handle her now. Stefan dreaded to think what the outcome of this incident could be if the mare hadn't let him catch her.

The water began to run a pale pink, Stefan taking the risk and moving closer to run his hand over the fetlock joint to see if he could feel what damage there was.. Nataku stood still and let the human check her leg. She was feeling sorry for herself, her leg throbbed and several areas of her body stung. She sensed this human wasn't about to hurt her; in fact, no one had hurt her in any way since she'd come here and slowly she'd allowed herself to trust again.

"Well, shit. You're a lucky girl from what I can tell," Stefan murmured, "but that leg still needs looking at. I think you'll get away with a few stitches and lots of bruising, but I don't think anything is broken." Running the hose over the joint for a little longer, Stefan tossed up his options.

He couldn't call Chang, Nataku's owner as he didn't have the number. He really didn't want to disturb Heero at a show either. A sly smile spread across Stefan's face. Of course! He'd call Doctor Maxwell. The man was the vet here after all and Stefan had no doubt that Chang would have signed the same agreement the rest of them had that the Maxwell Veterinary Practice would be the consulting vets if and when the need arose.

Turning the hose off for the moment, Stefan fetched his cell from his car and located Doctor Maxwell's pager number. He called the paging service and gave them a brief outline of what the emergency was. They said they would get hold of the vet and for him to wait for a call back.

Not five minutes later Stefan's cell rang.

tbc...


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 34

"You're going to be a really good boy and listen to everything Heero asks of you. This is an important round, Shini and I know you will give it your best for your master." Duo slipped the gray another carrot slice, Shini crunching it up eagerly. He was enjoying the special attention the nice human was giving him.

Spotting Heero's familiar form approaching through the small crowd in the collecting ring, Duo smiled once his lover was within a few feet. "I take it the jump off course hasn't changed much since you last did it on Lunar?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"Other than the heights and widths increasing, no it hasn't," Heero replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Shini's in fine form. He's going to win this for you, Heero."

"I think there's a few others who might disagree with you, Duo; Treize for one."

Hearing his name in the conversation, Treize couldn't help but look across to the pair.

Completely oblivious to Treize listening in, Duo continued with his light banter. "Nah, I wouldn't worry about that old man, Shini's gonna cream them all, just you wait and see."

"Old man?"

Duo froze with the words that came from somewhere over his right shoulder. Swallowing nervously, he plastered a grin to his face and slowly turned around. "Ah, Treize."

Heero, June, Carl and Frank all watched in silent amusement to see how the braided vet would get himself out of this one.

"Old man?" Treize repeated with a quirk of an elegant eyebrow.

Duo scratched at the back of his neck as his cheeks blushed red. "Yeah, well, you are older than Heero and as you get older so you tend to slow down, you know, lose that edge... I really should shut up now before I dig myself any deeper, shouldn't I?"

"It might be an idea," Treize replied with a smirk. "I'll show you just how old I am and how much of an edge I've lost when I go out there and beat the lot of them."

"Yeah, good luck for your round. I think I'd better check Shini's gear." Duo ducked around the other side of the gray, the others had a hard time holding their laughter.

The jump off commenced, the first rider into the arena committing the same mistake as many others in the lower grades and not getting his horse to move across far enough or fast enough to clear jump twelve. They came out with four faults and a time of 40:21. Treize was next to go.

Having saluted the judge, Treize collected Romeo together and rode for the start flags. "Old man am I?" he muttered to himself. "I'll show them all just how good an old man can be." Treize wasn't offended by the words, after all, he was only six years older than Duo. Actually, he found it all quite amusing.

Romeo passed through the start and increased his speed a touch as the first jump came into view. They cleared it easily, Treize giving the stallion a touch more rein and encouraging the bay to lengthen out but still retain impulsion.

Jump two was also cleared and once Romeo was back on mother earth, Treize sat deep and brought the bay to an almost stop and spun him on his haunches to pass on the inside of jump three and not between it and jump nine as everyone else had done so far.

"Sneaky bastard," Heero stated with a grin as he watched his former boss make the sharp turn.

"Now you can see why he is such a successful Olympic rider," Frank said from where he stood watching.

"Heero and Shini are just as good, if not better," Duo couldn't help but say in defense of his lover and the gray.

"Then that will make it a really exciting jump off," Frank replied, his eyes never leaving the ring.

"I will certainly be a close one," Heero said.

Keeping an eye on the double and an eye on where he was riding, Treize waited until he felt Romeo had traveled enough distance to make a turn and come into Part A without losing impulsion or time. The bay swung around and lined up the first element of the double. The bay body shot into the air and cleared the first element with ease. Landing, Treize applied the seat and leg, driving his horse together and over the second element. Romeo also cleared part B with inches to spare, immediately driving his hocks under his body when he felt his master's seat and leg asking him to.

"Nice," June commented.

Keeping a tight hold on the bay, Treize turned on the inside of jump five and did his best to bring Romeo into jump six on the correct stride.

Duo's pager chose that moment to buzz. Reaching for the small contraption, he glanced briefly at it. Heero also heard the buzz of the pager and sighed softly. That could only mean one thing: a call out for Duo. Heero had hoped the pager would stay silent and allow his lover to enjoy the show with him. Having gone this long without interruption, Heero had all but forgotten that Duo was on call.

Giving his lover an apologetic look, Duo moved away from the group to call his paging service and find out what the details were.

Romeo met jump six perfectly, soaring into the air and showing a clean pair of heels over the jump. Treize shifted his weight and applied his leg, asking the bay to leg yield across to the right. Romeo listened and whilst still moving forward, he also moved right.

Duo frowned when the pager service gave him the details of the emergency. Grabbing his pen from his pocket, he scribbled down the number he was given onto the back of his hand as he didn't have any paper with him. After thanking the pager service person, he disconnected the call and looked across to where Heero was splitting his attention between Treize and Duo. Quickly, Duo punched the numbers into his cell and waited for the call to connect.

"Hello?"

"This is Doctor Maxwell, my pager service said you have an emergency?"

"Duo? It's Stefan."

"Stefan?" Duo felt the growl rising in his throat.

Before Duo could say anything further, Stefan continued, "I'm sorry to page you at the show, but Nataku needs your care." Stefan went on to explain what had happened with the mare galloping around the paddock and getting stuck under the gate. He told Duo what he'd done thus far to treat her and that he thought she would need stitches.

"I see," Duo replied, his mouth in a grim line. It seemed he was stuck. On one hand he didn't want to leave the show and Heero, especially when his lover was about to compete in his jump off, but he couldn't leave Nataku to wait for treatment either. All thoughts of Stefan and the man's advances towards him had fled his mind when Stefan had filled him in on the mare's injuries, especially as Stefan's voice held genuine concern for the mare.

"Can you get her up to the surgery stables? It will be easier for me to treat her there."

"Sure. I'll start moving her up there now. Do you want me to do anything with her whilst waiting for you?"

Duo thought for a moment. "If you could put a bandage over the wound it would help to slow any bleeding and protect the wound until I can treat it."

"No problem."

"I'll be back at the surgery stables as soon as I can."

"Thank you. I am really sorry to have called you away from the show, Duo."

"It's fine," Duo replied and cut the call before Stefan could say anything further. Slipping the cell back into his pocket, Duo thought how best to break the news to Heero; and Wufei would need to be informed too as it was his horse that was in trouble.

Heero noted the look on Duo's face as the vet rejoined them and he leaned over Shini's shoulder to speak in a quiet tone with his partner. "What is it?"

Knowing he couldn't keep anything from his lover, Duo moved close to Shini's shoulder to speak with Heero.

Romeo picked his take off point and dug deep with his hind legs. Pushing off the ground, the stallion tucked his front legs tight against his body. Treize went forward with his horse, following the movement and assisting the bay in any way he could. Once Romeo's front feet were reaching for the landing, Treize began to drop his weight back into the saddle and pick up the contact with the stallion's mouth. A grunt from Romeo and Treize urged him forward into a gallop. Those long legs ate up the ground and Romeo flashed between the finish flags to the sounds of cheers and applause.

"Clear round for Treize Khushrenada riding Romefeller in a time of 36:04!"

"What is it, Duo?" Heero repeated amid the din of cheers for Treize and Romeo.

"I've got an emergency."

Heero gave him a look that clearly said he wanted further details.

Duo sighed. "The pager service just told me it was a horse that had gotten caught in a fence and required stitching. The number is Stefan's, the horse is Nataku."

It took a moment for the words to sink into Heero's mind. "I'm coming with you."

"No, Heero. You stay here and finish your jump off."

"But, Duo, this is Stefan," Heero growled. "You don't trust him and I don't trust him and there's no way I'm letting you go home by yourself to treat Nataku."

"Heero, I appreciate the concern and believe me when I say I don't want to be alone with that guy any more than you want me to be alone with him, but I _have_ to treat the horse. We need to contact Wufei and let him know his horse is injured; no doubt he will want to be there while I treat her too. I'll also give Zechs or Hilde a call and get one of them to come and help me. That way I won't be alone with him." Duo did his best to offer a smile of reassurance. His gut was twisting itself into knots at the thought of Stefan, but he had to move quickly as there was an injured animal at stake here too.

Heero still wasn't happy, but he could see Duo's point of view and felt a little more comforted knowing his partner wouldn't be by himself with Stefan. "Okay. I'll do my jump off and once I'm finished I'm loading up the horses and coming back to help you. I don't want that guy around you any longer than necessary."

Duo rested a hand upon Heero's knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I love how protective you are, Heero. I'll be fine so don't worry. Good luck in the jump off, show them all just how good you both are."

With a resigned nod of his head, Heero watched his partner leave. Once Duo had gone, Heero fixed his attention back to the arena and immediately noticed that Treize, June, Frank and Carl were all giving him curious looks. With a sigh he explained about Duo's call out and congratulated Treize on his round.

# # #

Striding across the show grounds, Duo made his way back to his car. As he walked he pulled his cell again from his pocket and called Wufei's number first. The Chinese man picked up after a few rings and Duo let the man know of Nataku's mishap, explaining he was on his way back home now to treat the horse and only had the sketchy details from Stefan.

Wufei was understandably upset, but trusted Duo to do what was necessary for the mare and gave the vet permission to go ahead and treat her regardless of the cost. Unfortunately, Wufei and Meiran were currently visiting Meiran's parents and although Wufei said they would leave immediately and come directly to the surgery stables, it would still be at least two hours before they could get there – and that was if the traffic was playing nice.

Knowing there wasn't anything he could do about that, Duo thanked the man and hung up. With the cell still in his hand, Duo called Zechs next, hoping the other vet would be able to join him and assist in treating Nataku. Duo didn't think he would need much in the way of assistance for the horse, but he didn't want to be alone with Stefan either.

"Merquise."

"Zechs, it's Duo..." Duo went on to explain about the mare and the reason for his call, omitting the bit about Stefan and his unwillingness to be alone with the other man. No one other than Heero knew of Duo's concerns regarding Stefan and although their close friends knew of their relationship, neither man wanted it to become general knowledge. They had already suffered through that once with Relena and Duo certainly had no desire to repeat a performance like that again any time soon.

"Of course I'll come and help you if you need me, Duo, problem is, I'm at this stud farm with Relena and it will take me about three hours to get back. Can the horse wait that long?"

Duo sighed. He'd forgotten that Treize had said Zechs was out with Relena. "Look, I'll see if I can get Hilde to come help. If not and I still need you, I'll call you back."

"You sure, Duo?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Zechs."

"No problem."

Disconnecting the call, Duo frowned and shook his head. Having reached his car, he unlocked it and got in, putting in a call to Hilde's phone as he buckled up.

The call connected but went directly to Hilde's message bank. Duo thumped his head against the steering wheel. He'd completely forgotten that Hilde and Catherine were going out to the movies. No wonder the call went to her message bank, Hilde would have her phone turned off.

"Maxwell, you're a grown man for crying out loud. Surely you can handle Stefan if he tries anything on," he growled to himself. "Stop being a wuss, go treat this horse and if Stefan puts one foot out of line, just deck the asshole." Feeling a little better after his 'pep' talk, Duo started the car and headed for the surgery stables and his patient.

# # #

Having put his cell phone back in his pocket, Stefan walked back into the stable block where Nataku stood waiting. He went into the tack room and rummaged around for a moment before emerging with a bandage and some gauze.

Talking softly to Nataku, Stefan did his best to dry the fetlock off with the towel he'd also thought to bring with him and check the wound. It had started to bleed again so Stefan placed the gauze over it and bandaged the joint firmly. He didn't want to bandage it too tightly and cause further damage, but he couldn't have it too loose either.

Satisfied he'd done what he could for now, Stefan undid the lead rope and began to lead the mare back out of the stable block and along the raceway between the paddocks. It was the quickest way to get to Duo's part of the property. Zero and Angel called out as he passed their paddocks, Nataku answering with a low whinny of her own.

Zero came up to the fence and walked along it as far as he could, giving small grunts and nickers to the mare to reassure her all would be well. He didn't know what was wrong but could sense she was hurt. Knowing the direction the pair were heading in led to the other nice human's stables, Zero had every confidence that the mare would be well looked after.

Reaching the end of the raceway, Stefan led the mare into the back of the stable block and opened up the crush. Although Duo hadn't said to put Nataku in the crush he gathered that would be where the vet would need her in order to treat her properly. With the mare secure in the crush, there wasn't anything more Stefan could do other than wait for Duo to arrive.

# # #

The rider after Treize did a very nice round, keeping their horse balanced and attentive throughout. They set a good pace which increased a touch as their round progressed and managed to clear everything. With baited breath, the group in the collecting ring waited for the announcement of the time.

"Clear round for Tim Watson riding Apache in a time of 38:19 seconds."

Treize heaved a sigh of relief, he was still in first place. Heero was also relieved that Treize was still leading. If Heero didn't win the event, the next best thing was to have his good friend win it. With thoughts of Duo, Nataku and Stefan in the back of his mind, Heero rode into the ring for his turn in the jump off.

Shinigami felt full of life and energy, his gray ears were pricked as he trotted calmly towards the judge for his master to salute. The bell went and Shini found himself passing between the start flags and facing the first jump.

The niggling feeling of Duo's safety around Stefan continued to haunt Heero's mind regardless of how much he tried to push it away. He really didn't need the distraction whilst trying to compete, but knew he'd have to cope with it. Best thing to do was to ride this jump off as well as he could, the sooner he finished, the sooner he could be on his way home to Duo.

The gray stallion cleared the first jump easily and approached the second. He was a little puzzled with his master's attention this time, or rather, lack of. Seemed his master was somewhat distracted. His master wasn't riding as well as he usually did or with a fierce determination as he had in the past. Shini didn't let it bother him, just as long as the jumps kept coming he had enough education and ability to jump for the both of them.

The second element disappeared beneath them and Heero pulled himself together enough to imitate what Treize had done in his round, bring Shini almost to a halt and spin him around on the inside of jump three.

Back in the collecting ring, Treize watched Heero's sudden turn with a smile on his face. He'd known Heero would attempt the same maneuver and was pleased to see his former pupil pull it off. Carl and June were also watching with their hearts in their mouths. Frank couldn't tear his eyes away, this was the first time he'd actually seen Heero compete on Shinigami for real. Yes, he'd seen the Olympic coverage, but to actually watch in person was simply awesome in Frank's opinion. It made the up and coming rider even more determined he would make the grade with Jester.

Having spun tightly, Shini again turned to spot the first element of the double ahead of him. Lengthening out his stride he approached the jump with confidence, hind legs pushing the body from the ground and over the jump. Heero sat deep upon landing and rode the gray forward into the second element. Once more the gray flew into the air and cleared the jump with ease.

With thoughts of Duo and Stefan still in the back of his mind, Heero sat deep again and shortened Shini up, driving the hind legs right underneath the stallion's body and building the impulsion as he also asked for a turn on the inside of jump five. It wouldn't leave a lot of room before jump six was upon them, but Heero trusted Shini to get them over it.

The gray responded, lining up the hedge and picking his takeoff point. Front legs rose into the air, powerful haunches straining to push the bulk of horse and rider over the jump. Heero followed the movement with his hands, rising up out of his saddle and allowing Shini as much freedom as he could to clear the jump.

"Now comes the tricky part," Heero muttered once they were safely back on the turf again. Jump twelve sat across to their right, Heero's legs, seat and hands all coming into play and asking Shini to move across to the right. The stallion lowered his nose and listened to the instructions he was getting from his master and obeyed.

The gray body shifted right, still moving forward at the same time. The oxer stood before them and a clear round, Heero focusing all his attention on the final jump. Back in the collecting ring the others were all holding their breath, eyes never leaving the pair in the arena.

Shini grunted loudly as he shoved off the ground for the final time, his body reached for the width of the oxer, height no problem to the gray at all. They made a perfect arc over the jump, forelegs unfurling and taking the brunt of the landing, hind legs touching down a split second later. Heero applied his leg and rode the gray forward, aiming for the finish flags and hoping for a good time.

The clock stopped, the crowd all cheered and Heero did his best to bring an exuberant stallion back to hand. With Shini now in a steady canter, Heero looked for the exit and rode towards it.

"Clear round for Heero Yuy riding Shinigami in a time of 36:06 seconds!" the commentator announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, that concludes the open A Grade jumping competition, I will have the final results for you all in just a moment."

Covering the gray neck in pats, Heero rode out of the arena and into the congratulations of his friends. Shini began to look around for the nice human that always had those delicious orange treats waiting for him. He'd been a good boy and knew he'd be rewarded. Unfortunately, the nice human wasn't anywhere to be found. Shini found himself with another human offering him treats.

June realized what Shini was looking for and knowing how Duo usually showered the gray with carrots and pats whenever he came out of the ring she could see he would be disappointed as Duo wasn't there with those treats. Stepping up to the gray, June decided she'd fill in for Duo and fished in her pocket for some carrots from earlier. She offered them to the gray and petted his neck, telling him what a good boy he'd been.

The stallion was a little confused at first, but when the carrots appeared under his nose he decided not to worry about it and politely took the offered treats.

"Well done, Heero," Treize and the others congratulated. Heero nodded in acceptance.

"It's going to be very close," Carl said, waiting for the announcement to be made.

Heero was still distracted and only wanted to get back home to the stables and make sure that Duo and Nataku were okay. "I hope they give out the results soon," he muttered, "I need to get going."

"I'm sure they will be out in a moment, Heero," June soothed. "Don't worry, Nataku will be fine." Thinking that Heero was worried over the mare, June did her best to reassure the rider.

"June's right," Treize said. "Nataku will be perfectly okay with Duo treating her."

Heero felt grateful for his friends' concern regarding Nataku. He had no doubt she would be okay with Duo treating her; and whilst he was worried about the mare and what injuries she had sustained, he was more worried about Duo being with Stefan. Unfortunately he couldn't let the real reason for his agitation be known. He could just hope that Wufei and Zechs would arrive at the surgery around the same time as Duo.

"The results of the Open A Grade jumping competition are as follows. In first place, clear with a time of 36:04, Treize Khushrenada riding Romefeller. In second place, also clear and in a time of 36:06, Heero Yuy riding Shinigami. In third place, clear in a time of 38:19, Tim Watson riding Apache..."

"Shit! That _was_ close," Frank said and shook Heero's hand.

"Congratulations," chorused June and Carl, both clearly just as excited for Heero as if they'd won themselves.

"Thanks," Heero replied and once he had his hand back he prepared himself and his horse to enter the arena behind Treize to collect their rosette and winnings.

"Great round, Treize," Heero said as they rode back into the arena.

"I thought you had me beat for a moment there," Treize replied. "It was damn close!"

"Hai, it was," Heero grinned. "You only beat me by .02 of a second."

"Ah, but at the end of the day, this old man still beat you," Treize teased.

"That you did," Heero conceded.

They brought their horses to a halt and waited for the judge and sponsor to come forward and present them with their rosettes and prize money. Once that was done, Treize led them in a lap of honor around the arena, the crowd all cheering and applauding. Once they were back out in the collecting ring, Heero bid Treize farewell, citing his need to get back to the stables and Nataku as quickly as possible.

June and Carl followed Heero to the goose-neck and gave him a hand to unsaddle and get Shini ready for the trip home. Frank bid them all a safe trip and said he would see them back at the stables, disappearing to get Jester ready for his trip home.

June and Carl had already packed away any gear that wasn't needed and had gotten Orion and Lunar ready for travel before Shini had jumped, so there wasn't much at all to do there, something Heero was grateful for. With the three of them working on Shinigami, the gray found himself unsaddled, brushed down and rugged ready to travel in record time.

With all the gear stowed away safely, Heero dropped the ramp and Carl led Lunar into the goose-neck. Orion followed and Shini went in last. Once the ramp was secure, Carl and June left to get their own cars and meet Heero back at the stables. Heero climbed into the cab and started the engine. He hoped the traffic would be light and he could get back to the stables with minimal fuss. Letting out the clutch, Heero rolled the goose-neck across the paddock to the exit and road to home.

# # #

On the drive back to the surgery, Duo ran the information he had on Nataku though his mind. Stefan had said she'd cut her leg around the fetlock and he thought it would require stitching. Given what he knew of the mare's accident and being trapped under the gate, Duo also thought there would be a good chance she could have strained the joint in her efforts to get free.

Then there were the other, minor cuts to be treated as well.

With the thoughts still whirling around, Duo pulled off the main road and along the quieter street that led to he surgery. The familiar driveway came into sight, Duo indicating and turning down it. Passing the surgery and car park, he continued down and swung Camel into the larger parking area by the stables. Cutting the engine he glanced around, his heart plummeting when he noticed that Wufei hadn't arrived as yet.

Swallowing curses, Duo got out of the car, locked it and began to walk towards the stables. He glanced up as a figure stepped out to greet him.

"I've put her inside in the crush for you," Stefan said when Duo was close enough to hear him.

"Thank you," Duo replied and walked past the man and into the stables. "What exactly happened?" Duo kept his tone short and his speech direct to the point, his air one of complete professionalism. Much to Duo's surprise, Stefan responded in a similar manner, keeping his tone and actions to that of purely business.

Stefan patiently explained exactly what he'd seen when walking back from putting Comet out in the paddock. He described how Nataku had slipped over and managed to crash into the gate and fence. How her fetlock had been caught under the gate and the mare's scrambling to free herself. He also explained what he'd done to treat the injury so far.

Whilst Stefan was explaining everything, Duo was carefully removing the bandage from the mare's joint. His eyes had already scanned over the rest of the bay and noted the scrapes and lacerations that dotted the hide here and there. None were bad enough to warrant immediate attention so Duo pushed them to one side in his mind for now.

The leg though was another matter. Duo could see the swelling already creeping up the cannon bone.

Having removed the bandage and gauze, Duo got his first look at the wound. Gentle, skilled fingers probed around, assessing the damage. Duo was relieved to find it was a clean cut, deep enough that it would require about five or so stitches, but not deep enough to have caused any damage to the joint itself. Nataku would be out of work for around three weeks, Duo estimated; not too bad overall.

With a slightly relieved sigh, Duo sat back on his heels for a moment.

"Will she be okay?" Stefan's voice broke into Duo's thoughts.

"Yes, she will. It will need a few stitches to the wound itself, but as far as I can tell the joint has been spared any damage in that respect." Raising himself up a little, Duo grasped the mare's cannon bone and raised her hoof. Carefully he manipulated the fetlock joint, checking the amount of movement and rotation Nataku had in it before lowering the hoof back down. Wiping his hands on his jeans, Duo kept his eyes on the horse as he spoke. "Joint appears to be bruised and possibly strained, nothing more which is a relief."

Stefan heaved out a sigh. "That's good. For a moment there I thought she may have done some serious damage to herself."

"She's a very lucky girl," Duo agreed. "It could have been far worse and I'm sure that Wufei and Heero will be thanking you themselves for all you've done for her once they get here."

"It's okay, I don't need any thanks," Stefan said.

"Right. I'll get started with her then." Duo turned and approached the drug room to unlock it and get out what he would need to stitch Nataku up.

"Would you like a hand?" Stefan asked.

"Thanks, but I should be fine," Duo replied and disappeared into the drug room. He really didn't want Stefan hanging around, but there really wasn't much else he could do short of telling the man to simply piss off. And given how Stefan had cared for Nataku so far and did seem genuinely interested in the horse's well being, Duo couldn't do that either. Seemed like he was stuck with him for now. A glance at the clock told him that both Heero and Wufei shouldn't be too far away and that gave him a small measure of comfort.

When Duo stepped back out with the things he needed, Stefan was standing by Nataku's head and talking softly to the mare. The bay was relaxed so Duo didn't say anything, if Stefan wanted to remain by the horse's head and talk to her then that was okay with him. At least it kept her calm so Duo could get to work.

The cut was soon infiltrated with local anesthetic, Duo cleaning the wound out a little more with Betadine while waiting for the anesthetic to completely numb the area. Nataku never moved, standing with her head resting almost on the bars of the crush while Stefan continued to talk softly to her. Picking up a needle, Duo began the job of stitching the edges of the wound together.

It took several minutes for Duo to complete the task, but once he was done a neat row of six stitches held the wound closed.

Stefan gave a low whistle when he saw the finished result. "Very neat, I don't think it will leave a scar," he said in admiration.

Duo didn't bother to answer, he picked up the fresh gauze and after dusting the area with penicillin powder, he applied the gauze and then bandaged the site firmly. Straightening up, he took a moment to check all was well. "That's the leg taken care of, now to fix up the other numerous cuts and scrapes." Picking up the used utensils, Duo carried them through to the drug dispensary intending to put the needles to soak and the trash in the bin before fetching fresh supplies to treat the rest of Nataku's injuries.

Stefan watched the vet disappear back inside the drug room. His eyes narrowed and with his mind made up, Stefan followed Duo.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Duo began to turn around just as Stefan entered the small drug room and closed the door behind him. "You can't come in- hmph..."

The rest of Duo's words were cut off as Stefan grabbed hold of him and crushed their mouths together.

tbc...


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

Warning: Attempted rape in this part.

"Equus"

Chapter 35

Duo was taken completely by surprise and it took a moment before his brain kicked into gear. His blood ran cold with the realization that Stefan had him backed up against the bench and was doing his best to remove his tonsils with his tongue.

Summoning his shocked muscles into action, Duo managed to tear his mouth away and fight his way free; but only for a moment.

Expecting the vet to try to push him away, Stefan used his slightly heavier build to try and pin Duo. Arms came up and Stefan found himself shoved backwards.

Duo swiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "You bastard," he hissed.

"Now don't be all coy, you know you wanted it," Stefan replied with a smirk. "You've wanted me since I first moved my horse here."

"Not only are you a bastard, but you're fuckin' delusional as well," Duo spat. "Just wait until Heero hears of this-"

"Ah yes, Heero," Stefan sneered. "It's quite obvious you two are more than just friends despite trying to hide it, but I can give you so much more than he can. You need a _real_ man."

"And you need to get a serious grip on the _real_ world. Heero's five times the man you'll ever be," Duo snarled and clenching his fist he brought his right arm up and managed to connect with Stefan's jaw. Unfortunately it was only a glancing blow and didn't incapacitate the other man as Duo had hoped.

Seeing the slight shift in the vet's body, Stefan had an idea what was coming just a split second before Duo took a swing at him and he managed to duck slightly, the blow glancing off the left side of his jaw. Before Duo could recover his balance, Stefan was on him.

They struggled for a moment, Duo still taking a swing at his attacker when he could, Stefan managing to dodge most the blows.

Grabbing the vet's arms, Stefan pinned them to Duo's sides and hung on as the vet wriggled and squirmed, trying to get his body free from the hold. With his strength beginning to wane a little, Duo decided to play dirty and brought his knee up sharply. It managed to connect with Stefan's groin, but due to their close proximity, it didn't hold as much force as one might expect.

Still, it was enough to make Stefan's eyes water and he lost his grip on the vet.

The moment he was free, Duo decided the best thing he could do was to get out of the drug room and away from the other man. He had no idea how far away Heero or Wufei were, but it was clear to him he needed to stay away from Stefan as the other man was stronger and he wouldn't be able to fight him off again should he be caught.

Duo made a lunge for the door.

Stefan was quicker though. His groin was still throbbing and his anger at the attack rising by the second. He grabbed at Duo as the vet tried to make his escape and managed to catch hold of that long braid of hair.

A desperate hand grabbed for the door handle when a sharp yank to the hair on his head had Duo crying out in pain as his hair was brutally pulled and his flight brought to an abrupt halt.

"Not so fast my pretty one," Stefan growled and pulled on Duo's hair again.

The burning in his scalp had Duo's eyes watering and he whimpered in pain once more.

With Duo distracted by the pain in his scalp, Stefan managed to grab hold of the vet and pull him back towards the bench. Duo fought as best he could but to no avail, Stefan had him in a vice grip and wasn't letting go anytime soon.

Spotting a roll of bandage on the bench top, Stefan dragged Duo across and waited until the right moment to reach out and grab it. He released Duo for a split second, not enough time for Duo to react before Duo found himself spun around and shoved against the bench.

The pair continued to fight and grapple with each other, and whilst Duo was slender, quick and quite fit, he didn't have any real fighting skills at all. Stefan was slightly heavier in build and had done some basic boxing in his earlier years. It wasn't long before the rider had Duo's arms wrestled behind his back. Holding onto Duo's arms, Stefan wrenched them up and Duo was forced to stop fighting or risk having his arms broken.

"Let me go, asshole," Duo snarled.

"I don't think so," Stefan snapped back. The bandage was deployed, Stefan wrapping it tightly around Duo's wrists and binding them together securely. Forcing Duo's upper body against the bench top, Stefan loomed over his prey, pressing himself hard against Duo's backside.

"Now it's time to show you exactly what you've been missing out on," Stefan purred and licked along the shell of Duo's ear.

The vet bucked and tried to dislodge Stefan from his back, but the rider wouldn't be budged. The bile rose in his throat with the words and lick along his ear. He shuddered when he felt Stefan's groin rubbing against his backside.

Moving back slightly, Stefan kept a hand on the vet's tied wrists, pushing those arms up a little higher when Duo tried to kick out at him. "Naughty, naughty," Stefan goaded. "Keep trying that and I'll be forced to hurt you; and I really don't want to hurt you, I know you'll enjoy this if you just relax and give it a chance." Stefan slipped his free hand around to Duo's front and rubbed over the vet's groin.

"Fuck you, asshole," Duo spat and lashed out again with his foot, connecting with Stefan's lower leg he assumed. At least he knew he'd connected somewhere as Stefan hissed in pain. Seconds later his arms were again yanked up and he felt something tearing inside his shoulder. He managed to stifle the cry of pain that wanted to escape.

"I did say I didn't want to hurt you, but now you leave me with no choice." Stefan kept his tight hold on Duo's arms, the vet's eyes watering with the throbbing ache that was his arms. That free hand again worked its way to Duo's groin, only this time Stefan loosened the button and unzipped Duo's jeans.

With the fly now open, Stefan's hand was quick to plunge inside and locate the flap of Duo's boxers. He gave a soft moan of appreciation when his fingers found the vet's cock and curled around it. "Very nice," he murmured into Duo's ear and began to tease and torment the currently flaccid organ.

Terror was screaming through Duo's nerves, his entire being shaking with fear and revulsion. Valiantly he tried again to dislodge his attacker – all to no avail. All it got him was a very hard squeeze to his testicles and another yank on his tormented arms.

Angry that the vet was still trying to fight him off, Stefan grabbed hold of Duo's balls and gave them a hard squeeze, pulling his arms at the same time. "Stay still otherwise I _will_ hurt you more," Stefan growled and to add emphasis to his words he gave another squeeze to Duo's balls.

The cry of pain tore from Duo's throat and he immediately fell still.

"Good boy," Stefan said and released the abused sac. He pulled his hand from inside Duo's jeans, only to push those jeans and Duo's boxers from his hips and to his thighs. Seconds later the hand was back, running in soft caresses over the creamy globes of Duo's backside. "Beautiful," Stefan whispered.

Duo wanted to vomit. His entire body shook with revulsion.

Continuing to run his hands and fingers across Duo's flesh, Stefan gradually worked his way towards the crevice, finally sliding a finger between those cheeks and locating Duo's entrance. Eyes lidded in pleasure, he began to work a finger into Duo's tight channel.

_No, no; oh god no!_ Duo's mind screamed at him.

The resistance was strong, Stefan's brow furrowing as he tried to force his finger inside the vet's body. Spotting a tube of antibacterial cream on the bench, Stefan removed his finger and reached for it. Letting go of Duo's bound arms, he kept his body wedged against Duo's pinning the vet to the bench whilst he twisted off the cap and spread the cream over his fingers.

Fingers now slick with the cream, Stefan once again returned to his task of stretching Duo's muscles to receive him. One finger managed to penetrate through, Stefan groaning at the tight heat that wrapped around the digit. His arousal firmed and pushed painfully against his jodhpurs. Thrusting his finger deeper, he twisted it around, trying to locate Duo's prostate.

Duo's mind was beginning to shut down on him, forcing itself into some other space in order to protect itself from the horror his body was being subjected to. Duo knew without a doubt that Stefan intended to rape him and despite his valiant attempts to get away, he couldn't escape. His only consolation was that while Stefan might be getting off on this, his own cock remained completely soft.

The questing finger inside his passage managed to find what it was seeking. A slick fingertip slid across the spongy bump, returning a second later to caress again and again.

To Duo's distress he found his body responding to the caresses, his cock slowly but steadily filling with blood and hardening. He whimpered in shock and shame even though he knew there was nothing he could do to prevent it. An image of Heero flashed into his mind and caused his heart to flinch. Heero... his dear, sweet Heero. Once Heero knew what had happened, he wouldn't want Duo anymore. He would be soiled goods, tainted and dirty, even more so with the way his cock was now at full attention and begging for some action.

Sliding a hand around to Duo's front, Stefan grasped the now hard penis in his hand and began to stroke it. "I knew you would come around," he murmured into Duo's ear. "Feels good, doesn't it? I knew you wanted this, your body tells me as much."

"I said it before and I'll say it again; you're a fucking asshole and I promise you, I'll never forget this, I'll hunt you down and rip you apart-" Duo gasped as Stefan shoved a second finger inside.

A low chuckle came from the rider's throat. "I guess you could say I'm a fucking asshole; in fact, it's your asshole I'm going to be fucking. As for never forgetting... baby, I'm gonna give it to you so good you'll always remember it and want more." Stefan pushed his fingers hard against Duo's prostate, the vet giving a low cry as his cock surged and leaked a stream of precome.

"Sweet, but then I always knew you would be," Stefan said as he scooped up Duo's precome on a finger and licked it off.

Having decided that Duo was prepared enough and he really couldn't wait any longer to take the long haired beauty, Stefan removed his fingers, unzipped his jodhpurs and pulled his erection free. The antibacterial cream was put to use again, coating the length from tip to root.

Tossing the tube back onto the bench, Stefan spread Duo's cheeks and lined himself up at the quivering opening. "Now, you are mine," Stefan growled and pressed forward.

_NO!_ Duo's mind screamed at him. _This couldn't be happening. He was being raped and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it._ He screamed as Stefan shoved forward. "HEERO!"

# # #

The uneasy feeling in Heero's gut was building steadily as he drove as fast as he dared back to the stables. He knew he was probably overreacting, that Duo would be perfectly fine with Wufei and Zechs there to help him, but despite all that, the niggling feeling wouldn't leave him. He hadn't confessed his concerns to either June or Carl, letting them think he was worried about Nataku. Although June was aware of their relationship, Carl wasn't as far as he knew and although he very much doubted Carl would care either way, he wasn't comfortable in sharing his and Duo's private life with anyone.

The three horses in the back of the goose-neck swayed gently on their feet as the truck rumbled along. Heero was driving a little faster than he normally would, but he was still extremely careful with his turns, acceleration and deceleration. He didn't want any of the horses to suffer through his driving.

Fortunately for Heero, the roads were reasonably quiet, not much traffic on them at all which was just as well given his mood and worry. Finally the turn off to the road that would take him to the stables lay ahead, Heero letting out a sigh of relief as he turned the vehicle off the main road and along the quieter one.

Slipping through the gears, Heero drove carefully along the small road. The driveway he was looking for came into view, the goose-neck slowing as Heero prepared to make the turn into the yard. Pulling in, he drove across and swung the goose-neck around, giving himself plenty of room to offload the horses. Cutting the engine, he spotted Stefan's car still parked to the side and gave it a glare.

June and Carl pulled in a few moments behind him and exited their respective cars. Knowing how much Heero wanted to see how bad Nataku's injuries were, Carl and June immediately offered their assistance to unload the horses and take them into the stables – an offer Heero gratefully accepted.

Leaving the horses in the capable hands of the pair, Heero headed around the back of the stable block and towards the raceway that passed between the paddocks and up to Duo's property. Breaking into a jog, he ignored Zero's welcoming whinny, his sole purpose being fixed on getting to Duo and making sure his partner was okay and also Nataku.

Jogging between the paddocks he noted Duo's car parked by the stables. A frown crossed his features when he couldn't see Wufei's car anywhere. It hadn't been parked in the stables' car park either, which could only mean that Wufei wasn't here yet.

So intent on getting to the surgery stables, Heero hadn't even looked to see if Zechs' car had been parked back at the old farmhouse or not. Fear once more sparked inside his heart, his gut instincts telling him all was not well.

Reaching the end of the raceway, Heero turned to his left and aimed for the stable block. He'd noticed Nataku was absent from her paddock and knew Duo would need to have her in the surgery stables to treat. The thought of Duo being possibly alone with Stefan caused a shudder to pass down his spine.

He was half way across the car park when he heard a scream that made his blood turn to ice.

"HEERO!"

Duo's voice.

Heero went into a dead run.

# # #

Closing his cell phone, Wufei placed it back in his pocket. With a thoughtful frown on his face he walked back into the lounge room where his wife and in-laws were sitting sharing tea and chatting comfortably. Meiran looked up at her husband and noted the frown. Immediately she was on alert.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked.

"I'm afraid we must leave now. That was Doctor Maxwell, Nataku appears to have had a bit of an accident. He couldn't tell me the exact details as he wasn't sure himself, he was with Heero at a show when he got the call. It seems she has connected with the paddock fence and gate, causing some damage to herself. Doctor Maxwell is on his way back to the surgery to treat her now and asked if we could attend. I told him we would be there as soon as we can."

Meiran's parents were aware of their daughter and son-in-law's venture into the world of equine ownership and were curious to know all they could about it. Meiran and Wufei had happily informed them of all they knew of the sport and more so the horse they had purchased through Heero.

The Long's had been disgusted to hear of the mare's treatment at the hands of her previous owner and commended the pair in purchasing her. They especially found Meiran's information on how Nataku and Wufei had bonded very interesting and even teased the young man a bit regarding it – teasing Wufei had suffered through with quiet dignity.

Apologizing to his in-laws for their unexpected and hasty departure, Wufei was told not to worry about it, the Long's quite understood and they sincerely hoped Wufei or Meiran would contact them later and let them know if the mare was okay.

Thanking the in-laws once more, Wufei held the door to his car open for Meiran to climb in, quickly moving to the driver's seat once his wife was inside. With a wave, he reversed the car out of the driveway and onto the street. Pushing the vehicle to the speed limit, Wufei drove them from the modest suburb and out to the main highway that would take them back to Salsbury.

During the drive, Wufei related the entire phone conversation to Meiran, the woman understandably upset that their horse was injured. She only hoped it wasn't too bad and wouldn't set the mare back too far in her rehabilitation.

Wufei prayed the roads wouldn't be to congested with traffic and for once the gods were smiling on him. He made good time back to Salsbury. They passed through the town to the other side as Duo's practice was a little further out of the town itself. Soon enough the road that would take them to the practice came into view and Wufei turned the car down it. Duo's driveway lay ahead, Wufei indicating and turning into it.

Driving slowly along the driveway, Wufei could see the stables up ahead and presumed that would be where Duo would have his horse. When he was about half way down the driveway, Wufei spotted something moving rather fast across the parking area and he blinked.

"Was that Heero?" Meiran asked.

Obviously she'd see it too. "I think so," Wufei replied.

"What is going on?"

"I'm not sure, but we will find out." Wufei drove the car into the parking area, noting Duo's just to the side. He swung his around and parked it next to the vet's. Cutting the engine he got out and was on his way around to open the passenger door for Meiran when the woman beat him to it.

"Thank you, Wufei, but I think we should go and see our horse. If Heero was moving that fast I can only think she must be seriously injured."

"I agree." Wufei took his wife's hand and the pair walked quickly towards the surgery stables.

As they approached the sound of someone screaming hit their ears, followed by what appeared to be several loud thumps.

Meiran turned to Wufei, her eyes wide.

"You stay here," Wufei said to his wife. "I'll go in and see what is going on."

Meiran nodded and remained where she was, her eyes following her husband. Wufei walked forward with a purpose to his stride, the sounds still coming from inside causing him to speed up. What he saw when he stepped inside the stables made him glad he'd asked Meiran to wait outside.

# # #

The searing pain in his backside brought tears to Duo's eyes and he bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Stefan didn't wait for Duo's body to adjust, he thrust inside sharply until he was buried to the hilt, then pulled out almost all the way. Ignoring the vet's cries of pain, he propelled his hips forward once again. Stefan was completely lost in the pleasure of Duo's passage gripping him tightly, the heat and moistness driving his hormones into overload.

Pulling back again, Stefan was oblivious to everything else around him and therefore it came as rather a shock to him when instead of thrusting back into that heated channel, he found himself being bodily hauled backwards. He didn't get a chance to say anything, blue eyes almost black with rage regarded him before a fist crashed into his face.

Heero had sprinted into the stables when he heard his lover cry out his name. The pain, shock and terror he heard in that one cry giving him speed he wasn't aware of. A quick look around saw Nataku standing in the crush with her fetlock bandaged and a nervous look in her eye. Of Duo there was no sign. A sound to his left had Heero's head swiveling in that direction and his eyes narrowed. The drug room door was partially closed but there were noises coming from within. With hasty strides, Heero was across the stables and entering the drug room, the sight that greeted him froze him for a moment.

There was Stefan bent over _his_ Duo and obviously raping his lover.

Heero saw red.

With a feral growl, Heero launched himself across the room, hands landing on Stefan's shoulders and hauling the other man from Duo's prone form. Without giving the rider a chance to get his bearings or have a clue what was happening, Heero spun him around and glared at him before bringing his fist up and connecting with Stefan's face.

The force of the blow sent Stefan reeling backwards, blood flying from his split lip and broken nose. He didn't have the chance to recover before Heero was on him again.

Grabbing Stefan by the shirt, Heero yanked him to his feet, fist poised to strike again. "You bastard," Heero growled and allowed the punch to settle in Stefan's mid section.

Clutching his stomach, Stefan wheezed, trying to draw air back into his lungs. He staggered for a moment, caught his balance and managed to remain still.

Having released Stefan once his punch had landed, Heero turned his attention back to Duo.

One moment Duo had been biting his lip in pain and shock, the next his tormenter had been pulled from him. Duo managed to turn his head to see what had caused the weight to be suddenly ripped from his back. Blinking through tears of pain, he knew he would recognize the silhouette of his lover anywhere. Hope began to surge forth, only to be squashed when Duo realized that Heero was now fully aware of what had happened. The feeling of self loathing filled him for a second or two before Duo managed to push it away.

Concern replaced the rage in blue eyes, Heero's heart breaking for his lover and what had transpired. "Duo?" he asked cautiously as he moved towards the vet and placed a gentle hand on Duo's back. The anger flared again when he noted the small trickle of blood along Duo's thighs. Reaching for the bandage that secured his partner's arms, he quickly undid them, freeing Duo. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Unable to locate his voice right now, Duo simply shook his head in the negative. His arms ached, one shoulder burned fiercely, his backside felt like it was on fire and he trembled from head to toe. Shock of what had happened to him was rapidly settling in and taking hold.

"It's okay, Duo, I won't let him hurt you again," Heero comforted and with a tender kiss to his love's temple, Heero turned back to face Stefan who had managed to get his breath back and tuck himself away in his jodhpurs.

Stefan felt more confident now he was on an even footing with the other rider. He braced his body and clenched his fists.

"How dare you touch him," Heero snarled as he approached. The rage had returned to those blue eyes

"He wanted it; and enjoyed it," Stefan sneered.

It was like a red rag to a bull. Heero charged forward, Stefan braced himself and swung with his right fist. The blow was aimed at Heero's jaw, the dark haired rider ducking under the swinging arm and retaliating with a sharp jab to Stefan's sternum. Before the other rider could regroup, Heero was on him and sending punch after punch to connect with Stefan's flesh.

With the fight happening just behind him, Duo reached for his pants and managed to pull them back up. Boxers slid over his hips followed by his jeans. With his pants now back in place, Duo felt less vulnerable. No sooner had he managed to drag his jeans back up than he realized that another figure had walked into the drug room. Duo froze and then relaxed minutely as Wufei entered.

Taking one look around at the scene, Wufei quickly figured out what was going on. One look at Duo's state confirmed why Heero was busy punching the other man into next week. Seeing where Wufei's eyes had gone, Duo turned to look and gasped in horror. Heero was still pounding away at Stefan, the other man now quite bruised and bloody. Panic hit Duo and he lunged forward to try and stop his lover from killing the other man; Wufei was right behind him.

"Heero, no, stop," Duo called out as he tried to hang onto Heero's arm and pull him off Stefan. He winced and cried out in pain as the burning in his backside intensified and his shoulder let him know it wasn't up to anything physical right now either.

"Yuy! Stop it now. He can't hurt anyone, he's barely conscious," Wufei stated as he moved in to take over from Duo in grabbing hold of Heero and pulling him from the prone form on the drug room floor.

Through the haze of his rage, the voices began to penetrate and Heero shook his head. The fog clearing from his mind he realized that Duo was begging him to stop, Wufei also insisting he cease his violent pummeling of the other man.

Still snarling with anger, Heero allowed Wufei to pull him off Stefan and away.

"Yuy, calm yourself and see to Duo; he needs you," Wufei snapped, breaking through the anger that still clouded Heero's mind. Blue eyes blinked back at him for a brief moment before turning to locate Duo. Wufei went to check on the other man who hadn't moved from his place on the floor.

Wrapping his good arm around the rider, Duo did his best to comfort Heero and bring him back to the present. Heero reciprocated with his own arms and buried his head in the crook of Duo's shoulder, holding his love as tightly as he dared.

"Duo, I'm so sorry," Heero whispered. "I shouldn't have let you come back alone. You warned me about him, what your fears were and I let you come back here by yourself. This is all my fault."

Unable to form words right now, Duo simply buried himself deeper into Heero's arms, his body shaking and trembling as raw emotion coursed through him.

Having checked the unconscious man over, Wufei straightened up and turned to speak with the other two men. He spotted three more people standing in the doorway of the drug room. The looks on their faces told Wufei more than he cared to know and with a glance at the two men still clinging to each other, Wufei moved across the room and intercepted the other three. Pushing them back out into the stable area, he cleared his throat to gain their undivided attention.

Looking from one to the other, Wufei spoke calmly and clearly, taking charge of the situation. "It would appear that we have a situation here. I am not completely certain of what events have transpired but I think it is safe to say that Doctor Maxwell has been assaulted by that other rider, a Mr. Graves I believe is his name."

June nodded, her face pale.

"Is Duo alright?" Carl asked.

Meiran wisely kept silent.

"I do not know what Duo's injuries are at this point in time, but shock seems to be the major concern right now. Also the other man is going to be in need of medical assistance," Wufei began.

"From what I managed to see of him it looks more like he needs an ambulance." Carl muttered. "Did Heero do that?"

"I believe Mr. Yuy employed the necessary force to subdue the attacker. Right now, neither one of them is in any fit state to deal with questions or the like. June, Carl?" Both looked up at Wufei when he called their names. "I believe you are both very good friends of Heero and Duo and that you know the basic routine of the stables?"

"Yes, we do," June replied for both of them.

"Could I impose on you both to take care of the horses for Heero please? I think we will be making a trip to the doctors and possibly the police for Duo to press charges. I have no idea how long that will take and the horses all need to be fed and cared for."

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Chang. Carl and I have often helped Heero out around the stables. We'll take care of the horses for him for as long as he needs us to," June said, the sincerity thick in her tone.

Carl nodded. "No problem at all, I'm happy to help out."

"Thank you both. Now, if I can leave you to take care of that, I'll assist Heero and Duo in sorting all this out. Meiran?" The Chinese woman looked at her husband. "Would you take Nataku back to her stable please? I think Doctor Maxwell has finished treating her."

Meiran smiled. "Of course. I'll give the others a hand too."

"Thank you." Wufei gave them all a bow and returned to the drug room, the other three went to get Nataku from the crush and sort out the horses, each sharing their thoughts and concerns regarding what they had witnessed.

tbc...


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 36

"Shhh, Duo, it's okay, it's all going to be okay," Heero soothed his partner. The pair still clung to each other, emotions running high through their bodies as each tried to come to terms and cope with what had happened.

Shock was a major issue in Duo's case, the horror of what had happened to him tearing through his fragile psyche; his mind had started to shut down on him, body trembling and all he could do was cling to Heero and try to draw on his lover's warmth to ease the chill in his own heart.

Returning to the drug room, Wufei's eyes took in the scene and he left the pair alone for the moment, opting to check on the still unconscious form of Stefan. From what he could determine none of the man's injuries were life threatening, but he still needed medical attention – as did both Heero and Duo.

Wufei had guessed what had happened and whilst he'd not been fully aware of the exact nature of the relationship between Heero and the vet, he'd had his suspicions. It really didn't bother Wufei one bit if the pair were a couple; what they did in their private lives was their business and of no concern to him. But they _were_ good friends and Wufei cared about his friends and what happened to them.

Clearing his throat rather than touch either man in case it invoked an involuntary action, Wufei did his best to gain their attention. Duo remained buried in Heero's arms, the blue eyed rider though turned his attention to Wufei.

"I'm not completely sure of what has occurred here, but it is clear that this man," Wufei nodded in the direction of Stefan, "and Doctor Maxwell both require medical intervention. I am assuming there was an assault on Doctor Maxwell to which you retaliated in his defense, and in that case the police really need to be informed as well."

At the word 'police', Duo whimpered and shook his head.

Running a hand along the back of Duo's head, Heero kept his voice soft, using the tone he employed when dealing with a skittish horse. "Duo, I know you don't want to think about this right now but we really need to speak to the police about what has happened and get you some medical attention."

"No," Duo whispered.

"Oh, Duo. I know it's going to be hard on you, but you have to talk to the authorities. They need to know so they can press charges against him and stop him from doing this to anyone else. I promise I will be with you all the way, I'll be there for you, I'll face it all with you. You won't be alone."

"I – I can't, Heero. You know yourself how society is bigoted against people like us. Please, don't make me go through that." Duo's voice was broken as he whispered.

Wufei couldn't help but overhear the soft words and his heart bled for the pair as his suspicions were confirmed regarding their relationship status. "Duo?" he said softly. "I know how difficult this will be, but this man has done you a grave injustice and should be made to answer for his crimes."

"Wufei is right, Duo. You can't let him get away with this," Heero murmured into the chestnut hair on his lover's head.

"I'm sure the police will use the utmost discretion when dealing with this case," Wufei prompted. "I understand your fears and reluctance given how society is, but there is no need for this to be made common knowledge. The police and medical staff are bound by law to keep confidentiality."

"Listen to Wufei, Duo. Please, speak with the authorities and let them do their job so assholes like him can't prey on others."

Duo gave a loud sigh, one that caused his body to shudder. "Okay, I'll speak with the police," he consented.

"Thank you," Heero sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of Duo's head.

"We also need medical intervention," Wufei reminded Heero. "For both of them."

It was then that the realization of what he had done to Stefan came crashing down on Heero. He blinked and looked over at the bloody rider on the floor. "I didn't..."

"No, he's still alive and although I'm no medical doctor, I think it actually looks worse than what it is."

"I'd do it all again," Heero growled softly.

"As would I if it were my partner in this situation," Wufei replied softly and gave a nod that he was fully aware of the relationship between the two men.

The glances exchanged between the two spoke volumes without any words being uttered.

"I'll call the police. Once they are here they will make the necessary call regarding treatment and such for both of them," Wufei stated and pulling his cell from his pocket he stepped back out of the drug room to make the call.

#

Meiran collected Nataku from the crush and with the help of June and Carl, she led the nervous mare back out of the surgery stables towards Heero's part of the property. Each of the three fell silent for a few minutes as they moved between the paddocks, thoughts of what had happened running rampant through each mind. Whilst they had briefly shared their concerns over what they had seen, none wanted to voice exactly what they thought had happened.

June was pretty certain that Stefan had either tried to, or had succeeded in raping Duo, and whilst that sent a feeling of anger through her, she didn't voice her thoughts. Knowing the relationship between the pair and having given her word to Heero and Duo that she wouldn't be a gossip, she kept her thoughts to herself. If Heero or Duo wanted to talk about this, then that was up to them, June certainly wasn't going to speculate on the issue or be a part of any gossip.

Meiran and Carl were also turning things over in their minds. Neither one could confirm their suspicions, but one thing was clear to both; Heero and Duo were their friends and respected by both of them. Regardless of what had happened they would be there to support and help in any way they could.

Arriving back at Heero's stables, Meiran put Nataku into her stable and checked the mare's water bucket. June and Carl went directly to the feed shed where the evening feeds waited in their respective buckets. Meiran joined them a moment later.

Taking charge of the situation, June handed out feed buckets for feeds to be placed in the respective stables, checking water buckets as the feeds were dumped into bins. Once everything was set in the stables the three went out to the paddocks to bring the horses in and settle them for the evening. Although it was a little earlier than usual for the horses to come in, no one thought it would matter under the circumstances.

The horses seemed to sense something was up too and were all on their best behavior. With the equines all in their stables, rugs were changed, animals checked for any injury and stable doors secured. Empty buckets were taken back to the feed shed where June began to make up the morning feeds for Heero.

The sound of Frank's car and float returning had the three looking at each other and debating what to tell the other man. June made the decision for them, letting Frank know that there had been a bit of a problem up at the surgery and that Heero, Duo and Wufei were currently indisposed as they were dealing with it. Frank accepted the explanation and saw to his own horse's comfort. Once his horse was settled, float unhitched and car unloaded, Frank took his leave, explaining he had a dinner date with his girlfriend and he would catch up with everyone over the course of the next week.

Whilst filling haynets the subject could no longer be ignored and the three began to talk amongst themselves once more. They did manage to avoid directly discussing the exact nature of the relationship between Heero and Duo, but all agreed that they would be there to help their friends out in any capacity that they could.

Once everything was finished in the stables, June and Carl both reluctantly decided to leave. They didn't want to intrude on Heero and Duo, but were curious to know what had happened and if Heero required their assistance with the horses on the following day.

Meiran was unable to leave until Wufei was ready and knowing how much the other two were concerned, she exchanged phone numbers with them both and promised to call later and let them know if there was anything further they could do.

Having waved June and Carl off, Meiran checked the stables once more before making the slow walk back to Duo's surgery stables.

#

Wufei made his call, keeping it brief and to the point. The police officer he spoke with was professional and discreet, asking the barest of questions and letting Wufei know there would be a patrol car dispatched immediately. Finished with his call, Wufei stepped back into the drug room.

Heero and Duo hadn't moved; neither had Stefan.

Heero turned his eyes to Wufei, the question in them clear to the Chinese man.

"The police are on their way," Wufei said quietly.

"Thank you." Heero continued to hold Duo, the vet having calmed a little in his physical shaking, but still a nervous wreck. "How long before they get here?"

"I don't know. They said they would dispatch a car immediately. Did you want to take Doctor Maxwell out of here? Maybe to the house or something?"

"No, not to the house. I think it would be best if we stayed here in the stables until the police arrive, but I will try to take him outside. Would you mind keeping an eye on _him_, please?" Heero indicated with an incline of his head in Stefan's direction.

"Of course."

"Come on, Duo. I'm going to take you out into the stable area to wait for the police." Heero went to move only to find Duo clinging even tighter to him. "It's okay, Duo. He can't hurt you anymore."

Duo was too frozen in his shock to be able to comprehend Heero's words properly, all he knew was he felt safe in Heero's arms. Feeling Duo's panicked state, Heero carefully maneuvered his arms and picked his lover up, carrying him out of the drug room.

Following the pair, Wufei disappeared into the feed shed and grabbed a bale of hay, bringing it out so Heero could sit Duo on it while they waited. Knowing there wasn't anything further he could do he went back to the drug room doorway where he could keep an eye on Stefan and also on the other two men.

While they were waiting, Meiran returned to the stables. Spotting the two men on the hay bale and her husband in the doorway of the drug room, she quietly made her way to Wufei's side. Wufei spoke in low tones to his wife, letting her know that the police were on their way. She nodded in understanding and exchanged a few more words with her husband. Leaving Wufei at his post, Meiran walked over to Heero and asked if he would mind if she had the key to Duo's cottage so she could make them all a cup of tea. It would help with the shock a bit, or so she felt.

Heero agreed, grateful to the woman and handed over his keys. Meiran disappeared to make the drinks.

Ten minutes later she was back with a tray bearing four mugs of steaming tea and had a blanket tucked under her arm. She handed one mug to Wufei and one to Heero. She gave Heero a second one for Duo, explaining it had a little more sugar in it than the others and would help the vet a bit. Heero managed to coax Duo into taking the mug and sipping on the contents. Meiran also took a moment to drape the blanket around Duo's shoulders, explaining the warmth would help with the shock Duo was currently experiencing.

The tea actually did make Duo feel a little better and with the blanket helping to keep him warm, when the police arrived five minutes later he was much calmer.

Hearing the sound of a car approaching, Wufei stepped out of the stables to see if it was the police. Much to his relief it was. He greeted the officers and briefly explained the situation to them. The policemen were middle aged and seemed calm and sympathetic, something that put Wufei a little more at ease. He stepped back into the stables, the police officers directly behind him.

"Heero, Duo?" Wufei said softly. "This is Sergeant Williams and Constable Henry."

Heero nodded to the officers. "I'm Heero Yuy and this is my partner Doctor Duo Maxwell."

"Mr. Yuy, Doctor Maxwell. I believe there has been a bit of an altercation here this afternoon?" the sergeant asked as he squatted in front of the pair.

"Yes, sir. My partner here was raped by a man who agists his horse with me," Heero explained as Duo seemed to shrink in on himself.

"I see. Where is this other man now?"

"He's in the drug room. I'm afraid when I arrived home and discovered my partner being attacked I took matters into my own hands and did what was necessary to remove him and subdue him," Heero said.

The sergeant gave the constable a nod, the constable moving to speak with Wufei who took him into the drug room where Stefan still lay on the floor.

"Have either of them been seen by a medical practitioner? Taken a shower or anything like that?" asked the sergeant.

"No. Once I'd subdued the other man, my friend and client, Wufei Chang rang the police directly. We haven't moved from here."

"In one way that's good," the officer sighed and seeing the raised eyebrow, he clarified his meaning. "Quite often a victim of rape feels used and dirty and takes a shower in order to feel clean again. Whilst I can understand the reasons for that, it does make our investigation and the chance of getting a conviction harder. Without trying to be insensitive here, put simply a doctor can use a rape kit to determine and confirm the rape. We can also use DNA collected from the victim's body where penetration occurred and match it to the perpetrator to give us a watertight case."

"I follow you," Heero said.

"Okay, first things first. We need to get both these men to the hospital where they can be attended to. Once the doctors have finished with them we can take statements and proceed from there." The sergeant glanced up when the constable stepped up beside him. "Excuse me for a moment, please."

The two police officers conferred for a moment, the constable letting his superior know what the situation with the perpetrator was. The sergeant took a look for himself and gave a low whistle when he saw the unconscious man covered in blood. "Could be a bit tricky here," the sergeant said. "It will be interesting to see if this guy pushes for an assault charge against the other guy, although I don't think any judge would find that guy guilty as he was only saving his partner from a brutal attack."

"Best to get medical help and then take statements to see if we can sort this mess out." The sergeant rubbed a hand across his chin.

"Shall I call an ambulance?"

"Yeah. One will do, just for this guy. We can take the other two in the patrol car. Oh, after you've called the ambulance, call the hospital and let them know we have a rape case coming in; I want the proper doctors on this one."

"Yes, sir." The constable stepped back out to the patrol car to make his calls, the sergeant went back to Heero and Duo.

Squatting down once more, the sergeant explained what was going to happen next. "Once the ambulance has collected the perpetrator, we will take you to the hospital in the patrol car for the doctor to take care of you-"

"NO!" Duo's terrified eyes blinked out from the safety of Heero's arms.

"Doctor Maxwell, you need medical help and we also need to have a doctor that understands rape victims to take care of you. The hospital has the proper people there to help you," the sergeant tried to reason.

"NO! I won't go to the hospital, I can't, I just can't..." Duo clung to Heero even tighter.

Doing his best to soothe his lover, Heero felt his heart breaking at the distress in his lover's face and eyes. "Duo, you need to be seen by a doctor, please let me take you to the hospital."

"No, I can't Heero, please don't make me." Guilt, shame and self loathing all crashed down on Duo at the same time.

Having dealt with the victims of rape before, both male and female, Sergeant Williams could understand Duo's reaction. Most rape victims thought they were responsible in some way for what had happened to them, when in fact, nothing was further from the truth. "Doctor Maxwell, believe me when I say I understand your fears and concerns, but we need to have a doctor treat you. I promise you, everything will be done in the strictest of confidence and with compassion and understanding. You have nothing to be feeling guilty or scared about."

The words penetrated Duo's mind and he knew what the officer said was true, but Duo couldn't bring himself to go to the hospital and be humiliated in front of doctors and people he didn't know. "I can't," he whispered. "Heero, I can't."

Heero was torn in two. On one hand he really wanted and needed his lover to accept the medical treatment. On the other hand he didn't want to force his lover into something that he was clearly terrified of.

"Is there a doctor or medical person he trusts?" Sergeant Williams asked.

_Sally! Of course. _Heero nodded when his brain kicked into gear and provided him with Duo's doctor's name. "Doctor Sally Po," he said in a whisper. Turning his attention back to Duo, Heero moved a little so he could see his lover's face. His heart broke all over again at the look of utter desolation on Duo's handsome features. "Duo, would you let Doctor Po examine and treat you if I call her? I can see if she will meet us at the hospital."

Duo blinked and wrapped his mind around Heero's words. He shook his head. "No, no hospital," he whispered.

"If I can get Doctor Po to come here, would you let her treat you?" Heero tried again.

Common sense and logic warred with the guilt and shame, Duo knowing instinctively that none of this was his fault, but unable to convince his mind of that fact. He knew Sally Po quite well, trusted her; if anyone would be able to help him it would be her. "Okay, I'll see Sally, but here, not at the hospital," he finally relented.

Heero breathed a big sigh of relief and hugged Duo tighter. Turning his eyes to the sergeant, he saw that the officer had heard Duo's reply.

"Mr. Yuy, if you could remain here for the moment with Doctor Maxwell I will speak with my constable and let you know what we plan to do."

"Okay."

The sergeant located the constable and conferred with the other officer for a minute or two. Just as they were finishing their conversation the sounds of a vehicle could be heard coming down the driveway. Wufei slipped out to see who it was and came back to let them all know that the ambulance had arrived.

Williams sent the constable out to brief the ambulance officers whilst he explained what they planned to do to Heero and Duo.

"Constable Henry will go to the hospital and let the doctors there know what has occurred and ask for a complete report from them once they have finished their examination of the perpetrator. I will remain here with you and once the ambulance has departed I'd like to take your partner up to the house so we can contact his doctor and have her come out to treat him. Whilst that is happening I'll take a statement from Mr. Chang and I assume the lady is his wife?" Heero nodded. "I'll take a statement from her too. Then they will be free to leave. I'll need to know if there are any other witnesses as well as they will need to give statements. I'll have the doctor fill out a detailed report once she's finished her examinations and treatment."

"What about mine and Duo's statements?" Heero asked.

"I think we can leave those until tomorrow, Mr. Yuy," the sergeant smiled.

"Thank you."

Whilst the sergeant had been speaking with Heero, the constable had taken the paramedics through to the drug room where they had commenced basic treatment on Stefan, enough to stabilize him for the trip to the hospital. Wufei had kept a silent vigil from the door of the drug room.

Stefan had started to return to consciousness and wished he hadn't. He hurt from head to toe and desperately tried to clear his aching head and remember what had happened. A paramedic flashed a light across his eyes and he winced. "Wha-?"

"It's okay, Mr. Graves. Don't try to talk yet. You've experienced several injuries and we are about to transport you through to Salsbury Memorial Hospital. Once the doctors have treated you the police would like to speak with you and you can ask all the questions you want then." Without giving Stefan the chance to protest any further, the paramedic slipped a needle into the vein and injected a strong painkiller along with a mild sedative.

"All set?" the other paramedic asked.

"Yeah, let's get him into the wagon and through to ER." Stefan was placed on the gurney and wheeled out of the drug room to the back of the waiting ambulance. Heero kept Duo's head tucked firmly against his shoulder so the vet wouldn't have to see the bloody mess that was the man that had done this to him.

Within five minutes the ambulance had left, Constable Henry following in the patrol car; he would return once he'd finished at the hospital. Sergeant Williams let Wufei know what was happening and that he would require his and Meiran's statements whilst Duo was being attended to. With the ambulance gone, Heero managed to coax Duo to his feet and half carrying his partner, they walked from the stables to Duo's cottage.

Once inside the cottage Smokey was all set to pounce on her masters, but changed her mind once they entered the kitchen. Her feline sense told her there was something seriously wrong and so she opted to simply rub her cheek against her masters' legs to let them know she was there.

Meiran immediately set the kettle on to boil and rinsed through the mugs from earlier. Heero managed to get Duo into a chair and promising his lover he would only be a moment, he left Wufei to watch over him whilst he went through to make his call to Sally.

Heero was lucky, Sally was just finishing up at the surgery and the receptionist put his call through directly to the doctor. Explaining briefly what had transpired and Duo's reluctance to go to the hospital for treatment, he asked the burning question.

Doctor Po was horrified when she heard what had happened and promised she would be out to treat Duo as soon as she grabbed the necessary medical supplies. Relief flooded Heero with the doctor's words and he hung up the phone feeling a little more comforted.

Back in the kitchen, Meiran had made everyone a cup of tea whether they wanted it or not. She needed to keep busy and it was in her nature to look after those around her when something bad happened. Heero thought she would make an excellent mother. Wufei had remained beside Duo during Heero's absence and with a nod to the rider he gave up that position, sitting down across the table from Duo.

Duo was vainly trying to get himself back under control. He knew he had to let Sally check and treat him, that the doctor would need to confirm the fact that he'd been raped; but that didn't ease his mind any. The guilt, humiliation and shame were all that he could feel right now. Another mug of hot tea was pressed into his hands and he looked up to see Meiran's warm eyes looking at him.

"Drink it, Duo. It will help a bit," she said in a motherly tone.

She reminded Duo of Quatre in some ways and that thought had him feeling just a little better. Obediently he took the mug and sipped from it.

"Would you happen to have a note pad or some spare paper at all?" Sergeant Williams asked Heero. "I need to take statements and I completely forgot to get my file from the patrol car when Henry left." The police officer gave Heero a sheepish smile.

"Of course," Heero replied. "I'll get you some." Heero disappeared into the lounge for a moment, returning with a large writing pad and passing it over to the sergeant.

"Thank you. If it would make things easier I can take the statements in the other room?"

Knowing what the officer meant with his words, Heero thought it would probably be better if he did do his questioning in the lounge rather than here in the kitchen where Duo would be able to hear it all and thus relive his nightmare again. "That would be acceptable given the circumstances."

"Mr. Chang? Would you mind coming with me, please?"

Wufei and the sergeant disappeared into the lounge room leaving Heero, Duo and Meiran in the kitchen. Smokey decided her masters needed cheering up and it was up to her to do so. Seeing Duo's lap was available, she jumped up onto the vet's knees and did her best to rub her cheek against his chest.

The sudden weight in his lap had Duo tensing, the bile rising in his throat. A pair of warm arms encircled his shoulders, a soft voice permeated through the panic in his mind.

"It's only Smokey, Duo. I can remove her if you wish."

"S- Smokey?" Duo blinked and registered the cat that was doing her damnedest to purr and rub against him. Instinctively his hands reached out and grabbed hold of the cat, pulling her tightly against his chest and burying his face in her warm fur.

Smokey suffered the tight hold with dignity, purring louder and letting her human cuddle her as close as he wanted. She could tell he was hurting and seemed to be taking comfort from her presence and that was fine with her.

"What a lovely cat," Meiran stated. "How did you manage to find such a beautiful animal?" she asked. Meiran thought if she could turn the focus away from Duo and what he'd just gone through, even for a few minutes, it might help the vet a little. It couldn't hurt to try.

It was Heero that answered her, Duo was too absorbed in cuddling Smokey. The rider explained how he'd found the shivering bundle outside the stables a few years ago, almost dead from exposure and starvation. His voice warmed as he told the woman how Duo had treated her and nursed her back to health, the advertisements they had placed in regards to her being found, the nervous wait to see if she was claimed and the ultimate joy of taking ownership when no one came forward.

During Heero's explanation, Duo began to relax a little more. Smokey's purring, the warmth and familiarity of her furry body along with the soothing drone of Heero's voice did wonders to appease his frayed nerves.

Unfortunately it couldn't last.

Just as Heero was finishing his tale, the sound of a car pulling in at the back of the cottage was heard and Heero got up to see who it was.

"Sally is here," he announced quietly.

All of Duo's recovered confidence flew out the window.

tbc...


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

Warning: The next few chapters will be dealing with the emotional aftermath of attempted rape.

"Equus"

Chapter 37

Heero went to the door and opened it for Sally, Duo clutched Smokey closer to his chest and did his best not to tremble. Meiran gathered the empty mugs and took them to the sink.

"Doctor Po," Heero greeted.

"Mr. Yuy," Sally returned, her voice concerned. "Where is Duo?"

"He's over here. Doctor Po, if I might have a word with you first, please?"

Sally nodded and Heero pulled the woman to one side. He quickly explained what had happened, his unease with Stefan and finding his lover being attacked by the other man. He also explained about Duo's bound state and his concerns not just for the physical injuries his lover had suffered, but the psychological side of things too.

Sally had reassured him that she had dealt with cases like this before and would use the utmost discretion. She could also recommend after care for Duo, care which consisted of speaking with a trained professional. She would speak with both men after her examinations and treatment were completed and pass on recommended contact numbers.

Satisfied that Sally would do the best that she could for his partner, Heero led them back to where Duo was sitting. Meiran had informed Sergeant Williams that the doctor had arrived and the officer had stepped out of the lounge room. Once the introductions were over, Williams had a few words with Sally, mainly to set his mind at ease that the doctor knew how to treat and handle a rape case. Having convinced the officer she was more than adept at this sort of thing, the sergeant returned to the lounge room and his taking of Wufei's statement.

"Duo?" Sally approached the vet cautiously. "Duo? Do you think you could come through to the bedroom? I think it would be much easier for me to take care of you there."

Knowing he had no choice, Duo took a deep breath and steeled himself for the ordeal ahead. Reluctantly, he let go of Smokey, the cat giving a few meows of protest. Meiran offered to take the cat, Smokey not all that happy as she wanted to stay with her hurting human. A few soft words and gentle petting soon had Smokey settled though.

Reaching for the table top, Duo managed to pull himself to his feet. His body ached and his muscles had stiffened up quite a bit. His shoulder refused to work properly and he hissed in pain when he tried to grab the back of the chair with his right hand and caused the shoulder to move. Heero was right there beside him to steady his lover.

"Easy, Duo. Lean on me, I'll help you," Heero said, Duo gratefully taking up the offer.

They began a slow shuffle from the kitchen to the hallway, Duo wincing with every step he took, the pain in his shoulder a dull throbbing, but the pain in his backside was like several knives all cutting into his flesh. Heero wished he could just scoop Duo up into his arms and carry him, but he knew Duo wouldn't want that; the vet did have some pride and Heero wasn't about to take that away from his lover.

Moving slowly towards the bedroom, Duo faltered for a moment and stopped. "The guest room," he said.

Nodding in understanding, Heero reached for the door handle and opened the guest bedroom. They entered slowly. Duo was grateful that Heero understood. Duo didn't want to have his body examined, suffer through the humiliation in their bedroom. It was the one place in Duo's cottage that wanted to keep free from all this.

Sally didn't say anything, she simply followed the pair into the room and closed the door softly. "Duo? Would you like Heero to stay for this or would you prefer it if he were to leave for the moment? I will need to check you for normal injuries first which shouldn't be too bad. Then I'll need to check you internally for the rape and try to gather evidence. It will be uncomfortable but I'll be as quick and as gentle as I can for that part of it."

Duo was in a dilemma. He really wanted Heero to stay with him, help him through this, but he also didn't want Heero to see the evidence of Stefan's attack on him. Once Heero saw that he'd be disgusted with Duo and that was something he really couldn't deal with. "I – I'm not sure," he whispered.

"How about we let Heero stay for the moment, if you start to feel uncomfortable at any stage and want Heero to leave, all you have to do is say the word and I'll have him step out?" Sally compromised, giving the blue eyed rider a glance to see if he followed her reasoning.

He did.

"Okay," Duo replied, a little more comfortable with that thought.

While Heero wasn't all that happy with the suggestions as he really didn't want to leave Duo alone to suffer through this by himself, he could also see the other side of things.

"Good. Let's get started then. Could you remove all your clothes except for your underwear for the moment please?" Sally turned her back and placed her medical bag on the small side table. Reaching in she began to take out the many things she would need for this examination. This also gave Duo some privacy in which to undress.

Another soft hiss of pain escaped as Duo tried to move his shoulder to take off his shirt. Instantly Heero was beside him. "Let me help." With Heero's assistance the task was accomplished a lot quicker and with far less pain than if Duo had continued to try by himself. When it came to removing his jeans, Duo undid them and allowed Heero to pull them from his body whilst he sat on the edge of the bed.

Heero frowned when he saw traces of dried blood on the thigh area of Duo jeans, his anger began to rise once more at the pain his lover had suffered at Stefan's hands.

Shivering slightly, Duo wrapped his one good arm around himself and lowered his eyes to the floor. Right now he couldn't bear to look either Sally or Heero in the eye. "Here." A hand appeared under his nose holding a blue robe which Duo gratefully took and carefully put on. It eased the chills a little.

"Are you ready?" Sally asked, her professional mask falling back into place.

"Yeah," Duo replied and grabbed hold of Heero's hand.

"Okay. I'll start by checking from your head down, especially that shoulder of yours."

# # #

The ambulance pulled in to the emergency section of Salsbury Memorial Hospital, Constable Henry right behind in the patrol car. Whilst the ambulance officers removed their patient and took him into the hospital's ER section, Henry parked the car and strode inside.

He soon located the cubical where Graves had been 'off loaded' and after a couple of words with the departing ambulance officers, he stepped inside. A nurse looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Constable Henry, Salsbury Police Department," he informed her and confirmed it with a show of his badge. "This guy is the prime suspect in a rape case."

"I see. Doctor Percival will be here in a minute to treat him. I'll let him know about the suspect bit and have the appropriate paperwork ready for him to fill out for you once he's finished."

"Thank you." Henry took a seat on the metal chair in the cubical and waited. He wasn't about to let Graves out of his sight.

Five minutes passed before a doctor entered the cubical, the nurse behind him. Noting Henry sitting to the side, he offered his hand in greeting. "I'm Doctor Percival, I'll be treating this man."

"Constable Henry, I'll be here throughout the examination as this man is the prime suspect in a rape case."

"Yes, Nurse Leesham informed me. What happened to him?" Percival removed his stethoscope and began his preliminary examination of Stefan. Constable Henry proceeded to give the doctor a brief outline of what they knew of the case pertaining to Stefan's injuries.

"Can't say I blame the other man. Any person in their right mind would intervene if they saw someone being raped – or at least I would hope so. Seems he used quite a bit of force to subdue this guy. I take it this guy was fighting back?"

"I'm pretty sure he was which is why my sergeant is of the opinion that if this Mr. Graves tries to file an assault charge against the other, it wouldn't stick," Henry replied.

"Hmm." Percival returned to his exam. A few minutes later he stepped back and peeled the latex gloves he wore from his hands and tossed them to the trash. Picking up the chart, he scribbled a few things down before turning to the constable. "I need to have this man x-rayed. I'm certain his nose is broken and depending on the break he may require surgery to straighten it. I'm also pretty sure he has a couple of broken ribs as well. The rest seems to be bruising and some lacerations which need cleaning up before they can be assessed for stitching."

"Okay, I follow you, Doc."

"I'll organize for the x-rays now, they shouldn't take too long. I'll have the nurse clean him up a bit whilst we're waiting for the portable machine to arrive."

Henry nodded and settled into the chair a little deeper. It looked like he would be here for some time yet. At least Stefan was out of it due to the sedative the ambulance guys had administered and that was a relief in one way. Henry had suffered through rants of innocence, demands to be released and the like on too many occasions in the past from suspects, and personally he could do without them. He was here to simply do his job and do it he would.

# # #

"Thank you, Mr. Chang," Sergeant Williams said and put down his pen. "I'll have this typed up back at the station tomorrow. If you don't mind I'll call you once it's all done and have you read over it and if you find it all correct you can sign it."

"No problem, officer," Wufei replied. "Would you like to speak with my wife now?"

"Yes, please."

With a bow, Wufei left the lounge room to fetch Meiran, the woman had remained in the kitchen with Smokey in her lap, the cat lapping up the attention she was getting. Spotting her husband, Meiran gave a soft smile.

"My turn?" she asked.

"Yes. The sergeant is waiting for you."

Meiran picked up the cat and handed her to Wufei as she stood. Smoothing down the front of her dress, she stepped into the lounge room.

"Mrs. Chang, please take a seat," Williams said and picked up his pen.

"I don't know how much help my statement will be," Meiran started as she sat down. "I really didn't see much, my husband asked me to remain outside while he went to investigate the noises we could hear."

"That's quite alright, Mrs. Chang. Although you may not have seen the actual... attack, what you did see and hear up to and after that point are of importance to us. Now, if you could start at the beginning, when you got the phone call from Doctor Maxwell regarding your horse..."

#

A soft whimper escaped Duo's mouth when Sally pressed against his shoulder blade. "Sorry, Duo," the doctor apologized. Stepping back she made a few notes in the folder she'd brought with her. Once done she turned back to the two men. "You were very lucky not to have dislocated that shoulder," she told Duo. "There is a torn ligament, stretched tendons and soft tissue bruising. I will need to strap the shoulder to prevent you from using it whilst it heals."

"How long?" Duo asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"About three weeks to start with, then another three weeks of gentle use should see it starting to return to normal. All up around six to eight weeks before it's back the way it was; and that's providing you take the anti inflammatories I prescribe and do not use it in any manner other than what I allow."

Duo nodded.

"What else?" Heero asked from where he was sitting beside the bed.

"There's some bruising around the wrists which is consistent with being restrained, there is also shock which I can recommend treatment for whilst I'm here; other than that, there isn't much in the general health side. However, I have yet to check for the rape."

The words were spoken softly but the temperature in the air seemed to drop by around twenty degrees.

"I'm sorry, Duo, but I do need to do this."

"I know." Duo felt Heero's hand tighten in his and he turned his soulful eyes towards his partner and lover. "H – Heero, could you... Would you mind stepping out?" Although Heero was his rock, his anchor to the real world, Duo simply couldn't face having the evidence of his attack put on display before his lover so to speak. He was feeling humiliated, ashamed and unworthy enough, without Heero witnessing any more than he already had.

As much as Heero didn't want to leave his partner to suffer through the examination by himself, he had to respect Duo's wishes. "If that is what you want, Duo?"

The vet nodded silently, his eyes beginning to sting.

"I'll be right outside the door waiting. If you need me to come back in for any reason at all, just call me, okay?" Heero reached a finger under Duo's chin and raised the vet's head. He was disappointed and saddened when Duo refused to meet his eyes, but he leaned in close and pressed a gentle kiss to the vet's lips. "I love you, Duo and I will always be here for you."

Duo's bottom lip began to tremble as he fought to remain composed. He felt the soft squeeze to his hand before it was released and Heero stepped out of the room.

"Duo?"

The vet looked up when he heard Sally call his name softly.

"I'll try to be as gentle as I can. I know this is going to be really difficult for you so I'll try to get it over with as quickly as possible. If at any time you want me to stop, just let me know."

"Okay."

"Good. Can you remove your boxers please and lie face down on the bed? You can keep the robe on if you wish."

Grateful that the doctor turned her back to him for the moment, Duo slipped his boxers off, noting the blood stains on them and shuddering. He managed to crawl back onto the bed and lay his burning face against the cool pillow.

"Before I start, do you know if this man ejaculated into you at all, Duo?"

"I – I don't know. I don't think so, I'm pretty sure Heero managed to pull him off me before he got that far," Duo replied in a hoarse voice.

"The police will need your clothing, Duo, for evidence. I'll put them into a plastic bag once I've finished. Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah, as comfortable as I'm ever going to be."

"I'll get started then."

Duo felt his entire face flush red with humiliation and embarrassment as the doctor began her examination of his rear end. Doing his best to remain as still as possible, he wished the bed would open up and swallow him.

Sally gently probed around, making mental notes of what she found. The anal tissues were inflamed, some bruising evident to Duo's cheeks as well. Probing further she noted the tearing just inside the vet's passage along with dried blood. Her lips drew into a thin line as the abuse the kindly vet had obviously suffered became evident.

"I"m going to take a few swabs from inside your passage, Duo. I may be able to pick up on some semen from that guy."

As strange as it seemed, Duo's only thought right then was how glad he was that he usually took Heero when they made love. At least there wouldn't be any of Heero's semen inside his body. He shivered and jumped a little in slight pain when Sally inserted a swab inside him.

"Sorry," Sally apologized. Carefully she swabbed around Duo's insides, removing the swab and placing it in a sterile container before taking another swab. Once she had five swabs all sealed in their respective containers, Sally turned her attention back to the abused state of Duo's anus. He would need medical supplies to help to treat the tearing and bruising.

"I'm finished, Duo," she said and pulled the gown back down over the vet's backside. "I'll get you some cream that will help to ease any pain and assist with the healing of the tears and bruising you have suffered. I also want you to take a course of antibiotics, just to be safe."

"Thank you."

"Duo, I know this has all been a traumatic experience for you and I really would like it if you would speak with a colleague of mine who is an expert in helping the victims of rape to come to terms with what has happened to them."

"Right now I really don't feel like talking to anyone, I'd rather just be left alone," Duo replied. A hand lay itself upon his shoulder and he looked up into the kindly eyes of the doctor.

"I understand, Duo, but I'll leave his card with you anyway and maybe in a day or two you will feel a bit more like talking about it. You will have a lot of pain, anger and other emotions to work through, he can help you with all of that. Remember, this is not your fault, _none_ of this is your fault. Would you like me to call Heero back in?"

"What I'd really like is a shower."

"Once I've strapped that shoulder for you I'll go and speak with Sergeant Williams and let him know what my findings are. I'll also tell him I'm finished for now and see if he says it's okay for you to shower."

"Thanks." Duo managed to push himself up from the bed and back into a sitting position, drawing the robe tighter around his shivering body.

"I'm going to give you a shot of painkiller, Duo. It will make it easier to bear when I strap your shoulder; it will help to relax you as well and assist with dealing with the shock." The injection was duly given, Sally fetching the bandages she would need whilst she waited for it to take effect. "How are you feeling now?"

"Numb," Duo answered honestly. The painkiller had dulled the pain in his shoulder and backside, his heart and mind had been numb before Sally had even injected him.

The shoulder was quickly and expertly wrapped, Sally checking it wasn't too tight but restricted any movement Duo might try to make with it. "I'll give you a shot of penicillin now and write you out a 'script for the anti-inflammatories. Oh, here's the cream I mentioned before too. Just apply it to the inside and outside of the affected area twice daily."

Once she was finished with the medical side of things, Sally quickly put everything away in her bag. Duo's clothing she moved to one side and placed in a plastic bag for the police to take as evidence. "I'll let Heero in now and go speak with the sergeant."

Heero looked up sharply when Sally opened the door. "How is he?" tumbled from his mouth as Heero tried to see past the doctor.

"Heero, I need to speak with you in private for a moment if I may?"

"Of course." Heero's face took on a look of concern as he waited for the doctor to close the door to the bedroom so Duo wouldn't hear them.

Sally quickly explained her findings, keeping the information to a brief and simple terminology that Heero would be able to understand. She also let the rider know of the medications she'd prescribed and the dosage rate. "I will need to check him again in about three days to make sure the tears are healing up alright. In the meantime, if you have any concerns, regardless of how small or insignificant you may think them to be, please call me. I repeat what I said before that I recommend that Duo speak with a colleague of mine who is a trained professional and deals mainly with the victims of rape. He will be hurting, angry and feeling guilt. All of those emotions he will need to work through and quite often the victim will take out those emotions on the person closest to them; in this case, you, Heero. He may be clingy one minute and then completely withdrawn the next. He will change moods, one minute he'll want you close, the next he will push you away. He could also try to drive you away as in his own mind he sees this as being his fault when it isn't."

Heero felt and looked rather shocked by the information overload. "I see," he managed to reply. "Sally, regardless of what he thinks, this isn't his fault. He can try to push me away, abuse me, call me anything and everything he wants, but I do not intend to leave him. I don't care if I have to sleep on the couch for the rest of my life, I will always be here for him."

Sally's heart ached for the obvious love and devotion Heero had for his partner and she knew that every ounce of Heero's love would be tested over the coming weeks. "It's going to be a tough time ahead, especially when this goes to court and it would be to Duo's benefit to speak with this colleague of mine as soon as possible. Actually, you would benefit from speaking with him as well, Heero. I'm sure he will be able to offer advice and give you some skills you can implement when dealing with Duo and his emotions." Sally handed over a card to Heero. "Just call him and arrange an appointment."

"Thank you, Sally." Heero pocketed the card. He was really grateful to the doctor for all she had done for them both.

"I need to speak with the sergeant, I think Duo could do with some comfort right about now. I'll be back shortly to let him know if he can take a shower." With a warm smile, Sally left the rider to see to his partner.

Stepping back into the guest bedroom, Heero glanced over to see Duo sitting on the edge of the bed, his shoulder strapped and arm supported by a sling. Keeping his movements slow and none threatening, Heero moved towards the bed and carefully sat down next to Duo. Tentatively he raised his hand and covered Duo's free one with it.

#

Sally found Wufei sitting in the kitchen, a gray cat curled in his lap and purring rather loudly. She couldn't help but grin at the scene. Feeling eyes on him, Wufei turned and blushed red when he spotted the doctor watching him.

"Is Doctor Maxwell going to be alright?"

"Physically, yes. His injuries will heal. Psychologically, that's something I can't answer. Has the sergeant nearly finished?"

"I would assume he should be nearing the end as Meiran has been with him for a while now. Would you like a cup of tea, Doctor Po?"

"Yes, thank you. I'd really appreciate one," Sally sighed. Whilst Wufei got up to make the tea, Sally closed her eyes and rubbed at her aching temples.

Smokey wasn't too happy about being placed back on the floor and began to meow her displeasure. When that didn't garner her any further attention, she began to wind herself between Wufei's legs, almost tripping the Chinese man up when he fetched the milk from Duo's refrigerator. "Smokey," Wufei gently chastised the cat.

"I think she may be hungry," Sally offered, a wry smile on her face as she watched the antics of the feline.

"I have no experience with cats, I'm a dog person myself," Wufei returned as he stirred the milk into his mug. "Do you take milk?"

"Yes, please. One sugar too. I'll see if I can find her food." Sally stood up and went to peer into the fridge. There was some fish wrapped up and sitting on a plate, but Sally wasn't sure if that was for the cat or for Heero and Duo's dinner. Deciding to play it safe, she went to the pantry instead and found several tins of cat food. Grabbing one she opened it and with a spoon went in search of the cat's food bowl.

Seeing the tin of cat food, Smokey began to meow louder and darted ahead of Sally towards the laundry. The doctor cottoned on and followed the cat. Moments later she returned to the kitchen - one cat placated - and after covering the remaining cat food in the tin with plastic wrap, she put the tin into the 'fridge.

"Your tea," Wufei stated and offered a mug of steaming liquid to the doctor.

"Thank you."

Words weren't really necessary, Wufei not wishing to invade the privacy of his friends by asking the doctor questions, not that Sally would probably have answered him with the patient/doctor confidentiality clause and all, and Sally turning the events over in her head and hoping she had managed to convince Duo to see her friend.

"Thank you, Mrs. Chang."

Sally and Wufei looked up as Sergeant Williams and Meiran entered the kitchen.

"Ah, Doctor Po. Have you finished?" Williams asked.

"Yes, yes I have. Doctor Maxwell would like to know if he can take a shower now?"

Glancing across at Wufei and Meiran, it was clear the sergeant wished to speak further but couldn't, not with the other two present. Wufei caught the glance and knew what the sergeant was probably thinking.

"I think it is time we took our leave. Sergeant, Doctor," Wufei stood and gave a small bow. "If you would be so kind as to let Mr. Yuy know that the horses have all been fed and taken care of I'd appreciate it. I will call him later to speak in regards to my horse's veterinary treatment and see if he will require any assistance with the animals in the morning."

"Mr. Chang, Mrs. Chang. I'll pass on your message. Thank you both for your statements and I will be in touch tomorrow for you to come into the police station and sign them." Sergeant Williams offered his hand which Wufei shook.

"Thank you, Wufei, Meiran," Sally acknowledged.

Taking his wife by the hand, Wufei walked to the back door and let themselves out.

Sergeant Williams took a seat and glanced at the doctor. "Could you give me a brief outline? I'll read through your detailed report later once you file it."

"Of course. I have examined the patient from head to toe and he has suffered several injuries. There is bruising around his wrists that are consistent with being tied, also he has a strained shoulder, again consistent with an attack. As for the rape side... I have taken samples which I have ready to send to the Lab for testing. There is no question that he has been raped, the physical evidence I have found is consistent with a forced entry. The swabs I've take should show any semen that may be present and I'm sure it can be DNA matched to the suspect. I've also put his clothes into a plastic bag for you too. Do you want me to send the samples to the police forensics Lab or to my own one?"

"I'll take the samples with me and hand them over to the forensics department. Thanks for seeing to the clothes as well."

"No problem."

"If you've finished with your examinations then I guess it's okay for him to take that shower now."

"I'll let him know." Sally went to stand but a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned to the sergeant, a questioning look on her face.

"How is he really, doc? I know the physical side, but what of the emotional side?"

Sally gave a soft sigh. "Let's just say this is going to take quite a while for him to get over. I have given him the contact number of a colleague of mine who specializes in rape cases. I only hope he calls him and makes an appointment. He's going to need all the help he can get."

"Yeah," the sergeant sighed. "He seems such a nice person too. I hate it when things like this happen to people like him. It isn't right."

"No, it isn't," Sally agreed.

"Thanks for all you've done, doc. Especially the compassion. These cases are difficult enough when it's a heterosexual rape; with this being a homosexual rape, well..."

"I know, sergeant and you don't have to thank me. A victim is a victim regardless of their own sexual orientation. He didn't ask for this and now he's suffering, hurting for it and all because some jerk decided he wanted to exert his own masculinity." Sally snorted when she said the last word. "I really wish the government would bring in mandatory castration for rapists. I, for one, would be the first there with my hand up to volunteer to castrate them for free; bastards."

The sergeant couldn't help but chuckle at the venom in the doctor's tone. "I happen to agree with you there, doc, but it isn't going to happen, at least not in time for this case. You can rest assured though that I will do everything in my power and within the power of the law to have this guy convicted. It's the least I can do for Maxwell."

"You're a good man, sergeant."

The sergeant blushed. "I'm only doing my job, ma'am."

"And doing it very well. I'll go let Duo know he can take that shower." With a soft smile on her lips, Sally went to let Duo know he was free to shower.

tbc...

The site I am using for research into the effects of male rape is here: www. secasa. com. au /sections /for- students/men-and-rape/ Just remove the spaces.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 38

"Are you sure you will be okay in there by yourself?"

"Heero, I will be fine. If I need any help at all I'll be sure to call you."

"I don't mind helping you if you want me too," Heero tried again.

"Heero, I've been showering myself since I was seven years old; I'm pretty sure I can manage by myself by now," Duo snapped.

"I know, I'm sorry." Heero dropped his eyes to the floor.

Duo sighed. "No, it's me that should be sorry. Look, I know you're concerned for me, Heero, and whilst I appreciate the concern I am capable of doing things for myself."

"Alright. I trust you to call for me if you need anything. I'll go speak with the sergeant while you take your shower."

"Thanks, Heero." Duo picked up the clean boxers, sweats and tee shirt he'd gotten from his closet once Sally had told him it was okay for him to shower and with the items in hand he made his way to the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind him.

Watching his lover close the door, Heero couldn't help the tug at his heart. He wanted so much to comfort Duo, to take him in his arms and kiss away all the hurts. He wanted to kill Stefan for the pain he'd caused his lover. But more than anything, he wanted to turn the clock back and have them at the show once more, his happy, smiling Duo back and the knowledge that he wouldn't have let Duo leave by himself. Unfortunately, no amount of wanting or wishing was about to change things. With another deep sigh, Heero ran his fingers through his unruly hair and headed for the kitchen.

Sergeant Williams and Sally looked up as Heero entered and shuffled across to the table where he sat down heavily in one of the vacant chairs.

"Mr. Yuy, are you okay?" the officer asked with concern.

"Hai, I will be once this nightmare ends," Heero muttered.

"Heero, these next few days are going to be very difficult for both you and Duo. I've said it before and I'll say it again; I really think you should contact my colleague as soon as possible. I know you have a very strong network of friends who will be there to support you both, and while that will certainly help, I also think you're going to need professional assistance as well."

"Doctor Po is right. I have dealt with several rape cases in my time on the force, the majority of them being heterosexual. Only a few have been male rapes. What I can tell you though is that the victims all experience guilt, self hatred, humiliation and despair. While all that in itself is bad enough, I've also learned that when it is a male who has been raped, things tend to run deeper. For some reason society seems to think that a man shouldn't be raped, that he should be able to protect himself and if he has been raped them it's because he deserved it. None of that is true. There are many clinics and counseling services available to women victims of rape and yet there are only a few for men. Believe me when I say that male rape is a lot more common than you think, unfortunately the majority go unreported for the above reasons and fear of ridicule. I can't change society or its views, but if we were to have more male victims come forward and report these crimes against them then we might stand a chance at getting society to begin to change a bit." The sergeant went silent, twisting his hands in his lap after his speech and a reddish tinge on his cheeks.

"Thank you, thank you both. Sergeant, what you say makes a lot of sense. I know Duo will need to talk to someone, someone that is more qualified to deal with this matter than what I am. I will be there for him though, all the way. Doctor Po, I will make a call to this colleague of yours tomorrow and see when I can get an appointment for us both." Heero lowered his eyes for a moment. "I'd also like to say thanks for how you have both dealt with this situation. I know Duo appreciates your compassion and your professionalism."

"I just wish we hadn't needed to be involved at all," the sergeant said softly. "By that I mean I wish this hadn't happened. He seems like a nice man and doesn't deserve any of this." The sergeant's cell phone began to ring. "Excuse me a moment."

Whilst the officer was taking his call, Sally picked up her bag and stood. "I'd best be going, Heero. I've left those couple of 'scripts with Duo, could you please see that they are filled tomorrow? I've also left a tube of cream for him and given him the instructions on how to apply it. Here's a couple of sedatives too." Sally handed over a small, foil packet. "Just give him one if he needs it. You have my number if you need me at all. Doesn't matter what time of the day or night, call me if you are concerned for any reason. I'll see Duo again in three days to check the shoulder," she reiterated.

Heero nodded and slipped the foil, blister pack into his pocket. "I'll be sure to get the 'scripts first thing."

"Oh, Wufei asked me to let you know that the horses have all been taken care of for tonight. He wanted you to give him a call later and let him know if you require any help with the horses tomorrow. I'll leave you to it then."

Heero walked Sally to the door, thanking her again for her help and promising to let her know how Duo was coping. Returning to the kitchen the sergeant joined him, having finished his call.

"Constable Henry has finished at the hospital and should be here in the next couple of minutes to pick me up. I have contact numbers of a few other people who were witnesses to part of the attack and I will contact them tomorrow to get statements. I'll also need yourself and Doctor Maxwell to come to the station and give your own statements as soon as possible. Do you think you can manage to call in tomorrow morning?"

"I think that would be fine, officer."

"Good. Once we have the statements I can lodge the case with the court and hopefully have a date for a hearing set within a few days. I will keep you informed though. Ah, that looks like Henry now," the sergeant finished as the sweep of headlights passed across the back of the cottage.

"Thank you again, Sergeant. Duo and I will see you tomorrow." Heero shook hands with the police officer.

"Good luck," Williams replied and took his leave.

Closing the door, Heero leaned his back heavily against it and closed his eyes. _Shit! Duo_, he thought suddenly and pushing off the door he headed for the bathroom to check on his partner.

#

Having closed the bathroom door behind him, Duo set his clothes down on the side of the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror. A pair of haunted, violet eyes looked back at him. His skin was blotchy, shadows appeared beneath his eyes and the entire face radiated a sense of overwhelming despair. Disgusted, Duo turned away. Reaching into the shower stall he turned on the faucets, waiting for the water to warm up a bit before discarding the robe.

The strapping Sally had used on his shoulder was waterproof to a point, but the doctor had told him it didn't matter if it got wet. Stepping under the warm spray, Duo let the water course over his body, the heat warming him a little. He closed his eyes and shivered as the memories of Stefan's hands grabbing at him came back to taunt him. Opening his eyes again, he reached for the soap and held it in his strapped hand while using the washcloth to lather up a little. Putting the soap back into the holder, he began to rub the washcloth over his tired and aching body.

The bruises were standing out even more prominently against his milky skin, causing Duo to scowl. The more he looked at the bruising, the more his mind reminded him of how helpless he'd been._ I'm a fucking man, dammit! I should have been able to fight him off. Instead I caved in like some weak sissy._ The fact that Stefan was taller and weighed several pounds more than Duo did, didn't even enter the vet's mind. Neither did the fact that Stefan worked out regularly and had done some amateur boxing in his time.

_Weak..._

_You're nothing but a weak pansy. You deserved to be raped..._

"Shut up!" Duo hissed to his conscience.

The wash cloth began to scrub harder, the water from the faucet heating as the tap was turned a little higher.

_You're not a man, a real man would have been able to take care of himself, not given in and allowed another to fuck his ass. You wanted it..._

"No!"

_Yes, you wanted his hot cock inside you. If you didn't, why didn't you stop him?_

The wash cloth scrubbed even harder.

"I didn't, I never asked for this!" Duo screamed at his conscience.

_Liar._

"I didn't, I swear, I didn't..." Duo collapsed against the tiles, sobbing to himself.

"Duo?" Heero could hear the sound of his lover's voice through the door and it didn't sound right. Turning the handle he was relieved when the door opened to admit him. Immediately he was surrounded by billowing steam, the sound of rushing water and harsh sobbing. Within a couple of seconds, Heero was across the room to the stall and pulling the shower curtain back a little. "Oh, god, Duo!" he cried and reached to turn the water off.

Duo was curled up in a ball leaning against the shower tiles, his body shaking from the harsh sobbing that tore from his throat. His skin was red raw from the wash cloth that was still in motion and the hot water that was raining down on him.

"Shit," Heero cried out as the hot water scalded his hand, but he didn't pull away, managing to turn the tap off. Crouching on his haunches, Heero reached forward and grabbed hold of Duo's hand, the one with the wash cloth in it and stilling the scrubbing movement.

Duo flinched and automatically tried to strike out, Heero dodging the blow. When that didn't work, Duo began to struggle and lash out with his fist and legs.

"Duo, it's okay. It's me, Heero," Heero soothed as he did his best to avoid being struck. He tried to restrain his lover, although he did keep the hold gentle. "I won't hurt you, no one is going to hurt you."

Vaguely Duo's tormented mind recognized the words and the voice speaking them and he slowed in his struggles. "Heero?" he whispered and blinked as his vision cleared.

"Yes, it's me, Duo."

"Heero!" Duo grabbed hold of his lover as if his very life depended on it, crushing them together and doing his best to crawl inside Heero's skin. "Oh, god, Heero. Don't let me go, don't leave me, please don't leave me. I'm sorry, so very sorry."

"Hush, Duo. It's okay, it will all be okay, I promise you." It was a little hard to breathe, but Heero wasn't about to let his lover go. If Duo wanted to crush him then so be it. "I won't leave you, not now, not ever."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Duo sobbed.

Pulling his partner into his lap, Heero sat on the tiled floor of the shower stall and ran his fingers gently up and down Duo's spine in an attempt to soothe the vet a little. "You have nothing to apologize for, Duo."

"I should have fought harder, I should have known he would try something like this, I shouldn't have come back by myself..."

"Duo, you didn't ask for this. No one, and I mean no one should ever have to go through what you did. You should be able to walk freely on your own property, be able to go about your own business without the fear of someone taking advantage of you. No, Duo, none of this is your fault."

"I could have fought harder..."

Heero gently kissed the crown of Duo's head. "I think you fought pretty damn well considering he's a lot heavier than you and taller too. No, Duo, you did everything you possibly could have to evade him. If anyone should be saying sorry, it's me. I knew you were worried about him and being alone with him. I never should have let you leave the show without me."

Duo's sobs had become sniffles, the young vet having exhausted himself both physically and emotionally. He began to shiver slightly in Heero's arms.

"Come on, Duo. Let me dry you off and put you to bed before you catch a cold." Heero also wanted to check Duo's skin for scalds and also to see what damage he'd done with the wash cloth, but he didn't mention that just yet. Managing to ease the tight grip of the vet's arm, Heero drew his feet under himself and stood up, cradling Duo in his arms. Stepping out of the shower he walked over to the toilet and sat Duo down on the lid. "I'll just get you a towel," he said softly.

Reaching for a thick towel, Heero snagged two and wrapped his love up in one, draping the other over his own chilled form. The water from the shower had penetrated through his socks, jodhpurs and shirt, leaving him slightly wet. Scooping Duo up into his arms again, he carried the vet through to the bedroom and sat him on the bed. Gently he began to pat the milky skin dry, his blood boiling once more when he eased over the bruising around Duo's wrists. Continuing to pat the red skin as opposed to rubbing and causing further damage, Heero carefully took in the rawness around the top of Duo's thighs and his buttocks. He hoped Duo hadn't done any further damage to himself that he couldn't see as yet.

"Duo? Would you rather dry your, umm, groin area yourself, or do you want me to do it for you?" Heero felt embarrassed for asking as they had been intimate for years and often dried each other off, but considering the very recent events, Heero wasn't sure if Duo would want anyone near his ass or groin ever again. At least he could give his partner some measure of control regarding his own body by asking.

Still in quite a dazed state, Duo had to think about Heero's question for a moment before it actually registered in his brain. Slowly he nodded. "You," he whispered and continued to stare blankly at the wall.

Keeping his touch as clinical and as brief as he could, Heero patted dry the remaining area of Duo's body. He winced when he noted the inflamed state of the skin along Duo's crevice, his eyes drawn to the tube of cream Sally had left and Duo had obviously brought into their bedroom and dropped to the nightstand.

With Duo now dry, Heero draped the towel around his love and reached for the cream. "Sally said this would help. Would you like me to apply it or would you prefer to do it yourself?"

Recognizing the cream in Heero's hand, Duo flushed. "I'll do it," he said softly and took the cream from Heero before the rider could object.

With a nod of his head, Heero let the tube go from his grasp. Understanding that Duo probably wanted a little privacy too, Heero fetched himself some clean boxers from the closet. "I'll go take a quick shower," he said and exited the room.

A deep sigh escaped Duo's mouth as Heero left, the vet relieved that Heero had given him some alone time and yet empty as he really wanted Heero's arms around him at the same time. Noting the tube still in his hand, he thought he'd best apply the stuff otherwise Heero would be back and insist he do it. The last thing Duo wanted was for Heero to see the evidence of his rape.

He opened the cap and squeezed the tube. The ointment squirted out onto the fingers of his 'good' hand and he dropped the tube to the bed. Standing up and bending over slightly, he managed to work the cream around his anus and along the crevice. It felt cool to his abused skin and instantly soothed the burning pain still residing in the region. A little more cream and this time Duo carefully inserted a couple of fingers inside his passage and spread the cream around as much as he could. It was painful, the tears he'd suffered letting him know of their presence and he bit his lower lip to stop himself from whimpering.

With the cream applied, he wiped his fingers off with a couple of tissues and looked around for his clean clothes. He'd left them in the bathroom. Fetching another pair of boxers from the closet, Duo slipped them on and immediately felt more comfortable. Fishing around in the drawer he located a pair of cotton pajamas. Whilst he normally didn't bother wearing anything but his boxers to bed, this time Duo needed the comfort and safety the clothes offered him. He slipped the pants on but the top defeated him. He would have to wait for Heero to assist him. Whilst the painkiller that Sally had given him earlier was still in his system and working quite well, he couldn't move his shoulder properly to be able to insert his arms through the holes in the pajama top. With a sigh he sat back on the bed to wait for Heero.

#

Not wanting to leave his love alone for too long, Heero quickly stripped off and ducked under the warm water of the shower. He grabbed the soap and wash cloth, methodically and efficiently cleaning his body. Rinsing off, he grabbed another towel and dried off. His boxers were tugged up his legs, towel draped over his shoulders to absorb the few drips coming from his slightly wet hair and he was all done. He noted Duo's tee shirt, sweats and boxers sitting on the vanity and picked them up.

He knocked softly on the bedroom door. "Duo, is it okay for me to come in?" Heero didn't want to just walk in on Duo in case the vet was still taking care of things.

"Heero, you don't have to knock," came the soft reply.

Keeping a small smile on his face, Heero stepped back into the bedroom. "Here, you left these in the bathroom," Heero said as he placed the clothing on the end of the bed. He noted Duo was wearing a pair of cotton pajama bottoms but no shirt. "Need a little help with the shirt?"

"If you don't mind."

Carefully, Heero assisted Duo to put the shirt on, starting with his injured shoulder. "Better?"

"Much, thanks."

Heero took a glance at the clock; it was still early, a little after seven thirty. His stomach began to rumble softly. "Would you like some dinner?" Heero asked. It had been quite some time since either of them had eaten.

Duo wasn't sure if he could eat anything, but his stomach defied him and grumbled loudly.

"I guess that answers my question. I'll make us something light, shall I?"

"That would be good."

"Do you want to eat out in the kitchen or would you rather go to bed and I'll bring it in here for you?"

"I'll come out to the kitchen."

Carefully Heero placed his hands on Duo's shoulders, mindful of his injury. Bringing his face closer, he brushed his lips lightly against those of his lover. "I love you, Duo, always." With another peck to those sweet lips, Heero turned and grabbed his robe, leaving the bedroom to make them both a belated dinner.

# # #

Sergeant Williams managed to climb wearily into the police car, buckling up he turned to the constable. "How did you get on at the hospital?"

Leaving the vet practice behind, Henry drove through the evening back towards Salsbury and the police station. "That guy is an asshole," Henry replied.

Williams raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't taken a statement from him as yet, the drugs the doctor gave him were pretty strong. I thought it would be best to get his statement tomorrow afternoon, give the drugs a chance to clear his system. The doctor treating him said he wouldn't give him any further pain killers or the like after nine tomorrow morning, that way he will be clear headed to give a statement anytime after two in the afternoon."

"Good work." Williams was all too familiar with how a statement given by a person who was under the influence of drugs of any kind, especially painkillers, could and usually was declared invalid for obvious reasons. In this case it was imperative that they stick to the rules every step of the way in order to get a conviction – and there was no way that Williams was going to let this guy get off scott free.

"I told the doc we'd be back to take a statement at three tomorrow. He also agreed to do a drug test as back up should the case go to trial and anyone disputes the legitimacy of the statement."

"Excellent work, Henry."

Constable Henry flushed a little under the praise. He'd been hoping for a promotion and if he continued to do his job with this type of efficiency he should be granted that promotion.

"What did the doctor say about his injuries?"

"Bruising, several contusions and minor lacerations, a broken nose and a couple of cracked ribs. The doc said he would put it all in a full, formal report. Oh, he was to undergo minor surgery tonight to straighten the nose and the doc said he would take a DNA sample whilst the guy was out. I hope that I'm not overstepping the boundaries, but I asked if the doc could take some swabs from his, ah, penis. I thought we might be able to match any DNA or sperm sample to anything that is found on Doctor Maxwell's swabs."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Williams mused. "If Maxwell's results show sperm present in his back passage and that sperm can be identified as exactly the same as Graves' sperm, then we have a watertight case to a point."

"That's what I thought."

"What sort of an indication did you get from this guy? By that I mean his guilt and how difficult is it going to be to get a conviction?"

The constable gave a soft, exhalation. "You might argue that it is the drugs talking - and I'm sure they weren't - but this guy keeps insisting that Doctor Maxwell wanted sex with him. According to Graves, Maxwell has been giving him the come on for several weeks and today they found themselves alone. Graves says that Maxwell bailed him up in the stables, dragged him into the drug room and insisted he fuck him."

The sergeant snorted.

"Yeah, I found it pretty hard to swallow as well. I will get his statement properly tomorrow and then we can go from there."

"Good work, Henry. I've asked Maxwell and Yuy to stop by the station tomorrow so I can get their statements as well. I've also got a list of friends and contact numbers to go through, I can get statements from all of them too. The doctor did come out and treat Maxwell, she's taken several samples which I have here to go to the forensics lab, I've also got Maxwell's clothing."

"Could be a busy few hours."

"That it will, Henry."

"Sergeant? Which guy do you think is telling the truth?"

"I'm certain that Maxwell is telling the truth. All the evidence we have, the interviews I've done so far all point to that conclusion."

"I'm of the same opinion."

"Now all we have to do is put it all together and convince the judge that Maxwell was raped."

# # #

"Thanks, Heero." Duo picked up his spoon and began to eat; despite his not wanting to, his stomach insisted.

Heero sat opposite his lover and began to eat his own dinner. He'd managed to rustle up some soup for them both, thinking it would be easier to digest given the shocks they had both suffered through that day.

Duo suddenly sat upright in his chair as a thought hit him. "The horses," he whispered and looked at Heero.

"They're all fine, Duo," Heero replied. "June, Carl and Meiran took care of them all for me. They're all in, fed and rugged for the night; which reminds me, I'd better call them after and thank them."

"Nataku?"

"Meiran took her back to the stables and fed her too."

"I'll need to check on her tonight, that leg will need to be checked and she should have another pain killer. I want to see how the swelling is too. I also need to have a look over the other injuries she received as I didn't get a chance to finish treating her properly." Duo lowered his eyes and swallowed the hard lump that had begun to form in his throat. He'd not had a chance to complete treating the mare due to Stefan's unwanted advances and now the thought that she was still suffering from those other lacerations ate at Duo's mind.

"I'm sure she can wait for a few more minutes, Duo," Heero said softly and placed his hand over Duo's.

"I really should finish her treatment as soon as possible."

"Eat your soup first, I'll come to the stables with you and help you."

Duo nodded and obediently set about finishing his soup. Ten minutes later he was done and Heero placed their used dishes in the sink.

"I think we should change," Heero said with a deliberate look at their current state of clothing.

"Might be an idea."

The pair went back to their bedroom, Duo slipping on the sweats he had intended to wear earlier and grabbing a jacket to ward off the night air chill. Heero pulled on a sweater and pair of sweat pants. With a gentle hand on his lover's elbow, Heero guided them out of the cottage and towards the stables.

The horses shifted and all blinked their eyes rapidly when Heero turned on the lights. Zero gave a soft whinny, Shini offered up a grunt whilst the others all remained silent but watchful. Stepping up to Nataku's door, Duo leaned over and took a look at the mare.

"Do you think you can treat her here or would you prefer me to bring her to the surgery stables?"

"I should be able to treat her here," Duo replied. "If you don't mind holding her for me."

Heero stepped inside the stable and clipped the lead rope to Nataku's halter. Duo followed him inside and once Heero was holding the mare, he bent down to take a look at the bandage around her fetlock. It was still secure which was a relief to Duo. The cannon bone was swollen a touch, Duo made a mental note to fetch some bute for Heero to give her in her feed.

Standing up, Duo checked over the bay body, noting that most of the lacerations had already begun the healing process. As loathe as he was to disturb them, several would need some antibiotic cream applying to ward off any infection and aid the healing process.

"How is she looking?" Heero asked once Duo stepped back from the mare.

"She needs some cream on those lacerations, other than that she's not doing too bad. I'll need to fetch the cream from the dispensary at the surgery stables."

"Would you like me to get it for you?" Heero didn't think it was a good idea for Duo to go back to the dispensary just yet, not after what had happened there a short while ago.

"Nah, I'll go get it. Stop worrying, Heero," Duo replied, his old self seemingly back.

"I don't mind."

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I can't remember which drawer I have it stored in," Duo replied sheepishly. "I'll need to have a look around for it, but it will be quicker if I go."

"Okay then, if you're sure."

"I'm sure. I'll be back shortly." Duo gave the rider a lopsided grin and exited the stables. With his hands in his pockets, Duo headed for the surgery stables, picking his way along the raceway with the moon's light to guide his way.

Back in the stables, Heero waited with Nataku for a few minutes, softly talking to the mare and reassuring himself that she would be okay. Leaving the mare for a while, he went into the feed shed to check on the feeds for the morning, a small smile playing over his face when he noted all the buckets were full and ready for the horses' breakfasts.

He glanced at his watch, fifteen minutes had passed since Duo left. He stuck his head outside the stable entrance and peered in the direction of the surgery stables. He couldn't see any sign of Duo. Frowning, Heero returned to the stables and wandered around for a few minutes. After another ten minutes had passed and still no sign of the vet, Heero decided to make his own way to the surgery stables and check on his partner.

tbc...


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *****snugs*****

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Warning: dealings with the aftermath of rape.

Commenced December 2011 – ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 39

Reaching the surgery stables, Duo pushed the sliding door back enough for him to squeeze through and headed for the dispensary. He flipped the lights on and pulling his key from his pocket, unlocked the door. Stepping inside, he turned the light on and aimed for the drawers to the left. He caught something from the corner of his eye but chose to ignore it for the moment. He rummaged through a couple and found the tube of antibiotic cream he was looking for.

Placing the tube in his pocket, he went to exit when the item he'd seen from the corner of his eye caught his full attention. It was the original tube of cream he'd gotten out for Nataku when he'd been attacked by Stefan.

Duo swallowed hard – his eyes, despite his best attempts to stop them – roamed over the small room and he froze. The current plane shifted away and Duo was lost to the visions his mind seemed determined to show him.

He saw the bandage lying in a heap just under the edge of the cupboard. The tube of cream lay open and partially used on the bench top. Spots and smears of blood could be detected on the floor. Duo's mind crumpled in on him as he saw himself bent over, Stefan thrusting inside his body. He could hear the grunts coming from the other man, hear his own scream of anguish and smell the sweat and fear in the air.

Duo began to back away from the pictures. "No, no, no, no," he whispered and shook his head. The vision continued to assault his eyes, Stefan holding onto his braid, pulling his head back as he slammed his hips hard against his own.

The bench top pushed bruisingly into Duo's back, the vet unable to move any further away from the sight only he could see.

"You want it, don't you," he heard Stefan's voice say.

"No!"

"You always wanted me, you want my cock up your ass, fucking you properly. You want to feel what it's like to be with a real man. Now you can have all that and more." Stefan's tongue licked along the shell of his ear.

"You bastard," Duo heard himself spit out.

"Look how much you're enjoying it." Stefan's hand reached underneath to caress Duo's hard cock. "Such sweet tasting come," he continued as he licked Duo's essence off his fingers.

"No! I don't want this," Duo cried out.

"Yes, you do. You've been coming on to me ever since I moved my horse here. You want it, you're nothing more than a whore, a slut that likes my cock up your ass."

"I don't, I never." Duo began to whimper and babble, his hand came over the top of his head, body slumped and began to slide down the cupboards until he found the floor where he curled up into a ball and continued to whimper and protest.

#

Having waited long enough, Heero decided to go and look for his lover. He felt uneasy in his gut; something wasn't quite right.

As she had done for Duo, the moon's glow lit the way for Heero to navigate from his stables to those of the surgery. Drawing closer he could see the stable lights on and that gave him a little reassurance. Stepping inside he glanced around. Everything was where it should be. The dispensary door stood partially open so Heero headed for it, knowing that was where his partner would be. Stepping over the threshold he was for the second time that day frozen by what he saw.

Duo was curled up into a ball on the floor with his back jammed against the cupboards. He was rocking back and forth, mumbling coming from his mouth. Aside from his lover's state, Heero also noted the blood still on the floor, the bandage from earlier and mentally bashed himself for being such an insensitive idiot. He should have known that coming back here, into this room would spark horrible memories for Duo, especially as the place hadn't been cleaned up yet from earlier.

Instantly Heero was across the room and crouching beside his lover. He could hear the softly spoken words and flinched inside as his heart felt like it was being shredded.

"I don't, I didn't, leave me alone, please, stop..."

"Duo, Duo it's okay, it's me, Heero," Heero cajoled in a soft, calm voice. Inside he was a mess. He carefully placed a hand on Duo's head and stroked softly.

"Not a whore, I didn't, I don't, I never," Duo continued to ramble, still rocking and obviously lost in his own mind of horrors.

Heero tried again. "Duo, it's Heero. Nothing is going to hurt you, not now. I'm here, I'll look after you. None of this is your fault. Duo? Come back to me, Duo," Heero pleaded. He wasn't sure if trying to hold his partner would be a good idea or not so he let his hand drift down from stroking across Duo's hair to reach his neck and gently work his way to the vet's shoulder.

Dimly, Duo became aware of someone touching him, a soft voice that was familiar calling to him and he did his best to drag himself up from the depths of his mind. The touch remained gentle but Duo couldn't help the flinch. "Don't touch me," he snarled. Immediately the fingers left.

Startled by his lover's snarl, Heero removed his hand and cleared his throat. "Duo, it's me, Heero."

"Heero?" Duo's eyes began to focus slowly as he surfaced from the nightmare.

"I'm here, Duo. I won't let anything happen to you."

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it from the horrible memories, Duo blinked and pulled himself together.

"Are you alright?"

"I – I think so," Duo managed to get out as he returned to the current reality. _I'll never be the same again,_ his mind told him.

"I was worried when you didn't come back after a few minutes. Duo, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let you come back here by yourself." Tentatively, Heero reached forward again to place his hand on Duo's arm. Whilst Duo didn't flinch, he didn't seem all that comfortable with the touch either.

"I'm okay, Heero. I'll be okay. I guess it's going to take some time for me to come to terms with all of this," Duo whispered and went to stand up.

Heero pushed away to allow his partner to stand and raised himself from his crouch. Although he wasn't convinced by Duo's words or the vet's pale appearance, he let it slide and made a mental note to call the psychologist first thing in the morning.

"I need to get back and treat Nataku."

"I can do it. You really should be resting, Duo."

"Are you the vet?" Duo snapped. When Heero shook his head, Duo continued. "No, you're not, but I am. I will treat this horse, Heero. It's my duty to do so." Grabbing the tube of cream he'd originally come in for out of his pocket, Duo stormed out of the dispensary.

Heero blinked a couple of times, eyes tracking his lover's retreat. _What the hell was that?_ he thought. Realizing that Duo had left, Heero scrambled to catch up, slamming the dispensary door shut behind him, turning off the lights and heading back out of the stable doors.

With long strides and not caring if Heero was following or not, Duo stormed out of the surgery stables and back along the raceway, hell bent on getting back to his patient and treating her. He knew he was out of line with his words, Heero hadn't deserved to have his head bitten off, but Duo couldn't help it either. He didn't want to be treated with kid gloves, he simply wanted to be left alone, to try and put the pieces of his life back together and forget this whole nightmare ever happened.

Stepping back into the stables, Duo approached Nataku's stable, picking up the lead rope Heero had left by the door and catching the mare. He was about to tie her up when Heero arrived. "I'll hold her," Heero said in a short, but calm tone.

Handing over the lead rope, Duo uncapped the antibiotic cream and squeezed the tube. The ointment was spread over those lacerations that Duo deemed needed it. It took him about ten minutes to apply the cream and once done he stepped back and reached into his pocket to pull out a couple of sachets. "This is bute powder, she needs one in her feed at breakfast and one in the evening feed. It's to help bring down the swelling and inflammation in that fetlock joint." Not waiting for Heero to reply, Duo spun on his heel and exited the stables. "I'm all finished with her for tonight," he said flatly as he left.

Sad blue eyes watched as Duo walked away and once the vet was out of his sight, Heero turned to the mare and rubbed her gently between the eyes. "What am I going to do, Nataku?" he whispered.

Nataku nudged him gently, asking for a carrot which Heero produced.

A sigh escaped Heero's lips as he unclipped the lead rope and stepped out of the stable, securing the door behind him. Checking the other stable doors were all bolted, Heero switched off the lights and pulled the large door closed. With the moon aiding his sight, he navigated his way back to the cottage and his emotionally charged lover.

#

Duo stormed back into the cottage, part of him was angry at Heero for his overprotective ways, but in reality he was more angry at himself for the way he'd spoken to and treated his lover. Deciding that probably the best thing for now was to simply go to bed and try to forget the whole day had happened, Duo headed for the bedroom.

Stepping back inside the cottage, Heero carefully looked around and listened for Duo. He had no idea how he should treat his lover right now. He knew Duo was hurting and he wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms and hold him close, but Duo didn't seem to want that. Feeling completely helpless, Heero thought he'd better make his call to Wufei and then try to get some sleep. It would be a long and trying day ahead for them both on the 'morrow.

Wufei picked up after a couple of rings and Heero thanked him again for all his help with Duo and the horses. They exchanged words for a short while, Wufei asking about Duo's state of health and Heero doing his best not to give away too much of the torment his lover was going through.

Once Wufei was satisfied that Duo was as well as could be expected under the circumstances, he asked after Nataku. With Duo not in the immediate vicinity, Heero answered as best he could, informing Wufei of what Duo had done for the mare and the treatment he was to continue with for the next couple of days. He did promise to get Duo to let Wufei know exactly what the mare's injuries were and the treatment he'd carried out so far.

After assuring the Chinese man that he would be fine to attend to the horses himself the following morning, but accepting the offered assistance for the evening, Heero hung up.

Placing the receiver back in the cradle, Heero paused and listened to the silence of the cottage. The place felt empty and cold without Duo's laughter or warm voice. It was as if the heart of the cottage had been ripped out of it and all that remained was this empty shell.

Smokey lay curled up on the sofa, Heero dropping a hand to pet her head as he prepared to turn off the lights and lock up the cottage for the night. Smokey blinked lazily at him and gave a soft meow before snuggling herself back down again.

Unsure of the reaction he would get, but unwilling to leave his partner to face this trauma alone, Heero made his way through to the bedroom. He could just make out the lump beneath the covers that indicated Duo's body in the bed. Closing the door softly behind him, Heero's eyes quickly adjusted to the dark. He slipped his sweats and sweater off, leaving his underwear on and carefully lifted the covers. Slipping between the sheets he was aware of Duo's body beside him and wondered what sort of a reaction he would get if he were to try and cuddle his lover.

Duo solved the problem for him though. He rolled over onto his side, turning his back to Heero and moving as far across the bed as he could get without actually falling out of it. Despite each man thinking they would never fall asleep, sheer exhaustion overcame them both and within half an hour, both were asleep.

# # #

Dawn was just breaking across the horizon when Heero began to stir. Something didn't feel quite right, but his sleep addled brain had yet to completely wake up. Shifting slightly in the bed he became aware that he was alone. Blinking open sleepy eyes he stretched out a hand and felt around the bed for his lover.

Duo's side of the bed was empty, and by the chill to the sheets, it had been so for some time.

The events of the previous afternoon and evening came crashing down on Heero and he sat bolt upright in the bed. There was no sign of Duo in their bedroom. Trying not to panic, Heero shot out of the bed and grabbed his robe, walking as fast as he dared out into the cottage to try and find his partner.

A quick search of the guest room, bathroom and kitchen came up blank, Heero doing his best to squash the feeling of trepidation as he continued his search. Stepping into the lounge room he found his partner and paused in the doorway to take in the sight as he heaved a sigh of relief.

Duo was curled up on his side on the couch, blanket draped over himself and Smokey snuggled up to his chest. The cat blinked her yellow eyes at Heero and continued to purr in contentment. She had no intention of moving. Rather than disturb his lover, Heero went back through to the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil. Whilst the water was heating he slipped back into the bedroom and got dressed. He had horses to feed and put out, stables to clean and appointments to arrange. He hoped to have all his stable work done and be back in the cottage by the time the rest of the world would be ready for the day's business.

Checking on Duo once more and finding his love still fast asleep, He swallowed his tea and left a note on the kitchen table for Duo just in case his partner was to awake before he returned.

It didn't take Heero long to get himself into the routine. The horses were all put out in their paddocks and fed, the bute being added to Nataku's feed as per Duo's instructions. When Heero led Comet out to the paddock he frowned as he wondered what he would do about the horse. There was no question in his mind that Stefan was no longer welcome on the property, and that left the dilemma of what to do about the horse.

Knowing he had to attend the police station that day with Duo to give his statement, he thought it probably best to let the officers know of the situation with the horse and see what they would recommend. If Stefan was still in the hospital and likely to remain there for a few days, he wondered if there was anyone else that could fetch the mare and all Stefan's belongings. While Heero wouldn't allow the horse to starve or go without care, he wasn't looking forward to seeing Stefan again either.

Actually, he felt rather bad for Comet, she was a nice horse with a lot of promise – shame she had such an asshole for an owner.

Finishing up in the stables, Heero headed back to the cottage, pleased to note he'd only been gone for an hour and a half.

Stepping back into the kitchen, Heero walked softly through to the lounge where Duo still lay upon the couch. Smokey gave a wide yawn and looked at him expectantly. She was ready for her breakfast now. Giving the cat a small smile, Heero went back out to locate some food for her, Smokey jumping off Duo's chest as soon as she heard the rattle of the biscuits.

With the cat fed, Heero made two cups of coffee and carried them through to the lounge room. He set them on the coffee table and crouched beside the lounge. "Duo?" he called softly. "Duo, it's time to wake up." Picking up one of the coffee mugs, Heero blew across the rim, directing the scent across his lover's face.

Duo's nose twitched as he scented coffee. Eyelids began to flutter as Duo slowly rose from his slumber.

"Time to wake up, Duo," Heero called again. "I have coffee for you."

A violet eye peeked out from a half open eye lid. "Coffee?" he mumbled.

"Hai, coffee." Heero blew across the rim again.

"Smells good," Duo stated and yawned. He went to stretch and gave a yelp of pain as his shoulder let him know it wasn't up to anything like that at all.

"Easy, Duo. Remember your shoulder is strapped and you can't use it."

"No shit," Duo scowled and tried again to maneuver himself from his prone position on the couch.

"Let me help?" Heero said and waited for Duo to accept.

A nod was his answer and Duo allowed his partner to assist him in rising to a sitting position. He winced at the dull pain still in his backside, although it wasn't as bad as it had been. The coffee was handed over and Duo took it. "Thanks."

With his partner now sitting, Heero also sat on the couch, mindful of Duo's sore body. after a few minutes of silence, Heero spoke, asking the question that had been sitting on the tip of his tongue since waking up. "How come you slept out here on the couch?"

Lowering his eyes, Duo focused on the coffee mug. "I had a nightmare and I didn't want to wake you so I came out here. I guess I must have fallen asleep again."

"Duo, you should have woken me, I wouldn't be mad at you. I love you and I want you to know that I'm here for you, always, regardless of what happens in our lives." Heero dared to reach out and place his arm around Duo's shoulders, letting it rest gently. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Duo shook his head.

"It might help if you talk about it," Heero coaxed.

"Heero, I really don't want to talk about it right now, okay? Just leave it be," Duo stated, his tone firm.

Knowing he was defeated, Heero agreed. "Alright, but if you do want to talk to me, you know I'll listen and it won't stop me from loving you any less."

Heaving a loud sigh, Duo let his head fall to Heero's shoulder. "I know and I'm sorry. I don't mean to snap your head off – I just can't seem to -"

"It's okay, Duo," Heero said, cutting his partner off. "I know you have a lot to deal with right now and I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere. It will take a lot more than snapping my head off to get rid of me."

"Thanks." The word was whispered so softly that Heero almost missed it.

"You're welcome," he whispered back and pressed a kiss to that crown of chestnut. "At the risk of raising your wrath and sounding like a broken record, I still think you should talk to someone, Duo. Sally did suggest that colleague of hers who is a specialist in these types of cases. Actually, I think we should both talk to this person, at least give them a chance. You never know, they may be able to help."

Logic told Duo to accept and talk to this professional, Sally wouldn't have suggested them if she didn't think it would be of benefit; although Duo seriously had his doubts. Add to that the shame and humiliation he was feeling, not to mention the guilt, Duo didn't think anyone could do anything really to help him. It was something he would have to live with for the rest of his life and learn to accept – somehow. "Okay, you win. I'll see this person if it will get you off my back."

Heero felt a stab of pain with Duo's words, but quickly reminded himself that Duo was dealing with some major issues here and the verbal shortness wasn't personally directed at him. "I'll call him in a minute and arrange an appointment. We also need to stop in at the police station today and give our statements." Heero held his breath and waited for the barrage he was sure was coming with those words.

"Might as well put up a fucking banner or place an advert in the local paper, let everyone know what happened. I can just see it: 'Duo Maxwell, local vet and resident fag gets it up the ass from boyfriend's client. Maxwell said it was rape, but you can't rape a pansy.' Or something along those lines," Duo spat angrily.

The words cut Heero to the core, driving home the reality of exactly what Duo had gone through and how it had affected his emotional stability and he winced. "I'm sure it won't be anything like that, Duo. Look how people reacted when Relena gave us both a lot of trouble a while ago, most were perfectly fine with our relationship and those that weren't, well, they're not even worth wasting breath on. It won't become common knowledge, only those people that are our close friends need to know and only then because we work with them, and they aren't going to condemn you for something that wasn't your fault."

Without giving Duo a chance to respond, Heero continued on. "The police need our statements to be able to press charges against Stefan, if we don't give them it means he will walk away scott free and that could mean he could do it again to someone else."

Heero was right, Duo knew that, deep down he knew he couldn't let Stefan get away with what he'd done; but Duo couldn't help but hesitate. Sooner or later the entire story would get out and he could only imagine the field day the local paper and many other residents would have with that information. He sighed again – he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately - and spoke in a low tone. "You're right, I know that and I will give my statement to the police. I guess all I can do is hope that once people know what happened to me that the business doesn't suffer too much."

Tilting his lover's chin, Heero pressed a chaste kiss to Duo's lips. "I promise I will be with you every step of the way."

Comforted a touch by Heero's words, Duo snuggled a little closer and closed his eyes, wishing the entire thing would just simply go away.

# # #

Heero managed to get an appointment with the counselor that Sally recommended for later that afternoon. The next step they had to confront would be letting Hilde, Zechs and Catherine know what had occurred. Duo didn't particularly want for them to know, aside from the humiliation he was feeling, he really didn't think he could cope with the reaction and protectiveness both females would be bound to try and shower him with. It would also only be a matter of time before Trowa and Quatre knew too.

As for Zechs...

Once Zechs knew, Treize would also know and that thought, along with the thought of Quatre and Trowa knowing of his humiliation, compounded Duo's already fragile self esteem.

"If it will make things any easier I can speak to Hilde, Catherine and Zechs," Heero offered, setting a plate of poached eggs and toast in front of Duo, hoping his love would manage to eat something. He had a rough idea where Duo's thoughts were probably straying.

Looking up, Duo thought on the offer and then nodded his head. "If you could I'd appreciate it. I don't think I could handle the reactions at the moment."

"I promise I will only give them the bare facts and do my best to stop them from trying to smother you."

Duo couldn't help but give a small grin at that. "Thanks."

"No problem. Eat your breakfast."

"Yes, mom."

Heero rolled his eyes and shook his head.

The conversation tracked away from the immediate problem, Heero opting to give Duo a run down on Nataku's state of health that morning. Duo seemed happy enough with his information, stating he would need to check the mare over and change the bandage on her fetlock once breakfast was finished. Heero had a strong feeling that Duo was trying to delay the inevitable – the visit to the police station – and whilst he could understand Duo's reluctance, he also felt the sooner they got it over and done with, the better.

With Duo managing to eat most of his food, Heero quickly did the dishes before accompanying Duo to the surgery stables to get the items he would need to treat the mare. Rather than let Duo enter the dispensary, Heero insisted he would fetch the items, leaving Duo to set the crush ready. He reminded himself he would need to get out the cleaning things later and clean up the mess that still remained.

With items all on the work bench, the pair fetched the mare from her paddock.

It was quite awkward fro Duo to treat Nataku given he only really had the use of his one hand and arm. The strapping prevented much shoulder movement which also meant the arm was out of commission and minimal use of the hand. With Heero's help he managed to unravel the bandage and check the stitching. The wound was clean and fresh, no sign of infection and Duo felt relieved at that; not that he'd expected there to be anything out of the ordinary going on, but one just never knew.

The bute was doing its job as well and the swelling was considerably less than the previous evening. Applying antiseptic cream to the line of stitches, Duo placed gauze over the top and let Heero put the bandage on. He checked the tightness of it once Heero had finished, happy with the result.

"Just need to give her a shot of antibiotic and she can go back out," Duo informed Heero.

The syringe was filled and Duo gave the mare her shot, the bay flinching slightly with the momentary sting of the needle. "All done, girl," Duo said as he rubbed the area he'd applied the shot to.

Having returned Nataku to her paddock, Heero met up with Duo back at the cottage. Knowing he couldn't put things off any longer, Duo collected his wallet and keys and followed Heero out to the car to go and give their statements.

tbc...


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 40

The drive to the police station was made in silence. Duo was brooding in his seat while Heero drove and Heero didn't particularly want to start up a conversation in case he got his head bitten off again. Reaching the station, Heero managed to find a parking spot within the compound. Exiting the car they walked towards the main entry.

"Are you okay?" Heero asked, finally breaking their silence.

"No, but if I don't do this then it will be admitting defeat, won't it?" Duo answered honestly.

It took a moment for Heero to process the words and he did his best to give his partner a reassuring smile. "Duo, we will get through this. I admit, it won't be easy, but we will survive. I'm here for you, Duo, always." Unsure of his lover's reaction, Heero gently placed his hand over Duo's uninjured one and gave a soft squeeze.

"I know you are, Heero and I really appreciate it, even if it doesn't seem like it." Duo returned the smile with a rueful one of his own.

Pausing at the front door, Heero released Duo's hand. "Ready?"

Duo took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's get this over with." With determination written in the lines of his face, Duo stepped inside the police station.

#

It took almost two hours for Duo to give his statement to Sergeant Williams. Heero had been taken to another room to give his version of the events to Constable Henry.

It had been two of the longest hours in Duo's life.

Williams was sympathetic, knowing the trauma suffered by the victim and he gently coaxed Duo through the entire process. Duo was grateful to the sergeant for his professionalism and caring attitude. When Duo began to falter, Williams would suggest a couple of minutes break and discreetly offer the vet a glass of water and turn his attention to rereading or making notes whilst Duo recovered his composure. When Duo was in control again they would continue. Finally the ordeal was over and Duo slumped in his seat, the entire process had taken more out of him that he cared to admit.

Knowing how torn up the young man must be feeling, Williams brought Heero into the interview room to be with his partner and discreetly left them alone for a while to comfort each other. Returning, Williams brought Henry in with him along with a couple of mugs of coffee for the two young men. He was relieved to see that both were looking a bit better than when he'd left them.

Having passed the coffees over to the pair, Williams sat behind the desk once again, Henry pulling up another chair.

"Gentlemen, thank you both for giving your statements and agreeing to press charges. I'll give you both a brief outline as to what to expect and what the procedure is from here. We have a few other statements to take and all those statements will be processed to give an outline of what happened. Our forensics section is currently doing what it does best and analyzing what we call the 'hard' evidence. That evidence could be crucial in the case and in getting a conviction."

"Once we have all the statements the case will be submitted to the court and a date set for a hearing." Seeing the vet visibly pale at the knowledge that there would be a court hearing, he quickly continued. "The accused is charged with the offense and given a summons to attend court where the exact charges are read out to them. They are then asked to enter a plea of guilty or not guilty. It has been my experience that the offenders usually plead not guilty when they are first charged but soon change it once they realize that everything is stacked against them. Should the accused decide to continue with a not guilty plea, then the case will be adjourned and a date set for it to go to trial where all the evidence will be presented. The court system does recognize that rape cases are a very sensitive issue, even more so when it is a male rape, but in either case, the hearing and if necessary the following trial are held in a closed court."

"Closed court?" Duo questioned, still pale and visibly shaken by the officer's words.

"A closed court means no one other than the immediate and necessary persons are admitted. That usually consists of the judge, the accused, the victim, the defendant's legal representation if the matter has gone to trial, the police and the public prosecutor. Any witnesses that need to be called - should the case go to trial – are gathered in a waiting room to the side of the court. When summoned they enter, give their evidence and then leave." The Sergeant looked to see how both men were taking the information. "It's a little more in depth than that, but that is a simplified version of what happens. Put bluntly, a closed court is just that; closed to anyone who is not directly involved in the case."

That gave Duo a small measure of comfort.

"Thank you for explaining that, Sergeant."

"You're welcome, Mr. Yuy, Doctor Maxwell. Do either of you have any questions?"

"Have you spoken with Ste- the accused as yet? Can you tell us if he's pleaded guilty or not guilty?"

"We will be going to the hospital this afternoon to take a statement and press the charges. Given that the accused required medical treatment last evening that would also require the use of drugs, we are unable to take a statement until we have been assured by the hospital staff that the drugs are completely out of the man's system. If we were to take a statement or ask for a plea whilst he's under the influence of those drugs the statement and plea would not be a valid one and accepted in the court."

"I understand." Heero could see how the law worked in that respect and it made perfect sense.

"Anything else I can help you with, gentlemen?" asked Williams.

"Actually, there is one thing." Heero went on to explain about Stefan agisting his horse on Heero's property and under the circumstances he wanted the horse removed.

"You have three options available to you here and you can impose a time frame on them or not, whichever you prefer. The first is to tell the guy he can come back onto the property within that specified time period and remove his animal and belongings. The second option is to contact someone else who can act on the owner's behalf and remove the horse and all belongings. The third, and the one I would recommend, is that we, the police, accompany the man to your property and wait whilst he fetches his horse and belongings and once he's done that we escort him from your property. I say the last one is the better one as it means we can be there to prevent any further altercations from taking place or any interactions at all between yourselves and the accused and also to ensure he only removes what is lawfully his."

"I see. That sounds like the best option to me. How do I go about advising him to remove the animal and his things?"

"That's the easy part," Williams grinned. "I'll take you back out to the front counter and you can fill out the appropriate paperwork. Once that's done we can take it with us this afternoon when we go to the hospital to take his statement and serve the papers on him. We can also arrange a time that is convenient to both parties to escort him onto the property and off again."

"Thank you, I think that should work." Heero felt the relief wash over him. He really hadn't been looking forward to dealing with Stefan at all. He'd most likely end up throttling the life from the bastard if he had half the chance. With the police there to supervise things and keep the peace, Stefan would be on and off the property with minimal time and fuss. Heero knew he could speed up the removal by having all of Comet's rugs, bins, buckets and pretty well everything else all stacked and ready to go. All Stefan would need to do would be to check it was all there, pack it up and leave.

"If there's nothing else I think we should go and fill out that paperwork." Williams stood and Constable Henry moved to open the door.

It didn't take Heero long to fill out the necessary paperwork and once it was all signed they were free to leave.

"I'll be in touch with you both once I have any further information regarding the case and also to arrange for the removal of the horse."

"Thank you, officer." Heero shook the Sergeant's hand, Duo following suit.

"Take me home, Heero, please," Duo said in a voice so soft Heero almost missed the request. One look at his lover's pale face though had Heero convinced that Duo really needed some time to himself.

"Of course," he replied and gently ushered his love to their waiting car.

# # #

"What do you think?" asked Henry as he entered the Sergeant's office after seeing the last of the 'witnesses' out.

"I'm pretty sure we have a cut and dried case here, but it also depends on what the forensic evidence says."

"All the statements we have so far back up what Maxwell and Yuy have said."

"That they do which is a good thing." Williams shuffled the papers together and slipped them into a folder. "We really should pay a visit to the hospital now and get a statement from the accused and lay the charges against him. I'll also need to serve these other papers on him."

"I'll let the Chief know where we're going."

"Thanks.

# # #

"We have taken a blood sample and done the tests and I can assure you, officers, that there are no drugs present in his system that could possibly affect his memory in relation to giving his statement."

"Thank you, doctor. May I have a copy of those results and a letter to confirm what you have just said, please?"

More than familiar with how the law worked and the procedures that needed to be followed, the doctor agreed. "I'll have them ready for you for when you leave."

"Thank you, doctor. May we see the man now?"

"Certainly Sergeant. This way."

Williams and Henry were ushered into the ward room where Stefan lay on the bed. His face was swollen, several small lacerations and bruising visible. Bandages were wrapped around his torso to support his cracked ribs and several small cuts and abrasions, not to mention bruises, were littered across the visible skin.

Noting the two policemen entering his room, Stefan winced as he tried to get a little more comfortable.

"Mr. Graves?" Williams asked.

"Yeah," Stefan replied through a split and swollen lip. Both his eyes were blackened too and Williams wondered idly if that had been from Mr. Yuy or if it was from the surgery to straighten the guy's nose.

"I'm Sergeant Williams and this is Constable Henry. We are here to take a statement from you in relation to an incident at the Maxwell Veterinary Practice..."

As the officer spoke, Stefan did his best to scowl whilst his brain scrambled his thoughts.

Finished with his speech, Williams pulled up a chair and sat down. He nodded to Henry who remove a writing pad and pen. "Could you please state your full name and current residential address..."

The information was reluctantly given. Stefan waited whilst the officer went through the next part and then he began his recital of what happened.

"...He wanted it, he's been chasing me ever since I moved my horse to the agistment property."

"Just the facts Mr. Graves," Williams interrupted. "We are not interested in anything other than what occurred on the afternoon and evening of the offense."

Stefan resigned himself to having to deal with just that and began to relate his call to Duo about Nataku getting hurt and his wait for the vet to get back to the surgery. "Once he'd finished treating the horse, I asked if there was anything else I could do to help. We were in the dispensary then and he turned around and started to come on to me. At first I was shocked, wondering just what the hell was going on, but then he got more forceful, demanding that I satisfy him."

Williams kept his mouth shut, even though he was seething inside.

"I really wasn't interested in him that way, I mean I'm straight and well, guys just don't do it for me, but he was very insistent. He was all over me like a rash and in the end I gave in. He wanted me to tie him up, said he liked it rough so I grabbed the first thing I could find and tied his wrists with it. I didn't have a clue what to expect or what to do so he told me what he wanted. I'd just started to give him what he'd asked for when I heard the sounds of someone outside. Before I knew what was happening, he started to scream and yell. Next thing, Yuy was there and beating the crap out of me..."

Despite having to keep an open mind and not take sides when investigating a case, Williams couldn't help the rage that settled in his stomach. He could tell when someone was lying, it was an instinct he'd picked up over the years and fine tuned – right now he was positive that Graves was lying through his teeth. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"The next thing I remember is waking up here in the hospital emergency department," Stefan concluded. "That reminds me, I want to press charges against Yuy for assault."

Reminding himself that he was an officer of the law and as such bound by that law to uphold it, Williams was barely able to stop himself from adding a charge of police brutality to the mix. "I think we need to deal with one thing at a time," he gritted out.

"That's fine for you to say, you're not the one lying here with a busted nose and cracked ribs," Stefan snapped.

"Mr. Graves, once we have finished taking your statement in relation to this matter, we will proceed to fill out the paperwork for the other matter."

"Fine."

It was another hour before the officers were finished and leaving the hospital, both annoyed and upset with the way things had progressed.

"What do you think?" asked Henry once they were on their way back to the police station.

"It's going to be a difficult one," Williams said in a grim tone.

"But he was lying through his teeth," Henry protested.

"I know that and you know that, what it boils down to is getting a judge to know it too. At the end of the day it's going to be one man's word against the other's."

"But we have the forensic evidence..."

"Yes, we do, but think about it, Henry, Maxwell said it was rape – and for the record I believe him – but Graves said Maxwell wanted it, wanted him to tie him up. A good lawyer would be able to twist things to appear that Maxwell did ask for this, and if he succeeds then all the evidence we have can easily be dismissed."

"That's so unfair."

"I know. What we really need is some form of indisputable evidence. It's a shame we didn't have an actual witness to the rape, someone who could refute Graves' statement."

"Maxwell said this Graves had been trying to come on to him for a while now. I wonder if anyone else who keeps their horses at Yuy's place noticed anything along those lines."

"Good point. Look, once we get back to the station start to type up Graves' statement, I'll need to go to the court house to lodge the case and get a date for the hearing. Once I know that I'll be able to find out who the prosecutor would be if this goes to a trial. I'll see if I can have a word with them and explain the case, that way not only will they be aware of the upcoming case ahead of time, but they might also be able to suggest something, an avenue we haven't thought of yet to back Maxwell's statement."

"We also need to let Yuy know of the charges of assault Graves intends to file against him," Henry reminded.

"Yeah. I'm proposing we hold off on that for a moment though. Oh, I'll file the complaint with the court, don't worry about that, but it will be pending the outcome of the rape case. If the rape case is dismissed, then the assault charges can be filed properly. If the case is upheld and Maxwell wins then I'd suggest that the assault charges against Yuy be dropped."

"Sounds logical to me."

"Good. Once I've been to the court house I'll swing by the station and pick you up to come out with me to the Maxwell place. We need to let Yuy know not only about the assault charges, but that Graves will be out in two days to collect his horse."

"No problem."

# # #

Having arrived back at the practice, Heero watched silently as Duo entered the cottage. He was really worried about his partner's state of mind and hoped that their appointment with the doctor that afternoon would help a little. He was at a complete loss how to help Duo, all he could do was offer his love and support, be there for Duo when he needed him. Grabbing the antibiotics and anti-inflammatories they'd picked up from the pharmacy on their way home, Heero followed his partner into the cottage.

Duo busied himself by making coffee for them both. He was unsettled from the earlier visit to the police station and needed something familiar to ground himself with. He glanced up when Heero placed a bottle and packet on the bench top by him.

"Your antibiotics and anti-inflammatories," Heero informed.

"Thanks." Duo picked up the bottle and packet and read the instructions on the labels. Removing two of the capsules from the blister pack and two of the anti-inflammatories, he grabbed a glass of water and took them.

"Do you want any painkillers?" Heero asked. "I'm afraid Sally didn't leave any strong ones for you so I guess it will have to be paracetamol."

Duo shook his head. "I'm okay for the moment." He passed a mug of coffee to Heero before picking up his own and setting it on the kitchen table and sitting down. He glanced at the clock and frowned. "Shouldn't you be doing something with the horses?"

"It won't hurt them to have a day off. You're more important to me than the horses," Heero replied with a sincere smile.

Feeling warmed with Heero's words, Duo gave a shy smile. "Don't you need to give those that were at the show a little work though, take out the stiffness or something?"

"Normally I would, but they're out in the paddocks so I don't think it will hurt them not to have any other exercise for today."

"I need to go up to the surgery and check on the others, also I need to log the details of Nataku's injuries and treatment into Nrobbuts' data base."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

Knowing it would be difficult to fend off the questions that would be asked, Duo nodded. "Please. I don't think I could face Catherine and Hilde by myself. I know Zechs should be okay but the other two..." Duo went to shrug his shoulders and winced as pain lanced through his injured one. "Shit!" he gritted out. "Gotta remember not to do that."

"I'll protect you from Mother Goose and Florence Nightingale," Heero said with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

Duo shook his head and rolled his eyes. "We seriously need to work on your sense of humor, Heero."

#

Morning consults had all but finished when Heero and Duo entered the vet practice. Zechs was in the reception area with Catherine, file in his hand and organizing a return appointment for a client; Hilde was still in consultation with another client. Both turned briefly to see who as walking down the hall towards the reception and once they spotted Heero and Duo, returned to the current situation.

Once the pair stepped into the reception area Catherine could sense something wasn't quite right. Zechs wished his client all the best and turned to put the file on top of the pile. As he did so he noticed that Duo seemed a little 'off'.

Hilde appeared with her client, chatting away in regards to the dog the client had brought in. She didn't spot Duo or Heero until she entered the reception area and once she did she frowned. Knowing better than to question the pair whilst there were clients still present, both vets and receptionist held their tongues for the moment.

The client paid their account and left, Catherine logging the details of payment onto the computer whilst Hilde followed the client to the door and closed it after they had left. Returning to the reception area after turning the sign around to 'closed', Hilde paused and gave both Heero and Duo a look up and down.

Duo was flicking through the filing cabinet, searching for Nataku's file so he could put the information into it regarding her treatment and had his back to the others; he didn't see the exchange of looks between them all.

Hilde's mouth was about to open when Heero looked straight at her and shook his head.

Locating the file, Duo managed to pull it free and turned around. He swallowed and looked at the others. "Heero will explain in a moment," he managed to get out around a dry mouth. "Catherine, I need you to put the details of injury and treatment onto the data base for Nataku once I've noted it down in the file, please."

"Sure, Duo." Neither Catherine or Hilde were aware that Nataku had been injured, but Zechs knew, Duo had called him after all the previous day.

"Is she okay?" Zechs asked as he leaned against the bench.

"She will be. A cut to the fetlock area that required stitching and some wrenched muscles," Duo replied. "I'll be back in a moment with this," he said to Catherine and left the reception area to fill out the details in the file.

With Duo gone, the three narrowed in on Heero.

"Are you sure Nataku is okay?"

"What happened to Duo?"

"Are they both really all right?" were some of the questions that were fired off in rapid succession. Heero held up his hands in defense.

"Whoa, all of you. Please, if you will give me a minute, I'll explain everything that happened yesterday." Taking a deep breath, Heero began a brief explanation of their call, Nataku's injury and Stefan's rape of Duo. He didn't go into details, the others didn't need to know all of that, or so he figured. It was enough that they knew what had happened. Finishing up, he eyed each one of them separately. "Duo is going through a really tough time right now, he has a lot to come to terms with and we would both appreciate it if you could all continue to support him where possible, but don't smother him. He needs your compassion and understanding, not your pity and over protectiveness." He added the last bit and looked directly at Hilde and Catherine.

"In other words, help him out when he needs it but otherwise carry on as usual?" Zechs said. He could understand where Heero was coming from in that regard, if it had been himself in that situation he wouldn't appreciate the 'kid gloves' approach either.

"Hai."

"I'd like to get my hands on that fucker," Hilde snarled, shocking Catherine with the amount of venom in her tone.

"Heero already did that, Hilde."

The four spun around to see Duo standing in the doorway, his head bent and eyes on the floor.

"Good for Heero. I'd still like to rip that asshole apart though." Hilde walked over and gave Duo a hug. "Duo, we are here if and when you need us, just say the word."

Catherine got up and also gave Duo a hug. "You know we will help you in any way we can," she said softly.

Zechs simply met violet eyes with his own blue and nodded once.

Duo couldn't help the small smile from forming. It felt good to have the support of his friends.

# # #

"This looks like it," Heero said and brought the car to a stop. He glanced at the number on the front gate and confirmed the address.

"Doesn't look like a doc's place," Duo mused as he got out and stared at the building.

They were parked out the front of what looked for all the world like a normal, residential address. The house was built of red brick, several windows looking out to the street. A brick wall in-dispersed with railings surrounded the front of the property and behind it was a neatly manicured lawn with a flagstone path leading to the front door. A brass plate hung on the wall next to the doorbell, the words - 'Dr. Jamieson. M.D. Psy.D' clearly engraved onto the plate.

Heero pressed the small bell and waited. The sound of heels clicking grew louder and then the door was opened to reveal a short woman with a kindly smile. "May I help you?"

"Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell, we have an appointment to see Doctor Jamieson."

"Ah, yes. Please, come in." The woman opened the door wider and stepped to the side to allow the men to enter. Closing the door behind them, she turned and spoke again. "I'm Gwen Rhodes, Doctor J's secretary, receptionist and all round office worker. If you would follow me to the waiting room I'll let the doctor know you're here."

Feeling a little more relaxed with the woman's attitude and friendly demeanor, the pair followed her along the hall and into what had once been a lounge room. They took a seat and gazed around whilst waiting for Gwen to return. It was obvious that the house had been completely refurbished and converted into a clinic of sorts. It still retained its 'homey' feel whilst serving the purpose the doctor required. It also managed to set Duo at ease a little more.

Gwen returned after a couple of minutes. "Doctor Jamieson will be with you in just a moment," she advised and sat herself down behind a large desk to resume work at her computer.

Both men were contemplating looking through the magazines that were on offer when a door was heard opening just off the hallway and the sound of footsteps approached. Both Heero and Duo looked up as an older gentleman entered the waiting room.

"Doctor Maxwell? Mr. Yuy?" he said.

"I'm Doctor Maxwell," Duo replied and stood up.

"I'm Mr. Yuy." Heero also stood.

"A pleasure to meet you," Jamieson said and offered his hand.

Duo took the offered hand and shook it, his brow furrowing a little at the feel of the doctor's hand in his own.

Heero also shook the doctor's hand and if he noticed anything different, he didn't let on. "Thank you for seeing us at such short notice," he said politely.

"No problem at all. Now, Doctor Maxwell, if you would be so kind as to follow me we will get this session underway." Jamieson turned and started to walk back up the hallway.

"Ummm..." Heero wasn't too sure what was happening here and looked to Duo and then to the doctor's retreating figure.

As if sensing Heero's confusion, Jamieson paused and turned around. "I will speak with Doctor Maxwell first, once we have finished with our consultation I'll call for you, Mr. Yuy." Words said he continued on his way.

Duo gave a shake of his head and followed. Heero sat down again and wondered just exactly why Sally Po would have recommended such an obviously bizarre person as a counselor for them.

tbc...


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 41

The room that Doctor Jamieson took Duo into wasn't at all what the young vet had expected. It was more like a cozy sitting room than a doctor's office. Pictures hung on the walls, several large, comfortable looking armchairs sat around the room and a picture window took up half of one wall of the room.

"Not what you were expecting?" Jamieson asked as he closed the door.

"No," Duo replied honestly.

"I find it much more comfortable and conducive to treatment than a sterile office type of room with a couch, desk and chair," the doctor chuckled. "Please, take a seat and make yourself comfortable."

Still wary of the doctor, Duo sat in one of the overstuffed chairs facing the picture window. He had a lovely view of the garden outside and it did relax him a touch.

Jamieson picked up a pad and pen, settling himself into another armchair that was slightly to the side of Duo. "Doctor Maxwell -"

"Please, call me Duo."

"As you wish, and you should call me Jay. Now, I believe from what your partner said on the phone that you could benefit from talking to me. He didn't go into specific details, just told me that Sally Po had given you my contact details and that you have been the victim of a rape attack."

_Nothing like laying it on the line_, Duo thought. "Yes," he whispered and looked at his hands.

"Duo, before we proceed any further, I think there are a couple of things we should talk about first."

Duo raised his head, a look of confusion on his face.

The doctor gave him a kindly smile. "I expect you to be totally honest with me when we talk, if you aren't then my treatment will not be effective in giving you your life back. Having said that, I feel it is only fair that I be totally honest with you in return." Seeing the curiosity join confusion on the vet's face, J continued on. "Anything and everything that is said to me is done so in the strictest of confidence and will stay within these four walls. Now, you may be thinking to yourself what gives me the right to talk to you and try to help you in regards to a sensitive issue of this kind; aside from the letters after my name that is."

Duo didn't answer, mainly because the doctor had come close to the mark, but he kept his eyes focused on the other man.

"I was a victim of rape myself," J said softly. "I understand what you are going through, I know the feelings you are experiencing, I've been through that hell and back and I can tell you that despite all the negativity right now, there _is_ life after rape."

Now that confession had Duo sitting up and taking notice. "Y- you have?"

"Yes. It was many years ago, but I survived – barely." J rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and the reason why Duo had felt something wasn't quite right when he'd shaken hands earlier became apparent.

J's left hand and arm was a prosthetic limb from just below his elbow. The right hand, whilst still 'original' did have some surgical scars present.

"The trauma I went through after being raped is something I will never forget. The feelings of guilt, shame, humiliation, they are demons that remain and taunt you day after day. I told a couple of people about my rape and they ridiculed me, another reason why I didn't report it to the authorities. It wasn't even recognized as male rape in those days, they called it indecent assault. I found I couldn't take the feelings of hatred, the self depreciation any longer and I did try to take my own life. I'm afraid I stuffed that up too. I botched the attempt so badly that this is the result," J stated with a wave of both his hands. "I had to have the one amputated part way down the forearm and corrective surgery on the other. So, I think I am qualified to help you, Duo."

It took a few moments for the doctor's confession to sink in, but when it did, Duo felt a lot more comfortable with the man. Sally had been right, if anyone could help him come to terms with all of this, it was this man.

Seeing the acceptance in the young man's eyes, J rolled his sleeves back down and picked up his pen and paper once more. "Okay, I'd like you to start at the beginning, Duo, tell me what happened..."

Duo sat back into his seat and began to relate the entire incident to the doctor. Jamieson didn't interrupt, he simply sat back and made notes where applicable, letting Duo tell the entire tale. When the young man had finished, J poured a glass of water for him and passed it over.

"I know that wasn't easy for you to relate to me, Duo, but by doing so you have taken the first step towards dealing with this. First and foremost, none of this is your fault. Just because you are a man doesn't mean you aren't vulnerable. Forget all that bullshit about being a macho male and how you should be able to protect yourself and so on; there are times when all that shit just doesn't happen. Let me try to explain to you a little of how the rapist's mind works."

Feeling very raw and emotionally unstable right now, Duo simply sat and sipped at his water, letting the good doctor tell him how a rapist's mind worked. The more the doctor spoke, the more the words made sense and Duo could see the entire picture a little clearer.

"They are nothing more than a sick predator, someone who takes delight in holding power over another person. In this case they do their best to make you feel as if you are the one at fault, they prey on your insecurities, turning the action against you and planting the seeds of doubt in your mind. Those seeds fester like an infected wound, feeding your mind with guilt, shame and disgust that you should have managed to prevent this. Nothing is further from the truth. You didn't ask for this, you didn't deserve this and regardless of how hard or little you fought against your attacker, you shouldn't have had to. Every human being deserves the right to live their life in peace without the fear of being subjected to an attack of any kind." Jamieson paused to see how his little speech was sitting with his client. It seemed to be going quite well and so he pressed on.

"You have taken the first step by coming to me and talking about what happened. The next step in the recovery is to take each part of your attack and confront it, see it for what it actually was. When he first grabbed you and kissed you, did you ask him to do that?"

Duo looked both shocked and disgusted at the question. "No, I didn't," he snapped.

"Exactly. You gave him no reason whatsoever to indicate you wanted him to kiss you. The fact that he did and you didn't retaliate right away shows how your mind went into shock with the suddenness of it all and that is a normal response. Once you were aware of what was happening, you pushed him away; correct?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Although you were not interested and showed your attacker that by shoving him away, he decided you were fair game and came back with more."

The session continued on for a little longer before Jamieson called a halt to proceedings. "I think that will do for today, Duo. You have made significant progress after just one session and whilst that is a good thing I do warn you it will take many more before you will return to mostly how you were before this happened."

Duo cocked an eyebrow at that statement.

"Something has happened to you, Duo, that has changed you forever. You won't ever be that same person you were before the attack. You will learn to cope with it, to deal with the emotions and banish the demons to where they belong, but you will always be changed slightly because of it. Don't let it change you for the worse, use this experience and let it make you stronger for having survived it."

The doctor's words made a lot of sense to Duo and for the first time since the attack he felt as if he could regain control over his life. "Thanks, doc. You have helped me in more ways than you will ever know."

"It's my pleasure, Duo. Now, I need to speak with your partner for a few minutes. Whilst I'm doing that I'd like you to speak with Gwen and make another appointment."

"Thanks, Jay, I will." Duo stood up and opened the door, J followed.

Heero looked up from the magazine he was reading when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He gave his lover a questioning look as Duo stepped back into the waiting room, He received a smile in return before the doctor was calling him through. Placing the magazine back on the pile, Heero followed the doctor down the hall to the consulting room.

#

"Mr. Yuy, I'm sure you are well aware of patient/doctor confidentiality?"

"Hai, I am."

"That means I cannot discuss with you anything I have talked to your partner about. If he wishes to disclose anything then that is entirely up to him, however, I do feel it will be beneficial to explain a few things about my intended course of treatment and how you can help in that regard."

"I understand. Doc, all I want to do is help him get through this, make him understand that none of this was his fault and regardless of what happened, I still love him and will always be there for him." Heero lowered his eyes and continued in a whisper, "I can't lose him, doc, he's my entire universe."

Jamieson gave a smile. "I'm here to make sure you don't lose him. Now, if you will take a seat and get comfortable, there are a few things we need to discuss that will help Duo get through this."

The pair spent a good half hour discussing the traumas - physical, emotional and mental - that a victim suffered after an attack such as Duo's. Heero gained a valuable insight into what was most likely passing through his partner's mind at times and why he would be feeling this way.

"It is very important that you try to be understanding to him, listen when he needs to talk and encourage each small victory, regardless of how insignificant it may seem to you or I. There will be times when he's going to be angry, very angry and whilst that anger is at himself for being what he conceives to be weak in letting himself be raped, he will take that anger out on the closest person to him; you. He will think he's not worthy of being loved by you or anyone for that matter, he will do his best to try and push you away, to punish himself for being weak by denying himself the one thing he truly loves and desires; you. It is important that you support him through this time, be there for him, but do not let him abuse you. If he wants to argue and take his frustrations out on you, then fine, let him, but also let him know that you aren't the one that hurt him, that you're the one that will be there for him. Am I making sense?"

"Hai. In a strange way, you are," Heero replied.

"Good. I will continue to see him, work through therapy sessions until I feel he has managed to overcome his demons. I would also like to continue to work with you. Trust me when I say you are also going to need someone to talk to as it won't be an easy road to his recovery; but you will get there. Between the two of us we will bring back most of the Duo you knew and loved."

For the first time since the nightmare happened, Heero began to feel a little hope blossom. He couldn't help but like this eccentric doctor. He wasn't your everyday psychologist – he was far more.

He actually cared.

And that was something both men desperately needed right now.

"Thank you, Doctor," Heero said and stood up. He shook the doctor's hand.

"It has been my pleasure, Mr. Yuy. I think we should go and find your partner, see if he's made another appointment."

Duo had made another appointment, for three days time. Bidding the doctor good bye, they went back to their car and started the journey back to the stables.

# # #

It was late afternoon by the time they arrived back at the practice. Heero parked the car and followed his subdued lover into the cottage. Duo had been quiet during the ride home and Heero didn't want to disturb his lover's thoughts. He knew Duo had a lot to think about and Heero had taken the doctor's words to heart. He would be there for Duo, help him in any way he could, but he wouldn't allow his lover to abuse him.

Duo aimed for the coffee, he needed a cup to settle his nerves a touch. His mind was going a mile a minute, trying to sort out all the doctor had said to him. He still couldn't help feeling guilt and shame over what had happened and he still continued to analyze everything that had gone on, looking for areas where he could have fought harder, made an escape or done something to avoid the end result. He was drawn from his dark thoughts when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

The gesture startled him and he jumped, fear lodging in his gut at the same time as his fist curled in reflex. He managed to stop the blow from landing when Heero spoke and he recognized the voice.

"It's me, Duo," Heero quickly said and released his lover when he saw the reaction Duo had to his wrapping his arms around him.

"Shit, Heero! Don't do that, I almost clocked you one," Duo growled.

"I'm sorry," Heero apologized, "I didn't realize you would react like that."

"Yeah, well... Look, I'm sorry too, just, next time let me know you're there first," Duo replied, his tone a little softer.

"I will." Despite still wanting to hold and comfort his partner, Heero moved away, allowing Duo his space. He glanced at the clock and noted the time. "I'll need to head up to the stables shortly and bring the horses in for the night," he stated casually.

Those words caused Duo to glance at the clock. "Shit, I didn't realize the time. I'll need to come with you to check Nataku's leg."

"I can do it if you'd rather stay here."

"Nah, it's okay. I want to check on her, besides," Duo lowered his voice to almost a whisper, "I need to start to get over this, I can't stay hidden in here for the rest of my life."

"I know, but take your time, Duo. I'm here for you." Heero made sure to present himself in Duo's full line of sight before he placed an arm around Duo's waist and pulled him close. "I love you, Duo," he murmured into the vet's ear.

"I know you do, Heero and I'm sorry for putting you through all this shit," Duo sighed and then rested his head on Heero's shoulder, staring out the kitchen window to the paddocks beyond.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault and you have nothing to be sorry about." Heero pressed a kiss to the crown of Duo's head.

"I wouldn't blame you if you left, Heero."

The words were spoken so softly that Heero almost missed them. He felt the anger rise in his chest and did his best to quell it. Keeping his voice as calm as he could, Heero spoke. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going anywhere, Duo? I love you, unconditionally and I want to be here with you. You are my life, my universe, my entire reason for living, don't take that away from me."

A small shudder passed through Duo with Heero's words and he felt the hotness pricking behind his eyes. Turning, he pressed his body against Heero's and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Why do you put up with me?"

"Because I love you, all of you." Heero pulled the vet flush against him and secured his own arms around Duo's slim frame. His hand found Duo's braid and gently grasped it, using it as a life line. Movement out the window caught his eye and he sighed. "We have company."

"We do? Who?" Duo pulled back a touch and followed Heero's line of sight. "I wonder what they want?"

"I think we're about to find out."

The pair pulled apart and Heero went to open the back door to greet the police officers. "Sergeant Williams, Constable Henry," he acknowledged.

"Mr. Yuy. Is Doctor Maxwell home too?"

"Yes, he is. Won't you come in?" Heero moved to the side to allow the officers to enter. The pair stepped inside and Heero offered them a seat at the kitchen table where Duo was sitting with his mug of coffee. "Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked as he took a seat himself.

"No, thank you," replied the Sergeant. "I apologize for just dropping by, but there are a couple of things I need to let you both know."

Duo frowned and reached his hand under the table to grasp Heero's. Heero gently curled his fingers around Duo's and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"We have been to the hospital and taken a statement from the accused. I have also served the papers on him in regard to the removal of his horse and belongings from the property."

Duo's hand tightened in Heero's.

"The accused will be here on Wednesday at eleven to collect his horse and all other possessions. Constable Henry and myself will be here to escort him onto the property and will remain with him at all times whilst he collects his things. Once he has his belongings packed and his horse loaded onto his float, we will escort him from the property. Mr Yuy, you may be present if you wish to ensure he only removes what is rightfully his, however, we will not allow any direct interaction between you and the accused. This is for the safety of both persons and also because it would be in direct violation of the pending court case. Do you understand?" Sergeant Williams looked to Heero for confirmation.

"Hai, I understand." Whilst Heero really didn't want to see Stefan again lest he be unable to control his temper and break the guy's neck, he could also appreciate that he did need to be present to make sure Stefan didn't try to take anything that wasn't his.

"Good. Obviously Doctor Maxwell should stay away."

"Sergeant, I have no desire whatsoever to see that guy ever again," Duo snarled.

"That I can quite understand," Williams muttered.

"You said you've been and taken his statement, correct?" Heero asked, diverting the topic slightly.

"Yes, we have. He has been interviewed and his statement recorded."

The tone of voice the Sergeant used indicated he wasn't all that comfortable with things either. "I take it he's entered a plea?" Heero raised an eyebrow. Duo's hand tightened further in Heero's.

The Sergeant gave a soft sigh before fixing his eyes on the pair. "He has pleaded not guilty."

To say the anger swelled in both Heero and Duo would be an understatement. Barely able to contain his temper, Duo was the one to speak. "That bastard."

"There will have to be an official court hearing where the charges will be read against him and he will be asked to make a formal plea. If he still says not guilty then the court will be adjourned and a date set for the case to go to trial. Should that happen, the public prosecutor will contact you both as he will be handling the case on your behalf. As for Mr. Graves, he will need to engage his own lawyer."

"But surely he can see there's no chance he will win," Heero said flatly.

"Unfortunately, that will be for the judge to decide. It will all come down to the evidence presented and the best arguments the lawyers put forward. Rape cases are always tricky ones to deal with; not that I doubt your word in the slightest, Doctor Maxwell. He is of the opinion that you came on to him, that you wanted him and it will be up to the prosecutor to refute that using what evidence and statements we have."

"That low down, son-of-a-bitch. There's now way that Duo would have come on to him, the guy's a creep and has been making advances towards Duo for some time now. I only wish I'd paid more attention to my partner's concerns, if I had then maybe none of this would have happened," Heero said with a catch in his voice.

"Ah, I'm afraid that's not all," Williams said.

"There's more?" Duo questioned, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Mr. Graves intends to file charges of assault against you, Mr. Yuy."

Heero paled and froze. Duo was also momentarily stunned by those words. "You have got to be fucking joking," Duo growled. "Heero rescued me from that prick."

"Mr. Yuy, Doctor Maxwell, I have not filed those charges as yet. I have advised the judge of them and he is of the same opinion as myself; the charges will be held pending the outcome of the initial hearing and filed afterwards. If Graves pleads guilty, then those charges of assault against you will be filed then and there and a hearing held to determine the exact nature of your assault on Mr. Graves; they will most likely be dismissed. If he pleads not guilty, the charges will again be filed and once the trial is concluded, depending on the outcome the charges will be heard and a decision made. I'm sorry I can't be more specific."

"I can tell you now, officer, I will fight those charges all the way," Heero said in a low, menacing tone. "He dared to touch what wasn't his, he hurt my partner and that is unforgivable. He should think himself lucky he's still got a dick to piss out of, and I make no apologies for my use of words."

"Believe me, Mr. Yuy, I'm on your side, I want to see this guy locked up for what he's done. I can tell he's lying through his teeth, unfortunately I have to follow the law and as such the protocols. I may not always agree with how the justice system works, but my hands are tied."

"I know and I'm sorry if I appear ungrateful, but..."

"No need for that, Mr. Yuy. You have reacted the way I would expect anyone to react when something they love is threatened."

"Mr. Yuy, Doctor Maxwell," Constable Henry began, "We have taken statements from those witnesses present on the afternoon of the attack and they all back up what you have said in your own statements. What we will need should this go to trial is something more. I hate to say this but at the end of the day it is one person's word against the others. If we have something concrete, something irrefutable to prove that Graves was the aggressor then we stand a much better chance of winning this case at a trial. I don't mean to be getting ahead of things, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared – and if he does plead guilty, then we haven't lost anything either."

Both Heero and Duo thought long and hard on the constable's words; unfortunately, neither one of them could think of anything at all to assist in their case. "The only witness there to the actual attack was Nataku," Duo muttered, "and as she's a horse, I don't think she will be able to give a statement."

"It's times like these I wish an animal could talk," Henry stated.

"Yo have no idea I've wished for the same thing during my years of practice," Duo replied with a forced grin.

"Yeah, I gather it would make life a little more easy for you in your line of work, wouldn't it, doc?"

"Certainly would."

"Look, it may not even come to a trial, it all depends on what happens at the hearing. In the meantime, if you do think of anything or anyone who can back your story further, please let me know," Williams said as he stood. "We've taken up more than enough of your time. We will be on our way now, I'll call you on Wednesday morning when we're about fifteen minutes away with Graves to collect his horse."

"Thank you, officer, not just for that, but for all you have done, both of you," Heero said as he also stood to see the officers out.

"Just doing our job, Mr. Yuy."

Heero brought Nataku up to the surgery stables for Duo to treat that evening. June, Carl and Wufei had all arrived to help out with the horses, something Heero was grateful for. All had been interviewed by the police, June and Carl having gone into the station that day to give their statements in relation to the attack and each one was concerned to find out how Heero, and especially Duo were coping. Knowing there would be questions and words meant to comfort, Heero thought it better if Duo didn't have to face their friends for a day or two.

The vet was still feeling very raw and vulnerable and whilst their friends meant well, it wasn't what Duo needed right now. Heero had made sure to clean up the dispensary in the stables while Duo went up to the practice to check that all was okay with Zechs and Hilde. He knew that the dispensary would always hold unpleasant memories for Duo and whilst there wasn't much he could do about that, he could clean up and remove any and all traces of the attack.

The police had taken what they required in the way of evidence so all that really remained was the blood on the floor to be cleaned up. With a mop and bucket, Heero scrubbed and scoured until the benches, doors and floor were all spotlessly clean.

Back at the stables, June and Carl had asked after Duo, Heero giving them as much information as he could without invading his lover's privacy. The pair knew that none of this was Duo's fault but understood that Duo would be feeling lost and alone and the last thing he needed was for them to be bombarding him with questions.

Once Heero had satisfied their curiosity and thanked them both again for all their help, June and Carl took charge of bringing in and feeding all the horses other than Nataku. Wufei accompanied Heero with the mare to the stables for Duo to treat. He needed to know the exact nature of her injuries and the treatment Duo was giving her.

Duo shuddered as he looked at the dispensary door. Taking a deep breath and shoving the painful thoughts to the back of his mind, he squared his shoulders as best he could and entered the room. Whilst it still held horrific thoughts for Duo, it wasn't quite as bad now that Heero had cleaned up. Duo mentally thanked his boyfriend, reminding himself he would have to let Heero know how grateful he was for that small comfort later. Hearing the sound of approaching hoof-beats, Duo shut everything from his mind other than the horse and fetched what he would need.

Once Nataku was in the crush, Duo explained to Wufei the treatment he was using and showed him the injuries the mare had suffered. He was pleased to see that most were healing well, the cut to the fetlock would be the one that would take time. He gave Heero several more of the bute packets for her feed and with the fetlock sporting a fresh bandage, he deemed her ready to go back to her stable.

Wufei thanked Duo for his time and patience in treating the horse, Duo blushing a little with the obvious gratitude from the other man, saying he was only doing his job. With a final thank you, Wufei took his horse back to her stable to feed her. Duo finished cleaning up around the crush whilst Heero went back to the stables with Wufei to finish off with the horses for the night.

tbc...


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 42

The following day saw Duo return to work in the practice. Zechs was enjoying his two days off so the vet had both Hilde and Catherine for company. Heero had been concerned about Duo returning, even though the vet insisted he would be fine. His shoulder was still strapped and his visit to Sally wasn't until the following day which meant he would be limited in what he could and couldn't do. Surgery would be out of the question for him and knowing that, Hilde had offered to do any surgeries for him and still remain on call.

Duo had been grateful for that and promised the female vet he would return the favor once his shoulder was healed and he was back to normal. Hilde had waved it off, stating that was what friends did for each other. She also made Duo promise herself and Catherine that he would let them know if he needed any assistance with his consults.

The anti inflammatories and pain killers that Sally had prescribed were working well and the shoulder wasn't as sore as it could have been. Duo was still applying the cream she'd also left for the tearing and bruising to his rear end. Every time he applied it the feeling of anger and nausea would return; along with embarrassment.

He knew it would take time for him to overcome these emotions, Jay had told him as much, but he wished it was all behind him already.

"Morning, Ladies," Duo greeted as he stepped into the reception area.

"Morning, Duo," both women responded.

Duo moved to the appointments book to see what they had coming in that morning. He gave a low whistle when he saw how many patients were booked. Looked like it was going to be a busy day. Catherine had scheduled the appointments so that Duo was handling the majority of the easier cases due to his shoulder injury.

"Guess we should get started," Hilde said with a glance at the clock. "Otherwise we will be here until the cows come home."

"Might be an idea," Duo replied.

"I'll go turn the sign around and let the waiting hoards in, shall I?" Catherine asked with a grin.

Rolling his eyes, Duo gave the woman a mock glare; in his mind though he was relieved that the two were treating him exactly the same as they always did, it allowed him to relax and forget the trauma for a while.

The morning moved along quickly, both vets seeing their fair share of patients. Duo's were all simple enough and didn't pose any problems for him, until one client came in with his dog. The man had been to the practice before, the dog was quite well known to Duo, mainly for his ability to get himself into situations that usually ended up with him being brought in to be stitched up. Today was no different.

Calling the client through, Duo moved ahead into the consulting room and placed the dog's file on the counter top to quickly read through it. The man and his dog entered, the man closing the door behind him and shuffling across to the consulting table beside Duo.

One minute Duo was reading through the file, the next a shadow loomed over him and he froze, a cold sweat breaking out on his skin. Fear lodged in his gut and it was all he could do to prevent himself from running, screaming from the room.

"You want him on the table, Doc?"

The man's voice penetrated through the terror in Duo's mind and he managed a nod. The shadow shifted and Duo managed to breathe a sigh of relief. It took another moment for him to calm enough to turn around. _It's not Stefan, you're perfectly safe, _he repeated to himself in his mind. In the time it took for the man to place the dog on the examination table, Duo had managed to recover enough to be able to function properly. His hand was a little shaky and a tremor passed through him from time to time, but he did his best to control it.

"What sort of trouble has Sandy gotten himself into this time, Mr. Ackworth?" Duo asked in a reasonably steady voice.

"He was trying to get into my veggie patch from what I can tell. I have to keep it fenced off otherwise he gets in and digs up everything. I've only just put a load of blood and bone fertilizer in the soil and replanted it. I guess he must'a smelt the fertilizer and decided he wanted to see what it was that smelt so good. He tried to force his way in through the gate but got caught on a jagged piece of wood."

"I see." Duo stepped up to the table and with a calming breath, began to examine the dog's shoulder where a long cut appeared amongst the fur. "Nasty," he said. "It's going to require stitching, Mr. Ackworth."

"I thought as much," Ackworth muttered. "I dunno why he always seems to do this to himself."

"I'll stitch him up now for you, but I'll need to get a little help. Won't be a moment." Duo stepped out of the consulting room, closing the door behind him and leaning against it for a moment. He took a few calming breaths and wiped his sweaty hand on his thigh. Feeling a little better, he walked up to the reception area and Catherine.

"Are you okay, Doctor Maxwell?" Catherine asked, the concern heavy in her voice. "You're looking very pale." Catherine was a touch worried by Duo's appearance. The vet looked very pale, his skin was beaded in sweat and his eyes had a wild, haunted look in them.

"Yeah, I'll be okay, just a bit of a shock," he replied.

Catherine got up and hurried around to the other side. "Come with me for a moment," she ordered and led him through to the back of the reception area and away from anyone's prying eyes. Sitting him down in a chair she asked calmly, "What happened?"

Wiping his hand again, Duo tried to explain what he wasn't sure about himself. "I don't know. I was doing fine until Mr. Ackworth. I guess just being in such close proximity with another man and a big man at that had me a little edgy."

Catherine understood immediately what Duo must be going through. "What is wrong with the dog?"

"Needs stitching."

"Right. I'll come and help you with that and from now on, I'll come into the consulting room when you have any other male clients that need their animal's seeing to." When Duo's eyes met hers and he frowned, she continued, "Given your injured shoulder you will need someone there to help out and I'm not going to take no for an answer."

Realizing that the woman was offering him a solution to his current problem without him having to lose face, he accepted. "Thanks, Catherine."

"No problem. Now, if you're feeling a bit better I suggest we go and stitch up this dog."

With Catherine's assistance, Duo soon had the dog treated. Any other male clients that Duo saw for the rest of the consults saw Catherine in the room with him and as much as he hated to admit it, he did feel much more comfortable with having her there.

"Don't worry, Duo. It will take some time for you to accept that not every man around is about to hurt you," Catherine said softly when Duo's last client left.

"Yeah, I know but it's just so damn hard! I hate being like this, I hate feeling the way I do," Duo growled.

"It will get better, Duo. You need to give yourself time, time to heal both physically and emotionally. It also doesn't hurt to let your friends help you either," she added with a smile.

Duo's posture slumped. "I know, the counselor I'm seeing said pretty much the same thing." He raised his violet eyes to meet Catherine's. "Thanks," he whispered. "I know I may not be the easiest of people to get along with right now, but I do appreciate all you're doing, not just for me, but Heero and the practice too."

"Duo, there's no thanks needed, it's what friends do for each other and you have been and always will be more than just a boss to me, you're a very dear friend."

Feeling the lump settling in his throat and the prickling behind his eyelids, Duo just nodded and made an excuse of needing to visit the bathroom.

# # #

Wednesday morning dawned and with it a lot of tension and trepidation in the Maxwell cottage. Today was the day that Stefan would be coming with a police escort to remove his horse and belongings. It was also the day Duo was to visit Sally again for his check up.

Stefan would be coming around eleven and Duo was thankful he would be in the middle of morning consults when the sleaze ball arrived. His appointment with Sally wasn't until the afternoon and Hilde had offered to continue to deal with any surgical cases on his behalf so he could attend the appointment. Heero also planned on going with Duo.

"You're not hungry?" Duo asked as he watched Heero pushing the sausage and egg around his plate.

With a sigh, Heero placed his knife and fork down. "Not really," he replied.

"Me either," Duo stated with a rueful smile. "Guess it looks like Smokey will be having sausage for her dinner tonight.

At the sound of her name, Smokey looked up from where she was sitting beside Heero's seat in the hope of a stray morsel or two finding its way in her direction. She gave a soft meow and head butted Heero's leg.

"Not now, Smokey. I won't feed you from the table," Heero said but reached down to pet the cat's head anyway.

"Nervous?"

Looking into his partner's violet eyes, Heero could see the emotions swirling in their depths. "A bit," he admitted, "but more in the way that I don't trust myself to keep my hands to myself and not wring that bastard's neck."

Duo placed his hand atop of Heero's. "As much as I appreciate you wanting to defend my honor and all that, and I do appreciate what you have already done, he's not worth it, Heero. You're better than him, let the courts deal with him. I'd rather see him rot in jail for several years at the mercy of some of those big bastards in there than see you in trouble just because you punched his lights out."

"Punched his lights out?" Heero raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean."

Heero gave a grin. "I promise you, I'd like to do more than punch his lights out, but you're right. I think several years with some of those guys inside will be punishment enough."

"I suppose I should clean up and head up to the practice for consults."

"I'll clean up, Duo. I don't have anything else pressing to do." Heero stood up and gathered up their plates of uneaten breakfast.

"Thanks." Duo left the kitchen to finish getting ready for consults whilst Heero scraped their plates and put the uneaten sausage to one side for Smokey's dinner.

Heero had just finished the dishes when Duo returned.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid, Heero."

"I won't, besides with the police there it would be a little difficult," Heero said and attempted to lighten the mood a little. "He should think himself lucky he has police protection. Personally I hope Comet bucks him off and steps all over him."

Duo couldn't help the snicker. "Wishful thinking, Heero."

"Hai, but I can always hope."

"That you can." Duo closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Heero. "I love you, Heero; my hero," he said softly.

"Always, Duo, always yours." Heero reciprocated the hug and pressed a kiss to Duo's temple. As Duo raised his head a touch, Heero couldn't resist those tempting lips and slowly gravitated towards them. Lips connected but Heero kept the kiss to a brief and chaste one when he felt Duo stiffen a touch in his arms. "I'll come on up to the surgery after he's gone and let you know how it went if you wish?"

"Just let me know he's gone and that will be enough. I'd better move or I'll be late." Releasing his lover, Duo headed out the door towards the surgery and the morning's work.

#

"I'm pretty sure that's all of it," Heero said as he surveyed the pile of items just outside the main stable doors.

"I'll check the tack room for you if you like?" June said.

"I think I will too, just to be safe." Heero followed the woman back into the stables and tack room. The pair scoured the area, checking all the remaining gear for anything of Stefan's that they may have missed. Neither one could find anything more.

"Would you like me to bring Comet up from the paddock?" June asked.

"Thanks, but I'll fetch her." Seeing the look on June's face, Heero quickly added, "I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you or the baby, and I don't think your husband would either."

June laughed and ran her hand over the growing swell of her belly. "You could be right there," she replied.

"Thanks anyway." Heero picked up a lead rope from the pile of Stefan's gear. "I'll fetch her now. I'm guessing they will be here soon."

June nodded. "I'll wait here for you."

Heero set off at a brisk walk towards the paddocks and Comet. Ten minutes later he was back, the mare beside him. He placed her in her stable and checked her rug. Stepping out, he hung the lead rope on the door and took out his cell which had started to ring. It was the police to advise him they would be at the property within the next ten minutes. Heero relayed the message on to June once he'd hung up from the call.

"Would you like me to stay here and keep an eye on things?" June asked.

"Actually, if you don't mind that would be good. I won't be allowed near him so it will be difficult to make sure he doesn't take anything that isn't his. Besides, if I was near him I think I'd probably flatten him."

"What makes you think I won't take a swing at him?" June asked, cocking her head to the side and giving Heero a wink.

Unable to help himself, Heero laughed. "Oh, I'd love to see that, only thing is he'd probably hit you right back and I wouldn't want that to happen. He's such a low down excuse for a human being that I wouldn't put it past him to hit a woman."

"One swift kick in the crown jewels would soon see him brought to his knees."

"Of that I have no doubt." Heero did his best to stifle the cringe.

The sound of a car approaching had them both turning their heads. Heero recognized Stefan's car and the police car ahead of it. "I'll make myself scarce."

"Where will you be?"

"I'll go check on Zero. I can still see what's going on down here from his paddock."

"Okay. If anything should happen, I'll scream for help," June teased.

"I'll be listening." Heero turned and with a nod to the woman, he walked away to Zero's paddock.

The police car pulled in and stopped over to one side, Stefan's car followed and backed up towards his horse float. Sergeant Williams and Constable Henry got out of the police car and June went to meet them.

"Mr. Yuy has put all of Comet's things in a neat pile by the main doors," she advised the officers. "Mr. Graves is welcome to check that it's all there."

"Thank you," Williams replied. "Could you tell me where Mr. Yuy is?"

"Sure, he's in the paddock with his horse, Zero. It's the first one on the left as you go down the raceway between the paddocks," June informed and pointed in the correct direction. "Mr. Yuy asked me to remain here and make sure that Mr. Graves removes only what is his from the property; will that be a problem?"

"That should be fine. I'll leave Constable Henry here with Graves to supervise the removal, I'll go find Mr. Yuy and stay with him whilst all this is going on." Williams turned to speak with Henry and then set off for the paddock June had indicated.

From where he stood in the paddock with Zero, Heero could clearly see what was going on at the stables. "Why does life have to be so difficult?" he asked the gray.

Zero simply wuffled and pushed his nose against Heero's chest, asking for his favorite treat. He wasn't disappointed either when the orange piece made its appearance in his master's palm. Zero crunched the carrot with relish.

"You don't know how lucky you are, Zero. All you have to worry about is eating, sleeping and making little Zeros."

The stallion flicked his tail at an annoying fly before rubbing his face against Heero and snuffling around his master's pockets.

"There you are, greedy." Heero passed over another carrot. He spotted someone walking towards him and recognized Sergeant Williams. "Looks like we have company." Zero pricked his ears and scented the newcomer before returning to his molesting of Heero's pockets. Pushing the stallion's nose away for the moment, Heero walked back towards the gate and Williams, Zero ambling along beside him. "Sergeant," he acknowledged.

"Mr. Yuy. How are you?"

"I"m fine, thanks for asking. I take it that it was okay for June to remain and keep an eye on things?"

"That's fine. Henry will supervise the removal. Nice horse, he yours?" asked Williams as he extended a hand towards Zero. The stallion politely reached out his muzzle and sniffed at the officer's hand.

"Yeah, this is Zero. I've had him for quite a few years now. He's the sire of my Olympic horse, Shinigami."

"I thought I recognized your name," Williams said, but I couldn't think from where. Now I know. You were in the Olympic Team at the London Games, in the showjumping if I remember correctly."

"Ah, yes, that would be correct."

"Weren't you the one that took two gold medals?" Williams was starting to get a little excited.

"Hai, we won team gold and individual gold," Heero replied with a blush.

"Well I'll be," Williams exclaimed. "My daughter is gonna go nuts when she knows I've met you. She's horse mad and you were all she could talk about during the games, you and your horse."

Heero went several shades darker red. "I'm nothing special," he muttered. "It was Shinigami who did all the work."

"You still have him?"

"Hai, I do. That's him in the paddock there." Heero pointed to the next paddock where Shini was busy mowing the grass.

"Would is be okay if I had a look at him? Maybe take a photo? My daughter would absolutely love that."

"Of course." Heero still found it hard to come to terms with his 'celebrity' status at times. He didn't think he was anything special, just another hardworking guy who happened to have a very good horse that made him look good. Stepping out of the paddock, Heero walked over to Shini's gate and called the younger stallion.

Shini raised his head and began to wander over. Arriving at the gate, he immediately searched Heero's person for carrots, his master feeding him one.

"He's a nice horse, Mr. Yuy," Williams complimented.

"I like to think so too, but then again, I'm biased," Heero replied and patted Shini's hard neck.

"Would you mind if I took a photo?"

"Feel free." Heero went to step to of the picture when the sergeant pulled out his phone to take the pictures on, but the sergeant waved him back.

"Gotta have you in there too otherwise my daughter will kill me," he chuckled.

Heero suitably blushed but stood by Shini's side. The sergeant took a few shots and them pocketed the phone.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Do you think we could head back to the stables now? See if Comet and all the gear is gone?" Heero asked, unable to bring himself to speak Stefan's name.

"Might as well, although if they are still there and loading up I will need for you to stay a reasonable distance away from the accused."

Nodding, Heero began to walk back towards the stables. Reaching the end of the raceway, Heero paused and glanced ahead. Williams scanned around too, noting that the pile of gear that was outside the stables earlier seemed to have disappeared. Graves' car and float were still there but it appeared that Comet had been loaded inside.

"Should be about to leave I'd say," Williams commented.

"Good. If I ever see him again it will be too soon," Heero muttered.

Williams waited with Heero at the far end of the stables. Constable Henry followed Stefan out with the last of his gear which was placed in the trunk of the car and then closed. Stefan began to get into his car and Henry started to walk back to the patrol car. Seeing as how Stefan was now leaving, Williams deemed it okay for Heero to return to his stables.

"I'll be in touch, Mr. Yuy."

"Thank you, officer, for everything," Heero replied and shook the sergeant's hand.

Williams began to walk across to the police car, Heero aimed for the stables and June to see what had happened. Just as Heero was approaching the main doors, Stefan stopped his car and wound down the window. He stuck his head out and yelled out to Heero.

"Let that fag boyfriend of yours know he has a lovely tight ass, but I guess you'd already know that."

The words hit Heero's ears and he spun on his heel, the white hot rage consuming him. Before he knew what was happening, he was sprinting across the yard, determined to ram his fist as far down Stefan's throat as he could get it.

Both Williams and Henry heard the taunt, each officer turning to say something when they spotted Heero at a dead run. "Fuck!" Williams cursed and charged after Heero. "You get that slimy bastard off the property now, before I'm arrested for police brutality!" he snapped to Henry. Not waiting to be told twice, Henry aimed for the car and perpetrator.

"You fucking prick!" Heero snarled and lunged at the window of Stefan's car.

Seeing the other man charging for him, Stefan began to wind the window up as fast as he could. He kept the sneer on his face though, taunting Heero even more.

Sergeant Williams was a second behind Heero, making a desperate lunge forward to try and grab the rider and prevent the altercation he could see about to happen. He wasn't quite quick enough though. Just as he reached for Heero, the rider slammed his fist into the driver's window.

Glass shattered, breaking into hundreds of small pieces and showering everyone in the immediate are with tiny shards. Stefan was covered in the majority of it as the glass had exploded inwards. Heero's hand began to turn red from the numerous small cuts inflicted by the shattering glass, but he either didn't notice or didn't care, he was too busy making a grab for Stefan's throat.

Just as his fingers closed around that throat, Williams grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him away. The force of the heavier Sergeant's body against his own caused Heero's hold to break and his balance to falter. That split second was all it took for Henry to reach them.

"Get the fuck off this property or you will be arrested for trespass," he snapped at Stefan.

"What about the damage to my window? And the attempt on my life?" Stefan hurled back.

"I didn't see any attempt on your life, as for the window," Henry shrugged, "guess a rock could have done that. Now fuck off!" Henry began to reach for his handcuffs, Stefan took the hint and put his foot to the accelerator, taking off a little quicker than he should when towing a float. Once he was clear of the driveway, he settled into a steadier speed.

"Asshole," Henry muttered, turning around to help his sergeant up from where he and Yuy were currently sprawled on the ground. "Are you both okay?"

The sergeant dusted himself off and checked his person. He was fine. "Mr. Yuy?"

Heero managed to raise himself from the ground with a hand from Henry. "I'll be fine," he growled.

"I don't think so," Williams stated with a pointed look at Heero's right hand. "I think we should clean that up and take a look at it.

"Heero! Are you okay?" June called as she made her way towards the group as fast as she could in her pregnant state.

"I'm okay," Heero replied, his anger still bubbling under the surface. "That bastard," he spat, "I hope he rots in hell."

"Mr. Yuy, as much as I agree with you, you can't go around throwing punches like that, even if he does ask for it. You can rest assured though that I will be adding this bit of provocation to my report in relation to the case and charges against Mr. Graves," Williams advised.

"Heero, come into the stables and let me clean that up for you," June pleaded looking at the bloody mess of Heero's hand.

With a sigh, Heero gave in. "Okay, but once it's taken care of I'll need to get this glass up from the drive, I don't want to risk one of the horses stepping on any of it."

"I can help with that," June soothed and gently tugged Heero in the direction of the stables.

tbc...


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 43

June carefully washed the blood from Heero's hand and began to look over the injured flesh. "You're lucky," she began as she turned the hand over in her own, "I don't think there's any major damage, looks like mostly small cuts. I'm not sure if there is any glass still in there but I'd advise having it checked by a doctor."

Several small cuts criss-crossed Heero's knuckles and the back of his hand, many having stopped bleeding but a few still oozed sluggishly. Heero grunted. "Thanks."

"Mr. Yuy, the young lady is right. You need to have that looked at by a doctor. Not just because of the wounds, but we will need a report from the doctor on the medical side of it to file for the case." Sergeant Williams didn't elaborate any further, he didn't know if Heero had informed June of the charges of assault against him or not and it wasn't his place to say either. He hoped Heero understood what he was getting at.

"I'm taking Duo to see Doctor Po this afternoon for his shoulder so I can get her to take a look at it whilst I'm there," Heero relented.

"Good. Ask her to send through a report to me, please."

"I will."

"Heero, I'll just grab a bandage and wrap that for you," June offered.

"It will be fine," Heero replied.

"Don't argue. Some of those cuts are still bleeding and if there's glass still present in others the bandage will stop them for doing any further damage."

Knowing that the woman was right, Heero sighed and gave in. "Okay."

"Will you be okay?" Williams asked.

"Hai, I'll be fine."

"Well, there's nothing more we can do here for now so Henry and I will get going. I'll write up my report when I get back to the station. I'll also need a statement from you, Mr. Yuy when you have the time."

Heero nodded. "I'll drop by as soon as I can."

"Thanks. Take care and I'll be in touch once I have anything further." The two officers saw themselves off the property, leaving Heero to the mercy of June.

June fetched the first aid kit from the tack room, grateful that Heero insisted on keeping two fully stocked kits at the stables; one for equines, the other for the humans. She soon had several pieces of gauze, some antibiotic cream and a bandage ready to go. Having patted dry the hand, she gently applied the cream and covered the hand with gauze. The bandage was applied, June careful not to put it on too tight lest any remaining glass be put under pressure and forced into the wounds. "There, all done," she said as she released Heero's hand.

"Thank you," Heero said and studied the woman's handiwork.

"What time does Duo have his appointment?" June asked as she returned the kit to its place.

"One-thirty I think," Heero replied and looked at his watch. "Shit! I'd better move if I'm to get back up to the cottage and ready to take Duo."

"You go, Heero, I'll clean up the glass from outside," June chuckled.

"Okay, thank you, just be careful you don't cut yourself."

"I'll be careful," June said, the amusement in her tone. "Wish Duo all the best."

"I will."

#

Duo was just finishing up putting the files away when Heero walked into the practice. Hilde and Catherine had already left to take their lunch break. Both would be returning at two to take care of the couple of animals they had booked in for surgery.

"Hey," Duo said softly when he spotted Heero walking along the corridor towards him. "How did it go?"

Knowing what Duo was referring to and considering the bandage on his hand that stuck out like a pink camel in the desert, Heero knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this one by telling a few white lies.

True enough. Duo was quick to spot the bandage on Heero's hand as his lover drew closer. "Heero? What happened?" The concern was thick in the vet's voice as he pulled Heero into the small reception area and pushed him into one of the seats.

Heero gave a soft sigh and picked at the bandage while he told his tale. "Sergeant Williams and I came back to the stables just as the asshole was leaving. He'd taken all his gear with him and had Comet loaded up. As he drove out of the property he said a couple of things, things that didn't sit too well with me. I'm afraid I lost my temper," he finished up.

"What sort of things?" Duo growled.

"Duo, I'm not going to repeat what he said, suffice to say it wasn't at all nice and I wanted to kill him for it."

"What did you do?" Duo whispered, a look of fear on his face.

"I kinda smashed his car window trying to strangle the bastard," Heero replied in a small voice. "Williams managed to pull me away though before I could do any serious damage to him – unfortunately."

Duo ran his fingers through his bangs. "Heero, I thought we agreed this prick wasn't worth it? You said you wouldn't do anything, now he's probably going to file further charges of assault against you, not to mention the damage to the car window. How could you be so stupid?!" Duo's voice was slowly rising with his anger. "If that bastard does file further charges and the judge finds you guilty as charged, what then? What if they lock you up? Have you thought about what will happen to your career? To the horses? To me?! Heero, I don't need this crap, I have enough to deal with without having to worry about you losing your temper and getting arrested too."

Heero recoiled in both shock and bewilderment as Duo gave vent to his anger. He'd only been trying to protect his lover. As Duo's rant continued, Heero felt his own anger starting to rear its head and he snapped back. "Well excuse me for trying to protect the one I love, next time I'll let him or anyone else for that matter degrade you, shall I? You're not the only one having problems here, Duo. I know you have a lot to come to terms with, but I also have a shit load of crap to deal with too; I'm also in this whether I like it or not." Heero glowered at his partner.

"You weren't the one that got fucking raped," Duo snarled. "You don't have to deal with the sort of shit I do. I didn't have a choice. You weren't the one that had some other bastard decide you were easy game and restrain you so you can't fight back and then shove their dick up your ass so fucking far and hard it rips you apart!"

"No, I wasn't. But do you think it was easy for me to see him raping you? To know that another man was hurting and violating what is mine? I have to live with this too, Duo, I don't have a choice either."

"Yes, you do." Duo's voice was dangerously low. "No one is asking you to stay, Heero. You can fucking leave any time you want."

"Maybe I should do that," Heero snapped and stood up, throwing his arms into the air. "Christ, Duo. What do you want from me?!"

"Nothing, Heero; fucking nothing!"

Abruptly, Heero turned on his heel and left, striding down the corridor and slamming the door as he exited the practice. Back in the reception room Duo watched as his lover walked out. He jumped when the door slammed but remained staring off along the corridor. Moments later the anger bled out of him and he slumped in the chair. He cradled his head in his hands as the tears began to flow.

"What the hell have I just done?" he whispered to himself.

#

Heero stormed from the practice, his rage still bubbling away and refusing to be quelled. _What the fuck had he done wrong?_ He loved Duo with all his heart and soul, he was his soul mate and Heero would do anything for Duo. _Was it so wrong to want to protect the one you cared for more than life itself?_

Heero's feet took him along the familiar path between the paddocks until he reached Zero's. Slipping through the gate he walked over to where the stallion was standing under the shady gum tree and put his arm around Zero's neck. He was surprised to find himself in the paddock with his horse, his mind having no recollection of walking there – it had been too busy tossing the argument around to take any notice of where he was going. It made sense though when he thought about it. All his life when he'd had a problem to deal with, was upset or overjoyed, he'd always shared his thoughts and feelings with the one thing that _never_ judged him.

Zero.

The gray could sense the anger and despair rolling off his master and he pushed his muzzle against Heero in an offer of comfort. The anger began to recede and Heero buried his face in the warm mane and neck of his horse and let the tears flow free.

The stallion stood quietly whilst his master used him as an anchor, Heero sobbing his heart out into the gray mane and searching his mind for answers. "What am I going to do, Zero? I love him so much it hurts and then I have to go and have this argument with him." Zero just blew softly through his nostrils and nudged Heero gently.

"I know he has a lot of shit to deal with, but I do too and all I want to do is help him through this, protect him from anything else that tries to hurt him."

Another nudge from his horse followed by Zero rubbing his face against his master.

Pulling back a little, Heero scrubbed at his eyes. " I suppose I really shouldn't have gone after Stefan like that, but I couldn't help it. After what he said I just saw red. I wanted to take those words and ram them down his throat, I want to cut the bastard's balls from his body and ram them down his throat too. Instead I end up having a huge fight with Duo and now I'm not sure he even wants me around any more." Heero's voice hitched a little and another tear rolled down his cheek.

"Why did this have to happen? Why didn't Duo say something about Stefan before? If he had then maybe I could have done something about him and it would never have gotten to this stage. Oh, Zero, I've fucked this up so badly."

Heero remained in the paddock with his horse for another half an hour, turning things over in his mind and trying to find a solution to the problem. He knew he needed to apologize to Duo, but he also knew that Duo was partially to blame for their argument as well. Eventually he gave up with the thinking and headed back towards the cottage. Duo still had his appointment to attend and he had promised the police officers he would have his hand seen to. Whether Duo wanted him to accompany him was up to the vet; either way Heero would still make the effort to see Doctor Po.

#

The tears fell for several minutes, Duo letting them fall as the reality of what he'd just done sank in. Sure, he'd had arguments with Heero in the past, but nothing of this scale – and frankly, he didn't have a clue how to fix it.

His emotions were on a roller coaster right now, flitting from steady and secure to overwhelmed, vulnerable and downright angry in the blink of an eye. Jay had warned him of this and so far he thought he'd done a pretty good job of keeping everything together. When Heero confessed to attacking the sleaze ball all Duo could think about was Heero getting locked up for assault and damage to property. If he were to lose Heero what the hell would he do? Heero had been his rock, his anchor in this storm of emotional turmoil – and now he'd caused exactly what he'd feared would happen.

He'd driven Heero away.

He knew he needed to apologize for what he'd said, but he couldn't help feeling Heero was also in the wrong here. Yes, he appreciated Heero wanting to take care of him, but that didn't mean he had the right to beat up on anyone who tried to get close to Duo.

Duo sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. All this thinking and self recrimination was getting him nowhere. With a jolt he realized the time. "Shit!" he said and rose from the seat. Pulling the white coat off he charged out of the practice, locking the door behind him and headed for the cottage for a quick wash up. He didn't have much time to get to his appointment with Sally.

Dashing into the cottage, Duo almost knocked Heero over in his haste to get to the bathroom to wash up. "Sorry," he said, tone abrupt as he shot into the small room.

Heero grunted and moved to the side, about to reply when the bathroom door shut in his face. He scowled at the door and forced the sudden flush of anger back down. Moving off to the kitchen, Heero fetched his keys and waited by the back door for Duo, assuming they would still be going to see Sally together.

Duo reappeared, smoothing his shirt down as best he could with one hand. He froze when he spotted Heero standing by the back door with keys in hand.

"I said I would drive you to your appointment," Heero said stiffly and before Duo could answer, he walked out the door to the car.

Although he was still angry and annoyed at Heero, Duo was in a bit of a dilemma regarding driving. With his shoulder strapped the way it was, and despite Duo's car being an automatic, it would be rather difficult for him to manipulate the vehicle and drive safely. Whilst he was still pissed off with his partner, Heero driving made sense and so he swallowed his pride and followed his partner out to the waiting car.

# # #

"It's still going to be a while before you have full movement back in it, but I'm pleased with how it's starting to heal," Sally said as she finished poking and prodding Duo's shoulder. "I still want it to be strapped, mainly for support, but you can start to use it a bit more. Just remember not to stress it or over use it. Keep the movement to a minimum and if it starts to ache or hurt, stop whatever it is your doing with it and rest it."

"Thanks, Sally."

"No problem. Now, are you going to tell me what the problem is between you and Heero?"

Duo gave the doctor a startled look.

"Doctor Maxwell, I think I know you well enough by now to tell when there's something wrong. Besides, the pair of you haven't so much as exchanged a glance or two words since stepping into my practice, and knowing how much you both care for each other that is extremely unusual. You know that anything you say to me is in the strictest of confidence."

A soft sigh escaped Duo's lips and he began to recite the entire, sorry tale of his argument with Heero to the doctor as she strapped his shoulder. Sally didn't interrupt, she let Duo say his piece and drew her own conclusions.

"I'm no expert, but it seems to me that you both need to apologize to each other and sit down and talk about this. I would suggest you call Doctor Jamieson and let him know what has happened, if he can't fit you in for an appointment quickly he can at least speak to you both over the phone. This is something that can't be ignored, Duo, it needs to be worked out now for both your sakes."

"I know," Duo replied softly. "I think I will call Doctor Jay and have a chat to him, but I still say that Heero shouldn't have done what he did."

"Maybe, maybe not, but give the doc a call. Now I take it I need to see Heero as well? Take a look at that hand for him?"

"Yeah, I think that would be appreciated."

"Okay. You're free to go back to the waiting room. Can you let Heero know to come on in, please?"

Duo nodded and exited the room. "Sally said she will see you now," he said curtly to Heero as he walked back into the waiting room and sat back down.

Heero didn't verbally acknowledge the vet, he simply gave a sharp nod, rose to his feet and headed for Sally's consulting room. With a huff, Duo reached for a magazine and began to flick through it.

"Ah, Heero," said the doctor as Heero closed the door behind him. "Take a seat. Now, what have you been up to?"

Heero informed the doctor of his little altercation with Stefan's car window whilst Sally peeled the bandage off and began to probe around the numerous cuts. She didn't pass any comment until Heero had finished his explanation.

"Well, you're very lucky that you didn't do any damage other than superficial cuts. There's a couple of these that still have glass in them and they will require a stitch or two once I've removed that glass. All up though you're very lucky. The hand will swell and it will take a couple of days before it will be back to normal enough for you to use properly. I'll give you a course of antibiotics to take as well to ward off any infection. If you can sit over here I'll clean that glass out and stitch you up."

Heero moved across to where Sally had a small table set up with a large light on it. The light was switched on and she began the task of removing the glass shards she could still see glinting in Heero's skin. As she worked she managed to coax Heero into telling her his side of the argument he'd had with Duo.

"All I want to do is protect him," Heero sighed.

Sally gave him a warm smile. "I think he knows that, Heero, but I also think you need to stop and think before doing things like this, not only have you hurt yourself, but you may have made things a little more difficult for yourself as well in regards to any charges laid. I'm not saying you're having an easy time of things, just as Duo is finding it difficult to cope, but you have to think of the consequences before you go off and do things like this."

Heero could see what Duo and now Sally were driving at and he could understand their reasons, but the anger that had started to cool began to build again. All he'd tried to do was protect the one thing he loved and this was the thanks he got for it.

"I think it would be a good idea if you had a talk with Doctor Jamieson," she said. "He would be better at advising you how to deal with this."

"I think you're right," Heero replied, keeping his temper in check. Logic told him that Jay may be able to help him understand why he was so angry with his lover and himself. "I'll give him a call when we get back home. Oh, the police want a medical report on my hand too, if you don't mind."

"I've advised Duo to do the same," Sally said as she wrapped the bandage around Heero's hand. "Try to keep that dry for the next twenty-four hours, then it can be changed. Keep the hand bandaged for another four to five days, the wounds should have closed up enough by then that you can leave it open to the air to dry out a bit. I'll write you that 'script now and do up a report for the police. I can email it through to them this evening."

"Thank you."

Escorting her patient out, Sally spoke one last time. "Talk to him, Heero. Arguments are best resolved by talking about them once you've both calmed down."

Spotting Heero walking back out with a fresh bandage on his hand, Duo stood up and prepared to leave. They made their way back out to the car and drove home in silence. Each man was thinking hard on what Sally had said and whilst they both knew they had to resolve this issue, neither one wanted to be the first to admit their mishandling of it.

Once they were home, Duo aimed for the phone, calling Doctor Jamieson. Unfortunately, the good doctor was with a client and wouldn't be available to speak with either Duo or Heero for at least an hour. Gwen did offer an appointment the following morning if they could make it and knowing he had Nataku still to look at and then consults starting in just over a couple of hours, Duo decided to take the appointment. Thanking Gwen, he hung up and stared out the window for a moment.

Heero had made himself a mug of coffee, one for Duo sat on the kitchen table. When Duo walked back into the kitchen, Heero had an idea that Jay hadn't been available to talk right then. He glanced at Duo as the vet sat down.

"We have an appointment tomorrow at eleven-thirty with Jay," Duo stated in a flat tone.

"Okay."

"Thank you for the coffee."

"You're welcome."

"Is Nataku in the paddock?"

"Yes, she is. Do you wish to treat her now or later?"

"I'll do her now, consults start soon."

"I'll bring her into the surgery stables then." Heero rinsed out his empty mug and went to fetch Nataku.

Watching his partner leave, Duo placed his mug back on the table and sighed. It was going to be a long evening.

# # #

Nataku was treated quickly, efficiently and silently. Heero returned her to the paddock once Duo had finished. With Nataku taken care of, Heero decided he'd better go and visit the police and make his statement. Stepping back inside the cottage he hunted around for Duo to let the vet know he would be out for a while. He couldn't find Duo anywhere. Assuming the vet was probably up at the practice, Heero decided he'd simply go and make his statement anyway, by the time he was done it would be time to bring the horses in and feed up for the night.

Grabbing his keys, Heero locked the cottage and drove into Salsbury.

#

"Mr. Yuy," Sergeant Williams acknowledged. "If you would follow me, please."

Heero followed the Sergeant through to the back of the police station and into a small office where he took the offered seat.

"How is the hand?"

"It's okay, just superficial cuts, no other damage," Heero replied. "I have seen Doctor Po and she will be emailing a medical report through to you this evening. I trust that's okay?"

"That's fine. Now, we need to get your statement down on paper. Henry and I have already spoken with our superior officer and informed him of the altercation, he's also taken statements from Henry and myself. At this point in time, Mr. Graves has not filed any further charges and I really don't think he will given the act itself. This statement will not only be on record should he decided to file charges, but it will also be of use in the charges of rape against him should he continue with his plea of not guilty."

Heero nodded.

"If you're comfortable, we can get started."

Heero took a deep breath, calmed his mind and began to speak.

An hour later and he was all done. The statement had been typed up and Heero had read over it, agreeing it was a true and accurate description of the events as he remembered them occurring. He signed the bottom and dated it, Williams slotting it into the file he currently had all the relevant paperwork in for Duo's case.

"Thank you, Mr. Yuy."

"No problem.

The phone in Williams' office chose that moment to ring.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?"

Heero nodded and stepped outside the small office while the Sergeant took the call.

#

"Mr. Yuy, would you come back in for a minute, please?"

Curious as to what the officer wanted, Heero stepped back inside and sat down once more. He could tell by the tone of voice and expression on the officer's face that the call had been important.

"That was the District Attorney on the line. The preliminary hearing for the case of rape against Doctor Maxwell has been set for Friday at one o'clock."

Heero felt the blood drain from his face. "What does that mean?" he said in a whisper.

"It's what I told you about before. Mr. Graves will be required to attend the court where the formal charges against him will be read out. He will then be asked to enter a plea of guilty or not guilty. If he pleads guilty then the judge will remand him in custody until a date is set for his sentence. That will give the judge time to look over the evidence and hand down the appropriate sentence for the crime."

"And if he pleads not guilty?"

Williams closed his eyes for a second and ran a hand over his face. "If he pleads not guilty then the judge will set a date for the trial."

"Will Duo and myself need to be present at the preliminary hearing?"

"No. It is not mandatory for the victim to attend the preliminary hearing."

That gave Heero a small measure of comfort.

"Mr. Yuy, you can pass that information on to Doctor Maxwell if you wish. I will be giving him a call in a few minutes to let him know anyway as it's protocol. I can also answer any questions he might have."

"I'll let him know," Heero murmured. "Oh, one thing,"

"Yes?"

"If neither one of us is present at the hearing, how will we know what the result is?"

"Both myself and Constable Henry will be required to attend. One of us will contact you immediately the hearing is over and let you know the outcome. If it does end up going to trial, the DA will also contact you to arrange to speak with you both and go through the entire case."

Heero nodded. "I understand. If there's nothing else, I'd best be on my way. I've got horses to see to."

"That's everything that I can think of. I'll keep in touch, Mr. Yuy." Williams offered his hand which Heero shook.

"Thank you, for all you have done and are doing, officer."

"I just wish I could do more," Williams said with a sad smile.

# # #

"If you have any concerns, Mrs. Swift, please give me a call, otherwise I'll see you again in another week to check on Lucy's progress." Duo held the door to the consulting room open for the middle aged woman and her cat carrier to pass through.

"Thank you, Doctor Maxwell," Mrs. Swift replied.

"My pleasure. Catherine will take care of you and arrange the next appointment for you." Duo placed the cat's file on the small 'window' between the reception area and the hall that led to the consulting rooms.

"Doctor Maxwell?" Catherine called.

"Yes?" Duo paused in picking up the next client file.

"There's a phone call for you."

"Duo frowned. "Can you take a message? I'm in the middle of consults."

Catherine shook her head and lowering her voice, she spoke again. "It's a Sergeant Williams."

"Oh."

"I can put it through to the consulting room if you wish?"

"That would be fine, thanks." Duo turned and went back into the consulting room, his heart hammering in his chest. Picking up the phone, he took a breath before answering. "Doctor Maxwell here."

"Doctor Maxwell, it's Sergeant Williams. I apologize for calling you during your consults, but I've heard from the District Attorney in regards to the preliminary hearing for your case."

"I see."

"The hearing is set for one o'clock on Friday."

Duo swallowed hard. "Do I need to be there?"

"No, that's not necessary." Williams went on to explain about the preliminary hearing and what would happen. "I'll give you a call as soon as the hearing is finished and let you know the outcome. I've spoken with your partner, Mr. Yuy and he has all the information too. If you have any questions, please, call me."

"Thank you, Sergeant."

"No problem. I'll be in touch. Good bye, Doctor Maxwell."

"Bye, Sergeant." Duo hung the phone up and closed his eyes. Two days. In two days he would know if he would have to bare his soul and suffer ridicule for what had happened to him...

Or not.

tbc...


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 44

Somehow Duo managed to finish the consults that evening. Hilde and Catherine both knew something had happened, and whilst they were curious to know, neither one wanted to outright ask Duo what the problem was. It wasn't until the last client had left for the evening that Catherine decided to take the bull by the horns and speak up.

"Is everything okay, Doctor Maxwell?" she asked when Duo came into the reception area and hung his white coat on the back of the door.

Knowing the woman was only concerned for his well being, Duo sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Sort of," he replied. Noting the raise of an eyebrow from Hilde, Duo's shoulders slumped. "Sergeant Williams called to let me know the preliminary hearing is on Friday."

"Oh." Catherine looked a little uncomfortable.

"Do you have to attend?" Hilde asked.

"No, it's not mandatory."

"Thank goodness," Catherine muttered. "You've got more than enough to deal with without seeing that asshole again, pardon my language."

It was Duo's turn to raise an eyebrow. Very rarely did Catherine ever use any form of curse words so Duo knew the woman was seriously pissed off.

"If he's got any sense he will plead guilty. The coppers have more than enough evidence to convict him," Hilde commented.

"I hope he pleads guilty too," Duo said quietly.

"Yeah, the little shit should. If not, he doesn't stand a chance given all the forensic evidence, statements and such. I'm sure everyone will be more than happy to take the stand in your favor. Ah, shit. Duo, I'm sorry."

Hilde's little rant had caused Duo's mind to shift into overdrive. If Stefan _did_ plead not guilty then everything would be laid out in black and white, and Duo wasn't looking forward to having his private life aired out like yesterdays laundry in public – despite the officer's reassurance that it would be a closed court. Somehow the press always seemed to get wind of these sorts of things and Duo didn't want to become the topic of idle gossip in Salsbury; he'd had enough of that in the past with Relena. With Duo's features paling further, Hilde realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry, Duo," Hilde repeated, "Sometimes my mouth engages before my brain." Hilde was feeling rather upset with herself for causing her kind boss more distress.

"It's okay, Hilde, I know you didn't mean any harm," Duo replied.

"What you need is some serious cuddle time with Heero," Catherine stated calmly. When the vet's face saddened further, Catherine instantly knew there was something seriously wrong. "What is it, Duo? Is there something wrong with Heero?" Hilde also picked up on Duo's discomfort and immediately zeroed in on her boss.

"He's not hurt, is he? He didn't have a problem with that fuckwit when he came to take his horse, did he?" Hilde asked with a growl. "I'll fucking rip the bastard a new one if he's done anything to hurt Heero. It's bad enough that he hurt you."

"What is it with all the fucking violence lately?" Duo snarled, his voice rising. "Everyone seems to think I can't take care of myself, that they need to step in and punch the living shit out of anyone that so much as looks at me the wrong way. I'm not weak, I can stand up for myself; I don't need a bunch of women or Heero to fight my battles for me," he stormed.

Both Hilde and Catherine recoiled in shock. Never had they seen Duo so angry, so upset.

"Duo, I didn't mean to imply that you can't look after yourself," Hilde began, her voice tentative

"No, no one seems to imply it, but you're all fucking well thinking it. Hey look, there's the long haired freak; with hair that long he must be a fairy and weak, let's have some fun with him. Poor Duo, he's so feminine looking he won't be able to fight back so we have to do it for him. I'm sick and tired of hearing it, of having people resort to violence because they think I need looking after. I'm not made of glass, I might be gay but I'm not a weak pansy; I'm a fucking _man_ for crying out loud and I can fight my own battles! Just leave me the fuck alone!" Duo slammed his fist into the door of the reception area, punching a rather impressive hole into it.

Anger still running rampant through his system, Duo spun around and charged out of the reception area, along the corridor and out the door. He needed time alone to calm himself down, needed to get away from everyone and everything otherwise his rage would get the better of him and he just might end up hurting something other than the door.

Catherine and Hilde watched in stunned silence as Duo lost his temper. When he hit the door, both women jumped. The slamming of the back door to the practice jolted them both back to the here and now.

"Oh shit," Hilde whispered, the blood having drained from her face.

"I think we royally screwed that up," Catherine commented, her face just as pale as her girlfriend's.

"I wasn't implying that Duo couldn't take care of himself or that he's weak by any means," Hilde said, her voice cracking. Catherine stood up and enveloped her lover in her arms.

"It's okay, Hilde. I know you didn't mean any harm, just as Duo does, but I think there's a lot more to this. Something tells me there's a problem between Duo and Heero."

"What makes you say that?" Hilde was fighting back tears at having upset her boss so much.

"I can understand Duo being defensive and the anger I would expect given what he's gone through, but I would expect that anger to be channeled towards that idiot for what he's done, not towards Heero or any of us. Given what he's said about people fighting his battles for him leads me to think that something did happen when that asshole came to collect his horse and that Heero was involved in more than a slanging match with him."

"I suppose that would explain Duo's short fuse, and I guess my rant didn't help any."

"No, it wouldn't, but then again, we can't treat Duo any differently than we normally would. We can't be on eggshells all the time, it's not going to help him or us any."

"But we can't ignore what happened to him either and carry on as if it never happened," Hilde argued.

"No, we can't."

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know, Hilde, I really don't know."

# # #

Duo fled the practice, his feet taking him along the path towards the cottage. Stopping just short of the back door, Duo paused in his flight. He really didn't want to go back into the cottage and face Heero – especially as his rage was still bubbling through him. Normally he would seek solace in the practice stables, but since the rape he was reluctant to spend much time in there by himself given the memories it evoked.

Something brushed against his leg and Duo jumped a mile into the air. "What the fuck?" he cried out, spinning around and searching with fists clenched for whatever it was that had tried to attack him.

A pair of green eyes peeked at him from beneath a shrub.

"Smokey," Duo breathed and relaxed a touch.

Hearing her name the cat snuck out from under the bush she'd dived into when Duo had reacted badly to her brushing against him. Warily she approached and gave a soft meow.

"Come here, girl," Duo coaxed and squatted down, reaching out a hand. Smokey approached and head butted Duo's hand. Quickly, Duo scooped the cat up into his arms and cuddled her close. Standing, he walked towards the small patio area attached to the cottage and sat down in one of the chairs there. Bringing the cat closer to him he buried his face in her warm fur and hung on for dear life.

"What am I going to do, Smokey? I realize that all people are trying to do is protect me and help me through this, but I don't need their mother hen tendencies, I am a man and I can stand on my own two feet."

Smokey purred and did her best to rub her face against Duo's cheek.

"Why can't things go back to how they were before?" Duo whispered into the cat's fur.

The longer he sat there with the cat, the more his anger left him. Gradually Duo began to relax a bit, his mind still churning things over in it and looking for possible solutions to his current, emotional state. Giving a sigh he realized he wasn't going to find a miracle cure overnight, this was something that would take time to overcome, time to adjust to and time to accept.

Gradually his stranglehold on the cat eased and Smokey curled up against him, sensing he needed comfort and resting her upper body against Duo's chest whilst her back half remained in his lap. Gently she kneaded her paws against him and continued with the low, rumbling purr. The sound did help to ease Duo's emotional turmoil a touch and he found himself staring off into the evening, hand absently caressing the cat's fur.

"Duo?"

The soft calling of his name brought Duo from his mindless wanderings and back to the present state. He looked up to see the shadow of Heero on the edge of the patio.

"Duo? Are you okay?" Heero had finished bringing the horses in and fed them all. With the stables closed up for the night he'd come back to the cottage to find it empty. Not that it bothered him, given the time he knew Duo would still be in evening consults. When seven-thirty came and went with still no sign of his partner, Heero had begun to get worried. He knew Duo was in a fragile state and given their argument from earlier, he wasn't sure if Duo was avoiding him or just caught up with consults.

By eight o'clock and still no sign of his lover, Heero had gone up to the practice to see if Duo needed a hand and how long he would be. It came as a shock to him to find the practice in darkness and all locked up for the night. The feeling of unease had grown in his gut and he'd swiftly gone back to the cottage. Duo's car was still parked up which meant he hadn't gone on a call out. A search of the practice stables drew a blank too – not that Heero expected to find Duo there given the recent events, but it paid to check.

Heero had scoured the surrounding area, even going so far as to check the horses and stables again just in case Duo had gone there to check on Nataku. Having knocked on Zechs' door only to have the blonde vet tell him he'd not seen a trace of Duo either and Heero's mind had gone to emotional panic.

Heading back to the cottage, Heero was contemplating calling the police and reporting Duo missing when he heard a soft sound coming from around the side of the cottage. Quietly he made his way there, listening intently. _Of course, the patio,_ he thought to himself. Drawing closer he could hear what appeared to be a purring noise. Cautiously Heero approached and paused at the side of the patio. Peering around he could make out the figure of Duo sitting in one of the chairs, Smokey cuddled close to him.

Watching for a couple of seconds, Heero moved forward a little and softly called Duo's name. There was no verbal response but Duo did turn to look in his direction so with his heart in his mouth, Heero tried again. "Duo? Are you okay?"

A mix of anger, and hurt flowed through Duo. His heart ached and he didn't know what to do anymore. He let go a deep sigh. "No, I'm not okay, but I guess I have to live with that," he returned.

Considering their fight earlier, Heero knew he was on shaky ground, but that didn't mean he was about to concede the battle. "I made dinner if you're hungry."

With a grunt, Duo stood up, Smokey still held close to his chest. "Thanks but I think I'll take a shower and go to bed." Without making eye contact, Duo brushed past his partner and went into the cottage.

Heero followed a moment later, his heart a lump of lead in his chest.

# # #

When Heero awoke the next morning he had to check the clock to see the time. It was quite dark in the bedroom but it wasn't that early either. The sound of rain drumming on the roof greeted his ears and he knew then why the room was still dark. Turning his head he could see Duo still sound asleep beside him, although it was unusual for Duo to be so far across the bed from him. Normally he would wake up with Duo either wrapped around him or spooned to his back.

Thinking to himself, Heero guessed he really couldn't blame Duo. The vet had taken his shower and immediately gone to bed the previous evening. Heero had taken his own shower and sat up to watch a little television; not that he saw the screen, his mind was busy tossing things around. Eventually he'd given up. Turning the television off, Heero had wandered down the hall and paused at the guest room. He wasn't sure if he should sleep in there or in his usual place with Duo. He didn't know what reception he would get from his lover, after all, Duo had told him earlier he could leave.

Deciding to risk it, Heero had slipped into their shared room. Duo had been a lump under the covers, snoring softly. Pausing to gaze at his lover's features, Heero felt the tug to his heart as he studied the other man. Duo's face looked relaxed and peaceful in sleep, completely the opposite to the snarling, snapping man of earlier. Shaking his head, Heero had slipped under the covers and did his best to fall asleep.

It had been very difficult to say the least. No goodnight kiss, no cuddling up together and Heero sorely missed his partner's warmth. Eventually he'd dozed off into a fitful sleep.

The sound of the rain beating down suited Heero's mood perfectly. Recalling they had an appointment with Jamieson that morning, Heero thought he'd best get moving. Pushing the covers away he got out of the bed as quietly as he could and fetched some clean clothes. He went through to the bathroom to get dressed, hoping that Jay would be able to help them sort through the minefield of problems they were currently experiencing.

#

When Heero returned to the kitchen after feeding the horses, putting them out and cleaning the stables, he found Duo sitting with the local paper and a mug of tea. On the kitchen bench sat another mug, milk and sugar already in the cup and the tea pot standing beside it. Shaking the water from his hair, Heero shed his driazabone and hung it in the laundry. Padding back in his socked feet, he poured himself a cup of hot tea and sat opposite his lover.

"It's very wet out there," Heero commented, attempting to make conversation.

Duo grunted and continued to read.

"You want any breakfast?"

"No, thank you."

"Duo, you didn't have dinner last night either. You have to eat something," Heero tried again.

"I'm not hungry," Duo growled.

Realizing that if he were to continue he would only end up in another fight, Heero gave it up. He finished his tea and made himself a couple of slices of toast.

Duo went up to the surgery to start morning consults and arranged for Zechs to take over and complete all the remaining consults when he had to leave for his appointment. Luckily they weren't fully booked that morning but even so, Zechs would be kept very busy with his own and now Duo's consults as well. The blonde didn't mind though, Duo was a fair and just employer, unlike his last few months at Oakford with Anderson and Zechs was quite happy to help out in any way he could.

Catherine was on duty in the reception area and as much as she wanted to apologize to Duo, the vet didn't give her the chance. Duo simply took his client files, called the client through and treated the animal. He even managed to be alone with the male clients and not lose his outer calm.

Soon enough ten-thirty rolled around and Duo left to attend his appointment with Doctor Jamieson. Heero was waiting for him at the cottage and the pair got into Heero's car in silence.

# # #

Jay sat and listened as Duo poured the entire, sorry tale out to him. It took a lot for Duo to relate everything that had happened and he was brutally honest about it all too. He figured Jay needed to know the entire truth if he was going to be able to help him at all.

When Duo had finished, Jay sat in quiet contemplation for a few moments. "How did you feel after your argument with Heero?" Jay asked.

"Angry, hurt, upset. Betrayed."

"Betrayed?"

Duo nodded.

"Why would you feel betrayed?" Jay asked softly.

Duo leaned back in the chair and stared off out the window and into the garden. His thoughts swirled in his head until finally he spoke. "I guess I felt that Heero betrayed our trust in each other. I know he wants to protect me, I can understand that, but when he chose to have another go at that asshole, he didn't stop to think of the consequences. He put everything on the line, his career, our relationship, our future. We agreed he wouldn't do anything to that prick and then he went back on his word. He broke that trust. I _trusted_ him and he _broke_ that trust!" Duo couldn't help it, he broke down into sobs.

Jay gave a soft smile. "I think we've just had our first break through."

It took Duo several minutes to compose himself and when he did, Jay continued to talk to him in a calm manner. He asked several questions. Mostly about Duo's reactions to certain things, words, feelings and the like. Duo answered honestly, even if it was painful for him to do so at times. By the time Jay called a halt to the consultation, Duo felt emotionally washed out.

"What you are experiencing is quite normal, Duo. You weren't able to fight your attacker off at the time and that has left a deep, festering wound inside. You think you should have been able to stop him and because you couldn't you now feel as if you're useless. With the people closest to you consistently offering, saying or actually committing the act of violence against the person that raped you only compounds those feelings of inadequacy. They mean well enough and they don't see that they are actually adding to the problem and this is what we need to tackle. We need to give you skills to overcome those feelings. As for Heero and breaking the trust you share, this is a slightly different thing. I will need to hear Heero's side of the story too and once I have that I'm sure we can work things out between you. It's not going to be easy though, it will take a lot of work and commitment from both of you, but with time and the skills I hope to give you, both of you should be able to find your way through this minefield and come out at the end of it stronger and wiser."

Duo gave the doctor a shaky smile. "You make it all sound so easy."

Jay snorted. "I really wish it were simple, but it takes dedication and hard work to overcome the human mind and the pre-programmed reactions contained therein. Now, I want to speak with Heero, then I'll call you back in, Duo." Jay stood up, Duo following the action and heading for the door.

Moments later Heero stepped through and took up residence in the chair Duo had vacated. He couldn't help but feel worried when he'd noted Duo's red eyes as he'd stepped back out of Jay's office. Warily he watched the doctor as the older man shuffled some papers around in his hands. Picking up his pen, Jay fixed Heero with his eyes.

"Tell me what happened, from the time when you got up through to the end of the argument with Duo."

Lowering his eyes, Heero began to speak. When he reached the part where Stefan had uttered those words, he faltered.

"It's okay, Heero. You can tell me what he said, I won't repeat anything of it to Duo," the doctor assured.

Taking a deep breath, Heero continued with his sorry tale. "I wanted to ram my fist down his throat for those words," Heero admitted.

"That is quite a normal reaction."

"But Duo didn't see it that way." Heero continued on, explaining about the argument he'd had with Duo over his actions and Duo's final words to him. "He's hardly spoken two words to me since. I know I probably should have walked away, but I couldn't. Duo is my partner, the love of my life and I couldn't stand there and do nothing whilst that prick degraded him." It was Heero's turn to break down into tears. "I love him so much, he's my whole life, Doc. If I were to lose him I think it would kill me."

Giving Heero a few minutes to compose himself, Jay thought long and hard on the words the young man had spoken. Once Heero was back in control of himself, Jay gave him a warm smile. "I think we've had a significant breakthrough today, for both of you."

"We have?" Heero honestly could see it himself.

"Yes. I'm going to call Duo back in now and we're going to discuss this between the three of us." Jay stood and moved to the door to call Duo back in. Once the vet returned and was sitting comfortably, Jay addressed the pair of them.

The doctor patiently explained that all the negativity they were feeling was perfectly natural given the circumstances. The emotions that were running through each man were also normal and expected. "Heero, you aren't sure what it is you've done wrong, all you were doing was protecting your partner from some very spiteful words. It is quite natural to want to protect the one you love from anything like this and that leads to the root of your problem. Whilst you see it as protection, Duo sees it as a betrayal of trust. Duo is feeling vulnerable enough as it is, he feels inadequate as he wasn't able to fight his attacker off and when you and Duo's other friends all insist that you will protect him, that you will 'beat the living daylights out of this perpetrator', so to speak, whilst your words and actions mean well, they are having the complete opposite effect on Duo. You are in essence making him feel even more useless and vulnerable. Duo needs to fight these demons himself if he is to ever overcome them, not have everyone else doing it for him." Jay paused to see how both men were taking his words. Each looked deep in thought so he continued.

"Yes, Duo needs your support, but not in this manner. Sometimes it is far harder to walk away from a fight than it is to front up to it. Duo isn't so much angry at you, or the other friends, for wanting to protect him, but more for the trust that has been broken. By going after this man, you not only broke your word to Duo, but you put yourself in a position that could go badly for you. Heero, Duo needs you here with him, not in jail or on charges yourself. You say you want to protect him and help him?"

Heero nodded.

"Then you need to start doing that by ignoring the snide comments. Show the world you are by far a better man by walking away from it and continuing to stand by your partner, help him through this by using comfort, sharing yourself with him and showing him that it doesn't matter what other people think or say. You can't be there for him if you can't keep your temper in check. Duo, you need to let this anger and pain out, not in this way either. You need reassurance that you aren't weak, that you can stand on your own two feet and fight your own battles, confront your demons and the only way you can do that is for Heero to step aside and let you. Oh, I'm not saying that you should go out there and beat the crap out of your attacker – although that would be satisfaction for you in one way. No, you are stronger than that. A rapist gets his jollies by knowing he has that hold over you, not so much in the physical sense, but the emotional one. We need to strengthen your emotional state, Duo and to do that, you need to confront your fears and overcome them."

"What you're saying does make sense, Jay, but I can't see how I can beat these feelings." Duo looked skeptical to say the least.

Smiling, Jay looked to both men. "First off, we need to address Heero's anger management. Heero, every time you feel the urge to physically hurt someone because they threaten Duo, I want you to take a step back, count slowly to ten and look at the situation. Ask yourself, is it worth risking your career, your future for? In most cases, no, it isn't. Take a deep breath and turn your mind to more positive things, things such as your life with Duo, the high points, what it is you love about him, those sorts of things and ask yourself is it worth throwing all that away just to place your fist in someone's mouth for words that are not true? You know they aren't and so does everyone else that knows you and Duo. Think of this person as depraved and jealous, for they don't know and probably never will, the kind of love and life you both have with each other. Feel sorry for them that they have to resort to such foul lies to justify their own existence."

When Heero actually thought long and hard at what Jay had said, he could see the logic there and admitted as much. "I'll try that, Doc."

"It won't be easy, but I'm sure you will be able to handle it." Jay gave Heero a pat to his hand. "Now, Duo."

Duo looked intently at the doctor.

"You need to know that you are not weak, you're not someone who can be taken advantage of. When you feel yourself beginning to get angry and upset when people unwittingly appear to cast you as such, I want you to take that anger out on something more physical, not by fighting back with words. I'd suggest you get yourselves a punching bag. When the feelings of anger and hurt become too much, take them out on the punching bag, let your frustrations be channeled that way and if it helps, think of the bag as your attacker. I'd suggest Heero can also use the bag to alleviate any excessive frustrations and anger he has too." Jay chuckled softly before continuing. "Heero, do you have any sort of formal training in self defense of any kind?"

"A little. I did some basic martial arts when I was younger, why?"

"Good. I'd like you to teach Duo some of those basic moves. I know Duo can take care of himself, but it never hurts to have a few more tricks up your sleeve. Having Heero teach you some basic self defense moves will not only strengthen the repertoire you already have, Duo, but will give you an outlet for your anger as well. The pair of you can spar together, that way Duo will be able to see he's not weak by any means and Heero, you will feel more settled in the knowledge that you are protecting your partner by teaching him some new skills to help him in protecting himself."

Both men could see that what Jay was suggesting would be of benefit to both of them and they agreed to give it a shot.

"I'm afraid our time is just about up, gentlemen, but before we finish for the day, I'd like you both to talk to each other. I believe you both have a few things you need to say."

Heero and Duo looked at each other, both knowing that their argument had been a petty one, but a necessary one. Duo decided to swallow his pride and speak first. Briefly he let Heero know exactly how he felt and why he'd reacted so badly to Heero's having attacked Stefan. In turn, Heero apologized to Duo and promised that he would be more considerate of his partner and their relationship in the future.

Doctor Jamieson knew there was more to be said and no doubt the pair would be talking for some time yet. He felt satisfied in himself that they were both now firmly on the correct road to recovery and strengthening their relationship.

Encouraging them to continue to talk to each other, Jay bid them good day and made sure that they booked another appointment for the following week. It would take several more sessions before the trauma of the events would begin to recede.

#

On their way home, the pair took Jay's advice and called in at a sports shop in Salsbury to purchase a punching bag. Heero also picked up a couple of training mats to use for when he started to teach Duo some basic martial arts moves. They discussed between them where they would hang the bag and put the mats, Duo suggesting the back patio would be an ideal place for the bag and the back lawn would serve as a 'training' ground for the martial arts. The mats could then be stored in Duo's garden shed alongside Jaws.

Heero just hoped the lawnmower wouldn't eat the mats.

Once they were back at the practice, Heero unloaded their purchases, placing the mats in the shed and giving Jaws a glare. The bag he took to the back patio where Duo was busy trying to pick out a strong enough beam to hold the thing. Eventually they decided on a corner beam and Duo produced a heavy duty hook and drill. Heero was more of the 'fix it' man than Duo and he soon had a hole drilled and the hook secured in place. Between the two of them they hefted the bag up and hung it – well, Heero hefted it up while Duo guided the rope at the top to the hook

"Want to try it out?" Heero asked when he'd put the drill away.

"Why not?" Duo replied with a grin. Heero stepped up to hold the bag whilst Duo positioned himself and bounced on his feet a couple of times. "Wait a moment," Duo said and scurried off into the cottage, leaving a perplexed Heero still holding the bag. Moments later he returned with a black permanent marker pen in hand.

"Duo?" Heero questioned when his lover approached the bag on the opposite side to him.

"There, now it's all ready," Duo stated and tucked the pen into the back pocket of his jeans. He stepped back for a moment, a wide grin on his face.

Heero's curiosity won out and he let go of the bag in favor of taking a look at what Duo had done. He shook his head when he saw the face drawn on the bag and the words "The Asshole" written underneath. He had a feeling that Duo would be hitting the bulls-eye with every punch.

tbc...


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 45

"Had enough?" Heero asked as Duo stood back panting. Sweat slicked his bangs to his face and the knuckles on his hand were turning red.

"Yeah, I think that's enough for now," Duo replied.

"Is your shoulder okay?" Heero questioned as he released the punching back and moved to where his lover was catching his breath.

"It's fine." Duo had been careful not to put the shoulder under any stress, but that meant the one good arm did twice the work and put up with extra strain whilst he was taking his frustrations out on the punching bag.

"Hungry?" Heero was still cautious whilst speaking with Duo. He knew they had sorted out some of their issues, but there was a lot still to be discussed and worked out.

Duo's stomach gave a loud growl. "Errr, yeah."

"Come on, I'll go make a belated lunch while you take a shower if you like?"

"Thanks."

The pair headed into the cottage, Duo to the shower and Heero to the kitchen.

# # #

Once lunch was out of the way, Duo went up to the practice to see how Zechs was coping. The blonde vet was rostered on for surgery whilst Duo was on call out duty. He also wanted to catch up on those morning consults he'd missed and thank Zechs again for taking over for him.

Heero desperately needed to give the horses some work and once the dishes were done he made his way to the stables. Despite his hand being bandaged up, Heero could still use it to a point and he wasn't about to let it stop him from working the equines.

Orion was the first horse he rode, opting to work the gelding in the paddock and practice shortening and lengthening the black's stride. With Orion's successes so far, it wouldn't be long before he would be upgraded again and that meant tougher jumping courses. If the black was to reach his full potential he would need further education on the 'flat'.

Once he'd finished with Orion, Heero saddled up Lunar and gave the mare a solid workout over the jumping grid. She may not have the same potential as Orion, but she was a handy mare and would continue to improve. Finishing with Lunar, Heero grabbed a quick coffee, noting Duo still absent from the cottage, although his car was still parked up. Checking his watch, Heero figured he had enough time to give Wing some basic work over the grid before saddling up Shini and taking the gray out for a bush ride.

By the time Heero returned, dusk was beginning to settle in and he had to switch on the lights to see what he was doing. Frank had obviously been whilst he had been out on his ride as Jester was all rugged up and in his stable. Frank obviously hadn't fed him as it wouldn't have been fair to the other horses for them to remain out in the paddocks whilst Jester ate.

June's car was parked out in the parking area but there wasn't any sign of the woman in the stables. Heero led Shini inside and tied him up by his stable door. Quickly he removed the saddle and bridle, giving the gray a light brush over. Just as he was about to put Shini's rug on, June appeared in the entrance leading Orion and Angel.

"Hey, Heero," she greeted as she led the two horses in and put Angel in her stable first. "I thought you must have been out on a ride and I wasn't sure how long you were going to be. Time was getting on so I thought I'd get a start on bringing this lot in for you."

"Thanks, June but you really don't have to do that. It's not your job, you're a paying client," Heero replied as he secured Shini's rug.

"So what. I like to help out and I enjoy it. I know I don't have to do it, I like to so please, let me?"

Heero chuckled. "Okay, you win." Heero could tell that June sincerely enjoyed being with the horses and seeing how she was pregnant and not able to ride, the next best thing was for her to help out and he wasn't about to take that away from her – providing she was careful.

"I'll go get Lunar if you want?"

"Thanks. I'll just put Shini in and come get Zero and Wing." Bolting Shini's door, Heero grabbed a couple of lead ropes and walked back out to the paddocks with June. "Do you know if Duo has treated Nataku yet?" he asked.

"I think so. I didn't see Duo myself, but Nataku wasn't in her paddock when I got here so I assumed that Duo had her up at the surgery stables. She's back in her paddock now though. I'll fetch her in once I've put Lunar away."

Heero nodded and stopped at Zero's gate. The gray was waiting eagerly for him and rubbed his muzzle against his master's chest while Heero clipped the lead rope to the halter ring.

With June helping, it didn't take long for all the horses to be brought in, rugs changed and feeds put into feed bins. Even Nataku hadn't tried to evade being caught as much as she usually did with anyone other than Heero, Duo or Wufei. Checking the stable doors were all bolted, Heero stepped out and walked June to her car. June inquired about his hand and he filled her in on what Doctor Po had said and done. She also asked after Duo. Heero giving her a brief update without going into details. Saying good night, Heero waved the woman good bye and went back to the cottage to start on dinner as Duo would be in the middle of consults.

# # #

"That's the last one, Doctor Maxwell," Catherine informed when Duo placed the last client file in the 'window'.

"Okay, thanks." Duo returned to the consulting room and began to clean it up as best he could. With the strapping now a little on the lighter side, he was able to use his sore shoulder a touch more and that made life a lot easier for him. By the time he'd finished cleaning up, Zechs had also finished with his client and cleaned his consulting room as well. The blonde took his leave, having arranged a dinner date with Treize, leaving Duo and Catherine alone in the practice.

Hanging his white coat up on the back of the door, Duo took a deep breath and turned to face the receptionist. He needed to apologize for his behavior yesterday. "Catherine?"

"Yes, Doctor Maxwell?"

"I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I had no right to take my temper out on either you or Hilde. I shouldn't have lost it in the first place," he sighed and ran his fingers through his bangs.

"That's quite all right, Duo. Hilde and I both understand you're going through a difficult time right now; actually, I'm surprised you haven't lost your temper before this, you have every right too."

"No, I don't. Well, I do, but not at my friends. Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry and it won't happen again."

"Thank you, Duo, apology accepted. Now, don't think anymore of it, it's in the past so let's forget about it, okay?"

"You're too kind," Duo muttered.

"I don't know about that," Catherine chuckled. "I'd prefer to think of it as being friends, and part of being friends is being able to forgive and forget."

"Either way, Thanks."

Catherine gave her boss a warm smile and turned back to Nrobbuts to finish loading the client files from the consults to the data base. Ten minutes later they were finished, Duo locking the practice and waving Catherine off. Feeling tired, Duo made his way back to the cottage where something delicious could be smelt on the air.

#

How was consults?" Heero asked when Duo stepped inside the cottage.

"Not bad, the usual run of vaccinations, boosters, a couple of micro chippings, stitching job and general health checks. Did you manage to work the nags?"

"Hai. I worked all but Shini in the paddock and took him out for a bush ride. Dinner's almost ready if you want to wash up?"

"Okay." Duo went through to the bathroom and washed his hands and face. He took a look at himself in the mirror and sighed. His eyes were no longer red or swollen from his earlier breakdown, which was just as well considering the consults he'd done. Last thing he needed was for his clients to be probing further with what could be wrong – it was enough that they were already asking him if he was okay. Luckily they didn't question any further when he'd informed them he'd had a restless night. He looked pale, tired and drawn and that had backed his replies when questioned. He sincerely hoped he would be able to sleep better tonight. Drying his face and hands, he walked back out to the kitchen where Heero was plating their dinner. "Smells good."

"It's just a Beef Stroganoff," Heero replied and set their plates on the table, taking his seat opposite Duo.

As they ate they talked more on their visit to Jay and what each one of them had gotten out of it. Jay's words had helped them both a lot and they planned on heeding the doctor's advice as much as possible. Once dinner was over with, Duo did the dishes as best he could whilst Heero took his shower. Duo had his shower while Heero made coffee and dried the clean dishes and put them away. They retired to the lounge room to watch some television, each man doing his best to relax.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop to think before attacking Stefan," Heero said softly, feeling the need to apologize again for his behavior. "You had every right to be angry with me. I promise, I won't ever do anything like that again, Duo."

The soft words touched Duo's heart and he gave a sigh. "I'm sorry too, Heero. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you like that. I do know you were only trying to protect me, but I need to be able to stand up for myself, not have everyone else doing it for me. I shouldn't have given you the cold shoulder treatment either, that was very petty of me."

"I deserved it, but it did hurt. I love you so much, Duo that I just want to wrap you up in my arms and keep you safe from everyone and everything," Heero admitted.

"I know and whilst I appreciate it, you have to let me live too, Heero. I guess now you know how I feel at times when you're out there risking your neck in a jump off."

"Huh?"

"All I want to do is whisk you away, keep you safe by my side. I'm terrified at times that you're going to have another, nasty fall and seriously hurt yourself. I know it isn't quite the same thing as your protection of me, but it's similar."

Heero chewed on Duo's words for a moment. "I see what you mean," he said. "I'd never really thought about it like that before."

"I never expected you too either," Duo smiled. "But there is no way I would ever expect you to give up showjumping. I respect your decisions and trust you to know your limits and keep yourself safe for me."

"The least I can do is extend that same courtesy to you when it comes to looking after yourself," Heero whispered. Duo nodded. "I'll still feel much better about it all if you let me teach you some martial arts moves though," Heero insisted.

"Agreed," Duo chuckled.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Of course."

"Good." Heero slipped along the couch a little until he was pressed against Duo's side. He slid an arm around his lover's shoulders and pulled Duo closer to him. Duo dropped his head to rest upon Heero's shoulder and let a contented sigh slip out. Heero ran his hand gently up and down Duo's arm, caressing the warm flesh. His lips gravitated towards the top of Duo's head and Heero gently pressed a kiss to the crown of chestnut. Duo snuggled a little closer. The soft touches continued for a while, each man just savoring the moment of being close to each other.

After a few minutes, Duo shifted slightly and raised his head. He stared intently into piercing blue before closing the gap and sealing their lips in a kiss. It was soft and languid, neither person asking for more, simply content to share whatever was gifted. Duo pulled back a touch when air became necessary, but he didn't move far. He continued to press small kisses against Heero's jaw before nibbling lightly on Heero's bottom lip.

The rider began to lose himself in the pleasure he was being gifted. Duo's mouth felt wonderful against his own and even better against the skin of his jaw. He couldn't help the groan that bubbled from him when Duo commenced nibbling on his bottom lip. Somehow he managed to twist them around so Duo was completely in his arms. Whilst Duo was occupied by kissing him, Heero carefully worked his arms further around his lover and eased Duo into his lap.

Oblivious to what Heero was doing, Duo simply lost himself in the moment and enjoyed the soft kisses; they were soothing to his soul and he welcomed them. Heero's arms around him made him feel secure and Duo was content to remain where he was forever if he could.

The languid kisses soon deepened, Heero's tongue pushing forth, Duo's mouth opening and allowing the intrusion. Slick muscle danced with its counterpart, sensitive spots were rediscovered and explored over and over again. The kisses were having an affect on Heero, one that he wasn't paying a whole lot of attention to.

The kisses changed yet again, becoming more sensual as each man relaxed. Gradually Heero felt himself beginning to stir, his nether regions hardening and from habit he began to push his hips up. With Duo sitting in his lap Heero's hardness pressed against Duo's backside, a groan of pleasure coming from Heero's mouth as his cock found a small measure of friction with the action.

Instantly Duo froze.

The moment Duo froze, Heero realized what he'd done. "Oh, god, Duo. I'm so sorry," Heero apologized and stilled his movement, his erection dwindling rapidly as the shock of what he was doing set in to his pleasure filled mind.

Duo had gone as white as a sheet, his body began to tremble and his eyes had a vacant look in them.

"Duo? Duo, are you all right?" Heero asked a touch worried. He looked carefully at his partner and noted the state his lover was in. _Shit!_ "Duo? It's okay, Duo, it's just me, Heero. You're safe, at home with me." Heero did his best to pull Duo from his shocked state. He let his arms loosen, afraid that Duo might feel trapped, but he gently ran a hand up and down his partner's back, soothing and trying to bring his lover back from where his mind had decided to hide.

The push of Heero's erection against his backside set triggers firing in Duo's head. The room around him faded away to be replaced with the walls and benches of the drug room. The arms holding him were there to stop him from running, the voice replaced with one that called him several obscenities. _Whore, slut, cock tease_ were just some of the words that flashed through Duo's mind. Subconsciously he began to struggle.

"No, stop," Duo cried out and pushed away from Heero.

Immediately, Heero opened his arms and allowed Duo to move away from him, his heart tore at the terrified look in his lover's eyes and he again tried to get Duo's focus back on the here and now. "It's okay, Duo. It's me, Heero. No one is going to hurt you."

As soon as those arms relaxed, Duo bolted, scuffling his way across the couch until he was wedged in the corner. Despite the terror running through his blood, the soft, soothing voice penetrated his mind.

"It's me, Heero. I'm not going to hurt you, Duo. I love you, Duo, come back to me," Heero coaxed gently.

"H – Heero?" Duo croaked out, his eyes beginning to clear along with his mind.

"Hai, Duo; it's me, Heero."

Violet began to focus, Duo's mind giving up the illusion and as his vision settled he was once again back in his own lounge room with a scared Heero looking at him. "Heero?"

"Are you okay now?"

Duo shook his head. "I – I don't know.."

"Oh, Duo, I'm so sorry. I didn't think, didn't realize..." Heero's words were cut off as Duo scrambled back along the couch and into Heero's arms.

"Just hold me, please?" Duo whispered.

Wrapping his arms around the trembling form, Heero pulled his lover close and buried his face in Duo's hair. Duo's head was tucked under his chin, the vet shaking slightly as he tried to clear his head of the memories. "I'm sorry, Duo. I shouldn't have done that, I didn't think."

"It's okay, Heero. It's not your fault. I guess..." Duo took a hiccuping breath, "It brought back horrible memories," he said softly.

Knowing that nothing he could say right now would ease Duo's torment, Heero simply held his lover close and rocked him gently in his arms until Duo's trembling ceased. Heero was angry at himself, annoyed for letting his pleasure take over from common sense; he could really do with thumping that punching bag right about now.

As Duo calmed, so his mind cleared and he was able to think properly again. He eased back in Heero's arms a touch and thought long and hard before speaking. "Heero? We need to talk."

Heero nodded, keeping his arms secure around Duo but shifting slightly so Duo could raise his head and they could look into each others eyes. "I know, I'm so sorry."

"Heero, I don't blame you and I don't want you blaming yourself either, what happened was unintentional on your part, I know that. I'll be honest, this... the attack, it's all still very raw..."

"Duo, I really should have known better," Heero interrupted.

Duo reached up and pressed a finger over Heero's lips. "Please, let me talk. I don't know if what I say will make a whole lot of sense, but I need to try and explain."

Nodding, Heero relaxed back into the couch. Jay had told him that Duo would be vulnerable for some time. He'd also warned Heero that sex in any form right now wasn't advised, in fact, he'd suggested that Heero avoid initiating anything of a sexual nature, rather he let Duo tell him when he was ready for intimacy again and when he was, to let Duo set the pace.

He'd well and truly fucked that up.

Jay also said that at some stage Duo would possibly want to talk about things, what happened to him, where their relationship was going, his fears and hopes. It looked like that time was about to happen in some form.

Taking a deep breath, Duo began to talk. "Please don't think you have done anything wrong, you haven't. Right now though I can't help but relive the memory of that... " Duo swallowed hard, "That asshole and his hands upon me, his dick where it – you get the idea," Duo whispered. "I want to forget about it, I want to make it all go away, but it won't. Heero, I love you and I want to still be with you in every respect of a relationship. Part of me wants you to take me to bed, to make love to me, wipe out all the negativity from him; but as soon as I feel anything remotely sexual coming from you I can't help but tense up as those horrible thoughts come back. I want you to help me forget, but my mind refuses to cooperate. Does any of that make any sense?"

"Strangely enough, it does, Duo." the words hadn't been quite what Heero had expected, but it did give him a much clearer understanding as to what his lover was experiencing both mentally and physically.

"I'm scared, Heero," Duo whispered.

"You don't have to be scared of me, Duo. I'd never do anything intentionally to hurt you," Heero comforted.

"I know you wouldn't and that's not quite what I meant. I'm scared that I won't be able to overcome this, that every time we try to be intimate these memories will surface and ruin it for me." Duo paused for a moment and buried his face against Heero's chest before mumbling, "I'm scared that you will leave me."

"Never," Heero stated firmly. He coaxed Duo's head away from his chest and made eye contact. "I won't ever leave you, Duo. I'm here for as long as you'll have me. I know what you went through is traumatic and it will take time and patience for you to get over it. I'm not in this relationship for the sex, Duo, although I'd be lying if I said it wasn't an added bonus. I'm in this relationship because I love you, Duo. I care very deeply for you and I want to share the rest of my life with you. It doesn't bother me if we're never intimate again..."

"You can't deny that you enjoy the sex, Heero. What if I can never face doing anything sexual with you ever again?" Duo asked. He knew his words were blunt and probably hurt Heero, but he had to be honest here.

"I won't deny that I enjoy sex with you, Duo, it's always great, but I can live without sex; I can't live without you."

With Heero's soft words all that they had gone through these past few days ran through Duo's head. Finally he began to understand the depth of Heero's love for him. He'd abused Heero, lost his temper with him, been short and down right nasty at times, and yet Heero had still been there for him, kept coming back and holding him, soothing his tortured soul and – caring.

"I don't deserve you," Duo cried and did his best to cuddle closer to Heero.

"Duo, if I could marry you, I would in a heartbeat."

"Unfortunately, same sex marriages aren't legal."

"I know, but we could always have our own, private ceremony. I don't need to have a priest or all that other fancy stuff including the paperwork to say I'm hopelessly in love and devoted to you."

"Heero, you say the sweetest things," Duo replied. "I'm totally in love with you too."

"Duo, even though it isn't legal and not recognized by the law, would you do me the greatest honor?" Heero swallowed. "Duo, would you marry me?"

Duo thought his chest would explode with the amount of love he felt for Heero at that point. His throat constricted and tears formed in the corner of his eyes. "I – I don't know what to say," he managed to breathe out, the shock of Heero's proposal knocking him for six.

"Just say yes?"

"Yes."

Heero leaned close and took Duo's lips in a soft and tender kiss, a kiss borne of love, hope and devotion. "We can discuss plans later, once all this has sunk in," he said softly.

"Good idea. I really don't think I'm up to much in the thinking department right now," Duo chuckled lightly.

Heero smiled, a genuine, from the heart smile and simply held Duo close.

# # #

Both men slept much better that night and awoke refreshed to a day that promised to be fine if a little on the cool side. Heero put the horses out and fed them, completing his stable work before returning to the cottage to find that Duo had managed to make breakfast for them both. As they ate they discussed the usual mundane things, neither man really wanting to bring up the topic that was foremost in their minds.

"What are your plans for today?" Duo asked, biting into a piece of toast.

"I'm hoping to set up a new course and give Wing some work over it. Lunar and Orion could both benefit from a break so I'll take them for a bush ride a little later. Shini can have some flat work and Frank is coming later this afternoon for his lesson. Did you want to check Nataku's leg before you start consults?"

"Yeah, I will if you don't mind bringing her up to the surgery stables after breakfast."

"No problem."

Once breakfast was done with, Heero went to fetch the bay, Duo put the dishes in the sink to wash later and headed off to get his things ready.

"It's looking much better now. The swelling has completely gone so we can cut the bute back to once a day for the next three days then every second day for three days. The wound has healed up nicely and the stitches can come out in another four to five days. I'll keep it covered until then though." Duo applied a fresh bandage and checked the rest of the mare over. "Everything else has or is healing up just fine."

"Wufei will be happy."

"I'm sure he will be. I'd say you're going to have your hands full though once you put her back into work."

"I think so too," Heero chuckled. "The way Wufei has been spoiling her lately she's not going to want to give up the invalid status easily."

"Okay, all done."

"Thanks, Duo. You off to consults now?"

Duo nodded in the affirmative.

"I'll meet you in the cottage for lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Duo? Try not to think about it."

Duo sighed. "It's not going to be easy, but I'll try."

Heero pressed a kiss to his lover's lips. "I'll see you for lunch."

#

The morning passed rapidly for Duo, consults were busy and he managed okay even with the restriction to his arm. Catherine offered to come in to help him where necessary and also with any of the larger, male clients if Duo felt uncomfortable. Before Duo knew it, he was handing over the last client file and it was twelve-thirty.

Catherine and Zechs had finished up and preparing to leave for their own lunches. Zechs would return at two for the two cat spays they had booked in and Catherine had offered to help if he needed her to. Duo was on call and checked he had his pager on him. The other two wished him all the best and made him promise to let them know once he did what the outcome of the preliminary hearing was.

Entering the cottage, Duo found Heero already there and a plate of sandwiches sitting on the kitchen table. Heero was just pouring them both a coffee.

"Perfect timing," Heero said and carried the mugs to the table. He took his seat opposite Duo and reached for a sandwich. "Come on, Duo. You need to eat," he said.

"I don't know if I can," Duo replied honestly. His stomach was full of butterflies and every sound made him jump.

"The hearing isn't until one and I'm sure we will hear from Sergeant Williams around one-thirty. Please, try to eat something."

"I"m afraid if I do, I'll end up bringing it back," Duo replied ruefully.

"At least if you eat something and are sick you'll have something in your stomach to bring up and not just bile," Heero teased.

"Thanks a lot, I think." Duo reached for a sandwich and began to eat. Heero did his best to keep Duo's mind occupied by telling him about Wing's antics over the new course he'd set up. It worked for a short while, Duo taking an interest in the youngster's education, or rather his attempts to get out of his education.

Just as Heero was about to get up and clear away the used dishes, the phone rang. Both men turned to look in the direction of the lounge room.

"I think that will be Williams," Heero said quietly with a glance at the clock. It was one-twenty.

"Guess I should answer it," Duo stated and slowly got up. He shuffled through to the lounge room, part of him wanting to answer the phone, the other part telling him to run for the hills.

"Maxwell Veterinary Practice. Doctor Maxwell speaking."

Heero followed his lover into the lounge room and waited off to the side. He watched his lover carefully as he spoke with the person on the other end, but was unable to tell what was going on by Duo's short words. Moments later Duo was hanging up.

Turning to look at Heero, Duo could see the question burning in those clear, blue eyes. He took a deep breath and locked gazed with his lover. When his voice came out he was surprised it was as clear and steady as it was.

"Stefan pleaded not guilty."

tbc...


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 46

"Stefan pleaded not guilty."

The words hit Heero's ears and he felt as if the world stopped on its axis for a moment. He blinked, shook his head and stared back at Duo. "Not guilty?" he whispered.

Duo nodded in confirmation.

"That bastard," Heero growled, eyes still fixed on his lover's pale features. Snapping from his own anger at Stefan, Heero moved quickly to envelop Duo in his arms. "He won't get away with it, Duo."

Shaking a little in his partner's embrace, Duo found his voice again. "This means we have to go to trial, Heero. I'll have to go to court and all the horrible details will be brought out into the open. I – I don't know if I can go through all that again." Duo's voice began to crack.

"Oh, Duo. I'm so sorry, I wish I could make it all go away for you." Heero's heart bled for his lover. Heero didn't want to go to court either, it was bad enough that Duo had had to suffer through the attack and rape in the first place; now he had to suffer through it a second time?! "I promise you won't do this alone, Duo. I'll be there for you every step of the way."

"Maybe I should just drop the charges," Duo whispered.

"Drop the charges? Let that bastard get away with it? Duo, no, you can't let him get away with this," Heero pleaded.

"It might be better if he did."

"But why?"

"Because I'm afraid, Heero. I'm fucking scared shitless of having to relive all that horror again, and in front of other people who will look down on me, call me a faggot, that I deserved this! Don't you see, Heero? I'll be the one they will sneer at, abuse and look down upon. I'll be the one they call a liar! I don't think I can live with that."

Duo's words shocked Heero to the core. "But none of this was your fault, Duo. You didn't ask for him to rape you."

"Really? Are you sure about that, Heero?" Duo snapped. "Any good lawyer will be able to twist things around. I spent time with him, I talked with him, I didn't rebuff any of his advances. Maybe I did want this, wanted him to take me."

"No! None of that is true, Duo."

"People aren't going to believe that, Heero. It's time we faced the facts. We're gay, Heero, faggots, fairies, an abomination in the eyes of God. No one is going to believe it was rape. If he was forcing me I should have been able to stop him; I didn't put up much of a struggle, I didn't manage to fight him off; in the eyes of the public that can only mean one thing – I wanted him, I wanted him to stick his dick up my ass and I enjoyed it!" Duo broke down into a sobbing mess, clinging to Heero with the last of his strength.

Heero didn't know what to do. He was shaken to his very soul with Duo's words. He didn't believe any of it for one minute. There was no way Duo had wanted this. "We will fight this, Duo, fight it together. I don't care what lawyer he gets or how much they try to twist the truth around, the facts are still the facts. The police have forensic evidence, they have witness statements, we have medical evidence to support your charges against him. He can lie through his teeth, but in the end the truth will come out and you will win this case." Heero stroked soothing circles on Duo's back as he did his best to comfort his lover. "I don't care what it costs, we will hire the best lawyer to help you in this, Duo. I know the police said that the District Attorney will handle the prosecution, but I think it would be a good idea to talk to Klink about this, see if he can suggest anything. Surely our own lawyer can only be of assistance to the DA?"

"I – I don't know anymore, Heero. I don't know what to do, what to think."

"Look, you come into the kitchen and I'll make you a cup of tea. While you drink that and calm a little, I'll call Williams back and see what the process is from here. I'll also give Klink a ring and Doctor Jay too."

"I don't think it will do any good, Heero. That bastard has already won and he knows it," Duo stated with a sniffle.

"Here, dry your eyes and come sit down." Heero offered the vet his handkerchief.

"Thanks." Duo wiped his face and blew his nose. He allowed Heero to lead him through to the kitchen and sat in one of the chairs. He watched miserably as Heero put the kettle on to boil and made him a strong cup of tea.

"You sit and drink that. I'm going to make a couple of phone calls."

Duo nodded and watched as Heero disappeared back into the lounge room.

By the time Heero had finished with his calls, Duo had drunk his tea and managed to compose himself. He still had that hollow, empty feeling in the pit of his stomach, but at least the tears had stopped. He looked up as Heero returned and sat opposite him, his face unreadable.

Heero gave a loud sigh before turning his gaze to meet his lover's. "I spoke with Williams and he said the judge has proposed a court date for the hearing in three weeks time. It will be a closed court as he'd said before. Only the judge, the defense lawyer, Stefan, the prosecution - meaning the DA - yourself and me and the police will actually be in the court. The witnesses will be held in an anti chamber and only allowed in to give their evidence, once they have finished they will be allowed to leave. There won't be a jury or anything like that. Williams said the DA is more than capable of fighting this case for you, but if you wish to have your own lawyer you can, but they will have to work with the DA and at the end of it all, the DA is the one who will be doing all the prosecuting, questioning, etcetera. Williams will contact us this evening to confirm the date and time of the case."

Duo nodded, he was still feeling very numb. "Did you call Klink?"

"Hai, I did. I didn't go into too much detail with him but he pretty much said the same as Williams. The DA is a good lawyer in his own right and will be able to represent you well enough. Klink doesn't think it will be to any advantage to have another lawyer there."

"Okay."

"I also rang Jay. He wants to see you tomorrow morning."

"Fine. Heero?"

"Hai?"

"Could you let the others know of the hearing outcome? I don't think I can face any of them right now."

Knowing just how terrible his lover must be feeling, Heero agreed. "I'll let them know," he replied softly. He also made a mental note to tell them all not to ply Duo with questions, rather to simply ignore the result and continue on as normal for now. "Would you like another cup of tea?"

Duo shook his head. "No, thank you. I'd rather be alone for a bit if you don't mind. I think I'll take a walk around the property, see if I can clear my head a little before evening consults."

"Duo? If you'd rather not do the evening consults I'm sure Zechs could do them all or I can call Hilde in to help?"

"Nah, I'll be okay to do them. Actually it will do me good, keep my mind occupied, but thanks."

Heero got up and walked around the table to stand by Duo's chair. He leaned close and pressed his lips softly to Duo's. "You don't have to thank me, Duo. I love you and I'll do anything I can to help you."

Duo managed a soft smile.

Once Duo had left to take his walk, Heero went out to the back patio and lined up the punching bag. He gave no thought to his injured hand as he took all his frustrations, pent up anger and disgust at Stefan out on the unsuspecting bag. By the time he'd finished, his knuckles were raw, the stitches in his hand barely hanging on and the bag was definitely looking much worse for wear. With a satisfied grunt, Heero went back inside to clean himself up a bit before heading to the practice to inform the others of the hearing result.

# # #

Duo wandered off along the raceway between the two properties and the paddocks. The air was cool and crisp, helping to clear his head a little. As he wandered his mind continuously turned over the impending court case. Somehow he'd known that Stefan would plead not guilty. He still wondered if he should simply call the police up and drop the charges, that way he could get on with his life, put this behind him and just carry on.

"Yeah, right," he snorted to himself. Deep in his heart he knew he had to fight, had to go through with this. If he didn't then Stefan would have won. Despite the fact that it seemed to be a lost cause and that Stefan would still get away with his crime, Duo knew he would at least find some form of closure knowing he'd given it his all and fought the bastard all the way. Continuing with his walk, Duo did his best to try and think of anything, anything at all that could help in his cause. The police had said they needed something more, some type of irrefutable evidence that would prove Stefan guilty, but try as he might, Duo couldn't think of anything that would help.

The soft blowing of warm air across the back of his neck jolted him from his thoughts and he jumped when a tickling sensation accompanied the warm air. Spinning around he was surprised to find he was leaning against the rails of Angel's paddock and the mare had been lipping at the stray hairs from his braid at the nape of his neck. The mare had taken a couple of steps back when the human had jumped, but now she gazed curiously at him.

"Sorry, Angel, I didn't mean to scare you," Duo apologized and turned around to rest his arms on the top spar. Angel stepped forward again and brushed her soft muzzle against Duo's hand. "Sorry, girl, I don't have any carrots for you."

Angel didn't seem to mind the lack of carrots, she was quite content to stand beside the fence and snuffle over the nice human. Duo sighed and relaxed, his hand coming forth to pet the mare. As he relaxed, Duo's mouth began to move, talking softly to the gray as he petted her. Angel stood calmly and enjoyed the attention, occasionally she would push her muzzle against the nice human or rub her face against his chest. She didn't understand a word of what he was saying but she could sense he was troubled and by making these noises it seemed to help the tension in him.

Duo poured out all his thoughts and feelings to the mare, it felt good to be able to simply ramble. There wasn't any logical sequence to his words, just all jumbled in together and yet it helped him to sort through the chaos in his head. By the time he'd talked himself out the sun was beginning to head for the horizon and the air had taken on a stronger chill. Duo glanced at his watch. "Shit! I'd better get a move on if I'm going to make consults on time," he told the gray.

Angel wuffled. She knew it was getting closer to dinner time.

"Thanks for the chat, Angel," Duo said and gently pulled on the mare's ears. Angel pushed him lightly in the chest. Duo laughed and headed back towards the cottage to get ready for consults. He felt much better since pouring his heart out to Angel.

# # #

Heero had found both Zechs and Catherine in the operating room, just finishing up with a cat spay. He waited until they were completely done before stepping inside. Catherine smiled at him as she carefully lay the sleeping cat on a warm blanket on the floor. Keeping his voice neutral, he told them both about the result of the hearing.

"Not guilty?" Catherine growled. "What a low down, evil, conniving worm he is."

"Not quite what I would have called him, but it was along similar lines, " Zechs stated with a grin at the receptionist.

Catherine snorted.

"This has hit Duo pretty hard," Heero went on to explain, "and I think it would be in his best interest if you all continued on exactly as you have before. Don't treat him any differently, be there for him if he needs the support, but give him his space too," Heero finished.

Zechs placed a hand on Heero's shoulder. "Don't worry, Heero, we will make sure to keep an eye out for him but not smother him."

"Thanks," Heero sighed.

"When exactly is the trial going to be?" Catherine asked as she checked on the cat.

"Three weeks is all I know at this stage. Williams is calling back this evening with the date and time; he'll also let us know when we have our appointment with the DA to discuss the case."

"If Duo needs time off I'm more than happy to cover his shifts for him," Zechs offered.

"I know Hilde will do the same," Catherine said with a soft smile.

Heero felt the warmth steal over him with the kind words. Duo was so lucky to have such wonderful staff. "Thank you both for that. I'm sure Duo will appreciate it too, although I'm not sure if he will need time off or not, but I'll leave that up to all of you to discuss and work out between yourselves." Heero glanced at the clock. "I'd better get moving, I've still got a couple of horses to work before I start bringing them all in and feeding them, plus you will need to start getting ready for evening consults shortly."

"Thanks for letting us know, Heero. Don't worry, we will make sure Duo is okay." Catherine gave the rider a hug.

With a smile of gratitude, Heero left the practice and went back to the cottage.

# # #

Duo managed to get through the evening consults without a mishap. His mind switched gears and he forced himself to focus completely on the job at hand. It did help to relax and fall into the familiar routine for a while. It also helped that Zechs and Catherine continued to treat him the same way they always had.

Once the last client had left and the cleaning up was done, Catherine gave Zechs a look and cornered Duo. Caught in the reception area with Zechs guarding the only exit, Duo had no escape. Catherine smiled to her boss and began to speak in a calm, soothing voice.

She explained that they knew of the latest development and wanted Duo to know they were there for him. They wanted to help him in any way they could, whether that be by taking over some of his shifts so he could have time to sort his life out, or stand as witnesses in his case, whatever it was, they would be more than happy to do it for him.

The young vet was touched by the sentiment shown him and had to swallow the lump that continuously formed in his throat. Once all was said and done, he thanked them both sincerely for their offer and despite their insistence that he didn't need to explain himself or any of the case, he went ahead and let them know of his fears.

"Without something concrete, some form of irrefutable evidence, I'm afraid this case is going to be a really tough one to win. I know he's guilty, you all know it too and so does he, but at the end of the day, the way it stands now, it's going to come down to his word against mine," Duo concluded.

Both Zechs and Catherine looked stunned, the disbelief standing out on both faces.

"I'm afraid that's how the law works," Duo said and fiddled with the end of his braid.

"It stinks is what it is," Catherine snapped.

"I agree. The justice system seems to be all geared towards protecting the criminal and punishing the victim," Zechs snarled.

"I know, but there's nothing much we can do about it. I'll just have to hope that the evidence the police have, combined with statements from any witnesses will be enough to get a conviction," Duo said in a sad tone.

"I can understand now why so many cases like this go unreported," Catherine muttered. "I just wish there was more we could do."

"Thanks, guys. Just knowing you're all there behind me, supporting me is a big comfort."

Zechs reached over and gave Duo's shoulder a soft squeeze. "We are here for you, Duo. If you need anything, anything at all, just say the word."

Duo nodded and bit his lip, not trusting his voice.

"Well, I think we should all get going home now," Catherine stated in a slightly happier tone, trying to lift the sombre mood a touch. "I'll see you tomorrow, Zechs."

"Have a good night, Catherine. I'd better shift too, Treize has plans for this evening." Zechs moved from the door frame. "I'll see you tomorrow, Duo."

"Night, guys and thanks again," Duo replied as he followed the pair out and locked up the practice.

#

The phone was ringing when Duo stepped out of the bathroom after taking his shower. "I'll get it," Duo called out to Heero who was in the kitchen making their dinner. "Maxwell Veterinary Practice, Doctor Maxwell speaking."

In the kitchen, Heero could hear the low murmur of Duo's voice as he conversed on the phone. He was too far away and Duo's voice too low for him to be able to make out any of the conversation or even who was calling. Not that he was in the habit of eavesdropping. A couple of minutes later, Duo stepped into the kitchen. Heero placed their dinner on the table and took his seat.

"That was the DA," Duo informed his partner whilst he shook a little salt over his meal.

"And?" Heero prompted, picking up his flatware and starting on his dinner.

"The trial date is set for three weeks Monday, ten o'clock in the Salsbury District Court. As Williams' said; it will be a closed court."

Heero swallowed. "Three weeks?"

"Yeah. The DA want's to meet with myself and the police as soon as possible to go over all the evidence we have so he can begin to compile a strong case against Stefan. I made an appointment with him for Monday at two in the afternoon."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Heero hesitated a touch before he asked, unsure if Duo wanted his presence or not. Or for that matter, did the DA want him there?

A soft smile graced Duo's lips and he raised his eyes to meet with Heero's blue. "If you can spare the time away from the horses I'd really like you to be there with me."

"Then I will be there," Heero confirmed firmly.

"Thanks."

Deciding there wasn't anything more that they could do in regards to the gloom of the court case hanging over their heads, Heero changed the topic to something more pleasant. "Have you given any more thought to my proposal?"

"Aside from saying yes?" Duo replied with a small grin.

Heero gave his lover a mock glare. "Maybe I should rephrase that. Now that you have agreed to become my life partner, have you given any thought in regards to what sort of a ceremony you'd like to have to celebrate? A date? Things like that?"

Duo shook his head. "No, not really," he said sheepishly. "With everything else that's been going on I had completely forgotten about it. Sorry."

"No problem."

"What about you? Have you given it any thought? After all, you should have just as much say in things as me."

"Aa, no, I haven't." Heero gave a guilty grin. "How about we make some preliminary plans after dinner?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Then that's what we'll do."

The pair continued to eat their dinner, discussing general things from Duo's clients to how the horses were coming along to Heero's next planned show.

With dinner finished, Heero fed Smokey and went to take his shower, Duo did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. It took Duo longer than normal with his shoulder still out of action to a point. With a mug of hot chocolate each, they retired to the lounge room, Heero bringing his lap top and a note book with him.

"How do you want to do this?" Duo asked as he settled comfortably into the couch.

Picking up his note book and pen, Heero crossed his legs and looked at his partner. "I'm not sure, I've never organized anything along these lines before."

"Maybe we should give Zoe a call and ask her for some pointers," Duo suggested with a smirk.

"No thanks," Heero replied. "No offense to Zoe, but this isn't a wedding per say, more of a civil service being how same sex marriage isn't legal."

"Suppose we could always ask Quatre for help."

Heero snorted. "I know Quatre is a genius when it comes to planning things, but I'd rather plan this between the two of us."

"Me too," Duo replied softly and scooted a little closer. "Where shall we start?"

"I guess a date would be a good thing."

"It might be an idea."

"When would you like to tie the knot, so to speak?"

Duo thought long and hard. "I really don't know, Heero. With everything that's going to be happening with this trial, I have no clue how long that will take. Given it could take a couple of days or even a couple of months, it might be an idea to put down a couple of tentative dates for anywhere from the next couple of months to a year ahead."

"I suppose a date will always be dependent on what we wish to have for the after party celebration too."

"We're gonna have a party?" Duo questioned.

"If you want to do this along similar lines to a proper wedding ceremony, then yes, we should have a reception of sorts." Heero placed his note book and pen down for a moment so he could wrap his arms around Duo. He placed a couple of feather kisses to Duo's jaw and throat. "I want you to have the best, Duo. I want you to have a ceremony that means something to you and will always be remembered by you."

The words touched Duo deep inside. "Thanks Heero, but I already have the best; I have you."

Snuggling close, they held each other for a few minutes. Eventually Heero shifted and reached for his note book again.

"Let's start with something easy then. Venue. Would you like to have a ceremony in a park, gardens, here at the cottage?"

"Heero? Do you think it would be possible to have the ceremony at the back of the farm house? I know Zechs is renting it from you, but the garden there is so lovely with the roses and flowers, plus there's the well off to the side. I think it would be lovely to have it there."

Heero thought on Duo's suggestion. The garden at the rear of the farm house was a pretty spot. It was small and secluded but big enough to have a few guests. Given the farm house was built from old stone and timber of the area and also bordering on being a historic old building, it would make a perfect backdrop. "I think that would be perfect," he replied, noting the dreamy look that had appeared in Duo's eyes.

Although they were both men and Duo didn't want to have anything 'feminine' about this ceremony, he could still appreciate the romantic side of things. The garden setting with the stone farm house behind would be a perfect place to seal their love for each other.

"I'll ask Zechs tomorrow if he would mind us using the garden."

"Thanks, Heero."

"Right, that's the venue settled. Now for the 'celebrant', guests, food..."

They spent the remainder of the evening tossing ideas back and forth, arguing over some things and laughing themselves silly at others.

Duo began to yawn, Heero watching in amusement as his lover did his best to cover that yawn before his own body decided it would like to join in. "Don't yawn," Heero muttered, "it's contagious." He tried to stifle another yawn as Duo snickered at him.

"I think we'll have to call it quits for tonight, Heero. I'm bushed."

"At least we have something concrete to work with now," Heero stated with a glance at his list. They had the venue picked out and had decided to have caterers come in and prepare a buffet style spread for afterwards. The caterers didn't need to know what the party would be for and if they did want to know and were bothered by the reason then Heero would simply contact another catering company to do it.

They had also decided to do away with the things like best man, bouquets and the like, preferring to walk together to the well where they had decided they would take their vows to each other. Heero would contact several celebrants from around the area, most did weddings between opposite sex, but Heero had heard that there was a couple that were not adverse to presiding over a civil ceremony between a couple of the same sex.

Peering across at the page, Duo gave a grunt of satisfaction. "So far, so good," he said.

"The main thing now is just the date. Once we decide on that, I can book a celebrant and we can contact caterers. We will also be able to work out what type of invitations we want." Heero glanced again to the paper. "Can you think of anyone else for the guest list?"

"Not right now, I think my brain is fried. Read me the list anyway and if I think of anyone we've missed I'll let you know."

"Okay, we have: Trowa, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Treize, Zechs, Otto, Zoe, Michael, Wufei and Meiran. Do you mind if we ask June and her husband?"

"I can't see why not, she's been a great help and a good friend. What about Carl and his girlfriend?"

"Point. I'll add them to the list." Heero scribbled the names down.

"That's it, Heero. No more, I can't think straight," Duo complained. "I'm going to go to bed." He raised himself from the couch and gave Heero's lips a peck. "Thanks. This really does mean a lot to me, Heero."

"You're welcome, Duo. It means a lot to me too," Heero replied.

With a smile, Duo wandered off to the bedroom, Heero set the note book and pen down, stretching before getting up and locking the cottage for the night.

tbc...


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

**AN: Thank you for your patience in waiting for this chapter. I needed to finsh my fic for the GW Advent Calendar, hence the delay in writing this part. With that fic finally done, normal transmission will now resume with this fic. Thank you to all who left a comment on the last part!**

"Equus"

Chapter 47

"Good boy," Heero said and patted the gray neck.

Shini snorted and shook himself. Of course he was good, he knew all about this showjumping stuff by now and didn't need to practice too much.

Spotting a familiar form leaning against the fence, Heero let the gray stretch out his neck and walk across to the vet. "How did it go?" he asked as he dismounted.

"Okay," Duo replied.

"That all you're going to tell me?"

"Jay says the same thing as you; I should go to court and fight Stefan all the way." Duo had attended his appointment with Jay that morning and despite Heero's offer to attend with him, he'd decided he wanted to go alone. Shoving off the fence, Duo fell into step with Heero as he led the gray back to the stables. "Jay feels that although the trial won't be easy for me emotionally, it could help a great deal."

Heero nodded. He'd thought along similar lines.

"I guess he's right," Duo said with a shrug. "I'll be honest, I really don't want to sit in a court room and have all the sordid details brought out into the open for everyone to hear, but on the other hand, Stefan shouldn't be allowed to get away with what he's done either. Jay seems to think that by going through the trial, it will help me to confront my demons and lay them to rest."

Pausing from removing the saddle, Heero turned to Duo and swept his lover into his arms. "It won't be easy, we both know that, but what Jay says is true. By going through with the trial you're showing Stefan that you're a much stronger and better person than he is."

"I still think it will be a waste of time," Duo whispered. "I still say that he will get off."

"We don't know that, Duo. All we can do is trust in the DA, the police and all the evidence. In the end, the truth will win out."

"I hope so."

Deciding to change the subject, Heero returned to unsaddling Shini. "When do you think Nataku can come back into work?"

"I'll check her over this evening for you. If everything is still looking okay than you could probably start putting her back into light work next week. I wouldn't suggest jumping her though for a while."

"I don't have any plans to start jumping her for a couple more months yet," Heero replied.

Duo chuckled. "Yeah, I can see why not, after the display you had with her the first time you tried I'd be thinking it will take a while before she's ready to even look at a jump."

"Too true," Heero replied with a smile. "But I plan on settling her down on the flat, making sure she has all the basic education in place before I start to ask her to do anything remotely like jumping. When I do start it will be over the cavaletties and build up to low grids. Once she can handle those okay I'll start to look at trying her over some low fences."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"You feel like going for a ride?" Heero asked.

"Wouldn't it be a bit risky with Angel in foal again?"

"She's not that far along and some light exercise will do her the world of good," Heero stated. He didn't voice that he thought a ride would also do wonders for Duo too.

Duo looked a little doubtful.

"I was going to take Orion out for a slow bush ride to break things up for him and I'd appreciate the company," Heero wheedled.

Duo caved. "Okay. I'll pop up to the cottage and change. Meet you back here in a few?"

"I'll fetch the horses while you're changing."

# # #

The bush ride did do wonders for Duo's emotional state. The cool air, sounds and smells of the bush combined with the easy gait of the mare soon settled his troubled mind. Angel also appreciated the change of scenery. Orion was a good companion horse to ride out with, relaxed and laid back, taking an interest in the things around him but not being pushy. Both men were able to sit back and relax.

Returning to the stables they found June had put all the feeds in ready for them and was currently leaning on the fence to the schooling paddock watching Frank working Jester. Hearing the sound of hoof beats, she left the paddock and returned to the stables as the pair rode in. Smiling, she gave them both a hand to unsaddle and brush the horses down, despite both Heero and Duo's protests that she take things easy.

Orion and Angel were soon settled and put into their respective stables. Frank rode in just as they were all about to head back out and start to bring the rest of the horses in for the evening. Heero stopped to exchange a few words with the other rider leaving Duo and June to start by themselves.

Walking back out to the paddocks, June glanced out the corner of her eye at Duo and managed to screw up the courage she needed to ask what was on her mind. "Have you heard from the courts yet?"

Turning to look at the woman as they walked, Duo gave a soft sigh. "Yes," he said and went on to explain what had happened.

June was just as shocked as all Duo's other friends had been with the plea of not guilty and she reaffirmed once again that she would be more than happy to attend court and stand as a witness. Duo was touched once more by the loyalty shown him and thanked June. "I'm sure the DA will be in touch with you should he require you to take the stand in the trial," he told the woman.

"I'll be there for you, Duo."

Heero caught up to them and the subject was dropped, friendly bantering taking the place of the more somber words and lightening the mood a lot.

# # #

"You ready, Heero?"

"Just coming." Heero glanced at himself one last time in the mirror and decided he would have to do. Picking up his wallet he tucked it into his back pocket as he strode out of the bedroom to meet his anxious lover waiting in the kitchen.

"You sure you don't mind coming with me, Heero? It won't upset your training with the horses?"

"Duo, I said I would come with you and I will. The horses won't suffer if they don't get as much work as usual," Heero replied and wrapped his arms around Duo to pull him close. "Try to settle down a bit," he soothed and pressed a few kisses to Duo's jaw and neck.

"I'm sorry, I can't help feeling nervous," Duo replied and hung on tightly to Heero's warmth and strength.

"That's understandable. Just try to remember that I will be with you all the way. You need to be honest and tell the DA everything he needs to know, regardless of how painful it can and probably will be. The more he knows, the better he can prepare the case and bring that bastard to justice."

"You're starting to sound like Jay," Duo snickered.

"Then I'll take that as a compliment. I'm in good company," Heero teased back.

"Come on, we'd better get going before I change my mind."

Releasing his lover, Heero followed Duo out the cottage and waited whilst his lover locked up. With the cottage secure, Heero slipped behind the wheel of Henrietta and drove them to their appointment with the DA.

#

"Thank you both for coming in. I'm Andrew Morris, the District Attorney and I'll be the one handling the prosecution in this case," the man stated and offered his hand to Duo.

"Doctor Duo Maxwell, Mr. Morris," Duo replied as he shook the man's hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Heero Yuy. I'm Doctor Maxwell's partner," Heero said quietly as he also shook the DA's hand.

Morris smiled warmly at the pair. "Please, be seated."

Trying to keep his nerves under control, Duo took one of the seats as Heero sank into the other. The DA returned to his seat on the other side of the desk and quickly glanced at some papers he had in front of him. Looking up at the pair, he noted the unease radiating off the vet. "Firstly, I'd like to say that I think you are doing the right thing, Doctor Maxwell and that I admire you for coming forward and pressing these charges. It takes a lot of courage to admit you are a victim of a crime such as this and I fully intend to use everything at my disposal to prosecute this man and get a verdict of guilty from the judge."

With the words spoken in sincerity, Duo felt himself relax a touch. The DA gave off the aura of being calm and in control, professional in his work and yet was understanding and compassionate towards his client.

"Before we begin, there's one other thing I'd like to say. I've been informed that you are gay, Doctor Maxwell and that Mr. Yuy here is your partner." Seeing the 'hackles' beginning to rise on both men, he quickly continued. "I want you both to know that personally, I have no problem with that. It does not bother me or concern me, I believe that everyone is entitled to be with whomever it is that makes them happy in life. In my professional capacity it makes me even more determined to have a guilty verdict announced. No one, regardless of their race, color, creed or orientation should be subject to a crime of any type."

Morris went up several notches on both Heero and Duo's 'respectable' meter.

"Thank you, Mr. Morris you have no idea how much that means to my partner and I," Duo replied quietly.

"Believe me, I'm more than well acquainted with bigotry and discrimination, Doctor Maxwell."

"Please, call me Duo."

The DA nodded. "Call me Andrew. I much prefer to be on a first name basis with my clients if possible, makes it much easier all round, especially as this is such a personal case. Right, I think it best we get started. I have copies here of both your statements to the police, but I'd like to get a bit more background information first. To start with, how did Mr. Graves first come to know you?"

Heero gave the DA a brief run down on his success as a show jumper and ultimately opening his own stable which led to Stefan agisting his horse with Heero. Duo took up the tale from there, explaining how he'd begun to feel uncomfortable in Stefan's presence, the double meanings that Stefan had put into his words and the subtle touches he'd experienced and brushed off as a slip or the like.

Morris was very thorough in his questioning, having both men repeat things from time to time and probing further into other bits of information that were given.

After two hours with Morris, Duo was beginning to feel emotionally exhausted and was more than happy to hear the man call an end to the session.

"Thank you both for all the information so far. I will need to meet with you both again in about a week's time. I have quite a bit here to follow up on and I'll have more questions for you at a later time. Meanwhile, if you remember anything else at all, please let me know. Does either of you have any questions of your own?"

Heero voiced the question he knew they both wanted an answer to. "Does Duo stand a chance of winning this case?"

Morris thought for a moment before replying. "There is always a chance, Heero. We have the forensics reports, the doctor's reports, statements from yourselves and other witnesses. I have a report from Doctor Jamieson which will also go a long way in proving rape. I just wish we had an independent witness or some other form of irrefutable evidence; if we did, that would see this case closed within minutes. Unfortunately we don't have that, but there is more than enough other evidence here."

"It's still going to come down to his word against mine though, isn't it?" Duo stated flatly.

"I'll be honest, if Mr. Graves engages a good lawyer, it will be difficult – but not impossible. I have faith that with what we have we will see this man pay for his crime against you."

"Thank you for being honest," Duo replied.

"No problem. Now, I'm sure you both have better things to do than sit here any longer. If you could come back next Monday at the same time we can go over what I will have prepared thus far in the case."

Heero and Duo stood, as did Morris. Handshakes were exchanged again and the pair left the office to head back home.

# # #

The next three weeks flew by. Heero was kept busy with the horses and had started to bring Nataku back into work again. Duo was flat out with the practice, trying to catch up on everything as he didn't know how much time off he would need once the case went to court. Hilde, Zechs and Catherine took as much off their boss' shoulders as possible, the other two vets arranging to juggle the shifts that Duo would need off between them.

Wufei, Meiran and June had all been interviewed by Morris and told they would be contacted when they were needed to present to court as witnesses. Sally had removed the strapping from Duo's shoulder and he was now doing the exercises she'd advised to build the injured muscles and tendons back up. The internal tearing he'd suffered at the hands of Stefan had also healed, although the emotional wound was still raw and bleeding.

Heero's hand had also healed well and he was back to normal use with it. Whilst the injuries to both men had finally healed up, Heero had made no further attempt to be intimate with his partner. He did show Duo just how much he loved him though by cuddling and kissing his partner as much as possible. Heero figured that Duo would let him know if and when he was ready for more and until that happened, Heero refused to push his lover. He'd meant every word he'd said when reassuring Duo that he wasn't in this relationship for the sex. Heero didn't care if they never indulged again, to him, having Duo in his life, being able to hold and kiss the vet was more than enough.

Doctor Jamieson had been a godsend to Duo. He'd attended several more sessions with the man and whilst each one had been emotionally draining for him, Duo did feel better after speaking with him. Slowly but steadily Duo was starting to come to terms with his rape and accept that whilst he couldn't change the past, he could cope with it. He also learned that he could have some control over his future. Determined not to be a victim again, Duo had insisted that Heero teach him all he could in the art of self defense.

More than willing to help, Heero had patiently explained and demonstrated different techniques to Duo, the vet picking up things quite easily.

By the time the trial rolled around they had already destroyed two punching bags and were well on their way to demolishing a third.

#

The Sunday morning of the day before the trial saw Heero working his horses and Duo doing his best to work off his nervous energy. Zechs was on call which left Duo at a loose end. Heero had taken off for the stables earlier in the morning, deciding that with the trial the following day, he would give the horses the Monday off instead of the usual Sunday.

With Heero gone from the house, Duo had nothing to distract him and so he decided to do some spring cleaning. Fetching all the cleaning supplies out, Duo began to dust, polish, vacuum, scrub and scour everything he could find. Both men had neat, clean habits anyway and so the cottage didn't get dirty, plus they both cleaned the place each week, but it gave Duo something to put his focus on and work off his nerves.

Heero returned at lunch time to be confronted by his lover wielding a mop, hair tied up in a bun and the stereo system going almost full blast. He paused in the doorway for a moment to take in the scene. His lips quirked up as he observed Duo's hips swaying to the beat, the mop following along and the sound of singing coming from his lover's mouth.

"I set fire, to the rain; watched it pour as I touched your face. Well it burned while I cried, Arrrghhhh! Shit, Heero!" Duo jumped a mile when he caught sight of his lover from the corner of his eye. With a hand over his heart, Duo did his best to calm himself.

Heero narrowly avoided being hit by the mop as Duo suddenly registered his presence. Knowing he'd just scared the living daylights out of his partner, Heero quickly crossed to Duo and enclosed the vet in his warm arms. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized.

"Jeeze, I think I just went into cardiac arrest," Duo managed to get out. "My heart's racing a mile a minute."

"I thought that was because you spotted me."

"It is, but not in the nice way. Shit! Can you make some sort of noise next time?"

"I"m sorry, I didn't think," Heero apologized again.

"Nah, it's okay." Duo snuggled deeper into the arms that held him. He knew he'd overreacted a touch. He was still very jumpy at times and couldn't help that.

"I think I will make noise next time, I don't fancy wearing a mop," Heero replied as he placed a kiss to the top of Duo's head.

"What time is it?"

"Just after one. I came up for some lunch but I think I might skip it." Heero pointedly looked around the kitchen. The chairs were all up on the kitchen table, the stove pulled apart and covered in cleaner solution whilst the fridge stood open, food packed away into bags and a couple of eskies on the bench top – Duo was obviously defrosting the thing.

Duo gave a small grin. "Errr, if you hang on for half an hour I'll have this lot finished and I'll make us a couple of sandwiches."

"I'll help."

With Heero's assistance it didn't take long at all to have the fridge wiped out and the food replaced. The stove was also wiped down and put back together. With Duo finishing off his mopping, Heero made them both a sandwich and coffee.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" Duo asked as he finished his sandwich.

"I've just got Nataku and Wing to work before starting on the evening routine," Heero replied and drained his coffee mug.

"Mind if I come and watch?"

"Of course not. You're always welcome, Duo."

Duo didn't want to admit it, but he'd finished pretty much everything he could do in the house and didn't want to be by himself any longer. He'd thought about dragging Jaws out to mow the lawns, but he'd only done them last week and there really wasn't much growth there.

Heero quickly did the dishes while Duo went to change.

#

"Good girl," Heero praised and brought the mare back to a walk. So far everything was going well with the bay, Nataku, despite having had time off for her injury to recover, hadn't forgotten anything of her earlier lessons with Heero.

"She's going well," Duo commented and fed the bay a couple of carrot slices when Heero rode over to the fence and brought the mare to a halt.

"That she is. I'm very happy with her progress."

"What else are you planning on doing with her today?"

"I thought I might start her over some trotting poles," Heero said and glanced across the paddock to where his jumps and poles all sat.

"Do you want a hand to set them up?"

"If you don't mind I'd appreciate it."

"Sure, no problem." Duo climbed through the fence to enter the paddock and began to walk across the grass to where the poles all sat. Heero rode alongside.

"How many do you want?" Duo asked when they reached the pile of poles.

"I think that eight should do to start with." Heero dismounted to give his partner a hand.

Duo picked up one of the rails and began to walk away from the pile with it when he spotted a couple of figures coming through the gate. "We have company," he informed Heero.

Turning, Heero looked across to see the pair approaching and as they drew a little closer he recognized them as Wufei and Meiran. The four exchanged greetings before Wufei asked how Nataku was going and what he was planning to do with the poles. Heero explained his working on the flat with the mare and that as she'd been going so well, he'd decided to try her over a few trotting poles.

"The poles on the ground will give me an idea of how far along in her reeducation she is, if she's ready to start pole work and move onto cavaletties. How she reacts to these will give me an indication of what to expect when we start to work towards small jumps," Heero explained.

"Can we help?" Meiran asked.

"You shouldn't be helping, you're paying clients," Heero began to object.

"Oh, bosh," Meiran stated. "Tell us what you want us to do."

Duo raised an eyebrow at the unusual curse and gave Heero a secret grin. Heero shook his head in reply.

"Okay, if you really insist. I was explaining to Duo that I want eight poles set on the ground in a straight line, roughly four feet apart."

"Come on, Wufei, we can handle that," Meiran said and grabbed her husband by the arm.

Wufei rolled his eyes but obediently picked up a pole. "Women," he muttered to Duo as he passed the vet, carrying the pole to lay it with the others. Duo snickered and continued with his own pole.

Once the poles were laid out and Duo had carefully stepped the distance between them, the three spectators moved away to the side so as not to distract the mare or her rider. Heero pushed Nataku into a trot and circled her a few times until she was balanced and relaxed. With her head and neck lowered, the hind quarters traveling through, Heero turned the mare for the line of poles and continued to ride her forward at a steady gait.

Approaching the poles, Nataku's head slowly started to rise and she gave a couple of snorts. Her tail came up and kinked over her back, the steady rhythm of the trot fell apart as she took a couple of bouncing steps, shortening and then lengthening her stride. Heero sat quietly on her back keeping his hands steady and a light contact with her mouth. He used his seat and leg to push her forward, soothing her with a low voice as she continued to eye off the poles as if they would leap up and bite her.

Nataku stopped dead at the first pole. Heero gave her rein and allowed the bay to stretch and lower her neck to sniff at the pole. He didn't hurry her, simply let her take her time in checking it out. Once Nataku seemed happy enough, Heero took the contact back and asked the bay to walk over the poles. Nataku snorted, stepped over the first pole and proceeded to try and jump the remaining poles.

"Okay, that's not going to work," Heero muttered to himself and brought the mare to a halt. "Duo? Would you mind putting one pole by itself just to the side of the others, please?"

"Sure." Duo didn't know what Heero was up to but he grabbed one pole and lay it on the ground several feet away from the other poles.

"Thank you." Heero picked up his reins and urged the mare back into a trot. He circled again for a few minutes, settling the mare back into her rhythm. When he deemed her calm enough, Heero brought his circle out a bit to encompass the solitary pole. This time he kept her moving forward, not allowing the mare to stop, shy out or otherwise evade the pole.

The first few times Nataku approached the pole with a mix of fear and distrust. Trotting up to it and unable to do anything other than go over it, she lengthened her stride and put in an almighty leap. Heero only just managed to stay with her. Once on the other side of the pole, Nataku did her best to gallop off, knowing there would be pain in her mouth once her rider was settled in the saddle again. Instead of the jab in the mouth though, she was surprised and confused when Heero simply sat deep and applied a steady, gentle pressure, that pressure remaining until she slowed her pace back to a trot again.

Once the mare was back in her trot, Heero ran a soothing hand along her neck. "Let's try that again, shall we?" he said softly.

Another five attempts at the pole all resulted in the same thing, Nataku leaping it as if it were a five foot fence and then trying to tear off around the paddock. She reminded Heero so much of Taurus, only with Taurus it had been over-exuberance, in Nataku's case it was fear.

By the time half an hour had passed, Nataku had given up on her antics and started to trot calmly over the pole. She began to accept it and trust her rider a bit more, especially as she hadn't been abused or hurt. Trotting calmly over the pole once more, Heero praised and patted the mare, bringing her to a walk and riding over to where the others still stood watching. "That's enough for today," he said to the horse and spectators.

Wufei gave the mare a few pats and fed her some carrots, carrots that were eagerly accepted. "What was the purpose of that exercise?" he asked.

Heero explained that he was taking the mare right back to the beginning in her education. Poles on the ground were an excellent way to teach a horse striding and keep them calm and relaxed at the same time. He also explained that the poles would have the mare lowering her head and neck, softening the muscles through her back and 'rounding up', meaning all her body muscles, ligaments and tendons were in the right place for her to be able to jump successfully without injury or strain to herself.

Whilst Wufei didn't completely understand, he got the basic idea. The four walked back to the stables as dusk was settling in, Wufei asking more questions of Heero and his training methods while Meiran walked with Duo and couldn't help the smile on her face at her husband's interest.

# # #

That evening they went to bed a little earlier than usual. Lying together with Duo snuggled up against his side, head resting on his chest, Heero gently ran his fingers over the exposed skin of Duo's shoulder and arm. "You okay?" Heero asked.

"Not really," Duo replied with a sigh. "I guess I won't really be alright until this trial is over with."

Heero pressed a kiss to Duo's head. "I know. I wish it were all over with too so we can get on with our lives."

"Amen to that."

"Duo, once this is finished, how about we go away for a weekend, just the two of us?"

Duo raised his head and frowned. "Not that I don't think that's a good idea, but what about the horses?"

"I'm sure I can get Carl and June to keep an eye on them and feed them for a couple of days."

"I suppose so."

"Then regardless of the outcome of the trial, it's a deal?"

"I think I'd like to get away for a couple of days. Yeah, it's a deal, Heero."

"Good."

tbc...

AN: The song Duo is singing along to is 'Set Fire to the Rain' by Adele.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 48

"Do I look okay? Maybe I should change the shirt? Or should I wear my blue slacks and white shirt?"

"Duo, come here," Heero insisted as he opened his arms to the nervous vet.

"Sorry." Duo stepped up to his partner and allowed himself to be enveloped in the warmth and strength of Heero's embrace.

"Duo, you look fine, no need to change," Heero reassured.

"You sure? I don't want to appear too aloof or the opposite." _Like a whore_, his mind supplied.

"You look like a respectable, hard working man," Heero stated.

Pulling away from the embrace, Duo took another look at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in charcoal slacks, pale blue shirt with a slightly darker blue tie. A dark gray jacket remained on the hanger on the knob of the wardrobe door. He looked elegant but with a no nonsense air about him. His hair was freshly washed and neatly braided, his bangs trimmed and jaw free of any stubble.

"I guess I'll have to do, there isn't any time left to change again," Duo conceded with a look at his watch.

"We really should get going," Heero agreed. Heero had opted for a pair of black slacks, gray shirt and a white and black striped tie. His black jacket was picked up and draped over his arm.

"We have everything?" Duo checked as he locked up the cottage.

"Hai."

The pair walked to Heero's car in silence and got in. Heero was driving as Duo's nerves were on edge enough as it was and they didn't want to risk an accident on their way to the court house.

#

"Try to relax, Duo. Everything will be okay, Morris is a great DA and he'll do his best to get a conviction," Heero said, trying to settle his lover as they got out of the car and walked towards the court house.

Duo paused outside the main entry and looked up at the old, imposing building. A shiver ran down his spine and he took a deep breath to steady himself. "Christ, I wish this was all over with. I really don't want to go in there," Duo confessed.

"I know, but we can't let Stefan get away with this. Come on, I'll be with you all the way, Duo." Heero gently coaxed Duo up the steps and inside the building. Once in the foyer he glanced around and spotted an alcove to the side. Holding Duo by the elbow he guided the vet out of the public eye and into the alcove where he placed his hands on Duo's shoulders and kissed his lover deeply. Breaking apart, Heero rested his forehead against Duo's and whispered, "I'll be with you, I promise. Regardless of what happens, I'll always be there for you, Duo. I love you, I love you with every fiber of my being, you own me, Duo, heart, mind, body and soul." Words said, Heero partook of another kiss, this one telling Duo just how deep Heero's love for him ran.

"Thanks, Heero," Duo replied when they broke apart. The kisses and reassurances from his lover made a big difference to his confidence.

"You're going to walk into that court room with your head held high. You have nothing to be afraid of, Duo. You are not the one at fault here, you're the one that was wronged, you're the one that deserves justice and together we will see that Stefan is made accountable for his actions."

Taking another deep breath, Duo squared his shoulders, pulled himself up and gave a firm nod. With a look of determination on his face, he walked side by side with Heero along the marble floored corridor to the closed court room. His jaw set, Duo opened the door and entered.

Morris had been waiting for them and got up from his chair to walk forward and greet them. With the pleasantries exchanged, Morris ushered them both to the vacant seats beside his own at the large desk. Duo took the opportunity to glance around. It was set up exactly the same as any other court room, only with a few subtle differences. There was a desk at the top of the room, obviously where the judge sat and a witness box to the side. Two desks faced the judge's desk where the prosecution and defense sat. There were no seats to the side where a jury would normally sit, likewise, behind the defense and prosecution where the public and witnesses would normally be seated there was nothing, just a small, open area of around ten feet between the desks and the entry door to the court room. To the side of the judge's desk and witness box was another door, Duo presumed that this was where the witnesses would be called through.

Across from Morris at the defense desk sat a tall, regal looking man. His hair had thinned considerably and what was left of it was neatly cut and almost silver in color. He wore thin rimmed spectacles and had a nose shaped like a hawk's beak, something that struck Duo as rather funny and he chuckled to himself as his mind supplied a mental picture to go with what his eyes were seeing.

"Something funny?" Heero whispered from the corner of his mouth.

The mental image still in his head, Duo explained in hushed tones the reason for his snickering. Heero gave a not quite so subtle snort that had Morris and the defense lawyer giving him curious looks. Heero quickly dampened down on his mirth.

Morris explained briefly to the pair what the usual procedure for a trial such as this would be. Once the judge was present, the prosecution would state their case, the defense following. Then the prosecution would take the floor and work through the evidence they had to support Duo's claim of rape, calling their witnesses as necessary and questioning them. The defense would also be allowed to ask questions as the prosecution proceeded. Once the prosecution was finished stating its case, the defense would be allowed their turn and likewise, Morris would be able to question any witnesses they bring forth. At the conclusion, both would make their closing statements and the judge would retire to his chambers to deliberate over the evidence presented to him and make his decision.

Heero and Duo took a few moments to digest the information. Heero asked a question.

"How long do you think this trial will take?"

Shuffling through his papers, Morris considered the question for a moment. "I'm quite confident it will only take a few days. I'm pretty sure we will be done by Wednesday. Friday at the latest."

Heero made a mental note to do some checking on line that evening for places to stay for the weekend. He figured if the trial was over by the Friday, he'd take Duo away either the Friday night or early the Saturday morning.

The doors to the court room opened, both men taking a quick glance to see who was entering. A low growl escaped Heero's throat. Duo's eyes narrowed as his skin paled and he broke out into a cold sweat. He did his best to send a glare in the direction of the man entering.

Stefan walked into the court room with a smirk on his face and spring in his step. A woman followed him to the desk. He cocked his head in the direction of Duo and Heero and looked down his nose at the pair. Turning his attention away, he shook the hand of his lawyer who had stood up to greet him and pulled out a chair for the woman with him.

"Who the hell is that?" Duo whispered to Heero. Morris was wondering the same thing and gave Heero a questioning look as well.

Heero shrugged. "I have no idea. I've never seen her before in my life," he replied honestly.

"I guess we will find out soon enough," Morris muttered. He had an uneasy feeling in his gut about the woman and glanced back to his papers to try and see if he could figure out who she was and what she was doing there. Considering she was sitting with the defendant, Morris could only conclude that she was the girlfriend, fianceé or wife of the defendant. He frowned to himself. That was going to make things a little tougher. "Do you know if Mr. Graves is married?" he asked Heero and Duo.

"Not that I'm aware of," Heero replied. "He never spoke of a wife, girlfriend or female companion of any sort in the time he was agisting with me."

Morris chewed over those words. If he wasn't mistaken he could smell something very foul here, unfortunately, there wasn't anything he could do about it now. He'd have his chance soon enough. Having to be content with that thought, Morris returned to reading over his opening statement.

The door to the side opened and the bailiff entered. "All rise," he said in a strong voice.

Everyone stood up as the judge entered and took his seat.

"Judge David Harris now presiding."

Everyone sat down and waited nervously. The judge looked up at those present and cleared his throat. "The case of Maxwell versus Graves is now in session." He banged his gavel down hard causing Duo to jump slightly. "Mr. Graves, the charges against you are the rape of one Doctor Maxwell. In your preliminary hearing you pleaded not guilty to this charge. Correct?"

Stefan stood up. "Yes, your honor."

"Before we proceed I will ask you once more. On the charge of rape of one Doctor Maxwell, how do you plead?"

"My client pleads not guilty, your honor," the lawyer for Graves responded.

"Very well. We will proceed. Gentlemen, if you could please state for the record who you are and who you are representing."

"Barrister Anton Bremner, your honor. I am the legal representative for Mr. Stefan Graves, the defendant."

"District Attorney Andrew Morris, your honor. I am the legal representative for Doctor Duo Maxwell, the prosecution."

"Thank you, gentlemen. This case will now begin. Mr Morris, your opening statement if you please?"

Morris stood up and walked around the front of his desk, his attention alternating between the judge and Bremner. "Your honor, I intend to prove that Mr. Graves committed one of the most degrading and vile acts that a human being can commit against another. I intend to show that Mr. Graves made several advances towards Doctor Maxwell, advances that were rebuffed and unwelcome. When Mr. Graves was rejected, he took it upon himself to take what he wanted anyway and subjected Doctor Maxwell to the horrendous crime of rape. I have statements, witness testimonies along with forensic evidence and doctor's reports, all of which will be presented to the court to prove that Doctor Maxwell suffered humiliation and degradation at the hands of this man."

Despite the crime being laid out in black and white, Duo couldn't help but be impressed with the opening statement from Morris. He gave the DA a small smile of appreciation as the man retook his seat, leaving the floor open for Bremner.

Bremner stood up and glanced around before beginning to speak. "Your honor, my client has been accused of a crime he is completely innocent of. My client is heterosexual, not a homosexual, unlike Doctor Maxwell. He has no interest in other men in that manner, he has a steady girlfriend whom he is very happy with so why would he want to seek satisfaction from another source, and another man at that? No, my client is innocent of this accusation and I will prove that it was Doctor Maxwell that was the one to instigate this so called rape; that it was Doctor Maxwell that was consistently coming onto my client and seeking satisfaction of a sexual nature from him. My client was forced into this and now has to deal with the humiliation of being called a rapist."

Duo's jaw had almost hit the floor, Heero's face had turned a deep red with the rage he was barely suppressing. Stefan simply smirked and looked smug as Bremner sat down again.

"Thank you, Bremner, Morris," Judge Harris sated. "Mr Morris, would you care to proceed with the prosecution?"

"Thank you, your honor. The prosecution calls Mr. Heero Yuy to the stand."

Heero gave Duo's hand a squeeze before letting it go and offering a smile to his partner. Duo swallowed hard and did his best to look confident.

Stepping into the witness box, Heero was presented with the bible by the bailiff and sworn in. Formalities taken care of, Heero sat and looked to Morris who approached him with a small smile of encouragement. "Mr. Yuy, will you please state your full name and occupation for the court record, please?"

Keeping his eyes firmly on Morris, Heero replied in a clear and steady tone. "My name is Heero Yuy, I own and run the Salsbury Stud and Showjumping Stables."

"And what is it you do there, Mr. Yuy?"

"I take in horses to be educated and campaigned through the various grades on the showjumping circuit. I also take in agisters and instruct riders in the sport of showjumping along with training and competing with my own horses."

"How did you first meet Mr. Graves..."

Heero sat in the witness box and answered all of Morris' questions as honestly as he could. From time to time he glanced across at Duo, his partner giving him a small smile.

"Mr. Yuy, when did you first become aware of Mr. Graves' interest in your partner, Doctor Maxwell?"

"Objection! My client is not gay and has no interest in another man," Bremner shouted.

Morris looked down his nose at Bremner. "I'll rephrase the question. Mr. Yuy, when did you first become aware of your partner's unease around Mr. Graves?"

Heero kept his voice steady as he told how Duo had approached him one day with his concerns regarding Stefan.

"Objection! This is all speculation, your honor. It's a known fact that words spoken can often be taken in a totally different manner to which they were expressed. Likewise, a simple touch against another person doesn't mean they are trying to come on to them, it most likely is a case of an accidental touch."

"Sustained."

Morris gave a frustrated sigh but continued doggedly on with his questioning. Bremner also continued to raise his objections, managing to put an innocent slant on most of what Heero relayed.

"Can you tell me in your own words what happened on the afternoon of the Sunday, the day the rape of your partner occurred?"

"Objection! This is an _alleged_ rape," Bremner snapped.

"Sustained."

With a growl, Morris turned back to Heero. "Could you please tell us in your own words what you saw and what happened on the afternoon of the Sunday in question?"

Heero explained how he had arrived back at the stables from the show with the horses and left them in the care of June and Carl whilst he went to the surgery stables to see if Duo needed a hand to treat Nataku. "When I approached the stables I heard Doctor Maxwell scream out my name. I took off running into the stables and looked around for him. The horse was in the crush but there wasn't any sign of Doctor Maxwell. I heard some noises coming from inside the drug room and I went to see what was happening. When I opened the door..." Heero paused for a moment to steady himself.

"When I opened the door, Mr. Graves had Doctor Maxwell bent over and pushed against the bench with his hands tied behind his back. Doctor Maxwell's lower clothing was down around his knees and Mr. Graves was..." Heero swallowed and closed his eyes as the images all rushed back to torment him. "Graves had his penis inside Doctor Maxwell's anus and was raping him. His one arm was holding Doctor Maxwell down whilst his other hand was wrapped around Doctor Maxwell's manhood and he was trying to jerk him off."

"Mr. Yuy, are you sure this was an act forced upon Doctor Maxwell?"

"Hai, I'm sure."

"What happened then?"

Heero continued his recounting of the events as best he remembered. His blue eyes shone with determination as he recounted what he'd done to pull Stefan off Duo and then proceeded to beat the shit out of the other man. He didn't hide anything, knowing it would be best to tell the truth, regardless of how painful it was.

After asking a couple more questions and getting Heero to repeat a couple of things, Morris stepped away. "Thank you, Mr. Yuy. I have no further questions at this point, your honor."

The judge nodded. "Mr. Bremner, do you have any questions?"

"Yes, your honor." Bremner shuffled through his papers for a moment before approaching the witness box. Heero watched him carefully, keeping his face neutral whilst his insides churned.

"Mr. Yuy, isn't it true that you are gay? A homosexual?"

"Objection! The witness' sexual orientation has nothing to do with this trial," Morris growled.

Harris turned to Bremner. "I have to agree with Morris," he stated. "What is it you're trying to do here, Bremner?"

The lawyer clasped his hands together in front of him as he answered. "If I may be allowed to proceed, this line of questioning is vital to proving my client's innocence, your honor."

"I'll allow the line of questioning for the moment, Bremner; but be very careful," the judge warned.

"Thank you, your honor." Bremner turned back to Heero. "Mr. Yuy, isn't it true that you are gay? A homosexual?"

Heero narrowed his eyes, he didn't like where this as going but he was bound by oath to answer. "Yes."

"Isn't it also true that Doctor Maxwell is gay, a homosexual?"

"Yes," Heero growled.

"And isn't it true that the two of you are in a relationship?"

"Yes."

"Objection! Being gay is not against the law," Morris protested.

"Get to the point, Bremner," the judge said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Yes, your honor. Mr. Yuy, I put it to you that what you stumbled upon was not rape, but in fact your partner enjoying, shall we say, a little on the side? When he realized he was about to be caught in the act, he started to scream rape and accuse an innocent man of a crime he didn't commit simply to cover up his own unfaithfulness?"

"NO!" Heero yelled.

"OBJECTION!" Morris screamed.

Duo had gone as white as a sheet with the accusation, his vision began to swim and the room spin on its axis.

"NO! Duo would never cheat on me. That bastard, he _raped_ my partner!" Heero yelled, standing up in the witness box and pointing at a smug looking Stefan. The rage was building to the point where Heero's vision was tinged with red and his body shaking.

"Order! ORDER!" Judge Harris slammed his gavel hard on his desk in an attempt to shut everyone up.

Heero turned to look at the desk where his partner was sitting. "Duo!" he cried and leapt out of the witness box and across the room to where Duo was about to slide from his chair and under the table.

"Shit!" Morris muttered and reached for the fainting man. Heero reached him just as Morris was grabbing Duo's arms and between the two of them they pulled Duo back into the seat and shoved his head between his knees.

"Your honor, I request a short recess if you please?" Morris asked.

"The court will adjourn for fifteen minutes." Harris slammed the gavel down and before the bailiff could open his mouth, the judge got up and moved over to where Heero and Morris were doing their best to return Duo to the conscious plane. "Do you require medical assistance?"

"No, thank you," Heero replied. "If I could take him out to another room for a few minutes I'm sure he will come around and be okay to continue. He's just fainted. I think it's the shock and stress."

"Take him through to the witness holding room. I'll have the bailiff clear it out for you first."

Harris spoke with the bailiff and a couple of minutes later, the bailiff returned to give Heero the all clear. Lifting his partner into his arms, Heero carried his lover out of the court room to recover. Passing Stefan on the way out, Heero couldn't help but throw a glare at the smug looking man. A hand on his arm had him keeping his mouth shut though of all the words he wanted to say to wipe that smile off Stefan's face and he looked up to see Morris shaking his head in the negative at him. Biting his lip, Heero left the room with his precious bundle.

# # #

"W-what happened?" Duo asked groggily as he came around from his faint.

"You passed out," Heero replied. "Here, take a few sips and lie down again." Heero held a cup of cold water to Duo's lips.

Taking a drink of the cool water, Duo gave his lover a grateful smile. "Thanks. It's all coming back to me now," he said as he lay down again and shivered. "Heero?" Duo's voice held a tremble to it as the vet spoke. "What that lawyer said, none of it's true. I wasn't cheating on you, I would never do anything like that."

"Hush, Duo. I know you didn't cheat on me, I know that bastard raped you." Heero gently ran his fingers across Duo's forehead and through his bangs.

The door opened and interrupted the tender moment, Morris stepping inside with a worried look on his face. "How are you feeling, Doctor Maxwell?"

"I'm okay, thank you. If you can give me another couple of minutes I'll be fine to return."

Morris nodded. "I'll let the judge know we will be fine to resume in five minutes then." Morris stepped back out and closed the door behind him.

"You sure you're okay to continue? I think the judge would be alright if we asked to postpone until tomorrow," Heero stated with a worried look.

"I'll be okay, Heero. I'd rather get this trial over and done with so we can get on with our lives."

"Okay then, but if you feel at all faint again or if it gets too much for you, you let Morris or myself know."

"I will."

# # #

Duo still felt a little clammy and slightly nauseous from his fainting spell but he did his best to try and bury it all deep in his mind. He kept his head high and eyes firmly on the seat he was aiming for when he reentered the court room. Heero took his place back in the witness box trusting Morris to keep an eye on his partner.

"This court is now back in session," the bailiff announced.

Judge Harris turned to look directly at Duo but addressed his words to Morris. "Is your client well enough to continue?"

"Yes, your honor. My client has indicated he feels okay now. Thank you for the recess."

"No problem." Harris sat up straight and looked at Bremner. "You may continue," he told the lawyer.

Bremner stood. "No further questions, your honor."

As Morris didn't have any further questions but asked to retain the right to recall the witness later if need be, Heero was dismissed from the chair.

June was called in next, the pregnant woman doing her best to get comfortable in the hard chair. Morris asked her several questions, all of which she replied honestly to. Bremner didn't have any questions and June was allowed to leave. Wufei was called next to the stand and took his vow of telling the truth in a calm, controlled manner. Morris asked several questions before Bremner indicated he also wished to ask a couple of questions.

"Could you please reiterate exactly what you saw when you entered the drug room at the Maxwell Practice on the day of the alleged crime?"

Wufei swallowed and fixed his calm eyes on the defense lawyer. "As I said in my statement to the police, I approached the drug room where I could hear several noises. Upon entering I saw Doctor Maxwell struggling to fix his clothes. Mr. Yuy and Mr. Graves were, for want of a better word, bashing the living daylights out of each other. Both Doctor Maxwell and myself pulled Mr. Yuy away from Mr. Graves. Whilst Doctor Maxwell was taking care of Mr. Yuy, I went to check Mr. Graves and assess any and all injuries."

"You did not witness the alleged attack on Doctor Maxwell?"

"No, I did not see the rape itself," Wufei replied stiffly.

"Then how do you know it was rape? It could have been that Doctor Maxwell seduced my client and when Mr. Yuy showed up, Doctor Maxwell cried rape to save his own skin."

"No, I do not believe that is true at all," Wufei stated, keeping his voice calm and unruffled whilst inside he was seething.

"Mr. Chang, this court is not interested in what you believe or don't believe, we're only interested in cold, hard facts. And the fact remains that you did not see my client allegedly raping Doctor Maxwell, did you?"

"No, I didn't, but..."

"No further questions, your honor."

"Mr Morris?"

"No further questions at this time, your honor."

"The witness is dismissed." Harris banged his gavel and Wufei stood up to leave, giving the pair sitting with the DA an apologetic smile.

Somehow Duo managed to pull up a small smile of his own. He knew it wasn't Wufei's fault, the man had done his best to tell the story, but Bremner was just too good. Slowly but surely this trial was fast becoming Duo's worst nightmare; and they hadn't really started yet.

"Call your next witness, Morris."

"Thank you, your honor. The prosecution calls Sergeant Williams."

tbc...


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 49

Sergeant Williams entered the court room and took his place in the witness box. The bailiff swore the officer in and Morris proceeded to ask his questions. Williams answered them in all honesty, explaining how he'd been called to the vet practice and upon arrival what he'd found.

"Mr. Yuy and Mr. Graves were both sporting injuries consistent with an altercation. Doctor Maxwell also had visible injuries consistent with being restrained. Having been informed that Doctor Maxwell had been raped and wished to press charges, I followed the standard police procedure."

"Objection. This is an alleged rape," Bremner stated again.

"I'll rephrase that last bit. Having been informed that Doctor Maxwell had _allegedly_ been raped and wished to press charges, I followed the standard police procedure," Williams continued, barely able to hold the sneer from his face at Stefan's lawyer.

"And what is that procedure?" Morris asked.

"I organized for statements to be taken from all witnesses, the accused and also the victim. The accused's statement was taken the following day at the hospital once all drugs used in treatment were clear of the accused's system. Doctor Maxwell was examined by a medical professional that has expertize in the area of rape. Any and all evidence, including the victim's clothing were seized and submitted to the crime lab for forensic testing and investigation."

"And what was the result of the crime lab's investigation?"

"The forensic report has been submitted," Williams replied. "I also have a copy here with me."

Judge Harris shuffled through the file on his desk and retrieved several sheets of paper. He nodded to Morris. "I have the reports here."

"Without reading word for word the report, could you please give us a brief outline of the findings?"

"The results showed semen and blood on the victim's clothing, the DNA test confirming that the blood was Doctor Maxwell's, the semen came from Mr. Graves. Testing of the bandage used to restrain Doctor Maxwell also had the accused's DNA on it. Other evidence collected at the scene showed both Doctor Maxwell and Mr. Graves' DNA. The bruising and injuries to Doctor Maxwell were found to be consistent with restraint and struggle to free oneself." Williams continued to explain most of what had been found by the crime labs, but declined to comment too much regarding the medical side of things as he didn't know much about it and with the Doctor that had treated the victim also presenting as a witness he felt it would be best for her to explain that side of things.

Morris felt quietly confident with Williams' testimony. The forensic evidence was there in black and white and couldn't be refuted. "No more questions, your honor."

"Mr. Bremner?" Harris asked.

Stefan's lawyer stood up and adjusted his glasses. "Sergeant Williams, all this forensic evidence is all well and good, but all it tells us is that Doctor Maxwell engaged in sex with my client. My client does not dispute the fact that sex took place, he disputes the claim that it was rape. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe it is true that some men like to be tied up whilst engaging in sex. Sergeant Williams, is it not possible that Doctor Maxwell could easily have persuaded my client to tie him up and engage in sex?"

"Well... I really don't think that was the..."

"Just answer the question yes or no. Isn't it possible that Doctor Maxwell could have had my client tie him up and engage in sex?"

Duo was sweating hard, his skin pale as he fought to keep himself calm. He knew this was all bullshit, he knew what had happened; unfortunately it was turning out just as he'd predicted it would. Despite all the evidence, it simply came back to one thing: his word against Stefan's.

Williams looked defeated. "Yes," he said quietly.

"No further questions, your honor."

#

"The prosecution calls Doctor Sally Po to the witness stand."

Sally entered the court room and stood in the witness box to be sworn in. Taking her seat she wore a no nonsense look on her face as she took a quick look around. Morris approached and asked the usual questions; her name, qualifications, experience and so on. Morris quizzed the doctor on her findings when Duo had presented at her surgery and the course of treatment she'd prescribed.

"The injuries you found on Doctor Maxwell, could you please tell the court what, in your medical opinion, they were and appeared to be consistent with?"

"Doctor Maxwell had bruising around his wrists that could only have come from being tied by something. The torn ligament in his shoulder was consistent with struggling to free himself from those bonds and also having had the arm pushed upward into a position it isn't intended to go. There were a few other bruises and contusions that were caused by the body being either pushed against something such as a bench or desk, or even a skirmish with another person. There was tearing of the tissues inside the anal channel too indicating a forced entry along with blood from the torn tissue and semen."

"Doctor Po, have you seen similar injuries on other patients?"

"Yes, I have."

"And those other patients, what caused those injuries?"

"The other patients with similar injuries I have treated in my time as a medical practitioner were all victims of rape. The emotional and mental trauma that Doctor Maxwell presented with as well I have only seen in a rape victim. There is no doubt in my mind that Doctor Maxwell was the victim of a brutal and sadistic rape."

"Your honor, you should have a full medical report in your files from Doctor Po," Morris said, addressing the judge.

"Thank you, Morris." Harris flicked through the file again and located the submitted medical report.

"No further questions, your honor."

"Bremner?"

Duo closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh when Bremner stood up. Given how things were already proceeding he had no doubt that the lawyer was about to tear Sally Po's testimony to shreds.

"Doctor Po, you said the injuries suffered by Doctor Maxwell were consistent with being tied up, correct?"

"Yes, I did."

"You also stated that the other bruising and contusions could have been caused by being pushed against something or a skirmish?"

"Yes." Sally frowned, wondering where the man was going with this.

"Then I put it to you that the injuries Doctor Maxwell sustained were gained by his seduction of my client, his insistence that my client tie him up and engage in rough sex with him."

"No, I do not believe that is true," Sally snapped.

"Doctor Po, have you treated men and women who have suffered some form of injuries due to rough sex?"

"Well... Yes."

"And isn't it quite possible that the injuries Doctor Maxwell suffered are similar if not the same as other couples engaging in rough sex?"

"In my opinion the injuries Doctor Maxwell sustained were not from a willing bout of rough sex."

"Just answer the question, Doctor Po. Isn't it possible that the injuries Doctor Maxwell suffered could quite likely have been caused from a bout of rough sex? Yes or no?"

Sally looked angry but knew she was backed up against a proverbial wall. "Yes," she whispered.

"Thank you. No further questions, your honor."

# # #

"The prosecution calls Doctor Jamieson to the stand."

Doctor Jay entered the court room and took his place in the witness box to be sworn in. Formalities out of the way, Morris asked him to state his full name and occupation. Jay did and so the questioning got underway.

"Doctor Jamieson, you are currently treating Doctor Duo Maxwell I believe?"

"Yes, I am. He was referred to me by Doctor Po for counseling."

"What exactly do you provide counseling for?"

"I work with victims of rape." Doctor Jay explained the trauma suffered by rape victims and how he tried to help them come to terms with their attack and conquer it.

Morris asked several more questions regarding the current treatment of Duo, all of which Jay answered honestly.

"It can take a long time for a victim of rape to overcome that psychological trauma, I do my best to help them get there," Jay finished.

"Thank you. No more questions, your honor."

"Bremner?"

"Thank you, your honor." Bremner stood up and approached the witness box, Jay remained calm but eyed his opponent up carefully. He was more than aware of how lawyers _could_ and would twist the truth.

"Doctor Jamieson, how exactly can you tell if a person has been a victim of rape?"

That question was clearly something Jay had not expected and he took a moment to think on the words before replying. "Aside from the obvious physical evidence, they generally present with a fear of a person of the sex that raped them. For example, a woman presents with a fear of any males around her, it is the same for a man who has been raped by another man; they also display signs of being uncomfortable around other men. They also have a lot of guilt; thinking that somehow they were responsible for the attack, that they somehow asked for it. They also feel inadequate, that they should have been able to fight their attacker off, been able to stop their attacker in some way. They also feel dirty, unworthy and quite often slip into depression."

"So there's no actual exact way to know if a person is a genuine victim of rape or claiming to be one?"

"If you are suggesting there is a test or exam of some type, then no, there isn't an exact way to tell for certain."

"Then there is no way of knowing without a doubt that the person presenting as a victim of rape, is in fact an actual victim or not?"

"As I said, there's no actual tests. When you have been in the business as long as I have you do develop a gut instinct, know to look for certain, subtle signs."

"So a person could present to you as a victim of rape when in fact they aren't?"

"If they did they would have to be one hell of an actor. I don't think anyone could pull that off."

"But it is a possibility?" Bremner persisted.

"Like I said, I don't think anyone would be able to act that well," Jay snapped.

"Just a yes or no will do," Bremner prompted.

"Yes."

"Then who is to say that Doctor Maxwell isn't acting? That it is quite possible that Doctor Maxwell, who was engaging in sex with my client and got caught, cried rape to prevent his cheating on his partner from being exposed. When he was faced with counseling, he continued with the act?"

Jay looked fit to burst a blood vessel. "I think I would know if someone was genuine or acting! You can't fake that type of psychological trauma!"

"But you just said it was a possibility." Bremner was looking smug.

"The type of trauma Doctor Maxwell suffered isn't something that can be conjured up at will."

"I beg to differ. Isn't it a medical fact that a person can make things up in their own mind, to the point where they actually convince themselves that what they have made up actually occurred, was real and did happen?"

"Yes," Jay conceded. "But those people are usually what we refer to as delusional."

"Delusional or not, they have convinced themselves in their own mind that something had happened and thus they would be able to react in the exact same manner in which you just described that you look for when treating a victim of rape. Wouldn't you agree that is possible?"

Jay was backed into a corner; and he knew it.

"Do you agree that it is possible?" Bremner repeated, a little louder.

"Yes."

"No further questions, your honor."

Before Bremner's backside could hit the seat, Morris was standing up. "Your honor, I have a couple more questions if you please?"

"Proceed."

"Doctor Jamieson, my colleague has just stated that it is possible that a person could make things up in their own mind to a point where they actually believe that incident occurred. Correct?"

"Yes." Jay was a little confused as to where Morris was going with this.

"My colleague has also stated that he believes that my client, Doctor Maxwell is acting in his role of victim, that he seems to have convinced himself that he is a victim of this crime. Correct?"

"Yes, I do believe that is what he was saying."

"Then isn't it equally as possible that Mr. Graves could be acting? That he did, in fact rape my client but rather than admit that he had forced sex with another man, he could also have convinced himself that he did not rape my client, that he responded to another man's advances?"

Jay's face seemed to light up a touch. "Yes," he said rather loudly. "It's very possible that the accused has convinced his own mind that he did not rape another man, but simply had sex."

Morris looked rather smug with himself. "No further questions, your honor, but I would like to retain the right to recall the witness later if need be."

"Granted. Bremner?"

Bremner sat with a scowl on his face. He wasn't used to having the tables turned on him, especially when someone used his own line of attack to get back at him. "No further questions, your honor."

Morris gave Duo a small smile as he returned to the desk, Duo returning the smile as best he could. He felt a touch of relief in knowing that Morris had just shoved all that crap back in Stefan's face. He felt a light squeeze to his knee beneath the table and turned to look at Heero, the rider giving him an encouraging look.

"Do you have any further witnesses?" Harris looked up from where he'd been making notes.

"Yes, Your honor. I have one last witness to call."

"Then proceed."

"The prosecution calls Doctor Duo Maxwell to the stand."

#

Pushing his chair back a touch to stand, Duo pulled himself to his feet. His stomach was churning violently, his skin felt cold and clammy, but he was dammed if he was going to show Stefan or his smart assed lawyer that he was anything but confident. He felt Heero's hand touch his arm and he paused for a second to look into his partner's eyes. Heero's steady, blue gaze locked with his own violet and Duo could read the love and support in those depths. He managed to give his partner a soft smile.

With a touch more confidence, Duo held his head high and walked to the witness box to be sworn in.

Morris approached and gave his client a reassuring smile. "Could you please state your name and occupation for the court?"

"Doctor Duo Maxwell, I'm a vet and I own the Maxwell Veterinary Practice."

"Thank you. Doctor Maxwell, I realize how difficult and painful this trial must be for you and if you should require a break, please let me know." Morris paused to take a breath. "Could you please tell the court in your own words exactly what happened on the Sunday afternoon of the _alleged_ offense?" Morris was quite sarcastic in his speaking the word 'alleged,' letting everyone know exactly what he thought about that.

Taking a deep breath, Duo clasped his shaking hands together and lowered his eyes a touch. "I was at a horse show with my partner, Heero, when I received a phone call..."

The court room fell silent as Duo recounted his memories of that day that would forever be etched into his mind. Heero's heart ached and bled for his partner, unable to help him in any way other than to sit and silently offer his support. Morris remained standing near the witness box, keeping a close eye on the young vet in case he should need to call for a break. Stefan watched and listened, a sneer playing on his face for the entire time it took for Duo to tell his side of the story. Bremner kept his face neutral.

"I tried everything I could think of to get away, I fought and struggled, I even managed to get a knee into his groin, but it only slowed him up for a second. He grabbed my hair and dragged me back. That's when he picked up the bandage and tied my wrists with it..."

Each word opened up a slowly healing scar on Duo's heart until he felt as if his entire life force was bleeding out in his chest. He couldn't bring himself to look at Heero, or anyone for that matter. Wanting nothing more than for this entire nightmare to be over, Duo curled his hands into fists until the nails bit into his palms and drew blood; but he didn't stop.

"When he began to remove my lower clothing, that's when I knew I was about to be raped. I tried reasoning with him, fighting him off, but nothing worked. When he finally..." Duo faltered.

"It's okay, Doctor Maxwell. Take your time. Would you like a glass of water?"

Duo shook his head. "No, thank you." He took a couple of shuddering breaths and did his best to calm himself. Having regained a little of his composure, Duo closed his eyes as he recounted the last of his ordeal.

"When he finally entered me, I screamed. It was so painful, I felt like I was being torn in two. Once he was inside, he pulled out and began to thrust back in. I don't remember how long or how many times he entered me, it all became a blur of pain. Then it stopped. I managed to look around when I felt his body weight leaving my back and I saw Heero. He'd arrived and pulled Stefan from me." Duo opened his eyes and stared directly at Morris. "That bastard raped me," he whispered. "That bastard fucking RAPED ME!" Duo screamed the last words, directing them at Stefan and giving the other man a look of pure hatred.

Morris stepped back a pace with the ferocity of Duo's words, but he could see the pain, anguish, hurt and hate in those violet eyes.

"Order!" Harris called and banged his gavel.

Duo slumped in his seat, all the anger bleeding out of him and leaving him an emotional wreck. Sitting in his seat and watching the scene unfold, it was all Heero could do to stop himself from charging across the room and wrapping Duo up in his arms. Stefan had lost the smug smirk, his eyes wide and a touch fearful at the explosive outburst. Even Bremner had lost a little of his cockiness.

"Do you require a break, Doctor Maxwell?" the judge asked.

"No, thank you, your honor. I'd really rather just get this over with."

"Then if you are okay to proceed, we will continue. Morris?"

"Thank you, your honor." Morris approached Duo. "Doctor Maxwell, could you please tell the court when you first became aware of Mr. Graves' interest in you?"

Duo explained how he'd begun to feel uneasy in the other man's presence, the suspicious touches that he wasn't quite sure had happened, the lustful looks and innuendo that Stefan constantly bombarded him with if he was unfortunate enough to be caught alone with the man. "I began to avoid going anywhere near the stables if I knew Mr. Graves would be there, and I especially did my best to never be alone with him."

"If that is the case, how did it come to be that you were alone with him when treating the injured horse?"

"I received the call whilst at the show and as a vet I'm duty bound to treat that animal as soon as possible. The horse's owners were contacted and they were on their way to the surgery stables. I fully expected them to be there when I arrived. I also contacted one of the other vets that is employed at my practice and also lives on the stud property to come and assist me, unfortunately, he was quite a distance away attending another engagement and it would be a while before he would be able to get there."

"Did you at any time give Mr. Graves any indication that you were interested in him?"

"No, quite the opposite. I told him I was not interested in him in that way at all, that I was already involved in a relationship."

"After knowing that, did Mr. Graves leave you alone?"

"No. Unfortunately, he didn't, he continued to try and get my attention with the double meanings and subtle touches."

"Did you tell your partner, Mr. Yuy of your concerns?"

"Not at first as I wasn't too sure about it. I thought it could have been a mistake on my part. By that I mean I couldn't have been completely sure if the brief touches had actually occurred or if it was my imagination. When the looks and double meanings started, that's when I knew for certain that Mr. Graves was trying to... I don't know exactly what you would call it; seduce me? I repeatedly told him I wasn't interested and when it still continued that's when I spoke to Heero of my concerns."

"Once he knew of your concerns, what did Mr. Yuy do about them?"

"He made sure to stay close to me whenever Mr. Graves was around, he wouldn't let me be alone with him at all."

"And did the advances continue?"

"Not when Heero was there. Mr. Graves was very careful about that. I guess she figured out that Heero and I were in a relationship."

"Just for the record, Doctor Maxwell, did you at any time give any indication to Mr. Graves that you were interested in him in a sexual manner?"

"No."

"Did you in any way encourage his infatuation with you?"

"No, I did not."

"Doctor Maxwell, did you willingly have sex with Mr. Graves?"

Duo could see the pain in the DA's eyes and knew how much it hurt him to have to ask that question. Squaring his shoulders, Duo took a deep breath and answered. "No, I did not. I have never given Mr. Graves any indication of any kind that I would be interested in pursuing a relationship with him or having sex with him. I wouldn't have sex with him if he were the last person on this earth." Duo spat the last words out and aimed them at Stefan.

"Thank you, Doctor Maxwell. No further questions at this point, your honor." Morris gave Duo a small smile. "You did well," he said softly before returning to his seat next to Heero.

Judge Harris made a few more notes and glanced at his watch. "Bremner, I know you wish to question the witness, however we will adjourn for lunch and you may have your chance once we resume. This court is adjourned for one hour. We will reconvene at fourteen hundred hours." Harris banged his gavel down hard.

"All rise," called the bailiff and everyone stood as Harris left the court room.

Once the judge had departed, Heero was on his feet and across to Duo. "Come on, Duo. I'm taking you out of here for a while. Let's go get something to eat."

Duo managed to get his shaky legs to move and with Heero's arm on his elbow to guide and support him, he held his head high and walked past a glowering Stefan and out of the court room. Once they were in the hall, Duo sagged against Heero.

"I need the bathroom, I'm gonna be sick," Duo said softly.

"Down there, second door," Morris stated and pointed in the direction of the mens room.

Heero quickly helped his lover to the bathroom, relieved to find it was empty. Once he was inside, Duo made a beeline for the toilet, lifted the lid and began to heave violently. All Heero could do was hold his lover's hair out of the way and rub soothing circles on his back. Once Duo had finished, Heero flushed the toilet and helped his lover back out of the stall to the sink. Running the cold water, Duo rinsed his mouth and then splashed some of the cool liquid over his face.

Grasping the edge of the sink, Duo's eyes stared off down at the plug hole. "I don't think I can do this anymore, Heero."

Handing his lover a few paper towels, Heero kept his voice soft and low. "Yes, you can. I'm so damn proud of you right now, Duo. You sat in that court room and you showed that bastard that you are stronger than him, that you were not going to be sent away cowering with your tail between your legs. You're an amazing person, Duo and didn't deserve what happened to you. The only way you can beat this, regain your dignity and pride is to go back in there after the lunch break and fight that bastard all the way. Tell the truth, like Jay said, you can't defeat the truth, it will always win out in the end. Stefan is lying, I know that, you know that and so does he. Sooner or later he will trip up, get caught up in his own web of deceit and hang himself."

Raising his head, Duo gave his lover a watery smile. "Thanks, Heero. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You never have to thank me for loving you, Duo," Heero replied softly and enveloped Duo in his arms, pulling the vet close to him and simply holding on tight.

Relaxing into his partner's arms, Duo felt the fierce love and devotion radiating off Heero and it helped to soothe his troubled soul. A soft kiss was pressed to his lips, Duo accepting it and returning it with as much love as he could muster.

"Come on, we'll go find a cafe somewhere and have a bite to eat."

"I really don't think I could stomach anything, Heero."

"That's okay, but I think we could both do with a strong cup of tea."

"You've been listening to Quatre again, haven't you?"

"Huh?" Heero released his partner and looked quizzically at him.

"Quatre's answer to anything remotely unsettling is a cup of tea."

Shaking his head, Heero led his partner out of the bathroom and court house to find a cafe and enjoy a little 'alone' time.

tbc...

AN: This court room battle would have to be one of the hardest things I've ever had to write. I do apologize for any inconsistencies, I've never actually been in a court room when a trial like this is taking place so it's all coming from what I've managed to research and is based along the lines of how the court system here in West Aussie works. 


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 50

Despite his claims of being unable to stomach anything, Duo did manage to drink the tea Heero ordered and swallow a sandwich. Glancing at his watch, Heero knew they needed to be getting back to the court house. Reluctantly, the pair left the cozy cafe and made their way back to the court. Around them people were continuing on with their daily lives and Duo envied them that for the moment.

A soft sigh escaped Duo's mouth when they reached the steps of the building and entered.

"You okay?" Heero asked with concern.

"No, and I won't be until this is finished."

"It will be over soon, Duo, then I will take you away for the weekend so we can forget all about this and get on with our lives."

"Heero?"

"Hai?"

"How can you be so calm about all this? What I mean is that Stefan's lawyer is saying I cheated on you. How can you still want me knowing what happened and these allegations?" Duo asked as the walked along the hall towards the court room. It was something that was weighing heavily on his mind and he needed answers.

Pulling his lover into the same alcove as earlier, Heero rested a hand on Duo's shoulders. Using his fingers of his other hand, he gently pushed under Duo's chin until the vet was looking at him. He locked gazes and replied in a slow but firm tone. "Duo, I know none of what Bremner is saying is true. You were raped, you didn't cheat on me and I do not, nor will I ever doubt the love you have for me. You can try to push me away all you want, but I'm telling you now, there's no way I'm leaving you. I'll be here for you, whatever it takes we will work through this together. I love you with all my heart and soul and I know you return that love. There is no way you would have willingly allowed Stefan to touch you, you didn't cheat on me. That bastard is a thief, he stole something precious from us both, more so you and by going through this trial, despite the outcome, you will regain what he took and so will I."

The words Heero spoke came from the heart and it was all Duo could do to stop from breaking down into a blubbering mess.

Running his thumb over Duo's lips, Heero continued on in a slightly softer tone. "As much as I wish this was all over too, it isn't and we both have to go back into that court room and face whatever Stefan and his lawyer throw at us. It won't be easy, he's going to try and make out that you seduced Stefan and whilst we both know that isn't true, we need to convince the judge of it. All you can do, Duo, is answer his questions with the truth. I promise you, regardless of what happens I'm here for you all the way."

Duo wrapped his arms around Heero and hung on, drawing on his lover's strength to help him get through what he knew was going to be quite an ordeal.

"Okay, now?" Heero asked as he rubbed up and down Duo's back.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Duo took a deep breath and centered himself.

"Good. Come on then, we'd best be getting inside as it's almost time to resume.

Morris was already seated when they reentered the court room and the DA stood up to greet them. Taking their seats, Morris faced Duo to have a few words with the vet before things got started again. Stefan, the woman and his lawyer had yet to appear, but Duo knew they wouldn't be too far away.

"Bremner is going to try and discredit your testimony, Duo. He's going to try and twist things around, make out that it was you that came on to Mr. Graves. If I'm right in my assumptions based on his questioning so far, his defense in the matter is that you were the one to approach Mr. Graves, that you initiated sex and only cried rape when Heero here came onto the scene. He's using that along with the claim that Mr. Graves is straight and has a girlfriend so why would he want to come on to a gay man. Whilst we all know that isn't the truth, he will be doing his damnedest to make it sound that way. I will be following his questioning very carefully and I will be objecting to anything he brings up that isn't directly pertaining to the case. Try to keep your focus, don't let him get under your skin and if you wish, keep your eyes on me. If at any stage it starts to become to much for you to handle, you let me know and I'll call for a recess." Morris paused for a moment. "Do you have any questions?"

"Not that I can think of right now," Duo replied.

"Just tell the truth, Doctor Maxwell, tell the truth and you have nothing to be afraid of. I know the justice system doesn't always seem to work in favor of the victim, but I promise you, the truth will win out in the end." Morris smiled at the vet in reassurance.

The court room door opened then to admit Bremner, Stefan and the girlfriend. Duo kept his eyes averted from the trio, he wanted nothing to do with any of them if he could help it.

"All rise." Judge Harris entered the court room and nodded to everyone before taking his seat.

"This court is now in session," the judge said with a bang of his gavel. "Doctor Maxwell, if you could return to the witness box, please?"

Duo stood up and made his way back to the witness box, his stomach churning.

"I will remind you that you are still under oath," Harris stated and Duo nodded in the affirmative. "Bremner?"

"Thank you, your honor." Bremner stood up and approached the witness box, Duo kept his face neutral and did what Morris had suggested and kept his eyes turned in the direction of the DA and his lover.

"Doctor Maxwell, you said earlier that you were concerned that my client was making advances towards you and yet you delayed in letting your partner know of this. Correct?"

"Yes." Duo had decided to try and play the lawyer at his own game and answer with a simple yes or no wherever possible.

"Why did you delay if you were so concerned?"

"I wasn't completely certain that Mr. Graves was trying to come on to me or not."

"Surely if someone is trying to make advances that are unwelcome you would know or not? Or was it that you wanted these supposed advances to continue?"

"No, that is not true. A lot of what Mr. Graves was doing could be interpreted in two ways and I wasn't completely sure if his intentions were innocent or not." Duo could feel the bile rising.

"Are you sure it was Mr. Graves that was coming on to you and not the other way around? The delay in taking any action seems to be because you, in fact, were interested in Mr. Graves."

"No," Duo growled.

Bremner changed tactics. "Doctor Maxwell, I am not an authority on gay people, but I do believe that many men, and women too, enjoy a little bondage play at times, that many indulge in rough sex at some stage. Have you engaged in rough sex at any time?"

Duo felt sick.

"OBJECTION! What the witness does in his private sex life is of no concern here," Morris snapped.

"Sustained. Bremner," the judge warned.

"Tell me, Doctor Maxwell, why would a man who has a steady girlfriend want to engage in sex with another man?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's not as straight as he would have you believe," Duo snapped.

Bremner walked away towards his desk, then turned and stared right at Duo. "Doctor Maxwell, you delayed in telling your partner of any suspicions as there were none to speak of. Mr. Graves made no attempts at all to come on to you, but in fact, you were the one to show an interest in my client. When that interest was not returned, you became worried that Mr. Graves might speak with your partner and let him know of your indiscretion, therefore, you decided to beat him to it and lied to your partner."

"No!"

"Objection!"

"Bremner?" the judge warned.

"Your honor, I am simply trying to prove my client's innocence."

"I will overrule the objection for the moment. I advise that you choose your words carefully, Bremner."

Morris scowled and looked very annoyed. Duo's heart rate sped up and he broke into a cold sweat. Heero had to keep his clenched fists under the table and remind himself that a court room, complete with judge and bailiff, was not the place to commit murder.

Bremner casually walked back towards Duo, the vet unable to help the slight flinch as Bremner stopped right in front of him and blocked his view of Heero and Morris.

"Doctor Maxwell, let me tell you what happened on the day in question. When you got that phone call at the show to say an animal was injured, you returned to your practice to treat the horse. Once there you realized you were alone with Mr. Graves and seeing your chance, you took it. You're a good looking man, Doctor Maxwell, even a heterosexual male would have to admit that and as such, you used your charm and looks against my client. You seduced my client, persuaded him to have sex with you and asked him to tie you up as you liked it rough..."

"No..."

"Objection!"

"Given your cajoling and promises of a good time, you had my client restrain you and engage in sex. When you heard your partner approaching, you panicked and began to cry rape..."

"NO!"

"OBJECTION!"

"You were cheating on your lover and knew he wouldn't want you any more so you cried rape to protect yourself and save your own skin..."

"NO! That's not true!" Duo sobbed, unable to control his emotions any longer.

"OBJECTION! "

"Sustained! Bremner, that is enough!" Harris shouted and banged his gavel down hard several times.

Bremner fell quiet but gave Duo a look of smug satisfaction. "No further questions, your honor."

"The witness is excused," Harris stated and turned to Duo. "Are you okay?" Used to the emotion charged atmosphere of a court room in these types of circumstances, Harris had long learned to not let it affect him. As a judge he needed to remain impartial. People often tried to use the power of emotion to sway the judge in their favor and whilst there was no doubt that sometimes the emotion was genuine, unfortunately Harris had to detach himself from it all in order to make the best decision he could on whatever case he was presiding over at the time. It didn't mean he was heartless though.

"I need a moment, your honor. Thank you," Duo replied honestly, keeping his eyes averted and head lowered.

Once the judge had announced that Duo was excused, both Morris and Heero were out of their seats and across the floor to Duo. Not giving a shit about anyone or anything, Heero stepped into the witness box and placed an arm around Duo's shoulders, assisting his lover to stand and helping him back to the desk; Morris followed on Duo's other side, ready to assist if needed.

With Duo sitting down, Morris passed him a glass of water.

Harris observed the room for a moment and came to a decision. "This court is adjourned. We will resume at ten o'clock tomorrow morning." The gavel came down and Harris stood to leave.

"All rise," said the bailiff.

Once Harris had departed, Bremner, Stefan and the woman all left, Stefan throwing a sneer in the direction of Heero and Duo as he passed. He quickened his step when Heero started to move in his direction, the hand of Morris on his arm the only thing that stopped him.

It took Duo a few more minutes to compose himself, the departure of Stefan helping a touch. Finally, he looked up at Heero. "Take me home?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Of course."

"Doctor Maxwell, I'm so sorry you had to sit through that. I promise you now, once this court resumes tomorrow it is most likely that Bremner will have Mr. Graves take the stand and as soon as I have the chance to question him, I will be doing all I can to refute anything of what Bremner has implied."

"Thank you," Duo replied. "It's not your fault, I knew he would try something like this. It's like I've said all along, it's going to come down to his word against mine and who is going to accept the word of a self confessed gay man against that of a straight man?"

"Bias won't come into it with Harris as a judge," Morris growled.

"Maybe, maybe not," Duo shrugged, "I suppose we will find out the answer tomorrow. Thank you, Mr. Morris for all you have done today, right now I'd like to go home."

"Of course. I'll see you back here tomorrow for ten o'clock." Morris shook hands with the pair and followed them out of the court room. While Heero and Duo turned left along the hall, Morris went to the right and back to his offices to work on his strategy for the cross examination the following day.

# # #

"Heero, I think you should stop now," Duo said in a worried tone.

Heero grunted and slammed his fists a few more times into the punching bag before stepping back and shaking his head, flinging droplets of sweat from his skin. "Thanks," he said and took the offered towel and bottle of water. Chugging the water down, he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth before taking a seat on one of the patio chairs beside Duo, towel running over his shoulders, chest and under his arms.

"I think you killed it," Duo commented with a touch of his old humor returning.

"Hn," Heero muttered and looked to where the punching bag hung. The leather was showing some serious signs of wear, the stitching stretched to the point of almost breaking in several spots.

"Feel better now?"

"Not as much as I would if it were Stefan hanging there," Heero growled back. A gentle hand resting on his forearm had Heero's eyes turning to lock with his lover's violet.

"Somehow I don't think that committing murder will go down very well, and I really don't want you to go to jail because of that bastard. He's not worth it, Heero."

"I could still go to jail. Depending on the outcome of this case, I'll know soon enough about the one pending against me for assault." Whilst Heero had declined to bring the topic up at all over the past couple of weeks, didn't mean he'd forgotten about it. Duo had enough on his mind to worry about without Heero's charges as well.

"I don't think those charges will stand," Duo replied with more conviction than he felt.

"I guess we will find out soon enough," Heero sighed.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the sun set behind the trees before Smokey reminded them that she wanted her dinner. Slowly the pair rose to their feet, Duo to start cooking dinner whilst Heero fed the cat and took his shower.

# # #

Heero wandered into the kitchen to find his lover sitting at the kitchen table nursing a strong cup of coffee. Shuffling across to the coffee machine, Heero poured himself a cup of the strong liquid, added milk and sugar before sinking into a seat opposite the vet. His eyes tracked to the clock and back to his lover. It was just after six in the morning and unusual for Duo to be up this early. The vet hadn't had a call out either which meant his partner had another reason for being up this early and Heero had a pretty good idea what that was.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked. A pair of bleary, violet eyes looked back at him and Heero held the wince when he took in the pale skin and dark shadows beneath his lover's eyes.

"No," Duo replied and took another sip of his coffee.

"Morris will nail that bastard today, Duo."

"You don't know that for sure, Heero, but thanks."

Unfortunately there wasn't anything that Heero could do or say to comfort his lover and he knew it. All he could hope for was to have this trial well and truly over with in as short a time possible. Then he could take Duo away and help the man to heal from his ordeal. Resting his hand atop of Duo's, Heero squeezed gently. "I'm gonna go get dressed and put the horses out."

"Okay. I'll get breakfast on the go shortly."

Standing up, Heero carried his mug in one hand, squeezing his partner's shoulder with the other as he passed by on his way back to the bedroom.

# # #

A shudder passed through Duo's body as he faced up to the court house once more. Inside his chest his heart rate increased and he broke out in a cold sweat. It was only Heero's hand resting at the small of his back that prevented him from turning around and walking away.

Morris met them just outside the court room and gave a tight smile. He could see the exhaustion written into every line of Duo's face. "Good morning, gentlemen," he greeted. The greeting was returned and the three entered the court room. They were alone for the moment and Morris took the opportunity to speak with the pair.

"Mr. Graves will no doubt be on the stand today and I have a few questions of my own for him, one's I'm sure will go in our favor."

"Good, it's about time we gave that bastard and his uppity lawyer a dose of their own medicine," Heero muttered.

After exchanging a few more words, mainly clarification of some things Morris had noted down, Bremner had arrived. A couple of minutes later, Stefan and the same woman from the precious day entered and took their seats. Ten minutes later the bailiff stepped inside.

"All rise."

Judge Harris entered and took his seat, dropping a folder to the desk in front of him and picking up his gavel. With a glance at both desks, he banged the gavel down. "This court is now in session. Bremner, please call your first witness."

"The defense calls Marion Archer to the stand."

Heero looked at Duo who returned the look with a slight shrug of his shoulders. He didn't know who she was either. Before they could ask Morris, the woman sitting beside Stefan got up and approached the witness box. She was sworn in by the bailiff and asked by Bremner to state her full name and occupation for the court. Once the formalities were over with, Bremner began his questioning.

"Miss. Archer, what is your relationship to Mr. Graves?"

"I'm his fianceé," the woman replied promptly.

Heero raised an eyebrow. Stefan had never mentioned a fianceé before.

"How long have you known Mr. Graves for and how long have you been engaged?"

"Let me see," Marion began and thought deeply.

Morris frowned. _Surely the woman shouldn't need to think for this long to answer a simple question like that_, he thought.

"We met about three years ago and started dating. Stefan proposed to me around six months ago, I think it was."

"During the time you were dating and even these past months of your engagement, has Mr. Graves been unfaithful to you?"

"Not that I'm aware of," she replied promptly.

"During your time together, has Mr. Graves shown any interest in another person, female or male?"

Marion shook her head. "No. Oh he's looked at other women, what man doesn't? But there's a difference between looking and touching. As for another man..." Marion made a great show of shuddering. "No, never. Stefan isn't one of those pansy people."

"Objection!"

"Sustained. The witness will please refrain from using discriminatory terms."

The woman looked to Bremner, confusion clearly written on her face. Morris scowled as alarm bells began to ring in the back of his head. There was a niggling thought there, one he wanted to investigate further but couldn't right now.

"To your knowledge, has Mr. Graves ever shown an interest in another man? Has he ever spoken to you about being with another man?"

"No, never. I can tell you now, Stefan isn't interested in another bloke, he's as straight as they come. Believe me, I know straight when I see it; and feel it," she stated and gave Bremner a saucy smile and a wink.

Duo thought he was going to vomit and Heero wasn't much better. Even Harris looked a little uncomfortable.

"Miss. Archer. Did Mr. Graves ever speak to you about his horse, where he kept it or the people running the agistment center?"

"Yeah, he did. He said there was this guy there who had really long hair, so long that he could probably have passed for a girl."

"Did Mr. Graves ever speak of any concerns he may have had?"

"He did tell me a few times he was a bit worried about the long haired guy, said he made advances towards him and no matter how many times Stefan told him he wasn't interested, the guy still kept on trying to get into his pants."

"Did this worry you at all?"

"No, not really. Stefan can take care of himself."

"Thank you, Miss. Archer. No further questions, your honor." Bremner turned and walked back to the desk, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Morris?" asked the judge.

"Thank you, your honor." Morris stood and walked towards the witness box in silence. He kept his eyes on the woman though, boring as deep into her eyes as he could get. He noted a flicker of nervousness there and a few drops of sweat beginning to form on her forehead. Deliberately keeping his silence a little longer, Morris made out he was thinking about the wording of his questions. Deciding he'd let her stew for long enough, he cleared his throat.

"Miss. Archer. You said you weren't really worried about your fianceé receiving attention from another man, correct?"

"Yes."

"I have to say, I find that rather hard to believe. It's always been my experience that when a pair are engaged, they are quite protective of their partner and any type of outside advances from another person are met with hostility. Are you completely sure you weren't a little jealous or concerned?"

"Well, I was a bit worried when he first told me," Marion amended.

"If you were worried, why didn't you attend the stables with Mr. Graves? Or ask him to move his horse to another property?"

"I didn't think it was bad enough to warrant that," Marion said, a touch of nervousness coming into her voice.

"You didn't think it was bad enough?" Morris mused. "Miss. Archer, did you _ever_ visit the Salsbury stables where Mr. Graves kept his horse?"

"Errr, no, I didn't."

"Objection! This has nothing to do with the charges against my client," Bremner stated.

"Morris? What is it you're driving at?" Harris asked.

"I'm only trying to establish the type of relationship this witness has with the accused, your honor."

"Objection overruled for the moment. Proceed, Morris."

"Thank you, your honor." Morris turned back to the woman. "Miss. Archer, if you are Mr. Graves' fianceé, surely you wish to be a part of his life in every way and that would include his interest in his horse and show jumping, would it not?"

"I am his fianceé and I do take an interest in what he does," the woman sniffed.

"Then why haven't you ever visited the Salsbury stables where he kept his horse? All the engaged couples I've ever known share the majority of things they enjoy together and support each other in their various hobbies or careers."

"I'm not that keen on horses, okay?" Marion snapped.

"You're not that keen on horses? Yet you are engaged to a man who competes regularly in the showjumping world."

"It's not a crime to be engaged to someone and not share all their interests," Marion huffed, but she looked a little pale.

"No, it isn't," Morris replied. He stared at the woman for a moment. "When is the wedding date?"

"I – I -"

"Objection!"

"Sustained."

"No further questions, your honor," Morris stated with a smirk at the woman before turning and walking back to his desk.

"Bremner? Do you wish to ask anything else?"

"No, your honor, not at this stage."

"The witness is dismissed."

"Your honor?" Morris said and faced the judge.

"Yes, Morris?"

"Could I possibly ask for a short recess?"

Harris frowned. "Why?"

"I possibly have some new information pertaining to this case, but I need to verify it first."

Heero and Duo both looked at Morris with questions in their eyes. Neither man was aware of anything new and as cell phones or anything remotely connected to speaking with the 'outside' world were not permitted during the trial, they had no clue as to how Morris had suddenly come into new information. _Unless he was psychic_, Duo thought.

"I'll grant the recess. This court is adjourned for fifteen minutes." Harris banged the gavel down.

"All rise."

Once Harris had left the court room, Morris made a beeline for the witness room where he knew Sergeant Williams would be waiting. He ignored Heero and Duo's questions for the moment, promising them both he would fill them in as soon as he'd finished speaking with Williams.

Heero pulled his chair a little closer to Duo's as they waited. He glanced out the corner of his eye across to Stefan's desk and noted that Stefan, Marion and Bremner were all locked in deep discussion. He couldn't hear what they were saying though as their voices were low, but Bremner didn't look all that happy with the sudden halt to proceedings.

Five minutes later, Morris returned and slipped into his seat. Immediately Heero and Duo were demanding to know what was going on.

"Mr. Yuy, did Mr. Graves ever mention a fianceé, girlfriend or the like in all the time you've known him?" Morris asked.

"No, he never said anything at all about having a companion of either gender," Heero replied.

"Mr. Morris, what is going on? What's this new information you said you have?" Duo questioned. He refused to get his hopes up.

"I've got this niggling feeling that all isn't right with that woman. I don't believe she is his fianceé. In fact, I'd put money on her being what we call a 'ring in'. I've just finished speaking with Sergeant Williams and given him all the information I have on her. I've asked him to see what he can find out about her, do some digging around and see exactly how long she has been with Mr. Graves."

"If you're correct and she is a ring in, then this could blow Stefan's defense right out of the water," Heero said as Morris' words hit home.

"Exactly," Morris said with a smug smile. "I just hope that Williams can find something and get it to us before the end of this trial."

tbc...


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 51

When Morris came into the side room and spoke of his concerns, Williams immediately pulled out his note book and began to scribble down the information Morris gave him. Williams was fully aware of how the trial was going and at this point it wasn't looking to be favorable towards Doctor Maxwell. "I'll head back to the station now and get right on it, Morris," Williams said as he placed his note book back in his pocket.

"Thanks. I can't stress how important this is and if you do managed to come up with anything to back up my suspicions it is imperative you get that information to me as soon as you can."

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you, Williams."

The police sergeant exited the room to hunt down any information, Morris returned to the court room and his client to bring them up to speed on his suspicions.

# # #

"What's up, Sarge?" asked Henry as his sergeant walked swiftly to his desk and sat down.

Pulling his computer keyboard forward, Williams waited for the thing to boot up. "Could be some new information for the Maxwell rape case," he grunted.

"Really?" Henry was fully aware of how the trial was going. He got up and moved towards the sergeant's desk. "Care to share? Anything I can help with?"

"That guy, Stefan Graves..."

Henry nodded.

"It appears he has a fianceé, a Marion Archer; a fianceé that has just taken the stand and under oath has told the court she's been engaged to Graves for about six months. Morris seems to think she could be a ring in."

"Ahh. Seems strange she would show up now," Henry mused. "I don't recall Graves speaking about her whilst we were at the hospital. Sarge? If you were engaged and had an accident or something, surely your fianceé would be taken as your next of kin?"

"I would think so, although not necessarily. Some people don't change their next of kin until after they get hitched. Why? Who did Graves put down as his next of kin?"

"I can't remember, but that woman's name doesn't ring a bell. I could check though." An evil glint appeared in Henry's eye.

"Do that," Williams replied. "Meanwhile, I'm going to see what I can find out about this Marion Archer."

# # #

The recess seemed to pass pretty quickly and before Duo knew it, the bailiff was stepping forward. "All rise."

Judge Harris stepped back into the room and took his seat glancing across at Morris. "Morris, this further information?"

"It is currently being looked into, your honor."

"Okay. I will remind you that any further information you have will need to be submitted to this court before the conclusion of this case."

"I am aware of that, your honor and I hope to have it here before the conclusion."

"In that case," Harris raised his gavel and brought it back down hard. "This court is now in session. Bremner, please call your next witness."

"The defense calls Mr. Stefan Graves to the stand."

Stefan stood up and walked to the witness box where he placed his hand on the bible. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the bailiff said in his usual monotone.

"I do," Stefan replied.

Duo couldn't help but hope that a bolt of lightning would come out of nowhere and strike the bastard down – he knew there was no way Stefan would be telling the truth. Unfortunately, he was gay and according to the bible an abomination in the eyes of god so he didn't much fancy his chances of anything like that happening anytime soon; besides, given how things were currently going knowing his luck the lightning bolt would hit him and not the asshole.

"Could you please state your name and occupation for the record?"

Stefan duly offered up the details before leaning back a little in his seat and getting comfortable.

"Mr. Graves, you have been a competitor in show jumping for some time, correct?"

"Yes."

"You currently have one horse that you are competing on?"

"Yes."

"Could you please tell me why you agisted your horse at the Salsbury stables?"

"The place where I had my horse was a little far away from where I lived. The advert for agistment at the Salsbury stables appeared and I made inquiries as to costs and such. I decided to move my horse there as it was much closer to home for me and that meant I could spend more time educating my horse and achieving success in the jumping ring."

"What were your first impressions of the stables?"

"Objection. Mr. Yuy's stables has nothing to do with this case, your honor," Morris stated.

"Sustained. Bremner, what is it you're trying to do here?" asked Harris.

"Your honor, I am merely determining the reason why my client chose this particular stable."

"Objection overruled. Continue."

"Thank you, your honor. I repeat, what were your first impressions of the stables?"

"They appeared to be excellent facilities, the horses currently stabled there were well looked after and I had the opportunity to have lessons as well," Stefan replied.

"You say, appeared to be?" Bremner queried.

"Yes."

"What changed your mind?"

"After I'd moved Comet - that's my horse - there, things seemed fine for a while. Mr. Yuy had introduced his partner a Doctor Maxwell to me when I first looked at the property but it wasn't until I'd moved my horse there that I started to notice little things that made me a bit uncomfortable."

"Mr. Graves, could you please clarify what you mean by 'little things'?"

"When I was introduced to Doctor Maxwell, I assumed the title of partner meant that Mr. Yuy and Doctor Maxwell were business partners. Not long after I agisted there, I began to notice subtle things, Doctor Maxwell would be around the stables and give Mr. Yuy these sort of funny looks. By that I mean the type of look one would give to a member of the opposite sex, not the same sex. Then Doctor Maxwell started to drop hints to me, he'd say things that had double meanings, he'd put a lot of innuendo into his conversations, but he only did it when Mr. Yuy wasn't around."

Duo could feel his blood pressure rising. That low down, sniveling piece of shit was turning everything around.

"When Doctor Maxwell started to try and get me alone I started to get a little more concerned about his intentions. He made a couple of passes at me, subtle things like brushing a hand across my arm or backside and several times he suggested that he could give me something to remember."

"How did you react to this?"

"I told him I wasn't interested and to leave me alone."

"Did you tell him you were straight? That you were not gay?" Bremner asked, choosing his words carefully.

"Yes, I did, many times, but he still persisted."

"Why didn't you speak with Mr. Yuy about your concerns?"

"I wasn't completely sure if Doctor Maxwell was making a pass at me or not, besides, I didn't want to upset Mr. Yuy by accusing his partner of indiscretion and end up getting kicked out especially as they were obviously both gay and a close couple."

"How did you know for certain they were gay and a couple?"

Stefan's eyes glinted. "I happened to arrive at the stables a bit early one day. I thought I'd give my horse a bit more of a work out, only when I got there I couldn't get into the tack room to get my gear. I heard a couple of funny noises coming from inside the tack room..." Stefan continued to relay what he'd seen that day inside the tack room.

Heero felt the blood leaving his brain. _Stefan had known! All this time the bastard had spied on them and not said a word._

"I could clearly see the pair of them in what I would call a very compromising position."

"Objection! What my client gets up to in his own time is nothing to do with Mr. Graves or this trial," Morris thundered.

Duo had paled considerably.

"Bremner, what is the point of this line of questioning?" Harris asked.

"Your honor, I am merely trying to establish the fact that my client did not rape Doctor Maxwell, that it was, in fact consensual. Given that Doctor Maxwell considered the tack room of a stable complex to engage in sex in was okay, then engaging in sex in the drug room of the surgery was also okay."

"Sustained. Continue."

Morris looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel.

"Mr. Graves, could you please tell us in your own words, what happened on the day of this alleged rape?"

Taking a sip from his water glass, Stefan whet his throat before speaking. "I knew everyone was off at a show so I thought I'd take my horse out for a bush ride for a change..." Stefan explained how upon his return Nataku had gotten scared and taken off around her paddock, eventually falling and crashing into the gate. He told how he'd managed to treat the mare but realized she needed more professional care than he could administer so he called Doctor Maxwell's paging service.

"I put the horse in the crush like he'd asked me to and waited. He didn't take too long to get there and once he'd arrived he was very professional in his handling and treating of the horse. I asked if I could help at all and followed him into the drug room when he went in there to fetch more supplies to treat the horse. Once we were inside, that's when everything changed."

"Changed?" asked Bremner.

"Yeah. He pushed the door almost closed and backed me up against the bench. His entire demeanor changed, his voice became low and husky and he tried to kiss me. I don't remember the exact words of the conversation, but he did his best to try and grope me, saying things like he wanted me to fuck him, that he wasn't getting enough from his lover to satisfy him. I tried to push him away and he did stumble a bit. I managed to get away from the bench but then he grabbed me and told me he wanted me to fuck him there and then and if I didn't he would make life very difficult for me. I – I didn't know what to do. That's when he started to fondle me through my pants at first, then in the flesh; he even dropped his own pants and tried to get me to touch him too. He said he liked it rough and asked me to tie him up. He told me to use some cream to loosen him up first, which I did. After a couple of minutes he pushed himself back on me and impaled himself. I was scared, I didn't know how to react, then Yuy showed up and Doctor Maxwell started screaming rape. Next thing I knew I was being hauled backwards and Yuy was beating the shit out of me." Stefan had added a few trembles to his voice in the appropriate places, giving the impression he was struggling with the memories.

"Did you try to explain to Mr. Yuy what had happened?"

"I did, but he was so enraged he wouldn't listen, and then I must have taken a hard punch to the head as I don't remember anything after that until I woke up in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. After that I was being questioned by the police and had a charge of rape laid against me."

"No further questions, your honor." Bremner gave Stefan a tight smile and walked back to his desk.

"Morris? Do you wish to question the witness?"

"Yes, your honor." Morris stood up and with a firm set to his jaw, he strode across the court room. Narrowing his eyes as he reached Stefan, he was pleased to note a small measure of fear pass through those eyes. "Mr. Graves, you claim that Doctor Maxwell was making advances towards you?"

"Yes."

"Did you at any time ever tell Doctor Maxwell that you were engaged?"

"Ah, no, I didn't."

"Why not?"

"Objection! My client's personal life isn't the issue here."

"Overruled. I'd like to hear the answer," Harris said firmly.

Bremner glowered but held his tongue.

"I repeat, why not?" Morris said.

"I didn't think it necessary."

"You didn't think it necessary? Mr. Graves, why didn't you take your fianceé with you to the Salsbury stables?"

"Marion isn't too fond of horses," Stefan replied a little awkwardly.

"Mr. Graves, you told my client, Doctor Maxwell that you were straight and yet you neglected to tell him you were engaged or even bring your fianceé to the stables? I'm afraid I find that difficult to believe. Surely when a person is engaged they let everyone know?"

"I don't know about other people, but I'm not in the habit of flaunting my engaged state," Stefan huffed.

"Are you ashamed of your fianceé? Or is there something else you're not telling us here?"

Stefan swallowed, Bremner was on his feet. "Objection! The DA is badgering the witness."

"Sustained."

"I withdraw that question." Morris shifted a touch, looking like he was deep in thought before turning back to Stefan. "In your recounting of the events, you said that Doctor Maxwell asked you to tie him up, that he liked it rough?"

"Yes." Stefan had fallen back to one word answers.

"Once you had Doctor Maxwell tied up, why didn't you make a run for it? If you are straight as you claim to be and insist that Doctor Maxwell was the one coming on to you, then surely once he was tied up and incapacitated, you would have left the room. It's not as if he could prevent you from leaving when his wrists were bound."

Heero stared at the man in the witness box. He'd like to know the answer to that question too.

It was obvious that the question had taken Stefan by surprise too, but after a short moment, he cleared his throat and began to speak. "As I said before, Doctor Maxwell had made a direct threat to me that if I didn't comply with what he wanted he would make things very difficult for me. Whilst he didn't say _what_ he would do, I was concerned that he might do something to my horse."

"Despite the supposed threat hanging over your head, the fact that you aren't gay and engaged to a woman and by your own admission you were scared, you still managed to get an erection and penetrate Doctor Maxwell?" Morris snorted. "I would have thought that with all that running through your mind it would be extremely difficult to get an erection, let alone maintain one."

Stefan's cheeks had started to color a little with Morris' words.

"Objection!"

"Overruled. I'm afraid I also find it hard to believe," the judge replied.

"It wasn't that difficult," Stefan mumbled. "Given the length of his hair it's easy to think of him as being a woman, which is what I did in order to do what he wanted and prevent him from carrying through on his threat."

"I disagree. Regardless of the length of Doctor Maxwell's hair, it's very plain to see he's certainly no woman. But you already knew that, you knew it from the first time you met him and decided you wanted to have a piece of him; didn't you?!"

"No."

"Objection!"

"And when he told you he wasn't interested you decided to take what you wanted anyway..."

"NO."

"Objection!"

"So you got him alone and raped him!"

"NO!"

"OBJECTION!"

"And if that wasn't enough, the day you came to remove your horse from the Salsbury stables, you even went as far as to taunt Mr. Yuy by telling him his partner was, and I quote your words: "Let that fag boyfriend of yours know he has a lovely tight ass, but I guess you'd already know that." Those don't sound like the words of a person being forced to have sex with another man, they sound like the words of experience to me!"

"OBJECTION YOUR HONOR!"

"SUSTAINED!" Harris banged his gavel down hard several times. "Morris!"

"No further questions, your honor." Morris spun on his heel and stalked back to the desk where a wide eyed Duo and angry looking Heero sat.

"Bremner?"

"No further questions, your honor."

"The witness is excused."

Stefan got up and exited the witness box, his face was a little pale as he walked back to sit with Bremner and his fianceé.

"We will take a ten minute recess. When we resume, if neither one of you has any further evidence or witnesses to call I will take your closing statements. This court is adjourned."

"All rise," came the bailiff's monotone as Judge Harris got up and left.

Once the judge had departed, Morris grabbed his cell phone and checked it. Nothing.

"Mr. Morris?"

Morris diverted his attention from the phone to Heero. "Yes?"

"What about this hunch of yours regarding the ring in?"

"Look, you two stay here, I'm just going to pop out to the anti chamber and see if Williams is back yet. If he isn't I'll call him and see if he's managed to find out anything."

"If he does have something I suggest you get it pretty quick, this trial is almost over," Heero reminded the DA.

"I know. I'll be right back." Morris quickly left the court room and disappeared into the anti chamber. The room was empty. "Damn!" Grabbing his cell phone from his pocket once more, he dialed the number of the police station. Seconds later he was connected to Williams. "Williams, Morris here. Have you managed to find anything? Court is adjourned for another five minutes and then we need to present our closing statements."

"I haven't had much luck, but I'm still digging, Morris," replied Williams.

"I need something and I need it now, Williams. This is almost over and it's going to be a very close call."

"I know, I know." The sergeant's voice sounded frustrated. "I'm doing all I can."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be pushing you like this."

"That's okay, Morris. I want this bastard nailed just as much as you do, but I can't seem to find anything on this woman as yet."

Morris let out a sigh. "Keep trying and if you do get anything, ring me straight away."

"Will do."

Morris cut the call and pocketed the phone. Taking a deep breath he figured he had better make a very impressive closing statement just in case Williams couldn't come up with anything.

#

"He said that?" Duo whispered, still coming to terms with what Stefan had shouted to Heero upon his departure.

"Hai," Heero replied.

Taking Heero's now healed hand into his own, Duo gazed deeply into Heero's eyes. "I'm sorry. I still don't agree with what you did, but I do thank you for defending my honor."

Heero gave his lover a soft smile.

Morris reentered the court room, a grim look on his face. Approaching the desk he shook his head in the negative at the pair of questioning eyes focused on him. "Williams doesn't have anything as yet," he told the pair.

"All rise."

Standing up as the judge entered, Duo could feel all his hopes of a guilty verdict disappearing out the window.

Taking his seat, Harris waited for a moment, shuffling through his papers and clearing his throat. Looking up, he switched his gaze between the two lawyers as he spoke. "Gentlemen, it is time for your closing statements. Morris, I'll have yours first."

Morris stood. "Your honor, my client, Doctor Duo Maxwell has suffered one of the most horrific and degrading crimes that one human being can commit against another. He was raped by another man. Despite having rejected on numerous occasions the advances of Mr. Graves, the man continued to persist in his pursuit of my client. When Mr. Graves forced himself upon Doctor Maxwell, he not only took liberties, he also took my client's pride and dignity. Your honor, you have heard testimonies from my client, his close friends, witnesses and experts in the field of rape. The evidence gathered by the doctors and police speaks for itself, the true description of the events as they unfolded are not something that could be thought up. The trauma and mental anguish my client has suffered since the rape is not something that even an accomplished actor could pull off. Mr. Graves claims to be straight, conveniently has a fianceé and yet he never once mentioned being engaged or even brought his fianceé to the stables. No, Mr. Graves isn't as straight as he claims to be. Mr. Graves raped Doctor Maxwell and for committing such a heinous crime against a fellow man he should be punished to the full extent of the law." Morris gave a small bow and sat down. It was out of his hands now.

"Bremner?"

"Your honor, Mr. Graves is the innocent victim in this case. My client agisted his horse in good faith at the Salsbury stables only to find himself being harassed constantly by Doctor Maxwell. Despite repeatedly advising Doctor Maxwell that his advances and interest was not welcomed, he continued to persist. When his advances were rejected, Doctor Maxwell decided he would get my client to comply by using blackmail. For a man who admits he is gay and engages in sex in a public area, blackmailing and threatening my client to comply with his wishes was nothing. My client was left with no choice but to comply and when Doctor Maxwell's partner arrived home unexpectedly, he cried rape rather than admit to being unfaithful. Your honor, Mr. Graves is simply being used as a scapegoat, the accusation of rape a cover up for Doctor Maxwell's promiscuity. All of Doctor Maxwell's claims can be easily explained away and I urge you not to condemn an innocent man." Bremner also gave a small bow and retook his seat. Beside him Stefan looked smug, Marion simply looked bored.

"Thank you both for your closing statements. I will now retire to my chambers and look over the evidence and statements. I will return in one hour with my verdict." Harris picked up his papers and stood.

"All rise."

Once the judge left the court room both attorneys began to converse with their clients. Bremner looked quietly satisfied, Morris seemed a little more unsettled and checked his cell phone again.

"What now?" Duo asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Now we wait and hope that either Williams gets back to us within the next hour with some news or we hope that the evidence we have is enough for Harris to make an informed decision on."

"The evidence is all there in black and white," Heero growled. "What's so hard about saying guilty?"

"I wish it were that simple," Morris sighed. "As with a case that has a jury, the judge has to be convinced without a shadow of a doubt that Mr. Graves committed the crime of rape."

The court room remained fairly silent after that, each man was locked in his own thoughts, Bremner and Stefan seemed happy enough, exchanging a few quiet words whilst Marion fiddled with her cell phone.

The hour seemed to drag by in one way and flew by in another. The side door opened and the bailiff asked them all to rise once more. Judge Harris returned and took his seat, everyone else following suit. Shuffling through the papers, Harris looked up.

"Will the accused please stand."

Stefan stood up, his posture stiff as he faced the judge.

"After looking closely through all the facts, the evidence presented here in court, the statements, testimonies and expert opinions I have made my decision. Given the lack of actual witnesses to the crime itself, I have had to base this decision on what I have here and what has been said in this court room. Mr. Graves, in the case of rape against Doctor Maxwell, I have no choice but to find you not guilty."

tbc...

Please direct any and all anger issues to my muse; Fred. _Smacks Fred upside the head._


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 52

"Finally!" Williams' face lit up with excitement.

"What?" Henry asked from his own desk.

"Morris' hunch was right. That woman, Marion Archer, she certainly isn't all she claims to be."

"Are you going to tell me what you found or leave me in limbo here?" Henry asked, his frustration evident.

"Yeah, sorry. It seems our Miss. Archer has quite the record. Going by this, I think it's a safe bet to say that Mr. Graves has paid her for her services in posing as his fianceé."

Unable to hold his curiosity any longer and getting more and more annoyed with his sergeant for not telling him what was going on, Henry stood up and crossed the room to look at the screen, He let fly a low whistle. "Well, shit. She has been a busy woman."

The police file on one Marion Archer - or Candy Love as she was more commonly known as - was quite extensive. Several charges for solicitation, indecent exposure, having sex in a public place, fraud, theft and extortion were amongst the more common charges.

"I think we really need to bring this woman in for serious questioning, Sarge."

"I agree. I'd better call Morris first though and let him know what we have. Hopefully we're in time." Williams reached for the phone. "Fingers crossed we can get Judge Harris to put a temporary hold on proceedings whilst we look into this new evidence." Henry nodded in reply, he was still too busy perusing the list of misdemeanors.

# # #

_Not guilty..._

The words echoed through Duo's mind. He blinked, unsure if he'd heard correctly. Although he'd known it would come down to his word against Stefan's and that he didn't stand much of a chance in getting a conviction, a tiny part of him had hoped fervently that Morris would be able to pull a miracle out of the bag and get a Guilty verdict. To have his worst fears confirmed really knocked him for six. The room began to swim and his vision blurred.

Heero was livid, barely managing to contain his rage. That bastard! He was guilty, they all knew it, but there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it now. Turning to look at how Duo was taking the news, Heero's anger quickly changed to concern at Duo's pale face. "Shit, Duo? Duo? Talk to me, please?"

"I don't feel so good, Heero," Duo whispered.

Morris slumped in his chair, the desperation and desolation that accompanied a loss overwhelming him. He knew deep inside though that Harris really hadn't had a choice. Given the lack of solid evidence the law dictated that the accused must be given the benefit of the doubt. Hearing Heero's concerned voice through the confusion in his mind, he switched his attention to his client and noted Duo about to pass out.

Just as the darkness was invading Duo's senses, Heero managed to shove Duo's head between his knees. Morris shifted to assist and between the pair of them they managed to keep Duo on the seat and barely conscious.

Bremner smiled broadly and jumped up to shake his client's hand. Stefan was still standing in mute shock; it was taking a while for the words to sink in. Dropping to his seat Stefan accepted the congratulations from his lawyer, a smirk slowly crossing his lips. Marion simply sat in her seat and let everything go on over her head

Harris banged his gavel down to try and restore order.

A cell phone began to ring and Morris, realizing it was his, grabbed it from his pocket. With an apologetic look at the judge and noting the caller number, there was no way Morris was going to miss the call. If Harris wanted to charge him with disrupting the court or whatever, let him. "Morris," he answered, the noise still going on around him.

"Morris, it's Williams. What the hell is going on down there?"

"Ah, the judge just returned a not guilty verdict."

"Fuck!"

"Williams?"

"Sorry. I'd hoped I would have been in time, seems I'm a bit late. Damn it all."

"What news do you have?" Morris needed to know, there was a slim chance he could still win this case.

"That woman, Marion Archer? Your hunch was right. She's a prostitute, better known as Candy Love and has a list of charges and convictions as long as your arm. Morris, you need to get Harris to halt the proceedings pending further investigation into this woman."

"It's a little late for that, I just told you, Harris has just handed down his verdict."

"Morris, you know as well as I do we can have this case reopened with this new evidence. Put Harris on the phone and let me speak to him."

"Okay." Morris dropped his arm, only then noting that the court room had gone silent and all eyes were fixed on him, especially Judge Harris who was glaring. He swallowed. "Ah..."

"Mr. Morris, surely I shouldn't have to remind you that it is against court procedure to take a phone call whilst this court is in session," Harris snapped.

"No, your honor. I am fully aware of court protocol, but that new evidence I mentioned earlier? It has come to light. Your honor, if you could spare a moment to speak with the person on the phone, I'm sure you will agree that it is of vital importance to this case." Morris stepped forward and handed the phone over to the judge.

"This is highly irregular, Morris," Harris grunted but took the phone. "Judge Harris speaking."

"What's going on?" Duo whispered, sitting back up rather carefully. He was still feeling a bit on the woozy side and sipped gratefully on the glass of water Heero handed him.

"Williams just called with some new evidence. That woman, the one saying she's Mr. Graves' fianceé? Seems my hunch was right," Morris informed them both.

Both Heero and Duo's eyes widened considerably. "But isn't it a bit late? The judge has already handed down his verdict." Heero stated.

"That's true to a point. Under the law though, if a person is found not guilty or even guilty of a crime, should new evidence surface, evidence that is strong enough to challenge the verdict, then the case can be reopened and a retrial take place. But I have to warn you, it can only happen once. After a retrial, that's it, the resulting verdict stands and no further retrials can be ordered unless there are extreme extenuating circumstances."

"Then we'd better hope that whatever it is that Williams has found is strong enough to convict Stefan," Heero muttered.

"It will be," Morris replied. "If Harris does order a retrial, I'll make damn sure the evidence sticks and the not guilty verdict is overturned," he promised.

Bremner and Stefan were looking a touch concerned as Harris spoke on the phone. Bremner had a few hasty words with Stefan who shrugged his shoulders. He didn't have a clue what new evidence had been found and frankly, he didn't care either. He'd been found not guilty and was already making his plans to take Yuy to court on those assault charges and take the bastard for everything he had. He'd show the pair of them that they shouldn't have fucked with him.

Concluding the call, Harris closed the phone and sat it on his desk. He took a moment to think through what had just been said to him. He needed to make a decision and he had to study things carefully first. There was only one shot at a retrial and if he went ahead and ordered one and this evidence wasn't watertight, then there wouldn't be another chance. The information he'd been given though certainly put a new spin on things. Mind made up, Harris banged his gavel down hard, startling everyone in the court room. "It has been brought to my attention that there is more to this case than what we have heard. I realize that I have just handed down a verdict of not guilty and for the moment that verdict stands. However, given the strength of this new evidence and under the power of the law, I am scheduling this case for a retrial..."

"What?! No, you can't!" Stefan blurted out.

"I assure you, Mr. Graves, I can and I am. Bremner, control your client otherwise he will be in contempt of court."

Bremner put a restraining hand on Stefan's arm and had a few words in the man's ear.

"As I was saying, this case is ordered to go to a retrial. The date will be set for two weeks today, that should be more than enough time for this new evidence to be compiled for presentation to the court. This case will reconvene Tuesday the twenty-fourth at ten o'clock." Harris slammed the gavel down.

"All rise."

Everyone stood up as Harris briefly stopped to have a word with the bailiff and then left. Once the judge had departed, all hell broke loose.

"I don't think I can go through with all of this again," Duo stated flatly.

"Doctor Maxwell, you won't have to give evidence again, all that has been said and done so far will remain that way, this is why the court has a transcript of each and every case. There won't be a repeat of what you've already said. The retrial is for the new evidence to be brought forward and if necessary any and all witnesses in this case can be recalled to the stand for further questioning, but you won't be required to resubmit your statements."

"What is this new information and how can you be so sure it will change the judge's mind and have a conviction of guilty?" Heero asked. "I really don't want my partner to have to suffer through anything more, he's already gone through more than enough."

Morris quickly informed Heero and Duo of what Williams had briefly told him on the phone. "I will be going directly to the police station from here to confer with Williams in regard to this matter. I need to see what this woman has on her criminal record. I dare say that Williams is already on his way here to arrest the woman and take her in for questioning. I want to be there when he does."

"You will keep us informed?" Heero questioned.

"Of course. I'll speak with Williams and get back to you both tonight to update you. Either myself or Williams will keep in touch with you and let you know how things are coming along. I'll also book another appointment with you both the day before the retrial so I can completely brief you on all that will be happening so you know what to expect."

"Thank you, Morris," Duo said quietly.

"No thanks needed, Doctor Maxwell. I promised you a conviction and come hell or high water I'll have it for you." Morris gave the kindly vet a warm smile. The commotion on the other side of the court room broke into their quiet moment.

Stefan was outraged. "I was found not guilty," he stormed to Bremner who was doing his best to pacify the man. "He can't do this, there's no new evidence he's just stalling."

"If there is no truth to this new evidence then you have nothing to worry about," Bremner informed his client. "We will just have to wait and see what it is they wish to bring up."

"I still don't see why I have to go through a retrial," Stefan snarled and aimed a glare in the direction of Heero and Duo.

"Come on, I think we should leave," Bremner stated, wanting to get his client out of the court room before he could create a further scene.

Stefan moved out from behind the desk, Marion standing and going to move with him when the bailiff stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, Miss. You cannot leave the court just yet."

"What?! Why not?" Stefan demanded.

"The police are on their way here and they wish to speak with Miss. Archer," the bailiff told Stefan.

"Why? They have no reason to," Stefan fired back, his temper beginning to rise.

Fortunately for the bailiff, Williams and Henry arrived at that point. Entering the court room, the two police officers walked directly to Marion and stopped in front of her. "Marion Archer?" Williams asked.

Marion looked a little pale and warily replied. "Yeah? What do you want?"

"Miss. Archer, you are requested to accompany us back to the police station for questioning."

"On what charges?" Marion asked suspiciously.

"Prostitution, fraud and bribery," Williams stated with a gleeful smile. "Ma'am, if you would follow me." Williams put a hand on the woman's arm and began to steer her from the court room. Bremner watched with his mouth open and a confused look on his face.

"They can't do that!" Stefan snapped. "Bremner, stop them," he demanded.

Turning his attention back to his client, Bremner spoke. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. The police do have the right to take anyone in for questioning. I suggest we follow along though, she does have rights and if she wishes, I can be her legal representation and be there throughout the questioning."

Stefan's anger flared. "I suggest we get moving then," he snarled and stared pointedly at the door. Bremner began to follow the police officers and woman from the court room, leaving Stefan to follow.

Duo, Heero and Morris had all watched the arrival of the police and subsequent exchange between parties in total silence. As the officers began to leave, Morris grabbed his papers and began to put them into his briefcase so he could head for the police station and sit in on the questioning.

Moving towards the door, Stefan paused at the desk where Heero and Duo still sat. Giving both men a hateful glare, he lowered his voice. "I promise you, you will regret this. No one fucks with me. Watch your backs, you fucking queers." Before either man could reply, Stefan was out of the door.

Duo sat in mute shock, the words slowly sinking in. Heero wasn't much better, his brain trying to process what Stefan had just said.

"That asshole," Heero hissed and clenched his fists at his sides. As much as he would have loved to have gone after Stefan, he didn't, Duo didn't need anything more to worry about.

"Heero?" With Duo calling his name, Heero turned to look at his partner. "That sounded like a threat to me," Duo continued once Heero had his attention on him.

"Hai, it did."

Morris had only caught part of the conversation, but his brow furrowed in thought. "What exactly did he say?" he asked.

Heero repeated Stefan's parting words. "I still say it sounded like a threat."

"I would agree with you there, Mr. Yuy. I really think you should let the police know."

Heero sighed. "I guess so, although I don't think there is much they can do."

"I think you'll find you're wrong there. They can put a restraining order out on him and not just for this threat he's just made. With the retrial scheduled, neither party should have any contact whatsoever with each other. I can see about getting one organized whilst I'm at the station if you wish?"

"You wouldn't mind?" Duo asked, a touch of relief in his voice.

"Of course not. I'll have one done up as soon as I get there. I'll get Williams to drop you off a copy if you wish?"

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Duo replied.

"Not at all, gentlemen. Now, if you would excuse me, I need to get to the police station and get all this new evidence. I'll be in touch once I know what we have and I'll contact you in regards to the appointment prior to the retrial." Morris picked up his briefcase.

"Thank you, Morris, for everything," Duo said as he stood and shook the DA's hand.

"No need for thanks, I'm here to help you and uphold the law. I only wish I could have gotten that guilty verdict today instead of us having to go through the retrial."

"We do appreciate everything you've done for us, Morris. We will wait to hear from you." Heero also shook hands and once the DA had departed he took Duo by the elbow and guided him from the court room and out into the fresh air.

"Now what?" Duo asked as they stood on the steps to the court house.

"I'm going to take you home and pick up something for dinner on the way. Once we're home I promise you a hot shower, dinner and a relaxing massage afterwards," Heero said softly.

A small smile graced Duo's features. "I think I'd like that."

# # #

With Duo lying face down on the bed wearing just his boxers and a relaxed smile, Heero decided to bring up the subject of their weekend away again. Drizzling a little more oil along Duo's spine between his shoulder blades, Heero set the bottle down and proceeded to rub the oil into Duo's skin using long, deep strokes of his hands.

"Mmmm, you have about a hundred years to not stop doing that," Duo murmured. "Feels so good." He sighed and let his body melt into the mattress a little more. Heero's hands were strong and yet gentle at the same time. They carefully worked the knots from his muscles, eased the stiffness from his tense shoulders and generally reduced him to a mindless puddle.

"Duo?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Have you given any thought to where you would like to go for the weekend?"

Duo cracked open an eye. "We're still going?"

"Of course. I promised I would take you away for the weekend once this trial was over and I'm not about to break that promise."

"What about Stefan and his threat? Besides, the trial isn't over yet."

Heero could feel the tension he'd just worked so hard to get rid of returning to Duo's shoulders and back. He worked his hands and fingers even harder to prevent those muscles from tensing any further. "I know the trial isn't over per say, but it's close enough to it, and I really think we could both do with a little vacation. I'm not worrying about Stefan either; Morris said he would get a restraining order put on him and from the call I had earlier, that order is being served on him tonight. Besides, he won't know where we're going."

Sighing, Duo knew Heero was right. "There is a little place I'd been thinking about..." Duo filled Heero in on the place he'd seen advertized some time ago. "It's on the edge of a lake, up by the Blue Mountains. There's cabins you can hire but you need to take all your own linens. There's fishing and hiking trails, swimming or you can just laze around the lake and cabin if you want."

Heero didn't miss the catch in Duo's voice as he spoke. "Then that's where we will go," he said firmly.

"You sure? It's a little on the expensive side."

"I don't care. Besides, I still have all the prize money I've won on Shini this last season and that's what I was planning on using. You deserve to be spoiled a little, Duo. Please, let me?"

"Okay." Duo raised himself slightly and turned over. Reaching for Heero he pulled his partner down and sealed their mouths in a loving kiss. "I love you so much, Heero. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Duo."

# # #

The next day Heero made inquiries regarding the cabin Duo had mentioned. After speaking with the owner of the place, he booked a cabin for the coming Friday night through to the Monday. He figured they could leave Friday afternoon and return home on the Monday afternoon. Given the outcome of the trial and the pending retrial, Heero had also contacted Doctor Jay and the man had booked them both in for a session on the Thursday.

The phone had run hot the previous evening with their friends all calling to see how things had gone at the trial. Patiently, Heero fielded the calls and let everyone know what had transpired, the not guilty verdict, Morris' hunch and the ordered retrial. As expected, Hilde had been seething over the verdict and it took Heero a while to calm her down over the phone. She had been all set to go after the slime-ball as she called him with her scalpel and castrate him – without anesthetic.

Wufei had also been angry over the verdict, but he chose to keep the anger to himself, simply stating that justice would win out in the end – and if it didn't he would accompany Hilde and hold the man down for her. Heero hadn't been able to hold the chuckle at Wufei's words. He was touched by just how much their friends obviously cared for his partner.

#

June had arrived at the stables early on the Wednesday and gave Heero a hand with the stable work. Heero still felt guilty about the woman helping out, but she wouldn't listen to him and carried on doing the lighter things that she could manage in her pregnant state. She'd told Heero to make the most of it as once the baby was born she wouldn't have much time at all for herself or Orion.

As June filled the water buckets, Heero let her know what had happened at the trial, the judge's verdict and the DA's hunch.

"I didn't know he was engaged," June said with a thoughtful frown on her face. "He never once mentioned anything at all about a girlfriend or fianceé."

"I wasn't aware he had one either," Heero replied as he raked the sawdust level in Zero's stable.

"It isn't exactly something you keep to yourself. You already know I'm married," June said with a chuckle and wave at her stomach. "If it wasn't already obvious, I'm also expecting. Carl has brought his girlfriend here several times too. I know Frank doesn't have a girlfriend at the moment, he says he hasn't got the time for one as he's too devoted to getting Jester through the ranks. Surely if he had one, Stefan would have mentioned something about her."

"That's what I would have thought too. Morris seems to think she's what he calls a ring in. He thinks that Stefan paid her to pose as his fianceé and as such give him an alibi of sorts."

June snorted. "It wouldn't surprise me, no woman in their right mind would have anything to do with that sleaze."

"I did hear something about her being a prostitute," Heero muttered, a little embarrassed to be talking so frankly with a woman about such things.

"That would be about the only way he could get laid, bastard."

"June!" Heero stared at the woman, shocked at the words.

June just shrugged her shoulders. "Tough shit. Are you still planning on taking Duo away for a few days?" she asked, turning the hose off and winding it up.

"Hai, I am. I've made reservations for a cabin out at the Blue Mountains."

"Ohh, nice."

"Are you sure you are still okay to do the horses with Carl for me whilst I'm away?"

"Of course. Carl did say he would be coming to help so between the two of us we will be fine and so will the nags. Stop worrying."

"Zechs said he would feed them all in the mornings so you don't have to get here too early."

"I know, I know. We've already discussed it all. I'll come over in the mornings to put them out, do the waters and make up the feeds. Carl will come in the afternoon to do the stables and the pair of us will bring them in, rug and feed them all. Heero, the horses will be fine, you take Duo away for a few days and just relax and enjoy yourselves. He really needs the break and so do you. When do you leave?"

Heero gave June the details of their proposed vacation, the woman making a mental note. With the stable work all done, Heero went to fetch Wing, the first of the horses he planned on working that day.

#

Duo returned to work on the Wednesday and much to his relief, Catherine and Hilde didn't 'mother' him; they did let him know how they felt about the result of the case and insisted that whatever the DA had as far as new evidence went would result in a guilty verdict. Their positive attitude did go a long way to boosting Duo's confidence. Knowing there wasn't anything he could do in regards to the retrial, he put all thoughts of Stefan aside and immersed himself in his work.

Thursday afternoon saw both Duo and Heero back at Jay's for another therapy session. Jay had been informed by the DA of the findings and knew that Duo would be raw from the verdict – hell, he was damn angry himself! Whilst he understood how the law worked, he still couldn't help but feel that based on the medical evidence, the judge should have found that asshole guilty. The fact that a retrial had been called and the rough outline of the new evidence, Jay felt positive that a guilty verdict would be returned this time around.

Most of the session was spent with Duo alone, Jay getting the young vet to talk about how he felt, the emotions that were running through him and his thoughts on the retrial. Duo opened up completely, trusting Jay with his most vulnerable feelings and knowing that he needed to be open and honest if he were to ever overcome this.

Jay's soft words and encouragement did a lot to help soothe Duo's troubled mind and after their session he felt much more in control of himself. Jay's confidence that a retrial would see Stefan pay for his crimes also helped to boost his morale quite a bit. Understanding that a retrial would not have been ordered if the police, Judge and DA weren't confident in their new evidence, Jay knew there was a good and strong reason to hope for the result they wanted and let Duo know as much.

Seeing a little of the old spark returning to Duo helped Heero more than anything else ever could. Heero let Jay know how he was coping with everything, even admitting to needing to replace the punching bag yet again. Jay chuckled at that, but agreed it was by far better to replace a punching bag than have any further charges being laid against him. Heero let Jay know he planned on taking Duo away for a couple of days, telling the doctor all about the place he'd booked when Duo had admitted he'd always wanted to go there. Jay agreed that a few days away would do wonders for the pair of them and wished them both the very best. He also insisted they make another appointment when they got back.

# # #

"I have given you both mine and Duo's cell numbers if you need to contact us. I've also written Zechs' and Hilde's numbers on the blackboard in the feed room in case any of the horses get hurt and need vet treatment. There's a list of the feeds they each get on the blackboard too. Zechs will be looking after Smokey for us and feeding the horses in the mornings..."

"Heero, stop stressing. Carl and I have it all covered," June said in her 'patient' voice. "You two get going and enjoy your vacation, everything will be fine here."

Heero smiled and then gave a sheepish look to the woman. "Sorry, I tend to get a little worried."

"June, ignore him, he's always like this whenever we've gone anywhere and had to leave the horses in someone else's care. You should have seen him when we went to London for the Olympics. Poor Trowa and Quatre, he was on the phone to them just about every day," Duo teased and gave a wink to the woman.

"I was not!" Heero said in his defense, realizing a moment later that Duo was simply baiting him. Secretly he was pleased though, it showed the old Duo slowly but surely returning and for that Heero would suffer any amount of teasing.

"Go on, get going otherwise you won't make it to your destination before midnight," June said with a chuckle.

The pair got into Henrietta, Heero driving and Duo navigating. With a last wave to June, they drove out of the drive and onto the road to take them to their vacation destination.

tbc...


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 53

The scenery rolled past, changing from houses to farms to the bushland, the occasional country town being passed through before the wild of the bush took over once again. As each scene changed Duo felt the tension and horrors of the past few weeks also peeling away and leaving him feeling much more serene.

The radio played softly in the background and outside the air temperature began to cool. After two hours of driving, Duo consulted the map again and advised Heero of their next change of direction. "The turn off is about another two kilometers away to your left. We follow that for another fifty or so and there should be signs to direct us to the turn for the cabins," he let Heero know.

"Thanks," Heero grunted and glanced at his partner from the corner of his eye. The gradual relaxing of Duo's entire form hadn't gone unnoticed by him and he was secretly relieved to see it. "Any thoughts on what you want to do once we get there?"

Duo checked his watch. "We will probably only have about another three hours of daylight left so not a lot of time to do much. I'd suggest we unpack, get settled in and maybe check out the immediate area around the cabin. We can go for a proper exploration tomorrow," he replied.

"Suits me," Heero said and focused on the road once more.

They found the turn off and followed the road through an old growth forest of Jarrah trees. Duo sighed as he watched the tall trunks rolling past. "Majestic, aren't they?" he asked.

"Yeah, they sure are awe inspiring."

"I'm so glad the government decided to protect these old forests, otherwise there wouldn't be much left."

"Too true."

"For once I think our politicians got it right."

"How so?" Heero questioned.

"Instead of continuously logging the old forests, they've protected them and put them off limits. Instead, they have set aside lots of land where they plant saplings, let them grow and then log those areas. As an area is logged, they replant it and move on to another section to log that and repeat the process. That way we have a sort of circle going of sustainable timber logging and keeping the heritage of our old forests intact," Duo explained.

Heero did know of the plan to create a sustainable timber industry, but wasn't aware that the cycle was in practice already. "It's a good, environmentally friendly and sustainable plan," he agreed.

"It also means that a lot of the wild animals don't lose their habitat too, something we need to be aware of considering the number that are on the endangered list."

Heero smiled at that. He should have known there was another reason behind Duo's love of the old forests and given his partner's love of all animals it was common sense he would be concerned for the fate and well being of both. Spotting a sign up ahead, Heero slowed a touch.

"That looks like the sign for the cabins," Duo noted and quickly read it over. "Yeah, it says the turn off is another kilometer up the road on your right."

"Thanks." Heero drove on, eyes scanning for where he would need to turn.

Soon enough another sign appeared followed by a break in the tree line and another, larger sign indicating this was the entry to the cabins. Heero made the turn and kept his speed down as they traversed the track. Although it wasn't a tarmac road, it was well maintained. A short way in, the track opened out into a larger parking area with a big log cabin to one side. Another track led off from the parking area and between the trees where the glimmer of water could just be seen in the encroaching dusk. A sign above the steps leading to the porch of the cabin stated 'Reception' and Heero pulled the car into a spot just outside.

"Won't be long," he said to Duo as he unbuckled his seat belt and got out. Duo sat back enjoying the peaceful chirps of the crickets and soaking up the serenity of the place.

Jogging up the steps, Heero found the front door and opened it, setting off a small chime as he entered. Walking across the wooden floor towards the bench ahead, he spotted movement and an elderly gentleman stepped out from a small room behind. "Good evening and welcome to Blue Ridge Chalets," he said with a warm smile. "How can I help you?"

"Hello," Heero replied, relaxing at the friendly smile and tone of voice. "Heero Yuy, I called the other day and booked a cabin for three nights."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Yuy." The man grabbed a card from the side and opened a ledger on the desk, turning it around. "If I could have your credit card to process and could you fill out this information card and sign the ledger for me please?"

"Thank you." Heero handed over the card, took the offered pen and duly filled out the information requested and signed the ledger whilst the gentleman processed the card and fetched a key.

"Thank you, Mr. Yuy. My name is Danny Wilson, my wife Sue and I are the owners of this place. You're in cabin three which is just down the track there and on your left. Inside there are several information booklets on the area along with maps of the hiking trails, good fishing spots and so on. If you have any questions or need further information, please call reception or drop in and we will be more than happy to help you out. I hope you enjoy your stay with us."

"I'm sure we will," Heero returned with a smile and took the offered key and his credit card. "Thanks again."

"You're most welcome."

Pocketing his credit card, Heero exited the reception area and walked quickly back to the car. "Here," he said and passed Duo the cabin key, starting the car once more. "We're in cabin three which should be a little way down this track."

Still soaking up the atmosphere, Duo stared out the window and looked for their cabin. Soon enough they found it and Heero stopped the car just out the front of the wooden porch. Duo was pleased to note that the cabins were set back off the main track a bit and also had a nice distance between them and the next couple of cabins. It gave them total privacy.

The pair got out of the car and whilst Heero started to fetch their bags from the trunk, Duo opened up the cabin and stepped inside for his first look around. Heero entered a moment behind him, dropping their duffels to the ground and taking in the inside of the cabin.

It was a completely open plan living area, the lounge, dining and kitchen all in the one space. Two doors led off the main area, one to the bathroom and the other to the master bedroom. Duo poked around the living section for a few minutes, noting all cutlery, crockery and utensils were provided along with basic condiment supplies. The fridge had been turned on and a small carton of milk sat inside. Moving to the bedroom a queen bed sat in pride of place, a set of matching bedside tables on each side of the wrought iron bed head with lamps a top of them. A closet to the side contained blankets and pillows.

"It's perfect," Duo sighed and leaned back into Heero who had come up behind him and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"I agree," Heero replied and pressed a kiss to Duo's neck. "I'll go get the rest of the supplies." With another kiss, Heero headed back out to the car.

# # #

"Happy?" Heero asked as he cuddled Duo close. They had finished their unpacking, Duo putting the food supplies they'd brought away into the pantry and fridge whilst Heero had tackled making the bed and putting their towels and personal items into the bathroom. Their clothes they'd unpacked together. Now they were sitting in front of a roaring log fire with the television on and a movie playing in the DVD player. Dinner had been simple: grilled cheese sandwiches.

"It's so quiet and peaceful," Duo replied and snuggled deeper into Heero's arms.

"Hai, it is."

"Thank you for bringing me here."

"It's my pleasure, Duo. Besides, it's good for me too, I get to spend some quality time with the man I love."

"Heero, you say the sweetest things."

"What would you like to do tomorrow?" Heero asked, nuzzling Duo's neck.

"Mmmm, let's see. I think we should take a look around, go for a bit of a wander and see what there is to explore."

"The guy in reception said there were some brochures here in the cabin that have a list of things to see and do along with maps of the area." Reluctantly letting Duo go for a moment, Heero reached for the folder sitting on the coffee table and opened it up. Sure enough, inside sat several brochures. Movie forgotten for now, the pair looked over the offerings, noting where some of the hiking trails were and points of interest.

"It says here that we can hire fishing gear from Reception," Duo said and passed the brochure he was reading over to Heero. Putting down the map of hiking trails in the area, Heero took the offered brochure and read it.

"We can also hire a boat for a couple of hours. How about we pop up to reception tomorrow morning, hire the boat and fishing gear and go out onto the lake for a bit of fishing for a couple of hours?"

"Really?" Duo's face lit up with the thought.

"Why not? Hopefully we can catch something for dinner, it also says that there's salmon, sometimes trout and if one is lucky you might catch a cod."

"I haven't been fishing for years. My dad took me a few times when I was little, before he passed away," Duo said with a wistful sound in his voice.

Not wanting to have his lover thinking or wallowing in sad thoughts, Heero tossed out a challenge. "I bet you I can catch a bigger fish that you."

Duo's eyes narrowed. "You think?"

"I don't think; I know," Heero teased.

"Okay, you're on. I bet I catch a bigger fish than you."

"I accept the bet."

"What's the prize?" Duo asked.

"The loser has to clean, fillet and cook the fish for dinner?"

"No problem. I suggest you start thinking about that dinner and how you're going to cook it, Yuy."

"I don't plan on losing."

"We'll see."

# # #

Heero woke first and he lay watching his lover sleep for a few more minutes before giving in to the temptation of kissing those sweet lips. The softness of Duo's lips intoxicated him and he reluctantly broke away for much needed air. Sleepy violet began to flutter open and a soft smile graced his partner's face.

"Morning, Heero."

"Morning, Duo." Heero pressed another kiss to Duo's mouth. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a log," Duo replied honestly. "Must be something about this fresh air. How about you?" It was true, Duo had enjoyed a deep, refreshing sleep for the first time in weeks. There had been no nightmares, no bad dreams - and no call outs.

"Good. I slept like a baby," Heero replied. "Come on, let's get moving and have breakfast, then we can see about hiring that boat and catching some dinner."

Yawning, Duo sat up and stretched. "I like that idea. I'll just take a quick shower and meet you in the kitchen."

"I'll be waiting."

#

"I dare you to do that again," Duo whispered to the fishing rod he held. Moments later the line gave another little tug. Violet eyes narrowed in concentration, the finger on the line sensitive to the tiniest of flickers. "Go on, take a big bite."

"You say something?" Heero questioned from the other side of the boat where he had his own rod and line.

"Hah! Gotcha!" Duo tugged back on the line as the fish below did as he'd requested and took a bite out of the bait. The hook sank home and the fish took off running. "Come to papa," Duo muttered as he let the line run until the fish stopped and then began to reel in the slack.

Watching with an amused smile on his face, Heero felt contentment steal over him. This vacation had been a good idea. Duo was relaxing and starting to show more of his old self. "Shall I get the net?" he asked.

"Yes, please," Duo responded, his hand furiously winding in the line. "It's a big one," he continued, "better get ready to lose that bet, Yuy!"

Heero reeled in his own line and set it on the floor of the boat before picking up the net and shuffling carefully across to Duo. He didn't want to tip the boat over and end up with both of them in the drink and as it was a small rowing boat, that result could be highly possible if he wasn't careful.

Peering over the side, Duo caught the flash of silvery scales as the fish came closer to the surface. "Ready?"

"Hai." Heero leaned a touch and deployed the net, swiftly scooping the fish up and depositing it on the floor of the boat where it began to flop around.

"Woo hoo! Now that's what you call a fish, Heero," Duo stated proudly and picked up the flopping creature to remove the hook.

"Very nice," Heero conceded.

It was a nice fish too, a salmon, quite fat, around the six pound mark Duo guessed. "Let's see you top that, Heero!" Duo stated smugly as he placed the fish in the chiller box they'd brought along.

Heero declined to reply, fetching another piece of bait and putting it on his hook. Another couple of hours passed and Heero managed to land two fish, both good sized but not as big as Duo's. Duo had also managed to catch another three, but he returned them to the water as they were only small. "Come back again and visit us when you're all grown up," he'd told them much to Heero's amusement.

Having returned the boat and fishing tackle to the reception area, the pair took their catch to the cabin, Duo crowing all the way over his victory and Heero accepting defeat with grace. Whilst Duo took a shower to remove the 'fishy' smell, Heero cleaned their catch and put the fillets into the fridge to keep fresh for their dinner. He smiled to himself recalling Duo's child like glee when he'd landed that fish. It was worth the loss just to see the smile and happiness back in his lover's eyes.

They spent the afternoon taking a short walk through the bush around the lake in the immediate area. Spotting signs Heero stopped to read them, Duo hanging over his shoulder.

"That sounds like a nice hike," Heero said after he'd finished reading and looked at the map that was painted on the wooden sign.

"You think we could try it tomorrow?" Duo asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Of course. We can pack up a picnic lunch to take with us and take our time to enjoy nature," Heero replied.

Duo's eyes sparkled. The walk wasn't all that long from what the sign said. Roughly a ten kilometer round trip and along the track there was a waterfall too. Duo made a mental note to pack the camera.

"Come on, let's head back to the cabin, it's starting to get a little chilly out and we need to sort out stuff for a picnic and get the backpack all packed up if we're going on this hike."

"Thanks, Heero." With a quick glance around to check they were alone, Duo pressed a kiss to Heero's cheek.

# # #

"That was delicious," Duo stated as he licked his lips and rubbed his full stomach. "Thank you, Heero."

"It wasn't bad at all if I do say so myself," Heero replied and put the last piece of fish into his mouth and savoring the taste. He'd placed knobs of butter and a sprinkling of garlic on the fish before wrapping it up in tin foil and baking it in the oven. Jacket potatoes, also done in the oven had accompanied the fish along with a green salad. It had cooked to perfection, the flesh literally falling off the bones and melting in the mouth.

"Much better than any restaurant fish," Duo agreed. "You can really taste the freshness."

"Nothing better than a piece of fresh fish." Heero placed his flatware on his plate and closed his eyes in contentment.

"I'll do the dishes and make us a coffee, you go sit by the fire," Duo told his lover.

"I'll help," Heero protested.

"No, you won't. You cooked so it's only fair I wash up."

To stuffed to argue, Heero took his plate to the sink and scraped the bones into the garbage disposal. Duo followed and soon had the coffee brewing whilst he washed up. Heero put another log on the fire and turned the television on. Slipping a DVD into the player, he reclined back on the couch and waited for Duo to join him.

They lost themselves in the movie for a while, Duo leaning into Heero who had his arm around his partner's shoulders. As the movie began to draw to a close, Duo started to yawn.

"Tired?" Heero asked as the credits rolled.

"A bit. Must be all this fresh air, the fishing and peacefulness."

"Come on then, let's go to bed."

"You sure? It's still quite early," Duo said.

"Doesn't matter. We need to be up early if we want to get on that hiking trail before it gets too warm."

Duo tried to block another yawn – unsuccessfully.

Heero chuckled. "Come on sleepy head," he coaxed and assisted Duo to rise from the couch. With his lover getting ready for bed, Heero turned off the lights and locked up the cabin.

# # #

"It's beautiful, Heero," Duo sighed as he gazed, mesmerized at the waterfall. The water poured over the edge, tumbling over rocks to fall into a swirly mass at the base of the small cliff. The waterfall wasn't all that big by waterfall standards, it's height was only fifty feet – according to the pamphlet. Silvery droplets were sprayed off into the surrounding air with the force of the water's descent, several of them finding Duo's clothes, bangs and face.

Through the swirling mist of cool water, Heero watched his lover. The droplets that had landed on his partner glittered in the sunlight like diamonds, the mist adding an air of mystery and surreal to his lover. Heero could easily picture Duo as a mystical creature, a water nymph to be exact and he smiled at the thought.

When he didn't get a reply to his statement, Duo turned to see what Heero was up to and caught the faraway look in those deep blue eyes. His own eyes softened as he watched the smile grace Heero's lips. "Happy thoughts?" he whispered, not wanting to break whatever spell his partner was under.

Heero's eyes came back into focus and he reached out a hand to run his knuckles over Duo's cheek, the vet leaning into the touch. "Very happy thoughts," he replied.

"Care to share?"

"I was thinking how much you look like a part of this, the bush, the waterfall. You're like a fey nymph, enjoying nature," Heero said and then lowered his eyes. "Silly, I know."

Blushing at the words, Duo stepped closer and put a finger under Heero's chin, raising the rider's head to look into his eyes. "It's not silly at all, actually, I'm flattered." Duo leaned in and pressed a kiss to his partner's lips.

When the kiss broke, Heero was left with a warm and fuzzy feeling in his gut. "I think here would be a good place to have our picnic lunch; if you're hungry that is?"

"When am I not hungry?" Duo replied with a cheeky grin. "Here would be perfect, only let's move back from the water a bit, I don't fancy having soggy crackers."

Shaking his head and laughing, Heero retraced their steps a little way until they were far enough away from the waterfall that the spray couldn't touch them, but still close enough to watch the water tumbling down. Whilst Heero began to unpack their picnic, Duo fished his camera out and began to take some pictures.

Once lunch was set out on the small blanket Heero had thought to pack as well, the pair tucked in. The hike had given them both quite an appetite and they were content to sit in silence and simply enjoy their meal. Besides, there was plenty of entertainment around them if they looked carefully enough.

Insects were bountiful as they flitted around the vegetation, doing whatever it was that insects did. Birds were plentiful in the trees, their song most pleasant with the waterfall providing the backing 'vocals'. The rustle of undergrowth had both men freezing in place, eyes alert and looking for whatever was coming through the scrub.

Across to one side, a nose pushed through the thick leaves of a tea tree, twitching and scenting the air. Gradually the rest of the body followed, Duo's face lighting up when he recognized the creature as a wallaby. The wallaby obviously didn't scent any danger and slowly hopped out through the scrub and towards the pool at the base of the waterfall where it proceeded to quench its thirst. Standing up on its hind legs, the large ears flicked back and forth, water dribbling from its muzzle while it kept alert for any danger. A tiny head poked out from the pouch and looked around, Duo barely holding the cry of delight at seeing the joey.

Heero was also spellbound with the sight. He'd seen a lot of kangaroos when he'd gone riding in the bush, but wallabies were much more difficult to spot. They were a shy creature, quite timid and apt to hide themselves away. Duo managed to sneak his camera into his hand and carefully raised it. With a glance at the small screen, he pushed the button. The camera made a soft 'click', the wallaby's head jerked and she looked around for where the noise had come from. Heero and Duo remained frozen in place. The wind changed a little and blew their scent towards the creature and with a shake of her head, the wallaby bounded back off into the cover and safety of the bush. Duo looked at his camera and grinned. "Perfect," he said and handed the camera over to Heero for a look.

The camera had captured the wallaby as she stood by the pool, her head turned slightly. It was crystal clear. "We should get that blown up," Heero commented and handed the camera back.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Duo replied.

"I'll see if I can get it done and framed for you. You can hang it in the surgery reception area or the lounge at home, or wherever you'd like to."

"Good idea. Thanks, Heero."

# # #

The hike back to the cabin was done at a leisurely pace, both men pleasantly full from their lunch and simply enjoying nature. Duo managed to spot several different birds including a few kookaburras which proceeded to serenade the pair with their laughing call. Despite keeping a vigilant eye out, they didn't see any koalas in the trees.

Arriving back at the cabin, Heero unpacked the backpack, Duo washing through the dirty utensils and putting them away. With the chores done, Heero made coffee and they took their mugs out with them to sit on the porch of the cabin.

"Ah, this is the life," Duo commented as he reclined back in his chair, sipping on his coffee.

"Hai, I could get used to this," Heero replied.

The sun was warm but the verandah of the porch offered cool shade and with the gentle breeze blowing it was most pleasant.

"Shame we have to go back tomorrow."

"We can always come again for another vacation," Heero replied.

"That would be lovely," Duo said, his voice a little sleepy.

Sitting outside with the warmth of the sun soon had both men dozing off. They had been up early to take their hike and although it was only mid afternoon, the exercise, fresh air and warmth all combined to relax them.

A soft rustling noise stirred Duo into wakefulness and he began to blink open sleepy eyes to see what the noise was. He smiled to himself when he saw Heero still asleep in his chair. Movement caught his attention and he turned his eyes to see what had awoken him. Just on the edge of the bush line surrounding the cabin he managed to make out the form of a wombat. If the creature knew he was there it didn't bother him, he continued to snuffle around the ground looking for food. Keeping still like he had earlier when they'd seen the wallaby, Duo watched with rapt attention as the creature went about his business.

The sun was starting to sink lower and the mosquitoes began to make their presence known when the wombat waddled off further into the bush in its hunt for dinner. Duo let go a soft sigh followed by a slap to his arm as a mosquito tried to feed from him. The slap had Heero waking up and he blinked his eyes as he orientated himself, followed by a few slaps to himself when the sting of the bite alerted him to the presence of the blood suckers.

"I think we should move inside," Duo stated. "I don't know about you, but I don't fancy being a banquet for these critters."

"Good point." Heero followed the words up with another slap to his arm. "Got you, you vampire."

#

"There must be something about this air that gives you an appetite," Duo said as he wolfed down his dinner.

"Can't argue with you there." Heero pushed his cleaned plate aside. "You go pick out a movie whilst I do the dishes."

Snuggled up on the couch with hot chocolates sitting on the coffee table, the pair relaxed into each other's arms. The movie was playing in the background, not that either man was paying much attention to it. Duo had found Heero's lips irresistible and was busy investigating the inside of Heero's mouth. Not that Heero was complaining; he was equally as enthusiastic, practically licking Duo's tonsils.

Breaking for air, Duo feathered kisses and nips along the length of Heero's neck until he was brought up short by the band of Heero's t-shirt. Heero had kept his arms loosely around Duo and offered more of his skin to the worship. Heero wasn't sure exactly where Duo was going with this, but he was happy to play along and let Duo do whatever he felt comfortable with. When a tug came to the cloth of his t-shirt followed by a rough growl of 'off', he happily complied.

Duo wasn't too sure either what he was doing. He was still wary regarding intimacy after Stefan's attack, but he also craved Heero's touch, needed it to help him heal and feel clean again. With Heero's t-shirt out of the way, Duo's mouth resumed its feasting. Gentle licks and kisses were pressed to the golden skin followed by soft nips and sucks. Latching onto a nipple, Duo laved it with all the attention it deserved. Feeling a little more comfortable, Duo began to drag his hand up and down Heero's denim clad thigh until he reached the juncture of Heero's legs. The hardened bulge he found there warranted further investigation and Duo's dexterous fingers soon had the zipper and button open.

"Ahh," Heero moaned as his cock was released from the confines of his clothes and gently played with. His excitement was rising by the minute and hoping he wasn't overstepping the boundaries and that Duo would be comfortable enough with him to say no if he didn't want further intimacy, Heero allowed his own hand to wander to Duo's crotch and palm the answering hardness.

"Please," moaned the vet. Still feeling uncertain in regards to all the way sex, Duo was a red blooded male at the height of his sexuality and he needed something right now. He could only hope that Heero would figure it out and give him what he needed without any flashbacks.

Lucky for Duo, Heero could and did. Mindful of Doctor Jay's words regarding Duo's vulnerable state when it came to anything sexual, Heero kept his moves slow and deliberate, leaving his long haired partner with ample room and opportunity to stop this if he desired. He managed to work Duo's fly open and carefully extracted his partner's assets.

"More," Duo moaned and pushed his hips up.

Relieved that he hadn't done anything to cause Duo any sort of emotional pain, Heero complied.

They cuddled close, each gently stroking their partner until the tide of pleasure rose to the pinnacle. Heero was the first to tumble over the edge, a low, keening cry leaving his throat as his come spilled from his cock to coat Duo's hand and drip onto his jeans. Duo followed a few strokes behind, his head tossed back as a cry of pure ecstasy left his mouth.

Panting, they remained side by side as they recovered and returned to the real world. Once he'd gotten control over his limbs, Heero managed to move enough to grab the box of tissues off the coffee table and clean them both up as well as he could with what he had. Tucking first Duo back into his pants and then himself, he pulled Duo into his arms and kissed his partner with all the love he could muster.

"Thank you, Duo. That was incredible."

"Mmmm, wasn't too bad if I say so myself." Duo pressed a kiss to Heero's lips.

"How do you feel?"

Duo thought about that for a moment before replying honestly. "I feel like I've managed to break through a layer of fog. I know there's still a long way to go and I will get there, but this, it was sweet, tender and just what I needed. Thanks for being so patient with me Heero."

"Trust me, Duo, I enjoyed it very much and I'm more than happy to go at whatever pace you are comfortable with."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Duo choked out as tears glistened in his eyes.

"You saved my horse, Duo. Then you saved me, for that I can never repay you and I will be eternally grateful. I love you, Duo, forever and always."

Words escaped Duo so he simply wrapped his arms tightly around Heero and hung on for dear life.

tbc...

AN: A Wallaby is a type of kangaroo, although it is much smaller than its cousins and is very shy. The Kookaburra is the largest bird in the kingfisher family and native to Australia where it is commonly known as the 'Laughing Jackass' due to its song which is reminiscent of a very loud and prolonged laugh. The Wombat is another native Aussie marsupial – and kinda cute in its own way.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

AN: I am off on Vacation for a few days tomorrow, but I thought that seeing how I'd managed to get this chapter finished earlier than anticipated, I'd post it before I go.

Warning: Hurricane Fred is approaching the coast and expected to make landfall...

"Equus"

Chapter 54

"Miss. Archer, or should I call you Miss. Love?" Williams said as he stared at the woman sitting opposite him in the room they used to question suspects and witnesses. They had brought her in from the court house and read her her rights before taking her through to the cells for a short while to speak with her lawyer and think about what lay ahead. It also gave the police a little more time to compile their case against her. Determining that she had had long enough to sit and stew as Williams had put it, she was brought back out to be interviewed.

The woman scowled and fiddled with her watch. "Call me Marion," she growled, keeping her eyes lowered.

Williams smirked. "Okay. Marion, we have done a little investigating into your background and I have to say you've been a very busy woman."

"So what. I'm clean now, you ain't got nothin' on me."

"You are correct in saying you have paid for your previous crimes against society, however, we have a strong reason to believe that you are not Mr. Graves' fianceé, that you are simply playing that role in order to provide Mr. Graves with an alibi of sorts and pervert the course of justice. Those are very serious crimes, Miss. Archer. You could be looking at some lengthy jail time for that."

"I haven't done anything wrong," Marion protested again, although her plea was a little weaker this time.

"What sort of evidence do you have to back up these claims against my client?" Bremner demanded.

"Actually, quite a bit," Henry enlightened the lawyer. Unbeknown to Stefan, Marion or Bremner, Henry, along with Morris' assistance had dug deeper after they had found the criminal file on Marion and Henry had unearthed some interesting things. While Williams had brought the woman in and gone through the legal side of things, Henry had been busy speaking with a few people.

"Miss. Archer, I suggest you start telling us the truth about your relationship with Mr. Graves," Williams pressed.

"You don't have to answer anything," Bremner said.

Marion sat back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest, her mouth stubbornly closed.

Unfazed by the reaction as Williams had fully expected the woman not to cooperate, the sergeant continued on. "In the court, under oath I may remind you, you said you had known Mr. Graves for about three years and been engaged to Mr. Graves for six months. That isn't true, is it," Williams stated.

"Of course it is," Marion huffed, but her eyes looked wary.

"You're lying and you know it. I have spoken with several people, some of them work colleagues of yours and they all say the same thing. You only met Mr. Graves recently."

"You don't have to answer," Bremner protested.

Marion ignored the lawyer. "That's bullshit!"

"In fact, according to your flat mate, you were bragging about earning quite a large amount of money for doing nothing other than showing up on some guy's arm to keep him out of trouble." Williams leaned a little closer, he could sense he was getting close.

"I never said that!"

"You told her that you had to pose as his fianceé and for that you would be paid five thousand dollars..."

"No!"

"Where is the engagement ring?"

"I – Stefan hasn't bought it yet."

"He hasn't bought it yet because you're not engaged!"

"No, he hasn't got the money right now."

"That's because he paid you to act as his fianceé," Williams pushed again.

"No. We haven't found one I like."

"Why haven't you ever gone with him to see his horse, support him at shows?"

"I - I don't like horses..."

Williams moved in for the kill. "You don't like horses, you haven't got an engagement ring but your bank balance swelled by five thousand just last week. You're a liar, Miss. Archer! You were paid to pose as that man's fianceé to prevent him from being charged with rape of another man! Tell me; what color is Mr. Graves' horse? What sex is it? How long did he keep it at Mr. Yuy's property?"

"I - I-..."

"You don't know because you've only just met the man. You saw an easy way to make a few quick bucks and to hell with the consequences. You didn't care to find out why he wanted you to pose as his fianceé, you didn't care that he has raped another man, that he's ruined a perfectly respectable man's life. No, all _you_ cared about was the cash!"

"I - I didn't know!" Marion broke down sobbing. "When I did find out some of it, it was too late, I couldn't get out of it."

Bremner looked totally shell shocked.

Morris looked like the cat that had gotten the cream and the cow to go with it.

Williams sat back in his chair, a satisfied smile on his face. "I think you should start at the beginning..."

# # #

Stefan sat out in the waiting area of the police station, nervously fiddling with his hands. He had no idea what was going on in the interview room but he trusted Bremner to look out for Marion. That was what he was paying the lawyer for after all.

After what seemed like an eternity had passed, he heard the sound of approaching footsteps and looked up. Spotting Constable Henry entering the reception area, he stood up and approached the desk. "What's going on?" he demanded. "Where is my fianceé? You can't keep her here without charging her with something, I know my rights!"

Henry ignored the man in favor of passing over some paperwork to another officer. Once he was done with his task, he turned to speak to the frustrated man. "Mr. Graves, would you come with me, please? We have some questions we'd like to ask you." Reaching for the swinging half door, Henry pushed it open to allow Stefan to pass through.

Frowning, Stefan did as requested, his mind racing. "What's going on?" he tried again, "Where is Marion?"

"All in good time, Mr. Graves." Henry was having a hard time keeping the grin from his face.

Realizing he wasn't going to get anything from the officer, Stefan scowled and followed along and into the interview room where Williams, Morris and Bremner waited. Of Marion there was no sign.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked for the third time and it seemed that this third time was lucky.

"Take a seat, Mr. Graves," Williams said. Once the man was seated, Williams began to talk. "It seems your so called fianceé at least has a conscience..."

Stefan sat in stunned shock as Williams informed him of Marion's confession. The blood began to drain from his face as the reality of what was going on sank in. He turned to Bremner. "Where were you during all of this? What the fuck am I paying you for? This is all bullshit."

Bremner gave his client a hard stare. "Mr. Graves, I did try several times to prevent Miss. Archer from talking, but she didn't want to listen to me. I'm afraid she has made her own bed now and must lie in it. However, I will need to speak with both of you privately, in my office once we have finished here."

"Mr. Graves," Williams began and leaned across the table. "Why don't you tell us what _really_ happened?"

A look from Bremner was all it took for Stefan to close his mouth.

"Fine," Williams said, a look of indifference on his face. "It makes no difference to me. Make sure you stick around, the re-trial is coming up and I'm looking forward to hearing your so called fiancee's confession on the witness stand." Pushing his chair back, Williams was satisfied to note that Stefan didn't look half so cocky now. "You are free to go."

"Miss Archer?" Bremner asked.

"Henry will bring her out." With a nod, Williams gathered up his paperwork, turned to the recording device and removed the disc. "Good evening," he said as he departed.

"I'll fetch Miss. Archer," Henry stated and also left.

Morris stood up from his chair in the corner and walked past Stefan. He paused for a moment by the man and in a low tone, addressed him with an evil smirk on his face. "Gotcha, you bastard. You're going down, Graves."

Stefan made to lunge at the DA, Morris managing to side step as Bremner grabbed his client.

"I'll see you in court," Morris said as a parting promise.

Silence fell over the interview room for a couple of seconds, before Bremner broke it. "Come on, I need both of you to come back to my offices and see what we can do about this mess."

With a sullen look on his face, Stefan followed his lawyer from the room.

# # #

Several hours later Stefan stepped out of Bremner's office and into the evening. He wore a look of thunder on his face and shoved his hands deep into his pockets as he strode towards his parked car. Marion Archer also stepped out of the office and followed behind.

"Wait up," she called. "Aren't you going to give me a lift home?"

Turning around slowly, Stefan fixed the woman with a hateful glare. "No, you can fucking walk! Thanks to you I'm certain to be found guilty at this re-trial."

"It wasn't my fault!" Marion snapped back. "If you wanna blame anyone, blame that fricken' DA, he's the one who got the coppers to dig into my background. I didn't tip them off or anythin'. I only did what you paid me to do!"

"You didn't have to open your mouth and fucking well confess to everything. You should of kept your trap shut and listened to Bremner; because you didn't, Bremner's going to have a really hard time getting me off the hook," Stefan snarled.

"Maybe you shoulda thought about that before lying your ass off. If you're as innocent as you claim to be, then it shouldn't make any difference," Marion fired back. "I'm starting to think you did rape that guy."

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "So what if I did? He wanted it, he was the one who kept flaunting himself in front of me."

Marion took a step back at the venom in which the words were said.

"You're fucking crazy." Turning, Marion walked off as fast as she dared.

Stefan watched her go, a smirk on his face. Turning back, he unlocked his car and got in. Starting the vehicle up, he drove off in search of the nearest pub – he needed a beer or ten and to think about how he could get himself out of this mess.

# # #

"I really wish we didn't have to go back," Duo murmured around a mouthful of toast.

"It would be nice to stay for a while longer; unfortunately, we can't. But we can always come back again in the future for another vacation," Heero replied.

"Yeah, I know." Duo lost himself in his thoughts for a moment before speaking again. "This was a great idea, Heero. Thanks for dragging me away. I really needed this break."

The sincerity in Duo's tone was not lost on Heero and he gave his partner a loving smile. "No thanks needed. It was a nice break for me too. And..." Heero took Duo's hand in his own and rubbed his thumb over the vet's knuckles, "It gave us both some much needed time alone to reconnect."

"Amen to that." Duo leaned over and pressed a kiss to Heero's lips. "I feel more able to face this re-trial now."

"Good. I'll be with you all the way. This time we will nail Stefan, just you wait and see."

"I hope so, Heero. I really hope so."

# # #

Nursing his sixth beer, Stefan was starting to feel a little numb. His mind had been tossing around the turn of events and the more he thought, the angrier he became and even more determined to have revenge. As the ale slipped down his throat so his mind started to think of ways in which he could get even with Yuy and his long haired boyfriend.

Then, out of the blue a thought came to him.

What better way to get back at Yuy than to take something he truly loved? Something that was precious to Heero.

And not the vet.

No. He'd already had a taste of that sweet ass and look where that got him. No, he really wanted to drive home to Yuy that he, Stefan wasn't someone you fucked with and got away with it. He'd show that stuck up ass and his lover.

Stefan decided he'd go after Yuy's horse.

Swallowing the last of his beer, Stefan grabbed his keys and headed back out to his car. He had a few plans to lay.

# # #

"That's all of it," Duo said as he handed Heero the large duffel bag.

"Thanks." Heero placed the bag with the others in the back of Henrietta and closed the tailgate. "Just one last check around to make sure we haven't left anything behind and then all we have to do is drop off the key."

Whilst Heero checked the cabin for anything forgotten, Duo fetched his camera out and took a few more shots. He wanted to remember these past few days."All checked?" he asked as Heero reappeared.

"Hai. Come on, we'd better get moving, it will be just about dark by the time we get home as it is."

With one last look around the cabin and surrounding bush, Duo climbed into the car and fastened his seat-belt.

Heero stopped at the reception area and handed over the key. After exchanging a few words with Danny and promising that they would most definitely be returning for another vacation, Heero bid the man goodbye and went back to the car. Settling into his seat, he drove Henrietta back along the gravel track towards the road that would take them home.

# # #

A throbbing headache greeted Stefan when he awoke. Blearily he rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself and find some painkillers. Groping around in the cabinet, he found the little white pills and took two. Washing his face helped a little too, but coffee was more what he needed.

Ten minutes later and with a steaming cup of strong, black coffee in his hand, Stefan began to feel a little more human. At least the fuzz appeared to be leaving his tongue. The pills began to kick in and by the time he was on his third cup of the liquid, his head was a lot clearer and he was able to think back to the previous day.

Those thoughts caused his anger and irritation to also return. Then his mind switched gears as he thought about what he planned to do.

"I'll get you, Yuy," he whispered to the kitchen walls. "You'll rue the day you ever crossed me, you prick."

Finishing his coffee, Stefan took his shower and dressed. Pocketing his car keys and wallet, he set off to purchase a few things he would need in order to pull off his plan.

# # #

"Hey June," Carl greeted as he walked into the stable block.

"Hi, Carl," June replied. "Oh, hello, Marie, I didn't see you behind Carl."

"Hi June, nice to see you again too," Marie, Carl's girlfriend replied.

"What's left to do?" Carl asked, aiming for the wheelbarrow and the poop scoop.

"Just the stables to be cleaned. I've made up the feeds and cleaned the water buckets out. Once the stables are done I'll put the feeds in and fill up the waters. Then it's just a case of bringing in the horses, changing rugs and locking up."

"You know you really shouldn't be doing so much," Marie chastised gently.

"I'm fine," June replied. "I don't do anything I'm not comfortable with or that would put any stress on me or the baby."

"How is the pregnancy coming along?"

Carl smiled to himself as he entered Wing's stable to start cleaning. Those two would be chattering away for hours. What was it with women, babies and shopping? Shaking his head he guessed he'd never figure it out, but he was pleased that Marie and June got along so well. Continuing to ponder the mysteries of the female species, Carl immersed himself in the stable work.

Once the stables were clean, Carl started to sweep the breezeway whilst Marie gave June a hand to put in the night feeds and fill the water buckets. With the stable block looking ship shape, there only remained the horses to bring in. The three set off towards the paddocks, Carl and June discussing which shows they thought Heero would probably be taking their horses to over the next few months.

"Here, you take Luna for me please," Carl said and passed the lead rope over to Marie. The woman petted the mare's muzzle. She hadn't had a lot to do with horses, but she was eager to learn and wasn't afraid of them. Carl was patient with her and taught her the basics.

"Come on, girl," Marie said softly and began to lead the chestnut back to her stable. Luna happily followed at the woman's side.

June smiled. "She's getting a lot more confident in handling the horses," she said to Carl.

"Yeah, she is," Carl responded, his eyes following his girlfriend with adoration in them.

Chuckling, June gave him a nudge in the ribs. "You really ought to pop the question you know. She won't wait forever and she's a nice girl."

"What!?" Carl looked a little stunned.

June grinned, unrepentant. "Ask her to marry you before she gets tired of waiting or someone else comes along and sweeps her off her feet."

"June!" Carl exclaimed, shocked. Then he continued in a worried tone, "She wouldn't leave me for someone else; would she?"

Laughing, June led Nataku from her paddock. "No, she's totally besotted with you, but she won't wait forever you know." Still laughing, June began to follow behind where Luna and Marie had gone.

Bringing Wing out of his paddock, Carl thought on June's words and decided he really needed to think this through properly – either that or change his friends.

"Now what?" asked Marie, exiting Angel's stable and hanging up the lead rope.

"Now we need to change their rugs and that's it for the night," June replied. "I'll show you how on Orion first, then you can do Luna and Angel's rugs if you wish. I'll do Orion, Wing and Nataku, Carl can do Shini, Jester and Zero."

"Okay, thanks."

Half an hour later saw all the horses rugged up and eating happily in their stables. Carl double checked the bolts on Wing's stable door before joining the two women outside and pulling the sliding door across to keep out the evening chill.

"I'll see you tomorrow, June," Carl said as the trio walked towards their cars.

"I'll be here," June replied. "Heero and Duo are due back this evening, although I'm not sure exactly what time they will get back. Heero called me earlier to say they would be home tonight so we don't have to worry about putting the horses out in the morning."

"Great. I hope they had a good time, they really needed the break."

"That they did. Oh well, I'm off. Drive carefully."

"We will. See you tomorrow."

"See you, Carl. Take care, Marie."

"Bye, June." Marie got into the passenger seat of Carl's car and the pair drove away. June climbed into her car and set off in the opposite direction.

#

An hour later, Zechs walked down the track between the paddocks towards the farm house. The evening consults had gone well, busy but not rushed. He'd looked to see if Heero's car was behind the cottage when he'd left the surgery and noting that it was yet to appear, he stopped off and fed Smokey. Now he was looking forward to a hot dinner and a little snuggle time with Treize.

His eyes warmed at the thought of his boyfriend. Zechs had the next two days off and was going to stay at Treize's. Treize had secured tickets to see a show in Baxendale and Zechs was looking forward to it. Reaching the stables at the back of the farm house, Zechs paused to check on the horses. Rolling the door back a touch he stepped inside and moved down the line of stable doors. His eye roved over each animal and double checked the bolts on the doors. Satisfied that all was well, he exited, pulled the door closed and aimed for the house and a hot shower.

# # #

"Damn!" Duo said and fished around in his pockets, trying to locate his cell phone that was ringing.

Heero raised an eyebrow, wondering who could be calling the vet. His blood began to run cold in his veins. They had both let people know they were going away for a few days and were not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. Being way out in the bush too had meant that neither cell phone had reception, something else Heero had been grateful for and anticipated. Knowing that was quite possible, he had made certain to leave the contact phone number of the cabin reception should anyone need to get hold of them in a hurry. Their weekend had been blessedly quiet, so much so that Heero had completely forgotten about their phones.

Duo managed to get his phone out of his pocket and frowned at the unfamiliar number displayed. "Doctor Maxwell speaking."

Unable to hear the conversation other than his partner's words, Heero's mind began to travel in circles, trying to figure out just who would be calling them and hoping it wasn't anything to do with the horses. Although if there was something wrong with the equines, surely it would be his cell that would be ringing.

After a couple of minutes, Duo closed the call and put the cell back in his pocket. Heero glanced across and couldn't help but notice the small smile on his lover's face. Curiosity completely aroused, Heero couldn't contain himself any longer.

"Anything wrong?" he asked.

Duo turned to look at Heero. "No, nothing wrong. Actually, that was some good news for a change."

"Care to share or do I have to pull the car over and tickle you until you tell me?" Heero said with a raise of his eyebrow.

Duo snickered. "Nah, you don't have to go that far. I'll tell you. That was Morris, the DA."

"I know who Morris is, Duo."

"Yeah, well," Duo said with a wave of his hand. "After the trial finished the other day and they took that woman away..."

"Hai?"

"Apparently Williams and Henry really gave her a grilling. Turns out that Morris' hunch was right. She was a ring in. After Williams put the pressure on her she caved and spilled the whole story." Duo's voice began to rise in his excitement. "Turns out that the asshole paid her five grand to pose as his fianceé and help to get him off the hook."

"I'll bet Stefan was pissed when she spilled the beans," Heero commented with a grin.

"Oh god, I would've loved to have been a fly on the wall when they told him she'd confessed."

"That is wonderful news, Duo." Heero couldn't help himself, he took one hand off the wheel and reached for Duo's, entwining their fingers and squeezing. "I promised you we would get him this time around."

"Yeah, that you did, Heero. Morris is completely convinced that no matter what Bremner tries to come up with to refute her confession, all the facts are there and once the judge hears it there's no question that the dickhead will be found guilty and with any luck, cop a prison sentence."

"This calls for a celebration. I know we were going to drive straight home and have dinner once we're there, but how about we stop at a cafe somewhere on the way home instead? Another hour added to the trip won't matter. June and Carl will have done the horses for me and I'm sure that Zechs will have fed Smokey so we don't have to rush."

A broad grin lit Duo's face. "That sounds perfect, Heero." Reclining back in his seat, Duo let his mind wander over the information Morris had delivered. There was no way that Stefan would be able to get out of this now; with Marion's confession all that remained was for the judge to hear the confession and ink to dry on the paperwork for the sentence. For the first time in weeks Duo actually began to feel like his old self.

# # #

Stefan pulled the car over to the side of the road and cut the engine. Up ahead he could see the pale light shining through the kitchen window of the farm house. Grabbing a small pack, he slipped from the car and silently made his way further up the road and then off to the side. Slinking through the bushes he passed by the farm house, grateful that Zechs didn't have a dog.

He flitted in the shadows towards the stables, his feet silent on the ground. He paused by the large barn and waited for the moon to slip behind the clouds before making his way towards the closed door of the stables. Reaching it, he started to push it slightly open and froze when it made a squeaking sound. In the stillness of the evening the sound seemed a lot louder than it actually was. The sweat began to run down his back, eyes roving around to see if anyone had heard anything. There wasn't any movement from the farm house so Stefan took that as a good sign and tried again with the door. Slowly but steadily he managed to inch it open enough to allow him to slip through.

The scent of horses and hay hit his nose.

With his eyes adjusting to the dark, Stefan made his way down the breezeway to where he knew the feed shed was located. Passing by the stables, the horses hung their heads over the stable doors, curiously wondering what this human was doing. Zero gave a low wuffle, something he could scent on the air not sitting right with him.

Ignoring the equines, Stefan aimed for the feed shed and slipped inside. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, zip-lock plastic bag. Opening the bag, Stefan searched around the feed buckets for the one with Shinigami's name on it. With it being dark, he had a lot of difficulty trying to locate the right bucket. Not wanting to turn the light on and attract attention, Stefan pulled a box of matches from his other pocket and lit one up.

The light flared bright and Stefan brought the flame down to the level of the buckets where he was able to start making out the names written on them. "Ow," he yelped as the match burnt down to the end and touched his fingers. He dropped it to the ground and lit another one. This time he managed to find the right bucket and blew the match out.

Opening the bag, Stefan quickly shook the dried contents into Shini's feed, replacing the empty bag into his pocket and lighting another match to make sure he'd poured it all in. The dried leaves stood out from the chaff on the top of the bucket so he quickly stuck his hand in and swished the food around. The leaves soon mixed in and once he was done you couldn't tell that the deadly plant was a part of Shini's breakfast.

Satisfied with his work, Stefan tossed the match to the side and made his exit, carefully sliding the door across as he left. Back in the safety of his car, Stefan snickered to himself. "Let's see if your lover boy can save that horse now, Yuy. Patersons Curse is deadly, you know." With another laugh to himself, Stefan drove off into the night.

#

Zero paced around his stable, the uneasy feeling settling stronger and stronger into his gut. He scented the air again, knowing something was desperately wrong; but what?

Nataku shifted in her stable, she could also sense something wrong. Shinigami gave a few low wuffles, Wing joined in with a worried neigh. Luna and Angel stood side by side on opposite sides of their stable partitions, the cold sweat of fear breaking out in their coats. Jester grunted softly and Orion gave a few snorts.

Suddenly Zero gave a loud scream of terror.

Smoke began to filter out from under the closed door of the feed shed.

tbc...

*Ducks for cover and points to Fred* Blame him – he's the one with the plot twist.


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

* * *

><p>AN: Happy New Year Everyone! My apologies for the evil place that the last chapter was left at, I hope this makes up for it a little bit. A warning though, this chapter is quite long as I didn't want to cut it and leave you all on the edge of that cliff again.<p>

"Equus"

Chapter 55

Inside the feed shed, the discarded match hadn't quite gone out. The end of it still glowed and there was just enough heat coming from that ember to start the bits of hay it had landed on, smoldering. The golden stalks gradually blackened as the heat steadily built until a small flame ignited.

It didn't take long for that flame to find more fuel to feed its hunger, gradually growing larger and larger, the smoke getting thicker by the minute and eventually seeping out from underneath the door and into the stables.

Scenting the smoke sent terror racing through Zero. He knew that smell, knew that along with that acrid, choking smoke came the red tongues of death. He had a herd to protect and his instincts drove him to try and look after his mares. Drawing a deep lung full of air, Zero roared his fear to the night air and spun around in his stable. His hind legs were still powerful and he used them to try and kick his way out of his stable.

The fear rolling off the normally placid stallion had all the other horses on full alert. Jester began to panic, adding his own screams to those of Zero's. Shinigami wasn't too sure what was going on but seeing his sire in such a state could only mean things were not good. Wing retreated to the back of his stable, shaking as the fear of the unknown began to work through his system. The mares did their best to huddle as close together as they could given the partitions between their stables. Inside the feed shed, the fire began to spread rapidly.

#

Zechs sat on the couch in his lounge room, Treize next to him and sipping on their wine. Soft music played in the background and the two men lost themselves in each other. Breaking from a particularly deep kiss, Treize cocked his head.

"What's up?" Zechs asked.

"I thought I heard something," Treize replied.

"I don't hear anything," Zechs replied.

"There, I heard it again." Treize shifted on the couch. "It sounded like a scream."

"Scream?" Zechs' brow furrowed and he got up to turn off the stereo. The pair waited in total silence, ears straining. Then came the unmistakable sound of a horse neighing followed by loud banging.

"The horses," Treize stated and placed his wine glass on the coffee table. "There's something wrong with the horses." Treize shot from the lounge room, Zechs was a second behind him.

The pair grabbed their shoes and moved to the back door. As soon as Zechs opened the door the smell of smoke hit his nostrils, the sounds of horses panicking and loud banging filled the evening air. Zechs paled as did Treize, both sets of eyes traveling to the barn style stable.

"FIRE!" yelled Treize and took off running, Zechs a second behind him.

Reaching the barn door, both men grabbed the handle and pulled back as hard as they could. The door slid back, smoke pouring from within.

"Fucking hell!" Zechs screamed over the chaos of noise. A hand on his arm pulled him back out into the evening air and he coughed, trying to rid his lungs of the acrid smoke.

"Call the fire brigade, I'm going to start getting the horses out," Treize ordered.

Zechs blinked his watering eyes and registered the words. He nodded and pulled his cell from within his pocket, pressing the numbers for emergency.

With Zechs calling the emergency services, Treize grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket, slipped it over his nose to tie at the back of his head and dived back into the stables. He didn't have a clue where the fire actually was, but knew it had to be somewhere inside. The smoke was thick and choking, but mercifully there weren't any signs of flames at this point in time.

# # #

"That was one of the nicest meals I've had in a long time," Duo commented as they left the little café and got back into the car.

"I have to agree, it was delicious," Heero replied. Driving back out onto the main highway, Heero took note of the road signs indicating the distance left to travel. Doing some mental calculations, he figured out just how long it would be before they arrived back home. "Should be there in another half an hour," Heero informed his partner.

"It will be good to get back home," Duo sighed.

"That it will."

Soft music played on the radio, the guys happy to sit in silence and listen to the music as the evening rolled by. Soon enough they arrived on the outskirts of Salsbury, Heero managing to avoid having to go through the main part of the town by taking the side and back roads. Leaving the lights behind them, they were once again cloaked in darkness other than the car's headlights. The sounds of sirens in the distance had Heero looking in his rear vision mirror and Duo peering out of the passenger window trying to see where the sirens were coming from.

The noise got louder, the flashing red lights appearing behind them and Heero pulled over to the shoulder of the road to allow the fire trucks to pass.

"They're in a hurry," Duo commented as the trucks screamed past and disappeared around the bend of the road.

"I hope it's not an accident," Heero said with a shudder.

"Whatever it is I hope everything turns out okay."

Heero just nodded and continued driving, he had an uneasy feeling in his gut, something he couldn't explain. Closing in on home, Heero noticed what appeared to be a plume of smoke on the horizon. The uneasy feeling solidified into a ball of fear that settled heavily in Heero's stomach. Turning into the street that would take them to the road to the practice, Heero noticed an orange glow as well as the smoke. The fear turned icy in his gut and he put his foot flat on the accelerator.

Duo noticed the smoke and orange glow at the same time Heero did and he swallowed hard. He was pushed back into his seat as Heero accelerated, bypassing the road to the practice and aiming for the one to the farmhouse and stables. "It could be next door," Duo whispered in an attempt to reassure Heero, although deep in his heart he knew it wasn't.

Heero careered into the driveway, braking hard to avoid the fire engines that were parked there. Not bothering to turn the engine off, he yanked his seat belt free and pushed the door open, diving out of the car and tearing across the yard towards the stables that were ablaze. He heard a horse scream in terror and sprinted past a couple of blackened faces he didn't recognize. A hand reached out to grab him and he tried to shake it free. "ZERO!" he screamed.

Duo was hot on Heero's heels, raw terror running through his blood as his eyes took in the sight of the burning stables. Dodging past people and jumping hoses, he was also brought up short by a hand to his arm. Turning, he recognized Zechs. "Zechs! What's happening?"

# # #

Battling his way through the thick smoke, Treize managed to see the orange glow coming from underneath the feed shed door. "Shit!" Coughing, he groped for the side of the stables, desperately locating a door and the bolt holding it closed. The horses were all neighing in fright, their natural instincts telling them to flee the danger but unable to do so as they were secured in their stables. Through tear filled eyes, Treize found a bolt and slid it open. Trying to keep the panic from his voice, he stepped inside the stable to the terror filled animal within. "Easy," he soothed and grabbed hold of the halter.

"Fire ambulance or police?" came the voice down the line.

"Fire," Zechs replied in a short tone and waited for a second or two before the call was connected.

"Fire emergency center."

Zechs reeled off the details to the voice, his mind working on auto pilot.

"We have emergency vehicles on their way, sir. Sit tight and do not attempt to enter the burning building."

"Like fuck I will, there are horses in there," Zechs shouted down the line.

"Sir-"

Zechs cut the call, put the phone back in his pocket and sprinted into the stables. Through the thick smoke he spotted Treize struggling to bring one of the horses out. He remembered Heero always kept lead ropes on the outside of each stable and grabbed for one. Snatching it up, he met Treize and handed it over, Treize snapping it onto the halter.

"Put him in a yard, I'm going back for the next," he ordered.

Hanging on tight to the rope, Zechs battled with the terrified equine, barely managing to hold onto it and lead it from the stables. Reaching the outside and somewhat fresher air, he coughed and gagged as he led the horse away to one of the yards. Opening the gate, he shoved the animal inside, recognizing the horse as Lunar and headed back to the stable block.

Treize managed to open another door and this time it was Angel whom Zechs had thrust at him. Once more he found himself almost dragged across the yard.

"Shit," Treize muttered to himself, diving back into the stables. He glanced at the feed shed door. "Christ, hurry up," he told himself.

The smoke was getting thicker by the second and the flames were starting to lick underneath the door of the feed shed. Blinded by the thick smoke and breathing heavily through his handkerchief, Treize managed to get Jester, Orion and Wing out of the burning stables. The sound of approaching sirens was a welcome noise to his ears as he staggered out the door leaning heavily against Wing. Zechs almost fell over him as he gratefully handed over the lead rope. Seconds later the fire engines tore into the yard.

The fire chief jumped out and quickly assessed the situation, barking orders to the rest of the crew. Hoses were pulled free from their holdings, the ends run out to the street where the fire hydrant sat. The hoses were connected and the tools deployed to turn the water on.

Spotting the two men, the fire chief approached. "I need information," he said.

Treize was on his knees, desperately trying to draw clear air into his lungs. His eyes were streaming from the smoke and he was covered in a fine layer of black ash. Zechs wasn't much better, his throat was raw from the acrid smoke, his eyes red and watering freely. Both men had blisters forming on their hands and Treize's hair was looking a little singed.

"The fire started in the feed shed," Treize coughed out. "It's still contained behind the door, but I don't know for how much longer. There's still three horses in there." Treize staggered to his feet only to be brought up short by the fire chief.

"I don't think so. Let us do our job," the fire chief said.

"You don't understand, those three horses, they need to be rescued. They are very valuable animals, irreplaceable."

"I'm sorry, it's far too dangerous for you to go back in there, sir. The fire has broken through the roof."

Both Zechs and Treize turned at the words. Through streaming eyes they could clearly see what the chief said was true. The fire was licking across the roof of the stables.

"I have to get Zero, Shini and Nataku out," Treize croaked and staggered a few steps towards the stables. The fire chief pulled him up short though.

"Let my men do their work," he said in a firm voice. "We will do our best to stop the fire and get those animals out." Despite his voice being one that should reassure, both Treize and Zechs could read the unspoken lines.

_If it isn't too late._

Water started to gush from the hoses, the firemen taking up various positions and pouring the water onto the hungry flames. Zechs and Treize were pushed aside as the firemen did their work. Headlights swept across the drive, Treize and Zechs spinning to see who it was. The scream of "Zero!" brought Treize's worst fears to the fore. Heero and Duo were back.

Treize grabbed Heero as Zechs grabbed Duo, the two of them preventing the pair from entering the burning stables and drew them to one side. Quickly, Treize filled Heero in on what had happened so far.

"I've managed to get most of the horses out," Treize said and then lowered his eyes. "Zero, Shini and Nataku are still in there, the chief wouldn't let me go back in to get them."

The words hit Heero and Duo hard. _Zero was still in there? Shini and Nataku too?_

With a clever twist, Heero managed to jerk free of Treize and sprinted towards the stables. He ignored the shouting, jumped over hoses and dodged grabbing hands. Seconds later he entered the burning stables and gagged.

Noting what his lover was up to, Duo caught Zechs by surprise and was hot on his lover's heels. With everyone distracted with either fighting the fire or trying to grab Heero, they didn't notice Duo slip past them all and into the fire.

Through the thick smoke, Duo could see the flames of the fire busily devouring one of the stables and his fear level increased. The outline of Heero appeared through the smoke and coughing as he tried to speak, Duo managed to get the words out. "Let's go."

Somehow they managed to grope along the side, feeling their way through the blinding smoke and past opened doors. Heero mentally ticked off which stable belonged to which horse as they passed. Through the orange glow of the fire, Heero found Zero's door and unbolted it. "Zero!" he coughed out, a gray head looming in front of him.

Scrabbling for the halter, he latched onto it and dragged the terrified stallion from the stable. He couldn't see Duo through the smoke or hear him either with the roar of the fire overhead. Floating bits of burning debris were raining down on him as he managed to drag, cajole and coax Zero from the burning stable. Reaching the opening that was the door, he was suddenly knocked from his feet as another horse came galloping past him.

Duo felt his way along until he came to a secured door. He had an idea it was Shini's stable, the fact confirmed a moment later when Shini screamed his terror in his ear. "Easy, Shini. I'll have you out of here in a second," he whispered. His lungs were burning, demanding oxygen, but Duo was not about to leave without Shini. Managing to unbolt the door and get the lead rope clipped on to the halter, Duo started to lead Shini from his stable when a burning piece of wood fell from the roof and hit Shini right on the rump.

The pain seared through the stallion and Shini panicked. Tearing the lead rope from the vet's hand, he galloped flat out for the main doors. He collided with Zero's rump and knocked Heero flat when he stormed out.

Spotting the shadows in the doorway, Treize and Zechs were instantly in motion. They had been prevented from going in after their friends by the fire crew, but they were damned if they would stand by now, especially as they had seen signs of someone emerging. Suddenly a gray body came galloping out, Treize recognizing Shini and he made a lunge for the flying lead rope. Zechs watched as Heero was sent sprawling and was quickly at Heero's side, grabbing Zero's lead and hanging on for dear life as he tried to see if Heero was okay.

Groggily, Heero managed to push himself up, eyes roving around to take in the scene of chaos around him.

"You okay?" Zechs yelled, doing his best to calm Zero.

Heero nodded. "What-"

"Shinigami knocked you flying as he came out," Zechs told him.

"Duo?"

"I thought he was hanging onto Shini, but I can't be sure."

Heero looked wildly about and spotted the shadow of Shini across the yard. With Zechs leading Zero, Heero made his was across to the other gray, only to feel his heart sink when he saw Treize with the stallion.

#

The rope burned through Treize's hands as he grabbed for it, but he didn't let go. He was pulled from his feet with the stallion's terrified rush to flee the fire. Managing to get his feet back under him, Treize did his best to stop the stallion's headlong flight, talking to him and using all his strength and skills to bring the horse to a halt. The weight attached to the lead rope soon had Shini slowing, the soothing voice brought him to a complete stop and he stood with his flanks going in and out like bellows, gray coat covered in ash and soot, a large patch of singed hair and burns to his rump.

Ignoring his torn hands, Treize approached the frightened horse, keeping his voice low and soothing as he reassured the animal. Hearing another set of hooves coming up from behind, Treize turned to see Heero, Zechs and Zero approaching.

"Where's Duo?" Heero asked, his voice cracking.

"I thought he was with you," Treize replied.

"Fuck! DUO!" Heero screamed, turning and heading back for the burning stables.

#

Duo found himself pulled forward and the lead rope ripping through his hands when Shini lunged forward. Losing his balance, he fell against one of the stable doors, jarring his shoulder that had not long recovered from Stefan's assault. A groan of pain left his throat, replaced by burning as he sucked in the hot, smoke filled air. He coughed and tried to orientate himself. He knew Shini had bolted for the door and was most likely out and in the clear. A shrill whinny in his ear caused him to jump and startled him from his thoughts.

"Fuck! Nataku!" he cried and started to feel around the wood of the door for the bolt.

Nataku had cowered in the back of her stable as the fire took hold. She heard her fellow equines and felt their fear, noted the arrival of humans and the departure of some of her friends. The smoke had grown thicker and along with it the fear also grew. Then the orange tongues began to eat their way along the roof, dropping particles of burning wood and debris all around and feeding further fires. So frozen in her terror she thought it was all over for her when she heard the sound of one of the humans that had been nice to her just on the other side of her door.

With bits of burning material raining down on her, she staggered across her stable to the door and gave a desperate whinny. Through the burning building she could make out the shape of the nice human and heard him speak her name. She did her best to give another whinny, but it came out as more of a strangled snort.

Bleeding and burnt fingers scrabbled at the bolt, eventually managing to slide it across and get the door open. Having snatched up the lead rope that had been hanging on the door, Duo groped for the mare's halter and managed to clip the rope to it. "Come on, girl. Let's get you out of here," Duo wheezed. The smoke was getting to him, the lack of oxygen in his lungs sending his consciousness into a tail spin.

Doing her best to keep her fear within, Nataku followed the human out of her stable. She jumped when a burning piece of ash floated down and hit her back. Suddenly her senses went on full alert; something was wrong. She baulked and refused to take a step forward.

Duo tugged at the lead rope, unsure of why the mare had stopped. "Come on, Nataku," he cried. "Now isn't the time to freeze up on me."

Nataku took a hesitant step forward. A barely audible sound had her ears twitching and her nose scenting the air.

"Move it!" Duo tried in a firmer tone, although his voice was barely a whisper as his throat was raw from the smoke and hot air. He didn't hear what the mare did, his ears weren't as sensitive and so he had no warning as to what was about to happen.

Everything seemed to go into slow motion. There was a creaking sound followed by a sharp cracking noise from overhead, both Duo and Nataku looking up at the same time to see one of the rafters collapsing in on them. The fire had eaten its way through one end of the beam and part way through the other. The weight of the beam was too much for the damaged end to support and so it gave way. Duo's eyes filled with fear and his heart almost stopped as he realized that the burning beam was falling directly for him and he had no chance of getting out of the way.

The beam snapped and with tendrils of fire and cinders flaring out behind it, it plummeted to where Duo stood in frozen shock. He didn't have time for the scream to leave his throat before everything went black.

The beam plummeted down, Nataku reacted on instinct. The mare jumped forward knocking Duo out of the way and to the ground where he hit his head on the concrete floor. The burning wood caught the mare on her shoulder and dragged down her ribs to the floor, the other end flipping in the air and catching Duo across his legs where he'd fallen, before coming to rest at one side.

Fighting the panic and pain, Nataku moved away from the beam and nosed at the unconscious human, desperately trying to rouse him. She could feel the fire closing in, the way the roof was burning there was only a few minutes at best left before the only way out would be lost. She nudged again with her nose, eliciting a moan of pain from the downed human. Carefully, she bared her teeth and grabbed hold of Duo's shirt, catching a bit of skin with those teeth as she locked on tight. Taking a wobbly step forward, she managed to drag Duo's body away from the burning beam where the flames had started to try and catch on to his jeans. Her shoulder and ribs burned, her lungs were ready to collapse, but Nataku remembered the kindness and patience shown her by this human and despite her own pain and fear, she would not leave him.

The bite of the teeth to his abdomen followed by grating pain against his legs had Duo returning to the conscious world. He groaned when he felt the pain in his belly again and registered pain in his legs. His eyes opened and he coughed, blinking at the same time to try and clear his vision. Everything came back in a rush and with it so did the realization that Nataku was dragging him. His coughing must have alerted the mare that he was awake and he stopped moving, the stinging to his abdomen also ceasing as she let go and nuzzled against him.

Duo tried to push himself up, his head pounding and something wet trickling down his forehead and into his eyes. He wiped at it, his hand coming back smeared with blood. "Shit," he muttered, knowing he must have cut himself when he passed out. Nataku nudged him again, a little more urgently. "Okay, girl," Duo wheezed out.

The heat was oppressive, closing in from all sides, Duo fully expecting his clothes to burst into flame at any moment. His legs stung like hell when he tried to stand, his hands not that much better. Nataku kept her head and neck close to him and with some effort, Duo managed to grab hold of the thick, black mane and hang on.

Nataku began to raise her head, pulling Duo upright with her. Finding his balance, but noting it wasn't much good given his legs really didn't want to work properly, Duo managed to work an arm over Nataku's neck, his other staying fisted firmly in her mane. With slow, agonizing steps, Duo did his best to walk, leaning heavily on the mare as she helped him by dragging him forward. The roar of the fire was louder and Duo couldn't help but hear the sounds of falling timber behind them; but he didn't look back. He focused all his attention on getting to that door and safety. Half conscious, his body starved for oxygen Duo could feel the last of his strength slipping away. His arm began to slide from Nataku's neck, lax fingers released their grip on the mane and he began to slide to the floor. "I'm sorry, girl," he mumbled as he gave into the smoke, fire and his injuries.

#

Heero charged towards the stables, praying and hoping that Duo wasn't still in there. He couldn't see any sign of his partner around the immediate perimeter and knew his worst fears were true. Duo was still inside. With grim determination on his face, Heero aimed for the door to the burning stable block.

Several firefighters tried to stop him, but they might as well have tried to hold back the ocean tide – it just wasn't going to happen. Heero ignored them all, bulldozing his way through, pushing the burly firemen aside as if they were mere flies. Treize and Zechs watched in mute shock as their friend did the unthinkable – and ran right inside the blazing inferno.

"Move back!" the fire chief screamed. "The roof's about to cave in!"

Everyone watched in horror as several beams collapsed inwards, flames, ash and sparks shooting high into the air. With the start of the collapse, neither Treize nor Zechs could voice what they were feeling. There was no way Heero or Duo could survive that. Tears began to fill Treize's eyes, Zechs suffering the same when something seemed to be moving amid the thick smoke and flames.

Heero didn't stop, running right into the stables and only pausing when he was just inside the door. He could vaguely make out the interior, or what was left of it through the smoke and flames, his eyes watering profusely and blurring his vision. His lungs burned with the lack of oxygen and searing heat he drew into them with each attempt to suck in a breath. Then he saw something.

Duo...

...Nataku.

His lover and soul mate was clinging to the mare who was bravely helping him towards the door. Ignoring his body and the protests it was making, he lunged forward just as Duo started to slip to the floor. One desperate, last push forward and he caught the unconscious Duo in his arms. Not wasting any time, Heero turned, looked at the mare and spoke.

"Thanks, girl. Now it's time to get out of here and quick." Heero pushed his body beyond its limits, staggering as fast as he could towards the door. Nataku was beside him, giving low snorts. Just when Heero thought he couldn't go any further, the doorway appeared and he stumbled through it.

Having seen something moving in the smoke and haze, Treize had started to move towards the vision. Getting closer he almost passed out when he noted Heero stumble out with Duo in his arms and Nataku by his side. Screaming for assistance, he sprinted to the trio, the firemen that weren't holding onto hoses coming to his assistance.

Treize grabbed Nataku's halter, Zechs immediately beside him to help with the horse. Two strong firemen appeared, one taking Duo's limp body from Heero as Heero gave into the fire beast and collapsed, the other fireman grabbing him and carrying him out of harm's way.

Seeing their friends were under the care of the firefighters for the moment, Zechs touched his lover lightly on the arm. "Let's get this mare out of the way and try to settle her a bit. I want to take a look at her too, she appears to be injured."

Turing his attention back to the mare that stood quietly shaking beside him, Treize shook himself from his stupor. "Shit, she's in a bad way," he replied. "Come on, girl, let's get you away from this where Zechs can take a look at you." Treize began to lead the mare in the direction of the yards and other horses.

Nataku shook and stumbled along with the two humans. She ached from ears to hooves, her lungs felt clogged and the burning pain in her shoulder and ribs caused her to wince with each step she took. Walking alongside, Zechs did his best to take in the damage, which wasn't easy in the dark. Reaching the yards, the horses all started to exchange wuffles, they were still spooked and flighty, and would remain so for some time.

Zechs located a hose pipe and turned it on. Pulling the hose with him he returned to the yard and Nataku. "Hold onto her if you could, it looks like she's got some burns to her shoulder and ribs. I'm going to run some cold water over them to try and alleviate the pain a bit." The cool water was deployed, Nataku sinking slightly in relief as the stinging, burning sensation began to fade. "I'll need to treat her properly and soon, but I can't do it here."

"I think all the horses need looking at," Treize stated.

"Yes, they do." Zechs was running a lot of things through his mind right then, treating the equines second on his list only to making sure that Heero and Duo were going to be okay. "That should help for a little while," he said and turned the water off. "I want to go back and see how Heero and Duo are, once I know the status there, I'll start on these horses."

Treize nodded and followed his lover back to the chaos in the yard.

#

"Ambulance is on its way," the fire chief told the pair. "Pair of idiots," he continued, "running into a burning building for an animal."

"Chief, with all due respect, those aren't just any animals. Aside from being Heero's livelihood, they are all very valuable animals, Olympic animals to be precise. But despite all of that, they are Heero's best friends and you don't leave your best friends to die." Treize turned back to the two unconscious men.

"Are they going to be alright?" Zechs asked.

The fire chief shook his head. "I don't know. Beside the smoke inhalation, there's several lacerations and lots of burns. Just how bad those burns are, I cannot say as I'm not a paramedic. Charlie there is our trained first aid guy and he's checked them over as best he can. He's given them both a shot of painkiller and as silly as it sounds, he's also soaked the pair of them. Now all we can do is keep them comfortable until the ambulance gets here – which should be any second."

As if on cue, the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

Treize stepped closer to his friends and crouched down. He noticed Heero's eyes flickering, a moment later they opened and Heero grimaced. "It's okay, Heero. Don't move, the paramedics are on their way. Both you and Duo are going to be fine."

"The horses?" Heero managed to whisper.

"All safe."

"Get Zechs to take care of them until I'm back, please?"

"Heero, don't worry about the horses, Zechs and I will look after them for you. I'll contact the owners of the agisted ones and let them know what has happened. You concentrate on getting better and looking after Duo."

"Thanks."

The ambulance came into the yard amid the sound of sirens and flashing lights, the paramedics quickly jumping out and heading for their patients. Treize moved out of the way and was confronted with the death throes of what had once been a wonderful stable block. The firemen were pumping water onto the dying fire, the roof having completely collapsed in. Fortunately, they had managed to prevent the fire from spreading to any of the other buildings and Treize was grateful for that.

Staring into the embers a thought flashed through Treize's mind.

_How the hell had the fire started in the first place?_

tbc...


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 56

Duo remained unconscious the entire time the ambulance officers were checking him over; and while that was probably a good thing for him, it had Heero worried out of his skull. "Is he going to be okay?" Heero asked the officer currently attending his own injuries.

The officer, whose name was Jason Mills according to his name tag, gave Heero a reassuring smile. "He's pretty banged up, but I don't think any of his injuries are too bad. We will know more once we get you two to the hospital."

"But..."

"Mr. Yuy, I'm not a doctor, just a trained medic. It's our intention to stabilize the pair of you for transport to the proper medical care. Burns are tricky things and the sooner we can get you to the right treatment, the better it will be."

"Thanks, I'm sorry, I don't mean to appear ungrateful."

"Not at all. Now, I have you sorted out as best I can so whilst we wait for Pierce to finish with your friend I'll need some details from you."

Heero nodded and sat quietly, answering the questions Jason asked him. They were the usual, run of the mill questions such as name, address, occupation, date of birth, next of kin and so on. With the paperwork finished, Heero found himself moved to sit in the back of the ambulance, Duo brought in on a gurney moments later. The other ambulance officer – Pierce, Heero recalled – continued to fuss around the vet.

Knowing he still had several minutes before they would be able to transport their patients to Salsbury hospital, Jason took a look around the yard and located the fire chief. He exchanged a few words with the man and left him to continue to do his job, mainly putting out any spot fires and checking the ruins for any further hot spots. Having left the fire chief, Jason made a beeline for the other two men who were off to the side of the ambulance.

"Ambulance officer Jason Mills," he said as he introduced himself to Treize and Zechs. Treize replied to the greeting, introducing himself and Zechs. "I'm hoping you can give me a little information on our two patients," Jason stated. "I need to know basics like how long were they inside the burning building, that and any other things you can think of. I'll take a look at the pair of you too while I'm at it."

"We're fine," Treize began, only to be cut off by Jason.

"You might think you're fine, but those hands need looking at. Come on, sit over here for a few minutes." Jason took the pair to the side of the ambulance and retrieved his medical supply bag. Whilst he treated both pairs of hands, Treize and Zechs filled him in on what had transpired with Heero and Duo. The information would help in the treatment of the two once they got to the hospital.

"Thanks for that, it will make it easier for the docs at the hospital. Now, I'd suggest you both see your own doctors as soon as possible for those hands. Yours are mainly rope burns and they will heal fairly well, although you won't be able to use those hands properly for a few days," he told Treize. "You're luckier," he informed Zechs. "Mainly superficial rope burns which should be fine within a couple of days. Keep an eye on your breathing too; I don't think there is any serious damage to either of your airways, but I'd still have them checked thoroughly by your own doctors. In the meantime, if either one of you should suffer from any dizziness, nausea or general feeling of being unwell, go directly to the hospital ED."

"Thank you," both men replied.

Casting a look over his shoulder to the ambulance, Jason could see that Pierce was almost finished. "I need to get going. Thanks for your help," he told the two.

"Are you taking them to Salsbury hospital?" Treize inquired.

"Salsbury Memorial, yes. It will be several hours before there's much in the way of news on them so I'd suggest leaving the call until mid morning. By that time the doctors should have more of an idea of their conditions."

"Thank you, I'll do that."

With a smile, Jason left the men to return to the ambulance and his other patients.

Treize took a look at his watch, the dial showing eleven-thirty. He rubbed at his tired eyes and sighed.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Zechs prompted in a soft tone.

Treize shook his head. "No. I promised Heero I would look after the horses for him and I intend to do just that. Besides, you're going to need a hand to treat them all and get them settled. I'll stay, although I will give Otto a quick call and bring him up to speed with things. I'll also need to arrange for him to take over my lot until I get back."

A grateful smile was given and Zechs took the opportunity to squeeze his lover's knee. "Thanks."

"I'll go speak with the fire chief whilst you organize whatever it is you need to do."

"Okay." Zechs' mind was already whirling with thoughts of what he needed to do and knowing there was quite a lot of work ahead of him, he'd already begun to plan out the order in which he needed to execute things. With Treize off to speak with the fire chief, Zechs pulled out his cell phone and began to make a couple of calls.

# # #

"Won't be long now," Jason informed Heero, a nod his reply. He picked up Duo's chart, scanned it and then went on to check the vet again. The blood pressure was settling back to normal although Duo's temperature was still elevated. He checked the saline drip and adjusted the flow a little. Picking up a bottle of cool water, Jason dribbled some over the towels that were currently sitting across Duo's legs, keeping the moisture constant and therefore keeping the burns from getting any worse.

Having filled out the charts on his patients, Jason was well aware of their relationship, and frankly, it didn't bother him at all. He gave the other man a reassuring smile. "How long have you two been together?' he asked politely.

Heero averted his eyes from Duo's face for a moment to look at the paramedic; the compassion he saw in those brown eyes was enough to convince him that the man wasn't offended or disgusted by their relationship and so he let go a soft sigh and relaxed a little. "Just over ten years," he replied, his voice a hoarse whisper.

"Wow. That's a long time."

"I suppose so, but I guess when you really care for someone, time doesn't matter."

"No, it doesn't. He's a vet, you said? And you ride horses for a living? That must lead to some interesting times. I'll bet you two have a few tales you could tell," Jason said with a smile. He couldn't help but like this stoic man.

Heero chuckled which turned into a coughing fit. Jason passed over an oxygen mask and carefully monitored the man until his breathing settled again. "Keep it on," he instructed, "you really shouldn't have taken it off in the first place."

Heero gave a resigned sigh. "I know, but it makes me feel claustrophobic."

"Too bad. You'll keep it on until we get to the hospital, I'm not having an irate nurse on my case because you didn't," Jason grumbled.

Snickering, Heero couldn't help the vision _that_ gave him.

Jason grinned at him. "The horses, they all yours?"

"No, some of them are agisted with me, others I'm educating for their owners. Four of them are mine."

"Bet that keeps you busy."

"Hai, it does." Heero's eyes turned slightly glassy as he thought about how close they had come to losing the horses and his partner. He shivered.

"Here, put this around you, you're going into a bit of shock," Jason said and wrapped another blanket around Heero's shoulders. Once Heero was settled again and Jason had checked the still unconscious Duo, the paramedic turned to the rider again and said, "What happened? How did the fire start?"

_Good question_, Heero thought. "I don't know." Heero gave the medic a rough outline of the past couple of days, his and Duo's short vacation – omitting the reason for it – and returning home to find the stables alight and the horses in danger.

"Don't worry, the fire department always looks into every fire they attend to find out what caused it. I'm sure that by the time you get out of hospital they will have an answer for you," Jason supplied. The vehicle started to slow down, Jason peering through to the front. "We're at the hospital," he told Heero.

The ambulance pulled up into the emergency bay, Pierce cutting the engine and coming to the back to open the doors. A couple of doctors and several nurses exited the building to meet them and help bring the patients inside. Jason gave Pierce a hand to get the gurney with Duo on it out of the ambulance before assisting a protesting Heero to a wheelchair.

"Mr. Yuy, shut up and get into the wheelchair," came a voice from behind Heero.

Hearing the voice, Heero turned to see an old friend standing there with a stern look on her face. "Sister Clarke," he mumbled.

"Yes, it's me. I can see you've gotten yourself into more trouble and I'd suggest that you get into the wheelchair if you don't want any further injuries."

With a sheepish grin, Heero sat in the chair and was promptly wheeled into the emergency section. Once Sister Clarke knew that there was an incoming emergency she'd taken a look at the details, surprised when she recognized the names of the two patients being brought in. Knowing the relationship between the two men she'd insisted she be there to help. Heero soon found himself in a cubicle, right next to Duo. Sister Clarke kept the curtain between the two cubicles opened so Heero could see his partner for the moment.

The paramedics handed over the charts and information on their two patients, Duo was transferred from the gurney to the hospital gurney and with their part of the job done, the paramedics prepared to leave. Jason stuck his head into where Heero lay upon his bed in the adjoining cubicle and wished the rider all the very best. Heero thanked him for his help and compassion, Jason waving it off as 'all part of the service'. With the departure of the ambulance men, the doctors and nurses descended on the pair.

# # #

"The firemen are staying for a little while longer to make sure the fire is completely out," Treize told Zechs. "They will return in the morning to go through the ruins and determine where the fire started and how."

"That's something I'd like to know the answer to as well. Everything was fine with the stables and horses when I checked after returning from evening consults."

"I have to admit, it does seem a little suspicious to me, although there could always be a rational explanation for it too. Maybe an electrical fault is to blame?"

"Possible, but given the way Heero is with his horses and the fact that he had high quality and recommended tradesmen do the work on the buildings, I also find it doubtful."

"We will just have to be patient then and wait for the fire department's investigation. Now, I think it's high time we sorted these animals out. What do you want to do first?" Treize asked.

Zechs got wearily to his feet and began to walk across to the yards where the horses all waited, still spooked and nervous. "I made a couple of calls while you were dealing with the fire chief. Hilde is on her way to help treat those that require it, Catherine is coming with her."

"Good idea," Treize replied.

"Quatre and Trowa are also on their way."

Treize raised an eyebrow.

"Once Catherine knew what had happened she insisted that they also be notified and would be coming to help."

"I'll need to go into the cottage too and find the contact numbers for the owners of the horses Heero has agisted here and let them all know what has happened. I'll do that after the horses have all been treated though, that way I'll have a better knowledge of any and all injuries to inform the owners of," Treize said.

"Good idea. Okay, we now need to move all these animals to Duo's stables. Once they are there I can assess each one and determine which is in the most need of attention."

"Then let's get started." Treize picked up a lead rope and entered one of the yards.

The pair started with Lunar and Orion as they didn't seem to be injured in any way. Wing and Angel were the next two. Treize had just finished closing the door on Wing when a couple of sets of headlights swept across the yard. Both Zechs and Treize paused to wait for the occupants to get out of their cars.

Hilde was first out of her car, followed rapidly by the other three and got straight to the point. Once she was satisfied that Heero and Duo were in the best of care and not in any immediate danger from their injuries, her attitude changed completely to one of professional vet. With Catherine installed in Duo's stable block to start getting the things ready that they would need to treat the injured and Quatre helping her, the remaining four returned to the yards on Heero's property and the four remaining horses.

"Shit!" Trowa stated when he took in the glowing remains of the stable block.

"Duo and Heero went into that?!" Hilde stated in disbelief. "It's a damn miracle they weren't killed!"

"For a moment there we weren't sure if they would get out alive," Zechs admitted.

"How on earth did the fire start?" Trowa asked.

"That's something we don't know as yet. Fire crew will be sifting through the rubble tomorrow to see what they can find and determine how it got started," Treize said. "Trowa, could you lead Zero? I'll take Jester as he's still quite a bit upset."

"Happy to," Trowa replied and took the offered lead rope.

"Zechs, you lead Shini and Hilde can lead Nataku if that's okay?"

"Fine with me," Hilde said. Zechs nodded and approached the female vet.

"Take it very slowly with her, Hilde, she's suffered some nasty burns and can't walk very well. I'll come back to help you with her once I get Shini into the other stables. I've had a quick look over them all and from what I can tell without proper light, she seems to be the worst of them all."

"No problem, Zechs." Hilde approached the sorry looking mare and her heart went out to the animal. She kept her voice low and soothing, not that Nataku was going anywhere in any hurry – she hurt too much. With the other three making their way up to Duo's stables, Hilde led the mare behind, keeping her speed slow as Zechs had asked. As they walked she petted the mare and encouraged her along, noting the wince of pain from time to time and the unsteady gait of the horse. She managed to get a bit of a look at the injuries, but it was too dark for her to see clearly the full extent of the damage.

By the time they were three quarters of the way to Duo's stables, Zechs came back to help her.

"Straight into the crush with her where we can get a proper look at the damage."

Entering the stables Hilde noted the earlier quiet was now a hive of activity. Catherine had all the supplies they could possibly need lined up on the bench. Quatre had hooked up an extra hose and was busy filling up water buckets. Trowa was ensconced in the feed shed with Treize, filling haynets and taking them back out to the stable occupants.

"How bad are they?" Hilde asked with a nod to the other horses. With the lights on in the stables it was much easier to see the extent of the damage to the horses.

"Lunar, Angel, Orion and Jester are all fine, no injuries at all. Wing doesn't have any burns that I can see, but he does appear to be in a bit of shock. Zero has some burns to his back and rump, superficial I think. Shini has a nasty burn to his rump and a few others scattered over his back and flanks. It's Nataku here that I'm most worried about," Zechs informed the other vet as they settled Nataku into the crush.

The mare lowered her head and sighed. She ached, her lungs were still clogged and the pain in her shoulder and ribs had started to grow again.

Wasting no further time, the two vets set to work.

# # #

"I think he's starting to come around, Doctor," Sister Clarke said when she noticed Duo's eyelids beginning to flutter.

The doctor moved closer and peered at Duo's face. When those eyes finally blinked open he gave a small smile. "Welcome back, Doctor Maxwell."

As Duo began to surface from his unconscious state he could hear noises around him that weren't at all what he expected. He tried to open his eyes only to discover they were gummy and sore, but he persisted and gradually they did open enough for him to try to take in his surroundings. His vision was very blurry and so he went to raise a hand to wipe at his eyes only to be pulled up short. An image appeared in his line of sight followed by the words: 'Welcome back, Doctor Maxwell.'

"Where-" Although Duo tried to speak, his voice came out raw and raspy.

"Don't try to talk right now, your throat and airways aren't all that well off, Duo."

The sound of a familiar voice at his side had Duo turning his head in an attempt to see who was speaking to him.

"It's Sister Clarke here, Duo. Remember me? You're in the emergency department of Salsbury Memorial hospital. There was a fire at your partner's stables." Sister Clarke let the words sink in.

The memories began to flood back, the fire, getting the horses out, Nataku dragging him and then – nothing.

"Doctor Maxwell, I'm Doctor Devlin, I'll be looking after you here in the ED. You have a cut to the head which will require stitching, burns to your hands and lower legs and your airway is also a little on the singed side. I'm going to give you a painkiller and whilst we're waiting for that to work, I'll give you a shot of local anesthetic to the scalp so I can clean up and stitch that wound. Do you understand?"

Duo nodded.

"Good. I'll need you to keep that oxygen mask on too for a while yet. The heat of the fire and the smoke you have inhaled has damaged your airways and lungs. The oxygen will help to clear the lungs, but it will take a few days for the burning inside your trachea and bronchial tubes to settle down and repair themselves. You will find you'll have a little trouble speaking for at least the next three days so I want you to refrain from speaking and if you must speak, restrict it to whispers and minimal ones at that."

Duo beckoned Sister Clarke closer and then moved his mask a little so he could be heard. "Heero?" he whispered.

"Don't you fret, Doctor Maxwell. Mr. Yuy is going to be just fine. He's in the cubicle right next door and once Doctor Neville has finished treating him I'm sure he will be clawing the curtains to get in here and see that you're okay," the sister replied with a chuckle.

Unable to chuckle himself at the sister's words, Duo opted for a soft sigh instead.

"If you're ready, I'll get started," Doctor Devlin said with a raise of his eyebrow.

Nodding, Duo resigned himself to his fate, hoping the burns and other injuries he'd suffered weren't too bad.

#

In the next cubicle, Heero was being looked after by the elderly Doctor Neville. After being given a strong painkiller, the doctor set to swabbing the burns to Heero's hands first. He meticulously cleaned them, flushing often with saline until he was sure he'd removed any and all foreign matter. Applying a special cream, Heero's hands were covered in a burns gauze and bandaged. With the hands treated, Doctor Neville moved on to treat the other, superficial burns Heero had suffered.

"You're a lucky young man," the doctor chided. "Running into a burning building and escaping with just a few burns is nothing short of a miracle." Heero kept silent and let the doctor do his work; the sooner the doc was finished, the sooner he could see how Duo was.

After what seemed like ages to Heero, but was only just over an hour, the doctor set down the last of his supplies and removed his gloves. "I'll give you a shot of antibiotic to help keep any infection at bay. You'll need a complete course though and those hands are to stay completely dry for at least a week. The dressings will need to be changed twice daily for the first three days, then daily for another week. Depending on how they are healing up, we may be able to remove the dressings after ten days."

The antibiotic was duly given, Heero not moving a muscle when the doctor 'pricked' him.

"I'm going to admit you overnight as I'm not completely satisfied with your respiratory system. You've inhaled a lot of smoke and hot air, that air and smoke has damaged the sensitive linings and they will take a while to clear and heal. You're to remain on the oxygen for the next twelve to twenty-four hours, after that I'll see how you are doing and if I'm satisfied, I will release you, but only if there is someone at home that can look after you as you won't be doing much at all for yourself with those hands for a while." Seeing the scowl forming on his patient's face, the doctor continued. "You might as well get used to it, Mr. Yuy, I won't release you until I'm completely happy with your recovery." Having said his piece, the doctor turned to the assisting nurse to arrange for a bed on the ward for Heero.

Letting the doctor's words sink in, Heero couldn't deny that he was upset and annoyed. He wanted to go home, needed to see what condition his horses were in, needed to figure out how the fire had started; and that was just the start of things. He also had to notify June, Carl and Frank... and Wufei.

Nataku...

The thought of the brave, bay mare had Heero's heart lurching in his chest and a lump forming in his throat. If it hadn't been for Nataku, Duo may not have made it out alive. He sincerely hoped that Treize and Zechs were looking after that mare – he owed her, owed her big time for saving the one thing that meant the world to him – Duo.

His thoughts were interrupted by the kindly nurse. "Mr. Yuy? I have a bed ready for you on the ward. I'll take you up there now."

Heero shook his head and motioned for the nurse to come closer so he could speak to her. When she did, he pulled the mask to one side and whispered, "My partner, Doctor Maxwell? He's in the next cubicle. I need to know what's happening with him, if he's okay."

The nurse replaced the mask over Heero's mouth and nose before patting his shoulder gently. "I'll pop next door and check on him for you."

Heero smiled his gratitude.

Sister Clarke spoke briefly with the young nurse who had been attending Heero and requested she also find a bed in the same room as Heero for Duo. With the nurse off to fill the request, Sister Clarke pulled the curtain back and stepped into Heero's cubicle to let the man know how his partner was faring.

"Can I see him?" Heero whispered.

"I'll find a wheelchair for you and take you in, but you must promise to remain to one side and let the doctor do his job."

Nodding, Heero let the sister know that was perfectly fine with him and he'd be a good patient. Minutes later Sister Clarke returned with the promised wheelchair and helped Heero into it. With her patient settled, Sister Clarke pulled the curtain aside and wheeled him into the next cubicle.

Eyes scanned the form of his lover, noting the bandage to the head and similar bandages to Duo's hands. The doctor was currently working away on Duo's legs and Heero frowned. The sister caught the frown and once she'd positioned him in the corner, she leaned in close to let him know the extent of Duo's injuries.

"He has burns to the hands, a cut to the head, other superficial burns to his back and shoulders along with a bruised shoulder. He also has some nasty burns to the back of his legs, the calves to be precise. His airways and lungs are also damaged from the heat and smoke. Doctor Devlin is cleaning out the burns to his legs now and once he's finished we will know more about those. Oh, I'm afraid to say that his hair has also been singed and I'll need to cut away those burnt ends." At Heero's startled look, Sister Clarke was quick to reassure. "It won't be a lot, just a couple of inches or so."

Visibly relaxing at that, Heero decided it could have been a lot worse. At least they were both alive.

"You stay right here, I need to help the doctor."

Sitting quietly in the corner, Heero's eyes remained firmly fixed on his lover who seemed to be off with the fairies and hadn't noticed his presence just yet. Finally, Doctor Devlin was finished.

"Just a shot of antibiotic and he can go up to the ward, Sister." Sister Clarke nodded and went to fetch the prescribed antibiotic. Devlin turned and spotted Heero in the corner, with a small smile he stepped closer to the other young man. "Mr. Yuy?"

Heero nodded in reply.

Having already been informed of the pair's status not only as a couple, but each other's next of kin too, Devlin explained what he'd done treatment wise to Duo. He repeated the list of injuries that Sister Clarke had spoken of earlier, adding a few details. "I will need to keep him in the hospital for at least a couple of days, those burns to his hands aren't too bad, and the legs could have been a lot worse. He won't need any skin grafts, which is lucky, but he will be confined to a wheelchair for a couple of weeks whilst those calves heal. Most of the damage is just through the first layers of skin, although his legs are a little worse as the muscles were slightly affected too, the left more than the right. His airways and lungs will need monitoring as there's a bit of damage there, but the priority right now is to clear those lungs out and keep the pain meds up as he will be very uncomfortable without them."

Heero offered his bandaged hand to the doctor who shook his head and smiled. "As much as I'd love to shake your hand, it would possibly hurt you, but there's no thanks needed, it's my pleasure. The best thanks you can give me is to keep him quiet and let him heal."

A warm smile of gratitude was Heero's reply.

"Sister should be back in a moment with that antibiotic, once he's had that you can both go on up to the ward. I don't think you'll get much sense out of him for a while though, those painkillers are pretty strong. Ah, Sister," the doc said as Sister Clarke returned with the antibiotic.

The jab was duly given, Duo barely blinking when the needle slipped into his flesh. Making a few more notes on Duo's chart, Devlin then bade the pair farewell and a speedy recovery, leaving them in Sister Clarke's capable hands to be moved to the ward.

"Right, time to move you two up to the ward so you can get some rest. I'll bet neither one of you has had any sleep tonight."

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Heero was surprised to see it was two in the morning. Suddenly the weariness crashed over him, all the tension, fear and adrenaline of the past few hours bled out of him and left him completely exhausted.

Seeing the look on Heero's face, Sister Clarke knew she'd guessed right. With the other nurse pushing Heero's wheelchair, Sister Clarke took charge of the gurney Duo lay on and the pair took their patients to the elevator and the hospital beds that awaited them.

tbc...


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 57

Whilst Zechs and Hilde began to treat Nataku, Treize, Trowa and Quatre did their best to settle the other horses. A hay net was put in each stable, water buckets filled and carrots handed out. With the two vets busy, Treize, with the assistance of the other two men, checked over the equines. With it being summer, none were wearing their heavy rugs. Jester, Orion and Lunar all had on light cotton rugs, as did Shini and Zero. Angel wasn't rugged at all and neither was Wing.

Treize carefully checked the rugs over for any sign of burning or damage before removing to check the horse underneath. Treize breathed a sigh of relief when he found no damage at all to Angel, Orion, Lunar or Jester. Wing hadn't suffered any damage of the physical sort either that Treize could tell, but he was showing signs of slight shock. He made a mental note to let Zechs know about that as soon as possible.

Zero's rug had a few, small burn marks on it and underneath there were several small patches of singed hair and a couple of minor burns. Shini's rug was carefully removed a it showed quite a bit of damage, mainly in the rump area where he'd suffered from falling debris. Quite a bit of hair was burnt and there was a nasty looking burn to the right side of his hindquarters. Upon closer inspection, Treize thought it looked worse than it actually was, although he was no vet and would need to see what Zechs or Hilde thought.

Knowing they would only be in the way of the vets if they were to hang around waiting and watching, Treize took charge of Trowa and Quatre. He knew it would be pointless to try and send them home so he needed to keep them both occupied.

Finding a couple of spare buckets and sponges, he dispatched Quatre to fill them with cold water. Whilst the blonde was busy doing that, he had Trowa slice up another bucketful of carrots. With buckets in hand, they descended on Shini first.

The plan of attack was to have Quatre hold the horse and feed it carrots whilst Trowa sponged the burns on the animal with the cool water. Treize would hold the bucket as his hands were bandaged from his rope burns and he wasn't supposed to get them wet. The cool water would take the sting out of the injuries and prevent any further damage from occurring. At least that was the plan.

Shini wasn't too happy with the arrangement and did his best to try and swing his burnt rump away from Trowa every chance he got. Quatre did his best to hang onto the irritated stallion, but despite his constant admonishments and offers of carrots, Shini still managed to swing his backside away from the soothing water.

Seeing they were getting nowhere fast, and that Quatre was fighting a losing battle, Treize put the bucket down and took over from Quatre. "You hold the bucket for Trowa, I'll hang onto him."

"But what about your hands?" Quatre protested.

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

Reluctantly, Quatre handed over the lead rope and put the bucket of carrots down near the stable door. Picking up the bucket with the water in it, He held it steady for Trowa. The sponge was dipped in again and as soon as Trowa went to squeeze it over the injury, Shini tried to sidestep. Treize wasn't having any of it though and despite his bandaged hands, he gave a sharp tug to the lead rope and brought the gray up short.

"Stand up!" Treize growled at Shini, the stallion stopping and eying off the handler. "Now stand still and let Trowa do his work, you'll feel much better afterwards," Treize continued on in a firm tone.

Once more Trowa raised the sopping sponge, Shini went to step away again but Treize gave another hard tug and growled at the horse. Shini decided it was time to quit his game and stood perfectly still.

"See, all you need is to be firm with him," Trowa said in his low tone to his lover, a small smirk on his lips.

Quatre snorted.

#

Zechs was restricted by his injured hands in regards to how much he could do and so it was Hilde that had to perform the majority of the treatment. Zechs gave Nataku a strong pain killer, local anesthetic and inserted an IV drip whilst waiting for the painkiller and anesthetic to kick in. Once it had the pair were able to closely examine the mare's injuries.

Aside from several small burns along her back, flanks and rump, there was the nasty one along her shoulder and ribs. The shoulder was the worst of them all, having taken the full force of the blow from the falling, burning beam. Luckily for Nataku, most of the damage was from the actual beam hitting her and gouging into her hide, the burns she'd suffered were more on the superficial side.

"It's actually looking a lot better than I'd dared to hope for," Zechs muttered as Hilde swabbed away at the shoulder with cool water and betadine. As the female vet cleaned the injury, Zechs probed around to find the exact amount and type of damage.

"She's a very lucky girl," Hilde agreed as she put down the bowl of water and antiseptic and joined Zechs in his inspection. "Looks to me like there's a fair amount of stitching, some minor burns and a few lacerations that should heal by themselves."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Zechs replied. "Let's get the ribs cleaned up so we can see what we're working with there."

As Hilde turned around Catherine pressed a fresh bowl into her hands. The vet smiled warmly at her lover. "Thanks." Catherine nodded and returned the smile before picking up the used bowl and soiled swabs to take and dispose of.

Much to both vets' relief, Nataku's ribs were not as damaged as first thought. Again, the beam had appeared to have sliced along the ribcage, cutting through the hide but not too deeply. There were a few, burnt edges, but nothing too bad at all. "That's a relief I must say," Hilde said as she swabbed away.

"I agree. Another stitching job by the look of it." Zechs continued to probe around, fishing out the odd piece of wood here and there. "I think that's about as clean as you're going to get it," he told Hilde who nodded and put down the bowl to take a look at the wound site.

"Come on, the sooner we get started, the sooner she will be finished and we can get onto treating the other horses," Zechs said removing his latex gloves and turning to the bench to put on a fresh pair.

Following his lead, Hilde passed over the bowl to Catherine and changed her own gloves. She frowned when she noted Zechs moving to where the suture materials sat. "Are you going to be okay to stitch?" she asked.

"I can't see why not. Most of the damage to my hands is centered around the palms, my fingers aren't too bad at all so I shouldn't have a problem."

"Not that I'm doubting your skills or anything..."

Zechs cut her off. "I know and I appreciate your concern. I'll give it a shot and if I find it's putting too much stress or strain on my injuries I'll stop. Or if I'm unable to stitch properly, I'll also stop, but you have to admit, if we can both stitch it will be much better overall."

Hilde could see the logic in that statement. "Okay, I don't have a problem with it as long as you're comfortable and don't do yourself any further injury."

With the words said, both vets picked up what they would need and set to work. Hilde took the shoulder wounds as they would require more attention, Zechs with his injured hands, took the ribs as they would be the easiest of all.

# # #

It was early hours of the morning by the time Hilde and Zechs had finally finished treating all the horses that required attention. Trowa and Quatre had left around two as there wasn't anything further they could do to help and promised they would both be back later that day to help with feeding, mucking out and anything else that needed doing.

Treize had stayed and monitored each horse for a while after Zechs and Hilde had finished treating them and moved on to treat the next one. He also gave Catherine a hand, clearing away the used items and disposing of them as required, placing soiled utensils to one side to be cleaned and autoclaved later, leaving Cathy free to assist the vets.

"Thank god that's it," Hilde said as she bolted the door to Zero's stable, having given the stallion one last check over.

"I'm so tired," Zechs replied, exiting Nataku's stable where he'd been checking the mare and topping up her pain relief.

"I think we could all do with several hours sleep," Treize stated with a wide yawn.

"Something tells me we aren't going to get much though," Catherine chuckled. "The practice opens at nine which means we'll be lucky to get three hours tops as it's already three-thirty."

"Why don't you two come back and crash at my place?" Zechs offered. "There's loads of room."

The thought was tempting, Hilde had to admit. By the time they'd driven home and gotten settled it would close to four-thirty which would only give them three and a half hours at best to sleep as they would need to get up by eight to get to work on time. "Thanks, Zechs, I think we'll take you up on that offer," she replied for both her and Catherine.

"You're staying too, aren't you?" Zechs asked Treize.

The ginger haired man nodded, too tired to resist. "I still need to contact the owners of those horses though and let them know what happened."

"Leave it until the morning, Treize," Catherine stated and continued when she saw the man's mouth about to open in protest. "Think about it, if you go calling now they will want to come down here right away and see for themselves what the damage to the stables and their horses is. None of us is capable of keeping our eyes open right now, not to mention talking straight. If they don't come straight away they will spend the next several hours worrying and fretting which isn't good either. Plus those horses could do with some peace and quiet to rest and recover, they've all had a nasty shock and as well meaning as their owners are, they could seriously use some quiet time."

What Catherine said made complete sense.

"I know where Heero keeps the paperwork for his clients in the cottage so what about you and I stop off there in the morning before we open the surgery up for the consults? I can point you to the paperwork and then you can make all the necessary calls."

"Catherine, you have a great head on your shoulders," Treize replied, the gratitude clear in his voice.

"It's just common sense," Catherine said with a small smile.

"That's another thing I love about you," Hilde stated and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's waist. "Now, you said something about a bedroom and sleep?" she continued, turning to face Zechs.

"Right this way."

The four exited the stables, switched off the lights and closed the door. The moon was shining brightly now but there was still the thick scent of smoke in the air. Wearily they trudged along the raceway between the paddocks to the adjoining property. Passing the ruins of the once pristine stable block, each shuddered as memories and thoughts assailed their respective minds. There wasn't anything they could do about it but took comfort in knowing the fire chief would be back with his crew to sift through the ruins and hopefully find the cause.

Reaching the back of the farm house, Treize noted Heero's car still sitting there and walked over to it. Someone had turned the engine and lights off but the keys were still in the ignition. He removed them and locked the car up. "I'll drive it up to the practice later," he said to Zechs and pocketed the keys.

Stepping inside the farm house, Zechs showed his guests to one of the spare bedrooms, fetching a couple of fresh towels and t-shirts for the women. "They will be a bit on the large side, but should be comfortable enough for you to sleep in," he said as he handed the items over. "Sorry I don't have anything more suitable."

Hilde grinned and took the offerings. "Thanks, these will be just fine. It beats the hell out of sleeping in clothes, especially ones that reek of smoke," she said with a pointed look at the two men.

"Have to agree with you there, but the shower will have to wait until the morning." Treize gave another wide yawn. "I'm exhausted, I'll see you all in the morning." Without saying anything further, Treize walked away towards Zechs' bedroom.

Bidding the women good night, Zechs followed his lover and tumbled into bed beside him. They cuddled each other close and were asleep within minutes of their heads hitting the pillows.

# # #

Unfamiliar sounds dragged Heero from his sleep and he blinked tired eyes open. It took a few minutes for his brain to catch up and orientate himself; he was in a hospital, the smells and white walls confirmed the fact a second after the thought. Then the previous evening's events all flooded back.

Fire...

There had been a fire at the stables.

Groggily, Heero tried to push himself up into a sitting position and winced at the pain in his hands. He switched to using his forearms and elbows, slowly wriggling his way up the bed until he was a little more elevated. Not the ideal position he wanted to be in, but it would have to do. Glancing across the room he could see the lump under the blankets of the next bed and instinctively knew it was Duo. With his partner still sleeping soundly, Heero took the time to take stock of the situation.

It was still dark in the room and as Heero's watch had been removed earlier, he had no clue as to the time. Judging by the faint light finding its way through the chinks in the closed curtains, he surmised it must be around dawn. His mind wandered back to the previous evening and the events that had transpired. Those thoughts led him to worrying about the horses. Were they alright? He knew Nataku had been injured, but what of the others? Had they been treated? Were Zechs and Treize okay? Had Treize notified the owners of Jester, Orion, Lunar...?

Heero swallowed hard. He sincerely hoped that Carl, June and Frank would take the news okay. But what about Wufei? Nataku had started to respond favorably to Heero's patient reeducation of her and now this had to happen. What were the extent of her injuries? Would she ever be able to be ridden again... or compete? Would Wufei ever be able to forgive him for Nataku getting hurt? The thought that Heero was in no way responsible didn't even cross his mind. The constant worrying and chasing his thoughts led him to another thought.

How had the fire started in the first place?

Heero was meticulous around the stables. He didn't tolerate smoking anywhere near the buildings – not that any of his clients or friends smoked anyway. There wasn't anything along the lines of petrol or liquids that could have ignited either. The only possible thing Heero could think of was an electrical fault. His mind changed track once more, this time to his insurance policy. Just as soon as he could get to a phone he would need to contact his insurance company to arrange to have them come out and inspect the damage. He would also need a complete inventory of everything that was inside the stables to have it replaced.

"Hey, stop thinking so much."

Heero inclined his head to the side to see a pair of violet eyes watching him. "How do you feel?" Heero asked, all other thoughts disappearing for the moment.

"Sore, aching, tired," Duo whispered honestly. His voice was still raspy and his throat sore from the burning heat and smoke. He also remembered the doctor's words from the ED about keeping his voice to a whisper if he needed to speak. "You?"

"The same. I'll be happier once I know what the situation back at the stables is though, and when I can take this damn mask off!"

Unable to chuckle as it would cause a coughing fit, Duo opted to smile at his lover instead.

There was a light knock to the door which opened to admit a kindly looking nurse. She strode into the room and went directly to the curtains to open them and let the early morning sun enter the room. "Good morning," she chirped. "How are you both feeling this morning?" She moved towards the end of Duo's bed to remove the chart and take a look over it.

"Sore," Duo whispered in reply.

"Not too bad, but I'll be better when I can get rid of this thing" came Heero's raspy response as he pointed to the oxygen mask still on his face.

The nurse smiled at them both. "Doctor Devlin will be around soon to check on you both and if he's happy with how things are progressing then he will most likely allow the mask to be removed. Now, let me tidy you both up a little bit, the breakfast trolley will be around shortly."

Both men suffered the nurse's attentions with dignity. She helped Heero out of bed and to the bathroom, but Duo wasn't so lucky; he had to pee in a bottle. He let his displeasure be known too, grumbling about the indignity of it all. Heero did his best not to chuckle at his partner's expense, knowing he would suffer for it later if he did.

With both men cleaned up and the necessities taken care of, the nurse left them to their own devices whilst she went to check on their breakfast.

Ten minutes later an orderly stepped into the room with a tray balanced on one hand. "Good morning," he announced cheerfully and placed the tray onto of the moveable hospital tray in front of Heero. He disappeared for a moment, returning with another tray which was placed in front of Duo. "Enjoy! I'll be back soon to collect the dishes."

Staring at the tray before him, Duo wondered just exactly how he was going to eat his breakfast. Fortunately, the tips of his fingers weren't concealed under the bandages and he was able to carefully remove the lids to the food. There was a bowl of porridge, plate of scrambled eggs on toast, orange juice and a carton of what looked like yoghurt. Duo's stomach rumbled as the scents hit his nose. Gazing at the utensils, Duo did his best to figure out the easiest way to try and eat his food; he really didn't fancy having the nurse spoon feed him!

In the other bed, Heero was facing a similar dilemma with his bandaged hands. Like Duo though, the tips of his fingers were not quite restricted so he was able to pick up a spoon and managed to grasp it well enough to transport the porridge from the bowl to his mouth. Duo soon cottoned on too and was busy getting as much of the porridge into his mouth as possible.

When it came to the scrambled eggs, both men used their forks to pick up the eggs, the toast was another story as they couldn't cut it with the restriction of the bandages. The tubs of yoghurt completely defeated them, neither man able to grasp the top tight enough to pull the foil covering back.

Having eaten as much as they could, both drifted off into a light slumber to await the doctor and his check up.

# # #

Treize followed Catherine into the cottage to locate the files of Heero's clients. Whilst Treize was occupied with that, Catherine fed a disgruntled looking Smokey. Hilde and Zechs had stopped off at the stables to check on their patients and put the feeds in for the horses. Trowa had called and promised to come over as soon as he'd finished with his own chores to help with the stables and anything else that needed doing.

"Find them okay?" Catherine asked when Treize appeared in the kitchen with a file in hand.

"Yes, thank you."

"I'll leave you to contact the owners, I need to get up to the surgery to open for consults. You might as well use Duo's phone here to call them. When you're finished, just lock the door on your way out."

"No problem." Treize gave a warm smile as Catherine departed and then turned his attention back to the file. Flipping it open, he picked up the first of the papers, noting it was Frank's details. Fetching the cordless phone from the lounge room, Treize sat himself down at the kitchen table with a strong cup of coffee and dialed the first of many numbers.

Half an hour later he sat back in his chair and rubbed his temples. Frank, Carl and June had all taken the news very well. They were understandably upset and worried, but Treize reassured them that their horses were all okay and currently in Duo's surgery stables where they would remain until Heero got out of hospital and either kept them where they were or made alternate arrangements. June promised to call over as soon as she finished her chores at home and would help out until Heero was back. Carl also offered to assist in the evenings after work, both offers Treize accepted.

Frank wasn't able to help out during the week due to his work commitments, but stated firmly he would be there on the weekends. All wanted to know how the fire had started, June and Carl especially as they had been looking after the horses whilst Heero and Duo had enjoyed their weekend away. Unfortunately, Treize couldn't answer that question right now, but he did tell them the fire chief would be back that day and the fire department would be launching an investigation into the cause.

There only remained one person to call. Wufei. Treize was not looking forward to that at all but he duly picked up the phone and dialed the Chang residence. He wished he could have a stiff scotch though.

"Chang residence, Wufei speaking."

"Ah, Mr. Chang, it's Treize Khushrenada here. I'm calling on behalf of Heero. I'm afraid I have some unsettling news for you..." Treize went on to explain about the fire, getting the horses out, Heero and Duo's dash into the burning stables to rescue Zero, Shini and Nataku and Nataku's subsequent injuries whilst saving Duo. When Treize finished there was total silence on the other end of the line. "Mr. Chang? Are you still there?"

A soft grunt came down the line followed by Wufei's voice. "I'm sorry, it's all a bit of a shock and hard to take in. Are Mr. Yuy and Doctor Maxwell going to be okay?"

"I haven't gotten an update on their condition at this point, I'll be calling the hospital shortly to see how they are."

"Please pass on my best regards for a speedy recovery and my heartfelt gratitude for saving my horse."

"I'll be sure to do that."

"Mr. Khushrenada, you say Nataku dragged Doctor Maxwell out?"

"I don't know the full story, but I believe that something along those lines is what Heero said before they were taken away to the hospital."

"I have a few things to see to here and then I will be over to see Nataku. I trust that will be alright? I'd also like to speak with Doctor Merquise and Doctor Schbeiker in regards to her injuries and the treatment they are conducting."

"That will be fine, Mr. Chang. Both vets will be finished morning consults around noon and will be checking the horses shortly after. I'll let them know you wish to speak with them."

"Thank you for that and thank you for calling, it wouldn't have been easy to let people know of the situation."

Treize warmed towards the Chinese man. "No, it isn't an easy task, but everyone has been most understanding. I'll see you later today, Mr. Chang."

"I will be there."

Putting the phone down again, Treize let go a deep sigh. Fortunately all of Heero's clients had been calm, understanding and accepting of the events that had transpired. It reaffirmed what Treize already knew – Heero, and Duo too, were both well liked and respected men. Picking up the phone again, he was about to call the hospital when he spotted something further down the paddock raceway. Standing and moving to the kitchen window for a better look, Treize was surprised to see the small Fire department vehicle pulling into the back of Zechs' home. Leaving the call for the moment, Treize headed out to greet the fire chief.

When Treize reached the yard, the fire chief and another person were already by the remains of the stable block and looking around. "Good morning," Treize greeted.

"Good morning, Mr?"

"Khushrenada," Treize supplied. "Treize Khushrenada, I was here last night getting the horses out of the stables when you arrived."

"Ah, now I remember. Fire chief O'Hallahan and this is Detective Anderson from the police arson investigations branch," the fire chief introduced himself and the gentleman with him. "How are the other two gentlemen doing?"

"I haven't had an update on either of their conditions as yet this morning. I was just about to call the hospital when I spotted you pulling in," Treize replied, his mind working over why the detective had been called in.

Noting the curious looks Treize was giving the detective, the fire chief decided to enlighten him. "Mr. Khushrenada, it is common practice for any fire we attend to be investigated as to the cause of that fire. Detective Anderson is here to help with our determining of where and how this fire started."

"I quite understand and I must say I'm happy to know it will be investigated. It's a complete mystery to all of us how it started. Heero Yuy, the owner of the property, is very meticulous with his horses and the buildings so it's kind of got us all foxed."

"Well, I'm hoping we will be able to pin point the cause for you. Do you mind if we search through the ruins?"

"Not at all, go right ahead," Treize said. "I'll leave you to it. I'll be back up there at the cottage making a few more phone calls. If you need anything you can either call me on my cell or just walk up the raceway between the paddocks to the back door of the cottage. Here, I'll give you my number."

"Thank you. I'll also need the contact number of the owner of the property if you have it please?"

"No problem." Treize handed over the respective numbers and left the fire chief and detective to their work, returning to the cottage to call the hospital and get an update on Heero and Duo; and if possible speak with the pair to let Heero know what was going on.

~ # ~

tbc...


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 58

"Good morning, gentlemen, how are you feeling today?" The doctor bustled into the ward with a cheery smile on his face and approached Duo's bed first. He picked up the chart from the holder at the end of the bed and quickly read through it. Not waiting for a proper answer from either patient, Doctor Devlin stood alongside Duo and pulled out a pen sized flashlight which he proceeded to shine in Duo's eyes.

"How do your throat and lungs feel this morning?"

"A little dry and sore," Duo whispered back in reply.

"What about your hands and legs?"

"The hands aren't too bad, but the legs are starting to sting a little."

Devlin made a few notes on the chart before turning back to speak to his patient. "I want you to keep the oxygen on for another eight hours, it will help to flush out the last remnants of the smoke from your lungs without causing them any undue stress. I'll have the nurse bring in fresh dressings shortly and I'll change those on your hands and legs. I'll also top up your pain medication. Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah. When can I go home?"

Devlin tut tutted for a moment before fixing Duo with his brown eyes. "It won't be for a couple of days yet. I want to make sure there is no infection at all settling into those burns. Also, you will need to have someone at home to look after you while you recuperate, you won't be walking on those legs for at least a couple of weeks. You'll also need some physiotherapy once the burns have healed to a point, otherwise the skin will heal too tight and we could have complications." Seeing his patient's face starting to fall, Devlin smiled. "Don't worry, it's not all doom and gloom. Your injuries weren't as bad as they could have been and given your current state of good health, I don't foresee any problems with healing. In fact, I'd hazard a guess that you will heal pretty quickly."

Duo managed a small smile of his own in return.

Leaving Duo to digest his words, Devlin turned to Heero and picked up the chart from the end of his bed. "Doctor Neville has asked me to take over your treatment for him as he's on a couple of rostered days off. Is that okay with you?"

"I don't have any objection," Heero managed to get out, his voice still quite raspy from the smoke he'd inhaled.

"Right. How are your hands feeling?"

"A little sore, but not too bad."

"The throat and lungs?" Doctor Devlin produced his little flashlight and checked Heero's eyes with it.

"A lot better than last night."

"Good. I'll change your dressings whilst I'm here too. I'd like you to keep the oxygen mask on for a while longer as well."

Heero made a disgruntled sound which the doctor picked up on. "Is there a problem?"

"I really don't like the mask, makes me claustrophobic," Heero replied.

"I'm sure we can come to some arrangement with that," Devlin stated. "I'll have the nurse hook up a nasal one for you."

"Thank you."

"Ah, here's the nurse now." The same nurse from earlier entered the room with an armful of supplies which she set down on top of the moveable tray. Whilst Devlin sorted through the items he spoke quietly to the nurse, explaining about Heero's 'phobia' with the oxygen mask and suggesting it be replaced with the nasal attachment.

The nurse happily fetched the nasal attachment and removing the mask from Heero's face, she set about changing the set up of the line. Within a minute she had it all ready to go and gently placed the elastic back around Heero's head whilst settling the nasal 'prongs' carefully into his nose. "Better?" she asked when she'd finished.

"Much, thank you." Heero gave a small smile of gratitude. The nasal tubes were by far better than the mask and Heero felt a lot more comfortable.

Having sorted through his supplies, the doctor turned to treat Duo first. The nurse removed the bandages and dressings from his hands and let the doctor take a good look at the burns. Both hands were given another flush with saline solution before the nurse applied the burn salve to them and redressed the injuries. Duo's calves received the same treatment, the doctor pleased with how the burns were looking. With the nurse busy tending Duo's calves, Devlin gave the vet another shot of antibiotic and pain killer.

"The burns are looking clean, no further blistering and no sign of infection either. The dressings will need to be changed twice a day for the next couple of days, then daily for the hands for around another five days. Those calves we will continue to monitor and once the new tissue starts to granulate, I'll have a special, pressure bandage put on them."

"Pressure bandage?" Duo inquired, rolling over to his back once the nurse had finished.

"Yes. It's a newish treatment we have for burns victims. It's proving to be very beneficial in the healing of burns, especially for those people that have been unfortunate enough to suffer burns to over fifty percent of their bodies. The pressure bandages or suit in the case of a full body treatment, pretty much enclose the burn in an airtight seal which prevents any infection from getting in. The pressure, whilst not enough to cause the patient any discomfort, helps to minimize scarring and allows the patient mobility whilst the healing is taking place." The doctor gave Duo a brief outline of how the new treatment worked, he figured the patient didn't need to know all the intricacies of the pressure suits.

"I see. Sounds like a good thing then."

"Yes, it is. Now, I'll attend to Mr. Yuy." Devlin moved across to Heero's bed to check his hands and flush them with saline. Like Duo's the hands hadn't gotten any worse and Devlin was pleased with the results so far. Leaving the nurse to redress Heero's hands, he topped up the pain killer and gave Heero his next shot of antibiotic. "Providing all your vitals remain stable over the next twenty-four hours and you have someone at home to assist you, I'll release you tomorrow morning," Devlin informed Heero.

"Thanks." Heero couldn't help the small grin. A grumble from the other bed told him his partner had heard the doctor's words and wasn't at all happy.

"I'll see you both tomorrow morning. The nurse will change the dressings again this afternoon for you. If there's nothing else, I'd best be moving, other patients to see and all that." Devlin looked from one patient to the other and when nothing further was forthcoming, he left the room, the nurse followed him out.

"I can't see why I can't go home too," Duo grumbled.

"Don't worry, Duo. I'm sure the doctor will let you out in a couple of days, he just wants to make sure that everything is healing up fine with you first. You did suffer more than I did."

Duo sighed. "I know, but I hate lying here feeling helpless. There's so much we need to do back home, the practice needs to be organized, then there's the horses themselves, are they okay? If they have any injuries have they been treated? Aside from all that we need to find out what happened, how exactly did that fire start in the first place?"

"Trust me, I've been having similar thoughts," Heero replied in a barely audible tone.

"Shit!" Duo cursed himself. Here he was going on about things when Heero was just as worried out of his mind. At least Duo still had his livelihood - his practice – Heero's business was currently burnt to the ground and neither one of them knew if Heero would be able to recover from this. "I'm sorry, Heero," he whispered.

"I thought I'd lost you." The words were spoken so softly that Duo almost missed them.

"Heero?" A strangled sound came from across the room, Duo turning in his bed to try and see his partner, but Heero had his head turned away from him. "Heero?" Duo tried again. "Talk to me? Please?" he pleaded.

Unable to hold the emotions in check any longer and needing to feel his lover in his arms, Heero pulled the oxygen tube from his face and gingerly climbed out of the bed. Making his way on wobbly legs across the short space to his partner's bed, Heero climbed up to join Duo and mindful of the vet's injuries, wrapped his lover up in his arms and hung on for dear life. He buried his face in the crook of Duo's shoulder and let the tears fall.

"I thought I'd lost you, Duo. When you didn't come out of that fire, I thought it was all over. I – I couldn't bear that..." Heero's voice hitched as he let go of the fear and despair he'd been bottling up.

Managing to wrap his own arms around Heero's shaking form, Duo pulled his lover close. Ignoring the bandages on his hands, he rubbed the heels of his palms up and down Heero's back, soothing and comforting his partner. "Hush, Heero. It's okay, I'm here, I'm safe and nothing is going to take me away from you."

"But the fire nearly did. I can't go on without you, Duo, without you my life has no meaning."

"The fire didn't take me, Heero. I'm here and I plan on being here for a long time yet," Duo soothed. Upon saying those words, Duo's mind suddenly jolted. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten out of the burning stables. The last thing he remembered was trying to lead Nataku out while the fire raged all around them. He continued to hold his lover and let the emotions run their course before asking Heero exactly how he'd gotten out of the fire.

Gradually the tide of emotions slowed and Heero managed to get himself back under control, but he made no apology for his breakdown. He'd come so close to losing the one thing that meant more than life to him that he figured he was entitled to a bit of a meltdown.

Feeling Heero settling, Duo thought it best if he got the burning question – no pun intended – out of the way now. "Um, Heero?" he whispered. "How did I get out of the stables? The last thing I can recall is trying to lead Nataku out." With the words spoken, Duo paled. "Nataku? Is she...?"

Raising his tear streaked face, Heero pushed back a little so he could see into Duo's violet eyes. "Nataku dragged you out. After Shini came bolting out, crashed into Zero and sent me sprawling, I thought you were outside. I searched around, asked Treize, Zechs and anyone else around where you were, but no one knew. I couldn't find you anywhere and that's when I knew you must still be inside. You'd gone back in to get Nataku."

Frowning, Duo thought long and hard, trying to drag up any memory at all. He got fragments. "I sort of remember getting her door open and leading her out, then she stopped and wouldn't move. I remember a cracking sound and being pushed..." His mind supplied him with the fleeting glimpse of a burning beam coming right at him. "Oh god, it was a roof beam. It came crashing down. Nataku, she pushed me out of the way. I – I don't remember anything after that."

"When I came back in I could just make out Nataku and you. You had an arm over her neck and she was sort of dragging you along. Then you collapsed. I managed to catch you before you could hit the ground," Heero finished.

Realization dawned on Duo. "Nataku... she saved my life," he breathed. Heero nodded, unable to form words around the lump in his throat. "Is she...?"

"I don't know what condition she's in, or any of the horses," Heero replied honestly. "But I do know I owe that mare everything."

The pair fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts of what had been, could have been and possibly still was.

# # #

"Salsbury Memorial Hospital. How can I help you?"

"Good morning, this is Treize Khushrenada here, a couple of my friends were brought into the emergency department late last night by ambulance and I'm hoping I can speak to someone to see how they are?"

"What were the names, sir?"

"Mr. Heero Yuy and Doctor Duo Maxwell," Treize recited.

"One moment sir." There was the sound of typing in the background before the woman came back on the line. "Mr. Khushrenada, I'm transferring your call to the ward sister now, she will be able to speak to you in regards to your friends' conditions."

"Thank you." Treize waited while the call was transferred, the sound of ringing coming down the line a few moments later before the call was answered.

"B ward, Sister Poole speaking."

Treize repeated his words from earlier to the sister.

"Let me see, Mr. Khushrenada. Ah, yes. Both men have been treated by Doctor Devlin but I hope you understand that I am not at liberty to disclose their medical conditions to you. I can tell you that they are not in any danger and both are resting comfortably."

"Thank you, sister, I do understand. Could you tell me if it is possible to speak with either one of them at all?"

"Not at the moment I'm afraid. Both of them are currently sleeping."

"Ah, no problem. Are they allowed to have visitors and what are the visiting hours?"

"Yes, they can have visitors, visiting hours are from one until three and then six until eight this evening. If you wish to try calling back later and providing they are awake I can put your call through to them then."

"Thank you, sister. I will try calling again in a couple of hours and I'll drop by later during visiting hours."

"You're welcome. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Treize hung up the phone feeling a little better knowing that neither Heero or Duo were in any immediate danger and from what the sister had been able to divulge, they were comfortable and on the road to recovery. Treize also knew that Heero would be worrying himself sick over the equines, so the sooner he could speak with him and settle the other rider's mind, the better it would be for Heero. Taking a glance at the clock, Treize was surprised to see how much time had passed. It wasn't that far from noon which meant Zechs and Hilde would be finished with consults soon.

Getting up, Treize wandered over to the window and peered down the raceway towards the ruins of Heero's stables. He couldn't see much from where he was, but he could make out the distant figures of the fire chief and detective working their way through what was left of those stables. He really hoped they would be able to pinpoint the cause of the fire, because it really had him mystified.

His mind was dragged back from the stables and fire when he spotted a car pulling into the back of the cottage. His brows knit together as he watched the door open and a figure get out. He recognized Wufei. Pushing his fingers through his bangs, Treize went outside to greet the Chinese man.

#

Wufei paused when he got out of the car and took a look down towards the property where Heero's stables had stood. He could see the blackened ruins and the figures of two men working through that pile of rubble and assumed they must be fire fighters. A sound from behind him had him turning around. He recognized the man walking towards him as Treize. "Mr. Khushrenada," Wufei greeted.

"Mr. Chang," Treize replied. "I'm so sorry I had to call you with such news."

Wufei waved the apology off. "Do not concern yourself with that, I'm grateful for the call and I only wish it had not had to happen at all. Have you heard anything about Mr. Yuy or Doctor Maxwell?"

"Yes, I called the hospital a little while ago..." Treize explained as best he could what he knew of the situation. "I shall be going into the hospital later to visit, I'll have more information once I've spoken with Heero."

"Good. Please pass on my wife's and my best wishes. I will see if I can drop by myself to visit either later today or tomorrow. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to see my horse please."

"Certainly. If you would follow me." Treize turned to walk towards Duo's stables. "The other vets are almost finished with consults and I expect them to be down here in the next hour to check on the injured horses. They will be able to explain better to you what Nataku's injuries are and the course of treatment they are currently providing."

"Thank you." Wufei stepped into Duo's surgery stables and looked around for his horse.

Treize had fed the horses that morning and put those that weren't injured out into the paddocks. Zero, Shini, Wing and Nataku remained inside the stables. Wing would be able to join the others outside later once Zechs had checked him over. He'd been put onto a drip to try to help with the shock and it seemed to have worked. Wing was looking a lot more settled. Zero wasn't too badly off, his scattered burns a bit on the sore side and both Hilde and Zechs wanted to keep movement to a minimum for both Zero and Shini to allow those burns to heal.

Spotting the bay form ahead, Wufei aimed straight for the mare's stable. Nataku picked up on the sound of footsteps and knew they belonged to the nice man who petted her and gave her lots of love, attention and carrots. She shuffled towards the door and managed to give a soft wuffle. Wufei's eyes began to mist when he saw his horse, thankful she was still alive. Treize discreetly melted into the background and left the pair to their reunion.

Wufei entered the stable, speaking softly to the mare. He took in the injuries on the bay hide, noting the fine line of stitches along her shoulder and ribs, the spots littered here and there over her hide indicating small burns. Despite the damage, the mare's eyes were bright and her inquisitive muzzle brushed lightly over Wufei's arm and hand.

"Nataku," Wufei breathed with a soft sob and rested his hand against her forehead. They stood like that for a moment before Nataku rubbed her face against Wufei's side and politely asked for some more attention. A small chuckle escaped from Wufei's mouth and he reached into his pocket to withdraw some carrots. The pair stood together, Wufei feeding the mare the treats and gently stroking her ears, rubbing her forehead and stroking along her neck whilst talking in a low, soothing tone to the horse, praising her for her bravery and courage. Nataku felt calm and relaxed, enjoying the gentle petting, kind words and orange treats.

Leaving Wufei to have some time alone with his horse, Treize checked on the other equines out in the paddocks. All appeared to be fine and none the worse for their adventure the previous evening. Treize couldn't begin to describe how thankful he was than none of Heero's other clients horses had suffered any damage from the fire. He shuddered when he thought about how bad this could have ended.

Turning from Orion's paddock, Treize began to walk back towards the stables and spotted Hilde, Zechs and Catherine on their way down from the surgery. Increasing his speed, Treize met them in the car parking area and let them know that Wufei was inside with his horse.

#

"Thank you, both of you," Wufei said and shook both Hilde and Zechs' hands. The vets had spoken with Wufei, explained Nataku's injuries, their treatment and prognosis.

"No thanks needed," Zechs replied. "I just wish it hadn't happened in the first place."

"Don't we all," Treize muttered.

"Do you have any idea how the fire started?" Wufei inquired.

"Not at the moment. The fire chief and a detective from the arson branch are currently going through the remains of the building to try and determine that," Treize said. "At this stage, all we can think is it may have been an electrical fault."

"Then I sincerely hope the authorities can and do find what started it. Meanwhile, I'd be most obliged if Nataku can remain here and continue to be treated by such competent and caring vets." Wufei gave a small smile to the pair of stunned faces. "I have no desire to move her, she is happy here and treated with the utmost care. As you have already informed me, we do not know if the injuries she has suffered will affect her future career as a jumper, but that does not bother me. If she can continue in that vein, then so be it. If she can't, then I'm sure I can always breed a foal from her. Either way, Nataku will be staying here for as long as Mr. Yuy is willing to have her."

Treize smiled. This would go a long way to helping Heero reestablish himself.

"Thank you, Mr. Chang, rest assured we will do everything we possibly can to heal her," Zechs said.

With a bow to all and promise to call later, Wufei left the stables to return home to Meiran and his own business.

#

After Wufei had departed, Treize was left holding the 'fort' while Hilde and Catherine went home for a shower, food and nap. With there not being anything booked in for surgery, Hilde and the others could take advantage of a few hours downtime to catch up on such things as sleep. Zechs had also disappeared to try and get in a couple of hours shut eye. Treize had promised to keep an eye on things and sort out the horses for later that evening.

Later that afternoon June and Carl turned up to see for themselves the damage done to the stables and check on their own horses. Treize once again found himself repeating his words from earlier to the pair, reassuring them both that Heero and Duo were not in any immediate danger and would be home as soon as the hospital allowed them to leave. Zechs and Hilde had returned to treat the horses before starting evening consults, Catherine had gone on ahead to feed Smokey and then get the practice ready for the evenings work. Trowa and Quatre had also turned up to offer any assistance they could and find out the latest happenings.

Despite her pregnant state, June, after checking on Orion and the other horses, stepped into the role of 'mother' and began to organize things, calling for a meeting between everyone to arrange a system for taking care of the horses. Treize was grateful to sit back and let someone else take over for a while. Within an hour, June had a roster system worked out that would see the horses all taken care of and the work load spread around so it gave everyone a chance to participate without overworking any one individual.

It was decided that Zechs would feed the horses in the morning as he'd been doing whilst Heero and Duo had been away for the weekend. June would arrive a little later and put those horses out into the paddocks that were allowed out. Whilst there she would make up the evening feeds and do the waters. Carl would call in after work along with Trowa and Quatre and the three would do the mucking out and bringing in of the horses in the evening.

The system would allow Treize to return to his own stable and horses, but he did insist he would still call back each day to help out where he could. Hilde and Zechs would be freed up to continue to run Duo's practice and able to treat those horses that still required it before consults or in the afternoon. Catherine would see to the main running of the practice and keep everything on an even keel.

With everything organized, the horses all brought in and settled for the evening, everyone said their good byes and departed in various directions. Treize planned on visiting the hospital to see how Duo and Heero were coping and let the pair know how things were going back at the stables and practice. He'd tried calling again earlier but hadn't been able to speak to either of the men as they were indisposed having their dressings changed. Treize did manage to get the nurse to pass on a message for him though to let Heero know he would be in that evening to talk to him.

# # #

"What a mess," Detective Anderson said as he surveyed the scene of destruction.

"It's not pretty, I grant you, but I have seen worse," replied O'Hallahan.

"Any idea where it started?"

"Someone said something about it starting in the feed shed. I don't know the floor plan of the building, but I'd say it would have been down that way." O'Hallahan pointed towards the back of the ruins.

Anderson picked his way through the burnt beams and ash, looking carefully around him as he went and trying to visualize the layout in his head. "These look like they were the stables," he muttered, casting his eyes from side to side. "Most stables are set up in a similar fashion, which means a feed room and tack room as well," he continued to himself. Pausing, he put his hands on his hips and stared around, picturing how the stable block would have looked. "I think you're right about the feed room," he said to the fire chief. "Given the layout of the ruins, the fire was burning this way which means it had to start down there somewhere."

The pair slowly picked their way along towards the far end of the building's remains and stopped amongst a pile of what appeared to be ash and debris. To the trained eye though, it was much more.

"This is the feed room," Anderson announced.

O'Hallahan agreed, looking around at the burnt remains. He could make out hay bales, a melted bucket and several other items related to the feeding of horses. "Guess we should start here then." A grunt from Anderson was his reply and the two began their search for any clue as to how the fire started.

They began with the most obvious possible cause – the electrical box. There wasn't a great deal of it left, the heat and savageness of the fire had melted most of the wiring, circuits, switches and the like into twisted chunks of plastic and scorched wires. Anderson was highly trained though and could pick out a possible fault from the damage caused by the resulting fire. With the patience of a saint, Anderson began to go over things with a fine tooth comb, determined not to miss anything.

The pair worked quietly and efficiently, searching through the debris, stopping from time to time when they found something that could be important and conferring with each other. They paused for a much needed lunch break and took the time to not only eat and re-energize, but to rest their weary eyes and swap notes. They had determined that the fire had without a doubt started in the feed room, but so far they hadn't discovered what had started it.

The electrical box had been thoroughly investigated, Anderson unable to find anything that could have caused the fire. The various components had all been bagged though to be taken back to the labs for further testing just in case the detective had missed something. Break time over, the pair went back to their task.

#

It was still reasonably early when Treize walked down the raceway to pick up his car. He could see the fire chief and detective still at work amongst the rubble and made a slight detour to see if they had found anything yet. He'd spoken with the pair earlier, but at that stage they were still sifting through the ruins and hadn't found anything at all.

O'Hallahan caught the movement of someone approaching and he looked up to see Treize on his way across. He glanced at his watch, surprised to see it was almost five in the evening. He stretched and felt his spine pop, a soft groan escaping his mouth. "God, I ache," he said to the detective. "I think we should call it a day and come back tomorrow to continue."

"I think you could be right. My eyes are starting to go funny on me," Anderson replied. He scuffed his boot against a piece of melted bucket as he straightened up. Something caught his eye. "O'Hallahan?"

Hearing the change in tone of the detective's voice, O'Hallahan immediately went on alert. "You find something?"

"I'm not sure. Pass me one of those baggies will you?" Anderson crouched down, pulling a pair of tweezers from his pocket at the same time. The bag was handed over, Anderson carefully reaching for the object he'd spied and grasping it in the tweezers. Gingerly he lifted it up and dropped it into the bag before standing up.

Treize stepped up just as the detective was getting back to his feet. "Have you had any luck?" he asked, curiosity in his voice as he spied the bag in the detective's hand. "What's that?"

Anderson raised the clear bag and the three men stared at it. "It looks to me like the burnt stub of a match," Anderson stated, his eyes crinkling as he studied the item closely.

"I think we may have just found what started this fire," O'Hallahan put in.

"If that match is what started the fire, then how did it get here and who lit it?" Treize questioned.

"That, my friend, is the million dollar question." Anderson placed the bag in with the other items they'd collected. "I don't know if we will have any luck or not, but I'm going to have the lab test it for any DNA that may still be residual on the stub."

"Do you think you will be able to get any?" Treize asked, frowning at the size of the stub.

"It's a long shot, but worth trying. If we get lucky, we could just have enough to identify our culprit." Picking up all the bags, Anderson started to trek back through the remains of the stable block. "I think we will call it a day and come back tomorrow."

O'Hallahan followed the detective, Treize started after them, his eyes on the ground, mind locked in thought when his foot stepped on something. Treize paused and drew his mind from his wanderings to see what on earth he'd stepped on. He pushed the toe of his boot around in the ash and charcoal for a moment, then stopped when his boot grated against something harder than the remains of the wood. He bent down and reached out with his fingers for the object. Picking it up, he turned it over in his hands, studying the twisted form. Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. "Detective?" he called excitedly. "I think you should take a look at this."

The detective and fire chief turned around and quickly made their way back to Treize's side.

"What did you..." began the fire chief.

Anderson reached for the item, Treize handing it over. He inspected it for a moment, the light in his eyes beginning to shine. "It's a close circuit television camera," he breathed.

tbc...

* * *

><p>AN: I did say the muse had a little something up his sleeve that would make a lot of people happy. Hopefully he has redeemed himself.<p> 


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 59

Anderson stared at the mangled and melted piece of technology in his hands. "I'm positive it's a camera."

"Yes, it is," Treize said. "I'd forgotten all about them. Heero installed a few some time ago when one of the horses kept getting out of his paddock and stable. He thought someone was letting the horses out so he installed the cameras so he could keep an eye on the horses and catch whomever was responsible. Turns out it was the horse himself, he'd figured out how to undo the door latch."

"Do you know if he still had them activated?" Anderson asked.

"I honestly don't know."

"If he did, then the chances are whoever started this fire could well be caught on that tape."

"There's one sure way to find out and that's to ask Heero. I'm on my way to the hospital now to visit Heero and Duo. I can ask him when I get there and let you know if you like, detective?"

"Thanks, but don't worry about it, we're coming with you to the hospital. I'd like to ask him myself."

Treize smiled, knowing that the detective was eager to do his job and knowing Heero would be just as relieved to know that progress was being made towards finding out who or what had started the fire in the first place.

# # #

"I still say it's not fair," Duo grumbled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will be able to take a shower in a couple of days," Heero stated, doing his best to soothe his partner's ruffled feathers. The oxygen masks had been removed that afternoon and Heero had been allowed to take a shower once special covers had been placed over the bandages on his hands. It hadn't been easy to wash himself, but he'd persevered and somehow managed. Unfortunately, Duo wasn't so lucky, given his calves were bandaged as well as his hands, he'd had to suffer through the indignities of being given a bed bath. "At least the nurse wasn't one of those old battle axe types," Heero tried again to ease his partner's annoyance.

"Maybe not, but she wasn't all that old either." He blushed to the roots of his hair when he recalled the young nurse that had efficiently bathed him. "I'm fed up, tired and I want to go home. I've had enough of being in here."

"I'm sure the doctors will release you within a couple of days."

Duo pouted. "I want to go home with you. I have a practice to run and we need to sort out the horses, figure out the damage and get the insurance people out so we can get an idea of what the rebuilding costs are going to be."

Heero sighed, he'd already had this conversation several times with his partner. "I know we do, Duo, but your health and safety is more important. Besides, with both of us limited in what we can do, we need to have someone stay with us to help out."

"I'm sure we can persuade one of our friends to do that." Duo, it appeared, had an answer for everything.

"It could be a bit tricky. Trowa and Quatre are both busy with their own jobs and the kennels."

"Quatre is too much of a mother hen anyway," Duo replied. "There's Hilde or Catherine?"

"You seriously think you could have Hilde or Catherine give you a bed bath?" Heero teased.

"Okay, maybe not those two," Duo muttered and blushed again. "What about Zechs?"

"What about him?"

Duo's eyes lit up as his brain tossed the thoughts around. Heero wasn't too sure he was going to like whatever it was his partner was cooking up in that devious mind of his.

"Well..." Duo drawled. "Zechs already lives on the property so it wouldn't be too difficult for him to keep an eye on us. Most things we would be able to do for ourselves around the house and all, simple things like feeding ourselves. Laundry and cleaning could be a bit of a problem but I think I could persuade Catherine or Hilde to lend a hand there. Zechs could stay with us during the evening until we've eaten and showered, then he could go back to his place for the night. If we do need assistance during the night for whatever reason all we would need to do is call him and he can be there within five minutes. I could get Quatre to do some shopping for us, get in a load of instant meals and such, you know, stuff that can be done in Martha?"

"Martha?" Heero questioned.

"Yeah, the microwave," Duo replied without skipping a beat. "All we need to do is get something out of the freezer, nuke it in Martha and we have an instant meal."

"Could work, I suppose," Heero reluctantly agreed.

"We wouldn't need a babysitter during the day as I'd be up at the practice for most of it; just supervising and catching up on stuff that we never seem to get the time to do," he added hastily when he saw Heero frown. "You'd be out with the horses for most of the day and then we'd also have the insurance company to deal with regarding getting the stables rebuilt and all the lost gear replaced. We'd have a ton of stuff to keep us occupied that we can do even with our injuries and there would be people around all the time so I can't see a problem," Duo trailed off.

Heero shook his head. He had to give his partner credit, he'd really thought about their problem. Heero still had serious doubts about how they would be able to manage by themselves with their bandaged hands and Duo in a wheelchair for a while as his calves recovered, but he was game to give it a shot. He really didn't want to stay in hospital any longer than he had to. Besides, he was worried sick over the horses, not having heard anything at all in regards to what state the equines were in. "I guess you could be right, but we have to wait and see what the doctor says tomorrow."

"Don't you worry about Devlin," Duo said in a firm tone. "I'll be making sure we're both released tomorrow."

Heero had no doubt about that. When Duo had his mind set on something he could be a tenacious bastard. He didn't envy Devlin if he tried to keep Duo in hospital for too much longer, the vet would end up signing himself out. He glanced at his watch that had been returned to him. "The nurse said that Treize had rung earlier to say he would be calling in tonight to visit and bring us up to speed with what happened, what's going on now and how the horses are. Visiting hours started fifteen minutes ago, I wonder when he'll get here?" he said, trying to change the subject.

"Knowing Treize, it won't be too much longer," Duo replied and leaned back into his pillows with a sigh. "I'm bored."

"I can put the television on if you want?"

"Might as well, there's nothing else to do around here."

"Just as long as you don't start playing tunes on the bed pans or urine bottles I'll be happy," Heero replied dryly and located the remote.

"Now there's an idea," Duo said with an evil grin.

"Don't you dare!"

"Don't you dare what?" came an amused voice from the doorway.

Both men turned to see who had spoken. "Treize!" Heero stated.

The ginger haired man walked into the two bed ward with a grin on his face, two men following behind him. "How are you both feeling?" Treize asked as he stood between the two beds.

"Not too bad," Heero replied.

"Pretty good all things considered, but we'll both be a lot better when we can get out of here," Duo stated and looked curiously at the two men that had entered behind Treize. "Who are your friends?"

Treize turned to the two men. "This is fire chief O'Hallahan and Detective Anderson from the police Arson squad," Treize introduced. "Gentlemen, this is Mr. Heero Yuy, the owner of the stables and Doctor Duo Maxwell, the owner of the vet practice and partner with Mr. Yuy in the stables."

The fire chief and detective moved to the beds and went to shake hands with Heero and Duo only to be brought up short when they spotted the bandages they both sported.

"Pleased to meet you both. We would shake your hands but as you can see, we're both slightly incapacitated at the moment," Duo said with a grin.

"I take it you have either questions for us or some news in regards to the fire?" Heero said, getting right to the point.

"Actually, yes, yes we do," Anderson replied. "Mind if we take a seat?"

"Feel free," Heero said and waved a bandaged hand towards the corner where a couple of chairs sat. Treize perched himself on the side of Duo's bed whilst the other two fetched the chairs and sat so they could all see each other. Treize knew from the subtle twitching of Heero's hands and arms that the man wanted to know how his beloved horses were, but was also curious as to what information the detective had as well. Treize decided to leave discussing the horses until after the detective and fire chief had left.

"Mr. Yuy, we have reason to believe that this fire is a case of arson."

"You mean someone deliberately set fire to the stables?!" Duo interrupted.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. O'Hallahan and I have begun to go over the remains of the stable complex to try and determine where the fire started and how. At this point in time we know it did start in the feed room and spread out from there. It could have been an electrical fault and I have the remains of the electrical box bagged up to go into the lab for further testing."

"But you don't think that's what started it?" Heero questioned.

"No, no I don't. Mr. Yuy, do you or anyone who is a regular attendee at the stables smoke?"

"No, I don't and none of the agisters or clients smoke. I won't allow smoking anywhere near the stables for obvious reasons," Heero replied with a frown.

"I've never seen anyone smoking around the stables or out buildings at all either," Duo added.

"That's what I was told by Mr. Khushrenada which is why I believe this to be a case of arson. Mr. Yuy, I have found the remains of a match in the area which was the feed room. It's just a stub, but I don't think it belonged there at all."

Heero shook his head. "I've never had any matches at all anywhere in the stables."

"I'm hoping we may be able to get traces of DNA from the stub. If we can and can match that DNA then we have our suspect."

"Excuse me for saying so, but isn't that a long shot?" Duo asked.

"Yes, it is, but you never know in this game. I've seen some funny things happen over the years being in the arson squad. Now, Mr. Yuy, that brings me to my next question. We found the remains of a camera amongst the ruins. Mr. Khushrenada said you had a form of closed circuit television cameras set up in the stables, correct?"

Understanding suddenly dawned on Heero. In the next bed, Duo's face also lit up. "I did have cameras installed. I put them in a while ago now as Wing kept getting out of his paddock and stable. I thought at first someone was maybe trying to steal him as he's quite a valuable animal, or letting him loose in the hope he might hurt himself or something, so I installed the cameras to keep watch. Turns out he had figured out how to open the latch on the gate and also the bolt on his stable door. I'd forgotten the cameras were still there."

"Mr. Yuy, would those cameras by chance still have been working and recording?"

"I – I really don't know. I think so. I don't recall having ever turned them off so it's a good chance they still were working."

"I never turned them off either, I'm afraid I steer clear of anything electrical, for some reason electrical things seems to hate me and go a little haywire if I so much as look at them," Duo said. "You think they may have recorded whoever it was that lit that match?"

"There's a very good possibility that they did record something, providing they were still turned on and working."

"Detective, the doctor did say I should be released from hospital tomorrow, if that's the case then as soon as I get home I will check the computer. The cameras are linked to that and it records directly onto the hard drive. If they were still on and working, then the recording should be on the computer hard drive." Heero was even more determined now to be released as soon as possible.

"I was hoping you'd say they were still on. Look, I'll leave you my card and as soon as you get home can you please call me? I'd like to take a look at whatever you may have on that hard drive." Anderson handed over a card.

"Of course I will, detective. I'll call you as soon as I'm home."

"Thank you. We will leave you in peace now, I've still got to get this other evidence back to the lab for testing and report on my findings so far. Have a good evening, Mr. Yuy, Doctor Maxwell." Anderson stood and with O'Hallahan behind him they left the pair to talk amongst themselves.

Once the detective and fire chief had left, Treize took up residence in one of the vacated chairs, positioning it between the two beds so he could see both men easily. Before he had a chance to say anything, Heero was bombarding him with questions, and when he wasn't, Duo was. "Whoa! Hold up there a minute you two," Treize chuckled and held up his hands in defense. "I know you want to know everything that's happened so if you sit back and shut up for a minute, I'll tell you."

Both Heero and Duo muttered apologies and with sheepish grins, they reclined back in their beds to allow Treize to speak.

Treize began the tale from when he'd first heard the noises from the stables and gone to investigate only to find them on fire. "I never heard anyone around outside, no car pulled into the parking area and Zechs said the horses were all fine when he checked them and closed the main stable doors on his way back from evening consults. That would have been around seven-fifteen. I arrived about seven-forty and there wasn't any sign of anyone around then and nothing looked out of the ordinary. We noticed the fire about eight thirty."

"That means whoever started it had about forty-five minutes to get onto the property, into the stables and back out again," Heero surmised.

"Pretty much. Zechs and I have given statements to the police earlier this afternoon which is why I haven't gotten in sooner to see you. The police will want to speak with you two as well."

"Don't know how much help we will be," Duo muttered, "We only got there when the place was fully alight."

"After you two had left in the ambulance, the firemen managed to get the blaze under control and put it out. I'm sorry to say though it was too late to save anything. The stables are completely ruined and will need to be rebuilt from scratch."

"I gathered as much. I'll need to contact my insurance company when I get home and start to get things rolling in that department. I need to rebuild and get back in business as quickly as possible," Heero mumbled.

"The horses can all stay at the surgery stables for now, Heero," Duo said softly.

"I know and whilst I don't wish to appear ungrateful, you need those stables for any patients you may get come in."

"We've managed before. Besides, you still have the few yards with the walk in walk out stables attached that you could use for two or three of the horses if I need the surgery ones for a client." Duo turned to Treize. "They are still standing, aren't they?"

"Yes, Duo. The only building that was destroyed in the fire was the stable complex, all the other buildings, paddocks and yards are perfectly fine."

"At least I've still got a stock pile of feed then," Heero sighed. One of the out buildings, namely the old barn, had been turned into a storage area to allow Heero to purchase his feed in bulk and that's where he stored it all, bringing down bags of feed and hay to the stable feed room to replace feed stuffs as required.

"Most of the gear should be okay too as the majority of it is kept in the larger shed to the side of the stables, although I will have lost some tack as it was in the smaller tack room within the stables," Heero said sadly.

"Don't worry, the insurance will cover the cost of replacing it all," Duo said with a smile, trying to cheer his partner up.

"The horses, Treize. You haven't said anything about how the horses are. Are they all okay? What about Zero and Shini? How is Nataku? Did any of the client's horses get injured? Have they been treated?" Heero fired off the questions in rapid succession.

Treize chuckled slightly. "Don't panic, the horses are all okay. Lunar, Orion and Jester are fine, not a mark on them. Angel is okay too. Wing suffered a little shock, but he's okay now. Zechs put him on a drip for a few hours to help combat the shock and it worked just fine."

"The others?" Heero asked feeling his stomach drop to his feet.

Duo was just as anxious to hear how the other horses were too, and equally interested to know what injuries had been sustained and what Zechs had done in regards to treatment.

"Shini sustained some minor burns to his back and flanks plus a slightly deeper burn to his rump. Zechs and Hilde have treated him and are still doing so. They expect him to make a full recovery. Zero also has some minor burns to his back, rump and flanks, nothing serious though and he will be back to normal within a week or two."

"Nataku?" Heero whispered. Duo worried his bottom lip with his teeth. He desperately wanted to know how the bay mare was, after all, if it wasn't for her, Duo may well have perished in that fire.

"Nataku is the worst of them all," Treize began slowly. "I'm not too sure of the exact terms one would use, but I'll do my best to explain her injuries. She also has several small burns over her back, rump and flanks, but she sustained a couple of deep lacerations and burns to her shoulder and ribs."

"The beam," Duo whispered. "Those injuries would have been from the burning beam that fell. Nataku pushed me out of the way of it, if she hadn't it would have hit me square on the head. She took the blow instead. How is she now? What did Zechs and Hilde do for her?"

"Like I said, I don't know the proper terms and all, but they have stitched her shoulder and ribs and treated the burns. I don't know exactly how bad the burns and lacerations are, Zechs or Hilde will be able to tell you more on that. Heero, at this stage they aren't sure if there is any permanent damage to the muscles. They don't know if she will be able to be ridden and compete."

Heero nodded, his mind already formulating a plan of action. If Nataku's career as a show jumper was over, he would offer to buy her back from Wufei. It was only fair to Wufei, the man wanted a horse that could compete and Nataku had injured herself helping his lover, it wouldn't be fair to Wufei to expect him to continue to pay for her when she couldn't be ridden. "Have the owners all been contacted?"

"Yes." Treize went on to explain about June, Carl and Frank, how June had taken charge and set up a roster system that had them all helping out to look after the equines until Heero was able to do it himself again. He also let Heero know that none of his clients wanted to move their horses, they were all very happy to have them stay with Heero. That went a long way to reassuring Heero that his business would continue to survive. He was touched that they thought enough of him and his business to want to keep their animals with him.

"What about Wufei?" Heero asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. He couldn't blame Wufei if he decided to move his horse or wanted to give Heero an earful for allowing his horse to be injured in the first place.

"Wufei has no intention of moving Nataku. In fact, he specifically requested she remain with you and continue to be treated by Hilde and Zechs," Treize told him.

That left Heero a little stunned. Duo's eyes softened when he heard the words. He knew Wufei had a deep seated sense of honor and justice and would in no way hold Heero responsible for what had happened. He wasn't surprised to learn that Wufei still wanted the mare to remain with them.

"That's... very kind of him," Heero managed to whisper out.

"Wufei also asked me to pass on his and Meiran's best wishes to you both for a speedy recovery. I'm sure he will be around to see you both once he knows you are back home again."

"Thank you, Treize, not just for coming in to see us and let us know what's going on, but for looking after the horses in my absence and for getting them out of the stables in the first place. I'm indebted to you, both you and Zechs."

Treize waved his hand in the air. "No thanks needed, Heero. We're friends and it's what friends do for each other. I just wish we'd been a little more alert, managed to see who the hell it was that did this in the first place. My only regret is I wasn't able to stop this fire before it started," Treize said quietly.

Deciding to break the somber mood, Duo piped up with a question of his own. "Who is running the practice?"

Grateful to have a change in topic, Treize replied, "Catherine has taken over the running of the practice, Hilde and Zechs are coping just fine with the consults between them."

"Could you please thank them all for me, not just for the handling of the practice, but for their treating of the horses too. I will thank them myself once I'm home, but in the meantime..."

"Don't worry, Duo. I'll pass that on to them, but they're more than happy to help out when the going gets tough."

"Yeah, they are. I'm very lucky to have such wonderful staff."

"It works both ways, Duo. They're just as happy to have such a good boss," Treize said with a chuckle. That caused Duo to blush and pick at the blanket.

"Hopefully we will both be back home tomorrow," Heero said.

"Really?" Treize replied. "I knew that you would probably be released tomorrow after what you'd said earlier, but I thought they would be keeping Duo in for a couple more days yet."

"Not if I have my way," Duo growled. "I'm fed up with being in here when there is so much to be done back home."

"But you won't be able to do much with your injuries. I know how awkward it can be," Treize said with a glance at his own, lightly bandaged hands.

"We can still do quite a bit, even with our injuries," Duo said on behalf of them both. "There is one problem though, the doc won't release us unless we have someone at home to 'look after us', or so he says."

"That would make sense."

"And that brings me to an idea I had earlier..." Duo went on to explain what he'd been thinking about before Treize arrived. "Do you think Zechs would mind? I know he's probably suffered some form of injury himself having been inside the stables as well to get the horses out."

"True, Zechs has some minor burns to his hands, but they aren't too bad at all as he wasn't in the stables much. He did visit his own doctor earlier today and he should have his bandages off within a couple of days. If you wish, I can speak to him about it when I drop around there on my way home?"

"If you could, that would be wonderful," Duo beamed. "The rest of it I can sort out with the others once we're home."

"I promise I'll ask Zechs as soon as I see him. I can call you in the morning to let you know what he said if you wish?"

"That would be perfect."

"Do you still have your cell phone with you or should I call the hospital?"

"I've got my cell here somewhere," Duo replied.

"I have mine too," Heero stated.

"Okay, I'll call either later tonight or first thing in the morning."

"Thanks, Treize."

They discussed a few more things until the nurse came in and ushered Treize out, stating that visiting times were now over. Treize left, promising the pair he would be in touch regarding Zechs' reply to helping them out and would also ring the hospital in the morning to find out what the doctor had said in regards to them being released. If they were allowed home, he would come in and pick them both up.

"See, Heero. I told you it would all work out," Duo said with a smug grin.

"So far it is," Heero had to agree. "But we still have to persuade the doctor to release us."

"Like I said earlier, you leave Devlin to me."

Shaking his head, Heero decided to let the subject drop. He knew Duo would be giving Devlin hell tomorrow if the doc so much as hinted he wouldn't let Duo go home.

tbc...


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 60

"Good morning, gentlemen," Doctor Devlin greeted as he entered the room and went directly for the chart at the end of Heero's bed.

"Morning, doctor," Heero replied, Duo repeating those words.

After checking Heero's chart, Devlin moved towards his patient and unraveled the bandages on Heero's hands. He seemed pleased with the way the burns were looking and left the nurse to apply the burn ointment and re-bandage the hands. "Everything is looking really well," Devlin stated. "If you have someone at home to help you out then I'm more than happy to release you once the nurse has finished with your dressings."

"Thanks, doc," Heero grinned. "Arrangements have already been made to have someone at home to assist us both when we're released."

"No problem. I'll talk to you a little more in a moment in regards to looking after those hands. Now, Doctor Maxwell..."

Duo did his best to keep an optimistic smile on his face whilst Devlin looked over the chart. His hands were checked along with his calves, Devlin seeming happy with the way the injuries were healing.

"We should be able to put a pressure sleeve over those calves in about another week," Devlin said. "The hands are doing fine too and I expect they will be beginning to granulate new, healthy tissue in another day or two."

"That's good news," Duo said. "So, I can go home today as well once the nurse has finished dressing my burns. Thanks." Duo wasn't taking any chances, he was determined to be released today and the doctor had better agree or Duo would be bringing out the big guns.

Heero already knew what his partner was capable of when he was determined to get his own way, so he lay back into the pillows and decided to remain silent for now and simply watch the fireworks.

Devlin paused in his writing on Duo's chart and looked up at the vet. "Doctor Maxwell, I didn't say anything about _you_ being released today. Those calves will need a bit more attention and I want you to remain here in the hospital for another couple of days."

"Sorry, doc, no can do," Duo said, the determination thick in his voice. "I have a practice to run and I can't do it from here." Devlin started to open his mouth but Duo was quicker. "I have someone at home to help me out, not just with the general cooking and stuff, but in the other day to day things as well. I won't be left by myself and I have a trained nurse to assist with changing the dressings." Duo opted not to add that the nurse would be Catherine who was a vet nurse not a human one, but the basics were the same as far as dressings went, be they human or animal so Duo figured it was a moot point. "So you can see, everything is covered, no need to worry."

"No, I won't be releasing you today, Doctor Maxwell, I want to keep an eye on those burns for another two days, then if everything is going okay I will look at releasing you."

"I need to leave today, doc, you don't understand. I have a practice to run and I need to be on the premises to do that." Duo's tone was low with an air of finality.

"I'm sorry, but you will be staying here."

Duo changed tactics. He put on the soft, soulful eyes, placed the pout firmly on the lips and added a bit of a quiver to those lips for good measure. He let his eyes start to tear up a touch. "I have to go home, doc, I have people relying on me. I won't be doing anything physical, but I do need to be back at the practice to ensure everything is running properly. I also need to help Heero with sorting out the insurance to get the stables rebuilt, and I have the police wanting to come and take statements. Sitting in here doing nothing is driving me up the wall. If I have to remain in here I warn you, my sanity will suffer and so will yours; I won't be responsible for my actions."

Devlin raised an eyebrow in question and glanced at Heero who shrugged his shoulders.

"Trust me, you don't want to be sitting through non stop renditions of 'My Heart Will Go On' played on the bed pans," Heero warned, keeping his face as straight as he could.

Devlin shook his head. "Surely he wouldn't do something like that?"

"It's your funeral," Heero replied. "Playing that is only the beginning, wait until he moves onto the more practical jokes like pressing the call button non stop, putting dye in the specimen bottles, changing all the name cards above the patients' beds..."

"You forgot making the charts disappear," Duo piped up.

"I was getting to that," Heero replied.

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven." Heero turned his attention back to the doctor. "I believe it would be in the hospital's best interests to release him if he so wants it."

Frowning, Devlin looked at Heero who gave him a, 'It will be on your head,' look back before turning to look at Duo who wore a completely innocent expression. "You wouldn't...?" Duo nodded with an evil grin. Devlin looked back at Heero. "You're both joking...?" Heero shook his head.

Seeing the doctor's resolve wavering, Duo went in for the kill and picked up the urine bottle sitting on his bedside cabinet. He grabbed his hairbrush as well and settled himself. Humming softly he began to belt out a rather loud excuse for a tune on the bottle, joining in with the lyrics a moment later, deliberately singing off key.

"_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you... That is how I know you go on..._"

"Titanic is one of his favorite movies," Heero offered helpfully.

"_Far across the distance, and spaces between us. You have come to show you go on..._" Duo continued to wail.

A passing nurse stuck her head inside the ward room to see what the hell was going on and beat a hasty retreat.

"_Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once, more, you open the door. And you're here in my heart and my heart will go on..._"

Heero had no doubts that if a cat were around it would have joined in with Duo, his deliberate off key singing sounding more like caterwauling.

"Okay, okay!" Devlin shouted above the din.

Grinning, Duo stopped his actions and looked expectantly at the doctor.

"Fine! I'll release you today with Mr. Yuy. I trust you both have someone at home that can take care of you?" When Duo nodded, the doctor continued. "Good. I'll get together your medications and dressings and a list of what needs to be done regarding the dressing changes and so on each day. I'll also need you both to come back to the outpatients ward in three days for a check up. I'll be able to give you a date for your compression sleeves and also physiotherapy when you come back in, Doctor Maxwell."

"Thank you," Duo replied politely and smiled as the doctor left muttering about ungrateful patients and hearing loss. Turning to his partner, Duo gave a smug grin. "See, I told you I'd be coming home today as well."

Heero simply shook his head and snickered.

# # #

"Comfortable?" Treize asked.

"Yes, thank you," Duo replied as he settled himself into the back seat of Treize's car. Heero was sitting in the front seat, still amused at Duo's antics for getting himself released.

Treize finished putting the wheelchair in the trunk of the car and got into the driver's seat.

"Thanks for picking us up, Treize," Heero said.

"No problem at all."

"Yeah, thanks, Treize. I think I would have gone stark raving bonkers if I had to stay in there much longer, especially if they wanted me to stay another couple of days without Heero there to keep me amused."

"Just what was it you did to persuade the doctor to release you? He didn't look too happy when I spoke to him and collected all your medications and stuff." The doctor had worn a look of complete annoyance and when he'd finished giving Treize the medications and dressings, he'd muttered something along the lines of 'good luck and don't let him loose near bed pans.'

"Ah, trade secret," Duo smirked.

"Something tells me I really don't want to know," Treize muttered.

"Trust me, you don't," Heero added, then he changed the topic. "Are you sure Zechs doesn't mind keeping an eye on us?"

"Of course not. I put Duo's suggestion to him and he was more than happy to help out. His hands are recovering well and he's only got a light bandage on them now; he's not as bad as you two and does have a lot more movement now given the lighter dressing. Mine are healing well too and I hope to have the bandages completely off by the weekend."

"That's good news. I'm sorry you and Zechs got injured," Heero said quietly.

"Not your fault, Heero. Anyway, let's put all that behind us now and concentrate on getting well. We also need to find out who the hell is responsible for this fire in the first place, they are the ones who need to take the blame," Treize replied.

"Amen to that," Duo said from the back seat.

"One of the first things I'll be doing when I get home is checking the computer hard drive. The more I've thought about it, the more I'm certain the cameras were still operating."

"You need to call that detective too," Duo added.

"Hai, I will. How are the horses?"

Treize gave both men the update on the condition of the horses, how the practice was coping and answered any questions to the best of his ability. By the time he'd finished they were pulling into the driveway of Duo's cottage. "Here we are, home again," Treize announced.

"Thank goodness for that," Duo muttered.

#

Treize assisted both men out of the car, lifting Duo carefully and setting him into the wheelchair they'd hired from the hospital. It was a motorized one; considering the burnt state of Duo's hands there was no way he would be able to wheel himself in a normal one. Once Heero was sure his partner was secure in the wheelchair, he turned and instead of walking towards the cottage, he aimed for the surgery stables. Duo chuckled, having already known exactly where his lover would be heading first.

Treize stood with his mouth open and blinked. "Shouldn't we go into the cottage first and put your medications and stuff away?"

"Nope," Duo replied with a grin. "You should know by now that you have to get your priorities right, Treize."

With a bark of laughter, Treize nodded. "Guess you're right. Come on, I'll help you to the stables."

"Thanks." Duo was still figuring out the workings of the wheelchair and was finding it a little frustrating. He'd much rather be walking but with the state of his legs right now that wasn't an option. Grasping the joystick as best he could in his hand, he eased the lever forward, the chair moving at a slow but steady pace.

Heero reached the stables and walked inside, immediately he was assaulted with the small of horses and hay and took a deep breath. Zero heard the familiar sound of his master's footsteps and hung his head over his stable door, wuffling deep in his chest.

"Zero," Heero breathed and headed directly for the stallion's stable. Shini, hearing the footsteps and his sire's greeting, also stuck his head over the stable door to see what was going on. Spotting Heero, Shini let fly with a loud neigh. "Okay, okay, I'll get to you in just a minute, Shini," Heero chuckled. He ran his eye over the stallion's body, noting the healing burns and felt the relief wash over him that it wasn't any worse. Satisfied that Zero was okay, Heero patted his horse as best he could and then moved to Shini's stable to see how he was faring. His eyes once again roved over the equine body, noting the burns, particularly the one on Shini's rump. Treize had been correct in saying it wasn't as bad as it could have been. "Thank god you're okay too, Shini," Heero said, the moisture in his eyes starting to get a little overwhelming.

Treize and Duo entered the stables then, Shini giving a rather loud snort when he spied the contraption Duo was sitting in. He promptly reversed deep into his stable and stood in the corner still snorting. Zero watched curiously from over his stable door. He couldn't sense any danger from the thing and could smell the nice human sitting in it so Zero figured it must be okay.

"How are they?" Duo asked, eager to see for himself the extent of the horses' injuries.

"Just as Treize said, not too bad and healing well. I can bring Zero out for you to see if you want. I'm not sure about Shini though, he seems to distrust the wheelchair," Heero replied.

"That's okay, I'll take a proper look at them with Zechs and Hilde when they treat them a little later. Shini's just going to have to get used to the chair though."

"I'm sure he will be fine with it once he's had the chance to get a good look and sniff at it," Treize stated.

"I'd like to see Nataku," Duo said in a quiet tone.

"Here, I'll bring you across to her," Treize offered and pushed the wheelchair in the direction of the mare's stable. Heero joined them, also wanting to see the brave mare for himself.

Nataku stood at the side of the partition, ears pricked forward as she scented the two nice humans and the other one who had been kind to her. She shuffled across to the stable door, moving slowly as her healing body was still very sore. She spotted both men and gave a soft whinny.

While the two men watched the mare for a moment, Treize slipped into the feed room and grabbed a handful of carrots. Returning, he handed them over to Heero and Duo. "I'll bring her out if you want?"

"No, don't put any stress on her, Treize. If you could open the door though and maybe hold her, I'd like to be able to get a little closer to her but I'm not sure how she will react to this chair," Duo asked quietly.

"No problem." Treize picked up the lead rope and entered the stable. He clipped it to the mare's halter and spoke softly to her. Once she was secure, Treize pushed the door open a little more and eased Nataku forward a couple of steps.

With the humans close in front of her, Nataku stretched her muzzle out to sniff at the contraption the nice human was sitting in. She could sense he was hurt and somehow needed this thing to help him. She wasn't frightened by it, more curious. Duo sat quietly as Nataku sniffed at the chair. Seeing she wasn't frightened by it, Duo reached out and offered Nataku a carrot. Smelling the carrot, Nataku changed direction and located the treat, lipping it up gently and crunching happily on it. She lowered her head towards Duo for another carrot. Duo gave the mare another of the orange treats and raised a bandaged hand to rub gently against her forehead. Nataku's eyes closed as she savored the gentle petting.

Watching from the side, Heero's heart gave a lurch in his chest, the gentleness shown by the mare something he never thought he would ever see. Who would have ever thought that the scared, terrified animal of only six months ago would be this calm, trusting animal before them now? Feeling his breath hitch when he looked the mare over, Heero realized exactly just how close he'd come to losing his partner. The injuries that Nataku bore were far worse than anything either he or Duo had suffered in Heero's opinion, and the mare had gotten them trying to protect the man he loved.

Slowly, Heero walked forward and placed a bandaged hand upon Nataku's neck. Stroking that hand along her neck, Heero took a close look at the wound on the mare's shoulder and ribs. He could see the neat line of stitches, the burned skin and raw patches where no hair grew for the moment. Along the back and over the flanks lay other scattered burns, not as bad as the shoulder or ribs though. The lump in his throat lodged even more firmly.

Nataku had her muzzle resting in the crook of Duo's arm, the vet gently petting her and rubbing her ears, all the time he was talking softly to her. "You were such a brave girl, Nataku. You saved my life, I owe you one, girl."

"I think you could call it even," came a soft voice from behind. "You and Heero rescued her from a fate far worse. I think this is her way of returning that gesture and saying thank you."

Duo turned to look to see who had spoken, Heero also turning.

Wufei stepped forward and rested a hand on Duo's shoulder. "It's good to see you back home. You too, Heero."

"Thank you, Wufei, it's good to be home," Duo replied with a smile.

"Hai, thank you, it is good to be back and I am so sorry your horse was injured, Wufei," Heero began, but before he could get any further, Wufei cut him off.

"This was not your fault. Neither Meiran or myself hold you responsible for what happened. I am very proud of my horse for doing what she did, she was exceptionally brave and courageous. I am also very grateful to you both for all you did to get my horse out of that fire. What the two of you did went beyond the norm, you risked your lives to save those horses, as did Mr. Khushrenada and Doctor Merquise. No, none of you have anything to apologize for. The one that lit this fire is the one who should be held accountable, and I sincerely hope that the police are able to find who did this and charge them to the full extent of the law. Having said that, I wouldn't mind five minutes alone with them myself either," Wufei added with a dark look in his eyes.

Duo couldn't help but snicker. "I think you should get in line, Wufei. There's quite a few of us that would enjoy having a few minutes alone with whomever is responsible for starting the fire."

"I have heard many rumors going around, none of which I take any notice of as they are just idle gossip,"  
>Wufei stated. Being in the restaurant business many different people came and ate at Wufei's Chinese Restaurant and although Wufei was in the kitchens busy cooking, Meiran spent her time on the floor and as such couldn't help but overhear many of the customers' chatter. The latest topic it seemed was the fire at Heero's stables.<p>

"What sort of rumors?" Heero asked.

"I haven't really taken much notice, I only know what Meiran has heard when working on the floor. There has been speculation on just who is responsible, some saying it's a jealous competitor, some seem to think you set it yourself to claim on the insurance, others say it's an act of vandalism. There are stories going around that range from both yourself and Doctor Maxwell having been killed in the fire to seriously injured. Then there's the speculation on the horses. Many are convinced that several of the horses died in the fire or were severely injured."

"Sounds like the rumor mill has been working overtime," Heero muttered. "I don't believe how people could even contemplate that I would set the stables on fire myself just to claim the insurance."

"Well, you know how people love to gossip in small towns, and anyone that knows us and more so you, would know that there is no way on earth you would ever set fire to your own stables, aside from the fact that we weren't even here," Duo agreed. "I wonder how long it will be before we have reporters from the Salsbury Times on our doorstep looking for a story?"

"Surely the press wouldn't be interested in something this insignificant?" Heero questioned with a frown.

"You forget this is a small town, Heero. Anything like this is big news. I'm betting the reporters will be calling by anywhere in the next twenty-four hours once they get wind that we've been released from the hospital and we're back home."

Heero groaned. "That's the last thing I want, or need," he growled.

"Simply tell them that at this stage you are unable to make any comment as the matter is under investigation by the police. For you to do so, or for them to print anything at all at this stage could be a hindrance to the investigation and cause charges to be brought against them. That should hold them at bay," Wufei offered.

"Not a bad idea, Wufei. Thank you," Heero said with a smile.

"If you have finished here I suggest we go up to the cottage and put away your medications and things," Treize said, breaking into the conversation. "There's still a lot to do."

"I'm holding you up so I will take my leave. Again, it is good to see you both home, safe and as well as can be given the circumstances. I will return later this evening with Meiran to speak with Doctor Merquise in regards to Nataku's recovery. For now I will bid you both good day." Wufei gave a small bow, one that Heero reciprocated. Duo smiled and waved. Treize nodded in response and the Chinese man left.

"All set?" Treize asked after he'd closed Nataku's stable door.

"Yup. I think it's high time we had a look at that laptop of yours, Heero. See if those cameras were still recording." Duo pushed against the joy stick, maneuvering the wheelchair back and around to head up to the cottage. Heero and Treize fell into step beside him.

#

It took a little grunt work from Heero and Treize to get Duo and the wheelchair into the cottage as it wasn't built for such a contraption. Treize ended up finding a piece of sturdy board that he managed to rig up as a ramp to the back door so Duo could drive the wheelchair up and inside. Once he was inside there wasn't a problem as there weren't any further 'step ups', the floor all being on the one level and the door frames wide enough for the chair to pass through easily.

Smokey was overjoyed to have her masters back. When Heero stepped inside she immediately rushed at him and began a series of meows, winding herself around his ankles and head butting his legs. Heero bent to pet the cat as best he could with his bandaged hands. When Duo entered in the wheelchair, Smokey took one look at the machine, gave a startled 'yowl' and took off running to hide under the bed.

Duo looked stunned by the cat's reaction; Heero thought it was hilarious and burst out laughing. Treize also had a hard time holding his mirth. Once they had calmed down and soothed Duo's hurt feelings, Heero went in search of the cat, coaxing her out from under their bed. Picking her up, Heero brought Smokey back out to the kitchen where a disappointed Duo still sat.

Holding tightly to Smokey, Heero slowly brought her forward to Duo who talked in a soothing voice to the cat. Still a little unsure, Smokey tried to hide in Heero's arms. Eventually Heero got her to sit on Duo's lap, the vet gently petting her and reassuring her that all was well. Hesitantly, Smokey sniffed around Duo and then her curiosity got the better of her and she jumped down from his lap to investigate the chair better. The three men all watched in amusement as the chair was given a complete look over. Duo accidentally knocked the joy stick and the chair moved, Smokey jumped a good two feet into the air, came down hissing and spitting and hid under the kitchen table.

Seconds later she was back and checking the chair out again.

"Now I know where the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat' came from," Treize snickered, watching the cat's antics.

"At least she seems a bit more accepting now," Duo mused when Smokey, having had enough of sniffing around the chair for now, jumped up into Duo's lap and began to make herself comfortable.

With Smokey seemingly happy enough for now, Heero took their things to put away whilst Treize made them all a welcome cup of coffee.

The medications and dressings were placed in the bathroom cabinet, the remainder of their personal belongings that they'd brought home from the hospital were deposited into the bedroom for the moment to be sorted out later. Heero fetched his laptop, bringing it out to the kitchen and booted it up.

Whilst he waited for it to load up, he couldn't help but smile at his partner and the cat. Smokey it seemed had gotten over her fear of the wheelchair and was now quite happy to remain in Duo's lap as the vet moved around the room. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying the free ride.

Finally the laptop finished booting up. Duo brought his chair right next to Heero, Treize stood behind and looked over Heero's shoulder. With a twisting feeling in his gut, Heero sent a silent prayer that the cameras had still been recording. Bringing up the program, his fingers moved stiffly over the keyboard.

"Were they still recording?" Duo breathed.

Scanning quickly through the files, Heero entered a few more commands into the machine. A smile lit up his face. "Yes, they were," he replied.

"Dare we hope they caught anything?" Duo craned his neck closer as Heero brought up the day in question's recording and scanned through the times indicated.

"I hope so. We will know in a minute." Heero typed another command and the picture appeared. "I thought we'd start checking from around seven, which is just before you said Zechs checked the horses, right, Treize."

Treize hummed in the affirmative.

The picture appeared on the screen, two small boxes, one for each camera. The one that was positioned inside the stables just showed the horses all inside their stables and busy eating their dinners. The one affixed to the outside showed the raceway between the paddocks towards Duo's cottage. Pushing the fast forward, the three watched carefully. Soon enough Zechs appeared on the camera walking down between the paddocks. He disappeared from the camera view only to reappear moments later on the inside camera.

Although the picture was a little grainy, one could still clearly make out Zechs as he checked the horses and stable doors. After a couple of minutes, Zechs left the camera sights and all went quiet. The horses finished eating and were in various stages of dozing, pulling at their haynets or 'talking' to each other. Heero hit the fast forward again.

"Stop! Stop it there," Duo said, Heero complying and rewinding a little way.

"What? What did you see?" Heero asked. He hadn't spotted anything.

"Watch the horses. One minute they're all quiet, next their ears are pricked and they're showing signs of listening and looking for something. I think this is where our perpetrator must be trying to get in."

Sure enough, the horses' attentions had been piqued by something. Gradually they all moved towards their stable doors and hung over, looking towards the main door.

"There." Duo moved even closer.

Heero slowed the recording down. A shadow fell across the interior of the stable block floor, followed by a figure moving through the stables. From the positioning of the camera they were unable to get a clear view of the person's face, just their back for the moment.

"Turn around will you?" muttered the vet. There was something very familiar about the person, their build, the way they moved.

The perpetrator disappeared off camera. "That must be when they went into the feed room," Heero grunted. He was also aware that the person was familiar to him, but for the life of him he couldn't think where he'd seen them before.

Several minutes passed on the recording, Heero unwilling to speed it up in case they missed anything. The horses moving around again alerted them that the person must be leaving the feed room. With the recording still at a slow speed, the figure reappeared in the camera's range.

Then they got a good look at the person's face as the perpetrator happened to look up. Both Heero and Duo let out a loud gasp followed by one growl and one snarl.

"Stefan..."

tbc...


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 61

"Stefan?" Treize questioned, clearly not connecting the dots right now.

"I should have known that bastard would pull something like this," Heero snarled, completely missing Treize's question.

"Stefan is the prick that attacked me," Duo said in a quiet growl. "This time though, he will be going down. There is no way he can refute this evidence."

"Ah." Treize didn't say anymore, he was well aware of Duo's situation and didn't want to dredge up any further memories for the vet.

"You need to call that detective, Heero. Not only does he need this for evidence, but there's still the matter of the re-trial too," Duo said.

"Hai, I will in a moment. I want to see what else if anything is on the recording," Heero replied, eyes still glued to the laptop screen.

Once more the three men stared intently at the footage. They watched as Stefan slipped out of the stables and peace seemed to reign once more. Unfortunately, the camera didn't quite pick up on the feed room door, but it wasn't long before tendrils of smoke could be seen invading the stable area. Heero watched in horror as the full situation of the fire was played out on the screen. The smoke began to thicken, the horses all becoming restless. He watched as Zero started to pace around his stable, then looked like he started neighing. The cameras didn't record sound, which was unfortunate in one respect and a blessing to Heero in another.

Zero continued to pace, as the other horses all became more and more agitated and the smoke thickened further. A soft glow appeared in the corner of the camera's range. "That must be when the fire really began to take hold," Duo muttered.

On the screen, Zero began to kick out at his stable door, the other horses all appearing to be calling out to each other in fear.

"Shit, I can't imagine the terror they must have been feeling," Heero said, a twist of guilt in his voice.

Seconds later the doors to the stable block opened and Treize could be seen running into the stables. Heero hit the pause button. "I don't know how much more there is on here, but if the timer on there is any indication, the cameras lasted for about another fifteen minutes. I'm going to call Detective Anderson." Without another word, Heero left to place his call.

Duo rubbed a bandaged hand across his face. "Christ, what a mess," he said.

"At least we know who is responsible now. It was a good idea of Heero's to put those cameras in, irrespective of their original purpose." Treize looked thoughtful. "I think I'm going to take a leaf out of Heero's book and have some installed at my place, not that I think for one minute that someone would try the same thing, but they are a good idea and a sound investment."

"That they are," Duo replied absently. "What I wouldn't give to catch hold of that low life prick right now. I'd lay into him so hard that I'd force his teeth that far down his throat he'd need to shove his toothbrush up his ass to clean them."

Treize blinked and gave Duo a funny look. "Remind me never to tangle with you."

A sheepish grin followed Treize's comment and Duo apologized. "Sorry if my words offend you, but that asshole deserves to be burned at the stake himself for what he's put those horses through."

"I happen to agree with you, Duo."

Heero returned from making his call, the grim look still on his face. Duo raised an eyebrow in question as Heero sat back down.

"Detective Anderson is on his way. He's bringing the fire chief with him."

"Good. I hope they throw the book at him," Duo growled.

"You hope who throws the book at who?" The three men turned to see Zechs standing at the back door, Hilde and Catherine behind him.

"Come in," Duo said and motioned for them all to enter.

The three came in and made a beeline for the two injured men, the women fussing over the pair and asking all their questions at once. Heero and Duo managed to fend them off and answer some of their queries at the same time.

"We can talk more a little later," Duo said, "I want to catch up with you both and the treatment you're currently giving Zero, Shini and Nataku. I'll also be able to fill you in on our side of things."

Understanding that there were more pressing issues at stake right now, neither woman pushed the issue. Zechs got the conversation back to his original question.

"Who do you hope gets the book thrown at them?" Zechs asked again.

"We've managed to find out who set fire to the stables," Heero informed them.

"You did? How? Who?" Hilde exclaimed.

"If you remember, I installed a couple of security cameras a while ago when we were having the problem with Wing getting out of his paddock and stable."

"That's right, you did. I'd forgotten all about them," Hilde said with an expectant look on her face. "I take it they were still working?"

"Hai, they were."

"And?" Hilde demanded.

"Here, take a look for yourself." Heero reset the recording to a minute before Stefan entered the stable block and turned the laptop screen so that Hilde, Zechs and Catherine could see the recording for themselves. Silence fell over everyone as all eyes watched the drama unfolding.

"Why that fucking asshole!" Hilde snapped. "I should castrate that bastard, fry his balls up and feed them to him." Looking up, Hilde noted all four men had their eyes firmly on her, a collective look of shock on their faces. "What?"

Zechs swallowed. "I never took you for a violent person," he murmured.

"I'm not – usually. It's when I see things like this that it makes my blood boil. It wasn't bad enough he had to attack Duo, then get away with it, he has to try and murder innocent animals too?! He deserves everything he fucking well gets, and I make no apology for my words."

"Forget pissing you off, Duo, remind me never to cross that woman," Treize whispered to the vet.

Duo couldn't help the snicker.

"Hilde, what did you just say?" Catherine asked with a frown.

Hilde looked warily at her girlfriend. "If you want me to say I'm sorry for what I think..."

"No, no I don't," Catherine interrupted. "Just repeat what you just said."

"Errr, I said it makes my blood boil to see things like that?"

"Not that part, the rest of it."

"The bit about him attacking Duo?"

"No, the rest of it."

"That creep set a fire to murder innocent animals?"

"Yes, that bit."

"Ummm, excuse me for being ignorant, but what the heck are you going on about, Cathy?"

The four men were all wondering the same thing, their heads swiveling back and forth between the women as they exchanged words.

"By lighting that fire, he intended to harm innocent animals, namely horses. Forget the fact that they are all worth a lot of money, his intent was to harm or cause death. To me that is an act of cruelty and I think Quatre should be informed. With that evidence there on record, not only does it prove he started the fire so Heero can get a conviction against him, but Quatre should also be able to file charges of cruelty against him on behalf of the R.S.P.C.A."

"Cathy, you're one smart woman," Duo said with a huge grin. "I'll go give Quatre a call and see if he can do that."

Catherine looked smug. "See, I'm not just a pretty face," she stated.

# # #

Quatre was most interested to hear what Duo had to say in regards to the fire and promised he would call around later that afternoon after work to see the footage for himself. Then he would be able to make a properly informed decision and take the proposed charges back to his boss and go from there. He'd also be bringing Trowa with him so they could catch up on all the events and see how their friends were recovering.

While Duo had been making his call, Heero had been busy making a couple of hard copies of the recording. He knew the police would require one and didn't fancy his laptop being taken in and used as evidence, especially as he needed it for other work for himself. He would also be able to give Quatre a hard copy and retain one for himself. In the event that the recording got wiped from the hard drive, at least he would have back ups of it. Heero wasn't expecting the recording to get wiped, but as Duo pointed out, with him around, if he got too close to the machine it was likely to completely reformat itself!

Heero conceded the point.

With the men busy, Catherine and Hilde took charge of the kitchen, checking out what remained in the pantry and fridge and making lunch for everyone. Treize found himself in charge of the beverages once more, Zechs pressed into buttering slices of bread which Hilde and Catherine then filled with various fillings.

"Lunch is ready," Hilde announced just as Duo rolled back into the kitchen, Smokey still in his lap and determined to stay there.

"Thanks, Hilde," Duo said and maneuvered the chair to the table.

Whilst they ate lunch, Heero and Duo brought everyone up to speed with their current state of health and the doctor's orders. Duo asked if the girls would mind helping out around the house with their laundry and cleaning, offering to pay them both extra for the work. The women were only too happy to help and waved off the offer of payment, stating they wouldn't feel right taking money for helping a friend in need.

Zechs was similarly thanked for having agreed to look after them both when they needed it too. Quatre didn't know it yet but he would be approached in regard to doing a little shopping for them both once they caught up with him that afternoon.

Just as lunch was finishing, the sound of a car pulling into the back of the cottage was heard, Zechs going to the window to see who had arrived. "It's the detective," he announced.

"We'll do a quick clean up and leave you guys to the police," Hilde said as she stood and began to collect the plates.

"Thanks, Hilde, but you don't have to go," Heero stated.

"No, no, it's quite okay. I've got a couple of animals booked in for surgery this afternoon so I need to get started on those. Catherine will assist me and we will come back after that to do these dishes and then treat the horses before evening consults."

"And I've got a call out to a cow that's cut itself," Zechs said.

"I need to head back to my stables too and see about working a couple of these horses. I'd best be going if you guys don't need anything else?" Treize stated.

"We will be fine, thanks," Duo replied.

Zechs let the detective and fire chief into the kitchen as all the others departed and went their own ways to continue with the daily 'grind'.

"I hope they didn't all leave on our account," O'Hallahan said as he watched the mass exodus with an amused smile.

"Nah, everyone has work to do," Duo informed.

"That's okay then. For a moment there I thought we'd scared them all off."

The detective and fire chief took a seat by Heero and the laptop. "As I said on the 'phone, the cameras were still recording and they did pick up on the perpetrator entering the stables. Unfortunately the way they are set up meant they didn't catch him going into the feed room and actually setting fire to the stables. They do clearly show his face when he left and there was no way that anyone else could have entered the stables and set that fire," Heero informed the detective. "I've also made a hard copy of the recording for you to take with you."

"Thank you, that's most efficient. You also said you both recognized the perpetrator?"

"Hai, we did. His name is Stefan Graves. He was a client here up until a few weeks ago when he attacked my partner, Doctor Maxwell. That case has been to court and he was found not guilty. However, the judge ordered a re-trial which is in a week an a half's time as new evidence came to light, evidence that will see a guilty verdict announced."

Detective Anderson looked thoughtful. "Depending on the evidence here and going on what you just told me, we might be able to combine the charges and just have the one court date for all of this."

"You can do that?" Duo asked.

"I can't see why not. I'm guessing if this evidence here is as cut and dried as you say, once we charge him with the offense, he will most likely break down and confess to the other one too. Do you happen to remember who the investigating officers are on the other case?"

"Yes, I do. I can give you their details if you like?"

"I'll get them after, first I want to see what has been recorded."

"I'll start the recording off from where Zechs came in and checked the horses over for the evening before retiring for the night," Heero said and pressed a few keys on the keyboard.

The recording began to play, Anderson and O'Hallahan watching intently. They noted the time shown on the small screen when the perpetrator first appeared and the time when he reappeared. A total of seven minutes had passed. When the person walked back into the camera range again, they could clearly see his facial features despite the grainy image. They watched as he departed, keeping an eye on the time until the first wisps of smoke were seen on the screen.

"You can stop it there, Mr. Yuy."

Heero brought the recording to a stop, grateful he didn't have to sit through watching his horses in distress yet again.

"You say you know this person, that he was a client of yours?" Anderson asked.

"Hai, he used to keep his horse here and had lessons from me. When he attacked my partner he was told to remove himself and his horse from the property. The officers in charge of my partner's case were present on the day to escort him on and off the property."

"Here's the contact details of the officers handling the case," Duo said and passed over a piece of paper. Whilst the three had been watching the recording, Duo had fetched the card Williams had given him. "Sergeant Williams and Constable Henry from the Salsbury police department. The lawyer acting on my behalf at the first trial and also the upcoming second trial is the DA; Andrew Morris."

"Thank you, Doctor Maxwell. I will contact both of them as soon as I get back to the station." Anderson turned back to Heero. "Mr. Yuy, I know the questions I'm about to ask you are going to seem pretty stupid given the evidence, but it's protocol and I have to ask them. I will have another officer call around later today to take complete statements from you both if that is convenient?"

"If he could call ahead that would be good as we're both gonna be quite busy this afternoon, Detective," Duo replied for both of them.

"No problem. Look, I'll have him call around tomorrow morning, around ten if that would be better?"

"That would be perfect, thank you," Heero said.

Detective Anderson removed a note book and pen from his pocket. "Right, you say you recognize the person on the recording. Can you tell me his name, please?"

"Stefan Graves, he agisted his horse with me," Heero replied.

"Mr. Yuy, why do you think this person would commit such a crime as Arson against you?"

"I believe it is a case of revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Hai. Mr. Graves attacked my partner, I caught him in the act and I lost my temper which resulted in the trading of blows. Mr. Graves was escorted from my property and told never to return. My partner pressed charges of rape against Mr. Graves and the case went to court. Mr. Graves was found not guilty at first, however there has been further incriminating evidence brought forward, evidence that proves Mr. Graves was lying under oath and was guilty of the charges against him. The case has been ordered for a retrial and I believe this is the reason Mr. Graves set fire to the stables, an act of revenge."

"Excuse me, detective," Duo said, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes?"

"If I recall things properly. A restraining order was taken out against Mr. Graves. He was not to come within so many meters of Heero, myself or the property."

"I see. Can you recall exactly why the restraining order was placed on him?"

"Yes. He made a threat at the end of the trial. I don't remember the exact words he used, but it was something along the lines of 'Watch your backs, I promise you will regret this.' Morris was also present when he said those words and he was the one that suggested the restraining order."

"Looks like we will be adding another charge to the list," Anderson said. "I will be sure to contact Morris and see what he can remember of the threat."

"Do you by chance have any contact details for this Mr. Graves?" O'Hallahan asked, changing the topic slightly.

"Hai, I do. All my clients are required to fill out paperwork when they move their horses here. I still have his paperwork on file. I'll go get it for you." Heero stood up and left the kitchen.

"Do you think you will be able to combine the two offenses?" Duo questioned.

"I'm pretty sure we will be able to do that. I'll contact the officers that are handling your case as well as the DA. I'll let them know of our investigation and the link between them. I'm sure we will be joining forces and bring this idiot to justice before he can do any further damage to anyone or anything."

"Here you are, chief." Heero handed over the paperwork on Stefan.

"Thank you." O'Hallahan took a look over the paperwork, noting the name, address and contact numbers.

"I think that will be all for now, gentlemen. Thank you for your hospitality and assistance." Anderson stood up, O'Hallahan following behind him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are the charges you will be bringing against him?" Heero questioned.

"At this point in time I will be charging him with breech of a restraining order and Arson. The Arson charge alone if he's convicted could see a jail term of fifteen years. The rape of your partner carries a maximum jail term of twenty-five years. As for the breech of a restraining order, he could see anything from six months to five years."

"The longer that bastard is behind bars, the better if you ask me," Duo muttered.

"The courts see Arson as a very serious crime, more so if there are injuries or death to humans involved. I think it's a safe bet to say that this Mr. Graves will be going away for a very long time."

"Thanks, detective, you just made my day," Duo smiled.

Anderson gave a chuckle. "I'll be in touch with you both tomorrow. Now, I'm off to the station to correlate all this information and let the chief of the department know so I can get a warrant for this guy's arrest. Good day to you both."

Heero and Duo saw their guests out and once they were alone, both let the weariness of the issues at hand show on their faces.

"I don't know about you, but I could do with a nap after all that lot," Duo stated with a yawn.

"Same here," Heero replied. "How about we take a nap for about an hour, that way we will be up and refreshed so you can go with Zechs and Hilde when they treat the horses and I can catch up on the horses in general?"

"That sounds like the perfect plan to me. Now all I have to do is convince Smokey here to vacate my lap."

It took a little persuasion, but eventually Smokey grudgingly gave up her position on Duo's lap, Heero managing to lift his partner to their bed so they could take their nap.

# # #

The afternoon was just as busy for both men as the morning had been. Duo watched the treatment of the three horses with an eagle eye, not that he distrusted Zechs or Hilde, he had every confidence in their skills. He was more intent on seeing the injuries close up and noting what the other vets were doing in regards to their treatment. He agreed with everything the pair were doing and happily discussed everything that was going on with the equines. Having gotten a good look at Nataku's injuries and hearing from Zechs the actual extent of those injuries, he was of the same opinion as the other two in relation to the mare's future. Unfortunately, it would be a waiting game, no one could say for sure if she would ever be a show jumper again, or even be able to be ridden.

Wufei and Meiran had shown up to discuss Nataku's treatment and hear the general consensus on her future. Heero had offered to buy the mare back from Wufei if it turned out that she wouldn't ever be able to be ridden or jumped again. Wufei had been touched by the generous offer.

"You are an honorable man, Mr. Yuy and whilst I respect that and understand your offer, I'm afraid I would decline. Nataku has become more than just a horse to myself and Meiran; she's part of the family now and I couldn't part with her at all. If she can jump again then that will be wonderful, if she can't then that will be fine too. I'm sure I could secure a service to one of your two stallions for her and maybe breed myself a foal that could carry on her legacy."

"If she can't be ridden again then I would be happy to give you a free service for her to either Shini or Zero," Heero had promised. "In fact, regardless of what happens, I promise you a free service to either stallion when the time arrives that you wish to breed from her."

"I can't accept that," Wufei returned. "That is far too generous."

"You can and you will," Heero replied, an amused look on his face. "After what that mare did to save Duo I think it's a small way to say thank you."

Meiran didn't give her husband the chance to refuse, she could see what it meant to Heero to be able to do this and the man did have his pride too. "Thank you, Mr. Yuy, that is most kind of you. My husband and I humbly accept you very generous offer and hope that you will continue to have Nataku remain in your care be it in the jumping capacity, and or when she becomes a mother."

Heero gave the woman a grateful smile. "It will be my pleasure to continue to look after her for you."

June and Carl arrived at the stables to assist with the general chores and were pleased as punch to see both Heero and Duo back home. The pair suffered through the usual fussing that seemed to come from the female species, reassuring June that they were both healing up well and would be back to full capacity in no time at all.

With everyone except Frank present, Heero decided to let the others know what they had discovered regarding the fire. Zechs and Hilde already knew about Stefan and his starting the fire so they continued on with the stable chores whilst Heero brought the others up to speed. Needless to say both June and Carl's faces showed nothing but shock when Heero told them it was Stefan who had lit the fire. Wufei wore a look of pure fury while Meiran was bewildered.

"But how could anyone who is supposed to love horses do something like this?" Meiran asked.

"I knew he was a bit strange, but I never thought he would go to these sort of lengths," Carl muttered.

"I wouldn't have picked him for being the type to do this either. Guess it just goes to show that you can't judge a book by its cover," June said as she digested the news.

"If I ever get my hands on that excuse for a human being I promise there wouldn't be much of him left! This is nothing but a blatant attack of revenge. I sincerely hope the police department are going to charge him and throw the book at him." Wufei was outraged, but he didn't bring up Stefan's attack and rape of Duo, he wasn't too sure just how much the others knew of that incident and he wasn't about to drop his friends into the thick of it either.

"The police have been informed and have a copy of the recording as evidence. Detective Anderson from the Arson division is currently putting all the evidence together and will be paying Stefan a visit very soon to arrest him and charge him with Arson," Heero told them. "I expect to hear from him in the next couple of days as to what the procedure from here will be."

"Well, I for one am glad he's been caught so to speak, the sooner he's off the streets the better for all of us," June stated firmly. "You will keep us informed of the case, won't you?"

"Of course. I'll let you all know what is happening as soon as I do."

"Thank you, Heero. Now, if there is anything at all we can do in regards to helping with the investigation, just let us know."

"I will." Heero was touched by the offers of assistance from his friends. "I will be in contact with my insurance company tomorrow to put in a claim for the stables. I know there was some gear inside the inner tack room and I would appreciate it if all of you could go through your gear and let me know if anything of yours was lost in the fire so I can get it replaced. I will also be speaking to them in regards to the treatment of the horses." Heero turned to Wufei. "I'm pretty sure my policy will cover the cost of the veterinary treatment for Nataku so you will not be out of pocket."

"The practice will cover the costs of the treatment for now and once Heero has heard back from the insurance company I will deal with them in regards to the bills, payment and such," Duo added.

"Thank you, that is most kind," Wufei replied.

A car was heard coming down the driveway and Heero went to the stable entry to see who it was. "Quatre is here," he told Duo.

"Ah, right. I guess I need to get going and speak with him then." Duo bid the others good bye and managed to get his wheelchair to turn around and putter towards the stable entry.

"I need to speak with Quatre too. We think we may also have grounds to charge Stefan with cruelty to the horses in starting this fire," Heero informed them all.

"Good. I hope you can. Good luck," June said.

"Yeah, good luck, Heero. I'll see you tomorrow," Carl smiled.

Taking his leave, Heero quickly caught up to his partner and the pair went to greet Quatre.

tbc...


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 62

"Hey Quatre, Trowa," Duo greeted as he brought the wheelchair to a stop by Quatre's land-cruiser.

"Duo, it's good to see you. How are you? Is everything okay?" Quatre returned with a frown at the wheelchair. "Just how badly were you injured? Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I'm fine," Duo chuckled. "It looks a lot worse than it is. I have some burns to my calves so I've got to stay off my legs for a couple of weeks to give them a chance to start healing up properly, that's why I need this contraption to get around. My hands also suffered burns so I can't use a normal wheelchair either."

"Are you sure you should be out of the hospital?"

"Yes, the doctor released me and I have his instructions which I'm following. Please, don't you start mothering me too," Duo said with a huff.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Quatre replied a little affronted. "Who has been trying to mother you?"

"All the females of the species," Duo sighed.

Trowa stepped around from the passenger side. "You might want to take advantage of it while you can, looks like you won't be able to do much yourself for a while so why not let their motherly instincts run wild?"

"You might like it, but personally I can do without the suffocation," Duo groused. "How are you, Tro?"

"I'm well thank you. Ah, Heero, how are you?" Trowa turned to the rider who joined them.

"I'm as well as can be expected, thanks," Heero replied. "Hello, Quatre."

"Heero! Good to see you. I'm so sorry about what happened, I sincerely hope that you and Duo both make full recoveries, and the horses too. I also understand you have identified the person responsible? If that's the case then the law should really throw the book at them." Quatre paused to take a breath before continuing on, getting to the real reason for his visit. "Duo said you might have a case for me regarding this fire?"

"We would both appreciate it if you could take a look at the evidence. Catherine seems to think there are grounds for a cruelty charge. I really don't know, which is why Duo asked if you wouldn't mind taking a look and see what you think."

"I'd be happy to. If you're free now, shall we go and see?"

"Of course. This way." Heero turned and began to walk towards the cottage, Trowa fell into step beside him whilst Quatre walked with Duo.

"How are you both really, Heero?" Trowa asked.

Heero gave a soft sigh. "We're coping okay. It's not easy seeing all you've worked so hard for go up in flames, and to nearly lose the one person dearest to you... well..." Heero had to swallow the lump in his throat. "I haven't had a chance to thank you and Quatre yet for all you did on the night of the fire, looking after the horses and such while Duo and I were in hospital."

"Forget it, Heero. We wouldn't be much of a friend to either of you if we couldn't help you out when something like this happens. I know you'd have done the same for me if I was the one who needed assistance."

"Hai, I would, but even so, it was very kind of you both to help out. We both appreciate it."

"Just try not to have any more fires and that will be thanks enough for me," Trowa replied with a smile.

"Believe me, I don't want to see another fire in my life!"

Duo had similarly been thanking Quatre, the blonde waving off the thanks and stating – like Trowa had to Heero – that it was friends helping out friends. That gave Duo the perfect opening to ask Quatre the question he'd been saving up.

"Quatre?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could ask a really big favor of you?"

The blonde Inspector tilted his head. "Of course. If it's in my power to help you out, you know I will."

"Well, it's just that with both Heero and myself limited in what we can and can't do given our injuries, I was hoping I could get you to do a little grocery shopping for us, only if you have the time though."

"Is that all?" Quatre laughed. "For a moment there I thought it was going to be something really difficult. Of course I can, I'd be happy to, Duo. Are you sure that's all though? Do you need a hand with laundry? Cleaning, things like that?"

Duo shook his head. "Thanks but that side of things is already under control. Zechs is going to assist us in the evenings and Hilde and Catherine have kindly said they will take care of the cleaning, laundry and other things for us until we can fend for ourselves again."

"If you want to make out a list of things you need, I'd be happy to go shopping for you. I can do it this evening after we've taken a look at this evidence if that's okay for you?"

"That would be great if you can spare the time. Thanks."

The four entered the cottage, Heero disappearing to fetch the laptop and leaving Duo to entertain their guests.

"If you guys would like some refreshments I have tea, coffee or sodas in the fridge, but I'm afraid you'll have to get them yourselves," Duo offered.

"Thanks, Duo. I could go a cup of tea," Quatre said.

"I'll make us all a drink," said Trowa. "What would everyone like?"

With orders for two coffees and one tea, Trowa set about making the beverages. Duo 'parked' his wheelchair at the kitchen table, motioning for Quatre to take a seat. Heero returned and placed the laptop on the kitchen table, booting it up. Once everyone was seated and had their respective drink in front of them, Heero brought up the recording and fast forwarded to the point where Stefan entered the stables.

"Watch it from here and tell me if you think there are grounds for the R.S.P.C.A. to get involved," Heero said and turned the screen around so Quatre could see it better.

Both Trowa and Quatre watched the drama before them unfold on the little screen. As the minutes ticked by, Quatre's face began to change. His normally placid eyes began to swirl with emotion, his angelic face darkened with anger. Trowa's features similarly changed, the anger he felt clear in his one, visible green eye.

"I've seen enough, turn it off, Heero," Quatre stated, his voice thick. Silence filled the kitchen for a few moments before Quatre cleared his throat and spoke again. "Heero, after seeing that I would agree with Cathy. I'm sure there are grounds for the society to prosecute this man. I will need to take the evidence back to headquarters and let my superior officers take a look, but I'm one hundred percent certain that we can file charges of cruelty against this guy. It's obvious he started the fire with the intention of seriously injuring, if not killing those horses. He knew those stable doors were bolted, he knew those horses had no way of getting out. He closed the main door behind him to seal off any exit those horses may have had if they had been successful in breaking out of their stables. The society takes matters like this very seriously and I would be very surprised if they don't pursue this."

Heero handed over a disc. "I was hoping you would say something like that. Here, I've already made a copy of the recording for you."

"Thank you. I must say, you're very efficient."

Heero shrugged. "Let's just say I want this bastard to go down and the more charges I can hit him with, the harder he will fall."

"Aside from the society prosecuting, I'd like to get my hands on that bastard. How dare he try to harm my nephew!"

It took both Duo and Heero a moment to figure out what Quatre was going on about. Seeing the confusion on both faces, Trowa mouthed the word 'Shinigami' at them and reality dawned.

Quatre continued on, oblivious of the understanding smiles. "I'll make a start on this tonight when we get back home. I'll do up a preliminary report to take to my superiors and show them the evidence. Once they decide which way they intend to proceed, I'll get in touch and let you know."

"If you don't mind me asking, what sort of charges would the society be laying and the resulting fines if he's found guilty?" Heero asked.

"Just off the top of my head I'd say he'd be hit with something along the lines of aggravated cruelty which can result in fines of up to fifty thousand dollars and even a jail term of four years, plus court costs," Quatre replied.

"Quatre, you just made my day."

# # #

Once Anderson returned to the police station he set to work on compiling all the evidence he had to date in relation to the fire at the Salsbury Stud and Jumping Stables. O'Hallahan gave him a hand and between the two of them it didn't take long. O'Hallahan disappeared to the forensics department to see if there was any news at all regarding the items they had brought back in from the stables for testing whilst Anderson chased down Williams and Henry.

"Any luck?" Anderson asked when the fire chief returned.

"Yes and no," replied O'Hallahan. "Forensics have finished going over the remains of the electrical box and found nothing at all wrong with it so that can be completely ruled out as a cause of the fire."

"Good. After the evidence from the cameras Yuy had installed I didn't think there would be a chance in hell that the electrical box was at fault, having forensics confirm that, there's no way that this Graves fellow can use it as a form of defense."

"As for the match stub, they're still awaiting the results from the lab for any DNA. They hope to have a result within the next twelve hours."

"That's better than nothing then."

"How did you go with the other officers and the DA?"

"I have a meeting with the two officers in half an hour. I did manage to contact Morris but he's unavailable until tomorrow." Anderson flicked through the paperwork he currently had. "Once I've spoken with these other two officers I'll see the chief and get a warrant for this guy's arrest. We can bring him in and formally charge him before questioning him."

O'Hallahan smiled and rubbed his hands together. "Oh, I love it when everything starts to come together."

# # #

"What exactly does Anderson want with us?" Henry asked as he walked alongside Williams towards the section of the police station that the detectives worked from.

"He said something about a tie in to the Maxwell rape case," Williams replied. "He didn't elaborate, just said he needed to speak with both of us and to bring along all information we had in regards to the case."

Henry rubbed at his chin. "I really hope it's something we can use. Although the confession we got from that Marion Archer and evidence to back up her confession should be enough to see that bastard found guilty this time."

"Well, we will know in a minute or two," Williams said as he pushed open the doors to enter the detective section of the building. Approaching the reception desk, he smiled to the female officer behind.

"Can I help you?" the constable asked.

"Yes. A Detective Anderson asked for us to meet with him in regards to a case. Sergeant Williams and Constable Henry."

"One moment, please." The young constable moved back to pick up a phone and dial a number. "Detective? I have a Sergeant Williams and Constable Henry here to see you." She paused for a moment. "Okay, I'll let them know." Placing the receiver back down, the female officer turned back to the other two. "Detective Anderson will be right out. If you wouldn't mind taking a seat for a moment?"

"Thanks." Williams moved across the small foyer to where a row of seats waited and sat down. Henry followed.

Within a couple of minutes a middle aged man appeared on the other side of the reception desk. "Sergeant Williams?"

Williams stood. "Detective Anderson?"

Anderson opened the small door and stepped out into the reception area and shook hands with his fellow officer. "Thank you for coming over and bringing the files with you. If you would follow me I'll be able to fill you in on what I have."

Williams and Henry passed through the door and followed the detective along the hall, around a corner and along another corridor until Anderson stopped outside a door. "I think we will be comfortable in here," he said and opened the door, admitting the two officers.

Chief O'Hallahan stood up and offered his hand to the two officers as they entered. "Fire Chief O'Hallahan," he said.

"Sergeant Williams and this is my partner, Constable Henry," Williams replied as he shook hands and stepped back for Henry to do the same. He couldn't help but be curious as to why the fire chief was present, but he knew he'd find out soon enough. Both officers took a seat, Williams placing the file on the table. Anderson sat opposite, a large folder in front of him.

"Gentlemen, I believe you are currently involved in a rape case, specifically a case of a Stefan Graves raping a Doctor Duo Maxwell, correct?"

"Yes, that's right," Williams replied.

"Last Monday evening, a Mr Heero Yuy's stable complex was burnt to the ground. Fortunately no one was killed, although several horses suffered injuries and so did four people including Mr. Yuy and Doctor Maxwell."

"Shit!" Williams blurted.

"Are they going to be okay?" Henry asked.

"Fortunately, yes, they will. They both have burns but the hospital has released them and expects them both to make a good recovery."

"Let me guess," Williams began, putting two and two together. "You suspect it could be this Graves fellow that is responsible for the fire?"

"Oh, it's more than that, Sergeant. We _know_ he's responsible." Seeing both sets of eyes widen and Williams' mouth opening, Anderson pushed on. "We have irrefutable evidence it was him. Mr. Yuy had a couple of security cameras installed in the stable complex and luckily for us, and him, they were both working on the night of the fire. They recorded everything."

"Well, that's a bit of good news, I mean it's bad about the fire and all, but at least you have something to work with which is a bit more than we did," Williams said with a glint in his eye.

"The recording clearly shows a person entering the stable complex and proceeding to the feed room. We have already established that the feed room was the ignition point for the fire. Several minutes pass before the person is once again walking through the stable complex. This time the camera picked up on his face and clearly shows it is this Stefan Graves. We have had a positive ID of him from four people. Williams, I believe there was a restraining order taken out against this Graves fellow for a threat he made when the rape case ended and was ordered to retrial – correct?"

"Yes, that's right. I didn't hear the actual exchange of words, but Morris did. He was the one that asked us to put a restraining order on him and we did."

"It's our theory that this Graves fellow knew he wasn't going to get off the rape charge a second time and so he decided to extract a little of his own revenge and set fire to the stables. If both you and Henry could spare the time, I'd like to go over the rape case with you and also involve you in this case of Arson."

"Anderson, we would both be more than happy to help you out," Williams grinned. "I really want to nail that bastard."

"Good. Here's the file with what we have so far..."

#

The officers worked together for the remainder of the afternoon, Anderson giving Williams and Henry all the information he had and showing them the disc Heero had copied off for them. In return, Anderson went through the entire file relating to Duo's rape, the court transcripts and the result followed by the order for the retrial. Williams also brought with him the new evidence they had in regards to Marion's confession.

After sifting painstakingly through all the evidence they had between them, a list of charges was compiled. The forensics section called and Anderson went to see what the lab had turned up in relation to the match stub. After fifteen minutes, he returned with a smile on his lips.

O'Hallahan raised an eyebrow. "Good news?" he asked.

"Oh yes. Gentlemen, we just hit the second mother lode. The lab managed to get enough DNA off the match stub to confirm the identity of the person that lit it. It is a perfect match with our Mr. Graves." Anderson smiled at Williams and Henry. "Thanks to you guys and the evidence you managed to get regarding this rape; by that I mean the semen that was collected from Doctor Maxwell to confirm the rapist, that DNA is now on the data base and the lab could match the DNA from the stub to it perfectly. I think it's time to let the chief know and get our warrant organized for this guy. I'd like to go out and arrest him first thing tomorrow morning."

"That is great news," Williams grinned. "Any chance we can work with you when you interrogate the bastard?"

"You can't actually sit in whilst we question him about the Arson charge, but I'm more than happy to have you sit in the anti chamber. You can still see and hear everything that goes on through the one way window. Once we have him in there and start questioning him, I'm betting he will break down and confess to the fire. I'm also sure he will confess to the rape of Doctor Maxwell too. Once we get to that point in the questioning, I'd be happy to have you in the room as that is really your case."

Understanding where the detective was coming from, Williams nodded. "Sounds good to me. Once you have him in custody, would it be okay for me to notify Doctor Maxwell and Mr. Yuy of what is going on?"

"Of course. Actually, that would help me out quite a bit as I'd like to start questioning this bastard as soon as possible. The less time he has to think about things, the better our chances of getting a full confession in minimal time."

"Great." Williams stood up and shook the detective's hand. "Thanks, Anderson, not just for all your work, but for including us in on the case."

"My pleasure. I hope we can get a good result for all concerned."

Henry shook the detective's hand whilst Williams spoke briefly with the fire chief. "Thanks, Detective. I know we will see this slime ball go to jail for this."

"That's my intention," grinned Anderson. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a chief to see and a warrant to print off."

# # #

"I'll get it," Heero called out and walked into the lounge room to answer the ringing phone. "Maxwell Veterinary Practice. Yuy speaking, how can I help you?"

"Mr. Yuy? It's Helen Campbell from the Salsbury Times. I believe there was a fire at your stables which resulted in the loss of the stables and injury to several horses and people? Would you care to comment on that?"

Heero sighed. Looked like it hadn't taken the press all that long to get wind of his misfortune. "Look, Miss. Campbell, I don't wish to appear rude, but I am not at liberty to discuss this matter right now as there is an ongoing police investigation into the matter and until such time as the investigation is complete I cannot say anything."

"I quite understand that you can't comment on things that are still under investigation, but could you confirm that there was a fire? That injuries were a result of that fire to human and horse?"

Knowing that the press would get their way sooner or later, Heero relented a touch. "At this point in time all I can say is that yes, there was a fire, yes, it completely destroyed the stable complex and during the course of the fire and attempts to release the horses trapped inside some minor injuries were experienced by human and equine. Now, if you want any further details I suggest you call the police department as they are investigating the fire and I don't think they would be too happy to have too much information released at this stage."

"Thank you, Mr. Yuy. I will contact the police department and rest assured, we won't print anything that could undermine any investigation at this point. Once the all clear is given though, could I request an interview with you?"

Heero growled softly. "Actually, I'd prefer not to, I have a lot going on right now and even more so once this investigation is over. Thank you." Heero hung up before the woman could say anything else.

"Who was it?" Duo asked as he puttered into the lounge room, Smokey ensconced in his lap once more.

"A reporter from the Salsbury Times," Heero said, a touch of anger in his voice.

"Didn't take them long."

"No, it didn't."

"What did you tell them?"

"Not much, just what Wufei suggested, that at this point in time there is a police investigation underway and I'm not at liberty to speak about it as it might interfere with the investigation. I also told her if she wants any information she'd better ring the police. She also asked for an interview once the police had finished."

Duo raised an eyebrow, a soft smirk on his lips. He was all too familiar with Heero's dislike of the press. "And?" he prompted.

"I told her no, I wouldn't be available for an interview as I'm too busy."

Duo laughed. "Way to go, Heero. I'll bet they won't leave it at that though. Knowing the way those journalists can be, I'd say they will be beating down the door anyway."

"If they set one foot on the property I'll have them arrested for trespass," growled Heero.

"Good luck. Oh, what do you want for dinner? Quat did some shopping for me and he's put it all away. There's several microwave meals there so you can take your pick. I thought it best to have tea early as Catherine will be stopping by after evening consults to change the dressings."

"I'll come and have a look."

# # #

"Thanks, Catherine, for doing this," Duo said as he lay on his stomach on the bed, a towel under his legs whilst Catherine cleaned the burns and applied the ointment the hospital had sent home with Duo to them.

"It's my pleasure," Catherine replied, placing the burns dressing over the wounds and securing with a bandage. "They aren't as bad as I feared they would be," she commented.

"They still sting like a bitch at times," Duo replied as he wormed his way over to his back and pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"Did they give you any pain killers to take?"

"Yeah, but I really don't want to take them unless absolutely necessary." Duo managed to swing his legs around so he was sitting on the bed.

"Here, I'll give you a hand back into the wheelchair." Catherine assisted the vet and with minimal fuss, managed to get him back into the chair. "Maybe just take them at night so at least you can get a good night's rest," she suggested and set to the task of cleaning and dressing Duo's hands.

"That's not a bad idea," Duo replied. "I think I'll try that."

Duo's hands were soon cleaned up and redressed, Heero's were next and once both men had been attended to, Catherine left after promising to change the dressings the following morning before consults. Zechs had fed Smokey and remained with the pair whilst Heero managed to take a shower. Duo still wasn't able to shower and suffered through a bed bath provided by Heero. Not that he objected to his lover washing him, it was just that with Heero's hands hampered by his own injuries and having to be contained inside a sort of watertight 'glove', the wash down was more like a lick and a promise. Duo would be happy once he could take a proper shower again.

With both men sorted out for the evening, Zechs left for his own home after gaining the promise that should either man need him during the night, they would call. After watching a movie together, the pair headed for bed and their first good night's sleep since the fire had happened.

# # #

Stefan placed his mug of coffee on the kitchen table and grabbed the paper. Sitting down, he spread the paper out in front of him and began to peruse the contents. Sipping on the coffee he turned the page and paused. The headline caught his eye and he lowered his cup so he could raise the paper a little to read the article easier.

A frown creased his brow as he proceeded to read the article. It wasn't very long and there wasn't a whole lot of details either.

_"Local Show Jumping Stable Burnt To The Ground"_

_'Local Show Jumping personality and Dual Olympic Gold Medalist, Heero Yuy returned home on Monday evening after a weekend away to find his stables on fire and the horses trapped inside. The Salsbury Times understands that several horses suffered injuries due to the fire along with a few people who risked their own lives to save the horses. It's not known at this point how the fire started or the extent of the injuries to horses and humans._

_Mr. Yuy shot to fame when he represented Australia at the London Olympics and returned with two Gold Medals for the show jumping competition. Since returning from London, Mr. Yuy bought a property in Salsbury and started his own business; taking in other peoples' horses to train and jump for them. Combined with a stud on the side, the business has been prospering and Mr. Yuy is a well liked and respected member of the Salsbury community._

_Police investigations are continuing into the cause of the fire._

A sneer had started to form on Stefan's face as he read the article a second time, which soon changed into a lazy smile. His little present in Shinigami's feed bucket may not have worked, but this, this was even better. Stefan wondered for a moment just how the fire had managed to start; then with a jolt he recalled the matches he'd used to see which feed bucket was which.

"That bastard deserves it all anyway," he muttered to himself. "Serves him right." Just as Stefan picked his coffee up again, the doorbell rang. Placing the cup back down and mumbling about the inconvenience of the door, he got up and went to answer it.

Opening the door, Stefan blinked and stood frozen in shock for a moment.

One police officer and another man in a suit stood outside. Stefan recognized the officer, but not the other man.

"Mr. Stefan Graves?" asked the man in the suit.

"Yeah, that's me. Why?"

"Mr. Graves, my name is Detective Anderson from the Salsbury police department arson branch. I have a warrant here for your arrest." Anderson thrust the paperwork under Stefan's nose.

"For what? I haven't done anything!"

Williams stepped forward and took great delight in spinning Stefan around and slapping a pair of handcuffs on him.

"Mr. Graves, you are charged with Breaking a Restraining Order and Arson. I require you to come back to the station to answer some questions," Anderson said, a gleeful smile on his face.

Stefan paled. "I want my lawyer."

tbc...

AN: The information regarding charges, fines and jail terms for the various crimes were researched and taken from the criminal court web site here in West Aussie and also the R.S.P.C.A. web site


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

* * *

><p>"Equus"<p>

Chapter 63

Quatre walked out of the Head Inspector's office with a satisfied smile on his face. In his hand he carried a file which contained all the paperwork for Heero's requested investigation regarding Stefan and cruelty to the horses. Having worked through most of the night to compile all the evidence, Quatre was more than prepared. When he'd approached the Head Inspector, Clive Tollington, the man had been very interested to hear what Quatre had to say and even more so when he saw the video evidence. Quatre had sat in silence as the recording played out, watching his boss carefully as the man's face slowly darkened with anger.

At the conclusion of the recording and Quatre's presentation of what evidence he had, Mr. Tollington had agreed that there were definitely grounds for a case and worked alongside the blonde to put it all together to have the necessary paperwork drawn up. Tollington had contacted the Society's lawyers and they had gotten together with Quatre to finalize the papers and to take over the preparation of the case for court.

With all the paperwork in order, all that was left for Quatre to do was to notify the police department of their intention to serve the papers and to arrange an appointment with the court to book a date to have the case heard. Stepping back into his office, Quatre headed straight for his desk and the phone. He spoke briefly with a constable at the Salsbury Police Department who advised him there would be someone there who could sign the papers for him so he could serve them on Stefan. Feeling much better about things, Quatre grabbed his jacket and left the building for the police station.

# # #

"I want my lawyer," Stefan repeated.

"And you can contact him once we get to the station," Williams replied. "Now, come along quietly." Williams placed a strong hand upon Stefan's shoulder and turned the man around.

"Do you have any keys on you? Anything in your pockets?" Detective Anderson questioned.

Stefan grunted, he fully intended to make these men work for everything.

"No problem," Williams stated and shoved Stefan against the wall face first. He pushed his booted foot between Stefan's and kicked the man's legs apart. With Anderson placing his hand at the back of Stefan's neck to keep him in place, Williams proceeded to 'frisk' the man. He located a bunch of keys in Stefan's pocket and pulled them out. "That's all he's got on him," Williams told the detective.

"Right. Let's get him into the van and then we can take a look through this place."

"Hey! You need a warrant or something to go through my place. I know my rights!" Stefan bellowed.

"So do I," Anderson smirked and waved a piece of paper under Stefan's nose. "One warrant to search the property."

Still snarling under his breath, Stefan found himself propelled not too gently outside to the waiting police van where he was placed in the back and secured. Williams closed and bolted the door from the outside, turning back to the house and Anderson who was donning a pair of latex gloves.

"I'm just going to do a preliminary search for now. I'll come back later with a few others to do a more thorough search," Anderson informed the Sergeant.

"Any idea what we're looking for?" asked Williams as he also put on a pair of latex gloves.

"Anything that might connect him to the Yuy place, the fire or the rape."

"Okay."

# # #

Arriving at the police station, Quatre explained his reasons for being there to the person behind the counter who asked him to wait a moment. Quatre took a seat and gazed around him. He was only waiting for a few minutes before a police officer appeared. "Inspector Winner? I'm Constable Henry. I understand you have some paperwork that needs a stamp and signature to be served?"

"A pleasure to meet you, Constable," Quatre returned, standing and shaking hands with the man. "Yes, I have to serve these papers for cruelty on a Stefan Graves, but I need the police stamp first."

"Inspector, would you come with me into my office, please? There's a couple of things I need to talk to you about before I sign and stamp those for you."

Clearly puzzled by the request, Quatre nodded his head. "Sure, no problem."

The officer opened the door to the side to allow Quatre to pass through and led the Inspector to a small office. "Please, take a seat." Quatre sat. "Inspector Winner, I'm more than happy to sign the papers for you, no problem there, but..."

"But?" Quatre questioned, clearly not following.

"I am not at liberty to disclose much information as you can understand and appreciate with a case currently under investigation." Quatre nodded, Henry continued. "However, This Mr. Graves that you wish to serve papers on is currently being arrested in regards to that fire."

"Ah, I see. If he's not at home it could make it rather difficult to serve the papers," Quatre stated and then frowned. "But I do need to serve them."

"Inspector Winner, if you could hear me out for a moment, I'm sure we can come to an arrangement that will suit both the Society and the police department." Henry's eyes held a twinkle to them.

"Of course, please, go ahead, officer."

"I would suggest that we sign and stamp those papers and if you wish, you can leave them here with me and I will serve them on Graves when he's brought in for questioning. Or, if you prefer, I can call you when he's here and you can come down and serve them yourself. Another thing too, this case of cruelty of the Society's against Graves does tie in with our investigation into the fire and as such, I can, if you wish, place the charges the Society has in with the charges the police will be laying against him. That way all the charges can be heard in the same court, under the same judge at the same time."

Quatre's mind chewed over that for a moment. It really did seem like an excellent idea. It would make things easier for the Society and meant the court wouldn't be tied up with another case when all could be heard at once. "Officer, I think that is a great idea and I would be more than happy to go along with your suggestion. However, it's not my place to agree with it, I will need to get back to my superior officer at headquarters and run it by them as they have the final say in the matter. I'm sure the head Inspector will be happy to comply and it's really just a matter of protocol, but I am duty bound to do things this way. I hope you understand?"

"Of course. Here, let me sign and stamp the paperwork for you and I'd suggest you go back and speak with the head of the Society. Just give me a call to let me know how the Society wishes to proceed and we can take things from there." Henry said and then took the offered papers from Quatre. They were duly stamped and signed, Henry handing them back.

"Thank you Officer Henry, I really do appreciate all your help with this. I'll be in touch very soon." Quatre stood to leave and shook Henry's hand.

"You're most welcome, Inspector Winner. Here's my card, call the number on there and it will put you through direct to my office." Henry handed over a small card which Quatre took and placed in the briefcase with the paperwork.

Quatre left the police station with a spring in his step – things were working out far better than he'd ever thought.

# # #

"Any luck?" asked Williams as he met back up with Anderson in the kitchen.

"Not really, but I haven't gone through everything properly. I'll have a team out here later today to do a thorough search."

"Good idea. I didn't find anything either."

"I suggest we lock this place up and get going back to the station, we've got quite a bit of time ahead of us interviewing this sleaze ball."

"Right with you."

# # #

Heero had managed to fill the kettle and set it to boil. Zechs had arrived and was helping Duo out of the bed and into his wheelchair, Heero having assisted his partner as much as he could to get dressed whilst still in the bed. Zechs strode into the kitchen, Duo rolling in behind him a minute later.

"Here, let me make the coffee," Zechs said and went to fetch the mugs. "Anything in particular you'd like for breakfast?"

"Just some toast will be fine," Duo replied. "With these hands it's easier to eat a slice of toast than try to use a spoon in a bowl of cereal."

Zechs grinned. "Toast it is then."

The phone rang, drawing Heero from his staring out at the landscape. "I'll get it," he said and walked off into the lounge room.

With Heero answering the phone, the other two conversed in the kitchen, Duo thanking Zechs yet again for his help and Zechs brushing the thanks off. Heero returned to the kitchen just as the toast was popping up in the toaster, a smile on his face.

"Someone looks happy," Duo remarked. "Good news?"

"Hai, most definitely. That was Constable Henry on the phone, he was calling to let us know that Williams and Anderson went out and arrested Stefan this morning. He's currently at the police station and being questioned."

"Yes!" Duo crowed and punched the air. Smokey, who had wandered back into the kitchen from the laundry where she'd finished her breakfast, looked a little startled for a moment. "That's the best news I could have had."

"There's more," Heero said with a sly grin.

"More?" Zechs raised a pale eyebrow as he placed the plates of toast on the table and motioned for everyone to sit down and dig in.

"What more?" Duo questioned. "Ouch, careful of the claws, Smokey." Smokey, seeing her chance, had jumped up into Duo's lap, although she hadn't counted on the chair moving slightly when Duo lined himself up with the table to eat his breakfast and consequently had dug her claws in to stop herself from falling off the vet's lap.

"You remember how Quatre said he would look into all the evidence we had against Stefan and take it to his superior?" Duo nodded. "Well, he did that this morning and the Society agrees that there are grounds for charging Stefan. Quatre had the paperwork drawn up by the lawyers and went to get it signed by the police so he could serve the papers. Constable Henry was the one to speak to him and he let Quatre know they were currently in the process of arresting and charging Stefan themselves. He also told Quatre that if the Society is okay with it, the charges can be incorporated into their case and can be heard at the same time as the other charges are. It would save the Society some time and money if that is to happen."

"That is good news," Zechs commented.

"Yeah, ain't karma a bitch?!" Duo snickered. "I must admit, it makes me feel a whole lot better knowing he's at the cop shop and not running around the streets any longer."

"Amen to that." Heero picked up a piece of toast and started to eat.

"I wonder if the rape retrial will be incorporated with this one or not?" Zechs mused.

"Dunno, the coppers did say something about maybe putting all the charges together and having only one court date. I guess we will find out soon enough," Duo said and lowered his eyes.

"I'll call them later and see what's going on," Heero offered. "Meanwhile, we have the other police officers coming this morning to take our statements regarding the fire."

"Oh yeah I'd forgotten about that."

"I'd better get going," Zechs said and got up to put his plate in the sink. "I'll wash these up for you after morning consults."

"That's fine, Zechs, don't worry about it," Duo said with a wave of his hand. "I'll pop up to the surgery once the statements have been taken and see how things are running."

"Okay."

# # #

"Where is my client?" Bremner asked as he approached the reception desk in the Salsbury Police Station.

"Who might you be, sir? And who is your client?" asked the young constable.

"Bremner, Anton Bremner. My client is a Mr. Stefan Graves," replied Bremner and handed over his business card to the constable.

"If you would wait one moment please sir, I'll see what I can find out." Bremner scowled but took a seat whilst the constable made a couple of inquiries. "Mr. Bremner, Detective Anderson will be out to speak with you in just a moment."

Bremner gave a curt nod and waited. Within a few minutes a middle aged man appeared. "Mr. Bremner?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Detective Anderson. I'm the one that made the arrest of your client. If you would follow me we are about to commence questioning him." Anderson turned and led the way back through the department to an interview room. As they walked so Bremner fired off several questions at Anderson.

"What are the charges? What proof do you have? How long do you intend to keep my client here?"

Anderson ignored the questions, opting to wait until they were in the interview room when all charges and questioning would take place. Stefan looked up from where he was sitting, still handcuffed in the interview room.

"Bremner," he snapped. "About time you got here."

Ignoring the clipped tone, Bremner placed his briefcase on the floor and took a seat next to his client. Across from them, Anderson dropped a heavy file to the table and took a seat. There was a long window on one side of the room, but the glass only reflected the occupants of the room. Stefan was pretty sure it was one of those two way things. He was correct. In the room on the other side of that window were Sergeant Williams and Constable Henry.

"What is this all about?" Bremner asked, leaning back in his seat.

Anderson took a breath and opened his folder. "Mr. Graves, you are charged with the following: Breaking a restraining order. Breaking and Entering. Committing Arson. Willful damage to property and Trespass. Those are the charges from this incident. Also combined with the court case for these charges will be the retrial of the rape of one Doctor Maxwell. Aside from that, I also have papers here to serve on you on behalf of the R.S.P.C.A.-"

"What?" Bremner shouted and reached for the papers.

Anderson let him have them and continued. "The R.S.P.C.A. have filed charges of Aggravated Cruelty against Mr. Graves in relation to the fire." Anderson sat back and let the words sink in for a moment.

"This is all bullshit," Stefan growled. "I didn't light any fire at the Yuy stables, I was home watching television."

Anderson raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Mr. Graves, I have evidence that clearly puts you at the Yuy stables on the night of the fire," Anderson said with a sly smile.

"You don't have nothing," Stefan said sullenly.

"Ah, I beg to differ. Mr. Graves; what were your movements on the night of the fire between five and nine in the evening?"

"You don't have to answer that," Bremner said.

Ignoring the solicitor, Stefan snapped. "I already told you, I was at home watching television."

"Do you have anyone who can validate that? Someone that was with you, saw you at home?"

"Anderson, my client does not have to answer any of your questions."

"If he's so adamant that he's not guilty, then why shouldn't he answer? If he's got nothing to hide then it should be a simple case of answering the questions and providing us with an alibi. Unless of course, he _is_ guilty." Anderson smirked.

"I ain't sayin' nothing." Stefan muttered.

"Mr. Graves. I put it to you that after Judge Harris ordered a retrial of the rape case you knew you would be found guilty. In fact, you were so angry and annoyed that you'd been caught out you decided to extract your own revenge."

"No!"

"You went to the Yuy stables and under the cover of darkness you entered the property and made your way to the stables. Once inside you went into the feed room and set fire to the hay that was stored in there. With the fire underway, you made your retreat, closing the stable doors behind you and knowing that those animals had no possible way of escape."

"NO!"

"You fully intended to kill all of Yuy's horses and destroy the man's livelihood as well as his spirit!"

"NO! I never set fire to anything," Stefan barked.

"Then what were you doing on the Yuy property?"

Stefan clammed up.

"Anderson, I suggest you stop harassing my client unless you can provide what evidence you supposedly have that suggests my client was at the crime scene on the night in question," Bremner growled.

"Oh, I have evidence alright," Anderson said with a smirk as he leaned back in his chair, his eyes boring into Stefan. "It seems our Mr. Graves here forgot one vital thing when he decided to break into the Yuy stables. You see, Mr. Yuy had security cameras installed in the stables, those cameras were working perfectly on the night of the fire. They recorded _everything_."

Stefan felt the bile rush up his throat as his heart sank to his feet.

"Now, shall we start again?" Anderson sneered.

Stefan looked to Bremner, the lawyer looking quite shocked himself at that little revelation. "I think we need to have a serious talk, Mr. Graves and try to sort out this mess. I cannot defend you if you don't start telling me the truth." Bremner turned to Anderson. "I request some time alone with my client, Detective. I would also like to see the camera footage."

Knowing he wouldn't be getting much more from the suspect at this point in time, Anderson agreed to the solicitor's request. "I'll take you through to one of the other interview rooms where you can have an hour with the suspect," Anderson rose. "Follow me."

Bremner and Stefan stood and followed the Detective out of the formal interview room and along the corridor to a much smaller one. "I'll be back in an hour," Anderson reaffirmed before stepping out and closing the door. Williams and Henry appeared in the hall. "Can one of you stay outside this door please?" Anderson requested.

"I'll wait," offered Henry.

"Thank you." Anderson left with Williams to fetch the recording for Bremner and discuss what had been said so far in their interview.

# # #

The morning passed quickly for Heero and Duo. The police arrived and took their statements, unable to give either man any further information as to how the investigation was going. Quatre called with the news that the Society was going to press charges against Stefan. Heero let the Inspector know what Henry had told them of the case, Quatre confirming it and adding that the Society had decided to let the police go ahead as suggested and have their case against Stefan heard along with all the other charges.

Duo had made his way to the surgery afterwards to catch up on everything going on there and see if he could give Catherine a hand in reception. The woman had called in on her way to the surgery and changed the dressings on both guys as she'd promised to do. The burns were starting to look a lot better, the blisters either settling down and starting to diffuse or having burst. Duo's calves would take a while longer than his hands to heal, but all in all Catherine was pleased with the state of the injuries.

Heero had gone to the stables to see what he could and couldn't manage as far as stable work went. Given his current state of inability to do much, all the horses except for Jester were enjoying a bit of a break from their training. Heero wouldn't be able to ride for a short while, not until the healthy, new tissue had started to grow on his hands, and even then he'd have to take it easy for a while. Given the horses weren't getting any work, Heero had cut their grain intake right back. There was no point in feeding them up when they weren't doing the work to warrant it and Heero didn't want any of the horses getting sick because of the rich feed and lack of exercise.

June was a constant visitor to the stables, putting the horses out, making up the feeds and doing the water buckets. She only did what she was capable of, seeing the sense in not stressing or straining her body with her pregnancy. Carl would stop by in the evenings and do the bulk of the stable work.

Heero discovered he could manage to wield the poop scoop and clean the stables, but that did take him twice as long as it usually would. The rake however completely defeated him. Having done what he could of the stable work, Heero was putting things away when his cell phone went off. Not recognizing the number, Heero answered politely. "Heero Yuy speaking."

Seeing how Heero was obviously in a private call, June made herself scarce, stepping into Duo's feed room to start on making up the night feeds and getting the hay nets filled. She was half way through when Heero joined her, a smile on his face. "Good news?" she asked politely.

"Hai. That was the Insurance company. They're sending out an assessor this afternoon to look over the burnt stables. They have all but approved the claim, all they need is the assessor to go over the ruins and put in his report along with an estimate cost of rebuilding, once that's done and I've lodged the list of items that were lost in the fire, they can start to organize for the stables to be rebuilt."

"That's great," June enthused. "Oh, that reminds me, I have gone through all of Orion's things and most of it is okay as it was in the other tack room. Here's a list of the few things of his that were destroyed in the fire." June handed Heero a piece of paper, the rider taking it and reading June's neat handwriting.

There wasn't much, a couple of rugs, lead rope and a set of bandages. Orion's saddle, bridle grooming gear and other items were in the larger tack room Heero had allotted for the use of the clients. "That's all?"

"Yes. I think you'll find that Carl's list will be similar and so will Frank's. It was mostly your stuff that was in the small tack room. I hope the insurance company will cover all your gear, if not you're welcome to use anything of mine until you can replace it," June offered.

Heero was touched by the woman's generosity. "Thanks. I should be okay though as I did have some of my other stuff in the other tack room too. It's mostly the rugs I'm concerned about for now. I know I still have all their winter rugs in storage, but we still have a couple of months of warm weather to get through and I don't have much in the way of back up for their summer sheets."

Whilst Heero didn't need to rug the horses in the summer months, he liked to keep what were called 'summer sheets' on the horses to stop them from getting sun bleached and keep the flies at bay. All the horses had been wearing their light rugs on the night of the fire with their summer sheets draped over their stable doors. The fire had destroyed all of those rugs and the ones that had been on the horses either completely stunk of smoke or had been fire damaged or both; to the point where Heero refused to put them on any of the equines.

"I'm sure we can arrange something for now. Maybe even buy a few and hang onto the receipts for the insurance company to reimburse you."

"That's a good idea," Heero replied. "I'll ask the assessor when he's here about doing that."

June glanced at her watch. "I'd best be going, my sister-in-law is coming over this afternoon to take me baby shopping."

"Baby shopping?"

"Yes. I need to start getting stuff together for this baby, you know, things like clothing, cot, diapers, that sort of stuff." June gave a wide grin when Heero appeared to shudder.

"Rather you than me. I'd much prefer saddlery shopping."

June laughed. "So would I."

# # #

No sooner had Heero entered the cottage than the phone was ringing. "What is it with the damn phones today?" he grumbled as he went through to answer the call. Duo wasn't anywhere to be found so Heero assumed he was still up at the surgery. "Maxwell Veterinary Practice. Yuy speaking."

The news that came down the line was music to Heero's ears. As he listened so the grin on his face got wider and wider.

"Thank you, Sergeant, I'll be sure to pass that information on to my partner. You have a good day too and I'll wait to hear from you regarding the date." Heero replaced the receiver and stood for a moment. Then he jumped up and did what he called 'a Duo'. Leaping into the air, punching it with his fist and dancing around on the spot. "Yes!" he crowed. "Got you, you fucking bastard! I hope you rot in hell for the rest of your miserable life!"

Once he'd calmed down, Heero headed straight for the back door, put his shoes back on and jogged up the small, connecting path to the surgery.

# # #

At Bremner's insistence, Anderson had shown the solicitor and Graves the footage recorded by the security cameras. The solicitor had watched with a grim expression on his face, Stefan's features had gone from pale to a chalky white followed by a sickly looking gray. There was absolutely no question it was him on the recording. Once the pair had seen enough, Anderson departed, leaving the pair alone to discuss the evidence.

"Mr. Graves, I don't need to tell you after seeing that evidence that this is looking very bad for you." Stefan nodded. "If I am to defend you successfully, you need to start telling me the truth. I suggest you begin now. Why on earth were you at the Yuy stables? Did you set fire to those stables?"

Stefan looked up sharply. "No, I didn't." He sighed. "Look, after Marion spilled her guts it's pretty much a foregone conclusion that this retrial will find me guilty."

"We have already discussed all that and have our planned attack. Once we're finished with her, her testimony won't stand up in any court."

"I know what we discussed, but..." Stefan swallowed. "I went out and had a few beers, that got me to thinking that what if the court didn't buy our line of defense? What if they still found me guilty? I guess I had a little too much alcohol and wasn't thinking straight. Anyway, I thought if I was going to go down, then I fully intended to take something of Yuy's with me, something that would hurt him for the rest of his days. I wanted to do something that neither he or that boyfriend vet of his would ever be able to forget. I didn't want to harm Maxwell, although I know how much Yuy cares for him; no something that beautiful should be cherished, not harmed." Stefan's voice took on a husky tone as he spoke of the vet, eyes turned a touch glassy and he was lost in memories for a moment.

Bremner cleared his throat. "Carry on," he prompted.

"I decided to get back at Yuy by making one of his horses sick, so sick that the vet wouldn't be able to treat him and the horse wouldn't be capable of doing much ever again. I managed to get hold of some dried Patterson's curse. I planned on putting it in that horse, Shinigami's feed. I went to the stables and managed to get inside to the feed shed. I located the feed bucket with Shinigami's name on it and put the dried plant material in it. Then I left. There was no fire when I was there and I certainly didn't start one. Like I said, all I planned on doing was making that horse sick."

Bremner stroked a hand over his chin. "We just might be able to salvage this. There isn't any actual proof on that recording of you starting the fire so it's just their word against yours. I think we should plead not guilty to the Arson charge, but we will need to explain why you were there and what you intended to do. The other charges of breaking and entering and breaking the restraining order we don't have much hope of defending; I'd say we plead guilty to those. Once we state our case, the charges the R.S.P.C.A. has filed will become null and void. If they want to charge you with anything they will have to try and come up with another case against you and actually prove you put that stuff in the animal's feed. Considering that was most likely destroyed in the fire, then they have nothing. The rape retrial we will proceed with as we'd already planned."

Stefan started to look a little brighter.

"No, definitely plead not guilty to the charge of Arson. For all we know an electrical fault could have started that fire." Bremner stretched. "I'll try to get bail for you. From now until the court date, you do not talk to anyone other than me. Understand?"

"Yeah."

tbc...

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone, just to let you all know I will going away for a 2 week vacation as of Sunday 24th. I will have internet access whilst away so my web site will be updated, however, depending on what I get up to whilst away will determine ifhow much writing time I get. There may be another chapter of this out next week, or there may not. (depends on Fred too - if I can drag him away from sight seeing etc and make him work). Rest assured though I will be continuing this fic. *hugs and Gundam Pilots* Shen :)


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Sakura *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 64

With the hour up for Bremner and Stefan, Anderson knocked on the door and opened it. "Time's up," he informed the occupants of the small room. "If you will follow me?" Anderson led the pair back through the hall and into the original interview room, motioning for them to take a seat.

Opening the folder again, the detective glanced through the information there before clearing his throat. "Mr. Graves, where were you on the night of the fire at the Yuy stables?"

"You don't have to answer that," Bremner said.

Stefan remained silent.

Anderson sighed. He knew this was going to be futile, but he had a protocol to follow. "Mr. Graves, you are aware that we have video footage of you entering the Yuy stables and lighting that fire What I want to know is why?"

"My client has nothing to say to you," Bremner stated.

Looking from the lawyer to the accused and back again, the detective mentally rolled his eyes. He couldn't possibly see what they hoped to gain from remaining silent, the evidence was there in black and white, Stefan was going down whatever way you looked at it and regardless of anything the lawyer could come up with, it wouldn't be enough to get him off the hook this time. "Mr. Graves, do you intend to answer any of my questions?"

Stefan remained stubbornly quiet.

"My client is exercising his right to remain silent," the lawyer sniffed.

"Fine. You can do that, but I warn you, very shortly you will be in court and under oath; then the truth will come out." Anderson stood and opened the door. "Henry, can you come in and escort Mr. Graves back to his cell please?"

Constable Henry stepped inside the interview room. "With pleasure," he replied.

"Hold on a moment," Bremner spluttered. "I want bail for my client."

"I'll have a judge come down shortly to hear the charges and set a court date for the trial. Once that's been dealt with he can hear your bail application. I will be opposing it though." Anderson looked down his nose at the lawyer.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Take him away." Anderson turned to leave the room. "I'll call you when the judge is here," he said as he departed.

"Don't worry, I'll have you out of here very soon," Bremner informed his client.

"You'd better," Stefan snapped as he was led away to the cells again.

#

Henry stuck his head around the office door where Anderson was discussing the Graves' case with Sergeant Williams. "The judge is here," he informed them both.

"Thank you. Care to join in?" Anderson asked Williams and Henry.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Williams smirked.

"I'll fetch the accused, shall I?" the constable asked.

"If you wouldn't mind, thanks. I'll call his lawyer and let him know the judge has arrived."

Henry went to fetch Stefan, Anderson placed his call to Bremner. With the call made, the detective continued through the station to a room that was set aside for a JP or Judge to hear bail applications and book court dates. Sometimes it wasn't practical for the applications to be heard at the court house as it tied up the courts that could be in use for trials and cases – and given the escalating crime rate, there was a backlog of cases waiting to be heard.

Bremner arrived within half an hour of the call to find Stefan, Anderson, Henry and Williams waiting. With the arrival of the lawyer, Anderson let the clerk know and they were the next to see the judge. Entering the small room once the clerk had given them the go ahead, Williams couldn't help the smirk on his face when he spotted the judge. Both Stefan and Bremner's faces fell when they saw who the judge was.

"Judge Harris," Anderson greeted, unaware of the reactions of the others in the group.

Harris nodded in acknowledgment and took the offered paperwork from the clerk. Scanning through it, he placed the papers on the table and looked from the detective to the lawyer. "Mr. Bremner, how does your client plead to the charges?"

"Your honor, my client pleads guilty to the charges of Breaking the Restraining Order, Trespass and Breaking and Entering. He pleads not guilty to Arson, Wilful Damage and Aggravated Cruelty."

"I see. I've noted the response to the charges." Harris picked up a large book from the side and flipped through it. " Do you have anything else to say in relation to your client?" Harris asked Bremner.

"Yes, your honor. I feel my client is wrongly accused here, the facts will come out in the court under questioning. In the meantime, I feel my client should be granted bail to enable me to work with him to present our defense."

"Detective?"

"The police strongly oppose the granting of bail, your honor. We feel that the charges against Mr. Graves are severe enough that he should remain in custody until the case is presented at court. We are concerned that given the type of charges, the accused could cause further distress and damage to the defendants and/or their property."

"I object," Bremner stated loudly. "My client has no intention of going anywhere near the defendants or their property."

"There was a restraining order on him last time, but that didn't stop him from going back and causing further damage and destruction as he's already admitted," Anderson snapped. "Why should this time be any different? This time he could succeed and we will find ourselves in the middle of a murder trial."

"I hardly think that's appropriate. Besides, these are alleged offenses, not proven."

The judge decided now was probably a good time to intervene before things got out of hand. "Gentlemen! That is quite enough. I have made my decision." Anderson and Bremner turned to look at the judge. "Given the severity of the charges, the past history and the risks involved, the application for bail is denied." Before Bremner could protest, Harris continued, "The accused is to remain in custody and be held at the Bradford Prison until the date of the trial which will be one week from today, ten o'clock in court two at the Salsbury court house."

"Thank you, your honor," Anderson replied.

"Yes, thank you, your honor," Bremner also said, although his tone was a little on the cool side. Knowing there wasn't anything left to be said, the small group exited and left the judge to continue with the other cases still awaiting his judgment.

Stefan didn't look too happy and once they were back outside the room, he rounded on his lawyer. "You said you would get me out of here," he snarled.

"I tried," Bremner snapped back. "Ultimately it is the judge's decision and there's nothing more I can do."

"What happens now?" Stefan clearly wasn't in a good mood.

"You will be taken back to the holding cells to await transport to the Bradford Prison. You are to remain there until the court date. I will be coming in to see you each day and work out our defense for this case."

Knowing he was stuck with the decision, Stefan grudgingly accepted it. Henry escorted him back to the holding cells, Bremner returned to his office to begin compiling his case. Anderson and Williams started back towards Anderson's office when the detective's cell phone began to ring.

"Anderson." The detective took the call, a slow smile developing on his lips as he conversed with the other person. The call took a minute or so and once he was finished, Anderson pocketed the cell and turned to his fellow officer. "That was the DA. He should be here within the hour to go through all the evidence with us and put this case together."

Williams grinned and rubbed his hands together. "I can hardly wait."

# # #

Heero entered the surgery just as the last client was leaving. Hilde and Zechs were busy cleaning up the consulting rooms, Catherine was logging the day's consults onto Nrobbuts' data base whilst Duo was chatting to the client. Spotting his lover from the corner of his eye, Duo wound up his conversation and the client left.

"What's up, Heero?" Duo asked, curious as his lover seemed to be in a very good mood.

"I've just had a phone call," Heero replied, the grin getting wider.

"And?" Duo prompted, a little frustrated by the lack of forthcoming information.

"Detective Anderson called to let us know that Stefan has been before the judge and entered a plea of guilty to breaking the restraining order, trespass and breaking and entering; he pleaded not guilty to arson, willful damage and the aggravated cruelty charges though. His lawyer applied for bail and the judge has denied it, he's to remain in police custody until the court date."

Duo gave a loud cheer. "At least he's pleaded guilty to a couple of the charges which will make things a bit easier, although how in hell he plans to try and beat the arson charge with the evidence stacked against him is beyond me. As for the bail - at last, someone who sees sense and through that fake exterior of his. With him safe behind bars we can rest a little easier."

"That's exactly what I was thinking too. Also, the court date is for a week today at ten in the morning."

"Shit, they aren't wasting any time."

"No, they aren't. Anderson said the DA is meeting with them as well and they are in the process of putting the case against Stefan together right now."

Duo lowered his voice. "What about the rape?"

Anderson didn't elaborate on that much, other than to say that the retrial for that would be done at the conclusion of the other charges. The judge still wants a closed court for that and given how the press have already gotten wind of the fire, he won't risk that case in a public court."

That did make sense to Duo. The press had an uncanny knack of unearthing things as was already proven with their running of the story on the stables being burnt down. The last thing he needed was for the rape to be made common knowledge too. It was taking a while, but Duo was steadily coming to terms with all that had happened to him. With the help from Doctor Jamieson and now the fire having taken up most of his conscious thoughts, it was all combining to help Duo heal. "I'm glad of that," Duo replied huskily.

"The detective, DA and Williams want us to pop back to the station before the trial to go over statements and check facts. They will also brief us on their case and how they intend to proceed. Anderson said they will call us when they are at that stage."

Duo moved his wheelchair closer to Heero and managed to wrap his arm around the rider's waist, pulling Heero a little closer to him. Looking up into his partner's blue eyes, Duo smiled. "Finally we will have our justice, Heero."

"Hai, we will," Heero replied and bent down to kiss his lover.

Catherine discreetly left the reception area so the pair could have some time alone.

# # #

"Mr. Trimbole?" Heero asked as he walked towards the man getting out of the modest sedan.

"Yes, Peter Trimbole from Sunbreaker Insurance. You are Heero Yuy?" The man extended his hand which Heero looked at and offered an apologetic smile to, showing his bandaged hands to the assessor.

"Sorry, I'd shake your hand but I'm afraid it's not possible right now."

"That's okay," Trimbole grinned. "I hope you're not too badly hurt."

"It could have been a lot worse," Heero replied and led the way to the cottage, sitting his guest down before taking a seat himself. They sat and discussed Heero's insurance claim, Trimbole asking several questions, all of which Heero did his best to answer honestly. Heero explained about the pending court case, the arrest of Stefan and the charges against him. Trimbole asked for the contact details of the police officers in charge of the case, Heero passing them over without complaint. Trimbole went on to let Heero know that the insurance company was quite happy to pay out on his claim, however, knowing that the police had arrested and charged a suspect with the crime of arson, they would be keen to see what eventuated. If Stefan was found guilty of the charge then it meant the insurance company could file charges against Stefan to recoup the cost of replacing Heero's stables, any and all gear as well as the costs of veterinary treatment for the horses and the medical bills for the humans.

Heero wondered if this day could get any better.

With the paperwork side of things covered, it was time to take the assessor down to the stable ruins to see first hand the damage done.

Trimbole let a soft whistle pass his teeth when he looked upon the scene of destruction. "It certainly did raze everything to the ground," he said. "You said you and your partner, Doctor Maxwell went into that to rescue the horses?"

"As did a couple of other friends," Heero replied.

"All I can say is it was a damn miracle you all got out of there alive, the horses as well as the humans. I've seen many fire scenes in my time as an assessor, but this would have to be one of the worst." Trimbole approached the ruins and began to pick over them. He pulled a notebook from his pocket and scribbled in it from time to time.

Heero stood to the side and let the man go for it. Personally he'd had enough of looking at the mess of what had once been his dream and wanted nothing more than to start getting the mess cleaned up and the new stables built.

After several minutes, Trimbole seemed happy enough with his investigation and returned to Heero's side. "You said there was some gear lost in the fire as well as the building. Do you have a list of the items that were destroyed?"

"Hai, I do. It's back up at the cottage. Most of the gear belonged to me, but there were a few things that belonged to the clients and the rugs that the horses were wearing at the time were also damaged."

"That's fine. If you could bear with me for a while longer, I'd like to go over that list with you and get an approximate costing of all the items."

"No problem." The pair walked back up to the cottage where Heero fetched the lists from Carl, June and Frank and put them with his own list for Trimbole to look over. Whilst the assessor was doing that, Heero fetched them both refreshments.

It took about another hour before Trimbole had a rough figure to work with regarding replacing the lost gear. Putting all the paperwork together in the bag he'd brought with him, Trimbole stood up to take his leave. "I'll write up my report as soon as I'm back at the office. You should get a call within the next two days to go ahead and commence the clean up and rebuild your stables. The company will also send you a list of our recommended trades persons for you to go through and arrange direct with them to come in and do the work. We will pay them direct. As for the replacement of the gear, if you let us know which store you wish to go to we will contact them and arrange to have the invoice sent directly to us. Now, you said the horses were being treated here on the property by the vet practice?"

"Hai, that's correct."

"If you could have the Maxwell Vet Practice send through their invoices for the treatment I will arrange payment for that too. Oh, I'll need to get in touch with the hospital as well. Did you say it was Salsbury Memorial that you were treated at?" Heero nodded in the affirmative. "Good. I'll get in touch with them once I'm back at the office too and arrange payment of your medical bills. Now, I really need to get going. If there is anything else I need, I'll call you."

Heero escorted the assessor back to his car. "Thank you for coming out and all your help," he said as the man got into his car.

"You're welcome, Mr. Yuy, it's my pleasure. I'll be in touch." Trimbole closed the door and started up the car. Heero remained outside as he drove off down the driveway. Once the car had disappeared, Heero headed for the surgery stables where he knew his partner would be to give him the good news.

# # #

"I think I'm gonna throw up."

Duo turned to look at his partner and frowned.

"I hate hospitals," Heero clarified.

"I'm not overly impressed with them myself, but this shouldn't take too long," Duo replied with a small smile. He wasn't all that fond of hospitals either – the human ones that was.

Five minutes later they were called through to the treatment room in the outpatient's section of Salsbury Memorial; Doctor Devlin was waiting for them.

"Ah, Mr. Yuy, Doctor Maxwell, how are you both?" he inquired whilst snapping on a pair of latex gloves.

"We're both doing well all things considered," Heero replied for both of them.

"Good. Mr. Yuy, I'll treat you first. Doctor Maxwell, if you wouldn't mind waiting just over there." Duo maneuvered the wheelchair across the small room to the corner and 'parked' himself there.

Devlin removed the bandages from Heero's hands, asking questions as he examined the healing flesh. The hands were given a wash over with a sterile solution and patted dry so the doctor could examine them more closely.

"What's the verdict?" Heero asked.

"Everything is starting to look much better than I'd hoped. The blisters have all burst and any dead skin has cleaned away. There's just healthy, regenerating tissue there now which is what we wanted to see. I'll change the cream I want you to continue using..." Devlin took the tube of cream from the nurse and applied it to Heero's hands. "I want you to apply this twice daily," he said. "Just gently rub it in, but not completely." Devlin turned to the nurse again and took something from her.

"These are a glove that's similar to a bandage, " he explained. "They will protect the regenerating skin from infection but allow some air to circulate to assist with the healing. These are also to be replaced twice daily. I also have another pair which are waterproof which I want you to put on over the top when showering or if you are using your hands for anything that involves water. As the hands start to heal further you may begin to use them a little, just don't go overdoing it and put the protective gloves over the other ones. Is that all clear? Any questions?"

"No, that's fine."

"Good. Do you still have some of the antibiotics left?"

"Hai, enough for another two days."

"I'll give you a repeat 'script. I want you to continue to take them for another seven days after you've finished the current course. I'll see you again in another week to check on the progress. In the meantime, if you have any concerns or the hands suddenly take a turn for the worse, call the outpatient clinic and I'll make an appointment for you."

"Thanks, doc. Oh, one question. When can I start riding again?"

Devlin looked like he could easily have smacked Heero across the back of the head. "What is it with you horse people?" he muttered. "Mr. Yuy, you cannot ride until after your next appointment, and only then if I think the hands have healed enough to cope with it."

Heero didn't look too happy about that but he had to accept it.

"Now, Doctor Maxwell, your turn."

Duo's hands were given similar treatment to Heero's, the doctor pleased with the way things were healing up on them. Devlin gave Duo the same speech he'd given Heero in regards to the gloves he was now putting on as opposed to the bandages. "That's the hands finished with, let's take a look at how those calves are healing."

The nurse assisted Duo out of the wheelchair and onto the small examination bed. The vet rolled to his side to make it easier for the nurse to remove the bandages, thankful that he'd worn shorts. Once more Devlin flushed the area with a sterile solution, probing and examining the wound sites. "Your left calf is healing faster than the right, but I expected that as the right one was slightly more severely burned. I want you to start using the cream on the calves as well, but I'll also fit you with those pressure sleeves I was talking about the other day. They will assist in the healing and hopefully reduce the amount of scarring."

Rolling onto his stomach, Duo let the nurse and doctor do their 'thing' with the cream. He turned his head when the doctor finished and began to speak again. "This is a similar thing to the gloves you have on your hands. It's made from the same material and will allow the burns to continue healing without chafing. I'll put these on first, then I'll slip the pressure sleeves over the top."

The thin, gauzy type material was slipped over his feet and up his legs until both calves were completely covered. Devlin showed Duo the pressure sleeves before he put those on. They looked like a tube of elasticized bandage to Duo, which they basically were. They were also slipped over his feet and put into place. Duo could feel the light pressure from them both against his muscles. It wasn't uncomfortable, it didn't hurt, but Duo could feel their presence.

Assisting Duo to sit up, Devlin spoke again. "Those calves are to be cleaned and treated twice daily, the same as your hands. I'll have a pair of crutches brought in for you before you leave and I want you to use them. You can start to move around on your legs now but do not overdo it. A little exercise will be good in helping the skin as it granulates back, the movement will ensure it doesn't heal too tightly. You can also start to use the hands a little, the same as I explained to Mr. Yuy, use the protective gloves over the top when showering or if you are near water. Oh, I'll give you a couple of sleeves of a plastic type material you can use to cover the calves when showering."

"Does that mean I can take a shower now?" Duo asked, his voice hopeful.

"Yes, you can take a proper shower now."

"Thanks, you have no idea how good it is to hear you say that."

Devlin smiled. "Ah. Here are the crutches." Devlin went on to explain what Duo was and wasn't allowed to do as the nurse adjusted the height of the crutches to suit Duo. Having written out another 'script for more antibiotics for Duo and letting the vet know he was to come back with Heero in another week for his checkup, the pair were free to leave.

# # #

The next few days were very busy for the pair, Trimbole sent through the promised list of recommended tradesmen and they both went through it, making notes against those they thought would be able to do the job well enough to meet Heero's standards. Heero was lucky that he still had the copies of the blueprints from when he'd had the old cow shed renovated into the stables. It was his intention to have the stables rebuilt to what they had been before the fire, with a couple of additions.

The security cameras would be replaced, this time Heero planned on having a couple more installed. Aside from placing two where he'd had them before, he decided it would be to his advantage to have one set inside the feed room and another in the tack room. Another change Heero had decided to go with was having a couple of smoke alarms fitted, not the smaller type used in houses, but a more industrial one, that way should there ever be another fire, the smoke alarms would be loud enough to alert them.

There was one final change Heero had insisted upon having installed. A sprinkler system. Should they ever be unlucky enough to have another fire, aside from the smoke alarms being triggered to let them know of the problem, the sprinkler system would also start up and hopefully either put the fire out completely before it could get hold, or at least slow it down enough that the horses would all be able to be got out without suffering any damage.

Duo had agreed that a sprinkler system was an excellent idea.

They scaled down the list of possible tradesmen to those that had the skills and equipment to be able to do the job and then it was just a case of contacting them and seeing who was available and when they could actually start on getting the stables rebuilt. Before any work could commence though, Heero needed to get a clean up crew in to remove the debris and clear the area from all the rubble.

After what seemed like endless phone calls and constant repetition of the job required, Heero finally had people booked to do the work. A contractor would come in and start removing all the ruins in two days. He estimated it would take him a day and a half to remove and dispose of all the rubble. He would also leave the area leveled off so the builders could pretty much come in and start laying the concrete pad somewhere in the next four to five days.

Heero could finally relax a bit, knowing he would have his stables back within a month or two.

The day of Stefan's trial was looming on the horizon and whilst Heero couldn't wait for it to get here so he could see Stefan pay for all the trouble he'd caused, Duo wasn't quite so enthusiastic. Yes, he wanted the bastard to pay for what he'd done, but Duo was nervous about having to sit through the retrial of the rape.

Duo had been for another session with Doctor Jamieson and spoken of his fears, Jay understanding and offering what advice he could. They talked about the fire and the impact it 'd had on Duo, not just physically, but emotionally. They also talked about the weekend the pair had spent away and when Duo admitted he'd actually managed to overcome his fears a touch and been a little intimate with Heero, Jay couldn't help but smile and offer encouragement to the vet.

Slowly but surely Duo was managing to overcome his fears. Jay knew that although the fire had been a tragic event, it had also managed to give Duo back his sense of self worth and build his confidence.

With the trial just two days away, Heero and Duo were asked to come to the Salsbury Police Station to meet with Anderson, Williams and Morris to go over the evidence and the case that the DA intended to present to the court.

"The charges will be read out first, although the retrial for the rape case will be omitted at that stage as it will be the final charge to be heard and the judge will close the court for that," Morris explained. Duo gave a sigh of relief. "The first charge to be heard will be that of breaking and entering followed by breaking his restraining order. Trespass will also be covered under the breaking and entering." Morris paused for a moment to take a drink of water. "The charge of Arson will follow along with willful damage. Once the verdict has been handed down on those charges and depending on what that verdict is will determine what charge the R.S.P.C.A. brings against him."

"I thought it was Aggravated Cruelty," Heero stated.

"At this point in time it is and providing we get a guilty verdict it will remain that way. If for some inexplicable reason the verdict not guilty is handed down then the R.S.P.C.A. will look at what evidence was put forward in both prosecution and defense and see what charges they can file." Seeing the look on both faces, Morris was quick to reassure. "I cannot see him getting off the arson charge, not with the evidence we have. That recording will be his downfall as it proves beyond doubt he was the one to start that fire."

"I wouldn't put it past that slime ball and his sleazy lawyer to find some way out of it," Heero muttered.

"Mr. Yuy, believe me when I say I will do everything to put this man behind bars for a very long time and that recording of yours is going to be the crucial evidence we need to do so. There is no way he can refute what is there in black and white."

Heero just wished he felt as confident.

tbc...


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive:gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 65

"Thanks, Zechs," Duo said and gave his colleague a smile.

"No problem, Duo. You got everything?" asked Zechs as he finished tying off the braid of chestnut.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Duo, we need to get moving," Heero said as he stuck his head around the bedroom door.

"Just coming." Duo took the offered crutches from Zechs and slipped them under his arms. The pair making their way out to the kitchen where Heero now waited.

"Good luck. If I get the chance, I'll speak to you both later," Zechs said and glanced at the clock. "I'd better move it and see that Hilde's going to be okay by herself for the morning consults."

"Thanks again, Zechs. We will hopefully see you later at the court house," Duo replied.

Zechs smiled. "He's going to go down, I know it. I'll see you both later." With that, Zechs was gone, heading for the surgery to check on Hilde before getting himself ready to attend the trial as he was one of the witnesses for the prosecution.

Heero and Duo found themselves alone in the kitchen. "Do I look okay?" asked Duo.

"You look fine. How about me?"

"Perfect." Both men wore slacks with shirt and tie; Duo's slacks were black, his shirt a pale blue with a darker blue tie and dark gray jacket. Heero's slacks were a charcoal color, his shirt gray and tie a silver and black stripe; his jacket was black.

Grabbing his car keys, Heero held the door open for Duo to exit and closed it once he was outside. With the house locked, Heero crossed the yard to the car, catching Duo up and opening the door for him. Duo settled himself into the passenger seat whilst Heero took the crutches and placed them on the back seat before getting into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

# # #

The trip to the Salsbury Courthouse was made in relative silence. Each man was lost in his own thoughts, contemplating the trial ahead and what would transpire. Whilst Heero knew they had some excellent evidence against Stefan, he wasn't about to count his chickens just yet. He didn't know what Stefan's lawyer would come up with in the man's defense and based on the earlier trial for rape against Duo, Heero knew the lawyer was a good one and would be pulling out all the stops to get Stefan off. But the DA was also good and Heero had to believe that the man would be doing everything within his power and the power of the law to send Stefan to jail for his crimes.

Duo was also thinking about the trial ahead, but he was more concerned about the rape retrial. He knew Morris had gotten evidence that should prove Stefan was lying through his teeth, but he'd also learned that nothing was ever as simple as it seemed.

"We're here," came Heero's soft voice, breaking into Duo's thoughts. Heero had been lucky and managed to get a parking spot pretty close to the courthouse entrance. He fetched Duo's crutches from the back of the car whilst Duo got himself ready to get out. With Duo supported by his crutches, Heero locked the car.

Slowly they made their way to the steps, Heero hovering next to Duo and ready to help his lover if he needed the assistance to get up the steps. It took a while, but Duo eventually made it to the top under his own steam. The inside of the courthouse was cool and quiet compared to outside. Looking around, Heero spotted the noticeboard and went to take a look to see which court the trial would be held in.

"Down this way, court room four," Heero told his lover.

As they neared the court, the door opened and Williams stepped out. He spotted the pair and came towards them. "Mr. Yuy, Doctor Maxwell," he greeted with a smile.

"Sergeant Williams," Heero responded.

Duo nodded, he was feeling a touch nauseous and didn't trust his voice.

"If you head inside, Detective Anderson, Constable Henry and Morris are already there. They will show you where they want you to sit. I'll be back in a moment."

"Thank you," Heero replied and stepped towards the door to open it.

Williams departed, Duo moved closer to his partner and prepared himself to enter the court room. "Guess this is it," he sighed.

"Hai." Heero placed a hand on Duo's arm and squeezed lightly. "You okay?"

"No; I've said it before and I'll say it again - I won't be until all this is over with and put behind us," Duo sighed.

Offering his partner a soft smile, Heero squeezed again. "Come on, let's get in there so this case can get underway and we can send this bastard to jail. Then we can go celebrate."

Digging deep, Duo managed to draw on his inner strength. He squared his shoulders, set his jaw and nodded to Heero. "I'm ready."

Heero opened the door and they entered the court room together.

# # #

"All rise."

Everyone stood as the judge entered the court room and strode to his place. He glanced around at everyone gathered, nodded and sat down.

"This court is now in session. The honorable Judge David Harris presiding," the bailiff announced in his monotone.

Everyone sat down and began to look at the judge. The court room was quite full, something that surprised both Heero and Duo. They had been allocated seats directly behind Morris, Anderson, Williams and Henry. Quatre was also present, sitting a couple of seats up from Heero and Duo. He was dressed in his full Inspector's uniform and obviously there on behalf of the R.S.P.C.A. In amongst the general public, Heero spotted a couple of reporters. At least he guessed they were reporters as they had notebooks and recorders in their hands.

Across to their right sat the defense table, behind it was Bremner and a cuffed Stefan with a police officer standing directly behind him. Heero had chanced a look across at the accused man, Stefan giving him a smirk. Heero shot a glare of pure hatred in response, pleased to note Stefan pale a little.

Duo didn't even bother to waste his time looking at the scum.

On the right of Bremner and Stefan sat the jury. A group of ten individuals, a mix of men and women all sitting calmly in the jury section awaiting whatever was to come.

The judge banged his gavel down. "The charges please," he ordered.

The bailiff stepped forward with a sheaf of papers in his hand and began to speak. "Case #6831; the State versus Stefan Graves. Mr. Graves is charged with Breaking and Entering, Trespass, Breaking a Restraining Order, Arson and Willful Damage."

"How does the defendant plead?"

"Your honor, the defendant pleads guilty to the charges of Breaking and Entering, Trespass and Breaking a Restraining Order. The defendant pleads not guilty to the charges of Arson and Willful Damage," Bremner stated in a clear voice. There was a ripple of noise from the gathered people.

Judge Harris banged the gavel down. "The guilty plea is noted and sentence will be passed at the conclusion of the trial for those offenses." Harris turned to the bailiff. "Please swear in the jury."

The bailiff proceeded to do as the judge asked and once he'd finished he returned to his place beside the witness stand.

"Who are the representatives in this case?" Harris asked, Bremner and Morris standing up.

"Anton Bremner, your honor. I am representing the defendant."

"Andrew Morris, District Attorney. I am the prosecution and will be representing the State on behalf of Mr. Yuy, your honor."

"Thank you. Gentlemen, if you are ready I will take your opening statements. Morris, as the prosecution you may go first."

Morris stood again and after a quick glance at his papers, he moved to take the floor, looking directly at the jury. "Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury. It is my intention today to prove to you all beyond reasonable doubt that the accused is guilty of these crimes. In fact, Mr. Graves not only defied an order of the court to stay away from the property of one Mr. Yuy, but planned out an act of revenge that would not only see the destruction of Mr. Yuy's livelihood, but also attempt to take the lives of innocent animals. I have undeniable proof that Mr. Graves committed these crimes, proof that will show just how ruthless, cold and calculating this man is. I trust that the ladies and gentlemen of the jury will do the right thing and find this man guilty of the crimes so he can be taken off the streets and out of society so he can no longer harm innocent people."

"Not bad," Duo whispered to Heero who nodded.

"Thank you, Morris. Bremner?" Harris sat back in his seat and waited as the defense lawyer glanced at his papers before standing and approaching the bench.

"You honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury. My client, Mr. Graves may have inadvertently broken the restraining order against him and for that he is sorry and understands there must be repercussions for his actions. However, he did not set fire to the Yuy stables, nor did he have any intention of doing so. Mr. Graves owns his own horse and has done so for many years; he's an avid competitor in the world of showjumping and knows just how special a bond between a horse and its owner is. Therefore he would never deliberately set fire to a stable block with the intention of seeing innocent animals suffer. By the time this trial comes to its conclusion, I sincerely hope the jury will find my client innocent of these ridiculous charges. Thank you." Bremner turned and walked back to take his seat.

"Not exactly what I would call a convincing opening," Duo whispered to Heero.

Heero had to agree. "Seems like he knows he's going to have his work cut out for him," Heero replied.

"Thank you, gentlemen. Mr. Morris, would you call your first witness please?" Harris said.

"Thank you, your honor." Morris stood. "The prosecution calls Zechs Merquise."

The door to the side opened and Zechs entered the court room, striding confidently across to the witness stand where he stood and waited for the bailiff to swear him in. Once the formalities were taken care of, Morris approached. "Could you please state your full name and occupation for the court?"

"Doctor Zechs Merquise. I am a veterinary surgeon employed at the Maxwell Veterinary Practice."

"Doctor Merquise, can you please tell the court in your own words what happened on the night of the twelfth?"

"I finished the evening consults and stopped by Doctor Maxwell's cottage to see if he was back yet from a weekend away. I didn't see the car there so I let myself in to feed the cat. Mr. Yuy and Doctor Maxwell had gone away for a couple of days, I was feeding the horses in the morning and looking after the cat for them whilst they were gone. I locked the cottage after I'd finished and made my way down the raceway between the paddocks to the stables. I rent the farm house from Mr. Yuy which is on the property of the stud and jumping stables." Zechs paused for a moment to take a drink of water.

"The horses had all been brought in from the paddocks and were in the stables. I slid the main door back and went inside. A couple of Mr. Yuy's clients were attending to the horses in regards to the stable work and evening feeding for him while he was away. I checked all the stable doors to make sure they were closed properly and that the horses were all okay. Everything was as it should be so I closed the door up and went into the farm house. A friend of mine, Mr. Khushrenada, had joined me for dinner that night as we had some business to discuss regarding his horses. We were sitting in the lounge room when I heard strange noises. Mr. Khushrenada heard them too so we listened more carefully, trying to work out what they were and where they were coming from. Mr. Khushrenada identified the sounds as the horses, neighing in what sounded like panic. We both went running to the back door and opened it. The noise was louder and we could smell smoke in the air. The smoke was coming from the stables and we both ran for the barn and opened the main door. Smoke came out, the horses were all panicking and we could see an orange glow coming from the feed shed end. Mr. Khushrenada went inside to try and get the horses out, I called the fire department and then joined him in getting the animals out to safety. Not long after that, the fire brigade turned up and shortly after them, Mr. Yuy and Doctor Maxwell also arrived. At that point in time, there were three horses still trapped inside the burning stable block and the fire chief wouldn't allow anyone to go in to try to get them out as it was too dangerous. Despite the fire chief's order, Mr. Yuy and Doctor Maxwell both went back inside the building and managed to get the remaining horses out; unfortunately, the horses and Mr. Yuy and Doctor Maxwell all suffered injuries from the fire." Zechs finished his recollection and sat back, looking at Morris.

"Thank you, Doctor Merquise." Morris walked a little closer to Zechs. "When you checked the horses after finishing your consults, was there any sign of a fire?"

"No, there wasn't."

"Was there any sign of anyone on the property or in the stables that should not have been there?"

"No."

"No further questions, your honor." Morris went back to his seat.

"Bremner?" Harris asked.

"Thank you, your honor, I do have a couple of questions." Bremner got up and approached Zechs. "Doctor Merquise, Did you at any time see the accused on the property?"

"No, I didn't."

"At any time did you hear a car approach or enter the property?"

"No, I did not."

"Thank you. No further questions, your honor."

Both Heero and Duo frowned, wondering why Bremner wasn't pushing things like he had in the past.

"The witness is excused."

Zechs stood up and managed to smile in the direction of Heero and Duo before he exited the court room.

"The prosecution calls Mr. Treize Khushrenada to the stand."

Treize entered, looking calm and in control, taking his place on the witness stand and being sworn in by the bailiff. Once the formalities were done, Morris approached the ginger haired man. "Could you please state your full name and occupation to the court?"

"Treize Khushrenada, I'm a professional showjumping rider and I own and operate the Khushrenada showjumping stables."

"Mr. Khushrenada, could you please tell the court in your own words what happened on the night of the twelfth."

"Certainly. I had some business to discuss with Doctor Merquise in relation to a couple of my horses and had been invited to discuss that business over dinner. We were sitting in the lounge room when Doctor Merquise thought he heard a noise. He mentioned it to me as he wasn't sure if he'd heard anything or not. We listened carefully and heard it again. It sounded like a horse screaming."

"Screaming?" Morris asked.

"Yes. There is a distinctive difference in a horse's vocabulary and when you've been around them for as long as I have you can tell the difference between a neigh for joy or a scream of pure terror. Let me tell you, the scream is one that sends chills down your spine and you _never_ forget it," Treize replied with a visible shudder.

"What happened then?"

Treize continued with his testimony, his words and description of the evening and unfolding events along the same lines as Zechs'.

"Thank you, Mr. Khushrenada. No further questions, your honor."

"Bremner?"

"Thank you, your honor." Bremner walked over to Treize. "Mr. Khushrenada, when you arrived at Doctor Merquise's residence, did you see any other car parked on the property?"

"Yes, there was one other car and that belonged to Doctor Merquise."

"Did you at any stage see my client or my client's car on the property?"

"No."

"Thank you. No more questions, your honor."

"The witness is excused. Morris, you may call your next witness."

"The prosecution calls Mr. Heero Yuy to the stand."

Heero gave his lover's hand a light squeeze before standing up and taking his place in the witness box. He waited until he'd been sworn in before looking across at Stefan and gave the man a glare.

"Mr. Yuy, will you please state your full name and occupation for the court." Heero did as requested and sat back in the chair for Morris to start his questioning. "Mr. Yuy, could you please tell the court in your own words what happened on the night of the twelfth when you arrived back from your vacation?"

Taking a deep breath, Heero started his recollection from when they had turned down the road to take them home and saw the glow of the fire up ahead. "I managed to get Zero out of the stables when I was knocked off my feet by Shini as he came charging out. Once I knew they were both safe I looked for Doctor Maxwell. I couldn't find him." Heero paused for a moment as the horror of that night returned with a vengeance.

"Doctor Maxwell was still in the stables, trying to get the last horse out when the roof started to collapse in. Ignoring the fire chief, I went back inside and found him just inside the doorway, the horse with him. I managed to get him out and then I passed out. When I came around the ambulance was there and the officers were treating both myself and Doctor Maxwell. Shortly after we were taken to Salsbury Memorial Hospital for treatment."

"Mr. Yuy, do you allow smoking on your property?"

"No, I don't. It's the one rule I have that is strictly enforced; for obvious reasons."

"If that is the case, then there would be no need for you to have a cigarette lighter, matches or any other form of fire lighting item in your stables or surrounding area?"

"No. I do not keep anything of that nature in the stables at all."

"Do you have any enemies, Mr. Yuy? Anyone who would want to harm either you or your horses?"

"Objection! The DA is prompting the witness." Bremner glared at Morris.

"Overruled."

Bremner was grasping at straws and Morris knew it. Morris gave a smug smile in Bremner's direction. "I repeat, do you have any enemies, anyone who would want to harm either you or your horses?"

"Yes. In my sport you will always have people that are jealous of you for your success, but it usually only goes as far as rivalry on the jumping circuit. I do currently have one person though whom I would say is a definite enemy."

"And whom would that be? And why?"

"That would be Mr. Graves. Mr. Graves agisted his horse with me until a few weeks ago when he was asked to leave the property after assaulting my business partner, Doctor Maxwell. Charges were laid against Mr. Graves and the matter went to court. The case has been ordered for a retrial so I am not at liberty to divulge any details, however, Mr. Graves did threaten both myself and Doctor Maxwell at that point in time and thus a restraining order was taken out against Mr. Graves."

With the retrial for the rape still to be heard, under the law, none of the parties concerned were allowed to divulge any information pertaining to the case. Judge Harris had been most clear when he'd spoken to both parties on that and insisted that the rape retrial be referred to as an assault charge – which technically speaking - it was.

"Mr. Yuy, would you say that Mr. Graves had motive to set fire to your stables?"

"Objection! Speculation, your honor," Bremner cried.

"Your, honor. I am merely trying to determine if the accused would have motive to harm Mr. Yuy or his horses."

"Overruled."

"Mr. Yuy?" Morris prompted.

"Yes, I would say Mr. Graves had motive for setting fire to the stables as revenge against myself and Doctor Maxwell for bringing the assault charge against him." Heero looked directly at Stefan as he spoke, blue eyes a storm of anger.

Stefan flinched and turned his eyes away.

"Thank you, Mr. Yuy. No further questions, your honor."

"Bremner?" Harris asked.

"No questions at this point, your honor."

"The witness is excused. Mr. Morris, you may call your next witness."

Heero got up and left the witness stand, relieved that Bremner didn't want to question him but knowing he would possibly be called back to the stand later in the trial.

"The prosecution calls Doctor Duo Maxwell to the stand."

With Heero's assistance, Duo managed to get to his feet and shove the crutches under his arms. Slowly he made his way to the witness stand, managing to conquer the two steps to stand in the small space. The bailiff came forth and Duo was sworn in. Once Duo was seated and as comfortable as he could get, Morris approached.

"Could you please state your full name and occupation for the record?"

"Doctor Duo Maxwell, I'm a veterinary surgeon and I own and run the Maxwell Veterinary Practice."

"Thank you. Doctor Maxwell, could you please tell the court in your own words what happened on the night of the twelfth from when you arrived back at the stables."

Keeping his eyes averted from where Stefan and Bremner were seated, Duo began to relate the events of that fateful night as best he remembered them, starting from where they had seen the glow in the sky and realized it was the stables on fire. Duo's testimony was similar to Heero's, Duo stating that he'd gone inside the stables once he knew there were still horses inside and along with his partner, done his best to liberate those horses.

"I managed to get Shinigami out of his stable and was leading him to the door when a burning piece of debris caught him on the rump. He leapt forward and ripped the lead rope out of my hand and charged for the opening. There wasn't any point in chasing after him as I knew he would be out and safe. I turned around and worked my way by feel until I came to Nataku's door. Somehow I managed to get that door open and started to lead the mare to safety." Duo paused and his voice took on a softer tone. "That mare saved my life. She stopped and I didn't know why, then I heard the sound of a beam breaking and looked up to see a burning beam coming down right at me. She pushed me out of the way. I lost my footing and hit my head so I don't recall a lot. The next thing I remember is being dragged along the floor; somehow that mare managed to pull me along and away from the beam. I did get to my feet and work an arm over her neck and although my legs didn't want to work properly I managed to stagger a bit and with Nataku supporting me, made it almost to the door. The smoke became too much for me and I passed out. The next thing I recall is waking up in the emergency department at the hospital."

"Doctor Maxwell, what injuries did you suffer as a result of the fire?

"Burns to the hands, a cut to the head, bruised shoulder and burns to both my calves. My airways were also a touch on the singed side."

"Do you have any enemies?"

"Yes. As a vet and also a consulting vet to the R.S.P.C.A. I guess you could say I have made a few enemies over the years."

"Of all those enemies, would you say any of them would have the motive to set fire to Mr. Yuy's stables?"

Duo glanced across at Bremner, fully expecting the man to jump up and object. Much to Duo's surprise, he remained seated. "Yes, there is one."

"And who would that be?"

"Mr. Graves, the accused."

"Why would you say that?"

"I filed charges against him for assault and the case is due for a retrial. He didn't like it and threatened both myself and Mr. Yuy. I believe this is an attack of revenge."

"No further questions, your honor."

"Bremner, do you have any questions?"

"Not at this time, Your honor."

"Thank you, Doctor Maxwell, you may step down."

Duo managed to get his crutches back under his arms and with the DA's assistance he moved back to take his seat beside Heero.

"Morris, you may call your next witness."

"The prosecution calls Fire Chief O'Hallahan to the stand." The fire chief took his place and was sworn in, settling into the seat and looking ready for anything.

"Please state your full name and occupation for the court."

"Fire Chief Joseph O'Hallahan. I'm in charge of the Salsbury Fire Department."

"Chief O'Hallahan, you were in attendance at the fire at Mr. Yuy's stables on the night of the twelfth, correct?"

"Yes. We got an emergency call regarding a fire in the outer edge of Salsbury. Two engines were deployed along with two tenders. When we arrived at the property the stable building was fully alight and a couple of people were removing horses from the building."

"How long did it take for the department to extinguish the blaze?"

"Let's see, it would be around three hours. The building was mainly wooden with some brick work. Given the timber and the dry, combustible materials in the stables themselves and the feed room, it was well ablaze and took a lot of water. Materials like that can smolder for quite some time so we remained on the property for another couple of hours after to make sure that everything was extinguished."

"I believe you returned the following day to inspect the ruins and try to determine what had caused the fire, correct?"

"Yes, that's right. It's protocol within the department that any and all fires are investigated for the cause of such a fire. Sometimes they are obvious, other times they aren't."

"And what did you find?"

"When I first started to go through the remains there wasn't anything obvious for the cause. Detective Anderson from the Arson squad accompanied me to the scene and assisted in trying to determine the ignition point and cause. During the course of our search we found and bagged several items to be sent back to the forensics department for testing. It was when we were leaving that we found an item of great interest."

"What was that item?"

"It was the remains of a close circuit television camera. Mr. Yuy apparently had a couple of security cameras installed in the stable block."

"I presume they were still operational?"

"Oh, yes, they were. When Mr. Yuy was released from the hospital Detective Anderson arranged to meet with him to see what footage had been recorded. You will need to speak with the detective though for further answers as I was taken off the case at that point as it became a police matter."

"Thank you, Chief O'Hallahan."

"Your witness," Morris stated as he walked past Bremner.

"No questions at this stage, your honor," Bremner informed. Stefan didn't look too happy with his lawyer's lack of challenging the findings but after a few words between himself and the lawyer, he sat back and waited.

"The witness is excused. Morris, you may call your next witness."

"Thank you, your honor. The prosecution calls Detective Anderson to the stand."

tbc...


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 66

Detective Anderson stood up and took his place in the witness stand, the bailiff swearing him in.

"Could you please state your name and occupation for the record."

"Detective Charles Anderson. I am a Detective with the Arson Squad at the Salsbury Police Station."

"Detective, I believe you were called to Mr. Yuy's stables to investigate the cause of a fire?"

"Yes, I was. The station received a phone call from the Salsbury Fire Department on the morning of the thirteenth, asking for a person from the Arson squad to attend the scene of a fire from the previous night to assist with determining the ignition point and cause of a fire. It is standard protocol that any fire be investigated by the police and the fire department."

"Could you please tell the court in your own words what you found when you arrived at the scene of the fire?"

Anderson took a drink of water and settled himself into the chair. "My chief assigned me to the case and I went to the fire department to accompany Chief O'Hallahan out to the fire scene. From the witness reports we had at that stage, it appeared that the fire had started in what was known as the feed shed. Without having the exact blueprints of the stables we took a look at the remains and figured out the layout for ourselves. We began to sift through the ruins, working our way through using a grid type system commonly used when searching for clues. We did not find anything suspicious in the main stabling area of the building." Anderson paused and took another drink of water.

"As we progressed it became apparent that the fire had started towards the rear of the building which was consistent with the witness reports as that was where the feed shed was located. We found several items of interest inside what remained of the feed shed, all of which could have been possible ignition points for the fire. All items of interest were bagged and sent through to the forensic section for testing and analysis. It was when we were finishing up for the day and making our way back through the ruins that the remains of a security camera were discovered. The camera itself was pretty much destroyed, but you could tell straight away that it was a security camera. I had been informed that the owner of the stables had been admitted to hospital and after contacting my superior to bring the department up to speed, I went to the hospital to speak with Mr. Yuy, the owner. After questioning Mr. Yuy in relation to the camera, he informed us that there had been two cameras installed on the property and to the best of his knowledge, they were still functioning and recording. I arranged to meet with Mr. Yuy at his home just as soon as he was released from hospital to view any and all recordings of the evening of the twelfth."

"And did you meet with Mr. Yuy as arranged?" Morris asked.

"Yes, I did. Mr. Yuy called me to let me know he had been discharged from the hospital and was back at his place of residence. He also told me he'd checked on his computer and that the cameras had been recording on the night of the fire and the recording was available for me to look at whenever I wished. I called Chief O'Hallahan and the two of us departed for Mr. Yuy's residence. When we arrived, Mr. Yuy had the recording ready to view on his computer. We sat and watched the recording from where Doctor Merquise had checked the horses for the evening and closed the stables up."

"What evidence did the recording show?"

Anderson's face lit up into a grin. "Quite a bit. You could clearly tell when the perpetrator entered the stables as all the horses turned their attention to where the main door was. The camera picked up on the person and you can see them quite clearly as they moved down the breezeway between the stables and entered the feed room. Unfortunately, the camera didn't cover the inside of the feed room."

"Where exactly where the cameras located?"

"One was situated inside the stables themselves, the other was attached to the outside of the building and pointed in the direction of the paddocks."

"What else did the recording show?"

"The time on the recording showed about five to ten minutes passed before the person stepped back out of the feed room and started to make their way back along the breezeway. This time the camera showed a clear shot of the perpetrator's face. Approximately fifteen minutes after the perpetrator had left smoke began to invade the stable block and a distinct orange glow could be seen coming from under the feed room door. The smoke thickened and the horses began to panic. Shortly after that the door is opened and Mr. Khushrenada and Doctor Merquise can be seen entering the stables and doing their best to get the animals out. The recording continued for a while, showing the fire department and also Mr. Yuy and Doctor Maxwell doing their best to get the remaining horses out. The camera stopped recording just after Mr. Yuy and Doctor Maxwell entered the building."

"You said the perpetrator's face could be made out on the recording, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Detective Anderson, were you able to identify the perpetrator from the recorded evidence?"

"Yes. Mr. Yuy and Doctor Maxwell both identified the perpetrator and his identity was confirmed when I went to make the arrest. The perpetrator was Mr. Stefan Graves."

There were a few gasps and a ripple of whispering passing through the court with the Detective's words. Morris looked very smug.

"Your honor, the prosecution submits this video recording from that security camera as exhibit A. If it would please the court, I'd like to play the video for the jury."

"Thank you, Morris. Bailiff?" Harris took the offered disc and handed it over to the bailiff to set up and play. The bailiff duly placed the disc in the recorder, turned the television on and dimmed the lights slightly. The recording began to play, the jury, prosecution, defense and those in the public gallery all eager to see what was on the recording. Stefan scowled and lowered his head, he really didn't need to see this again. Likewise, Heero and Duo both turned away, although they didn't wish to watch for different reasons – neither one wanted to relive that nightmare again if they could help it.

The recording started from where Zechs was walking along the raceway between the paddocks. He disappeared off camera for a minute or two before the inner stable camera picked up on him again, entering the stables and going along each stable door, checking the doors were bolted and the horses inside all okay. Having completed his check, Zechs left, closing the door behind him. The bailiff fast forwarded a little and resumed the play from when the horses all turned their attention to the main door again. A person was seen slipping inside and heading for the feed shed. A few minutes later they emerged and as they passed back through the breezeway there was no mistaking the person as being Stefan. The bailiff let the recording run a little longer, showing the fire and smoke from the feed room, Treize and Zechs entering and doing their best to get the horses out. He turned it off as the fire department arrived.

There was a steady build up of conversation throughout the court room as the video was playing, reaching loud proportions once the recording was turned off and Harris had to bang his gavel hard several times to restore order. When silence finally descended, Harris turned to the bailiff who removed the disc and handed it back. "Thank you. Mr. Morris, do you wish to continue questioning your witness?"

"Yes, your honor." Morris approached Detective Anderson again. "Once the perpetrator had been identified, what did you do?"

"It was clear after seeing the recording that this was now a case of Arson. Statements were taken from both Mr. Yuy and Doctor Maxwell in relation to the perpetrator and why he would have committed such a crime; those responses you have already heard with their testimonies. Fire Chief O'Hallahan left the case at this point and the police took over. Once the possible reason for the attack became evident, I contacted the two police officers currently investigating the case of assault against Doctor Maxwell and brought them in on the case. At this stage I learned of the restraining order that had been taken out against Mr. Graves and that charge was added to the mounting list of charges against him. With Sergeant Williams accompanying me, we went out to Mr. Graves' address to charge him with the crime and make the arrest. Once Mr. Graves was in custody, a search of his home was conducted and a few items of interest were seized."

"What sort of items?" Morris asked.

"We found a box of matches and some zip lock bags."

"Zip lock bags?"

"Yes. They had some residual plant matter in them which we believed could possibly be drug related. They were sent to the forensics lab for testing."

"And did they return a positive result for drugs?"

"No, they didn't. They were a form of plant material though, the lab identified the plant as being Pattersons Curse. What Mr. Graves was doing with it, we do not know at this point in time, but it isn't against the law to have it, although it is listed with the agricultural department as being an obnoxious weed and illegal to cultivate."

Although Morris knew there was more he could ask in relation to the case, he had decided to leave it be for the moment. Having spoken with the detective beforehand, both agreed to stop the questioning at this point in time and allow Bremner to ask his own questions. With the little evidence they had given away thus far, they hoped it would be a sort of carrot to dangle and that Bremner and Stefan would ultimately hang themselves when questioning further. There was still evidence – incriminating evidence – to be brought forth.

"Thank you, Detective. No further questions at this point in time, your honor, however I reserve the right to question the witness further."

Harris nodded. "Mr. Bremner? Your witness."

Bremner exchanged a couple of words with Stefan before he stood up and looking thoughtful, approached the witness stand.

"Detective Anderson. You say my client, Mr. Graves is responsible for the fire that destroyed Mr. Yuy's stables, correct?"

"Yes." Anderson didn't believe in wasting words, especially on such as this slimy lawyer.

"I do not dispute that it is my client that appears on the recording we all just saw, but I fail to see anywhere on that recording where my client actually lit the fire. All I saw was my client entering the stables and leaving. Nowhere did I see him set fire to anything. This fire could easily have been caused by a fault in the electrical system and you're using it as an excuse to pin the blame on my client." Bremner paused for a moment. Anderson remained passive in his seat whilst Morris, keeping his face neutral, was inside silently cheering.

Both Heero and Duo also had a pretty good idea of what the DA had planned to do; the saying 'Give him enough rope and he will hang himself,' came to mind. Both men sat back and waited to see where this was going and what would happen when the trap was sprung.

"Detective, I put it to you that it wasn't my client at all that started this fire, but as I just said, an electrical fault."

"That is not correct." Anderson's eyes narrowed as his face took on a positively evil grin. "You see, the first thing that springs to mind in a case where there is no apparent reason for a fire to start is the electrical system; that is why the electrical box and wiring are the first things we check. The electrical box and all components were collected from the scene and taken to forensics for testing. The report that came back stated there was nothing wrong with the electrical box or the system, in fact, it was above the required standard for the building. It was not an electrical fault that started this fire. Morris has the reports."

Morris stood up, a sheaf of papers in his hands. "Your honor, the prosecution wishes to lodge the full forensics report on the electrical system as exhibit B."

"Thank you." Harris waved Morris forward, the DA dropping a copy of the report on Bremner's desk as he passed by, handing the remainder to Judge Harris. The judge had the bailiff distribute copies of the report to the jury and suspended proceedings for five minutes to enable all concerned to read the report.

Bremner's face had paled a little with that information, but nothing compared to the pallor that had taken over Stefan's face. Both Heero and Duo couldn't help but glance across when Anderson had delivered that blow and both men were pleased to see the result that evidence had had on Stefan. Duo resisted the urge to poke his tongue out at Stefan. _Not so cocky now, are you, you bastard?_ he thought.

It took Bremner a few moments to regain his composure after reading the report, clearly the information had stunned him. With a couple of words to Stefan, Bremner squared his shoulders and set his jaw, approaching the witness stand and Anderson once more. "This report may be all well and good and eliminate the electrical system as the cause of the fire, but it still does not prove that my client lit that fire." Bremner looked a little relieved that he'd managed to find what he thought was a weakness in the prosecution's case.

Anderson leaned slightly forward, a smile playing on his lips, Bremner immediately went on the defensive. "Mr. Bremner, you are correct. The findings do not prove that your client started the fire-"

"Then I fail to see why we are here and putting my client through all this when it is completely unnecessary-" Bremner interrupted.

"However," Anderson said in a very loud voice, talking over the top of Bremner; the defense lawyer stopped speaking and glared at Anderson.

"If I may be allowed to finish?" Anderson asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

Harris banged his gavel. "Mr. Bremner, you will please refrain from interrupting the witness when he is speaking and giving evidence. Is that clear?" Bremner visibly deflated and nodded. "Thank you. Detective, if you will continue?"

"Thank you, your honor. As I was saying; the findings in regards to the electrical system do not prove that your client started the fire. However," Anderson paused for a moment to make sure he had everyone's undivided attention. "However, the match stub that we also found at the scene which was subsequently forensically tested proved beyond any doubt that your client, Mr. Graves, _did_ start the fire. His DNA was a positive match with the DNA found on the match stub."

As Anderson finished speaking you could have heard a pin drop in the room; the entire court fell silent as Anderson's words hit home. The silence only lasted for a few seconds at best before there was complete uproar. Anderson looked across to where Morris was sitting and gave the DA a subtle grin. Morris was looking as smug as the cat that had gotten the cream – several times over, while Williams and Henry had satisfied smirks on their faces.

Both Heero and Duo were momentarily stunned by the words and then the realization dawned on them. The video recording alone had been undeniable proof, but this latest bit of evidence was the ultimate nail in the coffin. Duo could feel the relief rolling off him. Even if Stefan somehow managed to get off the rape charge, he would still be going to jail for some time for Arson. There was no way his lawyer would be able to get him off this charge.

Heero was similarly letting the understanding of the DNA evidence register within his mind. He'd known all along that Stefan was guilty, but he'd preferred not to get his hopes up just in case that lawyer managed to twist things around again. With the DNA coming to light there was no way in hell that Stefan could get out of this.

Once the facts had registered with both men, they turned their attention to where Stefan and his lawyer were sitting.

Anderson's words echoed through Bremner's mind – _DNA, a positive match to his client_. Bremner felt his entire case of defense fly out of the window.

Stefan thought his heart had stopped beating, his stomach dropped to his feet, a cold sweat broke out on his skin and he felt nauseous. If he'd been pale before, now his skin looked completely sallow. _DNA? A match stub?_

With the court room still in an uproar, Bremner hastened back to his client, a touch concerned when he saw the state of his client. "Are you okay?" Bremner asked.

"No. I think I"m going to be sick," Stefan replied.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything about matches before?" Bremner demanded.

"I completely forgot about them."

"I think you need to explain this to me and fast."

"When I went into the feed shed to put the Pattersons Curse into the feed bucket, I couldn't exactly turn on the lights," Stefan snipped. "I lit a couple of matches so I could see which was the right bucket. I swear those matches had gone out though. There wasn't any sign of a fire or smell of smoke at all."

"Obviously you didn't check well enough. Shit!" Bremner ran a hand through his thinning hair.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Bremner replied honestly. "I'll have to try and come up with a plea of ignorance or something like it."

"Order!" Harris called out and banged his gavel down several times. The room continued to buzz with chatter. "ORDER!" he yelled. It had the desired effect, the entire room falling silent immediately. "Thank you. Any further outbursts like that and I will have the court room completely cleared." Harris glared at the people sitting in the public gallery. "Now, may we proceed?" Harris looked to the defense. "Bremner?"

"No further questions at this point, your honor. Your honor, may I ask for a short recess so I may confer with my client in relation to this... finding?"

"Bremner, I think we could all do with a break for a moment. The court will recess for fifteen minutes." Harris banged his gavel down hard.

"All rise."

Harris left the court room, the jury also exited to the jurors room for a much needed toilet and tea break and to discuss the case thus far between themselves. The public gallery mostly cleared once the judge had left and Bremner had the officer with Stefan escort his client through to one of the anti chambers so he could speak further with Stefan. Heero and Duo remained seated until there was only themselves, Morris and the police officers left in the front of the court room. Once they were as alone as they were going to get, the pair pounced on Detective Anderson and Morris.

"You never said anything about a match stub," Heero stated with a frown.

"I know we didn't and I'm sorry to have kept you in the dark about it. It was only a small stub that we found in the remains of the feed room and I wasn't at all sure we would be able to get any DNA at all from it. The guys in forensics really outdid themselves though and managed to get enough off the stub to come up with a perfect match with Graves' DNA. There is no way at all he can deny starting that fire now." Anderson leaned back in his chair, a smug smile on his face.

"What happens now?" Duo asked.

"When we return from the recess, Anderson will remain on the witness stand in case Bremner has any further questions for him. I will also be given the opportunity to ask any further questions. Once Anderson is finished that will be the last of the witnesses I will call on behalf of the prosecution. It will be Bremner's turn to call up any witnesses he might have, although I highly doubt he will have any; what I am hoping is that he will put Graves on the stand. If he does then I'll get a shot at him too and believe me, I fully intend to put him through the grinder." Morris' eye held a glint to it.

"Good, I hope he does too. I'd love to see that bastard squirm," Duo growled.

"Looks like Quatre's charges just might be brought against him too then, especially after all this," Heero mused.

"Oh yes. I can't see the jury finding him not guilty, not with all this evidence and if that's the case then the charge of Aggravated Cruelty will also be heard before this court finishes and the closed court commences for the re-trial," Morris informed.

"Are you representing the R.S.P.C.A in their case?" Duo asked Morris.

"No, I won't be as they have their own lawyer to do that, but I will be sitting in on it as I'll be interested to see what happens."

"Won't we all," Heero muttered.

# # #

"All rise."

Judge Harris entered the court and took his seat. Once the judge was seated the remained of the people took theirs.

"This court is now in session," Harris said with a bang of his gavel. "Mr. Bremner, I believe it was your witness?"

Bremner cleared his throat and stood up. "No further questions at this point, your honor."

"Morris?"

"No further questions at this point in time, your honor. However, I do have something I wish to present to the court."

"Proceed."

Morris stood up, another sheaf of papers in his hand. "Your honor, the prosecution wishes to submit the forensic report on the match stub as exhibit C." Morris dropped a copy of the report on Bremner's desk as he passed by, the others he handed to the judge and the bailiff for distribution amongst the jurors.

The court was given a couple of minutes for the jury, judge and defense to read through the report. Anderson was excused from the witness stand and returned to his seat alongside Morris.

"Morris, do you have any further witnesses?"

"No, your honor. The prosecution has no further witnesses to call."

"This court will adjourn for a lunch recess. We will resume in one hour from now." Harris again banged his gavel down.

"All rise."

Harris left, the jury did too and the public gallery emptied fairly quickly. Heero and Duo waited until the room had cleared before getting up themselves to go and find something to eat. Moving slowly to accommodate his partner, Heero assisted Duo down the steps of the court house.

"Where would you like to go and eat?" Heero asked once they were both on the sidewalk.

Duo shrugged. "I'm not really all that hungry."

"Neither am I, but we should at least snack on something." Heero looked around and spotted a cafe a little way up the street. "Come on, we can get a coffee and something light over there." As the pair began their slow walk towards the cafe, Quatre caught up to them and asked to join the couple.

With a beverage of their choice and a plate of mixed sandwiches on the table, the three began to nibble away and discuss the case thus far. After discussing the unexpected twist of the match stub and what it meant for the case, the conversation changed course to what Quatre intended to do in regards to the charges of Aggravated Cruelty.

"The charge will still go ahead at this stage," Quatre informed the pair. "Depending on what Graves has to say about the evidence already put forward, the charge will either remain the same or be altered slightly. Our lawyer is with me and sitting in on the case, he has the ability to change the charges pretty much on the spot if necessary."

"Is he that older looking guy that was sitting next to you earlier?" Heero asked.

"Yes. That's him. George Inverness is his name."

Duo glanced at his watch. "I think we should be heading back as the court will resume in another ten minutes and I really want to see that bastard try to get out of this."

"I think we all do," Quatre agreed and stood up. He reached for the bill. "I'll get this."

"Quatre," Duo began to protest.

"No, I insist." Before either Heero or Duo could protest further, Quatre disappeared to pay the bill, leaving the other two to get themselves sorted and meet him at the door.

# # #

"All rise."

Judge Harris returned to his seat and looked around the court room.

"This court is now in session," the bailiff announced.

"Mr. Bremner, would you call your first witness."

"Your honor, the defense calls Mr. Stefan Graves to the stand."

Stefan stood and made his way to the witness stand where he was sworn in by the bailiff. Heero was pleased to note that Stefan looked rather haggard.

"Could you please state your full name and occupation for the court."

"Stefan Graves, I work as a lab technician for the Department of Agriculture."

"Mr. Graves, could you please tell the court what happened into the lead up to the evening of the twelfth."

Stefan looked completely defeated as he began to speak. "I was down at the pub having a few beers after work and I got to thinking about this re-trial I have coming up. The more I thought about it the angrier I got; and the more I drank. After a while I got to thinking about how unfair things were, how Yuy seems to have it all and doesn't give a damn about anyone else. I decided I'd get back at him for forcing this re-trial on me."

"What did you decide to do?" Bremner asked.

"I decided to get back at Yuy by targeting something he really loved, one of his horses. Working in the Agricultural Department, it's quite easy to get my hands on plants that can cause illness. I brought home some dried Pattersons Curse with the intention of putting it in Yuy's top jumper's feed. It wouldn't be easily detected and would make the horse very sick..."

"YOU BASTARD!" Heero yelled and jumped to his feet, his sole focus on getting to Stefan and wringing the guy's neck.

tbc...


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 67

Heero's venomous cry caught everyone off guard. Fortunately for Stefan, Heero wasn't able to get to him.

Rage burned through every nerve in Heero's body, blinding him to where he was and who was surrounding him. Someone had tried to harm one of his beloved horses and for that there _would_ be retribution. All he wanted to do was lay that bastard out cold. After screaming out his anger at the man, Heero began to lunge forward, desperate to get over the small railing that separated him from the main floor of the court room.

Seeing the drama about to unfold, Duo did his best to try and grab hold of Heero. "Heero. No!" he hissed, his fingers just brushing the bottom of Heero's jacket.

"Order! Order!" Harris yelled and banged his gavel down. The rest of the court room erupted into a cacophony of noise.

Sergeant Williams and Constable Henry acted on instinct. Hearing the outraged yell from Heero, the pair immediately jumped to their feet and spun around, blocking the irate rider's way. Knowing how volatile things could get after his experience with the pair on Yuy's property when Graves had removed his horse, Williams was not about to have a repeat. As much as he felt Yuy was more than entitled to flatten the bastard, it wouldn't do to have it happen in a packed court room in front of a judge and jury no less.

"ORDER!" Harris tried again.

"Mr. Yuy," Williams snapped and grabbed Heero's arm, Henry latching onto the other one. "Mr. Yuy, calm down and sit down."

Heero blinked as the words hit his ears; then he snarled, "That bastard tried to poison my horse."

"Heero, now is not the time or the place. Let the authorities deal with him," Duo soothed. "Don't lower yourself to his level, you're better than that."

It was Duo's soft words that managed to penetrate the rage in Heero's mind. Suddenly realizing where he was, Heero shook his head and let his shoulders slump. "I'm sorry," he said in apology to the police officers and his lover.

"It's quite alright, Mr. Yuy. Could you please sit down?" Williams requested.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Heero nodded and sat himself back in his seat. Seeing the man wasn't about to make any further trouble, Williams and Henry retook their own seats.

"ORDER!" Harris yelled again and slammed the gavel down so hard that Morris felt sure the judge's bench would have a major dent in it.

The court fell silent.

Harris' eyes swept the room before stopping on Morris. He glanced behind the DA to Heero and back to the DA before speaking. "Mr. Morris, I suggest you control your witness. Any further outbursts like that and I will have him forcibly removed and charged with contempt of court."

"Yes, your honor. I apologize, your honor. It won't happen again."

In the witness stand, Stefan, having recovered from his initial shock that Yuy was coming for him and about to flatten him, gave a soft snicker. Unfortunately for him, the judge heard the snicker and turned his cold gaze to him.

"I fail to see what is so funny, Mr. Graves. These are serious charges you're facing and not a laughing matter," he sternly rebuked.

Stefan lowered his head. "I apologize," he said quietly.

"Now, I suggest we resume," Harris stated and with a bang of his gavel, indicated to Bremner he was ready to continue.

Bremner had quickly recovered from his shock and approached his client. "Mr. Graves, if you could continue with your relation of the events preceding and also on the evening of the twelfth?"

Clearing his throat, Stefan began once more. "I brought home some dried Pattersons Curse which would make the horse very sick, but not kill it. On the evening of the twelfth, I waited until it was getting dark, then got in my car and drove to the Yuy property. I parked my car out on the road verge a little way down the road so it wouldn't be seen. I took the bag with the Pattersons Curse in it and climbed through the fence on the property next door to Yuy's. There wasn't a lot of moonlight that evening so it was easy to slip through the paddock next door and into the yard area. No one was around so I went into the stables and headed for the feed room. I knew Yuy would have the feeds made up for the horses' breakfasts; that's one thing you can count on, he always sticks to a routine, he's an anal retentive bastard like that."

"Objection! Mr. Yuy's habits regarding his stable routine are not on trial here," Morris snapped.

"Sustained. The witness will kindly refrain from making assumptions and stick to the facts," Harris replied.

Bremner gave his client a stern look. "Please continue with the relation of the events and keep the personal assumptions to yourself."

Stefan didn't look at all happy but continued with his tale. "I went into the feed shed and spotted the buckets all lined up. Yuy has each horses' name written on their respective buckets so all I had to do was find the one with Shinigami's name on it and put the plant into it."

"Shinigami?" Bremner questioned.

"Yeah, that's the ridiculous name Yuy gave his horse."

"Objection!"

"Sustained. Bremner, this is your second warning. Your client is to keep his personal opinions to himself."

"Yes, your honor." Bremner turned back to his client who was not at all happy. "What happened next?"

"It was too dark inside the feed room to read the names on the buckets and I didn't want to turn the lights on as that would alert anyone around that there was someone inside the stables and completely defeat the purpose. I had a box of matches with me so I lit a couple to try and read the names on the buckets. I did find the right bucket and put the plant into it. I mixed it in so no one would be able to tell it was there. Then I left."

"What happened to the matches?"

"I put the box back in my pocket and took them with me."

"What about the ones you used to be able to see?"

"One burnt down to the end, and burnt my fingers too. They went out so I tossed them to the side."

"Mr. Graves. Did you intend to start that fire at the Yuy stables?"

"No, I did not."

"When did you first become aware of the fire that had destroyed Mr. Yuy's stables?"

"The first I knew about it was when I read a piece in the local paper on it."

"When you read the article, did you think it related to you in any way and your activities?"

"No, I didn't. The thought that it could be related to my being on the property never entered my head."

"So you are saying that this fire was nothing more than an unfortunate accident then?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. No further questions at this point, your honor."

Duo sat with the anger he felt building inside of him. He couldn't believe the calm demeanor of the guy that had tried to poison an innocent animal. Duo was well aware of the effects Pattersons Curse would have on a horse, he'd treated a couple during his time as a vet and it wasn't an easy poison to treat. The plant generally caused liver damage and depending on the amount of the plant ingested, death was a high possibility.

Sitting beside his partner, Heero was a quivering mass of rage. It was taking every ounce of willpower he had to stop himself from charging across the court room and ripping Stefan limb from limb. As much as he wanted to do it, he knew in his heart that he couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to Duo or his horses if he were to lose his temper now. With this extra information that had been brought to light, Heero's mind switched direction and began to wonder what Quatre and the R.S.P.C.A. would do now in relation to the charges they were yet to prosecute for. He made a mental note to speak to Quatre as soon as he could and find out if anything had changed at all in that respect.

Harris banged his gavel again, drawing everyone from their respective thoughts. "Mr. Morris?"

"Thank you, your honor. I do have questions for the accused." Morris stood and approached the witness stand. Stefan swallowed at the look on Morris' face.

"Mr. Graves, you said that you acquired some plant material called Pattersons Curse, correct?"

"Yes."

"Your intent was to place this poison into the feed of one of Mr. Yuy's top showjumpers, correct?"

"Ah, yes." Stefan was clearly puzzled and also wary. He had no clue what the DA was up to.

"Mr. Graves, how long have you been involved with horses?"

"Objection! The length of time my client has been involved with horses is of no relevance," Bremner snipped.

"I beg to differ," Morris replied. "It has quite a lot to do with this case as will become clear in a moment if I am allowed to continue?" Morris stated in a calm tone.

"Overruled. Morris, you'd better get to the point," Harris stated.

"Yes, your honor. Mr. Graves, how long have you been involved with horses?"

"Umm.." Stefan thought deeply for a moment. "I've been involved with horses for about fifteen years."

"Would you say you had a descent knowledge of equines, their requirements, needs and such?"

"I'd like to think so. You don't spend that amount of time with horses and not learn something," Stefan replied with a touch of sarcasm.

Ignoring the sarcasm, Morris pressed onwards. "So, after fifteen years you have a fairly good knowledge. Could you tell me then, why a person as experienced as yourself would have a naked flame in an area that contains such volatile and combustible material?"

"Uh." Stefan clearly didn't understand the question.

"Surely if you had such knowledge you would know that to have a flame in an area that contains dried feed substances, things such as hay, chaff and the like that will burn very easily, is not a good idea."

"Well, no..."

"And yet you admit that you lit not just one, but two matches in the feed room and then carelessly tossed them to the side."

"I was trying to see-"

"Mr. Graves, you admit that you lit those matches. Also by your own admission you say that you know enough about horses to understand that you do not have flames around horses or their stables and such because of the risks involved. After admitting to all of that, now you're trying to tell us that you didn't intend to start that fire?" Morris snorted.

"I didn't..."

"Mr. Graves, you went to Mr. Yuy's stables on the night of the twelfth with the intent of poisoning Mr. Yuy's horse as a means of revenge against him and his partner Doctor Maxwell as they had filed charges against you for assault. When you got there you decided to make sure that Mr. Yuy would suffer and decided that poisoning wasn't enough..."

"No."

"Objection!"

"So you decided to set fire to the stables as well-"

"NO!"

"OBJECTION! Badgering the witness!" Bremner yelled.

Morris bulled on. "You fully intended for all of those horses to die a painful death, you wanted to punish Mr. Yuy by killing innocent animals, by destroying a man's livelihood and to hell with the consequences..."

"NO!"

"Mr. Graves, you planned all this out and deliberately set fire to those stables. You _knew_ what you were doing; the video and DNA evidence does _not_ lie. You're guilty."

"NO!" Stefan broke down, cradling his head in his hands and shaking it.

"OBJECTION!" Bremner tried again.

"Order!" Harris cried as the volume of chatter began to build in the court room. "Order!" The noise began to recede as Harris banged his gavel hard several times. "Objection sustained. Morris, you will refrain from badgering the witness."

"Yes, your honor." Morris didn't look at all repentant. With a smirk in Bremner's direction he straightened his face and turned his attention back to the judge. "No further questions, your honor," he said in a smug voice and walked back to his desk where a smiling group of police officers awaited.

Behind the officers Duo and Heero were doing their best to contain their excitement. Both were very impressed with Morris' questioning. Stefan hadn't stood a chance. With all the evidence stacked against him and Morris' grilling at the end, pretty much sealed the man's fate. But neither man was going to break out the champagne just yet. There was still the jury to consider. They would need to retire to make their decision once all was said and done inside the court room.

"Bremner, do you wish to question the witness again?"

"Just two questions, your honor."

"Proceed."

"Mr. Graves. You said earlier that you lit the matches so you could see which feed bucket to put the poison in, correct?"

"Yes," Stefan whispered.

"Your intention never was to set those stables on fire?"

"No, I didn't intend to set the stables on fire."

"No further questions, your honor."

Harris shuffled the papers on his desk before addressing the court. "The witness may stand down."

Stefan got up and left the witness stand, returning to sit beside a grim looking Bremner.

"Does the defense have any further witnesses?"

"No, your honor."

"Does the prosecution have any further witnesses?"

"No, your honor," replied Morris.

"I will take closing statements then. Morris, you may address the court first."

"Thank you, your honor." Morris stood and smoothed down his jacket before approaching the jury.

"Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, today you have been provided with evidence that clearly supports the fact that this man - " Morris indicated towards Stefan, "this man trespassed on another person's property, despite a restraining order which forbade him to come within five hundred meters of Mr. Yuy, Doctor Maxwell or their property. He broke that restraining order, which he has already pleaded guilty to doing, with the intent to poison one of Mr. Yuy's top showjumpers. If that wasn't enough, he also deliberately set fire to the stable block. If it had not been for the quick thinking and dedication of a small group of people, all eight horses, four of which belonged to clients of Mr. Yuy, would have perished in that fire. And for what? Revenge. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you all have copies of the evidence, you have witnessed the security recording of the night of the fire and I urge you all to think deeply when making your decision. If this man can try to poison an innocent animal, set fire to stables with the intent of destroying a person's livelihood and take the lives of horses just because he feels he was wrongly accused of a different crime, then what more could he be capable of? I trust you will all do the right thing and see this man for what he really is and pass the right judgment on him. Thank you." Morris walked back to his seat, the court was that quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

Duo could hardly contain the grin and nudged Heero lightly with his elbow. He mouthed the words 'He's going down' to Heero.

Heero was in a similar state to Duo. Morris had really impressed him with his dedication to the case and the manner in which he'd conducted the prosecution. For the first time in a long time, Heero began to feel hope that justice would be served.

"Mr. Bremner?" Harris called.

"Thank you, your honor." Bremner stood up and approached the jury. "Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, my client has admitted he was in the wrong for breaking the restraining order and he accepts that there will be consequences for that. The decision to place Pattersons Curse into the feed of one of Mr. Yuy's horses was a decision made under extreme stress. My client has been trying to deal with an approaching re-trial for a crime he was found not guilty of. Can you imagine how hard that is? To know you have been found not guilty of a crime and then to suddenly be told 'sorry, we think you are guilty now so we're going to have a re-trial', is quite a lot to bear. Given the strain of the approaching trial, my client sought some solace in drinking and it was whilst under the influence of alcohol that he made the unfortunate decision to attain some form of revenge against those he saw as his persecutors. He chose to place a natural, toxic plant matter into the feed of one of Mr. Yuy's horses, something he deeply regrets now. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, my client knows that what he did was wrong, but never did the thought of setting fire to the stables cross his mind. Mr. Graves did not, nor did he ever intend to set fire to those stables. The fact that the stables did catch on fire was nothing more than an unfortunate, tragic accident of which my client had no control over. Mr. Graves accepts he has committed a great misdemeanor against Mr. Yuy and knows there will be consequences for his actions, but as far as Arson goes, as I said before, my client did not start that fire; it was a tragic accident. I trust the jury will see their way clear to do the right thing. Thank you." Bremner walked back to his table and sat down, a small murmur traveling through the court room at the conclusion of his speech.

Both Heero and Duo had to admire the lawyer's tenacity, he'd done his best by his client and although there was still a small tendril of fear lodged in each man's gut that Stefan would get away with it, they could only hope that the evidence against him combined with Morris' hard work would pay off.

"Thank you, gentlemen. The jury will now retire to deliberate and once they are all in agreement, return to the court with their verdict." Harris banged his gavel down and stood.

"All rise."

The judge left for his chambers, the jury exiting as soon as the judge had departed leaving the lawyers and court to themselves. Once the 'officials' had left, Heero found himself being approached by a couple of journalists.

"Mr. Yuy, could we have a word?"

"Mr. Yuy, what do you think of the trial so far? Do you think Mr. Graves will be found guilty? Will there be any retribution?"

Fortunately for Heero, Morris stood up and faced the journalists. "Excuse me," he began in a quiet but firm tone. "Mr. Yuy is not free to discuss this case with the press at this point as the case is still under deliberation. If you persist in trying to get any information from Mr. Yuy you will find yourselves charged with contempt of court. Do I make myself clear?"

The journalists immediately backed off. They were quite prepared to wait and get their interview later.

"Thanks," Heero said with a grateful smile.

"No problem. Vultures, all of them," Morris muttered. "They know they aren't supposed to approach anyone involved in the case until it's finished and the verdict has been handed down."

"They won't be deterred for long," Duo muttered. "Once the jury returns with their verdict, regardless of what it is, they will be swarming once again." Duo looked up as something caught his eye. "Ah, talk about swarming, here comes Quatre and his lawyer."

Quatre gave both men a warm smile as he paused in front of them both. "Heero, Duo, this is Mr. Inverness, the R.S.P.C.A's lawyer. Mr. Inverness, this is Heero Yuy and Doctor Maxwell," Quatre introduced.

Mr. Inverness shook both offered hands, keeping the handshake light as both men still sported light bandages. "Pleasure to meet you both."

"Likewise," Duo greeted.

"Thank you for taking on this case on behalf on myself and Doctor Maxwell," Heero said.

"No thanks needed, I'm more than happy to see these kinds of people put where they belong," the lawyer replied.

Heero turned to the Inspector. "Quatre, I know this case you have against Stefan is regarding the fire and his attempts to..." Heero swallowed the lump in his throat. "His attempts to harm the horses, but given this new confession that he was planning on poisoning Shini, does that change anything?"

"A very good question, Heero. Actually, it won't change a great deal. Depending on what verdict the jury returns will influence what final charges we go with against him."

Heero noted the use of the word 'charges' – plural.

"If he is found guilty of Arson we will continue to proceed with the Aggravated Cruelty charge against him on that account. The fact that he openly admitted to attempting to poison Shinigami is also a case of Aggravated Cruelty and he will be charged with that for the poisoning attempt. If he's found not guilty of Arson, we will still prosecute on the poisoning charge under Aggravated Cruelty and the lesser charge of Animal Cruelty. Either way he will be charged and there is no way he can get out of it."

Heero heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness for that. Thank you, Quatre."

"Don't thank me just yet," Quatre smiled before turning his attention to Duo. "Duo? I know this is a bit short notice, but have you ever dealt with a case of Pattersons Curse poisoning in horses?"

"Yes, I have, Quatre, a couple to be exact; why?"

"Once the jury returns and gives their verdict and sentence is passed, it will be the R.S.P.C.A's turn to prosecute. If you don't mind, would we be able to call upon you as a expert witness to the effects Pattersons Curse has on horses? It would help the case a great deal to have that expert opinion."

"Quatre, I'd be more than happy to assist in that capacity, but, will they accept my testimony as I am involved with the horses?"

"It's quite acceptable for you to give evidence, Doctor Maxwell. You do not have a monetary interest in the case so there is nothing legally stopping you from being our expert witness. If you prefer not to I can arrange for another vet, one of our own to come in, but that could take a little time and delay the case. Had we known about this attempt to poison, we would have already made arrangements for one of our own vets to attend. As I understand it, you are a consulting vet from time to time for the R.S.P.C.A. and as such you are on their register so there's nothing to stop you," Inverness replied on Quatre's behalf.

"In that case, count me in. I'd love to see that bastard rot in hell for what he tried to do, regardless of what the jury comes back with," Duo replied with a firmness in his voice.

"Thank you, Doctor Maxwell. I will call for you when necessary." Mr. Inverness gave a small nod of his head and returned to his seat from earlier. Quatre added his thanks before joining the lawyer to revise their case against Stefan.

# # #

It was just over an hour later when the jury let the bailiff know they had reached a decision. Neither Heero or Duo had left the court room, not wanting to miss out on the result of the case. They spent their time chatting with Morris, Anderson and the other two officers. Both guys expressed their sincere thanks to Morris for all he'd done with the case; and repeated those sentiments to Anderson for his unwavering belief that there had to be proof somewhere. Without the man's thoroughness the match stub and resulting DNA may never have been found – and that could mean the difference between a guilty or not guilty verdict.

The jury filed back in, all faces completely neutral so no one could even hazard a guess at the pending outcome. Bremner appeared along with Stefan and the officer in charge of him. Most of the spectators had also returned, along with the journalists, much to Heero's dismay.

"All rise," came the bailiff's monotone as Judge Harris returned to take his seat. Sitting down, he reached for his gavel and gave one, loud rap with it.

"This court is now in session." Harris turned to the jury, a middle aged gentleman standing up and facing the judge. "Has the jury reached a decision?"

"We have, your honor." The bailiff collected a piece of paper from the jury foreman and handed it over to Harris who read it and placed it on his bench.

"Would you announce to the court the jury's decision, please?"

"Your honor, in the case of Willful Damage, we the jury find the defendant, Stefan Graves, guilty as charged."

There was a murmur ripple through those in the court room, but before Harris could call for order, the crowd fell silent. "Continue," Harris requested.

"Your honor, in the case of Arson, we the jury find the defendant, Stefan Graves, guilty as charged."

This time the crowd erupted into a chorus of noise. Morris, Anderson, Williams and Henry all looked overjoyed with the result, further down, Quatre did his best to hold the cheer. Beside him, Inverness looked calm but pleased – no doubt it would make their case so much easier to get a conviction. Heero sat in stunned silence, Duo unable to believe what he'd just heard either. Whilst they had both known there was a very good chance Stefan would be found guilty, to have those words actually spoken sent a wave of relief over both men.

Over in his seat, Stefan seemed to crumple in on himself, sagging in his chair with his eyes downcast, he looked a broken man. Beside him, Bremner wore a look of defeat. He'd done his best to defend the man, but the evidence against him was too strong.

"Guilty," Heero whispered to himself. "Guilty. They found him guilty." He turned to an equally shocked Duo and barely resisted enfolding his lover in his arms and kissing him senseless. "Guilty, Duo. He's been found guilty!" Beside him, Duo nodded as slowly but surely his mouth curved up into the biggest grin Heero had ever seen.

Hearing those words from the jury foreman's mouth, followed by Heero's confirmation and Duo could feel the tension roll off and away from him, his lips began to curl into a grin. Not caring one iota who was there to see, Duo reached out and gave his lover a solid hug, the embrace returned seconds later by Heero. They held each other as the result continued to sink in. The banging of the judge's gavel had them breaking apart.

"Order!" Harris glared out at the crowd who immediately fell silent. "Thank you," he said to the foreman of the jury who nodded in reply and resumed his seat. Turning back to the front of the court, Harris spoke again. "Will the accused please stand."

Stefan managed to get himself to his feet, shaking slightly with the shock of the outcome.

"Mr. Graves, you have pleaded guilty to Breaking a Restraining Order, Trespass and Breaking and Entering. The jury has found you guilty of Willful damage and Arson. In the case of the first three charges, I sentence you to a jail term of five years. In the case of Arson and Willful Damage, I sentence you to twelve years. You are also to pay all court costs and reimburse Mr. Yuy for any and all expenses relating to the fire." Harris slammed the gavel down hard. "This case is now closed."

tbc...


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries foreverfandom dot net. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 68

Stefan stood in mute shock as the sentence was handed down. When he was told he would have to pay restitution to Yuy as well, he almost choked. His heart plummeted in his chest before the anger began to set in. Bremner kept a close eye on his client whilst the judge passed his sentence and noted the signs of anger beginning to flare. When the judge announced that the case was closed, He quickly grabbed hold of Stefan's arm and pulled the man to his seat.

"Sit still and shut up unless you want further charges against you," he hissed.

The anger still burned but Stefan managed to put a hold on it for now. "This isn't fair," he muttered back, "I didn't intend to start that fire."

"I know and there are avenues open to us. I plan on putting in an appeal," Bremner replied. He failed to add that he thought the appeal would be a lost cause though given all the evidence; but if it managed to keep his client quiet, then it was all good in his book.

"Now what?" Stefan growled under his breath.

"The judge will probably order a short recess before moving onto the next charges."

"Christ, I'm in a fucking nightmare," Stefan moaned.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to break into Yuy's stables," Bremner snapped. "Look, what's done is done and we can't change that. All I can do is try to defend you as best I can."

Stefan wasn't at all happy with the way the tide had turned, but at the end of it all, he only had himself to blame. The banging of the judge's gavel drew him from his thoughts.

"This court will recess for fifteen minutes before reconvening for the charges the R.S.P.C.A. has laid to be heard and the new jury to be sworn in."

"All rise."

Harris left the court room, the jury following a moment later.

Despite wanting to celebrate their victory, both Heero and Duo were content to wait. They still had Quatre's charges and the rape re-trial to go. Once they were complete, then they would celebrate – hopefully.

Morris, Anderson and the two police officers rose from their seats and approached the pair. Congratulations were exchanged, both Heero and Duo unable to thank the detective and DA enough for what they had done. Both men waved off the thanks, saying it was all part of the job and their thanks was in being able to see justice served. The DA went on to explain that since Harris had ordered Stefan to pay all costs that there would be no charge to him for the case. In regards to the reimbursement to Heero for all costs relating to the fire, he advised Heero to contact his insurance company and let them know of the trial outcome. He told Heero to pass on the contact number of his office to the insurers and he would take it from there on Heero's behalf.

With his side of the case completed, Anderson took his leave, wishing both men all the best. Morris, Williams and Henry surrendered the desk to Quatre and Mr. Inverness, opting to join Heero and Duo in sitting just behind whilst the case was heard. There wasn't any point in them leaving as they still had the re-trial to go and no one knew for certain how long the cruelty case would go on for. It could take the rest of the day and still go into the 'morrow; on the other hand it could all be cut and dried and over in the matter of an hour. It all depended on Stefan's plea, the evidence presented and the time the jury would take to come to their decision.

Henry departed on a coffee run, returning with a couple of minutes to spare, balancing several paper cups in a holder between his hands with a scrunched paper bag dangling from fingers beneath. The coffees were handed around, Heero and Duo also receiving one each much to their appreciation. The paper bag was opened to reveal several cinnamon donuts which were also handed around. Duo snickered when he got his and explained when questioned that it seemed just like in the movies – police always appeared to enjoy coffee and donuts.

"All rise."

Judge Harris returned and took his seat, leaving the scene now set for Quatre to go ahead with his cases.

"This court is now in session. Bailiff?"

The bailiff stepped forward with a piece of paper in his hand that Inverness had passed over to him during the recess. "Your honor. Case #7230 The R.S.P.C.A. versus Mr. Stefan Graves. The charges are: Two counts of Aggravated Cruelty."

Heero and Duo both glanced across at Stefan and his lawyer, noting the look of shock on Stefan's face and his lawyer's eyebrows shoot into his hair line. Clearly they hadn't anticipated there being two charges.

"How does the defendant plead?"

There was a moment of furious whispering between the pair before Bremner stood up. "Your honor, could I please have both charges clarified?"

Harris looked across to Quatre and Inverness.

Inverness stood up and cleared his throat. "One account of Aggravated Cruelty in relation to setting a fire intending to cause serious harm and/or death to eight horses. The second account of Aggravated Cruelty in relation to the attempted poisoning to cause illness and/or death of one horse." Inverness sat back down.

"How does the defendant plead?" Harris asked again.

Having briefly conferred with Stefan again on the charges, Bremner turned his attention to the judge. "My client pleads guilty to both charges, your honor."

There was what could only be described as a stunned silence in the room. No one had believed for one moment that Stefan would give in so easily and plead guilty. Duo particularly felt a touch let down; he'd been all ready to go up there on the witness stand and testify in the capacity of 'expert' in regards to Pattersons Curse and the effects it had on the equine body. Seemed he wasn't going to get that chance now. On another note though, Duo was also relieved.

Equally as stunned, Heero took a more logical thought process. Given that Stefan had already been found guilty of Arson and had admitted to entering his property with the intent to poison Shini, there wasn't much he could claim in the way of defense.

Both Inverness and Quatre were similarly relieved that they wouldn't have to go through the whole trial thing and yet annoyed that they wouldn't get the opportunity to 'grill' the defendant either. There were still a couple of matters that would need to be cleared up though.

"Your client pleads guilty?" Harris asked in confirmation.

"Yes, your honor."

"The plea of guilty is duly noted." Harris turned to the bailiff. "You may let the people selected to be the jury know that they will not be needed on this case, thank you." The bailiff nodded and disappeared into an anti chamber for a moment.

"Mr. Inverness? Please approach the bench," Harris requested and Inverness complied. They shared a few words, Inverness nodding from time to time and pointing out a couple of things on the paperwork he had with him. Once the judge seemed satisfied Inverness returned to his seat alongside Quatre. The bailiff returned and Harris spoke briefly with him before turning his attention back to the court room. He glanced to Bremner first, then to Quatre.

The gavel hit the wood softly, Harris cleared his throat. Bremner stood up, pulling Stefan to his feet beside him. Inverness and Quatre also stood and waited patiently for the judge to speak.

"In the cases of Aggravated Cruelty brought against Mr. Graves, the defendant has entered a plea of guilty to both charges. The court sentences you to a total of ten years imprisonment to be served concurrently with your other sentences. There will also be a fine of twenty five thousand dollars to be paid directly to the R.S.P.C.A. " Harris paused for a moment to see if his words had been understood and accepted. Graves wore a look of resignation on his face. "Under the Animal Cruelty act, this court also forbids Mr. Graves from owning any animal for a minimum of ten years. Any animals currently in Mr. Graves' possession will be surrendered to the R.S.P.C.A. for care and re-homing."

"What!?" Stefan yelled. "You can't just take my animals!"

"I assure you, Mr. Graves, I can and I have. You will provide the R.S.P.C.A. with all details relating to any animals you have in your possession so that they may collect them." Harris looked down his nose at a clearly unhappy Stefan. Raising his gavel, he brought it down hard. "This case is now closed."

# # #

At the conclusion of the hearing, Judge Harris departed after having had a few words with Inverness and then Morris. Quatre and Inverness were over the moon with the result they'd had and were still trying to come to terms with the fact that Stefan had given in so easily – although after some discussion, they did agree with what Heero had been thinking , that given all the evidence against him including his convictions, the man would be fighting a losing battle from the get go. Far better to plead guilty and by doing so not waste anyone's time or money any more than it already had been. Plus it would possibly be a little better for him in the sentencing and fine area too.

Quatre couldn't really care less, they'd had a victory with minimal effort and managed to stop another person from inflicting harm against innocent animals. Inverness had made his excuses to leave as he needed to speak with Bremner and his client to get all the relevant details on any animals Stefan owned so that Quatre and a team could go out to secure them.

"What will happen to the animals, Quatre?" Heero asked as they shared a coffee in the little cafe across from the court house. They would be needed back there in just under forty minutes for the rape re-trial.

"We will pick up any and all animals he currently owns and take them back to the shelter for a check up by the vet there. If they are all okay then any feline or canine will go to Trowa's for re-homing."

"I don't know if he has any pets as such, but I do know that he obviously has a horse, Comet. What will happen to her?"

Quatre thought for a moment. "That will all depend on what sort of condition she's in. If she's been mistreated then naturally we will need to get her well again before she can be assessed. If she's perfectly okay, she will be assessed and probably put up for adoption," Quatre informed Heero. "Why?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know the answer to that too," Duo piped up.

"Oh, no particular reason, just curious," Heero replied.

Quatre accepted the offered explanation but Duo didn't. He knew there was something more going on inside his partner's head. But now wasn't the time or the place to question his lover further so Duo filed it away for later.

"I guess we should be heading back," Heero said with a glance at his watch.

"I'd rather stay here," Duo muttered.

"I know you would, but trust me, Duo. I have a really good feeling about this. Stefan is going to continue his downward spiral."

"How can you be so sure?" Duo asked as he took his crutches from Heero and slipped them under his arms.

"I can't explain it, but I just have this feeling inside that he's not going to get away with it this time. Morris has some new evidence and I'd bet my career that it will be enough to blow Stefan's defense out of the water."

"I hope you're right, Heero."

Quatre accompanied them back to the court house where he wished them both the very best before departing to locate Inverness and organize for the removal of Stefan's animals. With a feeling of dread back in his stomach, Duo allowed Heero to assist him along the cold corridors of the court house until they reached the room that the trial would be held in. Taking a deep breath and doing his best to steady his nerves, Duo entered the room.

# # #

Morris, Williams and Henry all looked confident as they stood for the judge to enter. Taking their seats again once Harris was seated, Morris did his best to give Duo a reassuring smile. Across the room, Stefan looked pale, Bremner's face was set into a grim line.

The bailiff addressed the court. "This is a re-trial of case #3873, on the charge of rape against one Mr. Stefan Graves."

"This court is now in session." Harris banged the gavel down before looking to both Morris and Bremner. "I trust that both of you, like myself, have already read over the transcripts from the previous trial of this case and are up to date with everything that transpired then?"

"Yes, your honor," both men replied.

"Good. We do not need to rehash all of that, this re-trial is to hear the new evidence that has come to light. Mr. Morris, as the prosecution, you may go first."

"Thank you, your honor." Bremner returned to his seat as Morris checked his paperwork before turning around to face the judge. "The prosecution recalls Miss Archer to the stand."

Marion Archer appeared through the side door, escorted by the bailiff who swore the woman in.

"Miss Archer, in the previous trial, you said you were Mr. Graves' fiancée, correct?"

Marion looked decidedly uncomfortable and kept darting glances at Stefan. Stefan sneered at her before turning his gaze away. "Yes, that is correct," she replied in a small voice.

"In the time that has passed since the original trial quite a lot of new evidence has come forth that would suggest that you are in fact, not his fiancée. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Marion looked defeated.

"Miss Archer, is it true that Mr. Graves approached you and asked you to pose as his fiancée in order for him to have a better chance at getting off charges of rape?"

"Yes, he approached me, but I didn't know it was rape he was being charged with," Marion replied.

"Miss Archer, could you please tell the court in your own words exactly how you met Mr. Graves, what your relationship with him was and what happened between yourself and Mr. Graves in regards to this case?"

Marion lowered her eyes and twisted her hands in her lap. When she began to speak it was in a very quiet voice. "I met Stefan through a friend of mine, she said she had someone she wanted me to meet who needed a favor. I thought at first that she was just hooking me up with someone for a one night sort of deal, someone who needed a partner or whatever for a function they had to attend. I met Mr. Graves over coffee and he asked me if I would be willing to pose as his fiancée for him, he said he'd gotten into a little trouble and needed an alibi of sorts. When I asked what sort of trouble, he said he'd been accused of making advances towards another guy. I didn't know at that stage that he'd actually raped another man." Marion paused for a moment to regain her composure.

"What did Mr. Graves ask you to do for him?" Morris pressed.

"He said all I would have to do is show up at court as his fiancée. He told me to say that we'd met about three years ago and we'd been engaged for around six months. He gave me a little background information on himself, things like he rode a horse and did some jumping. When I asked about the actual charges and what had happened, he said this guy had tried to come on to him, had been making advances towards him and that he'd been forced to comply with this guy's wishes or he'd find his horse getting hurt. Now this guy had twisted everything around and was trying to charge him with rape. I suppose he wanted me as a sort of surety, to prove he didn't have an interest in guys in that way." Marion shrugged. "He said he'd pay me five thousand dollars if I'd do the job."

"What did you do?" Morris prompted.

"I agreed to go along with it. Five thousand dollars is a lot of money you know."

Morris paused for a moment and sifted through the papers on his desk. "Your honor, I'd like to submit a copy of Miss Archer's bank account as exhibit A. You can clearly see on there an electronic deposit made in the amount of five thousand dollars."

"Objection!" Bremner shouted. "Just because a figure shows up on a bank account does not mean it had to have come from my client. That money could have come from anywhere!"

"Sustained. Bremner does have a valid point, Morris."

"I know, your honor. If you could bear with me for a moment, I think I can clear that up for you." Morris had fully expected Bremner to dispute the legitimacy of the deposit and had done his homework thoroughly. "Your honor, I also have here a copy of Mr. Graves' bank account which shows an electronic withdrawal of five thousand dollars on the same day. I'd like to submit this as exhibit B." Seeing Bremner about to object again, Morris pushed on. "I have paperwork here from Miss Archer's bank and also Mr. Graves' bank, both clearly stating that an electronic transfer of the amount of five thousand dollars was performed on the same day. The funds were transferred from Mr. Graves' account to one Marion Archer's account. Exhibit C, your honor." Morris handed over the paperwork to an amused looking judge. Bremner looked like he was about to choke on his anger.

"I must say, very impressive, Morris."

"Thank you, your honor," Morris replied as he dropped copies of the exhibits to Bremner's desk. "Miss Archer, you took the payment and posed as Mr. Graves' fiancée, correct?"

"Yes."

"When you testified in court for the trial of Mr. Graves, did you lie under oath?" Morris spun around and stared intently at Marion, his eyes boring into hers with such intensity that Marion had to look away. "Miss Archer, did you lie in court?!"

"Yes."

"Thank you. No further questions, your honor." Morris walked back to where a stunned Duo and Heero sat and gave them a smile.

Heero was really impressed with the way Morris had torn into Marion and he took a moment to give the DA a grateful smile in return before squeezing Duo's thigh. Duo was also unable to believe the confession the DA had just gotten out of Marion and for the first time he began to hold out a little hope. The soft squeeze from Heero reminded him he wasn't alone.

Bremner stood up and with a dark look on his face, approached the witness. A visible shudder passed through the woman and she avoided the lawyer's eyes. "Miss Archer, or do you still go by the professional name of Miss Love?" Bremner sneered.

Marion jerked her eyes up and stared at Bremner, a look of loathing passing over her face. "My name is Marion Archer, I gave up the other one quite a while ago," she snapped.

"Are you quite sure about that?" Bremner pushed. "It seems to me you have quite a list of minor felonies against you."

"I paid for all my crimes, I've made a new life for myself, all that is behind me," Marion stated angrily.

"Really?" Bremner raised an eyebrow and Marion swallowed, avoiding eye contact.

"Objection! The witness isn't the one on trial here," Morris called.

"Sustained. Bremner, please keep your line of inquiry in relevance to the case at hand."

"Your honor, this questioning has everything to do with the case. If I may be allowed to proceed, all will become very clear in a matter of moments."

"Objection overruled for the moment. Bremner, you are treading on thin ice," Harris warned.

Morris didn't look too happy, he had a pretty good idea of what Bremner was trying to do. He exchanged a few whispered words with Williams.

"Thank you, your honor. Miss Archer, despite what you say about having reformed yourself, I put it to you that you have, on several occasions, slipped back into your old habits."

"What?" Marion snapped.

"In fact, you didn't meet Mr. Graves through a mutual friend as you claimed, but you met Mr. Graves in a drinking establishment where you were looking for clients. You spied Mr. Graves and decided he looked like a good target and you approached him. After a few drinks and noting he was a little 'down' shall we say, you propositioned him, offered to make his night a little better – for a small fee."

"No!"

"You took him back to your place and after agreeing on a price for services, you provided those services. During the course of the evening, the alcohol had loosened my client's tongue and you managed to learn why my client was feeling so down. After thinking on the problem, you offered him a solution."

"No!"

"Objection!"

"You learned he was being accused of a crime he didn't commit, but had no alibi to back up his innocence so you offered to become that alibi. You saw the chance to make some easy money and hatched the plan to pose as his fiancée. He agreed to this wild plan whilst he wasn't sober."

"NO!" Marion yelled.

"Objection!"

Bremner pushed on, ignoring Morris' objection. "When morning came and he was no longer under the influence of alcohol and could think clearly, he declined the plan, only you wouldn't let him. You insisted he went along with it and demanded the payment. Mr. Graves couldn't see a way out of the situation and reluctantly paid you the fee – five thousand dollars. You attended the court on the date and gave your evidence, only now the game had changed and you wanted more money. You told my client that if he didn't pay up, you would go to the authorities and tell them all you knew."

"NO! It didn't happen like that!" Marion protested.

"Objection, harassing the witness," Morris tried again.

"Bremner!" the judge warned.

"Mr. Graves refused to pay you anything more and so you went ahead and told the authorities all you knew anyway! You're a liar, Miss Archer, a liar, a prostitute and an extortionist! Because of you, my client, Mr. Graves, will most likely be found guilty of a crime he is completely innocent of committing. I hope you can sleep at night knowing you have convicted an innocent man." Bremner spat the last words out and turned on his heel, marching back towards where Stefan sat with a slightly more hopeful look on his face now.

Duo felt his world beginning to crumble around him, but he hadn't counted on the D.A. Morris wasn't finished yet.

Harris banged his gavel down. "Order!" Turning to look first at Bremner and then to Morris, he asked, "Any further questions for this witness?"

"No, your honor," Bremner replied.

"None at the moment, your honor, but I'd like to recall the witness shortly," Morris said.

"The witness may stand down for the moment." A sniffling Marion was escorted by the bailiff back into the anti-chamber. "Morris, do you have any further witness' to call?"

"Yes, your honor. The prosecution calls Mr. Stefan Graves back to the stand."

Duo jolted in his seat, he hadn't expected that and from the look on both Bremner's and Stefan's faces, they hadn't either.

Stefan rose slowly to his feet and after a few brief words with Bremner, he shuffled across to take the stand and be sworn in. Once the formalities were over with, Morris approached the witness, a glint in his eye.

"Mr. Graves, you stated in the previous trial that you were not guilty of raping Doctor Maxwell, correct?"

_Nothing like going right in for the jugular,_ Duo thought.

"Yes."

"Why should we believe you?" Morris asked with a smirk.

"Because it's the truth?" Stefan sarcastically replied.

"Really?" Morris raised an eyebrow. Stefan glowered at the DA. "Mr. Graves, in the first trial, you produced a witness that was supposedly your fiancée. Since that trial we have discovered that not only is Miss Archer _not_ your fiancée, but that you had the audacity to pay her to pose in that capacity. Clearly a lie. You also have been found guilty of trespass, willful damage, breaking a restraining order and arson; the latter charge you pleaded not guilty to, despite undeniable evidence to the contrary. Another lie. Mr. Graves, I put it to you that you did in fact rape Doctor Maxwell, put him through a hell that no person should ever have to endure and, knowing you could be convicted of such a crime, you took every measure available to you to ensure you got off the charge, even going so far as to try and destroy a man's livelihood. Mr. Graves, you lied under oath in the previous trials and were found out; you're lying again now to try and save your own skin. You're a _liar_, Mr. Graves and you don't give a damn about any one or anything – as you've already proven – in order to save yourself. You _did_ rape Doctor Maxwell, if you didn't, and are as innocent as you claim, why would you go to all the trouble of paying for an alibi? Of trying to destroy property? Are those the actions of an innocent man? I think not." Morris turned. "No further questions, your honor."

"Bremner?"

"No questions, your honor." Bremner looked defeated.

"Morris?"

"I'd like to recall Marion Archer to the stand."

Marion came back in and was sworn in. Morris approached her with a warm smile. "Miss Archer, you said a friend of yours introduced you to Mr. Graves and said he needed a favor, correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Miss Archer, what was the name of your friend?"

"Her name is Kristy Neaves."

Morris walked back to his desk and picked up a piece of paper. Walking back to Marion he showed her the paper. "Is that her signature there?"

"Yes, it is."

"Your honor. The prosecution wishes to lodge this statement taken from Miss Kristy Neaves acknowledging her introduction of Miss Archer to Mr. Graves as exhibit D." Morris handed over the paper, he also dropped one to Bremner's desk. "No further questions, your honor."

Both Bremner and Stefan were completely taken off guard by that. Neither one had any clue that a statement had been taken from the person who had introduced Marion to Stefan. In fact, Stefan had completely forgotten all about the woman, having only met her on a couple of occasions and then it was only through his job.

"Bremner?"

"Uh, no questions, your honor." Bremner knew, without a doubt that despite all his attempts to get his client off the charge, this would be the nail in the coffin.

"Morris?"

"The prosecution rests its case, your honor."

"Bremner?"

"Ah, the defense rests, your honor."

"In that case, this court is adjourned whilst I retire to my chambers to look over the evidence and come to a decision. This court will reconvene in an hour." Harris slammed the gavel down before exiting the court room.

tbc...

AN: Please don't kill me for leaving it there. On a happier note, the muse is stuffed full of chocolate right now and that equates into a hyper muse which means you just might get another chapter of this in record time.

Have a very happy easter everyone!


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries/ foreverfandom. net. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

AN: This is what happens when Fred (the muse) indulges in easter chocolate - you guys get another chapter very quickly.  
>Happy Easter!<p>

* * *

><p>"Equus"<p>

Chapter 69

Once the judge had left the court, Stefan and Bremner got into a very heated discussion. Not wanting to stay and watch as the verbal sparring began to rise in pitch and volume, Heero gave Duo a hand with his crutches and the pair left as quickly as they could. Williams, Henry and Morris followed, Morris making a note of the time on his watch.

"Someone doesn't sound very happy," Williams smirked.

"No he doesn't," Morris agreed, "But then so he shouldn't; he knows he's guilty and now there isn't a damn thing he can do to refute the evidence against him. Come on, there's a small waiting room down here where we can sit and grab a drink of water." Morris led the group down the hallway, turned into another and stopped at the end where it opened out into a small room with a view into a courtyard. The room was currently unoccupied and Heero assisted Duo to a seat.

Once everyone was seated and those that desired it, had a paper cup of water, Heero spoke up. "I have to say, Mr. Morris, I'm very impressed with the evidence you brought up."

Duo looked up and fixed the DA with his violet eyes. "I agree with my partner, Mr. Morris. I'll admit, I had my doubts about this re-trial, but you have been very thorough in your obtaining this new evidence. But all that aside, what do you think our chances are?"

Morris gave a soft sigh and looked at the two men. "I wouldn't have asked for this re-trial if I wasn't damn sure we would have a good chance at getting a guilty verdict. I'm not a cruel man and I wouldn't have put you through all of this – again- if I thought we would lose." Morris stretched. "I have a really good feeling about it though and Harris is a good and fair judge..."

"But you can't commit yourself to a verdict," Duo sighed, knowing what the DA was trying to say without saying it.

"In one way, yes, you're right. It would be unfair of me to say I expect the guilty verdict. There is never any real cut and dried answers in these sorts of cases; but I am confident." Morris offered a small smile.

"What will happen to that woman, Marion?" Heero asked with a frown. "She did admit to lying in court the first time, surely that is a punishable offense?"

"Yes, it is," Williams replied. "Don't worry, she's already been charged with accepting a bribe to pervert the course of justice and contempt of court."

"Aa." Heero frowned again and began to fiddle with his tie. Duo had a pretty good idea what was going through his partner's head and seeing how Heero wasn't about to voice his concern, Duo did it for him.

"Sergeant Williams, what about the charge of assault against Heero for attacking Graves when he pulled him off me?" he asked in barely a whisper.

Heero's head shot up at that and he gave his lover a small glare. Duo just shrugged.

Williams thought for a moment before replying. "I'm pretty sure that Mr. Yuy will find that charge will be dismissed. The judge will need to hear the circumstances surrounding the alleged assault and once he knows of those I'm certain he will dismiss the charges as Mr. Yuy was only coming to your aid after all." Williams did his best to give the pair a reassuring smile.

"Thank you," Duo replied.

The group sat in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts before Morris got to his feet and crumpled the cup in his hand, tossing it to the trash before speaking. "I think we should head back now, the judge is due to give his verdict in another ten minutes."

With mixed emotions, the remaining four got to their feet and accompanied the DA back to the court room.

#

Duo cast a glance across at Stefan and his lawyer when they reentered the court room. Bremner looked grim, Stefan wore a look of thunder on his face. Duo couldn't help but wonder what had passed between the two men in their absence – obviously it hadn't been pleasant and Duo could hazard a pretty good guess that it had been something along the lines of Stefan's disappointment in his lawyer for the weak defense. He gave a mental shrug. _Let the bastard suffer, he deserved to after all the shit he'd caused._

"All rise."

Judge Harris swept back into the court room and took his place, sitting quickly and dropping a sheaf of papers to his desk top. The rest of the court also sat and waited anxiously for the judge to speak.

Harris cleared his throat and looked at Stefan. "Will the defendant please stand," he ordered, Stefan stood, Bremner mimicking his client's move. Harris took a quick glance at the papers before returning his eyes to Stefan. "I have gone back over all the evidence presented to the court in this case, from the previous trial and the new evidence presented today. Before I hand down my finding, I wish to say that the crime of rape against another person, regardless of their sex, is one of the most humiliating, degrading and lowest acts that one human being can commit against another. The physical trauma is hard enough to come to terms with for the victim, but the psychological and emotional trauma that goes with it remains for so much longer and quite often never leaves. This is something that no person should ever have to deal with, but unfortunately many do. The cases of a male raping another male are much more complex. Aside from the physical, psychological and emotional trauma a victim of male rape experiences, they also have to deal with the social side of it too. The human race can be a vindictive species when it comes to things they do not understand and fear and this is why so many male rape cases go unreported and unpunished." Harris turned his attention to where Duo sat and looked the young vet in the eyes. "It takes a lot of courage for a man to admit he's been raped by another man, and even more courage and bravery to lodge charges against their attacker; I admire the strength of those men who, knowing they are most likely going to be ridiculed and suffer at the hands of society for speaking out, still retain enough inner strength and dignity to proceed."

Duo could feel himself starting to blush under the judge's gaze and obviously sincere words. He didn't think he was strong at all.

Harris returned his attention to Stefan and continued. "After much deliberation and studying the facts presented, in the case of Mr. Graves raping Doctor Maxwell, I find the defendant guilty as charged."

All the blood drained from Stefan's face as the verdict was handed down and his legs turned to jelly. Bremner caught the sway of his client and quickly grabbed his elbow to steady him.

"This court sentences you to twenty years jail to be served concurrently with the other jail terms you received for the other charges against you. In total, you will serve twenty years for all of these crimes with a non parole period of fifteen years." Harris slammed his gavel down hard. "Before this court is adjourned, there is also the matter of an assault charge filed against Mr. Yuy by Mr. Graves. Under the circumstances of this rape trial, I find that Mr. Yuy was perfectly within the boundaries of the law in protecting his partner from Mr. Graves' attack and took only reasonable measures to stop Mr. Graves from raping his partner. Therefore, the assault charge against Mr. Yuy is dismissed." Harris banged the gavel again. "This case is now closed."

"All rise."

Somehow Duo and Heero managed to get to their feet as the judge left, each man was as equally stunned as the other with the judge's verdict and it was taking some time for it all to sink in. Once Harris had left, the pair sat down and simply stared at each other.

"Guilty, they found him guilty," Duo muttered to himself. The relief that he'd finally won washed over and through him, he felt as if a ton weight had gone from his shoulders and he couldn't help the tears that formed in his eyes. Turning to Heero, he noted his partner in a similar state of disbelief and happiness.

Reaching out to his partner, Heero wrapped the vet up in his strong arms, buried his face against that warm neck and mumbled. "Guilty, Duo, he's been found guilty."

They shared their mutual happiness and tears for a moment before a yell from the side drew them apart.

The guilty verdict sank into Stefan's brain and as it did so his anger began to build. Shooting a look across the room he saw Yuy and Maxwell wrapped up in each others arms and his anger finally exploded. "You bastard!" he yelled and made a lunge across the room. Bremner wasn't quite quick enough to grab his client and neither was the bailiff. Fortunately, Williams and Henry were a little faster off the mark.

"You assholes!" Stefan screamed as he made a grab for Duo. Heero managed to see Stefan coming for them and pushed Duo to the side and out of Stefan's reach. "Because of you I've lost everything!" Stefan screeched as he swung his fist back ready to take a swing at Heero.

Both Williams and Henry jumped forward, Heero ducking under the punch and causing Stefan to lose his balance. Williams made a grab for Stefan's arms whilst Henry went for the midriff, both officers managing to pin Stefan between them and force him to the ground where he continued to fire off several expletives at all who dared to oppose him. Bremner and the bailiff caught up, Bremner shaking his head whilst the bailiff grabbed for his handcuffs and with Williams' assistance, managed to get them on the protesting man.

"Can we gag him, Sarge?" Henry asked with a touch of humor in his tone.

"I wish," replied Williams. Between them they hauled the still swearing Stefan to his feet. "Any chance we can put him in the holding cells until he cools down?" Williams asked the bailiff.

"We still have to do the paperwork on him, but I guess he can wait in there for a while, it will take some time to have it all drawn up," the bailiff stated.

"Good. We can bring him down for you if you prefer?"

"Thanks, that would be good."

"Back shortly, Morris," Williams informed the DA and then left with Henry and the bailiff to secure Stefan in one of the court's holding cells.

Once Stefan had been removed, the room went quiet again. Duo and Heero were both still in shock, not just from Stefan's sudden attack on them, but also the guilty verdict. Bremner sat wearily at his desk and shuffled through his papers, Morris took a look across at the defense lawyer and gave a sigh. He knew what Bremner was going through; it wasn't easy to accept you'd lost a case, and in this case it was three in total – that was a slightly bitter pill to swallow. He felt a touch sorry for the lawyer, he'd not had a chance given all the evidence, but he still admired his tenacity and attempts to get his client off the charges completely. Mind made up, Morris walked across the small expanse to where Bremner sat.

"You put up a good fight, Bremner, not just in this case, but in the previous ones too. Unfortunately, it's damn hard to try and protect a guilty person." Morris extended his hand.

Bremner looked up at the words and noted the extended hand. Quietly he took it and shook the DA's hand firmly. "Congratulations on your wins, and yes, it's not easy trying to defend someone you're pretty sure is guilty, but I had no choice, he engaged my services and I did the best I could with what was given to me."

"That you did and I didn't envy you the task. Are you going to appeal any of the sentences?"

"He wants me to appeal on the arson case, but I don't know, it doesn't seem like a case I can win on."

"Regardless of whether or not he intended to start that fire, the fact remains that he did and he's shown no remorse whatsoever for his actions."

"I know and that's why I'm reluctant to put in an appeal," Bremner sighed.

"Personally, I don't think you would stand much of a chance."

"Neither do I which is why I'm seriously thinking that if he does want to try and appeal to tell him to get another lawyer."

"Then do that, you're quite within your rights to refuse to represent someone whom you know is guilty," Morris reminded him.

"Isn't that the truth."

"Once the bailiff gets back and we've sorted out all the paperwork, how about we grab a beer?" Morris offered.

"Thanks, I'd like that." Bremner gave a small smile and Morris turned to walk back to his clients.

"What happens now?" Heero asked when Morris returned.

"Now we have to go through all the paperwork and finalize the judge's orders. Once that is all complete, Mr. Graves will be escorted to the place of his incarceration to begin serving his sentence. The paperwork will also deal with the compensation he's been ordered to pay and then all that can be sorted out over the next few weeks. Don't worry, it's a little complicated, but not overly so. You guys won't have to worry about any of it, I'll take care of it all for you and keep you informed of what is happening in regard to it all."

"Thanks, Mr. Morris," Heero said softly.

Duo turned his violet eyes to the DA and offered his still lightly bandaged hand to the man who took it and shook it gently. "Thanks, Mr. Morris, not just for prosecuting this man and getting the guilty verdict, but for believing me in the first place. If I hadn't listened to you, the police and my partner, this guy could have walked free, almost did, and who's to say he couldn't have done this again to someone else? I'm really grateful to you and everyone else for the time and effort you put in to see he was found guilty and put away for his crimes."

Seeing how choked up the vet was becoming and feeling the genuine appreciation rolling off the man, Morris gave a warm smile. "Trust me, Doctor Maxwell, it was my pleasure to assist you and I'm just pleased I managed to get a successful result."

"If we are no longer needed, I think I'll take my partner home, Mr. Morris," Heero stated and stood up. "Would you please pass on our thanks and gratitude to Officers Henry and Williams?"

"Of course I will. Take care and I'll be in touch."

With Heero's assistance, Duo left the court room and headed outside into the late afternoon sun. Stepping out of the court house, he felt a peace wash over him, all the tension, heartache and worry just blew away with the light caress of the afternoon breeze. Duo knew he still had a way to go before he would be completely healed. The physical side wouldn't take long, but the emotional and psychological sides were an entirely different story. But Duo also knew he would eventually recover, with Doctor Jay's help and Heero's stoic presence, he'd eventually conquer his demons.

"Take me home, Heero, we have some celebrating to do," he whispered.

# # #

When Heero and Duo pulled in behind the cottage they were surprised to find all their friends gathered around waiting for them – all except for Hilde, Zechs and Catherine who were still up at the practice finishing off the evening consults. A large cheer went up as the pair exited the car, Duo laughing and shaking his head.

Quatre was the first to approach and congratulate the pair on the success of gaining a guilty verdict for the arson and associated charges. Wrapping Duo up into a hug, Quatre whispered into the vet's ear, "How did the other trial go?"

"He was found guilty," Duo whispered back, a broad grin on his face.

"That's fantastic!" Quatre cheered and spun around to the others who had all paused in their congratulations to Heero when they heard the blonde cheer.

Whilst Duo hadn't informed June and Carl that he had been raped by Stefan, he had divulged that he'd been assaulted by the other man. Seeing the curious glances from those two as well as Trowa, Treize, Wufei and Meiran, Duo cleared his throat and spoke. "You all know we won the case against Stefan for arson and the other charges and that Quatre also won the charges of Aggravated Cruelty, well... " he paused for a second and took a deep breath. "We made it a hat trick, the charge of assault against Stefan that I filed? He was also found guilty of that too. That bastard got twenty years with a non parole period of fifteen years."

Duo's news was met with a range of smiles, cheers and congratulations. Everyone was over the moon with the good news and one by one they came forth to shake hands, hug and offer their sincerest congratulations to both Heero and Duo.

June, Carl, Wufei and Meiran had all pulled together to bring the horses in and settle them for the night. Hilde and Zechs had treated Nataku earlier so there wasn't anything for the guys to do other than bask in the moment of their victory. The group headed for the cottage to celebrate in style, the women all combined together with ideas for food, the men all put in for refreshments and Carl offered to make the run to the local store to fetch everything. Meiran went with him and by the time the pair returned, Hilde, Catherine and Zechs had finished consults and had joined the party.

It turned out to be a great evening. The women soon had snacks sorted out and handed around plates of delicious food. The refreshments were all non alcoholic except for a bottle of sparkling wine that Carl had insisted on buying to have a toast to the victory with. June, in her pregnant state didn't drink, Meiran also wasn't a fan of the alcoholic stuff either, Treize and Zechs both enjoyed a glass of wine at times but the remainder of the group rarely touched alcohol so the choice was a good one for all concerned.

As the celebrations carried on, Carl popped open the bottle of sparkling wine and a small amount was poured into everyone's glass. Despite preferring not to drink, everyone accepted a small amount knowing it was for a toast to something that was hard fought for – justice.

"It's been a long, hard road to get to this victory today," Treize began, "But with perseverance and hard work, the law has come through and the perpetrator has been finally brought to justice for his crimes. Now it's time to put all of this behind us and move forward. To the future; may it be a long, happy and healthy one for everyone." Treize raised his glass, the rest of the people murmuring 'hear hear' and joining him in the toast.

Once the toast was over with, the party began to wind down, the women all cleaned up, washing dishes and putting things away despite Duo's protests that they should just leave it all and enjoy themselves. June and Carl were the first to leave, June's pregnancy making her tire easily and Carl had work the next day. Wufei and Meiran were next to go and congratulated the pair once again as they took their leave.

Hilde and Catherine followed the Chinese couple out, both of them were tired and had the following day's work ahead of them. Zechs left a little after the girls along with Treize which just left Trowa and Quatre with Heero and Duo. Quatre had the kettle on and was making cups of tea for everyone while Trowa cleaned up the last of the glasses and straightened the kitchen and lounge room.

Once everyone had a mug in front of them, they sat around the kitchen table and discussed the relevant cases. No one brought up the rape re-trial, figuring Duo had already gone through enough in that area and with Stefan now safely locked away there wasn't any point in rehashing it all.

Quatre admitted to his disappointment that Stefan had pleaded guilty to the Aggravated Cruelty charges, he'd been looking forward to grilling the man on the stand. As Heero pointed out though, knowing he'd already admitted to attempting to poison Shini and the video footage of him in the stables right before the fire, there really wasn't any point to him pleading not guilty. It was pretty much a given that he would have been found guilty so why have to go through all the trial? Quatre agreed that it had probably been for the best, but he was still a little pissed he'd not been able to give the guy hell.

That line of conversation brought them back to their earlier one of Stefan's animals. Knowing that not much time had passed between the trial and now, Duo and Heero were still both interested to know if Quatre had managed to track down any animals that Stefan owned and what the society had done in regards to them so far.

"At this stage we are aware that he owns one cat and the horse you mentioned earlier, Heero. We believe that the cat is at his place of residence and I'm going there first thing in the morning to pick the cat up and take it into Headquarters for a full check over. If it's all okay, I'll drop it off at Trowa's for re-homing. As for the horse; we're still in the process of trying to track down where she's currently kept. Mr. Graves wasn't exactly forthcoming with his information, but we do have a few leads."

"If you like, I can ask around a few of the people I know and see if they have any information on Comet's whereabouts. The show jumping world is a pretty tight knit lot and most of us know where others keep their horses or are based," Heero offered.

"If you could, that would help a lot, Heero. I'll continue to make my own inquiries, but if you should find out anything in the meantime, give me a call."

"No problem." Heero finished off his mug of tea and gave a wide yawn.

Trowa noticed the yawn and discreetly nudged his partner under the table. Quatre looked up and frowned, his sight changing direction with Trowa's nod towards Heero and Duo.

Both men looked very tired, the day's events having worn them both out physically and emotionally. Giving his partner a soft smile of acknowledgment, Quatre finished his tea and stood up. "I think we'd best get going too, got quite a bit to do tomorrow. I'll keep in touch regarding the animals and if we have any luck in tracking down that horse."

Trowa collected their mugs and rinsed them through before exchanging good-nights and taking their leave. Heero closed the door behind them and locked it, giving a soft sigh and resting his head against the back of the door.

"You okay, Heero?" Duo asked as he reentered the kitchen having gone through to the bathroom to relieve himself.

"Just tired," Heero replied and turned around. He gave Duo his special smile. "Tired, relieved and happy."

"Amen to that," Duo replied.

Heero moved across the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Let's go to bed," he suggested. "I think I could sleep for a week."

"Must admit, I feel rather worn out myself," Duo replied and pressed a kiss to Heero's lips. "Thank god that's all over and done with, now we can start to get our lives back on track."

"Hai, I agree. Come on, I'll give you a hand."

# # #

The following morning saw a phone call for Heero from the insurance company to let him know that all the paperwork had been finalized and all that remained now was to get the clean up organized and underway so the rebuilding could commence. Heero advised Trimbole of the court findings and resulting sentence for Stefan's destruction of the stables and passed on the phone number to the District Attorney's office as Morris had instructed him to. Trimbole was very happy to hear the results and promised Heero the insurance company would take care of all the bills and then recoup the expenses from Mr. Graves.

That information put Heero in a very good mood for the day.

Trimbole passed over the contact numbers of the contractors the company had engaged to commence the work on his stables and let him know they would call to arrange a convenient time for the work to commence. Finally Heero felt as if something positive was starting to happen.

"Good news?" Duo asked when Heero returned to the kitchen. They had been sharing a late breakfast when the phone had rung, now Duo was busy reading through the local paper.

"Hai. That was the insurance company, they have engaged contractors to commence work on the new stable block. I should get a phone call from them sometime today to arrange when it would be okay for them to start."

"The sooner the better if you ask me. Oh, that didn't quite come out right," Duo added quickly when he realized how his words could be taken the wrong way. "I didn't mean it in the sense of moving the horses out of the surgery stables; they're more than welcome to stay there as long as they need to. I meant it would be good for you to be able to get back to normal again."

Heero chuckled. "I know what you meant, Duo, so don't worry. I agree though, the sooner we can get the new stables built, the better for everyone. It will free up your stables again for the practice and I can start to get the training and competing back on track."

"Don't forget we have a doctor's appointment in a couple of days," Duo reminded his lover.

"I know. Hopefully these damn glove things can come off permanently. My hands have healed up okay and I really need to get back to working the horses."

"I think we'll both be okay to have our hands back," Duo chuckled, "Although I think it's gonna take a couple more weeks for my legs to be allowed out of these pressure sleeves."

Heero wrapped his love in his strong arms, pressing soft kisses to Duo's neck. "I'm so sorry you got hurt, it's not fair that all I got was burnt hands whilst you ended up nearly losing your legs."

"It's okay, Heero. I didn't nearly lose my legs, they got a touch well done, that's all. You'll see, once the burns have healed I'll be as good as new." Duo sat in silence for a moment, Heero still cuddling him from his crouched position beside Duo's chair and the memories flowing through both minds. Finally Heero broke the silence.

"What are you planning on doing today?"

"I was going to spend the morning up at the surgery running the reception with Catherine. What about you?"

"I'd hoped to try and lunge some of the horses, they've been out of work for way too long and it's going to be hard to get them fit again and I'll need to do something with them as they all have shows coming up shortly."

"Don't go stressing yourself," Duo warned.

"I won't. Oh, Duo?"

"Yes?"

"We really should start to get our wedding plans sorted out. Now that the trials are over with we can set a date and get things moving," Heero suggested.

"You know, with all the shit that's happened lately, I'd completely forgotten about that. How about we both go through the calendar later and see if we can find a suitable date?"

"That is a good idea." Heero reached forth to press his lips against his lover's when the ringing of the phone interrupted them. "This had better be important," Heero growled. "Hold that position, I'll be back in a moment to continue kissing you senseless."

Duo chuckled and swatted Heero's backside as the rider went to answer the phone.

Heero reappeared in the doorway a few moments later. "It's Quatre," he announced. "He wants to talk to both of us."

"No problem, come over here and bring the phone with you." Duo managed to scoot his chair across a little, Heero taking the one next to him and placing the phone between them so they could both hear what the blonde had to say.

"Can you both hear me okay?"

"Yeah, Quat, loud and clear. What's up?" Duo said.

"I've been out to Stefan Graves' place and picked up the cat this morning. It's fine, in perfect health so I'm going to drop it to Trowa's shelter shortly." Quatre told them both.

"That's good then." Heero replied. "Any word on Comet?"

"That's why I'm calling. We have managed to track down where Graves has her agisted and I plan on going out there this afternoon to pick her up. What I was calling for was to see if you could possibly spare the time to come with me, Heero? You've had a lot more experience with horses than I have and I don't know how she will react to strangers trying to load her onto a float. She knows you and I think it would be a lot less stressful if you could be there too, that is, if you don't mind?"

"Quatre, I'd be more than happy to help. What time did you want to go?"

"I'll swing by and pick you up about one if that's okay?"

"That's fine." Heero paused for a moment to look at Duo who was gesturing at him. "Quatre, Duo's going to come along too."

"Is he sure he's up to it?"

"I'm fine, Quatre. Besides, it might be an idea to have me along just in case you get into any difficulties and need veterinary help; plus I can give her the once over when we get there and give you a brief report on her overall health and condition," Duo insisted.

"Thanks, Duo, that would be wonderful. To be honest, I'd be happier if you were to come along too, but I didn't want to ask given how you're still not healed up from the fire and all."

"No problem, Quat. We will see you around one."

"Yeah, thanks guys."

tbc...


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. foreverfandom. net Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 70

Duo filled a bag with things he thought he might possibly need for their trip out to see Comet. Heero was busy in the stables putting together a few items of gear they may also need if the mare proved to be difficult in any way. With the gear in his arms, Heero headed back to the cottage and stepped inside where he caught up with Duo who was just double checking the bag he'd packed.

"Great minds think alike," Duo chuckled when he spotted Heero's armful.

"I guess so. What did you pack?"

"Just a few small things, sedative, antibiotics, a couple of bandages, creams, powders, you know; basic stuff," Duo shrugged. "What about you?"

"Halter, lead rope, tail rope, twitch, floating boots, you know, the basic stuff." Heero grinned and Duo burst out laughing.

"Anyone would think we're expecting trouble," the vet snickered.

"Better to be prepared," Heero shot back.

"Yeah, ain't that the truth. If you got it, you won't need it, if you haven't then you can bet you will."

Heero scratched his head. "I think you lost me a couple of wills and wont's ago, but I do get what you mean." He glanced at the clock. "Quatre should be here any tick. I hope he remembered to pack a hay net for her. Actually, maybe I should go grab a bit of feed, just in case she's hard to get on the float, it might help persuade her."

"Heero, I'm sure if we have a problem getting her on the float we have enough items and expertise between the three of us to overcome that. Besides, it's too late now anyway, Quatre's here."

Heero looked out of the kitchen window to see Quatre's familiar Land-cruiser pulling into the yard towing the R.S.P.C.A.'s float. "I'll go out and meet him whilst you get your crutches. I'll be back in a minute to help you and take the stuff out."

"Okay, Thanks."

Quatre was just getting out of the cruiser when Heero met up with him. "Afternoon, Quatre," Heero greeted.

"Afternoon to you too, Heero. Thank you so much for agreeing to come with me and help out. I'm afraid I'm not all that good when it comes to handling horses. Give me a dog, cat, rabbit or the like and I've got no problem, but a horse or a cow, well..."

Heero chuckled. "It's my pleasure to help you out when I can, Quatre. You and the society have done a lot for me so it's nice to be able to help out as a sort of thank you." Feeling himself becoming a little embarrassed, Heero quickly shut up.

The Inspector knew where Heero was coming from though and didn't press the issue. "Is Duo still okay to come along? I really didn't want to ask him with his still being injured, but I think it would be good to have him there as the society's stand in vet."

"Duo's more than happy to come along and help out where he can. Actually, I think he would have been quite peeved if he wasn't allowed to come along," Heero replied with a grin.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Quatre grinned in return. "Are you both all set to go?"

"Hai, we are. Duo's just getting his medical bag to bring along and I put together a few things to bring as well. Nothing much, just a few bits we might find handy if Comet is inclined to give us any trouble."

"Ah, what sort of things? I did remember to put a hay net inside the float and bring a halter and lead rope, but as for anything else I don't know what would be the right things."

"It's fine. I've got floating boots, tail rope, that sort of thing."

"That sounds a lot more professional. Thanks, Heero."

"No problem. I'll go get Duo and the gear, shall I?"

"I'll give you a hand."

#

"It should be just up here on the left if I have the directions right," Quatre muttered.

"Slow down a little, Quatre. I think that's the entrance just up there." Heero pointed to a break in the tree line that had a white fence on either side of what appeared to be a driveway.

Quatre slowed and indicated. As they drew a little closer a sign became visible. 'Palomino Park Agistment Center' was painted across the sign in bold letters. "Yes, this is it," the Inspector confirmed and turned into the driveway. A short way up a house appeared on their right, Quatre continued to follow the drive though and passed the house. Behind the house the drive opened out into a large parking area with floats all parked along one side and a very large stable complex in the center. A golden Labrador came bounding out of the stables, barking madly and wagging its tail at the same time. Quatre drove the land-cruiser and float in a large circle until they were facing back the way they had come but not obstructing the driveway.

Once Quatre cut the engine the dog's barking seemed to grow in volume. Heero caught movement to the side and nudged Quatre. "Someone's coming out to meet us."

The three in the car all got out, Duo a little awkwardly as he waited for Heero to pass him his crutches. Quatre stepped forward to greet the woman who was approaching.

"Goldie, be quiet," the woman told the dog, the Lab falling silent but still wagging his tail. "Can I help you?" she asked Quatre.

"I hope so. I'm Inspector Quatre Winner from the R.S.P.C.A. I spoke earlier to the owner of the establishment regarding a horse we believe is agisted here?" Quatre extended his hand.

"Oh yes, Inspector Winner. Pleasure to meet you, I'm Rosalie Muldoon, my husband and I run this establishment," the woman replied as she shook Quatre's hand.

"Mrs. Muldoon, this is Heero Yuy, a show jumping rider and Doctor Duo Maxwell from the Maxwell Veterinary Practice," Quatre introduced the pair.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Muldoon," Heero said and carefully shook hands.

"Call me Rosalie, and it's pleasure for me too. Oh, Doctor Maxwell, I hope your injuries are not serious?" the woman said as she spotted the crutches and light bandages on Duo's hands.

"They aren't and I'm healing up well," Duo replied. "Thank you for asking though."

"Rosalie, I spoke with your husband earlier in regards to the horse Comet that I believe a Mr. Stefan Graves has agisted here?" Quatre said, getting back to their reason for being there. "I don't know if he has informed you of the circumstances or not?"

"Yes, yes he did. Robert isn't here right now, he's gone to fetch some feed, but he did tell me that you would be calling and the reason why." Rosalie paused for a second and frowned. "I must say, it did come as a bit of a shock to me when Robert filled me in. Mr. Graves always seemed to be a pleasant enough person, although I didn't really get to know him too well. He just came and rode his horse, keeping himself pretty much to himself. I would never have picked him for someone to try and harm another person's horse. I guess it just goes to show that you can't judge a book by its cover."

"It's been a bit of a trial and as you are aware, I can't go into details. Suffice to say I do have the court order here with me that allows me to remove the horse from the property and take her into the Society's care." Quatre produced the legal paperwork and handed over a copy to Rosalie.

"Thank you. Would you mind if I took a moment to read through this? It's not that I doubt your word, but I have to be sure this is all legal otherwise I could be in a lot of trouble."

"No problem at all. Actually, I'd be a bit concerned if you were to just take our word for it and let us leave with the horse without checking our credentials," Quatre replied with a smile.

While Rosalie looked over the paperwork, Quatre made friends with the dog, scratching the Lab behind the ears and getting a tongue bath in reciprocation.

"It all looks fine to me," Rosalie said once she'd finished reading and went to pass the papers back to Quatre.

"That's okay, those are your copy, that way if anyone should question you regarding the horse or has any problem with her having been removed, you have the legal documents to prove it was all done above board and legally. It also absolves you from any responsibility."

"Thank you." Rosalie carefully folded up the papers and slipped them into the back pocket of her jeans. "I guess you're more than eager to pick the mare up then?"

"If you don't mind, the sooner we can get her, the sooner I can have her back at the center," Quatre replied, putting on his most charming smile.

"She's down this way in a paddock. Oh, are you intending to take any of her gear? You know, saddle, bridle, rugs and such?"

"No, we won't be taking any of the gear, that will all remain the property of Mr. Graves. I'm not sure what he intends to do with it. I've brought a halter and lead rope with me though so I won't need to use anything at all that belongs to Mr. Graves," Quatre stated as the three of them fell into step with Rosalie.

The woman led them through the stables and out the other end to where several paddocks were. Passing between them, Heero soon spotted Comet. "There she is," he said softly.

"Are you familiar with Comet, Mr. Yuy?" asked Rosalie.

"Yes, I am. Mr. Graves used to have her agisted with me a little while back," Heero replied.

"Actually that's why I brought Mr. Yuy along. He knows the mare so I figured she would probably remember him too and not give us any trouble with loading up," Quatre confessed.

"Good idea," Rosalie stated. "I don't think you'll have any trouble with her though, she's a sweet natured mare."

"That she is," Heero agreed. By now they had reached the paddock Comet was in and the mare had raised her head in curiosity at the humans standing at her gate. Usually humans meant food, so Comet stopped her grazing and walked towards the gate.

"She's looking well," Duo commented as his skilled eyes roamed over the brown body. There wasn't anything visible to indicate any form of mistreatment and that made Duo feel a lot happier. Not that he dreamt for a moment that Rosalie would mistreat any of her horses – all of them were perfect pictures of health.

"Hello, girl," Heero greeted Comet and produced a carrot for the mare who crunched it up eagerly.

"She certainly loves those," Rosalie commented with a laugh.

"Most horses do," Heero replied in an amused tone. "I've got several back home that keep me almost bankrupt with what they eat in carrots."

"Well, gentlemen, not that I'm trying to rush you or anything, but I still have quite a bit of stable work to get through so I'd suggest we get Comet up to your float and loaded on," Rosalie stated.

"I'm sorry, I tend to forget that other people do have things to do as well," Quatre apologized.

Rosalie waved the apology off. "Don't worry about it. Here, I'll give you a hand." The woman picked up a lead rope from the gate and caught Comet. Leading her out of the paddock, she began the trek back towards the stable yard and Quatre's float. When they made it back to the float, Heero fetched the floating boots while Quatre changed the mare's halter and lead rope for the Society's one.

Once the floating boots were on and Quatre had changed over the halter, Duo gave the mare a quick check over, not that he expected to find anything wrong but it was the reason he was here after all.

"In perfect health," Duo announced after he'd done his basic check of the horse. "You certainly take good care of your horses, Rosalie," Duo complimented the woman.

"Thank you. I didn't think you would find anything wrong. As Mr. Yuy would know, when you're in the business of agisting people's horses, you have to make sure you have good facilities and excellent care."

"Very true," Heero replied with a smile.

"If Duo's finished, I suggest we get this mare loaded up and be on our way. I'd like to have her at the new facilities before evening so she has time to settle in," Quatre said. "And we've already taken up way too much of Mrs. Muldoon's time."

Rosalie held Comet whilst Quatre and Heero lowered the tail gate to the float. With everything ready it was time to load up the mare. Heero took the lead rope back and walked Comet in a circle before approaching the ramp. Comet followed calmly enough, pausing for a moment at the base of the ramp to sniff at the strange float. She could smell other horses' scents in there. Heero waited patiently, not rushing the mare, allowing her to chance to sniff and check out the strange float. Once Comet had scented the float, Heero gently pulled on the lead rope.

"Come on, girl. Walk on," he said firmly and stepped forward. Comet didn't hesitate, she followed calmly behind Heero and into the float. Quatre hooked the tail chain across and raised the tail gate; Duo opened the small front door to the float so Heero could get out.

With Comet secure and nibbling on the hay net, Quatre checked that all doors and the tail gate were secure before thanking Rosalie again. Heero and Duo also passed on their thanks and climbed into the Land-cruiser. Moments later Quatre joined them and they began the journey back to Salsbury.

# # #

"What will happen to her now?" Heero asked as he stood beside Quatre, Trowa and Duo looking over the paddock gate at Comet who had settled in well to her new home at Trowa's shelter and was busy grazing.

"She's not been mistreated in any way so we don't have to worry about treatment for her," Quatre began. "She will be assessed and the Society will determine what type of home she would be best off with and then offer her up for adoption. The home she ends up going to will depend on the amount of experience the candidates have, what they plan to do with her and their facilities. As you know from when you had Scythe, the Society takes the placing of its rescued animals very seriously."

"Hai, I know."

Duo snuck a glance at his partner and knowing there was something going on in that head, Duo decided to try and find out what it was. "Why the questions, Heero? You asked about Comet and her future when we were at court," Duo said.

A soft sigh escaped Heero and he gave his lover a sheepish look. "I've been thinking, Comet is a good horse with a lot of potential. I think she could be a good A grade horse, win some big competitions and go on to have an excellent life as a top brood mare once her show career is over. She has a great conformation on her, is sweet natured and highly intelligent; all those are good traits to pass on to a foal. Crossed with the right stallion, she should produce some excellent offspring."

"Ah." Now it all became clear to Duo exactly what Heero's interest in the mare was. "Am I correct in saying that you are possibly considering putting in to adopt her for yourself?"

"Aa, yes."

Quatre and Trowa had watched the exchange with amused smiles on their respective faces. Now Quatre spoke up. "I think that would be a great idea, Heero and I know the Society would seriously consider any offer you were to make for her above any others." Seeing Heero about to speak, Quatre carried on. "The Society already knows you, Heero. They have you on record from Scythe and they know exactly how well you looked after her. They wouldn't have a problem with you taking her at all, although all the correct channels would still need to be gone through if you are serious about wanting to take her."

"There's one problem though."

"Oh?" Quatre raised an eyebrow as did both Duo and Trowa.

"My facilities are currently burnt to the ground. The insurance company has been in touch and have approved everything; in fact, I'm expecting a couple of calls this afternoon from contractors the company has recommended to start clearing away the debris ready to rebuild. Even with everything all go ahead, it will be several weeks before the new stable block is built and ready for the horses to take up residence." Seeing Duo about to open his mouth, Heero pushed on. "No, Duo. You have already been more than generous in having all the horses accommodated at the surgery stables and whilst I can't thank you enough for that, you also have the practice to consider. Another horse in there just isn't fair to you or the practice."

"Actually, I was going to suggest something else," Duo said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"Heero, just listen for a moment. You still have the walk in – walk out stables and yards on the stud property, you could easily move Angel, Wing and Zero back to those as they aren't in work. I know Wing is, but he's not really out competing properly just yet so those stables and yards would be fine for them. The clients' horses and Shini can all still remain in the practice stables which only ties up five of them. I have eight so Comet could also be accommodated in the surgery stables if you wish or you still have one stable and yard you can utilize until the rebuilding is completed." Duo looked quite smug with having solved Heero's problem for him.

"Ah, you know, that's not a bad idea, Duo." Heero gave his lover a warm smile before turning to Quatre again. "Do you think it would affect my chances of adopting Comet given the current state of rebuilding and having to utilize Duo's facilities for now?"

"Heero, I don't think the Society would have a problem with it at all. They were very happy with the way you looked after Scythe in all the years you had her. The fire wasn't your fault and you still have facilities at your disposal that are safe and comfortable. If you really are interested in adopting Comet, I'll get the paperwork sorted out for you and drop it around as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Quatre. I'd appreciate that."

"Good, now that's all sorted out I suggest we go and have some refreshments before Heero and Duo have to get going," Trowa said in his soft tone.

"Coffee... You read my mind, Trowa," Duo grinned.

"Come on, this way," Trowa said with a shake of his head.

# # #

"All sorted out?" Duo asked as Heero returned to the kitchen and the cup of coffee his lover had made him.

"Hai," he replied and took a seat opposite his partner.

"You going to share?" asked the vet, an amused smile on his face at his lover's distracted air.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"That could be dangerous."

"Duo!"

Duo just snickered and Heero couldn't help but join in. Secretly he was pleased to see Duo teasing and joking around again, it showed his partner was starting to return to his normal self again after all he'd gone through these past few weeks. Oh there was still a long way to go yet before Duo would be completely healed, but with Stefan having been convicted of the rape and sentenced for his crimes, Duo's life had taken a much needed turn for the better – and Heero was determined it would stay that way.

"The clean up crew can start in a couple of days," Heero began. "The guy that runs the business will be coming out tomorrow to take a closer look at the work that needs to be done so he can make sure he has the right equipment on site for the job. He estimates it will take one to two days to get rid of all the debris and leave a clean pad for the rebuilding to commence. I have the builder calling around tomorrow afternoon to go over the original blueprints from the other stables with me. Once we're in agreement with the plans and the site is cleared, he will get his crews mobilized and commence with the rebuild."

"That's great news."

"Hai, it is." Heero put his coffee down and stood up. Walking around to where Duo sat, he lifted his lover up into his arms and sat himself down again with Duo in his lap. Wrapping his arms around the vet, Heero cuddled him close. "Finally it's all starting to come together again and we can start to get on with our lives."

"Amen to that," Duo whispered and rested his head against Heero's shoulder.

"Duo?"

"Yes?"

"Now that the trial is over with and everything else is starting to get back to normal, how about we set the date for the wedding and start to get everything organized for it?"

"You still want to get married?" Duo asked in a hushed voice.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" A cold shiver passed down Heero's spine. "Have you changed your mind?" he asked with a tremble in his voice.

Realizing that Heero had taken his words the wrong way, Duo was quick to clarify. "No, no I haven't. Heero, I want to marry you more than anything, but after all that we've gone through these past few weeks, are you sure you still want me as your partner? I've put you through some pretty awful shit and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want me any more."

"Oh, Duo." Heero wrapped his arms tighter around the vet. "I love you more than life itself. I don't care what has happened in the past, we've been through a lot of tough times and we've survived. If anything, those times have only strengthened my love for you. Nothing would make me happier than having you as my partner for life."

A soft sniffle came from Duo as he fought to compose himself. Heero's words meant a lot to him. "When you put it like that I'd be honored to become your life partner, Heero. God, I love you so much and I couldn't bear to think what my life would be like without you in it."

"Good. No more tears now, unless they're happy ones," Heero teased and managed to get a finger under Duo's chin to raise the vet's face. With a warm smile, Heero pressed a gentle kiss to those lips he knew so well, his heart swelling when he felt Duo's lips responding. Breaking apart, Heero located his voice again, although it was slightly huskier. "I'll go fetch the note pad so we can go back over what we'd already decided and expand on our plans."

"Thanks."

Placing his partner back in the chair, Heero went through to find the notebook they'd used to jot down their preliminary ideas a while ago. Finding it, he returned to the kitchen where Duo had made them both a fresh coffee and was looking decidedly happier than Heero had seen in some time.

"Okay, we have the venue picked out, the garden out back of the farm house by the well, that's if you're still happy with that?"

"Did you ask Zechs if he minded?" Duo questioned.

"Hai, I did and he said it was fine with him on one condition."

Duo raised an eyebrow.

"He gets an invite to the nuptials."

Duo laughed. "Of course he will, and Treize too."

"That's what I told him."

"Good. Venue is set then, now for a date. Want to pass me my diary and the calendar?"

Heero grabbed Duo's diary from the dresser and unhooked the calendar off the wall. "We need a date when you're not on call, or the others either if possible. Oh, we have to make sure I don't have any shows on the same date as well," Heero said as he sat down.

"This could get a little tricky," Duo snickered. "I thought Zoe was crazy, organizing her wedding around horse shows, but we're just as bad; not only do we have to make sure we don't clash with shows, there's the work as well."

Heero could see the humor in that remark and chuckled. "Trust us to be different."

"Not different, Heero. Special."

Heero's eyes softened as he looked at his partner. "You got that right. You are a really special person, Duo and it's my privilege to be able to marry you."

"Get away with you, Heero. Stop with all the sappy stuff or you'll have me in tears," Duo chided, but the smile never left his face.

"Okay, let's find ourselves a date, shall we?"

After a good thirty minutes of suggesting and dismissing dates for various reasons, the pair finally managed to agree on a date that suited them both.

"That was a bit harder than I thought it was going to be," Duo commented as he sat back and gave a sigh.

"You can say that again," Heero agreed. "Who would have thought it would be so difficult to set a date?"

"Well, I certainly hope we don't have to do that again in a hurry."

Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Errr... That didn't quite come out right." Duo gave his lover a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry, I know what you meant, Duo," Heero laughed. "The whole purpose to getting married is to stay together permanently."

"Yeah." Duo leaned closer to his lover and pressed a kiss to Heero's lips. "I love you so much, Heero."

"Ditto to that, Duo." Heero deepened the kiss a touch before pulling reluctantly away. "Let's get this list finished so we can have a little snuggle time."

"Now that sounds perfect."

tbc...


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. foreverfandom .net Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 71

"That's about all we can do for now," Heero said and stretched his arms wide, giving a tired yawn at the same time.

"It looks like just about everything is covered, so there isn't much else to do," Duo commented as his eyes perused the list. "I can't see anything obvious we may have missed."

"Me either," Heero replied. "We have the venue, which is the garden out the back of the farm house. The date is Sunday September twenty-first. Don't forget you will need to inform your clients that the practice will be completely closed on that day. I'll get onto checking with celebrants this week and see who is available and willing to conduct a civil service for us."

"Catering?"

"I'll take a look on the Internet later and narrow down a few catering companies. Once I have that, we can both take a look and see what sort of foods they do and the costs involved."

"You still comfortable with doing the wedding invitations on the computer?" Duo asked with a visible shudder.

Heero chuckled. "Hai, unless you'd rather we had them done at a proper printers?"

"No, I'm more than happy to have you do them, just as long as you don't expect me to come anywhere near your computer when you're doing them."

"I'll do up a few samples and see what you think."

"Sounds good."

Heero continued to check the list and rattle off things as he thought about them. "Suits we already have in our closets. Oh, that's something we didn't think about; what about flowers?"

"If you think I'm carrying a bouquet, then you can think again, Heero," Duo growled.

"Aa, that wasn't quite what I was thinking," Heero replied, trying to hold his laughter. "I was thinking along the lines of buttonholes."

"Oh, sorry." Duo gave a sheepish grin before his eyes lit up. "What about we pick a couple of rose buds from the farm garden the night before or the morning of the service?"

"Just as long as we pick the right ones, we don't want them opening up into a full bloom for the service," Heero muttered.

"Trust me, I'll know which ones to pick," Duo snickered.

"Guest list is finalized so I'm sure we're pretty much done."

"Music?" Duo suddenly thought. "We will need to have some music too." When Heero raised a questioning eyebrow in his direction, Duo thought he'd better elaborate. "I know we've decided to do away with a best man, attendants or that sort of thing, but we will need to have some music in the background to walk to the celebrant. Oh, it might be an idea to have someone to show the guests where to go, you know, to their seats and stuff as we will both be occupied getting ready for the service."

Heero thought on Duo's words. "I'm sure we could rig up the stereo system to play music for us to walk by and then continue in the background. I agree that someone to be a sort of 'organizer' on the day to do the things like show people where the ceremony is going to be held, turn the music on and off and other things along those lines would be a great benefit."

"You have anyone in mind? 'Cause I'm all fresh out of ideas; and coffee." Duo studied his empty mug.

"Here." Heero held out his hand for the coffee mug and went to make them both a fresh cup. Sitting back down again with a replenished drink in front of them, Heero's attention turned back to whom they could ask to be their 'assistant'. "What about asking Hilde or Trowa?"

"I suppose we could, they're both on the guest list and really, they wouldn't be missing out on any of the ceremony," Duo mused.

"Why don't you run the idea past Hilde tomorrow? If she's happy to do it then we can brief her more on what we need her to do later."

"Okay, I'll do that."

"We still haven't thought about a photographer, wedding cake or the honeymoon," Heero said with a glint of amusement in his eye.

"We can order a cake from the bakery in Salsbury," Duo returned. "They have a nice range and we can always pick up the so called 'wedding trimmings' from another shop and add them ourselves on the day."

"That's a damn good idea." Whilst Heero had no qualms about his relationship with Duo and their impending nuptials, he knew better than to 'advertise' it.

"As for a photographer; I haven't got a clue," Duo carried on.

"Maybe we can ask some of the others if they know of anyone who would be willing to do the photographs."

Duo shrugged his shoulders, "Sounds good. As for the honeymoon... Do we need to call it that? We're two guys after all."

Heero wrapped his arms around his lover and cuddled him close. "Let's call it a celebration vacation."

"Mmm, I much prefer that terminology."

"Anywhere in particular you'd like to go?" Heero began to feather kisses along Duo's jaw and neck.

"I'd really like to go back to the cabins at that place in the Blue Mountains, you know, where we stayed a couple of weeks ago?"

"Then that's where we'll go. I'll call tomorrow and book us one for a week. That okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds really good," Duo moaned and then turned to capture Heero's lips in a soft kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too. Aa, almost forgot the most important thing."

"Huh? I thought we'd covered everything."

"Rings."

Understanding dawned on Duo. "Ah. What would you suggest?"

"I'm quite happy to have a traditional, gold wedding band, but given how society still has problems accepting a gay couple, how about we have something like the gold wedding bands but with precious stones set in them?"

"Heero, I really like that idea. I have to go back to the hospital in a couple of weeks for the check on these burns and removal of the pressure sleeves so once we're done at the hospital, how about we check out a couple of the jewelry stores in Salsbury?"

"That-" Heero kissed the tip of Duo's nose, "sounds-" a kiss to Duo's cheek, "perfect." Heero sealed their lips together.

"It's a date then," Duo panted once he was let up for air.

"Hai, it's a date."

# # #

"What are you up to today?" Duo asked as they sat down to eat breakfast.

"I'm going to get those stables and yards ready for Wing, Zero and Angel like you suggested and move them down there. The contractor should be here around one today to take a look at the mess to be removed and the rebuilding guy is calling in around three. I thought I'd give Orion and Lunar some work too."

"Don't go stressing those hands, you hear?"

"I promise to be good," Heero teased. "I'll be wearing gloves when I ride so they should be just fine. Are you coming down later to check on Nataku?"

"Yeah. Once morning consults are finished I'll be down to see how everything is. The stitches should be able to come out today as well, that's providing the wound has healed. Zechs is going to give me a hand."

"I'll make sure to have her in the crush for you around twelve then?"

"Thanks, that would be great."

#

"I'll send out a reminder in twelve months for Ginger's booster shots, Mrs. Neeves," Duo said to the woman as she placed the orange cat back in the cat carrier.

"Thank you, Doctor Maxwell." The woman paused as she was about to leave and addressed Duo again. "Doctor Maxwell, I read in the local paper about the fire and how you risked your life to save those poor horses. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry you got hurt and I wish you a speedy recovery. What you did was very brave and you should be commended for your actions."

Duo could feel himself turning red. "Thank you, Mrs. Neeves, but I didn't do anything special."

"Maybe not in your eyes, but to everyone else, you're a very special person." The woman turned and with the cat carrier in hand, left the consulting room and an embarrassed and confused Duo behind.

Once the woman had left, Duo made his way to the reception area where Catherine was typing away on the keyboard. Catherine looked up when Duo stood there for a moment. "Anything I can help you with, Doctor Maxwell?" Catherine asked with a frown, Normally Duo would have picked up the next client file and continued on.

"Do we have a copy of the Salsbury Times?" he asked.

"Err, no. I can get one for you if you want?"

"If you could, that would be great. Thanks."

"Um, no problem."

Duo picked up the next client file and called the client through, leaving a perplexed Catherine in the reception area.

By the time Duo had finished his morning consults, Catherine had managed to get a copy of the local paper, but hadn't had the chance to look through it.

"I'll leave you with Catherine to book Sniffles in for the surgery, Mrs. Buckley." Turning his attention to Catherine, Duo handed over the client file. "I need you to book Sniffles in for a tumor removal please."

"No problem, Doctor Maxwell." Catherine took the file and placed it on the counter before picking up the book for the surgery bookings. She also picked up the paper and handed it to Duo. "Here," she said and turned back to the client.

"Thanks," Duo replied and turning his back, went back into the consulting room. Closing the door behind him, Duo set the paper down on the bench and began to flip through the pages, not sure exactly what it was he was looking for. On page three a headline caught his eye. He'd found it.

_**LOCAL SHOWJUMPING STABLE THE TARGET OF ARSON**_

_The Salsbury Times recently reported on the fire that destroyed the Salsbury Stud and Showjumping Stable. Since that report, the Salsbury Times has learnt that the devastating fire was discovered to be the work of an Arsonist. In the Salsbury District Court where the case went on trial, Judge Harris handed down a sentence of twelve years to a Mr. Stefan Graves for deliberately setting fire to the stable complex owned by local rider and dual Olympic Gold Medalist, Mr. Heero Yuy._

_The fire was originally thought to have started due to an electrical fault, however further investigation by the Arson squad uncovered other evidence to the contrary. A set of security cameras that were operating on the_ _evening of the fire confirmed the presence of an unauthorized person on the property and it was this recording that led the police to arresting and charging the perpetrator._

_District Attorney, Andrew Morris provided several items of evidence along with the security tape to support the prosecution and it didn't take the jury long to return a verdict of guilty._

_Mr. Yuy was returning home from a short vacation with his business partner and popular local vet, Doctor Maxwell from the Maxwell Veterinary Practice, to find the stable complex fully alight. Doctor Merquise, another vet at the Maxwell Practice who also resides on the property, and another local jumping personality, Mr. Khushrenada were the first on the scene and after calling the fire department, did their best to get all the horses inside the stables out to safety. When Mr. Yuy and Doctor Maxwell arrived, the stables were well alight and three horses were still trapped inside._

_With no thought to their own safety, Mr. Yuy and Doctor Maxwell both entered the burning building to try and rescue the remaining horses. The Salsbury Times understands that one of those horses still trapped was Mr. Yuy's Olympic mount: Shinigami. Two of the horses were successfully rescued, but one still remained inside. _

_In what can only be called a heroic gesture, Doctor Maxwell risked his own life to save that of the last horse. During his attempt to free the horse, the roof began to fall in and Doctor Maxwell was injured. Fortunately, Doctor Maxwell was able to free the horse and the pair of them made it safely outside with seconds to spare._

_Mr. Yuy and Doctor Maxwell both sustained burns and other injuries during their attempt to free the panicked animals..._

The article continued on, touching briefly on the charges of Aggravated Cruelty the R.S.P.C.A had lodged and the resulting fine and jail term along with a brief run down on Duo's practice and Heero's success in the world of showjumping, but Duo let his eyes drift closed as he thought on the words. Seemed the journalist had gotten her story after all. Duo was just grateful that there was no mention as to why Stefan had done what he did.

A soft knocking on the door drew Duo from his thoughts and he opened his eyes. "Yes?" he called out.

"Doctor Maxwell, is everything okay?"

Recognizing Catherine's voice, Duo knew he owed the woman an explanation. "I'm fine, Catherine, you can come in."

Catherine entered and glanced at Duo. She seemed satisfied that he was, as he'd said, okay. Duo smiled at the woman and pointed to the paper.

"Mrs. Neeves said something about my being heroic in saving the horses from the fire. She said she'd read about it in the local rag."

"Ah, so that's why you wanted a copy?"

"Yeah. Here, read it for yourself, although I still disagree with some of what they printed."

Catherine read the article, the smile on her face growing wider with each paragraph. When she'd finished, she turned to Duo. "I think I'd have to agree with the reporter. It was a brave and courageous thing you did, Duo, both you and Heero deserve medals for risking your lives to save those horses."

"Don't you start too!" Duo protested.

Catherine just laughed.

# # #

Nataku stood quietly in the crush while Zechs gently snipped away at the line of stitches. Duo stood to the side and watched, Heero remained by the mare's head and spoke softly to her. Once the stitches were removed, Zechs gently wiped the remaining scar with a swab coated in betadine.

"It's healed up very well," Duo commented as he scrutinized the area.

"Much better than I thought it would," Zechs agreed and reached for the antibiotic cream.

"What's the verdict?" Heero asked as he slipped the mare another carrot.

"The wounds have healed very well. There will possibly be a bit of scarring there, but the skin has knitted back together beautifully. The other superficial burns are granulating well too. At this stage I'd be pretty confident in saying she will make a full recovery," Zechs said as he applied the cream to the wounds.

"I know this is probably asking a lot, but what do you think her chances are of being ridden and competing again?" Heero knew there was a lot riding on the outcome of Nataku's healing.

"Whilst I can't be one hundred percent certain, I think there's a very good chance she will suffer no ill effects from her ordeal and should be able to go on to continue her career," Zechs stated as he straightened up and capped the tube.

"That's great news," Heero replied with a smile.

"Best thing is to wait another week or two, she should be okay by then to start to resume a little light work. Once she does, you would have a better idea in regards to whether or not she is comfortable with being ridden again and therefore if she will be capable of jumping again. At this stage, everything medical is pointing in that direction."

"Thanks, Zechs."

"My pleasure, Heero. She's all done so she can go back out in the paddock now."

Heero took Nataku back out to her paddock, leaving Duo and Zechs to confer between themselves as to the mare's medical condition. "I'll call Wufei later and let him know how she is coming along if you like?" Zechs said as he cleaned up after treating the horse.

"Thanks, Zechs. I'm sure Wufei would appreciate the update, especially as it's all good news."

Zechs chuckled. "I'm sure he will. I'd best get moving, there's still a couple of surgeries to do before evening consults."

"Hopefully my pager will stay quiet," Duo said with a grin.

With a shake of his head, Zechs left the stables and headed back to the practice to take care of the surgeries they had booked in. Duo waited for Heero to return and the pair went back to the cottage for some lunch and to discuss Nataku's recovery and proposed return to work.

# # #

Heero was kept quite busy over the next few days. The demolition squad as Duo dubbed them, turned up and for two days solid the old farm yard was a hive of activity. Large trucks came and went, arriving empty only to be filled with the rubble and remains of the once proud stable block.

The horses weren't too impressed with the constant noise and coming and going of the trucks. Having been given the all clear by Doctor Devlin to commence riding again, Heero had his work cut out for him when trying to school the equines. Shinigami was still healing from the burn to his rump and Heero had decided to let the stallion have several weeks off. It wouldn't hurt Shini and would give Heero a little more time to work on Wing. Orion was moving ahead in leaps and bounds, Heero feeling pretty confident that the black would be upgraded after his next show to C grade.

Lunar was still as steady as ever, the mare an accomplished jumper but not in the quality of Orion, Shini or Wing. While she was happy enough to jump, she still lacked that vital 'spark' that a top animal needed to make it to the big time.

Frank still came out regularly and worked Jester hard. His lessons with Heero had increased to two a week and the pair were forging ahead. Jester was still a hot horse, but he was a wiser one now too. Under Heero's careful tutelage, they had finally 'clicked' and worked together like a well-oiled machine. Jester only needed one more point and he would be upgraded to A grade.

Frank was over the moon with his progress and couldn't thank Heero enough for his time and dedication to educating the pair of them. Heero brushed the praise off, saying the best thanks he could possibly have was to see the pair out competing and achieving their goals. Heero also encouraged Frank to try out for the Nations Cup team.

The selectors would be starting to look at possible candidates over the next couple of months. Although the season was starting to come into the closing months, and the Nations Cup wasn't for another eighteen months, Heero knew the selectors would start looking early for possible people to short list.

Frank was more than eager and picked Heero's brains on what he would need to do to qualify, what shows the selectors would be attending and anything at all remotely connected to the Nations Cup. Heero happily filled him in, indulging the other rider over many a cup of coffee in the cottage or stables, much to Duo's amusement.

Once the old stable ruins had been completely cleared away, building began on the new ones. Heero had met with the head builder and gone over the blueprints from the original stables with him. They had discussed the few alterations Heero wanted and managed to incorporate them into the existing design with minimal fuss. The insurance company was happy with the changes too and gave the go ahead for the work to commence.

Once more the horses were less than impressed with the constant hive of activity that seemed to be going on all day every day from dawn until dusk.

The day of Duo's last appointment at the hospital outpatients clinic rolled around and Heero drove his lover to the hospital. Duo was doing his best to keep his excitement at bay, but it wasn't easy. He couldn't wait for the pressure sleeves to finally come off his legs. He'd been doing simple exercises that the physiotherapist had shown him and whilst he still had the crutches, he wasn't using them much at all, managing to move around by himself quite well. Aside from the pressure bandages coming off, Heero had reminded Duo of their intention to take a look in the jewelry store and pick out rings for themselves.

"How are they looking?" Duo asked Doctor Devlin.

"All things considered, they have healed very well." Devlin straightened up. "You will need to be careful with them over the next couple of weeks as the new skin begins to toughen up. Remember, those legs have been covered up for a few weeks and although they have healed, the skin and muscles will be quite tender for a few days. I'll have the nurse give you a tube of Vitamin E cream to take home with you. I want you to apply it twice daily. Once in the morning and then again in the evening before you go to bed. I'd suggest putting it on after you've taken your shower. The cream will help the new skin to remain elastic as it settles and help with any scarring that may remain. Any questions?"

"Nope, I think you've covered everything. Oh, how long do I keep using the cream for?"

"I want you to use the whole tube. Once it's finished, see how the legs are and if you find the skin becoming irritated or tight, get some more and continue using it. You can stop when there's no further tightness in the skin, or if you prefer, you can continue to use it for as long as you like, it won't do any harm at all."

"Thanks, Doc."

"Right, if that's all I'll have the nurse fetch that cream for you and then you're free to leave."

Duo got off the examination bed and pulled his jeans back on. He had to admit that his legs felt a little weird, very sensitive to be precise and that was because they had been wrapped up in the bandages and then pressure sleeves for so long. With the cream tucked safely in his hand, Duo stepped out of the room and went back to find Heero in the waiting room.

Spotting the familiar form of his lover approaching, Heero tossed the magazine he'd been reading back to the small table and stood up to meet his partner. He noted the smile on Duo's face and gave one of his own in return. "All good?" he asked.

"Yup. Doc is really pleased with the way the legs have healed and he's given me a clean bill of health," Duo replied as they walked back out to the car.

"What's that?" Heero questioned, spotting the tube in Duo's hand.

Duo's eyes sparked with mischief and he leaned a little closer to Heero. "Lube?" he said in all innocence.

Heero's face turned bright red and he almost choked. "You're joking?" he spluttered.

Duo couldn't help it, he broke out in laughter. "Oh, Heero, if you could only see your face!" He chuckled some more before deciding to come clean. "Nah, it's Vitamin E cream, Doc said to rub it on twice a day and it will help with keeping the skin supple as it adjusts."

"I should have known you'd say something like that," Heero muttered, but he wasn't angry, rather the opposite; it was good to see Duo's fun side returning. "Come on, get in the car and behave yourself otherwise I won't take you ring shopping."

Duo pouted. "You promised," he said, his tone that of a petulant child.

Shaking his head, Heero admitted defeat and drove them into the heart of Salsbury where the jewelry shops were.

#

"I think I'm going cross eyed," Duo remarked as his eyes perused yet another tray of rings.

"I think I agree with you," Heero muttered. They had been looking through the offerings of three different jewelers, had tried on too many rings to remember and still hadn't found anything they liked. The sales people had done their best to accommodate the men, showing them the many and varied designs and settings of rings, but nothing had actually 'reached out' to either man.

"There's one more store in town," Duo said. "Do we have time to visit it?"

Glancing at his watch, Heero noted they had roughly two hours left before Duo would be needed for consults and Heero still had to bring the horses in and feed up. "If we're reasonably quick we can squeeze one last store in."

"Okay. If I remember correctly, it's down this street here." Duo led them down yet another street and into a jewelry store. It was a smaller one that the others they'd visited, but still had a large selection of items on display. A smiling sales girl spotted them and came across.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"I hope so," Heero replied.

"Anything in particular you're looking for?" the woman asked.

Duo gave the woman his best smile and poured on the charm. "We're looking for a couple of rings, something like a gold band with precious or semi-precious stones set in them."

"Ah." The sales girl twigged and she smiled softly at the pair. "If you don't mind me asking, are these to be a sort of special occasion rings?"

"You could say that," Duo said with another grin.

"If you come over here to this display cabinet, we just might have something to suit your purpose."

The pair followed the woman across the room to another display cabinet where she proceeded to pull out a couple of trays. Once again Heero and Duo went over the rings on display, picking up one here and there but discarding it moments later. The woman watched in amusement. She had a rough idea of the status of the couple, but she wasn't about to voice that. Instead, she continued to observe the pair for a few minutes. Having watched the two for a little while, she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me for being forward, but I gather these rings are to hold a specific meaning to you both?"

"Err, yes, you could say that," Duo replied with a blush.

"Look, if you could just indulge me for a moment, I might be able to find those special rings you're looking for."

Heero wasn't too sure but agreed, along with Duo to the woman's request.

"This is probably going to sound weird, but could I take a look at your eye colors please?"

Heero frowned, Duo shrugged. "Sure."

After looking carefully at both men for a moment, the woman's face lit up. "Wait right here, I think I might have exactly what you're looking for." With the words said, she disappeared out the back for a moment. When she returned, she had a black, velvet box in her hand. "See what you think of this." She opened the box and sat it down on the counter.

Both men leaned in for a closer look, Duo's eyes sparkling when he saw the ring. It was a plain, gold band and nestled in the center were four stones. Two purple and two a dark blue.

"It's twenty-four carat gold and the stones are sapphires and amethysts," the woman informed. "Here, try it on." She pulled the ring from the box and handed it to Duo who took it and tried it on. It was a little large, but the gold shone under the light, the gems sparkling.

A dreamy look came into Duo's eyes as he looked at the ring on his finger. "What do you think, Heero?"

"It's a bit large."

"Don't worry about that, sir, our jeweler can alter it to fit. Would you like to try it on?" It hadn't passed the woman's notice that Duo had slipped the ring onto his ring finger of his left hand.

Heero took the ring and slipped it on his own ring finger where it nestled snugly at the base.

"Perfect fit, Heero," Duo said softly.

Heero had to admit, he did like the look of the ring and how it sat on his finger. But he loved the look on Duo's face even more when he'd tried it on. "Do you have two of them?"

"That's the only one we have, however, I can get you another made up exactly the same and in the size your partner requires."

The word 'partner' didn't escape either man.

"Duo, what do you think?"

"I think it's perfect."

Turning back to the woman, Heero slipped the ring off his finger and placed it back in the box. "We will take this one and have an identical one made up as well, please."

The woman beamed. "No problem at all, sir."

Tbc…


	72. Chapter 72

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries .foreverfandom .net Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 72

"I'll get it," Heero called out and draping the towel around his shoulders, he walked quickly from the bathroom to the lounge to pick up the phone. "Maxwell Veterinary Practice."

A couple of minutes later Duo looked up from where he was plating their dinner in the kitchen as Heero walked in with a smile on his face. He was even more amused when Heero spun him around and wrapped his arms around him, planting a sloppy kiss to his lips. "That was certainly out of the blue," Duo commented when Heero let him up for air. "What brought that on?"

"Good news," Heero replied and kissed his lover soundly again.

"Mmm, if that's what I get each time you receive good news then I hope it happens more often."

Heero smirked and partook of one more kiss, one that left Duo panting. "That was Quatre on the phone," he said as he moved back a touch to see his lover's eyes. "The Society has accepted his recommendation that I be allowed to adopt Comet."

"Really?" The smile began to curl Duo's lips.

Heero nodded.

Throwing his arms around Heero's neck, Duo attacked his partner's lips in a searing kiss. "That's fantastic news! When do we get to go pick her up? Oh god, I'd love to see the look on Stefan's face if he learns of where she's gone. Serve that bastard right."

"You know, I never thought to ask Quatre if Stefan would be informed of what's happened to his animals." He shrugged, "But I don't give a shit either." Duo snickered at Heero's response. "Quatre is calling around later this evening with all the paperwork and then we will know when we can fetch her. I'll ask him about Stefan and his knowing her whereabouts while he's here."

"Guess we should hurry up and eat dinner then," Duo said with a lopsided smile.

"I'd better go put some clothes on too." Heero released the vet from his arms and sauntered back towards the hall and their bedroom, his silk boxers shifting enticingly across his backside as he walked.

Duo's eyes watched the form of his lover as it disappeared and felt a subtle stirring in his groin. Since his rape, Duo had been very reluctant to indulge in anything sexual, the memories and fear came flooding back to haunt him and left him feeling vulnerable and unsure. The closest he'd come to sexual intimacy with Heero since the rape had been a mutual hand job when they'd been on vacation. The sessions he'd had with Doctor Jay had really helped him a lot with his self esteem and now that Stefan was finally held accountable for his actions, Duo had begun to feel even more at peace with himself. Jay had told him he would start to feel more comfortable in his skin once Stefan had been found guilty and it was true. Duo was finally starting to get his life back.

Carrying the plates of food across to the table, Duo wondered to himself if it might be time to test the waters a little more.

"Smells good."

Heero's voice broke the vet from his thoughts. "Better tuck in before it gets cold," he replied and took his seat, pushing all other thoughts to the back of his mind for now.

#

"I think that's Quatre now," Heero said and hung up the tea towel.

"I'll put the kettle on then," Duo stated with a grin.

Heero shook his head and went to open the back door. Quatre and Trowa entered, Quatre setting his briefcase down beside the table and exchanging greetings with the two men. Sitting down, Quatre, Trowa and Heero caught up on the latest 'gossip' whilst Duo continued to putter around and make them all a hot drink, joining in with conversation from time to time. With everyone seated and a beverage of their choice in front of them, Quatre decided it was time to get down to the business of why he was here.

"As I told you earlier on the phone, Heero, I've spoken with my superiors and they have a full report on Comet and the type of home she would be suited for. I have let them know of your interest in adopting her and what you would intend to do with her, I also reminded them of Scythe and how you looked after her. They have agreed to my recommendation that you be allowed to adopt her but as you can appreciate, the formalities still need to be dealt with." Quatre reached for his briefcase and opened it, removing a sheaf of papers from inside before setting the briefcase back on the floor.

"These are the papers which will need to be filled out for the adoption to go ahead, I think you'll find them the same as the ones you filled out when adopting Scythe. Once the paperwork has been filled out, I will hand it over to the head of the adoption section and it will just be a case of him reading through, checking all is in order and signing the contract. That should happen within twenty-four hours of him receiving the paperwork. Once that's signed I will arrange with you to collect the horse and she will remain with you until you decide you no longer want her or should your circumstances change that you can no longer afford her – not that I can see that ever happening," he added with a chuckle. "If either should happen though, she will then be returned to the Society."

Taking the offered papers, Heero started to look over the first page when a pen appeared under his nose. He looked up into sparkling violet.

"Can't fill them out without a pen," Duo offered in explanation, the grin widening on his face.

Chuckling softly, Heero took the offered pen and began to fill out the paperwork. Once the paperwork had been completed, Quatre checked it over and found it all to be in order.

"Thanks, Heero. I'll give this to my superior first thing in the morning. I think it would be a safe bet to say that I'll be in touch with you tomorrow for you to come and pick the horse up at your earliest convenience."

"Where is the horse?" Duo asked.

"She's currently at my place," Trowa informed them. "She wasn't mistreated or in need of any type of care other than to be fed and looked after whilst awaiting re-homing. I offered to have her while all that was being sorted out."

"You won't have far to go then, Heero to pick her up." Duo gave his lover a big smile.

Heero returned the smile before turning his attention back to Quatre. "Quatre? I have a question if I may?"

"Sure, Heero, what is it?"

"Will Stefan know where his animals are? Will he be told who has them?"

Given the past history, Quatre knew exactly what Heero's concerns were and he gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "No, Heero, he will not be informed of who has adopted his former animals. In a case where the animals have been seized, the former owner is not given any details at all of their new homes, who has adopted them or anything at all to do with the animals themselves. In the case of an animal being surrendered voluntarily to the society because the owner can't for whatever reason still have them, then we can and do if requested and both parties are agreeable, pass on the new owners details to the previous owner."

"I see. I can understand that. Thank you."

"Um, Heero?"

"Yes, Duo?"

"If you plan on competing with Comet, won't you need her EFA registration papers and stuff? I'm not trying to be a wet blanket here, but couldn't Stefan find out you have her through the EFA?"

"I've already thought about that. I will contact the EFA and explain the circumstances of my ownership of Comet and apply for a new registration and grading card for her. I plan to register her under a new name and the EFA will not divulge any details should Stefan try to contact them. Not that I can see him being able to do that from prison and by the time he gets out, Comet will have finished competing anyway and chances are, she may not even still be with us."

"You do have a valid point there. It will be fifteen years before he's eligible for parole, and even then he may not get it. What would you name her then?"

"I haven't really thought about it," Heero replied a little sheepishly.

Duo snickered. "I guess you have enough time to decide, that's if you're not planning on registering her until next season?"

"That's what I thought."

"I hate to bring this interesting discussion to an end, but Trowa and I really should get going. It's starting to get late and I know both of you have work tomorrow as do Trowa and I," Quatre said with his usual politeness. Standing and picking up his briefcase, Quatre addressed Heero before leaving. "I'll give you a call tomorrow as soon as I hear from my supervisor."

"Thank you, Quatre, not just for Comet, but for all yours and the Society's help in this case." Heero shook the blonde's hand.

"It's my pleasure, Heero."

Watching the tail lights of the car disappear down the driveway, Duo snuggled deeper into Heero's embrace. "Looks like everything is finally happening, Heero."

"Hai, it is. The new stables are coming along just great, Nataku should be okay for me to try riding her again in a few days and the wedding plans are all coming together. I'd say things are starting to all fall into place for us."

# # #

The following day saw Heero getting one of the walk in, walk out stable and yards ready for Comet. Given Quatre's words, he knew it was just a matter of when he could pick the mare up and wanted to have everything ready for her arrival well in advance. He'd decided to put her in the yard next to Angel so the two mares would have company. Angel was now heavily in foal and due in another three to four weeks if Heero had his dates correct. He'd been and purchased another six security cameras too. Four were intended to be placed on and in the new stable block once it was complete, covering the immediate outside, the stables themselves, feed room and tack room. The other two would be mounted outside. One on the back of Duo's cottage and facing down the raceway to cover half the paddocks and the raceway, the other would be on the back of the stable block and cover the other half of the paddocks and remainder of the raceway. Once Angel got closer to her due date, Heero intended to leave the mare in her paddock with Comet in the one next to her for company. He'd also be training the cameras on Angel's paddock to keep an eye on the mare.

One of the cameras had already been fitted to the back of Duo's cottage, the other five would be fitted and set up once the new stable block was finished.

The call Heero had been expecting came just as he was finishing lunch with Duo and seeing how Duo was on call out duty that afternoon, the vet accompanied Heero to pick Comet up from Trowa's.

Pulling into the yard at Trowa's new shelter, Heero cut the engine and looked around. He couldn't see Trowa or the horse anywhere.

"He's probably down at the kennels," Duo offered and got out of the car.

The pair began to walk in the direction of the kennels and runs, several dogs barking and wagging tails when they heard the new humans' footsteps. Spotting a figure down in the end kennel, Duo made a beeline for it, Heero following behind.

"Hi Trowa," Duo greeted as he stopped outside the kennel and run.

"Hello, Duo, Heero," Trowa replied. "I won't be a moment."

"No problem. What's up with the dog?" Duo asked, his curiosity coming to the fore. Trowa was busy gently petting a medium sized dog.

"She was a rescue," Trowa said softly. "She's very timid and scared half out of her mind. One of the Inspectors seized her after a complaint from a neighbor about a dog being mistreated. Her owner thought he could train her by scaring the hell out of her with a loud voice and beating the crap out of her when she didn't obey."

"The poor thing," Heero said as he took in the shaking form of the dog.

"Some people shouldn't be allowed to have a pet rock, let alone an animal," Duo growled.

Trowa gave the dog one last, gentle pat and stepped out of the kennel. The dog retreated to the back of the run, tail between her legs and ears down. She curled up in a tight ball and tried to become invisible.

"Do you think you can rehabilitate her?" Heero asked, his heart going out to the dog.

"It will take a lot of time and patience, but yes, I think I can get her well enough to go to a home where she will be looked after and loved."

"Sounds to me like she would suit an older couple, someone that's retired or maybe a widow or widower," Duo suggested.

"That's what I was thinking too." Trowa dusted his hands on his jeans. "You're here to pick up Comet?"

"Yeah, Quat rang earlier and said all the paperwork was done so we were free to collect her when we could," Duo said on Heero's behalf.

Trowa gave a chuckle. "He did call me and told me to expect you within the hour." He glanced at his watch. "He also said knowing Heero it would probably be closer to thirty minutes; he was pretty close."

Heero and Duo couldn't help but laugh.

"She's down this way in the paddock behind the stables." Trowa led the way to the small stable block he'd had built and out the back to where several small paddocks were. Comet was busy grazing in one of them, a cow lay chewing her cud in the paddock next to her.

"What's with the cow?" Heero couldn't help but ask.

"It's a stray. Someone spotted it beside the road and called the local council ranger, he didn't have the facilities to deal with it so he called Quatre. The Society and council are currently tracing the owner through the ear tag it's wearing. Until they can locate the owner and arrange for it to be picked up, it stays here."

"Is she giving milk right now?" Duo had to ask.

"Yes, she is. I'm having to milk her twice a day," Trowa replied. "She's producing around six to seven gallons a day and I've got that much milk that the cats all think it's Christmas."

"Ohh, lovely fresh milk every day. If I were you I'd be asking the Society to take its time in tracking down the owner, Tro. Aside from keeping the cats happy, you could sell some of it off and make a few dollars for the shelter or go in for making your own butter," Duo grinned at his friend.

"I already have, and if you want a gallon to take home with you it will cost you a couple of bucks," Trowa deadpanned.

Heero shook his head and walked over to the gate where Comet was now standing and offered the mare a carrot. Duo and Trowa soon caught up with him, having put their banter on hold for the moment.

"Did you bring a..." Trowa paused in his words as Heero raised a hand with a halter and lead rope in it. "Silly question," he muttered.

Entering the paddock, Heero placed the halter on the mare and led her out. "I've got floating boots and a light rug back up at the car for her," he told Trowa as they walked in the direction of the car and float.

"You sure you weren't a boy scout?" Trowa continued to mutter. Duo snickered, Heero completely missed the sarcasm.

Duo held Comet whilst Heero fetched the floating boots and rug and put them on the mare. Trowa gave Heero a hand to lower the tail gate and Duo handed the horse back to Heero to load up. Comet walked calmly onto the float and began to pick at the hay net Heero had placed in there for her. Duo slipped the tail guard across before Trowa helped him with the tail gate. With the mare safely inside, Heero exited the front and closed the small door.

Offering his hand to Trowa, Heero shook hands with the shelter owner. "Thank you, Trowa. I'll call you later and let you know how she's settled in."

"My pleasure, Heero. Just take care of her, not that I doubt for a minute that you wouldn't."

"She will be spoilt rotten in the space of a week," Duo stated with a cheeky grin.

"I do not spoil my horses," Heero huffed.

"Sure you don't. You keep telling yourself that, Heero and one day you might believe it," Duo teased.

Comet settled into her new home quickly, having already been on the property before. Angel exchanged soft wuffles with her and the pair soon renewed their friendship. Heero called Trowa later that evening to let him know that the mare had traveled fine in the float and was happy with her new home.

# # #

Heero wandered into the surgery, several papers clutched in his hand and looked around for his lover. He heard noises coming from the small operating theater and headed in that direction. Pausing at the doorway, he waited for Duo to register his presence.

The vet looked up from what he was doing when he noted the shadow in the doorway. "What's up, Heero?" he asked and returned to his task.

"I've had a few different menus come through from the caterer. When you're finished and if you have time, would you care to look over them with me?"

Duo smiled. "I'd love to. I won't be much longer." The thin nosed scissors made a couple of snips. "That should be it, Catherine."

Catherine gently eased the forceps she was holding out of the wound and deposited the lump they were clamped onto into a kidney dish. She gave Heero a warm smile. All their close friends knew of the pair's intention to make their relationship a permanent one and had been overjoyed for the two of them.

"I can't see anything more in there so I'd say it's a safe bet that we got it all. I'll just stitch this dog up and I'll be with you, Heero."

"That's fine, no rush," Heero replied and continued to watch his partner work. He never tired of seeing Duo in his element. It also never ceased to amaze him just how gentle and dexterous those fingers could be.

Ten minutes later Duo was all done and Catherine was setting their patient down on a blanket to wake up. "You go on and speak with Heero, I'll finish cleaning up in here and call you when Flossie starts to wake up," Catherine told her boss.

"You sure?"

"Yes, go, shoo," the woman laughed.

Giving her a warm smile, Duo removed his gloves and washed his hands before stepping out of the theater to join Heero. They decided to peruse the paperwork in the reception area as Duo needed to remain on the property until Flossie was back in the conscious world and he was happy with all her vital signs.

"They sent through four menus they thought would most likely suit the occasion and our budget," Heero informed his lover as they sat down. Offering a couple of the sheets of paper over, Heero continued. "They're all nice and have quite a selection, I guess it all comes back to which one we think will be best for ourselves and our guests."

Over the past few days, Heero had been busy contacting civil celebrants and various catering companies. Caterers had been far more accommodating than civil celebrants. After speaking with several celebrants and explaining what type of service they wanted, most had declined; some rather nastily, others more sympathetically. Eventually Heero had managed to find one celebrant that wasn't opposed to performing a civil ceremony for them and with much gratitude and relief, Heero had booked him.

Catering companies on the other hand didn't seem to have any problem with catering for a celebration. Duo had pointed out with much snickering that the catering companies only saw the dollar signs not the reason for the celebration. Heero had to agree with him on that.

Having booked a catering company now they had the task of working out which of the several available buffet menus they wished to have.

Having looked through each of the four menus, Duo rubbed his eyes and sighed. "They all look and sound delicious, Heero."

"Hai, they do." Heero was having a hard time himself picking out which one they should have.

"I think we should go with either this one, or that one." Duo picked up the two menus he'd selected from the four.

Reading the two over again, Heero noted they both were well supported in the hot and cold selections. "Maybe we should flip a coin?" Heero said, unable to decide between the two.

"I think that would be about the best way to go, I can't decide between the two."

Pulling out a coin, Heero flipped it in the air, caught it and slapped it to the back of his hand keeping it covered. "You call."

"Okay, Heads for menu two, Tails for menu three." Duo leaned forward as Heero lifted his hand.

"Tails it is. That's menu three then."

"Good, I'm glad we got that sorted out." Duo stood up as he heard Catherine's voice calling to him that Flossie was waking up. "I'd better get back to work."

"I'll see you later for dinner. I'd best shift and do some work with Orion as I've got the Foxdale show with him and Lunar in two weeks."

"Okay." Duo leaned in for a kiss before separating from his partner and returning to work.

# # #

"That's the last one," Heero said and handed the paper over to Duo who quickly looked over it, folded it up and popped it into the envelope. "I'll get them posted tomorrow when I go into Salsbury to pick up the new rugs and the rings," Heero offered.

"Thanks." Duo gave a soft, contented sigh a dreamy look on his face.

"Happy?" Heero asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." Heero picked up the pile of invitations from the table and placed them on the dresser with his car keys to remind him to take them with him and post. Returning to the table, he pulled Duo from his seat and enveloped the vet in his strong arms, feathering kisses across Duo's forehead.

"What's left to organize now?" Duo asked, his eyes slipping shut as he enjoyed Heero's attentions.

Running a hand up and down Duo's back, Heero replied, "Not much. I'll get the rings tomorrow, the caterers are bringing the tables, chairs, linen and all the other things for the buffet, the invitations will go out tomorrow, I've booked us a chalet at the Blue Ridge, Hilde has agreed to act as a sort of usher at the ceremony and Catherine offered to organize the music for us. That only leaves us with the cake to select and order and the decorations we want for it to pick up."

"I suggest we pick out and order the cake next week, that will give them five weeks to make it."

"Any ideas what we should have?" Heero began to nuzzle Duo's neck.

"I think it would be best to wait and see what they have." Duo gave a soft groan.

Continuing to simply hold his partner and press gentle kisses to that sweet skin, Heero once more thought of how lucky he was to have this gorgeous creature in his life. And soon they would be joined together forever.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I think we need to move. You've still got horses to work and I want to check Angel," Duo whispered and began to pull back slightly.

"Do I get to cuddle you more later?" Heero asked, putting on a soulful look.

"Of course," Duo snickered and stole his partner's lips in a sweet kiss.

#

"What do you think?" Heero asked when Duo had finished his examination of Angel.

"Everything is fine, Heero. Her udder is starting to develop, her health is good and the ultra sound scan shows the foal is doing just fine too."

Angel wuffled and nudged Heero who produced the requested carrot.

"Any idea when she will foal?"

"She's right on schedule, about another two to three weeks I'd be guessing." Duo dried his hands and patted the gray neck. "Main thing is to keep an eye on her udder and once she starts to develop the candles, we can expect the patter of tiny hooves within twenty-four hours," Duo said with a grin. Heero rolled his eyes.

"Patter of tiny hooves?" came a voice from behind the pair causing Heero and Duo to jump slightly and turn around. June stood there with an amused smile on her face.

"Ah, June," Duo began with a smile. "I was just saying to Heero that Angel should drop her foal somewhere in the next two to three weeks."

"That's great news. I just wish this one of mine would hurry up." June rubbed a hand over her very swollen belly.

"I don't mean this in a nasty way, but you look about ready to pop," Duo said with a grin.

"Feels like it too," June grumbled.

"When are you due?"

"Two weeks, and I can tell you I'm more than ready for this child to come out. My back aches, my stomach is sore and from what I've been told, my ankles and feet are swelling a bit. I don't know for sure on that one as I haven't seen my feet in ages," the woman continued to grumble. "I feel like a beached whale."

Duo snickered. "Don't worry, I'm sure it will all happen soon enough. Mother Nature's a wonderful thing, but she won't be hurried. Both yours and Angel's babies will be born when Mother Nature dictates and not before."

"Think she's up to a little bribery?" June said with a smirk.

Heero snorted, Duo laughed.

"Maybe we should have a little wager on the side, see which one of you females has their baby first," Duo suggested.

That comment got him a smack upside the head from Heero. "Baka! This is a serious event, the birth of another being." Turning to an amused looking June, Heero spoke again. "Maybe a wager on the sex of each baby?"

Duo's eyes widened and it was his turn to smack Heero upside the head. "Heero!"

June couldn't help it, she burst out into gales of laughter, holding her stomach as the tears rolled down her face.

Heero and Duo joined in.

tbc...


	73. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. foreverfandom .net Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 73

"Catherine will take care of you, Mr. Field." Duo dropped the client file to the desk by Catherine and quickly left the reception area, returning to the consulting room to give it a quick clean. All finished, he headed back to the reception area, noting that Zechs was with his last client of the day.

"You're in a bit of a hurry, Doctor Maxwell," Catherine said with a grin.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to ignore you or anything," Duo said as he hung up his white coat.

"What's got you in such a rush?"

"Heero's going to ride Nataku after lunch."

"Ah." Everything fell into place then for the receptionist. "I hope it all goes well for them both."

"Thanks. You okay to close up?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Doctor Merquise only has one patient booked for surgery and that's a dog castration so it won't take long."

"Great! I've got my pager on me so I can be easily contacted if there's an emergency." Duo was practically bouncing on his feet.

"I'll let Doctor Merquise know you've already left," Catherine said, the grin still on her face.

"Thanks I'll, umm, get going then."

"Wish Heero good luck," Catherine called out to the fast disappearing braid and received a wave in reply.

Moments later Zechs stepped out with his last client and handed over the file to Catherine. Noting the door to the other consulting room open and the room cleaned up, he raised a pale eyebrow in question to Catherine.

"Doctor Maxwell has finished and left already; he said something about Nataku being ridden for the first time since the fire this afternoon."

"Ah, I see." Zechs was also curious as to how the mare would react to being back under saddle again after her injuries and time off recuperating. "I'll go get the surgery started then." With a whirl of blonde hair, Zechs departed for the theater and his patient.

Catherine chuckled to herself. Seemed Duo wasn't the only one wanting to see how the mare would react.

# # #

Nataku shifted nervously and chewed on the bit in her mouth. She couldn't help the fear she still felt when a saddle and bridle was placed on her. The nice human gave her a few gentle pats and one of those orange treats which did help to settle her a little. She knew she shouldn't be afraid, this nice human had never done anything to hurt or harm her, but the instincts she had within, combined with her years of suffering had fine tuned her senses and she couldn't help the ingrained response.

Wufei walked inside the stables just as Heero was fetching his helmet. Seeing the edgy state of his horse, Wufei was quick to approach the mare and fuss over her.

"Wufei," Heero greeted as he walked back out from Duo's small tack room.

"Good afternoon, Heero. She seems a little restless," Wufei commented.

"Hai, she is, but I expected this. She's not been ridden since the fire and we don't know if the injuries she received are going to be a problem or not. I guess we will soon find out though."

A flurry of braid appeared, the vet attached to that braid wearing a smile. "Oh good, I haven't missed anything then."

"Are you expecting something out of the ordinary to happen?" Wufei questioned in his serious manner.

"Nah, not really. I mean, I don't expect Nataku to try and hurt Heero, but it pays to have someone there to pick up the pieces just in case," Duo said with a grin.

"I should hope she wouldn't try to harm Mr. Yuy," Wufei stated, a touch of shock in his voice that Duo would even dare to think his horse would injure her rider.

"Nataku will do just great," Heero said interrupting the pair. He was well aware of Duo's sense of humor and that not everyone understood it at times. "I'm not planning on doing much with her, just a little work on the flat to see if her healed wounds affect her in any way." Both men nodded and Heero felt quite pleased with himself at having soothed the ruffled feathers.

A tall, blonde figure entered the stables. "Have I missed the rodeo then?"

Heero groaned.

#

"Let's just try to ignore the peanut gallery, girl," Heero said quietly to the mare as he walked her away from the fence where Wufei, Duo and Zechs were all standing and watching.

Nataku twitched back an ear to listen to the soft voice, the tone relaxing her a little. She was still on edge, nervously awaiting a jab in the mouth or a dig in her ribs. But the contact with the bit in her mouth was light and the weight on her back was steady and sure. Her previous lessons with this new human started to come back to her and the more she remembered, the more she relaxed.

This nice human had never hurt her, even when she'd given him good reason to. All he'd ever had was a kind word, soft pats and lots of treats. There was a gentleness about him, yet there was also a no nonsense air there too. After the terrifying experience of the fire and doing her best to help the other human who had been kind to her, this human had done nothing but offer warm pats, soft words of praise and gentle affection. She could sense that the two humans were close. Call it animal intuition or whatever you wanted to, but Nataku came to a decision. She just somehow knew she could trust this human – and so she did.

Feeling the mare beginning to relax and walk out calmly, Heero shifted his weight a touch, applied a light leg pressure and closed his fingers on the reins. Nataku went into a smooth trot, one full of energy but well contained within her body.

There was no pain, no jerking on the reins or sharp things driving against her sides, nothing but a light pressure on her mouth and a weight that stayed balanced with her own center of gravity. That in itself made it so much easier for the mare to move out – and she did so willingly.

The three people standing by the fence and watching were all in awe of the pair. Wufei was happy to see his horse moving well and looking fine with things. Zechs was pleased to note that the mare's injuries didn't seem to have affected her being under saddle at all and he felt the hope rise that she would be able to continue on in her career as a show-jumper. Duo, however, noted something totally different.

Whereas before when Heero had ridden the mare she'd always appeared a little tense, now she seemed totally relaxed and at ease. When Heero asked her to canter there wasn't any of the head tossing or sudden leap into canter. Nor was there a sudden speed up of the trot and then an awkward sort of 'falling' into the canter either. This time Nataku simply went from her rhythmical trot into a slow, steady canter.

To Duo it looked like someone had thrown a switch on the mare and he had to look twice just to make sure it was Nataku Heero was riding and not some 'ring in'.

It didn't escape Heero's attention either. From his position on the mare's back he could feel everything quite clearly. When he'd asked for the trot he'd prepared himself for the usual, unbalanced trot Nataku usually went into, knowing he would need to sit down deep and use his seat and legs to drive the mare's hind quarters underneath her and get her to use them properly. This time though, she moved into a smooth, well balanced trot that contained lots of impulsion from behind. Nataku lowered her head and worked into the light pressure, seeking that contact with the bit in her mouth.

So far Heero couldn't detect anything at all wrong with the mare as far as her injuries went and so he assumed that all must be well. He had no doubts that if the wounds Nataku had sustained in the fire were affecting her movement or abilities to be ridden in any way, she would certainly let him know. Deciding to push his luck a little further, he sat to the trot and applied his legs, waiting for the normal throw of the head followed by a leap or the speeding up of the trot and fall into the canter. He was very surprised when Nataku simply changed her gait smoothly and began to canter.

The grin rapidly spread across Heero's face. He was pretty sure that the mare had finally decided to stop her resisting and had accepted that Heero wouldn't hurt her or ask her for anything she wasn't capable of giving. He carefully ran his hand along the bay neck. "Good girl," he all but whispered.

Having decided to stop her resisting and trust this human, Nataku fully relaxed and began to stride out. Memories of her early days of being broken in, ridden carefully and gently by another gentle human surfaced in her mind. She'd been happy then, more than willing to do what was asked of her and now that feeling was returning. A gentle pressure to her mouth and Nataku dropped from her canter to a steady trot once again.

Heero was even more convinced now that the mare wasn't suffering any pain or anything at all from her former injuries and brought her back to a walk. He wasn't going to ask her for more just yet, better to take it slowly and build back up gradually. No point in destroying the fragile trust that had been given by pushing things too fast. Heero would know soon enough when he began putting the mare over the poles and cavaletties if she would jump again. Turning her head, Heero gave her a long rein to allow her to stretch out and rode back towards the group gathered at the fence.

When Nataku halted in front of everyone, Wufei was the first to present her with a carrot and lots of praise. Nataku lapped up the attention.

"How did she feel to you, Heero?" Zechs asked.

Dismounting, Heero thought for a moment before replying. "To be honest, I couldn't feel anything at all wrong with her. Her paces were fluid, no sign of discomfort that I could detect, although I still have to put her over poles and small jumps; that will be the true test."

"I couldn't see anything wrong with her at all," Duo piped up. "She seemed to be working very well. Actually, she appeared to be a different horse, she wasn't messing around like she used to. I don't mean that in a bad way," Duo hastily said when he saw Wufei raise an eyebrow and begin to open his mouth. "What I meant was, she seemed to be a lot more happier or settled in herself, she wasn't trying to evade you or stuff like that," Duo trailed off.

Knowing what his lover was trying to say, Heero nodded to the vet. "Exactly, Duo. There wasn't any of the old tricks of trying to evade the work or run away from my hands and legs. If her injuries were causing her any form of discomfort I would have expected her to react in some way, but she didn't so I know that she's not uncomfortable with those. No, it feels more like she's finally accepted that she's not going to be hurt or punished in any way when someone is on her back. I'll really know for sure once I have the chance to put her over some jumps, but I'm almost certain she's decided to trust me as a rider."

Wufei beamed. "That is the best news I could have asked for. If you are feeling that confident in her, then I can only assume she has decided to trust us, and that is something very precious."

"That it is," Heero agreed. "Now that I know she's okay on the flat, I'll start to give her some gentle exercise every day and begin to build her muscle tone back up. I think I'll leave the jumping for a few weeks as I don't want her to stress anything and it's not fair to ask her to jump when she's not physically fit enough for it."

"If you're taking her back to the stables now, I'll check her over, Heero," Zechs informed the rider.

"No problem, Zechs." Heero loosened the girth, ran the stirrups up and brought the reins over the mare's head to lead her back to the stables for Zechs to check over and make sure all was well with her.

# # #

"What are your plans for this afternoon?" Duo asked his lover over lunch.

"I thought I'd take Wing out for a bush ride. I worked Orion, Nataku and Lunar this morning, Frank's coming for his lesson this afternoon and I might just get enough time in after Frank's lesson to give Comet a little work before I have to start bringing the horses in and feeding up."

"Be careful, won't you?"

"Of course. What do you have planned?"

"I've got an abscess drain on a dog for surgery this afternoon. It shouldn't take me too long so I thought I'd catch up on a bit of laundry after that. Make sure all your washing is in the laundry hamper if you want it done."

"Will do."

Once lunch was finished, Heero checked all his dirty laundry was in the hamper, washed the dishes and went out to the stables to get Wing and saddle up. Duo sorted through the laundry and tossed a load into the machine. Adding the soap powder he dropped the lid and turned the dial, pulling it out a second later. The machine made a soft gurgle, hiccuped and began to fill with water.

"Good girl, Gertrude," Duo said and patted the machine affectionately. Gertrude gurgled again in reply. With the washing on, Duo made his way back to the surgery to commence the abscess drain he had waiting for him.

The abscess was a large one and Duo had been treating it for the past week. He'd thought the thing would burst by itself, and according to all things medical, it should have by now; obviously the abscess wasn't reading the same medical books as he was.

"Come on, Rex, let's go remove that horrible lump for you," Duo said softly to the dog as he led him from the kennels to the operating theater. Being a simple abscess drain, Duo had told Catherine he would be fine to do it by himself and the woman had taken advantage of the extra time off to catch up on a little shopping. Lifting the dog to the table, Duo gave it a general anesthetic and monitored the dog until he was sure Rex was completely asleep. With the dog out cold, Duo positioned it on the table how he wanted it for easy access to the swollen lump on the side of the dog's cheek.

The hair was clipped away, a small table rolled underneath with a large, stainless steel bowl on it to catch all the rubbish that would undoubtedly flow out once Duo incised the abscess. A swab of the area with betadine, saline flushes at the ready and Duo picked up his scalpel. Carefully he incised the skin, a little blood welling forward at first followed by a thin line of pus. Deciding the incision was long enough, Duo gently pushed the tip of the scalpel into the abscess; the slow trickle increased and then became a river as the rubbish and pus flowed out in a thick stream to the bowl below.

"Phew, that stinks," Duo muttered and stood back to let the flow continue. After a couple of minutes, the stream had reduced to a trickle once more and Duo picked up a pair of long nosed forceps to probe around and make sure that all the rubbish was out of the wound. Saline flushes followed, completely rinsing out the cavity and removing any further traces of the infection. Once he was satisfied that there wasn't anything more to wash out of the wound, Duo puffed some antibiotic powder into the cavity and stitched the skin closed, leaving a small drain inserted to be sure that if any more rubbish decided to accumulate, it could drain away. Another dusting of powder followed by an injection of antibiotic and pain relief, and the job was done. Rex was put onto a blanket on the floor to recover whilst Duo cleaned up the theater and disposed of the abscess fluid.

Rex returned to the conscious world a few minutes later and looked a lot happier now that the lump was gone from the side of his face. Checking all was well with the dog, Duo put him back in a kennel and was about to head back to the cottage and Gertrude when the surgery phone rang.

"Maxwell Veterinary Hospital." Duo frowned as the person on the other end spoke in a short and clipped tone. "How long since the onset?" another frown. "I see, no, it doesn't sound good. How far away are you? Ah, that's good. Bring him in right away and we will do everything we can for him. Thanks, I'll meet you at the surgery stables." The phone was replaced, a look of concern on Duo's face. Turning, Duo quickly strode from the practice, all thoughts of Gertrude and the washing gone from his mind.

Locking up the surgery, Duo jogged past the cottage and aimed for the surgery stables, pulling his cell from his pocket as he ran. "Zechs? We have an emergency coming in and it's not looking good. If we need to operate it's going to take the two of us to do it. Meet me in the surgery stables as soon as you can." Closing the call, Duo dropped the phone back into his pocket.

#

Zechs strode quickly into the surgery stables to find Duo already in the operating theater and getting everything ready that he thought they would need. Hearing the footsteps, Duo looked up and smiled at the other vet. "Thanks for coming up so quickly," he said as Zechs glanced over the equipment Duo had started to assemble.

"No problem. How long until the patient gets here?" Zechs noted the items they would still need and gave Duo a hand to get them.

Glancing at his watch, Duo replied, "Should be here within ten minutes."

"Okay, I'll start getting scrubs on."

"I'll be right with you." Duo pulled his cell once more from his pocket and made another call, this time to Hilde. "Hilde, I have a bad colic case coming in and it's going to take both Zechs and myself to operate if necessary. If that's the case, I have no idea how long it will take us and that leaves me with the small problem of having someone to do evening consults just in case we get stuck with the operation."

Understanding the problem, Hilde immediately offered to step in and take care of the consults until either one or both vets were free should the need arise. "I'll be there for the start of consults at four," she told Duo. "If you want me to, I can come in earlier and help with the horse?"

"Thanks Hilde, but Zechs and I should be okay should we need to operate."

"No problem, you know where I am if you do need me, otherwise I'll see you later tonight."

"If there's any change, I'll call you and let you know." Duo cut the call and headed for the drug room to put on his own set of surgical scrubs.

Zechs had just finished slipping his hair underneath the cap when the sound of a horse float was heard pulling into the parking area. "That sounds like them," he said to Duo who was also finishing up with getting his scrubs on.

"I'll go greet them." Duo exited the drug room and headed out to the parking lot where a young man and woman were starting to lower the tail gate to their float. The man disappeared inside whilst the woman greeted Duo.

"Doctor Maxwell, I can't thank you enough for this."

"That's quite okay, Miss Jackson. My colleague and I are all ready for him so once he's off the float if you could bring him through and into the crush we can check him over and get all the relevant details from you." The woman nodded and Duo stepped back as the man brought the horse off the float. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard when he got his first look at their patient.

"Shit!"

The quiet expletive beside him alerted Duo that Zechs had also come out to see their patient.

"He looks in a bad way," Zechs muttered as his eyes roved over the horse as it was led inside the stables and into the crush. Duo had to agree. The horse stood only around fourteen-two hands, but he was quite stocky. His normally brown coat was lathered in sweat, his eyes had the look of fear in them which was to be expected considering his condition.

"I'll get the details whilst you check him over," Duo said. Zechs nodded and went to fetch his stethoscope. "Miss Jackson, can you tell me exactly when you noticed he had colic and what's been done to treat him so far?" Duo kept his tone warm and reassuring.

The woman related all she knew up to that point. She'd gone out to start bringing the horses in for their evening feeds when she noticed that Whiskey didn't look right. Going to catch him she saw that the ground was a little churned up, the horse was in a lather of sweat and showing all the classic signs of colic. "I called for my fiancé, Jeff, to hitch the float up and rang you. Doctor Maxwell, is he going to be okay?"

Duo gave the woman what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Doctor Merquise is an expert in equine medicine and between the two of us we will do everything in our power to help him." Noting that Zechs was almost finished in his preliminary exam, Duo spoke again. "I need to confer with my colleague, I won't be a moment." Duo walked over to Zechs. "What have you found?"

"His skin is very pale, nothing much at all in the way of gut sounds. I'd suggest we try the usual oil first and if that doesn't work within half an hour, I think it would be a safe bet to say he's twisted a gut and we will need to operate."

"Right. I'll get the pain killer and muscle relaxant while you get the oil."

Zechs nodded and disappeared back into the small drug room, Duo let the owner know what they thought and planned to do at this point in time. Miss Jackson was visibly upset by the news, but gave her consent for Duo and Zechs to do everything they thought necessary to save the horse's life.

Grabbing the drugs he would need, Duo injected the relaxant and pain killer into the horse and within five minutes it began to take effect. "Now for the oil," he said and turned to give Zechs a hand.

Several liters of oil later, the two vets watched and waited. Whiskey seemed a bit more comfortable, but both vets were still very worried. Neither man voiced their concerns though, mindful of the owner's feelings, but both had a very strong suspicion that Whiskey had twisted a bowel and an operation was inevitable.

Twenty minutes later both Zechs and Duo were listening intently for any sound at all from Whiskey's gut.

Zechs gave Duo a grim look. "I can't hear anything at all," he said softly.

"Me either. Total silence and that's not good," Duo replied.

"I think we should get him into theater as soon as possible."

"I agree. I'll let the owner know." Duo approached Miss Jackson and let her know of their concerns and what they wished to do. The go ahead was given for the operation, Zechs heading into the theater to get the table ready. Duo explained briefly what the operation would entail, obtained the signature of permission on the surgical forms and advised the woman and her fiancé that they might as well go home and wait as it would be a couple of hours before they would have any news for them. After saying a teary goodbye to her horse, Miss Jackson left after getting Duo's promise to call her as soon as they had finished.

Just as Duo was about to enter the theater to give Zechs a hand with the slings and tilting mechanism of the operating table, Heero rode back in on Wing. Spotting the horse in the crush, Heero shoved Wing into a stable for a moment and found his lover.

"Duo?" Heero called out, his lover stepping out of the operating theater a moment later. "What's up?" Heero had a pretty good idea just from looking at the horse what the problem was.

"Colic, a bad one. We're pretty sure he's twisted a gut so Zechs and I are going to operate," Duo informed him.

"Do you need a hand?"

"Thanks, Heero, but we should be fine. Besides, you still have Comet to work and Frank's lesson."

"I can work Comet tomorrow and I know under the circumstances that Frank wouldn't mind me changing the day of his lesson."

"I appreciate your offer, but Zechs and I have it under control." Duo gave Heero a loving smile and stole a quick kiss. "If we do need any assistance, I'll call you on your cell so keep it with you."

"Okay. How about I give you a hand to get him in and on the table?"

"Actually, that would be a big help, if you don't mind?"

"No problem. I'll just take Wing's gear off him and be right with you."

"Thanks. I'd best get on with helping Zechs."

Ten minutes later and Whiskey was staring to slide into unconsciousness. The slings had been placed around his body and were taking up the slack as the gelding's knees began to buckle. Maneuvering the controls, Duo had the table tilted whilst Zechs and Heero wrestled the horse between them and into position. Seconds later the table was righting itself with the now anesthetized horse on it.

"Thanks, Heero, we will be fine to take it from here," Duo said as he ushered his partner from the theater.

"Don't forget to call me if you need help," Heero reminded him.

"I will." Duo closed the theater doors and went to assist Zechs in the delicate operation. Heero returned to a confused Wing and set about brushing the youngster down and putting him back out in his paddock.

#

June arrived at the stables to find Frank rugging Jester and finishing up with his horse for the evening. They exchanged a few words, mainly on Jester's progress and the next show Frank planned on attending before Frank made his farewells and headed home. Having been informed by Frank that Heero was working Comet, June set about filling water buckets and getting the feeds ready for the evening.

"I'll be so glad when you're finally born," June muttered to the child she carried as she waddled from inside one stable to the next to continue filling the water buckets. Standing and waiting for the bucket to fill, June absently rubbed at her lower back. It had been aching for a little while, nothing major, just enough to be irritable and annoying.

With the waters finally filled, she began to roll up the hose, her back aching even more as she bent to the task. Standing upright, she gave a soft moan as a twinge passed through her muscles. The sound of hoof-beats told her Heero was returning and she shifted slightly to ease the discomfort.

"Hello, June," Heero greeted and slipped from the saddle. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," June replied and then elaborated a touch when Heero gave her a curious look. "My back's been aching a bit," she sighed.

"I'm not surprised given it's having to carry the extra weight of the baby out front," Heero chuckled.

"Yeah, ain't that the truth. Where's Duo?"

Heero quickly explained about the colic case and that both Zechs and Duo were currently operating. June nodded in the right places and added her own thoughts to the concerns of Heero's that the horse would pull through okay. Having finished brushing down and rugging Comet up, Heero took her back to her stable and yard whilst June began to bring the horses in, the niggling in her back starting to get a little stronger.

"Lucky we didn't waste any further time," Duo commented as Zechs located the blockage and twist in Whiskey's bowel.

"You're right there. Much longer and the bowel would have started to die off," Zechs replied as he straightened the twist and examined the bowel for any signs of damage. Fortunately the blood supply hadn't been cut off for too long and the bowel was still healthy. "No need to remove any of it, it should all be just fine now it's untwisted." Picking up a scalpel, he incised the bowel and removed the blockage that had started all the trouble. "Looks like he's been gorging himself on the winter grass."

Duo looked at the mass of half chewed grass all matted together and covered in oil. "I have to agree with you there." With the blockage now removed, Duo disposed of the mess whilst Zechs flushed the operation site out with saline and packed it with penicillin powder before starting the task of stitching everything back up. Between the two of them they soon had Whiskey's insides all back where they belonged and several staples holding the wound site closed. As they waited for the horse to come out of the anesthetic, the pair cleaned up as best they could, instruments being rinsed and put ready for the autoclave.

"If you're okay to keep an eye on him I'll go organize a stable for him," Duo said.

"No problem."

Stepping out into the stables, Duo smiled when he saw a couple of the horses in their stables already. A moment later saw Heero walk through the door leading Nataku. Once Heero spotted his lover, the questions flew thick and fast, Duo answering them as best he could. Letting Heero know he needed a stable for the patient, Heero placed Nataku in her stable and gave his lover a hand to set one up. With Angel, Wing and Comet all in the walk in walk out stables, there were two of the surgery stables free to be used and it didn't take Heero long to have one set up with a fresh water bucket and feed on standby.

Heero went to help June with the rest of the horses whilst Duo returned to Zechs and their patient. Whiskey was starting to come out of the anesthetic and began to take a little of his weight on his own legs. The slings still bore the majority of his body weight, but the horse was coming back to normal pretty quickly.

When Zechs and Duo thought he was stable enough to move to his stable for the night, Heero left June to finish rugging the horses and went to give the two vets a hand.

Clipping up the last buckle on Orion's rug, June patted the black neck. "Good boy," she said to her horse and fed him an apple slice. Orion wuffled and gave his mistress a soft nudge. June stepped back to regain her balance, at the same time a strong contraction swept through her abdomen. Clutching her belly, June gave a soft groan.

Leaving the two vets to settle the horse, Heero went back to give June a hand. Approaching Orion's stable he heard a soft groan and hurried his steps. "June? June, are you okay?" he asked.

June looked up as Heero entered the stable. "Heero? I think I might be going into labor. Could you call me an ambulance please?" Despite the pain in her abdomen, June remained calm.

"Shit!" Heero's eyes grew wide and he could feel the panic rising in his chest. "Are you sure?"

Another contraction swept through June, the woman holding her stomach and groaning. Suddenly a gush of water began to run from between her legs. "I'm sure," she said.

"Oh, fuck." Heero turned and sprinted out of the stable aiming directly for Duo.

tbc...


	74. Chapter 74

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. foreverfandom .net Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 74

"Everything seems to be quite normal," Duo commented as he gave Whiskey another check over.

"His gut is making lovely sounds," Zechs said and straightened up with a smile. "I think he's going to pull through just fine."

"I'd better give his owner a call and let her know all is going well thus far, although we aren't out of the woods just yet."

"No, we aren't," Zechs agreed. "I'll feel a lot better once he's eating and passing manure properly."

"Heero has made up a bran mash for him, all it needs is the water adding so I'll ask him to finish it off and bring it in if you feel he's ready to try eating something."

"That would be good, thanks."

Just as Duo was about to step out of the stable he heard Heero screaming his name and he looked to Zechs in shock.

"Duo! DUO!" Heero yelled, running full tilt to the stable where the patient was. Just before he got there he managed to stop his headlong rush, he didn't want to frighten Duo's patient and cause any further damage.

"Heero?" Duo questioned, grabbing his lover and staring into panicked blue eyes. Zechs wondered about the commotion and urgency that was in Heero's voice too and he followed Duo from within the stable.

"It's June, she's going into labor, we need an ambulance," Heero panted out.

"Are you sure?" Duo paled a little.

"Hai, I'm certain. She said her waters just broke."

"Oh fuck." Duo paled even more.

"Shit, it never bloody well rains, it damn well pours!" Zechs muttered. Not quite the best choice of words he knew, but right now he was also having difficulty wrapping his brain around Heero's information.

Doing his best to calm his own panicked brain, Duo took a deep breath. "Where is she?"

"In Orion's stable."

"Heero, you call for an ambulance and tell them to hurry. Zechs, you come with me, we need to get her out of that stable and somewhere comfortable whilst we wait for the ambulance."

"Me?" Zechs squeaked. "Why me? I'm a vet, not a doctor!"

"So am I, Zechs, but if you think you're going to let me deal with this on my own you're bloody well mistaken!"

"But, but... I'm gay," Zechs spluttered. "I have no idea when it comes to females and I really don't want to go down that path."

"So what? I'm gay too, Zechs, but it doesn't change the fact that as much as we may not appreciate the female species for _that_ side of things, this is a female who is in labor and needs our help until the proper people get here."

Zechs took a deep breath and did his best to compose himself. "Fine, I'll help."

"Thank you, I knew I could count on the professional in you." Duo didn't dare admit he was just as terrified as Zechs. "Come on, we need to help June." Leaving Heero to call for the ambulance, Duo led the way to Orion's stable and the damsel in distress.

June leaned against the stable partition as Heero dashed out of the stable. She wasn't too sure what he was doing, but she just hoped he would call for an ambulance. She clutched at her belly as another contraction swept through, a soft moan of pain leaving her mouth.

"June?"

June looked up when she heard her name being called and noted Duo entering the stable.

"June, Heero's calling for an ambulance. While we wait for it to get here I think you should come with me to the cottage where we can make you more comfortable."

As the pain of the contraction eased off, June was able to find her voice. "Thanks, sorry to be any trouble."

"You're not being any trouble at all," Duo replied in a kind tone as he approached her and gently put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, I'll help you to walk."

Doctor Merquise appeared on her other side and June gratefully accepted the assistance of both vets.

"Where are we going?" Zechs asked.

"Up to the cottage. She can lie on the bed in the spare room whilst we wait," Duo replied before turning his attention back to the woman. "Do you think you can manage to walk to the cottage, June?"

"I should be fine as long as we take it slowly," she replied.

"Good, that's the girl," Duo encouraged. "If you want to stop at any time, just let me know."

With June supported between them, the two vets moved slowly out of Orion's stable and after securing the door, began the trek to the cottage.

#

Having delivered his shocking news, Heero left his lover and Zechs to deal with June whilst he made the emergency call.

"Emergency. Which service do you require? Fire, police or ambulance?"

"Ambulance," Heero stated and bit his lip as the call was transferred.

"Ambulance, what is your emergency?"

"Ah, I need an ambulance right away for a female in labor," Heero managed to get out.

"The address?"

"Um." For one panicked moment, Heero couldn't remember the address.

"Sir? The address?"

"Sorry, it's the Maxwell Veterinary Practice on Fern Lane, Salsbury."

"Sir, did you say a Veterinary Practice?" There was a distinct undercurrent of disbelief in the operator's tone.

When Heero thought about it, it probably did sound rather weird asking for an ambulance for a female about to give birth at a vet practice. "Hai, the Maxwell Veterinary Practice in Salsbury. One of the _human_ clients is pregnant and has gone into labor." Heero figured it would probably be best to clarify the situation a little; the last thing they needed right now was an operator with a sense of humor. Spotting Duo and Zechs exiting Orion's stable and aiming for the outside, he thought it was a good guess that they were taking June up to the cottage. "She's in the residence at the back of the surgery practice."

"Thank you, sir. One moment." The sounds of typing could be heard in the background before the operator came back on the line. "The ambulance is on its way, sir. It should be with you within thirty minutes."

"Thanks." Bidding the operator goodbye, Heero closed his cell, checked all the stable doors were secured properly and bolted for the cottage.

#

Heero caught up with the others about half way to the cottage. "How is she?" he asked as he fell into step with the other three.

"So far, so good," Duo replied. "Did you call the ambulance?"

"Please tell me you called an ambulance." June muttered as she took a few more steps.

"Hai, I did. They're on their way, the operator said it should be here in about thirty minutes."

"Thanks, Heero," June managed to get out. "Errr, think we could stop for just a second?"

"Why?" Heero asked in his blunt tone.

"I can feel another contraction coming on."

"What, now?!" Heero squeaked.

Duo gave his lover a disbelieving glare. "Of course we can, June. Here, just hold onto Zechs and myself until it passes."

Heero realized his mistake and wisely shut up.

The contraction passed through and the three again began to move slowly towards the cottage. Heero, deciding he really didn't want to be a part of all this if he could help it, went on ahead to unlock the cottage and get the guest bedroom ready for June. Not that there was much to do, just open the doors and fold down the covers to the bed. He wondered if he should fetch some towels or maybe a rubber mat. Based on what he'd seen of animals giving birth, he knew there was a lot of fluids that came with the birth process and wouldn't it be a good idea to protect the bed mattress, linens and such? Then again, maybe he should wait for Duo before doing anything.

Moments later the trio arrived at the back door.

"This way to the guest room," Duo said to the woman and pointed to the hallway. "Once we have you in there we can make you comfortable until the ambulance gets here."

June gratefully sank to the bed when she got into the room and clutched at her belly again.

"Another contraction?" Duo asked.

June nodded.

"Okay, just try to breathe and ride it out. The medics should be here shortly." Duo rubbed the woman's back in a soothing gesture.

The contraction began to ease off and June was able to speak again. "I hope they hurry up, I could seriously use some drugs right about now. These contractions are a bitch when they hit!"

"Duo? You've got drugs to help with pain up at the surgery, want me to go get some for her?" Heero asked, trying to be helpful as he hovered in the doorway.

Three sets of eyes turned to look at the rider and Heero squirmed under the intensity of the gazes. "What? I'm only trying to help," he defended.

"Heero," Duo began in his patient voice. "The drugs I have at the surgery may be pain killers, but they are for animals, not humans." He added another 'look' as he paused, the look letting Heero know he'd better not suggest that humans were basically animals too or he'd find himself on the receiving end of some not so nice verbal bashing; and not just from himself. "Besides that, I wouldn't have a clue what the dosage rate would be for a female."

"I've got news for all of you," June growled, "No way am I taking anything that isn't prescribed by a doctor or human medic."

Deciding it might be a good idea to change the topic, Heero shuffled his feet and spoke. "Shall I go make a cup of tea?"

"Thank you, Heero, that's a great idea. I'm sure June would welcome a cup of tea."

Nodding, Heero fled the scene, relieved he had something to do and could escape putting his foot any further into his mouth.

"Would you like to lie down?" Duo asked and assisted June to recline back on the bed a little. No sooner had she gotten comfortable when another contraction made its presence known.

June clutched at her belly and groaned as the pain seemed to intensify and last for ages. Eventually it passed and she lay back against the pillows, a light sheen of sweat appearing on her brow. Duo felt his concern growing and glanced at his watch. Only ten minutes had passed since Heero's call to the emergency department which meant the ambulance was still another twenty minutes away at best.

"June?" The woman opened her closed eyes and looked at Duo. "How frequent are these contractions and just how intense would you say they are?"

Frowning, June thought about Duo's questions and answered as honestly as she could. "I haven't bothered to time them, but I'd say they are getting more frequent, something like about four to five minutes apart and that last one was a lot stronger than the others; it also lasted longer too."

"Okay, thanks. You just rest easy there for a moment while I go see if Heero has that cup of tea ready yet." Duo gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile to the woman and made eye contact with Zechs, indicating for the other vet to follow him out.

"What's wrong?" Zechs asked, pulling the door almost closed behind him

"I'm worried about the contractions," Duo replied. "I really don't have a lot of experience when it comes to human birth, but I do know that as the baby gets closer to being delivered, the contractions are closer together and build in intensity; they also last longer."

"You think she might have this baby before the ambulance gets here?" Zechs whispered, his tone panicked.

"Yes, I do."

"Ah. Errr, I think I should go back to the stables and check on Whiskey." Zechs turned to make a run for it when he was suddenly brought up short by someone grabbing his arm and holding on firmly. He turned back to see Duo clutching his arm and holding on for dear life.

"Oh no, no way, Zechs. You're not leaving me here to deal with this alone!" Duo hissed.

"You won't be alone, you have Heero here to help," Zechs pointed out helpfully and tried to squirm out of the iron grip.

"Heero's no use in this instance, Zechs. I need someone who knows what they're doing."

"In case it had slipped your mind once again; I'm a vet, not a doctor!" Zechs said through gritted teeth.

"So am I, Zechs, but that woman in there needs our help. She's in labor and I don't think the proper people are going to get here in time. We're all she's got!"

"Then she's in some serious trouble if we're it," Zechs growled.

"Zechs, how hard can it be? Both you and I have delivered hundreds of babies-"

"Kittens, puppies, calves, foals and lambs, yes; but I've never delivered a kid before!"

"Yes you have," Duo snickered.

"Eh?" Zechs raised a pale eyebrow.

"You delivered a kid from Mr. McPherson's nanny goat only a couple of months ago."

"Now he gets a sense of humor," Zechs muttered and rolled his eyes. "I'll clarify that for you. I've never delivered a human kid before!"

"Think of it as a new experience then."

'I doubt we will need the calving or foaling ropes for this."

"Zechs!"

"Just kidding."

"At least with this patient they can talk to us and let us know what's going on with them instead of us making educated guesses," Duo mused.

"That is a valid point, but I still don't want to be there."

"Neither do I, I'd be more than happy to just foist June off on the proper people. Unfortunately, we can't do that. Until the ambulance arrives, we're going to have to do the best we can for her and that baby."

Zechs' shoulders slumped in defeat. "Okay, you win, I'll help." Zechs raised his head to look straight into Duo's eyes. "But I absolutely refuse to be anywhere near the business end!"

"Fine! I'll act as the midwife and you can monitor the patient."

"Speaking of patients, I really should go and check on Whiskey first."

Zechs did have a point there. They still had to keep an eye on the horse after major surgery and he needed to ring Miss Jackson and let her know how Whiskey was. "Okay, you take a quick run back down to the stables and check on Whiskey, Heero can assist me for the moment. I expect you back here though within five minutes, if you're not, I'll send Heero down to haul your ass back."

"Send me where?" Heero asked as he appeared in the hall with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Heero, I have a feeling that June's baby is not going to wait for the ambulance to get here which means Zechs and I will need to help her through the delivery as best we can."

Heero's eyes widened and the cup in his hand began to rattle a little in the saucer.

"We still have Whiskey down at the surgery stables to keep an eye on and Zechs is going to take a quick run back down there to see how he's doing. Whilst he's doing that I'll need you to help me with June and if Zechs isn't back in five minutes, you can go and fetch him back."

"You want me to help you?" Heero whispered.

Duo nodded.

"In there?" Heero whimpered.

Another nod.

"With a female about to give birth?" Heero had gone deathly white and the tea started to spill out of the cup and into the saucer.

"I believe that's what I said," Duo replied and skilfully intercepted the cup and saucer as they started to fall from Heero's lax fingers.

Heero shook his head from side to side, the rest of his body also shaking. "No," he whispered. "I can go and keep an eye on Whiskey, Zechs can stay here and help you," he protested.

"Zechs needs to check his heart and breathing rates, make sure the wound is okay and that he's come out of the anesthetic without any distress. I know you're a good vet nurse, Heero, but you're not up to the standards required for this."

"No, I don't want to," Heero tried again.

"Heero," Duo wheedled, "It won't be for long and all you'll need to do is sit by June's head and keep her calm. Once Zechs is back I'll need you to go back to the stables and look after Whiskey for me."

"What about Hilde? Or Catherine?" Heero tried. "They're women and would be far better than me." Zechs' ears pricked up on Heero's question. He'd like to know the answer to that too!

"Hilde is flat out doing consults for us. I asked her earlier if she would come in and cover them in case Zechs and I were caught up with the horse. And before you say it, Catherine will also be very busy with the reception and helping Hilde."

"I could go swap with her," Zechs offered helpfully.

"Sorry, Zechs. If anyone is gonna swap with Hilde to get out of this it will be me," Duo stated.

"Why you?" asked Heero.

"Because I'm the boss," Duo smugly replied.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Heero folded his arms across his chest. At Duo's questioning look, Heero elaborated. "I'm a partner in this business too so technically you're only half the boss."

Zechs snickered, Duo's mouth gaped open and closed like a landed fish.

A cry of pain from within the guest room saw the arguments between the three come to an abrupt halt. "Shit, June," Duo exclaimed and spun around to go back into the bedroom. Heero exchanged a quick word with Zechs and before the blonde could answer, he took off out of the cottage, leaving Zechs to help Duo.

#

"June?" Duo questioned as he cautiously entered the guest room. June lay on the bed, her face a grimace of pain and her hands had the sheets in a death grip. Duo shuddered and moved to the side of the bed, placing the tea cup and saucer on the bedside cabinet. Doing his best to remember anything at all in regards to human birth, he did his best to sound reassuring "Try to breathe, soft pants I think is the best."

June glared at the vet.

"Okay, maybe just breathing at your own pace then." Duo spied Zechs from the corner of his eye, the blonde doing his best to become a part of the wall. "Zechs, go get a wash cloth and wet it with warm water," he hissed. "Bring some towels too."

Only to happy to comply, Zechs bolted from the room and went in search of the requested items.

"That's it, June, ride it out," Duo encouraged as the woman started to relax once more.

Relaxing back into the pillows, June gave an exhausted sigh. "When will the ambulance be here?"

Duo's cell phone rang, the vet giving the woman an apologetic look as he took the call. "Maxwell Veterinary Practice, Doctor Maxwell speaking." There was a pause for a moment before Duo spoke again. "Yes, that is correct, she's here in the guest bedroom... I see... Shit! You're fricken joking?!... Ah, sorry about the language... No, I understand... Yes, we will... Okay, please hurry... Thank you." Duo closed the cell and his eyes and gave a long, low sigh. "The ambulance is still on its way, but there's a slight delay." Duo opened his eyes and looked at June. "They're caught up in road works."

"You are joking – aren't you?" June whispered.

Duo shook his head. "No. I wish I was, but I'm not. Seems some idiot had crashed his car into the side barrier just before the bridge on the Salsbury side road a couple of days ago. The road crews are out there fixing it and the traffic is one lane only, seems the ambulance is caught up in that traffic. They said it would be another fifteen to thirty minutes before they will be here."

"You're joking," came a voice from the doorway and Duo swiveled his head to see Zechs standing there, wash cloth in one hand, towels hugging close to his body in his other arm and hand.

"No, I'm not."

"Well, that sucks."

"You want to try it from my side," June stated grimly and then grimaced as another contraction began. "Shit, I don't think I can do this." June went into a series of moans and groans as the contraction built, Duo and Zechs stood by helplessly, only able to offer comfort and reassuring words to the woman as she rode the contraction out. Finally it ended and June slumped again into the bed.

Handing Duo the wash cloth, Zechs set the towels down on the side of the bed. Duo wiped away the sweat on June's forehead. "Better?' Duo asked.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I just wish there was more I could do for you to make you comfortable." Duo patted June's arm.

"Duo, you've already done... Ahhhh. Oh shit, another contraction's coming, but it feels different." June moaned loudly and dug her fingernails into the bed. "I think... I think the baby's coming!"

"Oh crap." Duo looked at Zechs who shrugged his shoulders.

"This is your show, boss man," Zechs stated and moved towards Duo. "I think you need to be at the other end, I'll take over here."

Before he knew what was happening, Duo found himself pushed from his place beside June's head and shoulders and towards the end of the bed. He swallowed hard and wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. "June?"

The woman looked at him through pain filled eyes. "I don't think your baby is going to wait for the ambulance to get here to be born. I know I'm not a human doctor and I will bear no malice if you tell me to get stuffed, but I do have some knowledge of the birth process, I've delivered countless foals, calves, kittens and puppies..."

"Duo," June began through gritted teeth, cutting off the vet's babbling. "Right now I don't give a flying fuck if you were a circus clown; please, this baby wants to be born and I need your help."

Doing his best to hold his chuckle at the words, Duo nodded his head. "Okay. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" asked a panicked voice; and it wasn't June's.

"I need to scrub up, grab some instruments and get some surgical gloves. I'm only going to the bathroom," Duo stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, sorry."

With a shake of his head at the blonde vet, Duo shot out of the guest room to get cleaned up and ready to deliver June's baby.

#

"That's it, push," Zechs coaxed as he held June around her shoulders to support her.

June grunted and groaned as she strained with the contraction, moments later falling back and panting in Zechs' arms as the contraction eased.

Down the other end of the bed, Duo knelt between June's legs, towels around and underneath her. "Almost there," he encouraged. "One more push and this baby should be just about born." Duo could clearly see the baby's head and knew it was only a matter of minutes before the babe would join them in the real world.

"Ah, ahhhhh..." June raised herself a little and grabbed onto Zechs' arms. Her fingers dug in deep and would no doubt be leaving bruises, but Zechs didn't flinch or try to pull away. He grit his teeth and bore the pain – after all, June was in far more pain than him, at least his would end very soon and fade away after a couple of days. June's would go on until the child grew up and left home.

"That's it, good girl, push," Duo cajoled, his eyes fixed firmly on the baby's head as it bulged forth from the birth canal.

"I'm bloody well pushing as hard as I can!" June yelled.

Both Zechs and Duo blinked in shock.

"Ahhhh... shiiittt..." June screamed as she bore down.

"Yes!" Duo crowed, one hand under the baby's head as the child began to slip out. A slight twist and the shoulders followed. The rest of the baby followed within seconds. Unsure of exactly what to do, Duo grabbed for a towel that sat beside him and gently began to wipe the baby's face, nose and mouth. Usually this was where things ended for him, the mother took over then, cleaning her young and fussing over them, but this was a human child, not a kitten, puppy or such.

The baby opened its mouth and gave a lusty cry causing Duo to almost drop the thing. June, who had lain back once more, suddenly shot upright when she heard her baby cry.

"One second," Duo said with a smile at the mother. "Zechs, I need a hand for a moment."

Given the look on Duo's face, Zechs thought he'd better not ask why; or refuse. "What do you need?" he asked as he inched a little closer but still did his best to remain away from the 'scene of the action'.

"I need to clamp and cut the cord and I can't do it with the baby in my hands."

"Ah, gotcha." With Duo cradling the child and giving instructions, Zechs placed a clamp near the baby's stomach and then another a couple of inches further down. Picking up the scissors, he quickly snipped the cord.

Having checked on the baby's sex, Duo wrapped the child up in a towel and placed it on June's now deflated stomach. The woman immediately encompassed the child in her arms.

"Congratulations, you have a son," Duo said with a beaming smile.

The tears ran freely down June's face as she inspected the bundle, Duo's eyes were also very moist and Zechs was barley hanging onto his own composure.

A soft knock on the door and Heero poked his head around. "The ambulance is here," he began and then noticed all the waterworks in the room – and then the reason for them. He smiled.

"Now the cavalry arrives," Zechs muttered.

tbc...


	75. Chapter 75

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. foreverfandom .net Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 75

Having left the two vets to attend to June, Heero escaped from the cottage and aimed directly for the stables and the safety of the horses. He wasn't squeamish or anything like that, he'd helped Duo deliver lots of babies over the course of the years, but this was one birth he wanted no part of. Oh he wished June all the very best, but when it came down to the fine line, June was a client and a female one at that. Whilst she was a valued friend, there was no way Heero wanted anything at all to do with female humans in the respect of the sexual side of things and that included giving birth. He shuddered every time he thought about it and it only reminded him of why he was gay.

Entering the stables the smell of horses hit his nostrils and Heero began to relax. This was more like it, this was his element and he knew exactly what he was doing. His first stop was to check on Whiskey. Duo was right in saying he didn't have the proper expertize to deal with a horse, post surgery, but he did have the basic knowledge and had assisted Duo on several cases of after care. Entering the stable, he made sure to let the horse know he was there by talking in a soft tone. Whiskey blinked at him but let him approach.

Reaching under the horse's throat, Heero gently pressed his fingers to the pulse point located between the base of the cheek bones and counted off the pulse rate against his watch. Noting the rate, he scribbled it down in his notebook that he'd thought to grab on his hasty retreat from the cottage. Next came the breathing rate and whilst he didn't have a stethoscope, he could watch the ribcage and nostrils to count the number of breaths in a minute. That figure went down in his notebook too. Still speaking softly, Heero moved to the flank area and took a good look at the wound site. All the staples were intact and no signs of blood or any type of fluid coming from the area. Heero gave a sigh of relief. All in all the horse looked quite comfortable and that made Heero rest a bit easier.

"Okay, fella, I'll get you that bran mash now," Heero told the horse as he gently patted the warm neck. Carefully closing the door behind him, Heero went to finish off making up the bran mash. Moments later he was back in the stable and putting the feed into the horse's feed bin. Whiskey shuffled across and took a sniff of the food. He lipped at a bit of it and then decided he was hungry after all and sticking his muzzle into the bin completely, he began to eat.

Giving a smile, Heero knew that once the animal was eating, that was a good sign that recovery was well on the way. He also knew it was important that Whiskey be able to pass manure, but a scan of the stable area showed nothing in that department as yet. Deciding the horse was okay to leave for the moment, Heero went to fetch the rest of the horses in and settle them for the night.

He'd just finished checking Whiskey again when he heard the sounds of sirens approaching. A glance at his watch and Heero frowned. He hadn't realized this much time had passed, and given that it had, why was the ambulance this late? Right now though, June was more important and Heero jogged from the stables to intercept the ambulance.

The lights and sirens were turned off as the ambulance entered the driveway and pulled up around the back of the surgery in the stables car park, both medics noting the man jogging towards them from the direction of the stables.

"I thought the caller said the woman was in the cottage?" one medic said to his partner.

"I hope so," replied the other, "otherwise I'd say it could be a religious experience," she snickered.

The male medic shook his head at the attempt at humor from his partner.

Heero reached the ambulance just as the medics were getting out. "Thank god you're here," he said and caught his breath. "June is in the spare room inside the cottage."

"I'm sorry we're a little later than expected, we got caught up in road works," replied the medic as he grabbed his bag from inside the ambulance.

"Could you take us to the patient please?" asked the other medic.

"This way," Heero said and led the way to the cottage.

#

"The ambulance is here," Heero said when he poked his head around the door to the guest room. He blinked and noted all the water in the room, then he spotted the bundle in June's arms and he smiled. He caught Zechs' muttered words as he pulled back to let the medics into the room.

"I'm so sorry we're a little later than intended," the first medic apologized. "We didn't know the council would be fixing the crash barrier on the bridge today."

"Better late than never," Duo replied, "Although, I think you missed most of the action. Doctor Duo Maxwell, by the way." Duo extended his hand towards the medic before quickly retracting it when he realized he still wore the surgical gloves and they weren't exactly clean. "Oops, sorry." The gloves were quickly removed and a handshake exchanged.

"Ambulance officer Greg Mitchell and this is my partner, Sherry Hillman."

"Pleased to meet you, Doctor Maxwell," Sherry said as she extended her hand.

"Likewise. This is my associate, Doctor Zechs Merquise, and this lovely lady here is the patient, Mrs. June Bailey."

Zechs nodded, June gave a small smile and returned to her inspection of the new bundle.

"Looks like we're a little late," Sherry said with a grin.

"Ah, well, the placenta still hasn't been delivered," Duo said with a scratch to the back of his neck. "And the baby needs to be checked over. I did a preliminary check, but I really haven't got much of a clue when it comes to human babies. Oh, I'd suggest giving June the once over too, you know, make sure everything is as it should be." Duo couldn't help the shudder.

Seeing his boss appeared to have everything in order, Zechs saw his chance to escape – and no way was he going to pass up such an opportunity. "Now that the proper medics are here, I think I'll go back and check on our other patient. If you will excuse me," Zechs said and quickly darted from the room.

Both medics raised eyebrows at the hasty departure.

"Um, you'll have to forgive my colleague, he's not exactly into the human birth side of things either, and we do have a horse we need to monitor that's just had major surgery. Having said all that, I think I'll leave you people to it as I really should go and check on the horse too. I think you guys are better prepared to deal with this sort of thing than I am. I'm only a vet after all." Duo - aware that he was beginning to babble - shut up and made to leave the room.

"Thank you, Doctor Maxwell," Greg said to the vet. "I appreciate it mustn't have been easy for you as a vet to deliver a human baby, but I just want you to know that you and your colleague have done an excellent job."

Duo began to turn red at the praise. "It's okay," he said with a wave of his hand. "I'll be back shortly."

"Oh, just before you go, where is the patient's husband?"

"Oh shit!" Duo again scratched the back of his neck, the red flush of embarrassment deepening. "Errr... You know, during the entire course of this fiasco, we all forgot about him and none of us even thought to call him. I suppose it might be an idea, hey?"

"I think it would be a good idea," Greg replied with an amused smirk.

"Ummm, might be best to speak to June about that, she'd have his number and all. Look, I should only be a few minutes checking this horse and then I'll come right back."

"Okay, we'll take things from here."

June gave a loud moan. "Ahhh, I thought you said this was all over now," she stated with a glare in Duo's direction.

"Ah, June, the medics are here now and they will take good care of you, I'll be back shortly." Seeing the window of opportunity beginning to close on him, Duo bolted from the room before anyone could stop him – and ran right into Heero who was hovering outside in the hallway.

"Come on, Heero," Duo hissed and grabbed his partner's arm, pulling the rider rather hurriedly along with him.

Heero allowed himself to be dragged from the cottage and it wasn't until they were outside and on their way to the stables that he managed to shake Duo's grip off. "What's the hurry?" he asked with a smirk. He was well aware of what had transpired in the guest room, having been eavesdropping outside.

"Let's just say I really don't want to be in there right now, okay?" Duo huffed. "How is Whiskey?" he asked, changing the topic to one he was more qualified to deal with, not to mention comfortable.

With a soft chuckle to himself and a shake of his head, Heero pulled out his notebook and gave Duo the run down on the horse.

#

Zechs was busy checking the gelding over when Duo walked in. "Managed to escape too?" he said with a grin.

"Yeah. How's the patient doing?"

"Good, really good. Have you rung Miss Jackson yet?"

"Shit! No, no I haven't. That's another thing I forgot all about with the sudden crisis. Better get onto that right away." Duo pulled his cell from his pocket and disappeared into the drug room where Whiskey's file sat with the contact number in it.

Miss Jackson was overjoyed with the news Duo delivered. After explaining a few details and what the recovery period should be, Duo closed the call and took a moment to breathe before returning to the stables and a widely grinning Zechs.

"He passed manure!" Zechs stated rather loudly once he spotted his boss.

"That's great!" Duo replied and hurried over to the bucket Zechs held proudly in his hand. Peering inside, his eyes scanned over the pile, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Heero leaned against a stable door and snickered softly at the scene. When a pale eyebrow and a brown one were raised in his direction, Heero knew he needed to elaborate.

"You two," he began, "are the only people I know that get all excited over a pile of shit."

"I'll have you know you can learn a lot from a pile of shit," Duo huffed in their defense.

Heero shrugged. "I'm all finished here, you two need a hand with anything else or shall we lock up for the night?"

"I think we're almost done," replied Zechs. "I'll just do one last check of Whiskey for now and that's it."

Zechs completed his check, noting down all the relevant details on Whiskey's file. The stables were checked, the sliding door closed and the monitoring system switched on. "I'll come back down in a couple of hours and check him again," Zechs said when the three stood outside. "Now I'll pop up to the practice and give Hilde a hand to finish off with the consults if you like?"

"Thanks, Zechs, I'd appreciate that. I still have the slight problem of a woman and baby to finish dealing with and I don't know how long that will take. I'll come up to the surgery once I'm done here. The monitoring system is on so if there's any change it will notify us and we can head back down straight away."

"Okay, I'll bring Hilde and Catherine up to speed as well, shall I?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Zechs turned and aimed for the practice building, Duo and Heero looked towards the cottage.

"I suppose we really should go back in there and see how everything is," Duo said and scuffed the ground with the toe of his boot.

"I guess so," Heero sighed. "I'll put the kettle on, I think we could both do with a strong coffee."

"I could do with a shot of whiskey in mine, and I don't mean the horse either. Hey, how come you get to make the coffee?" Duo demanded.

"Because you designated me the 'tea lady', remember?" Heero replied with a smug grin.

"You just don't want to face June or anything else in that room," Duo accused.

"Too right! Duo, I love you with all of my heart and I'd do anything for you, but, please, don't ask me to help out with a woman in labor ever again." Heero visibly shuddered as he spoke.

"Wuss," Duo snickered.

"And proud of it," Heero retorted.

#

By the time the pair reentered the cottage, the medics were just about finished. Leaving Heero to play the role of 'tea lady', Duo walked cautiously towards the guest bedroom. He could hear the sound of quiet voices from within and gathered that the worst of things must be finished. He knocked and stuck his head around the door jamb, a smile reaching his lips when he saw the three, or rather four, occupants in the room.

June was lying back on the bed, the baby now wrapped up in a blanket and nursing happily. She looked tired, flushed, but happy – a far cry from the screaming, groaning, snapping, hell cat of earlier. _Actually that wasn't quite true_, Duo thought. Maybe a panicked pussy cat would have been a more appropriate description, but definitely the screaming, snapping and groaning sort. Greg appeared to be putting things away in his bag whilst Sherry was sitting next to June and talking softly to the woman. "Hey," Duo called out quietly. "May I come in?"

"Of course," June replied, "It's your home after all."

"How are you feeling?" Duo did his best to keep his eyes trained on June's face, even though the woman was covered discreetly as she fed the babe. He'd had more than enough of the female anatomy today, thank you very much. He'd already be having nightmares for weeks without any additional memories!

"Tired but happy," June replied. "Thank you, Duo, I really am grateful to you for all you did for me. I know it mustn't have been easy for you, but I really am grateful for everything you did to help me. Heaven knows what would have happened if you, and Zechs too, hadn't been here and did what you did."

Duo felt himself flushing red once more with the praise and scratched the back of his neck – a habit he was inclined to do when embarrassed. "It's okay, you're welcome. I just think of it as being another day at the office. And I'm glad we were here to help you out." A loud snort from behind him caused Duo to almost jump out of his skin and he spun around to see Heero there with a tray, coffee pot, sugar, cream and several mugs on it.

Heero gave his lover a look that clearly said 'liar', but opted to remain quiet, much to Duo's relief. He handed out mugs of coffee to those that accepted his offer of one. June declined for the moment.

"Is everything okay with the mother and, umm, baby?" Duo asked Greg.

"Everything is fine that we can tell. The baby is strong and healthy, the placenta was delivered without any problems and the mother is also well, thanks to you and the other vet," replied Greg.

Duo waved the compliments off. "We just did what was necessary."

"You sure you don't want to change professions and become a human doctor?" Sherry teased. She could tell that the vet hadn't been all that comfortable being left to deliver a baby. "You'd be very good at it."

Heero almost choked on his coffee.

"Ah, I think I'll pass. I prefer my patients to restrict themselves to simple grunts, barks and meows, thanks." Duo glared at his lover from the corner of his eye.

"Errr, is he okay?" Greg asked as he watched Heero trying to cough up the liquid from his lungs.

"He's fine," Duo growled. He was damned if he was going to thump Heero on the back; let his lover choke!

Recovering his breath, Heero addressed the medic. "What happens now?"

"We will take them both to the hospital for a thorough check over by a doctor and then they will be left to rest and recover."

"Did you manage to get a hold of June's husband?"

"Yes we did. He's going to meet us at the hospital." Sherry looked at her watch. "I really think we should be getting this patient on the move otherwise her husband will be there before us."

"Do you need a hand?" Heero asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but we will be fine. I'll just pop back out to the ambulance and fetch the gurney," Greg replied.

With June loaded onto the gurney, baby firmly in her arms, the medics wheeled her out of the cottage and into the back of the waiting ambulance.

Once thank you's and wishes of good luck were exchanged, the ambulance left to head back to Salsbury Memorial maternity section.

Duo slipped his arm around Heero's waist, the rider reciprocating as they watched the ambulance disappear into the encroaching night. Duo gave a soft sigh and leaned his head against Heero's shoulder. "Well, that was an experience I have no desire to repeat any time soon," he mumbled.

"Oh, I don't know, Duo. You looked perfectly calm and in control. You assessed the situation, saw what needed to be done and organized everything perfectly. If I didn't know any better I could have sworn you were a real, human doctor. You looked completely at home with June." Heero couldn't help but tease his partner.

"Yeah, well, all I can say is don't judge a book by its cover."

"I know you were a little uncomfortable-"

"Uncomfortable?" Duo muttered, "More like bloody terrified! Trust me, Heero when I say there is no way in hell I ever want to repeat anything remotely like that ever again. I think I'm gonna have nightmares for the rest of my days."

"All I can say is, I'm glad I'm gay," Heero snickered.

"So am I!" Duo protested, "but it didn't make any difference."

"Don't worry, if you ever decide, or show even the remotest interest in turning straight, I'll remind you of this evening and June," Heero offered.

"Thanks, thanks a lot; now I know for sure that I'm going to have those nightmares."

"If you do, I promise to wake you up and chase the nightmares away," Heero said, his tone soft. He turned slightly and lowered his lips to meet his lover's and kissed the vet soundly.

"Mmm, I like your kind of reassurance, Heero."

# # #

Over the course of the next couple of days life returned to what passed as normal for Heero and Duo. Whiskey responded to the treatment Duo and Zechs applied and appeared none the worse for his surgery. Miss Jackson was both relieved and delighted that her beloved horse had been saved and couldn't thank both vets enough for all they had done.

June's husband, Geoff called to thank Duo for his help in delivering his son and taking control over what could have been a desperate circumstance. He reported that both mother and child were doing well and would be in the hospital for another five days. Duo inquired about visiting hours and promised to pop in and see the pair as soon as he could get away from the surgery.

The wedding invitations had all been sent out and the replies were beginning to trickle in; so far everyone had accepted. Heero contacted the caterers again to finalize the buffet menu and was more than happy with the menu he and Duo had selected. Trowa had offered to borrow some chairs and tables from the local kennel club and the caterers had advised they would supply all linen, crockery, cutlery and if the couple wished, they could also organize the drinks for the event. Heero gratefully accepted the offer.

With Duo having promised to visit June in the hospital and the wedding cake still to arrange, the pair decided to take a trip into Salsbury and kill two birds with one stone.

"Oh, yes," Duo said as he closed his eyes and drew a long breath through his nose. The smell of freshly baked goods hit his senses and he felt his mouth watering.

"Can I help you?" asked the sales assistant.

"I hope so," Duo replied seeing as how Heero was too busy eying off several cakes on display in the cabinet. "We have a special function to attend and we were asked if we would provide the cake for the event. Do you by chance have a book or photographs of cakes that you make to order?"

"Certainly, sir. Do you want a single cake, two tier or more, or a large slab type cake?" the assistant asked as she reached beneath the counter to pull out a small album.

"Ah, I think something along the lines of a two tier," Duo replied and reached out to snag Heero's elbow as the rider drifted closer to him.

"What size?"

"Eh?"

The assistant smiled. "We have different sizes to cater for however many people you are feeding. How many guests are going to be at the function?"

Duo looked at Heero who did some rapid mental math. "There should be around fifteen to twenty," Heero stated. "We don't actually have the final numbers as yet."

"In that case, I'd go for this size as the bottom tier. It serves between fifteen and twenty people. The top tier will serve another ten. That way if you get more people, or if some want a second serve, you'll have more than enough to cover everyone."

"Okay, thanks."

"Take a look through the album and see if there is anything in there that you think would be suitable. Once you have an idea of which one you would like, we can work out what type of cake and any decoration, icing and such."

"Thanks," Duo replied and pulled the album towards him.

"I'll be just out the back. Take your time and when you've decided, just ring that bell there and I'll come right back." The assistant disappeared to the rear of the shop, leaving the two men to peruse the album.

"I think I'm going cross eyed," Duo muttered several minutes later.

"I have to admit, they do have a rather extensive selection. I never knew you could get so many different sizes and shapes in cakes, not to mention the variety of decoration," Heero agreed.

"How the hell are we supposed to pick one from all of these?"

Taking a quick look around him and finding the coast clear, Heero took the chance to wrap his arm around Duo's waist and give the vet a light squeeze. He leaned in close to whisper in Duo's ear. "Pick the one that calls out to your heart."

Duo melted.

They spent another few minutes looking through the album and scaled the choice down to three. A further discussion and they had made their choice. "You sure you're happy with that one, Duo?"

"Yeah. What about you?" Violet eyes searched Heero's face.

"I think it's perfect." With a smile, Heero rang the small bell and the shop assistant reappeared.

"Have you made your choice?" she asked.

"We both think this one will be perfect for the function," Heero stated and pointed to their selection in the album.

"Wonderful choice." The assistant fetched an order pad and pen. "I'll need a few details, please."

Heero duly gave the requested name, address, contact phone number and date of pick up. The cake description was written down and then came the task of what type of cake they wanted and the icing for it. Ten minutes later and they were all done.

"I'll just read this back to you," the assistant said. "A square two tier, size: thirty centimeter bottom, fifteen centimeter top. Bottom to be a chocolate mud cake coated in chocolate, royal icing with ganache half shells at the base. The top tier to be a white chocolate mud cake with the white royal icing and half shells at the bottom in white ganache."

"That's correct," Heero said with a smile.

"Thank you, sir. Would you like to pay for it in full now, or leave a deposit and pay the balance on pick up?"

"I'll pay it in full now," Heero replied and reached for his wallet. Pulling out his card, he couldn't help but notice how Duo moved rapidly to the other end of the shop when Heero went to pay using the eftpos machine. With payment complete, Heero pocketed his receipt, a copy of the order and the pair left the shop.

#

The hospital was the next stop, the men picking up a small, but pretty flower arrangement from a florist on their way. They soon located the maternity section and asked at the desk for June's room. Moments later they were knocking on the door to June's room.

"Come in," came the voice from inside.

Duo stuck his head around the door and grinned. "Hey, June. Feeling up to a visit from a couple of friends?"

"Duo and Heero!" June exclaimed. "Of course you're welcome here, come in, come in." June pulled herself up into a sitting position on the bed as Duo and Heero entered.

"We brought you some flowers," Heero stated and offered the arrangement over.

"Thank you, they're gorgeous," June replied as she took the offered arrangement and sniffed at the flowers. Setting the arrangement down on the side cabinet, she motioned to the chairs in the room. "Take a seat."

As Duo picked up one of the chairs and brought it closer to the bed, he couldn't resist taking a peek into the crib that sat beside June's bed. Watching the vet, June couldn't help the smile on her face. "He's a lovely baby," Duo said as he sat himself down.

"I think he his too, but then again I'm biased," June chuckled.

Heero sidled up to the crib and took a peek at the sleeping baby. The child didn't look any different to countless others he'd seen over the course of his life, but he thought he'd better not say anything along those lines and risk the wrath of not only the mother, but his partner too. "He's got a bit of hair," he said, deciding to play it safe.

Duo rolled his eyes, June laughed. "Yes, he does."

The three chatted for a while, keeping the topics to everyday things such as how the horses were doing, what Heero had been doing with Orion and how the stable rebuild was coming along. The time passed quickly and soon enough the baby began to wake up and started to whimper.

"What's that noise?" Heero asked, a panicked look appearing on his face.

"Ah, that would be the baby waking up. He's due for a feed."

"Errr, okay. I think it's time we took our leave," Duo quickly stated and stood up.

Heero made a show of looking at his watch. "I agree we should be going, I still have horses to work and you've got evening consults."

Knowing both men were feeling a little out of their element, June couldn't help but laugh at the two and their excuses to leave, especially Heero who having said his piece was now waiting in the doorway for Duo to join him. "That's alright, I appreciate you stopping by."

"No problem. Take care of yourself and the baby," Duo said as he made to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask; have you given the baby a name yet?"

"Actually, we have." Seeing Duo's eyebrow rise in question, she continued. "Considering all you and Doctor Merquise did for me, I hope you don't mind, but we've decided to call him Max."

Duo blinked for a moment before a wide grin spread over his face. "No, I don't mind at all."

tbc...


	76. Chapter 76

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. foreverfandom. net Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 76

"What do you think?" Heero asked as his lover moved away from the mare's flank area.

Duo looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to his partner. "She's starting to bag up, no doubt about that." He paused for a moment and glanced over the heavily pregnant mare once more. "I think it would be safe to say she should have this foal somewhere in the next couple of days."

"I hope so," Heero replied as he ran a hand down the mare's face. "She looks like she could pop at any given moment." Heero stared at his horse, Angel's belly was indeed huge, her flanks bulging out on both sides with her unborn foal. "I don't think she was this big when she was carrying Wing."

Duo shrugged. "She looks about the average size to me, maybe a little bigger, but nothing overly so. I know she's not carrying twins, the ultra sound confirmed there's only one foal in there when we did the scan in her early stages."

"Thank god for that," Heero muttered. It was a well known fact that horses rarely gave birth to twins, if they did most of the time one if not both of the foals usually died. It was stressful and dangerous for the mare, and the owner also felt the effects of the loss. With the advances in veterinary medicine, twins could now be detected early in the pregnancy and usually for the safety of the mare, one or both could be aborted. [1]

"She can go back out in the paddock, Heero. I wouldn't stable her or put her in the walk in-walk out one either. If she does go into labor she will be better off in the paddock. I'll check her again in the morning."

"Thanks, Duo." Heero pulled his lover into a one armed embrace as the vet went to walk past and placed a gentle kiss to Duo's lips.

"You're welcome," Duo replied when he was allowed up for air. "Are you still planning on trying Nataku over some jumps this afternoon?"

"Hai, I am. I'm going to bring her in and get saddled up once I've put Angel back out in the paddock."

"Mind if I come and watch?"

"Duo, you're always welcome."

# # #

"Steady, girl," Heero soothed and turned the mare towards the line of cavaletties once more. Nataku was responding well and Heero was feeling really pleased with the mare. Since that day when Heero had first brought her back into work after the fire, it was as if the mare's entire demeanor had changed. No longer did she try to evade Heero's aids, there had been no more sudden dashes off around the paddock or attempts to escape her work.

Heero was convinced that the mare had decided to trust them at last and there was no way that Heero was going to put that trust at risk. He never asked for anything that Nataku wasn't capable of doing, always tried to make his aids as clear as possible and never ever raised his voice to the mare. If Nataku was having difficulty in working out what it was Heero wanted, he would patiently work with her, repeatedly asking until she guessed right – then he would heap praise, pats and treats on her. Now, Nataku no longer feared her work, rather she looked forward to it.

Her paces on the flat had improved greatly, she would go from one pace to another as smoothly as Zero or Shini, she would lengthen and shorten her stride immediately Heero asked her to, and it only took a light pressure on the reins and a shift of Heero's weight to have her turning or stopping. Somewhere in the mare's early history she had been well educated; unfortunately, all that education had gone out the proverbial window when she'd been forced to jump fences she wasn't ready for and subsequently been abused for her attempts to protect herself. With the slow, steady rehabilitation and lots of patience, that education was returning to the bay. Wufei was over the moon with his horse, some days he was unable to quite believe she was the same horse he'd set eyes on months ago.

With Nataku's steady improvement, Heero had again tried her over the poles on the ground, starting with just one and building up to a series of eight in a row. Now when she approached the line of poles, the bay would lower her head and neck, round through her back and step neatly and cleanly through the line of poles. Once she was comfortable with the poles, Heero had started to introduce the cavaletties to the mix.

The first couple of attempts were not exactly wonderful, but they weren't the rodeo exhibition Heero had expected either. Nataku had eyed the new items warily, snorted at them a few times and eventually sniffed them. Being as the cavaletties didn't leap up and bite her, Nataku decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. When Heero had asked her to trot over them, she'd lifted her legs up rather high and almost bounced Heero out of the saddle with the extra spring in her gait. Duo had been in fits of laughter, explaining to Heero that she'd looked more like one of those Hackney breed of horses than a show jumper. [2]

Despite the elevation of the mare's gait and his partner's teasing, Heero was pleased with Nataku's response. A few sessions over the cavaletties and Nataku was settled and forward going to the point where Heero knew she was almost at the stage where he could start jumping her properly.

Bringing the bay back to a walk after completing her warm up exercises, Heero allowed her to stretch out and relax for a few moments. Duo appeared from his position under the tree to offer a few carrots slices for a reward.

"How are you planing on doing this, Heero?"

"I thought I'd start by asking her to pop over a couple of small jumps, that will give me an indication of how she is feeling in regards to being faced with a proper jump again. Depending on her reactions to that, I'll either try a small course, or go back to square one."

"Okay," Duo chuckled. "Would you like me to adjust any of the jumps for you?"

"If you could, that would be a great help. I think all the jumps in the course could be lowered by about six inches."

"No problem, I'll do them all now."

"Thanks, Duo."

While the vet lowered the jumping course, Heero continued to walk the mare around, letting her stretch out and look about her. She didn't seem to be fazed by the jumps themselves and Heero could only hope she remained that way. Ten minutes later, Duo had lowered all the jumps for him and returned to his place under the tree.

"Okay, girl, this is it, the moment of truth," Heero said softly and gathered up his reins. The mare responded, shortening her stride but increasing her impulsion. When Heero asked for the trot she slipped effortlessly into it. Having trotted around and in between the jumps, Heero asked for the canter and the bay calmly went into a rhythmical, slow canter.

Having picked out a simple upright of plain poles as his 'test' jump, Heero shortened the reins a little more, applied a light leg and used his seat to drive the mare's hocks right underneath her. He turned and looked for the jump, calculated how many strides away it was and concentrated hard on the horse beneath him. His senses were fine tuned, his body picking up on anything at all that might be amiss with the bay.

When she was about six strides away from the jump, Nataku realized there was an obstacle ahead. Her gait faltered for a moment, her head coming up as she stared at the object. The rider on her back however, simply remained still, the pressure on her mouth didn't change, but the pressure from those legs and seat did increase. A soft voice working in partnership with the seat and legs, urging her forward, reassuring her that everything was okay.

Mind made up, Nataku sized up the jump, lengthened out her stride and picked her takeoff point. She met the poles perfectly and dug her hind hooves into the dirt to push her body up and forward. Forelegs tucked up as hindquarters dug into the ground and propelled the mare over the jump. Heero made sure to stay with her all the way, his hands light and soft on the reins, seat and leg there as support. The ground came to meet them, Nataku's front legs touching down and followed a split second later by her hind legs. Her head and neck came up and she braced herself for the sharp jab in the mouth that she'd always gotten after jumping an obstacle.

It didn't come.

Instead, there was just that ever present light touch on the reins and moments later lots of pats and praise. Nataku snorted. She could get used to this!

"Good girl, clever girl," Heero said and rained pats down onto the bay neck. Gently he eased the mare back to a walk and aimed for his lover under the tree whom he knew would still have some carrots on his person. Sure enough, Duo produced the carrots as soon as Heero brought the mare to a halt.

"She looked really good, Heero," Duo said as he fed the mare her reward. "Nothing at all like the scared creature of several months ago."

"She felt really good too," Heero stated with another pat to the bay neck. "The test now is to see if she remains calm and responsive when I ask her to do several jumps in a row."

"Well, I'll be here to pick up the pieces if you need me," Duo grinned. Heero shook his head and turning the mare, returned to the jumps.

This time Heero didn't stop after the one jump, he rode the bay forward and over another three jumps before bringing her back to a trot and making a fuss of her. Duo was similarly excited. After Nataku had received another lot of carrot slices, Heero asked Duo if he would raise the jumps by a couple of inches. With the bay relaxed and happy in her jumping, Heero wanted to try her over the entire course, and for him to get an exact 'feel' for if the mare was ready to return to competition, he'd need the jumps at a more substantial height. Adding the two inches to them would see the course averaging three foot six.

Despite Nataku having been competing in A grade when Heero first made her acquaintance, he was under no illusions that she was ready for that level of competition yet. He'd contacted the EFA and after explaining the circumstances of how Nataku came to be in his stable and his concerns, backed by the paperwork he had from the R.S.P.C.A. Heero requested that he be allowed to downgrade Nataku and start the mare back off in her career in B grade. The EFA had agreed and Nataku had been reissued a jumping card, this time for B grade. Although the heights for the B grade level of competition were three foot eleven to four foot nine, Heero knew if the mare could complete a clear round over the practice jumps at home when they stood at three foot six, she would have no trouble with the height of a competition course. After all, she'd been competing in A grade and those fences were anywhere from four foot three, to five foot six.

The main area he would have trouble in – if he were to have any at all from the mare – would be in the show atmosphere, the ring and the fellow competitors. He didn't know how Nataku would react to all of that. She hadn't been anywhere near a show since her rescue and despite the trust and bond they appeared to have formed, Heero couldn't ignore the fact that most of Nataku's experience in the show capacity would have contained a certain amount of abuse and pain; and that just might prove to be an obstacle too great to overcome.

But he would never know if he didn't try.

Shoving all those thoughts to the back of his mind, Heero thought it best to take it one step at a time. Firstly he had to see how the bay went over a complete course of jumps before he started planning out the shows for her.

"All set for you, Heero."

Duo's voice brought the rider from his musings and he gave the smiling vet a grateful look. "Thanks, Duo. Keep your fingers crossed," he added as he picked up his reins and asked the mare to walk.

Duo returned to his place under the tree and did his best not to chew on his fingernails.

Pushing the mare into a trot, Heero circled her around and waited until she had settled before asking for the canter. Nataku remained relaxed and calm beneath him, her canter rhythmical and steady. Sucking in a deep breath, Heero took up a little more contact and sat slightly deeper in his saddle. "It's now or never," he muttered to himself and turned the bay towards the first jump in his course.

Nataku had no reason to fear the jumps any more, her rider was sympathetic to her needs and didn't ask her for anything she couldn't do. Her ears went forward, she sized up the jump and lengthened out her stride. They sailed over the first jump and continued on in a steady canter towards the second fence.

Violet eyes never left the pair as they steadily made their way around the course of Heero's jumps. Nataku was a clean jumper, not touching any of the poles and flowing around the course._ If you painted her gray, it would be just like watching Zero jump,_ Duo mused to himself. Duo wasn't sure just what it was with Heero, but he had that ability to read his horses, the knack to know exactly what was going on with them and the skills to make them enjoy their work and want to please him. With a jolt, Duo also came to the realization that Heero was exactly the same when it came to their relationship.

He always seemed t know when Duo needed him, when to back off and when to simply be there in the background. These past few months hadn't been easy on him, or Heero for that matter; they had both suffered through a lot, but after all was said and done, they had come through it all with their sanity intact and much wiser and closer for the experience. Although Duo already knew he was hopelessly and deeply in love with Heero, in those few moments of watching his lover with the mare, Duo came to understand just how deep his love, admiration and affection for the dark haired rider actually went. He felt the swell of emotion rise in his chest to the point where it ached fiercely and he had to wipe away a stray tear from his eye.

And in another four weeks they would be married; partners in life, for life. Duo couldn't be happier.

"That's it, nice and steady, girl," Heero encouraged, completely unaware of the epiphany his lover was having under the tree. His concentration was taken completely by the mare beneath him and the jumps ahead. Nataku was soft but responsive beneath him, listening to his aids and responding accordingly. They cleared the first three jumps and were on course for the fourth: the double.

With pricked ears, Nataku approached the first of the two elements. Reaching the point to take off, she drew her hindquarters underneath and pushed off from the ground. Front legs curled underneath the bay body, the jump poles passing beneath her belly before those legs began to unfurl and reach for the ground. Immediately she was back on Terra Firma, Heero was there with his light hands and gentle pressure from his seat and legs. Gathering herself together again, Nataku took two strides before launching into the air again to clear the second element.

Touching down once again, she was eagerly looking for the next jump. For the first time in a long time, Nataku was really enjoying herself. The jumps were not difficult, well within her capabilities, but more than that, the master on her back was kind with his hands and legs, no sharp jabs to the sensitive lining of her mouth, no sharp digs to her tender ribs and flanks; and no yelling at her. She felt safe and secure, and that made her want to please her rider.

"Is that my horse?"

Duo almost jumped out of his skin when the words were softly spoken. He whirled around to see Wufei and Meiran standing just behind him.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you," Wufei said quietly.

"That's quite alright, I'm afraid my attention was completely focused on Heero and Nataku," Duo replied.

"Then it is Nataku. I wasn't too sure for a moment there."

Duo chuckled softly. He could well understand Wufei's confusion.

"She certainly looks like a different horse," Meiran stated. "Heero is a miracle worker."

"He definitely does have a way with horses," Duo agreed.

"If I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes, I'm afraid I would never have believed that she is the same animal as the one we bought." Wufei continued to watch the mare and her rider. "I'm so glad we took up Heero's offer to purchase her."

"You know, she actually looks like she's enjoying herself," Meiran mused.

"That she does," Duo said, eyes riveted on the pair who were approaching the last two jumps on the course. "This is the first time Heero has actually tried her over a complete course and I must say I'm quite stunned with the result. She's cleared everything and not shown even a hint of trying to run out, run away or refuse a single jump."

"Then we should be both grateful and thankful to Heero for rescuing her," Wufei stated, his onyx eyes following the pair around the jumps.

Clearing the last jump, Heero had to put a firm hold on his emotions. He felt fit to burst with pride and admiration for the mare. She had done everything he'd asked, jumped cleanly, never hesitated and followed his guidance with complete trust. Bringing her back to a trot, Heero patted every inch of the bay neck he could reach, his soft voice murmuring praises upon the mare.

Nataku settled into her trot, the warmth in the voice and the pats she was receiving telling her she'd been really good. She felt at peace, happy and content that she'd managed to make her rider so pleased with her. Allowing the hand on the reins to guide her, Nataku trotted back towards the tree and pricked her ears. She knew the other nice human was waiting there with those yummy orange treats and she was looking forward to crunching several of them up. As she neared she caught the scent of her master and she gave a soft whinny.

Once Heero brought the bay to a halt beside the group, he found himself swamped by praise and questions. He'd been surprised to see Wufei and Meiran there, he'd not expected them today, but he was genuinely pleased to see them both. How long they had been there he didn't know, but it appeared they had seen at least some of Nataku's round. With Duo stuffing the mare with carrots, Heero slipped his feet from the stirrups and slid to the ground.

"Wufei, Meiran, nice to see you both," he said before attempting to acknowledge or answer any of the questions.

"Heero, how do you do it?" Meiran asked. "She looked lovely out there."

Heero blushed. "Just time and patience," he replied.

"I have to admit, you are one excellent horseman, Heero, not just in your riding skills, but in your perceptions and being able to see in a horse what no one else seems able to," Wufei said quietly. "I am deeply indebted to you for having the faith in Nataku when you first saw her to buy her from that wretch of a man and sell her to me."

"I wouldn't go that far," Heero said, his tone embarrassed with all the praise. He caught Duo's grin from the corner of his eye. "I only did what any person who calls themselves a horse lover would have done."

"How long do you think before she can go to a show and compete?" Meiran asked, changing the topic and saving Heero from further embarrassment.

"Ah," Heero scratched his neck.

"You don't think she's ready yet?" Wufei questioned as he rubbed the mare between the eyes, something Nataku seemed to really love.

"No, it's not that. I think she'd more than capable of jumping the courses at a show."

"But something has you worried?" Meiran guessed.

"Hai, there is something I'm not too sure about." Heero proceeded to fill the couple in on his concerns regarding the show atmosphere, the ring, the fact that she would be in a competition and Nataku's possible responses to them.

"Then you are saying you do not trust her," Wufei said slyly.

Duo bit his tongue, he had a pretty good idea of what Wufei was up to.

"No, that's not it," Heero replied. "What I am concerned is, I don't want you to get your hopes up too high with her."

"But she may not have a, as Duo would call it, hissy fit."

"No, she may not," Heero replied with s smile at Wufei's choice of words.

"As far as I see it, she could go to a show and be completely calm and centered just like she was then over these jumps; or she could be completely overwhelmed by it all, have the bad memories come back and revert to how she was before."

"Either case is possible, " Heero agreed.

"But we won't know if we don't take her to a show, will we?" Meiran questioned.

"Err.. No, no we won't."

"Then I suggest we start looking for a suitable show to take her to. No offense to you, Heero, but we do need to see what her reactions are going to be. There is no point in you spending valuable time working with her if she's not going to jump calmly and properly at a show. If that is the case, then it would be best to cut the losses now, discontinue her career as a jumper and look at breeding from her instead."

_Wufei did have a sound argument_, Heero thought. _A logical one too, _when he really thought about it_._ "I guess we do what you suggested then and look for a suitable show to try her out at and see what the results are."

"The paper is up at the cottage, also the latest edition of Hoofbeats. There should be a list of the upcoming shows in those," Duo offered helpfully.

"If you are finished, we will give you a hand to unsaddle her and if you are happy to, we'll come and take a look at possible shows for her to make her comeback at."

Unable to argue with common sense, Heero thanked the couple and began to lead the mare back to the stables.

#

"How long until your stables are rebuilt, Heero?" Meiran asked as they walked towards the cottage. She could clearly see the workmen through the raceway and the new stable block looked pretty much complete to her eyes.

"They should be all finished and ready to move the horses back into them this weekend," Heero replied. "All the main, structural work is done, there's just the finishing touches happening now such as the sprinkler system being installed, bolts fitted to the stable doors, the railings between the stables are being fitted and the large feed holding bins in the feed shed are being finished off. I have a delivery of shavings coming on Saturday morning and I hope to move the horses back in on Sunday."

"Would you like a hand to finish off the setting up? I'm pretty good with a wheelbarrow," Meiran offered.

"That's very kind of you, but you're paying clients..."

"So what?" Meiran cut Heero off. "We would like to help so please, let us?"

With a sigh, Heero caved. "Okay." He didn't let them know that Carl and Frank had also offered their assistance and would be there on the day to help along with June if she could get away from the baby for an hour or two.

"Coffee anyone?" Duo asked as he ushered everyone into the kitchen and a seat around the table. With the drink orders in, Duo set about making the refreshments whilst Heero fetched the paper and Hoofbeats magazine.

Once everyone had their beverage of choice in front of them, Heero started going through the list of upcoming shows in Hoofbeats whilst Duo scanned the events section in the equestrian notices of the Salsbury Times. After ten minutes they had a list of five possible shows. Duo grabbed the calendar from the wall and brought it over.

"I think we will have to discount this one and that one," Heero said as he checked the dates of the show against the calendar. One show was the same date as their wedding, the other a week after.

"What about the Dalesford show?" Duo asked. "It's two weeks away."

"Hmmm." Heero looked at the dates of the other two shows. "That one sounds like it would probably be the best."

"Will Nataku be ready to compete in two weeks?" Wufei asked, sipping at his tea.

"I can't see any reason why not. Dalesford isn't a big show, but big enough that we will soon know if she's comfortable with jumping competitively again," Heero replied. "I'll grab my laptop and see if the show is listed on the Internet."

Moments later Heero returned with his laptop and booted it up. Typing in a few commands he soon had the site up he wanted and scrolled down the list of advertized shows. "Here it is," he said and clicked on the link.

"Anyone want a refill?" Duo asked as he stood and moved away from the laptop and Heero.

No one did, but Wufei gave Duo a curious look when the vet continued to keep his distance from Heero and the machine. Noting the look, Duo shrugged. "Electronic things and I don't seem to get along," he offered in explanation. Wufei looked surprised, but let it slide.

"Good, there's a program and an entry form," Heero let everyone know. "They have all grades from D grade through to A grade. If we're going to take Nataku, I think it would be an idea to take Orion and Lunar too."

"Sounds good to me," Duo replied.

"Are you both happy with me entering Nataku?" Heero questioned.

"Perfectly fine with us," Wufei replied for them. "I think the sooner we get her out to a show, the sooner we will know what path we are to take for the future."

"I'll check with June and Carl tomorrow in regards to Lunar and Orion and if they are happy with the show then I'll download the entry forms, fill them out and send them in."

"Thank you, Heero. You will let us know how much we will need to pay you for the entries?" Meiran said.

"Hai, I will."

Wufei glanced at the clock. "If that is all, gentlemen, I think we had best be taking our leave. We will see you on the weekend if not before." Wufei stood and shook hands with Heero and then Duo before escorting his wife back out to their car.

tbc...

[1] It is a fact that horses very rarely give birth to twins. For further information on this, I suggest this web site:

www. wiki. answers Q/ Can_a_horse_have_twins (just remove the spaces)

[2] Hackney: This is a breed of horse developed for carriage work, renowned for its high stepping, almost exaggerated knee action at the trot. For further information on this lovely breed go here:

www. en. wikipedia wiki / Hackney_Horse (just remove the spaces)


	77. Chapter 77

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. foreverfandom .net Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 77

Carl and June were both happy with Heero's wish to take their horses to the show when he approached them the following day. With the consent of all the owners given, Heero downloaded the entry forms, filled them all out and posted them to the show secretary along with copies of the horses' jumping cards and a check for the entry fees.

"How do you think Nataku will go, Heero?" June asked as she helped with saddling up Orion.

"The actual jumps shouldn't worry her at all," Heero replied. "The true test will be in her reaction to the show atmosphere. She could remain calm and happy, or she could recall her previous times at shows with that animal of an owner and completely freak out."

June giggled. "Freak out?" She couldn't believe she'd heard those words from Heero's mouth.

Heero shrugged. "It seems an apt way to describe what could happen," he replied in his defense.

"Well, I'm betting she will be a perfect lady, jump everything you ask her to and remain calm all the way," June insisted.

"One can always live in hope." Heero removed the halter and began to lead Orion from the stables.

June followed along behind pushing the pram with Max sleeping soundly inside. Although the baby was only a week old, June didn't want to miss out on her usual trips to the stables to see her horse and decided the child would have to get used to it.

Duo had almost had a coronary when she'd turned up at the stables complete with the baby a couple of days ago. He'd pretty much given her the third degree, more concerned for June's health and that of the baby and chastising her for wanting to be back amongst the horses so soon.

June had assured him she was fine and no harm would come to the baby; but she missed the equines and wanted to be back and doing things as soon as she was allowed to.

Duo had given in, rolled his eyes and walked off muttering under his breath about horse people and how they were completely blind to anything other than their four legged friends.

But June was a good and careful mother, always making sure the baby was well out of any danger. She also knew her own limits and didn't try doing anything she wasn't ready for yet. She just wanted to be back amongst the horses, something Heero could understand and relate to so he welcomed the woman back with open arms and kept a discreet eye on her.

June 'parked' herself under the tree on the outside of the schooling paddock to watch Heero working Orion. She was more than impressed with the way her horse had come on under Heero's careful schooling. The black was a willing and keen jumper, calm and sensible with tons of potential. June knew he would soon be up to A grade and really hoped that by the time Max was old enough for her to leave at home with her husband for a while so she could resume her jumping career again, that Orion would have several shows under his 'girth' at A grade level and she would be able to take him back over and continue to compete successfully on him. She hadn't told Heero yet, but her secret goal was to try and get selected for a Nation's Cup team, or dare she even dream; an Olympic team.

Orion only need to place in the first three at this next show and he would be upgraded to C grade. Given the way the horse was progressing, June estimated he would only need around six months in C grade before upgrading again into B grade. By that stage, she hoped to be able to start riding him again herself at home and still have Heero take him to the shows to compete on. She also crossed her fingers that Heero would agree to take her on as a pupil once the horse reached A grade. Heero was a talented teacher, one only had to look at Frank and Jester to see how far they had come under his careful instruction.

But all of this was still in June's mind right now and would one day make it into reality. For now she had baby Max to take care of and her jumping career would have to wait a bit longer. Checking that Max was still sleeping and comfortable in his pram, June switched her attention back to Heero and her horse and what they were doing.

Heero worked the black on the flat for a while, loosening him up and getting him ready to jump. He particularly paid attention to having Orion shorten and lengthen stride when he asked. With the black's progress, it was time to start introducing speed into his jumping. Heero had asked for some speed and corner cutting in his jump offs with the gelding, but they had been steady ones; now it was time to take that to the next level. As Orion's experience had grown, so had his confidence. He was a willing horse, happy to try anything Heero asked of him and it came as no surprise to Heero that the black would listen carefully to his aids and try to please him.

Keeping all of those thoughts in mind, Heero began to practice by sending the black forward and then shortening up the reins and asking for the horse to slow again as quickly as he could. He'd set some cones up in the paddock to act as marker points and started to ask Orion to approach one, go slightly past it, slow up and turn as quickly as he could. It didn't take long for the black to cotton on to what Heero wanted and he started to make some impressive turns.

"Good boy," Heero praised and patted the black neck, bringing the horse down to a steady trot. "You've caught onto that very quickly, now let's see if we can put it into practice over some low jumps." Turning the gelding, Heero rode towards his jumping course and picked out a couple of low ones to start his practice over.

Deliberately picking out a couple of jumps that wouldn't require too tight a turn, Heero rode the gelding forwards, making sure he had the horse well balanced and listening to him. They cleared the jump easily and as soon as Orion had all four feet back on the ground, Heero sat deep and shortened his reins, his legs remained steady as they kept the horse balanced and retained the impulsion.

Orion recognized the aids and immediately slowed his canter, his hocks coming deep under his body and making a turn as his rider asked. Once the turn was complete, Orion surged forward again at his rider's insistence and spotting the jump ahead, he lengthened out his stride and cleared it easily.

"Good boy," Heero praised the gelding. "You're a quick learner. I think we will try that again a couple of times and then try something a little harder."

Orion cocked back an ear to listen, knowing from the tone of voice that he'd done well.

Heero took the black over the same two jumps another three times, each time Orion managing to make a neat turn, maintain his impulsion and clear the second jump. Deciding that the gelding was really getting the hang of things, Heero selected another two jumps to try. This time the turn would need to be a bit tighter, but nothing that the black shouldn't be able to handle.

They cleared the first jump, Orion shortening his stride as soon as he was asked. The turn followed, not as tight as what Heero wanted but tighter than the previous exercise. Orion managed the turn but lost a little impulsion and came into the jump half a stride out. He took off a little early but stretched as best he could and managed to clear the second jump, albeit rather awkwardly. Heero still praised him though as he'd not tried to refuse and had done all he could to please his rider.

The second time they tried it, things went a little better. Orion managed a tighter turn and met the jump on the correct stride this time, but he still lost a bit of impulsion and it wasn't the neatest of jumps. Heero tried it a third and last time, Orion starting to get the hang of things and managing a slightly better effort. Deciding the horse was starting to respond well and not wanting to overdo things, Heero called a halt to the lesson and brought the black to a walk. He patted the sweaty neck and let the gelding stretch out as he walked and cooled off. Spotting June still under the tree, he rode over to see what she thought of Orion's progress.

June was impressed and spent a few minutes discussing things with Heero and feeding her horse some well deserved apple slices. Orion took them from his mistress and eagerly crunched them up. Just as June was feeding the last of the apple slices to the gelding, baby Max started to wake up and make a few whimpering noises. Heero took that as his cue to head back to the stables. June went to attend to the baby, telling Heero she would be up shortly to help out.

#

Angel stood under the tree in her paddock and dozed lightly. She shifted her weight from hind foot to hind foot, her insides feeling rather squashed and uncomfortable. A light tremor passed through her body and she gave a low snort. The uncomfortable feeling began to grow and Angel shifted again, trying to settle herself, but the feeling wouldn't go away.

She flicked her tail at a fly and followed with a grunt as a contraction passed through her belly. Sweat began to break out behind her ears and she decided to take a little walk to her feed bin and see if there were any scraps of food still there. The walk might also ease her discomfort a little.

In the paddock next to Angel, Comet was busy grazing. She cocked an ear and turned slightly to watch as her paddock neighbor moved closer to the fence. Comet caught a whiff of something on the air and immediately stopped her grazing, raising her head and looking across at the gray mare. She gave a low wuffle, Angel returning the soft call. Comet ambled over towards the fence and the other horse.

Having checked out the feed bin and come up empty, Angel wandered over to the fence where Comet stood and touched noses with the other mare. The discomfort was building in her belly and she gave a low groan. Across the raceway from the mares, Zero had also picked up on the scent in the air and paused in his grazing to run an eye over his 'herd'. Sniffing the air again and catching the soft groan from the mare, Zero raised his head a little higher and gave a whinny. Angel returned the call with a neigh of her own and immediately lowered her head as another contraction swept through her.

A little further down the raceway, June had finished settling Max and heard the calls between the horses. Tucking the blanket a little tighter around the baby, she glanced down the raceway to see what was going on. She could see Angel and Comet standing close together by the fence between their paddocks, Zero caught her eye next as the stallion was walking with a purpose towards his fence and as close as he could get to the two mares. June frowned. "I wonder what's up with them?" she asked Max. The baby just yawned at her. "I guess we should go and see." With the baby firmly in her arms, June walked down the raceway to see if she could figure out what was going on with the horses.

Reaching Angel's paddock, June ran her eye over the mare and her jaw slackened. "Oh shit!" she stated, the excitement starting to build inside. "Hang on, Angel, I'll go get Heero," she murmured to the mare before spinning on her heel and jogging as fast as she could back up the raceway and towards the stables where she knew Heero would still be settling Orion.

#

Heero had just finished brushing Orion down and was about to put his rug on when June came jogging into the stables. He looked up at the quick entry, startled in case there as something wrong with the baby or June herself. "Are you alright?" Heero asked and leaving Orion for the moment, he made his way to a slightly out of breath June.

"Yes, I'm fine," June panted. "Heero, I think Angel is about to foal."

The words hit Heero like a ton of bricks and he stood in mute shock for a moment before his brain finally kicked in. "What?"

"I think Angel is about to foal. She's looking rather uncomfortable and starting to sweat a bit. She's by the fence and Comet is right next to her."

"Ah, right, okay." Heero blinked for a moment and tried to collect his scattered wits.

"Heero, is Duo at the practice or in the cottage?"

"Cottage."

"You finish rugging Orion, I'll go get Duo and be right back, okay?"

Heero nodded, his brain still a little scrambled.

June turned and jogged out of the stables and towards the cottage. _Just what was it with men and females giving birth?_ She thought to herself with a chuckle. Reaching the cottage, she slowed to a walk and knocked on the back door.

#

Duo was sitting in the lounge room enjoying few moments of peace and going through the acceptances to their up coming wedding. He'd ticked off those that had responded so far and was now busy writing up place cards for the celebration afterwards. Heero had insisted he wanted Duo to have a wedding to remember and that included a seating plan for their guests and that meant place cards.

The place cards had been printed off Heero's computer and all Duo had to do was fill them in with each guests name. Heero had flat out refused to do it, citing his handwriting was terrible at the best of times and no one would have a clue where they were sitting if it was left to him to fill out the cards.

That left Duo to do the job.

A persistent knocking at the back door of the cottage drew Duo from his task and lifting Smokey from his lap where she'd curled up to snooze, he went to see what the problem was.

"Hey, June," he greeted when he opened the door to the woman standing there with the baby in her arms. His jovial attitude suddenly turned serious when he saw the look on June's face. "Is there something wrong with the baby?" He felt a cold shiver pass through him.

"No, nothing's wrong with Max, or me for that matter," June replied as she caught her breath. "It's Angel, she looks to me like she's starting to foal. I've let Heero know and come to get you just in case."

The relief that had begun to wash over him soon vanished when June explained her reason for summoning him. "Right, I'll just grab my shoes and come down to the surgery stables to get any gear I might need. Thanks."

"No problem. I'll start heading back to the stables and give you a hand if you wish?"

"Thanks for the offer, but Heero and I should be fine with the gear," Duo replied as he disappeared back inside the cottage to grab his shoes.

"I'll go on back to the paddock then." June turned and headed back towards the paddock, stopping on the way to retrieve the pram and secure Max inside.

#

Duo grabbed his shoes and shoved his feet into them. He slammed the back door of the cottage as he raced towards the stables. He spotted June on her way back down the raceway but couldn't see any sign of Heero. He soon found his lover though when he charged into the surgery stables.

Heero had just finished putting Orion in his stable and was about to go out to the paddock and Angel when Duo came hurrying in.

"June said Angel was foaling," Duo stated as he quickly unlocked the door to the small dispensary and disappeared inside.

Heero didn't get the chance to answer, and even if he had it was unlikely Duo would have heard him. Checking Orion's door was secured, Heero aimed for the dispensary and his lover. Just as he reached the door, Duo came back out, stethoscope around his neck and several bulges in his pants pockets.

"Just needed to grab a few things in case we need them," Duo offered in explanation. "Come on, we have a foal to deliver."

Shaking his head, Heero followed the vet, an amused smile on his face. He really didn't know who was more excited about Angel's impending foal; himself or Duo.

#

June was careful to keep the pram and baby well away from Angel, she didn't want to upset the mare. Max had gone back to sleep much to June's relief so she parked the pram alongside the fence outside Angel's paddock. Climbing through the rails, June only moved into the paddock a few paces, close enough that she could see Angel and yet still able to get to the baby if he needed her within a couple of seconds. Spotting Heero and Duo jogging down the raceway, she smiled to herself.

Angel also noted the arrival of the humans and she gave a soft whinny. Comet remained on the other side of the fence and offered support to the pregnant mare. Zero paced along his paddock fence, scenting the air from time to time and emitting a soft call to the mare every now and then.

Climbing through the fence, both men acknowledged June before proceeding at a walk to where Angel stood, June having told them she would be remaining where she was because of Max. Understanding the woman's logic, the two agreed it would be best for both mare, foal and baby Max if the pram were to remain outside the paddock.

"Hey, Angel. You okay, girl?" Heero said softly as he approached the mare. Duo hung back a touch, letting Heero catch Angel before he would move in to examine her.

Angel blew softly through her nostrils and rubbed her muzzle against Heero's chest when he stood beside her. Now that her master and the other nice human were here she felt a lot better. She knew what was going on, remembering the last time she'd foaled, but it was still comforting to her to have the softly spoken pair by her side.

With Angel caught, Duo moved in. He went directly to the mare's rump and lifted her tail. He noted the softening of the muscles, the dipping of the rump muscles and although there wasn't any sign of feet yet, his years of study told him Angel was well into the birth process. Removing his stethoscope he checked her heart and breathing rates before taking a quick listen to her abdomen. Exam completed, he stepped back and faced Heero with a wide grin. "She's definitely in labor and all is proceeding normally. I think we will have a foal anywhere in the next half an hour."

Heero gave a sigh of relief and patted the gray neck. "You're going to be just fine, Angel," he reassured the mare. Turning back to Duo, he asked, "What should we do?"

"Nothing, Heero, nothing. You can let her go and we will sit back and let nature take its course. If she gets into any problems we're right here to help her out and if the worst should happen, Hilde is up at the surgery and easily accessible to give us a hand; not that I anticipate anything bad happening," he added quickly when he noted Heero's face.

Giving the mare a pat, Heero unclipped the lead rope and stepped back out of the way.

"I think we should wait just over here a bit, Heero. We're still close enough to monitor her but far enough away to give her some peace." Duo moved away a little further and squatted down to wait and watch. Heero followed him after letting June know what was happening.

Angel shuffled around in a small circle, her muzzle close to the ground. The contractions were getting stronger and she wasn't sure if she wanted to lie down or stay standing up. Comet stretched her neck over the fence and gave a couple of encouraging snorts.

Finally Angel decided she wanted to lie down and having picked her spot, she let her knees buckle and sank gratefully to the grass.

"Is she okay?" Heero asked, his tone concerned.

"She's fine. Sometimes they like to lie down, other times they stand up. Don't worry, Heero, it's all going according to mother nature's plan." Duo held the chuckle, his lover was so adorable when he was worried like this over something completely natural.

Another contraction passed through Angel, this time a bit stronger and she grunted. Deciding she didn't want to stay lying down any longer, she pushed her forefeet out and shoved her hind ones underneath, pushing her body back up. She stood for a moment before giving a shake and rubbing her face on a foreleg.

"What's she doing now?" Heero demanded.

"I'd say she's got an itch and is scratching it."

"Duo!" Heero growled.

Duo laughed. "She's just decided she wants to stand up again, that's all." Duo also stood, relieving a little of the cramping that had started in his legs.

"Aa." Heero couldn't help it if he was feeling overprotective of the mare. The almost inaudible sound of a 'hmm' came from his partner and Heero immediately zeroed in on the vet. "What?"

"I think we might be getting closer. Think you can hold her for me for a sec, Heero? I just want to check under that tail again."

Feeling his heart rate speeding up, Heero calmly approached the gray and clipped the lead rope onto the halter once more. Angel placed her nose in the crook of Heero's elbow. "It's okay, girl. It will all be finished soon," Heero reassured and gently stroked the gray ears.

Keeping one hand on the mare's flank so she would know where he was, Duo slid his hand along and over the rump to the mare's tail. Gently he lifted the tail and took a quick peek. The smile on his face grew a little wider. "We have feet," he said quietly.

"We do?"

"Yup. There's a pair of little hooves just poking out of her vulva. Looks like she will start to push very shortly." Duo lowered the tail and stepped back. Heero released the lead rope but Angel kept her head resting against him.

Another contraction swept through Angel, this time a little different and she followed her natural instincts. Drawing in a breath, she grunted as she strained.

"What's happening now?" Heero asked, the grunt startling him a bit.

"Second stage of labor, Heero. The foal is all set to be born and now she's pushing. Should be delivered in the next five or so minutes."

"I"ll be glad when this is all over," Heero muttered.

"I think Angel will be too," Duo chuckled. "Uh, might want to move there, buddy."

Heero scrambled to get out of the way as Angel decided she wanted to lie down again and right where Heero was standing was the spot she wanted. Another grunt escaped her as she found the grass, moments later she lay flat on her side and strained when another contraction passed through her body.

Duo had darted around to the tail end and had his eyes firmly fixed on the tiny hooves that were protruding. With Angel's push, the hooves came out a little further and the small tip of the foal's muzzle could be barely seen through the amniotic sac that still surrounded it.

"Almost there," Duo informed Heero.

With a quick look over the mare to make sure she was okay, Heero moved to join his partner down the rump end, his eyes widening when he saw the small hooves.

The mare rolled herself over and to her chest, her head swung around to look at her tail and she gave another, strong push. This time the hooves, legs and the foal's head slid forth, shoulders and the rest of the body remaining inside Angel for the moment.

"Why has she stopped?" Heero's tone was one of agitation. A hand on his arm drew his eyes from the mare to Duo's face.

"This is all perfectly normal. Once the shoulders are through the rest of the foal will follow pretty much straight away. The amniotic sac should also tear in a minute or two, if it doesn't, I'll intervene."

Heero nodded and turned his gaze back to the mare who appeared to be resting with no concern at all that she had half a foal hanging out of her back end.

Relaxing, Angel even managed to grab a couple of bites of grass while waiting for the next contraction – which didn't do much to lower Heero's anxiety level. Chewing on the grass, Angel appeared to be completely preoccupied with something only she was privy to. She finished off her mouthful of grass and decided it was time she got down to business. Another contraction began and this time, Angel pushed as hard as she could.

Watching from the rear, Heero's eyes widened as the foal began to slip out. Beside him, Duo was also watching carefully, but he was looking for any sign that might indicate Angel was having trouble. So far, all was well.

The shoulders came forth and were quickly followed by the rest of the body, the hind legs remaining inside Angel for the moment. The sac tore with the effort the mare put in and fluids spilled out everywhere. Duo darted forward to pull the sac away from the foal's nose and mouth, allowing the tiny creature to take its first breath.

The foal snorted fluid everywhere and shook its head – albeit rather wobbly. Hearing the snort, Angel let go with a low rumble and turned her head to see what she'd produced. The foal snorted again, Angel responding with low rumbles that came from deep within her chest.

Tears began to form in the corners of Duo's eyes as he watched the tender exchange between mother and baby. He would never tire of this. Heero was in a similar state beside him, awed by the miracle of birth. Angel and the foal were completely oblivious to it all, all their concentration was on each other. Angel snuffled at the bundle and gave a couple of licks, the foal shaking its head.

"What is it?" Heero whispered, not willing to break the spell of the moment.

"A foal?" Duo replied, clearly not understanding Heero's question as he was still processing the miracle of birth.

"I know it's a foal, but what sex is it?" Heero tried again.

"Ah, I dunno, I haven't looked yet," Duo sheepishly replied. "Could be a little hard though seeing how the back legs are still inside Angel."

"Aa, right."

Angel decided then that it was time she stood up again and thrust out her front legs. She started to stand, the hind legs of the foal sliding completely out of her as she did so. Once on her feet, Angel turned around and began a careful examination of the new bundle she'd delivered.

"Oh, yuk,' Heero stated and started to turn green. Duo stifled the snicker, noting Heero's comment was directed at the remains of the amniotic sac which hung down between Angel's back legs, still attached to the mare through the placenta which still had to be delivered.

"Don't worry, Heero, it's all perfectly natural. The placenta will detach and be expelled in the next few minutes," Duo informed. "Shall we try and see if we can discover what sex and color the foal is?"

Averting his eyes from the rear of the mare, Heero nodded and moved a little closer.

Duo kept a soft stream of words flowing to soothe Angel as he approached the foal. The baby was still lying down, fluids and the remnants of the sac all around it. Carefully he pulled the remains of the sac from around the hind legs and lifted the stubby tail to take a quick look. He grinned and looked at Heero who was waiting impatiently.

"Congratulations, you have a filly," he announced.

The grin that broke over Heero's face threatened to completely consume him. _A filly! I have a filly!_ He thought to himself. Zero's past two offspring that Heero had bred had both been colts so it was nice to have a filly for a change.

"Looks like she's also going to be a gray, either that or black," Duo continued on, knowing better than to expect a reply from Heero right now. Having learned the basics, Duo stepped back again and left the mare and foal to acquaint themselves. Catching June's waving from the corner of his eye, Duo glanced at his partner and deeming Heero to be in his own little world for the moment, he walked across the paddock to give June the news.

"What is it?, What color? Is Angel okay? Does it have any markings?" June assaulted Duo with questions just as soon as he was close enough.

"Whoa, slow down there, June," Duo chuckled.

"Sorry, but I want to know," June replied.

"Okay, first up, Angel appears to be fine so far. I'll know more soon when I've examined her properly. The foal also appears to be healthy and I'm guessing either black or gray. It's also a filly and as for markings, right now I couldn't tell you, probably better to ask Heero that."

"A filly! Wonderful," June squeaked. "Oh I'm so happy for Heero and Angel," June said in all sincerity.

Duo found it highly amusing how June had worded her thoughts. "I'd better get back over to them and check mother and foal."

"Yes, of course. Oh, this is so exciting!"

Shaking his head in amusement, Duo walked back over to the new mother, baby and his partner.

tbc...


	78. Chapter 78

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. foreverfandom. .net Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 78

Having given June the basic information on the foal for now, Duo returned to the mare and Heero. Angel was intent on snuffling around every inch of the newborn, pausing from time to time to give a reassuring wuffle along with a gentle lick and nuzzle. The foal was taking it all well, content to remain lying down for the moment and process all that had happened to it. Just as Duo returned, Angel decided to strain one last time and delivered the placenta along with what remained of the amniotic sac, some blood and fluids.

Duo immediately went to the pile of blood and gore to check it over and make sure it was all complete. Nothing worse than finding the mare had retained part or all of the placenta, that meant a rather unpleasant job for Duo who would have to remove the remains. His luck was in. Poking and prodding the mass with a stick, Duo could tell it was all there and intact.

"Gross," Heero muttered as he observed his lover playing around in the mess and turned his attention back to the new arrival and his mare.

The filly had decided she'd lain down long enough and it was time to get up – although she wasn't too sure how to accomplish that feat. With gentle nudges and encouragement from her mother, the filly managed to get her front two feet to cooperate and stretch out. But what next?

Having checked all was well with the placenta and leaving it in a pile to be buried later, Duo strolled back over to Heero's side to watch the fun. Once the filly was on her feet, he'd get Heero to restrain her so he could check her over and give her an important shot of tetanus vaccine. He'd check Angel once the foal had located the milk bar as that would keep her relatively still for him.

"She's got long legs," Heero commented as the filly tried to stand up.

"What color do you think she will end up being?" Duo asked, an amused smile on his face as he watched the foal's attempts to stand.

Now that her coat had dried a little it was a bit easier to see her hair color. "I think she will be a steel gray, similar to Shini, but she looks like she could have a couple of white socks on her hind legs," Heero replied, trying to get a good look at the filly's legs.

The filly had managed to get her hind legs underneath and shoved her body up with her front ones so she was sort of sitting. With a snort of determination, she pushed from her hind legs, wobbled, crossed her front ones in an attempt to steady herself and fell over to her side.

Heero laughed, the sound causing the filly to snort in fear and jump. Unfortunately, her legs that she was trying to get underneath her again decided to go in all directions and she crashed to a heap once more.

"She'll soon get the hang of it," Duo mused.

Determination rolled off the tiny body, the filly thrusting her front legs out again, hind ones pushing her up and she managed to stand this time, albeit shakily. Angel gave a soft whinny and nuzzled the tiny creature, causing her to lose her hard won balance and fall in a heap again.

While the filly made several more attempts to get her four legs working in synchronization, Heero and Duo watched in amusement. "Any idea what you're going to call her, Heero?"

Heero shook his head. "No, I haven't a clue."

"Guess you don't need to come up with something right away."

"I'll see what I can think of later tonight, but if you have any suggestions, I'm open to hearing them," Heero replied.

Duo nodded in reply.

Heero noted June waving to them from by the fence and he went over to speak with the woman, returning to Duo a couple of minutes later. "June said to say she will catch up with us tomorrow. She needs to get going as it will be Max's feed time shortly."

Duo looked up and waved to the woman who had started to walk back along the raceway to her car.

Another fifteen minutes passed and finally the filly managed to gain control over her wayward limbs. She still tottered around and looked in danger of falling over at any second, but she was starting to master those funny things that held her upright. Now if only she could locate the milk and satisfy her hunger.

"I think we should give her a quick check," Duo announced softly.

"You want me to hold her for you?"

"It would make it much easier if you did," Duo teased.

"Baka."

Heero approached the foal and spoke in a calm voice. The foal blinked at him but stood her ground. When Heero went to reach for her she tried to shy away, only her legs didn't want to do as they were told and she ended up almost falling into Heero's arms. Heero quickly wound his arms around her body, securing her against him and holding firmly but not hurting her in any way. The filly gave a couple of struggles and followed with a squeal.

Angel was immediately there, wuffling and trying to sniff at her baby.

"It's okay, Angel, we're not going to hurt her," Duo soothed and ran a hand down the mare's neck.

Angel still worried though and did her best to shove her muzzle through Heero's arms.

"Think you could hurry up?" Heero asked. "I don't want to stress either of them if it can be helped."

"I'll be quick." Duo whipped out his stethoscope and listened to the heartbeat and lungs. His hands slipped over the small body, skillfully checking her from head to tail. Lastly he pulled out a capped needle from his pocket, pulled the cap off and gave the filly a quick jab of tetanus vaccine.

The filly squealed with the sting of the needle, Angel grunting in reply and trying to push Heero out of the way.

"All done," Duo said and stepped back.

"Good," Heero replied and loosened his arms so the filly could step away.

Disgruntled at being 'manhandled', the filly showed her displeasure by giving another loud squeal and spinning out of Heero's arms. As she turned, she kicked out, caught Heero fair in the knee and promptly fell in a heap as she lost her balance.

"Shit! Heero? You okay?" Duo asked and shot forward to his partner who was grimacing and holding his knee.

"That little bugger," Heero grit out.

"Here, let me take a look." Duo practically forced Heero to the sit on the ground and went to roll up the jodhpur leg. "Errr... Might be an idea if we were to remove these from the waist end," he stated when he realized that there was no way the tight material would roll up Heero's leg.

"I think I'd rather wait until we're back at the stables," Heero ground out. "I don't think there's too much damage, she's a little small to do a lot in the way of harm. It does throb like a bitch though," he admitted.

"Ah, okay." Duo extended his hand, helping Heero to his feet. "Before we go up, any chance you'd be able to hold onto Angel so I can check her over?"

"I think I can manage that." Heero gingerly stepped forward to the mare and clipped the lead rope to her halter. His knee was protesting the movement and whilst he was pretty sure there wasn't any bone damage, there would most likely be a lot of bruising.

Knowing his partner was in a bit of pain, Duo made his examination as quick as he could. Two minutes later he was stepping back. "All done. She's fine and healthy, muscles are starting to return to normal and I'd also say her cervix and uterus are also closing up and shrinking back. I'd need to do an internal exam to confirm that though and I really don't want to have to put her through the stress of one right now."

"Thanks, I think." There was a little too much information there for Heero.

"Come on, I want to check that knee of yours."

"Okay."

#

Once they were back in the stables, Heero pulled his jodhpurs down and examined his throbbing knee. The blow had caught him just to the side of the knee cap and bruising was already making its presence known along with some swelling.

"There's an ice pack in the freezer at the cottage. I'd put that on it as soon as you can, Heero, it will help stop the bruising and assist in taking the swelling down too."

"Could have been worse," Heero replied as he pulled his jodhpurs back up.

"Lucky she's only little."

"Hai. That's something I'll be keeping a close eye on as she grows though. Last thing I want is for her to start kicking on purpose." Seeing his partner about to open his mouth, Heero got in first. "I know she didn't do it on purpose this time, she was only reacting on instinct. But as she grows up and I'm handling her, she will need to be taught what is and isn't acceptable; biting and kicking are _not_ acceptable."

"I'm sure you'll be able to bring her under control," Duo chuckled before he turned serious once more. "Will you be okay to ride at the show?"

"I'll be fine, Duo. Show isn't for another two weeks and by then the bruising will have gone."

"But what about working the horses in the meantime?"

"I can't see any problem, Duo. I'll see how it is in the morning and plan my riding accordingly. I have a knee brace I can put on if I need to that will help." Heero thought his lover was starting to get a little too overprotective.

Knowing his mother hen streak was coming through, Duo did his best to temper it down a bit. "Okay, I trust you to know your limits."

Blue eyes softened and Heero closed the distance between them to steal a kiss. "Thank you for being concerned about me."

"My pleasure, Heero, my pleasure."

# # #

The usual round of phone calls were made that evening after Heero had finished the horses for the night and Duo had completed evening consults. Hilde and Catherine were both over the moon with the news and despite it being dark, they wanted to take a look at the new arrival. Duo managed to persuade them both to wait until the following morning to give the mare and her foal some alone time. Reluctantly they had agreed, but informed Duo they would both be there at least an hour before work in the morning so they could have plenty of time to see the youngster.

Having finished consults and making his escape to the cottage, Duo walked in to find an equally frazzled Heero with Smokey cuddled close. He cocked his head to the side and looked inquiringly at his partner.

Heero looked back and uttered one word: "Quatre."

"Crap," Duo replied, understanding completely.

Heero gazed at him, blue eyes looking rather shell shocked and took in the equally frayed nerves of his lover.

"Hilde and Catherine," Duo stated.

Heero nodded in sympathy.

"Where's the medicinal brandy?"

"Duo, we don't have any medicinal brandy, or any other type of alcohol," Heero replied.

"Pity, I think we could both go a drink right now."

"Amen to that," Heero sighed and scratched behind Smokey's ears.

Duo placed himself behind Heero and began to massage the tense shoulders. "When can we expect them here to see the Princess?"

"Princess?"

"Yeah, she needs a name so for now I thought Princess would be a good nick name."

"More like 'little shit' if you ask me," Heero muttered, his knee was still throbbing despite the ice pack and anti inflammatories he'd taken.

"That's not a nice name for a filly," Duo chastised.

"Mischief Maker," Heero mumbled, eyes half closed in bliss with the massage he was getting.

"I am not!" Duo promptly stopped his massage and gave Heero a light thwap to the back of the head.

"Ow! I didn't mean you, Duo!" Heero cried and rubbed the back of his head.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant Mischief Maker would be a good name for the filly. We can call her Missy for short."

"Oh, ah, sorry, Heero." Duo placed a kiss to the back of Heero's head where he'd hit him and resumed his shoulder massage. "Actually, that's not a bad name for her."

"Glad you agree," Heero muttered.

"What time did you say they would be here?" Duo repeated his earlier question.

"Seven, if Quatre has his way, eight if Trowa gets his way."

"Ah."

"Hilde and Catherine?"

"About seven-thirty to eight."

"I guess I'd better set the alarm then and make sure I'm up early to have them all fed before the adoring public gets here."

"And I'll think about you whilst you're out there in the 'snow' doing the stable chores," Duo snickered, alluding to the much cooler temperatures of the morning now that winter was well upon them.

"I thought you would be coming to help, considering I'm injured and all," Heero shot back.

"And leave my warm bed? Not a chance, Heero. Not a chance."

# # #

Duo did remain in his bed whilst Heero went out early to get the horses fed, but he made up for it by having a piping hot breakfast waiting for Heero when he came back in.

"How are all the equines this morning?" Duo inquired over breakfast.

"All still alive and accounted for," Heero replied.

"What about Angel and Missy?"

"Perfectly fine."

"How's the knee?"

"Sore."

"I've still got some anti inflammatory cream left from when I strained my shoulder, might be an idea to put a bit of that on it."

"Thanks, Duo. I think I will after breakfast."

With breakfast finished and no sign yet of their impending visitors, Duo fetched the cream and had Heero roll up the leg of his sweats. When he saw the knee, he gave a low whistle. "Wow, she sure did get you a good one." Despite the fact that Missy was only a foal, she could still inflict a lot of damage to a human.

"Tell me about it," Heero moaned. "It's still throbbing from time to time, but it does ease a little as I move around." He reached for the cream only to have Duo keep it out of his grasp.

"Let me," Duo said and uncapped the tube of ointment. Squeezing a generous amount out and onto his fingers, Duo gently massaged the cream into Heero's flesh. The knee was still a bit swollen and had turned a few interesting shades of purple, black and red overnight.

Heero gave a soft moan as Duo's gentle fingers worked around his sore knee. "Feels nice," he said in appreciation.

Having worked the cream into the skin, Duo continued with his gentle massage. Feeling a little bolder, he allowed his hands to massage further up Heero's leg to his thigh. Fingers continued to knead the flesh of Heero's thigh through his sweat pants until they reached the juncture of Heero's legs. A rather prominent bulge was starting to appear and swallowing hard, Duo tentatively reached forth to massage the swelling flesh there.

"Ah," Heero moaned and let his head fall back, eyes closing and just savoring the longed for touch his lover was giving him.

"Heero? Duo? You guys in here?"

"Fuck! Quatre," Duo hissed and pulled his hand away from Heero's groin.

Heero jumped at the sudden calling out of their names and started to pull the leg of the sweats back down. "Dammit, he has such lousy timing," he groused under his breath.

"Rain-check?" Duo asked as he stood up.

"Please?"

"You got it." Duo turned and began to walk back out from the lounge room. "We're here, Quatre," he called and went to greet the pair in the kitchen, giving Heero a little time to calm himself.

Hilde and Catherine arrived within seconds of Quatre and Trowa, Duo sitting them all down in the kitchen until Heero came in. The questions were thick and fast, ranging from the details of the birth (Hilde and Catherine) to her conformation, nature, name and Heero's plans for her in the future. When Heero joined them all he managed to answer most of his side to the questions with enough details to satisfy everyone's curiosity. Duo spoke mainly to Hilde and Catherine, keeping his voice a touch low as he explained the easy birth Angel had gone through.

With 'question and answer' time over, the four all demanded to be taken out to the paddock to see the latest addition to the Yuy-Maxwell household. Duo checked his watch, noting he, Catherine and Hilde had enough time before morning consults to see the new filly.

Setting off for the paddock, Quatre couldn't help but notice that Heero's gait was a little stiffer than usual. He nudged Trowa and whispered in his partner's ear. "Heero's walking a little funny, do you think there could be something wrong?"

Green eyes watched as Heero appeared to limp slightly. "Maybe he got lucky last night?" Trowa returned, causing his lover to blush deeply.

Duo caught the blush on Quatre's face and his curiosity was immediately aroused. Unable to help himself, he sidled up to the blonde. "Naughty thoughts, Quatre?"

Quatre almost choked. "N-no, not at all," he replied and glared at Trowa who simply shrugged.

Duo caught the glare and looked between the two. Trowa stared innocently back at his partner, Quatre glowered in return. Trowa raised an eyebrow, Quatre shook his head. Trowa tilted his head and gave an evil smirk. Quatre blushed yet again and scowled.

Now Duo's patience completely ran out and his curiosity overrode everything else. "Okay guys, spill. Something's going on, the silent conversation confirms it and I want to know what it is."

Seeing his lover about to open his mouth, Quatre jumped in. "Don't you dare," he muttered.

Completely ignoring the embarrassed blonde, Trowa fixed his attention on Duo and spoke. "Quatre noticed that Heero seems to be walking a little funny and wondered if anything was wrong. I figured he got lucky last night."

Duo joined Quatre in the blushing and choking department. Trowa watched the pair with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I take it I'm right?"

Having recovered his power of speech, Duo replied, "Actually, no, you're not. Missy didn't appreciate being held by Heero whilst I examined her and when he let her go, she kicked him. Got him just to the side of the knee."

Quatre's hand flew to his mouth. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine, just bruising mainly. Swelling has gone down a lot and there doesn't appear to be any bone damage."

"Thank goodness for that." Quatre turned to his partner. "Might be an idea for you to avoid any handling of this one."

"Eh?" Trowa looked completely confused at Quatre's comment.

"Given the luck you seem to have with horses you might end up injured too." Seeing Trowa still trying to figure things out, Quatre decided to enlighten him further. "Whenever you handle Shini you always manage to get bitten..."

Understanding dawned then and Trowa blushed. Fortunately he was saved from further teasing as they had arrived at the paddock where Angel still had her head buried in her feed bin, the filly snuffling around her mother and the bin.

"Awww, she's so cute!" Quatre exclaimed.

The filly spun around, spotted the people coming through the gate and hid behind her mother.

"At least she's gotten her legs under control," Duo observed.

"Just so long as she doesn't try kicking again," Heero replied as he led the group across the paddock. Hilde and Catherine heard the comment and demanded to be filled in. By the time they reached Angel, everyone knew the story.

The next half an hour was spent cooing and admiring the filly who turned out to be what Duo termed an 'attention whore'. Once she'd gotten over her instinct to flee, she was equally as curious about the humans as they were about her. Quatre played an interesting game of 'peek-a-boo' with her before she became bolder and approached.

For some reason – and much to everyone's amusement, Missy took a special liking to Trowa. She approached the quiet animal shelter owner and sniffed him over, Trowa remaining still and allowing the investigation of his person. Once Missy had assured herself that Trowa wasn't a predator, or about to harm her, she rubbed her face against his shoulder and started to sniff his long bang.

Trowa remained crouched as the filly grew bolder, a soft smile on his lips. Missy decided the long bang of hair looked quite tasty and began to lip at it. Gathering a little more courage and before Trowa could protest, she slipped a chunk into her mouth and tried to chew on it.

"Hey!" Trowa objected and raised his hand to try and rescue his bang from the foal. Unfortunately, his sudden vocal emission startled the filly who moved backwards, Trowa's bang still in her mouth and pulled on the long chunk of hair.

"Ow! Let go you cannibal," Trowa protested and tried to rescue his hair. Luckily, Missy opened her mouth and let the hair drop, scurrying back to her mother and peeking out at Trowa from behind Angel's back legs.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Trowa's expense. His hair hung in a wet lump across his face, slobber mixed all through it.

"What is it with your horses and their desire to eat me?" Trowa asked Heero as he tried to work his fingers through his bang and remove bits of slobber from it.

Heero shrugged. "Maybe you taste good?" he offered with a snicker.

"Oh, yuk. You need to wash that as soon as possible," Quatre said and shrank back from his partner.

"There's a water trough by the gate," Duo offered helpfully, doing his best to keep his chuckles to himself.

"Thanks, thanks a lot. Ow!" Trowa whirled around. Right behind him stood Missy, not in the least perturbed by his outburst. She's snuck forward again once Trowa had been occupied and decided his jeans looked quite tasty too and had tried to take a nibble of them. Unfortunately, Trowa was in them and the tight denim didn't leave much in the leeway department and Missy had also nibbled on the back of his thigh.

"That's it, I'm out of here. When you can control your horses and let them know they are not carnivores, I'll come back for another visit," Trowa huffed and turning on his heel, he began to stalk back towards the paddock gate.

The remaining five continued to laugh uncontrollably as Trowa stalked off, Missy deciding to follow him and trying to get a nibble of his person at any opportunity.

tbc...


	79. Chapter 79

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. foreverfandom. .net Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 79

Treize and Zechs dropped in to see the new filly that afternoon, both admiring the new arrival and wishing Heero all the best with her in the future. Treize in particular was impressed with the foal's conformation. The cross of Zero's bloodlines over the Peacemillion mares was proving to be a very good one. When asked about his future plans for the filly, Heero responded by saying he would break her in when she was old enough and see what her jumping ability was. He did hope to compete on her and once her jumping career ended, he'd look at adding her to his small stud.

Missy soon settled into the routine of the stables, greeting Heero at the paddock gate every morning with Angel and spending the days frisking around the paddock or sleeping. Each day she grew stronger and more confident, and whilst she was like her brother Wing in many ways, her sense of mischief and getting into trouble appeared to be greater than her brother's.

Heero just hoped she wouldn't learn how to open stable doors or paddock gates.

The construction crew finished their work on the new stables and after cleaning up the site the many vehicles and power tools left for good and a peace settled once more over the stud. Heero did a final inspection of the new building with the foreman of the construction crew, local council building inspector and Mr. Trimble from the insurance company.

Both Heero and Mr. Trimble were impressed with the new stable block. The workmanship was top quality and the alterations to the original blueprints incorporated perfectly. Heero was over the moon with the result and even the insurance assessor admitted it was one of the best 'jobs' he'd seen in a while.

Once the building inspector signed off on the paperwork all that was left to do was to get them ready and move the horses back in.

With the practice being closed for other than emergencies on the Sunday, a working 'bee' was arranged and everyone came down to help. June managed to get her husband to look after Max for the day which left her free to help out. Carl and Marie arrived, Frank following them in a few minutes later. Zechs and Treize also turned up to help along with Hilde, Catherine, Trowa and Quatre.

Heero had had a truck load of shavings delivered the previous afternoon and once everyone was assembled he spoke to the group of volunteers and outlined the plan of 'attack'. Armed with wheelbarrows, shovels, forks and rakes, the volunteers descended on the stable block which once more became a hive of activity.

Duo had brought a radio with him and plugged it in to the power point in the new tack room. The background music did make the work a lot more fun. Treize and Zechs armed themselves with shovels and forks, stationing themselves at the pile of shavings. Carl, Frank and Trowa all grabbed wheelbarrows and with Treize and Zechs filling them with the shavings, the three began to barrow the bedding into the new stables.

Catherine, Marie and Hilde raked the shavings out as they were dumped into each stable while June rounded up water buckets and gave them a clean before filling them and placing in each stable as it was finished. Heero, Duo and Quatre fetched all the feed stuffs from the other shed and began the task of filling up the main bins in the new feed shed. Heero had decided to have built in feed storage bins with lids on them to keep the vermin out in the new building.

Once the feed shed was organized, all the gear was brought in from the other tack shed and arranged neatly in the new one. Each owner had their own section in the new room consisting of a saddle rack, bridle hooks, a rug rack and a small cabinet for them to store things such as their grooming kits and the like. With everyone working hard it didn't take long for the stables to be ready to receive the occupants. Once the bedding was all in and the water buckets filled ready, Heero made up the feeds whilst June did the haynets. As each net and bucket was finished, the rest of the group took them out to the new stables and hung them ready for the horses that evening.

Angel and Missy would remain out in the paddock for the foreseeable future, Heero deciding to leave Comet out next to the new mother for company so those feeds remained inside the shed to be taken out later. With the work all completed, Heero invited everyone back to the cottage for a late barbecue lunch.

Sitting outside in the patio area and munching on hot dogs and hamburgers done on the grill with a drink of their choice beside them, the talk soon turned to the Dalesford show and speculation on how Nataku would perform. With his knee still a little tender, Heero hadn't done a lot of ridden work with the horses the past few days. He'd done a lot of lunging to keep the horses fit and when he did ride, it was mainly flat work. Given all but Wing were capable jumpers, Heero didn't think the few days break from jumping would do any of them any harm.

When asked directly what he thought Nataku's chances in the B grade competition were, Heero had replied all he wanted from the mare was for her to remain calm and manageable in the ring. He wasn't out to win, or place for that matter; Heero would be happy if the mare completed the first round regardless of faults and listened to him the entire way. The worst case scenario would be Nataku losing her cool and reverting back to how she had been with the asshole that had owned her before.

It was starting to get cool as the afternoon passed and reluctantly everyone got up and made ready to leave. Treize and Zechs departed first, Treize having to head back to his own stables and horses, Zechs accompanying him. Trowa and Quatre also left as they had the animals at Trowa's shelter to feed. Hilde, Catherine and Marie took charge of cleaning up and doing the dishes whilst Heero, Duo, June, Frank and Carl all went to fetch the horses in and settle them into their new stables.

All the horses appeared happy with the new stables. Zero made sure to have a good look around and sniff every corner of his new stable. Wing gave an exploratory check of the bolts on his door, annoyed that they didn't want to move when he lipped at them. Shini simply gave a snort and headed for his feed bin, food was his priority.

Orion, Lunar and Jester all settled well, taking a look around before locating their respective feed bins and getting down to the business of eating. Checking each door was closed and bolted firmly, Heero thanked everyone for their help, shut off the lights, set the alarm and closed the large, sliding door.

Five minutes later, Heero and Duo found themselves alone in the cottage, tired but happy with the day's work. Duo had put the kettle on to boil and was making them both a coffee whilst Heero fed Smokey. He'd just finished pouring the water into the mugs when a pair of arms wound themselves around his waist. Duo relaxed and stirred the mugs, Heero nuzzling lightly against his neck.

Heero was pleased to note that Duo didn't flinch when he wound his arms around his slim waist. All those sessions with Doctor Jay appeared to have done his partner a lot of good. Not so long ago, Duo would have stiffened and hit out at him. "Happy?" Heero whispered in Duo's ear before nibbling on the lobe.

"Very," Duo replied with a small sigh and turned around in his partner's arms to place a kiss on those ruby lips.

The kiss broke and violet locked with blue. "Want to come and watch a movie with me?" Heero asked, his breath ghosting across Duo's lips.

"Sure." Duo cocked his head slightly. "You want me to rub some more of that cream on your knee too?"

"Would you mind?"

"You go get it whilst I bring these coffees through to the lounge."

#

"God you have such talented hands," Heero moaned, his head resting back on the chair as Duo, sitting on the floor between his legs, massaged the anti inflammatory cream into his knee. The swelling had gone down and a lot of the bruising was starting to fade, but it was still a little tender to the touch and ached by the time Heero had finished his work for the day.

Duo smiled at his partner and continued to massage, behind him the television played out the movie Heero had put into the DVD player, but neither man was really watching it. Mindful of their interruption a couple of days ago, Duo gave a wicked smirk and began to massage higher up Heero's leg.

Feeling those fingers moving closer to his groin, Heero had an idea of what his partner was up to – and had no intentions of complaining. He closed his eyes and savored the touch. When those fingers reached his half hard erection, Heero groaned and pushed his hips forward.

"I believe I owe you a rain check?"

"Hmmm, I think you do."

"Want to cash it in now?"

"Oh, yesss," Heero hissed as Duo began to massage him through his sweats.

Feeling more confident by the second, Duo forced any and all doubts to the back of his mind and pushed on. While one hand continued to massage Heero, Duo brought his other one up to try and worm it under the elastic of the waistband. He didn't have much luck and gave a frustrated growl.

"Need a hand?" Heero panted when he heard the growl.

"A little help would be appreciated."

Heero shifted and brought his hands to his hips sliding his thumbs under the hem of the sweats and pulling them from his body. He tossed them to the floor and resumed his position on the couch.

"Commando?" Duo asked with a lick of his lips, eying Heero's perfectly nude and sculpted body.

"More comfortable," Heero replied with a smirk and reached a hand down to fondle his rapidly swelling cock.

Batting the hands away, Duo curled his own fist around Heero's length. "My toy," he said with a pout. "Mine."

"Hai, Duo. Yours, all yours. Oh fuck!" The expletive left Heero's mouth before he registered it as Duo's warm, wet mouth captured the head of his cock and began to suck on it. "Oh, god, that's so good."

Smiling around his mouthful, Duo continued to work Heero's length with both his hand and mouth, drawing the Japanese man ever closer to that final end. Sliding his other hand to cup at Heero's balls he moaned with the response he got from his lover.

"Shit, Duo! I'm not gonna last much longer," Heero panted out. "Been too long..."

_Yes, it has,_ Duo thought, _and that's something I'm now ready to change_.

Duo twirled his tongue around the head, teased at the slit and then took as much of Heero into his mouth as he could, applying suction to the entire length.

Incoherent grunts and moans were all Heero was capable of making right now. His hands drifted down to clasp lightly at Duo's head and hold him in place. "Uh.. Nnnnggg..."

Knowing his lover was very close, Duo hummed lightly around the shaft in his mouth and quickly backed off a touch when he felt Heero's balls tightening. Seconds later he was rewarded for his efforts, thick, creamy seed spurting into his mouth. Swallowing rapidly, Duo drank all Heero had to offer, and when his partner slumped, sated into the couch, he reluctantly let the deflated organ slide from his mouth.

Cracking open a blue eye, Heero smiled at the happy, satisfied look on his partner's face. "Thank you," he whispered out.

"My pleasure," Duo replied with a grin and flopped onto the couch next to his recovering lover.

Noticing the rather prominent bulge in Duo's jeans, Heero licked his lips. Not completely sure of what Duo's reaction would be to intimacy after his rape, and remembering that they had only been intimate once since said rape, Heero proceeded with caution. Turning to his side, He brought his lips forward and kissed the vet softly. After breaking the kiss, He began to feather gentle kisses along Duo's neck and jaw as he brought a hand to his partner's thigh and began to stroke his fingers along the denim. The quiet moan he got in response encouraged him further.

Still kissing and nipping his way around Duo's jaw, neck and ear, Heero's hand wandered further up Duo's leg until he reached the juncture of those thighs. Keeping his touch feather light and relaxing as much as he could, Heero made certain that Duo had plenty of room to move away and stop this if he wanted to. Cupping Duo's erection through the denim, Heero squeezed gently and whispered in his lover's ear., "Is this okay?"

"More than okay, Heero," Duo breathed and pushed his hips forward.

Carefully, Heero unzipped those jeans and let his hand wander inside to locate Duo's swollen penis, pulling it free from the fabric where he could play more easily. Duo was fully aroused and leaking from the tip. Shifting back a little, Heero lowered his head and took the crown in his mouth, running a teasing tongue around the ridge and flicking it across the slit.

"Gods you're a tease," Duo groaned.

Smirking to himself, Heero opened his mouth a little wider and swallowed the head and shaft completely. He alternated between strong and light sucks, bobbing his head as he enjoyed the taste of his lover. Pulling upwards, he let all of Duo slide from his mouth and nibbled along the sensitive underside. His tongue swirled around the head, delved into the slit before swallowing the length again.

"Heero, don't torture me," Duo whined.

Snickering, Heero decided to finish his lover off and set about sucking in earnest.

Hips gently pushed upwards as one of Duo's hands dropped to the back of Heero's head and ran through the rider's chocolate locks. His head tossed back, violet eyes closed whilst pants began to leave his mouth. "Yessss," Duo hissed, feeling the familiar warmth curling in his gut. Moments later he exploded into Heero's mouth, the volume of his seed catching Heero by surprise and nearly causing him to choke.

As the last vestiges of his orgasm began to recede, Duo slumped in the seat and gave a long, drawn out sigh of contentment. Tucking his partner back into his jeans, Heero brought himself upright and wrapped the vet in his arms.

"Feel better?" Heero asked.

"Oh yeah," Duo replied lazily.

"Good." Heero pulled the vet closer to him, Duo more than happy to snuggle against Heero's side and the pair finished watching the movie before heading to bed.

# # #

"Shit, Heero. Are you going to a show or the Olympics again?" Duo demanded when he walked into the tack room and saw the pile of gear Heero had put ready.

Scratching the back of his neck, Heero gave his lover a sheepish grin and eyed the pile again. "I guess there is a little much there," he offered in apology.

"A little?! Why don't you pack the entire tack room and be done with it?"

"Is there a problem?" Wufei, hearing Duo's loud words had stepped into the tack room to see what was going on. "Oh my," he added when he spotted the pile of gear.

"No, no problem at all, Wufei, that's if you don't mind the horse staying home from the show as there won't be any room inside the goose-neck for her once Heero's finished packing all this lot," Duo stated.

"It does seem rather a lot," Wufei said carefully. When it came down to it, he really had no idea exactly what gear would be needed for his horse at the show, but what Heero had sitting on the floor seemed to be a touch excessive.

"Why on earth didn't you call me? You know I generally pack all the gear for you," Duo said and folded his arms across his chest.

"Ah, you were busy with Angel and I didn't want to disturb you," Heero tried.

"I was just giving her a quick brush down. I can do that any time."

"I suppose so." Heero hung his head and then peeked out at his lover from beneath his bangs. "Would you mind taking over the packing of the gear – please?" Heero added what he hoped was a puppy eyed look to the plea.

"Of course I will, Heero," Duo replied, unable to deny his lover anything, especially when he peeked so shyly from under those bangs. "But you need to drop the puppy look, it doesn't work on you, Quat's the only one who can pull that off."

"Thanks!" Heero gave his lover a beaming smile, one that made Duo melt. "I'll be outside getting the horses ready." Words said, Heero disappeared out of the tack room to see to the horses.

"I take it the problem is solved?" Wufei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah," Duo replied.

"Good, then I will return to assisting Meiran with getting Nataku ready." With a bow, Wufei left Duo to his self assigned task.

Giving the pile of gear a once over, Duo pushed up his sleeves, rubbed his hands together and approached. "Right, let's cut you down to size, hey?"

#

"All finished?" Duo asked as Heero stepped out of Zero's stable and bolted the door.

"Hai. Everyone is fed, rugged and settled for the night. Did you manage to get all the gear packed into the goose-neck?"

"Yup. There's all three saddles, bridles, a spare bridle, jumping boots, water buckets, carrots, haynets, grooming kits, saddle blankets, feeds and the portable feed bins. Just need to put in your gear in the morning."

"Thanks, Duo." Heero stole a kiss.

"Welcome, but you'd better thank June too, she gave me a hand to pack it all. Oh, don't forget Meiran, she did all the haynets for me."

Heero chuckled. "I'll be sure to thank them tomorrow." Closing the sliding door after setting the alarm and turning off the lights, Heero took hold of Duo's hand and walked back to the cottage with him. "Should be a fine day tomorrow," he stated, glancing at the sky which was steadily turning dark with a lovely orange/red hue to it.

"Fingers crossed," Duo replied. "You know what they say: 'Red sky at night, shepherds delight. Red sky in the morning, shepherds warning.' or something like that."

"Then we'd better hope that the sky doesn't go red in the morning."

The morning didn't turn red, in fact it dawned bright and clear, indicating a fine day ahead, albeit a chilly one. Heero fed those horses not going to the show out in their paddocks to make his work a little easier. Nataku, Orion, Lunar and Jester all remained inside the stables as they were the ones going to the show. With all the horses fed, Heero quickly cleaned the stables and made up the night feeds. Having done all he could for the moment, he checked each stable door had a set of floating boots waiting outside of it before heading back to the cottage and breakfast.

"Morning, Heero," Duo greeted from where he was standing by the toaster.

"Morning," Heero replied and stole a kiss.

"Breakfast will be ready in about five minutes if you want to go wash up."

"Okay. I'll feed Smokey too."

"Already fed her," Duo replied with a smile.

"Thanks, Duo." Heero wandered off in the direction of the bathroom, Duo setting the toast onto a couple of plates and placing them on the table. Heero returned and the pair sat down to eat their breakfast.

"Horses all okay?" Duo asked.

"Hai, they're all fine. I've put Wing, Shini and Zero out in their paddocks. Missy and Angel are looking well and Comet seems happy enough."

"What time is Frank getting here?"

"Not sure. His class isn't on until later in the day so I told him I'd put Jester in one of the yards for him as I'll probably be gone when he gets here."

"Carl said he'd come and give a hand with the horses and June said she'd meet us at the showgrounds. What about Wufei and Meiran?"

Heero swallowed his mouthful of toast. "They're going to meet us at the show as well."

"Sounds good. Here, pass me your plate and I'll wash up whilst you go get changed."

"Thank you."

#

"Are you sure you have everything?" Carl asked with a grin, giving Heero a hand to raise the ramp on the goose-neck. "Spare saddle, spare bridle, spare water bucket?"

"Don't you start," Duo growled from the side where he was closing the tack compartment. "Next thing you'll be asking if he's packed a spare horse."

"What about a spare rider?" Carl quipped.

"I thought that's why you were coming," Duo returned.

"Touche," Carl snickered.

"If you two have quite finished, can we get going?" Heero asked with quirk of his eyebrow.

"Have we finished?" Duo asked Carl feigning innocence.

"I think so, for now," Carl replied with a grin.

Shaking his head, Heero walked around to the drivers seat of the goose-neck and climbed in, Duo following to the passenger side whilst Carl got in his own car to follow them.

The drive to the show grounds didn't take too long and soon Heero was driving carefully across the grass towards the parking area allocated for the competitors. Picking out a good spot, he managed to reverse the goose-neck in and cut the engine. Carl pulled up next to them, leaving plenty of room between his car and the goose-neck.

"What are we going to do first?" Duo asked as they climbed out.

"I'll just check the horses and if they're okay we can leave them inside while I go find the secretary and get my numbers for the classes. I can find out the order too and when the courses will be open for walking," Heero replied.

"I'll grab the water buckets and bring them with us," Duo said and opened up the small gear compartment to locate the buckets whilst Heero checked the horses. Carl appeared by his side and took two of the buckets. "Thanks."

"The horses are fine so they won't hurt to stay inside the goose-neck for a bit longer," Heero informed the pair. "I think the secretary will be over there in that building."

The three set off for the building, passing several other floats and competitors on their way, some of whom Heero knew and waves and greetings were exchanged as they crossed the grass. Carl located a tap and went to fill the buckets, leaving Duo to accompany Heero to get his numbers and information. Stepping back out a few minutes later, they took a bucket each and began the trek back to the horses.

"What's the news?" Carl asked as they walked.

"Orion is jumping fifth in a class of eighteen, Lunar has drawn eighth in a class of twelve and Nataku is sixth in a class of ten," Heero replied. "The course will remain the same for all the graded events, just the height and width will change."

"Ah. Did you manage to find out where Frank has drawn?"

Heero shook his head. "No, I didn't, but there looks to be only about ten or so entries in the A grade and if he goes as well today as he has been in his lessons, I'd say he'd finish in the top three."

"When can you walk the course?"

"The course builder is in the process of putting the finishing touches to the course now and the Novice class will be first to go. I'll start to warm Orion up then go over to watch a couple of the novice horses go through. It will be open again for walking prior to the D grade and I'll walk it properly then."

They arrived back at the goose-neck then so further talk was put on hold whilst the horses were brought off, tied up and had their floating boots removed. Carl took charge of Lunar as she was his horse, Duo took Orion and left Heero to deal with Nataku. No one had any idea how the mare would react so they thought it best to leave Heero to handle her as he was the one with the most experience.

Both Lunar and Orion were seasoned jumpers now and calmly took everything in their stride. They walked off the ramp, looked around and sniffed the air before settling to nibble on their respective haynets. Leading Nataku down the ramp, Heero prepared himself for the worst.

Nataku's ears were up, her tail slightly kinked and her nostrils flared. She came down the ramp with a clatter of hooves and let fly with a loud neigh. She twirled around for a moment and tugged on her lead rope. She could tell this was a show, the electricity in the atmosphere, the scents on the wind all told her so and memories of previous shows came back to haunt her. She twirled and tugged on the lead rope in an attempt to pull away and avoid the hurt she knew would come. Spotting the hand that was rising towards her, she suddenly stopped in her tracks and cringed, waiting for the blow that never came.

Seeing how the atmosphere of the show was affecting the mare, Heero kept himself calm and controlled, gently pulling back on the lead rope until the mare stopped. He began to raise his hand, keeping his voice soft and calm as he spoke to the mare. "Easy girl, no need to go upsetting yourself. No one is going to hurt you." His heart tore when he watched the mare cringe from his hand, obviously expecting a blow to fall. Keeping his hand flat, Heero gently placed it against Nataku's neck and began to run it gently along the muscled flesh, still talking in a soothing tone.

Instead of the blow she was expecting, Nataku was surprised to find a soft caress against her neck and soothing words in her ears. She blew softly through her nostrils, still a little unsure. The voice and scent of the human that rode her and was nice to her infiltrated her senses, easing her fear for a moment and she paused in her thoughts to try and flee.

"That's it, Nataku. Try to relax, nothing to be afraid of," Heero soothed and gently pulled on the mare's ears.

"How is she?"

Heero glanced out the corner of his eye to see Wufei and Meiran standing at the side of the goose-neck.

"Nervous," Heero replied honestly as he continued to pet the bay.

"Easy, Nataku," Wufei said as he approached his horse. "Good girl, nothing here is going to hurt you, you have to trust us," he continued in his quiet tone.

Hearing the voice of her master and the man she had come to adore, Nataku turned her head and wuffled softly. As he drew closer, she pushed her quivering muzzle against his arm, seeking reassurance and getting it.

"That's the girl. Nothing to worry about," Wufei continued to cajole and digging into his pocket he produced an apple slice for her. Nataku took the offered treat and crunched it up.

After a couple of minutes, Nataku relaxed completely; the blows she'd been expecting had never come, all she'd gotten was soft words, lots of pats and praise along with several yummy treats. The trust she'd begun to form with Heero back at the stables pushed forth and she instinctively knew this show would be different.

"I don't think we will have any trouble at all with her now," Heero said softly as he tied Nataku to the side of the goose-neck where Duo had put her haynet ready.

"She's going to be as good as gold and show everyone out there what a great jumper she is," Wufei said, still petting the bay neck.

"I'll be more than happy if we manage to jump the entire course without any fuss," Heero said.

"I'll be ecstatic if you both manage to complete your time in the ring and come out in one piece, alive and without any blood or bruising," Duo stated with a grin.

Heero rolled his eyes.

tbc...


	80. Chapter 80

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. foreverfandom. .net Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 80

Having watched Nataku and Wufei for a few minutes and noting that Wufei appeared to have everything under control with the mare, Heero fetched Orion's tack from the compartment whilst Duo removed the black's rug and began to brush the horse down.

"Looks like she's settling a lot better," Duo commented with a nod of his head in Nataku's direction.

"Hai, she is," Heero agreed. "Wufei has a calming influence on her, no doubt about that."

"Yeah, he does; but you also have that effect on her, more so when you're on her back," Duo said softly.

Heero gave his lover a warm smile. "Thanks for the confidence boost."

"Anytime."

"Heero, Duo," June greeted as she arrived at the goose-neck. "Sorry I'm a bit late, Max didn't want to settle."

"No problem at all, we've not long got here ourselves," Duo replied.

"Glad I haven't missed any of the action," June grinned as she picked up a brush and started on Orion's other side.

Within minutes the black was brushed down and saddled up. Heero fetched his helmet and whip, checked the girth and mounted up. "There's a warm up area over there," he told the others.

"I'll come across in a moment," Duo said. "I'll pop down to the ring and see where they're up to with the Novice class."

With a nod, Heero collected up his reins and walked the gelding across the grass to the warm up area, June following in his wake.

Carl was busy with Lunar, giving the mare a good brush over, Wufei and Meiran were similarly occupied with Nataku, the bay having relaxed completely and munching on her hay net. Letting the others know where he was going, Duo set off for the ring to check on the event progress.

Orion walked out with pricked ears, taking in everything around him with keen interest. He remained calm, knowing all about this show business by now. Heero rode him around in a few circles, waiting for the black to completely relax before asking for the trot. June watched from the sidelines, the smile on her face growing as she studied the way her horse was going. Heero had certainly brought him a long way. June never doubted her horse had potential; now she was getting to see it first hand and it warmed her completely.

Once the black had settled into his work and loosened up enough, Heero decided it was time to try a couple of practice jumps. He joined the line of other competitors waiting for their chance at the practice jumps, keeping Orion walking around in small circles. Their turn came and he pushed the gelding into a steady canter. Orion remained relaxed and attentive underneath him, eager to jump, but not pulling or showing any sign of unruly behavior.

Turning towards the jump, Heero shortened his reins and used his seat and legs to drive the gelding together. They cantered up to the jump and cleared it easily, Heero praising the black for his efforts. Turning around he brought Orion towards the second of the two practice fences, pleased when the black responded immediately to his aids. Taking the gelding over the jumps another two times, Heero thought that was enough for the horse; Orion was responding well and eager to please. "That will do for now, boy," Heero said as he brought the horse back to a walk and patted the slightly sweaty neck.

Spotting Duo beside June, Heero rode over to find out where the ring was up to and no doubt answer June's questions on how her horse was going.

"Novice class had one more competitor to go before the jump off," Duo informed him. "By the time we take Orion back to Drumstick the class should be almost finished and then it should be open for walking for the D grade."

"Great, we timed this perfectly then," Heero replied and dismounted. Leading the gelding back to the float, he answered June's predicted questions. With Orion settled at the float and June keeping an eye on him, Heero set off for the ring, Duo and Carl with him. The Novice class had finished and the helpers were out in the ring putting the last adjustments to the course. After a couple of minutes wait, the judge declared the course open for walking and Heero, Duo and Carl entered the ring to locate the start flags and begin walking.

"What do you think?" Duo asked as they stood by the finish flags, Heero raking an eye back over the course.

"Not too bad at all," Heero replied. "It could get a bit tricky on the turn from four to the double at five, also the off set rails at two will have the horse inclined to jump towards the inside which will put the striding out for three if you're not careful. Other than that, it's got a nice amount of room between fences to build up impulsion or get the horse back under control," he added with a smirk.

"What do you think of the horses' chances?" Carl asked as they walked back towards the goose-neck.

"Orion and Lunar should cope quite well with it. Nataku – well that's a whole different ball game." Seeing Carl's eyebrow quirk, Heero added, "If she stays calm and listens to me, she can handle the course no problem at all. If she decides to allow her past memories to come forth, she'll be quite the handful and most likely end up being eliminated." Heero shrugged. "We will just have to wait and see."

"Rather you on her back than me," Carl stated with a shudder. "I don't think I'd have a hope in hell of hanging onto her if she decides to put on a show like she did when we first saw her."

"I'm hoping she won't too. Although, she has come a long way in her re-education these past few months, but the question will be: does she trust me enough as a rider to not harm her?"

"She's going to be just fine, Heero," Duo said with a lot more confidence than he felt.

Giving his lover a look of gratitude, Heero put all thoughts of Nataku's round out of his mind for the moment. He had Orion and Lunar to concentrate on, he's worry about the bay mare when the time came.

#

"Number five?" The steward looked around and spotted Heero making his way towards him. "Number five? You're in next."

Heero brought the black to a halt to the side of the arena entry and watched the horse currently competing. It was a chestnut and so far was moving well around the course. Up to this point, there hadn't been any clear rounds, the turn from the barrels at jump four to the double were proving Heero's theory to be true that the turn was a little tricky.

The chestnut though was calm and obviously well schooled, listening to its rider and clearing jump after jump. They finished their course with the first clear round of the class. As the chestnut came out, Heero rode Orion in, his support crew all wishing him good luck.

June stood next to Duo, her nervousness showing in her inability to keep still. She fidgeted and moved from foot to foot, not wanting to watch, but unable to drag her eyes away either. A soft touch to her arm drew her attention from her horse and she looked into amused violet.

"He's going to be just fine, June. Orion loves to jump and this course is well within his capabilities."

"I know," June sighed, "But it's so damn hard to stand on the sidelines and watch. Far less nerve wracking when I'm the one on his back."

Duo could understand the convoluted logic and offered a grin. "I wouldn't know seeing as how I'm always the support crew so I'll take your word for it."

"Sorry," June said.

"Don't be, I'm not. There's no way I could ever get on a horse and do what Heero does. Besides, my circulatory system gets the workout it needs each time we go to a show and aside from that, being a groom helps to keep my fingernails trimmed." Duo waggled his bitten fingernails in front of the woman. "See?"

June shook her head and laughed.

Heero saluted the judge, gathered his reins up and pushed Orion into a steady canter, aiming for the start flags. The bell went, Heero turned the black and they were away on their course.

The first three jumps all passed quickly and effortlessly for the big black. He listened to Heero over jump two and despite wanting to jump the lower end of the sloping rails, he did jump them in the center, thus he came into jump three on the correct stride. The barrels sat ahead of them and Heero knew this would be the first real test of the course. Using his seat and leg, he pushed the gelding together, drove the horse's hocks right underneath his body and held the impulsion in check.

It paid off.

Once they landed, Heero was able to ride the black together again and turn at the same time. They met the first element of the double spot on with lots of impulsion. Orion sailed into the air, cleared the upright rails and landed. Heero was immediately there with his seat and legs, driving the black forward for the two strides before Orion leapt into the air again for the second element.

"He's doing well," Carl commented.

"So far, so good, but they're not even half way around yet," Duo replied absently as he gnawed on a thumbnail.

Landing safely over five B, Heero rode the gelding forward to jump six: the hay bales. Orion didn't hesitate, judging his striding and picking out his take off point. From jump six, they made a sweeping right turn to bring them in line with jump seven - a rather large spread. Once more the black took it in his stride.

"Good boy," Heero praised.

Orion gave a soft grunt as if to say 'Aren't I always?'

The fancy tires followed, cleared once again in the gelding's usual fashion. The oxer was the next jump to be cleared and a left turn brought them in line with the gate. Orion was enjoying himself. He loved to jump and the rider on his back was kind and considerate which made his job of jumping even more pleasant.

"Two more to go and we're home, boy," Heero encouraged his mount. He also knew these two would be the most taxing. The horse was usually getting tired by this stage, having already put in eleven jumping efforts. There still remained a right turn to jump eleven: the triple bar followed by another right turn to the final jump; the wall. The triple and wall both stood at maximum height - in this case three foot nine; the triple also had a spread of three foot six inches. Both were formidable obstacles for a tired horse.

Keeping his hands steady on the reins whilst using his seat and leg, Heero rode the black together, driving the hind quarters deep underneath and building the impulsion. Orion listened, shortening his stride a touch as the energy built. Three strides out from the triple and Heero went forward, allowing his horse to stretch out and put that contained energy to good use. Red and white poles passed beneath a black belly, Orion making a perfect arc over the jump and reaching for the landing. A clean pair of heels was shown as Orion landed and gathered himself together for the final jump.

Again Heero shortened the black's stride a bit, pushed the hind end right underneath and contained the energy. Sitting calmly and quietly on the horse's back, his concentration never wavered. A solid mass of gray 'bricks' appeared before them, Heero judging the take off point and allowing the reins to slip through his fingers as the gelding launched himself into the air. Moments later the forelegs were taking the force of landing, Heero staying forward with his horse until the hind legs touched down and then sitting into his saddle and riding the black forward through the finish flags.

"A clear round for Heero Yuy riding Mrs. June Bailey's Orion," came the announcement.

Riding towards the collecting ring and patting the black neck, Heero could see his 'crew' all waiting for him with big smiles on their faces and clapping loudly. As soon had he exited the arena he was bombarded by congratulations from Duo, Carl and June. Orion found himself being covered in pats and fed handful after handful of carrots and apple slices.

"Great job, Heero. Wonderful round. What a good boy," were some of the comments sent his and Orion's way.

"He was great, wasn't he?" Heero said with a big smile, dismounting and running up his stirrups.

"Yes, he was. I'm so proud of him, and you too, Heero," June said, her eyes suspiciously bright.

Heero blushed a little, still uncomfortable with praise for what he called doing something he loved, not a job. "Let's take him back to the goose-neck for a bit of a rest and come back and watch. There's still another thirteen riders to go through so we'll have a while before the jump off."

All in agreeance, the group wandered back to the goose-neck.

#

Heero rejoined his support crew in the collecting ring, a thoughtful look on his face. "What's the jump off course like?" Duo asked as soon as he was close enough.

"Tricky," came the reply. Seeing the looks on the three faces, Heero elaborated. "It's jumps one, four, five A and B, eleven and twelve. There's a long gallop from one to four which means you can lose impulsion and that's not good as you still have the tricky turn from four to the double and will need all the impulsion you have to clear both elements. After five you can take one of two tracks to eleven. The long way around the outside of jump two which means you risk losing the impulsion again, which isn't a good idea as the triple isn't an easy jump, or you can try to cut inside jump two and hope to get the horse balanced and the impulsion back in fewer strides. Either way it's going to be tough."

"Which way are you going to try, Heero?" June asked, stroking her hand down the nose of her horse. Orion stood with his eyes half shut, enjoying the attention from his mistress.

"I've been doing quite a lot of work with Orion of late with shortening and lengthening the stride, plus practicing sharper turns. He's getting better and better at them so I'm going to give him the true test and try to cut inside jump two."

"Just be careful, won't you?" Duo asked, his violet eyes betraying his worry.

"Of course I will. If I don't think Orion is balanced enough to make the tighter turn I'll go the longer way," Heero reassured. Hearing the steward calling for all riders in the jump off to present themselves, he tore his eyes from his lover's and proceeded to mount up.

There had been a total of six clear rounds, Heero's being the second of them and thus he was second to ride off in the jump off. The chestnut went first, the rider with a look of determination on their face. The bell rang and they were on their way, starting out at a reasonable pace and increasing it as they went around the course. Remembering what Heero had said about the tricky turn and possible loss of impulsion on the course, Duo was keen to see what the chestnut's rider would do.

The horse cleared jumps one and four, making a pretty good turn to the double, but it appeared to Duo that the fast pace was a little too much for the chestnut. The horse began to run out of impulsion and barely scraped over five B. The poles remained in their cups though and the pair were clear so far. The rider did what Heero had planned on doing, bringing his horse to a sharp stop and turning inside jump two. The turn had taken a lot more out of the chestnut though and he wasn't quite balanced as he came into the triple, the back pole rolling in its cups and falling to the ground seconds after the horse had landed. The rider pulled himself together and the pair cleared the wall.

"Four faults in a time of 32:15 for James Healy riding Rocket," the commentator announced.

With good luck wishes ringing in his ears, Heero entered the arena for his turn at the jump off. He ran a hand down the black neck, feeling the hard muscle beneath. "This is going to be a tough one, Orion," he said softly. "But if you listen to me and do what we've practiced at home there's no reason why we can't get another clear round and a good time too."

Orion cocked back an ear to listen and whilst he didn't understand a word that was said, he could tell this was important.

Having saluted the judge, Heero collected his reins and pushed Orion into a steady canter, riding towards the start flags. The bell sounded, Heero sat deeper and pushed the gelding together. They passed through the start and commenced their jump off.

Orion sprang forward and cleared jump one with inches to spare, immediately he landed he followed the instructions his rider was giving him through the reins and weight on his back. He made a slight left turn and passed between parts A and B of the double. Feeling the pressure on his mouth followed by the signals from his rider's legs and seat, Orion shortened his stride and made a quick left turn. Ahead of him waited the barrels.

"Cheeky sod," Duo muttered.

"Huh?" asked June from beside the vet.

"Heero. He never said anything about going between the two elements of the double," Duo explained.

"Clever move though, it should save a couple of seconds," June commented.

Powerful hind legs pushed the black body into the air and over jump four, Heero sitting deep when they landed and asking for the horse to shorten up and re-balance whilst making another left turn. Orion listened, his lessons at home serving him well. They made the turn comfortably and Orion met the first element of the double square on. He launched into the air, cleared part A and landed safely. Heero was right there with his seat and leg, pushing the horse together for the two strides before they were once again airborne.

Orion had to stretch a little for the second part of the double, but they made it okay. As soon as his hooves were back on the ground, Orion found himself being asked to come to an almost complete stop and turn to his right. Digging his back hooves deep into the arena surface, he slowed his pace and swung around, his hind legs coming right underneath his body again. Heero kept a steady hand on the reins whilst shortening the frame of the horse and building the impulsion. He was pleased with the black's response, the turn to the inside of jump two just as good as any Shini had made.

"I can't look," June said and hid behind Duo's shoulder.

The vet wasn't much better, his thumbnail showing battle scars, but he bravely kept his eyes on the pair in the ring, silently wishing them both well.

The energy was building, Heero confident the black would manage to clear the triple and following wall without any problems. Using his seat and keeping the contact with the horse's mouth, Heero rode the gelding at the triple. Three strides away he came forward in his saddle, two strides and his hands gave the gelding more rein. On the last stride, Heero pushed with his seat and leg, following the movement of the horse as they soared into the air and over the triple bar.

Grunting softly as he landed, Orion was finely tuned to Heero's next requests. His rider asked for a shorter, more energetic stride and the black gave it. They turned right and once again the gray wall stood between them and the finish flags. "Last one, boy," Heero encouraged.

Standing back a touch from the jump, Orion pushed off hard, forelegs tucking in close as he scaled the wall. The imitation bricks passed beneath his belly, forelegs extending out as gravity pulled the horse back to earth and absorbing the impact of landing.

"Go, boy," Heero encouraged and pushed the black into a gallop for the finish flags, Orion happy to comply.

"Yes!" Duo crowed and punched the air.

"Fantastic!" June cheered beside him, Carl grinned from ear to ear.

"Clear round for Heero Yuy riding Mrs. June Bailey's Orion in a time of 29:32. That is our current leader, ladies and gentlemen."

Heero rode out of the ring, patting the black neck enthusiastically and heaping vocal praise on the black. Once he made it back to the collecting ring both Orion and himself were surrounded by their support crew and excited congratulations. June stuffed Orion with as many apple slices as he could eat and thanked Heero until the rider was blushing bright red.

The remaining competitors completed their jump offs, and it was clear to see that they were all trying to emulate what Heero had done. Two pulled the tight turns off, but their times weren't as good as Orion's; the other two ended up with four faults each.

"The results of the D grade Table A event are as follows," came the commentator's voice and everyone fell silent.

"In first place with a clear round and time of 29:32; Heero Yuy riding Orion. In second place with a clear round and time of 30:46; Paul Watkins riding Sorcerer. In third place with a clear round and time of 31:12; Kevin Scott riding Topclass Aristocrat."

"Yes! Go Heero!" Duo cheered, causing Heero to blush even more.

The three place getters entered the ring for the presentation of their rosettes and prize money. Having congratulated his fellow competitors and spoken with the judge, Heero led the lap of honor around the arena and back out to the collecting ring and his friends.

June was over the moon with her horse, the win now meaning that Orion would be upgraded to C grade. She couldn't stop thanking Heero for all his time and effort in taking her horse on and continuing his education. Unused to so much praise, Heero had muttered that it wasn't any big deal, that Orion was a horse with so much potential and easy to teach. Seeing how uncomfortable his lover was becoming with all the attention, Duo discreetly stepped in and suggested they all head back to Drumstick and settle Orion. They would also need to let Wufei and Meiran know the result and check on the other horses.

Predictably, Wufei and Meiran were both very happy to learn that Heero and Orion had won the D grade and insisted on June giving them a blow by blow description of the jump off. Leaving June to talk with the others, Heero gave Duo a hand to unsaddle Orion, brush and rug him and leave him munching on a hay net.

# # #

"She's looking really good," Carl commented as he watched Heero finish warming up Lunar.

Duo had to agree with Carl. Whilst the mare was no 'champion' and probably wouldn't ever be a top jumper, she was still a very handy horse. Having listened to Heero over the years about what essentially made a 'top' animal, he could now see exactly what his partner meant in Lunar. Yes, she had ability, but she still lacked that certain spark, that drive to compete and win. One would still have a lot of fun competing with the mare, but it was unlikely she would progress beyond B grade. Although that might well be the case, Duo knew the mare had a good future and happy home with Carl as her owner.

Carl had also realized his horse would never be a top one and had accepted that. He was happy to see her out competing in classes where she could hold her own and had seriously thought about breeding from her in a year or two. He also hoped that Heero would allow him to book lunar to Zero or Shinigami when the time came for him to retire her to stud. If she had a good enough reputation as a reliable jumper, to breed her to a top stallion should mean he would get a foal with good potential.

"I think that should do for her," Heero said as he brought the mare to a halt beside the pair and broke into their respective thoughts. "Better get back to the arena; it will be our turn soon." With Carl and Duo following behind, the three made their way to the arena to see where the C grade event was up to.

June and Meiran were waiting for them in the collecting ring, the two women walking across to join the others where June proceeded to fill them all in on the current standings. "There's been two clears so far and rider six is in the arena now," June told them.

"Thanks," Heero replied and turned his attention to the ring where the current rider was clear so far. Unfortunately their run of luck didn't last and they scored four faults at the triple and another four at the wall. Rider seven entered and managed to complete a fairly decent round, although it was quite slow; a fact confirmed by the commentator who announced they had scored eight time penalties. Then it was Heero's turn.

Lunar pricked her ears as she cantered between the jumps to where the judge sat waiting. Heero saluted and rode for the start, the bell went and they were on their way.

Lunar didn't do anything spectacular, remaining calm and steady around the course and responding to Heero's aids neatly and precisely. They cleared the first four jumps, Lunar turning and balancing for the double. She sailed over the first element, took the two strides and cleared the second part.

"She's doing well," June commented.

"So far she is," Carl responded, eyes glued to his horse in the ring.

Duo didn't bother to reply, he was busy chewing on another fingernail, his thumbnail having finally protested the constant gnawing at it by threatening to bleed if Duo didn't stop.

Lunar continued around the rest of the course in her usual style, clearing each jump neatly and doing everything Heero asked of her. Landing over the wall and passing through the finish flags, Heero patted and praised the mare for her efforts. Back in the collecting ring, the other four all gave cheers and shouts of delight.

"Clear round for Heero Yuy riding Mr. Carl Emery's Lunar Eclipse," came the announcement over the public address system.

When Heero rejoined his friends he was again assaulted by congratulations and praise for a great round. Lunar was given lots of carrot slices form both Carl and Duo, the former making a huge fuss over his horse. As there were only another four riders to go after Heero, they all elected to remain in the collecting ring and watch those rounds.

Of the four remaining riders, only one joined the other three for the jump off, the remainder scoring between four and eight penalties each. The jump off course was raised and the riders given a few minutes to walk it. Despite already having done the jump off with Orion, Heero still walked the jump off course. The heights and widths had changed and that could mean a big difference to what tactics a rider employed to gain as few faults as possible in a fast time.

Satisfied in his own mind with the course he intended to ride, Heero returned to the collecting ring and his friends, all of whom were eager to know what Heero planned on doing.

"I'm going to do the same with Lunar as I did with Orion except for the turn from the double to the triple. Lunar isn't quite balanced enough to make a tight turn like that over jumps of this height and clear the following jump." Heero waited a moment to see what comments and reactions he would get from his plan of attack.

All the comments were positive, June and Carl both understanding and agreeing with Heero's logic. Duo didn't bother questioning it at all, Heero was the one with all the experience here and if he said the horse wasn't capable of turning like that then who was he to disagree? Meiran wanted a little more information but rather than ask Heero as he needed to warm up, she turned to June who patiently explained the intricacies of tight turns, jump heights and how they affected a horse's way of going and jumping.

The first rider went into the arena and began their course. Heero recognized the rider as one he'd competed against before and knew this would be a good round. Sure enough, it was. The pair cleared all the jumps and set a damn good time to boot!

"Clear round for James Carmichael riding Blaze of Glory in a time of 33:21."

The gray and his rider exited the arena to a round of applause and the second rider rode in. They also set a fast pace, the flashy chestnut with its long legs managing a tight turn inside jump two and retaining enough impulsion to clear the triple. A muttered 'Damn' to his side had Heero looking questioningly at his lover.

Duo shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, but I was kinda hoping they would knock something down."

Heero snorted and shook his head. Duo gave him an unrepentant grin.

The chestnut passed between the finish flags, the commentator announcing another clear round, in a time of 32:48.

Heero rode into the ring after the usual good luck wishes from his friends, his face a mask of concentration. After saluting the judge he rode to the start. The bell rang, Heero ran a hand down Lunar's neck and whispered to the mare, "Let's give this our best shot." Lunar tossed her head and snatched at her bit. They passed between the flags and were approaching the first jump.

Lunar did everything Heero asked of her, shortening and lengthening her stride, making a good turn from jump four to the double. She allowed her rider to collect her up and build the impulsion, the mare clearing the double easily and changing her leading legs so she was balanced for the turn to the triple. Knowing Lunar wasn't as quick on her feet as Orion was, Heero went past the outside of jump two; it would cost him time but he'd rather that than risk the horse hurting herself by knocking down the jump.

Seeing the triple ahead, Lunar gathered herself together and put in a huge leap, almost unseating Heero in the process. They managed to stay together though and once Lunar was back on the arena surface Heero rode her together for the final jump; the wall.

Once again the mare launched into the air and sailed over the gray bricks, touching down and galloping for the finish flags.

"Clear round for Heero Yuy riding Carl Emery's Lunar Eclipse in a time of 34:03."

Carl was over the moon with his horse's performance and stuffed her full of carrots. Duo, June and Meiran all congratulated Heero until the rider thought he would self-combust with how red his cheeks were getting. Meanwhile the final rider in the jump off was in the arena and not having a lot of luck. They finished with eight faults and a slow time of 45:26.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the results of the C grade, Table A event are: In first place with a clear round and time of 32:48 Mark Robinson riding Empire Dawn. In second place with a clear round and a time of 33:21 is James Carmichael riding Blaze of Glory. In third place, also with a clear round in a time of 34:03 is Heero Yuy riding Lunar Eclipse."

The place getters rode back into the arena to be presented with their rosettes and prize money before completing a lap of honor and returning to the collecting ring.

Heero found himself once more being congratulated by his lover and friends, especially Carl who was thrilled with Lunar's efforts. With Carl leading Lunar back to the goose-neck, Heero fell into step with Duo.

"You're doing well so far today, Heero," Duo said as they walked along.

"Both horses were really good, they did everything I asked of them," Heero replied.

"Ah, but they couldn't have done it on their own," Duo said with a sly grin.

Heero blushed at the words. "Maybe not, but I guess the real test of my skills is coming up. I need to get Nataku saddled and warmed up."

Duo sobered at that thought

Tbc…


	81. Chapter 81

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. foreverfandom .net Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 81

"I believe congratulations are in order," Wufei said when Heero and Duo returned to the goose-neck.

"Thank you, Wufei, but it's the horses that deserve all the credit," Heero replied.

"You shouldn't be so modest, Heero," Meiran chided. "Those horses couldn't have done the rounds on their own."

"That's what I keep telling him," Duo piped up and gave his lover a wide grin.

Heero began to turn red once more with the praise he felt he didn't deserve. In order to get himself out of the awkward situation, he changed the topic. "How is Nataku settling?"

"She seems to be perfectly fine," Wufei replied. "Meiran and I have given her a good brush down and she's been quite happy to eat her hay."

"Good, the more relaxed she is, the better it will be for the both of us." Heero ran his eye over the bay who was - as Wufei had said – busy eating her hay without a care in the world. "I think we should saddle her up and start warming up. The judge has taken a half hour break and once he returns and checks the raised course it will be the B grade competition."

"Would you like a hand to get her ready?" Meiran asked.

"Thank you, but Duo and I should be fine, although if you wouldn't mind taking her rug off whilst we get her gear that would be a great help?"

"No problem."

Duo disappeared into the tack compartment, emerging with Nataku's saddle, bridle, saddle blanket and jumping boots. While Heero saddled the mare up, Duo showed Meiran how to put on the jumping boots. Wufei was quite happy to remain at the mare's head and talk softly to her. Heero didn't mind, if Wufei's presence helped to keep the mare calm and focused then he was all for it. Once he was out in the warm up area he would have a much better idea of what to expect from the bay.

Heero was confident enough in his own skills that he would be able to control Nataku should she decide to revert back to her previous ways, but he sincerely hoped it wouldn't come to that. He was putting a lot of faith into the mare's intelligence and hoping that all the re-schooling he'd done over the past months would remain foremost in the bay's mind.

"Heero?" Heero looked up to see his lover watching him with concerned eyes. "Could you step into the goose-neck for a moment please?" Following Duo inside Drumstick, Heero could only wonder what Duo wanted.

Once they were inside, Duo closed the door and wrapped his arms around the dark haired man. "Promise me you will be careful?"

Reciprocating the embrace, Heero pulled the vet close to his chest. "Of course I will, but I have to do this, Duo."

"I know you do and I'm not trying to stop you. I understand completely what this means in regards to Nataku's future and all, but I don't want to see either one of you hurt. Let's face it, Heero, none of us know how she is going to react and the last thing I want to be doing is making another trip to the hospital with either you or Nataku, if you know what I mean."

"I promise you that if, for whatever reason, I think all of this is becoming too much for Nataku I'll pull out of the event."

"Thank you," Duo whispered and pressed a kiss to Heero's lips. "I know you're more than capable of handling her and I'm sorry to-"

"Hush," Heero said, cutting Duo off by pressing a finger to his lips. "You never have to apologize for caring, for loving me." Gazing deep into violet eyes, Heero tried to put as much love into his own eyes as he could before stealing Duo's lips in a tender kiss. "I love you, Duo and I'm not going to risk doing anything at all that would cause you distress."

With a sigh, Duo let his head rest against Heero's chest for a moment, safe and warm in his lover's arms. "I suppose we should head back out before they come looking for us."

"Hai, we should." Reluctantly breaking the moment, Heero released his partner, smoothed down his jacket and went back outside.

#

Despite the calm and soothing tone Wufei was using to talk to her, Nataku knew something different was up. The saddle and bridle were placed gently on her, the muscles in her body tensing a little even though this new master had never done anything at all to harm or hurt her.

Old habits were hard to forget.

Checking his helmet was tightly strapped on, Heero tightened the girth a hole, pulled the stirrups down and with Wufei at the mare's head, he swung himself into the saddle. His weight lowered gently to the mare's back, feet slipping into the stirrups and a light contact taken with the reins. Heero ran a soothing hand along the bay neck, he could clearly feel the tension running through the mare and knew this was as difficult for her as it was probably going to be for him.

"Let's go warm up," he said quietly. Wufei released the bridle and stepped aside for Heero to ride the mare forward. Duo, Meiran, June, Carl and Wufei all followed along behind, a mix of emotions running through them all.

As Nataku drew closer to the warm up area and other horses there so she appeared to 'grow'. Heero had expected some form of reaction from the mare and wasn't surprised with the one he got. The most important thing would be to make certain he didn't try yanking on the reins or attempt to control the bay by sheer force. That would only send the mare spiraling back into what she had been with Saunders; and that would also make Heero no better than the bastard as far as a rider went.

No, he would have to insist she listen to him, use his seat, leg and soft contact with her mouth to keep control. A bit of praying wouldn't go astray either.

Nataku gazed wide eyed at the activity around her. She snorted a couple of times, the tension in her causing her body to stiffen and her gait to change slightly. Heero felt as if he were sitting on a stick of dynamite, all four hooves of the mare becoming coiled springs and she literally 'bounced' with each step she took.

Knowing to ask the mare for anything much right now would be a bad idea, Heero simply kept his contact light and calmly used his seat and legs, insisting that the mare just walk in a large circle for him. By keeping his seat and leg constant, he hoped to have the mare switch her concentration from what was happening around her to him and his aids.

Although she was brimming with tension, Nataku did keep walking. It was full of energy as she watched those horses around her. She began to break into a jog, only to have the light pressure on her mouth increase a touch and the weight on her back sit deeper. It threw her for a moment, the memories that were currently racing through her mind telling her to expect a sharp jab to her tender mouth or a dig into her sides by those sharp, torturous objects her rider usually wore. When nothing like that happened, her mind jolted back to her training these past few months. A soft voice was speaking to her, soothing her rapidly fraying nerves and bringing her back to the current reality. She stopped her jogging and settled into a more sedate walk. Instantly the pressure on her mouth eased, the weight on her back lightened and a soft hand ran down her neck.

"Good girl, just walking for the moment," Heero praised.

Having covered several circles at the walk, Nataku began to settle and relax a little more. With the mare's attention now more on him than what was going on around her, Heero decided it was time to ask for the trot. Sitting deeper, he took up a little more contact and applied his legs. Nataku understood the aids and broke into a steady trot.

"That's it, nice and steady," Heero encouraged. He continued to speak to the horse, keeping his voice low and soft, knowing it was helping to keep the mare grounded as they worked. As the trot became more rhythmical, Heero felt the tension slipping away, the mare softening her back, lowering her head and neck and looking for the contact with his hands through the reins.

"She appears to be settling down," Wufei commented from where they were standing on the sidelines of the warm up area.

Duo removed his fingernail from his mouth to reply. "Yeah, she does."

"Then that is a good thing," Meiran stated.

"It is so far," June said. Seeing the confusion on Meiran's face, June explained a little more. "She's settling well now, but Heero still has to put her over a couple of practice jumps. She may still continue to go calmly, or she might decide it reminds her too much of the past abuse she suffered and go ballistic."

"Ballistic?" Meiran questioned.

Duo gave a snicker, June gave the vet a 'look' before replying to Meiran to clarify her choice of words. "Yeah, she might decide it's all too much and throw a temper tantrum, something like try to tear off and refuse to listen to Heero at all."

"I certainly hope she doesn't do that. She should know by now that Mr. Yuy isn't going to harm her in any way."

"We all know that and she does too after all the patient training Heero has done with her over these past months; but a horse is a funny thing, they do have long memories and it won't be easy for her to forget the abuse she suffered for god knows how long before Heero rescued her. She will still most likely associate jumping and shows with pain," Duo explained.

"I guess we will know soon enough. Looks like Heero's almost finished warming up on the flat," Carl said, interrupting the conversation. All eyes turned back to the bay and her rider.

With Nataku responding favorably to Heero's aids on the flat, he decided it was time for the true test: to put the mare over a practice jump. Bringing the bay back to a walk, he rode towards the group of onlookers and announced his intentions. As one they all followed to where the practice jumps were waiting.

Keeping the mare walking around, Heero waited patiently for his turn to try the jumps. He continued to talk softly to the mare and ran a hand down her neck from time to time. Nataku seemed to appreciate the gentle touch and soft sounds so Heero decided to keep going with them and to hell with anyone who thought he was nuts for doing so.

Finally his turn to jump came. Collecting up his reins and pushing the mare into a canter, Heero circled before deciding it was time to go for broke and face the jump. The bay cantered along, quite happy for the moment – then she spotted the jump ahead and hesitated. Using his seat and legs, Heero rode the bay forward, encouraging her at the same time with his voice. Fear began to cloud the mare's mind, but she was too close to the jump to stop without sliding into it. Slightly off balance, she dug in deep and pushed her body over the jump. Expecting the familiar jag to her mouth and stinging jabs to her flanks, as soon as she landed she hollowed her back and pushed her head in the air, all ready to take off and get away from the pain that was to come.

Expecting the mare to react badly, Heero sat as still as he could as they cleared the jump, keeping his hand light and his seat firm as they landed. When the mare hollowed her back and stuck her nose in the air, Heero simply continued to keep a light contact, sat deeper into the saddle and used his legs to ride her forward. He also made sure to speak calmly to her and praise her for the effort.

Confused, Nataku slowed, softened her back and lowered her nose, accepting the light contact with her mouth.

Rather than push things right now, Heero rode her directly to the one person he knew Nataku would respond to the most – Wufei. He was thinking by having Wufei praise and pet her, she would associate the clearing of a jump in the show situation as a means for extra attention – not pain.

Bringing her to a halt before the Chinese man, Heero spoke quickly of his reason for riding her over, Wufei understanding completely and proceeding to make a big fuss of his horse.

Nataku was even more confused by the results, the pets and praise along with the treats that were showered upon her had her thinking hard. The master upon her back had never hurt her, never asked for anything more than she was capable of giving and never raised his voice or punished her even when she'd given him good reason to. Along the way she'd started to trust again and when the fire had happened, that trust had been further cemented.

Why should things be any different now? Why should being at a show with all those jumps cause her rider to hurt her?

The pets, treats and praise she'd gotten after just one jump – even though she'd done it badly – showed her that her new master and rider could be trusted. Nataku gave in and granted the fragile trust that had begun to build, to grow even more. Softly she pushed her muzzle against Wufei's chest and asked for forgiveness for her rough jump.

"Good girl, you're doing just fine," Wufei praised and slipped the mare another carrot slice. Beside him Duo also patted the bay, offering his own words of encouragement to her.

"Thanks, Wufei. I'll try her over both practice jumps now," Heero stated.

The rest of the group stood back and watched, all silently hoping that Nataku would do better this time.

Heero put his faith in the mare, circled her around and when it was his turn, he rode at the jump again. This time Nataku listened carefully, lengthened her stride out and cleared the jump easily. She landed and allowed Heero to bring her back to a steady canter, change direction and then proceed towards the second practice jump. Lengthening out again, Nataku once more sailed into the air and cleared the jump, settling back to a steady canter as Heero used his seat and hands to bring her back and steady her.

With a beaming smile on his face, Heero patted and praised the bay, aiming for Wufei, Duo and their friends once more. Once Nataku came to a halt, Wufei was busy petting and stuffing the mare with carrots and apple slices. Nataku lapped up the attention, deciding if this was what she was going to get every time she cleared a jump then she could cope with that.

June reappeared, having gone to the arena to check on when the course would be open for walking. "Heero, the course is open now and they're calling for everyone in the B grade to start to marshal."

"Thanks, June." Heero dismounted and handed the horse over to Wufei who had offered to walk her around whilst Heero walked the course with Duo.

# # #

"Number six?"

Heero rode over to the gate marshal. "I'm number six."

"Good, you're in after this next one so please stay close." The marshal turned back to allow the fourth rider to exit. "Number five, you're in."

Heero remained just to the side of the gate marshal, eyes watching the progress of the rider currently on course. So far there had been two clear rounds, but Heero wasn't worried about any of that, all he wanted was for Nataku to remain calm and listen to him. His aim was to complete the entire course, with or without faults it didn't matter, just so long as they weren't eliminated Heero would be pleased.

Rider five made a slight miscalculation between jumps four and five, their horse coming into the double half a stride out and taking off too early. The poles went flying in all directions, the horse barely keeping its footing and having no option but to refuse part B. The rider calmed his horse and circled at the trot whilst the jump was rebuilt, the judge ringing the bell once the course was ready for him to jump again. This time the pair made no mistake and went on to clear the rest of the course, but the damage had been done and they exited the arena with eight penalties.

"Number six, you're in."

Feeling the familiar squeeze to his calf, Heero looked down into the warm violet eyes of his lover. He could see the concern there, a touch of fear and also pride. "I promise to be careful, Duo. I won't be taking any risks."

"I know. Stay safe and remember I love you," Duo whispered. Whilst Wufei and Meiran offered their wishes for a good, safe round, Duo quickly stepped up to Nataku's head and stroked along the sweet face of the mare. "Please look after him for me and do your best to make us all proud," Duo whispered to the mare. Liquid brown eyes looked back at him and Nataku rubbed her muzzle against the nice human.

Not understanding what the nice human had said, she could sense the apprehension and concern rolling off him and knew it had something to do with her and the rider on her back. This nice human had been kind to her, looked after her when she'd been hurt and done his best to rescue her when the orange tongues of death had looked certain to eat her. She did her best to try and comfort the human that had shared so much with her by rubbing her muzzle against his chest.

The exchange only lasted a couple of seconds, but both horse and vet knew the promise had been made.

Collecting his reins, Heero rode the mare into the ring and hopefully the first competition of a successful career for Nataku.

#

Standing to one side of the arena a man watched as a bay mare entered the ring and his eyes widened in recognition. "Well I'll be fucking dammed!" he snorted.

The woman next to him frowned. "What is it, Leroy?"

"Nothing, just thought I recognized something, that's all." Leroy Saunders' eyes never left the pair in the arena.

#

Saluting the judge, Hero rode towards the start flags. He could feel the tension rising in Nataku, although the mare was still listening to him and his aids at this stage. Heero only hoped she continued to do so. He ran a hand along the sweating neck and offered words of comfort and encouragement to the mare. The bell rang and Heero pushed Nataku into a canter, turning towards the start.

This was the moment of truth.

Listening carefully to her rider, Nataku passed between the start flags and spotted the jump ahead. A ripple of apprehension ran through her, the fear of the past surfacing again and she fought against her instincts to simply turn tail and flee. The rider on her back remained calm and still, applying just enough pressure to her mouth to guide her, his weight on her back and pushing of leg against her sides asking her to lengthen out and clear the jump.

Gathering herself together, Nataku pushed off the ground and sailed over the first jump, landing, she immediately tensed. Heero had anticipated the tensing and made certain to stay soft in the saddle and use his legs lightly against the mare. The second jump lay dead ahead and rather than give the mare time to contemplate what she was expecting to happen, he rode her forward with determination.

Standing by the arena, Wufei and Duo watched with baited breath as Nataku cleared the first jump. They could both see the mare was fighting within herself, and prayed she would listen to Heero. The pair came cantering past where Wufei was pressed against the arena ropes and without thinking, Wufei spoke in a calm, clear tone.

"Good girl, Nataku."

The bay cocked an ear as she heard a familiar voice to the side. She recognized it as her master, the warmth and pride in the tone piercing the mare's heart and mind and putting a final end to the internal conflict.

Nataku lowered her head and neck, softened her back and collected herself up. There had been no reason given for her to doubt her rider and she decided that the trust she'd allowed to grow and develop needed to be set free – and the only way she knew to show her master, her rider and the kind man who'd healed her that she trusted them was to push aside all her fears and let her rider guide her.

The second fence was a couple of strides away, Nataku gathered herself together, found her spot and launched into the air.

Heero had been using all his skills to try and keep the mare relaxed and listening to his aids whilst trying to aim for the center of the offset rails. A couple of strides out it seemed as if the mare had read his mind and took charge, jumping directly over the center of the rails and landing clean and neat on the other side.

The shock and surprise of not having the mare tense up on him, but rather she steadied and softened when they landed had Heero questioning if he was riding the same horse. He could feel the change in her, like one had thrown a switch and the bay was quite happy to do everything he asked. Not about to question it, Heero did what he did best; he rode the horse with skill and compassion, guiding her to the next jump and another clean jumping effort.

"Well, fuck me," Duo muttered and turned to an equally stunned Wufei beside him. "Did you cast some sort of magic spell on her or something?"

Wufei shook his head, unable to offer any explanation for the complete change of character of his horse.

"If you ask me, I'd say Nataku has finally understood that Heero will never hurt her and she's now given him her complete trust," June stated with a soft smile.

"I don't care what it is that's happened, just as long as she keeps jumping like that for Heero and Wufei," Duo replied, his eyes never leaving the pair in the ring.

Nataku landed safely over jump four and slowed her pace a little as her rider asked, turning to the left and steadying herself.

"Good girl, that's the way. This next one is a hard one so I need you to keep listening to me and we'll do just fine," Heero encouraged the mare.

Cocking back an ear to listen, Nataku could tell from the tone of voice that what she was doing was what her rider wanted and it gave her a feeling of peace. The shifting weight of her rider combined with the light pressure to the left of her mouth and right hand ribs told her she needed to turn.

The double lay ahead and Heero knew that if they could clear this with Nataku remaining calm and collected beneath him then they would be able to complete the rest of the course without too much fuss.

Sizing up the jump ahead and spotting the one directly behind it, Nataku hesitated for a moment. She sensed no fear from her rider, just a quiet encouragement and figured if he was okay with it then there wasn't anything for her to fear either. She lengthened out her stride and dug her hind hooves in deep, her bay body soaring into the air and clearing the first element. As soon as she landed her rider was asking her to drive her hind quarters underneath and seeing the spread fence of part B ahead, she knew she would need a lot of effort to get over it safely. Hard muscle rippled under the bay hide as those powerful hind quarters once again sent the mare into the air and over the jump.

Heero took a moment to give the mare a quick pat to the neck. "That was perfect, Nataku," he praised. Shortening his reins a touch, Heero again built the impulsion as they bore down on jump six; the hay bales.

"You know, it's like she's had a complete change of character," Duo commented. "If I didn't know any better I'd swear someone switched horses on Heero."

"They certainly have 'clicked' if you know what I mean," Carl said in amusement.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again; Heero definitely has a way with horses," June said softly.

"That he does," Wufei smiled.

Nataku continued around the course, jumps seven, eight, nine and ten all being cleared with what seemed to be minimal effort on the pairs' part, but to those that knew Nataku and Heero they could see the partnership that was starting to form, the trust and faith each had put in the other and they knew it was something special that they were witnessing.

"Two more to go and we're home, girl," Heero said, his concentration never wavering from the jumps ahead and the horse beneath him.

The triple lay ahead, a rising tier of three poles sparkling in the sunshine. Nataku lined it up, gauged the height and width and picked her takeoff point. She grunted with the effort of lifting her body into the air, muscles, tendons and ligaments all working together to ensure the equine cleared the jump. Forelegs came out to absorb the shock of landing, hind legs following a second later and pushing the bay away from the jump.

Sitting deep, Heero rode the mare together, balancing her and building the impulsion as they made a right turn to where the final jump – the wall - sat waiting. Standing at four foot it was a pretty impressive obstacle. Nataku didn't hesitate, her bay ears were pricked as she approached.

Having put all her trust in her rider and not once receiving any type of pain or abuse from him, she'd actually started to enjoy herself. It brought forth long forgotten memories of her younger days with another man who had broken her in, trained her and taken her to shows to jump. She'd enjoyed her training then, had no reason to fear her rider or the obstacles and loved to jump simply to please her master. This new rider and master were evoking the same feelings in her and she wanted to please them, wanted to do what they asked to say thank you for saving her.

The gray bricks appeared in front of her and Nataku gave it all she had. Powerful back legs dug into the turf and pushed her into the air. Forelegs tucked back up under her body as she sailed in a perfect arc over the wall. Upon her back the weight of her rider followed the movement of her body, the pressure on her mouth remaining light and steady. Front hooves bit deep as they took her weight upon landing, hind legs taking their place on the turf as she moved away from the jump and through the finish flags.

"Clear round for Mr. Heero Yuy riding Mr. Wufei Chang's Nataku," the commentator informed the crowd.

"Yes! Way to go, Heero and Nataku!" Duo yelled, unable to hold his excitement. Beside him, Wufei was silent, his eyes looking suspiciously bright as he watched his horse slowing down and coming towards them.

#

"Leroy? Leroy, where are you going?" the woman asked as her companion scowled and began to walk away from her.

Pausing, Leroy turned back to the woman. "I have a little score to settle," he snapped and turned around to continue on his way to the collecting ring. The commentator's announcement had only confirmed what Leroy already suspected – that the pair he'd been watching in the ring were indeed his former horse and the guy that had bought her from him. Seeing the pair enter the collecting ring and that long haired man, plus the two others that had been at the show join the horse and its rider, he felt his blood beginning to boil.

Because of that long haired freak he'd lost all his animals and wasn't allowed to own so much as a goldfish. To cap it all off, he'd also been banned by the EFA from competing for five years. He knew it had to be that man with the braid of hair that had reported him; either him or the guy that had bought Nataku and Leroy wasn't about to let an opportunity pass him by.

#

Once Heero was back in the collecting ring both he and Nataku were assailed by their support crew. The congratulations ran thick and fast, everyone talking over the top of each other in their excitement. Blushing to the roots of his hair, Heero accepted the praise, but had to wait before he could speak. Still sitting on the mare his attention was drawn to a figure making its way through the people towards him. Suddenly Nataku tensed and began to tremble.

Having completed her round, Nataku was happily accepting the many pats, praise and treats they were being heaped upon her when a forgotten scent caressed her nostrils. Her eyes widened and she took a deep breath, the scent of the man that had abused her filling them completely and she began to tremble.

Seeing both his lover's and the mare's attention suddenly fixated on something else, Duo did his best to see what it was. He felt the mare start to tremble at the same time as he spotted the object of her fear. "Leroy Saunders," he muttered under his breath and turned to face the man aiming directly for them.

tbc...


	82. Chapter 82

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. foreverfandom. net. Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 82

Noticing a sudden change in his horse, Wufei frowned. He glanced at Heero, only to note the rider's attention was completely diverted to something else. His eyes shifted to Duo who was also distracted , his face darkening as his eyes watched something in the crowd. Confused as to what could possibly be causing such a reaction in his two friends and horse, Wufei followed their line of sight to see a tall man shoving his way through the crowd towards them. He heard Duo mutter a name, but it made no sense to him.

Meiran was also confused and glanced from the three to her husband who gave her a shrug of his shoulders. He didn't have a clue what was going on either. Wanting an answer, Meiran turned to June. "What's going on?" she whispered.

June and Carl had also picked up on the sudden change and once they spotted where every-ones attention had gone, they recognized the figure walking towards them. With Meiran's question, June tore her eyes away from the figure in the crowd to face her friend. "Leroy Saunders," she hissed.

"Who?"

"Leroy Saunders. He's the guy that used to own Nataku, he's the one that was abusing her at the show and Heero rescued her from him." June scowled. "I wonder what he wants?"

Understanding exactly what the problem now was, Meiran's own face darkened as she set her eyes upon the man responsible for their horse's abuse.

Having shouldered his way through the crowd, Leroy came to a stop to the side of the main group and horse with Duo directly in front of him blocking his way. His rage simmered beneath the surface and clearly showed in his eyes, but he kept himself under control as he gave the horse, rider and vet a cruel sneer.

"What do you want?" Duo snarled.

Leroy smirked. "I just thought I'd come over and pass on my congratulations," he stated, turning his attention to Nataku and Heero. Stepping closer to the mare, Leroy's scowl deepened. "What I'd like to know, is what sort of drugs you pumped into her and how much."

"How dare you!" Duo growled. "That mare doesn't need drugs to be able to compete, she's more than capable of jumping well through kindness and compassion, not force and brutality."

"Yeah, right," Leroy sneered. "She's obviously on drugs of some sort, she'd have to be to be this calm." Leroy stepped forward towards Nataku again, the mare visibly shaking and trying to back away.

Heero had been in the process of dismounting to assist his partner, but when Leroy made towards them he quickly changed his mind and shoved his feet back into the stirrups. He would be better able to control Nataku by being on her back than on his feet on the ground, and he couldn't pass her off onto Wufei as the Chinese man wasn't experienced enough to handle her if she chose to really panic. And panic seemed to be the thing uppermost in the mare's mind, not that Heero could blame her. Heero couldn't desert her, not now, even if it was to defend her. Nataku needed him more on her back as a calming influence than facing off with Saunders. He ran a soothing hand down the mare's neck and tried to calm her with low tones.

"That mare is not on any form of drugs. The reason she's so calm and cooperative is due to hard work, training, compassion and understanding, something you wouldn't know anything about. It's taken Heero months to get her where she is now, months of solid work to try and undo all the crap you put her through with your cruelty," Duo spat.

Meiran's eyes widened at the venom in Duo's tone. Alongside her June also blinked in surprise. Like Meiran, she'd never seen Duo so fired up and angry in all the time she'd known him. It was quite the shock to both women to see the normally calm and gentle vet so full of hatred. But then after knowing what that guy had done to Nataku, they could quite understand Duo's ferocity.

With Duo's words, Leroy paused in his advancement on Nataku and turned his attention back to the vet. His eyes narrowed, his body shook with suppressed anger. "You bastard," he hissed. "Because of you I lost my other two horses and my cat and dog. Don't try to deny it, I know it was you who set the R.S.P.C.A onto me." Leroy began to advance on Duo, fists curled at his side.

"You deserved to have your animals taken from you. People like you shouldn't be allowed to keep a pet rock, let alone something that's a living, breathing creature. You're nothing but scum," Duo fired. "Taking out your temper on creatures that can't defend themselves, you're nothing but a coward, a low down bully; you should have been horsewhipped."

Those were the words that saw Leroy snap. He lunged forward, making a grab for Duo with the intent of shoving his fist down Duo's throat.

Still on Nataku's back and trying to calm the distressed mare, Heero watched in mute shock as Saunders went for his partner and there was nothing he could do about it.

As Leroy lunged and made a grab for him, Duo's mind temporarily shut down, it switched to supply him with images of a similar attack just a short while ago. Another man grabbing at him, tearing at his clothes, trying to beat him into submission. The fear tore through him, the scream of terror lodged in his throat – then a calm voice broke through the fog._ 'You're no longer a victim, you have the power to fight back...'_

Doctor Jay's words echoed in his head, calming his turbulent mind instantly. The lessons in self defense he'd shared with Heero all flooded back and his subconscious took over.

Grabbing for the vet, Leroy managed to land one punch to Duo's jaw before he suddenly found his arm grabbed and twisted behind his back, the momentum of his lunge being used against him.

Duo's head snapped to the side as the punch landed, his mind jolting back to the here and now and his instincts kicked in. Remembering what Heero had taught him, Duo grabbed Leroy's arm and twisted it behind the man's back, at the same time he used his feet to take out Leroy's legs from under him, the forward momentum of the other man's original swing at him aiding in Duo's attempt to bring him down. Leroy landed heavily on his knees, the vet releasing his arm when he landed awkwardly. In a flash, Leroy was flipping himself over, attempted to kick out with his feet and shove himself upright again. Duo had dodged his poorly aimed kicks and stood ready. Leroy came at him like a freight train, arms swinging, punches aiming for Duo's head and torso. Duo ducked, blocked a fist aimed for his gut and brought his own fist up to connect with Leroy's solar plexus and knocking the wind out of him. Duo's other fist came through and landed a punch squarely to Leroy's jaw, snapping the man's head around and causing him to fall to his knees. The world was still spinning on its axis as a hand grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and hauled him to his feet. Leroy found himself staring into a pair of onyx eyes that sparked with fury.

Wufei had watched the scene unfold before him, clearly confused by what was going on. Nataku was his main concern, the fear in the mare growing greater with each second this man was in their presence. He did his best to try and calm his horse from the ground whilst Heero struggled to do the same while remaining on her back. Meiran sidled up to him a moment later as Duo and the man were exchanging heated words and quickly filled him in on what June had said.

Understanding dawned on the Chinese man, his own anger growing by the minute when he realized that this was the man who was responsible for Nataku's abuse. Mind made up, Wufei turned from his horse and strode over to where the two men were now exchanging blows. Duo sent the man to his knees but before Leroy had a chance to do anything in retaliation, Wufei let his anger loose and grabbed the man by the scruff of the neck, hauling him to his feet.

"If you know what is good for you, you will leave now and never darken any of us with your pathetic excuse for a presence ever again," Wufei snarled.

Managing to draw in a painful breath, Leroy glowered at the Chinese guy. "Yeah? And just who the fuck do you think you are, chink?"

Barely managing to hold onto his temper, Wufei shoved his face forward until he was nose to nose with Saunders. "The name is Chang Wufei, I am the owner of Nataku and I don't particularly care for your language in front of ladies. I also have no tolerance for weak minded bullies who have to pick on those who cannot defend themselves. You have already caused enough damage to my horse with your unnecessary cruelty and I suggest you leave us before I forget I am a gentleman." Wufei's tone was low and clearly held a threat in it; unfortunately, Saunders was too blinded by his own rage to heed the advice.

"And just who is going to make me?" he taunted.

"I will," Wufei replied with an evil smirk.

"Yeah? You and what army?" Saunders gave a disgusted look up and down Wufei's slender form.

"I will ignore that remark as you are obviously an idiot. Now get moving." Wufei gave Leroy a shove, the man staggering for a moment before regaining his footing.

Anger flared again in Saunders and he spun around, fist curled and aiming directly for Wufei's nose. With lightning fast reflexes, Wufei's hand grabbed the fist in mid swing and he tightened his grip, squeezing and grinding the bones of Leroy's hand together. The man gave a howl of pain. "Unlike you, I do not enjoy inflicting pain on those who are weaker than me and unless you want to see me really angry, you _will_ go." Wufei released Leroy, the man staggering away and clutching his hand to his chest.

Backing from the group, he glowered at the lot who had formed up together. "Watch your backs," he snapped, "this isn't over." Spinning on his heels, Leroy shoved past them. Nataku was still standing and shaking as Saunders started to leave. Spotting the mare from the corner of his eye, Leroy smirked to himself and before anyone could stop him, he darted towards the bay, swinging his fist at her head and connecting with the mare's lower jaw between her muzzle and cheek bone.

Nataku staggered sideways, the terror along with the pain of the hit knocking her for six. The mare blinked as her master suddenly grabbed the horrible man who had tortured her and proceeded to knock him out cold. Regaining her senses she became aware of the nice human who rode her getting off her back and coming to her head. He spoke in low, soothing tones and gently stroked her face, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. She pushed her trembling muzzle against Heero's chest.

Wufei didn't hesitate, the moment Saunders swung at his horse, Wufei was in motion. No sooner had the blow hit the mare and before he had a chance to withdraw his hand, the Chinese man was upon Saunders. With a couple of martial arts moves, Wufei had Leroy out cold at his feet. Staring down at the unconscious man, Wufei became aware of the silence surrounding him and looked at his friends who were staring at him with open mouths and slack jaws. "He hit my horse," Wufei offered in explanation to those surrounding him. "No one hits my horse."

The show had continued to carry on around them whilst the altercation had taken place, although several people in the collecting ring had witnessed what had occurred. The entire confrontation had taken all of around five minutes and only now that Saunders was unconscious did everyone become aware of exactly where they were and what had just taken place. The steward had also seen what had transpired and managed to get someone to watch the ring entrance for him so he could intervene.

Quite the crowd had begun to gather around the group and no one knew what to do about it. The steward broke through and aimed for Wufei as he was the one standing over the unconscious Saunders "Alright everyone, please move back and give me some room so I can sort this all out." The crowd did move back a little, but not much; it was human nature to stay around and see what happened. Besides, several competitors and grooms in the collecting ring had been witnesses to the assault – verbal and physical – and not one of them was blaming Duo or Wufei for what had transpired.

The steward spoke with another of his fellow stewards who was asked to notify the judge of the altercation and hold the class once the last rider had completed their course. The jump off would still take place, but after the altercation had been dealt with. With the show side of things taken care of for the moment, the steward began to ask his questions. It soon became clear to him that this was more than a simple scuffle amongst the competitors and given the nature of the situation, it would be a police matter. With a notepad in hand, the steward took down the name and contact details of everyone who was involved in the scuffle. He also spoke to several witnesses and took down their details to hand over to the police when they arrived to investigate.

Having summoned a medic, Saunders was checked over, placed on a stretcher and taken to the first aid post to be treated and held until the police made their appearance. Unable to do anything else for the moment, the steward informed the judge of what had transpired and it was decided to hold the jump off in fifteen minutes. The police had been called and it would be another thirty minutes before they arrived so the show committee thought it best to hold the jump off and that would leave most people free to speak with the police whilst the show could continue on with the A grade event.

Once the steward had finished speaking with him, Duo made a bee line for Nataku, he needed to check on the mare and make certain she'd suffered no damage from Leroy's punch in her jaw. What her mental state would be was anyone's guess. "Easy girl," Duo soothed as his gentle fingers explored the area, Wufei holding his horse for Duo to check as Heero was speaking with the steward.

"How is she?" Wufei asked, his tone worried.

"A lot better off than Saunders," Duo replied. Wufei snorted and gave the vet a look of disbelief. "Sorry, shouldn't joke about that, should I? Anyway, from what I can tell she's fine. There will possibly be a little bruising later and it will be tender for a couple of days, but there's nothing broken. She's a very lucky girl." Duo gently patted the mare, slightly surprised that she tolerated him 'manhandling' her after the hit to the jaw she'd taken.

"Do you think she will be able to compete in the jump off, or should we retire her from the competition?" Wufei asked, his concern for his horse the foremost thing in his mind.

"From a veterinary point, she's perfectly well enough to continue. I think it would be best to ask Heero what he thinks though as he's the one on her back."

"Thank you."

Heero stepped over to them having finished with the steward. "Are you okay?" Heero asked, taking Duo gently by the arm and turning him around so his eyes could rake over the body of the vet and find any injuries.

"I'm okay, just a little sore in the jaw where Saunders' fist connected," Duo replied honestly.

"I can take you to see the medic," Heero offered as he inspected Duo's jaw.

"Nah, it's okay; nothing that an ice pack and a little panadol won't fix and I'll be sure to attend to that once we get home," he added when he spotted Heero's eyes glinting.

"I'll be sure to hold you to that." Heero paused for a moment and glanced around. Everyone near them appeared to be busy with other things, no one was giving them a second glance. He leaned in close to Duo and lowered his voice. "Are you sure you're okay? Not physically, but, well, you know, emotionally?" Heero had witnessed the attack on Duo, the moment when his lover had frozen and had a pretty good idea of what must have been going through his head. "I can arrange an appointment with Jay if you need it?"

"Heero, I appreciate your concern and I'll talk to you more about this later, but seriously, I'm fine. I know I froze for a moment, it was as if I was about to relive Stefan's attack all over again; but then Jay's words came back to me, that I don't need to be a victim anymore, I'm stronger than that. Then all those sessions I've had with you in self defense kicked in and it was like second nature to block him and take him down. By the way, thanks for those, they really paid off." Duo gave Heero a warm, genuine smile.

Returning the smile, Heero fully understood then that Duo had completely conquered his demons. Oh, Heero knew his partner had come a long way since his rape, but whilst the attack from Saunders was completely unnecessary, it had also done a world of good too.

It had given Duo back his confidence in himself along with his sense of self worth.

"God I love you so much," Heero whispered.

"And I, you," Duo replied, the warmth in his eyes telling Heero all he needed to know.

"Ahem," June coughed from the side, causing both men to turn and look guiltily at her. "Sorry to interrupt, but the steward wants to know if Nataku will be competing in the jump off or not."

Heero turned to look at Duo, the question in his eyes. Duo shrugged. "It's your call, buddy. As I told Wufei, from the veterinary side of things she's perfectly fine to continue to compete. It's you who has to ride her. I have no idea if that punch from Saunders has done any damage to her mind or set her back in her training."

"Wufei?" Heero asked, turning to the Chinese man.

"I am quite happy for her to continue if you think she is able to. I know Doctor Maxwell has cleared her medically."

"Okay, let me get back on her and ride her around for a minute or two, then I'll have my answer." Heero took the reins from Wufei and mounted up while June spoke to the steward to let him know what was going on.

Nataku felt a little hesitant at first, but quickly realized it was the nice human on her back once more and she relaxed. Her jaw was a little sore, but the bit and bridle didn't put any extra pressure on the sore spot and her rider seemed equally as gentle, aware of her bruising so she settled and did what he asked without any fuss.

"I think you're ready for this, girl," Heero said to the mare as he brought her back to a walk and patted her neck. Spotting June waiting to the side he gave her a nod. "We will be in the jump off," he said. June's eyes lit up and she scampered off to let the steward know. Heero rode the bay back to their group and let them know of his decision.

#

There had been a total of four clear rounds, Nataku's being the third one and thus she was third to go in the jump off. Heero had assured everyone he was quite comfortable with the mare's response to him and his aids and didn't think she would be too flighty in the jump off. He was still a little concerned about the bridle putting pressure on her jaw, but Duo patiently checked her yet again and confirmed that the leather wasn't pressing on any of the area she'd been hit in. Heero did say that if he felt Nataku was in any way upset by her encounter or felt like she was in any distress, he would retire her immediately from the competition.

Everyone agreed with him and wished them both the best of luck. The jump off course was opened for walking and leaving Nataku with Wufei and Meiran, Duo accompanied Heero into the ring to walk it. The course was the same as it had been for the other classes Heero had ridden in and he didn't foresee any difficulties with Nataku – as long as she was willing to listen to him and jump. After the altercation with Saunders, who knew what would happen despite the mare still showing him she was willing to work for him. Having satisfied himself with his plan of attack, Heero left the ring to warm Nataku back up.

The collecting ring was still buzzing with talk of the attack on Duo and Nataku, although people kept their chatter quiet and didn't approach Heero or his friends as they knew he would need his concentration for the jump off ahead. There would be time for that after the B grade event had finished.

The steward called for the first rider in the jump off to enter the ring and a determined looking young man rode in on a flashy looking chestnut. They saluted the judge and made their way to the start. The bell rang and they were off. Heero and his friends all watched in anticipation from the collecting ring as the pair made their way around the course. Although the jump off course was still the same as it had been for Orion and Lunar's classes, given the extra height of the jumps the jump off would be slightly more difficult. Heero had allowed for this when he'd walked the course and decided he'd take Nataku around the outside of jump two as opposed to passing on the inside as he'd done with Orion. The mare was still getting her confidence back and the last thing Heero wanted to do was destroy that trust – especially after Saunders' appearance.

The chestnut was moving pretty quickly around the course, but the rider had forgotten about the extra height of the jumps and not taken it into consideration when asking for the speed. By the time the pair reached the double, the chestnut was running out of steam and brought rails down on both elements. They did finish without any further faults and exited the ring with a total of eight penalties and a time of 34:06 seconds.

The next rider to go was a young woman on a gray, Heero recognized her from several other shows, although he'd only ever exchanged greetings and good luck wishes. "This should be a good round," he informed Duo.

The vet watched the pair carefully as they set about their course and could see what Heero meant. The woman was a good rider with a lot of experience – and it showed. The two worked in complete harmony, the gray gathering speed as they continued around the course, clearing jump after jump. The final fence was also jumped cleanly and the gray exited the arena with the first clear round of the jump off in a time of 30:10 seconds.

Then it was Heero's turn.

Nataku trotted into the arena with her ears pricked and a touch of nervousness in her gait. "Easy, girl," Heero said and ran his hand along her neck. "We can do this... You can do this," he encouraged. Arriving at the judge, Heero saluted and turned to ride for the start.

Passing between the jumps, Nataku snorted and shied at one of the potted plants, she was on edge, her nerves still highly strung after the incident earlier and she wasn't sure what was going to happen. She'd watched as the kind human and her former master exchanged angry noises, trembled in fear when the two had started to hit each other and recoiled in pain when she'd received a blow to her jaw. What had shocked her most though was when her new, kind master had grabbed the evil one as soon as she'd been hit and proceeded to hurt him in return.

No one had ever done that for her before.

She had sensed the anger radiating off her usually calm and gentle master, but she knew it wasn't directed at her; the kind pats, soft words and soothing touches had assured her of that. For the first time in her life, Nataku understood that these kind humans had been protecting her from the nasty, evil man who had once owned her – and for that she was eternally grateful. Now she fully understood just how much these nice humans cared about her and she was determined to show them in return how much she appreciated their kindness and trusted them too.

Listening carefully to her rider, Nataku waited for the signals to tell her what he wanted.

The bell rang, Heero shortened the reins, pushed Nataku into a canter and passed between the start flags. The first fence lay ahead and the mare approached it with caution but no hesitation. They sailed over it easily, Heero collecting his horse and driving her hocks underneath her.

They crossed the arena at a fast canter, Nataku steadying and gathering herself together to make a left turn and line up jump four. She popped neatly over it, listened to Heero's instructions and made a perfect turn to come into the double on the correct stride and full of impulsion.

"You sure you didn't swap horses somewhere along the line?" Duo asked Wufei as they watched in stunned shock as the mare appeared to be enjoying herself.

"I swear I didn't do a thing to her," Wufei replied. "I have no idea what has caused such a drastic change in her. I know she seemed different when she competed in her first round, but this..." Wufei shook his head.

June, Carl and Meiran were all at a loss for words too.

Nataku _was_ enjoying herself. It had been a long time since she'd simply jumped for the sheer joy of it, her love of jumping having been soured completely when Leroy had owned her. But now, now she had a rider that was not only sympathetic to her, but trusted her too.

Heero decided on a change of plan as they cleared the double. With Nataku so responsive to him and seemingly happy in her jumping, he decided to try the turn on the inside of jump two. He sat deep, shortened the reins and asked for the speed to slow and the mare to make a tight turn.

The bay responded immediately and did her best to make a good turn. It wasn't as neat as what Shini could do, but it was good enough. "Good girl," Heero praised, concentration still on the remaining two jumps ahead.

The triple was approaching fast, standing at four foot three with a spread of the same, it wasn't a jump to be trifled with. The mare saw it and gathered herself together. She gauged the height and width, picked her take off point and soared into the air. Her legs folded up neatly against her body as she flew over the rails, front legs coming out seconds later to absorb the impact of landing.

"Easy, this next one's a nasty one," Heero said softly. He dropped his weight and collected Nataku up, building the impulsion in those hind quarters as the mare would need it all to clear the wall which now stood at four foot six.

"I don't think I can watch," Duo moaned, his fingernails having been chewed almost to the quick.

"I don't think I can either," Wufei said from beside the vet.

Meiran gave a soft snort, causing both men to turn and look at her. "You men," she chastised, "you're supposed to be all tough and macho, but look at you, neither one of you can watch a horse doing a few jumps." She didn't add that she was just as nervous though.

"Hey! I'm still watching," Carl piped up.

"You weren't when it was Lunar out there," June offered helpfully. Carl threw her a glare, June just shrugged and snickered.

"I would thank you to keep your opinions to yourself, woman," Wufei replied haughtily and forced himself to continue watching his horse.

Duo opted to remain silent, he really didn't fancy being caught up in a domestic between his good friends. Besides, he could watch Heero while hiding beneath his bangs and no one would be the wiser.

Nataku reached her take off point and dug her hind hooves into the turf, pushing her front legs off the ground and into the air. Muscles strained under the bay hide as they fought gravity, the body of the horse flying into the air and over the wall. Heero stayed with her, going forward and following the movement of the animal beneath him. As they descended towards the earth again, he began to sit back down into his saddle, the reins light in his hands.

Once all four feet were on the ground, Heero urged Nataku for the finish flags, the mare happy to stretch her legs. They galloped through the finish stopping the electronic timer. Heero sat down and gently applied pressure to the bit, the bay responding and coming back to a steady canter. A beaming smile lit up Heero's face as he rode towards the exit, patting and praising the mare for her efforts. He had no idea what his time was, and frankly he didn't care either. They had gone clear in the jump off, Nataku had done everything he'd asked and given her all for him without so much as a side step. Heero couldn't have been happier.

Back in the collecting ring the rest of the group were beside themselves with joy. Duo was almost bouncing on the spot, June and Carl were both wearing face splitting grins and Meiran was dabbing at her eyes. Wufei? The Chinese man was so proud of his horse he thought he would burst. His face lit up into a rare smile, his eyes bright and suspiciously damp. All he wanted to do was make a fuss of his horse and stuff her full of apples and carrots.

"Clear round for Heero Yuy riding Mr. Wufei Chang's Nataku in a time of 30:12 seconds."

_Well shit,_ Heero thought._ Not a bad time at all, although it put's us into second place by two hundredths of a second._ It didn't matter to him though, he was just pleased and relieved that Nataku had come through for him and proven that his faith in her and what he'd seen she could be were not unfounded.

As Heero rode out, the final competitor rode in, but Heero didn't take any notice other than to wish the person good luck, all his attention was focused on the group waiting for him. Once Nataku came to a halt, everyone pounced at once. Horse and rider found themselves surrounded by their friends, all offering congratulations, pats and praise.

The final rider had a few difficulties with the raised course and came out with four faults and a time of 32:28 seconds. The steward was calling the placegetters to form up to enter the arena for their rosettes. Heero turned the bay around and rode back to the entrance of the arena to wait for the official results.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the results of the Table A - B grade event. In first place with a clear round and time of 30:10 is Miss Diane Fredricks riding Harmony. In second place with a clear round and time of 30:12 is Heero Yuy riding Mr. Wufei Chang's Nataku. In third place with four faults and a time of 32:28 is Kevin Marsden riding Apocalypse. In fourth place with eight faults and a time of 34:06 is David Garden riding Mrs. Kay Spencer's Foxwood Heyday."

The four horses and riders made their way back into the arena and the judge. Once the rosettes were presented, Heero followed behind the gray in their lap of honor before retreating to the safety of the collecting ring and his friends and partner once more.

tbc...


	83. Chapter 83

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. forverfandom .net Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 83

With the presentation finished, Wufei was now free to make as much fuss as he wanted of his horse. He couldn't begin to express how proud and pleased he was with Nataku. As soon as Heero rode back out to them he was at the mare's head, petting her and whispering in her ear. For her part, Nataku lowered her head and rested her muzzle in the crook of Wufei's arm, her eyes half closed in bliss as she soaked up the loving attention.

Heero had dismounted, Duo coming to his side and helping with running the stirrups up and loosening the girth. Watching out the corner of his eye, he couldn't help the smirk from forming as he noted the exchange between horse and owner. Meiran was standing next to him, Duo nudged her lightly with his elbow.

"Yes?" Meiran said, turning her attention to the vet.

"Better watch out, Meiran, looks like you have competition for Wufei's affections. I don't know what sweet nothings he's whispering in her ear, but I'd say it would have to be good given her expression," Duo teased.

The Chinese woman looked back at her husband and their horse. "You could have a point there," she conceded, "But despite whatever it is he's whispering to her, there's no way she would ever fit into our house, let alone the bed, so I think I'm safe."

Duo almost choked, Heero had to bury his face against Nataku's flanks to smother his laughter. Meiran gave the vet a cheeky smile and went to stand by her husband to pet the mare.

"It's not _that_ funny, Heero," Duo groused when his partner finally managed to drag his face away from the bay flank.

"Oh, I don't know, the look on your face was priceless," Heero snickered.

"Yeah, well," Duo huffed. "Better get this horse back to Drumstick and unsaddled, the cops will be here any tick of the clock and we'll need to make statements before we can head home," he said, trying to change the subject.

"I'd also like to stay and watch Frank compete," Heero stated.

"Shit! I'd forgotten Frank is in the A grade. I wonder if he got here alright?"

"I'd say so. I think I can see him in the warm up area," Heero replied as he glanced across the area.

"Come on then, I'll see if I can drag 'Romeo' away from his 'Juliets'," Duo snickered and turned to speak to Wufei.

Duo and Meiran led the mare back to the goose-neck, June and Carl walking with them. Wufei fell into step with Heero just behind the group, Heero knowing there was something on the Chinese man's mind and so staying back a touch should Wufei wish to speak to him in private.

Wufei did indeed have something on his mind and once he was sure all the others were engaged in conversation amongst themselves and not paying them any heed, He turned to speak to Heero as they walked. "Mr. Yuy -"

"Call me Heero, please," Heero reiterated.

Wufei nodded. "Heero, I'd just like to say thank you. Thank you for finding Nataku and rescuing her from that idiot. I knew she'd been abused, both you and Duo had told me her story, but after seeing what that man did, what he's obviously capable of doing, all I can think about is how lucky she was that you were at that show on that day. I can't understand how someone can treat such a warm, gentle and giving animal like Nataku in such a way."

"It doesn't make sense to me either, but unfortunately, there are some cold hearted people in this world," Heero replied. He'd seen first hand some of the cruelty animals had experienced when he'd attended 'jobs' with Duo and Quatre – and he still couldn't understand how some people's minds worked.

"I'm also extremely grateful to you for selling her to me, taking her on and spending so much time with her, retraining her and gaining her trust. You saw something in her, something special and that has blossomed and grown with your careful training and dedication. Meiran, Nataku and I will forever be in your debt."

Heero felt his face growing hot with the blush he was sporting. "I didn't do much," he began to protest, but Wufei cut him off.

"It may not seem much to you, but to all of us it was a lot. I highly doubt Nataku would be anywhere near as good as she was today or as trusting if she had been trained by anyone else but you. You have a real gift with horses, Heero, a real gift and I am proud to call you a friend."

Unable to argue with the Chinese man, Heero simply nodded and replied with a soft, "Thank you."

# # #

Having made sure all the horses were comfortable with full water buckets and haynets to nibble on, the group made their way back to the collecting ring, Frank and the steward. Heero knew the police should have arrived by now but was unsure where they would need to present themselves for their statements to be taken. He figured asking the steward would probably be the best thing to do. It also gave them a chance to wish Frank good luck.

Frank had heard all about the earlier altercation, but wasn't too sure of the facts. Things tended to get a little distorted when traveling through various people. Duo took great delight in filling him in, explaining how Wufei had taken the idiot down with a couple of well placed blows. Heero also explained that they may not get to watch Frank's round as they were needed by the police to give their statements. Frank didn't mind, nailing the asshole for what he'd done was more important in his book and he wished them all well. He also said he'd stay around until they'd finished with the police and let them know how he went if they hadn't returned to watch.

The steward told them the police would need to speak with them in the larger pavilion where they'd gone to collect Heero's numbers from for the jumping. With a final good luck wish to Frank, the group all left the collecting ring and aimed for the pavilion, all eager to get this over with as soon as possible so they could come back and watch Frank.

Immediately they entered the pavilion they could see a couple of police officers and made their way towards them. Wufei stepped forward and spoke with the female officer, explaining who they were and requesting they speak with the officer in charge. The female officer smiled and asked them to wait a moment whilst she fetched the investigating officer.

Five minutes later the officer returned with another policeman. "Mr. Chang, this is Constable Verity, he's assisting the Sergeant with this case." A young constable stepped forward and offered a hand which Wufei took.

"Mr. Chang, Sergeant Thompson is the investigating officer and I'll take you all through to speak with him in a moment."

"Thank you," Wufei replied.

Duo gave a small frown which Heero noticed. "What's wrong?' he asked his lover.

"Nothing," Duo replied and stepped forward to address the constable. "Constable Verity?" The policeman turned to look at Duo. "I'm Doctor Duo Maxwell from the Maxwell Veterinary Practice," he said and offered his hand. "I believe you were one of the officers that originally had dealings with this man Saunders when a colleague, Doctor Merquise and friend of mine, Inspector Quatre Winner from the R.S.P.C.A required assistance to gain access to some animals on his property?"

Verity thought for a moment and smiled. "Yes, I was. The Sergeant and I both attended the property and helped Inspector Winner. I am very familiar with this man and his temper," he added. "It seems he's been busy again."

"You could say that. I was the one that originally reported him for cruelty. I must say, I never thought I'd see him again."

"Unfortunately, these types of people never seem to learn," Verity sighed. "Hopefully a stay in jail might help him a bit."

"You think he's likely to get a prison sentence?" Heero asked, his eyes wide.

"It's quite possible. He was warned last time he appeared in court and received a suspended sentence then. It all depends on exactly what he's done this time and who the judge is. For now though, I can't comment any further. I'm sure you understand?"

"Of course," Duo replied.

"The Sergeant is currently taking another statement and should be done in a few more minutes. Once he's finished I'll start to take you all through one at a time to give your statements."

"Thank you, Constable," Heero said.

# # #

One by one the group all went in to speak with Sergeant Thompson who asked several questions and took statements from them all. Duo was the last to be interviewed and once he was finished he asked the Sergeant if the police would be pressing charges for animal cruelty.

"Unfortunately we can't do that, it's out of our jurisdiction," the Sergeant replied, "But there is nothing to stop the R.S.P.C.A from pressing their own charges against him should they desire to and have the necessary evidence."

"Thanks, Sergeant. I'm sure the R.S.P.C.A will be very interested to know what has occurred and will no doubt hold their own investigation into the matter. Would it be possible for the R.S.P.C.A to have a list and contact details of the witnesses to the attack?"

"If the R.S.P.C.A wishes to investigate the matter then they will need to contact the station directly and go through the proper channels to have access to those details. I'm afraid I cannot hand out things like that to just anyone."

"That's perfectly alright, Sergeant, I understand and I wouldn't expect you to do something like that either. I'll be in touch with Inspector Winner from the R.S.P.C.A . He's the one that dealt with the cruelty case against Mr. Saunders before so he's familiar with him. I'm betting you'll get a call from him within the next twenty-four hours," Duo grinned.

"In that case, I'll be more than happy to assist the Society in any way I can," Thompson returned with a grin of his own. "If that is all, Doctor Maxwell, I'd best be getting on with the rest of these interviews. You will be contacted in due course and informed whether or not your presence will be required in court. Also if we should require any further information we will be in touch. Thank you for your time."

"Thanks, Sergeant." Duo shook the man's hand and left the small office the police had commandeered to conduct the interviews in. Stepping out he walked over to where Heero, June and Carl were still waiting for him. "Where's Wufei and Meiran?" he asked.

"They went back to the goose-neck to check on Nataku and the others. They said they would come back to the collecting ring shortly to see how Frank and Jester have fared in their competition," June replied.

"Speaking of Frank, we might just catch the end of the first round of competition for the A grade if we hurry," Heero said.

"Right with you, Heero."

#

By the time the group made it back to the collecting ring, Duo had filled them all in on what Thompson had said about cruelty charges against Leroy. All had agreed that Duo should contact Quatre as soon as they returned to the stables, everyone more than willing to give statements to what they had witnessed.

Wufei and Meiran were yet to appear, but Heero didn't worry as he knew they were most likely spending a little time fussing over Nataku – and it wouldn't hurt the mare any to have that undivided attention either! Heero was feeling very proud of the bay and after today's performance he had high hopes for a successful future for her.

Nataku had conquered her demons and proven she was worth every ounce of confidence and trust that Heero had put into her. Heero was feeling very pleased with the outcome and grateful that he'd been able to help the mare. He was also feeling proud of Duo. His partner had finally overcome his own fears of vulnerability and whilst the past could never be changed or erased, Duo was once again a confident man.

There only remained one stumbling block for Duo now.

Intimacy.

Given the horrors that Duo had gone through, Heero was prepared to wait for however long it took for Duo to feel comfortable with intimacy again. He wouldn't push his lover, he'd let Duo set the pace. Patience was something Heero had lots of and his patience was being rewarded slowly but steadily as Duo felt more comfortable in his own skin.

Duo would once again want to be completely intimate with him, of that Heero had no doubt, but he also knew it would have to be on Duo's terms.

He could live with that.

Duo had already shown some returning interest with the couple of times he'd initiated things, and Heero had made certain not to push, crowd or demand anything from his lover that Duo wasn't comfortable with giving.

It would only be a matter of time.

Heero was drawn from his thoughts by Duo calling his name. "Sorry, I was miles away," he apologized.

"I could see that," Duo replied with a grin. "Frank wanted to know if you have any pointers for the jump off?"

"Jump off?"

"Yeah. Frank here had a clear round and now he's through to the jump off which will be starting soon. There's still a couple of riders to go through before they raise the course."

"Ah." Heero sheepishly turned his attention to Frank who was giving him an amused look. "Sorry. I'll walk the jump off course with you if you like and point out a few things as we go?"

"Thanks, Heero. I'd appreciate that," Frank replied.

"Congratulations on making a clear round," Heero added afterwards.

Frank blushed. "Thanks, it was all Jester though. He's really improved since I've been having lessons with you."

"Both of you have improved. Jester had it all there to start with, you just needed a few pointers and a little help to strengthen your seat and abilities to bring out all that potential in your horse," Heero replied. "In fact, I think the pair of you have the ability to go on and make the Nations Cup team, if not an Olympic team."

"You really think so?" It was Frank's dream to ride for his country and he'd told Heero that. He'd never thought he'd be good enough though.

"Jester is a really good horse with tons of ability. You are a dedicated rider, someone who is eager and willing to learn. There is no reason why you shouldn't be able to achieve your goal." Heero thought back over the years to when he'd first met up with Duo and how the vet had encouraged him to follow his dream. If it hadn't been for Duo, Heero didn't think he would have achieved half as much in his life as he had.

"Thanks, Heero. That really means a lot to me."

The remaining riders finished their rounds and the course was raised for the jump off. As promised, Heero walked the course with Frank, pointing out where he would need to really use his seat and leg to keep Jester balanced. He also explained about cutting inside jump two to save a few seconds, but to do that he would really need to have Jester's full attention on him. Once Frank was happy with how he planned to tackle the jump off, the pair left the arena and returned to where Duo was waiting and holding Jester for Frank.

"Thanks, Duo," Frank said as he took the reins back and patted his horse.

"No problem. He's a good boy with lovely ground manners," Duo replied and patted the stallion's neck.

"How many of you are in the jump off?" June asked.

"Five, I'm fourth to go," Frank replied. "I'll just go loosen him up a bit before they call us." Frank rode off to warm Jester up again leaving the other four to keep an eye on the ring for him.

"How do you think he will go?" Carl asked Heero.

Casting his eye over the other four riders also warming up, Heero thought for a moment before replying. "They have a good chance of being in the top three. The woman on the chestnut and that guy over there on the brown will be his main competition. I've ridden against both of them before and they are very experienced. I don't recognize the brown horse, but the chestnut is very quick on its feet."

"In other words, if Frank keeps his concentration and rides Jester properly, they have just as much chance as those two of winning this," June stated with a grin.

"Pretty much," Heero said with a smile.

"Well, we're all going to find out very shortly, they're calling the first rider into the ring now," Duo informed.

"I'll go let Frank know," June said and disappeared in the direction of the bay stallion and his rider.

The first rider in the jump off was doing very well until they reached the final jump: the wall. It now stood at five feet three inches, which was still three inches below the maximum height for an A grade competition. The triple had taken a lot out of the horse and the rider was unable to build up the impulsion enough so the horse slammed the brakes on and refused. Upon presenting his horse at the wall again, the bay had a lot more energy and managed to clear it, unfortunately the damage had been done and they left the arena with four faults and a time of 36:04.

Frank had returned and sat on his horse next to Heero to watch the other competitors, doing his best to be a good sportsman and not smile too much when the first rider came out of the ring with his four penalties.

"This one should be a good round," Heero informed Frank as the woman on her chestnut rode into the arena. "I've jumped off against her before and her horse is very agile."

"Right," Frank replied and watched even more intently.

The experience of the combination in the ring showed as they started their course steady and gradually built up speed. The woman rode a neat and calculating round, giving her horse room when they needed it and shaving seconds off the time by cutting corners. She kept the horse balanced, checked back to build impulsion and brought the chestnut into each jump on precisely the correct stride.

"Shit! You weren't joking," Frank said softly to Heero as the pair galloped through the finish flags with a clear round and time of 31:22 seconds. "That's going to take some beating."

"Frank, you and Jester are capable of bettering that time," Heero stated. "Just stick to the game plan we decided on and let the time worry about itself."

"I'll do my best."

The chestnut came out and the brown horse went in.

"This should also be a good round," Heero said. "Like the woman on the chestnut, the rider is quite experienced and I've ridden against him a few times, although I don't recognize this horse he's got."

Once again Frank's attention was fixed on the pair in the ring.

Like the chestnut before him, the pair started off steady and built the speed and impulsion as they went. It was clear to see that the rider was skilled, the way he rode and concentrated was evidence enough. One could also tell that the horse, whilst a very capable jumper, wasn't as experienced as the chestnut before it; but with the experience of his rider, the gelding was still tough opposition.

They cleared every jump and flashed through the finish flags to the sound of applause from the crowd.

Heero glanced at the electronic timer. "Not as fast as the chestnut," he stated. The clock showed a time of 32:25, just over a second slower than the chestnut.

"That's close," Duo whistled.

"Hai, it is, but I'm confident that Jester can do just as well if not better." Heero gave the bay stallion standing next to him a pat to the neck.

"Looks like I'm in," Frank said and picked up his reins.

"Just remember to stay calm and focused, follow the game plan and once you've cleared that last jump, ride as fast as you can for the finish," Heero advised. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Frank replied and rode towards the ring entry. Duo, June and Carl all wished him luck before stepping back to watch the pair.

Frank saluted the judge before turning Jester to ride towards the start flags. "This is going to be a tough one, Jester," Frank murmured to his horse. "Just listen to me and give it your best shot. Let's make Heero proud, hey?" He gave the muscled neck a firm pat, sat deep in his saddle and circled the stallion for the start. The bell went and with a look of determination on his face, Frank rode for the first jump.

Jester's ears were pricked, spring in his step and eager to be off. He could see the first jump ahead of him, lengthened out his stride and cleared it easily. Feeling the contact on the reins slacken a bit and his master's legs against his sides, Jester stretched out for the long canter between jumps one and four. His long legs soon ate up the ground and before he knew it, his master was asking him to shorten up again. He did as requested, his canter becoming shorter and more elevated as the impulsion built in his hind quarters.

Swinging his horse around to the left, Frank had calculated about five strides until jump four and he was spot on. Jester showed a clean pair of heels over the jump, still eager and starting to pull a bit. Frank remembered his lessons with Heero and sat down deep, using his seat as well as the reins to steady his horse, drive Jester's hocks under him and retain the impulsion as they turned left again for the double. "This is a tricky one, boy. You need to listen to me as we've got a very sharp turn after this one."

Cocking back an ear, Jester lengthened out and launched into the air over part A. Landing safely he pulled himself together, took the two strides and drove his hind legs underneath his body to clear the second element of the double.

Immediately the horse landed, Frank sat down hard and took a firm feel on the bit. He used his legs and body weight to get Jester to come almost to a stop before pivoting on his hind legs to the right and then driving the horse forward again.

This time it was June who whistled in appreciation. "Wow, that was some turn," she commented.

"Sure was," Carl agreed. "I can't believe how much those two have improved."

"I agree, it just goes to show what a good teacher Heero is," June stated softly, looking at Heero who had again started to blush with the compliments. Seeing her chance, she jumped in. "Heero, I know this isn't really the time and place, but I can't believe how much Frank and Jester have come along since you've been teaching them and I was hoping..." June faltered for a moment and then decided to go for broke. "Well, once Max is old enough for me to start riding Orion again, would you give me lessons too?"

For a moment Heero was stunned, but quickly found his speech skills. "June, I'd be happy to take you on as a pupil. How about we discuss it in more detail back at the stables in a couple of days?"

"Thanks, I appreciate that." June turned her attention back to the ring and tried to hide her own blush.

Heero glanced out the corner of his eye to see Duo giving him a smug look. He raised an eyebrow in question, the vet sidling up to him and whispering, "Told you that you were the best. And not just in the teaching department either." Duo added a wiggle of his eyebrows for good measure. Heero snorted, but he had to admit, it was nice to have his teasing lover back.

Meanwhile, Frank and Jester had pulled off a very sharp turn and Frank was sitting deep and building the impulsion in Jester's powerful hind quarters. The triple sat ahead of them and following that was the wall. After discussing things with Heero, Frank knew he'd need to have Jester balanced and full of energy if he wanted to clear them both.

The bay body shot into the air again, muscle, bone, tendons and ligaments all working in harmony with each other to push the bay horse and his rider up and over the spread poles. Returning to earth, Frank was again asking his horse to shorten up his frame and drive his hind quarters under himself. Jester obeyed and made a right turn to face the wall. The solid form of gray bricks sat ahead, the sun glinting lightly off the 'bricks'.

Jester sized up the jump, picked his take off point and soared into the air again. In the collecting ring, Heero's eyes never left the pair, practically willing them over the wall. Duo, June and Carl all held their breath as the bay stallion appeared to 'hang' in mid air for a moment before the front legs began to unfurl ready to take the brunt of the landing.

Frank had followed the movement of his horse and once they were safely back on the turf he remembered Heero's words and looked for the finish flags. Seeing them dead ahead, he gave the stallion his head and pushed his legs hard against the bay's flanks. Jester shot forward, his long legs eating up the distance with ease. The pair passed through the finish and stopped the clock.

Out in the collecting ring, the four spectators all burst out into loud cheering and applause for a well jumped round. Their excitement was clear on their faces and they couldn't wait to congratulate Frank on an excellent round.

"Clear round for Mr. Frank Lowe riding Royal Park Jester in a time of 31:00 seconds," the commentator announced.

Frank was managing to get Jester back to a controlled canter, the bay having way too much fun and wanting to continue his gallop. Bringing the horse back to a trot, he exited the arena and found himself surrounded by his friends and mentor. Jester stood quietly amongst the people, enjoying the attention in the form of pats and carrots.

"Well done, Frank, that was a great round," June said.

"Fantastic round," Carl stated with a grin.

"You two certainly have come a long way. That was exciting to watch. Congratulations, Frank," Duo said and continued to stuff Jester full of carrots.

"Well done," Heero said when he could get near his pupil.

"Thanks everyone. Jester was such a good boy, wasn't he? Heero, thank you for taking the time to walk the course with me and give me those tips, but most of all, thank you for taking me on as a pupil," Frank said, the grin on his face simply huge.

"You're most welcome, Frank," Heero replied. "It's a pleasure to teach you, you're both exceeding my expectations and I'm really proud of you both."

The sound of falling poles drew everyone's attention back to the ring and the gray horse that was currently on the course. The rider had tried to emulate Frank's sharp turn and ended up sending the triple flying. Consequently, the horse was rather upset and off balance when it came into the wall but gamely tried to jump it. Seconds later bricks were scattered in all directions.

"I'm sure you've won," June said to Frank.

"I guess we will find out in a minute," Frank replied.

"Duo, you might want to stop stuffing Jester with carrots for a minute. Frank will need to go back into the ring to get his rosette and I'm sure the judge won't want carrot slobber all over him," Heero snickered.

"Oh yeah," Duo replied sheepishly and put the remaining carrots back in his pocket, much to Jester's disgust. The bay sniffed at Duo and blew softly through his nostrils at the nice human. He wanted more of those carrots. "Aww, don't be like that, you can have more when you come out of the ring," Duo said and stroked down the bay face.

Jester turned on the liquid brown eyes.

"Shit, not the horsey eyes," Duo moaned. "You know I can't resist them." Lucky for Duo, Frank picked up his reins and turned his horse in preparation to enter the ring again. "Phew, saved by the commentator," Duo muttered to himself and then spotted Heero watching him with amusement in his eyes. Duo stuck his nose in the air and turned back to the ring to watch the presentation. It was all Heero could do not to laugh, having watched the entire performance between his lover and Jester.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the results of the Table A, A Grade competition are: In first place with a clear round in a time of 31:00 seconds, Frank Lowe riding Royal Park Jester. In second place with a clear round and time of 31:22 seconds Miss Mary Gibson riding Wildfire. In third place with a clear round and a time of 32:25 seconds, Kevin Pierce riding Stowaway..."

As Frank rode into the ring to collect his first place rosette and prize money he felt so happy and proud of his horse that he thought he would burst. Back in the collecting ring, Heero was feeling the same way about his pupil.

tbc...


	84. Chapter 84

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. foreverfandom. .net Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 84

Once Frank had returned from collecting his rosette and prize money and everyone had congratulated the pair once more, Heero announced it was time to start loading up the horses and heading for home. Wufei and Meiran had remained at the goose-neck keeping an eye on all the horses whilst continuing to make a fuss of Nataku. Duo was quite surprised to find that between the pair they had managed to put all the traveling rugs on the horses along with their floating boots and packed away all of the gear that wasn't needed.

"Thanks guys, but you shouldn't have done all that," Duo said when he observed how little he had left to do.

"We didn't mind in the least," Meiran replied, "Actually, I quite enjoyed it."

"Well thanks again, it certainly makes things much quicker now." Duo began to collect up the water buckets, empty them out and pack them in the feed compartment. Fresh haynets were dug out and tied up inside Drumstick before the almost empty ones the horses still had were taken down and also packed away.

Heero had slipped inside to change out of his shirt and jodhpurs into jeans and a t-shirt for the drive home. He'd also made a quick cup of coffee for Duo and himself and the pair sipped on their beverages while filling Wufei and Meiran in on Frank and Jester's jump off and subsequent win of the A grade competition.

"How long do you think it will take Nataku to compete in the A grade again?" Wufei asked.

"Now that we know how she is going to respond to competition we can enter her in more shows. If she continues to jump along the lines of what she did today, I'd estimate it would take about half the season for her to be upgraded back into the A grade. The current season is drawing to a close so it won't be this year I'm afraid, but I'd say somewhere around mid season next year should see her go back up," Heero replied honestly.

"Thank you. I can see I have a lot more to learn yet about the intricacies of showjumping and how things work," Wufei said with a shake of his head.

Meiran elbowed her husband lightly. "I suggest you purchase a few books on the subject, that will give you something to read when you're sitting by the fire in the evenings."

Wufei snorted. "And just when do I get time to sit by the fire? I'm usually working."

"I'm sure you can find the time, just so long as it's not when you're supposed to be cooking."

Wufei rolled his eyes.

Deciding to give their Chinese friend a break, Duo smoothly cut into the conversation. "I think we should start to load these horses up and get going home. There's still going to be a lot to do once we're back at the stables."

With nods of agreement, everyone moved to begin the loading process.

# # #

Evening was just starting to creep over the landscape when Heero pulled into the stable yard in the goose-neck. Frank had just finished unhitching his float, having already put Jester in his stable and all his gear away. He graciously accepted the congratulations from Wufei and Meiran before offering to help with the other horses.

With everyone's help it didn't take long to get the horses off and settled into their stables, travel rugs changed for the heavier night rugs and floating boots removed. Duo found himself with many sets of willing hands to unpack and put away the mountain of gear from the show while Heero had help in bringing the horses all in and feeding up for the night. In record time everything was done and Heero was locking up for the night.

After thanking everyone for their help and waving them off, the pair began to trek between the paddocks towards the cottage. Heero took hold of Duo's hand and moved closer to his partner, Duo smiled and continued walking.

"It was a good day," Duo murmured, "Despite the bit of a problem we had for a while there."

"Hai, it was."

"I'm so proud of Nataku, that mare showed so much courage and trust to go back out and not just compete, but finish second after that asshole showed up."

"She's certainly come a long way." Heero turned his blue eyes towards his partner. "So have you."

Duo blushed.

"I'm so damn proud of you too. You stood up to that bully and put him in his place." Seeing Duo about to protest, Heero carried on. "It takes a lot of courage for someone who has gone through all that you have to be able to stand up for themselves, and you did it admirably."

"I couldn't have done it without your help."

"I didn't do anything," Heero protested. "If you remember, I was on Nataku's back trying to keep her calm."

"I know that. What I meant was, all those lessons in self defense you gave me. I know I froze for a moment and then when Saunders lashed out it was like everything came back to me and my body just took over and worked on auto pilot. Does that make any sense?"

"It makes perfect sense." Heero paused in their walking to wrap his arms around Duo and kiss him deeply. "I've been wanting to do that all afternoon."

"I'll happily let you do it all night too once I've taken care of a few things," Duo replied with a smile.

"What things?" Heero asked as they resumed walking.

"Well, there's a certain cat that will need feeding and fussing over after leaving her alone all day, dinner to cook and I need to call Quatre and let him know what happened at the show."

"Okay, I suppose I can wait to ravish your lips until after we've completed all the chores," Heero sighed.

"I promise to make it up to you," Duo teased.

"I'll hold you to that."

#

Wandering into the lounge room with two mugs of coffee in his hands, Heero set the beverages down on the coffee table and sat himself on the sofa. Duo was still on the phone to Quatre and knowing the blonde, Duo would probably be stuck on the phone for at least another half hour. Heero reached for the remote and turned the television on. Relaxing back in his seat, Heero crossed his feet at the ankles and began to search the channels for something to watch. Smokey had followed her master into the lounge and seeing the empty lap the temptation was too much. She crouched, wriggled her backside and took a flying jump to land in Heero's lap.

"Make yourself at home, why don't you?" Heero muttered as the cat turned a couple of circles in his lap and then settled down. She purred as Heero's fingers gravitated to her head and back of her neck, massaging gently.

Having settled on a documentary, Heero was quite involved and didn't hear his lover step into the lounge room. He almost jumped out of his skin when a hand dropped to his shoulder. As it was he did jump enough to send Smokey tumbling from his lap - much to her disgust.

"Sorry," Duo apologized, "I thought you heard me walk in." He moved around the front of the sofa and sat down next to Heero. Smokey gave him an affronted look and went to sit on the empty chair to the side. At least _that_ wouldn't toss her off in a hurry.

"That's okay," Heero said and shifted so he could put his arm around Duo's shoulder, the vet snuggling against his side with a happy sigh. "What did Quatre have to say?"

"Quite a bit," Duo muttered. "As much as I love the guy and I know he's only doing his job, he can carry on at times."

Heero snickered, knowing exactly what Duo meant. "What is he going to do?"

"He's not at all happy, that I can tell you," Duo snorted. "I told him what happened, about how Saunders approached us, the insults he was dishing out and then how he punched Nataku in the side of her head. I let him know that Wufei took him down-"

"I'll bet he was interested in that!" Heero interrupted.

"He sure was and I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't contact Wufei and have him repeat what happened several times over," Duo grinned. "But getting back to it, he intends to take this up on behalf of the R.S.P.C.A and file another cruelty charge against the guy. I told him we'd already spoken with the police and that they would be charging him, but I don't know what the charges will be at this point. I gave him the contact details for the police officers investigating the case so he can get in touch with them for the legal side of things and to seek out other witnesses. He asked if we would give him statements of what we saw and did, plus I have to give him a full veterinary report on the damage to Nataku." Duo finished his explaining and glanced at the mug on the coffee table. "That mine?"

"Hai, although it's probably gone cold by now," Heero replied.

"No problem, iced coffee is just as good." Duo reached forward for the mug and missed the grimace on Heero's face at his words.

"I take it Quatre will be around tomorrow for our statements?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah, he will. Said he wants to get things moving as quickly as possible. I guess he doesn't want to have Saunders skip out on him."

"He wouldn't be able to do that I don't think. Surely the police would either hold him in custody or he'd need someone to bail him out."

"I guess so," Duo shrugged, "But enough about him, I want some snuggle time with my boyfriend."

"Now that's something I would be happy to accommodate."

# # #

True to his word, Quatre rolled up at Duo's cottage at nine the next morning. Heero was still down at the stables, Duo was busy catching up on some laundry and didn't hear the blonde arrive.

Humming softly to himself, Duo placed the soiled clothes in the large tub, added a scoop of washing powder and closed the lid. He turned the dial and pulled it out. Nothing happened. "Huh? Come on, Gertrude, you can do this," he said to the machine and pushed the dial in again before pulling it out once more. The machine made a whirring noise followed by a sort of thump and went silent. "Look you piece of shit, don't give me any crap. You worked just fine a couple of days ago so what the hell is wrong with you now?!" Duo pushed the dial in again, turned it to another setting and pulled it out.

Another whir, click and then silence.

"Why you useless hunk of junk, I should do what Heero says and trade you in on a new one," Duo growled to the machine as he viciously stabbed the dial in again and twisted it. He yanked it out again. "Work will you!"

Gertrude once again made a whirring noise followed by a click, thump and went silent.

"You fucking stupid-"

"Duo?"

"Arrrggghhh! Shit!" Duo whirled around, his heart racing. "Fuck, Quatre, don't sneak up on me like that," he all but yelled and collapsed against the washing machine, desperately trying to slow his wildly beating heart.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you were talking to someone." Quatre peered around Duo and looked around the small laundry. "There's no one here."

"I know that," Duo huffed, the adrenaline starting to leave his body at last.

"Then who were you talking to?"

"Gertrude."

"Gertrude?"

"The washing machine."

"Oh." Quatre looked at his friend as if he'd finally lost all his marbles.

Duo sighed. "Gertrude doesn't seem to want to wash the clothes; we were having a little argument over it."

"I see." Quatre thought it best to try and humor his friend. "And what exactly is it that it's not doing?"

"It won't fill up with water."

"Okay." Quatre looked at the machine and blinked.

Duo lifted the lid. "The clothes are all in, the powder too, but when I turn the dial and pull it out to start, it just gives a weird whirring noise a sort of clunk and then nothing." Duo demonstrated.

Having watched the display, Quatre moved forwards and reached for the taps that the hoses were connected to and turned them. Suddenly Gertrude gurgled and the sound of rushing water could be heard.

"Quatre, you're a genius!" Duo cried and gave his friend a hug.

"Um, all I did was turn the water on at the faucet," Quatre stated and tried to pry the vet off him.

"Good girl, Gertrude," Duo said and gave the washing machine an affectionate pat. "Daddy didn't mean what he said." Gertrude gurgled again, the water turned off and the machine began to swish the clothes around.

Quatre shook his head.

"I take it you're here for the vet report on Nataku and to get mine and Heero's statements?"

"Yes, that's right, but if I've come at an inconvenient time..." Quatre eyed the washing machine.

"No, no. It's fine. Heero's just finishing up down at the stables and should be back up any tick. Come on, let's go into the kitchen and I'll make us a drink, then I'll give you the report and you can take my statement. What did the R.S.P.C.A say about things?" Duo rambled on as he led Quatre from the laundry and into the kitchen. Quatre gave the machine one last, subtle glance and followed Duo.

"Um, they intend to pursue the case and go after him with all they can, mainly because of his previous convictions for cruelty."

"Good."

#

Heero returned from the stables to find his lover and the blonde Inspector sitting at the kitchen table, beverages in front of them and laughing uncontrollably. Quatre had tears running down his face while Duo was talking in-between snickers and waving his hands around in obvious demonstration of whatever it was he was relating to Quatre.

"Oh my, I really wish I had been there to see that," Quatre managed to say between chuckles. "Oh, hello Heero. I didn't see you come in."

"Obviously," Heero replied with a look of amusement. "What's so funny?" Heero padded to the tea pot in socked feet and poured himself a cup.

"Duo was just telling me how Wufei took Saunders down. I have to admit, it sounds very dramatic."

Heero snorted. "No wonder. With Duo explaining it, it would sound dramatic."

"Hey! I only told Quatre what happened as I saw it," Duo defended himself.

"I did call Wufei last night and he also told me what happened, but you know how reserved Wufei is. All he told me was, and I quote: 'He'd only used enough necessary force to take the man down.' I think I prefer Duo's version."

"He was spectacular to watch, he just jumped forward smacked him one and then applied what looked like the Vulcan Nerve Pinch. Saunders went down like a shot of whiskey at an alcoholics convention," Duo reiterated with a smug look at his partner.

Heero rolled his eyes. "I told you that you're watching far too much Star Trek lately."

"Yeah, I know, I know," Duo waved his hand in dismissal. "But you have to admit, it was very spectacular the way he knocked him out cold. I wonder if he'd teach me a few tricks?"

Deciding a change of topic was in order before his partner started debating on the possibility of the, 'Beam me up, Scotty' thing becoming a reality, Heero turned back to Quatre. "Have you come to take our statements?"

"Yes, yes I have. I've already gotten Duo's statement and his vet report, all I need is yours and then I can pay a visit to the Chang's and get their statements too. Oh, Duo said that Carl and June were witnesses to the assault as well. Could I possibly get their contact numbers from you so I can take statements from them? I have a list of other witnesses from the police, but it's easier to get June and Carl's from you."

"Sure. I'll get them as soon as you've finished with my statement," Heero replied.

Turning on his voice recorder and picking up a pen and paper, Quatre proceeded to take Heero's statement down. After half an hour he was finished and tucking things back into his briefcase.

"I'll know this afternoon when the court date is. Our lawyer was contacting the police this morning to find out if they have a date set yet for his court appearance on the assault charges and to see if we can have the cruelty charges dealt with at the same time. Once I know what is happening, I'll call you and let you know. Oh, Duo, depending on how the case goes, I may need you in court as an expert witness; is that okay?"

"That's fine, Quat. If you can, give me a day or two's notice though so I can rearrange consults and such if necessary."

"No problem." Quatre shook hands with both men. "I'll be in touch."

# # #

The following day Quatre called the surgery to let Duo know that the court date had been set for the following week on the Monday and that the cruelty charge would be heard immediately after the assault charges. As it would be Duo's rostered day off he wouldn't need to reschedule anything should he be required to turn up on behalf of the R.S.P.C.A.

The police had also been in touch with the same information, but advised that their presence would not be required at this stage in the court. Duo was more than relieved he wouldn't need to face a court room again, he still carried unpleasant memories of the last time he'd been in one.

#

"Catherine will be able to book Squiggles in for surgery and explain the procedure, cost and such for you, Mrs. Hendrick," Duo said as he placed the client file on the desk for Catherine. Turning to the receptionist, he quickly explained. "Mrs. Hendrick wishes to book Squiggles in for neutering. Would you take care of it for me, please?"

Catherine nodded and picked up the client file, handing Duo another one. Before the vet could call his next patient through, she spoke quickly to him. "Heero dropped by a few minutes ago and said to remind you about your appointment at two in Salsbury."

Duo frowned for a moment and searched his memory. "Ah, yes, I remember. Thanks, Catherine." Opening the waiting room door, Duo stuck his head in. "Mr. Carmichael?" An elderly gentleman got to his feet, an equally elderly dog standing stiffly at his side and following his master through to the consulting room.

"What can I do for Bob today, Mr. Carmichael?"

"We're just here for his check up and some more of those arthritis tablets, Doc. Only got a couple of days worth left," Mr. Carmichael stated and started to bend down to pick his dog up.

"Here, let me," Duo said and stepped forward.

"Thank ye, Doc. I'm afraid my arthritis is playing me up a bit lately too," the older man replied with a chuckle and rub at his lower back.

Duo lifted the dog onto the table and ruffled his ears. The dog was a cross breed and quite difficult to pinpoint exactly what heritage he had in him, but there was a little bit of fox terrier, a touch of staffordshire bull terrier and possibly some spaniel too. The dog's age was clear in the gray hair appearing around the eyes and muzzle and Duo knew he didn't need his stethoscope to know what he would find when listening to the dog's insides.

He duly pulled the item from around his neck though and ran it over Bob's ribs and abdomen. He could clearly hear the rasp and whistle of air passing into and out of the lungs and the swish and swoosh of blood flowing through the heart – although that was starting to make a few funny noises as well, indicating that Bob's heart wasn't as strong as it used to be. He ran his hands over the dog's body, the slight enlargement of the joints a testament to the arthritis the old dog now suffered with.

"He's as well as can be expected for a dog of his age, Mr. Carmichael. The arthritis doesn't appear to be any worse which is a good sign and there's nothing new I can detect either. I'll get you some more of those tablets. Is he still eating and drinking okay?" Duo turned to the cupboard to fetch the tablets he used to treat arthritis and began to count them out into a small packet.

"Aye, he's still eating well, loves his dinner, he does. He's drinking a little more than usual though. Not a lot, but I have noticed a slight increase." Mr. Carmichael patted the dog's head, Bob's tail thumping on the table as he wagged it.

Duo sighed softly to himself. The increase of fluids was to be expected given the dog's age. It was a sign that Bob's kidneys were starting to slow down in their efficiency and there wasn't anything really that Duo could do about it. Unfortunately it was all a part of the aging process, along with the heart, arthritis and the wheezy lungs.

"Here you are, Mr. Carmichael." Duo handed over the packet of pills. "There's another three months supply in there for you, same dosage rate as before. If you have any problems with him just give me a call and I can come out to you and save you the trip here."

Mr. Carmichael took the offered packet and put it in his pocket. "Thank ye, Doc."

Duo lifted Bob back down from the table, gently setting him on the floor and handing the lead to Mr. Carmichael. Opening the consulting room door, Duo moved to the side to allow the elderly man and his dog to pass through first. Shuffling along, the pair made their way back to the reception area. Handing over the client file to Catherine, Duo spoke to her in a low voice so the client couldn't hear. "Special rate for Mr. Carmichael."

Catherine nodded as she took the file and opened it up to see Duo's neat handwriting. "That will be fifteen dollars, sir."

"Are you sure lassie?" Mr. Carmichael questioned.

"That's what Doctor Maxwell has written here. There's no charge for the consult, just the tablets and that's fifteen dollars in total." Catherine smiled at the elderly gentleman.

"But that's not right," Mr. Carmichael protested.

"Actually, it is," Catherine began. "Doctor Maxwell doesn't charge clients that are simply returning with their animal for a prescription refill."

Mr. Carmichael still wasn't convinced and knew that although the vet practice gave discounts to pensioners, they couldn't afford to not charge a consulting fee. Shaking his head, he pulled his wallet from his pocket and carefully counted out the cash. "That vet is too kind," he said softly.

"He's a good man," Catherine replied with another smile. "He understands how difficult it is for people to make ends meet when all they have for income is the pension. Besides, all you needed was a refill of tablets so technically there isn't a consult."

"Well, when you put it that way," Mr. Carmichael chuckled.

"Thank you, Mr. Carmichael. You have a good day," Catherine said as she handed over the receipt.

"I will and a good day to you too, lassie." Pocketing the receipt he turned and shuffled to the door, his dog following beside him.

Catherine watched them leave, a warmth washing over her. It was true, times were tough and Duo knew this too. Whilst he still had a business to run, he wasn't about to overcharge clients and as far as pensioners went, it was a known fact that they were doing it tougher than most. Many elderly people only had their pets for company and when those pets got sick it could be quite costly. Duo did all he could to keep fees and charges to a minimum for those who were battling along. No wonder the vet was so popular, not only was he kind and compassionate to his patients, but to their owners too.

#

It was close to one fifteen when Duo shot into the cottage. Heero looked up from the kitchen table where he was sitting and lacing his shoes. "Sorry I'm late," Duo apologized as he dashed down the hall towards their bedroom to change. "Got caught up in surgery," he yelled as he disappeared.

Blue eyes blinked as the braided whirlwind shot past him and Heero shook his head. He'd anticipated Duo might get held up and had already put Duo's change of clothes out ready for him.

Five minutes later Duo jogged back into the kitchen, hands deftly reweaving his braid. "Thanks for putting my clothes out," he said and pecked Heero on the cheek.

"You're welcome," Heero replied and patted his pockets, checking he had his car keys and wallet. "All ready?" he asked as Duo slipped the band over the end of the hair and tossed the braid back over his shoulder.

"Yeah, all set."

They walked out to Heero's car and got in. Fortunately the traffic was light and they made it into Salsbury with five minutes to spare. The GPS system informed Heero they were arriving at their destination and both men looked at the small house in anticipation.

"This is it," Heero said, stating the obvious.

Duo rubbed his suddenly sweaty palms on his slacks and released his seat belt. "Looks like a nice place," he commented as they walked up the small path to the front door and Heero rang the bell. Moments later the door opened and a middle aged woman stood just inside.

"Can I help you?"

"I hope so," Heero replied. "Mr. Yuy and Doctor Maxwell. We have an appointment with Mr. Howard Sweeper."

"Ah, yes." The woman opened the door a little more to admit the pair. "If you will follow me please gentlemen?" Both men followed the woman along the hall and into an office of sorts. "Please, take a seat, I'll let Howard know you're here."

Sitting down, Duo took a long look around the cluttered office. Papers were strewn across the desk, several pictures hung on the walls and the bookcase to one side was overflowing. Before Duo could make any sort of comment to Heero, the door opened again and a middle aged, balding man wearing sunglasses and a very loud Hawaiian shirt entered.

"This is the celebrant you've booked to marry us?" Duo whispered to Heero in disbelief.

Equally as shocked by the outlandish appearance of the man, all Heero could do was nod in reply.

tbc...


	85. Chapter 85

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. foreverfandom. net Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 85

Howard was certainly not what either man was expecting in a celebrant. Both had somehow pictured the man to be the wrong side of middle aged, slightly graying hair, clean shaven and dressed conservatively – in shirt and slacks. The man that stood before them was nothing like that. The hair line had receded leaving tufts around the base of the skull and sticking out to the sides. He sported a mustache and goatee beard and that somehow complimented the receding hair line.

His standard of dress was nothing at all like they had envisioned. Loose shirt with the glaring Hawaiian print, dark sunglasses perched on the nose hiding his eyes and baggy shorts from which a pair of spindly legs poked out and ended with sandals on the feet.

As for his age? That was anyone's guess.

Despite the eccentricity of the appearance, Duo found himself warming towards the man. Heero was still too deep in shock to have formed any sort of opinion.

"Mr. Yuy, Doctor Maxwell, I'm Howard Sweeper, but please, call me Howard," the man spoke and held out a hand.

Seeing his partner still trying to wrap his mind around the odd man, Duo stood up and took the offered hand. "I'm Doctor Duo Maxwell. It's a pleasure to meet you, Howard."

Having recovered enough of his brain for his manners to kick in, Heero also stood and shook the man's hand. "Heero Yuy, pleased to meet you, Howard. I'm the one that contacted you."

With the pleasantries dispensed with, Howard waved them back to their seats and took his own behind the large desk. "Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" Shuffling through some papers on his desk, Howard located the one he was looking for and pulled it to the top of the pile. "Mr. Yuy, you contacted me a short while ago in regards to conducting a civil ceremony between yourself and your partner, Doctor Maxwell. The ceremony is to be held on Sunday the twenty first of September, which is a week from this coming Sunday at eleven o'clock; correct?"

"Hai." Heero had finally recovered enough of his brain cells to actually form coherent words and follow the conversation.

"Good. The purpose of this meeting is for us to get to know each other a little better and to discuss with you both the actual ceremony itself, the service you wish for me to use and to answer any questions you may have." Seeing Heero's face changing a touch, Howard could tell the young man was already bursting with a question. "Yes?" he asked.

"Umm, I'm not sure how to say this, but..." Heero swallowed and decided to just come out with it. "You aren't planning on marrying us dressed like that, are you?"

Despite the fact that the exact same question had been foremost in his own mind, Duo gave his lover a swift kick for his lack of tact.

"Ow!" Heero blurted out before he could think and rubbed his abused shin. "What did you do that for?"

"It's not polite to ask something like that," Duo hissed. "I apologize for my partner's bluntness, no offense was intended," Duo said, turning his attention to Howard.

Heero scowled. "But..."

Howard cleared his throat, interrupting anything else that might have been said. Although the men couldn't see it as Howard was still wearing his sunglasses, amusement sparked in his eyes. "Don't worry about it, no offense taken and strangely enough it's a question I get all the time, don't know why, but..." Howard shrugged his shoulders. "In answer to that question though, no, I will not be dressed like this, unless you're having a themed service and in that case I can present in whatever you wish to fit in with the theme."

Heero let go a sigh of relief – and avoided looking at Duo whom he knew would be glaring at him for his lack of decorum. "Ah, no, we're not planning on having a theme."

"Now that we have that cleared up I suggest we talk about the ceremony..."

It took just over an hour for the three to discuss the entire ceremony and service. Howard explained how the basic ceremony was usually performed and the words used in the service itself. Once that was done the three then proceeded to modify the ceremony to suit what they wanted and fit in with their ideas. Howard took notes and suggested other things until they had a complete outline of exactly how the ceremony would proceed.

With that part of the festivities completed and everyone happy they moved on to the actual service itself and the words Howard would use to join them together. Howard explained that the services themselves were simply a guideline and that they could change any of it to suit themselves or, if they wished, they could come up with their own choice of words. He did warn them though that under the marriage act and being that same sex marriages were still not legal, there were certain words or phrases that couldn't be used. There were a few actual services Howard could use and he gave the pair copies of each to look at and read.

After studying the services, the pair decided on the one they both liked the best and then modified it a little to suit their own tastes and needs. Once that was done they each decided they would like to add a few words of their own into the service itself and would write up their own 'speeches' to read on the day. Howard was more than happy to accommodate that request and looked forward to seeing what the guys came up with. With everything now planned out and arranged and all three happy with the results, it was time to leave.

"Thank you for your time, Howard and all your help with the ceremony," Duo said as he shook hands once more with the eccentric man.

"It's my pleasure," Howard replied with a smile. "I'm looking forward to reading what you both come up with for your respective parts of the ceremony."

"Thanks and I'm sorry if I was a little rude earlier," Heero said, "I'm afraid tact isn't a strong point of mine as my partner keeps pointing out to me."

Chuckling, Howard shook the dark haired man's hand. "Don't worry about it, I tend to have that effect on people at times." Having escorted the pair back to the front door, Howard stood on the steps as the two men walked back down the little path to their parked car. "Don't forget to drop off your final version for the ceremony when you have it completed and I'll see you both a week on Sunday."

Pulling out onto the road Heero mused over their meeting, but before he could say anything, Duo beat him to it.

"Despite his outward appearance, he seems a very nice man and perfect for the role of celebrant. He sure had some great ideas."

"Hai, he did." Heero smiled to himself, it appeared he'd made the right choice with the celebrant.

Duo glanced at his watch. "I'm not trying to rush things, Heero, but time is getting on and I need to get back to the practice for evening consults very soon."

"Don't worry, we only have to call at the jewelers and pick up the rings and we're all done."

A broad grin swept over Duo's face. "You know, I'm still having trouble believing all this is really happening."

"I know, so do I. Some days I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming."

"Heero? This is going to sound really weird, but are you sure you're happy, that this is what you want? It's not too late to back out now and call the whole thing off if you aren't comfortable with the whole marriage thing. I don't need a piece of paper to say we're together, I'm happy with you regardless..." A warm hand closed over his own and stopped Duo's babbling. The vet looked across to his partner.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Heero squeezed Duo's hand. "Duo, this is everything I've ever wanted. I don't regret a single thing and I would ask you again and again to marry me. You are my life and I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my days with you. I don't need a piece of paper either to say I'm totally committed to you, but by having that it also lets everyone else know that you're mine and I'm yours and because of that I'm the happiest man alive." Heero pulled Duo's hand towards him and kissed the knuckles. "I love you, Duo. Forever and always."

"Aw, shit," Duo sniffled.

# # #

The sales assistant looked up when the door chimed to let her know a customer had entered the shop and a smile crept over her face when she saw who it was. "Good afternoon, gentlemen," she greeted.

"Good afternoon," Heero replied in kind. Duo waved shyly from beside his partner. Pulling his wallet from his pocket, Heero produced the receipt for their rings and showed it to the woman. "We're here to pick up these rings."

Taking the offered paper, the woman read over the details. "Just one moment, sir." She disappeared out into the back of the shop.

Whilst the sales girl was absent, Duo wandered around the many display cases, admiring the various items contained within. His eyes alighted on something and he moved in for a closer look. A soft smile spread over his face as he stared at the sparkling thing. It was a necklace, white gold to be exact with a horseshoe pendant studded with small diamonds.

It was perfect.

Duo hadn't bought anything for Heero as a wedding present, they had discussed it and decided that the wedding itself would be enough of a present for them both, but Heero was paying for the rings and the honeymoon and whilst Duo knew his lover didn't want anything from him, he couldn't help but feel this would be a perfect gift for his future husband. Squinting a little, he managed to read the price tag and noted it wasn't as expensive as he'd thought it would be. He had enough funds to cover the cost and decided that come hell or high water he was going to buy that necklace and pendant for Heero.

Now all he had to worry about was purchasing it without Heero knowing.

The sales girl came back out and Duo rejoined his partner to take a look at their rings.

Handing the black, velvet boxes over she smiled as the pair opened them and gazed in awe at the rings nestled inside. "Try them on," she instructed. "This is the one you tried on and it fitted," she said speaking to Duo. "The other one has been made to fit your finger size, sir," she said to Heero.

Gingerly, both men removed the rings from their boxes and slipped them on their respective fingers. Both fitted perfectly.

"Excellent," the woman stated, "and if I may say so, they do suit both of you."

Heero blushed but had to admit, the ring did look good on his finger. He'd seen the other one on Duo's finger when they'd first come in here looking for wedding rings and admired how lovely it looked on his partner's hand. He'd had no idea that it would look equally as stunning on his own. The small amethysts and sapphires sparkled in the fluorescent lighting. Reluctantly they took the rings off and put them back in the boxes. Heero took care of the final paperwork whilst Duo sidled off to admire the horseshoe pendant again and thought furiously how he could possibly buy it without Heero knowing.

With the paperwork dealt with, Heero looked around for his partner. "All finished," Heero said and moved towards the door with Duo following along. They stepped back out and went to the car, Heero unlocking it for them both to get in.

Getting into the car, Duo was suddenly struck with an idea. He glanced at his watch and shook his wrist, making a big show of scrutinizing the thing again. He added a couple of 'tutting' noises for good measure and noted Heero glancing at him. "Damn watch. I think the battery has gone on it," he stated. "Would you mind just waiting for a couple more minutes, Heero? I might as well duck back in the jewelers while we're here and see if they can put in a new battery for me."

"Okay," Heero replied, non the wiser to his partner's white lie.

"I'll be quick," Duo promised and promptly clambered back out of the car and dashed back into the jewelers.

The sales girl looked up in confusion when Duo came back in. "Is there anything wrong, sir?" she asked.

"Nah, nothing's wrong." Duo went on to explain about the horseshoe pendant. The woman quickly cottoned on and had the item out of the display box in an instant. It looked even more beautiful to Duo when it was in his hand than when it had been in the display cabinet. "I'll take it," he said.

Smiling at him, the woman quickly placed it in a box and wrapped it up. Handing over his credit card, Duo paid for the item, tucked it into his pocket and shot back outside to where Heero was still waiting.

"All fixed?" Heero asked when his partner slid back into the car beside him.

"Yeah, all done." Duo wiggled his wrist to show Heero the watch.

"Right, we'd better be getting back then otherwise you'll be late for consults and the horses will be bashing their gates down to come in for their dinner."

# # #

The remainder of the week passed in a bit of a blur for both men. Duo was busy with consults, Heero with his horses and any spare time they had between them was spent on the last minute things for their pending wedding.

Before they knew it, Sunday the fourteenth was upon them and only one week left until their wedding.

The caterers had called and confirmed the final menu, stating they would be arriving at the farmhouse to start getting things ready at nine on the Sunday morning. Tables and chairs had all been hired along with a large, white marquee and would be dropped off on the Saturday afternoon. The caterers would supply all the linen, crockery and cutlery along with glassware and waitstaff for the occasion. Heero had ordered all beverages (alcoholic and non alcoholic) from their local liquor store and would pick them up on the Saturday morning when he went to pick up the wedding cake.

The decorations for the cake had been purchased separately and all they needed to do was put them with the cake on the morning of the wedding and hand the cake over to the caterers who would then 'dress' the cake for them.

Both men had decided to forgo the expense of buying suits and hired them instead. Although each was in possession of a suit, both preferred to have something newer for their wedding day.

When the invitations had gone out and June had received hers, she'd immediately contacted the guys to not only accept, but to offer her help with the arrangements. The offer had been met with grateful thanks but a polite decline - until June let them know she used to work as a florist and wedding flowers had been her specialty.

After much discussion between the three, it had been decided that the guys would pay for the flowers and June would make the arrangements for the tables and do all the buttonholes. The question as to how many buttonholes brought with it a slight problem.

Both men had completely forgotten about having a best man.

"Shit, I don't believe we missed something as important as that," Duo moaned into his coffee.

"I can see how it got missed," Heero replied, looking thoughtfully into his tea.

"Then please, enlighten me," Duo prompted.

"When we first decided to get married we both said we didn't want this to be along the lines of a traditional wedding with things like bridesmaids, bouquets and such."

"Yeah, I do remember that." Duo snorted. "There's no way I was going to play the part of the bride. I know I have the long hair and all, but that was taking it a little too far."

"And I don't expect you to. You're a man, the man I fell in love with and want to spend the rest of my life with," Heero said softly and stroked his fingers along Duo's arm causing the vet to shiver. "Knowing we weren't going to go with that sort of tradition, we completely forgot about having a best man each, someone to help us both through the service and hang onto the rings for us."

"I guess that's something we really need to rectify, and quickly," Duo sighed. "Any ideas on who you would like for your best man?"

"They really need to be someone we're close to," Heero mused.

The pair fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts as to who they should pick to be their best man – and hope to hell they would accept at such short notice. Smokey strolled into the kitchen and began to wind herself around Duo's ankles, absently the vet picked her up and cuddled her.

"I think I know who I'm going to ask," Duo said quietly, scratching the back of Smokey's neck. Heero raised an eyebrow in question. "I'd like to ask Trowa. I've known him ever since I moved here to Salsbury. He's been a very good friend over the years."

"I think Trowa would be perfect," Heero smiled.

Duo let out a puff of air. "I guess I really should call him and ask him if he would do it. Have you thought of who you're going to ask?"

"Hai, I have." Heero paused for a moment, lost in his memories.

"Somehow I don't think that Zero would pass as a best man," Duo chuckled.

Heero shook his head and laughed loudly. "No, I don't think he would. Aside from the fact that they don't make suits for horses, he wouldn't have anywhere to put the ring or be able to pass it to me either!"

Joining in with his lover's mirth, Duo could just picture having Zero standing solemnly at Heero's side as they took their wedding vows. "You know, it would be nice to have Zero at the wedding. After all, he's the one that really brought us together."

Heero looked up sharply and he swallowed. "Hai, it would be nice, but I don't think he would quite fit in with the guests, the marquee and everything else." Heero declined to say anything further. He'd already got a little surprise up his sleeve for Duo and didn't want his lover finding out anything about it until their wedding.

He decided to get things back to their original discussion. "Getting back to the topic of a best man, I'd like to have Treize as mine."

Duo's eyes warmed. "I couldn't think of anyone better."

"I suggest we make those calls now then, they only have a week before the wedding."

"Might be an idea," Duo chuckled. "You want to go first or me?"

"I'll call Treize first. Once you get on the phone to Trowa it will be ages before you can get off." When Duo gave him a look, Heero elaborated. "Quatre will be there too and he will want to know immediately what is going on which means Trowa will have to tell him and then Quatre will want to talk to you as well and you'll be lucky if you get off the phone before midnight."

"Point," Duo sighed. "I'll go take my shower while you call Treize, at least then if I fall asleep on the phone I'll be already in my pajamas – much easier for you to carry me through and put me to bed that way."

With a shake of his head and a snicker to himself, Heero went through to the lounge to make his call.

#

Contrary to Heero's prediction, Duo wasn't on the phone until midnight – he managed to get away after only an hour of chatting, and only then because he told Quatre he really needed to use the bathroom. Trowa had been both honored and humbled that Duo would ask him to play such an important role in his wedding and had accepted immediately. Naturally Quatre had wanted to know what was going on and once Trowa had told him, the blonde kidnapped the phone from his lover and chatted away to Duo until the vet had protested an imminent 'accident' if he didn't get off the phone to use the toilet.

"For someone who doesn't lie, you sure know how to bend the truth," Heero snickered when he heard Duo's excuse to hang up.

"Actually, it isn't a lie, I really do need to go, just not quite as urgently as I led Quatre to believe," Duo defended himself and before Heero could reply he made a show of walking out of the lounge room and heading for the bathroom.

Picking up his coffee when he returned, Duo snuggled up against Heero on the couch. "What did Treize have to say?"

"He accepted." Duo raised an eyebrow, indicating he wanted further information. Heero sighed. "He said he was flattered that I would have asked him to play the part and would be extremely honored to be my best man. Happy now?"

"Yeah," Duo snickered and then sat bolt upright. "Shit! I just thought of something."

Alarmed by his partner's sudden actions, Heero was on the verge of panic. "What?" he demanded as all sorts of things they could have possibly missed flitted through his mind.

"Both Trowa and Treize will need to wear outfits that will compliment our own."

Heero relaxed a touch. "Is that all," he sighed in relief. For a moment there he thought they'd forgotten something _really_ important.

"What do you mean, is that all? In case you'd forgotten, I'm going into Salsbury tomorrow to collect our suits and stuff from the hire place. What if Treize and Trowa don't have anything that matches?"

"Duo, calm down. We can give them both another call in the morning and discuss it with them then. I'm sure all we will need to do is arrange suitable shirts and ties and those we can also get from the hire place. All we need is their sizes."

Visibly sagging in relief, Duo flopped back to his partner's side.

# # #

Heero called both Treize and Trowa on the Monday morning to alert them both to the current situation regarding their attire for the wedding. As it was, both men were already wearing suits and the color would fit in perfectly with what Heero and Duo were planning on wearing. Shirt and tie though was a different story. Neither man had anything remotely similar to what the guys wanted in their current wardrobe. After explaining that Duo would be collecting their own apparel that day from the suit hire in Salsbury he convinced them both to allow Duo to also hire shirts and ties for them. Once he'd gotten their sizes he promised to call them both back later and arrange a day and time for them to collect the shirts and ties.

"You sure you're okay to pick up the suits and stuff by yourself?" Heero asked when Duo stepped into the kitchen having finished getting ready for his trip into Salsbury.

"I'll be fine, Heero. I'm a big boy and I think I can complete a trip into town all by myself without getting lost," Duo replied with a touch of sarcasm.

"I wasn't insinuating that you were helpless," Heero huffed.

"I know, but I'm more than capable of fetching the suits, besides, you're flat out here with the horses and getting the grounds at the back of the farmhouse ready for Saturday." Duo pressed a kiss to Heero's cheek. "I think it's sweet that you worry about me though."

Heero smiled and turned his head for a proper kiss. Nibbling on Duo's bottom lip when they broke for air, he muttered softly. "Do we have any petrol for Jaws?"

"There's a small can on the shelf in the shed, it should be about half full," Duo replied before pulling away and giving his lover a sly look. "You mean to tell me that you're actually going to brave using Jaws? Especially after the last time?"

"Yeah, well... The lawn out back of the farmhouse does need a mow. Zechs has already weeded all the flower beds and cleaned all the pathway to and around the wishing well. I didn't think it fair to ask him to mow the lawns too. He did offer to do it, but I said I'd take care of it." Heero visibly shuddered. The very thought of using Duo's ancient lawn mower, aptly named 'Jaws', was enough to have him cringing in fear. After the last time he'd used it in an attempt to surprise his lover by mowing the cottage lawn for him, he'd vowed he would never go near the thing again. Everything had been going just fine and dandy until he started it – then it was as if the damn thing came alive. It had taken off on him, straight across the lawn and through two of Duo's flower beds. The daisies had all been beheaded in spectacular fashion and the lawn had taken a while to recover from the funny, squiggly lines the mower had left behind.

But it was time to swallow his pride and try again. At least Duo wouldn't be around to witness the spectacle – at least he hoped so.

"Good luck, Heero. Although, I never seem to have a problem with using Jaws, it always works just fine for me."

Heero scowled but held his tongue.

"I'm off, I'll see you later on." Grabbing his keys and pager just in case, Duo gave his lover one last peck to the lips and left to run his errands.

Finishing his coffee, Heero took the mug to the sink and rinsed it out. He gazed out the kitchen window to the paddocks beyond, noting the horses all happily grazing. "This is ridiculous," he chastised himself. "It's only a bloody lawn mower!" Squaring his shoulders, Heero put his boots on and stepped out of the cottage to go and do battle with Jaws.

# # #

Quatre sat at the back of the court room, the R.S.P.C.A. lawyer beside him, waiting for their turn to prosecute Leroy Saunders. The man had been led into the court room and sat with his lawyer, face unchanging as the charges of assault were read out to him.

After hearing the charges, Judge Featherstone frowned and picked up a file he'd brought in with him. He took a quick read through it before raising his eyes to meet those of Saunders. "Mr. Saunders, these are serious charges of assault against two upstanding members of the community. What do you have to say in your defense?"

Saunders' lawyer stood up. "Tom Sandler, your honor. I am representing the accused. Your honor, my client doesn't deny that he assaulted those two men, but he was provoked into such an act and the assaults were purely out of self defense."

Raising an eyebrow, the judge asked, "How do you figure that? What did these two men possibly do to provoke such an attack?"

"Your honor, my client was attending a horse show as a spectator where a horse that he used to own was spotted competing. He was curious to see how the animal was faring now and went to the area where the competitors all wait for their turn to compete. When the rider of the horse saw him there he verbally attacked my client. Another man came forward and went to physically remove my client from the immediate vicinity. When my client declined to leave the other two men started to fight with him. He had no choice but to defend himself."

Quatre felt the rage building inside him. He'd already heard Heero's Duo's and Wufei's description of the events and along with the statements he'd gotten from other witnesses and the ring steward he knew the man was lying through his teeth. Seemed the judge knew that too.

"Mr. Sandler, I have read the police report, I have also read the many statements from witnesses to the offense and I've also gone back through Mr. Saunders' past records. Mr. Saunders was charged a little over six months ago with a similar offense and he was given a suspended sentence. Given the statements of many reliable witnesses, the medical reports and the accused's past history I find him to be guilty of these charges and as such the suspended sentence of two years will now be enforced. Mr. Saunders, you are found guilty and sentenced to serve two years imprisonment with a non parole period of eighteen months. You are also banned from being within five hundred meters of the new owner of the horse and any and all people associated with the horse." Judge Featherstone slammed his gavel down hard. "Case closed."

Saunders looked like he was about to throw up, his skin had paled considerably and he was shaking.

The judge didn't waste any time though, he moved directly onto the next case which was the charges for cruelty the R.S.P.C.A. had filed against Saunders.

This time the lawyer didn't have much to say at all, deeming the hit to the horse as being an accident. Quatre and the R.S.P.C.A's lawyer soon squashed that though and Saunders found himself with another fine of five thousand dollars for the punch he'd given Nataku and a life ban on owning any animal at all. He was also forbidden to set foot on any show ground where horses were competing in the future.

With the cases both now closed, Saunders was led away to start his term of imprisonment. Quatre left the R.S.P.C.A's lawyer to deal with the paperwork side of things as he needed to get back to work himself. Before he did that though, there were a few phone calls he intended to make.

Stepping out of the court house and too busy with scanning through his phone contacts for the numbers he wanted, Quatre didn't see the person walking on the pavement and stepped right into them, knocking the other person to the ground and nearly following them himself. "Oh, I am so sorry," Quatre apologized and reached to give the person a hand up. "Duo?"

One minute Duo had been walking with the suit bags over his arm and the other items in carrier bags and the next he was sent sprawling to the ground when someone walked right into him. Hearing the apology and seeing the hand, he reached for it and looked up into teal eyes. "Quatre?"

"I'm so sorry, Duo. I wasn't looking where I was going. Here, let me help you with all that." The blonde reached for the items that had fallen along with Duo. Picking them up he handed them back to Duo.

"Thanks, Quat and no harm done." Duo took the offered items, placing the suit bags back over his arm and grasping the handles of the carrier bags tightly. "What brings you here?"

Quatre nodded to the court house steps. "I was here for the case against Saunders."

"Ah." With everything that had been going on with the pending wedding, Duo had completely forgotten about the case being today. "What happened?" he asked, unsure if he wanted an answer.

Quatre's face lit up like a beacon. "He was found guilty on both charges."

"Yes!" Duo crowed and punched the air, dropping the suit bags and carrier bags once again.

tbc...


	86. Chapter 86

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. foreverfandom .net Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 86

Once again Quatre helped his friend to pick up the dropped items. "It was a good result," he commented as he handed the carrier bags back to Duo.

"Sounds like it was," Duo replied. "Look, have you got time for a quick coffee? I'd like to know exactly what happened, then I can let Heero know when I get back home and save you a phone call."

Glancing at his watch, Quatre deemed another thirty minutes wouldn't hurt and nodded his assent. "There's a cafe down here. Want a hand with those?"

"Thanks." Duo handed over the carrier bags and fell into step beside the blonde.

#

"The judge said he found it highly unlikely that the punch to Nataku had been an accident and fined him another five thousand, plus he put a life ban on him from ever owning an animal of any kind," Quatre finished and picked up his coffee.

"I'm so relieved and pleased with that outcome and I know Wufei and Heero will be too. I can't believe he tried to say it was us that started the whole fiasco. Good thing the judge could see through him."

"It was the same judge that was appointed to his case before," Quatre replied. "Judge Featherstone. He's a nice guy, fair in his decisions and he does look into the background of people in cases such as these. The statements from all the other witnesses backed up yours, Heero's and Wufei's accounts of what happened so he really didn't have a leg to stand on. He was given a suspended sentence last time and with his actions towards you, Wufei and Nataku, he breached that. He's only got himself to blame and now he's going to be behind bars for at least eighteen months. Might give him time to reflect upon his actions and see that what he's done was wrong."

"I don't know, Quat. It's been my experience in the past that people like that rarely change their habits. Don't get me wrong, I sincerely hope he does change; but somehow I can't see it happening." Duo placed his empty cup back on the table.

"You're right, I can't see it happening either, but all one can do is hope. At least the animal population will be spared his anger issues in the future."

"Amen to that," Duo smiled. "Well, I'd better be off. I've got to get these suits and stuff back home and make sure Heero is happy with the choices I've made."

Quatre's eyes lit up and a sneaky smile spread over his lips. "I assume you've got Trowa's shirt and tie in there too?"

Duo nodded.

"I can save you some time and take his home with me?"

"Nice try, Quat. Thanks, but no thanks. I'll be keeping them at the cottage as we want it all to be a surprise. Trowa can have it when he comes over next Sunday to get ready with Heero and me," Duo replied.

Quatre huffed in frustration, but Duo wouldn't budge. Looked like he was going to have to wait for the wedding to see the outfits the men would be wearing. Seeing his friend standing up, Quatre joined him and they exited the cafe together, promising to be in touch during the week with the latest plans.

# # #

Opening the shed door cautiously, Heero peered inside to where the lawn mower sat in all innocence. He spotted the small can on the shelf that Duo said contained the petrol for the mower and he grabbed it. It was about half full as Duo had said it should be. With the can outside he stepped back in to drag the unsuspecting mower out. With the can in one hand, Heero began to push the lawn mower along the raceway towards the stables and back of the farmhouse.

Zechs had done a great job in cleaning the path and weeding the flower beds. The roses were all just coming into bloom and with the soft, spring air, their scent was carried on the light breeze to tickle a person's nostrils. Pausing for a moment, Heero gazed around, seeing in his mind's eye where the chairs would be placed on either side of the path for their guests to sit during the ceremony. He could envision the table set up just by the wishing well for Howard and the rose beds flanking the sides. Turning, he could picture the marquee set up on the back lawn with the stable yard and stables just behind as the perfect backdrop to compliment the old stone farmhouse.

There would be plenty of room for their guests to park in the stable yard and also the caterers and their van. His lips curled into a smile when he thought about the small surprise he had in store for Duo, his eye running around the yard and back area of the farmhouse, picking out the exact place he would need to bring the surprise in.

Satisfied he could see everything in his head for what it would be on the day, Heero turned his attention back to Jaws and the back lawn. The grass wasn't all that long, but he supposed it did need to be cut. Berating himself for being childish over the lawn mower, he picked up the can, removed the cap to the fuel tank on Jaws and filled the mower up. Securing the cap and the petrol can, he set the can to one side and pushed the mower to where he intended to start. He'd begin alongside the path edge, he decided. Once he'd gotten control over Jaws and felt more comfortable with it, he'd move along to the flower beds and mow the sides of those.

At least these were rose bushes in the beds and not flowers so there was less chance of Jaws prematurely dead heading the things.

At least he hoped so.

Checking the 'catcher' was in place, Heero pushed the lever forward to the start position, turned the choke on and stepped back. "Okay, now to start the thing," he muttered to himself. Taking a firm grip on the handle of the pull cord, Heero braced himself and pulled back quickly and sharply. The motor turned over, spluttered and died.

"Shit!" Heero growled. He braced himself again, grabbed the handle and pulled. Once again the motor turned, coughed and died. "What is fucking wrong with you?" Heero snapped at the piece of metal. He gave the machine a couple of pumps to the primer and grabbed the pull cord once more.

Heero spent the next several minutes alternating between pulling frantically on the cord and pumping the primer.

Lying flat on his back and panting up at the sky, Heero turned his head to glare at Jaws, the smell of petrol thick in the air. A shadow fell across him and caused him to jump.

"What's up?" Zechs asked with a grin.

"Shit, Zechs! Don't sneak up on me like that," Heero growled. "Fucking piece of shit lawn mower won't start," he added after he'd gotten over his shock.

Zechs stepped back to take a look at the offending machine ignoring Heero's little rant whilst Heero dragged himself back to his feet. "Smells like the motor is flooded," he announced.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Heero muttered. "Damn thing is the spawn of evil, it positively hates me and yet Duo can do anything with it. It purrs like a kitten for him," Heero huffed.

Unable to help himself, Zechs broke into loud laughter. "Heero, it's just a lawn mower," he pointed out.

"To you it's just a lawn mower, to me it's the devil incarnate in a piece of machinery designed to make my life hell."

"I thought that title was reserved for Nrobbuts? Here, I'll give you a hand," Zechs said with a roll of his eyes. Turning the lever to the off position, Zechs pulled on the start cord a couple of times. "There, that should have cleaned out the excess fuel. Now, let's try it again." Pushing the lever to the start position, Zechs grabbed the cord handle again and pulled hard.

Jaws gave a cough, sputter and then kicked into life.

"There you go, easy as pie," Zechs said with a smug grin.

"Lucky pull if you ask me," Heero muttered darkly. "Thanks."

"I'll leave you to it. I've got some stuff to catch up on inside. If you get stuck or need a hand, just knock on the back door." Zechs departed with a wave.

Heero eyed the lawn mower again and carefully stepped up behind the handle. "Okay you hunk of junk, you play nice for me and I'll be nice to you. All we have to do is mow this lawn here all neat and short for the wedding on Sunday. Think you can do that?"

Jaws gave a couple of sputters and settled into a quiet purr.

"Good, now, let's do this nice and easy." Grasping the handle in one hand, Heero eased the accelerator handle forward a touch, increasing the the motor revs. Satisfied with that, he pushed the gear lever forward and prepared for the mower to start to move.

The gears slipped into place and engaged, Jaws gave a slight jump forward as they did so. Unprepared for the small jump, Heero's hand slipped and knocked the accelerator handle to full throttle.

Being the good little lawn mower that it was, Jaws responded immediately, the mower 'leaping' forward, front wheels off the ground and doing a burn out with the back ones. The front wheels came back to earth, the blades dug deep into the turf and Jaws was off and running.

Unfortunately Heero was only used to horses jumping - not lawn mowers - and the sudden leap for freedom by Jaws caught him completely off guard and he failed to follow the movement. One hand did remain on the handle though, his feet slipping with the sudden forward lunge and Heero found himself being dragged behind the mower as it careened across the grass.

Somehow, Heero managed to get his other hand on the mower handle and began scrabbling with his feet. Jaws was speeding ahead with no regard for the human dragging along behind it. In fact, Heero's weight didn't seem to hamper the speed of the mower in any way. The grass was still slightly damp from the early morning dew and Heero's sneakers continued to slip as he fought to regain his footing. A glance ahead had Heero swallowing hard.

There was one large tree growing on the back lawn – one.

And Jaws was aiming directly for the trunk.

"Oh fuck," Heero muttered and with a desperate lunge, managed to get his feet back under him. Legs pistoned as Heero ran flat out with the lawn mower, desperately trying to either turn the damn thing or reach the accelerator to drop it back to idle. The trunk of the old gum tree was around two foot six in diameter – and solid.

And getting closer by the second.

Zechs glanced up from where he was washing the dishes in the sink and caught sight of Heero flashing past. "Well, he's certainly not wasting any time. He really must want to get that lawn mowed in a hurry," he mused and returned to the dishes.

Somehow Heero managed to get Jaws to turn and he felt the bite of the scrape of bark against his upper arm as they whizzed past. "Shit! That was close," he puffed. "Oh hell." They had bypassed the tree without major disaster, but now Jaws was on course for the rose beds. "Crap, crap, crap. This is gonna hurt." Heero really didn't fancy being dragged through the rose bed by an uncooperative lawn mower, especially as those roses all had thorns – _big_ thorns.

Zechs happened to look up again and spotted Heero making for the rose beds. He blinked at the sight, then blinked again, wondering why on earth Heero hadn't slowed down. Or why he was mowing the grass in such a random fashion. Then he realized that Heero was out of control. Dropping the plate into the sink in his shock, the soapy water splashed up and into Zechs' face. "Agghhh, shit! Soap in the eyes," Zechs cried and reached blindly for a tea towel.

Still mopping at his stinging eyes, Zechs charged out the back door to try and help his friend.

Heero made one last ditch attempt to cut the accelerator on Jaws, twisting his hand around until his fingers finally connected with a lever. Although he managed to connect with the gear lever and not the accelerator. Fortunately the gears slipped into neutral right on the edge of the rose bed

Unfortunately Jaws came to a rather abrupt stop and Heero didn't.

Still running across the lawn and doing his best to see through stinging, watering eyes, Zechs felt his heart slide to his boots as Heero went full tilt at the rose bed. "Shit, he's gonna become a pincushion if he doesn't stop." Just as Heero and the mower reached the edge of the rose bed, the mower suddenly stopped.

Zechs watched in frozen horror as Heero continued on, the handle of the mower catching him squarely in the ribs. Given his momentum, the sudden connection with the handle saw Heero lose his balance and flip right over the top of the mower, sail through the air and land smack in the middle of the rose bed. Zechs winced in sympathy.

Lucky for Heero, he managed to land between the rose bushes, only one catching him on his side as he settled into the dust. His head spun for a moment, the wind almost knocked out of him with his fall from grace. As his senses came back on line he could hear someone frantically calling his name. "Zechs?" he managed to hiss out painfully.

"Heero? Heero? Are you alright?" Zechs yelled as he once again sprinted towards the fallen man. Reaching the rider, Zechs gave Heero a quick look over, noting the damage to the body that he could see and wondering about the damage he couldn't see.

"Can you help me up?" Heero asked, a little reluctant to move as he wasn't sure where the rose canes were and the last thing he needed was further blood spilt. He could already feel trickles of the red stuff about his person.

"Yeah, sure. Just hang on a sec." Zechs managed to get himself into the rose bed without getting caught up on any of the bushes. Once in a good position, He managed to push a couple of canes aside and stretched out a hand to Heero. "Just grab my hand and let me pull you upright. If you come directly towards me you shouldn't catch yourself on any other canes," he advised.

Tentatively, Heero raised an arm, Fingers brushing against Zechs' before his hand managed to wrap around that of the blonde vet's. With Zechs pulling, Heero managed to push himself upright, only one rose cane opposing his ascent. Once he was back on his feet, he gingerly picked his way out of the rose bed and onto the lawn. First thing he did was to cut the motor on Jaws, the damn mower was still at full revs and driving him nuts.

The sudden silence was deafening.

"Are you okay?" Zechs asked again, now able to see a little more of Heero's body and the damage inflicted upon it.

"I think I'll live," Heero replied and winced as a thorn that had gotten snapped off and lodged itself into his jeans stuck him in the leg. He reached down to the denim and pulled the thorn free.

"Let me check you over to be sure," Zechs stated and without waiting for a reply, he moved closer and began to assess the damage. "What happened?" he asked as he carefully poked and prodded the graze to Heero's upper arm.

With a sigh and knowing he would probably never live this down, Heero related the story whilst Zechs took stock of his injuries. By the time Zechs had finished his inspection and satisfied himself that there was nothing life threatening or broken, he gave into the twitching of his lips and snickered.

"Go ahead, laugh it up," Heero grumbled. "I really don't think it's funny at all."

"I have to agree that it was pretty scary at the time, but now that it's over and you're mostly okay, even you have to admit, it is kind of funny." Zechs' mind supplied him of the image of Heero sprinting across the lawn behind Jaws and couldn't hold the laughter any longer. The blonde went from subtle snickers to a full on belly laugh. "Oh god, I wish I'd had a camera," he managed to get out in between laughter.

"Thank god you didn't," Heero replied in horror.

The vet continued to laugh until he was having to hold his sides they were aching that much and tears were running down his face.

"If you've quite finished, I still have the small problem of a lawn to mow," Heero huffed.

"I know, I know. Look, come inside for a minute and I'll patch up the worst of the damage for you, then I'll give you a hand if you like?"

As reluctant as Heero was for Zechs to mow the lawn as he'd already done so much towards getting the garden ready for the wedding, he was also wise enough to admit defeat before his pride and dignity were completely shot to pieces. "Thank you, Zechs, I'd appreciate that."

#

Still chuckling away to himself, Zechs emerged from the farmhouse ten minutes later with a patched up Heero. The rider was sporting a light bandage around his biceps where the tree had made contact and several band-aids on his lower arms, a couple on his hands, two on his neck and one on his cheek from the rose thorns.

He'd flatly refused to let Zechs check anything from the waist down. If there was any damage to his legs, backside, or heaven forbid, groin, he'd deal with it himself later.

Taking charge of the situation, Zechs dragged Jaws back to the path and managed to get the thing started. Engaging the gears, he carefully accelerated and began to walk methodically up and down the lawn behind the mower.

Jaws behaved perfectly.

"I don't fucking believe it!" Heero snapped and threw his hands up in the air. "Fucking thing works perfectly for you." Zechs flashed him a smug grin and continued to mow the grass. Heero gathered his tattered t-shirt and dented pride around him and stalked off to the stables.

# # #

Duo took the suit bags and carrier bags through to the bedroom and hung the suit bags up. Removing the shirts and ties from the carrier bags, he placed them on coat hangers and hung them on the handles of the wardrobe. He wanted Heero to see them and hopefully approve of his choices before he hung them away in readiness for Sunday's wedding.

Thinking of Heero had Duo wondering where his partner was. Then he remembered Heero saying he was going to mow the lawn at the back of the farmhouse ready for Sunday. Smiling to himself, Duo decided to go and start making a belated lunch. No doubt Heero would be hungry after the physical exercise and he could give him the good news regarding Saunders whilst they ate.

Duo was cutting the sandwiches up when he heard the sound of the garden shed door being opened and assumed his partner was returning and putting the lawn mower away. Moments later the back door opened.

"That was good timing, lunch is just about rea- oh good lord, what the hell happened to you?" Duo dropped the sandwich to the plate and quickly wiped his hands. He'd spotted the various 'extras' adorning Heero's skin and immediately made a bee line for his lover to check out the damage.

"I'm okay," Heero reassured as he tried to bat Duo's hands away from the many band-aids

"Clearly you are _not_ okay if you're sporting a bandage and numerous band-aids," Duo said firmly. "Now, tell me what happened."

Knowing he had to come clean, Heero sighed and took a seat at the kitchen table. Duo placed the plate of sandwiches down in the middle and took a seat opposite Heero. "Come on, spill!" Duo demanded and picked up a sandwich to eat.

As they ate, Heero gave Duo the entire, sorry tale. Duo didn't interrupt, he sat quietly eating and let Heero get on with it. When Heero finished by telling him that Zechs had patched him up and finished the lawn, Duo relaxed a touch. Knowing Zechs and his first aid skills, Duo knew Heero would have been in good hands. With the shock of finding his soon to be husband had almost become a pincushion beginning to fade, Duo couldn't help the small chuckle that started.

"It's not funny," Heero huffed.

"No, it's not," Duo agreed and burst out into loud laughter. "It's damn hilarious! I wish I'd been there to see it. Zechs didn't manage to get some photos, did he?"

"No he bloody well didn't!" Heero growled.

"Shame, I really would have liked to have seen it."

"That lawn mower is a menace. I'm sure it's possessed by some sort of demon that just wants to make my life hell," Heero sniffed.

"Heero, it's just a lawn mower, nothing evil about it. It doesn't have any form of intelligence and it's certainly not out to 'get you'. I can't see how you have such a problem with it. It works perfectly fine for me," Duo snickered.

"I could say the same about you and Nrobbuts. That's just a heap of wires and circuits," Heero retaliated.

Duo sobered a little at that. "Point taken, although in the case of Nrobbuts, that machine _is_ the devil incarnate."

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but Nrobbuts has a brother. It's sitting out there in the garden shed!" Sticking his nose in the air, Heero picked up their empty plates and did his best to ignore his laughing lover. When Duo's laughter had died down into small chuckles, Heero decided it was time to change the subject. "Did you get the suits, shirts and ties?"

"Huh?" It took Duo's mind a moment to process the question. "Oh yeah, I did. They're in the bedroom hanging up. I hope you like what I picked out for Treize and Trowa. Oh, I also literally ran into Quatre in Salsbury."

"You did? What was Quatre doing there?"

Duo got up from the table and led the way towards the bedroom, explaining as he went. "He was coming out of the court house; Saunders' trial was this morning."

"Shit, I'd forgotten about that. What happened?"

Duo proceeded to fill his partner in on what Quatre had told him, at the same time he fetched the suit bags out of the wardrobe.

"Good, I'm glad that bastard got jail time. At least that's one person both the equine population and human one won't have to worry about for a long time."

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I said too. What do you think? This one for Treize, this one for Trowa." Duo held out the coat hangers with the shirts and ties on them for Heero to take a look at.

Running his eyes over the shirts and ties, Heero had to admit, his lover had excellent taste. "Perfect. They will suit both guys and compliment our own outfits," he said with a smile.

Duo gave a relieved sigh. "Good, I'm glad you like them too. I was a little worried you might have thought they were too bold or something."

Wrapping his arms around Duo's waist, Heero nuzzled the vet's neck. "They are perfect, Duo. You have impeccable taste."

"Really? I don't know so much about the fashion side of things, but I do know I have great taste when it comes to my lover."

"Modest, much?"

"Nah, just honest," Duo replied with a grin and kissed his partner.

"What's on the agenda for this afternoon?" Heero asked when he was allowed up for air.

"We still have to work out our words we want to use in the wedding ceremony. Howard wants them by Thursday at the latest so he can incorporate them into the ceremony."

Still nuzzling his partner's neck, Heero replied. "Any ideas on what you want to say?"

"Oh, I might have an inkling," Duo teased.

"You going to share?"

"Nope."

"Bastard."

Duo just laughed.

# # #

Stepping back into the cottage after he'd finished putting the horses away for the night, the smell of dinner tickled his nose and Heero sniffed the air appreciatively. "Something smells good," he said, walking up behind his lover.

"Roast chicken with baked vegetables," Duo replied and snuck in for a quick kiss.

"Do I get you for dessert?"

Duo gave him a light thwap to the arm. "You still have to work out your words for the ceremony. No snuggling until you have," he said firmly, although his eyes danced with mischief.

"Bugger, I'd forgotten about that." Heero had worked the horses that afternoon thinking the solitude of riding might help him to work out what he wanted to say to his partner when they got to that part of the ceremony. Unfortunately, it hadn't worked out quite that way. The horses had all decided they were feeling very full of themselves and Heero had ended up using all his concentration on the equines. "Have you done yours?"

"Yep," Duo replied with a smug grin. Seeing the glint in Heero's eyes, he added quickly, "And no, you can't copy mine."

"Damn. Foiled before I could even start."

"It wasn't that hard." Duo's eyes took on a dreamy look. "All I did was think what I wanted to say and wrote the words from my heart."

"Would you help me?"

"I suppose I can do that," the vet agreed.

"Thanks."

#

"What do you think about that?" Heero asked when he put the final touches to his words and handed the laptop over to Duo to read.

"You trust me with that?" Duo questioned. "You know how these things have a habit of short circuiting when I so much as look at them."

"Trust me, it won't do anything," Heero said with a shake of his head.

"Okay, but remember, if something does happen, it's your fault," Duo stated and took the offered laptop. He began to read the words Heero had written and as he did, his eyes began to mist over.

Watching his partner, Heero noted the slight tremor pass through the vet's body, the tremble of the lower lip and finally a couple of tears slide down rosy cheeks. "Is it okay?" he asked, a little worried. "I can always change it if you think it's too bad."

"No," Duo whispered and wiped his eyes. "No, don't change it." Turning his head to meet his lover's gaze, he asked, "Is this what you really feel?"

Taking the laptop from Duo and setting it to the side, Heero's eyes never left those of his partner. "Hai, this is exactly how I feel about you. You said I should write the words from my heart, so I did. You don't think it's too over the top?"

"No, Heero. Don't change a thing, it's just perfect." With the tears still sliding down his cheeks, Duo enveloped Heero in his arms and kissed him passionately. "Oh, god. I love you so much, Heero."

Smiling to himself, Heero was relieved he'd managed to do something right. But when all was said and done, the words only said exactly how he felt about his long haired partner.

tbc...


	87. Chapter 87

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. foreverfandom .net Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 87

Before either man could catch their breath, Saturday was upon them. Nursing a cup of coffee, Duo reflected on the past few days. They had been completely filled with work, the horses and final wedding preparations. Both men worked flat out from the time they got up in the morning to when they crawled into bed at night - and frankly, Duo was feeling pretty tired and cranky with it all.

Seeing the sour look on his partner's face, Heero grabbed his own coffee and sat down opposite his partner. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Looking up into concerned blue, Duo sighed softly. "Nothing."

Heero suddenly had a thought that sent chills down his spine and before he could think, he blurted out the words, "Are you having second thoughts?"

Duo's eyes widened at that. "No!" he said a little more loudly than he'd intended. Lowering his voice, he tried again. "No I'm not." It suddenly occurred to Duo that maybe Heero might be rethinking _his_ position in all of this. "Are you?"

"Never," Heero replied a little forcefully and reached across the table to lay his hand atop of Duo's. "I could never have second thoughts about marrying you." Heero stroked his thumb across the back of Duo's hand. "Something's wrong though. Want to tell me what it is?"

Another soft sigh escaped Duo's mouth and he lowered his eyes, entwining his fingers with Heero's. "I guess I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed and tired. This past week, all we've seemed to do is run around like headless chooks with last minute things for the wedding. We haven't had any time to ourselves. All we've been doing is work, work, work; and frankly, I'm sick of it all. I've hardly seen you all week, we barely talk to each other and by the time night gets here all we want to do is fall asleep where we stand. We've had no time to just be together and I really miss our cuddle time – I miss _you_. To be honest, I'll be glad when all this shit is over and done with." Raising his troubled eyes to meet Heero's, Duo continued on, his tone a little subdued. "I know that all sounds ungrateful, and I don't mean it that way. Marrying you is something I really want-"

"But you could do without all the stress of the actual wedding preparations," Heero finished for him.

Duo nodded. "Yeah. Does that make me a bad person?"

"Oh, Duo." Heero broke their entwined hands and got up to walk around the table and lift his lover off his chair, taking the seat himself and placing Duo in his lap, the vet's head falling to lean against his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around the slim form of the vet, Heero rested his cheek against the top of Duo's head. "No, it doesn't make you a bad person, just honest and I'm glad that you are being honest with me. To tell the truth, I'm also feeling the same way. All these last minute things are keeping us apart and I want to say to hell with it all too. I miss you too, Duo. I miss spending our evenings cuddled up on the couch, snuggling with you in bed, sharing breakfast." Taking a breath, Heero pressed a kiss to the crown of Duo's head. "Just one more day, Duo; one more day and all this will be over and done with, we will be married and on our honeymoon - and I promise you I will make up for these past few days. We can cuddle all day, take walks together or just stay in bed all day if you wish. You'll have my complete and undivided attention twenty-four seven. You'll probably be that sick of me by the end of the week that you'll be wishing we still had a ton of stuff to do so you can have a bit of a break from me," he teased.

A soft snicker escaped Duo's lips. "Never. I would never get sick of you, Heero." Turning, Duo raised his chin so he could steal Heero's lips in a gentle kiss. "Thanks for being so understanding."

"No thanks needed." The pair continued to simply sit and enjoy the moment while they could, the demands of their wedding would clamoring for their attention soon enough.

Moments later there was a soft knock to the back door.

"I guess that's our allotted time for today," Duo sighed in resignation and pushed himself up from Heero's lap to go and open the door. Watching his lover move across the kitchen, Heero vowed he would make some time that afternoon or evening for just the two of them to enjoy each others company.

Duo opened the door to find a young man in a pair of coveralls standing there, a clipboard in his hand. "Mr. Yuy?" he asked politely.

"I'll get him for you," Duo replied.

The hire company had arrived with the marquee, tables and chairs which meant Heero was needed to show the people where to deposit the items. Telling the young man he would be right with him, Heero fetched his boots and paused at the back door to take Duo into his arms and kiss the vet senseless.

"Come hell or high water, we will have some alone time later today," he promised his long haired love.

"I hope so, Heero, but I can't see it happening," Duo replied with a lopsided grin.

"I'll make time," Heero vowed.

Putting a finger on Heero's lips to silence the rider, Duo leaned in close. "I appreciate the thought, but let's not make any promises that can easily be broken. Now, you'd better hurry up otherwise they will start to drop the things off in the wrong place. Besides, I have to go into Salsbury to pick up the wedding cake and drinks and they're expecting me within the hour."

"Okay," Heero sighed. "You will be coming down once you get back to help finish setting up the tables and things?"

"Of course."

# # #

Duo reversed carefully to the back doors of the liquor store and cut the engine. Getting out he opened the tailgate on Henrietta and tossed a couple of things over and onto the back floor. He'd brought Heero's car to collect the drinks and cake as there was more room in the station wagon than in Duo's sedan, especially as Duo had all the tools of his trade in the back of his car and it wasn't worth the effort of emptying it all out only to have to reload it all again when Heero's car was just sitting there doing nothing.

The attendant opened the back door to the store and greeted Duo. "Doctor Maxwell, I've got your order right here."

Duo took a look behind the young man where several cartons sat. "Um, is all that there for me?"

"Yes, sir. I think you will find everything is there that was ordered. I'll be more than happy to tick it off the list as we load it into the car."

"Ah, thanks. I think I'd better put the back seats down." Having seen the large number of cartons waiting, Duo had looked from the stack to the back of the station wagon and deduced that there was no way all of that was going to fit in there unless he put the back seats down to create more room.

"No problem. I'll grab another of the guys to help with loading it all." The attendant zipped off to find some help whilst Duo folded the back seats down.

It only took half an hour to have all the drink cartons packed safely into Henrietta. Duo had checked that everything Heero had ordered and paid for was there and wondered if they would drink all of it. And if they didn't, would the liquor store buy back the left over bottles? Signing off on the paperwork, Duo pocketed the receipt and got back behind the wheel. Driving out of the parking area and aiming for the cake store, Duo had a sudden thought.

Just where the hell was he supposed to fit the cake?

The cartons took up most of the room in the back, there only being a small gap left and Duo didn't want to think what would happen to a two tier wedding cake sitting amongst all those cartons. Especially if he had to brake suddenly.

"Shit, damn, bugger and all those other swear words," Duo cursed. "Oh, to hell with it all. If the cake store can't fit it in the back safely I'll just have to make a second trip in." Duo was fed up, tired and felt like simply driving off into the sunset. But that wouldn't be fair to Heero.

Duo knew he was being pissy and irritable – knew why he was feeling that way too – but he was dammed if he could shake himself out of the black mood he'd fallen into. Pulling up at the cake shop, he did his best to clamp down on his ansty feelings.

"Good morning, sir. Can I help you?" asked the shop assistant.

"I hope so. I'm here to pick up a cake." Duo fished his wallet from his pocket and pulled out the receipt Heero had given him. He handed it to the girl and waited whilst she read over the details.

"Ah, yes. If you could wait one moment I'll pop out the back and fetch it for you."

"Thank you."

The girl disappeared and whilst she was gone, Duo let his gaze wander over the many cakes on display in the fridge. His eyes alighted on a particularly yummy looking lemon cheesecake and he moved in for a closer look. He spotted another display fridge to his left and wandered over to peruse the contents. His lips curled up when he saw that this fridge held containers with individual slices of cake in it. And there on the second shelf sat a container with a slice of lemon cheesecake in it.

"I think that one has my name on it," he muttered to himself. Just then the shop assistant returned with a large box which she placed on the counter before disappearing out back once more. Duo looked suspiciously at the box. Whilst it was large, it certainly wasn't large enough for the two tiers they'd ordered.

Seconds later the assistant was back with another box, this one a little smaller than the first. "There you go, Mr. Yuy."

"Ah, I'm Doctor Maxwell, Mr. Yuy is my good friend," Duo corrected the girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl apologized. "I saw the name on the order receipt and just assumed..."

Duo waved his hand at her. "Don't worry about it, no harm done and I can quite understand you thinking I'm Mr. Yuy. Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Mr. Yuy ordered a two tier cake, but there's no way a two tier cake is in those boxes."

The young girl laughed. "Actually, it is. Here, let me show you and explain." The girl lifted the lids off the two boxes. "The chocolate mud cake in this box is the bottom tier. This is the white mud cake for the top tier. The stand that you need to assemble it is in here." She picked up a small bag and opened it, shaking the contents out onto the counter. Four, small white 'pillars' sat innocently on the counter top. "All you need to do is place these four pillars on the designated spots, here, here, here and here," she said and pointed to four spots on the top of the chocolate mud cake that had what appeared to be a solid 'disc' sitting in each one. "Once they are in place you just lift the white mud cake up and place it on the top of the pillars."

Feeling his cheeks starting to turn red, Duo scratched the back of his neck. "Ah, I see. Um, sorry about that, you must really think I'm a bit thick or something."

The girl waved him off with a smile. "No, not at all. In fact we have many customers ask exactly the same thing. The reason we don't assemble the cake here is that it would be very difficult for the customer to transport home or wherever the cake is going to. Much easier to transport it when it's in separate boxes."

Duo had to agree with that. It made perfect sense, along with solving his dilemma of how the hell he was going to fit it into the car. "I have to admit, it does make things a lot easier."

"That it does, sir. Will there be anything else?"

"Yeah, could you tell me how much that slice of lemon cheesecake is, please?"

"They are four dollars each."

"I'll take it," Duo said and reached for his wallet again. "Actually, do you have two of them?"

"If you don't mind waiting a moment, I can cut another one for you?"

"Thanks." While the girl cut another piece of cake, Duo picked up the first of the two boxes and carried them out to the car. There was just enough room in the back for both boxes to fit and once they were both in there was no way either box was going to move anywhere in a hurry. Duo paid for the two slices of cheesecake and placing them on the passenger seat he set off for home, his mood having lightened a touch.

# # #

Having supervised the unloading of the marquee, tables and chairs, Heero glanced at his watch and figured he had about another hour or so before Duo would be back. Abandoning the items for the moment, Heero headed for the safety of the stables, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. Once he was sure no one was around, he pressed a familiar number into the cell and waited for the call to connect.

"Hey Joe, it's Heero..."

Five minutes later he was disconnecting, a smile on his face. Pocketing the cell, he left the stables and aimed for the marquee that was waiting to be set up. Spotting Zechs coming out of the farmhouse he waved to the vet.

"I take it that this is all the basic stuff for the wedding tomorrow?" Zechs asked and stood looking around.

"Hai. That's the marquee which I need to set up. Once that's done I can put all the tables and chairs inside. Duo should be back soon and he's going to give me a hand," Heero replied, eying off the pile of canvas, poles and ropes.

"I'll give you a hand with the marquee if you wish," Zechs offered.

"Would you mind? I really didn't want to ask as you've already done so much towards the wedding."

"If I didn't want to help I wouldn't offer," Zechs stated with a grin. "Besides, it will be quicker with two and I'm not doing anything else as morning consults are finished and there's nothing booked for surgery. And before you ask, Hilde's on call this afternoon so that leaves me with time on my hands."

"Thanks, Zechs." Heero gave a soft smile. "We both appreciate all the help you've given us."

"It's fine, Heero, no thanks needed. Just promise me one thing?"

"Oh?"

"Just don't offer to mow the lawn ever again." Zechs looked pointedly at the lawn which, despite his running over it several times with Jaws, still sported a few 'bald' patches and a couple of squiggly lines.

Heero's face darkened a touch as the memory of the terrible time he'd had with Jaws came back to haunt him. "That's one promise you can count on me keeping. I have no intention of ever going near that spawn of Satan ever again," Heero growled.

Zechs laughed. "Glad to hear it. Come on, let's get started."

#

Arriving home from his run into Salsbury, Duo felt in a slightly better mood. He parked the car and picked up the two, single slices of cheesecake he'd purchased and took them inside the cottage to place in the fridge. They would do nicely for dessert, or afternoon tea if they were lucky enough to get a break from the numerous things they still had to do.

With the treat safely put away, Duo hopped back into the car once again and drove it out of the drive and onto the road to go around the block to the stables entrance. Pulling up in the stable car parking area, he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his fiancé and Zechs struggling to raise the marquee. Deciding he'd better go help, Duo cut the engine and got out.

"According to the instructions all you need to do is push that pole there up while pulling on those two ropes," Zechs said, his tone a little exasperated.

"And just how the hell am I supposed to pull on two ropes at once when they are on opposite sides?" Heero demanded.

"Having a spot of trouble?' Duo couldn't resist asking as he strode up.

"Duo, you're back," Heero cried.

"Obviously."

"Think you could give us a hand before Heero ends up strangling himself with those ropes?" Zechs asked from where he stood, holding the pole under the canvas.

"I think I'd better," Duo replied with a snort. "What do you want me to do?"

Fifteen minutes later the marquee was up and standing, Heero securing the last of the guy ropes.

"It's... big," Duo said, looking around.

"Not really," Heero said and went on to explain. "Once we have the tables and chairs for the guests in here there's still the bar to set up and the tables for the buffet. Once that's all in it won't look so big. Oh, we also have to put in a table for the music thing."

"Music thing?" Zechs said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Yes. Quatre said he would look after that side of things for us. He said something about an iPod docking station, speakers and a microphone. I'm not sure what he actually intends to set up, I told him I'd leave it all up to him. He said he would be over later to set up the speakers and stuff, he's going to bring the rest and set it up first thing in the morning." Heero glanced out the flap of the marquee when he heard a vehicle pulling up. "The caterers are here."

The next two hours were spent in a flurry of activity. The caterers had said they would bring over and set up everything they could that would be okay to stay overnight. Zechs found his kitchen taken over by two chefs, three extra refrigerators and a large 'chiller'. Duo backed Henrietta up as close as he could to the back door of the farmhouse and all the cartons of drinks were unloaded along with the wedding cake. The chefs took charge of the cake, 'ohhing' and 'ahhing' over the guys' choice and telling them both they would add all the 'extras' to it the following morning.

The drinks were removed from their cartons and placed in the chiller to begin cooling. The few bottles of red wine were put to one side. Leaving the 'chefs' to the kitchen, Heero, Duo and Zechs all went back outside to help the remaining catering crew to set up the tables and chairs. June arrived half way through with the table decorations and a small surprise.

The table decorations were exquisite, cream roses, some baby's breath and silver adornments. Duo couldn't help the tear that formed in his eye when he saw the amount of effort June had gone to and gave the woman a tight hug. June smiled and said she was just happy she could do something for the guys after all they had done to help her. Passing the button holes she'd also made up for the men to Heero to take back to the cottage, she asked if they would disappear for a few minutes. Turning to Zechs, she whispered a request for him to give her a hand to set up the 'extra' she'd brought with her.

Duo raised his eyebrow at Heero who shrugged in response. He didn't have a clue what June was up to and the pair dutifully took the button holes and Henrietta back to the cottage.

Once they were gone, June and Zechs set to work. June extracted several 'frames' from the back of her car and handed them to Zechs who looked at them and scratched his head. A couple of large boxes were removed and placed on the ground. "It's a wire framed arch," June said with a snicker at the perplexed look on Zechs' face.

"A what?"

"Come on, I'll show you." June picked up the frames, Zechs grabbed the boxes and followed behind the woman. "Where exactly are they taking their vows?"

"Just there in front of the wishing well," Zechs said and pointed to the spot where a table sat.

"Right. Put those boxes there and give me a hand to assemble this, please."

Within five minutes, June, with the help of Zechs, had the arch set up.

"Ah, I see what it is now, but isn't it a little... plain?"

"That, my dear Zechs, is where the boxes come into play." Lifting the lids off the boxes, June pulled out several garlands of artificial roses, greenery and silver ribbons. "Now, pass me things as I ask, watch and learn," she instructed.

Zechs did as he was told, handing items over as June asked for them, his eyes widening as things began to take shape. He had to admit, the woman was talented. The roses were threaded through over and around the arch along with the greenery and sliver ribbons. By the time she'd finished the entire arch was a mass of flowers and adornments. Even Zechs had to admit, it looked 'classy' and fitted in with the scenery perfectly.

"June, I take my hat off to you. It will be perfect for the guys to stand under to take their vows."

"You really think so? You sure they won't mind that I went ahead and did this without asking?"

"I know they will love it."

"Love what?" asked Duo, appearing from behind the pair. "Oh wow! Where the hell did that come from, it's beautiful."

"What looks beautiful? Oh my." Heero stood beside his lover and gazed in awe at the arch. Turning his blue eyes to June, he asked, "Did you do that?"

Blushing a little and worried that they wouldn't like her gift, June nodded and then went on to explain how she really wanted to do something special for the pair. "I know I should have asked first, but I really wanted it to be a surprise. If you don't like it or think it's a bit too over the top or girlish I can always remove it."

"No!" Duo and Heero both stated loudly and looked sheepishly at each other.

"No, don't remove it. It was very kind of you to do something like this for us," Heero said softly. "I think it's just perfect."

"I do too. Thank you, June,' Duo said, unable to tear his eyes away from the pretty arch. "It will be perfect for us to take our vows under."

"You're both very welcome," June replied, a blush on her cheeks. "Now, what else can I help you with..."

#

After another hour of working away getting things set up, Heero had a quiet word with Zechs, June, and Carl who had shown up to lend a hand. The three nodded to him and shared a secret smile. Leaving the three to carry on, Heero took the chair Duo was carrying to place on the lawn off him and set it aside.

"Heero?" Duo questioned.

"Leave it, Duo. The others are going to finish setting things up. You're coming with me." Not giving his partner a chance to protest, Heero took the vet firmly by the elbow and steered him towards the stables. Once inside Duo blinked. Standing in the stables, all saddled up stood Comet and Shinigami.

"Heero, what are we doing?" Duo asked, uncertain what his lover had planned.

"We both need some time out and away from the wedding preparations. I promised you we would have some time alone to relax and what better way to do that than by going for a bush ride together?"

Duo looked dubiously at Comet and Shini. "Heero, I've only ridden Angel. I'm not good enough for Shini and I don't know what Comet is like or if I'm capable of riding her."

"Duo, Comet is a sweet mare, she won't hurt you and is very similar to Angel to ride. She's responsive, calm and relaxed. Come on, will you go out on a bush ride with me... please?" Heero added a slight pout to his lips and put on his best impression of puppy eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'll go with you, only please, do away with the eyes already, you're hopeless at pulling them off," Duo chuckled.

The beaming smile Heero gave him was worth the apprehension he was feeling over riding a strange horse.

Heero helped his partner with Comet's girth, collected a helmet for him and held the mare whilst Duo mounted. Once he was sure Duo was relaxed and safe, he fetched Shini and joined his partner. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Duo replied with a smile. He could feel himself relaxing already, the worries over the wedding tomorrow starting to fade into the background.

"This way." Heero led the way out of the stable yard and down the road a little way until they reached the familiar track that would take them into the bushland.

Once the pair had disappeared, June pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hi, Joe, it's June... Yeah, they've just gone on a bush ride. Heero said they would be gone for about an hour and a half... Okay, that's great. I'll have the barn opened up and ready for you. Carl is here and Zechs too so they will give us a hand... Great, we'll expect you in about half an hour then... No problem, see you soon and thanks, Joe." June put the phone back in her pocket and rubbed her hands together in glee. Turning to the two men, she batted her eyelashes and smiled charmingly. "Joe will be here in about half an hour and that will leave us with about a half hour to get the truck unloaded and the item stored in the barn so Joe can be gone before Heero gets back with Duo."

"Okay, guess we'd better move it then," Carl grinned.

#

"You sure there's no way Duo will stumble across it?" Joe asked as Carl slid the barn door closed.

"No, I'm sure. Duo never goes into the barn, he has no reason to. Heero's the one who fetches the feed down when he needs it so it should be perfectly safe until tomorrow. What time will you be here to get it all ready?" June asked.

"I'll be here around ten fifteen. The wedding isn't until eleven so that will give me plenty of time to get it all ready," Joe said with a grin.

"If you need a hand at all, I'll be here. Just knock on the back of the farmhouse door," Zechs told Joe.

"Don't worry, if I get stuck I'll come calling." Joe glanced at his watch. "I'd better shift, Heero will be back with Duo shortly and I want to be gone before then."

June, Carl and Zechs waved the young groom off before heading back to the back yard of the farmhouse and working flat out to make up for the lost time.

#

Duo patted the chestnut neck and gave a loud sigh. His body swayed gently with the rhythm of the mare's walk, the fading sun warm on his back as he rode side by side with Heero along the road and back to the stables.

Casting a glance at his partner, Heero was warmed to see the worry lines had faded a touch from his lover's face. "Enjoy yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for dragging me out, that ride was exactly what I needed to relax and forget about things for a while."

"There's nothing quite like going for a ride, sharing nature with a horse to relax and rejuvenate a person," Heero stated.

"You got that right, and Comet was a perfect lady." Duo patted the neck once again. "You were right, she is easy to ride, responsive but kind."

"Would I ever put you at risk?" Heero said with a chuckle. "If I didn't trust her there is no way I would have put you on her. She's a nice mare and has a big future ahead of her."

"I think she's just a sweetie."

"Tired?"

"Yeah. I'd love to have a long soak in the tub, eat a decent meal for a change - not the sandwiches and crap we've been having lately - and snuggling up with you on the couch to watch a movie before falling into bed. Unfortunately, I can't see that happening."

"Why not?"

"Heero, in case it's slipped your mind, we have our wedding tomorrow and there's still a shit load of stuff to be done. We'll be out there working under floodlights and falling into bed around midnight, if we're lucky."

"Oh, I don't know. How about we forget all about the stuff for the wedding and just go with your idea, I like that better anyway," Heero snickered.

Shaking his head, Duo shortened his reins a touch as Comet started to walk faster. She knew home was just up the road a bit and she wanted her dinner. The exercise with the nice human on her back had been fun and given her a bigger appetite; now all she wanted was to be tucking into her feed in her warm stable with her rug on.

Entering the stable yard, Duo almost fell off Comet's back when he spotted the back yard to the farmhouse. "Wha-" he began as he dismounted and took a proper look around.

From the mare's back he'd been able to clearly see that the chairs were all in place for the ceremony. On the ground and dragging a tired Comet behind him he peeked into the marquee where the tables inside the marquee had the linens on them and only needed the cutlery, glassware and crockery to be complete. The bar was set up and ready in the corner, down one side the tables that would hold the buffet lunch were sitting ready and Quatre had obviously been around as each corner sported an impressive looking speaker. All that was missing was the music machine itself. Whirling back around, Duo confronted his partner. "When?"

Chuckling, Heero dismounted and led Shini across to his gaping lover. "Everyone pitched in whilst we were on our ride. There's nothing left to do so I guess that means we can have that soak in the tub, quiet dinner and snuggle on the couch."

"You, you arranged all this?"

Heero nodded.

"Well shit."

"Let's get these horses unsaddled and put away for the night, then I'll treat you to a back rub after we've had our bath."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Reaching forward, Duo did his best to wrap his arms around Heero whilst still holding onto Comet. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"You can prove it by marrying me tomorrow," Heero said softly.

"Wild horses wouldn't keep me away."

tbc...


	88. Chapter 88

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. foreverfandom. net Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 88

Dawn was just starting to break across the sky when sleepy violet eyes began to open. For a moment, Duo felt disorientated. He blinked and glanced at the clock, wondering why he'd woken up so early. Beside him, Heero was still sound asleep, buried under the blankets and snoring softly. Then realization struck.

Today was their wedding day.

Today they would be joined together as partners for the rest of their lives. Whilst the law may not have accepted or recognized same sex marriages, Duo knew in his own heart that the ceremony and their vows would mean more to him than any government sanctioned wedding ever would.

The gentle sounds of birds awakening to herald the dawn drifted on the light breeze. Duo snuggled closer to Heero's chest and let the birdsong wash over him, soothing his spirit and settling his soul. They still had a lot to do before the ceremony itself, but for now it could all wait.

He must have drifted off into a light doze as when he next awoke it was to find the sun had risen and a pair of amused blue eyes were watching him. He yawned, blinked a couple of times and returned the smile with a lazy one of his own. "What time is it?" he asked.

"A little after six-thirty," Heero replied.

_Yep, definitely drifted off for a bit._ "I suppose we should be getting up and started, there's a lot to do today," Duo said softly with another yawn.

"Another minute won't hurt. I want to spend a few moments alone with the love of my life before I have to share you with the rest of the world." Heero closed the distance between them and kissed his partner slowly and languidly.

"Mmmm... You say the sweetest things, Heero," Duo replied when the kiss broke.

"I'm just speaking the truth," Heero said with a smile and ran the knuckles of his hand against Duo's cheek. "I'm the luckiest man in the world. I found the perfect partner and today they are going to be joined with me forever. What more could I want?"

Blushing to the roots of his hair, Duo couldn't help but quip, "A couple more gold medals in the display cabinet?"

Heero chuckled at his lover's attempt to lighten the mood and relieve a little of his own embarrassment. "That would be nice, but if given the choice I'd take you over a gold medal any day." And to prove his point, Heero dove in and kissed the vet thoroughly until Duo was panting and lucky to remember his own name.

Having reduced his partner to a boneless mess in the bed, Heero decided it was time to get up and start their day. He pushed the blankets from his body and climbed out of the bed to stretch. Duo lay back, recovering some of his brain cells and watched the display with an appreciative eye.

"Nice view," he commented.

"The landscape will improve later on when the ceremony is over," Heero said with a smirk and adding a sway to his hips, he exited the bedroom in favor of the bathroom and relieving himself.

Watching his partner saunter out, the impact of Heero's words hit home and Duo swallowed. He'd forgotten all about their wedding night. Well, that wasn't exactly true, he remembered there would be a wedding night; it was what usually happened on that wedding night his mind had conveniently shoved aside and put in a box, locked it and tossed away the key.

His emotions in that regard were still very raw, but he had come along way since his rape. He knew his body was willing, aside from the few petting sessions he'd initiated between them, he couldn't help the feeling that he wanted more, he needed to have that intimacy back with Heero. Oh he knew Heero wouldn't push him into anything he wasn't comfortable with and he appreciated that, but...

He ached to feel Heero's body wrapped around him, the tight heat, the closeness, complete trust and utter joy of becoming one with his partner... but the stumbling block was his own mind. Sooner or later he would need to confront that demon and conquer it once and for all.

Sighing in frustration, Duo shoved those thoughts away for now, he had enough to deal with in getting through the wedding ceremony. He'd meet that demon later and simply trust in his partner to help him defeat it. The sudden thought of him standing there in a priest's outfit, bible in one hand and a bottle of holy water in the other, splashing droplets around and chanting; 'The power of Christ compels you' to the 'sex' demon while Heero waited, spread naked on the bed with a tube of lube in one hand, brought a snicker of laughter bubbling to the surface. [1]

"I must really be losing it," he muttered to himself and tossed the bed covers aside.

# # #

Having pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Duo joined his lover in the kitchen for a quick breakfast. Nibbling on his toast, Duo eyed Heero before speaking. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Huh?" Heero asked, completely stumped as to what Duo was talking about.

Cottoning on to what he'd said and the clarification it needed, Duo put his piece of toast down and looked sheepishly at Heero. "What I meant was, how do you want to do the things we have left to finish off? You know, what sort of order, delegation of the remaining jobs, that sort of thing."

"Ah." Now Heero understood. "I have the horses to feed and put out then the stables to do so I guess that's first on the agenda. We need to check on the caterers, make sure the tables are all set with the crockery, cutlery and stuff and that the music is working fine. Once that's done I guess we're free to get ourselves ready."

"I'll give you a hand with the horses and then we can both sort out the rest of the stuff between us."

"Sounds good."

"Any idea what time Quatre will be here?"

"I think he's coming about eight-thirty and he'll drop Trowa off too. Treize said he'd be here around nine-thirty so we will have them both here to help us get ready if we need them."

"Right. In that case, I suggest we get a move on." Duo stood and carried his plate to the sink to wash up. "It's seven-thirty now."

"Shit!" Heero shoved the last bite of toast into his mouth, chewed and swallowed. Walking over to the sink, he dumped his plate in the sudsy water before wrapping his arms around Duo's waist and kissing the back of the vet's neck. "Just think, in a few hours you will be totally mine," he whispered.

A shiver ran down Duo's spine and he turned around in Heero's arms to face his lover and soul mate. Sudsy hands found their way around Heero's shoulders. "I'm already all yours and have been ever since we met," he replied huskily before sealing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Breaking apart, Heero rested their foreheads together. "I love you, Duo and I'm so happy you agreed to marry me."

"Love you too, Heero and I'm also on top of the world that you asked me to become your life partner."

Another kiss was shared, slow and gentle, both men doing their best to put all their love and devotion into the kiss.

"I think we really need to get a move on," Duo whispered.

"I suppose so," Heero replied.

Snickering at Heero's reluctance to let him go, Duo gently pushed his partner away. "Come on, move that ass otherwise we'll miss our own wedding."

# # #

By the time nine-thirty rolled around everything that needed to be done, had been. The caterers had taken over the farmhouse kitchen completely. The marquee looked gorgeous with everything in place. The area for the ceremony itself looked a picture with the sunlight glinting off the silver adornments in the arch.

Trowa arrived with Quatre and gave the blonde a hand to finish off setting up the iPod station, checking that all was working well and that the music they had selected was to Duo and Heero's tastes. Time was passing and they really needed to get moving and back to the cottage to get ready. Heero was a little on the jumpy side and kept sneaking glances at the driveway. He knew Joe would be here shortly and he wanted Duo well out of the way before the young groom arrived.

Glancing at his watch, Heero noted another fifteen minutes had passed and he'd lost Duo. "Shit!" he muttered as he began to scour the grounds for his missing partner.

"You okay, Heero?" Trowa asked. "I've been looking for you."

"Hai, I'm fine but I can't find Duo. We need to get back to the cottage to get ready."

"I think he went into the farmhouse to take a look at the cake."

Heero rolled his eyes. "I need to get him out of here, now."

Trowa gave his friend a funny look. "Why the rush? I know we need to get ready, but we have time."

Not wanting to spoil the surprise he had planned, Heero did some quick thinking. "I know we don't need a lot of time to get ready, but Duo will. He's still got that mane of hair to deal with and that will take a while." It was the best excuse Heero could think of right then.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I'll go grab him and bodily drag him back to the cottage if I have to," Trowa replied with a chuckle.

"Thanks. I'll be right behind you, I think I can see Treize's car coming down the lane."

Trowa did find Duo in the kitchen of the farmhouse, the vet staring at the masterpiece that the cake had become with the skillful addition of the decorations from the caterers. After spending a brief moment to admire the cake, Trowa convinced Duo it was time to go and get ready.

"Where's Heero?" Duo asked, walking alongside Trowa

"Treize has just arrived so he's talking to him and will be right along."

"Oh. Okay." Duo tossed a look over his shoulder and frowned. He could see Treize's car and Heero standing beside it with Treize, the pair talking to each other. He also spotted another familiar figure. Joe. Idly he wondered why Joe had come with Treize, he'd thought the young groom would have come with Otto. Turning his attention back to where they were walking, Duo decided not to dwell on it, he could always ask Heero about it when he got back to the cottage.

#

"You sure you have everything you need and you'll be alright to get it all ready yourself?" Heero asked Joe.

"Heero, stop worrying. Everything will be fine. I've done this several times now by myself, we've practiced often enough so nothing will go wrong," Joe replied in a 'patient' voice.

"As long as you're sure..."

"Heero, Joe will be fine, trust him to do this. Now, I suggest we get a move on otherwise this wedding will be taking place without you," Treize stated and with a hand on Heero's arm he began to steer the man in the direction of the raceway.

"If you do need help, remember -"

"Zechs is in the farmhouse, I know, I know. Heero, stop worrying and go get ready." Joe turned around and began to walk off, figuring if he wasn't there any longer then Heero couldn't continue to worry about things.

With a sigh Heero gave in and allowed himself to be dragged to the cottage.

# # #

The shower was running when Heero and Treize reached the cottage. Spotting Trowa in the spare room, Heero knew it had to be Duo who was showering.

"He's washing his hair," Trowa said, coming out of the spare room, having laid his suit out ready to change into. "Have you got the shirts and ties?"

"Uh," Heero looked a little lost for a minute. "Hai, they're hanging in our wardrobe. Hold on a sec and I'll get them for you both." Heero disappeared, returning within seconds with two shirts and ties. "Here, this one is yours, Trowa, and this is for you, Treize"

The two best men took the offered shirts and ties. "Nice," Treize commented.

There wasn't anything fancy about the shirts or ties, they were simple, plain but elegant. "Yours is similar to mine but a few shades lighter," Heero told Treize. "And yours is also similar, but to Duo's and a few shades lighter."

"Makes sense," Trowa smiled. "Come on, Treize, we can use the spare room to get ready in if that's okay, Heero?"

"That's fine. I'll go take my shower as soon as Duo's done then the bathroom will be free if you need to use it yourselves; although I'd be quick about it as knowing Duo he'll be back in there pretty soon to dry his hair."

The cottage became a hive of activity as the four men got themselves ready for the wedding. Trowa and Treize were dressed and ready within fifteen minutes and Treize went to assist Heero whose fingers had suddenly become all thumbs. Trowa gave Duo a hand to dry his hair, the silken locks mesmerizing the animal shelter owner and he had an idea. Knowing Duo was most likely going to wear his hair in its customary braid, he suggested something a little different. At first Duo wasn't too sure, but when Trowa explained a french braid in more detail he decided to give it a try.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Trowa, 'cause I have no idea how to do a french braid."

"Trust me, Duo. I used to do these years ago when I was younger and worked in the circus. Some of the trapeze artists used to wear their hair in a french braid and they taught me how to do it."

Duo sat still and let Trowa work his magic. The skilled hands and fingers in his hair almost had him purring and completely relaxed - unlike Heero who was on the verge of panic when he couldn't remember where he'd put their rings. The rings were located in Heero's bedside drawer and handed over to Treize for safe keeping. Heero began to calm down only to panic again when he realized he didn't have his sheet of paper with the words he was going to say to Duo on him. Another mad hunt turned the papers up – this time in Duo's bedside drawer.

By the time Heero had started to calm down again it was almost ten to eleven and Duo's french braid was done.

"It's beautiful, Trowa," Duo stated when he got a look in the mirror. Holding another mirror in his hand and his back turned to the bathroom mirror he could clearly see how Trowa had intricately woven the hair together to form a braid down the middle of his head and then into a solid braid to finish. Trowa had also interwoven silver threads through the hair and it gave it a magical touch. Swallowing the lump that had started to form in his throat, Duo pulled Trowa into a warm hug. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're most welcome, Duo. Now, we'd better move otherwise Heero will think you've changed your mind. He must be frantic in the kitchen by now."

Heero wasn't quite at the 'frantic' stage, more the frazzled nerve stage when Trowa and Duo walked into the kitchen. As soon as his eyes alighted on his partner, the nerves, the panic all faded into the background and Heero was left misty eyed and weak kneed. "You look... stunning," Heero said softly and stepped towards his partner.

"Thank you," Duo blushed. "You're quite the knockout yourself," he stated.

All four men looked a picture. Heero and Duo were dressed in midnight blue suits; Heero's shirt was a deep, cobalt blue to match his eyes with a blue and silver striped tie. Duo's shirt was a dark violet, also matching his eyes with a violet and silver striped tie. Treize and Trowa wore charcoal suits, Treize's shirt also blue but several shades lighter than Heero's with a matching blue and silver tie. Trowa's shirt was a pale violet, his tie the same shade with the silver stripes.

"I think you need these," Trowa said and waved a couple of the buttonholes at the pair. Stepping back from each other, Duo let Trowa secure his buttonhole whilst Treize did the same to Heero.

"Are we all set?" Treize asked, stepping back and making sure the buttonhole sat to his liking.

"Have you got the rings?" Duo asked. Treize and Trowa nodded. "You got your words, Heero?" Heero fished in his pocket and drew out the piece of paper. "Shit! Where are mine?" Duo went to race back into the bedroom when Heero grabbed his arm and waved another piece of paper under his nose. "Ah, thanks." Duo took the paper, checked it and carefully folded it up before placing it in his pocket. "Looks like we're all set."

"Come on, Duo. Let's go get married," Heero said, taking his partner's hand.

Walking towards the back door of the cottage, Duo suddenly stopped in mid stride, his face paling.

"Duo?" Heero pulled up short and looked at his lover. "What's wrong?' he asked. One look at his partner's pale face and Heero could only think of one thing – his lover had changed his mind about marrying him. The butterflies that had been in his stomach suddenly morphed into a swarm of pterodactyls.

Looking uncertainly into his partner's concerned eyes, Duo blurted, "How the hell are we getting to the wedding? We completely forgot all about cars."

Heero felt the relief wash over him and he gave a soft chuckle. Before he could speak, Duo rounded on him.

"I don't see how you can laugh at a time like this, Heero. This is a major disaster. Of all the fucking things to forget, it has to be the transport."

"Duo, calm down. I have it all under control," Heero said, trying to placate his irate and upset fiancé.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! How the fuck can you ask me to calm down when we've overlooked such an important part of our wedding?!" Duo was beginning to border on the hysterical. "We're going to look like complete idiots walking between the paddocks to our own wedding! Oh god, tell me this is not happening." Duo held his head in his hands. "I suppose if we're quick enough we could use Henrietta..."

"Duo..."

"There might be enough silver ribbon left over to tie onto the car..."

"DUO..."

"I'm sure Treize wouldn't mind driving..."

"DUO!" Heero yelled, his patience wearing thin.

"WHAT?!" Duo snapped and glared at Heero.

"I didn't forget. I have the transport all arranged," he said in a quieter tone.

Duo blinked. "You didn't forget?"

"No." Heero shook his head with a smile.

"You have transport?"

Heero nodded. "Come." Taking Duo's hand, Heero led his partner to the door and opened it.

Duo came to a stop, his feet rooted to the ground, eyes unable to comprehend exactly what he was seeing. He opened his mouth only to find no words would come out so he shut it again only to try a few more times before his voice finally came back to him. "You..."

"Hai."

"When... How..."

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? Heero, I fucking love it! When I said to you it would be nice to have Zero at the wedding I never dreamt..." Duo was completely at loss for further words.

Standing out the back of the cottage was Zero – a very proud looking Zero. He was decked out in a shiny black and silver harness, standing calmly between the shafts of a black, silver and red, open top carriage. Sitting in the driver's seat, reins firmly in hands was Joe. The young groom was dressed in full coachman's livery, complete with top hat.

Placing an arm around Duo's shoulders, Heero explained. "When you said about having Zero at the wedding it got me to thinking how we could arrange that. I know he can't be ridden any more with his leg, but I had the idea of what about breaking him into harness. I asked Zechs what he thought about the idea and if he thought Zero's leg would be okay to pull a carriage. He didn't see why not so I asked Treize and Joe to help out. Zechs monitored his leg throughout the entire process and it's fine. Treize and Joe helped me to break him into the harness and Joe has been taking him for practice runs these past few weeks. This way Zero can be a part of our wedding." Heero looked nervously at Duo.

Dragging his eyes away from the sight before him, Duo stared deep into Heero's eyes before launching himself at the man he loved more than life itself. He kissed Heero long and deep. "Now everything is perfect," he said softly.

A discreet cough from behind brought them back to the here and now and reminded them that they weren't alone.

"Gentlemen, we really need to be moving, we're already five minutes late," Treize said with a smile.

Offering his hand to Duo, Heero gave a deep bow. "Your carriage awaits, sir."

The look of love that appeared on Duo's face was worth every bit of the sneaking around Heero had done over the past weeks to have Zero ready for their big day. The four walked over to the carriage, Trowa opened the small door and they all climbed in.

Once the four were all sitting safely in the carriage, Joe took up a little contact with the reins, clicked his tongue and asked Zero to trot.

Arching his neck, Zero stepped out into a brisk trot. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but he knew it was important and that it involved his master and the other nice human. That he was a part of it made Zero very proud.

# # #

The wedding guests had all started to arrive, Zechs and Quatre playing the part of ushers and greeting everyone. They directed people to where the chairs were all set up and made sure no one missed out on a seat. Howard arrived fifteen minutes before the ceremony was due to start and Zechs showed him to the area that was set up for the couple to take their vows. Heero had warned Zechs about the eccentric appearance of the celebrant so it wasn't quite as big a shock to the blonde as it might have been. Although Howard was dressed more conservatively as promised, than when he'd met with the betrothed couple.

Zechs still couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the man's appearance. The sandals had been replaced with a pair of dress shoes, the shorts with pressed slacks. A pale lemon shirt and dark jacket completed the ensemble. Howard still wore his sunglasses and Zechs was sure he could see what appeared to be two, orange hibiscus flowers on the corners of the man's shirt collar. Come to think of it, the tie also looked like it had a hibiscus flower print on it too.

Heero had given the pair a list of the guests and Zechs did a quick head count. Glancing at his watch, he noted it was eleven and the couple should be arriving any minute.

"Everyone seems to be here," Quatre said, sidling up to his blonde counterpart.

"I agree. I did a quick head count and the numbers match up. Now all we need is the wedding party."

"How will we know when they're about to arrive?" Quatre asked. "I need to know so I can change the music," he clarified.

"Don't worry, you'll know," Zechs replied with a secret smile. Zechs had stationed himself mainly in the parking area so he could point the guests where to park and thus leave a nice, wide passage for Joe to be able to drive the carriage right up to where the path started. The path would lead the wedding party across the lawn and to the wishing well. All the guests would be able to see the group arrive and Zero would be close enough to share in the wedding ceremony too. Whilst it might seem strange to some to have a horse at a wedding, Zechs could fully understand the reasoning behind it – as would all their guests. Personally, Zechs thought it was touching to want to have the one thing that brought the couple together, present on their special day. Had it not been for Zero, Duo would never have met Heero.

The sound of approaching hooves drew Zechs from his thoughts and he shook his head. "That's your cue," he told Quatre.

"Eh?" Quatre looked confused.

"The wedding party is arriving. They're coming by horse and carriage," Zechs explained when he saw that Quatre just wasn't getting it.

"Oh... OH!" The light dawned on Quatre then and he made a hasty dash for the iPod to cue the music.

The rest of the guests slowly began to rise from their seats and look around. All could hear the hoof-beats drawing closer and like Quatre, they were a touch confused.

Joe turned the gray from the lane way into the drive that would take them around the back of the farm house and ultimately the back garden area. "Look sprightly now, Zero, this is your big moment," Joe told the stallion, keeping his voice low.

Zero cocked back an ear to listen and whilst he didn't understand the words, he could feel the excitement in the air building up and knew they must be almost at their destination. He snorted, tossed his head and put even more of an arch into his neck. Tail kinked up, Zero put extra prance into his steps until he looked like he was floating on air.

"Oh, wow," June said when she saw the carriage and Zero appear.

"Oh my, doesn't Zero look proud," Catherine whispered to Hilde.

"Now that is simply beautiful," Meiran sighed and dabbed at her eyes.

"Why didn't you do something like that for our wedding?" Zoe asked Michael as she elbowed him in the ribs.

Joe brought Zero to a smooth halt right where the path began. Zechs stepped up and opened the small door, dropping the fold out steps as he did so. Trowa and Treize alighted first, each stepping back and to the side to allow Heero and Duo to exit. Zechs melted back into the crowd of guests, the photographer, a friend of Quatre's who went by the name of Abdul appeared from the side and began to snap away.

Standing on the end of the path, Duo smoothed down his suit, straightened his back and squared his shoulders. He glanced at their waiting guests, the space between them all with Howard waiting at the end. He gave a radiant smile to everyone and then turned his attention to Heero who had touched him lightly on the arm.

"Ready to go get married?" Heero asked with a gentle smile.

"More than ready," Duo replied with a dazzling grin.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Heero offered his hand, Duo placed his own inside it and they began their walk between their guests towards Howard and the wishing well.

To a future together.

~ # ~

tbc...

[1] The line: "The power of Christ compels you" (and I guess the picture in Duo's head) was borrowed from the movie "The Exorcist"


	89. Chapter 89

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. foreverfandom. net Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

**Many thanks to all who have reviewed, I really do appreciate your feedback.**

**Warning: There is a MAJOR sap warning for this chapter, the cavity inducing type of sap. Also I advise readers to have a full box of tissues handy - trust me, you will most likely need them. Also this chapter is quite a bit longer than my usual ones - the muse was running hot and I didn't want to stop him, but unfortunately, I had to at some point. Having said all that, on with the fic...**

* * *

><p>"Equus"<p>

Chapter 89/90+epi

Walking down the path between their guests to where Howard awaited them drew many emotions from deep within Duo. Excitement, fear, joy, happiness, peace, bewilderment all bubbled to the surface; but they were pushed down in favor of one truly strong emotion.

Love.

The love that Duo felt in his heart and soul grew with each step he took towards Howard. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought he would see the day he would marry. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had a successful business, wonderful friends, financial stability... and now he was about to have the one thing in life he desired the most.

A loving, gentle, handsome man as his life partner.

It was all Duo could do to hang onto the tears that wanted to run free.

Beside his partner, Heero was having similar thoughts. He still couldn't believe that the gorgeous, generous, kind and loving man beside him had agreed to become his life partner. Some days Heero had to pinch himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Reaching Howard, the music faded into the background and the pair looked expectantly at the older man. Heero quirked the side of his mouth when he spotted the flower prints on the collar and tie the celebrant wore. Duo wasn't quite so subtle – he snickered.

A small grin passed Howard's lips before he cleared his throat and began.

"Dear friends, Heero and Duo would like to thank you all for coming today to witness their joining in a civil ceremony and share in the love and commitment they feel for each other. To promise oneself to another for the rest of their days is a commitment that is not entered into lightly. It takes hard work, love, understanding, communication and forgiveness.

"Happiness in a life partnership is not something that just happens. A good life partnership must be created. The little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say "I love you" at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is at no time taking the other for granted; the courtship should not end with the honeymoon, it should continue through all the years." Howard raised his eyes from the folder he held open in front of him and glanced around the gathered guests. All were listening intently. Taking another breath, he continued on.

"It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives. It is standing together facing the world. It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family. It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is not expecting one person to wear a halo or the other to have the wings of an angel. It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow.

"It is finding room for the things of the spirit. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and the obligation is reciprocal. It is not only a life commitment the right partner, it is _being_ the right partner." Howard paused for a moment and ran his eyes over the assembled crowd once more. Glancing back at the pair before him, he smiled softly.

"Duo and Heero please face each other." The couple did as requested – Heero gave his partner a warm smile, Duo returned it with a soft one of his own. "Duo, please repeat after me..."

Duo listened as Howard spoke the words they had selected to commit their love to each other. Locking eyes with Heero and holding tightly to Heero's hands which resided in his own, he repeated the words in a soft voice. "Heero, I come here today to join your life for years, I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through those years. We are many things to each other, may only those best qualities continue to shine and may our bond continue to grow stronger. Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come; no matter what we may encounter together, I vow here today that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward." His words were met with a loving smile and Heero caressed the back of his hand with a thumb.

"Heero, please repeat after me..."

Taking a deep breath and continuing to stare deeply into Duo's violet eyes, Heero's voice rang out clear and strong as he spoke confidently. "Duo, I come here today to join your life for years, I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through those years. We are many things to each other, may only those best qualities continue to shine and may our bond continue to grow stronger Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come; no matter what we may encounter together, I vow here today that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward." He gently squeezed Duo's hands as the tears began to fill his own eyes and threaten to spill over.

"Friends, before we exchange the rings, Heero and Duo have a few, special words of their own that they would like to say to each other." Howard smiled encouragingly at the pair.

Releasing their hands for a moment, the pair dipped into respective pockets and pulled out the papers they had written their words on. They looked again to each other, both hesitating and unsure of who wanted to speak first.

Several smiles of amusement and a couple of low snickers came from their group of assembled friends as they watched the pair silently battling with their reluctance to speak first.

Seeing the dilemma, Howard chuckled and solved the problem for them. "Heero, would you care to speak first?"

Giving a sheepish grin, Heero smoothed out the piece of paper. Taking a deep breath, he found his voice and began to speak... "For all those times you stood by me, for all the truth that you made me see. For all the joy you brought to my life, for all the wrong that you made right. For every dream you made come true, for all the love I found in you; I'll be forever thankful, Duo. You're the one who held me up, never let me fall. You're the one who saw me through, through it all.

"You were my strength when I was weak, you were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see, you saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, you gave me faith 'cause you believed. I'm everything I am, because you loved me."

By the time Heero finished speaking his words the tears were starting to spill over and track down his cheeks, but he didn't care to wipe them away. Across from him, Duo's eyes were also misty, but the love they held deep within shone through as strong as it ever had.

In their seats, the guests all listened to Heero's words of love and devotion with a mix of emotions. Most of the women were dabbing at their eyes, Zoe had tears coursing down her cheeks – beside her, Michael wasn't much better. The lump in his throat had grown to the size of a tennis ball and he was having a lot of difficulty in holding his own tears at bay.

"Ah..." Howard paused, coughed a couple of times to clear his own throat and ended up picking up the glass of water that sat on the table. After drinking down half the glass, he felt more capable of continuing. His voice returned and he tried again. "Thank you, Heero for those lovely words. Now, Duo, I believe you also have a few words you'd like to say to Heero?"

"Shit, how do you compete with that?" Duo muttered and caused all those assembled to break into laughter. He gave the group a lopsided grin. The slight shift in the emotionally charged atmosphere was what Duo needed to compose himself and get his emotions back under control. Feeling he could now speak without his voice breaking, he glanced at the paper in his hand before locking eyes with Heero once more.

Opening his mouth, his voice came out clear and rich, pouring all the love he felt into the words he wanted to say to the man that had stolen not just his heart, but his very soul. "You gave me wings and made me fly, you touched my hand, I could touch the sky. I lost my faith, you gave it back to me, you said no star was out of reach. You stood by me and I stood tall, I had your love I had it all, I'm grateful for each day you gave me. Maybe I don't know that much, but I know this much is true; I was blessed because I was loved by you. You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me. A light in the dark shining your love into my life. You've been my inspiration, through the lies you were the truth. My world is a better place because of you.

"You were my strength when I was weak, you were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see, you saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, you gave me faith 'cause you believed. I'm everything I am, because you loved me."

When Duo finished speaking there wasn't a dry eye in the house. All the women were in tears and the men similarly trying to discreetly wipe their eyes. Zechs handed his handkerchief to a blubbering Quatre who took it gratefully and blew his nose, his own handkerchief being a soaked, limp rag in his hands. "Thank you. I'll wash it before I return it to you," Quatre whispered through his tears.

"You're welcome and I should hope you will," Zechs replied with a grin.

Heero's hands trembled a little as he reached up to stroke the knuckles across his partner's cheek. He'd completely given up trying to control his tears and let them run free. He didn't care who saw him crying, they were tears of joy and he wasn't ashamed to shed them. Duo's eyes had also given in to the overflow of water, the silver trails running down his cheeks as a testament to how deeply he felt for his partner.

Even Howard was struggling to remain composed after the exchange of words between the couple. With a slight crack in his voice, he managed to draw on the professional in him and continued. "Friends, I am sure you will all agree with me when I say that a love so pure and honest as we are witnessing here today should be encouraged to grow and blossom."

Several murmurs and nods of agreement came his way from the captive audience.

"And now let us move onto the next part of the ceremony before we all need a life raft..."

Duo couldn't help it, he laughed, loud and clear at Howard's words and attempt to ease the emotion charged air. Several people joined in, even Heero graced his lover with a smile.

"The exchanging of the rings." Howard looked pointedly to Treize and Trowa.

"Shit, that's us," Trowa muttered and elbowed Treize who still seemed to be lost in the words from earlier. "The ring," he hissed as he reached into his own pocket to pull out the velvet box and hand it to Howard.

Treize jolted from his mind wandering and registered that he was supposed to be handing over the ring right now. Hastily he reached for his pocket only to find no box there. Quickly he patted all the pockets in his jacket.

"You'd better have it, Treize," Trowa hissed again and then gave Heero and Duo an innocent smile.

Panic was starting to fill Treize's mind. _Shit! Shit! Shit! I know I have it here somewhere,_ he thought frantically.

"Pant's pocket," Heero muttered to his former boss.

"Oh yeah." Treize reached into the pocket of his trousers and was relieved to have his fingers curl around the velvet box. He quickly pulled it out and with a smile, handed it over to Howard who gave him an amused look in return.

"I know it's usually traditional to have something go wrong at these things, but please try to refrain from giving me a heart attack in future," Howard muttered to Treize with a shake of his head.

Treize looked suitably sheepish, feeling the blush starting to rise above his collar and reach his ears.

Taking the rings out of their boxes and handing them to the respective partner, Howard again began to speak.

"Duo, as you place the ring on Heero's finger would you please recite the following." Howard held a small card out in front of Duo.

Holding the ring in his fingers, Duo paused at the tip of Heero's ring finger and gently began to slide the ring over the tip and knuckle until it nestled at the base of the finger. As he slid the ring on, so he spoke calmly and with love. " Heero, what I have to give you is the promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry, and to join your laughter with my own. Take this ring, and be part of my life forever." Once finished, Duo looked up to meet his partner's shining blue eyes and then ducked shyly under his bangs with the intensity of Heero's gaze.

"Your turn," Howard said, turning to Heero. "As you place the ring on Duo's finger, please recite the following." Again Howard held the card, this time so Heero could read from it.

Slipping the ring along Duo's finger, Heero began to speak, his voice choking up a little with emotion. " Duo, what I have to give you is the promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry, and to join your laughter with my own. Take this ring, and be part of my life forever." The ring sparkled in the warm sunlight, sitting snugly at the base of the third finger on Duo's left hand.

"Isn't it so romantic?" Zoe hiccuped and blew her nose.

Meiran was sniffling quietly, still dabbing at her eyes as she listened and watched her good friends exchange rings. Wufei gently placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side. Pressing a kiss to her temple, he leaned in and spoke softly.

"Love is something precious and should be encouraged to grow. I hope they both share a long and happy partnership. If their union is half as good as what I have found with you, then they will have a happy future together."

"Oh, Wufei, you can be so sweet and I love you so much." Meiran pressed closer to her husband who tightened his arm around her shoulders.

Facing the crowd once more, Howard began to wind up the ceremony. "Heero and Duo, your gift to each other for your union today has been your rings. The ring is a symbol of the vows taken here today….a circle of wholeness perfect in form. The unending circle of a ring is a sign of fidelity, the pledged faithfulness of a couple to each other. These rings mark the beginning of an unending journey together filled with wonder and surprises, laughter and tears, celebration and joy. May these rings glow in the warmth and happiness of you both today.

"There may be times filled with happiness, sorrow, tears or laughter, whatever it may be, remember love has given you wings; your journey begins today. Duo and Heero, if there is only one thing you remember of this civil ceremony, remember the love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make your joining together a glorious union, and it is by love that your partnership will endure.

"Duo and Heero, as you have consented together to be joined as life partners and thereto have pledged your faith to each other, and have declared the same by joining hands and giving and receiving of rings and exchanged your first gifts as a joined couple and by the powers vested in me as a civil celebrant, I now pronounce you life partners!

"If you wish to seal this joining with a kiss, you may now do so." Howard closed the small folder he had been holding and reading from and smiled to the couple.

Raising his right hand, Heero took a step forward and cupped Duo's left cheek. Duo also stepped forward and leaned into the touch as his own arms came forth to wrap around Heero's waist. Everything faded into the background as their lips drew close and finally met.

The kiss was deep and loving, each man putting all their love and devotion into the act and leaving no doubts at all in the others mind that they were loved and cherished. The whistles and cat calls eventually drew them from the kiss and they pulled apart, both blushing at having forgotten about their captive audience.

Howard gave them a wink. "Nice kiss," he whispered, causing the blushes to deepen further. Giving his attention back to the crowd, Howard placed his hands on the couples' shoulders and turned them around to face their friends. "Honored friends, I present to you. Mr. and Mr. Yuy-Maxwell."

Holding tightly to each others hands, the couple began to walk back along the path and between their friends. The guests all stood and applauded as they passed. Once they reached the lawn at the back of the chairs, they paused and waited for all their friends to join them.

# # #

"Perfect!" The shutter of the camera snapped away as Abdul took more pictures. "I think that will do for now," he said and turned to check the photos he had just taken.

Turning to the horse that stood behind them, Duo petted the velvet nose, Zero blowing softly through his nostrils and half closing his eyes in pleasure. "You were such a good boy, Zero," Duo said softly as he made a fuss of the gray.

"He was just great, wasn't he?" Heero said, joining his partner in petting the stallion.

"This was such a perfect idea, Heero. I couldn't have asked for anything better and I'm so happy he could share it with us."

"I'm glad it all worked out. It was only right he should be with us on our special day."

Duo's face took on a melancholy look for a moment and Heero could see something flitting deep in those amethyst depths. Raising his hand, he gently brushed Duo's bangs away from his face. "What is it, Duo?" he asked softly.

Lowering his head, Duo dropped his voice to a low, almost whisper. "It's stupid really."

"Nothing is stupid when it comes to you. Tell me?"

With a sigh, Duo relented. "I was just thinking how lovely it would have been to have had Scythe here as well."

Wrapping an arm around his love's shoulders, Heero pulled the vet close to him and kissed the top of his head. "She may not have been able to be with us in the physical form, but she is with us in the spiritual. And she's always with us, right here." Heero reached out and touched Duo's chest, right where his heart lay beneath.

Raising his own hand to cover Heero's against his chest, Duo looked through misty violet into his lover's blue. "How come you always know the right things to say?"

Heero shrugged. "I'm only speaking the truth." He closed the distance between them and kissed Duo soundly.

"Ah, there you both are." Zoe's voice broke the tender moment, both men pulling apart and blushing a little at being caught. Zoe's grin went from ear to ear and as she reached the pair she couldn't help but pat Zero. "That was a great touch, guys. The carriage and Zero, just perfect."

"Thank you," Heero replied with a smile. "Seemed only fair to have Zero with us, if it wasn't for him I would never have met the other half of my soul."

"God you two are so sappy," came a voice from behind, causing Duo to jump and squeak in surprise.

"Hilde! Shit, why do you always have to sneak up on me?" Duo moaned.

"Because it's fun?" she replied with a laugh. "Oh, I really came to tell you that the caterers are ready with the food and want everyone to come into the marquee to be seated."

"Thanks, we'll be right there," Heero replied.

Hilde turned and began to walk back towards the marquee, tossing a few words over her shoulder as she did so. "By the way, Heero, Zero and the carriage? Perfect, just perfect. You get bonus brownie points for that one."

"Um, thanks, I think?" Heero said with a raise of his eyebrow. Chuckling to himself, he took Duo's hand in his and with Zoe on his other side, they walked back towards the marquee.

With the guests all heading in for the food side of the celebrations, Joe climbed up into the driver's seat of the carriage. "Come on, Zero. Let's get you back into the stables and unharnessed. You've earned yourself a bucket full of carrots."

Zero set out at a brisk walk, the stables were only a short distance away and he'd heard the word 'carrots'. Whilst he may not have understood much in the way of the human language, he did recognize the word 'carrots' and knew they were those yummy orange treats.

The caterer's had out done themselves. The hot dishes that Heero and Duo had selected were sitting in the bain-marie and the cold ones were on the table right next to it. The wait staff ushered everyone inside the marquee and made sure they were all in their respective places. With everyone standing, Treize, who had accepted Heero's request to emcee the reception, announced the arrival of the newly joined couple.

Applause rang out when Heero and Duo walked into the marquee holding hands, the waitstaff showing them to their places at the 'wedding' table. Trowa walked in behind and Treize quickly joined him, the two best men taking seats on each side of the couple. Quatre took over the microphone in Treize's stead and announced that the wedding party would be served their food first and then each table in numerical order would be welcome to approach the buffet and help themselves.

"Would you care for some wine, sir?"

Duo glanced up at the waiter standing beside him, a bottle in his hand. "Yes, thank you. Just a half a glass would be lovely."

The waiter poured the drink and moved on to Heero's glass. A pretty waitress appeared next with a plate laden with food and slipped it in front of Duo. Another waitress did the same for Heero and Duo couldn't help looking at the amount of food that sat there. His stomach growled loudly, reminding him that breakfast had been ages ago - and a scant one at that, Despite his thinking he wouldn't be able to eat much with the excitement of the wedding and all, Duo found his mouth watering and his appetite back with a vengeance. Once Trowa and Treize had their meals in front of them, he picked up his flatware and dug in.

With the wedding party now served their meals, the rest of the guests approached the buffet and filled their plates. The music played softly in the background as people ate and talked amongst themselves, the main topic being the actual ceremony itself. The guests were seated four to a table, Heero and Duo having done their best to try and keep people seated with others that they knew.

Zoe and Michael shared a table with Zechs and Quatre, Hilde and Catherine were seated with Wufei and Meiran, June, her husband Geoff and baby Max were with Carl and his girlfriend Marie, Otto and Joe sat with Howard and Abdul. The guests were free to roam around the tables though and chat with others and once the meal was finished, that's exactly what they did. Heero and Duo also circulated amongst their guests, chatting with each and every one of them, sharing their thoughts and experiences throughout the ceremony.

"Whose idea was it to have the carriage and Zero?" Meiran asked Duo who was currently sitting at their table.

"Ah, that would have been Heero," Duo replied. "I had no idea at all of the arrangement until I stepped out the door of the cottage."

"He was fit to burst a blood vessel," Treize said, having joined the table, wine glass in hand.

"Really?" Wufei asked and tilted his head.

Duo blushed and muttered something under his breath, something that sounded like 'was not.'

"Oh yes, you should have seen him. We were all set to leave when Duo here suddenly remembered that they had completely forgotten to organize transport to the wedding. He carried on, ranting and raving about how could they have forgotten something so important? That he wasn't about to go to his own wedding walking down the raceway between the paddocks and even went as far as to suggest we attach some of the left over silver ribbon to Heero's car and for me to drive them." Treize added all the theatrics of hand movement and facial expressions to his speech, leaving Meiran and Wufei in no doubt that Duo had been quite upset by the entire thing; but maybe not quite as much as Treize was making out.

"I did not rant and rave," Duo replied hotly.

"Then what would you have called it?"

"Making a valid statement."

Treize rolled his eyes. "Either way, you were upset, at least until Heero managed to get through to you and tell you he'd not forgotten." Treize turned his attention back to Wufei and Meiran. "You should have seen his face when Heero opened that door and Duo saw Zero and the carriage awaiting him."

"I hope someone got a picture," Wufei chuckled.

"That, I'm not sure of," Treize grinned.

Fortunately for Duo, he was saved from any further embarrassment by Heero who arrived behind him to let him know that dessert was about to be served and he would need to return to their table.

The desserts were just as wonderful as the meal had been and there were plenty of them, much to June's delight. "You'll get fat," Geoff, her husband teased when June sat down with her third dessert of the evening.

"Not much chance of that," June replied with a grin. "With Heero and Duo off on their honeymoon for a week and Carl and myself looking after the horses I'm sure I'll be working off any excess calories. Besides, if I do put on a few pounds there will be more of me for you to cuddle," she finished.

Knowing he was beaten, Geoff simply shrugged and laughed at his wife's antics. Carl rolled his eyes and Marie snickered.

"Make sure you leave some room for the wedding cake," Marie said. "I've heard it's a beauty."

"There is always room for wedding cake," June stated with a wave of her spoon.

The dessert plates were cleared away and the wait staff cruised the tables, placing glasses of sparkling wine in front of the guests. Heero and Duo had decided against champagne, Duo because he rarely drank and Heero because he said the stuff tasted like fizzy vinegar to him. The sparkling wine had been suggested by Treize who was more of the wine connoisseur amongst them and after tasting a few different ones, the guys had agreed and settled on a particular brand.

Once everyone had a glass, Treize stood up, Quatre cut the music and Treize tapped gently on the side of his glass, gaining everyone's attention. Quatre handed over the cordless microphone and retook his seat, leaving the floor clear for Treize to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before we proceed with the toast to the happy couple and the cutting of the cake, I'd like to say a few words. I have known Heero and Duo for a little over nine years, having first spotted Heero at a show and noting the potential he had to be a top rider. I was lucky enough to have him accept a job offer and join my stable. During the years that Heero worked for me our friendship grew and deepened, he never ceased to amaze me with his patience and understanding of the equine mind and his willingness to work and learn. As all of you will know, when you make a friend of Heero, you have a friend for life. It has been both a privilege and an honor to have worked and competed with and against Heero. He is a man that dedicates himself completely to whatever task is at hand and I have no doubts at all that he will also dedicate himself completely to Duo and his marriage." Treize lifted his glass. "Heero, I thank you for giving me the honor of being your best man at your wedding, may you and Duo share a long and happy life together. To Heero and Duo."

"To Heero and Duo," the guests echoed and everyone took a sip of their wine.

Heero's cheeks had pinked a little with Treize's words and he'd had to duck his head on a couple of occasions. Duo had squeezed his hand and positively beamed at him.

As Treize took his seat, Trowa stood up and cleared his throat. He glanced at Duo who gave him a nervous look back and he raised the corner of his mouth in a smile. "I guess it's my turn now," he said to the crowd who all went quiet once more.

"I would have to say that my first meeting with Duo was not quite the same as Treize's with Heero, in fact it's something I will never quite forget. As many of you know, I run an animal shelter and at the time the closest vet happened to be several miles away in Bradford. When Duo decided to open his practice here in Salsbury it was something of a blessing to the population. The first time I contacted Duo was about two months after he'd started practicing here and was in regards to a Great Dane dog that I'd had come into the shelter. He had been found wandering the streets and wasn't in a very healthy condition. I decided to give the new vet a go as I didn't fancy driving all those miles to Bradford with a dog that large in the car. Doctor Maxwell did house calls, which was a major bonus, and came around that afternoon to see the dog."

In his seat, Duo groaned and placed his head in his hands, shaking it back and forth. "Please tell me you're not-"

"Oh, but I am," Trowa smirked and fixed his attention back to the guests. "When I got my first look at the new vet standing on my doorstep my immediate reaction was to think he looked too young to be a vet. My second thought was, he actually looked quite hot and I wondered how long it would be before the local, single female population were beating down his door..."

Several people couldn't help but chuckle and snicker at Trowa's words. Duo was blushing red to the roots of his hair.

"Anyway, it seemed I wasn't the only one who thought the new vet was hot, turns out Duke, the Great Dane, also thought he was hot. I don't know if it was his cologne or something about him, but Duke took an instant, amorous liking to Duo, something he showed by raising himself up onto his hind legs and - please pardon my crudeness ladies – humping Duo's leg."

The guests all erupted into fits of laughter, Heero turned to his red-as-a-beetroot partner and snickered.

"You never told me about that."

"It isn't something that I go around telling people, Heero. God, it was embarrassing enough when it happened. Damn dog was taller than me when it stood on its back legs! I've never been eyeball to eyeball like that with a dog before. He just wrapped his front paws around my shoulders and went at it like there was no tomorrow. Took me almost an hour to get the legs of my jeans to bend enough to get them into Gertrude to wash and the stain flatly refused to come out at all!" Although Duo thought he was keeping his voice low, that wasn't the case and most people overheard his words, causing them to laugh even harder.

"Duo was, however, the ultimate in professionalism," Trowa continued, the smile on his face quite large by this stage. "He waited for the dog to finish, gave him a thorough examination and prescribed some treatment for him. Anyone who could go through something like that and still retain their dignity and sense of humor is a winner in my book. We became firm friends after that and have been ever since." Trowa paused for a moment. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that Duo is one unique individual. He has a heart of gold, would do anything within his power to help animal and human alike, he's a fiercely loyal friend with a wonderful sense of humor and deserves nothing but the very best in life. In Heero he has found not only an equally loyal friend, but a devoted partner who would give him the moon if he could." Trowa picked up his glass and raised it towards the couple. "Duo, I am proud to call you a friend; Heero, I am proud to welcome you into our 'family' and honored to call you a friend too. I know you will take care of Duo and make him happy; if you don't, just remember, Duke is still alive and I know where he lives..."

The laughter grew even louder as people raised their glasses and drank another toast to the couple. Heero's face had also darkened with a blush at Trowa's words.

"I can't believe he told that story," Duo muttered.

"I'll bet there are several more he could probably tell too," Heero said with a grin.

Duo was saved from answering as Treize called upon Heero and Duo to respond to their speeches with words of their own.

~ # ~

tbc...

The ceremony vows were taken from: www. /gay-wedding-vows .htm and modified slightly for use in this fic.

The words Duo and Heero speak to each other are some of the lyrics to the song "Because you Loved Me" Songwriter: Diane Eve Warren, and used here without permission. All rights remain with the songwriter and artists. Lyrics have been modified slightly for the purpose of this fic.


	90. Chapter 90

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. foreverfandom. net Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Chapter 90

The laughter and chatter began to die down as Heero stood. Taking a moment to sweep his eyes over their gathered friends, he cleared his throat and began to speak. "On behalf of Duo and myself, I'd like to thank you all for coming to our celebration today. Although we both know, as do all of you, that marriage isn't legally available to us, but this civil ceremony is; and in our eyes, we are just as legally married and committed to each other as any other wedded couple out there."

"Hear, hear," came several voices.

"In all truth, I don't need to have a piece of paper to say that I am married to the most wonderful man in the world. I can see it every day in his eyes, in his touch, in his voice. When I first met Duo, I couldn't believe my luck. Here was the very person of my dreams, someone who was kind, generous and loving – and more importantly, he felt the same about me. I was blessed the day he agreed to go out with me, honored that he chose me over all others and humbled that he agreed to spend the rest of his life with me. The vows we took today I do not take lightly. I fully intend to make him happy for as long as I draw breath. No doubt we will argue at times, disagree on many things, and I would be lying if I said our lives will full of nothing but cotton candy and roses – for life isn't like that. What is important though is that we can agree to disagree sometimes, be able to put ourselves in the other person's place and see things from their perspective and despite our differences, be there for the other when they need us.

"In Duo, I have everything I ever wanted and I'm so happy he agreed to become my life partner. To be able to share this day with all of you, our closest friends, is something I will treasure." Heero turned to look at Treize. "Thank you, Treize, for being my best man, standing beside me and helping me through today's ceremony, and thank you for your kind words earlier." Heero gave Treize a warm smile before turning back to their guests and raising his glass. "Please, everyone, drink up and enjoy yourselves." Heero was starting to turn a little pink in the cheeks as he brought his speech to a close and raised his glass. Public speaking had never been on his list of favorite things to do.

The guests all raised their glasses and sipped at their wine. Heero sat back down and nudged Duo who was sitting in a bit of a daze.

"Your turn," Heero whispered.

"Did you really mean all that?" Duo said, shaking himself from his thoughts.

"Hai, I did and I do," Heero smiled.

Duo let out a puff of air. "Way to melt a person's heart, Heero," he muttered with a soft smile.

"Love you," Heero said and pressed a kiss to the knuckles of Duo's hand that he'd taken hold of.

"Love you too, Heero." Duo got to his feet feeling his knees wobbling a bit.

The guests all quieted again and looked expectantly at Duo.

"I guess there's not really a whole lot I can say that hasn't already been said. Thanks to all of you for coming today and sharing this special time with us. It means a lot to us both to know we have such sincere and wonderful friends." Duo paused and took a breath. "These past few years have been full of ups and downs, but I only have to think back to that day when I was the vet on call at the Salsbury Agricultural Show to know that other than today, that was the best day of my life; for that was the day I met Heero. We have shared a lot over the years and many of you have been there with us during those times, but there is one thing that stands out to me more than anything..." Duo turned to look adoringly at his now life partner. "The love of my life, my soul mate has been by my side for all of it, and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"I didn't think my life could get any better, that was until Heero asked me to become his life partner. Like Heero, I don't need government sanction or a piece of paper to say I'm totally and wholly committed to him for the rest of my life. He had my heart from the day we met and now he owns my soul too; I can honestly say, my life is now perfect. Trowa, I wish to thank you too, not just for being my best man today, but for all the years of friendship we've shared, the tough times and the fun times – and just remember, there's a few stories I can tell about you and the shelter too."

Trowa suddenly looked up.

"Remember a certain penguin?"

"You wouldn't?" Trowa hissed.

Duo snickered. "No, you're safe for now."

The rest of the guests who had been listening intently all seemed to groan as one that they wouldn't get to hear another tale. Heero made a mental note to ask Duo more about it later.

"But seriously, thank you, Trowa, I don't think I would have gotten through today without your help." Duo turned his attention back to the guests once more. "I propose a toast to the two best men anyone could ask for. To Trowa and Treize."

Everyone raised their glasses and spoke as one, "To Trowa and Treize," they said and all took another sip of their wine.

Duo sat down and Treize took over the microphone. The caterer's moved the wedding cake to the front and center of the wedding table and faded into the background.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time to cut the cake," Treize announced. Quatre cued the music as Heero offered his hand to Duo who took it and the pair rounded the wedding table and approached the cake.

"There's no candles," Duo joked.

"Baka," Heero chided with a grin.

Holding his hand out, Duo said loudly, "Scalpel."

The guests all broke into loud laughter.

Shaking his head, Heero picked up the knife and with Duo's hand on his own, they poised the blade above the base cake of the two tier masterpiece.

"Seems like sacrilege to cut into such a wonderful creation," Duo murmured. The caterers had added several touches to the mud cakes, including a large horseshoe with two 'grooms' standing underneath it and a spray of 'icing' roses in the same shade of blue and violet of the pairs' shirts.

"Violation or not, I'm looking forward to eating this," Heero replied, grinning at his partner. Before Duo could think up a reply, Heero began to push down on the blade.

The knife sliced easily through the rich, chocolate icing and into the cake itself. Around the couple cameras were clicking madly and several cheers rang out. Leaving the knife embedded in the cake, the pair posed for photographs before taking their seats once again and letting the caterers remove the cake to slice it up for their guests to enjoy.

Quatre hit the music once again and people began to move around and chat with other guests. Heero and Duo also began to mingle with their friends and took advantage of the time to thank each one personally for attending their special day.

The cake was brought out on silver platters and slices offered to the guests. Duo took great delight in feeding Heero his slice, then blushed furiously as Heero insisted on feeding him in return. Once the cake was eaten, Quatre changed the music slightly, Treize spoke on the microphone once more and coaxed the couple to the dance floor to share what he called the 'life partner' dance. Still blushing to the roots of his hair, Duo allowed Heero to lead him to the makeshift dance floor. With his partner's arms wrapped securely around him and the music filling his mind, Duo forgot about the rest of the gathering and lost himself in the feel of Heero.

Had this been a traditional wedding, the best man would have joined the couple after a few moments with the chief bridesmaid or matron of honor, but it wasn't and there was no way Treize was about to take the floor with Trowa – the action reciprocated by Trowa. Instead, Treize decided to hell with it all and grabbed Zechs by the wrist, dragging the blonde onto the floor and sweeping him into his arms. Not to be outdone, Trowa stalked his own partner, Quatre doing his best to hide behind the iPod machine and failing miserably.

No one seemed to care and soon the dance floor was filled with all the couples, or those that could find themselves a partner. Howard and Otto stared at each other, Howard suddenly breaking the stare by speaking. "I'm too old to dance," he said flatly.

"I'm too worn out," Otto replied.

"Good, as long as we have that straight between us," Howard said with a firm nod of his head.

Joe burst out into laughter and got a glare from the older groom for his trouble. He managed to stifle the laughter a little, but couldn't quell it completely. Just the thought of the two 'older' gentlemen trying to dance together was too funny for words. Besides, Joe thought that Otto's wife might have had something to say about it if she'd been able to attend instead of remaining at home with a touch of the 'flu.

The dance ended and another song started. This time Heero found himself dancing with Zoe while Duo had Hilde as his partner.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, Heero," Zoe said as she danced.

"Thank you. I'm very happy with the way everything turned out," Heero replied.

"I sincerely hope that you and Duo enjoy a long and happy marriage. You both deserve this and so much more. I can't think of two people more deserving of a bright future together than you two."

Heero found himself blushing once more and wondered if his face would ever return to a normal, flesh color. "Thanks, Zoe, you have no idea how much that means to me, and to Duo too. With so many people still unable to accept love regardless of the gender for what it is, it's comforting to know we have such loyal and understanding friends."

"You're a nice guy, Heero and a very talented rider. Michael and I wish you both nothing but happiness."

Unable to find his voice to reply to the sincere words, Heero simply nodded and continued to dance.

Duo was gliding across the makeshift floor with Hilde in his arms, the other vet had a sappy smile on her face and gave a soft sigh. "You are so lucky, Duo," she said softly. When her boss gave her a questioning look she elaborated. "You have a wonderful partner in Heero. I know he will take good care of you as you will of him. The love you two share should be an inspiration to everyone else regardless of whether they are straight, gay or bisexual; it's something rare and special and I'm so glad the two of you decided to get hitched."

Duo didn't know whether to be blushing with embarrassment or mortified by Hilde's suggestion. He opted to play dumb instead. "Hitched?" he asked in amusement.

Hilde snickered. "Yeah, hitched. You _do_ know how many hearts you've broken, how many dreams you've shattered?"

"Huh?" Duo didn't quite follow.

"All the single females that are clients on the books are gonna be so pissed when they see you're wearing a wedding ring," she laughed.

"Ah, crap. I never thought about that." Duo hadn't given it any thought either, but then decided to hell with it anyway. If anyone noticed his wedding ring and asked about his spouse he would simply tell them that he did not discuss his personal life with clients. Or something like that. Either way, he'd cross that bridge when he came to it

"Seriously, Duo. I'm so glad you two did decide to finally make your relationship permanent. You're good for each other and it's wonderful to see you so happy. You deserve this, Duo, you deserve everything good that life has to offer."

"I... I..." Duo was lost for words for a moment before finally finding his voice. "Thank you," he whispered and pulled the female vet a little closer.

After a few more dances, Duo decided he needed a break and managed to leave the floor in search of a drink. He'd had a couple of glasses of wine throughout the reception but didn't want to drink anything more that was alcoholic. He got himself a soda and sat back at the wedding table to enjoy it and recover a little from the exertions. His eyes traversed the dance floor and he couldn't help the smile when he spotted Heero dancing with June and Quatre had somehow gotten himself caught by Catherine. A body sat down in the chair next to him and Duo turned to find Geoff, June's husband sitting there.

"Doctor Maxwell, or may I call you Duo?"

"Please, call me Duo."

"Thanks. Umm.. I never did get the chance to thank you properly for helping my wife when she went into labor with Max."

"Ah, that's fine, Geoff, you don't have to thank me."

"Yes, I do," Geoff said softly. "What you and the other guy, Doctor Merquise I think June said his name was, did for June when she went into labor was above and beyond the call of duty. I hate to think what could have happened to the baby and my wife if you hadn't been there to help her while waiting for that ambulance. You may not feel that thanks are needed, but I will be forever grateful to you for looking after June. Under the circumstances, I don't think I could have been so calm and done what you did."

"I wouldn't say we were all that calm," Duo muttered as he thought back to the fiasco that had been the delivery of little Max

Geoff chuckled. "June did say things got a little intense there for a while."

"Intense? I'd say it was more like being in a production of the Three Stooges," Duo replied with a grin.

"Either way, June came through it all okay and I have a healthy son as well. There could have been a completely different ending to it all had you guys not stepped in when you did."

"She's great person and a wonderful mother."

"That she is." Geoff's eyes wandered to the dance floor and his wife who was still dancing with Heero. "June has told me a lot about you and your partner, Heero."

"Should I be worried?" Duo quipped.

Geoff snorted. "No, not at all. She's always raving on about how good Heero is with her horse and how he's educated him so much. She loves that horse, Duo, and has ambitions to ride for her country in the future. I know she's eager to get back in the saddle and start riding and competing again and she's hoping that Heero will take her on as a pupil. Do you think he would?"

"Geoff, I'm sure Heero would love to have June as a pupil. He's told me many times that he thinks Orion has the ability to become a top A grade jumper. I don't know a lot when it comes to that side of horses, I'm more into the ailments, anatomy and fixing up the problems side, but for what it's worth, June is very similar to Heero in her riding and I truly believe that with Heero as her instructor, the pair of them will achieve that goal of representing their country."

"Thanks, Duo. I appreciate you being honest with me. I didn't want to see her go through all that trouble and effort if either she or the horse doesn't have what it takes to go to the top. Knowing that you both think she has a damn good chance makes me even more determined to help and support her in achieving that goal."

"You're a good man, Geoff," Duo smiled.

The music came to an end once more and this time Heero and June both decided they'd had enough dancing. Geoff wished Duo all the best and shook the vet's hand before moving back to check on Max and talk with his wife. Heero flopped down in his seat next to Duo and swiped his partner's soda.

"Hey! That was my soda," Duo protested.

"And it was very nice too," Heero replied with a smirk.

"Just because we're married doesn't give you the right to pinch my soda," Duo mock scowled.

Heero leaned in close and stole his partner's lips in a tender kiss. "Maybe not the soda but it does give me the right to kiss you whenever I want," he whispered against Duo's lips.

"Mmm, I suppose I can let you get away with it this time." Duo gave his love a warm smile.

"Are you ready to blow this party?" Heero asked with a glance at his watch.

The small knot of fear in Duo's stomach began to tighten and he forced it down. "Yeah, I guess we really should be making a move if we want to get to the cabin before it gets too dark out." The drive to the cabin would take them a couple of hours at least – depending on the traffic – and Duo really didn't want Heero or himself to be driving during dusk or the early evening as there would be the added risk of hitting a kangaroo and Henrietta didn't have a 'roo bar fitted.

"I'll let Treize know we're ready to leave." Heero got up to find Treize and let him know of their intentions to leave the reception.

"And bring me back another soda!" Duo called after him.

# # #

Duo waved out the window of Henrietta to their friends as Heero drove them both out of the stable yard and onto the road. Once they were on the main road and headed for the chalets, Duo finally began to relax and settled into his seat. The radio played soft music, the breeze came in through the partially open window and Duo sighed softly in content.

"Okay?" Heero asked.

"Yeah." Duo gave his partner a warm smile.

"It was really nice of Treize, Zechs, Trowa and Quatre to see to the dismantling of everything," Heero said.

"We have some very good friends," Duo replied, "and not just for their involvement in the wedding arrangements, but also looking after everything else for us."

"That we do." Heero had arranged with Treize, Zechs, Trowa and Quatre for the four to arrange the packing up the marquee, tables and chairs ready for the hire company to collect on the Monday. The caterers would take care of all their things, Zechs had offered to place all the remaining drinks inside the cottage for Heero to sort out when they returned. June and Carl were looking after the horses so Heero wasn't at all worried about them as he knew from experience that June and Carl would do an excellent job. Hilde and Catherine had taken Smokey home with them to 'cat sit' and Duo had reworked the roster to split the practice hours as fairly as he could between the pair.

"I think it would be nice if we bought them all a little something to say thank you."

"I agree," Heero replied. "If I remember correctly, there's a small village not far from the cabins. We could take a ride in there one day and see what the local shops have to offer in the gift range of things."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea to me, Heero."

They drove on for a while simply enjoying the silence and the ride. Although Duo had seen it all before on their last trip to the cabins, he still couldn't help but admire the natural beauty of the bush as it rolled past the window. "Want to try fishing again, Heero?" Duo asked with a cheeky grin.

"Why not?" Heero replied. "It will give me a chance to even the score," he teased.

"Yeah, right," Duo snorted. "There's no way you will catch a bigger fish than me, Heero."

"Awfully cocky, aren't we?"

"Yup. This time I'm gonna catch me a whale."

"Duo, I don't think whales live in the lake."

"Oh yeah, they don't. Okay, I'll have to settle for Nessie then."

"Nessie is in Scotland, not the Blue Mountains of Australia."

"Minor point."

"Besides, they still don't know if Nessie is a myth or real."

"Then I'll just have to catch a Bunyip, which in case you don't know, is kind of the Aussie version of Nessie and prove the myth of both creatures is real." [1]

Heero rolled his eyes. "All I can say is good luck."

Duo snickered and returned to his watching of the landscape.

"By the way, what you said to Trowa about the penguin; care to elaborate on that?" Heero's curiosity had gotten the better of him and now that Duo had mentioned it, he wanted to know the story behind it.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Hai, I do."

Duo settled himself deeper into his seat and began the tale. "I'd known Trowa for about six months when he called me about a penguin he'd had brought into the shelter. Someone had found it on the beach and it didn't look at all well. They gave Trowa a call and took it to him. I went around to the shelter and gave it a thorough check up for him. There wasn't a whole lot wrong with it, fortunately. It seemed to be mostly exhausted and underweight. We'd had a rather nasty storm front come through a few days before and I think he must have gotten caught up in it and ended up lost. There were a couple of minor lacerations to his feet, but other than that all he really needed was lots of rest and food.

"Trowa kept him at the shelter for a couple of weeks and took good care of him. I went back to check the little fellow and he'd put on a lot of weight, his feet were fine and he seemed to be in perfect health. Before we released him back into the wild though, I needed to be sure he would be able to swim properly and thus catch his own fish and survive. To do that we needed a relatively large body of water. Neither of us had anything at all remotely deep or big enough for us to check the penguin's swimming ability in, then Trowa had this great idea to take the penguin to the local swimming pool and see how he went.

"Being the middle of winter, the pool was closed to the public, but we called up the local council and explained what we needed and they were most accommodating. They arranged for the pool manager to meet us there so off we went. The smaller pool – the twenty five meter one – is a salt water pool so we took the penguin to that one and let him go in the water." Duo paused to take a drink from the can of soda he had.

"What happened?" Heero prompted.

"Well, Percy, that's what we'd called the penguin, took one look at the water, waddled out of the carrier cage and dove in. He was off like a flash, swimming up and down, diving and surfacing, darting around all over the place. Nothing wrong with his swimming ability at all, pity I couldn't say the same about Trowa."

"Huh?"

"We established that Percy was more than capable of swimming well enough to be released back into the wild, but now we had another problem. We had to try and catch him and get him back into the carrier."

"Ah." Heero snickered. "I take it Percy didn't want to cooperate?"

"Got it in one. There was no way that a penguin was about to just come to heel when you called it. Trowa ended up having to strip off and dive into the pool to try and catch him." Duo couldn't help the chuckles that were escaping him with his memory of Trowa in the pool desperately trying to grab hold of a slippery penguin who was equally as determined not to be caught.

"He must have been in that pool for almost an hour and had only managed to touch the penguin once. His lips were turning blue from the cold and he was shivering that much that I was seriously beginning to wonder if his teeth were going to fall out with the chattering they were doing. For a moment there I thought I was going to have to strip to my boxers and jump in to help him! Not a pleasant thought when it's the middle of winter and damn freezing cold. Anyway, the pool manager kinda took pity on us in the end and went to fetch a net, the kind you use to scoop the bits of leaf and stuff out of the pool with. My guess is he saw me about to start stripping off and didn't fancy the idea of having two people with hypothermia to deal with, not to mention the bad press that would cause. Damn me if he hadn't got that penguin in the net within seconds."

Heero couldn't hold the laughter that the thought of a blue Trowa in the pool and the defiant penguin sprang to his mind.

We shoved that penguin back in the carrier and high tailed it out to the coast where we released it back into the ocean near a colony of other penguins. The last I saw of it, it disappeared into the surf and flipped his flipper at us – kinda like flipping us the bird I thought."

Heero completely lost it then. The laughter rolled up from deep in his belly.

Duo grinned. "Three days later Trowa was in bed with a really nasty cold. Took him a good couple of weeks to get over it. He's never taken in another penguin since, sends them all direct to the wildlife people."

"What sort of penguin was it?" Heero had visions of the large, Emperor penguin as they were the most common penguins one saw in the zoos and things and were the normal penguin that sprang to mind when thinking of the species.

"It was a Fairy penguin." [2]

It was all Heero could do to keep the car on the road. His laughter rang in the car interior for several minutes and he tried desperately to wipe the tears from his eyes. "No wonder he didn't want you to tell everyone," he finally managed to get out.

They lapsed into silence once more, the miles being eaten up by Henrietta until an hour or so off dusk, the landscape began to change again slightly and the fresh tang of the mountain air began to infiltrate the car. Fifteen minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot of the Blue Ridge Chalets.

As he had before, Heero left Duo in the car while he went to check them in and get their cabin key. Danny Wilson, the proprietor, welcomed Heero back and exchanged a few words with the young man while Heero filled out the paperwork and handed over the credit card. With a smile and a wave, Heero went back to the car and his new husband, the cabin key firmly in his grasp. This time they were in cabin two.

Parking the car out front of the cabin, Heero cut the engine and turned to his partner. "We're here," he said, stating the obvious.

Duo couldn't help the rush of fear that raced down his spine, but he did his best to keep the emotions from showing on his face and plastered on a big smile. "Guess we should get unpacked then," he said in a bit of a rush and got out before Heero could call him on it.

Frowning slightly, Heero followed Duo's example and they grabbed their luggage from Henrietta.

With the bags dropped to the floor and the food stuffs sitting in their box on the kitchen counter, Heero walked in and closed the door behind them. Duo dropped the bag with the linens in it to the couch and simply stood in the middle of the room, arms wrapped around himself.

Having a fair idea of what must be going through his husband's mind, Heero walked up behind the vet and gently enfolded him in his arms. Nuzzling Duo's neck, he couldn't help but feel the slight tremble pass through the vet's frame.

Duo turned in Heero's arms and wrapped his own around the hard body pressed against him. Closing his eyes he rested his head against Heero's shoulder and whispered, "I don't know if I can do this."

to be concluded...

[1] Bunyip: The Bunyip is a mythological Australian Aboriginal creature and is said to live in the swamps, billabongs, creeks, waterholes and river beds of Australia. For further information on this creature go to my profile page for the links as they don't come through properly here.

[2] Fairy Penguin: The Fairy Penguin, sometimes called the Blue Penguin, is the smallest of all the penguin species and is native to Australia and New Zealand. These little fellows only grow to around 40cm and are just so cute! For more information on the Fairy Penguin go to my profile page for the links as they don't come through properly here.

For those of who are unsure what a 'roo bar is, it's sometimes called a 'bull bar' and is a metal bar that is fitted to the front of a vehicle to protect the vehicle from damage should one be unfortunate enough to connect with a kangaroo whilst driving. Trust me, coming around a bend in the road and meeting a six foot tall red kangaroo is guaranteed to scare the beejesus out of you! (I know, been there, done that) If you connect with one and don't have a roo bar the damage to the vehicle can and often is extensive. It's not uncommon for humans to suffer injuries and even death when colliding with a kangaroo. The kangaroo doesn't come out of it looking too good either. If you want to see what one looks like or are curious to know more, go to my profile page for the links as they don't come through properly here.


	91. Chapter 91

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries. foreverfandom .net Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Karina *snugs*

Summary: Having achieved his goal of riding at the Olympics, success has opened many new doors for Heero. Having left Treize's employ, Heero is now his own boss and with Duo's support Heero sets out to make his own mark in the equine business world.

Dedication: to all my lovely readers who have asked for a continuation of this 'Universe'.

Fic 4 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Commenced December 2011 - ShenLong

"Equus"

Epilogue

Completely understanding what his partner was referring to, Heero didn't press the issue, he just continued to kiss softly at any part of exposed skin he could find. When he finally felt Duo relaxing in his arms, he gently pulled away. "How about we unpack everything and have a bite of dinner?" he suggested.

Feeling relieved that Heero hadn't insisted on pushing him to talk about his insecurity, Duo agreed with the plan. Leaving Duo to put away the groceries, Heero took their bags through to the bedroom and proceeded to make up the bed. Placing their towels and toiletries in the bathroom, he glanced at the spa bath in the corner, his lips curling into a smile as he had an idea. He'd requested this cabin when he'd booked, thinking it would be nice to share a spa with Duo, now he was even more pleased he'd made the request – he could use the spa to his advantage and help Duo as well. With the plan secure in his mind, Heero headed back out to the kitchen to see if he could help Duo with anything.

#

Dusk was rolling in, the two men sitting out on the little verandah of their cabin and finishing off their meal. Crickets were chirping in the twilight of evening and the sounds of the night creatures beginning to stir came faintly on the lazy breeze.

"That was delicious," Heero said and placed his empty plate on the small table.

"It wasn't four star dining, Heero," Duo snorted and placed his own plate on top of Heero's.

"I know, but the way you make grilled cheese sandwiches puts four star dining to shame."

Duo blushed and got up to take the plates back inside and wash up. With Duo in the kitchen, Heero wandered off to start putting his plan into action.

Duo was just finishing up with the last of the dishes when Heero came up behind him and kissed him on the back of the neck."All done?" Heero whispered against the nape of Duo's neck, sending shivers coursing along that slender spine.

"Yeah," Duo breathed. He tried to stop himself from trembling, unsure of how to proceed next. He was scared, knew that Heero knew he was scared, but he had no clue how to conquer this last, maddening demon. _Maybe I should have brought the holy water,_ he thought to himself.

"I have something to show you," Heero whispered and nibbled the sensitive spot just below Duo's right ear.

Managing to break away from his partner long enough to dry his hands, Duo turned to face his lover. "What?" he asked curiously.

"Ah, come with me and you will see," Heero teased and held out a hand.

"Just a poet and you didn't know it," Duo muttered. Though still a little unsure, Duo took the offered hand and let Heero lead him from the kitchen, through the lounge area, along the short hallway and into the bathroom.

"Oh wow," Duo said, head turning from side to side as he took in the sight. The spa in the corner of the bathroom was full of water, steam rising from the surface in thin wisps whilst a couple of jets bubbled softly beneath the surface. Candles adorned every available spot, their pale flames flickering and sending shadows dancing across the floor, walls and ceiling. Duo could detect the faint aroma of sandalwood in the air and deduced that the candles must be scented. Turning to look at Heero, Duo gave a soft smile. "Did you do all of this?"

Heero nodded, the candlelight flickering across his features and adding a warm glow to his golden skin.

Raising his fingers to brush the tips across Heero's cheek, Duo leaned in for a kiss. "It's wonderful, Heero," he breathed when they broke for air.

"I thought we could both do with a little relaxation after the day we've had," Heero whispered back.

"Too true."

"Want to get in?"

"Just try to stop me." With a grin, Duo turned around and began to strip out of his clothes.

Heero felt a pang of hurt pass through him for a brief moment before he shoved it away. Duo had never been body shy once they had become comfortable with their relationship. It was just another of those things that had been taken from him with his rape; and something Heero was determined to give back to his lover. Knowing better than to make anything of it, Heero turned and began to strip out of his own clothes. By the time he was naked, Duo had his hair pinned on top of his head and was sitting back in the spa with a completely blissful look on his face.

"Is there room for me in there?" Heero teased, looking pointedly at Duo's sprawled out form.

"Sure," Duo smiled up and drew his legs back towards his body so Heero could climb in.

Sinking into the warm water with the jets gently pulsing water around his lower back, Heero began to feel the strain of the past couple of weeks slowly leaving him.

"Oh god, this is so nice," Duo groaned, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the rim of the spa.

"You can say that again," Heero murmured, eyes closed in bliss.

"When we were here before, our cabin didn't have a spa in it," Duo commented.

"No, that one didn't. I found out later that some of the cabins have them so when I booked for our honeymoon, I thought I'd get us one that had the spa in it." Seeing his partner mulling things over in his mind – most likely the cost of the cabin with the 'extra' – Heero continued, "We deserve a little spoiling. It is a special occasion after all."

"That is it," Duo breathed. "I could get used to this," he added, sinking deeper into the water and enjoying the feel of the jets pulsing against his skin. "Mmm, might have to look at possibly having one installed back home."

"You wouldn't hear any protests from me," Heero said softly. "I think it would be great to have one. Coming home after a long day at a show, it would be perfect for loosening up sore and tired muscles."

"Stuff the show, Heero," Duo snickered, "I was thinking more along the lines of sinking into one after a hard day in the surgery. Some of my patients can really take it out of you."

Heero cracked open an eye. "Trimming dogs nails, clipping the odd bird's beak and doing vaccinations? Doesn't sound all that hard to me," he teased.

"You want to try a couple of calvings, maybe a foal delivery or two and toss in some hoof work on both horses and cattle and then you have a typical day at the surgery. To come home and soak in one of these after doing those would be sheer heaven."

Heero managed to move himself around the spa until he was sitting next to Duo. Placing an arm around his love's shoulder, he pulled Duo closer to him and kissed his neck. Nibbling on an ear lobe, Heero whispered softly, "If you're a good boy I might buy you one for our anniversary."

"You going to make me wait a whole year?" Duo teased back.

"Christmas?"

"That sounds better, only we share the cost."

"No problem." Heero nuzzled Duo's neck. "I love you so much."

Relaxing together in the spa did wonders for Duo's anxieties. The tension began to bleed from his body as he soaked up the heat and luxury of the bubbling jets. Heero experimented with the controls, pushing various buttons, the jets changing speed and strength with each push. When Heero pushed a couple, the jets all turned on and the water came pulsing out fast and hard, the entire spa turning into a huge mass of roiling water. Duo was in fits of laughter, the water hitting his skin from all directions and tossing him around inside the large tub. The bubbles racing against him tended to tickle quite a bit and as Duo was rather ticklish in places, he couldn't help but laugh hysterically as his body was assaulted from all directions.

Heero was also in fits of laughter, more from watching his partner than anything. Eventually he managed to turn all but a couple of the jets off and left those two at a slow pulse. Picking up a wash cloth, he squirted some of the body wash onto it and began to gently run it over Duo's shoulders and arms. The vet got over his fit of the giggles and relaxed back once more, letting Heero wash him. Knowing if he was to succeed in his plan, Heero didn't push things, just washed Duo's torso, back, arms and legs, handing over the cloth for Duo to clean his more personal areas himself.

The favor was returned, Duo smoothing the cloth over Heero's body and washing away the tension as well as the grime. Once he was clean, Heero stepped out of the spa, grabbed a towel and dried off a bit. With the towel wrapped around his waist he turned to his lover who was still in the spa. "Wait there for a moment. There's a couple of things I want to do then I'll come back for you."

"Okay," Duo agreed, his curiosity rising once more.

Heero disappeared from the bathroom and aimed for the bedroom where he quickly lit several more candles. He'd turned the heat on in the bedroom before taking their 'bath' and it was toasty warm. He grabbed a bottle of oil and set it on the side table, placed another couple of towels on the bed and paused when he pulled out the tube of lube. He stared at the tube for a moment, then shoved it under the pillow. If everything went according to plan, he would be using that lube tonight and Duo would be free of his fears for good. Satisfied he had everything in place, Heero went back to the bathroom to fetch his lover.

Duo was understandably wary when Heero led him to the bedroom. He knew in his own mind that he needed to get over his fear of making love, but it was easier said than done. He paused in the doorway when he spotted the candles again, the towels on the bed and bottle of oil sitting on the side table. He frowned and turned to Heero. "What-?"

"Hush. I want to spoil you, Duo. Please, let me?"

Still frowning, Duo looked from the bed to Heero and back to the bed. "I – I..."

"It's okay, Duo. I'm not going to do anything that you're not comfortable with. I want to give you a massage, if that's okay?"

The look of pleading and love in those blue oceans was Duo's undoing. "I could never refuse you," he said softly.

"Thank you." Taking Duo's hand in his, Heero led his partner to the bed. "Just lie down on your stomach." Duo did as requested. "Comfortable?"

"Yes."

"I"m going to remove the towel, but not completely," Heero warned him.

"O- Okay."

Carefully Heero tugged at the towel, pulling it from Duo's hips but draping back over the vet's backside. "Still okay?" Heero whispered.

A shaky 'Yes' came from his lover.

"Just relax and enjoy," Heero murmured and reached for the oil. He drizzled a portion of it between Duo's shoulder blades and along his spine. The vet's body shivered a little.

"Cold," Duo muttered.

"Sorry." Heero mentally kicked himself for not having thought to warm the oil first. Placing the bottle back on the side table, Heero rubbed his hands together before reaching forward and spreading the oil over the skin of Duo's back. He kept himself kneeling to the side of Duo, not wanting to straddle his partner's hips in case he sparked any bad memories. If he could pull this off, Duo wouldn't have those memories for much longer.

Strong hands went to work, massaging the tense muscles and working out the knots. Long, sweeping strokes followed by the kneading of tired shoulders soon had Duo moaning softly. "Feel good?" Heero asked, continuing to work the tension from his love.

"Feels bloody wonderful," Duo sighed.

"Good," Heero chuckled.

Working steadily over Duo's shoulders and back, Heero moved lower down until he was at the small of Duo's back. The vet was relaxing completely under his ministrations, something Heero was pleased to note. He skipped over Duo's rear and started on his feet, working the oil into the arch of the foot and over the ankle. From there he moved up to the calves, kneading gently and frowning slightly when he spotted the couple of patches of skin that still bore the scars of the burns Duo had suffered in the fire. They were by no means as bad as some burns he'd seen in his life, but they would never completely go away and were a constant reminder to Heero of what Stefan had put them through. Duo's knees were next and then Heero began to blaze a trail along Duo's thighs.

The firm but gentle caress of his partner's hands soon had Duo's muscles relaxing completely. The spa had taken a lot of tension from his body and the massage reduced him to a further puddle of goo. Feeling Heero's hands beginning to work along his thighs sent a momentary spark of fear up his spine, but Heero's hands didn't change in their rhythm, simply continued to work at the hard muscles and encourage them to relax.

Heero gave a small smile when he felt Duo relaxing even further under his ministrations. Now was the time to take things a little further, but he needed to be very careful otherwise it could backfire badly on him. Heero began to work along the inner thigh, waiting for Duo to become comfortable with his touch before he started to manipulate Duo's legs to part a little. With the thighs opening up a touch, Heero began to work the inner muscle with more enthusiasm.

Gradually Duo's mind relaxed into that place of total bliss, the tension easing from his frame as Heero worked his magic. Somewhere along the line – but Duo couldn't remember when – the massage began to change slightly. It went from a deep pushing and kneading of his muscles to a lighter, sensual touch. Heero's fingers still worked at the sensitive inner thigh, but now they seemed to stroke and caress as well.

Duo moaned softly as he felt himself beginning to stir. All thoughts of his rape had fled his mind, the inner demon silent – for the moment at least.

Cautiously, Heero experimented with his touch, firm one minute and feather light the next. His eyes watched the body beneath, noting the subtle changes and looking for any sign of discomfort. When his touch was rewarded by a low moan of pleasure, Heero became a little bolder. Slowly but steadily he worked his hand and fingers higher along Duo's thigh until he could feel the swell of Duo's buttocks against his fingers. Keeping his touch light, he caressed the base of Duo's rear and slipped a finger along the sensitive perineum.

The touch was electric and sparked a raw need in Duo that he'd completely forgotten he could feel. He groaned and pushed his hips into the bed, the action relieving a little of the ache that was building in his growing erection.

Heero's own arousal was hot and heavy under the towel, but he pushed it to the back of his mind for now. This was all for Duo. He played a little more, continually switching from teasing to firm touches, all the time watching his lover's reactions. Knowing that Duo must be fully aroused by now if the thrusting of his hips from time to time were any indication, Heero decided it was time to turn his lover over and commence part two of his plan.

Leaning back, Heero moved away slightly and reached for the bottle of oil. "Turn over for me, Duo," he whispered.

"Ah," Duo groaned. "Why did you stop?"

"I need you to roll over for me so I can massage your front," Heero reiterated.

"Oh." Duo's face began to flame as he realized his very prominent erection would be clearly visible beneath the towel. The next second he admonished himself for being so stupid. This was Heero, his husband and life partner. Hell they'd been naked together many times so it wasn't as if Heero was seeing something new. Still blushing, Duo eased himself over to his back, one hand grabbing for the towel to keep it in place. "Sorry," he muttered, looking anywhere but at Heero.

"It's fine, Duo." Heero kept his voice low and loving. The oil was dispensed again, this time to Duo's chest and Heero was quick to follow the oil with his hands. He kept the touches clinical for the moment, waiting for Duo to relax and feel comfortable again. As his partner did, Heero began to swirl his palms across Duo's chest, rubbing over slowly hardening nipples. The soft whimpers that came from the vet's mouth encouraged him to continue. Fingers replaced palms, Heero gently teasing at the nubs until they fully hardened and Duo began to squirm under his touch. Adding a little more oil, Heero worked over Duo's stomach. Knowing how ticklish the vet could be, Heero was careful not to tease too much, the last thing he wanted was for Duo to be overcome by a fit of the giggles and lose what ground he'd managed to gain.

Duo's eyes closed as his body sank into the pleasure, Heero's hands firm upon his stressed muscles. The massage of his physical form was highly enjoyable, but the 'massage' to his mind was so much more. The doubts that had festered for so long were slowly being lanced, Heero's careful manipulations ensuring he felt nothing at all but desire, need and most importantly - in control.

By the time Heero's hands worked their way over Duo's thighs again, the vet was nothing more than a boneless pile on the bed.

Carefully Heero lifted the towel away from Duo's hips, one hand still working diligently at the inner thigh muscles on Duo's leg. With nothing at all between himself and his partner's skin, Heero was free to roam his hands wherever they wished to go. It took a little maneuvering, but Heero managed to work his own body around until he was completely by Duo's side and could reach under the pillow to locate the tube of lube.

Duo wasn't sure when the touches changed from his inner thigh to the crease of thigh and hip, but it didn't cause him any distress; if anything he craved the touch even more, only a little closer to his aching need, preferably _on_ his aching need.

Deftly flipping the cap of the lube open, Heero managed to get the lube onto his fingers and carefully worked that hand across Duo's hip and under his lover's balls to the sensitive perineum. His other hand drifted across from the crease of Duo's hip to lightly run through the vet's pubic hair. Ever mindful of Duo's fragile psyche, he was sure to leave the vet enough room to pull away if he felt the least bit uncomfortable. When no protest was made, Heero brought one hand to gently cup Duo's balls, rolling them around and rubbing softly whilst his other continued to work back along the perineum to the crevice of Duo's backside.

"Ahh, good," Duo groaned, his head tossing from side to side. The demon in his head roused from its silent observations and began to jump up and down in protest, but for the moment the pleasure of Heero's hand overrode anything the demon might be trying to do.

More lube was applied, Heero managing to work his fingers along Duo's crevice until he located that sweet entrance. Once there he began to circle softly. His other hand continued to fondle Duo's sac, fingertips caressing gently before cupping and rolling, then tracing idle patterns again.

Once he deemed Duo relaxed enough, Heero began to push a finger carefully against Duo's entrance.

The unexpected touch to his anus had Duo arching on the bed. The demon in his head cackled madly, promising him that this was going to hurt, that he didn't have a choice in this. For a moment Duo stilled, his mind pushing him back to that fateful day in the drug room of the surgery stables. Violet eyes opened and connected with warm blue. Love, trust, desire were just a few of the emotions Duo could read in those eyes and they drew him back from the past to the present.

"Okay?" Heero questioned, working the lube around Duo's hole.

Unable to trust his voice, Duo nodded and did his best to ignore the insistent cries from the tormentor in his head.

"Anytime you want me to stop, just say the word," Heero breathed and leaned in for a deep, lingering kiss.

Duo took what the kiss offered, finding reassurance and unconditional love in the sealing of their lips. His hand came up and cupped the side of Heero's face as they continued to share soft kisses.

With Duo distracted by their kisses, Heero wriggled a finger inside Duo's passage and cautiously worked it in and out.

The demon taunted and mocked, doing its damnedest to drag Duo back to the past.

Sensing Duo's inner struggle, Heero kept his movements gentle and slow, giving Duo ample opportunity to tell him to stop if he wished. For the moment though, Duo moaned quietly, his hips shifting from time to time as the pleasure increased. Feeling bolder, Heero worked a second finger inside and scissored them.

_Pain, pain, pain,_ the demon mocked.

_No, no pain, just pleasure,_ Duo shot back, but he bit his lower lip just in case.

The passage around his fingers began to loosen, the lube helping with the in and out slide. Heero slipped a third finger inside.

_He's going to rip you apart, force himself onto you_, the demon taunted.

_No, not Heero. Never Heero,_ Duo screamed back. _Heero would never hurt me, he's not like that, he loves me._

_Are you sure about that? You're nothing but a hole for him to fuck when he wants._

Warm lips descended on Duo's, sweeping the demon and his evil torture to the side for a moment. Breaking their kiss, Heero kept their foreheads touching, his eyes staring deep into Duo's and their lips brushing against each others as he spoke.

"I love you, Duo. You are my heart and soul, my very reason for living. You own me completely. I am yours for eternity."

Keeping Duo's attention firmly fixed on him, Heero removed his fingers, applied lube to his own, aching length and slowly positioned himself between Duo's spread thighs. Gently he let his hips drop down, the crown of his cock locating the gateway to paradise and gently but firmly pushed against Duo's entrance until the muscles relented and sucked the rider inside. Heero paused once the head rested just inside and gazed deep into Duo's eyes. "Still okay?" he whispered.

The inner battle was heating up inside Duo, his heart telling him everything was fine, this was Heero; the demon doing his best to counter that.

"Okay," Duo whispered in return, although it came out a little shaky.

Heero eased himself inside his lover's passage, taking his time and moving slowly. He kept Duo's eyes fixed on his, fingers running softly along a cheek bone, brushing Duo's bangs out of his eyes and pressing tiny, feather kisses to his love's lips. Once he was completely seated, he paused and took Duo's lips in a searing kiss.

The demon inside Duo's head was shrieking and dancing madly around, but somewhere deep inside Duo something broke. The wound that had festered for so long split open, all the locked up emotions came charging out and threatened to drown the vet.

A shuddering moan left Duo's lips, Heero quick to kiss any part of Duo's face he could find to reassure him that everything was okay. The gentle kisses and soft murmurs of reassurance drew Duo from the deep well of roiling emotions he'd fallen into and he slowly began to claw his way back.

"It's okay, Duo, it's me, Heero. Nothing but pleasure, I promise you."

"Heero," Duo moaned, the conflict of pleasure and bad memories doing a number in his head.

"Just relax, Duo. I promise you no pain, just pleasure my love."

Heero had never hurt him, would never hurt him and Duo was tired of fighting the demon, tired of the horrific memories of his rape and wanted them to go away and leave him alone forever. The only way he could do that was to give himself over completely to Heero and trust his lover to take care of him.

The demon continued to dance and taunt in his head, Duo mustered all the inner strength he could find and mentally turned to face his nemesis whilst speaking to his lover. "I'm tired of being afraid, make me forget, Heero," Duo whispered.

Hearing the soft words, Heero understood what his lover wanted and needed and so he started to move. At first he simply rolled his hips, small, soft movements designed to tease more than anything. Feeling Duo's passage loosening further, Heero became bolder and started to thrust slightly faster and deeper.

With Heero's movements, Duo became even more aroused. His body flooded with sensation, the gentle roll of Heero's body against his own overwhelming him with pleasure. Suddenly, just as he was pulling free from the demon's clutches, all the terror filled memories slammed into Duo at once, threatening to draw him under with their fury. Just when Duo was about to cry out for Heero to stop, there came a light, a light so strong and pure it forced the darkness away, beat it back into submission. His eyes opened wide to find a bright, shining blue light in the form of Heero's eyes gazing adoringly at him and Duo suddenly realized the depth of Heero's love for him.

The demon howled in anguish.

Duo's hips surged forth, meeting Heero's downward push with an upward thrust.

The demon screamed obscenities at him.

Duo raised himself up, wrapped his arms around Heero and managed to turn them around so Heero was lying underneath him. Settling firmly astride Heero's thighs, Duo locked his lips with those of his partner, settled himself back onto Heero's cock and let nature take over. His hips began to move steadily up and down, finding a rhythm and maintaining it.

Locked inside his head, the demon cursed, vented and did his best to draw Duo back; but Duo had found his strength in Heero. No longer would he allow the specter of Stefan to soil or taint the love he had with Heero. Mentally, Duo grabbed the little demon's trident and poked him fair in the rear with it, chasing the evil from his mind once and for all.

Heero's next thrust hit Duo's sweet spot and he let go a primal howl of pure pleasure, head tossed back and raw need written into every line of his face.

It was then that Heero knew his love had come back to him, that Duo had finally laid his ghosts to rest.

"Oh yes," Heero moaned when Duo found his rhythm and began to ride him. He raised his hands and rested them on Duo's hips, aiding the vet in his purpose.

Skin became slick with sweat, bodies heaved and rolled against each other as lungs burned with the effort of drawing in oxygen. Having sent the demon in his head packing, Duo let the all encompassing pleasure wash over and through him, he became a slave to his basic needs. His body having been deprived for so long of this intimacy, craved every touch, every feeling and Duo was not about to deny himself any longer. He let go of all his inhibitions, all his fears and rode his lover with abandon.

Heero was a little stunned with the sudden ferocity of Duo's lovemaking, but when he really thought about it, he could quite understand his lover's need and desire. His own hips thrust up to meet the downward push from Duo, seating his cock deeper into the vet's body.

The pace increased, sweat ran freely, pants and moans were exchanged along with fevered kisses. Now that Duo had overcome his last obstacle, he was making up for lost time. His body was alive with sensation, nerves all firing at once and his blood felt on fire. The primal need began to build in his gut, the raw need curling and building with each thrust of Heero's cock into his passage.

The pleasure was building to the point of no return for Heero too. He felt like a drowning man, unable to keep afloat in the tide of emotion and feeling that was bathing him from head to toe. He did manage to recall enough brain function to let one hand slip from Duo's hip to his love's cock where it curled around the hard length and began to stroke in time with their coupling.

Chestnut hair escaped from the braid to frame the sweet face that was currently contorted in pleasure. Heaving breaths were drawn in and out as Duo's rise continued to build. The firm stroking of his erection combined with Heero's length caressing his inner channel and hitting his prostate from time to time all conspired against him and Duo knew his end was nigh.

He'd been without this intimacy for too long and it was only natural that his stamina would be sorely tested. But for now it didn't matter. They would have plenty of time to make love and Duo knew that now he'd managed to break free from his fear he would be sure to make up for lost time.

Feeling his own orgasm rapidly approaching, Heero angled his hips a little, attempting to strike Duo's prostate as many times as possible and bring the vet to his own state of ecstasy. Unfortunately for Heero, it didn't work quite that way. Duo's passage began a series of ripples and squeezes, each one tormenting Heero until the rider couldn't take any more.

"I – I – Gonna cum," Heero managed to grind out as his hips jerked, eyes closed and liquid pleasure tore through his body. He did manage to continue pumping Duo's cock though and for that the vet was thankful as his own end was almost upon him.

Feeling the swell of Heero's cock followed by the heat of his semen as he came, drove Duo's need even higher. A couple more pumps to his own cock had him panting heavily; but it was the sight of Heero's face as his orgasm took him that triggered Duo's fall into nirvana. He tossed his head back as a cry of complete bliss tore from his throat, at the same time his cock swelled and began to pump his seed out over Heero's hand and coating their stomachs.

"Oh, god," Heero groaned.

"Ah, yessss," Duo hissed.

The pair continued to move slightly, each milking everything they could from their climax until the well ran dry and Duo slumped against his lover, completely wiped. Strong arms wrapped around the vet, holding him close as lips pressed feather kisses to any part of Duo they could find.

They lay together, simply enjoying the afterglow for a while, neither one wanting to move and ruin the moment. But eventually they had to move or risk being glued together – something that didn't appeal to either man. Propping each other up they half staggered, half tottered back into the bathroom where Heero had left the spa on heat and climbed in. The warm water immediately had the desired effect, washing away the evidence of their coupling and soothing sore, tired muscles.

Once they were clean again, Heero climbed out and grabbed another set of fluffy towels, wrapping each of them up and assisting his lover back to the bedroom. Once dried off they tumbled into the bed, Duo grateful that Heero had thought to slip towels on the bed earlier when massaging him and ultimately making love to him so there wasn't any mess to deal with as far as the bedding itself went. Right now he was so tired and boneless he probably would have fallen asleep face first in the wet spot and not given a damn!

Heero turned off the light and snuggled up behind his life partner. Pushing Duo's braid to the side, he pressed a gentle kiss to the nape of Duo's neck. "Everything okay?" he whispered.

"Everything is fine, Heero. Thank you."

Another kiss. "You're welcome. Love you so much, Duo."

"Love you too, Heero."

The stress of the busy day began to catch up with both men and it wasn't long before Heero was fast asleep.

Nestled safely in the strong arms of his lover and soul mate, Duo's thoughts turned inward. He thought back over the past months and all they had endured together, saving Nataku, Stefan's unwelcome advances and his ultimate raping of Duo, the fire and their recovery. One thing stood out more than anything to Duo...

Heero.

Heero had stood by his side, unfailing and steadfast in his love and support of Duo.

A soft smile curved Duo's lips as he thought about their wedding and the small gift he had yet to give to Heero. The white gold, horseshoe pendant with its sparkling diamonds sat in its box in Duo's bag, patiently waiting for Duo to give it to his soul mate.

It would be an apt gift, the horseshoe a sign of luck.

And Duo had certainly gotten lucky the day he'd met Heero.

Owari.

Spa: Just in case anyone isn't sure, a spa is the equivelent of a hot tub in the US, in Australia we call them spa's and as this fic is set in Aussie, that's the terminology I'm using.

And that, my dear readers, is the conclusion to the fourth fic in the Equine Arc. I'd like to send a big thank you to Sakura who started betaing for me a while ago when my original beta was no longer able to fill the role and to Karina who took over from Sakura. I'd be lost without them. *big hugs* The equines are all based on horses I've either had the privelige to own myself, or been involved with over the years (and hopefully many more to come). They are the most inspiring creatures and wonderful companions. Lastly, to you, the readers. Thank you all for reading and for the constant, positive feedback. As with all my 'epics' often my muse is hit with different ideas, spawned by a comment from a reader and thus the fic will detour slightly from my original plan - but I think that's what makes writing so much more interesting.

There will be a fifth fic in the Equine Arc, muse is still in the planning stage so at present I'm not sure when it will start to be written. But I will be posting it here. meanwhile, I'm trying to persuade Fred to finish off a couple of other works still in the pipeline. (Like a certain Family Ties Christmas fic...*sigh*)

Once more, thank you all for reading and i hpe you come back to read the fifth fic when it's posted.

*hugs and Gundam Pilots*

Shen :-)


End file.
